Wilhemina Snape
by luthien Snape
Summary: Siempre nos marca nuestra primera vez, asi le sucedio a Severus en su primer ataque junto con los Mortífagos a los 15 años, ahora su vida va a cambiar de tajo, ¿de que somos capaces cuando encontramos a quien nos hace felices? Historia M, del capi 34 en adelante las cosas se ponen algo fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mundo potter de Jo, Mina es mia y no gano $$$ por escribir esta historia nacida de mis neuronas**.

Capitulo 1

La distancia apagaba poco a poco los lamentos y cantos, la pira funeraria brillaba cada vez menos, opacada por el brillo de la luna llena; un ser etéreo corría entre los árboles llevando de la mano a otra más delgada y delicada cubierta por una túnica, que trataba inútilmente de llevarle el paso a quien la dirigía, infinidad de veces cayo de rodillas y la figura alta inmisericorde la arrastraba un par de metros, obligando a la mas pequeña levantarse con las piernas enlodadas, raspadas y sangrantes; ¿cuanto corrieron? La distancia fue incalculable más el amanecer les sorprendió en esa carrera sin tregua ni piedad; el sol iluminó lentamente a una agotada niña de aproximadamente diez años, que sudaba copiosamente, jadeando buscando llevar algo de oxigeno a sus agotados pulmones, su ropa estaba desgarrada, sucia de fango y sangre que manaba de los múltiples raspones y golpes recibidos por las ramas y arbustos que se interponían en su desconocido camino.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana cuando la niña cayo y le fue imposible ponerse de nuevo en pie, sus oídos zumbaban y el pecho parecería explotarle, la alta figura de un hermoso elfo de los bosques, altivo y con un brillo de siniestro en la mirada soltó despectivamente la amoratada e hinchada muñeca y avanzo un par de pasos.

- ¿Por que?- susurro a media voz la niña con mirada suplicante

- Por nacer- masculló el elfo y con un ágil movimiento desenfundo algo de su cinturón, el agudo grito de la niña resonó por entre los árboles espantando a las aves, después el silencio.

El olor de la tierra húmeda invadía sus sentidos, el frescor de la mañana erizaba su piel y la niebla matutina humedecía los largos y negros cabellos. Al percatarse de encontrarse realmente solo en la inmensidad del bosque, el joven soltó el maletín que llevaba en su mano derecha y echo su cabeza hacia atrás inhalando con fuerza, deseando llenar su interior con ese frescor y esa paz que lo envolvía, al inclinarse para recoger el maletín, un grito agudo de terror lo puso alerta y corrió en la dirección que le pareció de donde provenía.

La niña estaba tirada en el terreno bañado de rocio, los cascos de un caballo sonaron a su alrededor y una mano le levanto la cabellera apelmazada en sudor y sangre, cerca de ella se encontraba un bolso de cuero de medianas dimensiones que el joven centauro reviso con curiosidad y derramo en el piso una cascada de monedas de oro, rubíes y diamantes que le deslumbraron, pero sin darle importancia dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia la pequeña que respiraba dificultosamente como si el alma se le fuera en cada suspiro, estuvo a punto de levantarla cuando una voz masculina lo detuvo

-¡Aléjate de ella! - grito el hombre de cabellos negros – un movimiento más y…- ágilmente el hombre salio detrás de unos árboles empuñando diestramente su varita.

El centauro entorno los ojos con fastidio y se retiro unos pasos de la niña

-¡Yo no le hice nada profesor Snape! - respondió con un resoplido y pegando nervioso en la tierra con sus cuartos traseros - escuche su grito y vine corriendo temí que se tratara de alguna hermana!-

Snape bajo lentamente la varita, mirando con cautela a su alrededor, no podía agredir al joven Firenze pues ponía en juego la débil paz que en esos momentos se vivía.

-¿Viste a alguien?- susurro mientras se acercaba cauteloso, sin bajar la varita atento a cualquier ruido.

-Nada, cuando llegue estaba la niña tirada y ese bolso recargado, lo moví un poco- señalo el tesoro desparramado en la tierra - y se salio el contenido- finalizó impaciente - profesor creo que debería llevarla a la enfermería, luce muy mal-

-No podemos arriesgarnos a llevar a esta niña, si se trata de una muggle estaríamos en aprietos no solo con el director sino con el mismo Ministerio - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pues hacia poco tiempo su cabeza todavía tenia precio en el ministerio y un escándalo con muggles lo pondría nuevamente en la mira.

- No es muggle- susurro Firenze mientras con una pata delantera movía un poco a la niña -¡definitivamente no es una muggle!- recalco con sorprendida mirada en sus bellos ojos.

Snape se quito la capa que le cubría del frió matinal, algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre los árboles haciendo reflejos entre las ramas con el brillo del oro y las joyas en el suelo, cubrió a la niña totalmente y con cuidado la levanto -tu lleva eso - ordeno señalando el bolso al centauro que obediente y consternado aun por su descubrimiento levanto y colgó en su hombro mientras seguía a trote al profesor con la niña en brazos.

Madame Poppy se encontraba organizando las pociones cuando el ruido de los cascos del centauro y la puerta de la enfermería la hicieron voltear

- Firenze ya sabes que.. .- se interrumpió cuando detrás del centauro entro el profesor Snape.

-¡Vaya por Albus!- ordeno el hombre mientras depositaba a la niña en una cama y la enfermera lo miraba sorprendida -¡¿que no me escucho?!- grito furioso y la enfermera salio corriendo en busca del anciano director.

Severus acomodo con cierto nerviosismo el pequeño y frágil bulto en la camilla, Firenze lo miraba nervioso y de vez en cuando daba golpecillos con sus cascos en el blanco piso de la enfermería – será mejor que salgas a tomar un poco de aire- susurro entre dientes el profesor- no creo que a Poppy le agrade limpiar tu vomito o atenderte en un ataque de histeria- el centauro no supo si agradecer que se le liberara del compromiso de permanecer en el lugar o si ofenderse por los ácidos comentarios, así que dio media vuelta y se topo de frente con el Director del colegio.

-¿Tan rápido te retiras Firenze?- le saludo con una media sonrisa el profesor Dumbledore.

-Tengo que… ¡este no es mi asunto Albus!- gruño Firenze y dio un par de pasos que resonaron en el pasillo

-No creo que pienses eso querido amigo…-sonrió sin voltear a verlo – espero contar contigo en caso de necesitar aclarar esta situación-

-Así será profesor – respondió Firenze sin mirar atrás, Albus cerró la puerta y los cascos poco a poco se fueron alejando mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde Severus había depositado a la niña.

-Firenze fue el primero en encontrarla, no vio a nadie, yo llegue después- informó Snape al anciano mientras Poppy entraba con una jarra de agua que humeaba y buscaba toallas limpias en un anaquel.

-Es extraño- fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore mientras Poppy depositaba la jarra en la mesita de noche y en una tarja vaciaba un poco de agua caliente y mojaba una toalla –¿alguna vez la viste Poppy?-

-Alumna no es Albus, y no la he visto en ninguno de los lugares mágicos que he visitado – contesto mientras retiraba con cuidado la túnica del profesor Snape –por su piel tan blanca diría que es irlandesa –susurro mientras pasaba con cuidado maternal la toalla húmeda por el rostro de la niña – es pecosa y su cabello rojo… ¡por Merlín!- grito y como si se hubiera topado con la cría de un basilisco soltó a la niña y retrocedió asustada – ¡no es una niña normal!-

Albus y Severus se acercaron rápidamente, no veían nada raro en la niña, hasta que Poppy con mano temblorosa les indico que le movieran el cabello para descubrir sus orejas, Severus lo hizo de manera tan suave que mas parecía que el viento moviera el cabello, Albus y Snape mismo se quedaron de una pieza, sorprendidos

-Poppy mantén en secreto la estancia de la niña en la enfermería, estamos a una semana de recibir a los nuevos alumnos y no queremos que se sepa que ella esta aquí…por ahora- se acercó un poco más para ver de cerca el rostro de la niña –no es normal que los elfos abandonen a sus niños- susurro en tono preocupado, levanto el rostro y miro a Severus que lucia más pálido de lo normal y cuya mano aun sostenía ligeramente el cabello de la niña pero que ahora temblaba ligeramente –¿Severus?... ¡Profesor Snape!- le llamo con firmeza para hacerlo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿he?...¿ si Albus?- respondió el aludido como saliendo de un encantamiento retirando su mano de la cercanía de la niña.

-¡que nadie sepa que ella esta aquí! ¿entendido?- repitió su orden – ¡y sobre todo, no quiero que te presentes en la enfermería hasta que sepamos la verdadera procedencia de esta pequeña!- ¿acaso la niña tendría que ver con esas confesiones del joven ex mortífago?.

-Profesor- respondió dócilmente el pelinegro haciendo un leve inclinamiento –me retiro, tengo trabajo pendiente- y sin mas salió de la enfermería, visiblemente afectado por su descubrimiento.

Esa noche las pesadillas cambiaron, ya no era Lily cayendo lentamente tras recibir el golpe de la mortal maldición de Lord, no era él interponiendose para evitar que ella muriera, no era el sueño recurrente de un mundo alterno donde no existía un James Potter o un Tom Riddle y vivía con una familia de ensueño donde Evans y él encabezaban una hermosa progenie en una preciosa casa que era destruida hasta los cimientos por él mismo; ahora era una elfa de roja melena, bañada en sangre que en su agonia murmuraba algo, el rojo liquido se confundia con la larga y lacia cabellera resaltando la blanca y tersa piel, se acercó para escucharla mejor y escuchó el llanto de un bebé; con mano tremula retiro la espesa cabellera y una pequeñita lloraba desesperada, mirandolo fijamente con unos hermosos ojos violetas.

Comentario:

CAPITULO EDITADO


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Mundo Potter de Jo, Mina y la historia son mias y no gano $$$ por ellas.**

Capitulo 2

Un campo florido, narcisos que perfuman en ambiente, un pasto suave y verde que acaricia mis pies, una bella mujer que me mira con ternura, con amor, que me sonríe con esa triste sonrisa destinada para los deformes, para los malditos, pero sus ojos me dicen que me ama, el sol no calienta nuestra piel blanca, el viento no alborota sus largos y hermosos cabellos, el silencio nos envuelve y con temor trato de tomar su mano, una mano gélida, la mano de un muerto…

Despierto de golpe, sin hacer un solo ruido solo abro los ojos y la luz del día hiere mis pupilas, siento mi rostro hinchado, los tirones de la piel recuperándose, cicatrizando, percibo la suave almohada donde reposa mi cabeza y las suaves sabanas que me cubren, el aroma del jabón que limpio mi piel; unos pasos lejanos, quizá mas allá de los muros, murmullos y una puerta que se abre asi que prefiero cerrar los ojos.

-¿Estas seguro que es lo mejor Albus?- Poppy aprensiva miraba al director como si este hubiera perdido la razón.

- Si… de notificar al ministerio de la presencia de nuestra pequeña huésped tendríamos a muchos aurores revolviendo aguas que por ahora están tranquilas, dejemos que el tiempo pase y cuando ella despierte para decirnos quien es, de donde viene y como ha llegado aquí entonces tomaremos medidas- respondió tranquilamente el director mientras sacaba una cucaracha acaramelada de una bolsita –¿gustas?- ofreció a la enfermera que distraídamente tomo una y mordió sin dejar de ver a la niña.

-¡En fin!- suspiro Poppy – ¿ya has enviado las cartas a los alumnos?- necesito saber cuantos hijos de muggles vienen de primer grado para tener listos medicamentos apropiados para ellos- su profesionalismo no tenia barreras y aun fuera en la crisis mas difícil, estaba pendiente de sus alumnos, de su salud y su bienestar.

-Las cartas se están sellando en este momento – contesto el director aludiendo al hechizo que pasaba del libro de registros a los sobres, nombres y direcciones de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso – mañana temprano saldrán las lechuzas y me imagino que en la noche ya sabremos quienes se presentarán-

-Perfecto, no me gusta presionarme al respecto- sonrió y tomando un poco de agua en una copa se acerco a la niña humedeciéndole los labios con una toalla –me preocupa que ya tenga cuatro días sin despertar- parpadeo evitando derramar una lagrima –pobre pequeña, tan frágil y quedar sola en el mundo, abandonada en un sitio como el bosque- trago saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

-Alguien sin corazón Poppy, solo alguien así podría dañar a un ser tan indefenso- susurro Albus apoyando su brazo en la mesita a un lado de la niña – si no fuera porque la guerra termino, juraría que fue obra de mor..- la enfermera lo interrumpió aterrada

-¡Ni los menciones Albus!- el recuerdo realmente le afectaba, su vida durante la guerra había sido terrible –fueron juzgados, salvo algunos que…- obviamente dudaba del arrepentimiento de ciertos inculpados

-Esos "algunos" mi estimada Poppy, son de mi confianza, así que esta pequeñita no fue atacada por alguno de "ellos"- subrayo tanto como para tranquilizarla como para cerrar el tema.

-Esta bien Albus, confío en ti y en tu criterio – respondió no muy convencida – por ahora te pido que me disculpes, aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y ya casi es hora de alimentar a la niña- sonrió cálidamente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello en la frente, la niña no se movió, siguió rígida, tiesa en la cama, no sabia donde estaba, ni quienes eran esa Poppy o ese Albus … ¿dañarla? ¿Alguien le hizo algo? ¿Pero que? No recordaba nada ahora que se ponía a pensar… ¿quien soy? ¿Que me paso?

Mientras Poppy le daba pequeñas cucharadas de sopa, fingió bastante bien el seguir inconciente, al anochecer la enfermera salió un momento dejándola sola, con una pequeña luz encendida que le indicaba que aun no era hora de dormir, quiso moverse pero en ese momento se escucharon los goznes de la puerta y unos pasos que procuraban ser discretos pero totalmente distintos a los de la enfermera entraron al lugar, un aroma a madera, a hierbas frescas invadió el pequeño cubículo y una mano helada y temblorosa le acaricio la mejilla

-¡Perdóname…perdóname!- susurraba temblorosa una voz varonil –fue mi culpa …perdóname- seguía implorando la voz y una gota tibia cayó sobre su mejilla más la niña siguió sin moverse; unos pasos firmes se escucharon fuera y la mano se retiro de inmediato limpiando la humedad que recorría lentamente su piel, así como la sensación de la extraña presencia.

-¿Que hace aquí?- Poppy confundida interrogo al visitante –¡ha! Muchas gracias, debo integrar ese equipo en mi inventario ¿no gusta…?- la enfermera se interrumpió pues los pasos ahora firmes salieron a toda prisa del lugar, un "mjm" indiferente salió de la garganta de la encargada –que raro- murmuro y de un frasco sirvió un poco de liquido dándoselo con cuidado a la niña.

¿Que le daba la enfermera? No lo sabia, pero su sabor era agradable, deseaba abrir los ojos y comer libremente y pedir mas, pero tenia miedo, aun no sabia donde estaba y lo peor, quien era ella.

El amanecer la sorprendió despierta, con los ojos bien abiertos, aun no sabia si descubrirse ante los demás como alguien conciente o callar y esperar para ver si ellos ya habían descubierto quien era para que le informaran, suspiro y disfruto los calidos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana entibiando el ambiente cuando un golpe sordo la asusto y la hizo cerrar de inmediato los ojos, la enfermera salió de su oficina veloz, ¿acaso nunca dormía? Y furiosa abrió la ventana, un grito de sorpresa hizo que la niña brincara mas la enfermera estaba tan enojada que no se percato del ligero movimiento, algo atrapo con una manta, algo que aleteaba y chillaba, salió furiosa azotando la puerta, minutos después regreso con un grupo de personas, el ancianito preocupón como había decidido nombrar a Albus, la enfermera y una comitiva como de cinco personas, entre ellos distinguió el aroma que previamente había invadido su cubículo

-¡Debes despertarla Albus!- la voz autoritaria de una mujer, nueva para la niña hizo eco en la salita y murmullos de aprobación la apoyaron.

-No será necesario Minerva, el registro no puede equivocarse, es quien es, esta aquí y debemos aceptarla, no hay que presionarla- con un tono de voz paternal susurro –ha sufrido mucho, no debemos hacerla sufrir mas, en su momento despertara y entonces podremos platicar con ella- los demás asistentes murmuraron palabras ininteligibles y uno tras otro salieron de la enfermería demostrando su disgusto azotando la frágil puerta, al final solo escucho al anciano, a la enfermera, a la mujer enérgica y una voz firme y varonil

-Dudo que sea correcto que ella este aquí Albus- insistía la mujer que ya le empezaba a ser fastidiosa, ¿pues que diantres traía en contra de su persona?

-Ni correcto ni incorrecto, por ahora es nuestra invitada, el destino quiso que se refugiara entre estas cuatro paredes Minerva, y así será- contesto pacientemente el Director.

-Habrá que tomar medidas por si alguien viene a buscarla, a tratar de rescatarla- la voz varonil sugirió fríamente desde el otro extremo de la salita.

-¿Y quien vendria Severus?- el timbre del director sonaba confiado – casi todos están o muertos o en Azkaban- suspiro –por ahora dejemos las cosas como están y que poco a poco vayan tomando su cauce, si para el día de la recepción aun no despierta, entonces si haremos uso de algún hechizo o quizá llamemos a alguien de San Mungo… - la enfermera carraspeo – no dudo de tus capacidades mi estimada Poppy pero este caso ya es algo mas complicado, que requerirá de las manos expertas de un sanador.

-Tu decides entonces Albus- gruño la enfermera, molesta de que le invadieran su santuario un grupo de sanadores histéricos o mandones.

Pasaron otros dos días y fue notorio el cambio en las actividades del lugar, aun no descifraba del todo donde se encontraba… había un Director, profesores y enfermera…¿un colegio? ¡Vaya! Que interesante, sus recuerdos eran vagos, etéreos, pero estaba segura que nunca había estado en algún "colegio" , segundo ellos ya sabían quien era ella, pero decidieron no despertarla, aunque ya le dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo acostada e inmóvil había preferido seguir siendo atendida como una persona inconciente, con todas las incomodidades que esto implicaba… las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, pero ni aun así la enfermera la había descuidado un solo momento, a veces le acariciaba el cabello y susurraba palabras tiernas, pero como dirigidas a otra persona, mi niña, mi pequeña, cosas que la confundían.

Ese día era especialmente bullicioso, Poppy no paraba ni un minuto, después de darle su desayuno comenzó a dar los toques finales a su inventario, murmuraba nombres, y palabras como "bruja" "muggle" …cosas que no comprendía; por fin decidió abrir los ojos, no quería que esos "sanadores" le hicieran mil y un cosas que desconocía solo por el simple hecho de no querer abrir los ojos, lo hizo lentamente, tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención de la enfermera, que no bien la escucho corrió a su camilla

-¡Pequeña!- gritó angustiada Poppy –¡Albus!¡ Albus! ¡La niña despertó! – siguió gritando y salió corriendo al pasillo – ¡no te duermas!- le dijo desde la puerta sin saber si quedarse o salir corriendo –¡no te duermas mi niña!- grito nuevamente –¡Albus, Minerva!- y regreso a su lado- ¿quieres agua? ¿Algo de comer?- preguntaba sin dejar de correr y acercar un plato con fruta, una jarra con jugo, una toalla húmeda –¿mi niña quieres algo?- por fin se dio cuenta de que corría sin sentido y se quedo firme al lado de la cama

-No…gracias- susurro la niña tímidamente, una voz tan calida y tierna, tan dulce y suave que ni ella misma se imaginaba tener.

-¡Mi niña!- murmuro con voz ahogada Poppy –¿te sientes bien, no te duele nada?- se sentó a su lado acariciándole los rojos cabellos, cuando la niña giro su rostro para verla fijamente la enfermera se puso pálida, sus ojos reflejaron un terror ya añejo y fue evidente que le costo mucho esfuerzo mantenerse firme sin soltarla, sin demostrarle algo que sus ojos gritaban.

-¿Está bien?- la niña se asusto por esa mirada, no sabia donde pero ya había visto esa mirada de terror –¿se siente bien?- ahora resulto ser ella la preocupada.

-¡Poppy!- entro corriendo el Director y tras el tres mujeres que tan distintas en su vestir eran idénticas en sus miradas preocupadas.

-Director, la nena despertó- susurro Poppy tratando de disfrazar ese terror que segundos antes la había invadido y dejando la silla para que el hombre tomara asiento.

-Chiquilla…¿estas bien?- pregunto a la niña que intrigada agacho el rostro tratando de no dejar ver sus ojos

-Me duele la cabeza- confeso –y estoy muy mareada- susurro con su dulce voz.

-¿Recuerdas tu nombre pequeña?- la profesora estricta que reconoció por la voz como Minerva la interrogaba mientras se mantenía rígida y de pie a un lado del anciano.

-no…no lo recuerdo- contesto sinceramente.

-¿Que es lo último que recuerdas niña?- una regordeta y bajita mujer con vestidos amplios y holanes manchada de tierra y plantas la miraba sonriente desde la puerta del cubículo.

-Nada- respondió sincera –acabo de despertar – mintió –pero no recuerdo nada-

-Creo que seria prudente darle un poco de poción de la memoria, o quizá con un hechizo- sugirió una mujer vestida de negro con gesto serio pero brillantes ojos que estaba al otro lado de la camita.

-No…no sabemos que reacción tendrá- contesto el Director –por ahora denle un uniforme, que tome un baño y que coma, en la noche asistirá como todos los alumnos a la designación de casas y mas tarde hablaremos- finalizo poniéndose de pie –¡puedes estar tranquila niña, aquí estarás segura!- con una palmadita en el hombro la consoló y despacio abandono el cubículo –¿Damas?- invito a las otras profesoras dejar el lugar y así lo hicieron, Poppy llegó mas tarde con ropa, artículos de higiene y unos lindos zapatos negros, la guió a un baño austero, una tina, una regadera, le indico que llaves manejar y la dejo sola… un baño relajante es lo que necesito, pensó la niña mientras el agua caliente le daba un poco de tranquilidad.

La enfermera la peino y le arreglo la corbata del uniforme sin mirarla a los ojos, había ternura en sus manos pero miedo en su rostro, la niña no sabia como interpretar estas reacciones mas no hizo preguntas; al anochecer la tomo de la mano y lentamente la dirigió por unos pasillos ante una puerta enorme, detrás de la cual se escuchaba un barullo como zumbido de abejas, un hombre mal encarado de cabellos largos y canosos que cargaba a un gato gordo y refunfuñón les abrió las puertas dejando ver un salón hermosamente decorado, la niña no entendía el significado de los banderines, pero había muchos niños y niñas con el mismo uniforme que la miraban curiosos, cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Pero ya termino la selección- dijo un pelirrojo a su compañero de mesa que la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Es tan rara- comento una niña con bufanda azul a otra que estaba frente a ella, sin el menor recato ni vergüenza de que las escuchara.

La pequeña nerviosamente se acomodo el cabello tras su oreja mirando nerviosa de un lado a otro sin dejar de avanzar, una niña dio un grito agudo y la señalo

–¡Tiene orejas puntiagudas!- y soltó una carcajada que fue recorriendo el salón conforme avanzaba, la enfermera solo la sostenía del hombro, pero daba ligeros apretoncitos como diciéndole que siguiera adelante, que no flaqueara que no estaba sola, pero el salón era enorme, gigante, al final del interminable pasillo se veía un diminuto banco de madera con una cosa sobre el, y tras ese banquito una mesa con un banquete ya servido

-Veo que te has demorado un poco- comento sonriente el Director y señalo a la niña el banco –Por favor toma asiento para designar la casa a la que perteneces-

-¡Pues espero que ese fenómeno no se quede con nosotras!- una chica de cabellos negros largos y uniforme verde comento en voz alta

-¡Tiene cara de Hufflepuff!- dijo otra con uniforme rojo

-¡Para nada!- respondió otra desde su mesa

-¡Silencio!- grito la estirada profesora Minerva –por favor niña, toma asiento- la pequeña llego al banco que ahora le parecía altísimo, con un poco de esfuerzo logro subir y sentarse, todos los ojos de los asistentes estaban sobre ella y la intimidaron, quería correr, ocultarse…¡donde fuera!, pero en ese momento Minerva se le acerco y la enfermera se retiro dejándola a merced de las miradas gélidas –por favor quítate el gorro- le dijo señalando el gorro de cono que traía puesto – ahora te voy a poner este sombrero que te dirá a que casa perteneces- trato de sonar amable mas la niña detecto asco en su voz

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - fue lo único que salió de la rajada que tenia el sombrero seleccionador en lugar de boca –JAJAJAJA DEBE TRATARSE DE UNA MALA BROMA JAJAJAJA- y el condenado sombrero no paraba de reír, Minerva lo retiro de inmediato y los alumnos no dejaban de verla, entre sorprendidos, burlones, asustados.

-¡No pertenece a ninguna casa!- grito una alumna ya de las mayores y todos comenzaron a aplaudir felices

-SILENCIO- grito el profesor Dumbledore haciendo que todos, hasta el sombrero, callaran de inmediato –Barón ¿seria tan amable de guiar a la niña al salón anexo?- dijo a una plateada y transparente figura que floto hacia la confundida y sorprendida pequeña que sin darse cuenta que un fantasma la guiaba por un pasillo oscuro iluminado por el mismo brillo plateado que este desprendía se dejo llevar.

Ya dentro del salón un mundo de emociones explotaron en la chiquilla, una furia desconocida quemaba su interior, mas no sabia que hacer o como sacar ese sentimiento tan doloroso, se sentía sola, se sentía asustada.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS SOY!- grito con voz ronca por el llanto contenido dejándose caer de rodillas tras un escritorio, escondiéndose de ella misma.

**Comentarios:**

**Capitulo editado**


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews, se que la fiebre potteriana ha disminuido bastante, mas ojala alguien lo lea y me diga que le parecio :D

Disclaimer: Rowlin creo a mi amado Sev y al sequito de loquitos que vienen tras el... Mina y su propio sequito de loquitos que iran conociendo poco a poco son mios.. y bueno algunos son personas reales con su nombre modificado, asi que mi vida personal saldra un pelin a la luz jajaja

Capitulo 3... demonio, monstruo o ...

La niña se oculto como cachorro asustado bajo el escritorio, arrinconada, abrazando sus rodillas, llorando y temblando; no entendia el por que los alumnos habian sido tan felices de no tenerla en su casa, por que el sombrero parlanchin se habia burlado de ella, por que demonios estaba ahí! Quien era ella! O mejor dicho…que era?

La puerta se abrio con un chirrido y los pasos de varias personas invadieron el lugar, intento no hacer ruido, quiza si hubiera abierto una ventana pensarian que habia saltado y saldrian de inmediato a buscarla, o cerrarian la ventana para que no entrara el viento y se irian tranquilos, liberados de su presencia… el castillo lucia enorme y no seria difícil esconderse en el hasta lograr recuperar su memoria o al menos recuperar fuerzas y salir al mundo, al bosque donde sentia que pertenecia en realidad.

-Mina?- la llamo Albus… mina?- Wilhemina?- repitio y los acompañantes comenzaron a murmurar cosas que no entendia, de repente una figura plateada y rechoncha que parecia ser un fraile salio del piso frente ella haciendola gritar

-aquí esta director!- indico alegre atravesando el escritorio hacia arriba, Mina intento gatear lo mas rapido posible y moverse a un lugar mas seguro, sin embargo una mano fuerte la sostuvo del tobillo

-es mejor que estes quieta y tranquila para que podamos hablar- un hombre joven, alto y de palida piel la sostenia sin esfuerzo por mas que ella forcejeaba

-Niña por Merlín, traquilizate!- una estricta profesora de gafas y sombrero a juego con su atuendo la miraba duramente y aparentemente lista para darle un golpe?... no… tenia una vara en la mano pero no como del tamaño para golpearla y sin embargo la forma en que la empuñaba era amenazadora

-Minerva!- El profesor de negra tunica se interpuso entre la profesora y la niña – Solo es una niña!- Mina se sorprendio por la protectora actitud del joven e instintivamente se levanto y oculto a sus espaldas mientras el la protegia con su cuerpo

-Poppy por favor lleva a la profesora Mc Gonagall y dale una pocion tranquilizante, estamos muy tensos Minerva por favor, todos acompañen a Poppy- el profesor de negro miro interrogante al anciano – menos tu Severus, necesito que te quedes-

-Bien- contesto relajandose un poco pero sin dejar de cubrir a la niña –quieres que vaya por el sombrero seleccionador?- pregunto dando un paso y sintiendo en su tunica el jalon de una mano que buscaba su proteccion ocultandose tras el, con un gesto de fastidio giro y solto a la niña – ya tranquilizate – la niña hipaba y amenazo con otro ataque de llanto – Por Slytherin niña!- la fuerte y profunda voz la amedrento haciendola guardar silencio –asi esta mejor… sientate y …- sirviendo una copa de una mesilla de vinos que ella no habia notado en la oficina le sirvio un liquido rojizo – bebe esto-

-Severus!- Albus lo miro preocupado

-Tranquilo Albus, algo de jerez no le hara daño, aunque por su estado una buena botella de whiskey de fuego le caeria mejor- Severus se justifico y con largos pasos salio de la oficina, Albus miraba a la niña con curiosidad mientras ella sujetaba la copa con ambas manos, no es que fuera una copa muy grande o sus manos muy pequeñas, en realidad era algo mas alta para su edad por lo que la hacia sentir desgarbada y torpe, asi que queria tener sus manos a la vista para evitar una tonteria, y daba ligeros sorbos a la dulce bebida que le relajaba un poco.

-Que tanto habras pasado pequeña?- El tono del anciano era triste, con dolor en sus cansados ojos, dio un par de pasos y se sento junto a ella que no le quitaba la vista de encima

-que lugar es este?- pregunto Mina sin separar los labios casi, mirando de hito en hito al anciano

-es un colegio, un colegio para chicos especiales- contesto el anciano

-monstruos?, locos?- pregunto de nuevo recordando la forma en que la miraban, en que se burlaban de ella

-no… de magia, para jóvenes magos y brujas- sonrio amistosamente mientras de su tunica sacaba una bolsita –quieres?- le ofrecio, la verdad ella tenia algo de hambre, habia comido muy poco en la enfermeria, Poppy en su positivismo habia creido que mas tarde tendria que cenar y compartir con sus compañeritos de casa… ya habian pasado mas de cinco horas y Mina se moria de hambre

-que es?- curiosa se levanto y puso su copa en la mesilla, poco a poco, como animalito desconfiado se acerco y metio la mano en la bolsa sacandola de inmediato –Se mueve!- miro con cierta repulsión la bolsa y el profesor saco un bichillo que movia unas largas antenas

-no te preocupes, es un hechizo que los hace ver asi, pero son realmente deliciosos, algo picantes- sonrio y nuevamente le ofrecio la bolsa, Mina metio su mano y saco una cosa que movia patas y antenas y rapidamente la metio en su boca

-sabe bien- murmuro mientras masticaba y tomo asiento a un lado del anciano –dices que estoy en un colegio para brujas? –albus asintio – entonces soy una bruja?- nuevamente el director asintio y en ese momento se abrio la puerta

-aquí esta- indico el profesor de negro con el viejo harapo mal llamado sombrero en sus manos

-olvidalo Albus, no lo hare!- refufuñaba el sombrero

-es necesario- fue la unica respuesta del aludido, Mina nuevamente se apanico al ver ese objeto asqueroso, repugnante y burlon que se retorcia en las manos del profesor que la habia defendido

-tranquilizate pequeña- la invito a acercarse el director, ella todavía asustada trato de controlarse y tomo asiento sin antes tomar nuevamente su copa y beber de golpe el jerez restante haciendo sonreir de lado al profesor de negro

-vaya, aprendes rapido!- comento mientras daba un par de largos pasos y sin mas se sento al lado de ella, quedando la niña sin lugar a donde escapar, de un lado Albus con su dulce mirada y su sonrisa de abuelito con una bolsa de bichos y por otro un joven, fuerte y agil profesor que la miraba amenazadoramente –ponte el sombrero-

-no- dijeron al mismo tiempo la niña y el sombrero

-por favor no lo hagan mas difícil- respondio el anciano –es tu deber conocer a fondo el alma y la mente de los alumnos – el sombrero solto un "mjm"

-no lo haga por favor- suplico la niña- fue humillante tenerlo en el salon y sentir su burla

-no hay otra forma de saber quien eres mi niña, hay que forzar tu mente- indico el director mientras tomaba al sombrero y el profesor de negro pregunto de inmediato

-necesita que haga un hechizo legimerens?- levanto la ceja, como buscando la aprobación

-no Severus, gracias, seria algo agresivo para la niña, dejemos que el se encargue – sonrio amistosamente a la niña – no te preocupes, no te hara daño, nos dejara ver que es lo que ocultaron en tu mente, es todo, asi sabremos quien eres y como llegaste aquí- el saber esos detalles la hizo aceptar, asi que respiro profundo y se sento derecha

-esta bien- intento sonreir y miro al profesor que anteriormente la habia protegido –podria darme la mano… para no tener miedo?- susurro dulcemente y con su caracteristico gesto de fastidio Snape le dio la mano, el contacto de la suave y calida mano infantil lo estremecio por un segundo, que afortunadamente no noto Albus ni la niña

-cierra los ojos y respira profundo, abre tu mente para que sea mas rapido- le indico el director y ella obediente siguió sus instrucciones, un flash blanco la cego aun con los ojos cerrados y miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, no identificaba nada mas parecia que el dichoso sombrero entendia todo

-mmm muy interesante, no estaba equivocado… vaya vaya…- murmuraba el viejo despojo de sombrero, al cabo de unos diez minutos –esta bien Albus, vamos a tu oficina- pidio el sombrero

-estas seguro de haber visto todo?- pregunto Albus

-creo haber visto de mas- respondio con voz tremula el sombrero, Snape aun tenia a la niña de la mano y esta aun no abria los ojos

-Severus, podrias llevar a la niña a la habitación contigua a tu salon de pociones, si no estamos equivocados, ella pertenece a la casa de Slytherin, sin embargo no quiero que comparta habitaciones con las demas alumnas, al menos por ahora- sonrio y dio una ligera palmada en la mejilla a Mina –puedes abrir los ojos- sonrio mientras ella lo miraba timidamente

-sabe quien soy?- susurro

-estoy por saberlo, por ahora acompaña al profesor Snape y sigue sus ordenes, entendido?-

-Si profesor- Mina le sonrio timida y se puso de pie, aun sentia en su mano la suave presion de la mano del profesor que ahora sabia que se llamaba Severus Snape.

-vamos- le indico secamente y comenzo a caminar frente a ella, salieron de la habitación y tomaron un pasillo largo, oscuro y frio

-que es Slytherin- pregunto por hacer conversación

-es una historia muy larga, ya tendras tiempo para conocerla- respondio secamente Snape sin detenerse

-como llegue aquí?- haber si por fin obtenia respuestas

-yo te encontre- murmuro Snape – Te encontre mal herida, en el bosque prohibido –se detuvo ante un enorme ventanal y le señalo la zona boscosa frente al castillo – lo unico que traias era un bolso de cuero repleto de oro y joyas…- se giro y la miro atentamente –alguien sabia que debias venir ya que con eso cubren tu permanencia en este colegio por siete años y quiza hasta tus estudios profesionales, lo que no entiendo es el por que abandonarte de esa forma- un poco de humanidad se percibio en su voz, carraspeo e indicandole que debian seguir caminando la tomo de un hombro, mientras ella se dejaba guiar

-que soy profesor Snape?- al parecer el hecho de haber sido abandonada no era tan importante sino el saber realmente que era –las reacciones en el salon cuando entre fueron… de burla, de rechazo- intento no sentir de nuevo ese dolor y trago saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta

-eres distinta Mina- Snape nuevamente se detuvo, ahora frente una puerta enorme que empujo y abrio con un chirrido, una serie de largas escaleras descendentes se presento ante ellos y comenzaron a bajar –no eres una bruja humana normal- susurro mientras bajaban rapidamente, al final de la escalera habia otra puerta custodiada por una armadura y una pintura de una enorme serpiente – black mamba- susurro y la puerta se abrio mientras la armadura se movia a un lado y la serpiente del cuadro siseaba –sigueme- le ordeno y pasaron una sala decorada en tonos verde y plata con una calida chimenea con rescoldos aun brillantes, pasaron por otra puerta y se encontro de frente con una puerta discreta, oculta tras un tapiz –lo mejor por ahora es que no sepan donde esta tu dormitorio, podras ponerle una contraseña para que nadie entre si no quieres verte molestada-

-bien profesor- eso sugeria que permaneceria en el colegio al menos los siete años que el le dijo y que esos siete años serian su peor pesadilla, si es que no habia olvidado alguna otra

-esta puerta – le señalo otra mientras entraban a un dormitorio de medianas dimensiones- te va a llevar al pasillo principal, saldras a un lado de mi salon de pociones y bueno seguiras a tus compañeros en las clases que vienen indicadas en tu horario, tus uniformes se encuentran en ese ropero, tienes tu propio cuarto de baño y los muebles necesarios para trabajar tus lecciones tranquilamente, si deseas algun libro podras ir a la biblioteca, ahí te indicaran cuales son los apropiados para ti según tu grado escolar, y … - suspirando fuerte para recuperar el aire, concluyo el profesor –eso es todo-

-no…no lo es- contesto ella sentandose frente a el –dijo usted que no era una bruja humana normal… entonces que soy?- Snape la miro extrañado y se sento frente a ella que lo miraba retadoramente, no entendio el por que Poppy habia sentido miedo al observar esos ojos, el sentia una paz que no tenia hacia mucho tiempo

-bien- contesto mirandola fijamente –ahí hay un espejo que puede resolver parte de tus dudas- le señalo un enorme espejo y Mina se levanto rapido de su lugar parandose frente al mismo…

-no puede ser- susurro ante la imagen que la veia fijamente

-ahora tu decides que eres… un demonio, un monstruo… o un angel- hablo Snape a sus espaldas, esperando la reaccion de Mina.


	4. Chapter 4

Los tres primeros capitulos son vistos desde un punto de vista externo a Mina, ahora la historia es vista desde sus ojos, desde sus zapatos, Mina es una chica inocente, divertida y amable por las buenas, y ahora vamos a conocer su fasceta linda, no es una Mary Jane, ni sera amada por todos, de aquí en adelante la veremos crecer, adaptarse, sufrir, reir y llorar… y dolerse a veces de una rodilla raspada como todos los niños…

Disclaimer todos los personajes del libro son de la row, mina es miaaaa

Capitulo 4 ... primer dia en el colegio

Así fue como comencé mi primer año en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechiceria… llegue inconciente y una semana después me descubri parada frente a un espejo … me mire incredula y sin voltear, mirando fijamente el reflejo del profesor Snape hable sin ningun tipo de inflexión en mi voz

-esto soy- susurre observandome detenidamente, realmente no me imaginaba tener esa imagen, al contrario, crei que tendria serpientes por cabello o un ojo en la frente, quiza mi piel seria verdosa o tendria unas alas de murciélago en mi espalda, sin embaro mi apariencia no era tan distinta a las chicas que una hora antes se habian burlado de mi

-esa eres tu- confirmo el profesor, que se levanto de su asiento y poniendose a mis espaldas levanto mi cabello suavemente, descubriendo unas orejas puntiagudas, un poco mas largas de lo normal, pero que realmente no eran tan antinaturales –son tus ojos los que les han aterrado- susurro soltando mi cabello y dando media vuelta acercandose a la mesa y haciendo tintinear una campana pequeña que no habia notado, estaba tan ensimismada observandome que no note cuando aparecio una charola con comida en la mesa

-mis ojos?- respondi por fin, acercandome al espejo… si… no tenian mucho color, quiza un leve tono violeta, pero sobreslia mucho la pupila negra semi-alargada, y mis ojos eran solamente una marca descolorida con un rayita en el centro… pero… aterradores? … con que poco se espantan estos niños pense dando la media vuelta –y a la enfermera tambien le asustaron, pero…por que?- le pegunte mientras me acercaba para tomar un trozo de pan que lucia apetitoso

-mira mis ojos- susurro y acerque mi rostro para verlo de cerca, eran unos ojos hermosamente negros, tristes pero hermosos pense, me vi reflejada en ellos y era un pozo oscuro que me absorbia –son distintos a los tuyos-

-si…son lindos- susurre sin pensar metiendo de inmediato un trozo de pan en la boca rogando que no hubiera escuchado mi comentario, sin embargo note que levanto una ceja incredulo mientras servia de una jarra en dos copas un liquido verdoso

-lindos?- su voz era sarcastica y profunda– es la primera vez que alguien dice eso en muchos años – me entrego la copa sin mirarme mientras se sentaba –me refiero a que mi pupila es redonda… tu pupila es alargada- su gesto me indicaba lo tonta que habia lucido

-si…lo se- conteste tomando una pierna de pollo y sirviendome en un plato primorosamente decorado que habia frente a mi –pero tienen un color lindo – si claro ahora trato de arreglar mi metida de pata –mis ojos no tienen color son palidos y con esa raya parecen ojos de sapo…- me interrumpio con voz baja

-mejor dicho… de serpiente…- dio un trago a su copa y suspiro sin dejar su pose fria y calculadora – solamente he visto en otra persona esos ojos en toda mi vida – carraspeo y se inclino hacia mi, como para evitar que su comentario lo escuchara alguien mas – hubo un mago tenebroso, muy poderoso pero igualmente despiadado… que en ciertos momentos tenia esos ojos – como dandose cuenta de haber sido indiscreto se levanto de golpe – pero eso te lo dira mañana Albus, cuando termine de hablar con el sombrero – lo mire estupefacta, no habia aclarado nada de nada pero la verdad entre el hambre que tenia y el sueño ya no estaba entendiendo mucho de lo que me decía.

-mañana entonces?- fue lo unico que pude decir

-si, por ahora termina de cenar y duerme un poco, mañana tu primera clase es conmigo, asi que te quiero a primera hora formada en la puerta del salon de pociones, entendido?- quiza fui yo, pero en vez de entender su orden como una intimidación, fue mas como una invitacion

-entendido profesor, pero… mis utiles, mi material de trabajo?- le pregunte acompañandolo a la puerta que daba no a la sala de la chimenea sino a la del pasillo

-te dije que te encontramos con lo que podria llamarse, tu herencia, asi que con ello se te ira proporcionando lo necesario, soy el jefe de tu casa, la casa de Slytherin, asi que si tienes alguna duda o algun problema tienes que dirigirte conmigo entendido?- sigo sin entender porque su voz suena tan dura y fria y sin embargo hay algo calido que me conforta?

-entendido profesor… Snape?- el asintio – mañana a primera hora estare en su clase- y sin mas despedida dio media vuelta y salio cerrando la puerta tras el… regrese a la mesa y cene un poco mas, curioseando mientras mordisqueaba una manzana encontre en un ropero muchos uniformes, solo uniformes… mas uniformes!, un bolso con pergaminos, tintas, plumas… y en un escritorio habia un monton de libros, una hoja de pergamino con mis clases y horarios… y dias libres marcados?, eso para que demonios lo querria? Con quien voy a salir? De paseo al pueblo?... si claro de la mano de la profesora Minerva para que cuando la fastidie me haga no se que cosa con esa condenada varita… deje el pergamino en su lugar y fui a revisar mi baño personal, lindo, pequeño pero funcional… y mi cama, era enorme! Y tan mullida, me acoste sin cambiarme, me acurruque en el colchon y poco a poco comence a dormirme, desde el angulo donde estaba note algunas marcas en los muros… pero tenia tanto sueño que preferi dejar para otro momento mi investigación sobre mi habitación….

Me despierta un suave aroma… pay fresco!, la cena habia desaparecido y me desperto el suave olor del desayuno, sin mas me levante corriendo… pay de limon! Pay de queso! Malteada de frutillas, sándwiches de pollo, fruta picada fresquísima! Aun no amanecia asi que calcule tener tiempo suficiente para un buen desayuno, el cual devore en poco tiempo realmente, atontada por el exceso de comida me di un baño y me puse uno de los uniformes que encontre, tome mi bolso y los libros de mi primera materia y con cuidado abri la puerta que daba al pasillo, estaba abadonada, ni un alma…o fantasma… sali y me pare frente a la puerta del salon que el profesor me habia indicado… pasaban los minutos… me sente en el piso… me puse de pie… comence a hacer dibujitos en el pergamino… me aburri… me levante y daba pasitos evitando pisar las uniones de las baldosas… fue una eternidad hasta que escuche un murmullo que crecia… mis compañeros de clase!... respire profundo, sabia lo que venia pero debo ser fuerte, me colgue el bolso al hombro y antes de que el grupo de alumnos llegara, la puerta se abrio y frente a mi el joven profesor de pociones

-llegaste temprano- comento… espero que orgulloso que mi primer dia demostrara mi interes por aprender –pasa y toma el escritorio que esta frente al mio- fue todo?

-si profesor, buenos dias y gracias – la educación ante todo…como dijeron que me llamaba…ha si! Mina, debes ser una niña educada… monstruosa pero educada… definitivamente mi animo estaba bastante mejor que los dias pasados, el saber mi nombre me daba cierta seguridad… hasta que uno de los alumnos comenzo a molestar

-no es posible- un chico con cara de troll grito – el fenómeno esta en nuestra clase!- chillo entre burlon y molesto mientras los demas le festejaban la broma

-Sr. Flint mas vale que tome asiento – el profesor Snape lo miro amenazante y podria decirse que hasta enseñaba los dientes, ahora si, entiendo por que le tienen miedo – y como castigo a su "buena educación" pasara el resto del curso viniendo a asear los caldero y morteros lo que resta del curso- sin mas dio media vuelta y el resto del salon solto unas risitas ahogadas –si alguien desea acompañar al sr. Flint en su trabajo estan a tiempo de que les de mas trabajo – silencio sepulcral –asi esta mejor…tomen asiento… -sin mas me senté, vaya! Al menos con este profesor no tendre problemas, callados, sentados y obedientes…soy buena para ello!

La clase paso rapidisimo, aunque fueron dos horas, para mi fueron como diez minutos, la explicación a detalle sobre la materia fue fascinante, aun estaba embobada por el tema cuando me percaté que ya habian salido los demas alumnos y tontamente me apresure a levantarme…tirando mis pergaminos

-supongo que te ha gustado mi clase – dijo desde su escritorio el profesor sin mirarme siquiera – pero si no te das prisa, perderas la clase de herbologia…- herboque?... me quede de una pieza –sales del castillo y sigues el camino noroeste, hay algunos viveros numerados, te corresponde el numero seis- wow me leyo la mente! –pero date prisa niña!- me grito y sali disparada

-si…profesor… con permiso –salgo tropezandome, espero no hacer la tonta la proxima vez que lo vea!

El resto del dia fue … aburrido, a pesar que me gustan las plantas y el aire libre, las clases de criaturas magicas y plantas fueron mortalmente aburridas, como que ya sabia yo algo…no se de donde… pero la profesora Sprout me dio diez puntos casi cada veinte minutos, y en clase de criaturas magicas, cuando nos hicieron alimentar a unos gusarapos feos, los mios de inmediato comieron y se durmieron como crias… según la profesora tengo buena mano para ello… me dirigia a mis habitaciones para comer cuando me intercepto la profesora Minerva… sin verme a los ojos con una mueca de asco peor que la de mis compañeros al alimentar a los gusarapos

-El Director ordena que vayas a su oficina- ordeno y sin mas se fue dejandome parada…nuevamente mi pose de tonta… arrastrando mi bolso entre al castillo… cuando de la nada una patada hace volar mi bolso con todo y su contenido esparciendose en el lugar

-maldito monstruo, por tu culpa me castigaron – era el tal Flint y un grupo de bravucones…y bravuconas… trague saliva

-si no hubieras querido quedar como el simpatico, nada pasaba- conteste sin demostrarle mi temor…dicen que si a los perros no les demuestras temor no te muerden…y bueno Marcus parecia mas troll que perro, pero ojala funcionara mi formula salida de no se donde

-ahora resulta que tu me vas a dar lecciones- al decir esto una de sus amigas, una chica como de dos metros de alto y doscientos kilos de peso me sujeto con los brazos por la espalda y me arrastraron tras una estatua…bueno mediria un metro sesenta y pesaria unos noventa kilos, pero con el panico que me dio… la vi asi de enorme!

-te voy a enseñar a no meterte con mi primo- gruño la gigantona… haa pues si…se nota el parecido, ambos parecian perros de troll, feos y rabiosos… no pude pensar otra bobada mas porque un puño duro como la piedra saludo a mi estomago, sacandome todo el aire… de ahí… solo recuerdo sentirme como punching bag, hasta que el chillido de un gato los hizo detenerse… medio levante la mirada y vi al gato gordo del mayordomo feo del colegio, no se que poderes tendra el minino pero el grupo salio corriendo, no sin dejarme de recuerdo un par de patadas mas… el gato gordo se me acurruco ronroneando, como si preguntara como me encontraba…

-gracias gatito…estoy bien- susurre tratando de recuperar el aliento

-no es un gato, es una gata- gruño el conserje que se apresuraba a acercarse conforme se lo permitia su pierna tiesa – se llama señora norris y da gracias de que eres de su agrado, si no te hubiera dejado para que te molieran a golpes- hum que señor tan amable

-gracias señora norris- le sonrei con una mueca de dolor a la gatita que ahora ronroneaba a su amo –perdon, debo ver al Director pero…no se como…- un enorme letrero de confundida debio aparecer sobre mi cabeza porque el peculiar personaje chasqueo los labios y me señalo

-sigue por esa escalera doble, subes al segundo piso, sigues el pasillo de la izquierda y te toparas con la escultura de un aguila… pero antes recoge tu regadero – señalo a donde se habian esparcido mis papeles, plumas, libros, tintas… y mi bolso ondeaba orgulloso colgando del cuello de una estatua…

Tras otros quince minutos que demore en recoger mis utiles, recordar la ruta que me dijo el conserje… llegue a la famosa aguila… y luego? Di unos golpecitos a la escultura de bronce como si fuera una puerta… nada … busque puertas ocultas… nada, hasta que la escultura comenzo a girar y a subir, me asusto de momento pero bueno quiza habia hecho algo para que eso se moviera, en eso pensaba cuando me percate que un chico de mi edad bajaba por la escalera, muy guapo, pero algo pequeño …

-hola- me sonrio mientras bajaba, pero cuando estaba frente a mi noto mis hermosos ojos y su piel blanca casi se puso transparente

-hola- aproveche antes de que corriera aterrado –vengo a ver al director- el niño ya estaba a unos pasos lejos de mi y señalo la escultura –dile barquillo de limon- y salio corriendo, creo que debo acostumbrarme a tener ese efecto en las personas

-barquillo de limon- susurre pensando en que mas tonta no podria verme durante este dia… y la estatua comenzo a moverse dejandome ver la escalera por donde habia bajado el niño, y haciendo acopio de valor trepe al ultimo escalon y la estatua giro, llevando la escalera hacia arriba, no me asuste…cosas raras habia visto en el transcurso del dia, hice varias veces el papel de tonta y ademas fomenté el deporte permitiendo que me usaran de bolsa de entrenamiento… que mas me podria pasar?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer… Snape y habitantes de Howgarts y el mundo magico son de la rowling, Mina es mi hija.

Capitulo 5… Mina es ilegal

La oficina del Director es maravillosa, tiene tantas cosas brillantes, cuadros, telescopios, libros, tapices, cortinas aterciopeladas… wow es tan hermoso todo!, tan embelesada me encontre que no me di cuenta que el director me observaba desde un hermoso sillon ubicado tras un escritorio lujosisimo, hasta que oi un graznido que me hizo voltear para encontrarme con un ave extraña, hermosa pero que nunca habia visto, subi los pocos escalones hacia el escritorio del profesor Dumbledore sin quitarle la vista a la hermosa ave.

-al parecer mi fénix te ha sorprendido- oi que me dijo mas yo no podia quitar la vista del ave que tambien me miraba con curiosidad –pero que te ha pasado Mina?- el tono de voz que uso me saco de mi distracción y voltee a ver al anciano que a su vez me miraba sorprendido, mire mi uniforme…sucio, roto de las mangas… ha si…un dolor punzante en el estomago y sangre en mi nariz y labios me hizo recordar y volver a mi realidad.

-esto?- señale mi uniforme roto, y en un segundo paso por mi mente la escena con mis queridos compañeros de clase –lo siento profesor, soy una torpe y cai de un arbol –asi me evito problemas con Flint y su pandilla pense, pero algo en la mirada del profesor hizo darme cuenta que el ya sabia

-ya fuiste a la enfermeria?- pregunto mientras hacia una notita y un gorrioncito entraba por la ventana tomando la notita con su pico y saliendo de inmediato

-herrr… no es necesario Director, estoy bien- en eso un dolor en el estomago me hizo pensar que quiza "bien" no era la palabra correcta, en eso entro al despacho el profesor Snape con un gesto de alarma que tambien sorprendio al Director

-que pasa albus?- pregunto mas camino hacia mi…casi me cargo pues me levanto de golpe y comenzo a revisar los moretones que comenzaban a salirme en el rostro –estas bien?- me pregunto alarmado mientras revisaba mis brazos y si el Director no lo detiene quiza hasta me quitaba la blusa para revisar mi estomago apaleado

-tranquilo Severus!- le llamo la atención alzando la voz haciendo que el profesor Snape se detuviera –según entiendo – dijo mirandome fijamente –el sr. Flint y sus amigos son los responsables de su actual estado.

-supongo que asi es, lo castigue por agredirla en clase- contesto tomando asiento en la silla a mi lado

-y de cuando a la fecha castigas alumnos por agredirse entre ellos- pregunto Albus con una sonrisita traviesa

-pues…pues…- Snape no supo que contestar, asi que subio su escudo protector –pues a partir de este curso por supuesto, estoy harto que terminen lanzandose pociones e ingredientes por todo el salon- yo le crei, pero creo que el director no…

-perdonen profesores..- interrumpi – me mando llamar por algo Director?- Snape me vio con cara de "niña grosera e impertinente en cuanto pueda te pongo un castigo ejemplar" pero la verdad me comia la curiosidad

-Tienes razon Mina – contesto Albus –anoche tuve una extensa conversación con el sombrero seleccionador, y pues, mis deducciones fueron correctas, perteneces a la casa de Slytherin, no tanto por como eres, sino por derecho de sangre- su rostro se ensombrecio – tengo dos formas de enseñarte parte de tu pasado- susurro algo nervioso –la primera es sacando tus recuerdo que estan bien ocultos y mostrartelos en el pensadero, y el segundo, es contandote todo lo que me dijo el sombrero, mas creo que la primera forma sera la mas segura, para que entiendas muchas cosas- concluyo poniendose de pie –o tu que piensas Severus-

-pues estoy aquí porque me llamaste – por lo que vi el profesor Snape no queria meterse mucho en el asunto –pero la primera opcion es la mas segura, estoy de acuerdo contigo en ello – me miro de reojo –no creo que el explicarle las cosas le permitan entender la magnitud de los hechos que la han traido aquí- Albus lo miro extrañado, quiza para el, Snape sabia mas de lo que el sombrero habia dicho.

-profesores- los interrumpi – que es un pensadero?- si ok mi quinto papel de tonta en el dia… o eran seis?

-mediante un hechizo- comenzó a explicarme Albus – usando tu varita sacamos tus pensamientos y los vertemos en este recipiente – abre un gabinete que tiene espejos y en el centro un pedestal con un plato hondo cubierto de grabados que luce muy antiguo – en el podras ver tus pensamientos desde fuera de tu cuerpo y podras analizarlos y hacer tus conclusiones

-ha..- si.. haaaaa nunca imagine que eso existiera –y como voy a sacar mis pensamientos si no…tengo varita- los dos profesores se miraron sorprendidos

-no le compraron varita?- el profesor Snape estaba entre sorprendido y furioso

-pues… no- solo eso dijo Albus –como estaba en la enfermeria como la llevábamos a Ollivander´s?- pues si… ellos se entendian porque yo ni pizca de entenderles

Snape bufo y se puso de pie –tal parece que para que las cosas se hagan bien, debo hacerlas yo- la verdad no pude aguantar una risita, porque el pobre director tenia una cara de niño regañado y el profesor Snape estaba tan enojado que una venita comenzaba a saltarse en su frente –no cuenten con la niña el dia de hoy, vamos a ir a Gingotts porque supongo que no han abierto su cuenta de fideicomiso verdad?- miro molesto al director, yo no podia mas que sentir un poquito de pena por el y mas por como lo estaba regañando mi jefe de casa

-pues… no Severus, no hemos podido ir… ademas- el director se paro firme –tu tampoco te acordaste- ahora resultaba que el director se defendia como un niño pequeño, no creo poder aguantar mas la risa

Snape aspiro hondo, cerro los ojos y comenzo a masajear la vena que saltaba en su frente, no dudo que tenia un dolor de cabeza de campeonato – pues, supongo señor Director – su voz era acido puro, que miedo –que entonces la srita Wilhemina y yo nos tomaremos a partir de esta tarde hasta el proximo lunes para arreglar sus asuntos legales en Londres, hacer compras que la señorita necesita y … voy a tomarme un descanso en pago al trabajo extra que realizare- sonrio burlon, creo que esperaba una oportunidad asi

-una semana!- de no traer anteojos creo que los ojos del director se hubieran salido de sus cuencas –pero tienes clases que dar!-

-da tu mis clases- sugirió frio –Mina no puede comenzar sus clases si no tiene registro en el ministerio, no puede estar en el colegio si no tiene varita, ademas tiene unicamente uniformes y supongo que tambien debe ir a San Mungo para una revision, quiza podamos encontrar algo para minimizar su problema ocular- me miro … si hice mi septima intervención tonta

-pero mi vista esta perfecta!- reclame hasta que entendi que se trataba de mis ojos descoloridos y viperinos – ha… por "eso" – murmure y Snape me puso su mano en el hombro obligandome a sentarme

-entonces… Albus- con un gesto el profesor le señalo al director un montoncito de pergaminos –necesito tu autorización por escrito de tomarme… siete dias y que por cuestiones administrativas permites que lleve a la srita. a Londres – Albus ya no tuvo mas que tomar una pluma y un pergamino , en uno garabateo un par de palabras, en otro, dudo un poco y con un gesto llamo a Severus, no hablaron, pero como que no sabian como escribir ese documento.

-pero por lo que te dijo el sombrero – alcance a oir que decia el profesor Snape

-seria lo mas apropiado- contesto albus

-no seria complicar mas las cosas? – … ejem… señores no estan solos, pense.

-creo que deberias consultarlo en el ministerio, aprovechando tus vacaciones –respondio Albus con sarcasmo

-vacaciones?- el pelinegro levanto la ceja y lo miro esceptico –con todo esto les llamas vacaciones-

-lo que sea- Albus ya se impacientaba, la verdad yo tambien, veia el pensadero y me moria de ganas por comenzar a saber quien soy pero estos señores estan mas preocupados por sus asuntos legales, papeles y papelitos

-ejem- tosi un poco pero me ignoraron

-seguro que son todos los tramites?- pregunto Snape a Albus que ya firmaba el pergamino y sacaba cera para sellarlo

-si, seguro… creo… de cualquier forma –titubeaba – por cualquier asunto me envias una lechuza o usas la red flu

-depende de que asunto sea-

-asi es-

-perfecto- por fin mi profesor tomo los documentos y los enrollo, asi que me levanto sin esperar una orden

-entonces que hago profesores?- si claro, ustedes deciden pero yo estoy sin saber nada

-no es necesario que prepares equipaje, Severus llevará lo necesario para los tramites y cuando vuelvas seguimos con este tema- sonriente saco un platon lleno de los bichos que sabian rico y tome unos

-nos vemos el proximo lunes albus- burlon mi profesor ondeo los rollos de pergamino mientras salia –vamos Wilhemina!- ordeno

-hasta luego Director- sali corriendo siguiendo el ruido de la larga tunica hasta que llegamos al salon de pociones

La clase que esperaba al profesor se sobresalto y un silencio sepulcral invadio el aula cuando entramos, el profesor delante de mi, con su tunica ondeando y yo corriendo tras el

-se suspende esta clase, retirense –ordeno y en un tris el salon estuvo solo –Wilhemina por favor ve a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación, cambiate pues estas hecha un desastre y te veo aquí en cinco minutos- sobra decir que sali corriendo

Al entrar a mi habitación no sabia que pensar, por un lado sigo sin saber nada de mi, por otro estoy por realizar un viaje a … Londres? No se que demonios sea lo que traman el director y el profesor, pero si es para ir a comprar MI varita no digo nada…mas que perfecto!, cambio rapido mi uniforme y tomo mi capa, no se si haga frio en Londres, regreso al salon y ahí esta ya mi profesor…totalmente cambiado… vaya!


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por el review! bueno, el fic en realidad es muy largo, me gustaria que existiera un aparato o un hechizo que permitiera que vieran la historia tal y como la imagino, pero como no es asi, me gusta poner detalles, quiero que se enamoren de mi niña, que vean su cambio porque pienso llevar el fic hasta la madurez de Mina, o sea que va como para doscientos capitulos jejeje

Disfrutenlo por favor y dejenme sus comentarios :D

Disclaimer... el mundo de h.p. le pertenece a la rowling, no gano nada por escribir mis alucines, pero Mina es mia mia mia.

Capitulo 6… El mundo no mágico y revelaciones

Al entrar al salon de pociones me encuentro con que mi profesor se ha mudado de ropa… viste un traje negro y una camisa de seda negra y trae unos botines que me encantaron, a pesar de traer el cabello suelto como siempre, se ve genial… cuando sea grande voy a buscarme un novio asi de elegante y guapo… y que no note cuando pongo cara boba

-cuando dejes de hacer caras tontas nos vamos – me miraba fijamente y quiza algo incomodo, asi que solo asenti –bien, sigueme –lo segui hacia una puerta que estaba en el muro izquierdo de la pizarra y entramos a una oficina con la chimenea apagada –vamos a usar la red flu, me imagino que no la has usado o no recuerdas como hacerlo, asi que vas a entrar conmigo y te vas a sujetar bien, no hables ni pienses en nada porque no quiero que terminemos en una chimenea equivocada –advirtio solo asenti, asi que me pare en el centro de la enorme chimenea e inmediatamente entro tomando un puñado de un polvo que estaba en un pequeño plato sobre la chimenea – Ministerio de Magia – dijo el profesor mientras arrojaba el puño de ceniza a los rescoldos en la chimenea y con su otro brazo me apretaba fuerte hacia el, todo comenzo a girar y con la mano que solto las cenizas tapo mis ojos y de golpe dejamos de girar

-ya llegamos? – pregunte con voz tremula, mi estomago y mi cerebro seguian girando

-ya- me contesto y abri los ojos descubriendo que ya no estabamos en la oficina aledaña al aula de pociones sino en un enorme salon con cientos de chimeneas por donde entraban y salian muchas personas –haber Mina, tienes polvo en la nariz – el profesor se inclino y con un pañuelo limpio los restos de polvo de mi rostro y saco de un bolsillo de su pantalón unos lentes oscuros –pontelos –susurro cubriendome para evitar que otros vieran mis ojos –muchos aquí temen a ojos como los tuyos, asi que ocultémoslos-

-severus!- un hombre lo saludo desde lejos, mi profesor se irguio y lo saludo con la mano –vaya que cosas, donde vengo a encontrarte – el recien llegado era alto y calvo, un hombre grande que vestia una rara tunica de colores

-que hay Kingsley – respondio –ven, te presento a una nueva alumna …Wilhemina – me presento y yo muy educada le extendi la mano que apreto afectuosamente el tal Kingsley

-hola pequeña, y que les trae al ministerio profesor Snape- pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia una enorme fuente, mi profesor me dio una palmadita en la espalda para que me adelantara, asi que corri hasta la fuente para admirarla, la verdad las esculturas eran hermosas, pero no se, las sentia muy falsas en sus actitudes, asi que deje de admirarlas y sumergi mis manos en el agua fresca, de reojo vi que Snape platicaba algo con su amigo y algo dijo que el hombretón volteo a verme sorprendido y luego recibio uno de los folios que habia firmado Albus, lo leyo y volvio a mirarme, siguieron hablando por un buen rato, me distraje contando las monedas en el fondo cuando el profesor llego

-vamonos- fue lo unico que dijo, cuando voltee ya no vi a su amigo

-que paso?- pregunte pero el ya me habia sujetado de un hombro y me guiaba hacia unas cajas de donde tambien entraba y salia gente

-vamonos- volvio a decir y me metio a esa caja –por ahora no podemos hacer nada, kingsley va a ayudarnos y volveremos en dos dias, asi que aprovecharemos para visitar Diagon y Londres-

-bueno- me alce de hombros y entro al pequeño espacio donde quedamos algo ajustados, la caja comenzo a subir y una voz femenina agradecia la visita al ministerio de magia y no se que mas, salimos a una solitaria calle y me ofrecio la mano, que acepte y comenzamos a caminar hasta una calle donde habia mucha gente y … cosas –que es eso? – le pregunte discreta, algo me decia que esa gente no era como nosotros y si yo habia causado revuelo en el colegio no queria asustar a mas

-esos son automóviles, vamos a abordar uno para ir a Diagon – guardo silencio un minuto como meditando las acciones a seguir y nego con la cabeza – no… vamos a otro lado- y levanto el brazo haciendo que uno de los autocosas se detuviera – al Chelsea Bridge – le ordeno a un hombre que iba dentro de ..eso … nos llevo a un edificio instalado cerca de un rio, después de atravesar media ciudad, descendimos y pago, me tomo del brazo y entramos al lugar, todo muy bonito y una decoración elegantísima –espera aquí- me ordeno mientras me dejaba sentada en una salita donde habia revistas asi que tome una y comence a hojearla, un toquecito en mi espalda me hizo voltear y me enseño una tarjeta –todo arreglado hija, vamos- hija? Bueno! Por hoy sere su hija pense y lo segui a una caja de donde entraba y salia gente

-su equipaje caballero? – le pregunto un hombre con un traje muy chistoso

-llegará mas tarde- contesto mi profesor y me ofrecio el brazo –vamos hija, luces cansada- el hombre que pregunto por el equipaje me sonrio con ternura

-que hija tan bella señor, y tan educada- comento –ahora las chicas no son tan obedientes y calladitas como su pequeña, y sobre todo siendo usted tan joven- yo aguantando la risa

-gracias- fue lo unico que dijo y entramos a una caja, el hombre presiono un boton y la caja se cerro, abriendose segundos después frente a un pasillo, salimos y el hombre del traje raro le pidio la tarjeta a..papá, quien se la dio y el empleado nos guio hasta llegar al frente de una puerta, deslizo la tarjeta en una ranura y la puerta se abrio, me solte del profesor y corri a la ventana, la vista era maravillosa, un rio dominaba el paisaje, pequeñas barcas navegaban y mucha gente caminaba a las orillas del rio, oi que el empleado enseñaba a Snape la habitación y luego oi mi nombre

-Mina- llamo Severus

-si…papá?- me acerque obediente

-esta es su habitación señorita- indico el empleado y entre de inmediato, dejando a los señores afuera, era totalmente distinta a la habitación donde habia pasado la noche anterior, tenia ventanales enormes por donde entraba el sol, flores en muchos jarrones, una chimenea y una cama enorme, oi como la puerta se cerraba mientras saltaba en la cama en una explosion de inmensa alegria como no habia tenido en mucho tiempo

-procura no romperte una pierna- oi a mi profesor y me detuve en mis saltos, lo vi recargado en la puerta de mi dormitorio, salte de mi cama y corri a abrazarlo

-Gracias!- no sabia que mas decir, estaba feliz, estaba en un lugar que en mi vida habia imaginado, en una habitación hermosa, con alguien que me cuidaba y me permitia decirle papá

-tranquilizate o te enfermaras- fue su unica respuesta y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza –no olvides, aquí soy tu padre y de cometer un error no solo nos sacan del hotel sino hasta terminamos en la comisaria – indico un tanto preocupado ya que sabia de mis tonterias

-no se preocupe profe…- me calle de golpe –no te preocupes papá!- sonrei y nuevamente comence a saltar en la cama –que mas vamos a hacer!-

-vamos a ir a Gringotts a abrir tu cuenta, sin embargo tengo una duda- se sento en la cama asi que deje de saltar y me sente a su lado

-que paso?- lo mire intrigada mientras sacaba del bolsillo una piedra brillante y enorme como la palma de su mano

-este diamante venia en tu bolso junto con otras piedras - respondio –me gustaria llevarlo a tasar para saber cuanto dinero tienes realmente y si en tal caso debemos cambiar en este mundo tus piedras preciosas y guardar tu oro en el banco de nuestro mundo- este mundo , nuestro mundo… que no son todos el mismo mundo? Pense

-lo que usted…digo lo que tu decidas esta bien papá- sonreí demostrándole que no era tan tonta

-entonces señorita – lo mire seria –… hija- sonrei –tengo que hacer algunas cosas para autentificar la posesion de las joyas y no terminar en la carcel- se levanto y acercandose a un escritorio saco su varita, por fin veria como funcionan!, me acerque curiosa y vi como el papel del escritorio, con el nombre del hotel, tras un pase de la varita cambiaba y se convertia en un documento que decia las caracteristicas de mis piedras, de donde venian y que me pertenecian –con esto no habra problemas- me miro serio –vamos pues a cambiarlas- le sonrei ajustandome los lentes, pero el se inclino hacia mi y ajusto la corbata del uniforme –despues de eso te comprare ropa muggle te parece? –muggle? No se que sea eso pero asenti emocionada.

Salimos y salude animosa al empleado que me sonrio, tome de la mano a mi "papá" y en la entrada del hotel habia varios autos de alquiler detenidos, durante el descenso en el elevador aprendi muchas cosas, y queria aprender mas!, al abordar el taxi pidio que nos llevara a St Christopher's Place, el auto arranco y se interno en el trafico del medio dia.

Llegamos a una calle llena de comercios, pero aquí la gente viste ropa muy diferente, no hay tunicas o escobas o gorros, las mujeres visten desde pantalones a vestidos de colores, hay chicos y chicas vestidos totalmente de negro, y mientras avanzamos entre la gente noto que las mujeres miran a mi "papá", mas les vale no meterse con el, pienso molesta…viene conmigo … y le aprieto la mano un poco, quiza en su distracción no ve que las mujeres lo ven de arriba abajo y le sonrien, pero… por que me molesto? Por que me enoja eso?

-vamos a comer algo Mina?- me pregunta señalando unas mesas en una terraza, le digo que si con un movimiento de cabeza y a paso veloz llegamos al lugar, donde un hombre nos intercepta

-tiene reservación señor?- miro a mi "papá"

-no –y saca un billete de su saco –pero supongo habra un buen lugar para mi hija y para mi- le entrega el billete discretamente

-por supuesto caballero- sonriente el hombre nos guia a una mesa en una terraza y nos entrega una carpete –algun vino en especial?-

-no por ahora, gracias- si vieran en el colegio como se comporta mi querido profe en este mundo no me creerian – por favor- le señala al hombre algo en las listas – esto para mi y para la niña esto – le entrega la carpeta

-muy bien señor- el empleado se retira y mi "papá" me sirve agua en una copa, y el se sirve en otra –brindo por que esta semana la disfrutes al maximo- y chocamos las copas mientras me distraia viendo a la gente ir y venir en remolinos de colores.

El anochecer me sorprendio dormida en el taxi, habia muchos autos y no avanzabamos, resulto que tan solo por un diamante le dieron muchas…libras… la moneda muggle según entendi, tantas que podiamos vivir tranquilos un año sin que el trabajara, pero la vida no era asi según me dijo y solo fuimos de compras, me diverti mucho comprando pantalones y camisetas para mi, blusas y faldas que según Snape debia usar en momentos especiales, zapatos y claro, le insisti en que debia comprarse ropa para estos dias que estariamos en Londres; adormilada lo mire de reojo, habia apoyado su brazo en la portezuela del auto y sostenia su cabeza como si algo le preocupara, no se percato de que estaba despierta y cuando llegamos al hotel llamo a dos empleados para que subieran nuestras primeras compras.

Ya en la habitación tome un baño de tina delicioso! Estrene uno de mis conjuntos de falda y mis zapatos blancos, me veia como una niña muggle normal! Aunque tenia que usar los condenados lentes oscuros para que no me vieran los ojos, crei que iriamos al restaurant del hotel pero cuando sali de mi habitación ya habian subido el servicio de cena, literalmente me arroje sobre la fruta, sentia mucha necesidad de algo fresco.

-te sientes bien?- me pregunto algo cansado por el paseo

-tengo sed- fue lo unico que dije

-mmm- murmuro y se levanto del sofa para tocarme la frente –tienes algo de temperatura-

-seria el calor del dia- sonrei mientras comia unas uvas –con esto me voy a sentir mejor, no te preocupes –me sente a su lado y con un objeto rectangular lleno de botones encendio un aparato que crei seria una ventana, pero en vez de ver el exterior una serie de imágenes eran proyectadas

-es un televisor- respondio a mi pregunta silenciosa

-ha… creo que hay mucho que debo aprender- susurre acurrucandome en el sofa

-no tienes idea- contesto pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro dandome palmaditas y logrando que con su arrullo me durmiera como un bebe.

Desperté en mi cama, mi trajecito estaba arrugado y solo me habia quitado los zapatos, me levante rapido pues no queria perder tiempo, como pude ver aun no amanecia… seria algo de mis costumbres escondidas en mi mente? No lo se, asi que me di un baño, de repente me sentia …seca… me puse ahora unos jeans negros y un sweater de cuello alto, ambos de color negro, una chamarra negra y unas botas hermosas del mismo color, peine mi cabello esponjandolo para ocultar mis orejas y me puse unos de mis muchos lentes para sol, unos redonditos pequeños que según dijo la dependienta, era el modelo preferido de un beatle, como no se que es eso, me importo lo mismo, eran lindos y los usaria.

Al salir me di cuenta que mi profe aun seguia dormido en su habitación, asi que me quede en la salita de estar, revisando revistas que habia comprado un dia anterior… y de reojo vi en un escritorio uno de los pergaminos que le dio Albus a Snape antes de salir, de puntillas me acerque a la mesa y lo abri… era el que le mostro a Kingsley…

"KIingsley S. Ministerio de magia

Estimado amigo, el profesor S.S. lleva consigo a una niña que llego hace unos dias al colegio herida e inconsciente, hasta la fecha presenta amnesia y por su naturaleza no hemos querido forzarla con pociones o tratamientos para que recupere la memoria.

Madame Pomfpey en su calidad de sanadora-enfermera del colegio la ha revisado y la encontro sana, salvo algunas caracteristicas fisicas; al parecer la niña es mitad elfo y mitad humana.

El sombrero seleccionador se encargo de hacerle una revision, buscando en su memoria, la madre de la niña ha muerto, y sospechamos que el padre de la niña es Voldemort, aun no lo confirmamos pero el profesorado con quien lo he consultado S.S. entre ellos, coincidimos en nuestras sospechas.

El punto es que la niña aparece en los registros de Howgarts solo como Wilhemina, el apellido de su padre no aparece, no sabemos si sea porque este mismo hace uso de un apellido muggle y un anagrama creado por el.

La profesora Sybil Trewlaney siente a esta niña como un ser bueno, no hay por ahora señales de fuerza por parte de su sangre paterna, asi que hemos decidido criarla entre nosotros, educarla con bondad y buenos ejemplos, para evitar que su herencia oscura salga a flote o no pueda controlarla.

Tambien he hablado con S.S. y esta de acuerdo por su experiencia pasada, asi como por sus conocimientos en occlumancia y demas artes oscuras, hacerse cargo de la niña, ser su tutor y guardian, para que si en un futuro nota razgos de su padre podamos tomar una accion inmediata y evitemos una catastrofe.

Espero tu ayuda para facilitar el tramite y le otorguen al profesor Snape la tutoria de la niña.

Cordialmente

A.D.

Director de Hogwarts"

Una sensación de agua helada recorrio mi espalda… mi madre… muerta?, me deje caer en el sofa, aun sosteniendo la carta y por un minuto no supe nada, mi mente era una revolucion entera, pero el ruido en la habitación de mi profesor me puso alerta, deposite la carta en su sitio, tratando de que quedara tal cual la dejo, y me alejaba de la mesa cuando salio ya bien arreglado para salir de nuevo.

-buenos dias profesor- salude tratando de ser natural aunque la cabeza me reventaba

-buenos dias Mina- me miro extrañado –que paso con aquello de papá?- termino de ajustarse la corbata negra, ahora vestia un traje negro con una camisa blanca que le sentaba muy bien, una corbata negra que yo habia elegido sobresalia muy bien y solo traia el cabello un poco alborotado

-papá?- ups niña concentrate –cierto, sigo dormida, perdon- sonrei un poco forzada –hoy vamos a ir al Ministerio?- el profesor me miro serio y de inmediato fijo su mirada en la carta, debi delatarme porque de dos pasos llego a ella y la doblo guardandola en el saco

-està de mas ocultarla?- me miro inquisidor, para que mentir pense

-si… ya la lei- susurre – por que me ocultaron lo que saben?- me quite los lentes y lo mire fijamente dejandome caer en el sofa

-porque temiamos que te pusieras asi- contesto y de la cafetera que habia en el escritorio se sirvio una taza de café y me sirvio otra –toma- me lo dio y sujete la taza mas no le tome –bebe un poco, el café es muy bueno cuando te sientes asi de confundida- sorbi un traguito, era amargo y estaba muy caliente, el profesor se sento frente a mi y se aclaro la garganta

-te molesta que yo sea tu tutor?- pregunto mirandome fijamente

-por que deberia?- respondi a la vez –el unico problema es que dicen que es muy joven para ser mi padre- trate de restarle importancia al hecho de la adopción

-si, te llevo solo quince años- se levanto y dejo la taza –el hecho es que has visto como soy, no soy el tipico padre cariñoso- sonrio sarcastico

-... no busco un padre- conteste algo grosera –solo alguien en quien confiar- di otro trago a mi café –quien es Voldemort?- pregunte y el se puso palido

-un mago oscuro- fue su respuesta evasiva

-y como puedo ser media elfa y media humana?- suspire – no creo que si mi madre era una elfa haya puesto su corazon en manos de un mago oscuro- di otro trago a mi café

-el señor oscuro no esperaba que alguien le entregara el corazon- respondio –el tomaba lo que queria y nada mas- susurro apretando un poco su muñeca izquierda

-que le pasa profesor? – el movimiento no fue imperceptible para mi, asi que me levante y le tome de la muñeca desabotonando la manga de la camisa, el no me detuvo y levante la manga, un feo tatuaje, de un craneo con una serpiente marcaba su blanca piel –que es esto?-

-es la marca que ponia tu padre en sus seguidores- susurro arrebatando su brazo y alejandose un poco de mi

-por eso dice Albus que usted sabe de magia oscura y que por ello podra manejarme?- mi gesto se volvio algo duro y no se que paso en mis ojos pero el profesor evito mi mirada

-si- suspiro y dio media vuelta mirando por la ventana el amanecer reflejado en el rio –se perfectamente como era tu padre, si hay algo de el en ti lo notare…-

-como ahora- le interrumpi tratando de tranquilizarme

-si… como ahora- contesto girando y sentandose en el sofa, extendio su brazo invitandome a sentarme, asi que lo hice y me acurruque en su costado, acariciando su brazo

-debio dolerle- comente mientras curioseaba de nuevo, la marca era fea de verdad

-si, pero tenia mas dolor antes de hacerla- guardo silencio por un segundo –entonces quieres que yo sea tu tutor?- me pregunto serio mirandome fijamente

-si tuviera alguna opcion no dudaria en elegirlo a usted profesor- conteste igualmente seria; nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos y algo me impulso a abrazarlo –se que no puedo confiar en nadie mas que usted- en el abrazo oi su corazon latir tranquilo, el calor que emanaba era tan relajante que dure un minuto asi, sin moverme, el profesor ni siquiera me abrazo , pero tampoco me rechazo.

-entonces…-carraspeo –tenemos que ir al ministerio para arreglar los documentos con Kingsley, después te abrire una cuenta muggle con tus joyas y otra en Gringotts con tu oro, te parece bien?- su voz decidida me devolvio la paz que habia perdido por unos minutos

-perfecto!- conteste animada –pero…- mi duda lo puso atento a lo que iba a decir -… antes… podriamos ir a desayunar?- tonteria del dia numero 1, pero al menos su gesto se relajo, y creo…creo que sus ojos ya no son tan tristes como la noche en que me permitio verlos de cerca por primera vez.

-te voy a llevar a desayunar comida mexicana- dijo de forma sospechosa

-y que tiene de especial?- pregunte mientras me cerraba la chamarra de cuero y me ponia mis lentes

-digamos que… sabras lo que siente un colacuerno cuando arroja fuego- levanto la ceja burlon y abrio la puerta para ir de nuevo a aventurarnos a las bulliciosas calles de Londres.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, va un nuevo capitulo, subire tres en este dia porque el fin de semana no creo poder actualizar, espero sus reviews para saber si les esta gustando, debo disculparme por algunos errores de dedo, voy a fijarme mas en ello.

Disclaimer El mundo de la magia y sus personajes son del libro de Harry Potter, Mina es mia.

Capitulo 7…

El segundo día en Londres,al salir del hotel nos llamaron entregandole una nota de Kingsley, debiamos presentarnos en el Ministerio en una hora, asi que olvidando el desayuno prometido tomamos solo un desayuno ligero en el restaurant del hotel y salimos, el taxi era el mismo del dia anterior y "papá" decidio alquilarlo por todo el dia, asi que nos dejo cerca del Ministerio, frente a un centro comercial y convino con el conductor que nos veriamos unas horas mas tarde, y caminamos por entre los comercios hasta la calle solitaria del dia anterior, entramos a una cabina telefonica (si, por fin me habia dicho que era) y llegamos al Ministerio de Magia, tan bullicioso y ruidoso que no senti la diferencia entre "mi mundo" y el "otro mundo" como el solia decir.

Me ofrecio su brazo del cual me sujete y caminamos hasta un modulo donde pregunto por su amigo que en cuestion de minutos llego, me sonrio mas no me dio la mano, supongo que por lo que leyo en la carta, asi que no le di mucha importancia, debo acostumbrarme a que en "mi mundo" todos me teman. Nos llevo entre pasillos y un elevador que funcionaba tanto de manera horizontal como vertical hasta una serie de cubiculos donde ya nos esperaban, una bruja con el rostro surcado por arrugas como de cien años nos llamo, Severus le entrego un pergamino que previamente le habia dado Kingsley y tomamos asiento.

-Que lo motiva a proponerse como tutor de la niña?- pregunto la bruja mientras me miraba fijamente, asi que solo ajuste mis gafas para que no viera mis ojos

-yo encontre a la niña cerca del colegio y desde entonces no la he desamparado, el Director Dumbledore y el resto de mis compañeros profesores están de acuerdo en que mientras aparecen los padres de la niña, yo sea su tutor al ser jefe de la casa donde ella fue enviada a principios de curso- contesto tajantemente sin dejarse amedrentar, me senti tan fuerte a su lado!

-esta conciente de los gastos y demas responsabilidades que conlleva hacerse cargo de la niña en caso de no aparecer sus padres, considerando que la niña no es humana en su totalidad?- lo miro analizando los gestos que el hacia –esto puede acarrear ciertos problemas en el colegio, aunque se que usted es uno de los profesores mas estrictos y hará que la respeten, su mitad elfa puede ser algun problema, como manejará esto?, es usted muy joven profesor, que edad tiene?- pareciera que lo juzgaba como criminal y no como alguien bueno, el bombardeo de preguntas era implacable.

-tengo 26 años madame- contesto sin dudar, no crei que fuera TAN joven –sin embargo me considero totalmente capaz de encargarme de la niña, por ahora mi vida estaba dedicada cien por ciento a mi trabajo, Albus…el Director Dumbledore ha considerado que sera positiva esta responsabilidad, tanto para mi como para Mina, ademas el hecho de ser media sange en la actualidad no debe ser causa de problema, sino solo en los intolerantes verdad?- wow que elocuencia! Cada minuto lo admiro mas!, sobre todo cuando cerro su comentario levantando la ceja, como si la llamara intolerante, la mujer tuvo que callarse, porque entonces si, se metia en problemas!

-y si decide formar una familia?- ahora la bruja lo veia como traspasándolo, cambiando de inmediato el tema pues eso de la discriminación a ciertas especies, entre ellas la de mi madre, ya era penado, pero con su pregunta busco darle una estocada, Snape carraspeo aclarándose la voz mas no le quito los ojos de encima, pero emanaba tal energía, tal fuerza que mejor la empleada se enderezo y aspiro un poco mas de aire

-con todo respeto madame, lo dudo- contesto con voz profunda –hasta que esta niña aparecio en mi vida, cualquier idea de formar familia me parecia ridicula, he estado entregado totalmente a mi trabajo… sigo convencido de evitar ciertas complicaciones, como el buscar pareja o formalizar una relacion, y con Mina tengo una hija a la cual dedicarme- sonrio de lado, burlon mientras cruzaba una pierna y se acomodaba en la silla indolentemente –yo no estoy hecho para circunstancias tan hogareñas, pero como le decia, el dia de ayer que lo pasamos en el Londres muggle, Mina me demostro que puedo tener una vida mas alla de los muros del colegio mas como hija o alumna, como amiga y en tal caso, deberia preguntarle a ella si se arriesga a que un amargado profesor sea su tutor hasta que aparezca su familia- concluyo mirandome

Por un segundo paso todo por mi mente, bueno en realidad no fue mucho, el despertar en la enfermeria sola, y en ese mundo de profesores y alumnos encontrarlo a el, destacado como mi angel guardian…

-y bien pequeña?- me pregunto la mujer ahora con una mirada dulce –tu que dices?-

-creo que puedo enseñarle al profesor Snape como divertirse- sonrei ajustando de nuevo mis lentes –ademas, no creo que tarden mucho en encontrar a mi madre…verdad profesor?- el dejo inocente que puse en un comentario que sabiamos era un hecho que nunca ocurriria le sorprendio haciendo que asintiera aprobando mi pose de niña desamparada, pero claro que la bruja no lo conocia tan bien como yo lo habia conocido en estos dias, asi que ella no lo noto

-asi es- sonrio de lado tratando de lucir amistoso pero creo que lucia mas agresivo –en caso de aparecer la madre de Mina vendremos a hacer los papeleos necesarios para devolverle la tutoria de la niña si asi lo desea- suspiro un poco

-y si… apareciera su padre- pregunto distraida la mujer y ambos nos sobresaltamos –que harias pequeña- me miro y creo que nuevamente no noto nuestro sobresalto… que mi padre apareciera?

-lo dudo- sonrei fingiendo pesar –si mi padre se interesara en mi, apareceria registrada en el libro de Hogwarts con su apellido, no es asi?- mire a mi profesor en busca de apoyo

-asi es, creemos que el padre no sabe de la existencia de Mina- fingio tambien pesar en su voz –no sabe de la magnifica hija que se pierde- cerro su comentario sentimentalista que aparentemente conmovio a la mujer.

-muy bien profesor…- comenzo a escribir en un pergamino – el dia de ayer el sr. Shaklebolth nos hablo de su caso y su cercania con Albus, lo que nos dio pie para acelerar un poco el tramite de adopción, si fuera alguien que no cuenta con tal respaldo creame que tardaria meses, sino años, el que un juicio de adopción resolviera a su favor, y mas con sus antecedentes – de nuevo sus antecedentes? Solo lo vi ponerse tenso por un segundo – pero claro Profesor Snape que estar respaldado por alguien como el Profesor Albus Dumbledore lo convierte a su vez en alguien cien por ciento confiable – la bruja sonreia como si hablara de un dia de campo, pero note que habia buscado las palabras para ofenderlo, pero Snape aguanto, debia aguantar por lo que vi.

-supongo- fue su unico comentario

-entonces…- alargo la mano para entregarle el pergamino que mientras hablaba habia sellado y firmado –oficialmente Wilhemina se convierte en Wilhemina Snape hasta cumplir la mayoria de edad –sonriente se pone de pie y me ofrece un abrazo –felicidades niña, quedas bajo el resguardo no solo del profesor Snape sino de la institución que representa junto con el profesor Dumbledore- me levante y me dio un abrazo que sacudio mi desayuno –profesor Snape –le ofrecio la mano –cada tres meses recibiran la visita de nuestra trabajadora social para ver los avances en sus cuidados con la niña- le dio un suave apretón de manos –es todo…gracias por venir- y sonriendo nos acompaño a la puerta.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a la fuente donde nos sentamos mirando fijamente el pasillo que abandonamos, al mismo tiempo soltamos un fuerte suspiro

-maldita – susurre pero si me escucho y volteo a verme intrigado, esperando que concluyera mi comentario –es una maldita… se atrevio a insultarlo!- estaba indignada y algo debio notar que acomodo un poco mi cabello sin descubrir mis orejas

-tranquilizate, asi son todos conmigo, debes acostumbrarte- susurro con voz profunda y mirandome con sus profundos ojos negros…le sonrei

-estoy tranquila, pero no me gusta que le hablen asi, sera difícil aguantar ver eso- trate de que notara que ya estaba mas tranquila –muchas gracias profesor Snape-

-gracias a ti Mina- sus labios seguian tensos, pero sus ojos brillaban y lucian aun menos tristes- ahora …vamos a Londres, debemos tramitar tus cuentas bancarias muggles- se levanto y sin ofrecerme su mano comenzo a caminar, pero al salir del ministerio nuevamente me dio su mano, ahora con un suave apretón y note que ya no estaba tan fria su piel.

Dos dias nos dedicamos a pasear por Londres, visitamos museos, me compro muchas gafas de sol, asi que podia combinarlas con mi guardarropa, fuimos a zoologicos donde habia animales que en mi vida no habia visto, comimos helado, fue como si realmente el fuera mi padre… un padre muy joven como le decian cuando algun muggle le expresaba su admiración por mi educación y seriedad, o por mi lindo cabello… eso se lo decian mas las mujeres que los hombres, pero creo que eran pretextos para acercarsele. Aun y con ello nunca me soltaba de la mano, ya no me sentia tan sola.

Al tercer dia vestido de forma mas casual, el con su tipica ropa negra del colegio y la capa en mi mochila y yo con mis queridas prendas negras y unas botas que el escogio específicamente para este atuendo fuimos al callejón Diagon, llegamos en taxi a una calle abarrotada de negocios viejos, llamada calle Charing Cross Road, a un lugar sucio y apestoso en comparación con los restaurantes y cafeterias muggles que habiamos visitado, sin embargo note que el había extrañado un poco su medio, que egoísta fui.

El lugar se llama "El Caldero Chorreante", es oscuro pero según Snape venden la mejor cerveza de mantequilla, aguamiel y whiskey de fuego… ese ultimo dudo en poder probarlo mas no pierdo las esperanzas. Llegamos tan apresuradamente que mientras yo me despedia de nuestro taxista y quedabamos de verlo a las ocho de la noche en el mismo lugar, Snape entro al oscuro tugurio, de no haberme fijado creo que nunca hubiera dado con el lugar, tras comer unas ricas tostadas con miel y leche para mi y un guisado que aun se movia para el, pasamos a la parte trasera del local, los parroquianos no le saludaban muy amables, ni eran tan amistosos como los muggles, hice como mi profesor e ignore al grupo de harapientos, bueno se que la moda magica es distinta a la moda muggle, pero que puedo decir, amo mis botas de piel! (ojo con el hecho de las botas, de niñas todas tenemos una prenda que queremos mucho mas que cualquier otra, Mina ama sus botas por muchos motivos, Snape se las escogio, psicológicamente se siente apegadas a ellas como representación fisica del afecto que supone tiene su tutor hacia ella)

En el patio trasero del local no vi que hizo realmente pues me puse a limpiar un poco mis botas (que amo) y cuando me percaté un arco se habia abierto frente a Snape, que ahora cargaba un maletin negro de cuero, y entramos a una calle que no me imagine estuviera ahí.

-este es el callejón Diagon?- susurre tomandole la mano como me habia acostumbrado, y con un ligero movimiento me hizo soltarlo… por que? No lo se, pero me deprimio tanto el simple movimiento que me quede parada sin saber a donde caminar mientras el avanzo un par de pasos

-que te pasa?-me pregunto tan frio como no lo habia estado días anteriores

-na…nada- tartamudee y camine hacia el, no veia las tiendas, ni los animales, veia la punta de mis botitas, porque creo que ellas me amaban, al menos no me lastimaron…eso ya era suficiente.

-este es gringotts- me señalo un edificio alto y blanco… y para ser sincera algo chueco desde mi perspectiva –vamos a abrir un fideicomiso y una cuenta de ahorros, como lo hicimos en el banco muggle, recuerdas?- asenti desganada –que te ocurre?- alce los hombros restando importancia al hecho de que al despreciar mi mano me habia roto el corazon –vamos dime que te pasa?- insistio poniendo una rodilla en el piso, era la unica forma en que por su estatura podia ponerse a nivel de mis ojos, me quito las gafas y me miro fijamente

-me solto la mano profesor- susurre tratando de no llorar pero mis ojitos descoloridos soltaron un par de lagrimitas que corrieron por mis pecosas mejillas, creo que lo desconcerto el que llorara porque con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas y me susurro muy quedito.

-en nuestro mundo no soy muy aceptado, no debo dar señales de debilidad porque si no atacarán a quien es la fuente de mis debilidades – haber… como esta eso? Soy motivo para que se sienta debil? –independiente a la adopción, independientemente que soy responsable de ti…ahora eres mi fuente de debilidad- su voz era tan suave que apenas se escuchaba, pero lo entendi perfectamente.- y como mi hija tambien vas a ser blanco de muchos de mis enemigos, de muchos que me detestan, de alumnos, de profesores, de personas del mundo magico… se que nunca les has dañado o les dañaras, pero yo lo hice, los dañe y mucho, y veran la forma de vengarse dañandote- trago saliva –nunca doy señas de debilidad, de dolor o de pena, todo me lo trago Mina…- miro hacia Gringotts –pero en cuanto crucemos esa puerta y comience a hacer papeleos donde se diga publicamente que eres mi hija adoptiva, vamos a pasar momentos muy difíciles-

-pero podemos ir a Londres- susurre – ahí nadie nos odia profesor- un hilito de voz denunciaba la emocion que me embargaba

-a veces queremos escapar, pero nunca lo haremos totalmente mi pequeña –

Tu…tu…tu.. pequeña? Mi cerebro se pasmo y mi corazon latio a mil -tu pequeña profe?- susurre y el asintio –gracias por querer ser mi padre-

-creeme, no sere el padre mas cariñoso, el mas amigable, el mas tierno o divertido, pero al menos no sere como lo fue tu verdadero padre- susurro y se puso de pie dejandome pensando en que tan malo pudo ser mi padre – ahora vamos al banco- y tomandome del hombro me guio al edificio que ya no veia tan chueco después de la charla.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer... Severus y el mundo magico de Londres pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner Mina es mia

Capitulo 8…

El banco no era tan distinto a los que habiamos visto… … … a quien trato de engañar!, los empleados eran duendes…DUENDES!, claro que la sorpresa viniendo de una media elfa es rara, pero no recuerdo haber visto duendes, y que duendes tan feos!, nos acercamos a una mesa y Snape saco de su tunica unos rollos de pergamino que entrego al que nos atendia, ni buenos dias ni nada… no puedo creer que los muggles en su ignorancia de nuestro mundo sean mas educados… bueno, el duende leyo los documentos, me miro y luego miro a mi "papá"

-todo esta en regla profesor Snape, desea abrir una cuenta independiente para la señorita, o desea que todo se deposite en su cuenta personal?- hablaba mecánicamente mientras sacaba un enorme libro

-creo que lo mejor para la niña es que ponga todo en mi cuenta, pero que ella tenga acceso a cierta cantidad mensual en caso de requerirlo – me miro sin expresión alguna – ademas deseo adquirir un seguro de vida con cobertura total- lo mire espantada, tanto asi lo odiaban!

-muy prudente profesor Snape- contesto el duende – eso triplicara la fortuna de la niña en caso de que usted sea incapacitado o fallezca – por favor hablan de MI PAPA!, lo mire asustada y me guiño el ojo como tranquilizandome

-ademas posee una pequeña fortuna en piedras preciosas, de que forma se pueden invertir- bostece, eso es aburrido! El duende me miro feo, si es que esas cosas tienen una forma de ver bonito a los demas –Mina que te parece si vas a la tienda de animales mientras termino con esto- me dio un puñado de monedas, de las que ya me habia explicado el uso, pero solo tome dos y le devolvi el resto

-no creo que compre algo que valga mas de dos galeones papá- respondi tan natural que senti un calorcito salir de mi corazon…papá, y le sonrei

-te veo en un rato- indico y ya salia del aburrido banco en el momento que sacaban algo que en ese momento me parecio un paquete, muchos magos hacian una valla al paquete asi que tuve que esperar a que pasara para poder salir, al pasar enfrente mio, de lo que en ese momento descubri era una camilla, un brazo totalmente quemado se desprendio del cuerpo y cayo a mis pies… no grite de terror… grite porque salpico mis botas!, los atribulados magos pensaron que estaba asustada pero me moria del asco, sangre en mis botas no!, saque un pañuelo de papel y limpie lo mas posible, que en realidad habian sido un par de salpicaduras nada mas, pero bueno, los pobres magos pensaron que estaba asustada y Severus en un tris estaba a mis espaldas

-estas bien?- me pregunto tenso mirandome de arriba abajo

-si…si- conteste mientras tallaba mis botitas con el papel –solo…que me ensucio!- mire al mago que levantaba el quemado brazo del piso

-lo siento señor, un ladron que fue atrapado por un dragon- susurro el mago a Snape –la señorita se encuentra bien?- me pregunto pero no me digne a contestarle, solo le di el papel con sangre

-procuren tener mas cuidado, afortunadamente mi hija es fuerte y no se desmaya con simplezas asi- contesto molesto Snape

-su hija?- el mago lo miro fijamente –entiendo el por que la indiferenciade la niña profesor... - resoplo indignado el guardia y nos dejo en la entrada mientras se llevaban al ladron asado.

-voy a las tiendas- susurre con la idea de que habia hecho algo malo pues muchos me veian raro, ajuste mis lentes y acomode mi cabello –luzco bien papá?-

-como mis ojos- contesto bajito, supongo que aludiendo la noche que me permitio ver sus ojos y le dije que eran lindos –te veo en unos minutos en Florean Fortescue... la heladeria..- y regreso a la mesa del empleado y yo sali a conocer Diagon

Era una calle larga y la mañana estaba soleada, no traia mi ropa de bruja, asi que como muggle comencé a recorrer el lugar

Tras pasar por algunos locales me tope con una tienda que me recordo mucho las boutiques muggles, asi que entre a curiosear, la dependienta me miro como si fuera a robarme algo, asi que pregunte por una tunica elaborada en una tela exquisita de color azul media noche

-nueve sickles señorita- contesto entrecerrando los ojos, analizando mis prendas cien por ciento muggles nada desarrapadas

-tiene de esta tela para caballero?- le pregunte revisando la tunica que modelaba un maniqui que movia brazos y hombros para poder ver la caida y los pliegues

-en que talla seria?- entrecerro los ojos mas, no se como podia verme!

-hummm…- pense y la mire –es para un hombre delgado, como medio metro mas alto que yo- sonrei –es para mi padre, el Profesor Snape- sonrei satisfecha de tener de que presumir

-el profesor Snape?- la mujer sonrio de lado sarcastica – el no tiene hija según se-

sonrei lo bastante engreida como para que ella dudara –puedo reportarla con su jefa, o quiza, comentar su pesima atención con mis amigas- amigas? Cuales amigas? Mina creo que estas loca

-una tunica para caballero de esa talla- contesto molesta –cuesta quince sickles – refunfuño –quiere que lo envuelva señorita?- pregunto mientras sacaba un paquete de un estante, bastante molesta por cierto

-que sean dos señorita, negro y azul media noche –si claro quiso tratarme como pordiosera? Pobre loca – y quiero otra para mi, en negro- sonrei –con capucha grande-

-las tunicas tienen talla de capucha estandar a la talla de la prenda- contesto sin mirarme

-pues quiero la capucha mas grande, o acaso es algo imposible?- pregunte en un tono engorrosamente prepotente

-no señorita, no es imposible- musito dócil la empleada… vaya! Moditos a mi! –puede pagarlos y recogerlos en treinta minutos-

Cambiando mi actitud le agradeci y firme la factura, no me alcanzaba el dinero, asi que regrese corriendo a gringotts, Snape ya salia asi que sin mas le puse carita de cachorro

-prestame otros dos galeones- me miro sorprendido –por favor- suplique

-en que gastaste los otros dos- pregunto algo…enojado?

-en algo… dame otros dos… bueno dame…- hice cuentas mentalmente – cinco sickles!- Snape entrecerro los ojos y yo puse mi cara mas inocente –porfaaaaa-

-para que?- insistio

-en el hotel te digo- insisti y bailotee en mi lugar –dame cinco sickles porfavor!-

Tras mi pequeña danza bufo y me dio lo solicitado, sin dar las gracias sali corriendo hacia la tienda, evitando…según yo… que viera a donde me dirigia, sorpresa Mina… al salir de la boutique…estaba ahí, parado frente a la puerta, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada fulminante

-no tienes suficiente ropa?- interrogo como buen padre furioso

-nop – conteste abrazando mis paquetes –no es suficiente ropa magica, necesitaba una tunica

-podias ir con madame malkin- sugirió quiza…menos molesto

-me gusto aquí- dije señalando el enorme letrero de Twilfitt y Tatting –la tela es mas bonita- trate de sonreirle pero mi mirada choco con un gesto helado

-no creo que quieras devolverlos verdad?- me miro haciendo su caracteristico gesto levantando la ceja

-nop- volvi a contestar abrazando mas fuerte mis paquetes –se que nuestro dinero es mas valioso alla afuera que aquí, pero alla no hay cosas como aquí- lo mire interrogante –verdad?- ignoro mi pregunta y tomo mis paquetes con cuidado

-vamos a que conozcas Diagon y regresamos a Londres- nuevamente me guiño y eso me tranquilizo mucho, al parecer se le habia pasado el enojo.

Caminamos entre los visitantes, no habia mucha gente pues era semana de clases y las compras eran escasas, entramos a tomar un helado a Florean, los clientes vieron raro como el huraño profesor entraba cargando unos paquetes con una niña a tomar un helado.

Pasamos a La Botica de Slug & Jigger, donde habia tantos ingredientes para pociones que crei en ese momento nunca aprenderia todos sus nombres, y sin embargo mi profesor se movia como pez en el agua en ese lugar, , el empleado iba tras el, haciendo anotaciones de pedidos enormes …que pidio llevaran al colegio, firmo un pergamino y salimos a seguir nuestro paseo.

Cuando llegamos a Ollivander´s llevaba en la mano mi segundo helado que tuvimos que dejar afuera…no permiten entrar con alimentos…

-buen dia profesor Snape- sonrio el dueño –le esperaba- me miro – tu has de ser la pequeña Wilhemina verdad?- asenti seria y tome asiento en una banquita polvosa

-venimos por su primer varita- murmuro mi tutor mientras curioseaba algunas cajas –debo decirle que es una niña muy especial- me miro de reojo –tan especial que no se imagina cuanto- Ollivander lo miro y comenzo a recorrer su tienda sacando cajitas de aquí y alla

-Dumbledore me envio una carta poniendome al dia sobre esa situación profesor Snape- dijo mientras sacaba algunas cajas –asi que busque mis mejores varitas- me miro sonriente – aquí puedes quitarte las gafas pequeña, se sobre la peculiaridad de tus ojos- su voz era amistosa, asi que timidamente me quite los lentes oscuros, el dueño ni siquiera me miro curioso, estaba ensimismado en la busqueda de varitas

-la varita de su padre tenia centro de pluma de fénix –susurro –tengo a la gemela… toma- me entrega una varita como la que usaba Snape, algo mas clara y delgadita, pero no hizo nada cuando la sacudi. Asi pasaron como dos horas, yo me moria de aburrimiento, Snape se habia sentado en el banquito polvoso y curioseaba un libro que habia hallado y yo queria ya salir de ahí, ni para comprar zapatos habia tardado tanto! Ollivander estaba feliz, ridículamente feliz, murmuraba que era un reto para el y no se que tanto… finalmente saco una varita de una caja que estaba hasta mohosa de lo vieja que era

-esta es una de las primeras varitas que fabricamos- susurro –es uno de nuestros experimentos, tiene centro de pelo de unicornio, nervio de corazon de dragon…y esta barnizada con lagrimas de elfo- me miro aprensivo –no se si sea la tuya-

Tome la varita casi con mucho cuidado, y suavemente toque la cajita, que brillo y el viejo cojín de terciopelo comenzo a echar retoños y pequeñas florecitas que sorprendieron al anciano

-sorprendente…sorprendente- susurraba mientras mi tutor ya se habia puesto de pie y miraba con curiosidad el efecto de la varita con el simple movimiento que hice –esta varita se hizo antes de que nos distanciaramos de nuestros hermanos elfos – sonriente me acomodo un mechon de mi cabello tras mi puntiaguda oreja –quiza sea momento de reunirnos nuevamente…no crees?- confundida por toda la situación solo parpadee y volvi a poner la varita en la cajita, ahora cubierta de florecitas, la guardo Snape en su tunica y tras pagar salimos directamente hacia el caldero chorreante, tras la experiencia en ollivander´s ya no quisimos seguir paseando.

Llegamos al hotel bastante tarde, asi que pidio nuevamente servicio a la habitación, mientras me daba una ducha y me ponia mi pijama, probandome mi nueva tunica, era genial y si la combinaba con mi ropa muggle luciria espectacular, tome los paquetes que habian envuelto para mi tutor y los lleve de puntillas a su cuarto, oi que se duchaba asi que las destape y las deje extendidas en su cama, sali corriendo pues escuche como cerraba el grifo, y me tumbe en el sofa según yo a leer una revista, no oi ruido alguno asi que me levante y despacio me acerque a la puerta de su dormitorio…estaba a punto de pegar mi oido para saber que pasaba cuando la puerta se abrio, su cabello escurria aun mucho agua y se habia vestido rapido, traia una de las tunicas en la mano

-en esto gastaste?- me miro friamente

-si…yo…crei …queria- titubeaba ahora si lo vi realmente enfadado conmigo –no quiero devolverlas –chille y me di la media vuelta

-gracias- susurro y cerro la puerta y yo me quede con el berrinche inconcluso, encendi la televisión y no me gusto nada, la apague cuando llegaron con el servicio al cuarto, entro el mesero y dejo el carrito, como mi "papá" estaba indispuesto yo firme, ya me sentia importante, y cuando salia un hombre con sombrero y traje de tweed color café toco la puerta antes de que se cerrara

-buenas noches Mina- me saludo y me asusto! No crei que Albus saliera nunca del colegio –puedo pasar?-

-si claro profesor- le sonrei y cerre la puerta tras el, que admiraba la suite donde nos alojabamos

-veo que Severus te esta consintiendo demasiado verdad- sonrio y me ofrecio los brazos –no me vas a saludar?- pregunto y me arroje para darle un fuerte abrazo, la bulla hizo salir a mi tutor aun sin peinar

-Albus que sorpresa- bueno la palabra sorpresa no significaba nada respecto a su actitud ya que apenas habia movido los labios

-quise visitarlos para saber que tal van sus vacaciones- sonriente tomo un plato y se sirvio del carrito que nos habian llevado

-vacaciones?- Snape levanto la ceja fingiendo estar furioso – esta niña no tiene limite, no se cansa con nada…- Albus lo interrumpio

-supongo que has tratado de todo para cansarla- sonrio –dandole todo lo que ella quiere- probo un bocado del pastel y siguió hablando –la estas mimando mucho-

-mimando!- indignado mi tutor se dejo caer en el sofa mientras le servi un poco de comida –trato de controlarla- me mira –verdad que trato de controlarte? –asenti asustada –pero no puedo controlarla- me mira –verdad que eres incontrolable?- nuevamente asenti asustada provocando la risa del Director.

-si…ya veo- contesto Albus sin dejar de reir –bueno, el asunto que me trae es el ver como van las cosas, ya arreglaste todo en el Ministerio?- Severus afirmó y se levanto para mostrarle los documentos

-tambien fuimos por mi varita- sonrei

-pelo de unicornio, nervio de corazon de dragon y lagrimas de elfo- recito Severus a Albus que no fingia la sorpresa que le daba la noticia

-es una varita muy antigua- comento –cuidala mucho- me recomendo

-asi lo hare profesor- conteste sin dejar de comer mi cena

-y que te ha parecido el mundo muggle querida?- pregunto Albus distraidamente mientras revisaba los papeles que le habia entregado Severus

- prefiero el mundo muggle- el anciano volteo sorprendido a mirarme –aquí no me tratan como fenómeno, verdad papá?- el decirle papá a Snape frente a Albus debio ser impactante para el Director porque volteo a verlo mas sorprendido, ojala con tantas sorpresas no se esguince el cuello

-Mina se ha adaptado mejor a la vida muggle que a la magica, sin embargo tiene muchas capacidades, lo demostro hoy en Ollivander´s- contesto Snape a la pregunta no hecha de Albus –no han pasado cosas atipicas con la niña, ni ha hecho cosas sorpendentes, asi que supongo sus capacidades magicas inmaduras, esta a buen tiempo de desarrollarlas sanamente- concluyo su exposición y siguió comiendo

-ha- fue lo unico que dijo Albus –y pues los dias que quedan libres supongo que volveran al castillo… - Severus lo interrumpio

-como te dije…estos dias han sido difíciles, necesito descanso –esa si ni yo me la crei – ademas Mina esta adaptandose y se lleva bien con los muggles –esto lo dijo con un asco muy creible – si logra adaptarse aquí, posiblemente en poco tiempo pueda llevarse mejor con sus compañeros en el colegio, asi que tomaremos los cuatro dias restantes para que la niña conviva con mas chicos de su edad- nuevamente cerro el tema y siguió comiendo

-y tu que quieres Mina- pregunto el director, esperanzado con poderse llevar a su magnifico profesor de pociones a domar a la manada de alumnos desordenados que sin su presencia eran una mancha de destrucción que invadia el aula de pociones con Albus dentro.

-ya le dije Director, prefiero el mundo muggle- y como buena entenada de Snape, cerre el tema y segui comiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Severus, Albus y demas personajes de H.P. son de Rowling, Wilhemina es mi hija.

Capitulo 9…

Los dias restantes Albus prefirio dejarnos a Snape y a mi hacer nuestra voluntad… no se por que riño a mi tutor de que me mimaba demasiado si el mismo mima demasiado a Severus, en fin… al dia siguiente de su visita me llevo a una consulta medica, al hospital de San Mungo, la verdad sigo sin entender el gusto del mundo magico por los lugares abandonados, sucios, por usar harapos… bueno las enfermeras de San Mungo y los uniformes de los sanadores no estan tan mal que digamos, pero si en ello estuviera mi decision de ser sanadora, elegiria otra carrera!

La recepcionista nos miro intrigada, entre porque el nombre del Profesor Severus Snape es famoso por la creación de difíciles pociones curativas y venenosas… tenerlo en San Mungo era realmente extraño, y que a su vez llevara a una pelirroja con lentes oscuros presentandola como su hija.

-desea ver a alguien en especial profesor?- la recepcionista le atendia con respeto y temor según note en su voz

-necesitamos un oftalmologo, cirujano –contesto distraidamente mientras revisaba los documentos que la chica le habia dado previamente

-es para usted?- insistio la mujer, bueno que yo no existo? La de los lentes oscuros soy yo bobita!

-no… necesitamos un pediatra, cirujano oftalmologo… para reconstrucción- fue todo, su gesto indicaba que o nos atendia o nos atendia

-bien profesor- suspiro la recepcionista mientras revisaba una libreta – el Doctor Gupta esta atendiendo en este momento – reviso su libreta –pueden pasar, tercer piso ala izquierda del segundo edificio- anoto en un papelito los datos y tras la firma de mi tutor en los documentos que habia entregado, los junto en un fólder y nos los dio –eso lo entrega con el medico-

A pesar de ser un inmueble que por el exterior lucia pequeño, en el interior era un verdadero laberinto de cuatro niveles, sin embargo mi profe parecia conocer el lugar como la palma de su mano, asi que rapido llegamos al nivel indicado

-es ese consultorio – me señalo una puerta entre abierta –toco ligeramente y un "pasen" nos permitio entrar y cerrar detrás de mi.

-profesor Snape – el Doctor Gupta se levanto de su silla y se acerco a saludarlo como un viejo amigo –que gusto verlo – me mira – hola chiquilla – me saludo sonriente, solo hice un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como saludo, estaba nerviosa

-hola Bax – respondio mi tutor – necesito que nos hagas un favor… muy especial – Gupta lo miro extrañado – se trata de mi hija, bueno es mi entenada- el Doctor me miro un poco confundido

-dime severus- su tono de voz se volvio mas confidente y no dejaba de verme

-Mina llego al colegio un par de semanas antes de que iniciaramos clases, tiene una… caracteristica ocular que le ha provocado muchos problemas en el colegio – me indico que retirara los lentes oscuros, Gupta se levanto y se quedo frio frente a mi, mirando fijamente mis ojos

-son como los del Señor Tenebroso- cuando dijo esto instintivamente busque mirarle la muñeca izquierda, curiosamente cubierta por una manga ajustada sobre la cual tenia un bien lustrado reloj muggle, el Doctor acerco su mano a mi cabello y levanto un mechon viendo mis orejas, dio dos pasos atrás y tuvo que sentarse para no caer desmayado – es hija de la elfa!- musito y Severus lo miro fulminante con un gesto que aterraba al mas valiente

-sabe quien es mi madre?- pregunte y mi tutor puso su mano en mi rodilla, como para tranquilizarme

-de vuelta al colegio hablamos del tema- dijo Snape –como puedes ver- hablo dirigiendose al nervioso medico que ahora me veia como un monstruo rabioso –tiene los ojos de su padre – me agache apenada y Severus levantando mi rostro por la barbilla me obligo a tener la mirada en alto –necesitamos que hagas algunos cambios para que pueda llevar una vida moderadamente normal- moderadamente? Soy una media elfa, media bruja con sangre oscura que adora vivir en el mundo muggle! ha si! que tengo ojos de serpiente

-podemos… hacer unos pequeños implantes – contesto con un temblor de voz el medico, sin embargo no sabemos que hara su padre si no le gusta lo que haremos- lo miro con un dejo de panico en la mirada

-por ahora el señor tenebroso no puede actuar al respecto y debemos proteger sus intereses – contesto mi profesor, en estos dias no lo habia visto actuar como lo que era, un mago oscuro –podria haberle dado un par de pociones semanales para que nadie se percatara, sin embargo se me adelanto Albus – torcio los labios en un dejo de fastidio – el mismo esta de acuerdo en que para el mejor desarrollo de la niña debemos hacer algo.-

-esta bien Severus- contesto obediente Gupta –por aquí por favor señorita – me hablo con un respeto casi reverencial, mire asustada a mi tutor que con un ligero parpadeo acepto que siguiera al hombre que ahora estaba mas que aterrado

Me sento en un reclinable bastante comodo y se puso un aparato con muchos lentes sobre la nariz, a su vez saco un gotero y puso dos gotas en cada uno de mis ojos, la luz se comenzo a hacer insoportable mas no podia cerrarlos o parpadear, Snape se paro a mi lado y tomo mi mano, Gupta tomo una varita que estaba guardada en un empaque -perfectamente esterilizada- dijo a mi profesor y comenzo a tocar ciertos puntos… todo se volvio negro y me asuste mucho, solo aprete la mano que me tenia bien sujeta, no sentia dolor pero el quedar ciega de golpe me aterro, luego la sensación de que agua caliente fluia por mis ojos y luego que algo rigido los apretaba un poco, una ligera presion nada mas, luego senti los toques de la varita y nuevamente volvi a ver… vea borroso y la luz era mucho mas insoportable, Gupta me ayudo a cerrar los ojos y me puso unos parches

-retiraselos hoy en la noche- indico – repare el iris dandole su color de nacimiento mas marcado y le puse unas lentillas sobre la pupila, para darle apariencia natural –suspiro – deben hacer este procedicimiento cada año al menos, vengan conmigo directamente –concluyo de manera muy profesional

-como te imaginaras … nadie debe saber lo que hicimos- comento Snape mientras me ayudaba a bajar del reclinable

-por supuesto Snape – suspira – podrias hacer un obliviate?- no se que pasa pero escucho unos pasos que se alejan un poco de mi, Snape me suelta y de repente me siento tan sola en la oscuridad, solo escucho un ligero crujido y vuelvo a sentir la mano de mi tutor sujetando mi brazo

-buenas tardes…- oi la voz de Gupta algo extraña – perdon… estoy algo confundido- se disculpo

-no se preocupe Doctor- contesto Snape –tuvo un mareo, lo dejamos para que se recupere, y senti como me dirigio hacia la salida. El camino se me hizo eterno para abandonar el lugar, el frescor de la calle y el viento en mi rostro me hizo saber que ya habiamos salido –vamos directamente al hotel- me informo mientras senti su abrazo y el tipico mareo-jalon-golpe que sentia cada vez que nos apareciamos en algun lado.

Tan solo al sentir el mullido colchon de mi habitación me provoco mucho sueño, cai de inmediato… incluso varias horas después cuando fui despertada por un suave golpecito en mi brazo crei que apenas me habia acostado

-vamos a cenar- me invito la suave voz de Severus- debes tomar algo-

-no…tengo mucho sueño- murmure adormilada

-pero tengo que quitarte los parches de los ojos para revisartelos- señalo con voz bajita y algo preocupado

-cierto- conteste sentandome, senti los frios dedos despegando los parches adheridos a mi piel con tanta suavidad que no hubo dolor alguno, al momento un poco de luz se filtro a mis pupilas

-abre poco a poco los ojos- susurro y senti su aliento cerca de mi –abrelos despacio-

Asi lo hice, mi vista nuevamente era normal, no habia cambio alguno y sin embargo su rostro se relajo, tenia un gesto de cansancio, de tension que desaparecio en ese momento

-que tal?- parpadee varias veces

-miralo tu misma- me entrego un espejo de mano… tenia unos hermosos ojos color violeta y una redonda y bien definida pupila!

Los ultimos dias en Londres no fueron distintos a los primeros, nuevamente fuimos de compras, al cine (una invencion muggle genial) navegamos en el rio y comence a tomar clases de natacion en la piscina del hotel, o era eso o estallaba una guerra por mi necedad (es mentira que Albus me diga niña mimada)

Severus aparentemente parecia disfrutar de mi compañía, ni bien salia el sol que ya me tenia levantada, arreglada y haciendo planes para pasear… hasta la noche del ultimo dia en Londres, en que sucedió algo que me hizo revalorar mi situación.

Habiamos vuelto de cenar, nos habiamos dado las buenas noches y me habia retirado a mi habitación,regularmente pasaba una hora mirando mis ojos lindos en el espejo y me dormia , esta noche no tenia sueño y una serie de ruidos extraños me alertaron, eran como pequeños golpes, y lo escuchaba murmurar, asi que un poco preocupada recorri poco a poco la enorme suite hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, los ruidos habian cesado, pero no escuchaba sus ligeros ronquidos (aunque a veces parecia que estaba serruchando un tronco), y me anime a abrir poco a poco la puerta… le vi sentado, inclinado sobre un recipiente como el que Albus tenia en su oficina, pero este lo habia puesto sobre la mesa de noche, y miraba fijamente el contenido, mas no se habia percatado de mi presencia, curiosa me acerque y lo mire a un par de centímetros pero estaba como hipnotizado, y desgraciadamente se me ocurrio ver que lo atraia tanto del recipiente…. De un golpe senti que caia en un profundo precipicio y cai en un pasillo, en una casa que parecia muggle… me levante y camine con cuidado, hacia donde escuchaba unos murmullos, como que alguien lloraba…al llegar a la puerta me encontre con un mucho mas joven severus snape, abrazando a una mujer inconciente mientras un niño lloraba en su cuna, y una pesada mano en mi hombro me asusto cuando me jalo hacia atrás y de nuevo estaba en la recamara de mi tutor.

-que demonios haces aquí!- Snape estaba fuera de si, me gritaba y me miraba con un odio de muerte

-yo…yo … me …- titubeaba y las piernas me temblaban –…quienes son esas personas?- pregunte buscando salir del lio en que me hallaba

-eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia!- me volvio a gritar y a jalones me saco de su habitación –nunca…entiendeme … nunca debes acercarte tanto a mi- como? No entendi pero algo hizo que me doliera y una rabia desconocida comenzo a salir de mi interior –tienes prohibido entrar en mis recuerdos niña entrometida- lo mire sorprendida, aterrada y me replegue un poco mientras el cerraba la puerta de un golpe

-temi que algo te pasaba- le grite apretando mis manos mientras sentia como si algo acido o quemante subia por mis dedos , mis manos , mis brazos hasta llegar a la cabeza – me preocupe por ti!- atine a decir tratando de acercarme nuevamente a la puerta

-tu…no… eres nadie…para…preocuparte…por…mi –siseo con furia mi profesor, saliendo de su cuarto con la varita en mano apuntando directamente a mi cabeza –ella es parte de mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro- cada palabra me heria como la peor de las maldiciones –tu no eres nada o nadie para entrometerte- rugio y levanto la varita como si estuviera a punto de soltar una maldición

-pero yo no te pedi meterme en tu vida!- le grite antes que hiciera otro movimiento –no le pedi a nadie que hiciera nada por mi!- llore a gritos y levantandome de golpe me fui sobre mi tutor a golpes, patadas, algo que pudiera hacerme descargar lo que sentia –no entiendo lo que hacias pero me asuste!- seguia llorando y el solo detenia mis golpes con sus brazos retrocediendo para evitar las patadas que le lanzaba –mi destino era estar muerta, tu fuiste el entrometido al buscar salvarme!-

Quiza mi arranque lo volvio tambien a la realidad porque solto su varita en la mesa de centro e intento sujetarme, movimiento que aproveche para salir corriendo a mi cuarto

-te odio! Te odio como odio a todos los de Hogwarts!- azote la puerta y me puse a llorar–no quiero nada de ti!- comenzo a tocar la puerta, lo unico que pude hacer fue taparme los oidos y comenzar a gritar para no oirlo, cerre los ojos y trataba de gritar lo mas fuerte, y senti como se sentaba en mi cama y me abrazaba… no intente alejarme pero no destapaba mis oidos y no paraba mis agudos gritos… no queria oirlo, no queria sentirlo, era igual a Flint, a todos los del colegio, a todos los magos y brujas que me odiaban, solo senti como me jalo hacia el, como intentaba acallar mis gritos aprentandome fuerte, consiguió dejarme sin aire y comence a llorar convulsivamente pero sin destapar mis oidos y sin abrir los ojos, sus manos intentaban hacer que me soltara los oidos pero era un esfuerzo inútil, por fin me dejo acostar mientras lloraba y me cubrio con la manta, no se a que hora me quede dormida.

Cuando desperte era mas de media noche, un dolor tremendo de cabeza fue lo que hizo que despertara, me levante tambaleante y fui al baño a mojarme el rostro, mis bonitos ojos violeta estaban hinchados, enrojecidos… sali a la sala para buscar algo de tomar, todo estaba en perfecto estado, mas mis cosas no estaban, ni mis osos de felpa gigantes, ni mis cajas de compras, nada… quiza me habia abandonado pense, volvi a mi cuarto y comence a cambiarme de ropa, cuando lo vi sentado en un rincón oscuro del cuarto, mirandome fijamente, no le hable, solo tome mi ropa y me fui al baño a cambiarme, cuando sali seguia en la misma posición, pero bueno como la ultima vez que lo habia encontrado como en estado de shock me habia reñido de la peor manera, por mi podia estar en coma, que no moveria un dedo.

-a donde vas?- susurro con voz ronca

-importa?- conteste

-eres mi entenada- dijo – debo saber a donde vas-

-cierto…si no el ministerio va sobre ti- mis respuestas eran secas, con mucho dolor

-lo siento- note que pocas veces decia esa palabra, pero recorde en mi convalecencia a la misma voz pidiendo perdon

-que sientes?, el haberte comprometido a cuidar a un monstruo?- trate de ahogar las lagrimas que me querian salir de nuevo

-no… siento mucho haberte gritado y tratado como hace un rato- contesto desde su rincón

-no importa –comence a peinarme –debo acostumbrarme a los malos tratos no?- suspire –al fin y al cabo no soy mas que una entrometida- trague saliva

-creo que seria mejor volver al colegio- indico poniendose de pie

-no lo creo, no quiero volver- susurre –odio tu maldito mundo de secretos, de engaños- no queria tener otro arranque de furia pero necesitaba sacar lo que sentia.

-tienes que volver, aun eres menor de edad- contesto saliendo de las sombras, ya tenia puesta su tunica y su capa, su caracteristica vestimenta de murciélago gigante

-que paso con mi padre?- pregunte de golpe y voltee a verlo fijamente

-desaparecio- contesto sin mas, como harto de interrogatorios –no sabemos si esta vivo o muerto- suspiro tratando de controlar algo que yo aun no entendia –tu padre desaparecio la noche en que mato a esa mujer- no pude verle el rostro, ni queria verlo

-por algo lo haria no?- por que dije eso? No lo se, pero sentia un odio tremendo hacia la bruja que muchos años atrás el habia abrazado después de que mi padre la matara

-si… hizo algo- trago saliva y tomo mi barbilla obligandome a verlo, su mirada era vacia, sin vida, y su voz sonaba hueca y lejana –hizo lo mismo que tu madre… dar la vida por su hijo- parpadee un tanto aturdida por su respuesta, sin embargo lo que sentia en mi interior era mas fuerte –el niño es el unico ser humano en el planeta que ha sobrevivido al ataque de tu padre…-

-vaya!- fue mi unica respuesta –pero por tu devocion al defenderla supongo que el crio no quedo desamparado- odiaba a ese niño, sentia algo que me hacia odiarlo, despreciarlo…pero por que?

-no lo se- se encogio de hombros- tenemos prohibido verlo sino hasta que cumpla los once años…-

-y asistirá a Hogwarts- susurre, me imagine el cuadro, todos recibiendo con aplausos y vitores al niño que sobrevivio al ataque del mago tenebroso mas poderoso, mientras que yo tenia que ocultarme mas y mas… maldito niño…

-si, en unos cuatro o cinco años, no lo recuerdo bien – mintio tratando de relajarse un poco –trato de no pensar en ello- claro! Por eso estabas sumergido en el pensadero

-vaya- repeti, esa sensación acida que comenzaba a invadirme cedio un poco, entendí que debo prepararme para cambios muy fuertes, quiza provocados por lo sucedido esta misma noche, tome mi capa y me envolvi en ella, sentia mucho frio –entonces… vamos al colegio?- susurre, haciendo de lado los temores que me invadian, ya tendria cuatro años para pensar en ellos

-si… sera lo mejor- susurro ofreciendome el brazo, sin embargo sali delante de el, mientras cerraba la puerta me detuve un segundo –que te ocurre?-

-quiero despedirme- musite – quiero despedirme de John el elevadorista, de Francine la recepcionista, de Walter el administrador, de Peter nuestro chofer- la sensación de no volverlos a ver hacia que mi corazon se convirtiera en un puño en mi pecho

-despedirte de los muggles?- su voz nuevamente sono con algo de asco – no es necesario –puso su mano en mi hombro y me jalo obligandome a pegarme a el, el vertigo y la nausea me avisaron que ya estabamos fuera del colegio

-para ti no era necesario- nuevamente mis ojos estaban anegados, senti haber dejado grandes amigos y que nunca volveria a verlos –pero para mi si… supongo que eso no importa!- y sin mas eche a correr hacia el colegio sin esperarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Dedico este capitulo a una de las lindas chicas Slytherins, la bella Ginna, ese personaje fue creado en el grupo msn de las Slytherins, originalmente fue novia-amante-soldado de Tommy Boy durante los años de la primera guerra, era de las primeras mortifagas, de largos cabellos negros, piel palida, delgada pero fuerte y con ojos asesinos, psicologicamente hablando Ginna era una psicopata manipuladora... una chica adorable, este fic lo ubique en el año de 1986, cuatro o cinco años antes del ingreso de Harry a Howarts, el tiempo de Ginna y las Slytherins transcurre en los años escolares de Severus, para nosotras Sev tuvo un amplio grupo de amigos y amigas que lo apoyaban, lo defendian y hacian comparsa para salir a matar muggles o sangresucias... ahi conocio a su media naranja... prometo subir un fic que escribi previo a las reliquias de la muerte sobre el romance de Severus y Luthien...

Disclaimer... Los personajes de H.P. son de Rowling, Mina es mia, y Ginna es de Las slytherins.

Capitulo 10…

El aire fresco de la noche rozaba mis mejillas humedas mientras corria hacia el colegio, mire hacia atrás y Snape no fingía interés en mi seguridad… asi que doble en un grupo de matorrales y me interne en el bosque prohibido.

Mi tutor dijo que ahí me habia encontrado, me pregunto como llegue ahí si el colegio y el bosque están en un islote en el medio del lago negro?, tendría toda la noche para pensarlo si lograba escabullirme, y con esa idea comencé a trepar un árbol, por un momento me pareció buena idea para despistar a quien quisiera buscarme, asi que en la parte media del alto árbol busque una rama cercana, y asi avance unos minutos, saltando de árbol en árbol, como un mono. No supe en que momento perdi mi capa, no me intereso, asi que segui avanzando hasta…que quede atrapada en un amasijo de ramas.

El bosque estaba totalmente silencioso y algo pegajoso me habia inmovilizado un poco, mi pecho y parte de mis piernas estaban pegadas a algo que no podía ver… si usaba la varita me arriesgaba a que me vieran, asi que por un par de minutos intenté liberarme sin éxito alguno, hasta que escuche un ligero siseo, gire mi rostro haciéndome daño pues mi cabello ya se habia pegado tambien a esa sustancia, lo que vi me helo la sangre.

Nunca las había visto, solo había escuchado a mis compañeros hablar de ellas durante la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, decían que son peligrosas y la verdad creí que eran cuentos para evitar que se internaran en el bosque, que equivocada estaba; frente a mi a unos cinco o seis metros colgando de la copa del árbol, me miraba con sus múltiples ojos la araña mas grande y asquerosa que recordara haber visto (considerando que mis recuerdos venían de semanas atrás, no me atrevería a jurar nunca haberlas visto); comencé a jalarme para librarme de la sustancia pegajosa y fue cuando me percate que no solo las hojas lo tenían, sino que una enorme telaraña pendía de mi cabeza, rodeando varios arboles…debo admitir que el brillo de la telaraña al brillo de la luna la hacia lucir hermosa, excepto por la enorme araña, y sus hermanas que me miraban con ojos rojos desde ramas mas altas… comencé a forcejear mas, y me acorde de que al hacerlo me pegaba mucho mas, pero no sabia de que forma zafarme, pensé en mi varita nueva (que no sabia usar) pero supuse que usándola a forma de palanca podría irla despegando de mi ropa… tenia que darme prisa, la araña vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos y siseaba como si comprendiera que trataba de escapar; al poner en contacto la varita con la telaraña únicamente pensaba "corta corta corta corta", y la punta de mi varita se puso roja como metal ardiente, y comenzó a quemar la telaraña que me tenia atrapada, el siseo mas cercano a mi me apresuro y angustiada comencé a gritar "corta, corta, corta, corta" y un segundo después aterrice boca abajo, una linda caída de dos o tres metros me imagine, con los pulmones vacios y el cerebro lleno de terror intente levantarme pero la vista estaba nublada, escuche pasos y de repente me vi levantada en el aire…pensé que era la araña y esperaba la mordida que me volvería un rico licuado de niña pelirroja…ojala mis nuevas lentillas se le atragantaran.

Poco a poco fui recuperando el aliento y la vista, vi a un hombre joven que me llevaba en sus brazos cabalgando veloz, -vaya- pensé –los príncipes que rescatan doncellas si existen- cuando mi rescatador me deposito suavemente en una de las playas rocosas de la isla.

-muchas gracias- susurre mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, y fue cuando lo vi bien, era un centauro! Le sonreí agradecida – soy Mina, muchas gracias- le sonreí

-el bosque es peligroso- me miro con sus ojos grandes –las niñas no deben dar paseos nocturnos- me sonrió –soy Firenze- y me ofreció su mano

-no paseaba- conteste mientras me sentaba en el prado verde –buscaba por donde huir de este maldito infierno- me miro extrañado –me odian en el colegio, mi tutor me odia…-

-tu tutor?- pregunto extrañado

-El profesor Snape- conteste enojada –me regaño y me golpeo- el recuerdo me hizo suspirar triste

-te golpeo?- Firenze extrañado se echo a mi lado –que paso?- sentí su mirada fija

-lo encontré en el pensadero…viendo algo- supuse que debía guardar el secreto –y me saco a rastras de su habitación, me arrojo al piso, estuvo a punto de echarme una maldición-

-me imagino que era muy intimo lo que viste- asentí – a veces los adultos sobre reaccionan a ciertas cosas- puso su mano en mi hombro- el profesor ha pasado por muchas cosas malas en su vida, no creo que su verdadera intención fuera lastimarte, mas bien debe ser su reacción normal ante cualquier persona que entra en sus recuerdos- lo mire fijamente

-tienes mucho de conocerlo?- pregunte recargándome en su grupa

-desde que ambos éramos potros- sonrió- no hemos sido los grandes amigos, pero ambos nos conocemos lo suficiente como para respetarnos y ayudarnos.- acaricio mi cabello –debes confiar en el, no le pagues como tantas personas le han pagado- me enderece y lo mire interrogante –si, muchas personas lo han lastimado, por eso es así, Snape no es malo, solo es desconfiado, esta herido y regularmente le abren esas heridas- me señala unas estrellas –esa constelación rige la vida de Severus- parpadee e intente atinar a las estrellas que me señalaba

-la azul y la roja?- pregunte interesada

-si- contesto –hay una estrella más pequeña cerca de ellas, su centro gravitacional las tiene en eterna zozobra, como si bailaran una danza mortal…una pequeña diferencia entre las tres las haría chocar o separarse-

-y eso…?- si Firenze hablas lindo pero no te entiendo nada

-la vida de Severus ha sido una eterna zozobra, no ha encontrado el equilibro, ha logrado mantenerse a flote pero no vive en paz- volvió a acariciarme el cabello – no se por ahora cual es tu estrella o constelación regente, debemos averiguar tu fecha de nacimiento- susurro mientras yo cabeceaba adormilada

-no se cuando naci- conteste – Severus me encontró tirada en el bosque- susurre con sueño

-lo se, estuve ahí- contesto Firenze acomodándose para pasar una larga noche en calidad de almohada.

Amanecía y sentí un poco de frio, estaba recostada en el pasto húmedo, llena de hojas y basuras, Firenze había encendido una fogata y se había echado a mi lado, protegiéndome del frio, lo que me despertó fue la sensación de que no estábamos solos, abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaban Albus y Severus, obviamente furioso el ultimo.

-buenos días señorita- me saludo Albus como si me encontrara en mi dormitorio escolar, me incorpore lentamente y Firenze se puso de pie de inmediato –Firenze…- le sonrió amistosamente a mi nuevo amigo

-buenos días profesor- contesto amablemente –Mina durmió perfectamente y resguardada de cualquier peligro- informo al director

-muchas gracias querido amigo- contesto Albus paternalmente –Mina, nos acompañas al colegio?- me invito indicándome el camino, Snape no me dijo ni pio.

-si…yo…gracias Firenze- lo abrace –espero que me den permiso para visitarte o al menos visítame al patio del colegio de vez en cuando- lo abrace fuerte y olvide la telaraña en mi ropa- iuuug perdón!- exclame cuando nos quedamos un poco pegados, Firenze sonrió y con cuidado se separo de mi

-creo debes asearte-me giño un ojo – Nos vemos Wilhemina!- y saludándome se alejo a trote.

-Mina?- Albus me miraba fijamente, no lucia enojado, pero creo que mi conciencia me decía que estaba mas que furioso –en unos minutos comenzaran tus clases, no creo que quieras llegar tarde- Snape me miro con lenguas de fuego saliendo de sus ojos, bueno…en realidad eran puñales de hielo… ok si digo que eran puñales de hielo impulsados por lenguas de fuego me creerían?

Comenzamos la marcha al colegio, nadie hablaba y yo intentaba limpiar mi ropa, Severus carraspeo y me arrojo mi capa.

-cúbrete, no querrás enfermarte – fue todo… ok si… metí la pata terriblemente, pero sigo enojada con el por muy bonito que me lo pintara Firenze

-no lo se- rezongue- quizá me enfermo y me muero y todo mundo es feliz- Albus carraspeo –lo siento director- me disculpe y seguimos caminando, en pocos minutos llegamos a la puerta principal del colegio y comencé a subir las escalinatas lentamente hasta que Severus me presiono

-tienes tres minutos para estar en el salón con tus útiles listos- gruño y yo pegue la carrera mas veloz de ese día.

Entre al salón justo a tiempo, ya estaban todos mis compañeros y me miraron raro, claro! No me había mudado de ropa, traía prendas cien por ciento muggles, llenas de hojas, barro y pelos de centauro pegados a una asquerosa telaraña. Me sente en mi escritorio y voila, mi querido profesor-tutor-futuro asesino de una tierna elfita pelirroja entrometida … me miraba fríamente

-si termino de hacer bulla señorita- gruño y lo mas linda y obediente posible tome asiento

-Oliver- ordeno a un alumno –saca del almacen los siguientes ingredientes y repártelos entre tus compañeros- mientras daba la orden una lista de ingredientes en la pizarra, Oliver , de la casa de Griffindor se levanto obediente y comenzó a sacar lo que Snape le habia pedido.

-profesor- le llamo tímidamente – no tenemos mas telaraña de acromantula – el pobre temblaba de pánico, hubiera o no ingredientes era sabido que Snape lo culparía, sin embargo en esta ocasión fingió estar contrariado

-no se preocupe- le indico que tomara asiento y se levanto de su lugar mirándome fijamente –creo que la señorita Wilhemina tuvo un encuentro con un espécimen del bosque prohibido y logro traer un poco de telaraña, o me equivoco señorita?- lo mire atónita, que demonios planeaba?

-si … yo…- tartamudee poniéndome de pie –pero… no se como quitarla- indique el frente de mi ropa, pegajosa llena de hojas y basura, Snape se acerco y algo murmuro señalándome con su varita, con una mano comenzó a jalar la telaraña que se despegaba facilmente -bien- dijo mostrando un sucio bulto de hojas y pelos pegajoso –hagan grupos y su trabajo sera averiguar como depurar la telaraña, separar la basura y probables ingredientes para pociones, tienen el resto de la clase para hacerlo- y sin mas dividió el bulto asqueroso en partes iguales a la cantidad de grupos que se armaron, yo quede con una chica llamada angelina y una niña de cabellos lacios y negros de mi propia casa llamada Ginna que me miraban sorprendidas

-realmente viste una acromantula?- me pregunto Angelina sorprendida

-es cierto que son gigantescas? – interrumpió Ginna ávida de información

-si… vi una, mediría unos dos metros sin contar las patas –conteste tímidamente y con la mirada baja

-wow- exclamo Ginna admirada – lo que daría por haber estado en tu lugar- sus negros ojos tenían un brillo extraño

-no lo creo – contesto Angelina – debiste paralizarte de terror- me sonrio amistosa

-la verdad?- sonreí y recordé que mis ojos no eran ya viperinos, sino que eran unas lentillas redonditas y color violeta asi que la mire fijamente –estaba aterrorizada – Ginna chasqueo los labios –pero…- susurre como para que nadie nos escuchara –lo mejor fue después…conocí a un centauro- las dos compañeras se miraron sorprendidas y gritaron al mismo tiempo

-nooooo!- Snape nos miro de reojo, eso si lo note, mas no nos llamo la atención

-si… saben de Firenze?- susurre

-como no saberlo- hablo en voz muy baja Ginna –dicen que es un ejemplar muy atractivo-

-si te gustan de cuatro patas- replico Angelina con algo de disgusto

-pues… la verdad tiene sus ojos hermosos- susurre –aunque la cara es algo extraña no puedo decir que es feo- Angelina solto un iuuug y Ginna un hooo

El resto de la clase nos la pasamos platicando, Snape no decía nada, al terminar la clase Sali del salón acompañada de mis nuevas amigas, no note la cara de satisfacción de mi tutor.

Fue mi primera comida en el gran salón, acompañada de mis amigas que olvidando diferencias de casas tomamos una mesa de gryffindor alejada de los demás y comimos y charlamos de mi visita a Londres, de las visitas de Angelina a America y las visitas exóticas de Ginna a países tan distantes como la India o Marruecos, de cuando en cuando miraba hacia la mesa de profesores, mas mi tutor no me dedicaba ni una miradita, eso me ponía triste pero no quería decirlo a mis nuevas amigas… no seria bien visto que el colegio se enterara de toda mi vida en una sola noche.

Al ir a dormir, note que la puerta de pociones estaba entreabierta asi que me dirigi a ella con cautela, Snape estaba en su escritorio leyendo trabajos de otros alumnos, me pare en la puerta y tosi un poco.

-debiste resfriarte por dormir fuera anoche- murmuro y me anime a entrar

-creo…que debo disculparme profesor- dije al acercarme a su escritorio, levanto su rostro y unas enormes ojeras marcaban su palido rostro –paso mala…noche-me di cuenta que habia sido mi culpa que no durmiera

-algo asi- me contesto volviendo su atención a sus pergaminos

-entonces, supongo que sigue muy molesto conmigo verdad?- me sentía fatal, sobre todo después de la maravillosa tarde que habia pasado con mis amigas

-algo asi- volvió a contestar sin mirarme

-bien…entonces… lo dejo solo profesor- respondi caminando lentamente hacia la salida, la puerta se cerro de golpe, primero pensé que habia sido el viento, pero cuando voltee a ver a mi profesor me di cuenta que habia sido por un movimiento de su mano

-espera- dijo firme y se levanto acercándose a mi –quiero…es tan difícil…- admitió tragando saliva- creo que ambos hemos cometido errores –lo mire entrecerrando los ojos- bien YO cometi un error enorme al enojarme contigo en Londres- apreté los labios –te prometo que en un futuro te contare toda mi historia, pero ahora por favor discúlpame si?- me tomo de los hombros tan fuerte que casi me hacia daño

-si, claro- que mas podía decirle, pase el dedo índice por su rostro, delineando las ojeras –son por mi culpa?- parpadeo suavemente –me perdonas?- me atrevi a hablarle de tu, mas no me dijo nada, asintió levemente y le di un fuerte abrazo –gracias- susurre –gracias por ayudarme a hacer amigas- lo mire sonriente frente a frente y le di un calido beso en la mejilla, sorprendido se toco la mejilla y yo sali disparada a mi cuarto

Esa semana fue un sueño, Ginna se dedico a correr la voz en la casa de Slytherin que habia tenido un encuentro cercano con una araña gigante, que me habia paseado en el bosque prohibido con un centauro y que habia pasado la noche en una playa del bosque prohibido con el centauro… eso ultimo no me agrado en lo absoluto, y algunas chicas de mi casa al menos habían dejado de ser tan frias y groseras conmigo.

Tenia dos amigas, de casas distintas pero tan niñas como yo, tan traviesas como yo… tan normales… como me gustaría ser, pero no duro tanto la belleza del momento… el fin de semana siguiente recibieron un howler cada una de ellas, los gritos se escucharon por todo el gran salón comedor… el howler de Ginna lo envio su padre, según ella un gran empresario del mundo muggle y mágico, que habia conocido al Señor Tenebroso (yo me habia cuidado de no dar pistas sobre mi parentesco con el ya mencionado) pero ella le dio tantos detalles mios en su ultima carta, de mi llegada al colegio, de que al principio parecía que tenia ojos de serpiente y luego resulto que no… el "caballeroso" padre de Ginna amenazo desde encerrarla en el calabozo mas húmedo e infestado de bichos de su palacio de Cracovia hasta quitarle su cuantiosa mesada y des heredarla si seguía entablando amistad conmigo… el howler de Angelina lo envio su madre después de haber recibido carta del padre de Ginna, que solo amenazo con sacarla del colegio, perdería su beca y con ello la oportunidad de cambiar su estilo de vida en un futuro… no tuve que decir nada mas que…-adios- y me retire de la mesa de las chicas que agachadas no hicieron por detenerme… de esa forma termino la mejor semana de mi vida estudiantil…


	11. Chapter 11

Pido disculpas por la tardanza, nos quedamos sin internet en la ofi que es donde subia los capitulos, asi que me puse a escribir allá y el cochino usb confabulo en mi contra, hasta hoy pude ir con otro usb y aqui estamos, continuando la historia.

Curiosamente me dedique a dos etapas de mi niña, son tres capis de niña aun, y bueno... no aguante y me escribi un T y un M++ asi que pendientes para cuando los suba ji ji ji

Este capitulo es algo fuerte, sin embargo lo ponemos como parte de la historia, trae gore, asesinato, violacion (solo se menciona el hecho, mas no se describe punto por punto), ya esta hecha la advertencia, ahi saben si lo leen.

Disclaimer...El mundo de H.P. pertenece a Rowling, Mina es mi niña adorada.

Capitulo 11…

Así fue como se definió mi permanencia en la escuela, afortunadamente Ginna en Slytherin y Angelina en Griffindor evitaron que me siguieran molestando (supongo que apenadas por el espectáculo de los howlers en el comedor), nadie me hablaba pero eran pocos los que buscaban molestarme, siendo amiga de un centauro yo creo que temían recibir en el pecho una flecha perdida salida del bosque prohibido… o que usara mis "artes oscuras" para derrotarlos como había hecho con la araña…que no se en que momento cambiaron mi historia original a un salvaje encuentro donde a pesar de estar atrapada e indefensa en la telaraña, acabe con seis de ellas, logrando liberarme y recolectar suficiente telaraña y veneno de acromantula como para cien años, pero esta bien, yo no dije mentiras, a lo sumo podría haber medio transformado a dos arañas en lindas copitas de cristal antes de que me atacaran. pero ellas…decoraron el escenario.

En pociones, transformaciones, DCAO, herbología, astronomía y las clases de vuelo me adapte perfectamente, pero en el resto, me fui convirtiendo en un desastre, tal vez seria el miedo que le tenia a la profesora McGonagall o el claro rechazo que creía de parte de ella, salir al aire libre era un suplicio, me creía observada por todos, yo pensaba que esperaban que saltara una araña enorme y me pusiera a combatir frente a ellos, o que saliera Firenze y se los presentara, era una situación bastante incomoda… a fin de cuentas mis primeras vacaciones navideñas llegaron con calificaciones regulares, por lo que no me gane mi premio…visitar Londres, en pascua ni se diga, Severus tenia mucho trabajo con los exámenes de los alumnos de mayor grado escolar, así que bajo ese pretexto tampoco salimos, esos periodos libres me la viví en la orilla del lago, acampando con Firenze, aprendiendo todo lo que el sabia, leyendo y leyendo, la señora Pince hacia cara de fastidio cada vez que llegaba a la biblioteca buscando que leer… Severus a pesar de su disculpa se comenzó a portar más y más distante, así que procure no molestarlo ya..

El fin de curso fue como un enorme respiro para mi, dos meses de vacaciones libre de mis engorrosos compañeros, pensaba en como convencer a mi tutor de ir de vacaciones a Londres, y distraída paseaba por los pasillos ya casi vacíos pues el ultimo tren a la ciudad partía esa noche, mientras Peeves cantaba algo cerca de mi, la verdad ni caso le hacia… hasta que se plantó frente a mi y con su cara mas terrorífica sonriente me dio un recado

-el profesor Albus te quiere en su oficina- sonrió maléfico – no se que habrás hecho pero ojala te den un terrible castigo- lo mire interrogante y alce los hombros como diciendo "que importa?" y me dirigí a la oficina del director.

Al entrar estaban esperándome no solo Albus y Severus, estaba el condenado sombrero que tanto odiaba y Minerva… ok quizá Peeves sabía que realmente pasaba algo

-me mando llamar profesor?- pregunte disimulando el temblor de mis manos y mi mente repasaba las ultimas semanas… se habían enterado de mis noches de campamento con Firenze? O mi excursión submarina en el lago?

-toma asiento Mina- indico Albus hacia una silla –como ya terminaste tu primer año de estudios creo que estas enterada de quien fue Voldemort- Minerva tosió y Severus carraspeo, los cuadros murmuraron algo y Albus impuso su voz un poco mas alto –sabes lo que hizo?- asentí levemente sin dejar de verlo

-En historia de la magia nos hablan un poco… pero también he leído en la biblioteca y algunos diarios que he encontrado- respondí

– esta bien- forzó una sonrisa que sus ojos no reflejaban –hemos … recopilado una serie de recuerdos, hilando desde el momento en que Voldemort…- fue interrumpido por una fuerte tos de Minerva y un estornudo de mi tutor, haciendo que Albus se molestara un poco – como te exponía… hemos hilado recuerdos donde descubrimos quien es tu madre, como se encontró con tu padre y el como llegaste aquí- mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte –son recuerdos muy fuertes y dolorosos, pero creo que es necesario que los conozcas- suspiro –para poder hacer algo con tu futuro- me miro paternal y realmente preocupado –quieres hacerlo?- nuevamente asentí, no sabia a que se refería, pero pretendía saber mas de mi, de mi madre

-que tan peligroso es profesor?- pregunte con voz trémula, me asustaba el hecho de ver toda mi vida en un momento, pero, que mas tenia que hacer? Me la pasaba aburrida en el colegio sin amigos, encerrada en el frío castillo o en su isla, ignorada por mi tutor y odiada por la profesora McGonagall…creo que en eso exageraba un poco, pero bueno… había esperado pacientemente todo un año,

-tu cuerpo no recibirá daño alguno, pero tu corazón…tu alma, no sabemos- susurro apenado Albus –más no iras sola a ver los recuerdos, Severus te acompañara, no te separes de el ni un instante y cuando quieras salir de las memorias solicítaselo y podrán hacerlo sin problema alguno.- tomo una caja repleta de frascos con un vapor plateado –ten- me entrego la caja, Severus ha dispuesto un pensadero en tu habitación, puedes aprovechar tus vacaciones para estudiar tus recuerdos…- suspiro y tome la caja, Severus se adelanto y me guió del hombro hasta la salida

-ten mucho cuidado Mina- susurro Minerva acongojada.. acongojada?

Cuando entramos a mi cuarto en el centro se encontraba un pedestal de mármol y un pensadero del mismo color, Severus reviso los frascos que aparecían numerados, vertió el numero uno, me tomo de la mano

-no me sueltes entendido?- afirmé – no te preocupes que nadie nos vera, es solo un recuerdo- sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos , sus negros ojos poseían un brillo de preocupación muy notorio

-es como la televisión? Susurre con las manos temblando y heladas intentando minimizar mis temores, ya una vez estuve en un recuerdo, pero la sensación fue tan repentina que ahora en plena conciencia sentí mucha aprensión

-algo así- contesto y parpadeo como si quisiera sonreír para darme fuerzas –inclínate hacia el pensadero y sentirás como si cayeras… y veras muchas cosas- hice lo indicado y un vértigo se apodero de mi, más Snape me tenia tomada de la mano y no tuve miedo, caímos de pie en un inmenso bosque…

Recuerdo 1-

El lugar era un bosque al atardecer, recientemente había llovido y una neblina flotaba en el lugar, no era el de Hogwarts, el pasto era verde y fresco y los árboles rebosaban de follaje verde… a lo lejos distinguíamos una pequeña aldea de casas de madera, intente caminar hacia las casas pero Severus me detuvo, en ese instante una serie de remolinos de vapor negro comenzaron a acumularse a nuestro alrededor, y un hombre atractivo bajo volando sin escoba

-ese es?- pregunte pero ya sabia la respuesta

-si- contesto Severus mientras me indicaba que viera la escena que transcurría como en cámara lenta

Los remolinos de vapor negro comenzaron a tomar forma, se trataban de magos cubiertos por una negra túnica y una mascara horrible que les resguardaba el rostro, casi todos eran jóvenes y ágiles y comenzaron a caminar en ofensiva hacia la aldea encabezados por mi padre; la aldea no esperaba ese ataque, en la aldea solo algunos hombres jóvenes se encontraban reparando las casitas ayudados por ancianos, hermosas mujeres y muchos niños, con el cabello rojo fuego como el mío y sus orejas puntiagudas, la mujeres colgaban en sus orejas infinidad de pendientes, al ver al grupo de encapuchados comenzaron a ocultarse en sus pequeñas casas, y en ese momento uno de los soldados de mi padre dio un grito, la orden de ataque, era la voz de una mujer.

Severus me destaco a un joven delgado y enmascarado que no disparaba a mujeres y niños, solo a los pocos varones que permanecían en la aldea, en su ataque puso sus ojos en una hermosa elfa que llegaba con una cesta con ropa del rio cercano, la elfa arrojo su carga y emprendió la huida en dirección a mi padre al que no había visto, pero tras un movimiento de varita el joven susurro –carpe retractum- la ato con cuerdas invisibles y la elfa cayo estrepitosamente, el joven mago la atrajo hacia el y se arrodillo a su lado, la mujer comenzó a dar gritos de terror llamando la atención de mi padre que en un segundo estuvo al lado del mago

-que hermosa pieza de caza!- exclamo relamiéndose los labios –supongo que es un obsequio a tu señor- lo miro duramente y el joven solo asintió levemente –me agrada tu regalo- sonrió ampliamente mi padre- hey todos ustedes!- Grito llamando la atención de sus seguidores – es hora de divertirnos y cosechar tan sutiles delicias de la tierra – muchos encapuchados se unieron a las carcajadas de Voldemort, tomaron a varias mujeres y las llevaban a las casitas o comenzaban a rasgar sus ropas en medio de la aldea, algunos tomaban niños y niñas haciendo lo mismo con ellos, la bruja encapuchada que había dado la orden de ataque tomo del brazo al joven que entrego a mi madre y un tercero, un mago obeso y pequeño se unió a ellos, mientras los varones hacían levitar a los infortunados que se atravesaban en su camino ella se distraía feliz lanzando hechizos haciendo explotar los cuerpos en el aire mientras entonaba una canción inventada por ella con tono infantil, se divertía destazando bebes, ancianos…los cuerpos reventaban en el aire, sus miembros ensangrentados caían a diestra y siniestra en una tétrica lluvia, y el eco de los hechizos resonando a mi alrededor; el joven delgado demostró una gran habilidad mágica al encantar un árbol seco haciéndolo salir y avanzar usando las torcidas raíces a manera de pies, la bruja comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría como niña jugando, los elfos corrían aterrados y el tronco muerto usando las ramas a manera de lanzas atravesaban los cuerpos, ni siquiera los animales de granja se salvaron y en pocos minutos todas las ramas lucían un lúgubre fruto, elfos de todos los sexos y edades, ovejas, gansos, ponis de trabajo gemían en su agonía, entonces la bruja en éxtasis homicida lanzo una maldición hacia los cuerpos que como los infortunados que les precedieron, estallaron de golpe, dejando el árbol decorado con entrañas, sangre goteando por todos lados y la bruja cantando una ronda infantil mientras giraba como una niña bajo las ramas sangrantes recibiendo la lluvia como si de agua fresca se tratara, los gritos de los agonizantes, los gemidos y gruñidos de los pervertidos, los chillidos de quienes eran sodomizados hicieron que mi cabeza comenzara a palpitar, todo giraba como en la peor de mis pesadillas; entonces me fije en los ojos de mi padre, efectivamente , los ojos de una serpiente que disfrutaba el espectáculo sangriento que logro orquestar… Severus estaba lívido y temblaba ligeramente, mas yo no entendía el por que… en ese momento mi padre con una señal de sus manos levanto el cuerpo de mi madre, el joven encapuchado se alejo de sus compinches criminales y abrió la puerta de la casucha, dando continuidad al hechizo levitatorio de mi padre, entro a la misma con la prisionera atándola de tal forma que su hermoso y delicado cuerpo quedaba expuesto mientras yo observaba todo desde la puerta , y en ese momento entro mi padre que con dos movimientos de varita la desnudo, Severus me jalo del brazo, sacándome del lugar mientras escuchaba los gritos de la hermosa elfa, de la mujer de cabellos de fuego siendo torturada, de mi madre siendo violada por mi padre.

Intentaba no temblar, no sentir miedo o furia, pero era muy difícil, deseaba entrar a la cabaña, tirar de los cabellos a mi padre, sacarle los ojos, matar al joven que entrego a mi madre en tributo… fue cuando me fije en el, estaba de pie, frente a la cabaña, sus nudillos blancos por apretar tan fuerte su …varita… esa varita… la mire sorprendida y luego mire a mi tutor…era la misma varita?, sin hacer la pregunta, el asintió

.te dije que te contaría mi historia no?- agacho la mirada – no te dije que era un cuento color de rosa-, con un gesto de su mano el tiempo comenzó a ir mas rápido y de repente ya parecía mas de media noche, entonces un extraño silencio nos envolvió mientras mi padre salio de la casucha componiéndose la ropa y los ahogados sollozos de mi madre se escuchaban dentro, uniéndose a los gemidos de dolor del resto de la aldea.

-mi pequeño mortífago- satisfecho mi padre apoyo su mano en el hombro del mago –tu primer obsequio ha sido una delicia, has probado tu fidelidad hacia mi- sonreía cual ebrio mientras el joven Snape temblaba un poco –pero vamos! Ve y sírvete- le invito a entrar a la cabaña donde gemía de dolor mi madre… Snape entro y yo me quede helada, Severus me indico que entráramos pero me resistí, hasta que tomo mi mano y de un jalón me hizo entrar; después de la brutal violación que sufrió mi madre, lo primero que vi fueron las mordidas y arañazos que recibió de Voldemort, la nariz rota y sus labios sangraban, una cortada muy fea aparecía en su hermoso rostro, señales de latigazos, de quemaduras y su cuerpo reposaba sobre un charco de sangre que nacía en su entrepierna, fue cuando me percaté que el joven mortífago la curaba, la aseaba y le daba un par de prendas mientras que con magia la desataba con una desesperada velocidad.

-huye- susurro ante la atónita y dolorosa mirada de mi madre y la mía misma

-por que?- susurro ella

-porque va a matarte después de que yo salga- contesto en voz baja y exasperada el mago –por ahora, mientras te vistes grita, insúltame- mi madre comenzó a dar gritos de terror y se vestía apresuradamente –sal por ese rincón- Severus mortífago había abierto un pequeño agujero en la pared de paja –corre y no veas hacia atrás- le ordeno, mi madre le obedeció y tras medio minuto Snape destrozo con magia la pared de la cabaña, maldiciendo y gritando cosas que me eran ininteligibles

-que sucede?- mi padre llego al momento en que su aprendiz soltaba hechizos explosivos en dirección de mi madre que desapareció tras el polvo de la ultima maldición lanzada por Snape, con gesto contrariado y quitándose la mascara, lo miro furioso

-la maldita perra…me mordió!- gruño sujetando sus genitales con un gesto de dolor, haciendo que mi padre soltara una carcajada burlona

-creo que aun te falta mucho por aprender- no paraba de burlarse –por ahora vuelve al cuartel y cura tus… heridas- soltó una nueva carcajada… el recuerdo se desvaneció y nosotros volvimos a mi habitación.

En mi cuarto…

-entonces… tu entregaste a mi madre?- lo miraba con asco

-la verdad- susurro mientras se sentaba frente a mi en una silla –yo intentaba que tu padre no la viera –parpadeo –sin embargo tu madre comenzó a gritar y llamo su atención como pudiste ver- suspiro –lo mas que pude fue ayudarla a escapar- concluyo mirándome fijamente

-pero…por que lo hicieron?- mi porque era mas que un simple por que, no entendía el motivo o el móvil por el cual mi padre había hecho esa salvajada –era común en mi padre?- Severus confirmó –mato a todas las mujeres de las que abusaba?- nuevamente asintió

-no podía arriesgarse a tener un bastardo- dijo sin pensar, al se dio cuenta de su error de sutileza –discúlpame! No quise decir eso- el ver su pasado había hecho que su caparazón se moviera un poco, dejándolo descubierto

-soy una bastarda- sonreí triste- esa es la palabra- no fui reconocida por mi padre, fui producto de una violación – intente sonreír aunque mis ojos filtraban lagrimas de tristeza –creo que debo agradecerte por salvar a mi mamá- se me ahogo la voz

-pero fui yo quien la entrego- susurro Snape abrazándome en un primer gesto de humanidad de su parte en el colegio, con ello me derrumbo y comencé a llorar sin desear detenerme

-mi mami era hermosa!- gemí como lo que era, una niñita de doce años asustada, abrazándome fuerte a mi tutor

-muy hermosa, tan hermosa como tu- susurro intentando calmarme pero solo lograba ponerme mas sensible

-no…ella realmente era bella!-por un momento paso por mi memoria la imagen de mi padre, un mago guapo pero podrido por dentro –por que lo hizo?- susurre –por que daño a tanta gente?-

-su fin era apoderarse del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, la aldea de tu madre fue la primera en ser atacada, yo no tenia mas que quince años, estaba amargado por todo lo vivido en mi infancia, odiaba a todo y a todos… pero cuando vi los ojos de tu madre, su dolor, su corazón roto… me di cuenta de el error que estaba cometiendo- susurro –un error que mas tarde me rompió también el alma- trago saliva con dificultad

-la mujer y el niño?- susurre con temor de un rechazo, pero al contrario, su abrazo se volvió mas fuerte

-si… cinco años mas tarde tu padre mato a esa mujer, que había sido bálsamo para mi dolor desde la infancia, el único ser humano que comprendía quien era yo, que era yo…- temblaba al confiarme su secreto –ella prefirió hacer su vida con otro, sin embargo yo seguí amándola… sigo amándola- gimió un poco tratando de aguantar el llanto –el recuerdo en el que me sorprendiste, fue la noche en que tu padre mato a esa mujer, la arranco totalmente de mi lado- se alejo un poco y me miro fijamente –por ella, por tu madre y por los cientos o miles de inocentes que cayeron por mi varita, por la varita y el deseo de poder de tu padre lo traicione –trago nuevamente saliva y me retiro un poco –ahora entiendes?- suspiro y sus ojos enrojecidos me decían cuantas lagrimas no había derramado.

-entiendo…algo- susurre tallando mis ojos –ella… a la que mato mi padre… la amabas – suspire –pero el niño…no es tu hijo?- lo mire por un segundo quebrarse ante el viejo odio pero de inmediato se recupero colocándose esa fría mascara de indiferencia con la que lo había conocido

-como te dije … Lily… ella decidió hacer su vida con otro, se casaron al graduarnos del colegio, yo… vagabundee un poco, seguí con las actividades mortífagas… hasta que por una casualidad me entere de la predicción que involucraba a mi vieja amiga- carraspeo pero no dejo de mirarme –la profecía hablaba de que el hijo de magos que habían luchado dos veces contra tu padre, lo vencería definitivamente –parpadeo ordenando sus recuerdos –ella y su esposo habían combatido a tu padre en dos ocasiones y su hijo nacería en julio como también decía la profecía, tu padre a pesar de mis ruegos…decidió matarla, pero al tratar matar al niño algo pasó, algo que aun no entendemos…- lo interrumpí

-y mi padre, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso fue derrotado… por un niño?- hay por favor!…ahí perdí la compostura y rompí el momento que habíamos creado de intercambio emocional –por favor no me vas a salir con que un enano de un año de edad mato a mi papá!- la forma burlona en que lo mire debió recordarle a mi padre porque se enderezo en su silla alejándose un poco de mi

- … no sabemos que fue, Albus sigue investigándolo, pero yo llegue a esa casa buscando protegerla, pedirle a tu padre que me "obsequiara" a la mujer- torció los labios en un amago de sonrisa burlona –en mi barbarismo creí que seria la única forma de salvarla… cuando entraba escuche a tu padre convocar el Avada Kedabra, una explosión verde y después el llanto del niño me hicieron correr… ella estaba muerta y el niño tenia una lesión en la frente…- le interrumpí

-si, ya se que la famosa cicatriz de rayo- había tanto fastidio en mi tono, faltaban tres o cuatro años para que ese niño llegara a poner la cereza en mi "feliz vida escolar"

-de tu padre no encontramos rastro alguno- continuo ignorando mi sarcasmo –para entonces yo ya lo había traicionado – haber… traicionado? Tu… Severus Snape después de entregar a mi madre, por una estúpida bruja desagradecida TRAICIONASTE A MI PADRE?, mi mente era un remolino de ideas, creo que mi lado Voldemort se encendía con bastante facilidad, no dije nada pero mi rostro debió decir todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza –si… lo traicione, avise a Albus del ataque a los Potter antes de que este sucediera…mas tarde Albus, Minerva y Hagrid se hicieron cargo del niño… para entonces yo ya trabajaba en el colegio…así que vine a refugiarme, a fingir que era un infiltrado de la orden oscura en el grupo selecto de Dumbledore- moví la cabeza como sacudiendo un enjambre de moscos

-haber si entendí… ahora trabajas para Albus? Ya no eres mortífago?- lo mire inquisidora

-eso…creo que debemos hablarlo otro día- susurro poniéndose de pie

Otro día? OTRO DIA! Haber hoy me entero que TU entregaste a mi madre para que mi padre la usara a su gusto y antojo sádico… esa noche mi padre y mi madre muy a disgusto de ambos me engendraron, rompiste las reglas dejando que ella escapara, con un hibrido en su vientre, entiéndase YO y cinco años después… haces berrinche y te haces conciente de todos tus errores y tan fácil te escondes bajo la túnica de Albus?

-no lo creo – susurre – no creo que otro momento hablemos del tema- estaba mas que dolida… el traiciono a mi padre, que garantía tenia de no ser traicionada por el mismo?, me miro interrogante, intentaba saber que había en mi cabeza en ese momento – supiste que fue lo que vivió mi madre después del ataque- susurre tratando de sacar la escena de Snape llorando a un la mujer que lo rechazo–supiste acaso como paso su vida?- Severus asintió –muéstrame- exigí, así que se levanto despacio, sopesando la situación y con la varita recogió el vapor plateado y lo volvió a guardar en el frasquito… saco tres mas, con los números dos, tres y cuatro y al mismo tiempo los deposito en el pensadero

-estas segura?- pregunto mirándome fijamente y con la voz imperturbable e inflexible

-si- conteste de igual manera, había comenzado a saber quien y que soy… no iba a detenerme.

Recuerdo 2-3-4

-te aviso, que los recuerdos pasaran rápidamente, lo más importante lograrás apreciarlo con calma, pero los momentos triviales van a pasar muy rápido- asentí tras escuchar la advertencia y entramos al recuerdo.

Ahora la experiencia fue aérea, la vista era hermosa, el mismo bosque y pradera en un brillante amanecer, la aldea en reconstrucción y los escombros renegridos de piras funerarias, un par de hermosos elfos, hombre y mujer estaban sentados al lado de la hoguera mientras mi madre, que reconocí de inmediato, sollozaba

-fui obligada- respondió llorando, su rostro contraído por la pena, por el dolor, marcado con moretones y heridas cerrando

-eso no importa- respondió la mujer fríamente sin soltar la mano del hombre

-pero… no pueden pedirme que…- exhalo un sollozo mas profundo

-no debe dolerte- dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria –el monstruo que llevas en tu vientre no merece nacer, porque nunca debió de ser engendrado- gruño sin dejarla de verla con asco

-pero padre!...- busco algo de compasión en los ojos del hombre y al no encontrarlos miro con angustia a la mujer –madre!... por favor!- cubrió con sus manos aun heridas su vientre –este bebe no tiene culpa alguna- sollozo pero sus lamentos chocaban en el muro frió de … mis abuelos.

-eso no es un bebe normal- contesto mi…abuela –es un monstruo, engendrado por el mal mismo… acaso no te duele lo que le hizo a tu gente, a tus hermanos- señalo ampliamente las piras funerarias, las chozas destrozadas –destruyo a toda la comunidad-

-de no haber estado de cacería – gruño el hombre… mi abuelo… el señor… el elfo…lo que sea

-pero no estaban, y sucedió- suspiro mamá –entonces es su ultima palabra?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y ambos asintieron, mi madre dio media vuelta, tomo un atado de ropa y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del campamento

-mi mamá?...- lo mire llorosa

-fue despreciada por tus abuelos- dirigí una mirada a los elfos… ambos lloraban en silencio hasta que mi madre desapareció… entonces el elfo miro directamente hacia donde estábamos y dio un grito, la vista nuevamente se volvió aérea sorprendiéndome

-que sucede!- pregunte asustada

-esto… después de que tu madre fue atacada, visite continuamente la aldea, para saber de ella… - me señalo un cuervo que volaba a nuestro lado –sorpresa- haber además de toda mi triste historia me entero que:

a.- mi tutor fue el culpable de que me engendraran por una violación

b.- era mortífago aprendiz de mi padre

c.- traiciono a mi padre por una mujer que a su vez traiciono su confianza y su amor

d.- amaba a la rata traidora

e.- se volvió vouyerista siguiendo a todos lados a mi madre? CONVERTIDO EN UN CUERVO?

-creo que … ya no quiero ver mas- susurre –ha sido demasiado por hoy- me miro sorprendido

-las cosas mejoran un poco- sus ojos sonrieron, y el tiempo comenzó a ir mas rápido, vi a mi madre instalarse en un valle árido…eso era mejorar?, en poco tiempo logro construir un sencillo acueducto para llevar agua a su sembradío, de repente aparecían vacas y ovejas y una cabaña de madera… todo era a vista de aguila… digo, de cuervo… tras un rato de rutinarias actividades, nos acercamos y mi madre ya tenia su vientre abultado, se veía cansada y ojerosa, su rostro demacrado no había perdido la belleza de meses atrás, se dedicaba a ordeñar a una vaca cuando se torció por una contracción, Severus toco mi hombro señalando hacia un lado y vi transformarse al cuervo en hombre… algo raro en mi catalogo de rarezas… mi madre lo vio y sonrió pero una nueva contracción volvió a doblarla

-estas bien?- mi tutor, bueno el joven Severus corrió presto a sostenerla –ya viene?- pregunto apesadumbrado

-si- sonrió dolorosamente mi madre y ambos entraron a la cabaña… mire asustada a mi tutor

-debo entrar?-

-quieres?- pregunto con voz mas suave de lo normal, creo que el recuerdo lo estaba ablandando

-nunca he visto nacer a un bebe… creo que será perturbador ver mi propio nacimiento- mi tutor me dedico una mirada comprensiva y con un ligero movimiento de su mano el tiempo volvió a ir de prisa, hasta que el en su versión joven salio de la cabaña

-adiós- susurro y tras beber de un frasco se convirtió en cuervo

-nunca mas volviste a ver a mamá?- le pregunte con cierta pena

-no… arriesgaba la seguridad de ambas, tu padre tenia métodos para saber lo que pensábamos…- esa respuesta me la se! Así que lo interrumpí

- legeremancia- afirme

-así es, si tu padre por alguna razón me tomaba con la defensa baja, y mas por las sospechas de tener un traidor en sus filas, podría haberlas matado- miro como añorando el momento –eras una bebe muy bella- me miro y yo con cara seria –sigues siendo hermosa!- respondió sorpresivamente, haciéndome reír

-gracias- susurre mientras el tiempo se volvía a acelerar y veía a mi madre jugar conmigo de bebe, mis primeros pasos, cuando me enseño a ordeñar, a jugar con las ovejas, mis travesuras, mis primeras palabras, todo iba tan rápido, pero logre controlar mis emociones, solo tome de la mano a mi tutor y la apreté con cariño… el recuerdo se desvaneció y regresamos a mi cuarto

-mañana seguimos?- me pregunto mientras separaba los recuerdos y los guardaba en sus respectivos frascos

-no- me volteo a ver sorprendido –ya se quien soy, de donde vengo…por ahora es todo lo que necesito – lo miraba fijamente

-cuando entonces?- cerro la caja con los recuerdos y se sentó frente a mi

-no lo se- lo mire muy seria –imagina lo que siento!, no soy una adulta, entiende soy una niña!- puso su cabeza de lado, mirándome fijamente

-nunca lo he olvidado- murmuro –pero eres mas madura que las demás niñas-

-tienes una idea tonta- sonreí triste –imagina que siento- si claro, imagina después de todo lo que me mostró, que realmente vivió –vi como maltrato mi padre a mi madre, como mis abuelos la abandonan a su suerte, de cualquier forma tu estas en mi vida desde que fui engendrada, cuidaste de ella y resulta que eres el primer rostro que me topo al nacer – titubee un poco –puedo tener ese recuerdo?- Severus se alzo de hombros y antes de que contestara…- … no olvídalo!, debió ser traumante ver tu fea cara- conteste y solté una carcajada, mi tutor me miro frío y mejor me calle –no te enojes es una broma!- me siguió mirando en una forma que daba miedo, ahora si metí la pata pensé –en … serio… era…- no pude decir mas, con un movimiento de varita me lanzo la peor maldición que cualquiera hubiese recibido…

-traumas!, ahora sabrás lo que son traumas- dijo a media voz, supongo que fingiendo que estaba mas que divertido haciéndome sufrir con su hechizo

-yaaaa- chillaba y la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe entrando Albus y Minerva con caras de espanto

-Severus!- grito la profesora mientras mi tutor la miraba indiferente sin soltar su maldición –sabes que a los alumnos no…- solté una carcajada – a ellos no…- mi risa era escandalosa, no podía detenerme

-la estoy castigando como mi hija, no como mi alumna- contesto mi tutor y Albus solo sonrió y tomo a la profesora del brazo haciéndola salir

-no podemos intervenir en asuntos familiares- dijo mientras salían –después de que termine el castigo los esperamos en el comedor- invito mientras cerraba la puerta, Severus detuvo las inclementes cosquillas y sin poder respirar me quede inmóvil, sentada dando leves risitas de vez en vez

-gracias- fue todo lo que pude decir sentada en mi cama, mirándolo fijamente

-gracias a ti- me devolvió la mirada –vamos a comer?- me invito ofreciéndome su brazo, afortunadamente el colegio estaba totalmente solo y podíamos pasear como en Londres sin tener que ocultar esa empatía; los alumnos que como yo, no tenían padres, regularmente recibían el bonus de un curso o vacaciones de verano dependiendo de por quien fueran auspiciados, al ser tutelada por un profesor del colegio tenia la libertad de estar ahí…en ese momento entendí que era libre de estar ahí y que tenia el colegio para mi sola!, mire su brazo, le mire a los ojos y me lance a su cuello para darle un abrazo como nunca le había dado

-profesor Snape, te quiero- le declare inocentemente, aferrada a su cuello, sin saber que en un tiempo yo misma buscaría cambiar esos sentimientos a unos menos inocentes, pero mas fuertes y profundos.


	12. Chapter 12

Este capi es mas tranquilo que el anterior, no se preocupen :D, cuando suba los textos para adultos va a ser en un anexo, eso lo voy a avisar en el capitulo previo.

Disclaimer- el mundo h.p. es de rowling, mina es mi niña

Capitulo 12

Después de ver los recuerdos pasamos unos días en el colegio, mi tutor preparando los curriculum para el siguiente curso, yo vagando y fortaleciendo mi amistad con Firenze… que ese día logro atrapar un extraño caballo alado, era como un zombi de los que vi en el cine muggle a principios de mi curso anterior, según Firenze nadie mas que quien se haya topado directamente con la muerte, podía verlos, el que pudiera apreciar tan exótico animal me puso a pensar, seria testigo de la muerte de mi madre?, tal vez, mas no dedique mucho tiempo a algo que el tiempo resolvería, disfrute aprendiendo de esos animales

-serias un gran profesor- confesé a mi amigo mientras daba un poco de carne fresca a un potrillo de threstal –tienes paciencia y el toque para ganarte la atención de los demás- lo mire sonriente, el se encontraba echado bajo un enorme árbol, sobre un montón de hojas que amontonamos para sentarnos, el pequeño potrillo relincho exigiendo mas alimento y su madre se acerco curiosa a mi mochila, hurtando un enorme pedazo de carne y alejándose a trote, seguida por su crio

-no me atrae la idea de hablar a un grupo de diez magos y brujas- sus ojos me miraban fijamente –además yo seleccionaría a mis alumnos, y tu serias la única a quien me dedicaría- me sonrió –tienes talentos-

-gracias!- le devolví el gesto y una sombra entre los arboles me alerto –alguien viene!- susurre levantándome y ocultándome tras mi amigo, Firenze se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se coloco cubriéndome y empuñando su arco… respiramos aliviados al ver salir de entre los arboles a mi tutor

-que haces aquí? – estaba…enojadito por lo que me di cuenta –Firenze buen día- saludo mas por educación que por ganas a mi amigo –niña tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos- como? Estoy de vacaciones!

-pero…- ups

-no hay pero que valga- creo que estaba un grado mas de …enojadito –vamos al castillo, de inmediato, discúlpanos pero esta niña debe practicar algo mas que engordar therstals- Firenze hizo una leve inclinación a manera de despedida y a trote lento se retiro

-te veo mañana!- alcance a gritarle pero creo que no me escucho

-ni mañana ni pasado- Severus en realidad no estaba enojado…estaba…preocupado?- no estoy de acuerdo con esta relación con Firenze, el es de una especie distinta a la tuya y…-

-haber…de que hablas?- me detuve y lo mire fijamente, escudriñando sus ojos –tengo según yo…casi doce años, si no es que ya los cumplí, y… ya me estas ennoviando con un centauro?- si… sonaba ridículo, mas por los ojos que me hizo creo que no era tan risible después de todo –olvídalo!- chille burlona y le di la mano –anda profe vamos al colegio, no me haga corajes porque se arruga y se pone feo…- mmm, creo que traspase los limites…

-Mina- ahí viene el regaño…hay Merlín protégeme –segura que no tienes nada que ver con Firenze- sus ojos eran interrogantes, no se por que pero creo que pretendía hacer un legeremens en ese momento, así que parpadee de la manera mas cándida y lo mire a los ojos con la mayor inocencia que podía tener

-profe… soy una niña…NIÑA…. Lo que mas me preocupa es…ir de compras a Londres, ir a un parque de diversiones en Londres, ir a mi restaurant favorito de Londres…- levanto su ceja de una forma que me hacia sentir rara –pero sobre todo… me preocupa lo que pienses o creas de mi, me preocupa que mis calificaciones te decepcionen o que algo que haga te desilusione de mi –creo que no esperaba esa respuesta, carraspeo y me dio la mano retomando el camino al colegio

- eso te preocupa?- su voz era tan profunda, me gustaba sentir esa vibración en mi cuando usaba ese tono de voz

-si- lo mire de nuevo sin detenerme –te debo tanto profe- apreté suavemente su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos

-bien- carraspeo tratando de disimular algún tipo de emoción que le embargo en ese momento – ya que tanto interés tienes en… ciertas cosas, vamos a darte gusto- a caray! En que cosas? –prepara tu maleta, vamos este fin de semana a Londres… en tres minutos tenia todo listo y pasamos un fin de semana genial comprando mis útiles del próximo curso, además de visitar al Dr. Gupta para un reajuste de mis lentillas y pasear como una muggle normal.

El segundo año no tuvo nada novedoso desde un principio, los novatos se ocupaban de sus asuntos y los de mi grado debíamos prepararnos en las mismas materias, solo que mas complicadas.

Transformaciones comenzó a volverse de mis favoritas desde que Minerva se dio cuenta que no era la encarnación de Voldemort…aunque evitaba mirarme a los ojos, me enseñaba con mas gusto, comenzaba a disfrutar las clases de Binns, sobre todo cuando comenzó a enseñarnos sobre la primera guerra que desato mi padre… un poco de vanidad infantil…se que lo que hizo no era para estar orgullosa, pero mi padre era considerado el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de esta epoca, nada para ignorar, leia ávidamente cualquier cosa que hablara de mi padre, desde libros de historia, incluso me atrevi a creer que en las guerras anteriores el habia intervenido y su ultima guerra habia sido la reencarnación de un antiguo guerrero… dos horas de charla con mi tutor y entendi que eso no era posible, muchos viejos magos tenebrosos aun vivían, con sus poderes disminuidos o en Azkaban cuando mi padre comenzó a portarse mal.

Ademas de eso, tenia la enorme duda de… como se transformaba Snape en un cuervo?, no quise preguntarle, sin embargo pasaba las tardes después de clases metida en el salon de pociones, ya con un libro de la biblioteca o con uno de la colección privada, eran tan interesantes! Aunque sospecho que me ocultaba los mas fuertes… hasta que un dia me decidi…

-como te conviertes en cuervo?- solte sin más la pregunta casualmente, mientras leia "Pociones para niños", habian pasado casi cinco meses desde que habia visto ese recuerdo, estabamos en la vispera de halloween y el resto del colegio estaba embuido en la fiesta… menos nosotros, él estaba preparando pociones para Poppy y yo me tiraba en un divan que tenia en su sala de trabajo

-no lo vas a encontrar en ese libro- contesto sin siquiera voltear a mirarme

-lo se, ya revise casi todos los permitidos en la biblioteca y los de tu librero- igual sin mirarlo le conteste –ya me cansé, al menos podrias decirme si esta en algun libro- lo mire de reojo para ver su reaccion… por un segundo dejo de picar ingredientes e hizo un gesto de concentración, mas de inmediato volvio a lo suyo

-podria ser que si este en un libro, mas ignoro si exista todavía- bien, esta pero no esta, como saberlo?

-como se titula?- si Mina, claro! Te va a decir…

-fue mi libro de quinto grado- si me dijo!

-esta entonces en los libros de pociones de quinto?- me extraño su respuesta, ya habia consultado todos

-te dije que en MI libro de quinto grado- ha! Ok anotacion mental, aprende a escuchar niña.

-y donde lo dejaste?- nuevamente detuvo su trabajo por un segundo

-en ese tiempo pasaba por momentos difíciles, asi que algunos libros tuvieron que prestarmelos – o sea que por un tiempo vivio de los beneficios escolares? Debio pasarla muy mal!

-de verdad?- realmente mostre interes, cerre mi libro y me sente mirandolo fijamente –nunca me has hablado de tu época estudiantil…de tu familia- espere respuesta mas no hubo alguna –Severus?- insistí un poco

-no hay mucho que hablar… mi madre era una bruja casada con un muggle –detuvo su trabajo otra vez y me miro –cuando se entero de lo que mi madre era y lo que yo comenzaba a ser, se volvió un verdadero infeliz –uy cuanto amor –cuando pude hacerlo acabe con el, de cualquier forma mi madre mal vivía por culpa de ese tipo, siempre nos falto todo- los recuerdos eran mas que negros – poco después de que entrara al colegio me uni a algunos chicos, futuros mortifagos como yo… - agrego poco a poco los ingredientes al caldero y mientras removia siguió contandome –asi que en una de nuestras vacaciones, fui a a visitar a mis padres y algunos amigos me acompañaron… cuando llegamos habia golpeado a mi madre tanto que sin mas lo mate- levanto su rostro y me vio fijamente –no estoy orgulloso de ello, mis amigos sin embargo aplaudieron mi proceder, el problema es que no lo mate con magia – continuo con su trabajo –lo mate con mis propias manos, y lo disfrute tanto… lo malo fue cuando mi madre me reclamo – eso si me sorprendio, me levante y me sente en la silla mas cercana a la mesa donde trabajaba –comenzo a reclamarme el que se habia quedado sola, no escuchaba razones…me corrio de la casa… mis amigos sin embargo me apoyaron –su rostro se suavizo, creo que sus amigos lo fueron todo en su juventud –mi madre murio al poco tiempo, un dia antes de que me avisaran de lo sucedido me llego una carta…- miro hacia su librero –está en una carpeta gris, en el tercer anaquel – me indico y obediente saque la carpeta, se la entregue y entre algunos pergaminos saco una hoja muggle ya muy maltratada, me la dejo leer.

"Severus, no fui la madre que merecías, ame ciegamente a tu padre y eso fue nuestra perdicion, soñaba con una familia normal, y de ese sueño solo se cumplio algo, el tenerte como mi hijo, fuiste lo mejor de toda mi vida.

Perdoname hijo por no haber sido la madre que esperabas, por no darte todo lo que necesitabas y sin embargo arrastrarte conmigo en un mundo de dolor, carencias y sufrimiento; ahora que ya eres un hombre y como tal me lo demostraste librándome de tu padre, me despido de ti, me siento tranquila pues se que podras seguir adelante y superar cualquier adversidad.

Hijo, eres especial, eres unico y se que en algun lugar alguien va a valorar lo que eres y sabra darte lo que tanto te ha faltado.

Te amo hijo

Eilleen Prince"

Lo mire sin saber que decir, asi que devolvi la carta y la guardo.

-en ese momento no me imaginaba que era una despedida, crei que…simplemente se disculpaba por sus reclamos al matar a mi padre…al dia siguiente la encontraron muerta, flotando en el Tamesis- sus ojos estaban mas que tristes, mas no derramo una lagrima y no dejo de trabajar, me levante y lo abrace… apenas alcanzaba mas arriba de su cintura y mi rostro quedo sobre su pecho… creo que recibia pocos abrazos pues se confundio un poco y solo me rodeo los hombros con su brazo libre, mas escuche su corazon, latia rapido y oi como trago saliva

-lo siento- murmure –pero ya somos una familia- lo abrace mas fuerte –que rara es la vida, como junta a los que estamos solos verdad?- se inclino un poco y pego sus labios en mi frente mientras hablaba

-ya no estamos solos- susurro y me separe de el mirandolo fijamente –ya no mas Mina- le sonrei y guarde el documento… esa tarde la pasamos tranquilamente, yo sentada en sus piernas mientras el me leia un libro de pociones avanzadas, explicando todo a detalle, como solo el sabe hacerlo..

Después de las fiestas de Halloween comenzaron los preparativos navideños, como siempre Hagrid buscaba los arboles mas altos y esponjados y Filius los decoraba junto con otros profesores, la verdad a mi no me llamaba mucho la atención decorar arbolitos, y me preparaba para vivir otras vacaciones encerrada, sin embargo Severus tenia otros planes.

Ese dia desde fue … raro, primero porque desde la tarde anterior me habia llegado una notita por medio de un halcon y mi tutor la intercepto, la leyo y me la entrego algo serio

"te veo mañana en la charca del bosque prohibido, lleva tu varita y una cesta para picnic…Firenze"

-algo fresco tu … amigo- susurro molesto mi tutor –el invita la salida y te hace llevar la comida-

-si…bueno, supongo que tu no…- me quede callada, era obvio que no me dejaria ir por nada en el universo

-puedes ir, tengo mucho que hacer y prefiero estar enterado de tus actividades, supongo que Firenze ya se imagina que lei su recado y no llegara a mas que un paseo en la nieve- me fastidia cuando se pone en ese plan

-entonces puedo?- asintio con la cabeza sin mirarme ya, concentrado en su trabajo, le di las buenas noches y el acostumbrado beso en la mejilla que aun no le caia muy bien que digamos, y me retire a preparar la salida.

Primero fui con Albus a pedirle permiso de entrar al bosque, como llevaba la nota de Firenze me lo dio, ya que no iria sola, le pedi tambien su autorización para que los elfos domesticos nos prepararan algo y acepto, asi que baje corriendo hasta la entrada a las cocinas… el cuadro de un frutero, sabia que hacerle cosquillas a la pera era la contraseña, mas me divertia tanto la risita de la perita que tarde un poco en entrar, me percate de que el paso estaba abierto porque un elfo malhumorado me miraba desde la entrada.

-que desea la señorita?- la pregunta era cortes, sin embargo se veia molesto

-hola- lo salude como si nada –quiero pedirle un favor enorme- tenia que hacerlo sentir bien para que el almuerzo fuera delicioso- se que solo usted es capaz de hacerme ese favor y estaria muy agradecida de que aceptara- tantos halagos le arreglaron el carácter y sonrio

-estamos para servirle a la señorita- me invito a entrar –desea usted un banquete en especial?- los elfos que estaban trabajando en los preparativos de la cena navideña a celebrarse al dia siguiente me miraron y todos se inclinaron saludandome

-hola a todos!- me comporte muy amigable, estos elfos serian amigos muy valiosos pense –no seria un banquete- me dirigi al elfo que me acompañaba –seria algo sencillo, en la mañana voy a verme con…-lo pense, estos elfos son lindos y si les digo que me veria con un amigo especial llenarian de detalles romanticos la cesta –voy a verme con unas amigas y vamos a hacer un dia de campo- le sonrei –me gustaria una cesta para tres personas, con bocadillos, bebidas, frutas- Mina se una niña linda –no sabe como le agradeceria que se encargara de prepararla, se que es muy detallista y sus conocimientos en la cocina no nos pasan inadvertidos –el elfito domestico tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción que no cabia en su pequeño rostro

-por supuesto señorita!, me dedicare a su almuerzo y al amanecer lo encontrara en su habitación- hay elfito que lindo eres –que tipo de bebida?- me guiño el ojo, tendria la oportunidad de llevar vino o algo mas fuerte…decidi no arriesgarme –alguna bebida caliente como café o chocolate- saque de mi bolsillo unos guantecillos de cocina que habia comprado para trabajar con mi caldero mas nunca los ocupe –yo no soy su ama- le dije seria al elfito que miro aterrado los guantes –lo es el Director Albus Dumbledore, ademas se que ustedes estan aquí por gusto- el elfo asintio sin dejar de ver aterrado los guantes –si me acepta estos guantes no esta obligado a salir del lugar- ahora el pequeño suspiro aliviado –son para que realice mas comodo su trabajo, le pareceria bien aceptarlos a cambio de este favor?- mi discurso lo tranquilizo bastante

-no son un regalo?- insistio y asenti confirmado su pregunta –son un pago?- nuevamente asenti y los recibio – todos podran usarlos?- sus compañeros lo miraron curiosos

-claro, como quieran!- me enderecé, tenia que echarmelos al bolsillo, eran mas que unos aliados perfectos, tendria la comida que yo quisiera para mis futuras salidas

-mil gracias señorita- el elfo tartamudeaba y solo le di la mano

-entonces al amanecer?- confirme y todos contestaron a una voz

-al amanecer señorita- asi que diciendoles adios con la mano sali de la cocina y regrese a mi habitación.

Al despertar me vesti con mis mejores galas muggles, unos lindos jeans aterciopelados color café, un sweater mao del mismo color, mi chamarra y encima mi tunica negra…creo que necesito otra!, cuando sali del baño ya estaba ahí la comida en una mochila, y el cuarto se inundo de un delicioso aroma, revise la mochila y era mas de lo que podiamos comer, me senti mas que feliz, tenia permiso para ir al bosque, llevaba un rico banquete y …mi varita!, la guarde en el bolsillo de la tunica y sali al frio y nevado bosque.

Ya me esperaba mi amigo y me ayudo con la mochila, me platicaba sobre las actividades de los centauros en estas fechas, básicamente trabajo y trabajo para pasar el invierno, cuando llegamos a la charca que estaba congelada, ya habia un espacio dispuesto libre de nieve, asi que colocamos una frazada en el piso y acomodamos la comida, platicábamos de mil y un cosas y mirábamos el paisaje helado.

-sabes patinar en hielo?- me pregunto timido

-no…y tu?- mi amigo solto una carcajada –no…creo que no- y comencé a reir

-ven- se levanto y me dio la mano –vamos a aprender…que te parece?-me invito señalando la charca helada

-no sera peligroso?- el agua no se veia tan solida

-vamos!- en un inusitado ataque de irresponsabilidad me levanto y poco a poco comenzamos a dar pasos en el hielo.

El primero en caer fue el… resbalo y cayó con las patas abiertas, por ayudarlo a levantarse me tiro… veinte minutos después estábamos empapados, titiritando de frio nos tumbamos en la manta y nos servimos el chocolate caliente, encendí una fogata con la varita y reimos como tontos un buen rato.

Ya casi anochecía cuando comenzamos el camino de regreso, me dejo montarlo y algo llamo mi atención, pese a la renuencia de Firenze nos acercamos…habia una carpa, lo mire extrañada y me indico que siguiera caminando, un silencio aterrador rodeaba el ambiente, y con la punta de la varita movi un poco la lona de la carpa.

Cuando entramos me lleve la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, ahí estaban mis profesores, mi tutor, y en la mesa un pastel de cumpleaños enorme!

-de que se trata todo esto!- estaba conmocionada

-ya averiguamos tu fecha de cumpleaños- sonriente me informo Sybill, miro a Snape y continuo –un cuervito nos dijo que fue el 22 de junio- un cuervito? Por fin mi tutor habia recordado la fecha

-como este año no te celebramos, decidimos hacerlo aunque hayan pasado ya unos meses- mi profe de D.C.A.O, Galatea Merrythought me entrego una cajita forrada…mi primer regalo de cumpleaños! –felicidades señorita Snape

Nunca me habia imaginado una sorpresa asi de enorme, los profes reian, charlaban como todo ser humano normal, comun y corriente, los chistes eran abundantes y las risas flotaban en el ambiente, me cantaron "feliz cumpleaños" y soplé las doce velas del pastel, me entregaron mas regalos, pero lo que mas me emociono fue lo que Albus dijo al final del festejo

-Mina, llegaste de forma inesperada a nuestras vidas, has cambiado a algunos de nosotros y nos has llenado de luz –Merlin casi me pongo a llorar –quiero que pienses en nosotros como tu familia, como tios, tias, no como profesores…eso solo en tiempos de estudio, pero cuando necesites el apoyo de alguien, no dudes en acercarte a nosotros- me sonrio ampliamente –asi que si quieres que sea como tu abuelo… no tengo problema con ello- no pude mas, me lance a darle el abrazo mas fuerte que podia darle, y no podia parar las lagrimas

-Ya chiquilla- sonrio Minerva mientras me daba palmaditas en la cabeza-no es para tanto- la mire sonriente con ojos anegados y ahora la abrace a ella, fue un momento muy emotivo que varios profes aplaudieron, cuando por fin pare las cascadas que salian de mis ojos y pude articular una palabra …

-es la mejor navidad de mi vida- fue todo, de nuevo mi voz se ahogo, carraspee –mil gracias- todos me aplaudieron y poco a poco fueron retirandose, la cena navideña era esa noche, me despedi de Firenze y regresamos al castillo, con mi pobre tutor cargando la montaña de regalos, que sin disimular su fastidio los arrojo sobre mi cama, claro que teniendo el cuidado de no romper algo

-en tu proximo cumpleaños ya debes hacer un hechizo levitatorio- gruño

-yo tambien te quiero mucho- le conteste a sabiendas que no habia dicho eso, me miro confundido y se sento en mi cama curioseando una cajita

-yo no te he entregado tu regalo- dijo muy serio…supongo que lo habia hecho enojar y habia decidido que no merecia uno… -sin embargo voy a hacerlo esta tarde, por ahora ponte algo mas abrigador – ordeno y asi lo hice, el no se mudo de ropa ni nada, salimos del castillo, cosa que me intrigo mucho mas, llegamos a la reja de entrada, la traspasamos y me ofrecio su brazo como siempre lo hacia cuando nos ibamos a aparecer en algun lado, no hice lo que me indico, lo abrace y cerre los ojos… en un momento aparecimos en una calle solitaria y oscura, a lo lejos pude ver el rio y mas alla se escuchaban las campanadas del Big Ben

-donde estamos?- no distinguia mas que algunas lucecitas en unas ventanas lejanas, estabamos en una zona industrial, solo me dio la mano y comenzamos a caminar; a pocos pasos del callejón donde nos aparecimos, estaba una vivienda que parecia abandonada, entramos y de inmediato se encendio una estufa

-bienvenida a mi casa- lo mire aturdida y entonces me fije mas en el interior… no podia darse un paso sin tropezarse con una montaña de libros, habia un pasillo muy pequeño bordeado por libreros, pilas de libros… al fondo una escalera que llevaba a una buhardilla supuse y lo mire intrigada –ya leiste todo esto?- afirmo con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la capa y se sentaba en un sofa que lucia tan viejo y tan comodo que en cuanto se sento me apresure a sentarme en sus piernas – me gusta tu casa- le sonrei y me miro esceptico –te lo juro!- le di un beso en la mejilla y salte de su regazo, tome uno de los libros y me tumbe en un rinconcito cercano a la estufa que ya calentaba el ambiente, y sin hacer nada de ruido comencé a leer.

El resto de las vacaciones las pase encerrada en casa de Snape, no obligada sino con mucho gusto, resulto que en la buhardilla tenia su dormitorio y una habitación de huéspedes, donde me la vivi entregada a la lectura, cuando volvimos al colegio me lleve los mas grandes que encontré, creo que mi actitud le agrado porque no puso pero alguno.

La monotonia me agobiaba en el colegio, ansiaba las vacaciones… trataba siempre de sacar mis materias con buenas calificaciones…no fui una matada en algunas pero al menos mis promedios no eran decepcionantes, las vacaciones de Pascua volvimos a la casa de mi profe, ahí podia trabajar sobre los examenes y yo seguia engullendome su biblioteca…me encantaba pues no comia mas que pizza, comida china…pizza, comida china!

Y asi sin más termino mi segundo grado, sin mas novedades… bueno… obtuve una familia, creo que eso es mas que una novedad!


	13. Chapter 13

Tal vez les parescan insulsos los temas que voy presentando, pero como les dije en un principio, me gustaria que fueran conociendo detalles de Mina... para que en los capitulos donde la veremos adulta, hagamos un poco nuestra su historia.

Disclaimer. el mundo H.P es de Rowling, Mina y sus amigos son mios.

Capitulo 13…

El que supiéramos mi fecha de cumpleaños supuso algunos cambios, claro que primero hice un berrinche de campeonato por la tardanza en que recordara la fecha, Severus me ignoro olímpicamente y conclui mi pataleta azotando la puerta del salon de pociones.

Estaba por comenzar el tercer grado, era mas difícil…aunque me habia leido toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts y la biblioteca de Snape en el colegio, mas los libros que sacaba de la casa en Londres, no encontraba la condenada receta de la pocion para transformar en animal al mago.

Este año tendria que elegir una materia optativa, los animales me agradaban, mas era pasar tiempo fuera con mis compañeros, no me agradaba esa idea… Ruinas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Adivinación… quiza adivinación para tomar clase con Sybill, aunque Estudios Muggles me llama mucho mas la atención, asi que pedire a Severus su opinión.

Mi cumpleaños paso sin pena ni gloria, un pastel con Firenze...el fin de semana posterior Severus me llevo a cenar a mi restaurant favorito en Londres y a un parque de diversiones, que no nos divirtió en lo absoluto…salimos cinco minutos después de haber entrado porque no me gusto ver a los delfines haciendo de payasos…mi tutor me apoyo y salimos a caminar por Diagon, me sugeria comprar una lechuza, pero para que? No tenia con quien cartearme, y caminando sin rumbo llegamos a la entrada del Callejon Knockturn, ya desde visitas anteriores habia querido entrar mas no me lo permitia, sin embargo esa tarde, que me quede mirando hacia el oscuro callejón, mi tutor dio dos pasos y sin mas espero que yo avanzara.

Los dos primero pasos titubee, no sabia si probaba mi obediencia o si tenia permiso, carraspeo impaciente y segui adelante, curiosamente aunque estabamos en el mundo mágico me dio su mano, de inmediato entendi el por que de sus precauciones.

El camino era definido por muchas tiendas mal construidas y mal instaladas, tiendas con productos asquerosos, todo olia a carne echada a perder o a excrementos que se contenian en unos barriles fuera de una tienda, no hice mas que subir la capucha de mi capa, Snape no me solto la mano, me apretaba fuerte… y llegamos a una tienda con objetos extraños, entramos y una campanita sono, avisando al encargado de la llegada de un cliente.

-Profesor Snape que sorpresa!-el encargado lo recibio con una falsa sonrisa que mostraban unos dientes ennegrecidos, su mirada se topo con mi silueta, semi-oculta a espaldas de mi profesor –y trae un alumno!- sonrio intentando quitarme la capucha, Severus me protegio con su cuerpo interponiendose entre ese tipo desagradable y yo

-vengo por mi pedido- susurro, me imagino que ese tono de voz lo usaba cuando era el "malo de la historia", pero sonaba tan…no se…me provocaba cosquillitas en el estomago.

-claro profesor- contesto el tipo –llego precisamente en la mañana ojo de dragon legitimo- buscaba en unos anaqueles detrás de el

Severus no le dijo nada, mientras yo me escabullia a sus espaldas para curiosear el lugar, mas al girar me tope con una asquerosa mano huesuda que sostenia una vela, tape mi boca con ambas manos para no gritar y volvi aterrada a mi sitio detrás de mi tutor, para entonces ya envolvia un collar en papeles y paja, depositandolo con cuidado en una caja mediana, la verdad me imagine al ojo de dragon como una esfera del tamaño de una quaffle, pero no, era mas como una snitch, pero requeria mucho espacio para no dañarse, Snape pago con unas monedas tintineando en un bolsito de terciopelo, tomo la caja y la guardo en su tunica, con su mano aplastandome la capucha de la tunica en la cabeza me hizo salir, y de inmediato salimos del local.

Seguimos avanzando y en un rincón oscuro me oculto entre unos barriles, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, saco la cajita y de ella salió el collar mas lindo que viera jamás.

-que es eso?- me retire la capucha mire curiosa la joya

-ya lo sabras- contesto en voz muy baja quitando el broche e indicándome que levantara mi esponjada melena, asi hice y me puso el collar- esto es para protegerte- susurro, coloco de nuevo la capucha sobre mi cabeza y salimos del rincón.

No habíamos avanzado mucho, aun no se veia la salida a Diagon, cuando nos intercepto el mago mas atractivo que habia visto en mi vida, alto y delgado… aunque flacucho en comparación con mi tutor, y su cabello y ojos totalmente lo contrario, el cabello lacio, largo y rubio platinado, sus ojos grises y frios como el hielo, vacios de cualquier emoción.

-Snape!- su voz era suave y aterciopelada, mas tan fría como sus ojos –que sorpresa verte de vuelta por estos sitios- lo mire asustada y mi tutor me puso nuevamente a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo un niño como de ocho años asomo la cabeza detrás del hombre, era idéntico, rubio platinado y ojos grises y asesinos

-Malfoy- saludo con un ligero movimiento al recién aparecido- busco algunos materiales para la clase- sus labios estaban tensos, y la mano con la que regularmente tenia presta su varita, me mantenía a sus espaldas –el joven Draco supongo- miro al niño que le sonrio, pero su gesto mas que amable era amenazador

-hola padrino- chillo el niño con tono muy consentido –padre, puedo ir…?- señalo una tienda donde colgaban cabezas reducidas, su padre asintió dándole un bolsito donde resonaban muchas monedas, el niño paso a mi lado soltándome un puñetazo, no pude evitar un auch.

-vaya vaya…que tienes ahí amigo mio?- el señor Malfoy siseaba cada palabra como una serpiente, casi sentía como se enredaban a mi alrededor –regresamos a los gustos de antaño?-se inclino para levantarme la capucha pero me hice para atrás protegiéndome con mi tutor

-posiblemente- contesto

-aunque…se rumorea que has adoptado a la cria de una elfa…no se Severus…creo que te estas ablandando- cada palabra siseada por Malfoy me provocaba escalofríos

-una elfa?- Snape sono extrañado –según recuerdo…se extinguieron durante el auge del Señor tenebroso, o no es asi Malfoy?- el aludido lo miro fríamente –según tengo entendido…tienes tu propio haren de elfas escocesas- sonrio de lado mientras que Malfoy helaba su gesto

-elfas, niñas, que mas da!, el punto es…que seguimos con nuestros viejos vicios amigo mio- y con un rápido movimiento que no note, levanto la capucha de mi capa con su baston, lo mire asustada…si tenia elfas esclavizadas se daría cuenta de que soy una!

-hmm- me miro un tanto asqueado –ahora muggles de color?- muggle? de color?

-no es mia…ahora tambien trafico- susurro Snape –el tener credenciales de profesor me abre muchas puertas…hay muchos de nuestros amigos viviendo solitarios en las montañas, las ciervas y las cabras ya no les producen mucho placer- no me gusto la sonrisa que hizo, me dio miedo

-un pingüe negocio entonces amigo…un pingüe negocio, espero que Albus no vaya a interferir- achico los grises ojos, escrutando los de mi tutor

-en lo absoluto- sonrio poniéndome la capucha con un movimiento brusco

-y…pruebas la mercancía antes de entregarla?... o esa vieja herida de tu primer batalla te provoca problemas?- vieja herida?... ha si, supongo que la supuesta mordida de mi mamá…haber mordida..ahi? iuuuuuuggghhhh

-Narciza opina que … la cicatriz es interesante- su sonrisa se volvió mas … mas… no se como! Era como cuando los muggles pasaban por la alberca del spa y miraban a las chicas en bikini, realmente me asusto que pudiera tener esas ideas… si, me asusta porque es mi tutor y mi tutor no piensa cosas malas y feas.

El señor Malfoy carraspeo molesto…toma tarado! Pensé

-Lucius, me despido, tengo que entregar este paquete al medio dia en las montañas del norte- y con una leve inclinación dejo parado al sujeto y con un empujoncito me hizo ir delante de el.

Ya en el callejón Diagon me retire la capucha y corri a ver mi reflejo, parecía una niña de chocolate, era hermosa! Mi cabello negro recogido en multiples trencitas, mi piel era suave y no tenia pecas, y mis ojos eran negros con unas pestañas enormes y rizadas

-que paso?- le pregunte sorprendida admirando mi reflejo

-es el collar, en el colegio te explico- susurro –que quieres comprar?- me detuve a pensar un poco

-un helado- conteste simplemente, mas cuando lo mire para responderme lo vi diferente… esperaba mi respuesta de pie frente a mi, la luz del sol daba un brillo especial a sus cabellos, lo vi…tan extrañamente…atractivo?

–Mina?- insistio dando un paso y tocandome la frente –estas bien?- me miro fijamente- no tienes fiebre?- parpadee rapido y negue con la cabeza

-no…estoy bien- conteste tratando de sonar bien- yo solo…quiero un helado- no podia quitar mi vista de sus ojos –y quiza…una tunica y una capa nuevas?- el gesto que hizo tras mi petición me provoco una risa nerviosa…que me pasa?

-mas ropa- confirmo y camino hacia Twilfitt y Tatting –crees que deba aumentar el tamaño de tu ropero?- pregunto con sarcasmo y el resto de la tarde la pasamos comprando mis regalos.

Llegando al castillo me explico la situación del collar, lo habia obtenido con permiso de Albus, el ojo de dragon creaba una magia ilusionadora en torno de quien lo porta, era algo que usaban continuamente los mortifagos, pero ahora le querían dar un buen uso, asi que no debía olvidar mi collar cada vez que fueramos a Diagon, y mantener en secreto que tenia uno en mi poder, si no quería que el Ministerio me lo quitara.

Sobre su charla con el señor Malfoy la cosa fue distinta, a pesar de mi insistencia, no respondió mucho… cosa que agradezco, no me gustaría saber los detalles de la vida depravada de mi profesor, menos ahora que siento cosas extrañas por el.


	14. Chapter 14

Este capitulo esta muy largo, no pude cortarlo asi que espero les guste... Mina crece y va en busca de nuevos horizontes, mas esa separacion no durara mucho.

Disclaimer. Mina es mia, Jumble es mio!, Rowling es creadora de hp y no gano nada de $$$ por escribir esto.

Capitulo 14

La primera semana de clases fue, tediosa, los siempre fastidiosos compañeros me molestaban o buscaban provocarme, para entonces ya tenia desarrollada mi capacidad de ignorarlos, de estar atenta a sus trampas, tenia mas problemas en que pensar… en dos años ingresaría al colegio "el niño que vivio" … el motivo por el que mi tutor estuviese peor que amargado, un "mini-heroe" que nadie habia visto, ya que vivía seguro en su mundo muggle, custodiado, amado y protegidos por la hermana de su madre, su esposo y un primo…me imagino que también le darían trato de rey, y el hecho de estar con su familia…me hacia odiarlo…sumando el hecho de que…mi padre no fue el hombre del año, pero a fin de cuentas mi padre y que gracias a la dichosa profecía y al enano que aun se ignoraba bajo que mañas, mi padre fue tras sus mestizos huesitos y el niño en un triz termino de dejarme huérfana…

Por estas distracciones, no pude ir a Hogsmeade desde el primer fin de semana, mi tutor debió notar algo extraño, pues de una calificación de excelencia habia bajado a un troll inmundo, lo peor fue la manera en que me dio a entender su preocupación revisando mas a detalle mis apuntes.

-creo señorita- siseo durante la ultima clase de la semana –que a usted no le interesa aprobar el curso, supongo que su vida social es mas importante- lo mire sorprendida, la clase entera guardo silencio por la manera tan acida en la que me habia hablado, ademas a que vida social se referia? A mis escapadas nocturnas…diablos! Crei que no se habia dado cuenta!

-mi vida social no es de su incumbencia profesor- Ginna y Angelina soltaron una risita desde sus pupitres mas mi tutor las ignoro –y si mis calificaciones han bajado sera por que me aburro como ostra en su clase- Mina por lo que mas quieras cierra tu dulce boca, pensé pero ya habia dicho la sarta de tonteras, Snape me miro fu-rio-so

-sera entonces que su gran sapiencia le hace aburrirse en mis clases?- gruño- asi que para no aburrirla, comenzaremos a partir de hoy en la tarde, después de comer, con el curso avanzado de cuarto grado, además de esta clase…aburrida… que seguirá tomando en la semana, y deberá a fin de año aprobar con excelente ambas … claro que con su capacidad similar al de un caracol, entenderé que ahora se ponga a lloriquear y suplicar que le retire el castigo- esto en realidad no era un duelo, yo me defendía de sus agresiones, mis compañeros me miraban expectantes, haber si renunciaba o le soltaba un taco… pero mi boca es enorme

-profesor- sonreí –su clase es aburrida, tediosa y si con mi "capacidad de caracol" he logrado calificaciones excelentes, no creo que añadir otra hora diaria de tomar su pesada clase sea algún problema- ginna solto un "tssss" y de repente me di cuenta de que habia retado no solo a mi tutor, sino al peor de los maestros del colegio.

-perfecto señorita- sonrio de lado, asi que como una hora le parece poco, tendremos, además de la clase doble de pociones de tercer grado diarias, clase cuádruple de pociones de cuarto grado, para …explotar su potencial- esto ultimo lo dijo tan sarcástico que hasta los slytherins se apiadaron un poco de mi, y no se burlaron –y ustedes que esperan? Que los agregue en las clases especiales?- susurro amenazador mi tutor…y todos salieron pitando del lugar, sin mas por añadir comencé a recoger mis cosas, cabizbaja…no sabia que demonios me pasaba, y el tampoco se lo explicaba, pero no le rogaría retirar el castigo.

-tu clase comenzará a las seis de la tarde- dijo mientras salía del salón.

-eres una estúpida- Ginna me esperaba en el pasillo, con Angelina a su lado, comenzaron a caminar detrás de mi, hablando en susurros –eres tonta! Vas a atrasarte mas en tus calificaciones

-y eso que importa…amiga- escupi la ultima palabra sin mirarlas siquiera

-no seas injusta- replico Angelina, ya estábamos por las escaleras y algunos miraban curiosos a una serpiente y a una leona hablándole a la niña mas rara del colegio –lo que paso no fue nuestra culpa-

-claro, fue culpa del entrometido padre de Ginna y la imbécil de tu madre- no sabia donde desquitar tanto enojo, me sentía enojada porque no hallaba como comenzar la poción para convertir a una persona en animal, el imbécil del cara rajada entraría el colegio en dos años y ellas irían raudas y veloces a ofrecerse para guaruras del niño…para cambiarle los pañales.

-oye no te permito que hables de mi padre- Ginna estaba lívida cuando me obligo a detenerme y mirarla de frente

-hablo de los idiotas, y entre ellos esta el im-be-cil y co-bar-de padre que tienes- sisee al puro estilo Voldemort, estaba harta y solo buscaba con quien desquitarme –amenazarte para que no te juntes con un hibrido magico….-mire a Angelina con mucho rencor

-no te sobrepases- chillo Angelina –no eres nadie para hablar asi de mi madre- lo entendí… ellas tenían una familia que defender, un honor que enaltecer, quien era yo?... era la hija del mago tenebroso mas poderoso de estos tiempos, hija de la elfa mas bella de todos los bosques del mundo… a quien quería engañar, era una huérfana, recogida por el colegio mas por compasión que por otra cosa… era la entenada fastidiosa del fastidioso profesor de pociones

-si Angelina, se que no soy nadie por ahora…- las mire sombríamente mientras con un empujon alejaba a Ginna de mi –mas cuando se den cuenta de quien es mi …- Minerva observaba todo desde la escalera y grito mi nombre antes que dijera alguna estupidez

-Wilhemina, a mi oficina!- su rostro era una mascara tensa, sus labios estirados y su mirada fría… mas no me importo, levante mi mochila que habia lanzado lista para pelear con mis dos ex amigas y les di la espalda caminando tras la subdirectora.

-me ha dicho el profesor Snape que últimamente estas muy agresiva- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su despacho y me señalaba una silla frente a su escritorio – y acabo de constatarlo-

-y…?- si… tengo sangre Slytherin en mis venas, es normal no –es normal no?- mis labios repitieron parte de lo que pasaba por mi mente con una forma bastante altanera

-en parte…es normal- acepto la profesora- tienes ya 13 años, es posible que tu metabolismo este preparándose para convertirte en señorita- heeeee?

-profesora si viene a hablarme de "eso"- entrecomille burlona –no pierda su valioso tiempo, eso lo se desde hace ya tiempo –si, cuando en el hotel de Londres descubri las toallas femeninas de Francine, ella me hablo del tema mientras tomabamos una taza de chocolate con malvavisco, lo explico de una forma tan natural y graciosa …. Todo lo contrario a la profesora McGonagall

-pues…-carraspeo –me imagino que entenderas que tu naturaleza tiende a ser algo…salvaje- hey eso es otra ofensa! –no lo mal entiendas, se corrigio tras ver mi gesto de enojo –volvio a carraspear –quiero decir que las elfas son entes de la naturaleza, y como tal, se dejan llevar, acaso no te has preguntado el por que te llevas tan bien con Firenze? O por que algunas clases son tan sencillas para ti?- pobre profesora, intentando corregirse, mas creo que ya entendí el punto –Mina, tu sangre es natural y corre salvaje, nosotros, los "humanos"- ahora ella encomillo con cierta sorna –tendemos a reprimirnos, a callar, a fingir… tu no- me sonrio –eso es algo positivo, pero hay que aprender a controlarlo, es algo asi como, magia femenina, tu mujer esta a punto de nacer, pero es una mujer fuerte, salvaje- ahora lo decía con mucho orgullo, quien es la hormonal aquí?- te vas a convertir en una mujer como lo fue tu madre- sonrio a su vez muy maternal –y queremos que sea en un ambiente mas propicio para ti-

-a que se refiere?- ahora si tenia preguntas

-el profesor Snape y algunos compañeros mas, han notado que no eres feliz aquí –asenti sin pena alguna – queremos sugerirte cambiar de colegio –ok lo has dicho McGonagall… literalmente estorbo en Hogwarts

-si lo creen necesario- conteste de la forma mas indolente, incluso subi una pierna en el reposa brazos de la silla –supongo que ya es difícil controlarme- sonrei falsamente –perfecto, me largo!- por dentro me dolia mucho oir eso, cambiar de colegio cuando apenas un año atrás me habian dicho que eran mi familia y que podia contar con ellos… serian asi de hipócritas con mi padre? Imagino el motivo de la guerra que desato mi padre, gracias a toda la hipocresía demostrada, pobre de papá... en realidad era un hombre muy sensible!

- Mina no es para que lo tomes asi!- Minerva estaba nerviosa, parpadeaba muy rapido y sus labios temblaban –no estamos deseosos de que te vayas!- suspiro y se puso de pie, caminando hacia mi –este ambiente se vicio desde que ingresaste al colegio, pero no fuiste tu, fue nuestra falta de prevision, el profesor Snape siempre trata de ir un paso mas adelante pero nosotros con nuestro ridiculo optimismo lo detenemos, el pedia que antes de iniciar el curso, incluso antes de asignarte casa debias adaptarte, encontrar tu lugar en el mundo magico, pero nuestra desesperación por hacerte parte de nuestra familia nos hizo cometer errores, no escuchamos la voz de la razón- suspiro sentandose en su escritorio de lado, frente a mi –Severus sugirió desde que comenzaba este curso, de reasignarte a Beauxbatons- fue como recibir de golpe un cubo de agua helada

-quiere, realmente quiere que me vaya?- senti como mi corazon se partia a la mitad…un dolor indescriptible nacia en mi pecho y se extendia por todo mi cuerpo

-No!- Minerva intentaba arreglar las cosas – Mina, toda mi vida he sido profesora, y en toda mi vida nunca aprendi a ser sutil, soy directa y a veces lo que digo no representa lo que siento, o sentimos…- parpadeo –tu tutor te quiere mucho, al grado de alejarse de ti un tiempo con tal de que recibas una preparación mas adecuada para ti- carraspeo pero yo no le creia ni el puntito de la i.

-cuando me voy?-susurre ya sin mi pose de niña mala, la profesora puso su mano en mi hombro, como para darme consuelo, pero lo retire de inmediato

-terminas este grado, los ultimos tres de tu educación los terminaras en Francia- carraspeo y volvio a su enorme silla detrás del escritorio –lo siento- me miro apenada – fui la peor persona que pudo darte la noticia…- sin esperar mas me levante y sali del lugar.

Ya no me importaba ni comer, ni ir a mi clase cuadruple de pociones, ni convertirme en un animal, ni conocer mas de mamá o de mi padre… un enorme vacio nacia en mi interior y en ese momento nada podria llenarlo; camine distraidamente, llegue al lago y me sente en un roquerio, ya eran mas de las tres de la tarde y el sol brillaba entre las nubes… claro querian que me fuera en cuarto porque el asesino de mi padre llegaria ese año… todo mi odio y enojo quedaba dirigido a ese niño, estaba segura que era por ese niño que me sacaban del colegio, me alejaban de mi nueva familia… mis abuelos me habian rechazado antes de nacer, mi nueva familia me rechazaba ahora… me quede por horas en el roquerio, el atardecer ocurrio tan rapido, el sol se oculto en unos segundos tras las montañas y en un minuto mas la luna llego al cenit, pero yo no me movia, al contrario, busque un recoveco entre las piedras y ahí me sente, no buscaba dormir ahí, ni sueño tenia, simplemente me sentia muy a gusto, era todo.

Amanecio con niebla y frio, me intente mover pero estaba muy entumecida, el recoveco me habia protegido bien del viento helado, mas el frio y la posición me dejaron inmóvil por un rato, conforme salia el sol su calor me envolvia, y poco a poco comence a tener sensibilidad en piernas y brazos, mas no tenia la intencion de salir, conforme pegaba mas el calor, fui amodorrandome, y de nuevo me dormi.

Cuando desperte, habia un ser extraño mirandome desde el agua, estabamos como a medio metro de distancia, y ese ser con cara de bicho acuatico me miraba fijamente, solto un feo chillido y se sumergio, no entendi por que se habia asustado si yo no me movi… al rato habia otros seres como ese, mas solo me observaban, fue tan incomoda la situación que desee nuevamente estar sola, y decidi buscar otro rincón como en el que habia pasado la noche, me levante y uno de esos bichos saco una lanza del agua y me amenazo, obligandome a permanecer en mi improvisado refugio.

Tras unos minutos eternos comence a escuchar pasos, gente acercandose, asi que busque meterme mas en ese recoveco, y si, logre entrar a una pequeña caverna, la entrada era tan ajustada que me hice un raspon en la frente, mas no me intereso, entre y eso era suficiente, me enrolle al fondo de la misma, sin hacer ruido, sintiendome una semilla que se dormia en la tierra.

Los pasos llegaron a mi refugio, oia voces y los chillidos de esas cosas… y tambien oi mi nombre… entre las voces estaba la de mi tutor, la de la subdirectora y el director… pero no tenia interes en responderles, hasta que en la entrada de mi escondrijo aparecio el pequeño elfo domestico que me recibia cada vez que iba a las cocinas.

-esta bien amita?- me pregunto timido, como temeroso de recibir un castigo, lo mire y al momento no entendi quien era… al reconocerlo solo asenti, no hable –hemos estado muy preocupados por usted- susurro y se acerco dos pasitos, yo no me movi –todo el colegio la ha estado buscando desde ayer en la tarde –siguió hablando y yo solo lo escuchaba, era como si me hablara de otra persona, de otro lugar, en otro idioma –amita… Jumble ha estado preocupado por usted- Jumble? Quien demonios es ese?, ha si! Ya entiendo… hasta ahora me entero de su nombre, le sonrei –ya no va a hablar la amita?- me pregunto y no le conteste, un nudo en la garganta no me lo permitia –necesita estar sola?- asenti vehementemente queria gritar que queria estar sola, pero el maldito nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba –quiere que Jumble se vaya?- ahora negue… era lo mas cercano a mi, a mi especie, le tendi mi mano y el elfito domestico la tomo –Jumble se queda si quiere- me sonrio con sus dientes amarillos y gesto franco –deje aviso a los profesores y amigos de la amita que esta bien, que yo la cuidare- y sin trabajo alguno salio de mi escondite.

Creeran que fue un berrinche como los que acostumbro, pero realmente necesitaba estar ahí, en esa caverna… Jumble me llevo fruta fresca, intento convencerme de usar una frazada pero no quise… me acompañaba sin hablar, era una compañía perfecta …era reconfortante saber que el estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, porque realmente se preocupaba por mi…

-me mandan a Francia- susurre la segunda noche de Jumble en el recoveco, me miro con sus enormes ojos verdes –no quiero irme- mi voz era un hilito a punto de romperse

-Jumble sabe que envian a la amita a Francia- contesto en el mismo tono confidente –pero Jumble cree que es lo mejor para que sea feliz- lo mire sorprendida

-tambien quieres que me vaya?- el hilito de voz estaba a punto de romperse, lo miraba fijamente

-no… Jumble no ha dicho eso amita, pero … usted no es feliz aquí- sus ojos reflejaban ahora mucha pena –a todos nos duele separarnos de usted, pero aquí no hay gente con la magia que usted tiene- lo mire confundida –en el colegio de Francia hay brujas y magos doblemente magicos como usted… hijas e hijos de veelas, de banshees, de…elfos de bosque- sonrio ampliamente –los niños de este colegio son…muy simples- ahora su sonrisa era complice –en Francia les enseñan a ser lo que son…espiritus naturales, magos y brujas felices con sus poderes- tomo mi mano–y la amita se merece eso y mas- mis ojos no paraban de derramar lagrimas, entendia el punto, mas no queria aceptarlo

-voy a estar mucho mas sola Jumble- susurre –no conozco a nadie- solte el llanto y Jumble me ofrecio un pañuelo

-cuando llego a Hogwarts llego mas sola- me miro muy serio –pero ahora el amo profesor Snape es su familia, la quiere mucho, y no se diga de los demas, hasta las amitas Ginna y Angelina estuvieron ayudando a buscarla, se sentian muy tristes y apenadas por lo que habia pasado.

-y que voy a hacer alla?- susurre…Jumble sujeto mi mano muy fuerte

-estudiar mucho amita –contesto –aprender a ser la elfa que es- sonrio dulcemente –tiene sangre especial y hay que prepararla para el futuro- susurro –en Francia la van a preparar como lo que es- sonrio y limpio una de mis mejillas –el tiempo pasa volando, ademas en vacaciones podra visitarnos- me guiño el ojo- y podra traernos obsequios de Francia- solto una risita timida que me provoco tambien reir

-gracias Jumble, eres un gran amigo- le di un beso en la mejilla –y pues si debo irme…- me interrumpi y el elfo me miro asustado

-no debe irse amita, es solo que los demas pensamos que estaria mejor alla, pero yo la voy a extrañar mucho- susurro apenado por su sobresalto

-bien yo… supongo que … -dude-… puedo pedirte un favor amigo- usar por segunda vez seguida la palabra amigo lleno de entusiasmo al elfito

-el que guste amita- sonrio poniendose firme esperando ordenes

-quiero quedarme aquí…unos dias mas- susurre –podrias traerme comida fresca?- el pequeño parpadeo y asintio –cuando lo traigas, dejame sola, debo ordenar mis ideas- ladeo su enorme cabeza como dudando de dejarme – no te preocupes, aquí estaré…te doy mi palabra de elfo- sonrei ofreciendole la mano, la acepto y con un plimp desaparecio… nuevamente quede sumergida en la soledad y tranquilidad de la caverna.

Fueron otros tres o cuatro dias…solo dormia, comia un poco de lo que mi amiguito me llevaba y volvia a dormir… Jumble me contaba que habian vedado el lugar hasta para los habitantes del bosque, los bichos que habia visto eran sirenas, y custodiaban la entrada al recoveco…esas cosas feas eran sirenas?...bueno, tambien me contaba que mi tutor estaba más delgado y no comia bien, mucho menos dormir, el director andaba como sonambulo y la subdirectora tuvo un ataque de resfriado por salir a buscarme en la noche.

Quienes me dolieron mas, ademas de mi tutor… fueron Firenze, Aurora Sinistra y Sybill, a pesar de ser mayores que yo, eran como mis complices…en mis visitas al bosque o entre clase y clase les platicaba mis planes, mis bromas y travesuras, y como Francine estaban ahí para platicar… estaban preocupados, Sybill incluso tomaba mucho café para saber que pasaria con mi futuro.

Por fin decidi salir… me costo un poco mas de trabajo…la luz del sol lastimo mis ojos, cuando pude habituarme estaba completamente solo el lago y la playa rocosa, como me habia prometido Jumble que estaria, me lave un poco en el agua helada y me puse mi uniforme…que me quedo demasiado corto… el cabello presentaba un tono mas rojizo…y con la sensación de estar en un cuerpo extraño tome el camino de vuelta al colegio.

Nadie me esperaba en los pasillos o mi habitación, me di un baño y mi amigo habia dejado mas fruta fresca en la mesa, busque ropa mas no me quedaba, asi que con un hechizo practique, destrozando un par de prendas, hasta que logre estirar un poco los uniformes…respire hondo y me dirigí a mi primera clase cuadruple de pociones.

Entre y senti el salon un poco mas pequeño…mi banca era mas pequeña…mire alrededor y me percaté que mi tutor estaba recargado en el dintel de la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones, me miraba fijamente… el elfito no habia mentido, estaba mas delgado y demacrado

-lo siento- susurre

-te sientes bien?- me pregunta como me siento cuando el luce fatal? Cuando por mi culpa casi se enferma?... soy una desagradecida!

-yo… si…- no pude decir mas

-debemos prepararte al nivel de pociones en Beauxbatons- cambio el tema y con dos largas zancadas estuvo a mi lado –yo lo siento mas- susurro a mi lado, con su mano en mi hombro haciendo una suave y calida presion…no me anime a levantar la vista de mi pupitre… siguió su camino al escritorio

Seis clases de pociones diarias… una pesadilla para otros… mas mi perspectiva de las cosas cambio esos siete dias que estuve sola, en el bosque…debi tener una transformación importante pues ahora estaba mas tranquila, no se hablaba del tema de mi fuga con nadie, durante mi escaso tiempo libre después de la clase cuadruple de pociones, repasaba mis clases de astrología y adivinación con Firenze como tutor; Aurora y Sybill ofreciéndose como chaperonas me acompañaron a Hogsmeade por un guardarropa completo, mi estatura habia aumentado al menos por diez centímetros y estaba mas…redondeada mi figura, de ser una niña flaca y desgarbada ahora tenia una curvitas de mas…asi que mis maestras-amigas y yo fuimos de parranda de compras a hogsmeade, que termino hasta el dia siguiente pues nos fugamos a Londres, donde ellas estaban fascinadas, eramos como tres adolescentes de compras.

La navidad definitivamente la pasamos en el colegio, no habia suficiente equipo en la casa de Snape para adelantarme en mis clases, asi que nos quedamos, sin embargo la pasamos bien, en nuestra excursión mis profesoras y yo hiciemos nuestras compras navideñas y el arbol del salon lucia rebosante de obsequios, casi todo el profesorado se quedo, lo senti como una fiesta de casi-despedida.

Los elfos se lucieron con la cena, incluso a petición mia, un capricho mas, como dijo mi tutor, los elfitos confundidos y nerviosos compartieron la cena con nosotros, pasando la media noche todos excepto Snape que nos veia como un grupo de piratas ebrios, cantábamos villancicos desentonados, riendo a carcajadas, incluso Jumble se atrevio a cantar un solo de "noche de paz"

Las clases reanudaron, y el nerviosismo de final de curso hacia presa en mis compañeros, las materias optativas hicieron mella en nuestro sistema nervioso y muchos alumnos de mi grado colapsaron a meses de concluir.

Por fin, la fecha no deseada… cierre de clases… esa misma tarde partiría a Beauxbatons, pues mi curso comenzaba la semana siguiente…y debia ponerme al corriente tanto en materias como en idioma.

Los alumnos comunes del colegio ya habian abandonado el castillo, al anochecer llegaría la carroza de la Academia, tenia mi equipaje preparado… deseaba tanto no irme, pero tambien ansiaba conocer el palacio, aprender otras cosas…Hogwarts hasta ahora habia sido un lugar de tristes recuerdos.

-comportate- gruño por milesima vez mi tutor

-siiii- rezongue nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro en el salon de pociones

-aunque voy a dejar de ser tu profesor, seguire siendo tu tutor… asi que cualquier cosa que hagas me voy a enterar- insistio

-que siiiii- por Merlin que alguien lo calle, estoy histerica y el me pone mas histerica

-Mina- dijo en voz queda

-que!- me detuve frente a el y lo mire exasperada

-cuidate- su mirada nuevamente era "esa" que me ponia nerviosa…

-si…claro- susurre

-por cierto…- se levanto y entro a su habitación, casi volvio de inmediato, con una jaula que contenia un pequeño buhito, tan pequeñito que cabria en mis manos –vas a necesitar una lechuza-

-pero…es tan pequeñito!- susurre enternecida – quieres que muera en el viaje?- lo mire con reproche

-este bicho no se muere tan facil- contesto sarcastico – mira!- y sacudio la jaula asustando al pequeño

-Severus!- le grite exasperada, nunca lo llamaba..asi… sin embargo no me percate sino hasta que me di cuenta que intentaba quitarle la jaula que sostenia sobre mi cabeza –Severus ya detente!- chille nuevamente …me detuve cuando una carcajada en tono grave resono en el aula, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo… sonreia? –te burlas de mi!- chille nuevamente, y sin pensarlo mas me lance sobre el, logre derribarlo en su escritorio, el pobre buhito ululaba asustado en su jaula mientras forcejeaba con mi tutor para que lo soltara, fueron dos minutos inolvidables, termine llorando de risa, Severus un poco mas despeinado de lo normal con la tunica algo arrugada y el buhito en silencio, mirandonos como si fueramos dos locos.

-te voy a extrañar- Snape me miraba fijamente, recargado en su escritorio, ofreciéndome su mano, la tome y ahora me arroje a sus brazos, un abrazo tan fuerte, tan calido –has cambiado un poco mi vida…y eso en mi escala es mucho –susurro con los labios pegados a mi cabello –voy a extrañar tus tonterias, tus impertinencias…- levante un poco la mirada

-es decir que nada positivo?- lo mire fijamente

-claro…- me abrazo mas fuerte –me has convertido en un…- lo mire, el no queria decirlo, carraspee- no me presiones!- exigio…- me refiero a que… ahora…bueno…considero que somos una familia y…que …- lo segui mirando , aguantando la risa- eres insoportable- gruño y me abrazo mas fuerte; un par de golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos, abrio y se trataba de Flich

-el carruaje ha llegado- dijo sombriamente y la sra Norris de un brinco trepo a mis brazos

-te voy a extrañar!- le susurre a la gatita que me respondio con un suave maullido y un ronroneo, el conserje ya habia tomado mi equipaje, y caminamos detrás de el, Snape me llevaba de los hombros, cuando llegamos a la puerta estaban casi todos los profesores, me despedi de ellos con un abrazo, Aurora trataba de no llorar y Sybill sorbia descaradamente la nariz… Minerva me ofrecio la mano, pero yo le di un abrazo tan fuerte que comenzo tambien a lloriquear… Firenze me llevo un arco yu unas flechas que hizo durante nuestras clases de astrología, que me entrego tras un suave abrazo, Albus me miro dulcemente y tras un abrazo me beso la mano… Severus me llevo hasta el carruaje, que era hermoso, enorme y tirado por unos pegasos preciosos

-parece salido de un sueño- susurre tratando de ocultar mi temor

- los sueños se pueden convertir en pesadillas- me contesto a su vez, ignorando como miraba embelezada a los caballos, Flich me entrego la jaula con mi buhito

–te voy a extrañar Severus- algo en mi voz lo hizo parpadear confundido- si… te voy a extrañar- me acerque y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz, trepe al carruaje que cerro de inmediato, y en tres segundos nos remontabamos al cielo nocturno camino a Francia.


	15. Chapter 15

Van a comenzar a aparecer nuevos personajes, poco a poco los voy a presentar. Mina esta cambiando mas rapido de lo que puedo controlarla...

Disclaimer los personajes de H.P. son de Rowling, mina,y algunos de sus amigos son mios.

Capitulo 15

Lechuzas:

"_El palacio es maravilloso, parece hecho de cristal y diamantes!, ya me asignaron dormitorio, y ya hice amigas! Las clases son un poco aburridas, y la de pociones no te llega ni a la orilla de la tunica, gracias a ti voy ganando puntos extras!, Madame Maxime es maravillosa, sabias que es una giganta?, hay pero tiene un gusto por la moda exquisito!, y sabes? Tenemos clases de arte…TENEMOS CLASES DE ARTE! La proxima semana tenemos audiciones para probar nuestros talentos, ya te avisare, por favor cuando contestes que Leeloo no cargue mucho peso, es muy delicada!, en vez de agua dale leche y fruta picada, te extraño mucho!...besos Mina_"

"_Recibi tu carta, no es para que me riñas por ser tan entusiasta, anexo las evaluaciones que me hicieron, me asignaron en cuarto grado…creo que exageramos en los estudios, pero esta bien. Sabes? Resulta que mis amigas son hibridas o nietas de hibridas como yo!, una de ella, Fleur es nieta de una veela, Anushka es hija de una banshee y un mago-vampiro, y uno de mis amigos resulto hijo de un sátiro y una elfa, que a su vez es hija de un elfo y una bruja, como yo! Erick parece humano normal, ha sido muy atento conmigo, y para que no te preocupes, el aleja de mi cualquier bicho extraño que trate de pasarse de listo. Espero las vacaciones para visitarlos…besos Mina… P.D. por favor no vuelvas a darle mango a Leeloo, le hizo daño y cayo en enfermeria por dos dias! y si, a pesar tuyo.. Leeloo es niña ja-ja-ja_"

"_Te envio una solicitud de permiso para una visita a una ciudad muggle, sabias que en Francia esta la ciudad de Cannes donde hacen festivales de cine?, y Madame Maxime nos ha autorizado visitarlo!, mas necesito tu permiso, por favor si?. Ha y de Erick no es justo que me riñas ahora porque tengo un amigo varon…si no es Firenze es Erick… entiende soy muy niña para pensar en coquetear …Fleur me ha regalado un vestido hermoso, quiero que lo veas, podrias mandarme una camara fotografica?, gracias, te quiero y te extraño mucho…Mina"_

_"Cannes es genial! Gracias por la camara, te voy a enviar fotos en cuanto aprenda a revelarlas. Presenté mi audición, resulta que soy buena para canto y violin y piano…tristemente tengo dos manos izquierdas y diez pulgares, ademas tomare unas clases de baile, se que piensas que trato de ocupar mucho pero no te preocupes, voy a sacar buenas calificaciones… te extraño. Mina"_

_"se que no tienes tiempo, entiendo que no puedas escribirme tanto como quisieras, solo te aviso que va a haber una presentación para padres, previo a navidad, ojala puedas asistir…Mina"_

_"entiendo que tuviste mucho trabajo, igual la presentacion no fue la gran cosa; vienes por mi a la Academia?, o me voy directamente en Londres al hotel?, de ser así avisa y hazme una reservación, para que Francine me reciba"_

_"Fueron unas vacaciones muy largas, te aviso que ya estoy en el colegio, Francine me cuido muy bien"_

_"Profesor Severus Snape: Es mi deber como directora de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, informarle que la alumna Wilhemina Snape se encuentra en una segunda fase de crecimiento, no podemos precisarle el tiempo en que la alumna pueda retomar sus actividades normales, sin embargo quiero hacer de su conocimiento que la señorita se encuentra en buenas manos por nuestra experiencia al tratar con personas de doble herencia mágica. En cuanto su entenada se recupere de esta fase usted será informado. Atte. Madame Olympe Maxime, directora Academia Mágica Beauxbatons"_

_"Hola, gracias por la carta, ya me encuentro mejor, fue algo…distinto a la primera vez, no creo que pueda ir al colegio las próximas vacaciones, me han invitado a quedarme en el Palacio, hay varios eventos culturales en los que participaré, sin embargo, si puedes asistir me harías muy feliz…Mina"_

_"Como te habran comentado Aurora y Sybill, no gane ninguna de las ternas del festival cultural, gracias por el regalo, la tunica lucio espectacular, gracias por decirle a Sybill y a Aurora que me la compraran. Me dijeron que estas resfriado, cuidate mucho y por Merlin date un descanso, adjunto a la carta va un paquete, se que no eres de dulces, asi que te envie una botella de vino que compre en mi visita a Lyon durante las vacaciones, espero te agrade. Mina"_

_"Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños, hubiera deseado mas que fueramos a algun lado, ya casi es un año de no verte, y nuestras vacaciones no coinciden, como has visto, mis calificaciones no me hacen la alumna modelo que quisiera ser, pero le pongo mucho ahínco a mis estudios para que estés orgulloso de mi. Al terminar nuestro curso no creo ir a Hogwarts, Anushka me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su casa de invierno, sus padres muy amablemente extendieron la invitacion por si quieres ir, ya que Lammar, el padre de Anushka cree conocerte, me das permiso de ir?"_

_"La casa de Anushka es genial! Que pena que no hayas venido, el señor Lammar es maravilloso, me ha comentado que conocio a papá y tiene algunos recuerdos de sus "aventuras", hemos platicado largo y tendido sobre él, ya sabia yo que ven a mi padre con malos ojos, en realidad no fue tan malo, tal parece que tambien te conocio en sus tiempos mozos, te extraño mucho, es un año de no verte y creo que ya no me extrañas. Mina"_

_"De haber sabido que reprocharte el que no me digas que me extrañas te haria presentarte durante mis vacaciones…lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, sigo feliz por tu visita, el señor Lammar quedo con una agradable imagen de ti… que lastima que se haya confundido…el descubrir a estas alturas que fueras tambien un vampiro me hubiera vuelto loca de contento…te lo confieso ahora que no puedes hechizarme ja-ja-ja. Gracias por las mejores vacaciones que me has dado… te quiero mucho…besos Mina"_

_"Recibi mis utiles, estan preciosas las plumas, muchas gracias… este año debemos decidir en que vamos a especializarnos, tengo dudas… quisiera ser Auror, mas no creo que me acepten por mis antecedentes ja-ja-ja… crees que la medimagia sea para mi?, olvidate de que sea profesora de pociones, no quiero vivirmela encerrada como tu! Ji-ji-ji, orientame por favor si? Te quiero mucho…besos Mina"_

_"Lamento informarte que psicopata no aparece en la lista de opciones, asi que me decidi por medimagia… y me inscribi en un curso propedeutico de Auror, estamos a punto de comenzar nuestras evaluaciones, y estamos a mil por hora, deseame mucha suerte…besos Mina"_

_"Profesor Severus Snape: Lamento informarle que la alumna Wilhemina Snape ha sido acreedora a una sancion administrativa por faltar al codigo 3452 de la H. Academia de Magia que me enorgullezco de dirigir._

_La Srita Snape fue sorprendida junto con algunas de sus amigas organizando una escapada-fiesta-excursión en compañía de varios alumnos tanto de Beauxbatons, como de Durmstrang, por lo que el privilegio de disfrutar las proximas vacaciones le ha sido retirado; le solicito de la manera mas atenta considere hablar del tema con la alumna._

_Atte. Madame Oympe Maxime, Directora de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons"_

_"No era necesario el howler, y si, fui yo la que comenzo la organización… y no me importa que te enojes y que no me des regalo de cumpleaños…y si… Djan es de Durmstrang y es mi novio."_

_"Crei que la directora habia mencionado a Djan…bueno, no te habia contado porque no es mi novio novio… que quieres que haga! Me muero de aburrición los fines de semana y en las vacaciones no tengo con quien pasear…te aguantas"_

_"Dice la directora que no vuelvo a Hogwarts sino hasta fin de curso, no se que le dirias a los padres de Djan pero no te permito meterte en mi vida…nos queremos y quieran o no vamos a estar juntos…"_

_"Djan es un idiota cobarde…que le dijiste?… te dije que odio que te metas en mis asuntos"_

_"El proximo domingo en la noche llego al colegio, la Academia se encarga de enviarnos en el carruaje, asi que te veo a las siete de la noche en las puertas de Hogwarts, ya ansio verte!. Mina"_

El periodo escolar aun no termina en Hogwarts, y los alumnos comienzan a retirarse a sus dormitorios, algunos se percatan de que el temible profesor de pociones sale de su habitual encierro y tras unos minutos, regresa, acompañado por Flich que lleva algunas valijas, y una esbelta figura cubierta por una tunica lo acompaña silenciosa, caminando con un porte especial.

Los chicos de slytherin, entre ellos Draco Malfoy miran curiosos la escena que se desarrolla, su frio y aterrador jefe de casa, lleva al encapuchado hasta una puerta que nunca habian visto abrirse, a un lado de su salon de pociones, Flich entra y deja el equipaje mientras el visitante y el profesor entran … Draco se encoje de hombros y sigue con su tarea de convertirse en el manda mas de los alumnos de Slytherin.

-hace mucho frio!- habia olvidado los cambiantes climas de Escocia, mientras tiemblo de frio, miro mi habitación, dos años lejos de ella, ahora la siento mas pequeña, incluso cuando me acerco al enorme espejo de mi vestidor me doy cuenta realmente de lo que he crecido… no queda nada de la niña que llego hacia ya cinco años a Hogwarts

-te pareces a tu madre- comento mi tutor parado detrás mio, mientras me ayudaba a retirarme la capa, el uniforme de Beauxbatons a pesar de ser muy formal, me gusta como me hace lucir, me volteo para verlo de frente y le sonrio

-tu crees?- suspiro y comienzo a caminar reconociendo mi habitación –siento que fue apenas hace un mes que me fui a la Academia –me tenias muy abandonada –le reproche haciendo un puchero, mas…me miro extañamente, o habia olvidado su forma de verme?

-no fue mi intencion, pero estos dos años han pasado muchas cosas- carraspeo un poco, creo que exagere mi puchero

-ya esta aquí verdad?- me referia al niño Potter, Snape solo asintio –un verdadero fastidio?- el bajo la mirada… era algo mas que el "niño que vivio"

-tu padre intento volver- susurro, no se de que forma, y se dejo caer en el divan, de inmediato cai arrodillada a su lado y me miro con un gesto indescifrable –ya sabe de tu existencia…se entero…por Quirrel-

-y …quien es ese Quirrel- susurre sin entender mucho

-fue el profesor de DCAO hace dos cursos…tu padre lo poseyó y logro ingresar al colegio…- guardo silencio

-dejame adivinar … Potter?- lo mire con cierto enojo y el acaricio mis cabellos

-fue lo mejor…tu padre…se encontraba en un estado deplorable y…-

-y dejaste que lo matara Potter? No lo defendiste!- estaba conmocionada

-nos percatamos muy tarde de que Quirrel era el que portaba a tu padre…- suspiro –habian intentado robar algo de Gringotts y Albus nos alerto, yo no entendia muy bien de que se trataba, crei que era solo un vulgar ladron que queria adueñarse de la piedra filosofal–

-la piedra…la de Flammel?- wow –pero si sabian que poderes tenia esa piedra…era logico que mi padre!- Snape me interrumpio un poco alterado

-para ti es logico! Yo lo vi desaparecer, no sabiamos bajo que circunstancia pero su cuerpo se pulverizo, no quedo nada!, como sabria que aun habia un poco de el deambulando por ahí!- estaba exasperado, mas no por haberle fallado a mi padre…por segunda vez…

-es evidente que tu fidelidad sigue con la sangre sucia no?- susurre casi como si fuera parsel, un siseo que pocas veces utilizaba, mirandolo con rencor

-quien te enseño ese termino?- me miro entre furioso y confundido de que yo usara un calificativo tan grosero

-asi como hay sangres pura, habemos mestizos magicos …y hay sangre sucia- repeti –"esa" era la mas baja y traidora a la sangre magica que corria por sus venas-

-has tenido mucho contacto con los alumnos de Karkarov verdad?- sus ojos se ensombrecieron –no olvides entonces que yo tambien…soy un sangre sucia –ok Mina aun no tienes una hora en el colegio y has comenzado a meter la pata de la forma mas fea

-yo no…queria ofenderte- cambie mi actitud totalmente –lo siento- susurre dócilmente y le tome la mano –es que… ahora que valoro a mi padre, a mi madre… el saber que tu buscas arruinar tu vida por…por … por promesas ilogicas y por actos irreparables me …- suspire para calmarme –lo siento, perdoname- puse su mano en mi mejilla y cerre los ojos, en un acto de sincero arrepentimiento me acurruque a su lado y le di un suave abrazo, apoyo su cabeza en la mia –te quiero- susurre –y me duele que tengas tanto dolor- lo aprete tan fuerte… extrañaba su olor, su calor… movi un poco la cara para verlo frente a frente –lo siento- volvi a decir y asi nos quedamos un rato.

-vamos a cenar?- le pregunte mientras el salia como de un ensueño

-al salon comedor?... olvidalo- habia vuelto mi gruñon favorito –ademas…que paso con las lentillas?- miro directamente mis bellos ojitos viperinos –y el iris? Te has puesto algo?- apenas noto que ahora son violetas?

-despues de mi ultima fase de crecimiento mis ojos quedaron asi… no son lindos?- sonrei y parpadee coqueta arreglandome el cabello de la forma mas teatral que mis amigas me habian enseñado

-lindos?- levanto su ceja, vamos a comenzar con los escalofrios y las mariposas en el estomago?- me parecen mas ojos de conejo- y se levanto sin mas

-de…conejo… - sisee y haciendome la ofendida di media vuelta –entonces no quiero ir a cenar…no te avergonzare con mi presencia…ojos de conejo- solo senti como me abrazo por la espalda, era un contacto tan…diferente a cuando estaba recien ingresada al colegio…era tan…personal y calido, Merlin que me pasa?, gire lentamente para quedar frente a el –son feos mis ojos?-

-son hermosos- susurro…se inclino un poco hacia mi…sentia su respiración, su aliento…una vez Erick se me acerco asi…reaccione dandole una patada en la espinilla, pero ahora…esperaba…sin moverme…que mas pasaria?...paso que carraspeo y se alejo de mi de golpe –vamos pues a cenar- ordeno – usa por favor el uniforme de Hogwarts- y sin mas salio con su tunica haciendo fru fru a cada paso, me quede ahí parada…sin poder pasar saliva ni poder respirar.

Decidi ponerme unas gafas de mi vieja colección, pues mis lentillas definitivamente habian desaparecido, tenia un par de uniformes nuevos, me arregle y salia de mi habitación cuando llegaron Sybill y Aurora, cuando las vi di un grito enorme y las abrace, nos fuimos juntas al comedor, me olvide de buscar a la pequeña sabandija Potter.

El resto de mis vacaciones las aproveche para visitar a Firenze, ya tenia como novia una joven yegua, muy bonita, de ojos expresivos como los de el, Hagrid ahora era profesor de Cuidado de Animales Magicos y el pesado del escritor aventurero Gilderoy Lockhart daba la clase de DCAO, que diablos pensaba Albus al contratarlo?... definitivamente ya estaba senil, era raro llegar a Hogwarts a la mitad de lo que seria mi quinto grado cuando ya habia terminado yo ese nivel.

Siempre tuve la opcion de tomar clases, mas preferia vagar por los terrenos, serian dos meses de no ver a mis compañeros de Beauxbatons, asi que el comenzar a juntar energias para retomar un sexto curso que planeabamos inolvidable, era la unica opcion que me apetecia; una tarde caminaba por la orilla del lago, cuando vi un grupo de chiquillos Slytherin, reconoci al pequeño rufian Malfoy, que años atrás me habia dado un puñetazo, tenia ahora que? Doce años? Seguia siendo un niño visualmente lindo, pero insoportable… molestaban a un chico mas pequeño que el , no escuchaba mucho lo que le decian, pero recorde mis primeros dias del colegio…y me salio la vena heroica, supongo que del lado de mi madre… y desenvaine mi espada imaginaria dispuesta a desfacer entuertos… me faltaba una capa como la del personaje muggle de historietas comicas…batman?.

-hey dejenlo en paz!- con los brazos en jarras les grite en el tono mas teatral que se me ocurrio y el rubio con dos chicos muy obesos me miraron sorprendidos –que no entienden? Ya dejenlo en paz- uno de los guaruras del rubio, con cara de troll tonto me recordo a un troll slytherin que iniciando mi primer año me molestaba –y tu! Quitate la mascara de troll!... lo siento crei que era una mascara, pero veo que es tu fea cara!- me rei a carcajadas y los enanos no sabian que hacer, claro! Ya era mayor, una dulce brujita de cabellos rojos que los retaba… con la mas gastada pose de super heroe muggle… me faltaba el viento y la capa de …batman.

-eres una elfa- gruño el rubio…hay Merlín! Olvide que su padre violaba cuanta elfa aparecia en su vida

-no… soy una banshee- lo mire tras mis gafas- y mi padre es un mago vampiro- susurre lo mas terrorifica que pude –ya…dejen a este chico en paz…que le eche el ojo y quiza sea una buena botana para la tarde- los niños corrieron hacia el castillo, dejandome a solas con el pequeñajo, hecho un ovillo y tapandose la cara aterrado

-ya…puedes relajarte, ya se fueron –le dije en tono tranquilizador sentandome en el pasto a su lado

-no…me…vas a comer- susurro aterrado provocandome carcajadas

-claro que no!, estas muy flaco- susurre haciendolo saltar –les mentí, como crees que estaria fuera a esta hora… mi amiga Anushka no sale sino hasta después de las cinco de la tarde, todo el dia se la pasa en clases encerrada… y si sale a un sol como el de ahora…le brotarian feas pustulas y es horrible escucharla llorar!- le conte tratando de calmarlo

-tu amiga es una vampiro?- pregunto curioso, sin animarse a levantar la carita, pobrecito pense… luce tan indefenso

-sip…es hija de banshee y vampiro-mago- el niño hizo un wow muy bajito –hola… yo soy Mina- le sonrei mas aun estaba algo asustado –y …siempre te molestan?- asintio levemente –pero…por que no te defiendes?- alzo los hombros –y ya hablaste del asunto con tus padres?- ahora nego con la cabeza mas firme

-soy huerfano- auch…donde he visto eso?

-pero tendras un tutor?- asintio

-no les impora lo que me pase- susurro –la vida apesta- ha! Caray un niño tan pequeño diciendo eso?

-pero…imagino que a alguien le importas- volvio a levantar los hombros

-me imagino que al director…y a mis amigos- su voz era casi inaudible –a lo mejor todos los profesores se preocupan por mi… pero Snape me odia-

-Snape no es tan malo- intente sonar tranquila –es solo que… se la vive enojadito- sonrei –sabes? Yo tambien soy huerfana… el me encontro… alla mira, por aquellos arboles- le señale hacia el bosque

-en el bosque prohibido?- ya levanto un poco su carita, tiene un cabello rebelde muy lindo

-sip…y me hice amiga de un centauro …se llama Firenze- no se movio, pero su vocesita se animaba cada vez mas

-eres amiga de Firenze?-

-si…- afirme recordando esos dias cuando con la edad que este niño tenia, me fugaba para jugar con mi amigo

-y dices que Snape te encontro?, que te hizo?- pregunto curioso

-me adopto, se convirtió en algo asi como mi padre… no sabes cuanto lo quiero- sonrei recordando su abrazo…su aliento cerca de mis labios… el chico volteo a mirarme con sus enormes ojos verdes

-lo amas!- dijo asombrado, me quede de una pieza

-yo…no como crees?- respondi confundida

-si… lo amas, se te nota cuando hablas de el!, pero que le ves? Es feo, gruñon , enojon y tiene el cabello sucio y…- haber niño deja de insultar a MI profe

-eso dices porque le temes- pero… no es para tanto- le dije y me anime a acomodarle el cabello… y ahí estaba… la famosa cicatriz… ambos nos dolimos un poco, fue algo extraño…fue como si el pequeño rayo tuviera electricidad, pero en un segundo pude ver en mi mente lo que este niño habia pasado en sus cortos doce años de edad, lo solte de inmediato

-lo siento- susurre ahora si sin entender nada

-yo…no se que paso – se disculpo y en eso un "Harry" se escucho a la lejania –lo siento, me llaman mis amigos, y salio disparado hacia donde lo esperaban un pelirrojo y una niña despeinada… habia tenido mi primer encuentro con el asesino de mi padre… y no sucedió como tantas veces lo imagine.


	16. Chapter 16

Quiero agradecer los reviews de Lolitobuny y Missyic, gracias… y bueno, espero que la musa siga dandome sus golpes jajaja, Lolitobuny, gracias por lo que dices de mi niña y de mi Sevie, Soloemma, acabo de ver tu review... hay no saben! me animan muchisimo!

Mina esta pasando por una tercera etapa de trancision, su situacion con Tommy boy va a ser algo especial, tengo sorpresas, y si...los recuerdos son puntos especiales en la vida de Mina, necesita digerirlos y para ello tarda meses, como en el primer bloque...tardo años para entenderlos, lo bueno de ir a la Academia Beauxbatons es que como es de paga tienen un servicio de psicologia excelente jajaja.

A veces veo a muchas Wilheminas ... en nuestra vida a veces somos Mina niña, o Mina adolescente... y es lo que me mueve a hacerla crecer, y gracias a su apoyo, no me voy a detener.

Les cuento que en el futuro en cada capitulo voy a ir agregando un tema musical…soy fanatica de la música, me encanta, LES JURO POR MERLIN QUE ESTO NO SE CONVERTIRA EN UN SHOW DE ADOLESCENTES CANTANTES… para nada un RBD o un Atrevete a Soñar, lo juro! Pero hay muchos temas que me gustan y bueno, ire compaginando música para que la escuchen mientras van leyendo el capitulo, ojala les agrade este experimento, yo les aviso cuando hay que descargar y les aviso desde donde podrán hacerlo. Ya al final del fic tendrán el soundtrack no oficial jejeje.

Ok, comenzamos con el capitulo!

Capitulo 16

El resto de las vacaciones ayude un poco en las clases de pociones…básicamente revisando las existencias, Severus me confiaba ya esa tarea… y una tarde me pidio que fuera a Hogsmeade, a enviar una solicitud de compra por medio de la tienda local

-manda una lechuza- gruñi entretenida leyendo un libro tumbada en su divan

-ve- insistio por milesima vez –ya me fastidio verte como espectro detrás de mi- susurro y garrapateo algo en un pergamino –ten la lista- me lanzo el pergamino que atrape al vuelo –te doy permiso de comprarte algo- como? Lo que dijo me saco de la lectura, levante la mirada incredula

-como?...- me levante de inmediato y fingi tomarle la temperatura de la frente –Severus te sientes bien?, no tienes fiebre- sujeto mi mano con algo de fuerza, haciendo que me inclinara lo mas cerca posible, tenia sus ojos a un par de centímetros, podia de nuevo sentir su aliento, millones de mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon y cerre la boca … nada de caras bobas el dia de hoy.

-por eso quiero que vayas a pasear… - gruño fingiendo molestia

-bien, no te quejes entonces de cuanto voy a gastar- le sonrei linda y le di un beso en la nariz .- au revoir, Je t'aime- susurre y sali disparada

Hogsmeade sigue igual, no ha cambiado nada, el dia es soleado y por ser media semana hay poca gente en las calles, después de cumplir mis encargos dedique un rato a deambular por ahí… hasta que encontre una pequeña librería, escondida en uno de los callejones… como buena bibliófila entre de inmediato.

Una serie de estanterías desvencijadas seguían la línea del muro, atiborradas de libros viejos, polvosos, habia tambien libros apilados en los rincones, en mesas…me dio la impresión de estar en la casa de Severus… me sentí en confianza y comencé a deambular entre los montones, tomaba un libro, lo hojeaba y lo depositaba en su lugar…hasta que me tope con una silla que estorbaba el paso…al moverla me lleve el susto mas grande…un anciano con la cabeza de lado, la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, los brazos sueltos… tendría como tres meses de muerto y se momifico!... bueno eso crei hasta que solto un ronquido que lo despertó de inmediato.

-hola muñeca- saludo con una voz seca y cascada –que libro se te ofrece?- pregunto mientras trabajosamente se ponía de pie

-hem…yo…estaba curioseando- sonreí y me hice hacia atrás para darle espacio, tropecé con un monton de libros –lo siento!- de inmediato quise acomodarlos, mas el anciano me detuvo con una risa asmática

-no te preocupes…esto es un desastre- sonrio –y dime muñeca, eres de Howgarts?- asentí –que extraño, nunca entran a mi librería- un dejo de tristeza asomo por un momento –pero estas aquí y eso es bueno, dime, que temas te interesan- sonrio y se froto las manos, ansioso de mostrarme los tesoros ocultos entre sus libros

-bien yo…- como decirle –bueno estoy en Beauxbatons, y estoy de visita en Hogwarts, pero me encantan los libros viejos…de pociones, de medimagia y estoy por presentar mi propedéutico de Auror, que me recomienda?- se quedo por un segundo a la expectativa y de repente, como muñequito de cuerda comenzó a andar velozmente entre sus montones, sacando títulos y depositándolos en el mostrador que hasta ese momento note

-medimagia- señalo un monton –pociones – señalo otro –historia de la legislación mágica y sus representantes- señalo otro monton –si me das un dia o dos puedo organizarte un paquete de estudio para tu propedéutico- sonrio, estaba feliz y era obvio que ansiaba tener con quien hablar, lo que me hizo esbozar una sonrisa de ternura

-por ahora…me llevo los de pociones- señale el monton mas alto –supongo que mi tutor lo encontrara interesante- sus ojillos chispeantes me miraron fijamente

-tu tutor?...un apasionado de las pociones, no puede ser otro que el joven Severus Snape, pero…no es muy chico para ser tu tutor?, a lo mas podría ser tu novio- sonrio pícaramente dejando escapar su risita cascada

-mi novio?- hay por Merlin señor que dice…hay que cosas!- ejem… no… bueno creo que el tiempo pasa muy lentamente aquí- sonreí –el "joven"- entrecomille con los dedos –Severus Snape ha sido desde hace once años profesor de pociones en Howgarts- parpadeo confundido –pero no se preocupe…su secreto queda aquí- ahora el me dio una sonrisa muy tierna

-gracias jovencita- me señalo un banco –pero siéntate, cuéntame, como es que Severus es ahora tu tutor?- en diez minutos le dije mi nombre y le conte la historia – vaya! Quien lo diría…tan paternal nuestro joven Slytherin ,en fin …Wilhemina?- pregunto y asentí –bien Wilhemina…esta es tu casa, y cuando gustes puedes visitarme, y llevar los libros que gustes-

-muchas gracias!, señor….?- espere su nombre, según recuerdo la librería ni anuncio tiene

-Jebedhaia- hizo una leve inclinación –Jebedhaia Terrence-

-mucho gusto señor Jebedhaia- devolví la caravana –bueno-mire hacia la calle y comenzaba a oscurecer –creo que debo retirarme- saque dos galeones de mi bolsillo- tome- se los entregue mas negó suavemente con su mano

-no Wilhemina…nada me hace mas feliz que saber que alguien como tu, con tu curiosidad y amor por los libros va a cuidar de mis niños- lo mire contrariada –y bueno, si quieres darme algo a cambio de los libros… se que los elfos domesticos preparan un excelente pastel de carne y un postre de vainilla delicioso…podrías traerme un poco?- me guiño un ojo

-claro!- de inmediato pensé en Jumble –mañana estaré aquí para traerle su comida, le di la mano, tome los libros y Sali corriendo, si me apresuraba podía llegar antes de la cena al colegio.

-donde demonios estabas- Severus me esperaba ansioso en mi habitación, cuando entre a dejar mi capa, los libros y cambiarme de gafas me lleve otro susto, dos sustos en un dia, haber si no me enfermo!

-Diablos no hagas eso!- salte – fui a hacer tu encargo y pase a la librería del señor Terrence –Severus entrecerró los ojos –no te preocupes, no le hice destrozos, me presto unos libros a cambio de un pastel de carne y postre de vainilla, voy a pedírselo a Jumble y mañana voy a visitarlo de nuevo- sonreí… mas mis labios quedaron helados cuando vi su expresión

-no quiero que vuelvas a esa librería-

-pero Severus!- no entendí –me aburro a muerte, me corres a hacer encargos innecesarios y cuando encuentro que hacer… me castigas!-

-simplemente obedéceme… no quiero que tengas contacto con Jeb, entendido?- sus ojos entrecerrados me asustaban, pocas veces hacia esa expresión

-pero Severus…es… solo es un ancianito que vive solo…que daño..?- me interrumpió dando un manotazo en mi escritorio y usando su tono de voz mas amenazador que en mi vida habia escuchado

-te estoy dando una orden! Nada de visitas a Terrence y es lo ultimo que hablamos del tema!- salió azotando la puerta… que diablos le pasaba?

Decidi no retar a mi suerte, preferí tomar un baño, relajarme y esperar a que Severus se tranquilizara, se que eso no era muy factible, pero supuse que en algún momento me contaria el por que no quería que visitara a Jeb … digo… Firenze, Erick..Djan…Jeb? no…no creo que sean celos, mas bien es… naah no creo! Mientras me sambullia en la tina de bronce no podía dejar de pensar en ello, sin percatarme ya llevaba un monologo muy interesante…

-para nada, celos? JA! , si claro, es como todos los padres… entrometido, enojon, fastidioso, me regaña por que me odia…si claro ha de ser eso, esta tan enojado con la vida que busca con quien desquitarse, y si…claro ya me tiene tirria, pero quien le dijo que me adoptara? Nadie verdad? Entonces…para que boicotearme? Para que tenerme encerrada, sin ver a mas personas? Ha pero no se vale, ya vera mañana… mañana me va a oir y va a saber que…-

-que voy a saber?- me gire lentamente… ahí estaba, recargado en el dintel de la puerta…maldita sea como le hace para que no note cuando abre las puertas y como demonios le hace para verse tan atractivo recargado ahí…mirándome, con sus ojos tan… MINA POR MERLIN DESPIERTA!

-que..QUE DIABLOS HACES AHÍ QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY DESNUDA!- jale la cortina de baño tratando de cubrirme, escuche una leve risa grave, pocas veces, dos o tres en todos estos años habia logrado escuchar esa risa, tan…tan… hay Merlin que demonios me pasa?, tome mi toalla, Sali de la tina y me vesti rápidamente, al salir estaba sentado en mi cama, aunque su expresión era fría, sus ojos brillaban divertidos

-y bien… que voy a saber?- ha con que insistes verdad?

-primero debes saber que YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA SINO UNA SEÑORITA Y COMO TAL ME DEBES RESPETO Y NO DEBES ENTRAR AL BAÑO O A MI HABITACION SIN AVISAR! – uf uf uf me quede sin aire, mas no hizo ni un gesto, solo me miraba burlon –y…sobre que mas vas a saber es que ya soy grande, el próximo año cumplo dieciséis años y puedo elegir a mis amistades y si quiero ser amiga de un ancianito pasita que es mas dulce que el pan y me trata como ser humano no como "espectro" – parpadeo confundido –no finjas me dijiste espectro hoy en la tarde… entonces como te decía…VOY A ESCOGER A MIS AMISTADES Y ME VALE LO QUE DIGAS!- uf uf uf- ok?- estaba enojada, mis rizos todos apachurrados por el baño, escurriendo de agua, lo miraba fijamente… y el ni siquiera habia parpadeado –Severus… me…entendiste?- no parpadeo, hay Merlin ya lo mate de un coraje!- Severus?- me sente a su lado, no me quitaba la vista de encima pero no me respondia –Sevi?- Sevi? … de donde saque eso?

-Entonces, Señorita Snape- diablos ya empezó de payaso –supongo que la explosiva exposición de su punto ha quedado clara- ups…cuando comienza con ese tono no puedo esperar mas que un castigo tremendo…

-yo…solo…es que me espantaste en el baño!- rezongue pero con una señal de su mano guarde silencio

-me ha quedado claro que si… ya eres una señorita- hmmm etooo , ok ok pero no lo digas en ese tono porque las mariposas de mi estomago se alborotan

-si?- pregunte timida, esperando sus regaños

-te "vale" lo que yo diga?- me miro inquisidor

-no señor- parecía que pisaba un ratoncito –pero es que…- nuevamente me pidió que callara y dio un suspiro, se acomodo en su lugar y mejor me agache, asi dolería menos el zape

-Mina- susurro, por favor me vas a volver bipolar con tus cambios de humor –me preocupa el daño que puedan hacerte, yo mismo fui el que provoco que dañaran a tu madre – suspiro – no quiero que sufras- ains! Me conmueve cuando hace esto

-yo… te entiendo- respondi en voz baja –pero debo aprender a defenderme tambien, a conocer a mas gente… que tiene de malo Jeb?, es solo un viejito tierno- le hice carita de cachorro

-ese viejito tierno- me hablo dulcemente…bueno lo mas dulcemente que podía hacerlo "el" –no es lo que crees- tomo uno de mis mechones húmedos y lo acomodo suavemente tras mi oreja –el fue un mortifago…como yo, fue seguidor de tu padre- ahora me acaricias la mejilla, sabes que eso es tortura china y esta penado de ley?

-y eso que?- lo mire contrariada –creeme… en Beauxbatons me han hablado mucho del tema, digamos que me han orientado, han aclarado muchas cosas y…- ahora el me miro confundido

-dime…te han hecho comprender que tu padre violo a tu madre? Y lo has aceptado?- eso era mas confuso para el

-mira… el hecho sucedió..si o no- asintió –y bueno…mamá sufrió mucho por culpa de mi padre, si o no?- volvió a asentir –ok, y si me enojo con mi padre, con la vida… solucionare algo?- negó moviendo su hermoso cabello, no se como Harry se atrevió a decir que… Mina concentrate! –ok, entonces… asi es como tomo las cosas Severus- le sonreí –el hecho fue muy doloroso, mas no gano nada odiando a mi padre, sintiendo lastima por mamá… lo importante es que estoy aquí, estoy viva y que es por algo que aun no comprendo, me explico- asintió y volvió a acariciar mi mejilla

-estoy tan orgulloso de ti- susurro y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes lo habia hecho…pero ahora… el calor de sus labios …acaricie el lugar que habia besado y lo mire confundida

-que me pasa Severus?- me atrevi a preguntarle, mas me miro confundido –no se…- me levante –podrias por favor dejarme sola?, quiero vestirme- se levanto sin decir nada y ya casi llegaba a la puerta –Severus!- me adelante y me abrace a el –no se que me pasa, tengo miedo, por favor júrame que nunca en la vida me vas a abandonar!- acaricio mi nuca y mis hombros

-nunca te voy a abandonar, y no necesito jurarlo, ni muerto me alejaría de ti- sonreí

-entonces serias tu el espectro- rei un poquito

-vas a cenar?- hizo que lo mirara levantando mi barbilla con un dedo

-si, solo deja me arreglo- hizo cara de fastidio… ok lo admito, me va a volver bipolar

-entonces te veo en la cena de mañana- revolvió mi cabello húmedo y salió cerrando suavemente.

El salón comedor estaba ya casi vacio cuando llegue, en una mesa alcancé a ver a Ginna y Angelina me encontró de frente en la entrada

-hola- sonrio timida

-hola- devolví la sonrisa, Angelina siguió su camino – Angelina!- le grite y volteo extrañada, corri para alcanzarla –Ange… lo siento, fui una idiota…perdóname- me miro primero sorprendida, mas poco a poco fue esbozando una sonrisa

-yo … creo que todas fuimos una idiotas- sonrio y me ofreció su mano –no hay problema…amigas?- sonreí y me lance a darle un abrazo, que recibió gustosa

-no… amigas no… hermanas!- nos abrazamos ante sus confundidos compañeros de casa –nos vemos mañana en la noche para cenar?-

-si!, tienes que contarme como es la Academia!-nos separamos y cada una tomo su camino, ella a su sala común y yo al comedor

-Mina!- Sybill me llamo escandalosamente cuando estaba cerca de la mesa de profesores y su expresión era un tanto cuanto…sospechosa

-que sucede?- me acerque mas me jalo del brazo y me obligo a sentarme a su lado, Filius habia dejado ya su lugar asi que me sente y espere a que se calmara

-me llego carta para ti!- entre susurro y grito agudo me mostro un pergamino dentro de su manga

-hmm si…y?- ahora si no entiendo nadita

-es de Erick!- definitivamente mi profesora de Adivinacion no habia tenido adolescencia

-y?- si… y?, era mi amigo pero… asi como para morirme de la emoción o derretirme

-ven!- exasperada me jalo nuevamente del brazo y literalmente me arrastro a su salón de clases, un fuerte perfume de rosas invadía desde el pasillo hasta la escalerilla que llevaba a su aula, subimos y el salón estaba literalmente cubierto de rosas blancas –llegaron hoy!- por fin pudo gritar y me dio el pergamino

_"Mina, ya quiero que acaben las vacaciones, te extraño!, extraño tu risa, tu mirada, tu alegría, tu voz, tus juegos… incluso extraños tus patadas en la espinilla cada vez que intento besarte! Recibe estas rosas como muestra del amor puro y sincero que siento hacia ti… Erick"_

-hay que cursi!- dije fastidiada y me deje caer en un puff haciendo saltar algunas rosas

-pero Mina ese niño te adora! Te idolatra y tu lo desprecias tan fácilmente!- suspiro –si a mi me hubieran mandado tantas rosas…-

-ya las tienes … quédatelas- sonreí ante su inesperada confesión… nunca en la vida le habían dado ni una simple florecita de campo

-no…son tuyas- ahora parecía una madrastra malvada –no es posible que desdeñes a este chico, es de buena familia, tienen mucha clase, te adora!-

-si…pero yo a el no- me comenzaba a poner nerviosa –Sybill… yo… no puedo amar a ningún chico…yo …- si no lo digo voy a reventar – Sybill júrame por el ojo de la mente que no vas a decir nada, júramelo por tu tarot egipcio que se que es lo mas sagrado para ti, júramelo por Merlin, por tu madre, por tu abuela júrame que lo que voy a decirte quedara dentro de estas cuatro paredes…por favor!- la mire suplicante y ella confundida asentía a todo lo que le decía

-tranquila…te lo juro- susurro tomandome la mano, con un movimiento de varita cerre la entrada a su salón y carraspee, de inmediato se puso de pie y me sirvió un poco de te.

-gracias- acepte la tacita y bebi un poco –Sybill, yo no quiero enamorarme de nadie… no quiero a Erick, ni quería a Djan…- el rostro de Sybill se transfiguraba conforme hablaba, pero no era enojo, era un gesto complice, sonreía cuando me interrumpió

-ya lo se- no… no era su pose de vidente, era algo mas profundo –amas a otro verdad?- bueno, le exigi demasiado, era obvio!

-a Severus- susurre bajito, mas ella pego una carcajada y un grito

-LO SABIA!- si claro, lo sabias… -si Mina, lo se desde que te vimos en la Äcademia el año pasado –suspiro y volvió a sentarse a mi lado tomando mi mano –cuando comenzaste a hablarnos a Aurora y a mi en tu festival de cómo lo extrañabas, de la forma en que lo añorabas…Mina, tu mirada te traiciona, tu rostro se ilumina cada que lo vez- sonreía iluminándome con una alegría que no era tan natural en ella –es hermoso que tengas ese sentimiento pero…-se volvió un poco seria –sabes que no puede ser verdad?- asentí triste

-Sybill lo amo…lo amo y soy capaz de todo por el!- suspire y me desparrate en el puff –cada vez que lo veo siento mariposas en el estomago, me tiemblan las piernas, cuando percibo su aroma me da vueltas todo y siento que me voy a desmayar- ella asentía sonriendo tristemente

-es amor…tristemente es amor, pero…el tiene quince años mas que tu… es tu tutor- suspiro –supongo que el sentimiento mas fuerte que tiene hacia ti es el de padre- sonrio de ladito –es ironico, Severus es asi por amor, por amor es frio, es duro consigo mismo y con quienes le rodean, no se permite ni tener un amigo…y cuando decidió que podría formar parte de una familia, adoptándote… resulta que eres la persona que mas lo ama en el planeta- suspiro nuevamente

-ademas soy una chica estúpida…tengo solo quince años…tu crees que algún dia me vera de otra forma?- Sybill negó moviendo su enredada cabellera –lo vez?, y aun asi, a sabiendas que nunca me vera de otra forma, no puedo fijarme en nadie mas… soy patética!-

-no… solo estas enamorada- susurro mi confidente, tirandose enel puff cercano, acariciando mis cabellos –no pierdas la esperanza- sonrio y comenzó a hacerme una trenza.


	17. Chapter 17

Va el primer capitulo con música, jugando en youtube me encontré esta belleza, les juro que para nada habia escuchado antes a Adele, si…no niego estar atrasada en lo mas reciente de música ( soy mas de la onda oldies but goodies), pero el punto es que di click por error en el video, imagínense la sorpresa cuando lei la letra… me pasme! Como es reciente no encontré de donde descargarla, asi que les dejo la liga del video y una traducción que encontré en algún lugar, disfrútenla, porque cuando la lei… no podía creerlo. Puse la liga pero que creen, que no me la da aqui! asi que busquen en youtube el video One and Only, aqui les pongo la traduccion pero tambien hay videos subtitulados...aunque no dudo que ustedes ya tengan el tema. En cuanto comience el capitulo denle play al tema... con la traduccion de la cancion al menos para mi neurona loca, va con lo que escribi...ojala les guste!

El tema de Adele es obvio de esta época, si… un fallo en línea temporal, mas este tema me fascino! Y les pido disculpas por este error voluntario, procuraré en un futuro apegarme a lo de los 90's que es la época en que se esta desarrollando la historia.

Disclaimer: Personajes de H.P. pertenecen a Rowling, el tema es propiedad de su cantautora Adele, Mina es mi niña.

One and only

C apitulo 17 …

You've been on my mind Tú has estado en mi mente

I grow fonder every day, y cada día te aprecio más

lose myself in time just thinking of your face me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu cara

God only knows why it's taking me so long sólo Dios sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo

to let my doubts go Despejar mis dudas

You're the only one that I want Pero tú eres lo único que quiero

I don't know why I'm scared, No sé porque tengo miedo

I've been here before, cuando he estado aqui antes

Every feeling, every word, Cada sentimiento, palabra,

I've imagined it all, lo he imaginado todo

You never know if Nunca lo sabras

you never try to forget your past si nunca tratas de olvidar tu pasado

And simply be mine y sólo serás mío.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primera y única

Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos

So come on and give me the chance así que vamos, dame la oportunidad

To prove that I'm the one who can para demostrar, que soy la única

Walk that mile until the end starts que puede caminar una milla hasta el final.

Have I been on your mind? ¿He estado en tu mente?

You hang on every word I say, Tú cuelgas en cada palabra que digo

lose yourself in time me pierdo en el tiempo,

At the mention of my name, will I ever know cada vez que dices mi nombre

How it feels to hold you close No sé como se siente tenerte tan cerca

And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go y tener que preguntarte que camino escogerás

I don't know why I'm scared, No sé porque tengo miedo

I've been here before, cuando he estado aqui antes

Every feeling, every word, Cada sentimiento, palabra,

I've imagined it all, lo he imaginado todo

You never know if Nunca lo sabras

you never try to forget your past si nunca tratas de olvidar tu pasado

And simply be mine y sólo serás mío.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primera y única

Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos

So come on and give me the chance así que vamos, dame la oportunidad

To prove that I'm the one who can para demostrar, que soy la única

Walk that mile until the end starts que puede caminar una milla hasta el final.

I know it ain't easy Sé que no es fácil,

Giving up your heart renunciar a tu corazón

I know it ain't easy Sé que no es fácil,

Giving up your heart renunciar a tu corazón

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it) (Nadie es perfecto, créeme, lo aprendí)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it) (Nadie es perfecto, créeme, lo aprendí)

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón

I know it ain't easy Sé que no es fácil,

Giving up your heart Renunciar a tu corazón

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primera y única

Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos

So come on and give me the chance así que vamos, dame la oportunidad

To prove that I'm the one who can para demostrar, que soy la única

Walk that mile until the end starts que puede caminar una milla hasta el final.

Come and give me the chance así que vamos, dame la oportunidad

To prove that I'm the one who can para demostrar, que soy la única

Walk that mile until the end starts. que puede caminar una milla hasta el final.

Despues de hablar con Sybill, después de descargar lo que traia cargando desde hacia dos años atrás, no me dio esa sensación de tranquilidad que imaginaba; ya era tarde cuando salí del aula de Adivinación, la cena habia terminado y algunos prefectos hacían sus recorridos, procure tomar las rutas mas solitarias para llegar a mi dormitorio, lo que menos quería era toparme con alguien que me llevara con Albus…

Llegue a mi habitación sin contratiempos ni aventuras extras, con excepción de los ruidos comunes de un enorme y viejo castillo, como el silbido del viento corriendo entre los pasillos, los murmullos de algunos cuadros y fantasmas, Peeves riendo como psicópata algunos pisos arriba… por lo demás estaba todo callado.

Me tumbe en mi cama, sin cambiarme siquiera, por mi cabeza pasaron las ultimas horas que habia pasado… literalmente llorando a lagrima viva en el hombro de Sybill, me deprimía mas lo que decía intentando consolarme… si…lo sabia, Severus nunca se fijaría en mi, en una mocosa que le habia complicado la vida desde que apareció…suspire y cambie del uniforme a mi pijama…la vi por primera vez no con ojos de niña… la pijama de dos piezas, multicolor, con mariposas y flores…era lo que usábamos en la Academia, todas… pero ahora…lo vi tan infanti…bufe y encendí un radio que pase de contrabando, Fleur, Anushka, Viktor, Erick, Djan y yo teníamos cada quien uno…hicimos trampa en una de las clases y lo hechizamos para que captara onda muggle y onda mágica…y que no usara electricidad o baterías… si me lo descubrían podía despedirme de el de inmediato, lo encendí y me tire boca abajo en mi cama… si… necesitaba torturarme mas!

Mi mente divago en recuerdos… me inquietaba un poco que el primer contacto que tuve conciente con el, fue cuando me pedia perdón… es decir que sabia quien era…entonces por que lo oculto?, y después…esos cambios de humor… siempre consintiéndome, siempre dándome lo que quiero y yo, pendiente de su vida, de sus gustos mas vanales…esa maravillosa complicidad cuando estábamos en el mundo muggle, ahí lo veia en cierta forma liberado de esas cargas que hasta ahora me voy enterando, siempre disfrutando nuestras actividades, olvidándose de la sang… de la bruja que mato mi padre, del niño…el pequeño Harry, de las ordenes de mi padre, de los cientos o miles de muertos que manchaban sus manos de sangre, y de la extraña influencia que tenia Albus sobre el; definitivamente en el mundo muggle eramos felices…

Y su cambio en "nuestro" mundo, tan frio y distante, como si se apenara de existir… como si viviera cada segundo redimiendo sus errores…

Pero desde cuando tenia yo este sentimiento? Por Merlin creo que nunca lo sabre, cuando paso de agradecimiento, de amor filial a …esto? A desear un abrazo, una caricia…un beso?... y de nuevo a mi mente la imagen de él llorando a la madre de Harry; si el no se olvidaba de ella, si no dejaba atrás el pasado, entonces tendría una oportunidad? , me daría él una oportunidad?, me enderezo un poco y miro mi reflejo… una chiquilla de quince años! El cadáver de su "amiga" tendría mas curvas aun ahora! Soy una tabla! Tengo cuerpo de lombriz, asi cuando voy a gustarle? Soy un asco!

Y sigo llorando, si…llorando… a el no le gustan las lloronas…y de seguir asi, me voy a secar y voy a estar a un lado de Myrtle… diablos ni para hacer drama romantico soy buena!

Que voy a hacer? Seguir luchando contra corriente? Sybill tiene razón, Erick me conviene … es un chico de mi edad, realmente no es feo…bueno comparándolo con Viktor…si es feo…pero…Severus es tan, tan maduro, tan guapo, es decir, si… es quince años mayor que yo… y bueno…tiene…experiencia…Erick es un chico de mi edad, igual de estúpido que yo…es tan bobo hasta para intentar dar un beso, mas…el detalle de mandarme tantas rosas fue tierno… pero no se compara con el dia que Severus me llevó a un parque de diversiones en Londres y con tal de llenarme de muñecos de felpa y darme el gusto de ganar, uso la magia en todos los juegos de habilidad, digo…se arriesgo no?

Con Erick me divierto, con mis amigos me divierto… y a veces siento pena por el, nunca por Severus, a el lo admiro, realmente lo idolatro! Es el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, tantas veces me he aguantado las ganas de darle un rápido beso en los labios… se que seria la primera en muchos años en saborear sus labios delgados, y si tan solo con su aliento me pierdo totalmente, Merlin esto es injusto!

Y que pasaría si me atrevo? Si mañana en la mañana se despierta lentamente, y yo estoy ahí, recostada a su lado, y sin mas le doy un suave beso en los labios?, que pasaría? Si me acepta? Si me toma en sus brazos y me besa como solo lo he visto en las películas muggles, o a las parejitas que salen a pasear románticamente a los parques, donde muerden, casi sangran los labios y las manos recorren cada centímetro de piel…Merlin me moriría en sus brazos!, pero de nada me vale soñar, ya que ni llegaría a cinco centímetros de su rostro, se que pegaría un salto y con dos gritos me enviaría a mi dormitorio…esa seria la realidad.

Entonces me doy por vencida? Dejo ese sueño? Entonces de que valdría la vida? Cada minuto en la Academia es intolerable cuando comienzo a pensar en el, las vacaciones lejos de el son una tortura, un martirio…y ahora que estoy cerca de el me duele en el alma, me arranco el corazón para que no note cuanto ansió gritarle que le amo! Soy patética!... y sigo destrozándome los ojos en llanto… abrazo a mi almohada y acallo el sonido de mi voz

-Severus Snape te amo! Te amo!- mas la voz no se escucha mas alla, la almohada cumplió su cometido… y sigo gritándolo hasta quedarme afónica y quedarme dormida, hipando entre un sueño ligero

-Mina?- escucho su voz a lo lejos, el llanto me impide abrir los ojos, su voz es como un eco distante –Mina?- repite y lo escucho mas cerca… abro los ojos y estoy en mi dormitorio, hecha un desastre, mis ojos arden y con la mirada borrosa apenas y distingo que ahí esta, quince años mayor que yo, mirándome preocupado, me siento en la cama y tallo mis ojos… el pequeño radio que traje de la Academia repetía la canción una y otra vez , la interprete cantaba con el alma… lo apague…

-que pasa?- nuevamente tallo mis ojos, los siento calientes, las mejillas afiebradas y mi rostro mojado, mi tutor con gesto preocupado me acaricia la mejilla

-eso quisiera saber- contesto suavemente –despues de mi ronda pase a darte las buenas noches porque vi que saliste con Sybill, y me encuentro con que estas llorando convulsivamente, murmurando algo que no entendía…tarde mucho en despertarte –se notaba realmente preocupado –que te pasa?- trato de sonreir pero no puedo mas que seguir llorando, me abrazo a su cuello y no puedo dejar de llorar

-abrazame- le pedi entre lagrimas, pero era innecesario porque ya me estaba abrazando, acariciando mi espalda, confundido

-que tienes? Me estas preocupando- susurro tomando mi mejilla y obligándome a verlo de frente

-solo estoy muy triste – susurre acurrucándome en su cuello -la vida es muy injusta verdad?- sentí como inclino su cabeza apoyándose en la mia

-a veces si… lo es…- carraspeo –quien es?- levante la cabeza para verlo de frente, ahora era yo la confundida –Erick… Djan?- negué con la cabeza y volvi a acurrucarme en su cuello

-no…-me apreté a el –no son ellos-

-entonces..?- suspire y busque darle la mejor respuesta sin tener que mentirle

-simplemente me muero por quien ni siquiera sabe lo que siento- me apretó tan fuerte que crei que me rompería la columna-es mas, ni siquiera le intereso- y va de nuevo a llorar la niñita

-quien es?- insistió –no me diras verdad?- asentí

-no…no te voy a decir- solto un poco el abrazo

-nadie merece tus lagrimas- susurro limpiando nuevamente mi rostro

-el si las merece…creeme…el si las merece- gimotee y Severus me acosto suavemente

-intenta dormir quieres?- me arropo…demonios odio que seas como un padre para mi!

-no voy a poder… no esta noche – no… esta noche mi alma se partió en millones de pedazos, mi corazón esta embarrado en los muros y mis ojos se están secando; entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba, se recostó a mi lado, paso su brazo bajo mi cabeza y con el otro brazo me envolvió

-entonces seremos dos insomnes- murmuro acomodando nuevamente las mantas sobre mi, viéndome fijamente a los ojos

-por que eres asi conmigo?- pregunte acurrucándome en su brazo, hipando un poco por el llanto

-como quieres que sea?- respondió mirándome intensamente

No respondi… puse mi brazo libre sobre su pecho y aunque no dormi, ni me beso ni sucedieron tantas cosas que ya pasaban por mi mente dos años atrás, el sentir su respiración, su calor, el peso de su cuerpo a mi lado me dieron un poco de paz… al menos con eso me conforme.

El amanecer llego casi de inmediato, y yo no pegue los ojos para grabar con fuego este recuerdo, Severus Snape, el amor de mi vida, mi amor imposible, a mi lado, en mi cama, abrazandome, compartiendo su calor, respirando el mismo aire que yo, mirándome con ojos soñolientos y preocupados…ese seria el momento mas intimo que compartiríamos en nuestras vidas?

-que pasa?- susurro cuando la luz del sol ilumino suavemente la habitación y pudo percatarse de mi mirada fija

-nada- conteste igualmente en un susurro –solo…que es lindo tenerte a mi lado, no me siento…tan…sola- maldita sea Wilhemina díselo! Que mas da! Total te reenvia a Beauxbatons solo con boleto de ida, nunca mas en tu vida lo veras, moriras a los seis meses de estar lejos de el y tu fantasma seguirá sufriendo por la eternidad…

-pues… pensamos igual- dijo dando un suave beso en mi nariz POR QUE EN LA NARIZ! – ahora, creo que debemos ya levantarnos- entrecerró los ojos y solo me acurruque –anda, vamos…hay muchas cosas pendientes- y suavemente retiro su brazo de mi cabeza, y se alejo de mi…sentí tanto frio; me sente en la cama, con mi ridícula pijama de colores y muñequitos, no se de donde saque fuerzas para preguntarle

-aun la amas?- me miro confundido –a … la mamá de Harry- un nudo cerro mi garganta

-si- contesto de inmediato –siempre- su respuesta era contundente

-y alguna vez…alguien…podra ocupar su lugar?- Merlin Merlin Merlin!

-nunca, Lily fue una mujer muy especial para mi, nunca nadie ocupara su lugar- sus palabras fueron como mazazos en mi pecho –asi que no temas… nunca te voy a torturar con la idea de que tengas una madrastra- su mirada triste me dijo todo, la tal Lily estaba tan grabada en su alma, como el lo estaba en la mia, intente sonreir

-es un alivio- si claro, al menos se que mi amor platónico lo compartiría con un cadáver –y si…alguna vez…llegara…- me interrumpió

-no se cual sea tu temor, mas nunca, entiéndeme nunca habrá una mujer en mi vida, Lily no fue mi esposa, sin embargo le voy a guardar luto el resto de mi vida- y ahí estaba, damas y caballeros lo que no quería oir… salió de mi habitación sin hacer ruido y me quede muda y fria, sentada en mi cama, rodeada de mis muñecos de felpa, vistiendo una ridícula pijama de colores y muñecos … creo que entonces debo tomar una decisión… llorar lo que me resta de vida, viéndolo envejecer solo y yo consagrar mi vida a cuidarlo solo como una hija o… atreverme, lanzarme a sus brazos, decirle que lo amo y que es todo para mi… y morir seis meses después… cual seria la mejor muerte?, envenenarme…seria ironico preparar una poción, seria tan romantico…morir envenenada por poción o… lanzarme de la torre mas alta de la Academia? …no…en lo que caigo voy a sufrir mucho pensando en el cuando sepa que me arroje de la torre por amor… ahogarme en el lago? No… muy riesgoso, pueden sacarme las sirenas o el calamar … bien ya tendre de hoy a un mes para planear mi suicidio.


	18. Chapter 18

Espero que mi primer song-fic no haya sido una decepcion para ustedes, bueno seguimos con la historia, mi pobre niña sufre... por que seran los hombres asi?, bueno a los 15 todo es un drama para nosotras verdad? procure llevar una linea coincidente con el libro 2, ojala me haya quedado bien!

Les dejo este capi, gracias por sus visitas y sus reviews

Disclaimer: Personajes de H.P. son de Rowling, Mina es mi niña

Capitulo 18

Lo que quedaba de la semana no salí casi de mi dormitorio, y cuando lo hacia era como una sombra arrastrándome por los rincones oscuros, cabizbaja, suspirando y odiando cualquier risa que escuchara; la tarde del viernes note una actividad extra en todo el colegio, muchos profesores corrían, incluso Severus salio de su oficina cuando Minerva lo mando llamar con uno de los prefectos, aproveche la confusión y salí a caminar como tantas veces lo hice cuando pequeña, mi cumpleaños numero 16 se aproximaba y yo no quería llegar a el… para que? En eso pensaba cuando llegue al lago, su agua negra reflejaba la luz de las estrellas y el crepúsculo pintaba un hermoso cuadro, me senté a la orilla, en las piedras… escuche unos pasos detrás mío…era Firenze

-meditando? O…sufriendo?- dijo sin saludarme

-la segunda opción- conteste mirando fijamente el lago

-y…que ganas con ello?- sentí como se echo a mi lado

-nada…solo sentirme mas miserable y agarrar fuerzas para lanzarme al lago- Firenze tomo mi mano y voltee a mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban, su rostro reflejaba algo distinto…

-nada peor que sufrir por amor verdad?- me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho –eso te convierte en algo mas que una bruja…o una elfa- parpadee confundida

-quieres decir que es bueno esto que siento?- ahora si no entiendo nada

-el sufrir por alguien que amamos o amar incondicionalmente es lo que nos hace diferentes de muchos… hay humanos que pasan toda su vida sin entender este sentimiento y son afortunados si lo descubren en el ultimo segundo de su existencia… no voy a preguntarte por quien tienes este sentimiento tan profundo…- sonrio complice –pero se que con esfuerzo lograras tu cometido- mi gesto debio reflejar todo el escepticismo del mundo porque solto una carcajada –pero no me mires asi!- yo crei que nunca sabria lo que era esto…el amar, y ahora…tengo a quien amar y que me ama-

-si claro… tu eres bien correspondido…sin embargo yo… si digo pio me quedo sin amor, sin corazon, sin vida…tengo que callarlo- asintió levemente

-eso es lo que por ahora debes hacer…callarlo, dejar madurar lo que sientes… por ahora eres una niña aun, una niña que aun no sabe si jugar con muñecas o amar desenfrenadamente, nos toma dos años aprender a hablar, y el resto de la vida debemos aprender a callar en el momento oportuno- suspiro y me dio un par de palmaditas en la mano- el se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, no se si te vaya a aceptar o no… pues su coraza es muy fuerte- sonrió – y en tal caso te sugeriría que trataras de vivir y madurar todo en ti, tus sentimientos, tu mentalidad…todo!- guiño un ojo –no creo que las niñitas lloronas depresivas le gusten…a tal caso Myrtle lo hubiera conquistado en un dos por tres- me miro fijamente

-estas muy enamorado verdad?- intente sonreír, mas después de una semana mis músculos faciales parecían congelados, me salio una sonrisa de lo mas ridícula

-si…y mucho, y felizmente ella me corresponde – maldición hasta este par de ponys tienen vida romántica –y veras que si te esfuerzas podrás ser correspondida-se levanto y me ayudo a su vez a levantarme –ahora vuelve al colegio y quedate en tu dormitorio- indico muy serio –estan pasando cosas oscuras, y tu menos que nadie debe andar vagando por ahí, entendido?- asenti pensando en lo que me dijo y antes de darme cuenta emprendia el galope hacia la silueta de su novia, la centauro de ojos hermosos.

De vuelta en el castillo era todo un caos, me mezcle entre los chicos de Slytherin e intente escuchar que sucedía… algo del heredero de Slytherin?...hey eso me interesa!, me acerque mas al grupo, unas chicas tontas típicas slytherin, pose de malas y mas cobardes que un conejillo de indias, procure evitar que me vieran para escuchar mas al respecto

-dicen que es un monstruo oculto en el colegio- susurraba una chica que miraba fascinada al pequeño Malfoy

–y puedo jurarte que es Draco quien abrio la puerta- una segunda chica tropezo con la primera por tambien no dejar de ver al rubio

-pues unos dicen que es Potter- sugirió una tercera que caminaba exactamente frente a mi- mas yo creo que es la chica que esta de visita –haber eso me intereso mas, ajuste la capucha de la capa cubriendo mi cabello, y acercandome discretamente a la niña

-no lo creo Pansy- contesto la segunda –esa chica esta en Beauxbatons, si fuera heredera de Slytherin estaria aquí, donde le pertenece-

-según tengo entendido estuvo un par de años aquí, pero Albus la desterró a Beauxbatons, creo que como la directora es una giganta creyo que podria dominarla- concluyo en un acento tan pero tan fingidamente asustado

-estuvo aquí si… pero según se la descubrieron durmiendo con uno de los profesores- aaa no eso si que no… al menos hasta ahora no me han corrido por ello, mas tarde no se… pero por ahora no!

-pues estan equivocadas- Callate niña! –la chica se fue porque Hogwarts apesta a brujas pedantes y estupidas.- grite en un hermoso acento frances que adoptaba cuando queria lucirme…cortesía de Fleur y amigas… sin embargo Firenze tenia razon…aprendemos a hablar en dos años, tengo quince y no se cerrar mi bocota.

Las chicas me vieron primero sorprendidas, a la tal Pansy la ilumino un poco de inteligencia, me miro algo asustada y salio corriendo a su sala comun, seguida por sus amigas…me daban ganas de lanzarles una maldición…sin embargo me encontre con Angelina y otras chicas que muy entusiasmadas se dirigian en sentido contrario de mi dormitorio

-a donde vas?- me grito alcanzandome

-a dormir, a donde mas?- conteste devolviéndole el saludo de beso –que sucede?- mire como muchas alumnas se dirigian hacia un aula cercana

-se abrio un club de duelo!- chillo una de las acompañantes de Angie – y uno de los capitanes es el profesor Lockhart!- las demas chillaron emocionadas

-oh…wow…Lockhart capitan de duelo- mire a mi amiga –no lo se…digo… - y de repente alguien grito

-el profesor Snape va a ser el otro capitan- hmm… haber, evaluemos… - solo voy un ratito ok?- y colgadas del brazo nos dirigimos hacia donde la multitud de alumnos.

Gilderoy comenzaba ya su discurso aburrido, mas cuando Severus subio al templete lucia tan…imponente, miraba con desprecio al rubio, y después no supe que paso, solo lanzo un expeliarmus… y el profesor de DCAO salio volando como tres metros, la posición de mi tutor era perfecta, lucia tan… tan…

-que te pasa?- Angie me dio un suave golpe en el brazo –estas aquí?- la mire y sentia mis mejillas ruborizadas –estas enferma?- pregunto preocupada

-no..para nada, es que… wow, nunca habia visto un duelo tan … asi- queria decir "nunca habia visto un duelista tan atractivo, tan perfecto, tan hermoso", pero ella me interrumpio

-Snape es un ventajoso- susurro molesta –pobre Lockhart- pobre Lockhart? Es un ego con patas, lo odio… realmente Severus se lucio… en eso estabamos cuando subieron Harry y Draco

-vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba!- dijo Angie y comenzo a gritar hurras al pequeño Potter, desde nuestro punto no veiamos bien a los niños, demasiado pequeños, yo no quitaba la vista de mi tutor que miraba expectante a los enanos en el templete, una exclamación general me saco del ensueño y una enorme serpiente siseaba amenazante a los niños de primera fila, quise adelantarme y tomarla con mis manos pero Angie estaba aferrada a mi brazo, Severus avanzo rapidamente mas Harry siseaba… decia a la serpiente que no dañara a nadie, que se retirara, mas todos creo que no le comprendieron porque lo miraban asustados, hasta Snape lo miraba sorprendido, con un movimiento de varita y "serpensortia" la bella serpiente se volvio humo, ahí quedo todo… me quede parada, de una pieza y nuestras miradas se encontraron

-a tu habitación…ahora!- me riño Snape desde el escenario, Angie dio un brinco de susto y me jalo corriendo alejandonos del salon.

-que paso?- nos detuvimos en la bifurcación donde nuestros caminos se separaban

-nada bueno… Harry… habla parsel- ho si… parsel…nota mental, debo investigarlo, me despedí de mi amiga sin entender lo extraño que era entenderle a la serpiente y hablar con ella y retome mi interrumpido camino a mi dormitorio, Jumble estaba ahí, esperandome con la cena

-buenas noches damita, va a cenar algo?- asenti y chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer un servicio de cena en mi escritorio, me sente y lo invite a compartir los alimentos

-gracias Jumble, moria de hambre- el elfo solo sonrio –tenia como una semana de no comer verdad?- si, haciendo memoria solo habia comido un par de cosillas, mi estomago rugia al ver los ricos platillos –Jumble, tienen oportunidad de salir de los terrenos del colegio?-

-Si el profesor Dumbledore lo permite, claro que si… desea usted que vaya a algun lado?- ladeo su cabecita esperando mi respuesta, se veia tan tierno!

-Hay un señor que vive solo en Hogsmeade, me gustaria pedirte de favor si pueden llevarle comida todos los dias, me dijo que adora los platillos que preparan- Jumble sonrio feliz de que se le valorara su trabajo

-Jumble tiene permiso de ir a Hogsmeade damita- movio su cabeza animoso, feliz de hacerme un favor tan importante –Jumble visita a Rosmerta para comprar la cerveza de mantequilla, puedo llevar comida a quien usted me indique- sonrio

-se trata del propietario de la librería… es un local muy escondido, el señor se llama Jebedhaia Terrence- el elfito abrio los ojos sorprendido

El señor Terrence sigue vivo!- sacudio la cabeza ordenando sus ideas –Jumble y varios elfos lo creiamos muerto- sonrio –a Jumble le encantaria llevar de comer al sr. Terrence- perfecto!, ademas podria aprovechar para enviarle cartas, no estoy dispuesta a obedecer a Severus en su prohibición de visitar a Jeb.

-lo conoces?- pregunte mas por conversar y sacar a Snape de mi mente que de nuevo la invadia, el elfo asintio animoso

-El señor Terrence fue muy bueno con nosotros- sonrio añorando –era alumno del colegio cuando lo conocimos, y tras graduarse puso su librería en Hogsmeade, nosotros hicimos su banquete de bodas, después, el señor tenebroso aparecio, y queria eliminar a muchos…incluso a muchos de nosotros que serviamos a magos mestizos o a hijos de muggles, el señor Terrence se unio al Señor oscuro, le decia que nos mataba, pero en realidad salvo a muchos elfos trayendolos a Hogwarts, cuando el señor oscuro fue destruido, el señor Terrence habia perdido ya a su esposa, asesinada por uno de los mortifagos, sus hijos lo repudiaron y lo abandonaron, tuvo que vender la casa, que ahora se conoce como casa de los gritos, y ya no sabiamos mas de el, muchos elfos domesticos estarán gustosos de llevarle comida porque le deben la vida- ya sabia yo que Jeb no era como me lo pintaba Severus

-entonces puedo pedirte otro favor?- asintio feliz de ser util –puedes llevarle una carta?- acepto gustoso –pero por favor no le digas a nadie ok?, que sea un secreto entre amigos- el decirle que era mi amigo era garantia de que podian torturarlo pero nunca diria nada de mi

-claro damita!- grito y de inmediato se encogio bajando la voz –claro damita, Jumble enviara a un elfo de confianza o ira el mismo a llevar sus mensajes- sonrei y en un pergamino escribi simplemente "por este medio nos mantendremos en contacto, Mina" se lo di a Jumble que desaparecio, se que mi anciano amigo recibiria la nota esa misma noche.

Pasaron algunos dias y la correspondencia con Jeb iba viento en popa, el me daba consejos para continuar con mi pocion transformadora, mas aun no decidia en que queria convertirme, en las tardes salia a caminar al lago, aunque estaba prohibido, y en una de esas salidas me tope de frente con el asesino de mi padre… mas ya no lo vi con odio o rencor, le sonrei y el timidamente me devolvio el gesto

-hola- retire mis gafas oscuras y avance lentamente hacia donde estaba el de pie –sabes que esta prohibido salir?- sonrio mirando hacia todos lados

-si… pero eso tambien te aplica verdad?- rio travieso y nos sentamos tras unos arbustos, mirando al calamar retozando en el agua o estaria comiendo grindylows?

-estas bien?- le pregunte, en sus ojos se reflejaba el cansancio y el fastidio, mas el temor de volver a "conectarnos" como la primera vez hizo que no me animara a acomodarle el mechon rebelde que cubria su frente

-estoy harto…creen que yo fui quien libero al monstruo de Slytherin- susurro sin mirarme – fuiste tu?- le sonrei

-no…ni siquiera sabia esa historia- conteste en voz baja –ha habido muertos?- me miro de reojo

-hasta ahora no, pero temo por mi amiga Hermione, ella es hija de muggles- ha si… sangre sucia pense

- yo soy mestiza, pero eso no garantiza que el monstruo del que hablan nos vaya a respetar- era la verdad, un monstruo es un monstruo y no le importaba que grados de magia contenia tu sangre-

-es cosa de tu padre verdad?- me encogi de hombros sin mirarlo –por que hizo esto, porque ha hecho tanto daño?- me miro interrogante, ese por que incluia a sus padres

-le hizo lo mismo a mamá- respondi –supongo que tambien alguien lo daño de pequeño –Harry sonrio –pero supongo que no es justificante-

-no…no lo es- contesto el pequeño –imaginate, si me pusiera como tu padre por como me trataron mis tios, me dedicaria desde ya a desaparecer muggles y no estaria aquí- sonrio –pero prefiero soportarlos en vacaciones y tener en Hogwarts mi refugio-

-pues yo no lo aseguraria, - susurre – al menos cuando llegue no la pase nada bien- me miro curioso –los alumnos me trataron y aun me tratan como monstruo-

-entonces eres el monstruo de Riddle- contesto en tono de burla traviesa–pero no pareces monstruo, eres una chica muy linda, y tus ojos son muy bonitos- hay que lindo niño!voy a regalarle unos chocolates, se los ha ganado

-Harry- susurre tan bajito que tuvo que acercarse mas a mi –quiero…pedirte perdon por lo que mi padre le hizo a tus padres- sus ojazos verdes se abrieron tras las feas gafas –en serio, se lo que es perder a quien te ha dado la vida…no quiero imaginar lo que ha sido para ti sobrevivir estos doce años- Harry me sonrio dulcemente posando su manita en mi brazo

-tu no tienes que pedirme perdon- su dulce mirada estaba fija en mi –los dos hemos sufrido por tu padre…y creo que es peor saber que has sido procreado por la persona mas mala del universo- hmm no lo habia pensado asi, y realmente no quisiera verlo asi… aunque tiene mucha razon

-entonces lo que sufro es un karma gracias a mi padre- afirme

-no… sufres porque quieres sufrir- sonrio –eres una chica muy guapa, muy buena, nada que ver con Voldemort… yo lo vi el año pasado y no te pareces en nada a el- sus ojos me traspasaban, me daban mucha paz –el ya no es tu padre, no es humano, es…una sombra…no tienes nada que ver con el… -de pronto un grito lo interrumpio, era la voz de su amigo pelirrojo, yo ni siquiera voltee, solo puse nuevamente mis gafas oscuras en su lugar.

-Harry …Harry! Es Hermione! La ha atacado!- el horror se reflejo en el rostro de mi pequeño amigo, que de un salto se puso de pie y sin decir adios salio corriendo hacia el castillo, y me quede sola, pensando en lo que dijo, en lo que pasaba ahora… su mejor amiga, quiza estaba muerta por culpa de mi padre, un nuevo dolor se sumaria en su pequeño corazon.

Emprendi el camino de vuelta al colegio, tan solo entre a mi habitación la puerta se abrio de golpe, y ahí estaba… el motivo de mis desvelos, el por que de mis ojos hinchados y ojerosos, la razon de mi adelgazamiento… si ok, mucho drama… en la puerta estaba mi tutor, no supe en ese momento si furioso o que, mas al traspasar el umbral cerro la puerta de golpe y casi corrio hacia mi, dandome un abrazo tan fuerte y sorpresivo que hizo tronar un par de mis vertebras

-estas bien?- susurro en mi oido provocandome escalofrios, mareos y piernas de trapo, le respondi que si pero apenas me escucho por la forma en que me abrazaba –no vuelvas a salir de tu habitación sin avisarme, corres peligro en el colegio- me separo un poco de el sujetandome de sus brazos- todos corremos peligro…Albus esta pensando en desalojar el castillo – vaya! De inmediato visualice las playas calidas de algun pais mediterraneo, tomando el sol y bebiendo una soda admirando a mi tutor en traje de baño, debi quedarme pasmada unos segundos porque parpadee y el me miraba fijamente –entiendes el peligro que existe?- asenti y me separe, sentandome en mi cama y el a su vez en la silla de mi escritorio –algo…ha atacado ya a dos alumnos, no han muerto pero estan petrificados, al igual que un fantasma, me imagino que sera un basilisco por las cosas que han estado pasando meses atrás, pero no voy a decir mis sospechas…ya sabes- asenti, entendia que aunque habia traicionado a papá, muchos dudaban de su fidelidad a Albus y al colegio

-pero donde se esconderia un basilisco aquí?- pregunta estupida, mas no me regaño

-el castillo tiene muchos recovecos, Albus cree conocerlos todos, pero conozco a tu padre, algo debio esconder mientras estudio aquí – solo dije "ha!" –de cualquier forma, estarás segura en tu habitación- se levanto caminando a la puerta –en cuanto me sea posible escribire a Olympe para que mande por ti- si claro… dos alumnos petrificados y es buen pretexto para sacarme otra vez de tu vida pense, y al parecer escucho mis pensamientos –detesto que te alejes de mi, nada me gusta mas que tu presencia- giro levemente a mirame –pero el pensar que algo te pueda pasar… me volveria mas loco de lo que estoy- una leve sonrisa sarcastica, como esas que me regalaba en el "mundo" muggle brillo en sus labios

-Severus- le llame mientras me acercaba cuando ya abria la puerta, que cerro y volteo hacia mi –no quiero irme a la Academia, quiero quedarme y enfrentar lo que sea a tu lado- demonios si no entiendes esto te juro que bailare desnuda en el gran comedor gritando que te amo –no voy a dejarte solo…y si algo me pasa, preferiria que sea por cuidarte- sonrei y le puse mi mano en el pecho, en donde esta su corazon –nada me haria mas feliz que darte un poco de todo lo que me has dado- susurre y me acurruque en sus brazos, senti como suspiro y me abrazo ahora suavemente, su corazon latia tan fuerte que me abrace mas a el…mi mente gritaba diselo, mi corazon gritaba diselo… pero…no lo dije, me mordi la lengua para acallar mis sentimientos

-lo se… pero no voy a permitirlo- me beso en la frente, maldita costumbre, que no ve acaso que tengo labios? –si no quieres volver a la Academia entonces permanece aquí, voy a la enfermeria en caso de que me necesiten- y antes de cerrar la puerta me regalo un guiño de sus preciosos ojos negros –esperame- susurro

-toda la vida- conteste en voz alta mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse de mi habitación.

Esa noche nuevamente no dormi, me parecia que el castillo no dormia, los murmullos de los fantasmas y cuadros pasandose noticias recientes, asi me entere que Harry habia encontrado la camara, que entro con su amigo pelirrojo y Gilderoy… pobres niños ya los dabamos por muertos… mas al amanecer las noticias eran distintas, los niños habian rescatado a la hermanita del pelirrojo, Gilderoy era un farsante…noticia que no me sorprendio… y habia atacado a los niños con un obliviate, mas la varita que uso estaba dañada y el hechizo fue contra el… en la tarde iria personal de San Mungo a recogerlo porque estaba totalmente desmemoriado, toda la noche me entretuve dibujando, mirando por la ventana, leyendo…me moria de ansiedad, nadie decia nada de mi tutor; eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando Jumble mismo me llevo el servicio de desayuno por ordenes directas de Snape, afortunadamente llevaba una carta de mi amigo Jeb, que lei mientras tomaba mis alimentos.

"_Apreciada Señorita_

_Como acordamos en la ultima comunicación, le envio datos que me parecen importantes para la elaboración de su experimento, le sugiero realizarlos con la mayor discreción y cuidado ya que esta por demas decirle que los ingredientes son extremadamente peligrosos._

_Conozco solo a una persona que elaboro esta pocion con éxito, quienes se han atrevido a intentar duplicarla han muerto o se han convertido en monstruos. Revise bien las porciones, sea prolija al respecto."_

Y anexo una lista de ingredientes que me faltaban… podria confiar en el? Bueno experimentaría mi pocion con algunos sujetos antes de probarla en mi misma… mientras revisaba la lista me encontre con una anotacion…"muestra" de la especie en transformarse… ahí estaba lo difícil… tenia que hacer pruebas con todo lo que formara parte de lo que elegiria para transformarme… saliva, pelo, piel, escamas, sangre…no queria pensar en que tipo de muestra en ese momento… aun no sabia en que animal comenzar! Un suave toc toc me alerto, guarde la carta y la lista antes de abrir y Jumble desaparecio, acomode mi "preciosa" pijama de colores y abri…era mi tutor, con gesto cansado y agotado se dirigio a mi escritorio, bebiendo directamente de la jarra la leche fria que restaba

-quieres que te pida algo mas?- pregunte mientras le ofrecia una servilleta, el nego con la cabeza… se me ocurrio darle algo mas fuerte y en una carrerita entre al salon de pociones y de ahí a su dormitorio, busque en la cava y encontre el vino que meses antes le habia enviado… de vuelta en la habitación le servi un vaso que bebio de un golpe… tomo una rebanada de tocino del platon y comenzo a mordisquearlo distraido.

-y…bien?- me moria de curiosidad, queria saber que habia sucedido

-nada- murmuro mordisqueando sin parar el tocino, note que se hacia el interesante

-dime!- insisti, hincandome frente a el y posando mi barbilla en sus rodillas

-tu padre de nuevo- susurro, pero mas tranquilo que dias anteriores –dejo un diario con su recuerdo, Ginnevra la hermana de Ronald Weasley fue engañada por un recuerdo de tu padre- se sirvio vino hasta el tope del vaso –la niña, su hermano y Potter apenas sobrevivieron, Gilderoy quedo estupido- me miro y levanto su ceja divertido –mas estupido que de costumbre…- rei bajito, mirandolo atenta – es curioso…- se quedo un par de minutos meditando lo que diria, no me impaciente, simplemente regale a mis ojos la vision mas maravillosa, su rostro concentrado en algo, mas relajado se veia mas joven de lo que aparentaba… sus casi 32 años parecian mas … pero asi, tranquilo…lucia tan atractivo, en eso pensaba cuando abrio de nuevo los ojos, y me miro fijamente –quieres que vayamos a ver el basilisco?- sacudi la cabeza negandome a la invitacion

-no quiero ver ni encontrarme con nada de mi padre- me sente en el piso con las piernas cruzadas –entonces…el peligro paso?- mi tutor asintio suavemente

-por ahora si- le sonrei y el paso su mano por mi cabello suavemente –quieres quedarte en lo que termina el curso?- asenti acurrucandome a su caricia como gato mimoso –entonces aprovecha este dia y descansa lo suficiente, mañana tendras un dia muy ocupado- me ayudo a levantarme del piso, me llevo a mi mullida cama, me arropo y después de mirarnos fijamente a los ojos por un rato, me dio un beso en la nariz, apago la luz y se retiro a su dormitorio.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer, persos de Rowling, Mina es mi niña

Capitulo 19

Cuando desperté ya era de noche, mire la mesa, el vaso y la botella de vino vacia seguían ahí, posiblemente mi tutor no tendría mucho de haberse ido. Soñolienta me desperece como gato y de un salto me levante, un baño rápido y salí a merodear por el castillo; todo estaba silencioso, tan tranquilo, la calma después de la tormenta… la puerta principal estaba entreabierta, me asome y un grupo de medimagos vestidos con túnicas blancas llevaban del brazo a Lockhart, que cada cuando soltaba exclamaciones de admiración ante cualquier cosa que se topara. Volvi sobre mis pasos, calcule que serian como las ocho de la noche, y el lugar estaba desierto, asi que entre a mi habitación, me acoste y a pesar de haber dormido todo el dia, durante la noche dormi profundamente.

El sol comenzaba a salir y ya me habia preparado para salir, mi tutor me habia advertido que seria un dia ajetreado… unos jeans comodos y una playera eran mi atuendo típico para esos días, cuando entro Snape a mi habitación, ya estaba lista esperándolo.

-nos vamos?- me ofreció su brazo y ni tarda ni perezosa me colgué de el, salimos por un pasillo que desconocía, uno oculto que tras unos minutos, llegamos a un callejón , seguimos adelante y llegamos a la librería de Jeb! Lo mire sorprendida y no podía ocultar mi alegría

-me das permiso?- me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, lo solte y eche a correr hacia el local, entre agitada buscando a mi anciano amigo y ahí estaba, como el primer dia, durmiendo en su silla –Jeb!- le grite haciendo que se despertara sobresaltado

-muñeca!- feliz se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo y me recibió con un calido abrazo, Severus entro detrás de mi –Severus- nervioso Jeb me solto –no tienes que preocuparte, yo no le…- mi tutor le interrumpió con un gesto

-se que no te atreverías- gruño, cosa que me pareció muy grosera su forma de contestarle a un anciano…haya sido lo que fuera, era una persona que al menos yo respetaba porque no me habia hecho nada –Mina- ahora era conmigo la cosa, su tono frio y distante usado cuando no quería evidenciar su preocupación por mi –vendras cada tercer dia, ayudaras a Terrence con los libros, los limpiaras, clasificaras y organizaras- yo feliz asentía y Jeb lo miraba confundido –quiero que este lugar luzca reluciente en una semana- una semana? Estas loco?

-Severus no es necesario que…- y de nuevo mi tutor lo interrumpió

-estuvo volviéndome loco con su necedad de visitarte, y lo hara siempre y cuando su presencia aquí sea productiva- mmm ok me has dicho floja… aun asi te quiero.- de cualquier forma te espero en la entrada del colegio antes de las seis de la tarde, entendido- asentí emocionada

-estaré puntual, te lo prometo!- detuve el impulso de correr a darle un enorme abrazo … el dia fue genial, Jeb sabe mucho, platicamos sobre mi proyecto, encontramos mas libros que podían servirme, limpie la vidriera de la fachada, compramos algo de pintura y dibuje un letrero, espero sea atractivo y reciba mas visitantes… a las cinco treinta en punto estaba saliendo de la librería cuando Leeloo llego con una pequeña nota

-hola mi bebe!- salude a mi pequeño buhito tomando la nota –"revisa la bodega detrás de las tres escobas. S.S." mmm, mire a Jeb confundida mientras el no le daba importancia y prefería saborear un buen emparedado que Jumble nos habia llevado –que sera?- el anciano levanto los hombros y me dio una palmadita en el hombro

-si no vas nunca lo vas a averiguar – dijo… y si… tenia razón, asi que diciéndole adiós con la mano fui corriendo a las tres escobas… no entre, en realidad no me apetecia entrar, rodee el local y llegue a una especie de bodega, muchas escobas guardadas, y algo llamo mi atención… un relinchido… acaso Firenze andaba por ahí?, de repente y sin aviso me salió Hagrid de un rincón, como es posible que no lo viera?

-me envio el profesor Snape- dijo en forma de saludo, ok lo admito ni el ha sido mi preferido de los profesores y nunca he tomado clases con el, no hemos sido amigos –me pidió que te lo entregara- me dio una…cuerda… la tome y de inmediato sentí un tiron

-que es?- lo vi asustada, sabia de los gustos del semigigante por los animales exóticos, di un suave tiron y dócilmente, de entre las sombras, salió un precioso caballo negro, con una estrella en la frente , pechera blanca y una crin perfectamente peinada

-te lo enviaron de la Academia… llego al colegio y el profesor Snape pensó que seria buena idea que lo comenzaras a entrenar- sonrio un poco –es un bello animal y si quieres puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo- le devolví la sonrisa

-claro que si profesor - ágilmente trepe al animal…corcoveo y me tiro… me trepe con mas precaucion mientras Hagrid lo sostenía, ahora si no me tiro, pero comenzó a reparar, apreté fuerte con las piernas y como si fuera una señal el caballo comenzó a correr.

Atravesamos el campo que dividia los terrenos del colegio con Hogsmeade como un rayo, el animal volaba cuando saltaba los obstáculos, y en pocos minutos aprendi a controlarlo, definitivamente me negué a ir directamente a la entrada, sabia que me arriesgaba a llegar tarde mas… era la primera vez que montaba, era mi primer caballo y quería disfrutarlo, y el quería disfrutar de la velocidad, y corria como endemoniado por el jardín del colegio, saltamos un par de cercas…pisamos una calabaza gigante, ojala Hagrid no se moleste… y llegamos a las escaleras, donde ya me esperaba mi tutor, baje de un salto y mi caballo dócilmente se quedo quieto, como si supiera que un signo de rebeldía significaba irse de ese lugar.

-gracias!- le grite emocionada y estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando de la entrada del colegio salió la persona que menos esperaba ver…una silueta se dibujo… un chico de casi uno noventa de alto… delgado… se acercaba y sus características eran mas que obvias…su cabello castaño rizado y corto, una barbita de candado que comenzaba a salir, ojos risueños, labios delgados… Erick estaba ahí!…confundida mire a mi tutor que serio me indico que lo siguiera, cero palabras, cero gestos… al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras Erick se avalanzo sobre mi, para darme un abrazo inmovilizador

-espera…Erick…- trataba de soltarme, estaba aterrada, lo que menos desee en ese momento era que un chico me abrazara frente a Snape, que solamente miraba hacia otro lado, sin demostrar nada… bien, lo entiendo…no te interesa? –Erick! Que sorpresa- ahora el sorpendido fue mi visitante que por un segundo no supo que hacer cuando respondi a su abrazo, mas al segundo siguiente me elevaba en giros

-te he extrañado tanto!- gritaba contento y hasta que me vio algo palida y descompuesta me solto –lo siento, perdóname, me olvido que no te gusta tanta efusividad!-sonrio apenado –llegue hace una hora y tu tutor ha sido muy amable en permitirme esperarte en su oficina- caray que amable resulto… me pregunto que tanto duraría el interrogatorio –Anushka te envía a Gitano, por tu cumpleaños- mi cumpleaños… cierto! Es en unos días!

-pues vamos adentro no?- era muy incomodo ver a mi tutor voltear hacia donde no viera a mi compañero de Academia –quisiera escribir de inmediato a Anushka para agradecerle el obsequio…mmm … Severus?- llame su atención y volteo a verme como si me considerara un bicho –puedo quedármelo?- miro al animal y luego me miro

-es un regalo de… tu amiga?- miro desconfiado a Erick –esta …bien- gruño y yo pegue un grito de alegría –pero debes cuidarlo entendido? No es un cachorro, no es un animal pequeño, es una responsabilidad…- no lo deje terminar, salte a su cuello y le plante un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Wilhemina! – susurro amenazante, mas la presencia de mi amigo lo detuvo –sera mejor que entremos, comienza a anochecer y van a servir la cena, y nos dejo ahí parados a Erick y a mi, llevamos a Gitano a la cabaña de Hagrid, le deje una nota y volvimos al castillo, charlando sobre sus vacaciones, cuando termino de platicarme su aventura submarina en las costas orientales, me toco hablar sobre mis vacaciones…

-nada interesante- susurre –solo…estar aquí, arreglar mis cosas, visitar a mis amigos- Erick me miro escéptico

-que me ocultas?- pregunto curioso, y pues negué suavemente

-nada…vivir en un colegio no es algo que represente la aventura de mi vida- de tonta le cuento lo de la cámara secreta, era capaz de buscarla, o de sacar la cabeza del basilisco y disecarla

-hum… y tu tutor no te dara permiso de…- lo interrumpi pues llegábamos al aula de pociones

-NO no me da permiso- mas era tarde…nos habia escuchado

-permiso de que?-pregunto Snape con su mirada fria… cada vez que miraba asi a sus alumnos los pobres tenian que aguantarle la mirada, mas Erick no era uno de ellos, le sonrio como si no pasara nada y desvio su atención hacia mi

- el proximo fin de semana el grupo de amigos estaran en Glasgow y planean celebrarle a Mina sus dulces dieciséis- me sorprendio bastante, pegue un grito agudo y le di un abrazo… siempre reacciono asi cuando se trata de consentirme! –Nos permitiria entonces, llevar a nuestra amiga a festejar?- Snape lo miro como si fuera a partirlo a la mitad mas… la verdad ni tenia planes, y estaria todavía trabajando… ahora me toco a mi que me mirara, mas mi cara de cachorro debio ablandarlo un poco porque no hiso mas que sacudir un poco su negra melena

-esta bien- gruño –pero llevara quien la cuide – Merlin, me vas a hacer el milagro? En serio ira Severus?

-por supuesto profesor, lo unico que queremos es que Mina pase el mejor de sus cumpleaños y si usted la acompaña creo que hara muy feliz a…- ahora mi tutor lo interrumpio

-no… acostumbro ese tipo de salidas, Mina lo sabe muy bien- asenti un poco apenada – pero creo que Aurora o Sybill estarán dispuestas a acompañarla –Sybill? Estas seguro de querer que la pobre vaya al mundo muggle?, ahora yo levante la ceja incredula…debio quedarme identico a sus gestos porque Erick comenzo a reir en cuanto me vio

-supongo que se divertiran igual- dijo riendose de mi expresión – entonces… me retiro y paso por ti y tu chaperona pasado mañana, te parece bien?- me miro taaan tierno, digo para ser un chaval de 16 años es tan educado, tan serio cuando se lo propone…en fin! Lastima que mi corazoncito ya tiene dueño.

-pero te vas?, por que no te quedas en el colegio?- esperaba que Severus le invitara a quedarse, si claro niña…sueña

-no seria correcto- sonrio bien lindo mi amigo –voy a hospedarme en las Tres escobas, mi padre ya habra enviado un aviso a la propietaria-

-entonces paso a verte mañana…- mi tutor me interrumpio de la forma mas inhumana …

-no lo creo … tienes un compromiso, si no vas a estar unos dias, lo mejor es que avances tu trabajo en la librería –cierto! Pero bueno puedo apurarme y visitar a Erick…- asi que iras lo mas temprano que pueda recibirte Terrence y yo mismo pasaré por ti a las ocho de la noche, entendido?- mis planes se fueron girando por el inodoro

-esta bien- refunfuñe

-me retiro entonces… profesor Snape, un gusto conocerle- Erick le dio la mano muy caballeroso y mi tutor no se quedo atrás…como caballeros a punto de clavarse una daga o lanzarse una maldición, se vieron a los ojos, apretaron las manos, me imagino que mas fuerte que lo normal… y Erick salio… y yo corriendo escape de Snape so pretexto de acompañar a mi amigo a las escaleras del colegio.

-bastante estricto tu tutor- susuro mientras caminabamos a la puerta principal

-un poco…es que me cuida y quiere lo mejor para mi- susurre tambien, no dudaba que alguno de los cuadros estuviera atento a cualquier cosa para ir con el chisme a la oficina de Snape

-pues si, entiendo que se preocupe, pero es tan…posesivo- mmm posesivo… naaah no creo! –tal pareciera que te considera de su propiedad, no lo notas porque estas acostumbrada pero cada vez que yo te hablaba me miraba de una forma que sentia como navajas cortandome en trocitos –solto una risa que hizo eco en el pasillo

-exageras!- ojala tuvieras razon, eso me daria esperanzas –simplemente me cuida como … como te cuida tu mamá – y vaya que si lo cuidaba, si fuera por ella lo seguiria bañando en tina con su patito de goma

-entonces estas en aprietos- susurro burlon y me provoco tambien reir, llegamos a la enorme puerta de madera que estaba entreabierta, algunos alumnos ya entraban para cenar o dormir, caminamos todavía un poco por el sendero, escuche como Hagrid le hablaba a Gitano… llegamos a las rejas exteriores, Erick tomo mi mano y la beso suavemente –espero que no me des una patada por esto- sonrio muy lindo mientras repetia la suave caricia… pero yo estaba mas fria que un monolito, solo le sonrei –no se quien este ahí- señalo mi pecho- pero si es necesario voy a pelear a muerte por ti- sonrio y apreto suavemente mis manos

-nos vemos pasado mañana- susurre algo conmovida, no por el sentimiento sino por que sabia que era una lucha perdida

-nos vemos- sonrio lindo y me dio un suave abrazo, y se perdio en la oscuridad del camino hacia Hogsmeade… volvi al castillo corriendo… mas no pude evitar lo que ya sabia… Snape plantado en mi habitación con la cara mas larga, seria y furiosa a punto de darme un grito.

-te juro que no sabia!- susurre asustada mientras cerraba la puerta –no crei que los chicos quisieran celebrarme- me sente quietecita en la silla de mi escritorio mientras el daba un par de pasos

-Sybill ira contigo- gruño muy molesto –no quiero que vayas a cometer alguna tonteria- me miro friamente

-que tipo de tonteria?- hmm si soy media tonta e inocente –te refieres a beber de mas?-

-no quiero que en ningun momento te quedes sola con este mocoso o algun otro de tus amigos, entiendes?- me quede sin entender –se lo que …Erick?- asenti – lo que ese quiere contigo… y no lo va a obtener- haber… haaaaaaaaaa eso!

- Severus no te preocupes no me voy a acostar con Erick ni con Djan ni con Víktor … con nadie!- si… inocente mas no estupida jajaja

Mi respuesta lo dejo pasmado por un momento mas no perdio la pose de "soy el malo del cuento", puso sus brazos en jarras y se planto frente a mi

-nada de bebidas alcoholicas, pociones o drogas… ni…ni…- se trabo, como que la palabra no salia-

-ni sexo desenfrenado ok- si niña burlate que puede dejarte castigada por cien años

-pues…tampoco eso- sonrio de lado, se dio cuenta que era inútil tratar de asustarme, lo conocia bastaten bien –no quiero que te usen, que te rompan el corazon- no chiquito, ese ya lo rompiste tu, no te preocupes –quiero lo mejor para ti, un buen partido que te haga feliz y te de lo mejor –

-Sybill opina que Erick me conviene- toma! –pero … la verdad- maldita conciencia no me gusta decirle cosas feas – la verdad no me gusta ni Erick , ni Djan- ahora si boquifloja vas a hablar –asi que no te preocupes, ni siquiera me apetece verlos en traje de baño… mucho menos pues… ya sabes- sonrei apenada por mi anterior desfachatez.

-cuande llegue el indicado lo sabras y entonces hablaremos- yo no quiero hablar…menos con el indicado! Tonto!

-cuando el indicado se de cuenta me vas a mandar a un internado en Taipei- susurre mas creo que me escucho porque tosio un poco fingiendo demencia…finge finge que ya se que ya sabes!

-entonces… - cambio de tema, claro lo sabe lo sabe!- mañana vas temprano a Hogsmeade, y en la noche paso por ti, tu amigo el elfo les llevara las comidas, entendido?- asenti – No quiero que vayas a las Tres escobas- asenti – me esperas en la librería- asenti nuevamente

-algo mas? Quiza podre respirar?-

-dejame pensarlo- y de nuevo me guiño sus hermosos ojos negros, nada que ver entre este maravilloso ejemplar masculino y el pequeño , inocenton y medio tonto de Erick, mi tutor salio sin decir mas, me quede pensando un rato sobre lo que paso todo el dia… definitivamente el amor me vuelve bipolar. Sonrei para mi y me prepare para dormir.

Llegue a la librería a las seis de la mañaña, y como hormiguita me puse a arreglar libros, anaqueles… martillo y clavos a la vieja usanza porque tenia prohibido usar la magia… desempolvar los libros, acomodarlos por temas… afortunadamente tambien nuestros esfuerzos se vieron premiados pues algunos alumnos, entre ellos Harry y su amiga la sangre sucia entraron… al pelirrojo no lo deje entrar pues portaba un enorme cono de helado.

-hola!- me sonrio Harry, mis gafas estaban llenas de polvo y con su mano haciendo como limpiaparabrisas los limpio sin quitarmelos –ella es mi amiga Hermione- la susodicha me sonrio un poco apenada, mas sus ojitos brincaban de estante en estante

-hola Hermione, mucho gusto… buscas algo en especial?- ella ladeo su cabeza, como buscando algo detrás mio, asi que me quite para que pasaran –adelante Harry, esta todo bien?- el chico sonrio y asintio

-si… Hermione ya esta bien, y Ginny la hermanita de Ron tambien ya se recupera…solo el pobre profesor Lockhart- dijo burlon

-ho si , el pobre profesor- y nos reimos de la suerte del pobre farsante, la niña habia encontrado un libro, y Jeb en ese momento la atendia

-Harry prestame dos sickles- salto la niña, mas los saque de mi pantalón y se los di –los amigos de Harry son mis amigos… este libro lo invito yo- le sonrei a la chiquilla que abrazo el libro feliz mientras Jeb guardaba el dinero en su caja registradora

Por unos minutos la pequeña pareja nos hizo compañía, Jeb habia cubierto su antebrazo para que no se percataran del tatuaje, la niña pidio unos libros mas que Jeb ya tenia ubicados, mas otros que yo tenia en el colegio y que prometi prestarle durante las vacaciones, salieron en cuanto el pelirrojo termino su helado y jugaba distraido con una piedrita.

El resto de la tarde terminamos empolvados, con una ganancia de 14 galeones 20 sickles y 2 knuts… la mayor en casi quince años según Jeb… cerramos la tienda cerca de las ocho de la noche y en punto a las ocho…llego mi tutor… montado en Gitano… y dicen que no existen los principes? Se veia tan gallardo montando al caballo, el animal obediente ni corcoveaba, caminaba o trotaba según mi tutor le señalaba con las riendas… tipico en mi, me quede boba un segundo… mas desperte cuando Severus bajo de un salto del animal, me tomo por la cintura y de un movimiento me monto, subio detrás de mi, me despedi de Jeb y emprendimos el regreso al castillo.

La verdad no soy como todas las chicas que sueñan montar como princesas abrazadas de su amado caballero, pero en ese momento…sentada de lado, sujetándome de su torso y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho… no existía el mundo! Me acurruque y el procuro no hacer trotar a Gitano… el camino lo recorrimos tranquilamente, sin hablar siquiera… en un par de ocasiones sentí como apoyo su mejilla en mi melena y me acerque aun mas … dos días mas y cumplía dieciséis años pero… aun era grande la distancia de edades, nunca me haría caso, y me puse muy triste, lo abrace y algunas lagrimas se me escaparon, afortunadamente no se percato de ello cuando llegamos a la cabaña de Hagrid y dejamos a Gitano descansar… primero bajo el y luego, tomándome nuevamente de la cintura me bajo delicadamente, tan…pero tan suavemente que me sentí flotar por horas, nos mirábamos fijamente… si tuviera unos cinco años mas podia haber posado mis manos en sus hombros y acariciarlo suavemente, abrazarlo por el cuello y darle el beso mas dulce que haya recibido en toda su vida… pero Mina… solo es un sueño… al tocar mis pies el suelo lo mire largamente, el no dijo nada, ni se movió, parpadeo suavemente y de nuevo en sus labios, esa sonrisa que pocas veces regalaba a otros, pero que yo conocía perfectamente

-que te pasa?- susurro acariciando mi mejilla –últimamente te veo tan …desconectada de la realidad- apenada baje la mirada… que hago? me quedo en silencio? Le digo?

-Severus…- dije sin mirarlo de frente…temblando, trague saliva – yo...- levante el rostro, me miraba fijamente, sus ojos no eran esos pozos negros que otros temían…eran calidos, dulces…Merlín quiero llorar!

-quiero…-intente mantenerme de pie –volver a la Academia- un nudo en la garganta me impedía decir mas, o me iba o le gritaba que lo amaba, que era todo para mi y lo perdía entonces para siempre…

Severus me miro interrogante, no entendió! Entonces yo estaba mal, el no sabia nada, no se había percatado de nada porque… simplemente soy su entenada, no una mujer para el…

-si yo… casi comienza el curso y me gustaría avanzar en…- que invento?... el comprendió algo dentro de mi nerviosismo, asintió y puso su dedo en mis labios, acallándome

-entiendo- susurro triste –no debes mentir- me regalo una semi-sonrisa triste –me duele que te vayas tan pronto…disfruto mucho que estés aquí, mas no eres una prisionera…en cuanto vuelvas de Glasgow arreglaremos todo para que vuelvas al colegio- tome su mano y la acaricie… di la media vuelta y corrí hacia el castillo…curiosamente Albus estaba ahí, de pie…mirando la escena … y cuando pase a su lado me ignoro totalmente.


	20. Chapter 20

Barbie girl… aquí estoy! …Girl no te enojes, ya te digo entonces Barbie y gracias por tu sugerencia

Oddy, creeme que cuando vi salir corriendo a la musa, me asuste…mas ya la atrape y esta atada en una silla, aunque me vea feo, voy a exprimirle toda la inspiración posible, tienes razon 100 capis son un proyecto ambicioso, mas tu lo has dicho, nuestros niños tienen tambien mucho que decir en su mundo…y pues por ahora Mina tiene 16 años y vamos en el capitulo 20, según mis planes al final del fic mina tendra unos 30 a 35 años…yo creo que si salen! (soy muy optimista!)

Este capi cambia un poco, vamos a dejar a Mina en su vida privada, que goce de Glasgow este fin de semana y quedemonos en Hogwarts un rato… el fin de curso esta proximo, y la vacante de narrador la toma por ahora…adivinen! Es una recapitulación del pasado, analizado por el protagonista de este fic.

Les confieso que lo escribi en un golpe de inspiración, estoy en la ofi, y mis compañeras decidieron armar una tertulia viperina, asi que estoy con un ojo al fic y un oido al chisme… intenté que tuviera coherencia, prometo revisarlo en casa esta noche y corregir detalles… siento que dejé algunos errores, perdon por ellos, prometo qur corrijo hoy en la noche!

Tambien hay un pequeño homenaje a mi personaje favorito de comic y cine Tarantinesco... Beatrix Kiddo

Me costo mucho trabajo!… disfrutenlo

Capitulo 20… mi vida cambio hace cinco años

Al dia siguiente, muy temprano… Mina y Sybill salieron del castillo, las vi partir desde la lechuceria mientas daba de comer a Leeloo… no tolero tenerla lejos, sin embargo tampoco puedo obligarla a estar a mi lado…para que? Quiero dejar el pasado atrás, tal como ella lo ha logrado hacer… desde que volvió de la Academia me han obsesionado su sonrisa, su mirada…su cabello… maldito sea el día en que Albus me obligo… convenció…enredo la situación para que yo la adoptara!.

Flash back

Salgo del castillo, huyendo de mis pesadillas… comienza a amanecer y todo esta tan tranquilo, las vacaciones mantienen en paz el ambiente , pero poco durará mi paraíso…

Tomo el ya conocido camino donde encuentro muchos de los ingredientes para las pociones comunes del colegio, nada difícil… ya ire en un mes a Diagon y Knockturn por los mas complicados, entre menos gente vea mejor, en mis seis años como profesor …ocultándome en este detestable lugar…prefiero la soledad, sin embargo Albus opina que así seria una presa facil para el Señor Oscuro… aun duda de mis capacidades occlumanticas! Es ridículo…

Antes de entrar al bosque, suelto mi viejo maletin de recolección, y aspiro profundamente el aire fresco y limpio de la mañana. Es curioso pero hace unos segundos las aves y algunos insectos comenzaban con la alharaca matutina, pero ahora un silencio….de repente un grito… una niña!, tomo mi varita y corro hacia donde me parecio escucharlo…

Me encuentro con un joven centauro… es Firenze!, lo amenazo pues esta cerca del cuerpo de una niña… observo el entorno… un bolso de cuero con joyas y oro saliendo… la niña…me acerco, el centauro la ha movido, dudo un poco y la descubro…su cabello, su piel … es… identica… el pasado me golpea sorpresivamente la memoria, envuelvo a la niña y decido llevarla a la enfermería.

Albus me ha prohibido entrar a verla, sin embargo no necesito tenerla frente a mi para que el pasado azote mi memoria, que el recuerdo se clave en mi conciencia…nunca supe su nombre, pero después de que la maldije con mi presencia, entregandola como ofrenda…primero ella, luego Lily… y tantos mas que rondan mis sueños…ahora esta pequeña inocente.

No pude contenerme, esta noche tuve que visitarla, aprovechando que trabajo en el dispensario de Poppy… pequeña … ni pidiendote perdon toda la eternidad podré devolverle a tu madre lo que en un segundo le fue arrebatado…perdon.

Albus sospecha sobre la procedencia de la niña, me arrepiento de haberle confesado todos mis errores, me arrepiento de haberle hablado de "ella" y su encuentro con mi antiguo maestro… y en su silencio, los demas profesores tambien sospechan, algunos quieren que el ministerio se la lleve…debo impedirlo a toda costa, se de lo que son capaces de hacerle aunque se trate solo de una niña.

Un hecho sacudio la tranquilidad de la enfermeria, las lechuzas fueron enviadas hoy… y la pequeña pelirroja recibio la suya… ahora estoy seguro que la herencia no deseada la recibio…tiene tanta sangre magica como su padre… sin embargo, Albus sigue sin saber mucho mas tiene sospechas…ya que la carta llevaba su nombre, mas no el apellido…Riddle o Vol… como sea… la niña lleva sangre de Salazar Slytherin, y buscare la manera de protegerla…Dumbledore cree que por que estan en Azkaban o muertos ella no corre peligro…no me voy a confiar, inclusive si alguno de los servidores logro escapar de la justicia … quiza los familiares esten buscandola pero por ahora debo cuidar de ella.

Según supe por Aurora, bendita mujer y su boca floja , la niña ha despertado…aparentemente no recuerda nada y han tenido la estupida idea de integrarla a la ceremonia de selección… es un error… no saben que eso va a ser peor… pero no puedo decir nada, no puedo intervenir…ordenes de Albus.

La ceremonia fue un asco, los alumnos la trataron como a un monstruo…y tambien es mi culpa, por permitir que la expusieran de tal forma… ya me entere que tiene los ojos de su padre, mas el resto es identica a "ella", a su madre; el sombrero confirmo lo que yo ya sabia… Wilhemina es hija del Señor Tenebroso.

Nos reunimos en el aula anexa al gran comedor, cuando entramos no vemos a la niña… debo sacar a todos los profesores inútiles que vienen de mirones… la pobre esta aterrada, según escuche a uno de los cuadros esta histerica…cuando encontramos el escondite de la niña Minerva esta dispuesta a atacarla… asi que me interpongo…Albus los saca del lugar y me ordena salir por el estupido sombrero, pero ella no quiere soltarme…es obvio que busca mi proteccion, sin embargo no se tratar con niños, me crispa el hecho de que se aferre a mi

– ya tranquilizate – la niña hipaba y amenazo con otro ataque de llanto – Por Slytherin niña!- no pude controlarme al darle la orden, sin embargo detuvo su intento por llorar y respiro profundo–asi esta mejor… sientate –le sirvo un poco de jerez y le entrego la copa – bebe esto-

-Severus!- el director intenta reñirme… es tarde… ella ya tomo un poco

-Tranquilo Albus, algo de jerez no le hara daño, aunque por su estado una buena botella de whiskey de fuego le caeria mejor- yo mismo estoy deseando una botella en este momento

Salgo por el sombrero y el pasillo esta atestado de morbosos profesores, en el gran comedor se lleva a cabo el banquete de bienvenida, afortunadamente la situación por ahora ha pasado a segundo plano ente los alumnos, algunos de mis alumnos conocidos me miran con cierto temor, han sido seis años de forjarme esta reputación, asi que los miro despectivo mientras sujeto toscamente al sucio sombrero y vuelvo a la oficina… cuando vuelvo Wilhemina esta un poco mas tranquila; por si intenta salir corriendo me siento a su lado

Unos minutos después Albus seguia rogando a la niña que se pusiera el sombrero… y tambien rogaba al sombrero que aceptara ser utilizado… era un juego aburrido y sin final…ofrezco hacer un legeremen pero el director no lo permite, asi que me armo nuevamente de paciencia, cuando al fin la convence… me sorprende con una petición… quiere que le de mi mano para sentirse segura?... cuando toco su pequeña y suave mano, una energia extraña me hace sentir escalofrios que recorren mi brazo…mi columna…algo ha pasado…algo que no entiendo.

Me ordena llevarla a mi antiguo dormitorio, el que use cuando era estudiante… ese futuro le espera? El ser rechazada como lo fui yo?... al menos tuve la oportunidad de intentar integrarme con mis compañeros, mas ella, desde ya en este momento… es aislada?

Salimos y procure comportarme tan frio y distante como de costumbre, sin embargo mi interior es un torbellino, sentimientos encontrados… miedo por ella, temor por ella, odio hacia mi mismo…me siento asqueado de mi vida…

-que es Slytherin- pregunto curiosa la niña… no tengo ganas de hablar

-es una historia muy larga, ya tendras tiempo para conocerla- no me hagas hablar…no aquí…

-como llegue aquí?- Por favor niña…deja de hacer preguntas

-yo te encontre, te encontre mal herida, en el bosque prohibido –me detengo frente a uno de los ventanales y le señalo el bosque – lo unico que traias era un bolso de cuero repleto de oro y joyas…alguien sabia que debias venir ya que con eso cubren tu permanencia en este colegio por siete años y quiza hasta tus estudios profesionales, lo que no entiendo es el por que abandonarte de esa forma- mi voz se quebro por un instante… mas recobro la compostura y la tomo suavemente del hombro, ella dócilmente se deja guiar…por que confia en mi?

-que soy profesor Snape?- pobre pequeña…no le interesa nada mas que saber el por que la trataron asi sin conocerla–las reacciones en el salon cuando entre fueron… de burla, de rechazo- es obvio que trata de ser fuerte…

-eres distinta Mina- mientras abro la puerta que lleva a las mazmorras busco la forma de darle respuestas sencillas, y no tan dolorosas –no eres una bruja humana normal- llegamos a la entrada de la sala comun, cual era el password? Ha si! – black mamba- susurre y la puerta se abrio mientras armadura se movia a un lado y la serpiente del cuadro siseaba –sigueme- le ordeno y pasamos la sala comun–lo mejor por ahora es que no sepan donde esta tu dormitorio, podras ponerle una contraseña para que nadie entre si no quieres verte molestada- sugeri mientras pasabamos el tapiz que ocultaba la pequeña puerta.

-bien profesor- es tan dócil… por que tuvieron que tratarla tan mal?

-esta puerta – le muestro otra mientras entra a mi ex dormitorio - te va a llevar al pasillo principal, saldras a un lado de mi salon de pociones y bueno seguiras a tus compañeros en las clases que vienen indicadas en tu horario, tus uniformes se encuentran en ese ropero, tienes tu propio cuarto de baño y los muebles necesarios para trabajar tus lecciones tranquilamente, si deseas algun libro podras ir a la biblioteca, ahí te indicaran cuales son los apropiados para ti según tu grado escolar, y … - suspirando fuerte para recuperar el aire, conclui –eso es todo-

-no…no lo es- contesto ella sentandose frente a mi –dijo usted que no era una bruja humana normal… entonces que soy?- por que insistes en ponerme en aprietos y me siento frente a ti que me miras retadora, sin embargo no entiendo por que la enfermera se puso tan mal con tus ojos, a pesar de ser los de tu padre… tienen una paz que el nunca en su vida reflejo.

-bien, ahí hay un espejo que puede resolver parte de tus dudas- me duele darle de golpe la respuesta a su pregunta, sin embargo en algun momento lo sabra… creo que es mi responsabilidad estar a su lado para apoyarla.

-no puede ser- susurro ante la imagen que la veia fijamente

-ahora tu decides que eres… un demonio, un monstruo… o un angel- si pequeña Mina, tu vas a elegir… si sigues el camino de tu padre…forjas tu propio camino oscuro o eres quien siento dentro de mi.

-esto soy- susurro observando detenidamente su imagen

-esa eres tu- le confirme mientras me acerque y suavemente le levante el cabello para que notara sus orejas, y en ese momento un suave aroma dulce se desprende de su roja melena…aspiro profundo y me concentro en el momento y situación… –son tus ojos los que les han aterrado- ahora…me siento… como decirlo? Extraño?... no se…la sensación de paz me envuelve totalmente, la niña es … no… borro esa idea de mi mente, y ordeno algo para que ella cene, afortunadamente esta ensimismada en el espejo que no nota mi turbación momentanea

-mis ojos?- susurro confundida –y a la enfermera tambien le asustaron, pero…por que?- le doy un trozo de pan… Merlin deten su avalancha de preguntas… en fin, sin tener otra forma de explicarle la situación…

-mira mis ojos, son distintos a los tuyos- parpadeo y respondio algo que no esperaba nunca en mi vida

-si…son lindos- vaya!... le sirvo un poco de jugo, realmente eso no me lo esperaba

-lindos?, es la primera vez que alguien dice eso en muchos años – le doy su copa de jugo mientras intento explicarle –me refiero a que mi pupila es redonda… tu pupila es alargada- pobrecilla su comentario le ha avergonzado

-si…lo se, pero tienen un color lindo – lindos mis ojos… su color? Esta niña esta bromeando o que? –mis ojos no tienen color son palidos y con esa raya parecen ojos de sapo…- la interrumpo suavemente

-mejor dicho… de serpiente…- decido explicarle de una vez – solamente he visto en otra persona esos ojos en toda mi vida – me inclino hacia ella, por si algun fantasma le lleva a Albus la noticia de que ya le hable del tema a la niña… – hubo un mago tenebroso, muy poderoso pero igualmente despiadado… que en ciertos momentos tenia esos ojos , pero eso te lo dira mañana Albus, cuando termine de hablar con el sombrero – me interrumpi, al parecer un fantasma efectivamente estaba husmeando por el lugar, vi su palida luz reflejar en el espejo

-mañana entonces?- fue lo unico que dijo, algo desilusionada

-si, por ahora termina de cenar y duerme un poco, mañana tu primera clase es conmigo, asi que te quiero a primera hora formada en la puerta del salon de pociones, entendido?- trate de ser intimidante… mas ese pequeño rasgo de humanidad que me queda lo evito… lo que menos necesita es a un amargado y agrio profesor presionandola cuando lleva en sus hombros al castillo completo.

-entendido profesor, pero… mis utiles, mi material de trabajo?- pregunto mientras me acompañaba a la puerta principal de la habitación

-te dije que te encontramos con lo que podria llamarse, tu herencia, asi que con ello se te ira proporcionando lo necesario, soy el jefe de tu casa, la casa de Slytherin, asi que si tienes alguna duda o algun problema tienes que dirigirte conmigo entendido?- imprimo mi tono caracteristico… pero creo que eso no la impresiona

-entendido profesor… Snape?- vaya al menos aprendio mi nombre – mañana a primera hora estare en su clase- entendio todo…me parece perfecto, no estaba dispuesto a volver a explicarle todo… la deje en su habitación y ya acostado … no pude dormir… el recuerdo de nuevo se clavaba… como era posible que una pequeña tan dulce, tan delicada fuera hija del ser mas despiadado de la historia del mundo magico.

Al dia siguiente acudio puntual a su clase y salvo un incidente con uno de sus compañeros supuse que nada mas pasaria… hasta que me llego un mensaje urgente de Albus " Wilhemina ha sido golpeada", extrañamente senti una opresión de angustia y sali corriendo a la direccion, dejando a mis alumnos sin entender el por que de mi precipitada salida

-que pasa albus?- entre como rayo a la oficina del Director y fui directamente hacia la niña –estas bien?- comencé a revisarla hasta que Albus llamo mi atención deteniendome

-tranquilo Severus! según entiendo – dijo mirando a Mina fijamente –el sr. Flint y sus amigos son los responsables de su actual estado.- por que debe hacerle legeremancia sin que la pobre pueda defenderse? …si no fuera Albus…en este momento estaria retorciendose a mis pies con un cruccio…

-supongo que asi es, lo castigue por agredirla en clase- tome la silla al lado de Mina tratando de serenar mis pensamientos

-y de cuando a la fecha castigas alumnos por agredirse entre ellos- pregunto Albus con una sonrisa tonta

-pues…pues…- obvio no puedo decir que porque la niña me preocupa, porque me senti reflejado en ella…–pues a partir de este curso por supuesto, estoy harto que terminen lanzándose pociones e ingredientes por todo el salon- me imagino, por su expresión que no me creyo

-perdonen profesores, me mando llamar por algo Director?- debo enseñarle a esta niña guardar silencio cuando los adultos hablan

-Tienes razon Mina – contesto Albus –anoche tuve una extensa conversación con el sombrero seleccionador, y pues, mis deducciones fueron correctas, perteneces a la casa de Slytherin, no tanto por como eres, sino por derecho de sangre- su rostro se ensombreció – tengo dos formas de enseñarte parte de tu pasado- susurro algo nervioso –la primera es sacando tus recuerdo que estan bien ocultos y mostrartelos en el pensadero, y el segundo, es contandote todo lo que me dijo

el sombrero, mas creo que la primera forma sera la mas segura, para que entiendas muchas cosas- concluyo poniendose de pie –o tu que piensas Severus-

-pues estoy aquí porque me llamaste – la verdad no lo se…no quiero intervenir mucho –pero la primera opcion es la mas segura, estoy de acuerdo contigo en ello – la miro a mi lado, tan pequeña y fragil –no creo que el explicarle las cosas le permitan entender la magnitud de los hechos que la han traido aquí- me mira extrañado… que dije?...dije algo de mas?...demonios Albus deja de verme asi!

-profesores, que es un pensadero?- somos un asco… decidiendo como jugar con su mente y ni siquiera tenemos la atención de explicarle como haremos un partido de quiddich de sus recuerdos

-mediante un hechizo-le explica Albus – usando tu varita sacamos tus pensamientos y los vertemos en este recipiente, en el podras ver tus pensamientos desde fuera de tu cuerpo y podras analizarlos y hacer tus conclusiones-

Mina sonrie sorprendida, se parece tanto a su madre –y como voy a sacar mis pensamientos si no…tengo varita-

-no le compraron varita?- Es posible que al infalible Dumbledore y la Maravillosa McGonagall cometieran un error tan estupido?

-pues… no- tartamudeo el director –como estaba en la enfermeria como la llevábamos a Ollivander´s?-

–tal parece que para que las cosas se hagan bien, debo hacerlas yo- definitivamente esta senil la cabeza directiva del colegio! –no cuenten con la niña el dia de hoy, vamos a ir a Gringotts porque supongo que no han abierto su cuenta de fideicomiso verdad?- mire furioso al Director,no entiendo como no se rompieron los famosos lentes de media luna

-pues… no Severus, no hemos podido ir… ademas,tu tampoco te acordaste- ha vamos! Es mi obligación?... comienza a dolerme la cabeza – pues, supongo señor Director – bien, va la mia y te vas a aguantar –que entonces la srita Wilhemina y yo nos tomaremos a partir de esta tarde hasta el proximo lunes para arreglar sus asuntos legales en Londres, hacer compras que la señorita necesita, y … voy a tomarme un descanso en pago al trabajo extra que realizare- sonrei burlon… tenia meses esperando una oportunidad asi

-una semana!- de no traer anteojos creo que los ojos de Albus se hubieran salido de sus cuencas –pero tienes clases que dar!-

-da tu mis clases,Mina no puede comenzar sus clases si no tiene registro en el ministerio, no puede estar en el colegio si no tiene varita, ademas tiene unicamente uniformes, necesitara ropa extra y supongo que tambien debe ir a San Mungo para una revision, quiza podamos encontrar algo para minimizar su problema ocular- la mire, hizo una expresión de incredulidad

-pero mi vista esta perfecta!- reclamo y luego tartamudeo un – ha… por "eso" – niña siéntate… el simple peso de mi mano en su hombro la devolvio a su lugar

-entonces… Albus- le señale unos pergaminos en blanco–necesito tu autorización por escrito de tomarme… siete dias y que por cuestiones administrativas permites que lleve a la srita. a Londres – resignado el aludido comenzo a escribir, mas me llamo confundido

-el permiso lo escribo para el ministerio bajo que…circunstancia?-Albus estaba sin saber que poner

-que debemos registrarla, quiza un registro de nacimiento o que al menos la reconozcan como bruja- podria ser no?

-bajo que terminos?- Albus seguia sin saber que escribir –decir quien es su padre?-

-pero por lo que te dijo el sombrero? – pregunte…no me convencía

-seria lo mas apropiado- contesto albus

-no seria complicar mas las cosas? – de eso no tengo duda alguna

-creo que deberias consultarlo en el ministerio, aprovechando tus vacaciones –respondio Albus con sarcasmo

-vacaciones?- respondi esceptico –con todo esto les llamas vacaciones-

-lo que sea- Albus ya se impacientaba

-seguro que son todos los tramites?- tenia mis dudas mas el Director ya estampaba su sello

-si, seguro… creo… de cualquier forma –titubeaba – por cualquier asunto me envias una lechuza o usas la red flu-depende de que asunto sea-

-perfecto- por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo

-entonces que hago profesores?- la niña nos miraba impaciente

-no es necesario que prepares equipaje, Severus llevará lo necesario para los tramites y cuando vuelvas seguimos con este tema- sonriente saco un platón lleno de los bichos que le gustaban a la niña y tomo algunos

-nos vemos el próximo lunes Albus- por fin, burlón ondeo los pergaminos mientras salgo de su oficina –vamos Wilhemina!- la llame

-hasta luego Director-se despidió y salio atrás de mi, llegamos al aula y ordene a los alumnos

-se suspende esta clase, retírense – salieron tan rapido… si asi fueran para trabajar estos vagos…-Wilhemina por favor ve a dejar tus cosas a tu habitación, cambiate pues estas hecha un desastre y te veo aquí en cinco minutos- salio corriendo de mi oficina, pase a mi habitación a mudarme, cuando nuevamente me llega un mensaje de Albus, de vuelta en su oficina, esta tambien Minerva.

-de que se trata ahora?- no vas a revocar mis vacaciones eso tenlo por seguro

-La niña necesita quien la guie- Albus me miraba desde el otro lado del escritorio, a su lado, la incondicional Minerva la impositiva asentía dejando en claro que no tenia mas que elegir

-como?- el cambio de tema me sorprendio bastante-en el sistema para huérfanos estará bien- buscaba argumentos –el hecho de que yo la encontraran no significa que la adopte como si se tratara de un cachorro- de hecho detesto a los animales

-Severus, tu sabes bien como manejaba el Señor oscuro las cosas, por ahora no sabemos si tiene conocimiento de la existencia de la niña, y solo tu puedes darte cuenta si el la controla o no- Minerva la sabelotodo ha hablado- de otra forma tendremos que notificar al Ministerio-

-En tal caso ellos se harán cargo de ella y …sinceramente no quiero ni pensar en que le harán…después de todo…el miedo y odio que sembró Voldemort es tan reciente…- si, ahora amenazas veladas

-obviamente sabes que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados –deseaba tener la capacidad de lanzar rayos con los ojos y pulverizar a ese par de manipuladores

Así, sin tener otra opción, tome el compromiso de educarte, guiarte en nuestro mundo…y sin mas, tuve la oportunidad de conocerte… Cada situación te sorprendía… veías al mundo como algo novedoso… nada que ver con la amnesia, era inocencia pura de un corazón limpio, de un alma sencilla, criada con amor… no sabes como envidio tu infancia.

Previo a tu llegada, detestaba al mundo, tanto muggle como mágico, prefería estar encerrado no solo en mi mazmorra sino dentro de un calabozo, dentro de mi mismo. Ahora veía a los muggles de forma distinta, no podía evitar sentir un poco de asco, pero tu carisma, tu brillo llenaron mi entorno, y ahora es diferente.

Comienzas a decirme "papá"… es extraño, un calor desconocido llena mi interior, esa palabra era desconocida para mi en el sentido que tu le das, es una responsabilidad, mas también es un placer para mi escucharte decirme así, mirar tus pálidos ojos y reflejarme en ellos, me veo distinto y me siento distinto… no soy el Severus Snape que entrego a tu madre sin querer, soy el Severus Snape responsable de ti, de tu seguridad, de tu desarrollo, de tu vida… ya no siento esa necesidad de redimirme, eres la oportunidad que "ella" me ha dado para vivir, para revivir.

La noche en que te enteraste de lo que fue de tu madre, de quien era tu padre, no me lo esperaba; te mostré quien fui, te dije que no seria el padre amoroso, sin embargo me aceptaste asi, tal cual, tu mirada era calida, no con asco, odio o miedo, tu voz tan suave y dulce, sin lastimas, rencor ni sarcasmo… decidiste ser el angel de mi vida, y por primera vez en muchos años vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre de forma distinta, no lo dices como Lily… tienes una forma cantarina y alegre de decirlo.

Mañana cumples dieciséis años, cinco años de conocerte, dos…alejada de mi gracias a Albus, no sabes cuanto me ha dolido tu ausencia, he procurado evitar que te des cuenta, mas la distancia ha causado ya un daño a nuestra relación… antes de irte optaste por dejar de decirme "papá" pude manejarlo… y cuando recibía tus cartas deseaba escribir decenas de pergaminos, poniéndote al día de lo que pasa en el colegio… pero no quiero que te preocupes…el señor Tenebroso ha vuelto, eso cambia nuevamente la jugada de ajedrez que Albus y tu padre llevan realizando desde hace ya tantos años, las piezas vamos a movernos hacia donde convengan a tan distintos fines.

También has crecido… eres una jovencita hermosa y llena de virtudes… encantas a quien te conoce, y detesto admitirlo, quien te conoce es capaz de entregar el alma por ti; Djan fue un rival difícil de convencer… hasta que se entero de quien fui y de lo que habia sido capaz en mi pasado… ahora tu compañero, tu amigo Erick con quien compartes todos los dias en el colegio y que descaradamente me ha dicho que te ama, que no va a permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ustede dos… ni siquiera tu viejo tutor.

El tiempo paso volando mientras pensaba en ti, ya es tarde y bajo al salón comedor mas no tengo apetito…me desvió hacia mis habitaciones… al pasar frente a la puerta que conduce a tu dormitorio me detengo…abro la puerta lentamente y la siento tan sola…tu ausencia es tan marcada… entro y cierro suavemente, como tantas noches que he venido a velar tu sueño y no quiero despertarte..

Me siento en tu cama, aun tiene tu perfume y me recuesto cerrando los ojos… nunca creí que alguien lograra librarme de las culpas y quitara de un plumazo los errores de mi pasado…

Sin embargo me he dado cuenta que soy una cadena en tu vida… estas encadenada al verdugo que inconcientemente ofrendo a tu madre a mi maestro…estas atada a un hombre amargado, frío y desilusionado de la vida cuanto eres toda luz, alegría por vivir y esperanzas.

-amo profesor Snape?- una cascada voz conocida me hace abrir los ojos, es Jumble, el amigo de Mina.

-que quieres?- fastidiado me incorporo, el elfo esta parado a un lado

-el amo Director Dumbledore lo esta buscando- susurro asustado

-bien- respondí molesto, acomode mi cabello y salí a la dirección…pero Albus me esperaba en la escalera principal, con una discreta señal me indico que saliéramos del castillo, lo seguí…

-que te pasa Severus?- uso su tonito compasivo…como lo detesto

-que va a pasarme?- respondí con frialdad, que se cree preguntando por mis asuntos personales

-ayer…en la noche… presencie algo que me preocupo bastante- susurro y se planto frente a mi

-y…- esperaba que continuara, sus juegos son tan molestos

-los vi a ti y a Mina cuando llegaron de Hogsmeade… Mina ya no es una niña pequeña- susurro…entiendo por donde van las cosas

-no…no lo es- lo admito, ya no es una niña –y que tiene que ver con tu intromisión en nuestras vidas Albus?

-creo que tu soledad puede provocarte ideas…pensamientos…- maldita sea Albus ve al grano –creo Severus que comienzas a sentir algo por ella- esta senil, definitivamente Albus esta senil, no es un idiota pero esta senil.

Abri bien los ojos y puse mi mejor gesto de incredulidad –crees que anoche… seducía a mi entenada?- ahora un toque de mirada escandalizada y un manoteo –estas loco?, crees que no se que por algo así también voy derecho a Azkaban? Que no recuerdo lo que le paso a su madre?...que he olvidado que es quince años mas chica que yo?- maldición eso si me contrariaba –además… crees tu que la inocente merece que yo la lastime así?, por favor Albus, ahora si te has extralimitado!-

-cuando eras… cuando servias a Voldemort eso no te importaba- gancho al hígado, punto para Dumbledore –no estoy diciendo que quieras "enamorar" a Mina, quiero decir que tal vez te sea…atractiva- sonrei lo mas ironico y sarcástico que pude

-si… y que? Crees que por lo que fui me va a importar un bledo lastimarla?- entrecerre los ojos y lo mire con verdadero odio –entonces no me conoces, no confías en mi como lo has dicho tantas veces- si Severus, manipula sus sentimientos – y bueno… te confio algo… si…quiero a la niña…de una manera distinta, no como quise a Lily, lo que siento por ella es aun mas fuerte, Albus no tienes idea de lo que ella es para mi!- hm ok…-la quiero si… mas tengo bien claro y entendido que no puedo traspasar mas alla…por que es muy pequeña, porque es hija del señor Tenebroso, pero no puedes prohibirme quererla… - suspire controlando la situación, debia cerrarme como lo hacia con mi maestro –no temas porque no voy a intentar seducirla –efectivamente no lo hare –y sabes por que?, porque ella merece un hombre que no haya hecho tanto daño a su alrededor como yo… no quiero que sea otra Lily Evans- conclui mi diatriba…y pues no puedo negarlo…lo ultimo si salio de muy adentro de mi.

-eso… me tranquiliza Severus- respondio el director, contrariado –y si no quieres que sea como nuestra querida Lily entonces voy a creer en tu palabra – vaya! Di por terminada la conversación mas aun tenia algo que decir –y ella? Que siente por ti?- me detengo…busco las palabras exactas.

-ella no quiere estar tanto tiempo a mi lado…me ha pedido que la envie antes a Beauxbatons, me imagino que sera por su amigo…ese que llego antier –maldito semigigante – Es obvio que mi presencia puede serle incomoda, y mas ahora que…comienza a crecer- si…lo noto cuando la abrazo, se queda rigida, cuando me mira como que se queda en otro planeta…supongo que pasa por su mente todo lo que sufrio su madre por mi culpa –no temas Albus, una doncella como Mina no es para una serpiente como yo- terminamos de pisotearme?, ok me retiro… y dejo atrás a mi "amigo" necesito desconectarme como ella lo hace…mas no se como!

De vuelta en mi habitación… tanto silencio me molesta, sin embargo nunca antes me habia molestado tanta tranquilidad!... regresé al dormitorio de Mina… me quede en su cama, mas…no dormi, simplemente me quede ahi, acostado.

Las campanadas del reloj me indicaron que eran mas de media noche, que estaría haciendo… estaría bailando? Festejando su cumpleaños numero dieciséis sin mi? ….

**Hogwarts dia y medio despues**

Al menos ya termino el fin de semana, pero ahora viene la peor parte… la despedida, Olympe envio ayer su respuesta… Mina parte a Francia esta noche, y otras buenas noticias… al parecer Albus la ha recomendado para participar en un intercambio escolar, eso lo se por la boca floja de Aurora, asi que debo esperar la notificación de la Academia para firmarla y dejar ir a mi pequeña a otro colegio.

Pasando medio dia se escucha una halaraca… cual seria mi sorpresa al ver a Sybill totalmente transformada, entrando al dormitorio de Wilhemina.

-Profesor!- la dulce voz de Mina por fin llena de nuevo mis sentidos –que te parece?- señala feliz a …Sybill?

-Hola Snape!- grita la profesora, desbordante de alegría…Minerva llega detrás de ellas y su expresión me divierte lo suficiente como para contestarle

-luces preciosa- por un segundo la profesora de transformaciones me mira … molesta?, pero..que podía decir que molestara mas a la estricta, estirada y pesada Minerva McGonagall?, el alboroto era porque Sybill se había transformado totalmente de la bruja desaliñada y distraída, su cabello lucia lacio y el largo llegaba a media espalda, no usaba sus gruesas y pesadas gafas, mas bien portaba unas micas flotantes, muy populares en los muggles, vestía un traje de piel…de motociclista? Amarillo con franjas laterales muy escotado y una chamarra a juego…obviamente unas botas tambien a juego, lucia una figura fenomenal…debo admitirlo … pero su rostro estaba iluminado, reia y su risa era hermosa!

-todo gracias a Mina y las chicas- me respondió algo agitada de tanto reir, mire tras ellas pero venían solas –los muchachos las llevaron a sus casas, después de dejarnos en el tren –algo pasaría en el tren porque Mina intento acallar una carcajada que Sybill dejo escapar descaradamente

-Sybill de que se trata esto?- Minerva estaba escandalizada…o celosa? Es decir, Sybill lucia al menos veinte años mas joven, reia y aparentemente disfrutaba el cambio, mientras ella seguía encerrada en sus crinolinas y viejos vestidos… ahora entiendo el punto de Mina de vestir como muggle.

-dejala, no le amargues el dia- defendi a la fiestera – Mina?- la mire intrigado mas evito verme de frente

-fue un juego…ahora tiene como cinco pretendientes- sonriente jalaba su maleta, la que le quite educadamente y lleve yo mismo hasta su habitación, donde las dos "niñas" se atrincheraron en contra de Minerva.

-tengo ocho- dijo entre risitas la profesora de adivinación, simplemente me quede de pie, en la puerta, viéndolas reir y recordar la salida de fin de semana… todo giraba (afortunadamente para mi) alrededor de Sybill

-se supone que tu serias chaperona, que irias cuidando a las niñas- las dos me miraron entre sorprendidas y burlonas…soltando una sonora carcajada –pueden decirme que demonios paso?- si..quiero enterarme de lo que hicieron, mas bien que hizo Mina

-ha pues…- comenzó mi entenada con los ojos llorosos, las mejillas encendidas y labios risueños –las cosas fueron pasando asi….-

Flashback

Tras encontrarse las tres amigas, decidieron consentirse y consentir a su chaperona… primero le compraron unos jeans y una blusa pues…acorde a su aparente edad, solo para sacarla al mundo muggle, que la asustaba bastante.

Cuando entraron al salón para ponerse bellas para la celebración nocturna, convencieron a la profesora de hacerse un cambio de imagen, ahí le alaciaron el cabello, lo emparejaron, le depilaron las cejas y el rostro, la maquillaron y salió dando tumbos pues Anushka se habia llevado las gruesas gafas a cambiar por algo mas elegante, cuando se reencontraron, en un enorme centro comercial, Sybill admiro las delicadas gafas con delgados cristales, no le pesaban, casi no se notaban y lucia su renovado y rejuvenecido rostro.

Para rematar su embellecimiento, y eso fue decisión de la profesora, al pasar frente a un local especializado en prendas para motociclistas, quedo prendada del traje entallado de piel con botas a juego.

En la noche, mientras los chicos y chicas bailaban y saltaban en la pista de baile, tomaba una soda en su mesa…cuando un caballero se acerco para charlar con ella… al volver Mina y Erick de la terraza, la chaperona estaba rodeada de ocho maduros y atractivos caballeros que la atendían como una princesa.

Fin flashback

-y asi paso el fin de semana- sonriente Mina termino de contar su aventura

-y en el tren?- las mujeres volvieron a soltar sendas carcajadas, nunca entenderé a las mujeres

-uno de los caballeros nos siguió- dijo Sybill –tan guapo! Cabello castaño, ojos pardos…- Mina la interrumpió

-muy parecido a ti, pero con el cabello corto y castaño entrecano, y los ojos como dice Sybill, pardos- un momento…parecido a mi? Guapo?

-me siguió después de que salimos del hotel!- la profesora estaba feliz –me propuso fugarnos!- Mina soltó un gritito de emoción –incluso … me cargo… amenazaba secuestrarme-

-que emoción! Que romántico Sybill!- confeso Mina con ojos llorosos abrazando a la profesora

La cabeza comenzo a dolerme un poco con tanto gritito y tanto detalle romántico, pero mas me interesaba era una parte del relato… "Erick y Mina volvieron de ..la terraza?"

-pues el muggle no estaba tan equivocado- intervine educadamente –luces espectacular y deseo de corazón que permanezcas asi, al menos luces 20 años mas joven- por lo visto no esperaban mi comentario pues se quedaron mudas –y tu que tal tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- Mina parpadeo y evito nuevamente mirarme fijamente

-como todas las fiestas…escandalosa, agitada, mucha gente y mucho calor- suspiro – pero si…me diverti, conoci parte de Glasgow, me gusto mucho su historia, ojala podamos ir en un futuro- me sonrio tierna, tan dulcemente que por un segundo quede suspendido en el tiempo –cuando no tengas tanto trabajo- …cierto…el trabajo, Albus y sus sospechas.

-es lo de menos, por ahora …debes prepararte ya que en la noche Madame Maxime enviara el carruaje por ti, acepto recibirte antes- me duele tanto decirselo tan frio y distante pero… para que alargar mas la despedida? Para que intentar evitar lo inevitable…ella desea irse, y yo no la voy a detener, Albus desea arrebatarmela, y … no puedo evitarlo…ella es mas importante.

–como tu quieras- susurro y Sybill de inmediato intervino dandome un grito

-Severus no seas así!, la niña…-Mina le dio un codazo – esta bien!, Mina paso lejos de ti su cumpleaños, al menos deberías dedicarle algo de tiempo!-

-eso quieres?- dime que si, que quieres quedarte, que quieres que te dedique no solo una tarde

-si tienes tiempo- susurro –mas…no te sientas obligado – la doble respuesta, un si y luego un "no se" me confundio lo suficiente

-bien…entonces… - ahora que demonios hago–te veo en diez minutos en los corrales- y pensando que hacer sali de inmediato.

Veinte minutos después llegaba al corral, Gitano la presintió porque en cuanto comenzo a acercarse el animal daba relinchidos y pateaba los viejos tablones intentando salir, cuando la vio se levanto en sus patas traseras y se acerco a ella dócilmente, piafando y dando un trote jugueton

-hola precioso!- le saludo su dueña acariciandole la cabeza, saco unos cubos de azucar de su tunica –no creas que me olvide de ti, los traje directamente del hotel- sonrio mientras el corcel los comia ávidamente, obviamente no esperaba que ya hubiera llegado, unos segundos la observe, apenas cuatro años atrás habia entrado en mi vida, y ahora la sentia tan necesaria para seguir adelante, como una tabla de salvacion…respire profundo y me acerque

-el azucar refinada puede hacerle daño –pobrecilla la hice saltar –lista?- sus sonrisa no brilla como siempre…tan desagradable es estar en mi presencia? Tanto dolor le provoco?... intento no pensar en ello, saco al caballo del corral, la tomo suavemente de su cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno la subo al animal…monto y trato de no tocarla, de no molestarla; guio al animal hacia fuera de los terrenos del colegio, lejos de Hogsmeade y llegamos a una serie de colinas desde donde podemos apreciar al lago y al castillo, el viento sopla y alborota su cabello, hace ondear su tunica, luce tan frágil… y de nuevo la culpa arremete en mi conciencia

Desmonto y ahora la ayudo a bajar, Gitano curiosea algunos matorrales en busca de algun aperitivo mientras ella y yo caminamos, el silencio es abrumador, solo el viento entre los arboles, llegamos a un grupo de arboles, no dice nada, solo mira el suelo… es una situación bastante incomoda.

-a donde vamos?- pregunto Mina un poco nerviosa

-a ningun lado en especial, solo… queria disfrutar un rato de tu compañía- confese mientras caminabamos uno al lado del otro mientras el viento alborota sus rizos –cuando piensas regresar?- procuro no sonar ansioso o expectante, mas tengo la necesidad de saber que piensa hacer

-yo… me faltan otros dos años, y después voy a hacer mi especialización…no se si apruebe el propedeutico pero eso me llevaria otros años- largas y mas largas…

-es decir que… no piensas volver?- no quise sonar indiferente mas…la voz me fallo, Mina volteo a verme fijamente

-es lo que quieres?- sus ojos violetas me traspasan –quieres que no vuelva?- trago saliva

-simplemente quiero que …- demonios! – quiero lo mejor para ti, y lo que tu decidas…lo apoyaré incondicionalmente- si, una frase muy linda para un tutor, supongo que Albus estara satisfecho con mi trabajo.

-oh…vaya- susurro Mina y siguió caminando–quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi- no quise interrumpirla, no tengo que decirle –no quiero fallarte y mucho menos decepcionarte, pero tampoco quiero ser un estorbo o un lastre para ti-

-no lo eres- respondi de inmediato –pero… - que puedo decirle? Nada! – toma –saco de mi bolsillo el pergamino de solicitud de intercambio escolar, Albus lo dejo en mi oficina una hora antes… boleto directo a America, nada lejos… después de su preparación para Auror, una universidad Americana la va a recibir en calidad de intercambio para especializarse en medimagia, algun diplomado en Auror…al menos son cinco años mas…


	21. Chapter 21

Algunos capis son... muy lights... no traen mucha historia aparentemente, sin embargo los pongo porque ... por algo deben estar jejeje. Ultimamente me he ido con el teclado corrido... si creen que es mucho blah blah blah diganme para cortarle.

Odille, gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, lo valoro muchisimo y tengo un fic por ahi que si me gustaria afinar mas, en cuanto pueda rescatarlo de la pc donde quedo atrapado te lo paso... es que la pc revento jijiji

Guest... conozco a Lucy y la amo! yo vi la OVA de Elfen y me encanto, es un personaje tan dulce y tan fuerte... y quiza tenga algunas similitudes, sin embargo este fic lo escribi muchisimo antes de conocerla... aunque Mina posee muchas caracteristicas de la heroina dramatica... se enamora de quien no debe, se sabe poseedora de una facultad que aun no encuentra... sabe que tiene algo malo y teme sacarlo... no dudo que mi fic sea una historia predecible, es tan comun... pero como comento regularmente, Mina no pudo decir mucho la primera vez que la escribi... ahora como notaran la dejo hablar mas...casi casi vamos de compras con ella a lenceria jajaja... pero ese detalle es el que quiero poner... ademas de ser una Elfa... una Bruja... Mina es un ser humano excepcional... que no llega a sacrificarse por nadie, pero tampoco busca avasallar... ya la conoceras si te das tiempo

Gracias por sus reviews y bueno lo subo rapidisimo, de nuevo hubo conclave viperino en la ofi y tengo algunos errorcitos que quitar, por si encuentran alguno haganmelo saber plis.

Disclaimer... ya se lo saben no? debo ponerlo siempre?

Capitulo 21

En cuanto Severus me entrego la petición de intercambio hecha por Albus, no supe que hacer o que decir, fue como recibir un golpe directo en el estomago; tome el pergamino y lo lei… si, solicitaban que después de mi graduación en Beauxbatons, me fuera asignada una plaza de intercambio nada menos que en América, mis ojos quisieron derramar algunas lagrimas, por que querian alejarme de ellos? Que habia hecho mal?, mis ilusiones por volver a Hogwarts después de mi graduación se esfumaron, doble el pergamino y se lo entregue a mi tutor.

-no…no planeaba que fuera tanto tiempo- susurre –yo queria estudiar aquí, no salir siquiera de Europa, sin embargo… tanto les estorbo que prefieren no sacarme del colegio sino del continente mismo?- un nudo en la garganta me impidio decir mas, levante la capucha de la tunica y di media vuelta acercandome a Gitano que pateaba impaciente, queria correr…igual que yo

-Wilhemina- mi nombre completo en voz de mi tutor…suena tan … -Mina espera- me detengo mas no volteo a mirarlo, escucho sus pisadas en el césped, lo siento detrás de mi –creo que seria lo mejor, ademas…- carraspeo y gire para verlo a los ojos –podras visitarnos en vacaciones –hizo un amago de sonrisa que no me crei

-si…supongo – si niña, espera sentada el momento en que tu adorado tutor se olvide de la moral y te tome en brazos y te ame apasionadamente -si tu estas de acuerdo…lo acepto- que mas?

-ya es tarde- un comentario de mas, obviamente no teniamos nada que decirnos –no tarda el carruaje de Beauxbatons…- no espere su ayuda, trepe sobre Gitano y el subio atrás de mi, no me abrazo, no me pegue a el…esta noche ya estaríamos separados.

La despedida no fue tan difícil, Albus analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de mi tutor, Minerva parecia liberada de una opresión cuando me dio un ligero abrazo, sin embargo Aurora y Sybill lloraban a lagrima tendida, sobre todo mi querida Sybill, que tantas aventuras pasamos en mi cumpleaños… mas Severus no me abrazo, solo un frio apretón de manos y un "cuidate mucho, no dejes de escribir" fue todo… fui una estupida al pensar que el se fijaria en mi…o pensaria en mi de otra forma…

Durante el periodo faltante para iniciar el curso, no paso nada emocionante, Gitano llego después de mi arribo a la Academia, Djan llego de Bulgaria junto con Víktor, la gran sorpresa es que ambos habian sido seleccionados para el equipo de quiddich de su país, paseamos por algunas ciudades muggles, pero solo lo hacia por pasar el tiempo.

El inicio de clases fue un poco mas emocionante, después de que los chicos regresaron a su país al dia siguiente llegaron Anushka y Fleur, y perdimos el tiempo tonteando en cosas de adolescentes… hasta que cierto dia, después de la clase de pociones, que no le llegaba en nada a las que daba Severus, nos reunimos en el comedor.

-que te pasa?- Fleur en su hermoso acento frances era muy considerada ya que mi manejo de su idioma era terrible, y regularmente manejabamos el mio …-luces tan…deprimida-

-mas bien…estupida – Anushka en su caracteristica forma de ser, me habia observado bastante bien

-nada solo estoy un poco confundida- respondi eludiendo la respuesta, no obstante Anushka no se daba por vencida

-se trata de un chico- sonrio mostrando sus blancos colmillos –podemos saber quien?... Djan ha vuelto al ataque?- negue con la cabeza

-no me digas que se trata de Víktor!- la nieta de veela me miro seria, volvi a negar

-entonces es…- Anushka volteo su mirada hacia la mesa donde Erick comia con sus amigotes, riendo escandalosamente y acosando a unas chicas de segundo grado –juramelo!- a no tener opciones solo sonrei…no debi hacerlo

-Erick- grito Fleur y como por tele transportación apareció a nuestro lado

-que pasa?- se sento sonriente frente a mi, pero miraba curioso a la rubia

-por que eres tan…desconsiderado?, no has venido a saludarnos después de la clase de pociones – me miro –ni siquiera has notado que la pobre de Mina esta deprimida –Fleur por el amor de Merlin callate

-que tienes princesa- sus ojos color miel me miraron preocupados y tomo mi mano, Anushka solto una risita y con una señal de Fleur nos dejaron solos

-nada- le sonrei –solo que las chicas exageran cuando me ven seria- trague saliva, queria llorar

-se trata de Djan?- demonios, el no es tan importante como para quitarme el sueño, el apetito, las ganas de reir, de vivir… negue y agache la mirada –entonces?- suspire y aprete su mano

-solo… digamos que mi corazon fue abandonado- sonrei de lado y unas lagrimas recorrieron parte de mis mejillas, fueron atajadas por la mano de Erick

-que paso?- me miro confundido y preocupado

-nada- de nuevo intento sonreir – es obvio que eso es suficiente para andar por ahí como una sombra-

-no es justo- gruño molesto –no es justo que un imbecil te haga llorar, dime quien es, dime para enseñarle como debe tratarte- tome su mano y la aprete suavemente

-no es necesario, ya no lo voy a ver – sus ojos brillaron, se puso de pie y ágilmente brinco la mesa sentandose ahora a mi lado, uno de los profesores le grito llamandole la atención mas lo ignoramos

-Mina… se que sonara muy insensible de mi parte pero… dame una oportunidad si? Deja mostrarte lo que soy capaz por ti- me dio tanta ternura, no quise que el sintiera lo sentia yo misma en ese momento, acaricie su mejilla y delinee suavemente la barba de candado que insistia en dejarse

-te lo agradezco, y … tal vez … en algun momento- le sonrei y lentamente acerco su rostro , miraba mis labios de una forma intensa y entreabria suavemente los suyos… una risita lo hizo voltear y estabamos rodeados no solo por mis queridas amigas, sino por sus amigotes tanto del equipo escolar de quiddich como los del club de duelo y mis compañeros del club de lectura…y entre todos, sobresalia la Directora

-los dos…a la direccion- ordeno y los compañeros comenzaron a abuchearla –y si insisten cancelare indefinidamente las reuniones de sus clubs y equipos- estas palabras magicas hicieron desaparecer a la mayoria.

Ya en la noche, comentando a mis amigas la llamada de atención por parte de Madame Maxime, intercambiando tareas y criticando compañeras…

-creo que Erick y tu hacen una linda pareja- opino Anushka mientras copiaba mi tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

-oui!- afirmo emocionada Fleur – si se casan tendran unos bebes muy lindos –sonrio picara

-antes de todo eso, debo aceptarlo- respondi por centesima vez cerrando mi mochila –por ahora debemos prepararnos para los examenes del primer bimestre – Fleur chasqueo la lengua

-cher ami, toujours un trouble-fête- Anushka apoyo su comentario

-cierto, siempre de aguafiestas ! – suspiro –que daría por encontrar a un chico como el, que me esperara por tanto tiempo, que insistiera y fuera tan romantico…- mi otra amiga la interrumpio

-également si beau, viril, et riche- se dejo caer en la cama… y noto que la veia fijamente –lo siento…dije que ademas de guapo, varonil y rico !-

-rico o…. rico- sugirió Anushka en doble sentido con su risita picara

-ambos- contesto Fleur y ambas soltaron una carcajada, sonrei…eran tan buenas amigas, buscando hacerme sentir bien…

-supongo que te consta Anushka…eso de rico- Fleur me miro contenta de que me integrara al juego y tapo sus labios para soltar una risita

-Anushka podra decirnos quienes son los chicos mas…ricos de Beauxbatons!- continuo con mi juego mientras la morena nos miraba seria… hasta que solto una risa

-eso queridas amigas…es secreto profesional …- Fleur y yo nos miramos… y soltamos una carcajada las tres… volví a ser una adolescente risueña… al menos por esta noche.

A diferencia de Hogwarts, nuestros examenes de Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (TIMO), los realizamos cada bimestre, y debemos acumular un puntaje del 0 al 100, para que a medio curso la directora misma apruebe la carrera que elegimos a mediados del curso pasado. A esto debo añadir mi propedeutico de Auror, aunque ahí no tengo muchas esperanzas de llegar a un 700.

Para la carrera basica que elegi que es medimagia general, debo pasar con E pociones, que no será un problema, encantamientos, herbolaria y alquimia basica … ademas de otras que nos dan en estudios muggles como anatomia, fisiologia y un par de cursos de especialización que dependiendo de nuestro desempeño la directora evaluaria si estamos capacitados o no para tomarlas. Erick en una muestra de su apoyo y contraviniendo las ordenes de su padre, se inscribio en la misma carrera… cosa que agradeci porque mis amigas tenian la mira en otros temas, Fleur decantaba por el diseño y modas, y Anushka por la economia y contabilidad…ella si obedecia las ordenes de su padre pues era una carrera y un negocio familiar que les habia dado frutos excelentes.

El primer bimestre paso volando, y Madame Maxime fue la encargada de notificar a los padres sobre nuestras evaluaciones, solo recibi durante ese tiempo una carta de mi tutor, felicitandome por mi desempeño en los examenes y el primer nivel de mis TIMOS… me envio un espejo de regalo… de momento no supe para que era pues no me dijo absolutamente nada en la carta y no quise enviar a Leeloo para preguntar porque estaba agotada la pobrecilla.

La noche que recibi el espejo paso como todas, las chicas y yo bromeando, por fin liberadas del primer paquete de examenes, Anushka maldiciendo a la profesora de aritmancia y Fleur emocionada con unas revistas muggles de moda que habiamos pasado de contrabando…nos fuimos a dormir y pensaba en las tareas del dia siguiente cuando un resplandor en mi mesa de noche me sobresalto…después una voz masculina llamandome… "Mina" … me inquiete y en ese momento pense en mi padre, que me habia encontrado… de nuevo escuche mi nombre y la voz me sono familiar, y con mucho cuidado me levante y tome el espejo… cual seria mi sorpresa de no verme reflejada, si no toparme de frente con el rostro de mi tutor

-hola princesa – princesa?... solo Erick me decia asi –estabas ya dormida?- hablaba en susurros y me miraba fijamente

-no…estaba a punto…pero…- no entendia mucho de este asunto y lo mire interrogante

-es un espejo de dos caras, Albus no sabe que te lo envie, asi que por favor no vayas a comentar nada, guarda el secreto- sonrei complice… una tibia sensación comenzo a nacer en mi pecho

-y por que lo enviaste?-

-es obvio- sus ojos sonrieron –el que te encuentres en el colegio no significa que estemos incomunicados, tarde en obtenerlo porque son escasos y estan prohibidos…asi que cuidalo mucho quieres?- asenti

-y como funciona?- revise el marco y el mango del espejo mas no note nada especial

-cuando quieras hablar conmigo solo ponlo frente a ti y piensa en mi…luego llamame por mi nombre- wow que cosa! –Mina…esta todo bien?- lo mire interrogante

-claro, no te llegaron mis calificaciones?- nada mejor que eso podria indicarle que estoy de lujo, buscando en que distraerme y matar el tiempo

-precisamente por eso me preocupe- sonrio sarcastico –queria decirte que olvidaste tu maletin de recuerdos, no quieres revisar los faltantes?- cierto… habia visto hasta donde mi madre me habia cuidado, mas no sabia que paso después…pero…era necesario? Sabia por Albus y por Severus que mamá habia muerto, no sabia en que condiciones y mucho menos supe quien me habia llevado a Hogwarts

-creo…que eso lo veré en vacaciones- susurre –no quiero distraerme de mis clases, estamos haciendo los examenes cada dos meses, ademas de mis clases de violin y danza, no tendre tiempo para nada… vamos a comenzar con experimentos en encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras- conteste de corrido y el me miraba atento

-sigo orgulloso de ti- ahora no habia sarcasmos –eres una chica muy organizada y responsable- sonrio de lado –me hubiera encantado que fueras mi alumna, tenerte todos los dias en clase era una inspiración- supongo que si… tener un alumno por gusto contra 39 aterrados asistentes debia ser gratificante

-gracias- respondi apenada –pero no te preocupes…en cuanto tenga alguna duda voy a acudir a ti- para este nivel de charla me habia tumbado boca abajo en la cama y sostenia mi cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra sostenia el espejo –estoy haciendo un experimento y quiza necesite de ti- si…mi obsesion por convertirme en animal –en caso de fallar- ahora el me miro serio y preocupado

-no vayas a hacer nada peligroso- negue suavemente –y… como te sientes?- como me siento?... haber … me siento sola, miserable, triste, abandonada, exiliada…

-bien- sonrei con mi respuesta pero él parpadeo esceptico – en serio, estoy bien- suspire –me estoy dedicando al cien por ciento a mis estudios, prometi que te sentirias orgulloso de mi, me lo has confirmado, estoy cumpliendo mis metas-

-estoy de acuerdo en que te esfuerces pero…- un toc toc lo interrumpio y puso el espejo en la mesa, segui observando sin saber si ocultar el espejo o como …apagarlo?, era Sybill quien tocaba, me alegro mucho verla y supuse que tambien compartiria el secreto del espejo, pero al contrario, Severus la recibio muy serio y ella llego …exultante?

-que ocurre?- se escuchaba contrariado y algo molesto

-Sevie graciaaaaas!- escuche como Sybill gritaba feliz y alcance a ver como se lanzaba a los brazos de mi tutor… entre confundido y sorprendido logro sostenerla y cayeron en el divan que tantas veces ocupe – Sevie te amo te amo no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho!- gritaba Sybill…Severus no le decia nada… senti que hacia mal tercio y guarde el espejo en la parte mas profunda de mi baúl… es obvio que esa noche no dormi bien.

Por unos dias intente olvidarme del condenado espejo, Leeloo se quedo conmigo y volaba feliz entre los arboles, tomando sol y jugando con otros buhitos… Fleur, Anushka y yo nos volviamos rematadamente locas con los estudios y Erick mantenia contacto frecuente con Djan que informaba los avances de su equipo de quiddich, que lo habia suspedido por una lesion, mientras la popularidad de Víktor crecia. Un sabado después de las clases de media tarde, descansabamos en el jardín del colegio, tumbados en el pasto, Fleur transcribia algunos apuntes en limpio, Anushka practicaba hechizos con sus uñas tirada bajo un arbol que la protegia del sol y yo revisaba mis apuntes recostada, con la cabeza sobre la pierna de Erick que estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en un arbol

-dice Djan que nos va a enviar boletos para el primer partido oficial de Víktor –nos informó mientras guardaba la carta recien recibida, Fleur lo miro emocionada y Anushka ni caso le hizo

-Viktor tendra su primer partido?- no podia ocultar su felicidad, tenian tiempo de ser mas que amigos y aunque ella no queria formalizar, el hecho de que su "aminovio" fuera popular la hacia a su vez, la chica mas popular del colegio

-y para que vamos?- Anushka fastidiada y Fleur la miro enojada –aunque te enojes amiga, sabes cuanto tiempo podra dedicarnos el señor estrella?... cero… con sus fans, con sus seguidoras… ahora no podremos salir a divertirnos como antes- mi amiga tenia razon en cierta forma, nuestra privacidad se veria rota

-aun asi, me alegra que Víktor cumpla sus sueños- respondi sin quitar la libreta de mi vista –ademas creo que quien mas se emociona con esta noticia es Erick- sonrei y el me miro dulcemente

-te equivocas princesa –no me digas princesa por favor pense –en realidad no me entusiasma mucho ver el partido- Fleur lo miro ofendida

-sera envidia?- un momento… mi amiga esta de malas…cuidado

-no… - Erick atajo el conato de pleito –me refiero a que tengo en lo personal intereses distintos a eso- levante la mirada y me percate que hablaba de mi por la forma en que me miraba y por la expresión de su rostro –mañana tenemos permiso de salida, quieres ir a algun lado en especial?-

Después de mi experiencia con el condenado espejo, no habia hablado con Severus, de hecho las dos ultimas lechuzas que envio ni siquiera abri el mensaje, las devolvi por donde vinieron…si el tenia una aventura con Sybill y ella era lo suficientemente traidora como para buscar envolver a Severus sabiendo lo que yo sentia por el… entonces que sean felices y me retiro.

-me gustaria ir a tomar algo- sonrei –quiza un café muggle?- sigo amando los sitios muggles

-muggle- Fleur arrugo la nariz olvidandose de su anterior exabrupto –amiga…creo que un café muggle no es nada romantico- Anushka rio bajito y yo senti como me sonrojaba

-no es una salida romantica- me levante y mire a Erick fijamente – verdad que no es una salida romantica?- el solo sonrio y acomodo mi cabello despeinado

-si no quieres que sea romantica no lo sera- me abrazo atrayendome suavemente –sabes que muero por una salida romantica, pero eres una chica muy difícil- ahora que me abrazaba nuestros rostros estaban muy cercanos, le di un suave beso en la mejilla que lo sorprendio –o si?- me miro interrogante

-no lo se- encogi los hombros y me puse de pie –tengo clase de arte…nos vemos mas tarde- y sali corriendo … por que diablos dije eso?

Ya tarde en mi dormitorio, pensaba en mi tarea de arte… una pintura al oleo… nos enseñarian la tecnica para pinturas vivas como las de Hogwarts, en Beauxbatons no habia tantas como en el colegio… para algunos profesores resultaban de muy mal gusto, y para otros un medio de espionaje que preferian evitar… entre el gusto y el disgusto Olympe decidio entonces prescindir de estas pinturas… ahora mi inspiración estaba tres metros bajo tierra y pensaba en que diantres hacer mientras buscaba que ponerme para mi salida con Erick.

Urgaba en mi baúl cuando reencontre el espejo… lo pense un poco y cerre el dosel de mi cama para evitar ser sorprendida… suspire y pense en mi tutor…

-Severus…Severus?- oh sorpresa… una mujer desconocida y despeinada tomo el espejo…

-quien eres?- gruño mirandome desconfiada

-soy…la entenada del profesor Snape- conteste muy desconcertada

-cariño te habla una niña- grito y Severus entro en la imagen… palido, ojeroso…cansado, despeinado y con muestras de haberse levantado de la cama recientemente

-Mina?, que pasa estas bien?- hum…

-si…bien- bien enojada, bien furiosa, bien decepcionada, bien dolida…pero bien

-que ocurre?- se tallo un ojo y trato de acomodarse el cabello

-necesito los frasco de mis recuerdos – dije sin muestras de emocion alguna – tengo trabajo que hacer y creo que me seran utiles- dude un poco – podrias conseguirme un pensadero?- concentrate Mina, concentrate en lo que requieres…olvidate de lo que ves

-si…claro que te lo voy a enviar…- escuche como la mujer salia de la habitación, fue cuando me percate que no era su dormitorio –en cuanto vuelva a Hogwarts- ok es todo pense

-muchas gracias…y perdona que te haya molestado- de mi parte daba por concluida la conversación

-Mina!- dijo llamando mi atención ya que comenzaba a voltear el espejo para ponerlo boca abajo –esto no… - tartamudeaba y dudaba al hablar – no pienses que esto es algo serio…yo..- lo interrumpi

-lo se- sonrei mirandolo a los ojos –es algo que no debe preocuparme, porque prometiste no darme una madrastra…recuerdas- diablos queria llorar, gritar –Sybill es mi amiga, no le dire nada, no te preocupes… - si… ella es la que no debe de enterarse

-respecto a lo de Sybill debo explicarte- insistio

-no … no tienes por que… - dejame guardar este maldito espejo por favor –entiendo todo- sonrei triste y guarde el espejo bajo mi almohada… afortunadamente las chicas no estaban y pude llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

Poco después llego el pensadero, los recuerdos solicitados, una caja de dulces como regalo de navidad y una carta de Sybill de preferí romper… en Hogwarts ya estaban de vacaciones de diciembre y si Severus habia tenido tiempo de hablar con ella y anexar su carta con mi paquete entonces estaban juntos hasta en vacaciones… nada mas me interesaba.

Trabajar en la pintura me resto bastante tiempo libre, la inspiración habia renacido y tras un mes de arduo trabajo, añadido a una serie de E en mis calificaciones bimestrales, mas mis clases de violin y danza… paso lo que tenia que pasar y cai enferma. Madame Maxime me ingreso en el hospital "Jean Heugéne Houdin", ya en la tarde mi tutor estaba ahí, pendiente de todo.

-Es solo un caso de agotamiento- comentaba la Directora a Severus mientras caminaban por un pasillo blanco bien iluminado, las enfermeras presurosas llevaban material de la central de piso a cada habitación, los medimagos en grupos hacian visitas a pacientes, algunos estudiantes intercambiaban opiniones; a medio pasillo un medimago los esperaba, un joven de rubia cabellera, ojos azules y atractivo rostro les abrio la puerta y dio su informe a los recien llegados

- mon patient, Miss Wilhemina – Snape carraspeo – oh… lo siento Seigneur Snape… le decia que mi paciente, es un caso normal de agotamiento, lleva una vida agitada?- pregunto con acento cantarino a la directora

-Mina se ha caracterizado estos cinco meses por tener su horario lleno- contesto preocupada –tiene varias materias optativas, sumando sus clases de tronco comun y las extraescolares, ademas atiende a su mascota…un caballo que saca a correr todas las madrugadas – suspiro – y por nada obedece que debe comer, dormir o descansar- la mirada preocupada de Olympe quedo fija en el profesor – professeur, no se que tiene…o que la mantiene así, me preocupa bastante su equilibrio emocional- guardo silencio cuando se encontraron frente a la cama, hacia casi seis meses que no la veia y le impresiono encontrarse con una Mina palida, ojerosa y extremadamente delgada, los brazos extendidos fuera de las mantas tenian una serie de pequeños tubos por donde pasaba suero, miro extrañado al medimago

-no tuvimos otra opcion, no pudimos hacerla comer y la unica forma de nutrirla es con procedimientos muggles- es decir que tenia agujas clavadas?, preocupado avanzo hacia la cama y se sento a un lado de la chica, acariciando su mano

-quiero llevarmela a Hogwarts- dijo sin mas, Maxime y el medimago lo miraron sorprendidos

-es peligroso en su estado- respondio la profesora – no soportará aparecerse, o tan solo un traslador seria mortal en este momento- el medico afirmaba con la cabeza apoyando a la directora

Unas voces me despertaron, mi vista borrosa solo me dejaba ver siluetas…Olympe, el medico, y mi tutor?... aquí?

-no me importa bajo que medios, quiero llevarla a Hogwarts- estaba molesto…y me queria llevar? –asi sea por medios muggles, ya sea en ambulancia, no importa …debe regresar – aprete un poco su mano, realmente no tengo tanta fuerza, pero es suficiente para que voltee –como estas?- me miro fijamente, he de lucir horrible… intento sonreir pero los labios me duelen, como si estuvieran resecos, trato de hablar pero recuerdo que me lastimaron la garganta durante la mañana –por que no puede hablar?- el medico se estrujo las manos

-le dije que… intentamos alimentarla por medios muggles… pero no somos muy diestros en la alimentación parenteral- carraspeo nervioso – lo siento profesor era necesario buscar algun metodo de nutrirla – afirmo como si hubiera sido la unica opcion

-Olympe quiero llevarme a Mina… ahora- amenazante Severus se habia puesto de pie, algunas enfermeras llegaron curiosas al escuchar el barullo, debo terminar con este escandalo…jalo un poco su mano llamando su atencion –que pasa?- cuando se dirige a mi es con su voz suave, se que esta preocupado pero ya me canse de estar rebotando de un sitio a otro…

-no quiero volver- susurre debil –aquí me quedo- y ya no dije mas, contrariado y sin decir nada, salio de la habitación…

Un minuto después Erick entro a la habitación mientras Madame Maxime hablaba con el medico en el pasillo, timidamente toco la puerta y confirmando que no molestaba entro.

-hola princesa- saludo dulcemente –como estas?- Es tan tierno pense, trate de sonreirle mas no pude…tomo un vaso con un liquido azul claro y una torunda de algodón, que humedecio y aplico suavemente en mis labios –trata de no hablar preciosa, necesitamos que descanses…ves lo que pasa por no hacernos caso?- sonreia tristemente, después de humectar mis labios saco mi cepillo y me ayudo a sentarme, cepillando suavemente mi cabello –por que Mina?- susurro en mi oido – por que te torturas?- cerre los ojos y me recargue en el, no podia hablar, estaba por demas decir algo…

En una semana volvi a la Academia, mis amigas me esperaban en el dormitorio que habian decorado con globos y serpentinas, mas faltaban algunas de mis pertenencias… mi cuadro, el baúl con mis cosas estaba en otro sitio… las chicas se percataron de que note esos detalles

-se los llevo tu tutor Mina- dijo Fleur –te va a llevar a Hogwarts- y sin mas solto una cascada de lagrimas cubriendo su lindo rostro con las manos

-dijo que el no poderte vigilar te llevo al limite- continuo Anushka –ya intentamos convencerlo de que te cuidaríamos – y ahora eran mis dos amigas llorando

-no se preocupen…que no me voy a ir- asegure, aspire fuerte y di media vuelta en direccion a la oficina de Maxime, pero cuando llegue al salon general la encontre, hablando con mi tutor

- Mina!- saludo el, pero lo ignore

-Me quedo!- dije sin mas… tanto me habia lastimado, tanto me abandone por el, tanto trabajo en olvidarlo para que de nuevo regrese…aun como mi tutor y quiera sacarme de donde me siento bien? –para que quieres que vaya a Hogwarts!, estas en pleno curso, tienes mucho trabajo y nuevamente estare sola y sin amigos…eso quieres?- habia alzado la voz y la directora intervino

-No puedes decidir solo tu… eres menor de edad y estas a su cargo- por su tono supe que ella tampoco queria que me fuera

-la profesora tiene razon, yo decido lo que es mejor para ti- su tono habitual de voz… que crees? Que ya no me impresiona

-lo mejor para mi hubiera sido que no me encontraras nunca – si…bueno…aun en mi mente esta el recuerdo del abrazo de Sybill y la prostituta que levanto el espejo… - quiero quedarme con mis amigos… con mi novio- hmm si bueno, aun no hablabamos del tema pero supongo que el tener amigos, novio…me hace mayor? Y si no al menos emocionalmente inestable – ademas aquí me ayudan con mis fases de crecimiento, que vas a hacer alla? Encerrarme? Meterme a un calabozo? – ahora si estoy mas que enojada –lo siento profesor –si…subraye el titulo…mi dolor se acaba ahora mismo – no quiero irme!- y cierro mi berrinche con una patada en el piso… y mi tutor cierra mi berrinche con una sonora bofetada que me tira

-si ya terminaste… guarda tus cosas y te quiero aquí en cinco minutos –siseo amenazante

-te odio!- le grite y sali corriendo de vuelta a mi dormitorio, lloraba a lagrima viva en brazos de Anushka y Fleur cuando llego la directora

-podrian dejarnos solas?- pido y mis amigas salieron –Mina? – limpie mis ojos y la mire – he hablado con el profesor Snape, quiere hablar contigo… al parecer lo he convencido de que no te lleve, sin embargo… creo que deberias hablar con el- negue ferozmente

-no…no quiero … no quiero ni siquera verlo!- y vuelta a llorar

-Mina- suspiro la profesora – es importante…hazlo si no por el, por tus amigas y amigos- si…bueno ellos valen la pena el sacrificio, asenti obediente, ella salio y cuando me percate estaba el de pie frente a mi con la puerta cerrada.

-Olympe me ha dado muchos motivos para dejarte –seguia enojado, lo sentia…percibia como le temblaban las manos, no le conteste, no lo mire – tanto detestas estar conmigo?... que paso con los dias que pasamos juntos en Londres, en mi casa…en el colegio?- y recorde esos dias…tan lejanos

-eso fue antes de que me corrieran del colegio – susurre entre el llanto –antes de que se deshicieran de mi – levante los ojos – y yo que les crei que eran mi familia- susurre con dolor recordando mi primer fiesta de cumpleaños

- al menos yo no tenia la intencion de correrte…o deshacerme de ti – su tono cambio mucho, avanzo y se sento a mi lado – después de que tu padre volvio, todos… hasta Albus y Minerva tienen miedo… - lo mire extrañada

-me…temen?- afirmo suavemente –pero…por que? Nunca les dañaria-

-lo se… yo lo se, pero ellos no- suspiro –y sobre lo de…Sybill…-

-no quiero saber nada…- eso me dolia aun mas

-ella y yo no somos nada- termino la frase – de hecho, esta apenada y triste porque no le has permitido explicarse – tomo mi mano y comenzo a acariciarla –si no me preocupara por ti, crees que habria venido tan rapido? –ahora acariciaba mi mejilla y mi cabello –eres muy importante para mi…el pensar que algo te pueda suceder…- ahora la frase quedo interrumpida por mi mano, ahora yo le cubri los labios para que no siguiera hablando, cada palabra era una aguja en mi corazon, habia logrado sacarlo de ahí, y en este momento renacia todo lo que trate de olvidar

-eso no importa- sonrei –ademas…eres hombre…y no es justo que estes solo tanto tiempo, he sido, muy injusta…tienes todo el derecho de buscar a quien te haga compañía- si…y preferiria ser yo pero eso ha quedado claro…yo no pinto en esa lista

-por ahora eso no me interesa- tomo mi mano y la beso suavemente, habia olvidado esa sensación … y debo volver a olvidarla

–perdoname por el arranque de hace rato-

-y tu…perdoname por…- apreto su puño, lo tome y poco a poco fui abriendolo hasta que logre entrelazar mis dedos con los de el

-no te preocupes…lo necesitaba- me sentia tan tranquila y en paz… y un chasquido nos hizo voltear, eran dos de los elfos del palacio…me puse histerica otra vez

-pero que hacen con eso!- grite levantandome de golpe, habian embalado mi pintura, mi primer pintura!, se las arrebate y con cuidado la puse en la cama, Severus me ayudo a descubrirla, cuando la pudo apreciar se quedo sorprendido

-para esto querias los recuerdos?- asenti orgullosa –es hermoso- miraba fijamente mi trabajo… usando el pensadero y mis recuerdos, hice un retrato de mi madre y yo misma cuando bebe… aunque era una tecnica muy sencilla, la emotividad que reflejaba me habia ganado un excelente, y por un momento nos quedamos apreciando mi trabajo, con su brazo en mi cintura y yo recargada en su pecho.

Por ahora creo que seguire con mis amigas… y lejos de el.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : mundo HP es de Rowling… Mina es mia y Erick de su mamá, y las maldiciones que salen en este capi me las invente yo solita.

Capitulo 22

Tras esa "tempestad" volvió la calma, mi tutor volvió esa misma noche a Howgarts, según entendí un tipo habia escapado de Azkaban y amenazaba al pequeño Potter… no entiendo como es posible que ese enano haya terminado con mi padre y sin embargo tenga un ejercito completo protegiéndolo!

El hecho es que logre quedarme en la Academia, el fin de año estaba cerca y un día de permiso concedido a los alumnos de sexto grado para visitar la capital del país fueron el mejor premio que pudimos recibir. Un grupo de aproximadamente 40 alumnos, entre ellos Fleur, Erick y yo abordamos un autobús muggle para realizar la visita… nada de magia, nada de demostrar nuestras habilidades…la pobre de Anushka y sus encontronazos con la profesora de Aritmancia le valieron perder la visita, y aunque la extrañábamos no estábamos dispuestos a dejar de disfrutar el paseo por ese contratiempo. Fleur habia quedado con un chico de otro grupo y Erick me acompañaba desde la salida, no habia posibilidad, según sus palabras, a dejarme sola un solo momento.

No conocía la "Ciudad Luz" y no tenia esperanzas de que Fleur nos guiara, ya que bajando del transporte desapareció junto con su acompañante, Erick sin embargo me dio la mano y tras quedar de acuerdo con el conductor de la hora de regresar, comenzamos a caminar entre las concurridas calles parisinas.

Dejandome guiar por mi amigo, abordamos un taxi al que ordenó nos llevara al "Panteon"… que romantico pensé ironica, sin embargo al llegar me lleve una grata sorpresa, una enorme plaza rodeada de antiguos y hermosos edificios, y el panteón…una obra maestra, solo caminábamos no hablamos sino hasta que entramos al lugar que me dejo boquiabierta

-te gusta?- Erick complacido miraba como intentaba abarcar de un golpe de vista tan hermoso lugar

-es… precioso- susurre como si temiera romper un encanto invisible suspendido en el lugar

Recorrimos el sitio, me explico lo que sabia, que de inmediato note habia estudiado la noche previa y salimos una hora después, pasamos a la iglesia Saint-Étienne-du-Mont, después de haber saturado mi cámara de fotografías del panteón, el turno fue de Erick… que se dedico a tomarme fotografías en cada rincón de la preciosa construcción.

Al salir ya era tarde y fuimos a comer al _Quartier Latin_… a Pizzas Pino, mientras llegaba nuestra orden y esperábamos en una de las mesas exteriores me di cuenta de que no quitaba su vista de mi

-que pasa?- sonreí y ajuste mis gafas –tengo sucia la cara?- parpadeo suavemente y respondió en voz baja

-eres muy linda- hmmm ok ok… no dije nada, solo sonreí y evite mirarlo fijamente –Mina… por que lo haces tan difícil? –asi soy querido…ji ji ji , la verdad no respondi y cuando me tomo la mano me quede sin aliento –Mina por favor…aceptarías salir conmigo?...como mi novia?- ahora si, no tengo a las chicas o a mis compañeros … ni siquiera a Madame Maxime para escapar… voltee a mirarlo fijamente

-Erick ya te he dicho que…- me interrumpió

-si… me has mandado al demonio mil veces, pero mil veces mas insistiré y si no aceptas, lo volveré a hacer- vaya que es persistente el muchacho –te quiero y te quiero en mi vida- susurro besándome la mano

-yo…necesito pensarlo un poco mas!- respondi con un hilito de voz –necesito…ordenar mis ideas…- finamente solto mi mano y en ese momento llego nuestra orden… comimos sin decir mas.

En silencio llegamos al lugar indicado por el conductor, fuimos los primeros en llegar, comenzaba a hacer frio y se ofreció a llevarme un café… me quede sola y me sente en la banca a esperar cuando una mujer se me acerco; lucia andrajosa y no pude mirarle el rostro

-'re le petit bâtard!, votre père quand vous trouvez trouve et renaître- dijo en voz alta, sorprendiéndome –(eres la pequeña bastarda!, tu padre a través de ti renacerá!)

-perdón?- si, no entiendo pio a pesar de estar en un colegio francés… es lo lindo de que sea multicultural el alumnado

-l'obscurité sera de retour à cause de toi petit monstre- grito y lo ultimo si lo entendí, pero cuando me levante para defenderme Erick llegaba apresurado –(la obscuridad regresara por causa tuya, pequeño monstruo!)

-Mina que pasa?- dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia la desaliñada mujer – vete mujer!- casi desenvainaba su varita mas la loca solto una risotada y salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad –estas bien princesa?- me abrazo protector, la verdad temblaba de miedo y me oculte en sus brazos

-que decía?...que decía?- maldición debo tomar unas buenas clases de francés! Levante el rostro para verlo directamente –dijo algo de monstruo…sabe quien soy!- Con un gesto protector me abrazo muy fuerte y acaricio mi espalda

-traquila princesa- me llevo a la banca donde esperábamos a nuestros amigos y nos sentamos sin dejar de abrazarnos –ya acabo…Paris esta lleno de turistas y de locos, no dudo que ella fuera una pobre desequilibrada, el peligro que corrias es que viniera armada o quisiera robar tu bolso- sonrio y acaricio mi mejilla –ahora todo esta bien- susurro y sin que yo lo esperara planto un beso tierno en mis labios…parpadee y me quede sin movimiento…bueno eso creía yo… cuando me percaté respondia activamente al beso… mi primer beso en los labios…en la ciudad mas romantica del planeta… con el chico equivocado … o no? Ahora mordía suavemente sus labios, supongo que el no esperaba esa reacción porque sentí como se curvaron en una sonrisa, apretó mas el abrazo y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mia…era una sensación extraña, la verdad crei que mi primer beso seria con Snape… si claro idiota, están dándote tu primer beso… y piensas en otro? Me separe poco a poco y en ese momento escuche el barullo de los compañeros de viaje

-todo bien?- susurro guiñándome y sonriendo complice

-supongo- conteste y me levante en cuanto escuche a mi amiga –Fleur!- grite tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo, la tome de la mano y subimos al autobús ante la mirada confundida de su amigo y seguidas por un Erick que no podía borrar un gesto de satisfacción de su rostro.

-Me lo perdi!- Anushka nos rompia los tímpanos con sus gritos, estaba furiosa de por si al no haber asistido a la visita, de no haberse enterado de primera mano sobre el primer beso que recibi, de haber tenido que trabajar todo el dia con la profesora… unos golpes en la puerta confirmaron lo que temiamos… los chillidos de nuestra amiga se escuchaban mas alla de nuestro pasillo

-traquilizate Nush – dije mientras le daba un abrazo –como iba a saber que Fleur llegaría gritándote la noticia?- mire seria a Fleur que se tapaba los oídos con unas almohadas

-y al menos… te gusto- pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas –besa bien?-

-buena pregunta- conteste sentándome en el piso–es mi primer beso Nush como demonios voy a saberlo?- Fleur se descubrió los oídos para integrarse a la charla

-pero dinos…como besa?- describirles?... están locas?...

-no se como decirlo- guarde silencio pensando en la mecánica –pues… primero puso sus labios sobre los mios –las chicas me miraban fijamente y sin parpadear –y luego…no me acuerdo si fue el o yo quien comenzó a mordisquear – Fleur se tapaba la boca acallando un gritito de emoción

-fue beso de lengua?- anticipo Anushka y Fleur la miro enojada

-gracias por romper el encanto con tu delicadeza – gruño molesta – no le hagas caso Mina, dinos…que paso?-

-si…bueno…si hubo algo de …- hey en este momento suena repugnante… pero por que en activo no se sintió tan mal?

-que envidia!- rezongo Anushka y se corrigio cuando la miramos confundida –no! No me refiero a que envidio un beso de Erick… digo que ustedes salieron con sus chicos y la pasaron de lujo- Fleur se sonrojo…mejor ni pregunte –y yo aquí con la gárgola – la rubia y yo nos reimos burlonas – si… búrlense de mi desgracia- gimio teatral – pero ya verán…la próxima salida ni siquiera nos van a encontrar-

-con quien piensas ir?- curiosa Fleur pregunto mientras se levantaba y preparaba su pijama

-aun no lo se- sonrio picara –pero el que sea… sabra cuanto calor hay en la sangre de una banshee- la miramos sorprendidas

-Pero Nush no es para tanto- si…sone muy mojigata

-como sea, la próxima no me la pierdo…- se interrumpió mirando hacia mi cama, aun con el dosel corrido se notaba un brillo azulado –algo se quema en tu cama- dijo intentando ver que sucedia… de un salto me oculte entre las cortinas y mi espejo brillaba, era mi tutor

-que haces? Mis amigas están despiertas- susurre –te veo en un momento- dije y tape el espejo con mi túnica en el preciso momento en que ellas abrían las cortinas

-que es?- Anushka curioseaba entre mis mantas

-nada…no es nada- conteste nerviosa –tengo que dar de comer a Leeloo –dije y sali corriendo; en un suspiro llegue a la torre de las lechuzas, con un dolor en el costado y sin aliento… me percaté de que no hubiera nadie y me oculte entre los anaqueles con nidos, olia espantoso y eso garantizaba que no habría nadie por ahí.

-que pasa?- pregunte nerviosa, mirando para todos lados… fue cuando note sus ojos frios, su gesto serio y su tono de voz… ok por millonésima vez estaba enojado y no sabia por que

-a donde fueron?- pregunto y antes de que pudiera contestar –que es eso que estuviste besuqueándote con el semigigante?- ay! Merlin! Nos escucho!

-de..que hablas?- si fingi demencia, pero sabia que era inútil

-no mientas, escuche lo suficiente…no escuchaste que te llamaba por los chillidos que soltaba tu amiga – no puede ser escucho todo!, ok Wilhemina calmate, respira y … afronta la realidad

-pues…si- me sentía apenada –fuimos a Paris y pues…se me…declaro y… bueno luego me defendió de una loca y …..y… y… - Demonios no sabia que decir! Podía haberle gritado que mi sueño era recibir mi primer beso de el…pero eso ya no servia! –lo siento- murmure

-no vas a la Academia a buscar marido-

-lo se!-

-tampoco vas a echar por la ventana tu reputación- que? Perdóname pero no es para tanto…ok

-lo siento-

-y … entonces… lo quieres?- como?, levante la vista y ahora estaba …extaño… el enojo habia desaparecido y sus ojos nuevamente eran tristes, su gesto cansado

-no se Severus- suspire y me sente sin importar que me ensuciara la túnica –fue algo repentino, no puedo decirlo asi…tan a la ligera – bien tu me pides explicaciones cuando descubro que pasaste una noche con una prostituta?

-te das cuenta entonces de la magnitud de las cosas…de sus consecuencias?- si, lo entiendo… Erick puede llegar a sentir algo que ni siquiera me imagino… suspire y asentí

-es que… - que le digo? –lo siento Sev- susurre nuevamente –ahora que puedo hacer?-

-creo que debes hablar con el semigigante-

-no es un semigigante- reclame

-lo que sea – continuo – no es correcto que vayas jugando con los sentimientos de alguien cuando ni siquiera tienes una idea de tus sentimientos- entiendo perfectamente…- ahora has perdido una oportunidad de oro- siguió con el tormento – tu primer beso debe ser especial, debe ser único… y lo perdiste porque no tienes bien definido si quieres o no a este chico- me siento miserable!

-entiendo- si… entiendo que soy la persona mas mala del mundo! –creo que, debería hablar con Erick verdad?- mi tutor asintió del otro lado del espejo, si supiera que habia deseado que me diera el mi primer beso?

- toma las cosas con calma, no intentes correr- suspire y asentí – dedicate a tus estudios, el tiempo te ira marcando las cosas que debes hacer- asentí de nuevo

-ok…asi lo hare- conteste – ya no estas enojado?- sonrio y negó suavemente –cuando podre verte… cuando vendrás?- mi pregunta le sorprendió un poco

-las cosas en Hogwarts no están muy bien … te dije que habia escapado de Askaban un preso- asentí – pues además de todo…Albus contrato a un hombre lobo para dar las clases de DCAO- eso si me sorprendió

-supongo que poner a Harry en charola de plata, aderezado y una manzana en la boca seria lo mismo no?- entonces hizo algo que en mi vida habia visto… comenzó a reir… comenzó a reir!

-que ocurrencias!- dijo entre risas –pero tienes razón…- y poco a poco recupero la pose de siempre

-por que dejas de reir- sonreí – lo haces muy bien- esa manera de curvar sus labios y exponer los dientes de manera agradable era lindo… no cuando gruñía y enseñaba los dientes pero como si fuera a morder… eso no era nada lindo, al parecer mi comentario le incomodo…

-si…- busco un tema – creo debes cuidarte, entendido- asentí obediente –tu padre ya sabe de tu existencia, no confies en nadie- volvi a asentir, no retome el asunto de la mujer loca, no quería preocuparlo – y cuidado con el semigigante- sonrio de lado

-no es un semigigante- le devolví la sonrisa –buenas noches- me despedi y bese el espejo…me miro tierno y guardo el espejo…regrese a mi habitación, las chicas ya estaban dormidas.

La mañana siguiente fue el inicio de otra semana muy ocupada… estábamos próximas a las vacaciones de navidad y debíamos terminar muchos pendientes; afortunadamente lo logramos y dos semanas, las de fin de año las pasé en la casa de Severus, sola pero en un lugar comodo, seguro y que me gustaba mucho.

Erick no habia tomado muy bien mi indecisión después del beso…busque mil formas de disculparme y después de su invitación a pasar las vacaciones en el colegio, que decline de mil formas para pasar tiempo sola, se hizo el ofendido y dejo de hablarme… Severus como siempre tenia razón.

Crei que el estar sola en casa de mi tutor me serviría mucho, de hecho en cierta forma asi fue…segui con mi trabajo en la poción, y decidi en que animal me transformaría… un domingo muy temprano me dirigi al zoo…debía conseguir mis muestras.

Conseguirlas fue mas fácil de lo que crei y en la tarde volvia con cinco tubos de ensayo, bien cubiertos para evitar contaminación…esa noche haría mi primer prueba, camino a casa se me ocurrió pasar por un lunch, habia un restaurant que me gustaba frecuentar y al salir con mi bolsa de viveres me encontré de frente con la misma mujer que me habia importunado en Francia.

-monstruo!- comenzó a gritarme, la gente nos miraba asustados y debo aceptarlo, me encontraba aterrada…no sabia que hacer! La mujer gritaba y caminaba a mi alrededor como un cazador rodeando a su presa –monstruo! Engendro!- gritaba sin cesar, y yo apuraba el paso para evitar que se me acercara…sin fijarme llegue a un callejón… y me alcanzo dando un golpe en mi hombro, tire mi bolsa y furiosa voltee

-que demonios quieres bruja asquerosa!- la mire con coraje, el miedo habia desaparecido y ella comenzó a reir histérica

-hasta que demuestras lo que eres bastarda!- grito y poco a poco se acercaba a mi, yo retrocedía internándome mas en el callejón – monstruo! No mereces existir!- grito, fue cuando me di cuenta que sacaba una varita de entre sus ropas –vas a morir! , no va a regresar el señor oscuro…debo evitarlo!- y me apunto directo a la cara …. Me asuste, no llevaba mi varita, sabia que tenia prohibido usarla, mas esto era defensa… corri hacia el fondo del callejón, me intente ocultar al costado de un contenedor de basura que segundos después de esconderme salió volando, rozando e hiriendome en la cara – comienzan a salir los sirvientes de tu padre de Azkaban, te van a buscar pero voy a evitar que renazca el mal!- definitivamente esta mujer esta loca!...

-señora, no se de que me habla- intente dialogar mas ella comenzó a reir histérica

-no me vas a engañar con tu carita dulce…el mal esta dentro de ti, y espera salir… pero voy a evitarlo- su varita apuntaba a mi frente… cualquier hechizo me pegaría directo y ….

-no se de que habla!- grite y ella rio mas fuerte

-asi es como debe de ser…tu debes temer, porque vas a morir!- la punta de su varita comenzó a brillar… y un susurro en mi mente, un pensamiento ajeno…salió de mis labios mientras mi mano derecha contraída como una garra apuntaba hacia la mujer

-DUM MORTUUS! – grite y la mujer quedo congelada, sus ojos me miraban aterrada pero sus extremidades estaban petrificadas… pero no me detuve ahí –REDEMPTIO AQUA!- y un torrente liquido comenzó a brotar primero de sus labios, la mujer sacaba agua por la boca como si se tratara de un grifo! Luego sus oídos, su nariz….bajo sus faldas tambien note que comenzaba a salir una cantidad de agua exagerada…retrocedi unos pasos y recobro el movimiento en cuanto baje mi brazo, convulsionando cayo en el piso, el agua seguía saliendo de ella, un charco enorme se formaba mientras se ahogaba con ese liquido que brotaba, un ruido como burbujeo salía de su boca a la par del agua… intentaba ponerse de pie y cuando lo lograba trastabillaba, extendia sus brazos al cielo y estiraba su cuello buscando el oxigeno que no podía entrar… finalmente se desplomo a mis pies, con una mirada de odio, sus manos crispadas intentando alcanzar mis pies… no se como pude salir de una manera tan fría…levante mi compra y retome mi camino a casa.

Me encerre y tras dejar las bolsas en la mesa, me di el tiempo de subir a la habitación de Severus, coger el espejo e invocarlo….

-que sucede?- soñoliento y despeinado me respondió, al ver mi rostro se alarmo y encendio una de las lámparas de su buro – que paso?-

-que es dum mortuus?- le pregunte como si preguntara el ingrediente de un guiso, parpadeo

-es una maldición muy vieja, casi no se usa…tiempo muerto… paraliza al oponente, le permite percibir su entorno y sentir dolor… donde lo escuchaste?- no conteste…

-que es redemptio aqua- me miro alarmado

-donde estas?...en casa?- intento mirar pero tenia las luces apagadas, solo la luz de la farola de la calle iluminaba un poco mi rostro

-que es redemptio aqua- volvi a preguntar… guardo el espejo en el cajón y me dejo ahí…con la duda

Una hora después apareció en casa; solo traia la bata, supongo que salió disparado del colegio hasta donde podría desaparecerse y llegar rápido

-que es redemptio aqua- volvi a preguntar, no me habia movido de la cama, estaba mas que aterrada, estaba paralizada, la voz en mi mente ya no se presento

-castigo…de agua- susurro tocando mi rostro – Tienes mucha fiebre! – me levanto en vilo y me llevo al baño, me sumergió en la tina sin decir mas… el golpe de agua me recordó a la mujer, aterrada comencé a gritar y forcejear, sentía como ella me jalaba hacia el fondo de la tina, como quería ahogarme –tranquilizate!- grito mi tutor y recupere el sentido… estaba en casa…y el estaba conmigo… lo abrace temblando

-la mate- susurre –Severus mate a una mujer!- ahora lo grite, acallo mis gritos cubriéndome los labios con su mejilla, haciendo "shh shh" tratando de controlar mi ataque de pánico – la mate!- dije mas bajito y me saco de la tina…me llevo en brazos a la habitación, yo no podía hacer mas que temblar y susurrar que habia matado a alguien… me desnudo y me cubrió con una toalla y una manta, sirvió algo en un vaso y me lo dio, lo mire confundida, sin saber que hacer con el vaso, me ayudo a llevarlo a la boca y di unos tragos, un calor confortante comenzó a invadirme, y me calmo.

-a que mujer…en donde- pregunto mirándome fijamente

-fue…en el callejón, a unas calles de aquí- respondi, estaba tranquila mas temblaba de miedo, saco algo de ropa, se vistió rápidamente y salió sin decirme mas… volvió a los pocos minutos

-que paso?- me interrogo… tomo una toalla y mientras esperaba respuesta secaba mis cabellos, aspire hondo y respondi…

-fue la misma de Paris… la que me molesto cuando me defendió Erick… era una bruja…no…no la conozco, pero ella a mi si, decía que mi padre volveria por mi, gracias a mi…que ella lo evitaría- lo mire asustada –Severus que paso?- sacudi la cabeza –cuando me asuste … una voz en mi mente me hizo decir…eso…las maldiciones, no quería matarla!- me acurruque en sus brazos, necesitaba que me abrazara y no me decepciono… me aferre a el y de nuevo comenzó a arrullarme

-tranquilizate…esa mujer si…era una bruja… ella…quedo loca… tras un cruccio disparado por una bruja que era la mano derecha de tu padre, no crei que siguiera viva- sacudió la cabeza –no debi dejarte sola-

-que fue lo que hice?-

-no lo se… esto no lo esperaba- confeso… intente levantarme pero las piernas no me respondían –no…no te levantes- me ayudo a recostarme, puso otra manta sobre mi –mañana a medio dia vuelvo al colegio… esta noche no te voy a dejar sola… mañana te vas conmigo y te quedas en Las tres escobas- asentí y el intento levantarse

-no!- suplique –no me dejes!- sin pedir mas se recostó a mi lado, me acurruque y no solto el abrazo

-gracias- susurre- tengo mucho miedo-

-te entiendo- intento sonreir –por ahora debes calmarte y mañana veremos que hacer-

-pobre mujer- sentía una necesidad de llorar enorme, una ambulancia gimio a lo lejos

-no…no fue tu culpa- susurro y sentí su calido aliento en mi rostro –fue algo inesperado, si no era ella, tu hubieras muerto…además nadie se dará cuenta que fuiste tu… no te preocupes- me consolo

-como es posible que…me justifiques- acaricie su mejilla y el sonrio

-sera porque te quiero mas alla de lo que debería?- levanto una ceja… pase suavemente uno de mis dedos por los labios delgados que estaban a menos de diez centímetros de mi

-en primera…deberías quererme?- soy un monstruo…poco a poco ese sentimiento de miedo cambia, esa sensación de haber acabado con una persona desaparece… me siento relajada entre sus brazos

- no debería…pero lo hago- contesto –ahora duerme quieres? Intenta descansar- sonrio y acomodo su cabeza cerca de la mia… nos dormimos juntos.

El sonido de un reloj a la distancia me despertó, aun era noche, ni una luz encendida, no habia luna,todo era oscuridad, pero sentía el firme abrazo de Severus rodeándome, su calor cerca de mi… levante un poco el rostro y ahí estaba, dormido…tranquilo, respiraba suavemente y me di cuenta que esas pesadillas que regularmente lo despertaban no se estaban presentando, me enderece un poco mas, quería verlo mas de cerca… …aprovechando ese movimiento…sin pensar ya en la pobre bruja ahogada en el callejón… me decidi a besarlo en los labios.

Tan profundo era su sueño, que tardo en reaccionar… entreabrió los labios y me permitió seguir adelante, después el tambien respondia, succionaba suave y deliciosamente mi labio inferior, era tan distinto al beso de Erick… su abrazo comenzó a apretar mas y deje que siguiera adelante… hasta que se despertó, con sus labios devorándome y sus manos intentando quitarme la manta y la toalla

-que diablos?...- se levanto de golpe –Mina lo siento yo!- estaba sorprendido, apenado…que se yo

-no te preocupes- si no te preocupes en serio, no te detengas –no paso nada-

-yo no me di cuenta- susurro

-yo si… lo siento- me disculpe, para que mentirle?

-creo que mejor te pones algo, voy a preparar algo de café y nos vamos a Hogsmeade- fin de la discusión, salió de la habitación y me quede ahí, sentada, desnuda cubierta por una toalla, deseando que Severus siguiera adelante… soy un asco… ahora resulta que cada vez que tengo una experiencia aterradora corro a los brazos del primer hombre que se ponga frente a mi? Soy una … una…

Merlín líbrame de estar cerca de Hagrid o Filius si me vuelvo a apanicar!

**COMENTARIOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchos besos no? Si, mi niña es una facilota jajaja, pero que quieren que haga? Con dos ejemplares tan bellos?,


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** Personajes y sitios de HP son de Rowling, los demas son mios.

Capitulo 23

Al amanecer ya estábamos en Hogsmeade, en la entrada de las Tres Escobas, el interior estaba solitario y Rosmerta nos esperaba tras el mostrador

-una habitación, para ella…cero visitas, cero comunicación flu, solo podra salir a la librería de Terrence y volver aquí –ordeno y la dependienta asentía obediente, dejo unas monedas y subimos… -si necesitas algo notifícame para enviar a Jumble por tu baul – no respondi, estaba por demás –no quiero que salgas a ningún otro lado ,comeras en la librería y en punto a las ocho de la noche te quiero aquí, entendiste?- ahora si …asentí obediente…no podía dejar de mirar su labios…Merlín que obsesion!

-yo… Severus…siento mucho lo de…- me hizo una señal para guardar silencio

-olvidalo- que? –eso no sucedió, entendido?- pero…me quede con la boca abierta, sin poder decir nada…sin que nada pasara por mi mente, agache la cabeza y entre al dormitorio, el cerro la puerta sin siquiera entrar.

Al amanecer ya estaba lista para ir a la librería, se que no era por trabajo, sino porque quería tenerme bajo vigilancia…Rosmerta habia tenido a bien llevarme el desayuno a la habitación, se escuchaba mucho barullo en el pasillo y el area de mesas, asi que me puse una túnica con capucha y me cubri para salir, algunos parroquianos, entre ellos Fudge me miraron curiosos, algo preguntaron y no me quede a averiguar mas, tome el camino a la librería.

Para llegar al lugar debía pasar por un pequeño callejón oscuro, en otras situaciones no habia tenido problema, pero aunque no me dijeron nada Severus o Rosmerta, note el ambiente frio, triste y desolado…cruzar el callejón me provoco no miedo, terror… y como niña pequeña lo atravesé corriendo y con los ojos bien apretados… y choque cayendo sentada… abri los ojos y una figura delgada, desgarbada y sucia me miraba

-ten cuidado- gruño el hombre, hizo un movimiento que me permitió verlo bien… de haber estado limpio me hubiera parecido guapo, tenia algo de…nobleza en sus razgos, el pecho lo tenia tatuado con diversos simbolos… pero cuando noto mi mirada curiosa, cerro su rota túnica y siguió su camino… de nuevo el ambiente frio y triste comenzó a envolver el lugar, me levante y corri hasta la entrada de la librería, que a pesar de tener todas sus luces encendidas, se veia como todo Hogsmeade... fría, triste y abandonada

-Jeb!- grite al no ver a mi anciano amigo –Jeb estas aquí? Estas bien?- no hubo respuesta; decidi subir al atico, ya que a veces lo encontraba ahí, revisando su baul con viejos recuerdos, efectivamente ahí estaba, inclinado…tosiendo, incluso mas delgado que de costumbre

-Jeb estas bien?- pregunte acercándome, salto como si no me esperara y oculto algo

-muñeca?- su voz sonaba mas cascada y cansada que antes –muñeca que grata sorpresa!- aunque intentaba aparentar alegría me di cuenta de su tristeza y cansancio

-que tienes Jeb?- me acerque y lo ayude a sentarse, volvió a toser

-nada que una buena poción antibiótica pueda curar muñeca-sonrio –son estos malditos dementores que enfrían tanto el ambiente- una figura sombria paso frente a una ventana –ten cuidado muñeca, esos son peligrosos- entendí de inmediato… estaban cazando al prófugo, los exmortifagos y yo misma corriamos el riesgo de que nos atacaran -no solo nosotros pequeña- tosio el viejo –todos en el colegio y el pueblo corren el mismo riesgo – volvió a toser, en el pañuelo note un poco de sangre fresca y reseca –no te preocupes por mi- se levanto lentamente- has traído luz nueva a mi triste existencia, esto no es nada-

-deberia revisarte un medimago- sugerí –eso no esta nada bien Jeb –su mirada me dijo todo –ok igual aunque no quieras hablare con Severus, el me ayudara con algo para aliviarte- sonrio y suavemente me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla

-ahora a trabajar, que esos malditos espectros nos van a espantar a la clientela-

El dia estuvo mas que bajo… ni un solo cliente… a ratos un sucio y flacucho perro negro se quedaba mirando a la vitrina, juraría que leia las portadas…nah! Me sugestiona el asunto de los dementores y el ambiente tétrico que nos envuelve. Cuando Jumble llegó con el almuerzo, junte los restos, los deposite en la entrada y el animalejo apestoso se acerco a tomarlos, me movia la cola y por un segundo crei haber visto sus ojos en algún otro lado… no…realmente me estoy volviendo loca.

El resto de la tarde la dedique a limpiar y acomodar algunos viejos libros que tenían años almacenados en el atico, cuando el titulo de un libro delgadito me llamo la atención " Los jardines de Hogwarts, una opción para pociones avanzadas"… curiosa comencé a ojearlo y a los cinco minutos estaba totalmente ensimismada leyéndolo, Jeb lo noto.

-si quieres puedes llevártelo- dijo sonriente –de hecho podríamos decir que te pertenece…en cierta forma- lo mire confundida, el libro no tenia… demonios no habia leído la primera pagina

"proyecto de pociones segundo grado Hogwarts, Severus I. Snape Prince" esto lo habia escrito él!, y … era un maldito genio al escribir eso a los doce años!

-como puedes ver, pertenece a Severus, fue un trabajo muy sencillo que hizo en sus tiempos libres de segundo grado, eso le valio la amistad y valiosos elogios del profesor Horace Slughorn- quien? – fue de los primeros en su clase hasta que se graduo, incluso fue un elemento valioso de los "caballeros de Walpurgis", ellos no aceptaban hijos de muggles, sin embargo el valor intelectual de Severus le otorgo el "digno honor"- dijo sarcástico –de pertenecer primero a esa orden, y luego a los mortifagos- wow…me quedo sin palabras – soñaba con poder llevar a publicación su libro, sin embargo a un chico de 15 años lo rechazaron, supuestamente tenia muchas pociones oscuras que podían influir a los alumnos-

-no es cierto!- conteste enojada -estas pociones son tan…inocentes…no tienen nada de oscuras!- cerre el libro ofendida- creo que merece una segunda oportunidad, alguien debería…- Jeb comenzó a reir

-tranquila muñeca- se reia de mi enojo – se que los tiempos han cambiado… llevate el libro y tu sabras que hacer- yo? Incrédula guarde el libro…que podría hacer una hibrida elfa-bruja en el mundo mágico donde nadie la conoce y quien la conoce quiere matarla o le teme?

-creo debes volver a la hosteria- sugirió viendo por la enorme vidriera –comienza a anochecer y esos monstruos podrían andar por ahí- el pensar en toparme con algo asi me dio escalofríos, tome mi túnica y la ajuste, cubriendo mi cabello

-entonces…nos vemos mañana- le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, salí corriendo y afortunadamente ahora si no me tope con nadie, entre a mi habitación, y me dormi hasta tarde leyendo la pequeña tesis de mi tutor.

Varios días el ambiente se mantuvo pesado, las Tres escobas comenzó a vaciarse, según una noche que llegue de mi trabajo,Rosmerta contaba el chisme a los parroquianos, habían atrapado a un tal Sirius Black, pero habia escapado supuestamente ayudado por mi padre… lo dudo… aun asi el ambiente tardo mucho en liberarse de la negra influencia de los dementores.

Una manaña el sol brillo y calentó el aire, era delicioso salir y no ver una sola nube en el cielo, el callejón ya no lucia tan terrorífico y por primera vez en días, atravesé ese camino tranquila y en paz, la librería seguía cerrada y supuse que mi amigo habia aprovechado el sol para calentar sus articulaciones en un tragaluz de su atico, asi que entre y subi tarareando un tema que me invente…el tragaluz estaba abierto, sonreí y me acerque despacio, dispuesta a jugarle una broma a Jeb, su mano estaba iluminada por el sol, y me pareció que estaba crispada, aferrada al asiento

-Jeb?- susurre y no hubo respuesta –Jebedaiha?-alce la voz alarmada –Jeb?- tome su mano y estaba helada, rigida –no…no… Jeb!-sus uñas habían dejado marcas en la silla…no sabia que hacer, disparada fui corriendo a las Tres Escobas …cinco minutos después un auror y mi tutor estaban conmigo en la librería.

-como lo encontraste?- el auror me miraba como si yo fuera la asesina, intentaba calmarme y retener las lagrimas, pero incluso el temor de que descubriera que habia matado a la bruja en Londres me aterraba

-yo…llegue a trabajar y…- Severus me abrazo e interrumpió el interrogatorio

-ella es mi entenada, es menor de edad y es ilegal que la estes interrogando asi- el auror molesto comenzó a recorrer el lugar –creo…y es solo una hipótesis –continuo mi tutor –si la ventila del tragaluz esta abierta, anoche todavía se encontraban algunos dementores por la zona…existe la posibilidad de que un dementor lo atacara- el auror en ese momento revisaba la cara de mi amigo, tenia una expresión de horror y la boca estaba desarticulada como si le hubieran abierto hasta el máximo la mandibula –mira- le señalo al auror los ojos –estan grises, vacios- el auror carraspeo, se sentía humillado, que un "simple" profesor descubriera en un minuto lo que el supuestamente estaba preparado para hacer.

-se ve que es experto en este tipo de fallecimientos… profesor- gruño el auror con un dejo de sarcasmo, Snape ignoro el comentario

-ahora si nos disculpa… nos podrá encontrar en el establecimiento de Rosmerta- y sin esperar respuesta, lo dejamos con el cuerpo del anciano.

-estas bien?- susurro sin soltarme el brazo, eso me confortaba y me encontraba mas tranquila

-si…que le paso?- supongo que si sabe del tema puede explicarme… las vacaciones habían comenzado y el pueblo estaba mas que solo, subimos a mi habitación, Rosmerta subió con una charola llena de comida y se quedo con nosotros, mientras mi tutor nos daba una exposición sobre los dementores.

Cuando Rosmerta se retiro fue cuando me percate del golpe que traia mi tutor en la frente, a pesar de mis preguntas no quiso decirme que le habia sucedido…hice lo único que se me ocurrió, a pesar de lucir ya medio curado el golpe, le puse un poco de ungüento y masajee suavemente la lesión…se quejaba un poco al tacto pero creo que se hacia el niño remolon.

-eso te lo hizo entonces Black?- asintió quitando los restos de ungüento –y al menos lo tienen ya ubicado- negó ahora

-lo peor es que aparentemente otro servidor de tu padre se encuentra libre- comento mientras miraba por la ventana, como si buscara a alguien –debes ser ahora mas precavida- no me miro cuando afirmo que –el ataque a Jeb no me parece casual, ese dementor detecto algo en la librería…posiblemente estén tras de ti- vaya, un comentario mas que tranquilizador

-y como me voy a defender?- la verdad estaba asustada despues de ver lo que hicieron con mi amigo -no nos han hablado mucho de esos...dementores- sonrio y tomando su varita con un movimiento elegante

-patronus- susurro, primero salió una niebla blanca, que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una cierva –esto es un patronus- dijo mientras la cierva de niebla curioseaba y brincaba en la habitación –esto mantiene a raya a los dementores

-hm- conteste –ese hechizo lo se hacer pero, ignoraba que podía defenderme de los dementores, nota mental reclamar a mi profesor de DCAO,sonrei presuntuosa y convoque a mi patronus, un pequeño cuervo que jugaba a mi alrededor, se metia entre mis cabellos y volaba haciendo picadas y giros –te presento al mio- sonreí

-un…cuervo?- extrañado lo miraba –no creo que sirva de mucho…es muy pequeño-

-no ofendas a mi patronus- reclame –al menos no es el patronus de nena como el tuyo- ahora me burlaba…ups

-patronus…de…nena?- creo que me pase de la raya –este patronus significa mucho para mi-comenzaba a enojarse

-pues mi patronus tambien- respire hondo –este es mas importante que el tuyo… porque eres tu!- tarado… bueno no le dije tarado pero se daba por entendido

-yo?- su enojo desaparecio de inmediato pasando a la confusion o incomodidad

-me has protegido desde siempre… que otro patronus podía darme tanta confianza?- conteste en voz baja… un momento… -tu patronus…es …ella?-

-si…es una vieja historia –que no quiero escuchar –pero supongo que no estas para escucharla- asentí

-tienes razón…no me interesa escucharla- conteste tajante y mi cuervito se evaporo, suspire –voy de vuelta a la academia en dos días –cambie el tema de inmediato –supongo que no tendras tiempo para que lo pasemos juntos- sonreí de lado, conciente de que un no venia directo

-despues de lo de Black debemos asegurar mas el castillo –si…claro –pero si quieres puedes quedarte esos días en tu dormitorio –mmm no lo se, mi expresión era de duda total

-no…yo prefiero volver- tengo mucho que hacer

-bien entonces- respondió un poco contrariado –yo me encargo de los asuntos de Terrence, ponerme en contacto con su familia…tu vete tranquila- susurro

-no te preocupes- conteste y me acerque para darle un abrazo, y el dio un paso atrás- que pasa?-

-nada es que…- entendí de inmediato

-es por lo de la otra noche verdad?- me dolio tanto su rechazo –no te preocupes…no voy a abusar de ti- sonreí triste y di media vuelta – podrías pedirle a Rosmerta que me deje usar su chimenea para ir al ministerio de Francia?-

En una hora ya estaba en mi dormitorio, mi baul llego cinco minutos después que yo y me dedicaba a arreglar mis cosas, las chicas no se encontraban en la academia, resignada con la idea de comer sola pues los demás alumnos tambien se encontraban con sus familias baje al comedor, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al encontrarme con Erick en la entrada.

-hola- saludo un poco distante –todo bien?- pregunto al notar el moño de luto que habia prendado de mi manga

-fallecio un buen amigo mio- susurre –por eso ya estoy aquí- me miro con esa ternura que tanto le caracterizaba

-lo siento- susurro y me dio un fuerte abrazo –no me imagine que…- le sonreí acariciando su mejilla

-tranquilo- necesitaba un abrazo y el lo noto de inmediato, rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome a su pecho me sentí confortada –gracias-

Comimos juntos en el enorme y solitario comedor, un par de amigos del club de duelo nos acompañaron y practicamos algunos hechizos en la sala de juegos, estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro en la duela del salón observando a nuestros amigos cuando tome su mano

-mate a una mujer- susurre apretando su mano y sin verlo a la cara

-que?- sorprendido volteo a verme –cuando?-

-recuerdas…a la loca de Paris?- asintió –me siguió a Londres, me gritaba y amenazaba con lanzarme una maldición- Erick me miraba sorprendido mas no solto mi mano –use un par de hechizos que según mi tutor nadie los habia usado en muchos años-

-el sabe lo que hiciste?- ahora yo asentí –y … no te acuso?- negué suavemente

-dijo que fue en defensa propia y que por como solte las maldiciones nadie sabria que fui yo…pero me siento tan mal Erick- mi amigo paso su brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome a su calido cuerpo, me deje abrazar, necesitaba ser abrazada, necesitaba calor humano.

Pasamos la tarde en la biblioteca, encontramos el castigo por agua, no se tenia registros de la ultima persona que lo habia usado.

-según esto…-dijo él mientras seguía la línea de lectura con un dedo – el "redemptio aqua" no se usa desde la edad media…eran pocos magos que podían invocarlo – me miro extrañado- como moviste la varita?-

-no la use, ni siquiera la llevaba, habia visitado el zoo y luego fui por mis viveres, para que querria mi varita?- sacudió la cabeza molesto

-nunca debes separarte de ella-me regaño y siguió leyendo –el punto es que el movimiento de varita es muy, muy complicado…- nuevamente me miro –como lo hiciste?-

-solo, estire el brazo y puse mi mano asi – hice como una garra semicerrada –y grite la maldición- me miro en silencio

-que raro- susurro –según esto…- movio la cabeza como equilibrando sus ideas –tienes sangre de elfo…puede ser que por ahí vaya el asunto- se contestaba el solo, yo lo miraba atenta la verdad lucia muy atractivo asi… pensando… aguante la risa

-que pasa?- levanto su mirada…noto que aguantaba reirme

-es que…te esta saliendo humo de las orejas – rei burlona, el meneo la cabeza y siguió leyendo

-sabias que hay hechizos que pueden hacerse sin varita si eres un ser mágico?- me miro enigmático –vamos!- cerro el enorme libro, el encargado de la biblioteca un tipo malhumorado y amargado le hizo firmar una papeleta y nos lo llevamos, salimos corriendo al jardín que estaba completamente solo.

-ahora…esperame- y fue tras los viveros, regreso con dos conejos inconscientes –toma- me dio uno y comencé a acariciarlo –deja de hacer eso!- me lo arrebato y lo tumbo a un lado, con su varita despertó al otro conejo y lo sostuvo en sus manos –quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo-

-que! Estas loco?- lo mire asustada

-Madame Maxime dice que debemos potencializar nuestras capacidades…vuelve a hacerlo!- me miraba frenetico, exitado, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos temblaban sujetando al pobre animal –Hazlo! Debes dominarlo- sonreía siniestramente… lentamente levante el brazo haciendo una garra con mi mano –concentrate en el animal –indico –voy a soltarlo y le lanzas la maldición…-solto al pobre conejo

-dum mortuus- susurre… el animal cayo rígidamente al pasto

-no bajes el brazo!- ordeno Erick en un climax destructor, se acerco al animal –mueve los ojos, esta despierto!- un halo de maldad comenzaba a rodearlo –haz el redemtio aqua- me pidió –Mina por favor…estas dominando un arte quizá milenario, no sabemos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se hizo por ultima vez!- trague saliva

-redemptio aqua- susurre… y vuelta a la misma historia… no era el conejo, era la bruja en el callejón, sacaba agua por el hocico, las orejas, cavidades inferiores, nariz…

-finite!- grito Erick moviendo su varita dirigiéndola al pobre conejo y al mismo tiempo baje el brazo, el agua dejo de brotar por un momento y sonrio victorioso… el animal intento levantarse, mas comenzó a hincharse, a crecer como un globo… Erick alcanzo a cubrirme cuando el pobre animal exploto como un globo lleno de liquido

-un hechizo tan simple como el finite no logra nada- susurre –entonces…-

-si hubiera llegado alguien a ayudar a la mujer…aun asi hubiera muerto- miraba sorprendido los restos del animal, se levanto y corrió por el otro conejo y el libro –aquí hay otro hechizo, lo contrario al aqua- abrió la pagina marcada y me señalo la imagen, un hombre en vez de liquido sacaba fuego y humo por todas sus cavidades

-estas loco- lo mire asqueada

-princesa- susurro con su tono seductor –si no aprendes a manejar tus poderes…que sucederá la próxima vez que alguien te ataque…debes practicar, ahora con conejos…espero que en un futuro con algo mas…difícil –

-otro mago o bruja- replique asustada, el negó con la cabeza

-existen otros seres en nuestro mundo, terribles y peligrosos que el ministerio estará muy agradecido contigo si los destruyes… el conocer estas maldiciones pueden darte puntos para tu carrera de Auror- sonrio acariciando mi mejilla salpicada de sangre –es tu oportunidad- sonrio de lado y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, asentí y se repitió la historia con el segundo conejo, cuando lo tenia paralizado…

-redemptio ignis- susurre y el animal comenzó a retorcerse y chillar, comenzó sacando humo por las orejas, nariz y hocico… el rabo se encendio en llamas rojas y naranjas, no tuve la capacidad de imaginar la escena con un ser humano, no tuve el corazón de detener el castigo hacerlo seria prolongar la agonia del pobre animal…no baje el brazo sino hasta que se convirtió en un amasijo de carbón y pelos chamuscados

-maravillosa- susurro mi compañero –eres maravillosa- sonrio levantándome en sus brazos

-pero…por que?...no te das cuenta?- la confusión y el temor a mi misma me hacían temblar –piensa en las posibilidades –susurre –si alguien me obligara a hacer esto…-

-preciosa, nadie podrá obligarte a hacerlo, aunque te quiten tu varita, tu brazo…tu mano son tu herramienta mágica- giraba feliz mareándome –eres una joya… y te voy a proteger- firmo su promesa al bajarme y darme un rápido y suave beso en los labios; a partir de ese dia, todas las tardes nos escapabamos a la parte trasera del Palacio, frecuentado a veces por parejitas, mas allá de los limites de Beauxbatons habia una zona arbolada, cubierta, lejos de muggles y magos... ahi comenzé mi aprendizaje en magia viva, aquella que provenia de un ser magico...como yo... o como Erick...que por su sangre de sátiro tenia tambien algo de poder... terminabamos el dia salpicados en sangre y visceras de pequeños animales.

Poco después llegaron las chicas, me abstuve de contarles mi aventura y los experimentos que hacia con Erick… ni a mi tutor se lo comente en las pocas cartas que intercambiamos; estaba ya cercana la fecha de fin de curso y no quería pasar mis vacaciones encerrada; mi amigo ya hacia planes para las vacaciones de fin de curso… dos meses en America, con unos familiares suyos que poseían un rancho, me parecía buena idea… total a Severus le apanicaba la idea de que una noche entrara a su habitación y lo forzara a tener relaciones… le envie una nota muy escueta, pedia permiso para pasar las vacaciones con mis amigos, sin especificar quien o quienes ya que Anushka estaba incluida, no le dije en donde porque no quería un howler con un rotundo no, solo le pedi mi permiso de salir del pais por si lo necesitaba; Leeloo llego pronto con su respuesta… si al permiso, preguntando con quien, en donde y por que quería salir del país… diablos! La noche que llego Leeloo tuve que recurrir al espejo.

-es un viaje con mis amigos y amigas- insistia frente al espejo, su característico gesto de "te creo nada niña tonta" me miraba del otro lado –por favor!- rogaba –no querras que me la pase encerrada otra vez en casa!- me refería a la casa en Londres –estare bajo vigilancia, los padres que nos recibirán estarán todas las vacaciones con nosotros- ahí no mentia, los parientes de Erick estarían todas las vacaciones con nosotros –por favor!- chille, el no parpadeaba siquiera

-he dicho que no- fue su única respuesta

-entonces me voy a fugar y no vas a encontrarme nunca-amenace, curiosamente sonrio de lado muy burlon

-hazlo…en menos de un segundo estare ahí, a tu lado – sus amenazas eran muy efectivas, de inmediato cambie de táctica

-por favor Sev!- mirada de cachorro –me aburro en Londres- negó con la cabeza –porfi!- volvió a negar –entonces ni siquiera saldré de la Academia- ahora cambie mi amenaza y su sonrisa ahora era de satisfacción

-perfecto- como?, molesta y emberrinchada guarde el espejo sin siquiera despedirme.

Ya era un poco tarde, sin embargo a los alumnos de sexto grado nos permitian pasear antes de las diez de la noche por los jardines, creo que el punto era que no teniamos un bosque lleno de seres monstruosos y sedientos de sangre como vecino; Anushka, Erick y Fleur estaban en una pequeña jardinera esperando mi respuesta.

-y bien- Erick me miraba ansioso, desde que pasamos a hacer los experimentos de su dichoso libro no me soltaba ni a sol ni a sombra, mucho menos le gustaba la idea de pasar separados las vacaciones.

-nada- gruñi entre frustrada, triste, enojada, decepcionada y me deje caer sentada en el pasto

-pero, es injusto!- reclamo Fleur -ustedes tres ya tienen todo planeado- suspiro -lastima que mis padres tengan planeado un viaje por el cumpleaños de mi hermanita-

-es muy injusto!- Anushka tambien estaba furiosa -si quieres puedo pedirle a mi padre que le envie una carta para pedirle permiso!- salto lista para enviar la peticion a su casa

-no... es imposible- las mire desesperanzada -cuando el dice no...es no- Erick se sento en el cesped, a mi lado y me abrazo -quiero ir contigo!- el diario practicar nos habia unido mucho -me voy a morir de aburrimiento-

-entonces que vamos a hacer?- Anushka insistia, eso me extraño un poco, pero supuse que era por nuestra amistad tan unida

-yo me voy a morir aqui, ustedes disfruten- quise terminar con el tema de la forma mas dramatica, Erick me abrazo mas fuerte y acomodo mi cabello -no...en serio... Severus quiere que muera de aburricion, pues le voy a cumplir- suspire y me abrace al torso tibio.

-no le digas nada, es mas...- mi amigo sonreia travieso -nos vamos a otro lado entonces- sus labios curvados en sonrisa burlona me dieron escalofrios

-retarlo?- dude un poco

-el te esta orillando a esto, o no?- asenti -entonces?...que mas podria hacerte?-

-sacarme del colegio, encerrarme en un calabozo... atarme a un potro y estirarme hasta que reviente...- Anushka solto una risa picara

-hmmm a un potro?- la miramos sorprendidos -hay Mina no me vas a decir que tu tutor no esta apetecible?- Fleur la miro mal

-Nush te estas pasando- Erick y yo asentimos -es su tutor, es como mil años mas viejo que Mina- bueno yo no diria eso -ademas que piensa cuando trae el cabello asi -oye! eres la segunda en este mundo que se mete con su cabello?-

-Fleur, entiendo el punto, creo que ya fue suficiente defensa de mi tutor- intervine antes de que se fuera mas lejos - y Nush... si Severus esta o no apetecible... a mi que? soy una mocosa... soñar con...potros y demas situaciones...sadomasoquistas con el no son nada mas que eso...sueños- Erick me miraba intensamente -es mas, que quede claro que a mi no se me da nada de sado masoquismo o esos juegos entendido?- mire a mi amigo que no bajaba la intensidad de sus ojos -ENTENDIDO?-

-ok ok entendido- respondio el chico sonriendo -pero entonces...-

-esta decidido...me voy a escapar-


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer **Mundo potter : Rowling

Mina y algunos añadidos: mios

**Capitulo 24**

El curso en Beauxbatons termino, satisfactorio para algunos y no tanto para otros, nuestro grupo. ya pasaba a septimo, en cierta forma nos emocionaba, ya pasariamos a asuntos de "grandes" y comenzabamos nuestra preparación para el futuro, sin embargo para Nush, Fleur, Erick y yo, la vida era en cierta forma relajada, gracias a mi necedad (o necesidad) de sacar a mi tutor del corazon, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasé estudiando asi que mis amigas lo unico que hacian era revisar mis apuntes, estudiar y copiar mis tareas, por uno o dos puntos de diferencia pasaban sus examenes, y Erick encaprichado por no soltarme tras el dia de ir por el libro de maldiciones antiguas, pasabamos gran parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, buscando mas retos.

Esta tarde nos preparabamos para volver a nuestros respectivos hogares, Snape en una de sus mas recientes cartas me envio una pequeña pulsera que de inmediato comence a usar, me percate de que algo andaba mal cuando al bañarme esa mañana, la condenada pulserita no se desabrochaba por nada

-te digo que es un rastreador- Nush en su papel de chica de mundo, conocedora de muchos secretos rezongo mientras Erick intentaba quitar el broche, llevabamos mas de medio dia en ese trabajo, ella buscaba algo en un libro y Fleur corria de un lado a otro buscando sus pertenencias en nuestra sala comun.

-no creo que tu tutor cayera tan bajo- comento la rubia cargando un enorme volumen de "Monstruos: de la mitologia a la realidad" -digo, no volviste a decir nada de tu permiso-

-me cuide bien de no insistir- confirme a mi amiga - pero …auch!- Erick intento romper el pequeño y aparentemente debil eslabon del broche logrando clavarme parte de la pulsera -ten cuidado!- tomo entre sus manos mi muñeca y masajeo suavemente, le sonrei agradecida - pero creo que no confia nada en mi- conclui

-tiene motivos- ahora el valioso comentario maduro de Nush, los tres la miramos sorprendidos -entiendelo, somos cuatro adolescentes, del cuadro de honor, los mas inteligentes del colegio -Fleur solto una risa burlona -obviamente va a pensar que algo tramamos, somos inseparables… haremos lo posible por estar juntos - confirme su diatriba asintiendo enérgicamente- entonces, debemos ser tan inteligentes como el nos cree- ahora miro a Erick - y tu deja de hacer el tonto, no dudes que tenga un broche magico ademas de ser rastreable- obediente dejo de luchar con la pulsera, sentandose en el reposa brazos del sofa donde me encontraba abrazandome tiernamente

-de alguna forma dedujo que querrias escapar- susurro Erick cerca de mi oido con voz grave, por estos días habia pasado por una semana de crecimiento muy notable, ahora aunque seguia midiendo sus 1.93 cms, la voz le cambio a un tono tenor grave que le acentuaba el atractivo, la barba por fin comenzaba a crecer como tal, lo malo del asunto era que tambien el tipico libido heredado de su padre un sátiro griego se incremento de igual manera provocando la huida de las chicas de todos los grados, afortunadamente para él, el trio incondicional lo soportabamos de una u otra forma, aunque incidentes como hacerlo levitar para que se diera un chapuzon en el agua helada de la fuente principal eran ya cotidianos y en cierta forma, aprobados por el profesorado y la misma directora lo tomaba como algo chusco que nos alegraba las mañanas, de hecho contabamos con el permiso de sus propios padres.

-no se como…-respondi safandome un poco de su abrazo que ya no era tan amistoso -el punto es que me quiere mañana en Hogwarts, y ya tengo todo listo…- Erick volvia al ataque y mejor me levante -como sea…me voy mañana, y no se que hacer!-

-si quieres te alcanzó alla- Nush por fin se apiado de mi - puedo hablar con mis padres, me enviarian en un trís al pueblo, te envio una lechuza y pasas a recogerme- sonrio

-puede ser… si le pido que te quedes en mi dormitorio no habra problema- me anime un poco -es mas de una vez le voy a enviar a Leeloo, con la nota de que vas a ir- sali de la sala comun, llegue a la lechuceria y le envie a Severus la nota " mañana te veo en Hogsmeade, mi amiga Nush va a llegar después para acompañarme en las vacaciones" fue todo, ni un te extraño, ni ya quiero estar allá… no tenia caso alguno.

La mañana siguiente fue muy triste para mi, mis amigos y yo abordamos la calesa que nos llevaria al pueblo donde podiamos hacer uso de una chimenea para ir al ministerio Frances de magia, ahí nos documentarian para enviarnos a cada uno de nuestros destinos, antes de desaparecer con direccion a Londres di un fuerte abrazo a mis amigas, y Erick me abrazo y me regalo un suave beso en los labios, entre al sucio espacio y aparecí en Londres… segun yo nadie me esperaba, nadie iria a recogerme, me puse los lentes oscuros y buscaba una cabina telefonica libre para salir al mundo muggle cuando el amigo de Albus, el tal Kingsley me alcanzo

-Wilhemina?- me sobresalto con su voz profunda -espera!- me detuve y con gesto prepotente mire mi reloj y lo espere -tengo ordenes de Albus de llevarte a Hogwarts - como? Aunque no lo noto, lo mire extrañada, ajuste nuevamente mis lentes y lo segui hacia donde me indico…una chimenea que extrañamente no tenia la afluencia de las demas, de hecho estaba sola y un rescoldo apenas brillaba entre sus cenizas, el Auror entro y me ofrecio su mano, simplemente me pare a su lado y el tomo mi brazo al notar mi indiferencia… aparecimos en la chimenea de la oficina de Albus donde ya nos esperaban el susodicho, la subdirectora, un viejo gordo y deforme y recargado en un rincón mi tutor

-bienvenida querida- no podia ser mas falso el anciano - te esperabamos…- me quite los lentes y los mire fastidiada, curiosamente el gordo me miro sorprendido, sonrio de lado y luego saco una anforita de sus ropas, bebio y se relamio los labios en un tic muy extraño

-me imagino...-conteste molesta -supongo que permaneceré encerrada en el colegio hasta que comience mi curso verdad?- Kingsley sin decir nada tomo asiento en uno de los sillones -no creo que este comité sea para darme la bienvenida - sin mas pase a un lado de todos, sin saludar sin mirarlos siquiera, inclusive evite el rozar el brazo de Severus.

Me dirigia a mi habitación cuando tope de frente con Sybill, me miro algo confundida y sus mejillas se encendieron, conservo ese look que tanto le quedaba y ahora en vez de un desarrapado (desde mi punto de vista) modelo brujeril de Diagon, portaba un bonito conjunto sastre con falda a la rodilla y un saco a juego, zapatillas de tacon y el cabello alaciado y recogido una coleta, muy muggle; decidi pasar a su lado, no sonrei solo la salude muy seca.

-Profesora Trewlaney- dije sin mirarla siquiera, no me contesto sino hasta que di unos pasos mas adelante

-Mina…no creas en lo que vez- gire y me miraba fijamente - estas confundiendo las cosas yo…- entrecerre los ojos, ya no usaba las gafas oscuras en ese momento por lo que pudo notar bien mi expresión

-tal vez- dije en voz baja y di la media vuelta, no tenia caso pensar en "defender abnegadamente mi amor" …porque ni Severus me amaba y ni siquiera tenia un minimo de esperanza. Llegue a mi habitación y cerre de un portazo, todo estaba tal cual, quiza excepto la cama que aparentemente habia sido recien tendida, aun olia a sol y limpio, me tire en ella y cubri mi rostro con un almohadón…quiza en algun momento se me terminaria el oxigeno.

Cuando me levante, me percate de que habia anochecido ya, sin darme cuenta dormi un par de horas, no tenia hambre, me di una ducha y volvi a tumbarme en la cama…fue cuando vi la mesa con comida, mi baúl y maletas… y un estante que meses atrás no habia estado, repleto de viejos y mohosos libros, tome uno de ellos y lo reconoci de inmediato, eran los tomos que Jeb me habia prometido en la pasada visita…cuando el… trague saliva y deje los libros, por ahora no queria llorar a mi amigo muerto, me tumbe en la cama y volvi a caer en un profundo sueño.

El ruido de los alumnos entrando al salón de pociones me despertó sobresaltada, por un segundo crei haberme quedado dormida y maldiciendo a Fleur y Nush me levante buscando mi uniforme…cuando me di cuenta que estaba en Hogwarts volvi a sentarme en la cama, no tenia intenciones de salir siquiera. Jumble me visito, llevando el desayuno y noticias… el colegio tendria un nuevo profesor de DCAO, no entendi como los pobres alumnos sacarian adelante sus clases, pero el proximo curso el auror Alastor Moody seria el encargado, cuando mi pequeño amigo lo describio me di cuenta que era el gordo extraño del dia anterior. Y se llevaría a cabo el torneo de Tres magos, intento explicarme mas mi estado depresivo impidio cualquier movimiento neuronal que me capacitara de entender el tema.

Salí de la habitación muerta de aburrimiento, choque con unos peques de primer grado que me ignoraron plenamente, al menos podia pasar desapercibida… eso crei hasta que me tope de frente con Flint y su equipo de quiddich, Malfoy ahora era parte del equipo por lo que vi, todos me miraron entre extrañados y molestos

-creimos que nunca volverias al colegio- gruño el cara de troll Flint

-por suerte solo estoy de vacaciones- sonrei burlona -aunque con ver tu fea cara un minuto es suficiente para que tenga terrores nocturnos un año- y sin dejar mi pose de superioridad, segui mi camino aunque no deje de vigilarlos de reojo, ya sabia que era un grupo de traicioneros.

Caminaba por la orilla del lago solitaria cuando una preciosa lechuza negra y gris se poso sobre una rama cercana a mi, me ululo llamando mi atención y arrojo a mis pies un pergamino perfectamente doblado.

"Te veo en la estación de Hogsmeade, llego a las cuatro de la tarde" Me imagine que se trataba de mi amiga, regrese al colegio, eran casi las dos de la tarde y quise prepararme para ir, Gitano se habia quedado en Francia asi que no tenia medio de transporte, deberia caminar… nada como un lindo conjunto deportivo muggle.

El tren llego puntual, bajaron pocos pasajeros a pesar de ser la ultima estacion, no vi a nadie conocido hasta que senti un suave empujón a mis espaldas haciendo que girara rapidamente… era Nush!, se abalanzo sobre mi dandome un fuerte y vigoroso abrazo que correspondi, estaba feliz!, tomamos su equipaje y comenzamos a caminar hacia el colegio platicando sobre lo que me habia sucedido desde el dia anterior, y ella contandome sobre las vicisitudes del viaje.

Tan solo entrar a los terrenos del colegio ya nos esperaban, Albus nos envio a su incondicional guardabosques y Hagrid muy amable nos ayudo con el equipaje de mi amiga y comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Minutos mas tarde ya estabamos instaladas en mi dormitorio, Jumble llevo una pequeña cama desmontable para Nush, quien se mudo de ropa y como si nos encontraramos en el Palacio, salimos a dar la vuelta, momento en que mi amiga causo revuelo entre el alumnado con su pose misteriosa, provocando a los chicos a acercarse y pedirle al menos su nombre…cuando recorrimos el pasillo principal y giramos para ver el desastre causado, varios alumnos estaban de pie, boquiabiertos admirando la voluptuosa figura de la banshee y alguna que otra novia de los infortunados que cayeron victimas de sus atributos les aporreaban con mochilas y libros…salimos del lugar riendo a carcajadas.

Esas dos semanas fueron geniales, las mejores que podia recordar en Hogwarts después de que me desterraran, visitamos a Firenze que nos invito a la celebración de union…es decir, entendi que se casaría con su novia, la de los ojos lindos, caminamos por los jardines y añore mucho a Gitano, Nush de momento era la compañía perfecta, digo de momento porque era la unica que tenia, pero me percate que convivir solo con ella no me llenaba tanto como estar junto con Fleur o… Erick… Demonios como lo estrañaba!

La tarde en que Nush volveria con sus padres desaparecio sin que supiera yo a donde habia ido, entre a ducharme y al salir solo estaba su equipaje ya listo, de ella ni sus luces, todavía la esperé un rato en mi habitación pero como no llegaba, pensé en darme una vuelta con mi tutor, aunque casi no habiamos charlado esas dos semanas, lo visitaba para rogarle que me quitara la condenada pulsera, como era mi costumbre, entre al salon de pociones sin tocar…considerando que no habia clase… y me tope con mi "querida" amiga coqueteando abiertamente con el… sin embargo no me enoje, ni siquiera me senti incomoda, solo masculle un "perdon" y sali de ahí, la banshee no me dijo nada cinco minutos después en mi habitación y yo no comente tampoco el tema, debia acostumbrarme a que mi tutor a pesar de su apariencia fuera todo un conquistador… no era la unica que perdia la cabeza frente a el.

Mi amiga decia adios desde la ventanilla del tren cuando esté comenzo a andar, y curiosamente senti como si me librara de un peso muerto, respire hondo y me encamine al castillo, la idea de escaparme era ya muy difusa…como hacerlo con la condenada pulsera? Llegando al colegio entre tantos chiquillos que me ignoraban o que se hacian a un lado, temerosos por las multiples leyendas que se habian forjado en mi ausencia, me senti tan sola y exiliada como el dia que estuve ahí por primera vez; camine sin rumbo y llegue a la oficina de Sybill, su salon estaba vacio, unos pasos en el piso de madera me hicieron voltear, ahí estaba ella con su look de mujer moderna, tan linda… tanto que ni mi tutor habia pasado por alto el cambio y ella habia traicionado mis confidencias. Di media vuelta dispuesta a retirarme

-espera- susurro -ven Mina, tenemos que hablar- me señalo un puff en su salon, negue suavemente con la cabeza y comence a bajar las escaleras -Mina por favor espera!-puso su mano en mi hombro -no es lo que piensas- continuo en un susurro, apenada -lo que viste fue… Severus consiguió un permiso para que Alan me visitara en el colegio- voltee a verla sin expresión alguna, seria capaz de mentirme? - Mina, Alan me propuso matrimonio… pero antes el insistia en conocer mi trabajo, mi familia… y como contigo, mi familia esta aquí, en Hogwarts - sonrei sarcastica mas no dije nada - Alan pudo visitar el lugar gracias a que Severus convencio a Albus, este a su vez intercedio en el ministerio y Fudge firmo el permiso… cuando nos…viste, acababa de recibir la sorpresa- una sonrisa timida floto por sus labios delgados - Mina, gracias a ti, a Severus… me caso en tres meses- ok el matrimonio no es algo que pueda inventarse asi nada mas… y una de dos, o ella me decia la verdad o el pobre de Alan tenia una cornamenta enorme cortesía de Sybill y mi tutor -no me crees?- ahora su gesto era triste -crees que te engañaria? Que con lo que se te mentiria?- no contesté -Wilhemina…lo siento, esa es la verdad y si no me crees… mucho menos le creeras a Severus… esta entonces por demas que te de explicaciones, disculpas y pruebas de que para mi eres… eres una gran amiga que amo y respeto-

-si es la verdad…felicidades- sonrei tristemente - de cualquier forma ya nada me importa -trague saliva con dificultad -te deseo de corazón la mayor de las felicidades - segui mi camino…que pensar? Si era verdad ahora la envidiaba, moria de envidia, tendria millones de pustulas segregando pus verde envidia … mentira? No creo… en fin, que bueno que ella seria feliz, tendria el final feliz de todas las cenicientas…

Retome mi vagabundeo hasta que minutos u horas después llegue a mi dormitorio, abri lentamente la puerta, disfrutando el chirriar de los oxidados goznes, entre y la habitación en penumbras la percibi algo extraña… de golpe las luces se encendieron y ahí estaba Jumble y cinco elfitos mas, mirandome contentos y un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños en la mesa

-feliz cumpleaños amita- el creador de la sorpresa me miraba feliz -ayer en la noche escuche al amo profesor Snape hablando con el amo profesor Dumbledore, su cumpleaños esta proximo y queremos ser los primeros en felicitarla -dijo con voz chillona, me conmovio tanto que comence a lagrimear un poco, después de los abrazos y agradecimientos a los pequeños, estos se retiraron y deje que las velas se consumieran…ya casi tenia 17 años… casi era mayor de edad. Tal vez ese golpe emocional me dio fuerzas de la nada, no lo se, pero cuando me percate estaba tocando la puerta del salon de pociones muy decidida.

-que sucede?- un fastidiado Severus Snape salio a recibirme, entre sin esperar invitacion y extendi mi brazo mostrandole mi pulsera.

-podrias quitarla?- exigi mas que pedi

-para que?- cerraba la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ruido mientras me miraba fijamente -para fugarte con el semigigante y arruinar tu vida - perdon?- para ir con la locuaz de tu amiga la banshee y revolcarte con quien se te ponga enfrente en algun lugar sordido?- oye!

-para ser libre Severus, me canse de estar al pendiente de lo que los demas digan y ordenen, estoy harta de que califiques a mis amistades y me obligues a vivir en clausura como una squib solterona ,se que no soy mas que una carga para ti, estoy harta de ello, estoy harta de que digas que puedo convertirme en una mujerzuela si salgo de tu rango de vigilancia cuando tu mismo te revuelcas con ellas, estoy harta de que califiques a quienes si me quieren y se preocupan por mi , pero sobre todo, estoy harta de que seas conciente del peso que tienes en mi vida, del influjo que tienes en mi … y lo manejes a tu antojo- si, un discurso muy bello no?, pero tristemente no paso de mi tonta imaginación, me quede callada y di un paso atrás

-eso es lo que piensas que hare?- lo miraba fijamente, sin parpadear –es el concepto que tienes de mi?, alguna vez te he dado motivos para que dudes de mi proceder?, entonces no has sido un buen tutor, no me culpes de lo que haga- intente salir pasando a su lado, era decepcionante e increíble que hubiera pensado en algun momento ser algo mas para él cuando me tenia en un concepto peor que basura… al pasar a su lado me sujeto del brazo y sin mirarme al rostro saco su varita y dio un leve golpe a la pulsera que cayo al piso haciendo un leve tintineo.

-eres suficientemente madura para hacer lo que quieras, me contradigo al decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, y a la vez temer que cometas alguna imprudencia- susurro sin soltarme la mano –tal vez es porque … - guardo un momento silencio – me preocupas mucho, el pensar que tu padre llegue a ti de alguna forma, que te …lastimen – lo mire tristemente, si supiera que el era la estaca en mi alma – tomo mi mano y la levanto –eres muy valiosa e importante para mi, cualquier daño que cualquiera, incluso yo mismo pueda causarte…- no siguió hablando, tenia mi mano entre las suyas, al nivel de su pecho, levante la mirada y trate de sonreirle pero no pude, ya no podia sonreirle – por eso, la noche en que… fui por ti a casa – Merlin lo esta admitiendo, y duda al hablar, el nunca lo hace!- la noche que desperte …- no podia decirlo y asenti como concediendo que no lo mencionara – he tratado de ignorar el hecho, no quiero que me temas o que creas que abuso de la situación que nos ha unido – trate de decir algo pero detuvo mi intencion con un ligero gesto – no tengo justificación para lo sucedido, te pido disculpas por lo que habras pensado ese dia, y es logico que desees no pasar tiempo conmigo, y sobre lo de Sybill... –le cubri los labios con la mano, ahora entendia que era estupida, que mis emociones habian bloqueado mi razon, que estaba a punto de perder a mi mejor amiga, una sensación indefinida me lleno de paz, entendi que no me rechazaba, que simplemente temia que yo me alejara de el…que me mantuviera a distancia de el por miedo, sonrei ahora si desde el corazon y con mi mano libre jugue con uno de los negros mechones de cabello que caian en su rostro

-no te pido justificaciones, ni disculpas… no te temo y no quiero estar lejos de ti – suspire –solo que… pense…que tu –ahora era yo la que no podia decir mas, asi que respire profundo - ... me doy cuenta que te preocupas por mi – que mas podia decir? Tarde casi todo el curso en según yo sacarlo de mi, en trocear mi corazon para sacar cualquier molécula de el, de sacarlo de mi sangre, de mi alma, de mi mente… su pequeño discurso no podia significar mas que … a pesar de todo el me veia como a una hija, y que no podia aspirar a ser otra cosa… por lo menos mientras era una mocosa menor de edad que era imposible tomar en serio –y…sobre mis amigas…o Erick –torcio suavemente los labios, molesto de que lo mencionara –son solo eso, amistades, y aunque creas que pueden convertirme en alguien irresponsable o …como dijiste?- sonrei jugando como si hiciera memoria – ha si! Y cito "para ir con la locuaz de tu amiga la banshee y revolcarte con quien se te ponga enfrente en algun lugar sordido?" – recite de golpe y riendo burlona, pero retome la seriedad cuando le afirme -con Sybill he sido mas que una idiota... mañana me disculpare con ella, no te preocupes… he cometido unos pequeños errores, pero no tan terribles como para que me mantengas incomunicada –asintio suavemente y le acaricie la mejilla – no sabes cuanto te quiero – y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tome la pulsera que yacia en el suelo y volvi a ponermela, sali del salon de pociones con la sensación de que todo volveria a ser tranquilo y feliz para mi… que ya no estaria llorando como Myrtle por todos los rincones.

Durante la cena, mientras leia uno de los libros heredados por Jeb, un suave golpeteo en la ventana me saco de concentración, me acerque a ver mas no encontre nada, di media vuelta y de nuevo el golpeteo, abri y la lechuza negra y gris entro quedandose quieta sobre la mesa y dejando un pergamino enrollado a su lado, hambrienta miraba mi plato y la deje comer mientras leia.

"Te invito a celebrar tu cumpleaños como quieras; te veo en la entrada de Hogwarts en diez minutos" sin firma, la lechuza parecia ser de Nush, pero ella acababa de irse. Me monte una capa gruesa y sali al solitario pasillo, pasaban de las diez de la noche, pensé en escaparme pero acababamos de limar asperezas, lo peor que podria hacer era romper esa tregua, toque en el salon y no me contesto, abri con cuidado, estaba todo oscuro y una linea de luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de su dormitorio, me acerque de puntillas y toque un par de veces, la chapa hizo clik, o sea que tenia llave, abrio y con gesto adormilado me miro sin preguntar

-acabo de recibir esto- le entregue –me das permiso de ir?- leyo el pergamino, busco firma o algo que le dijera quien era el remitente

-y de quien es?- abrio completamente la puerta dejandome pasar, tenia tanto tiempo de no estar ahí, vi mi comodo divan y me sente como niña bien educada y obediente

-supongo que es de Nush porque es la misma lechuza que me aviso de su llegada- conteste, era verdad, no tenia motivos para mentirle

-acostumbra no firmar sus mensajes? –asenti –por que?- desconfianzas?... alce los hombros

-no lo se, será costumbre familiar quizá, pero la lechuza es de ella, si quieres vamos a verla- me levante dispuesta a dar pruebas de mi confianza a su criterio y esperando que el confiara en mi.

-tranquila, no es necesario, pero ni siquiera dice a donde iran- insistio buscando alguna otra anotacion- quieres que sea sincero?- claro! Volvi a asentir con una sonrisa –no confio en ella –hice cara de fastidio – no… entiendo que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, pero como te dije hace tiempo, un servidor de tu padre esta libre – quien?... ha si! Recuerdo que algo me dijo – cuando conoci al padre de tu amiga, no me quedo duda que eran tambien magos oscuros… el un vampiro mago? …eso se dio durante los primeros años que tu padre convocaba seguidores, entre ellos una tribu vampirica, atacaban a magos y brujas, y a veces estos se ofrecian voluntariamente a los chupasangre para convertirse…tener doble poder según ellos, no dudo que el sea uno de aquellos aunque no porta la marca mortifaga- si… muy interesante tu exposición, ya casi son las diez treinta, me vas a dejar ir o no?, debio notar mi impaciencia - tranquila, debo explicarte esto… Anushka en su ultimo dia de visita estuvo aquí recuerdas?- Volvi a afirmar sin evitar sentir un borboteo de enojo en el estomago – vino a… como decirlo? – vino a ofrecerse? A provocarte?

-tranquilo, se que Nush se siente la banshee mas deseada del planeta – dije con algo de fastidio –y cree que los hombres no se resistiran nunca a sus poderes de seduccion – alce los hombros admitiendolo, mi amiga era toda una zo… una pe… una chica facil pues.-por algo crees que es mala influencia para mi- me miro serio

-que bueno que tu lo has dicho, asi no me dejas mentir –continuo sentandose a mi lado, no entiendo si me explica todo esto para dejar algo en claro o esta dejando pasar el tiempo para que mi cita sorpresa se canse de esperar y se vaya? – vino a mi oficina dispuesta a todo, ofreciendome incluso una buena cantidad de sangre pura de vampiro, para lo que yo quisiera –

-o sea, te ofrecio mas poder – confirmo mi respuesta – se que Nush es algo… extraña, pero creeme, no me dejo influenciar, ya tengo suficiente con ser lo que soy, tener la sangre que tengo como para todavía meterme en mas problemas –

-lo se- sonrio, hay que bonito lo hace! – y confio en ti – ahora luce mas lindo –el hecho es, que de mi parte preferiria que evitaras salir con ella mientras estan de vacaciones, lejos de la mirada de algun adulto como Maxime o los profesores, incluso tu amiga, la rubia – Fleur amiga mia como te extraño –ella me parece de mucha confianza – sonrei añorandola

-Fleur es como un cupcake de vainilla – si amiga mia te extraño! –no puedes esperar nada malo de ella –de nuevo estuvo de acuerdo conmigo

-si ella fuera quien te invitara y tuvieramos la invitacion con su nombre no dudaria en permitirte ir, sin embargo asi…- me enseño la cartita, la verdad ahora desconfiaba un poco, no de Nush… pero si el profugo tenia contacto con Voldemort, y nos hubiera vigilado a la banshee y a mi, seguramente usaria una treta para llevarme con papá, suspire entendiendo el punto y lo mire a los ojos muy seria

-ahora si te entiendo… ya vez que lindo es hablar en vez de gruñirnos?- acomodo un mechon rebelde que revoloteaba por mi cara

-si…me gusta mas hablar que gruñirte- respondio, suspire poniendome de pie

-entonces me voy a dormir, voy a cerrar bien la ventana y te parece bien que responda a la nota?- aprobo mi sugerencia –te parece un "muchas gracias pero estoy muy cansada?"- estuvo de acuerdo –ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, que descanses – le di un abrazo y salia de su dormitorio cuando me llamo

-Mina?- gire a verlo –te pareceria bien quedarte?, tengo mucho trabajo y tu compañía hace mas llevadero el revisar los examenes –

-como antes?- me senti mas que feliz! –claro!, solo voy a contestar la nota y regreso – sali corriendo, garrapatee la respuesta, no saque a la lechuza, la lance como si se tratara de un balon de futbol americano y cerre bien la ventana, en cinco minutos estaba en mi divan, con una taza de chocolate y mi libro mirando embobada a mi tutor trabajar.

Ahora tenia que vivir con una duda moral… contarle sobre las practicas con Erick de maldiciones antiguas, que no tenia que usar varita o mejor callarme y darle la sorpresa? Llego el dia de volver al Palacio y no me atrevia a hacerlo, la pasabamos como antes! Me llevaba a Diagon por tunicas, a comer algo en Londres…curiosamente ya no volvimos a su casa pero supuse que seria un mal recuerdo por lo del apasionado despertar… "apasionado despertar" deberia ser escritora de novelas romanticas jajaja, no… no creo ser buena escritora.

Cuando tome el tren que me llevaria a King´s Cross senti de nuevo esa tristeza, ese dejar lo que quiero por mucho tiempo, antes de subir le di un fuerte abrazo que correspondio y di gracias a Merlin por ello, le di un beso en la mejilla y aborde el tren, antes de que este comenzara a andar le dije adios sin que me escuchara… y te amo… espero que no sepa leer los labios.

**Comentarios**

Saben? no quiero ser ... molesta, pero me gustaria mucho que dejaran reviews para saber que piensan de este fic, para mejorarlo, para cortarlo, para darle un rapido final o para que Mina se siga explayando en sus aventuras, se que muchas lectoras vienen atraidas porque se maneja una relacion con Severus, pero como dije desde un principio, es la vida de Mina la que se relata, él forma parte importante de su vida, Harry de repente aparece... pero es el mundo de Wilhemina el que se relata.

Por otro lado, he cambiado la imagen de Sybill T., no me gusta como presentan a la bellisima Uma en la pelicula, y me gusta mas la imagen que maneja en Kill Bill (una de mis peliculas Tarantinianas favoritas), y es obvio que seria feliz si alguna vez se llegara a juntar con el guaperrimo de Alan Rickman, por eso aqui los estoy uniendo jejeje.

Ha! otra cosa! se que mi forma de escribir es algo...simplona, eso tiene un motivo...Mina esta contando su historia y bueno no pensamos las cosas - pasamos con un beta - y hablamos... Mina es una chica super sencilla y pues como tal nos relata su historia.

Que mas? mmm pues que en serio, espero reviews, no es que muera por ellos, pero son un aliciente para seguir adelante, a veces Mina siente que es una cuenta cuentos en el desierto.

Gracias por estar aqui y seguir a mi niña...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **mundo hp Rowling, Mina y algunos persos mios

Capitulo 25

Tan solo arribar a la estación en Francia y ya me sentía en casa, añorando de igual manera el sitio donde mi corazón pertenece, es tan difícil estar dividida a la mitad, por un lado quería estar en la Academia, abrazar a Fleur y Nush…bueno después de lo de .vacaciones no tanto, retomar las practicas con Erick, montar a Gitano; pero por otro lado el estar las ultimas semanas con Severus fue maravilloso, retomar esas viejas practicas olvidadas que por su trabajo o porque yo crecí y dejamos atrás. Todo pintaba a que este año seria el mejor de todos hasta ahora, incluso Leeloo había crecido un poco, eso me animaba ya que muchas lechuzas la molestaban por ser tan pequeña.

Al llegar al Ministerio de Magia tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con Erick, siempre llegaba solo como yo unos días antes de retomar las clases, tan solo vernos y arrojamos las maletas para abrazarnos, fue tan emotivo volverlo a ver, nunca creí que extrañaría a mi semigigante, como ahora le decía Severus para evitar roces al hablar de mis amigos. No pude evitarlo y sin pensar ahora fui yo quien le dio un beso en los labios de tanta emoción que me dio verlo, si soy una estúpida? lo soy! Por que he de corresponder a algo que no siento?, sin embargo en ese momento me sentí tan alegre de verlo… no me dijo nada, tan solo respondió de manera sutil al beso; me imagino que aun no olvida mi conflicto emocional pasado.

La vuelta al palacio fue como siempre, llena de risas y una conversación amena en las calesas que del ministerio nos llevaban por un lindo camino, la gente nos veía pasar como si fuéramos turistas, no se que hechizo usaban para borrarles de la mente el hecho de que año con año cientos de jóvenes estudiantes hacíamos uso ese medio para volver a nuestra rutina escolar. No bien llegaba la calesa a los terrenos de Beauxbatons Erick y yo observábamos los lugares más apropiados para realizar nuestras prácticas secretas.

- que es el torneo de los Tres Magos?- pregunte mientras mi amigo miraba por el costado del carruaje

-el que?- por lo repentino de mi pregunta se confundió por un momento, parpadeo y ya entendiendo mi pregunta - el Torneo?, tiene siglos que no se realiza, fue suspendido pues provoco muchas bajas -sonriente miro de nuevo al horizonte -por que?-

-un pajarito me dijo que este año podría llevarse a cabo…en Hogwarts- un pajarito muy feo por cierto ja ja, haciendo una cara de "estas loca" volteo a mirarme -en serio, te lo juro por mi querida amiga Nush- levanto la ceja -ok por Fleur -ahora si me creyó

-van a volver a restablecer el torneo?- entre escéptico y medio emocionado me dirigió toda su atención -y va a participar nuestro colegio?, que otros van a participar? Como los van a seleccionar?- su lluvia de preguntas solo me dio risa

-no lo se!, solo supe eso, que este año va a haber un torneo- me alce de hombros -supongo que si nuestro colegio califica Madame Maxime nos explicara los requerimientos y todo eso no?- tanto escándalo por un torneito? Hombres!

Después de media hora de viaje (pues los terrenos del colegio además de ser mas extensos que Hogwarts, son intrincados y difíciles para las calesas) llegamos a la entrada principal, ahí estaba la directora, charlando con un par de profesores, no pude evitar que mi amigo saltara bajando del coche aun en movimiento y literalmente se arrojara a los pies de la giganta

-vamos a ir al Torneo?- ella lo miro primero extrañada… luego me miro con ojos fulminantes

-quien te dijo del torneo?- su voz resonó haciendo eco en la estrecha escalinata

-un…amigo de Hogwarts- respondí en un susurro, a ella SI le tengo el miedo y respeto que debería tenerle a los profesores… o adultos en general, no me quitaba la vista, obviamente esperaba una respuesta mas concreta -se lo juro profesora, fue un amigo que trabaja en las cocinas de Hogwarts -si chismosa ahora solo dile que fue Jumble para que le escriba a Albus y lo pongan de patitas en la calle. -pero por favor no le diga al profesor Dumbledore o al profesor Snape, le prometí a mi amigo no decir nada mas, solo le platique a Erick porque no sabia que era eso del torneo!- por Merlín Mina cierra el pico!

-bien- ya su voz estaba mas tranquila, incluso mi nerviosismo la hizo sonreír -mañana en la cena se les darán los pormenores de la convocatoria -ahora hablo directo con mi amigo -y tu tienes todas las posibilidades de concursar para ser nuestro campeón -Erick?, por que se dirigió a el y solo a el… yo que? Me va a excluir por chismosa?, aunque creo que pienso a gritos porque ahora la cosa era conmigo -sin embargo mi pequeña, no vas a poder participar en el sorteo para seleccionar campeón, el hecho de ser entenada de un profesor de Hogwarts y alumna de Beauxbatons puede darse a malas interpretaciones - debí hacer cara de un ultramegaenorme berrinche porque continuo al ver que abría mi enorme bocaza -pero no te preocupes, podrás ir con los candidatos, hable con algunos profesores y se ha formado una comisión organizadora para el baile del torneo, se que tienes muchas ideas atractivas, así que puedes ir también…pero…te suplico- junto sus manos jugando a que me rogaba -ya no le digas a nadie, entendido?- asentí feliz… no me interesaba participar en algo donde cientos de años atrás se había llevado la cabeza de los campeones, entiéndase que no soy cobarde soy mas bien…precavida, además eso de organizar un baile me pareció genial.

El resto del día lo pasamos en el interior del Palacio, durante la hora de comida llegaron Fleur y Anushka, Erick y yo acordamos previamente no decirles nada, pero no podíamos evitar un cosquilleo de emoción el pensar que el podría participar como nuestro campeón, hay suena tan bien!

Ya con las chicas , la conversación tiro por lados mas superficiales, Fleur después de las vacaciones familiares no tenia nada que contarnos y Nush se abstuvo bastante bien de contar su fallida experiencia sexual con mi tutor, aunque detecto cierto rechazo de mi parte , tampoco me pregunto nada al respecto.

Las clases al día siguiente comenzaron muy bien, hice algunos puntos extras en un par de materias y en otras me los restaron…c'est la vie… durante el tiempo de receso a medio día, llego Leeloo con una nota de Severus, me felicitaba por los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas) donde afortunadamente no pasaba de E y de SE … nada mal para quien tiene un conflicto emotivo-bipolar constante ja ja, Erick se encontraba tan ansioso de hablar sobre el torneo que prefería quedarse callado, si decía algo, era seguro que la directora le quitaba el permiso de participar, yo de igual manera tenia que guardar el secreto, ser parte del equipo organizador de la fiesta del torneo no era cualquier cosa, y si por mi boca suelta perdía esa oportunidad, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Tan distraídos estábamos, que durante las clases de aparición nos escindimos un par de veces, a nuestras amigas les extraño pues Erick y yo durante el curso pasado fuimos de los mas avanzados; tras unos minutos en la enfermería salimos completitos y con todo en su lugar; la hora de comida fue terrible, la Directora nos miraba desde su lugar, por lo que mi amigo y yo decidimos hacer un envoltorio de comida y salir sin decir nada ni a las chicas, huimos cobardemente en dirección al bosque donde día a día dedicábamos horas de practica a nuestros recién descubiertos poderes. Ahora estábamos trabajando ya, por fin en mi añorada, deseada y obsesiva poción transformadora, todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos me animo a hablarle del tema, que feliz se ofreció en ayudarme, la comenzamos a finales del curso pasado, y debía dejarse reposar por meses, así que la revisábamos, la mezclábamos y mirábamos maravillados por horas, soñando en que animal nos transformaríamos

-me gustaría convertirme en una acromantula -susurro mi amigo -imagina lo divertido que seria poder subir por los muros, espiar por las ventanas- sonreía pícaro -no tendría limite alguno- le di un ligero golpe en el hombro

-pervertido… entonces advertiría a las chicas del colegio y exigiríamos que fumigaran el Palacio - giro su rostro hacia mi haciendo una mueca

-aguafiestas- sonreí ante su respuesta

-si… aguafiestas pero decente chiquito- sonrió ahora el -yo quiero ser… no se!... me encantan los gatos, pero arriesgarme a que Nush me de una patada… o causarle alergia a Fleur … o un delfín -

-pero si aquí no hay donde puedas nadar!- contesto divertido tumbándose de espaldas en el pasto

-lo se, pero si nuestros cálculos son correctos y la formula funciona como debe de ser, podríamos estar de vacaciones en alguna playa o lugar con lago y usaría la poción para probarla- me entusiasmaba la idea de probarla en Hogwarts, me daba cierta tranquilidad por encontrarse ahí el mejor creador de pociones del universo -si algo falla, mi tutor podría ayudarnos- ahora Erick entrecerró los ojos incrédulo levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

-no dudo que a ti te ayude… pero a mi…me va a dejar tal y como me transforme- negué con la cabeza -no me crees? Pero si me odia!- sonreí y me colgué de su brazo

-como crees eso?- entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y caminamos de vuelta al colegio -no es tan malo- no… es medio lento para darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, es medio ciego para notar que muero por el, es medio necio para dejar su pose de tutor hacia mi, es medio cruel porque no hace nada para evitar que yo sufra por el… pero malo…no…no lo es.

Ya en el colegio nos dirigimos al comedor, por fin era hora de cenar, tomamos lugares juntos, tomados de la mano, expectantes ante lo que la directora diría, Fleur llego sola y se sentó frente a nosotros, Nush llego mas tarde, acompañada de algunos chicos del equipo escolar de quiddich, cuando todo el colegio estaba ahí reunido la Directora se puso de pie tocando suavemente una campanita de cristal, se adelanto un par de pasos frente a la mesa de profesores, carraspeo y Erick me miro exasperado, solo sonreí pues la profesora comenzó a hablar

-Queridos alumnos, es un placer para mi recibirlos en este nuevo curso, en esta ocasión quiero hablarles sobre muchos cambios en nuestro mundo, ese mundo mágico al que pertenecemos, nuevamente se verá unido hermanando a los colegios europeos. Recientemente esos cambios se hicieron públicos ante la gran afluencia en la Copa Mundial de Quiddich, países como México, Argentina, Uganda se han unido abiertamente a nuestra comunidad; ahora una antigua tradición Europea renace, este año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se llevara a cabo por primera vez en cientos de años el Torneo de los Tres Magos- muchos alumnos comienzan a gritar de emoción y otros se quedan sin saber de que diablos esta hablando la directora, o sea que no soy la única neófita del lugar - Este año la organización queda en manos del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido y Beauxbatons, nuestra Honorable y respetada institución ha sido cordialmente invitada a participar como en el pasado lo hacia- sonrió ampliamente mientras los alumnos gritaban y saltaban felices, Nush estaba tan emocionada que se subió a la mesa junto con otros compañeros, Fleur estaba a su manera entusiasmada con la idea del torneo, pero ella como chica de la "alta sociedad" de "sangre azul" y tantos adjetivos que usaba su madre principalmente para que según ella fuera distinta a los demás, no gritaba, no aplaudía, pero sus ojos claros estaban llorando a mares, sus regularmente pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja surcaba su rostro, Erick por fin pudo explayarse y gritaba junto con Nush sobre la mesa, la profesora pidió silencio y todos obedientes tomaron de nuevo sus lugares - me alegra tanto entusiasmo de su parte, y entiendo por ello que hay muchos candidatos para ser nuestros campeones, así que les leeré los requisitos, ya que debido a los sucesos en el pasado el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional de acuerdo con el comité organizador, se han establecido algunas restricciones- algunos alumnos contrariados chasquearon los labios y ella saco un pergamino aparentemente enorme pero que en sus manos lucia de tamaño normal - el candidato o candidata a Campeón de Beauxbatons debe tener al menos 17 años cumplidos al día de selección - Erick y Fleur cumplen el requisito así como Nush - la calificación promedio de la o del candidato debe ser minino S.E.- Nush torció los labios, tenia un par de calificaciones que no le ayudaban, precisamente las que tomaba fuera de las seleccionadas por Fleur, Erick y yo - tener una conducta intachable -definitivamente Nush se alejaba de los candidatos - manejo avanzado de las materias del tronco común - Erick y Fleur siguen en la batalla -y sobre todo, el permiso de sus padres -Erick soltó un grito de triunfo que sobresalto incluso a la Directora, Fleur sonreía y Nush tenia la cara larga y un gesto de frustración que no podía ocultar.

-vas a participar?- me preguntó la rubia, curiosa por mi falta de animosidad ante el tema

-no…no puedo- le sonreí -pero me alegra que si cumplas todos los requisitos - ahora me miraba algo confundida -mi tutor es profesor de Hogwarts, y soy alumna de Beauxbatons, en caso de ganar…a quien le corresponde el triunfo?- parpadeo confundida

-entonces tu ya sabias?- reprocho Nush desde su lugar

-si…me había dicho un amigo, pero la verdad no sabia nada del tema- era verdad pero ella como que no me creyó, Erick volvía de la mesa de profesores ya que la directora le había llamado -que paso?- pregunte curiosa y preocupada, una nota en su expediente y adiós torneo

-me confirmo en su lista de candidatos, también estas Fleur- contesto sonriente -este curso además de las materias que ya tenemos debemos presentarnos a unas clases especiales - dijo algo fastidiado -pero solo es para reforzar lo que sabemos- se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza -lo mejor es que ahí vas a estar para animarnos!- Anushka lo miro molesta

-a que te refieres?- nos miraba alternativamente a el y a mi, ahora si muy enojada

- Mina era candidata pero por lo de su tutor prefirieron sacarla de la lista , pero…- sonrió y me beso en la mejilla -es parte del comité organizador del baile del torneo -Nush casi echaba humo por las orejas y nos miraba con un odio nada fingido ni disimulado -tranquila! Algo habrás hecho que no te deja ir la Directora- sin dejar de sonreír me dio otro beso en la mejilla

-son un trío de malditos traidores- chillo furiosa y azotando su plato aun lleno salpicándonos a todos salio corriendo del comedor, y desde la puerta se giro para cerrar con broche de oro su salida dramática - trío de egoístas!- y llorando desapareció de nuestra vista, Fleur acongojada quiso levantarse mas Erick la detuvo

-deja que se le pase, ahora esta muy enojada y puede hacerte algo, come y después hablamos con ella- susurro tranquilizándola, Fleur retomo su lugar y olvidando por un momento el desplante de la banshee comimos y empezamos a hacer planes para el torneo.

No fue tan difícil organizarme con el resto del comité para organizar el baile, conocía a los demás integrantes del mismo, en Hogwarts eran dos chicas de Raven y una de Griffindor, y en Drumstang un chico medio extraño al que nunca habíamos visto, mucho menos hablado con el, le escribí a Djan pidiéndole mas informes del respectivo muchacho y después de un pergamino enorme donde me recriminaba en nombre de Víktor mi inasistencia a su primer Copa de Quiddich nos contó que el muchacho era muy retraído, tímido y por lo mismo muy callado, que tuviéramos un poco de cuidado con el.

A partir del anuncio, el tiempo parecía dominado por un gira tiempo, desayunábamos, comíamos y cenábamos en menos de diez minutos, Fleur y Erick además de las clases extras se empeñaron en mejorar sus capacidades físicas, así que salíamos a correr antes del amanecer… era lo malo de ser parte del triunvirato traidor como nos llamaba Nush, salíamos a las cuatro treinta de la mañana, volvíamos a las seis, nos duchábamos y cambiábamos en menos de quince minutos, desayunábamos y a clases, en el receso me apuraba a hacer mis deberes para explicarles a Fleur y Erick y ayudarles en sus tareas, incluso el pobre de Gitano quedo relegado un tiempo, pero después se convirtió en parte de nuestros entrenamientos, ya que querían dominar la equitación, así que se lo turnaban y el día que Fleur montaba, Erick usaba su escoba y viceversa, me volví experta en vuelo!.

Anushka rumiaba su enojo en los rincones, ya no nos buscaba en clases o para ir a comer juntas, los días de descanso que al principio le invitábamos a acompañarnos, se volvieron días para evitarla por sus constantes ataques de furia, tanto en contra de la directora como hacia nosotros…principalmente a mi por no contarle antes que a nadie el asunto del torneo.

Una noche, después de cenar Erick me atajó antes de entrar al área de dormitorios de chicas

-vamos a caminar?- me miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban bordeados por ojeras oscuras, había bajado mucho de peso y estaba cansado al igual que yo, Fleur paso detrás de el y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano, igualmente agotada y delgada, pero los tres satisfechos con nuestros avances

-me muero de sueño!- replique, tomo mi mano y sus ojos cansados seguían fijos en mi -Erick no me hagas esto!- suspire resignada cuando hizo un conato de puchero -esta bien- acepte y salimos a los frios jardines, el invierno estaba cerca

-todo bien?- pregunto sin voltear, miraba fijamente un grupo de nubes que ocultaban parcialmente a la luna

-bien- le conteste, a que venia su pregunta?

-Nush…no te ha molestado- sacudí la cabeza -el hecho que este perdiendo el piso por no ir al torneo me pone en guardia- voltee sorprendida

-pero es Nush!- es decir, es nuestra amiga, compañera, cómplice casi casi hermana, el negó suavemente

-es muy pasional…puede herir terriblemente con una palabra -ok acepto que el tiene dos años mas de conocerla -no quiero que te haga sentir mal…o algo peor - mmm donde tengo el letrero de "frágil"?

-crees que aceptará que la invite para ser parte del comité?- había pensado mucho el tema, pero llevar a Nush de vuelta a Hogwarts era una espinita muy molesta como para considerar tan solo la posibilidad… si ella va al colegio que le evitara seguir buscando a Severus?

-me imagino que aceptará cualquier cosa con tal de ir- susurro y tomo mi mano -y tu estas segura de que quieres que vaya?- trague saliva, como decirle que no, que no quería que fuera pero que estaba harta de sus indirectas, bufidos, gruñidos y chillidos

-tal vez con eso nos deje en paz - susurre acariciando su mano -la verdad no me gusta que este así de…enojada- Erick soltó una risita tan varonil que me dio escalofríos

-es una niña caprichuda Mina, si le cumples su capricho nunca mas te la quitarás de encima- me señalo un espacio limpio en una jardinera y nos sentamos, tomo mis hombros y me miro fijamente -no te preocupes por ella, tu estas bien y eso es lo importante- sonreí - y tu crees que yo pueda pasar la selección? Ser el campeón de Beauxbatons?- hay mi niño que preguntas haces!

-pues, me pones en un dilema- dije sin dejar de sonreírle -Fleur es mi amiga, y me gustaría tanto que ambos ganaran el titulo de campeón por la Academia- suspiro

-creí que serias parte del equipo de mis animadoras!, ahora que estamos a poco tiempo de partir a Hogwarts, debo de confesarte que… tengo un poco de miedo- miedo tu? Lo abrace por reflejo

-no debes tener miedo! Eres un mago excelente! Se que puedes ser campeón y ganar el torneo!...y sobrevivir completo para disfrutar de los galeones y la gloria de serlo- me aleje un poco de el -además, quiero ser con quien te gastes esos galeones en una buena fiesta!- sonrió y me abrazo ahora el, tan fuerte que casi me rompía las costilla -pero… si quieres…que sea…tu … animadora…déjame…respirar!- susurre y me soltó apenado

-lo siento yo…- fue la situación, la luna y sus nubes tontas, su nerviosismo?, no lo se… al mismo tiempo nos acercamos, hasta el viento estaba en suspenso, no cerramos los ojos, nos mirábamos fijamente, las pestañas casi se entrelazaban, su nariz choco suavemente con mi nariz, sentimos mutuamente nuestro aliento y comenzábamos a cerrar los ojos…

-claro! Ahora además de traidores, resulta que eres una zorra convenenciera -el grito de Nush nos devolvió a la realidad, estaba de pie a nuestro lado, con un gesto furioso -además de ser tu mensajera, debo ver sus espectáculos!- parpadeamos confundidos, yo busque a nuestro alrededor y éramos los únicos en el jardín, Erick se levanto sujetando mi mano firmemente

-que quieres- resoplo molesto

-perdón si interrumpí su romántico encuentro- gruño sarcástica nuestra "amiga" -pero la directora quiere verte Wilhemina- me miraba furiosa

-primero…discúlpate, ella no es ninguna zorra convenenciera- molesto Erick la encaro, el con sus 1.93 la hacia lucir diminuta y frágil -en segunda…si, interrumpiste y en tercera… no somos traidores, tu eres una perfecta idiota- me tomo del brazo y dimos media vuelta dejándola fría sin saber que responder, entramos al colegio y me acompaño hasta la puerta de la dirección, y yo mas confundida que un turista en China.

Tras una hora en la dirección, tomando nota de los pormenores de la visita a Hogwarts, salí mas que fastidiada y agotada hacia el dormitorio, entre sin hacer ruido pues pasaba de media noche, Fleur dormía ya, y Nush me esperaba sentada en su cama, la ignore y me prepare para dormir, estaba a punto de correr las cortinas del dosel de mi cama cuando llamo mi atención.

-lo siento, Erick tiene razón, soy una idiota- no la mire, no respondí, cerré el primer dosel -es que…tu y Fleur además de los otros seleccionados son…las estrellitas del colegio - se le corto la voz pero no la interrumpí y seguí sin mirarla, corrí el segundo dosel - Mina perdóname, por favor- comenzó a sollozar -lo siento amiga, Erick me dijo que tenias la intención de invitarme a ser parte del comité…y si no me invitas voy a entender el por que, pero… es que me dolió que me hicieran a un lado- limpio su nariz sonoramente y me asome por las cortinas

- mas lo siento yo- conteste -a los tres nos has insultado, tu eres la que se aisló… con esa actitud de superioridad- sacudí mi cabeza, todo estaba en desorden -lo siento Nush, pensaba invitarte pero… no de esa forma- y cerré el tercer dosel, la escuché llorar hasta tarde, en silencio… nunca lloró de esa forma en el pasado.

Después de ese incidente, Nush se mantuvo alejada de nosotros, Erick y yo le contamos a Fleur que como siempre, con su tierno corazón a flor de piel, ya quería correr tras la banshee para que se integrara de nuevo al grupo, mas ahora Erick la detuvo y también le contó la forma en que nos había insultado y el concepto en que nos tenia, desde ese día los tres nos dedicamos con mas ahínco a nuestras responsabilidades.

Una nota llego días antes de partir a Hogwarts, Leeloo llego muy cansada, hambrienta y golpeada, la carta estaba arrugada pero Leeloo peleo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se la arrancaran, no se si fue un ave de presa o que, Leeloo tuvo que ser atendida por la profesora de animales mágicos.

La nota en si no decía nada relevante, era de Severus y me informaba que como parte del comité del baile debía ponerme en contacto con Bartemius Crouch, Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y contarle el plan del baile porque las maravillosas chicas de Hogwarts deslindaron en mi esa responsabilidad… tan bellas las chicas Raven. (sarcasmo e ironía implícitos en este comentario)

Envié la carta ese mismo día, y recibí el aviso de recepción por parte del ministerio, nuestros equipajes habían sido revisados mas de diez veces, el carruaje especial (mas presuntuoso que útil diría yo), todo estaba listo para que partiéramos en dirección a Hogwarts.

Abordamos el carruaje emocionados hasta los huesos, incluso la Directora tuvo que detener varias veces el despegue por olvidar parte de su equipaje, con treinta minutos de retraso iniciamos el viaje a mi viejo hogar. Erick y Fleur estaban tan nerviosos que se les notaba, pálidos con los ojos abiertos al máximo, recitando de memoria hechizos… yo no me quedaba atrás, revisando una y otra vez los listados para el baile, decoración, comida, invitados, música… supuestamente yo era ayudante, ahora era la responsable ante el ministerio.

La vista de Hogwarts desde las alturas es maravillosa e impresionante, el castillo luce como una maqueta, salvo que a través de las iluminadas ventanas se ve la silueta de los habitantes, una enorme fogata encendida en el oscuro bosque prohibido me señalo el lugar exacto del campamento de la manada de Firenze y la pequeña vivienda del guardabosque estaba iluminada y la chimenea dejaba escapar un humo blanco y esponjoso como nube.

El aterrizaje fue algo accidentado, al menos en el interior del carruaje, y por fin…bajamos con las piernas temblorosas y pálidos de mareo, pero debemos mantener el porte, respiramos profundo y ahí estaban… Albus y parte del profesorado del colegio así como los alumnos para recibirnos. Me pierdo entre el grupo de alumnos que comienzan a ingresar al castillo, se que van al salón comedor pero quiero, necesito ir a mi dormitorio… y lo logre! Mi cama! Me tumbe feliz de estar ahí… pensé en cambiar mi atuendo pero iba por parte de la Academia y me es obligatorio conservar el uniforme, arregle mi cabello y salí de nuevo para ir al comedor… en el pasillo estaba Sybill con un hombre que me pareció de repente conocido, se dirigían a mi cuarto

-Mina!- Sybill grito feliz y corrimos para abrazarnos -que pena que no pudiste asistir-(a su boda supongo) sonriente tomo del brazo al caballero que ya con mejor luz y de cerca distinguí mejor -te presento a mi esposo- a Sybill se le notaba a leguas la felicidad y la luz que su esposo le transmitía, sonriente y muy educado me dio la mano

-me da gusto verte de nuevo- dijo en esa voz tan parecida a la de mi tutor -quiero agradecerte el día que llevaste a Sybill… llevaste luz a mi vida- haaay que lindo! Me desarma tanto amor!

-creo que yo soy quien debe agradecerle que haga a Sybill tan feliz… y cuidadito con herirla he?- amenace sonriente

-no te preocupes, es lo que menos haría con una mujer como ella- aww que lindo, si "él" dijera cosas así de lindas de mi!, Alan me ofreció su brazo y llevando a su esposa del otro, nos dirigimos al comedor donde nos separamos, Erick y Fleur me habían reservado un lugar y corrí a ocuparlo ante la afluencia de tanta gente

-estamos esperando a Durmstrang- susurro Fleur emocionada -viene Víktor- la mire sorprendida -si! Viene como candidato a campeón- Erick se desinfló como panquecillo -lo siento pero si él queda como campeón no tienes oportunidad alguna -susurro y reímos bajito en ese momento se abrió la puerta del comedor y entro Karkarov encabezando a los alumnos de su Instituto, Víktor venia entre ellos, nos vio y saludo con la mano mientras los chicos de Hogwarts morían de emoción por tener al buscador estrella búlgaro.

-lo conoces?- una vocecita que ya luchaba por sonar masculina susurro a mi espalda, era Harry y le conteste sacudiendo afirmativamente la cabeza, su amigo el pelirrojo miraba alternativamente a Krum y a Fleur embobado -creo que a mi amigo le ha gustado tu amiga- mire al pelirrojo con la cara de tonto y luego a Fleur que se desarmaba de alegría al ver a Víktor

-si quieres luego se los presento- los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos

-en serio?-

-claro!, en cuanto acabe todo esto ok?- el niño asintió y se sentó feliz diciendo a su amigo lo que hablamos, el pobre me miraba con ojos de idolatría, mientras Erick ya no temblaba, estaba rígido en un ataque de pánico

-definitivamente no voy a participar, seria una vergüenza que Víktor me humillara ante los tres colegios- tome su mano y la apreté

-tranquilo! Por ahora solo disfruta la cena, ya después pensaremos en los detalles de tu sepelio- abrió los ojos como platos mientras Fleur y yo reíamos a carcajadas.

Después de las bienvenidas, cena, saludos y discursos cada quien regreso a su medio de transporte, afortunadamente mi camita en Hogwarts seguía ahí, y ahí me quede… aunque invite a Fleur la directora no lo permitió, en fin! Unas horas separadas no nos harán daño, les acompañe al carruaje y me despedí de ambos con un beso en la mejilla, muy francés jiji, al volver al castillo todo era fiesta, en el camino me tope con el grupo de Durmstrang y salude de lejos a Víktor, su director muy desconfiado les impidió hablar con cualquier persona en ese momento… pesado.

De vuelta en mi dormitorio me percate de que la luz del salón de pociones estaba encendida, di un par de golpecitos en la puerta y abrí lentamente, como siempre ahí estaba mi tutor, revisando tareas y más tareas.

-no te vi en la cena- dije sin mas, acercándome a su escritorio, primero me miro como si no me reconociera, se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos, no pude evitarlo y corrí a refugiarme en su abrazo que tanto extrañaba

-tengo mucho trabajo- susurro con sus labios pegados a mi cabello -estas muy cambiada- me alejo un poco de el para verme bien

-hm, no creo- me molesto el hecho de que dejara de abrazarme -no he tenido ya ninguna fase, dice la Directora que tal vez me falte uno- alce los hombros -no se en que me veas cambiada- sus negros ojos me miraban fijamente, y yo muriéndome por seguir con el abrazo

-no lo se, luces… mas madura- madura… ok, traducción en idioma juvenil…

-mas vieja?- ahora si esta peor la cosa, me ve mas vieja!, sonrió levemente y volvió a abrazarme

-no mas vieja, mas madura, tu rostro luce mas serio, te veo y te siento distinta- lo abrace mas fuerte, ni creas que te libraras de mi

-me ves mas vieja- reproche en pucheros -ok que quieres que haga, que me ponga a llorar por algo, o un berrinche?- lo mire levantando la ceja, sacudió su negra melena negando rotundamente

-no…no… así estas perfecta - atrajo mi cabeza a su pecho y apoyo su mejilla en mi cabello -me haces tanta falta- en escala del 1 al 10 estaba 9.5 cerca de lo que Alan decía de Sybill, sigue y nunca me separare de ti

-perfecta? Yo?- susurre incrédula -que tomaste Severus…whisky de fuego?- ahora yo me separe y lo miraba fijamente, bueno tan fijamente como podía al ser unos 20 cm. mas pequeña que el.

-te extrañe tanto- dijo tan sinceramente que me conmovió

-y yo a ti… me haces tanta falta- si… lo sabe…o no?... un toc-toc nos hizo separarnos de inmediato, a tiempo para evitar que Albus nos encontrara tan estrechamente unidos

-Mina!- me ofreció un abrazo, al que no correspondí tan efusivamente –sabia que te encontraría aquí!- casi grito en mi oído! – Severus veo que tienes mucho trabajo, así que me llevo a la niña para que no te distraigas –como?, voltee a ver a mi tutor de nuevo traía puesta esa mascara fría, pero un minuto antes no la tenia, así que me sentí segura

-te distraigo profesor?- pregunte fingiendo sorpresa

-de hecho estaba a punto de ponerla a trabajar Albus- gruño con su característico tono

-trabajar? Pero viene como invitada- replico el anciano con falsa indignación –quieres quedarte a trabajar mi niña- su niña? Ni que estuviera loca, sonreí atenta

-si en algo puedo ayudar a mi tutor será con mucho gusto – no le voy a dar el gusto de separarnos tan fácilmente

-de verdad?- el Director me miro sospechosamente, y algo me hizo pensar en Erick, sus abrazos, besos y miradas de borrego que hacia constantemente, el viejo se sonrió -esta bien pequeña, mas no te desveles, mañana llegará muy temprano el Señor Crouch para afinar los detalles del baile – afirmé obediente

-entendido profesor Dumbledore- respondí mansamente y observe los pergaminos en el escritorio de mi tutor –son pocos trabajos en realidad – mi tutor asintió y Albus se despidió con una caravana y salio de la oficina, sin decir nada mas me senté al lado de Severus y comencé a hacer mi trabajo, aprovechando un papelito sucio escribí "no dudes que dejo algo que nos espía", lo leyó gruño y contesto de la manera mas seca

-es un trabajo asqueroso – garrapateo algo en otro papelito " no lo dudes " rompí el papelito y en media hora terminamos.

-me voy a dormir, ya sabes…el baile- asintió y me llevo hasta la puerta del dormitorio –buenas noches- sonreí y le hice un guiño

-buenas noches- respondió de igual manera, guiñando sus hermosos ojos negros

**Comentarios**

**Gracias por los reviews soloemma y lolitobunny , me estoy dedicando mas a la calidad del texto, gracias mil por sus observaciones.**

**Ya en este y el siguiente capitulo voy a cerrar la linea de tiempo de Rowling, y como se manejo en Star Trek la pelicula mas reciente, se ha alterado el tiempo y con ello la linea conocida de la historia... ahora si mi niña podra expresarse mas naturalmente.**

**ojalá les guste!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** Jo hizo el mundo potter y sus persos, Mina y Erick son mios

Capitulo 26

Al amanecer ya me encontraba vestida y lista para las actividades del día, primero reunirme con Bartemious Crouch para obtener un buen presupuesto para el baile, después tomar las clases con Madame Maxime en la carroza, de ahí reunirme con el comité del baile, visitar Hogsmeade para hacer un presupuesto de gastos para la decoración, buscar al grupo que amenizaría la fiesta, revisar los detalles de la cena con Jumble, practicar con Erick y Fleur, revisar mi pobre poción transformadora que se agito mas que yo en el traslado, hacer mi tarea pendiente, elegir el vestido para el baile y de todo ello sacar tiempo para pasarlo con Severus, Merlín voy a morir de agotamiento!.

Aunque las clases las impartiría exclusivamente la Directora, no bajaron en calidad por encontrarnos en el carruaje, Albus nos permitió utilizar las aulas disponibles en la parte más alta del castillo para algunas materias, así que tenían a muchos alumnos de uniforme celeste y rojo subiendo y bajando… Erick juraba que era una treta para agotar a los candidatos a campeón y asegurar el triunfo del torneo a Hogwarts, por un momento también lo pensé así cuando subíamos por quinta vez al aula mas alejada para nuestra clase de estudios muggles avanzados.

En Beauxbatons estábamos acostumbrados a tener un receso al medio día, pero en estas condiciones, el receso consistía en bajar corriendo al comedor, engullir nuestros alimentos y salir corriendo al carruaje para tomar otra de nuestras clases, a la hora de comer mis amigos y yo ya estábamos sin energía, y solo era el primer día!, las chicas de Raven y Griffindor me saludaron antes de que pudiera probar bocado

-Wilhemina, nos esperan en Hogsmeade- una regordeta de cabellos rizados se me acerco tímida, sin dejar de ver a Erick a quien le sonrió -tenemos dos audiciones para el grupo de música -le sonrió a mi amigo que estaba tan cansado que respondió a la misma con un gesto indescifrable.

-Podrían ustedes ir y después darme sus opiniones?- pregunte en tono de suplica, mas la chica negó tal posibilidad

- imposible, tu eres la representante ante el ministerio, ellos nos van a dar el presupuesto para el grupo musical así que debes ir- y de nuevo le sonrió a mi amigo -y si quiere tu amigo puede acompañarnos- dijo con una risita tonta, Fleur ni siquiera se percato de que la ignoraba por completo de tan cansada que estaba

-lo siento- sonrió un poco mas Erick -pero debo quedarme a estudiar, pero mi NOVIA -recalco tomando mi mano -esta más que capacitada para ese trabajo -beso mi manita y yo quise soltarle un puñetazo, la chiquilla evidentemente se decepciono y dio media vuelta

-te esperamos en la entrada del castillo- dijo mientras se alejaba

-tu novia?- lo mire furiosa -no soy tu novia!- jale mi mano…como se atrevía a asegurarlo bajo el mismo techo donde vivía Severus?

-no…lo eres?- pregunto confundido -creí que…después de todo…- lo interrumpí furibunda

-después de todo que?- me levante de golpe, Fleur nos miraba sin decir pío ni dejar de comer - Erick no confundas las cosas!, somos solo amigos ok?- y sin esperar respuesta gire y casi choque de frente con mi tutor -quediab…? Perdón profesor!- me miraba de manera extraña, tomo mis hombros y me hizo a un lado, tuve que salir corriendo antes de hacer alguna otra estupidez.

El asunto de compras fue cansado, fastidioso, molesto…de vuelta al colegio a media tarde estaba famélica y en vez de practicar con mis amigos, de inmediato me dirigí a las cocinas, Jumble me recibió como siempre, deshaciéndose en elogios y caravanas, pude disfrutar de una comida caliente, tranquila y con una zumbante charla elfico-domestica a mi alrededor, aprovechando el tiempo para planear el menú que presentaría para evaluación del comité ministerial.

Me encaminé a un área de los jardines donde habíamos quedado de vernos para que mis amigos practicaran, efectivamente ahí estaba Fleur con su varita encantando y desencantando una piedra, un tronco seco y un arbusto, lo hacia muy pero muy bien, de Erick ni sus luces

-esta muy enojado contigo- contesto Fleur sin mirarme cuando pregunte por él -dice que no tenias por que tratarlo así- se encogió de hombros -creo que le has mandado los mensajes erróneos amiga- ahora si me miro y quise ser un pequeño bicho para ocultarme bajo una roca

-no fue mi intención…pero que el declarara aquí que soy su novia…- los azules ojos de mi amiga hicieron un giro de fastidio

-que diferencia hay Mina?, en la Academia parecen la pareja romántica del año, en los viajes y paseos que hemos tenido parecen recién casados… y aquí?, me extraño que no le mordieras la mano!- Hay Merlín tan mal lo trate? - que nos ocultas?- dejo su practica y se paro frente a mi, mirándome fijamente y dispuesta a no moverse sino hasta obtener una respuesta creíble.

-hay Fleur- suspire bajando el rostro -no puedo decírtelo- mi amiga me tomo la mano y susurro

-si no confías en mi…en quien entonces?- lo dijo de manera tan dulce que no pude aguantar y empecé de nuevo a llorar -vamos Mina! No uses la fuga de las lagrimas…ya somos grandecitas y debemos afrontar las cosas, las confusiones y demás asuntos que vienen en el futuro -tiene razón, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal

-estoy muy confundida Fleur -susurre apretando su mano -créeme que en otra situación me sentiría feliz de ser algo mas que una amiga para Erick, lo quiero mucho, lo juro- parpadeo suavemente invitándome a continuar -pero… te sonare estúpida, salida de la peor historia romántica muggle- respire hondo y la mire a los ojos - estoy enamorada de alguien mas… pero este alguien no me hace caso… Fleur soy una imbécil! Estoy perdiendo al chico que podría ser el amor de mi vida por alguien que ignoro si llegue a mirarme como lo que soy!-

-y que eres?- pregunto muy seria

-en este momento? una niña estúpida, un monstruo hibrido… la hija del peor ser del universo…- limpie unas lagrimas de mis ojos - Fleur…daría la vida por "él", pero "él" no me ve como quiero que me vea, como una mujer que lo ama y que haría todo por que sea feliz, hacerlo feliz por siempre- Fleur me abrazo, fue tan tranquilizante sentir su apoyo

-debes hablarlo con Erick- dijo muy seria

-lo se… pero…si mi destino es Erick y no Severus…- demonios dije su nombre!

-Se…verus?... tu tutor?- pregunto muy sorprendida y yo asentí más que apenada

-si…es el- Fleur compadecida me abrazo mas fuerte

-Mina…literalmente es tu padre adoptivo…como quieres que… te vea como una mujer?- eso dolió, seguí llorando a lagrima viva

-ese es el maldito problema Fleur!- estaba decepcionada de mi misma, frustrada, triste -he intentado todos estos años sacarlo de mi, dejar de sentir esto que siento por el… pero no he podido y cuando creo haber logrado sacarlo un poco…vuelvo a verlo, vuelvo a respirarlo…Fleur que hago?- para este nivel ya estábamos sentadas bajo un enorme pino, yo abrazando mis rodillas y ella acariciando mi cabello

-debes sacarlo de ti…no porque sea mayor…o tu tutor… sino porque es muy difícil lograr que sea lo que tu quieres- gire el rostro para verla directamente -Erick al contrario, es un chico de tu edad, te quiere mucho y es capaz de todo por ti… sabes por que quiere ser campeón del torneo?- no lo digas por favor Fleur -por ti, para ver si con ello captura totalmente tu atención -y yo diciéndole que quiero festejar con el su triunfo…soy una maldita

-le he dado esperanzas buscando en ellas esperanzas para mi -susurre no tanto para mi amiga sino para mi -que hacer entonces?...-

-primero discúlpate con Erick, habla con el y se especifica en el sentido de que debes reorganizar tus sentimientos, no es la primera vez que le haces esto- no… era la segunda y eso lo tenia bien presente -y tu tutor, te ha dado muestras de sentir algo mas?- negué con la cabeza -entonces? Que esperas, que buscas? -alce los hombros - te estas haciendo mucho daño y nuestro amigo se lleva mucho daño colateral, eso no es justo Mina- Fleur como siempre tiene toda la razón

-voy entonces a buscarlo, a disculparme- susurre y nos pusimos de pie -gracias amiga- le sonreí triste, lo que hiciera esa tarde definiría para siempre mi futuro sentimental.

-ve tranquila, yo aquí me quedo a practicar un poco mas- sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla -eres mi mejor amiga, y Erick es mi mejor amigo, no me gusta que ambos sufran a causa del otro- dio la media vuelta y se interno un poco en el bosque…demonios es tan difícil saber que debes buscar a alguien para disculparte y sobre todo por errores de este tamaño!

Sin tener la mas remota idea de donde encontrar a mi amigo, camine sin rumbo… cansada entre al castillo…por instinto llegue al salón de pociones , en ese momento el ultimo grupo del día abandonaba el lugar, espere a que el ultimo de los alumnos saliera y entre como condenada al patíbulo.

-que te pasa?- mi tutor me miro extrañado, me senté en mi viejo lugar, sin levantar la vista -me estas preocupando- cerro con llave la puerta y tomó asiento frente a mi, levante el rostro lentamente

-viste mi show del comedor?- respondió afirmativamente con un gesto -eso es lo que me pasa- susurre sin querer comenzar un nuevo ataque de llanto

- me sorprendió tu arranque- contesto en voz baja acariciando mi mejilla con su mano suave y helada -el pobre semigigante no pudo articular palabra después de que saliste corriendo, cuando llegue a la mesa de profesores el muchacho ya había desaparecido del lugar- ok, si me sentía peor que bicho, ahora era la suciedad del bicho

-no era mi intención hacerlo sentir mal Severus- susurre -pero…es que estoy muy confundida- lo mire a los ojos, vi mi reflejo en ellos, me veia tan pero tan triste -ahora no se que hacer-

-por que estas confundida- por Merlín no me hagas responderte -creí que el y tu…- lo interrumpí negando con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada -entonces que sucede?-

-lo quiero, pero no lo suficiente- suspire…lo que tenga que pasar pasará - no lo amo lo suficiente -

-hay alguien mas?- ahora conteste con un gesto afirmativo - él lo conoce?- respondí de la misma manera -y ese alguien…lo sabe?- negué suavemente -no se imagina nada?- alce los hombros

-tengo miedo de que lo sepa- susurre -si se lo digo no creo que me acepte- suspire -o tu…aceptarías que una mujer te dijera que te ama…que daría la vida por ti?- levante la mirada, estaba tan confundido con mi pregunta

-depende de quien me haga esa pregunta - tengo un maldito nudo en la garganta, las mariposas han vuelto a mi estomago un torbellino, pero él se ve confundido por mi pregunta

-si yo te lo preguntara- no se que esperar… -cual seria tu respuesta?- dije en un hilo de voz -pero antes de que me contestes, pediría que te olvidaras de que me adoptaste, de que eres mayor que yo, que olvides quienes son mis padres y vieras realmente a la persona que esta frente a ti-

Un silencio muy incomodo nos envolvió, los ruidos fuera del salón provocaban un eco atemporal, no sabia si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, él estaba sentado frente a mi, con su mano congelada en el tiempo sobre mi mejilla en una actitud paternal, con la vista hacia abajo, casi no se notaba que respiraba… yo… mirándolo de reojo, ansiosa de su respuesta, con escalofríos recorriéndome como si tuviera fiebre, con el corazón expectante a lo que contestara, sin saber si seguiría latiendo o se detendría en ese momento.

- si tu… me lo preguntaras -por fin pensando cada palabra comenzó a hablar -por un momento no sabría que responderte -mi corazón no puede mas, esta a punto de detenerse -por un lado, diría que yo…Severus Snape el profesor, el hombre que te vio nacer… no puede corresponder a ese sentimiento, y no porque sea mayor que tu- no quitaba la mano de mi mejilla y ahora me miraba fijamente, y los negros ojos tristes y brillantes - no te correspondería por tu propia seguridad, por no arriesgarte a mi lado sabiendo que tarde o temprano tu padre podría volver o Albus interferiría alejándote para siempre - un momento… Albus solicito que me enviaran a América! - el Profesor Snape- siguió hablando con voz muy profunda -tiene prohibido sentir algo por ti, demostrarte algo mas que un afecto paternal… - dilo por favor dilo

-y… Severus Snape el hombre?- insistí, ya habíamos comenzado algo y debíamos terminarlo ahora…ya!

- el no puede darte una respuesta- contesto sin mirarme a los ojos – es algo mas que imposible- susurro soltando mi rostro – ese hombre amo una vez y … causo mucho dolor a otros como a si mismo….

-quieres decir…- susurre y el se levanto de golpe dándome la espalda

-lo que escuchaste… no puedo darte una respuesta – no espere mas, fue todo y con el corazón en la garganta salí dando traspiés, tropezando con las sillas y los escritorios, al acercarme a la puerta y girar la llave me detuvo

-Mina… quiero que tengas una vida feliz y normal- ni siquiera voltee, gire la llave y salí corriendo azotando la puerta.

Choque con varios alumnos en mi fuga, los ojos los tenia anegados de lagrimas y el alma destrozada, corrí por el jardín hasta quedarme sin aliento, caí de rodillas en el césped, era todo, lo perdí, no tenia una razón para vivir, mi mente sin embargo repasaba algo que había dicho "Albus interferiría alejándote para siempre", si el anciano me enviaba a América, era porque detecto algo, algo vio en mi…o en el!... no Mina ya no te hagas mas daño, mas falsas ilusiones!

-Tu dolor se percibe mas allá del bosque- un susurro me saco de mi letargo, Firenze se encontraba echado a mi lado, en que momento? Ni cuenta me di, con gentileza tomo mi barbilla y me obligo a levantar el rostro –se lo has dicho?- no tuve que contestar, me arroje a sus brazos llorando como una niña –que te dijo?- insistió mas me era imposible articular palabra, su respuesta resonaba en m mente como latigazos, hiriéndome, lastimándome implacablemente – eres mas fuerte que esto- continuo hablando el centauro sin soltar su abrazo – este dolor te ayudará a crecer –

-para que?- respondí por fin –para que crecer, para que vivir, para que continuar?- la vida ya no tenia sentido alguno para mi

-ahora es cuando tiene mas sentido – dijo en voz baja pegado a mi oído – debes demostrarte que tan fuerte eres, que tan feliz puede ser, aun sin el a tu lado, en este momento tu herida esta fresca y sangrante, has dejado un trozo de tu alma a su lado, pero ahora debes recuperarte – me separe de Firenze – escucha y siente, cuando logres entenderte posiblemente él cambie su postura ante ti- negué con fuerza

-no…no va a cambiar- controle más el llanto –pero sabes?, esto me lo merezco- ahogue un gemido – hace un rato herí a un chico de la misma manera …lo estoy pagando –

- lo dudo – guardo silencio cuando el viento comenzó a soplar – por ahora tienes muchas responsabilidades y tres colegios esperan mucho de ti, no puedes fallarles-

-no me interesa-

-además… tu padre se esta haciendo mas fuerte- trague saliva intentando dejar de llorar, eso era importante –si te dejas llevar por el odio, por el dolor o alguna emoción oscura, te encontrará fácilmente-

-y si así fuera?- que mas da que el sol explote en este momento

-dices que te duele su rechazo, eso quiere decir que es muy importante para ti – lo mire fijamente, sin interrumpirlo –si tu padre descubre que le ha ocultado tu existencia, no tendrá clemencia y sufrirá la peor de las muertes –

-no … no quiero eso –susurre asustada

-debes entonces superar esta situación, volver a ser la chica alegre – lo mire escéptica –entiendo que te costara mucho trabajo, pero se que podrás…- se levanto –lo mejor es que trates de arreglar las cosas con tu amigo – señalo hacia la parte profunda del bosque –ha matado ya a ocho hijos de Aragog y no seria bueno que tuviera problemas por ello – y sin mas se alejo a trote.

Caminé hacia donde me señalo, y ahí estaba Erick, de pie en medio de un claro, algunas arañas patas arriba calcinadas, unas retorciendo sus patas, las demás huían en desbandada, pise una rama y volteo sin mas lanzando un expeliarmus, volé dos metros y aterricé pesadamente en la hojarasca, cuando pude respirar bien ya estaba a mi lado, entre apenado, asustado y con los ojos enrojecidos.

-lo siento – dijo mientras revisaba que estuviera bien, intente levantarme pero lo evito –espera, puedes estar lastimada, lo siento – repitió

-supongo que me lo merecía –conteste intentando sonar bien

-no digas eso, creí que era otra araña – lo mire haciendo una expresión de sarcasmo

-pues… no te equivocaste- sonreí y me ayudo a sentarme – vine a pedirte disculpas-

-Fleur te envió?-

- …al principio me sugirió que lo hiciera, pero ya estaba conciente de que me comporte terriblemente mal contigo – tome su mano y lo mire a los ojos – perdóname Erick, no se si fue por la presión del evento (mentirosa), por el cansancio (mentirosa, mentirosa) pero no era mi intención hacerte eso- le sonreí de lado –me perdonas?-

-como…decirte que no – este niño es un caramelo! –además parte de la culpa la tengo yo por no entender que eres diferente a las demás chicas… - si quieres hacerme sentir bicho lo estas logrando

-no es para tanto- me esforzaba por mantener esa sonrisa falsa en mis labios –solo que me desconcertó el hecho que dijeras que soy tu novia –nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar saliendo del bosque –

-tan insufrible soy para ti?- hizo ojitos de cachorro tan tierno que no pude evitar darle un abrazo y en mi mente hizo eco lo que Fleur dijo horas antes "creo que le has mandado los mensajes erróneos amiga", lo solté de inmediato, pero el daño nuevamente estaba hecho

-que pasa?- el pobre estaba mas confundido aun

-nada es que, yo… no quiero que pienses cosas que no son- sonreí –somos amigos, muy buenos amigos-

-nada mas?- por Merlín es el día de hacerme sentir bicho?, mejor seria haberme quedado en el Palacio soportando a Nush

-por…ahora- respondí… Firenze tenia razón, Fleur tenia razón… Severus tenia que protegerme, era lo mas importante para el, que mejor forma que alejándome totalmente, ahora si me propuse firmemente sacarlo de mi alma para siempre.

Erick sonrió ante la respuesta y tomo mi mano, caminamos hasta donde nuestra amiga practicaba, hasta el anochecer no hicimos otra cosa que practicar y practicar, ya pasaba de media noche cuando volví a mi habitación, me forcé a no mirar si estaba encendida la luz del salón de pociones y entre a mi cuarto, no encendí la luz para evitar que mi tutor se percatara de que estuve fuera tan tarde, entre a darme un baño y me metí a la cama, dispuesta a dormir y olvidar por completo ese día tan triste… a los cinco minutos estaba llorando de nuevo y así me dormí.

Soñé que de entre las sombras de mi habitación salía mi tutor, que había estado ahí oculto, se sentaba en mi cama y acariciaba mi cabello y mis mejillas, lentamente pasaba sus dedos sobre mis labios y mi cuello… era una sensación increíble, no abrí los ojos, no quería despertar mucho menos cuando el sueño se volvió algo tan placentero, podía jurar que estaba ahí y mas cuando sentí que se inclinaba hacia mi, que recorría con sus labios mis mejillas, parte de mi cuello, no pude evitar soltar un ronroneo y se detuvo, mas después siguió con esa caricia hasta mis labios, sentí su aliento, su sabor y su respiración como tantas veces lo había imaginado, como esa madrugada en Londres lo sentí, el sueño me estaba volviendo loca, creía estar despierta pero tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que en realidad era un sueño y que me encontraba sola en la oscuridad de mi habitación… de repente el se detuvo y se alejaba, abrí los ojos de golpe… efectivamente estaba sola, pero entonces todo lo había soñado?

La mañana llegó y me encontró despierta, con unas ojeras que parecían bolsas de supermercado, después del sueño me levante y como fantasma estuve caminando por toda la habitación tratando de borrar esa sensación que me dejo, era nueva la sensación en mi estomago, la piel misma estaba mas sensible, vi mil veces mi reflejo en el espejo buscando alguna señal de que no era un sueño, y no encontré nada mas el reflejo de unos ojos violetas.

Salí muy temprano a desayunar, las actividades del día me mantendrían ocupada, olvidando ese hermoso sueño. Erick y Fleur ya estaban en el comedor.

-que carita –susurro Fleur mirándome de reojo y tomando su cereal

-no dormí- conteste, Erick se encontraba sentado a su lado, tomando su desayuno en silencio – todo bien?-

-si, que podría estar mal?- contesto sin mirarme, nuestra amiga solo nos vigilaba sin decir nada –solo no quiero meter la pata como ayer- sonrió tímido

-por favor olvidemos que paso ayer si?- rogué mientras llenaba mi vaso de jugo –necesitan descansar, ayer me dijo el señor Crouch que la selección se efectuará en unos días-

-como la van a hacer?- curiosa la rubia pregunto doblando una carta que había recibido, por el tipo de pergamino supuse que era de sus padres

-lo ignoro, pero han adecuado un salón para ello, por ahora el comité también se encargará de vigilar a los que se postulen, al menos los de este colegio pues de los otros dos colegios ya venimos quienes cubren los requisitos – mire a nuestro alrededor y hable mas bajo – al parecer muchos chicos querrán hacer trampa para intentar participar –

-espero que tomen las medidas para evitar eso – Fleur en su papel de "futura campeona" de Beauxbatons ya se sentía elegida, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el auror gordo y deforme, como dijeron que se llamaba? Ha si! El Profesor Moody paso atrás de nosotros arrastrando un poco su pierna falsa

-buen día jóvenes- saludo sorprendiéndonos un poco –que tal va la organización del baile?- pregunto directamente viéndome con su …ojo loco?, le sonreí amable

-muy bien profesor, espero que todo quede al gusto y a la altura del evento-

-así será niña, así será- contesto enigmático – no eres la hija adoptiva de Snape?- pregunto sentándose a nuestro lado

-si profesor- que le importa? – mi nombre es Wilhemina, ella es mi amiga Fleur y el… es mi… novio… Erick –ahora el pobre chico me miraba sorprendido y sin saber que decir, solo extendió su mano al profesor, que le estrecho vigorosamente, mientras que a Fleur le besaba la mano muy caballeroso.

-mucho gusto jovencitos, supongo que ustedes son candidatos a campeones de Beauxbatons, no es así?- ambos respondieron afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza –es una pena que no te permitieran participar preciosa –ahora se dirigía a mi –puedo ver que eres una jovencita muy talentosa y con habilidades insospechadas – su comentario me puso nerviosa – no por nada … llevas la sangre de tu padre- sonrió y tomo mi mano besándola de nuevo – me dio gusto charlar con ustedes, sin embargo si no me doy prisa, Hagrid terminara con el desayuno y de nuevo solo tomare jugo y panecillos- y renqueando se alejo de nosotros

-que fue eso?- Fleur desconfiada susurro cubriéndose los labios con la carta

-no lo se, pero… no me gusto nada- susurre también –que querría decir con la alusión a mi padre?-

-esta un poco mal de su cabeza – estábamos tan ensimismadas viendo al viejo auror que no nos percatamos de la llegada de Harry y sus amigos

-no lo dudo- conteste al niño –quieren sentarse?- Harry y la niña…Hermione?, bueno ella, se sentaron y el pelirrojo (yo creo que el pobre es idiota de nacimiento) miraba embelezado a Fleur que incomoda hizo una barrera con su carta para evitar que la viera tan insistentemente. –Harry, Hermione…- mire al pelirrojo y luego a Harry

-Ron…Ronald- contesto a la pregunta silenciosa

-oh si… Ron, les presento a mis amigos, ella es Fleur, y el Erick- mis amigos les saludaron con un movimiento de mano -te han servido los libros Hermione?-me refería a los que le había prestado hacia tiempo, la niña asintió entusiasmada

-los he leído cientos de veces y cada nueva lectura me sorprenden mas- y yo que me creía ñoña

-y el señor Krum no desayuna con ustedes?- pregunto en un chillido de ratón el pelirrojo, digo, Ronald

-el "señor" Krum?- Erick soltó una risotada burlona, Fleur se atraganto con su jugo y no pude evitar derramar leche mientras la bebía

- Víktor desayuna en su barco- contesto Hermione apenada –cuantas veces debemos decírtelo Ron-

-no lo regañes- susurro Fleur aun tosiendo –discúlpennos pero tenemos tanto tiempo de conocer a Víktor que al escuchar como lo respetas no pudimos aguantar la risa- recuperaba su pose de "niña nice"

-en cuanto se desocupe o pueda escaparse de su director se los presentamos- continuo Erick –aunque, siendo tan linda –ahora le hablaba directamente a una sonrojadísima Hermione –no dudo que en un minuto lo tengas detrás de ti- si, era un hecho que Víktor era atractivo, pero nada diestro en eso de conquistar a una chica.

Continuamos el desayuno platicando animadamente sobre el Torneo, el baile e incluso sobre lo que llevaríamos, quedamos Fleur, Granger y yo de pedir un permiso especial para ir a Diagon a comprar nuestros vestidos.

El resto de la mañana seguimos con nuestra rutina, correr de salón en salón, regresar al carruaje a tomar clases, yo tuve un par de citas con otros músicos y Madame Maxime me sugirió enviar por algunas alumnas del Palacio para amenizar la hora de la cena, según ella los que tomábamos clases especiales como violín, piano, etc ya estábamos listos para hacer una presentación de ese calibre… tendré que pensarlo un poco.

Me encontré a mi tutor en una de esas locas carreras, el recuerdo del sueño llego de golpe cuando detecte su aroma aun a unos metros de mi, suspire profundo y dibuje la sonrisa mas linda y brillante en mi rostro…tratando de no ser tan falsa.

-buen día profesor- estaba ojeroso y pálido –se siente bien?- el cambiar el tuteo por el hablarle de usted lo confundió un poco

-si, mucho trabajo- contesto –y tu?- su pregunta estará relacionada con lo de ayer?

-bien- seguí sonriendo –aprovechando que lo encontré, quiero pedirle permiso para ir a Diagon con Fleur y la srita. Hermione de Griffindor, queremos encargar nuestros vestidos para el baile – me miro fijamente, las rodillas comenzaban a temblarme y las mariposas que creí muertas, ahogadas en tanto llanto comenzaron a revolotear

-tan pronto?- se encogió de hombros – esta bien, pueden ir pero deben solicitar el permiso para la srita. Granger con su jefa de casa – ok iríamos con la subdirectora –y para tu amiga creo que lo mas apropiado seria pedirle permiso a la Directora de tu colegio –asentí obediente

-pero de su parte tengo permiso?-

-hablare con Albus avisándole que te doy permiso… van a ir las tres solas?- y eso a que viene?

-no lo se- comenzamos a caminar en dirección a los jardines –supongo que Erick y los amigos de Hermione querrán acompañarnos-

-vas a ir con Potter?- su voz tenia un toque entre sorpresa y asco

-hmm… supongo- suspire –si Harry en su inocencia de bebe o su…madre – eso lo dije despectivamente –mataron a mi padre o al menos le hicieron daño, por algo fue, para defenderse supongo, no esta en mi juzgarlo ni a Harry o …ella – como deseaba que estuviera viva para sacarle los ojos y arrancarle el cuero cabelludo, no por lo de papá, sino porque por su culpa nunca me haría caso mi tutor.

-a veces me confundes… puedes ser tan madura como una chica mayor o tan infantil como cuando te conocí – lo dijo sin mirarme, con los brazos cruzados, caminando lentamente, en ese momento bajábamos las escaleras, no le contesté sobre ese asunto, si era infantil o madura eso no cambiaba nada.

-tengo, algo que contarle profesor- susurre y se puso pálido –no se preocupe, no es por lo de ayer- note que respiraba algo aliviado

-de que se trata- se detuvo y me veía fijamente, ya estábamos mas allá de la cabaña de Hagrid

-estamos… estoy haciendo una poción para…transformarme –levanto la ceja y los escalofríos llegaron, trate de concentrarme –no quería decir nada hasta darle la sorpresa, pero como la traje desde la Academia, se agito mucho en el camino, cree que eso pudiera afectarla?- una pregunta tan profesional lo hizo sonreír

-donde la tienes?-

-esta escondida… por allá- señale hacia el roquerio donde tuve mi primera fase de crecimiento –podrías… perdón podría revisarla?- quise remarcar el hecho de que al menos intentaba poner distancia emocional con él.

-por supuesto- el profesional gano contra el frió profesor y en un minuto ya estaba revisándola

-en que quieres transformarte?- pregunto mientras la olia y revisaba su consistencia

-tengo…esto- saque de la cueva unos frascos, uno contenía bigotes de gato, y otros 5 contenían como veinte mililitros de sangre cada uno, me miro alarmado –no se preocupe, la saque con métodos muggles, jeringa y aguja, en el área de veterinaria del zoo de Londres, me hice pasar por estudiante de veterinaria y obtuve muestras de algunos animales.- dije orgullosa

-todo eso viene por lo que hacia de joven?- me miro levantando la ceja, no podía ocultar que se sentía halagado

-si, el hecho de tener la capacidad de transformarse en algo tan pequeño me motivo a buscar mi propia personalidad…diríamos que animal?- comencé a reír y por un segundo note que me miraba con ternura, no! Deb dejar de pensar en el, en todo…debo concentrarme en otras cosas

-de que animales son las muestras de sangre?- vaya! Esta interesado, y estar sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas en medio de la naturaleza lo rejuvenece como diez años… sacudí mi cabeza sacando esa imagen

-haber, esta- le entregue un frasco –es delfín, esta es una orca, esta es un león, esta es una pantera negra y esta es …- dude un poco – es una ardilla- me miro sorprendido –que? Fueron los animales que entraron a revisión medica ese día en el zoo, tenia otros pero se rompieron… fue la noche …- me quede callada

-que noche?- negué con la cabeza, ese recuerdo no volvería… era incluso mas fuerte que la imagen de la bruja ahogada en el callejón –que noche Mina?- sonaba algo preocupado, mi animo había desaparecido, sentía y saboreaba de nuevo esa noche en mi mente… sus manos, sus besos, pero ahora ese placentero recuerdo dolía, dolía muy dentro de mi

-cuando mate a la bruja- susurre, evitando su mirada, no quería que el también lo recordara, al menos deseaba mantener el momento presente, aunque fuera solo como tutor, pero lo tenia a mi lado, demostrándole que tan madura y profesional podía ser.

-a…vaya- susurro también, no se si recordó lo que paso después de que mate a la bruja, y si así fue no lo demostró –has mantenido fresca la sangre- cambio el tema y revisaba uno a uno los frascos

-un simple hechizo conservador- contesté –he puesto suficiente atención en mis clases para acceder a la carrera de medimagia- sonreí orgullosa

-muy buen hechizo –confirmo –y muy buena poción… puedo preguntar donde obtuviste la lista de ingredientes?- pregunto curioso

- la encontré con un libro, no se que vándalo lo pintarrajeo con esa receta –conteste riéndome, sabia que había sido el

-uno con mucho tiempo libre supongo- contesto riendo – en que quieres transformarte?- como? Ya?, Merlín mis ojitos lloran de emoción

-ya esta lista?- asintió –seguro?-

-que si mujer!- mujer me dijo mujer… no…concéntrate…en que animal?

-ufff, no se- suspire –yo…no esperaba – había pensado en transformarme junto con Erick y disfrutar juntos nuestro experimento, mas no estaba aquí y no aguantaba las ganas de transformarme – no lo se!- chille emocionada y mire hacia el lago –en ..delfín- susurre nerviosa

-delfín? Perfecto- perfecto? Esta de acuerdo? Busco entre las rocas donde estábamos y encontró una bellota seca, termino de ahuecarla dejándola como un pequeño vasito, vertió un poco de la poción y una gota de sangre del frasco etiquetado con la palabra "delfín", no la agito, no movió nada –toma…- me dio el vasito improvisado, tan emocionada estaba que lo tome de un golpe.

-acércate al lago, como delfín podrías lastimarte entre las rocas- lo obedecí y me quite los zapatos metiéndome hasta las rodillas en el agua helada, de repente sentí como si mis piernas perdieran fuerza y caí de frente al agua, un hormigueo comenzó a recorrerme de los pies a la cabeza, intente usar mis manos para salir del agua y poder respirar y comencé a sentir pánico –tranquila- lo escuche decir y el calor de su mano acariciaba mi… aleta dorsal? Con un poco de esfuerzo saque la cabeza y pude respirar, bueno no sacaba bien la cabeza aun, pero un aire fresco entro a mis pulmones –debes aprender a usar este cuerpo, primero a respirar y luego a moverte- indico mi tutor, no podía verlo pero sentía su mano sujetando mi aleta y su voz llegaba nítida a mis oídos, abrí los ojos, estaba dentro del lago, poco a poco controle la respiración hasta sentirme tranquila, gire un poco y vi que también se encontraba metido al agua hasta la cintura, su túnica flotaba en las ondas del agua

-sabes nadar?- pregunto preocupado, quise contestar pero un chillido armonioso salio de mi…hocico?, asentí con la enorme cabeza y mi tutor comenzó a reír –eres muy torpe aun!- entro un poco mas al agua –bien, intenta llegar a donde estoy- ordeno y di dos coletazos, le di un ligero empujón con el hocico –cuidado!, estas bien?- de nuevo dije que si con la cabeza y un nuevo chillido –perfecto –se retiro un poco –tienes unos minutos, puedes alejarte hasta donde se ven aquellos troncos, ten cuidado – apenas se quito y con todas mis fuerzas comencé a impulsarme, era una sensación de libertad, me sentía feliz, logre mi meta de convertirme en algo distinto, en algo puro e inocente como un delfín, a cierta profundidad comencé a ir hacia abajo, escuchaba fácilmente el sonido de las sirenas y demás habitantes del lago, y cambie de dirección, con todas mis fuerzas daba coletazos, debía saltar lo mas alto posible… y así lo hice! salí de la superficie unos tres metros, pero caí de panza y me saco el aire de golpe, no tarde en recuperarme pero entre la emoción y el golpe me sentí mareada, volví lentamente hacia la pedregosa playa

-estas bien?- preocupado se acerco a mi, un chillido suave y de nuevo mi cabeza diciendo que si –descansa- sugirió, descansar? Eso cuando este muerta, gire suavemente y de nuevo intente mi proeza, me sumergí a un nivel seguro y comencé de nuevo a ascender con todas mis fuerzas, salte y entre en un perfecto clavado, alegre regrese a la playa, a medio camino comencé a sentir de nuevo esas cosquillas y acelere el nado, apenas toque tierra ya era nuevamente yo

-es…es maravilloso!- no cabía en mi de felicidad, de satisfacción, lo había logrado!, mi tutor se acerco a mi con la varita en la mano, un simple movimiento y un remolino calido me envolvió secándome de inmediato, me calce los zapatos –gracias!- no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos –gracias!- estaba ebria de emoción –es genial! Escuchaba a las sirenas, al calamar, a todos bajo el agua!- Severus estaba tranquilo, y el orgullo se reflejaba en sus negros ojos, no rechazo mi abrazo mas no fue reciproco, solo me sujetó… algunos alumnos de Durmstrang salieron curiosos a la cubierta de su barco y me gritaban felicitaciones, otros de Griffindor se acercaban a ver que había sucedido… Erick me miraba recargado desde un árbol, y en un impulso corrí hacia el –si funciona! Si funciona- tome sus manos –lo hicimos bien, si funciona!- Erick me abrazo con fuerza, ese abrazo si fue correspondido

-no dude nunca de ti- susurro –mañana nadaremos juntos, te parece bien?- asentí alegre, claro que lo haríamos, mi tutor en ese momento se nos acerco

-felicidades Mina- dijo en tono frió –te sugiero darte un baño, el agua del lago no es muy limpia que digamos-

-si profesor- respondí obediente, sin soltar el abrazo –puedo antes ir a cenar con mi…novio?- total si Erick me quiere… puedo aprender a quererlo, mi tutor nos miro fríamente

-siempre y cuando te encuentres a tiempo en tu dormitorio… sola- pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de admirar su mirada asesina, pero en este momento que se la hace a Erick si me asusta.

-no se preocupe profesor, se respetar a las damas- se defendió sin inmutarse – Mina estará a tiempo y usted puede quedarse tranquilo que no me considero capaz de hacer algo que manche el nombre de la chica que quiero- así se dice mi niño! …

-además se darme a respetar profesor- rezongue también – se que a veces cuando estamos enamoradas hacemos estupideces –si… como cuando te bese en Londres, o anoche mismo cuando me mandaste al cuerno –pero aprendemos de nuestros errores, créame- ahora me miro feo

-eso espero- se dio la media vuelta, me quede ahí parada con Erick tomándome del brazo… no dijimos mas, caminamos detrás de mi tutor hasta el castillo.

Antes de dormir, después de una cena un poco incomoda y un mas incomodo "buenas noches, que duermas bien" por parte de Erick, medito frente al cuadro que hice de mi madre…estaré haciendo las cosas bien? Estaré metiendo la pata?... mami, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que me haces tanta falta.

comentarios:

Odille gracias por el review sigo peleandome con la pc, espero tener el archivo ya este fin de semana listo para enviartelo

un capitulo muy precipitado?... no, lo que pasa es que Wilhemina es tan pero tan fijada que todo lo hace o muy grande o muy exagerado, es una chica explosiva de por si.

No es tierno Erick?... necesitabamos darle vacaciones a Nush, asi que Fleur y Erick estan mas tranquilos para concentrarse en sus intereses.

ojala les haya gustado y tengan un poco de tiempo para platicar sobre el capitulo.

Este capi esta dedicado a Soloemma, Odille y a Lolitobunny


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: mundo hp Jo, Mina y Erick mios**

Capitulo 27

A pesar de todas mis dudas, sospechas y temores, el ennoviarme con Erick fue liberador en cierto sentido, conforme pasaban los días me daba cuenta que estaba menos pendiente de lo que mi tutor viera en mi, en cierta forma me "liberé" y a pesar de todas las actividades, no sentí tanto estrés o presión como los días anteriores.

Para que mi "novio" yo hiciéramos uso de la poción transformadora paso casi una semana, los grupos de candidatos a campeones mantenían reuniones continuas con sus respectivos directores, de que se hablaba? Lo ignoro, ni Fleur ni él me dijeron nunca, el punto es que si antes entrenaban, ahora estaban al cien por ciento dedicados a ello. Por fin el gran día llego, una copa enorme llamado el "cáliz de fuego" ya se encontraba expuesto en el aula que preparamos los encargados del comité, Albus nos enseño a hacer un hechizo para evitar que los mas jóvenes de Hogwarts intentasen participar, en cuanto se abrió la puerta del aula, primero fue abarrotada por alumnos de todos los grados y los tres colegios, la copa tenia siglos de estar guardada y era un momento tan especial como para perderse, un chiquillo Griffindor llego ese día con una cámara muggle

-quiero enviarle una foto a mis padres- chillaba

-lo siento- Marietta, la chica regordeta por la que había discutido con Erick parecía dragón guardián -no esta permitido por ordenes del Ministerio - por ordenes? No recuerdo que me lo dijeran, así que solo le reporte a Crouch la situación y no me metí en mas líos.

Mis amigos candidatos, mis pequeños amigos de Griffindor y yo misma pasábamos horas embelezados mirando el cáliz… hasta que el momento llego… Erick y Fleur decidieron colocar sus papelitos cuando no estuviera de guardia, posiblemente estaban tan nerviosos que no querían verse mal conmigo, pero la fecha había llegado y los campeones serian designados.

Albus como director anfitrión encabezo el evento; el cáliz tenia un fuego extraño y tras una suave explosión salio volando el primer papel

- Drumstrangs… Víktor Krum- anuncio el director y todo el colegio soltó un alarido de emoción que hizo cimbrar los muros, esperamos un poco y otro estallido, el papelito voló suavemente a las manos de Albus, estábamos nerviosos, Erick me tenia tomada de ambas manos, con los ojos cerrados y pálido, Fleur apretaba tan fuerte mi brazo que lo sentía adormecido

-Hogwarts … Cedric Diggory - grito el director, y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts irrumpieron en aplausos y vítores; faltaba un campeón, el nuestro, las manos me sudaban y los tres temblábamos, fue una eternidad para nosotros hasta que un "pluf" resonó desde el interior del cáliz y el papelito floto, Albus tuvo que atraparlo

-Beauxbatons … Fleur Delacour - leyó y todos mis compañeros nos unimos en un grito de celebración, aunque el resto de los candidatos lucían decepcionados entre ellos Erick, a final de cuentas estuvimos de acuerdo que Fleur era nuestra digna representante

-yo?- no podía parar de repetirlo la pobrecilla -que voy a hacer?- estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios mientras el resto de nosotros la abrazaba, Erick salio del lugar y todos seguimos gritando hurras y vivas en honor a nuestra campeona, hasta que el cáliz de nuevo soltó un "pluf" dejándonos sorprendidos… el papelito parecía tener inteligencia propia pues cayo exactamente en la mano de Albus que lo leyó confundido

-…Harry Potter…- ahora el silencio era sepulcral… nunca lo vimos dejar su papel, incluso los gemelos hermanos de Ronald tuvieron consecuencias al atreverse cruzar el circulo mágico con algunos amigos de ellos, Harry sin embargo…había logrado burlar nuestra vigilancia, burlar al circulo y lograr ser elegido por el cáliz?

Obviamente todos comenzaron a protestar y a reclamarnos, que si al comité por parte de Hogwarts, que si a mi por hablarle al niño, que si a Albus, en fin era una confusión total, nos llamaron a todos los integrantes del comité, a los vigilantes del aula y nos encerraron por separado en distintos salones… cuando llego el momento de que me interrogaran ya había dado cien vueltas a la situación, nunca vi a Potter dejar el dichoso papelito.

-cuanto te pago?- fue lo primero que me grito el director de Drumstrangs , obviamente fui la primera en ser interrogada pues todos estaban hechos una furia

-nada!- le grite, a mi no me espanta -en mis guardias solo algunos niños de tercero intentaron cruzar el circulo mas no se los permití- le arroje una hoja donde había anotado los nombres de los chiquillos - un niño de Griffindor quiso tomar fotografías y Marietta no se lo permitió, es todo lo que reportamos- no era justo que por su travesura ahora nos riñeran de tal forma

-Profesor- la Directora de mi Academia llego en mi defensa - Creo en mi alumna… de intentar hacer trampa hubiera favorecido a sus compañeros, no a un alumno de otra escuela, y el código de honor y valores que establecemos y fomentamos en nuestros alumnos impide que caigan en engaños como estos.- estaba mas que furiosa, nunca la había visto así -quiero levantar una queja Sr. Crouch por la acusación infame y sin fundamento que se ha levantado en contra de mi alumna- el pobre aludido asentía mientras un chico escribía veloz todo lo que ahí se hablaba.

- Profesores por favor tranquilícense- pidió Albus en tono conciliador -creo que deberíamos dejar hablar a cada integrante del comité como habíamos acordado, y posteriormente hablar con el Sr. Potter al respecto- los otros dos directores hicieron gestos de fastidio y el jefe de mi tutor se acerco a mi, mirándome fijamente -podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso?-

-por que mejor no me hace legeremens como siempre -susurre furiosa, parpadeo sorprendido - ya se los dije - conteste en voz alta, asegurándome que todos escucharan -durante el tiempo que me correspondía ser responsable de vigilar los accesos al aula nada ni nadie paso ni dejo objeto alguno en el cáliz , a excepción de los candidatos a campeones, a menos…- entrecerré los ojos pensando la posibilidad -no sabemos quienes eran los candidatos de Hogwarts- mire a Albus burlona -quizá algún alumno de séptimo que no quisiera participar puso el papelito de Potter -haber que se siente que te acusen directamente… o buenos al menos a tus alumnos… Creo que a los directores invitados les pareció interesante mi propuesta, Albus solo meneo la cabeza

-no lo creo, así como tu colegio tiene altos niveles morales y de valores, así en este colegio - le dolió! Le dolió! - creo entonces que has dicho todo lo que sabes- termino mi interrogatorio? No! Tengo mas que decir, como que Albus usa legeremens sin avisar a nadie y que era un entrometido… y que ahora que la situación estaba en su contra no sabia ni que diantres hacer… y eso lo pensé bien alto para que pudiera ver mis pensamientos sin problema alguno.

Así como entro un tumulto al aula donde me interrogaron, salieron quedando únicamente mi tutor que me miraba furioso

-Espero que estés orgullosa -siseo -has logrado llamar mas la atención de Albus, el principal enemigo de tu padre - mientras hablaba me levante del pupitre donde me encontraba y camine a la puerta - ahora cualquier cosa que pienses en contra del director tu padre podrá sentirte cada vez mas-

-supongamos que Voldemort me busca… que sucedería?- me pare frente a el, retándolo, ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir su mal carácter como tutor y su indiferencia como…bueno si, sigo pensando en el como hombre, pero debo mostrarme fuerte, o no?

-Primero?... no creo que me mate - uf que alivio! - me haría victima de la peor de las maldiciones para desear la muerte como una liberación - mm, no… no siento ya tanto alivio - ya que tu padre me haya maldecido de por vida, seguirías tu y al menos como aliada, puedes servirle de mucho- sonrió tristemente - creo que no fui un buen tutor ya que estas llena de tanta ira, aunque es de admirarse el hecho de que sabes fingir bien, todos te teniamos por una chica dulce – claro! Ahora yo soy la mala no?

- ambos estamos enfermos de ira, y herimos a quienes nos rodean aun sin planearlo - contesté sin mirarlo -por un lado he procurado evitar esos sentimientos, pero… cuando voy al otro extremo, es decir, a ser una buena persona, cuando siento amor por alguien, solo encuentro frialdad y rechazo… el odio y el enojo al menos hacen que los demás me teman o me respeten-

-eso ultimo era lo que decía tu padre - se recargo en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica - "nada te hace mas poderoso que el temor de los demás hacia ti"- recordó cerrando los ojos

-por ese odio estoy aquí…entonces soy hija del odio, del terror, del miedo, todo aquello que representa Voldemort -susurre recargándome en un pupitre cercano a él -que mas da todo el amor, el cariño y todos esos buenos sentimientos que pueda llegar a sentir… nací de la oscuridad, por la oscuridad y en la oscuridad- suspire resignada

-olvidas entonces todo lo que te enseño tu madre?- abrió lentamente los ojos posándolos en mi -ella dio lo máximo que puede dar una madre por su hijo…y tu tan fácilmente lo lanzas al cubo de desperdicios?-

-como olvidar algo que ni siquiera recuerdo?- habían pasado ya tantos años que el interés por retomar el análisis a esos recuerdos embotellados se relegó a segundo plano.

-crees que es momento de abrir los envases faltantes?- se enderezo un poco a pesar de haber estado en una posición cómoda, levante el rostro y solo dije que si moviendo la cabeza - podemos hacerlo esta tarde, durante la hora de comida- alce los hombros, me levante y abrí la puerta

-te veo entonces en tu habitación- susurre y salí lentamente; cuando llegue con mis amigos todo el contingente de Beauxbatons me esperaba expectante.

-que te dijeron?- una chica que también fue candidata era la mas interesada en conocer pormenores -cancelarán el sorteo?- la mire extrañada

-no…no tienen por que hacerlo, el asunto es de Hogwarts, y no debe afectar a los demás candidatos- fue todo lo que necesitaba saber, la pobrecilla se alejo decepcionada

-todo sigue igual?- ahora me preguntaba Fleur, lucia pálida y sus manos estaban heladas cuando las toque

-todo Fleur, tu eres nuestra campeona- le sonreí y la abrace muy fuerte, cuando nos separamos vi a Erick sentado un poco mas allá de nosotras, solté a mi amiga que quedo envuelta en una vorágine de uniformes celestes que la abrazaban y la apoyaban y me dirigí hacia donde él estaba sentado.

-estas bien?- susurre sentándome a su lado y tomando su mano

-supongo- contesto en voz muy baja -la verdad estoy algo decepcionado…me gano Fleur, ella esta a nivel de Krum…- se le oía muy contrariado

-no sabemos que métodos usa el cáliz para elegir a los campeones, tal vez quiso ser equitativo y por eso selecciono a Fleur-

-o podría ser que este descompuesto -susurro con la intención de que solo yo lo escuchara -si selecciono a alguien tan fuerte como Krum, o a alguien como Diggory que me imagino muy popular, o a Potter por lo de tu pa…- se interrumpió

-si eligió a Potter debe estar descompuesto- sonreí -por eso debió no elegirte, porque no funciona- me entretuve acomodándole algunos rizos de su corto cabello - por otro lado, me siento tranquila de que no seas nuestro campeón- me miro confundido - no hubiera soportado verte en las pruebas, que me perdone Fleur que es mi mejor amiga y la quiero muchísimo, pero … no estoy lista para verte pelear con un perro de tres cabezas o cazando un basilisco - durante nuestras lecturas habíamos investigado los anteriores torneos -prefiero que estés sano y completo a mi lado, perfecto para el baile, que visitarte en la enfermería- bese su mejilla, estaba un poco mas tranquilo -ahora ve y dale un abrazo a Fleur, necesitará todo nuestro apoyo y lo que menos necesita es una copia de Nush agriándole la experiencia- nos levantamos y lentamente nos abrimos paso entre la multitud que la rodeaba

-Fleur?- Erick la llamo y ella giro a verlo con sus azules ojos brillando emocionados -soy un imbecil, debí ser el primero en abrazarte- fue un abrazo tan emotivo que también los abrace, los tres temblabamos de emoción, de miedo, de nervios, en si de incertidumbre, no sabíamos que cosas enfrentaría nuestra querida amiga.

La directora nos dio el resto del día y bajo el pretexto de aclarar el asunto del cáliz y Harry logré quedarme en el castillo, mis amigos decidieron pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade. Puntualmente me hallaba en el aula de pociones mientras el resto del colegio ya disfrutaban de la comida, toque suavemente la puerta del dormitorio y un "adelante" me permitió abrir, mi tutor ya tenia listo el pensadero y algunas botellas ya vacías.

-esto es desde que tenías siete u ocho años- susurro invitándome a acercarme, tenia miedo pero quería ver a mi madre mas que a los recuerdos -estos son…de un familiar de ella- lo mire extrañada - me costo mucho localizarlo pero cuando lo hice y hable con el, me los entrego sin problema alguno-

De vuelta en la cabaña que mi madre construyera, era una niña alta para siete años y ayudaba a mamá alimentando algunos conejos que estaban en un corral, ella molía trigo mientras tarareaba algo, su voz era tan dulce, no pude evitar sentarme a su lado, mirándola fijamente, absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles, cuando mi pequeña yo termino con los conejos, saco un costal de granos y alimento a unas gallinas que eran seguidas por muchos pollitos

-mami ya me cansé- grito con voz chillona , sudaba y estaba roja de calor -puedo descansar?- mamá volteo con una dulce sonrisa

-entonces dile a los patos que no comerán hasta que hayas descansado - la pequeña arrugo la nariz - y cuando yo termine de moler el trigo- continuo mi madre -tomare un descanso también- volteo su mirada hacia el trigo que molía con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios

-pero ya tengo hambre mami!- reclamo la niña – ush esta bien!... pato! Pato! Pato!- comenzó a llamar a los animales que obedientes se acercaban al comedero mientras lo llenaba de semillas

-hola!- la voz de un hombre nos alerto, tanto a los recuerdos como a mi, Severus se encontraba de pie cerca de la niña, la veía con mucha ternura, provocándome un nudo en la garganta, me asuste un poco cuando un hombre atravesó a mi tutor de repente, era mas alto que mi madre, pero tenia el mismo cabello rojo intenso, los ojos eran violetas como los míos, delgado, ágil y me imagine que muy fuerte pues llevaba un costal enorme a sus espaldas -te traje lo mejor en semillas, las que cosecharon se vendieron muy bien, estas deben dar mejores resultados -le entrego un bolsito tintineante - Mina!- grito mientras soltaba todo y la niña se arrojo a sus brazos, el la levanto en alto y la hizo girar…era una escena familiar tan hermosa, la niña reía y gritaba feliz mientras el hombre la mareaba.

-no vayas a tirarla -mi madre sonriente preveía cualquier incidente -ya déjala!- y comenzó a reír… escuchar la risa de mi madre despertó sentimientos en mi interior, era triste haber olvidado ese tintineo, su sonrisa era fresca, gentil, me di cuenta de que no había plasmado esa intensidad en el cuadro que ahora estaba colgado en la habitación; el hombre también reía, lanzo a la niña y la atrapo ágilmente bajándola despacio

-no tío!- la nena se abrazo a las piernas largas -quiero jugar mas!-

-Mina recuerda que también los cerditos tienen hambre- mi madre le recordó sus deberes, sonreí ante el gesto rebelde que hizo cuando saco otro costalito de semillas y se perdió entre los corrales gritando "cerdito cerdito cerdito"

-ya sabes que esto es para su educación- dijo mi madre a su hermano devolviéndole el bolsito con monedas - como están nuestros padres?- susurro para que la niña que cantaba a gritos desafinados desde los corrales no la escuchara

-de salud están bien, pero … deberías dejar de preocuparte- al parecer era un tema difícil – crees que la acepten en el colegio que te dijo el mago que te visitaba?-

-le pedí que no volviera, pero me aseguró que se encargaría de que la niña fuera a su colegio, para cuidarla de …-se interrumpió

-no quieres que el padre de Mina se entere ya lo se, pero… ese chico es el único contacto que tienes con ellos, al menos deberías localizarlo y enviarle una nota -tomo la mano de mi madre y entraron a la cabaña que yo no conocía en su interior, era sencilla y practica, el piso estaba limpio y olía a fresco, los muebles eran rústicos y en la cocina algo soltaba vapor, mi tío se sirvió un poco y otro plato a mi madre

-el padre de Mina provocó una guerra -contesto mamá en un susurro, vigilando la puerta por si entraba la niña -no quiero que envuelva al clan o a mi hija en todo eso- movió el contenido de su plato enfriándolo, se puso de pie y salio a la puerta -Mina a comer!- aun no entraba cuando la niña entro como tornado, el gesto de Severus era tan poco común, sonreía enternecido, miraba fijamente a la niña con tanto cariño… pero…esa niña soy yo! Entonces que ha pasado? Por que nos distanciamos tanto?.

-gracias mami!- la niña se sentó a la mesa esperando su plato -mami?- la elfa la miro seria -ah si…manos, brazos y cara, lo siento- corriendo salio al patio, tan solo después de un par de minutos se escucho un chapaleo y entro escurriendo agua -la vaca me tiro al agua -

-la vaca?- mi tío reía burlón, era una escena que en mi vida había podido imaginar

-es que…quería un vaso de leche- susurro sentándose -pero la vaca no quiso dejarse ordeñar-

-antes de comer sécate- ordeno mi madre

-mama!- un berrinche en puerta, Merlín si soy una niña caprichuda! Mientras la niña se secaba con una manta no dejaba de interrogar al visitante - que me trajiste tío- hacia una carita de cachorro tierno al tío

-tu madre prohibió caramelos - Mina pequeña inflo las mejillas, era mas pecosa que cuando llegue al colegio -pero no me prohibió traerte esto -saco unos frascos que contenían líquidos de muchos colores, unos pergaminos y plumas de diferentes tipos

-y eso para que?- rebelde a fin de cuentas

-debes aprender a escribir, a dibujar, conocer los números - dijo mamá -en dos años a lo sumo entras al colegio-

-no! yo quiero cuidar a los animales- protesto con la boca medio llena, balanceando las piernas en la silla porque apenas alcanzaba al piso -quiero quedarme contigo-

-debes ir a aprender a manejar tus poderes chiquita- intervino mi tío…si, ese hombre era mi tío! Un sentimiento de familiaridad me invadió y de golpe imágenes de juegos, de travesuras y complicidades llegaron a mi mente -recuerdas cuando hiciste crecer la siembra en menos de una hora?- la niña sonrió con la boca llena

-Mina!- la riño mamá -come con la boca cerrada, no hables con la boca llena!-la nena trago de golpe y con mucho trabajo

-si tio! Y le trajiste muchas piedras bonitas a mi mami porque el que te compra las cosechas no tenia dinero pero le gusto lo que llevaste- sonreía orgullosa

-y recuerdas cuando las serpientes se comieron a los pollitos?- dijo mamá muy seria y en ese momento lo recordé!, había estado jugando con una pequeña serpiente, platicando con ella y la invite a comer, en mi inocencia de niña planeaba servirle algo de sopa o compartirle de mi cena, no me imaginaba que llamaría a toda su camada y que en la noche se comerían a todos los pollitos, me sentí pésima por meses.

-si mami- respondió Mina pequeña abrumada por la culpa.

-debes ir al colegio, tu tío te va a llevar- sonrió y el recuerdo se desvaneció, mire fijamente a mi tutor en la habitación, la luz del dia no había variado en lo absoluto

-mi tío borro mi memoria?- Severus negó suavemente mientras sacaba esos recuerdos, revisaba otras botellas y vertía el contenido, nos inclinamos hacia el pensadero.

Este era también recuerdo de mi tío, estaba en la aldea que había atacado mi padre años atrás, todo estaba en orden, algunos niños corrían y jugaban, otros estaban reunidos alrededor de una piedra mientras una anciana les hablaba en otro idioma, vi a mis abuelos que estaban idénticos al ultimo recuerdo de ellos, ella manejaba un telar y el estaba curtiendo la piel de un animal grande, me sorprendió ver llegar a lo lejos a mamá llevándome de la mano, la niña miraba fascinada a su alrededor, pero los habitantes de la aldea se alejaban de ellas, tomaban a los niños y los obligaban a entrar en las chozas, mi pequeña yo veía extrañada como todos les daban la espalda o hacían señales raras con sus manos, como conjuros de protección.

-que haces aquí?- mi abuela dejo el telar y se levanto mirando furiosa a mi madre

-hola madre- sonrió triste mamá -yo también te extrañe- susurro, me oculte tras la falda de mi madre -ella es tu nieta, se llama Wilhemina- la abuela me ignoro

-te advertimos que no podías volver, ya sabes lo que va a pasar- discretamente mi abuelo miro hacia un área libre en el centro de la aldea, ya no había niños y los adultos hacían una pila de rocas, comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

-lo se padre- mamá estaba pálida -solo quiero suplicarles que lleven a mi pequeña al colegio de magia, que esta en Escocia- susurro

-no es necesario que hagas esto- dijo mi tío abrazando a mamá

-si es para que su padre no la encuentre, soy capaz de todo- contesto ella -solo evita que la niña vea esto, no quiero que lo vea, por favor- gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas bronceadas por el arduo trabajo al aire libre

-que va a pasar mami?- como presintiendo algo se le abrazaba a la cintura -me quiero ir a la casa mami-

-no podemos mi amor- respondió arrodillándose -hoy cumples once años, y debes irte de aquí, no podré acompañarte al colegio y … debo esconderte-

-de papá?- pregunto limpiando con sus manitas las lagrimas maternas

-si preciosa, de papá- intento sonreír -ya no podremos vernos mi niña, pero al lugar a donde vas te van a cuidar y a quererte mucho- aunque sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, los ojos violetas derramaban abundantes lagrimas -si… nos quedamos en casa el podría encontrarte y no quiero eso, porque tu eres una niña muy buena, mi bebe perfecto- no pudo mas, su voz se desgarro en un llanto indescriptible, contagiando a la niña, mire a mi tutor que daba la espalda a la escena, visiblemente afectado, me acerque a él y me abrace ocultando el rostro para no ver mas esa escena, recordé el dolor de separarme de mamá, en ese momento no entendía el por que ya no podríamos estar juntas en nuestro mundo perfecto

-obviamente- susurro mi tutor -no pudimos conseguir el recuerdo de ella, pero tu tío nos dijo que unos mortifagos días antes pasaron por la cabaña, ataviados como indigentes, supongo que en huida de los aurores; solo uno de ellos logro reconocer tus ojos e hilar la situación por lo que tu madre tuvo que deshacerse de ellos- no me atreví a preguntar si mamá los había matado o que?- pero quedo temerosa de que algún día llegara tu padre…- agacho la mirada -quieres ver todo el recuerdo o quieres salir?-

-van a… hacerle algo a mamá?- susurre, detrás nuestro oí gritar a la niña

-mami! Mami! Déjenme quiero ir con mi mami!- gritaba angustiada mas no pude voltear, no quise revivir el momento en que mi tio me cargo mientras yo daba patadas y arañazos, no quería volver a ver a las elfas que antes me parecieron hermosas arrastrando a mamá lejos de mi, atándola a un poste en el centro de la aldea, no quería volver a escuchar los gritos e insultos o el ruido de las rocas al pegar en el cuerpo de mamá, Severus me abrazo con fuerza y cerré los ojos mientras los gritos de la niña hacían eco en mi cabeza.

Al hacerse el silencio sentí que estábamos fuera del recuerdo, sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar, era un llanto tan lleno de dolor, de impotencia.

-lapidaron a mi mamá- susurre, el recuerdo salio a flote -cuando me encerraron en la cabaña de mis abuelos oi como las mujeres gritaban insultos hacia mi madre, poco después entro mi tío, golpeado y con la ropa desgarrada, con una escudilla en las manos, no se que poción era, pero … tenia un sabor metálico…- lo mire asustada sin querer decir lo que pensaba

-esa poción la hizo tu madre poco antes de dejar la cabaña, para protegerte de tu padre…debía complementarla con su propia sangre, derramada en…- tampoco completo su frase, estaba muy afectado por los recuerdos

-sacrificio…- trague saliva, mi vista estaba fija en un punto inespecífico frente a mi en un anaquel -mi tío hizo que bebiera todo el contenido, luego entro mi abuelo y me sujeto con fuerza del brazo- toque mi muñeca como si el dolor fuera reciente -mi tío le rogó que también tomara el bolso con los ahorros que mamá había hecho porque el estaba tan herido que no podría traerme, nunca creí que soportaría correr durante toda una noche- suspire ya con el hipo normal después de un ataque de llanto fuerte, Severus no me interrumpió ni se movió siquiera -me imagino que entramos por el lado de Hogsmeade -parpadee como ubicándome - cuando llegamos al bosque prohibido …le pregunte por que? Por que me odiaba?... me dijo que por haber nacido y me golpeo en la cabeza con algo que saco de su cinturón- lo mire -por que me hicieron esto?, por culpa de mi padre?-

-el orgullo del clan de los elfos del bosque es extremadamente riguroso, al decidir tu madre no interrumpir el embarazo humillo a sus padres ante la comunidad, primero porque estaba embarazada de un mago, para ellos la condición humana es lo mas bajo en la escala evolutiva, un muggle es casi una bacteria, un mago queda a nivel de un parasito…además de la violación, cuando tu madre no quiso abortar, lo tomaron como sexo consensual, que ella había aceptado… al momento en que te lleva a la aldea es porque sabia que debía morir, renunciar a su longevidad para regalarte su sangre, durante la tortura- carraspeo molesto por darme detalles -su organismo libero cierta sustancia esencial para la poción que te dieron, tu tío al tomar su sangre también fue desconocido por ellos, no al grado de tener que matarlo, pero cuando lo viste golpeado y lastimado fue porque tenia que sacar la sangre de las heridas de tu madre durante la lapidación mientras agonizaba, el también recibió una buena cantidad de golpes - suspiro - pero se había comprometido, tenia que protegerte; tu familia no te quería en la aldea, la misma gente estaba dispuesta a sacrificarte, por eso te sacaron así; el golpe…fue algo innecesario, al menos por ahora que no sabemos con que te lo dio- junto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos meditando los hechos -supongo que fue con algo mágico para provocarte esa amnesia tan profunda-

-tenia miedo de que llevara a mi padre con ellos- susurre - es una posibilidad no crees?- asintió -sabes que fue de ellos?-

-no, cuando busque a tu tío me costo trabajo ubicarlo, el clan se volvió nómada y ahora no encontrarás mas que algunos despojos en esa colina, tu tío también es un elfo errante, cuando lo encontré afortunadamente estaba en las cercanías de Londres, aun estabas inconciente- busco una mejor posición en su sillón de lectura- hable con el, estaba muy preocupado por ti, por tu salud; cuando le expuse la situación me dio sus recuerdos sin pensarlo siquiera, pero me pidió que nunca te ayudara a buscarlo, amaba a su hermana, y te amaba cuando dejo de verte, sin embargo no sabia como reaccionaria si volviera a encontrarse contigo, sabiendo que ella dio su vida por ti- suspiro - eso es todo lo que paso… creo que tu memoria se ha recuperado-

-si…-le mire sonriendo triste -ahora recuerdo muchas cosas de mamá, el sabor de algunas de sus comidas, los panecillos que hacia, incluso la mañana del día que murió, me puso un vestido que ella misma me confecciono- suspire -no puedo creer que fui una niña tan feliz-

-por que no?-

-creía que mis mayores alegrías y mis mejores momentos fueron cuando me tratabas no como mi padre, sino como mi cómplice- me levante pesadamente como si mis hombros cargaran una vida de mil años y camine hacia la puerta- creo que debo irme- ya caía la noche -gracias Severus- se levanto y caballeroso me acompaño hasta la puerta del salón de pociones

-gracias de que?- pregunto y me gire para contestarle de frente

-por protegerme, por cuidarme- algo me hizo acariciar suavemente su mejilla -ahora se el por que te amo tanto y por que te amare hasta la muerte- se quedo helado, sin responderme, me pare de puntillas y le di un beso tierno en la mejilla -no te preocupes, no voy a acosarte mas- y salí del salón, ya sabia quien era, que era… ahora lo difícil es definir quien seria en el futuro.

COMENTARIOS

Tenia muchas ganas de escribir este capitulo, no tenia idea sobre el momento en la historia que debía incluirlo, pero solito se fue dando, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Por cierto ya corregí el nombre "Drumstrangs" obviamente las pc donde estoy escribiendo no tienen la palabra y me la interpretaron como se les antojo ( mi esposo escribe una novela y tiene un personaje llamado Poncio, que las compus le cambian a PONCHO o PONCHITO jajaja.) ya hice varias correcciones, perdón por subirlo asi.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: mundo potteriano es de Jo, Mina y Erick son mis niños**

Capitulo 28

El asunto "Potter" provocó un impacto en los tres colegios participantes, por un lado los alumnos de Drumstrangs y su director se mantenían totalmente fuera del colegio e incluso se solicitó el servicio de alimentos a su barco, Albus accedió con tal de ya no tener que escuchar las alegatas, reclamos e indirectas muy directas por parte de Karkarov.

Como siempre Beauxbatons desplegando elegancia no hizo mucho escándalo al respecto, seguimos asistiendo al colegio para las clases, comiendo en el mismo comedor, bajo la ley del hielo… nadie le dirigía la palabra a alguien de Hogwarts, ni siquiera yo le dirigía la palabra a las chicas del comité, afortunadamente ya solo era esperar el día del baile y como afortunadamente ya conocían sus actividades solo se trataba de coordinar a todos durante el evento.

Pero la peor reacción fue por parte de los mismos alumnos de Hogwarts que pasaban todo el tiempo molestando al pobre de Harry, acaso olvidaron ya que ese niño pudo acabar con el mago terrible que amenazaba a su mundo a la edad en que ellos aun usaban pañales? Que ese enano salvo sus mágicos traseros?, vaya que hay gente ingrata!. Fabricaron unos botones donde insultaban al niño, le gritaban indirectas, groserías y hasta su "mejor" amigo le dio la espalda… después del incidente con el cáliz muy a mi pesar tuve muy pocos encuentros con el, lo máximo que podíamos era saludarnos de lejos y seguir nuestro camino.

Una tarde cualquiera nos mando llamar la directora a mi y otras dos alumnas, me extraño la convocatoria pero asistimos puntuales; la cita era en una de las aulas del castillo, cuando entramos vimos parte de su equipaje, un enorme espejo y su silla habían sido trasladados al lugar.

-niñas, quiero pedirles algo, denme su palabra de que guardaran el secreto- las tres asentimos y su rostro se ilumino como el de una traviesa adolescente –tengo una cita!- las tres nos miramos sorprendidas y nos acercamos, en ese momento se nos olvido que era nuestra profesora y la rodeamos para saber todos los detalles – recuerdan a Hagrid?- susurro y no la interrumpimos –me ha invitado a dar un paseo esta noche- una de mis compañeras soltó un chillido casi inaudible de emoción –necesito que usen sus conocimientos sobre belleza y me preparen para ese encuentro –como? Mi maestra, mi directora, mi casi ídolo feminista estaba emocionada por verse con un… guardabosques? Supongo que los hombres gigantes medianamente civilizados son escasos, y felices de poder ayudarla comenzamos a trabajar.

Una de las chicas se dedico a buscarle algo entre el guardarropa, era algo difícil pues una falda parecía cortina de dosel y las blusas eran igual de enormes y en cinco minutos tuvimos que rescatarla de una montaña de ropa que la aplastaba, la profesora tiene un gusto muy particular por los cuellos y muñequeras de piel esponjosa y peluda, coordinar esas prendas enormes con un par de zapatos apropiados creí que era tarea difícil.

La otra chica comenzó a sacar los maquillajes de la profesora, y supuse que hacerle un peinado seria cosa fácil… nota mental, inventar una poción reblandecedora de cabellos de gigante, a pesar de cuidar mucho su persona, los cabellos parecían delgados alambres casi imposibles de peinar decentemente, opte por hacerle rizos y acomodarle una peineta… tres horas después parecía que habíamos corrido un maratón de 50 kilómetros, pero la profesora lucia preciosa, ok sin ser grosera, lo mas linda que podía lucir una giganta.

Salimos sin antes desearle buena suerte (no se que esperaba en su primera cita con Hagrid pero utilizo su perfume especial para momentos románticos…la botella estaba sellada cuando la sacamos de su maletín de maquillajes, costó mucho trabajo abrirla y al hacerlo un delicioso aroma invadió el lugar… confirmo entonces que mi maestra querida no tiene muchas citas sentimentales que digamos)

Volvía a mi dormitorio cuando escuche a Severus y a Karkarov cuchicheando en un pasillo anexo, tenia que pasar forzosamente por ese lugar, estornudé escandalosamente y taconee mas de lo normal para hacerme notar, no quería escuchar cosas que no debía, pero por la cara del profesor de Víktor me imaginé que hablaban de mi.

-Buenas noches señorita Snape- saludo con fingida cortesía el búlgaro, enseñándome sus dientes amarillos carcomidos…iuugh

-buenas noches profesor- conteste incluso haciendo una pequeña reverencia con toda la burla y sarcasmo que podía usar –profesor Snape, buenas noches- a el si lo salude normal, linda y hermosamente sencilla… si soy todo un amor.

-Mina- contesto sin sonreír e inclinándose ligeramente –ya es tarde para estar fuera de tu dormitorio- vamos a comenzar con los regaños?

-la profesora Maxime me llamo para revisar algunos asuntos del baile- contesté –precisamente me dirijo a mi habitación- mire a su acompañante –buenas noches caballeros- y trate de dar un paso, mas Karkarov me detuvo

-debo disculparme con usted señorita por mi exabrupto durante la jornada de la selección –si claro… pero aléjate que tu aliento me destroza la nariz, al evitar su asqueroso olor me di cuenta que observaba insistentemente mis ojos, baje el rostro y me aleje de el.

-no se preocupe- conteste muy educada –ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme- mire a mi tutor con gesto de auxilio –no quiero que el profesor Snape se disguste por no cumplir de inmediato sus ordenes-

-no creo que al profesor Snape le importe que usted comparta un momento con nosotros, estoy realmente interesado en saber los detalles del baile – a otro threstal con ese hueso pensé – no quiero que mis alumnos vayan a hacer el ridículo al desconocer sus costumbres- si… claro que le creo

-no hay nada de diferente en un baile de adolescentes en Bulgaria o en Francia o aquí, a tal caso Víktor puede contarle a sus compañeros como festejábamos tanto en poblados mágicos como en ciudades muggles durante nuestras múltiples salidas- conteste cortes –y por favor profesor, le pido que me disculpe, debo estar ya en mi dormitorio- y sin mas apresure el paso alejándome de ellos.

Minutos mas tarde estaba lista para ir a dormir, afortunadamente logre divorciarme de mi vieja pijama de muñecos y colores, ahora utilizaba una cómoda y enorme playera que me cubría poco arriba de la mitad de los muslos, cortesía de Erick y un evento muggle al que asistieron sus parientes americanos… una tal comicon…o no se que sea, pero tenia unos dibujos muy bonitos, a la amazona Wonder Woman y mi héroe muggle…Batman; daba el ultimo cepillado del día a mi cabello cuando tocaron la puerta.

-adelante- no podía ser otro que mi tutor, cuando entro sabia perfectamente el motivo de su visita –Karkarov ya sabe verdad?-

-si- contesto en voz baja cerrando la puerta con cuidado –no se si siga en contacto con tu padre, pero ahora debes ser mucho mas cuidadosa –

-en que sentido?, ya no se que mas hacer para que papá no me detecte… que me aguanto al entrometido de Albus, que no debo enojarme, que esconderme del que se escapo de la prisión, que del otro que encontraste… por Merlín Severus, voy a quedarme encerrada en este dormitorio el resto de mi vida?- la verdad ya estaba cansada de huir, de esconderme… pero que mas podría hacer?

-solo cuida lo que digas, me gusto la forma en que manejaste la situación tu sola- frunció el ceño cuando me vio en tan "indecente" prenda para dormir y sin decir nada abrió mi ropero, saco un pantalón de un viejo conjunto deportivo y me lo arrojo.

-oye!- mire el pantalón y luego mi pijama, ya no rezongue y me lo puse de inmediato, ese tiempo lo aprovecho para sentarse en el banco donde estaba y se puso a curiosear todos mis artilugios embellecedores, tomo un bolsito y lo vació en la mesa con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

-te va a atrapar los dedos una ratonera- avise sin voltear, solo cuando escuche como vertía el contenido si puse mas atención –oye! Eso es propiedad privada- curioso revisaba cada cosa

-tanto maquillaje?- comento extrañado –pero si eres muy guapa sin esas cosas- revisaba divertido cada empaque

-eso dices porque me quieres –respondí –de alguna forma debo cubrir las pequitas que me quedan- molesta comencé a guardar mis cosas en su lugar

-te mentiría?- la forma en que lo dijo me hizo voltear, Merlín por que eres tan malo conmigo? Yo que soy tu fiel seguidora y me pones en tantos predicamentos, la mirada de mi tutor era aterciopelada, su gesto también se había suavizado

-es que no me vez como los demás chicos… digo, ellos buscan rostros perfectos y limpios de pecas –traté de no sentirme afectada por su mirada y su expresión… ha! Ya se!- a Erick le gusta como luzco cuando los uso –si…eso lo arreglara todo

-ha si, tu maravilloso semigigante – la recriminación se reflejaba en su mirada –en fin, si te gusta parecer un cuadro muggle surrealista es tu problema- se encogió de hombros y dejando la banquita se tiro cual largo es en mi cama

-si, claro ponte cómodo- susurre fingiendo molestia –no te apetece un bocadillo quizá?- no me contesto, y mejor saque uno de los libros heredados por Jebedahia y me senté a su lado –ya que estás aquí podrías ayudarme con mis deberes-

-te deja tarea Olympe?- giro su rostro mirándome extrañado –suponía que por estar en el torneo…- lo interrumpí

-pertenecer al mejor colegio de magia de Europa tiene su costo- contesté con un falso toque petulante –aquí en Hogwarts se toman mas en serio una fiesta o las vacaciones, creo que eres el único profesor estricto del colegio- sonrió ante el elogio

-alguien debe mantenerlos controlados – contesto volteando nuevamente su rostro hacia arriba, mirando fijamente el techo –y sobre los recuerdos de tu madre…como has estado?- intento mostrarse casual, pero me imagino que si se ha preocupado pues no toque el tema en un buen tiempo

-he reconsiderado muchas de mis actitudes- contesté cerrando el libro y acostándome a su lado, buscando curiosa que le veía al techo –ella hizo un sacrificio enorme por protegerme, debo respetar su acto, debo ser la hija que ella esperaba que fuera, no lo crees?- hizo un "mjm" como única contestación, así que prosigo –sin embargo, por otro lado me gustaría conocer a mi tío-

-el me pidió que no te ayudara a buscarlo-

-si me lo dijiste, pero el no te dijo que impidieras que yo lo buscara- sonreí –un simple juego de palabras-

-con ello quedo exonerado sobre cualquier decisión tuya?-

-totalmente- gire para mirarlo, inevitablemente pensé en "Faraway so close", como decía la letra de una canción muggle, tan lejos y tan cerca… increíblemente lejano, dolorosamente cercano…sobre todo con el párrafo que me identificaba "And if you look, you look through me,And if you talk it's not to me,And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing" suspire y cambie esos pensamientos –puedo confesarte algo?- volteo muy lento y sus negros ojos se clavaron en los míos, le sonreí- es sobre como hice el redemptio – tal vez fue la escasa luz en su rostro o que tengo sueño, pero creo que un tenue gesto de decepción se escapo de su frió control por un segundo

-no me habías dicho nada de ello, ni del dum mortuus-

-supongo que no estaba segura, de hecho me temo que mi padre tiene algo que ver con ello- se sentó ya mas atento a lo que decía, en cierta forma hasta preocupado – ambos los convoque porque una voz en mi mente los repetía una y otra vez… a menos de ser como el pinocho de los cuentos muggles, creo que tengo una conciencia del sexo masculino porque la voz era de hombre-

-como era?- pregunto curioso, tratando de lucir tranquilo

-no tan profunda o varonil como tu voz –si ya sabes que me gustas para que voy a fingir –era más bien suave y cada silaba la pronuncia con un acento extraño-

-entonces no era tu padre- susurro –el tiene la voz un poco grave y siseante –negué sin voltear

-no, definitivamente no es así…entonces no es papá?- por un lado me sentí tranquila, por otro… tenia la duda de quien seria

-tal vez sea algo normal en tu especie –mi especie?... suena tan xenofóbico

-pues creí que mi "especie" era tan normal como tú o un muggle- conteste con algo de malestar en la voz

-no confundas ni te enojes sin entender – suspiro buscando algo de paciencia –los elfos, los magos y los muggles efectivamente somos muy distintos, aunque tengamos la misma raíz humana, los elfos son seres mas naturales…utilizando términos muggles, son energéticamente mas puros que los magos, nosotros descendemos de una mutación élfica que se dio miles de años atrás… los muggles sin embargo son una mutación o evolución de algún squib antiguo- vaya, es interesante la clase – con el paso de los milenios, las tres razas se han ido mezclando, a la par de que como individuos van evolucionando también, por ello hay elfos del bosque, de la selva, del desierto y domésticos como Jumble – wow – como los humanos hay de diferente color y diferente rasgo étnico, y los magos mismos tenemos nuestras diferencias…como tu amiga Fleur, ella es bruja pero su abuela es una Veela, otro tipo de ser mágico, o tu amiga Anushka que es hija de una banshee, y tu…-

-entonces por como van las cosas, en algún momento o todos pierden sus rasgos mágicos o todos adquieren rasgos mágicos?- que tema tan interesante!

-efectivamente, somos tan pocos magos que de alguna manera tenemos que buscar la forma de sobrevivir, así que algunos tienden a casarse con muggles, otros buscan la purificación de la sangre que puede ser mas que imposible ya que ni el mismo Lucius Malfoy o Narcisa Black pueden decir o proclamarse totalmente sangre limpia.-

-siempre habrá un squib en alguna familia mágica o un mago en una familia muggle?-

-definitivamente, lo que tu padre busca es una ilusión, nunca podrá jamás volver a crear un mago sangre limpia, el mismo es mestizo, tu eres mestiza…yo lo soy-

-entonces en una pareja élfica podría nacer un bebe mago?-

-si, pero ellos son muy estrictos en relacionarse con magos, algún gigante o ser mágico que no sea tan "puro" como se jacta cada clan – se incorporo y acomodando los almohadones se sentó subiendo las piernas a la cama, así que me acomodé de lado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, realmente interesada en el tema – aun así es muy difícil definir cuando un niño elfo nace con características de mago o bruja como tu, un elfo nace con características mágicas y ciertas habilidades, pero no tan avanzadas o complicadas como algunas que tenemos nosotros, sin embargo ustedes tienen la capacidad de hacer uso de la magia sin herramientas o el usar diferentes lenguas para convocar maldiciones o conjuros-

-ahora entiendo!- lo mire casi gritando Eureka…me miro extrañado- debo confesarte otra cosa- dije muy tímida

-a este paso voy a sentirme un sacerdote muggle- sonrió y tomo un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos –que sucede?-

-cuando mate a la bruja, no traía varita- entrecerró los ojos –si, debí decírtelo antes…el asunto es que… he estado investigando y practicando mas sobre ello- soltó mi cabello eso es mala señal –no quería alarmarte ni molestarte en caso de que fuera una tontería-

-alguien sabe mas de esto?- pregunto inquieto

-Erick solamente, y ahora tu- conteste apenada –lo siento, tuve que decirle porque me sentía muy mal…el tener en tus espaldas la culpa de haber matado a un ser humano…- me calle, el sabia perfectamente de que hablaba –el punto es que le comente y comenzamos a practicar porque el de igual manera tiene esa capacidad – levanto la ceja extrañado, torciendo levemente los labios

-también el?-

-es hijo de una bruja y un sátiro- levanto ahora ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa

-un sátiro?...creo que comienzo a estar en contra de tu relación con ese semigigante-

-Severus por favor!- rezongue fastidiada

-es en serio, no me gusta que un ser tan oscuro como el sea tu novio-

- si claro, lo dice el mago que es o que fue la mano derecha de papá?- lo mire escéptica –se como cuidarme-

-no con un sátiro no solo es cuidarte de su obsesion por el sexo, son oscuros y peligrosos – negué rotundamente moviendo la cabeza

-créeme este chico es muy tranquilo, con el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos solo me ha tratado de forma dulce y respetuosa, al contrario… yo he sido una maldita con el- sonreí admitiendo mi culpa –es mas, el tiempo que llevamos como novios ni siquiera he permitido que me toque mas allá de las manos – de nuevo su gesto de incredulidad –te lo juro!... de hecho …creo que en las semanas que llevamos saliendo ni siquiera me ha vuelto a besar-

-sabes que podría usar veritaserum?- amenazo en broma

-puedes torturarme si quieres, no cambiaré mi versión- sonreí siguiendo el juego, debió parecerle atractiva la idea de torturarme porque sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa…pero cambio el tema.

-volviendo al asunto original- carraspeo un poco nervioso – quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con ese muchacho, si te lo pido preocupado me darías el gusto de prometerme que te cuidarás?- me miraba fijamente, como negarme?

-bien, te lo prometo- bese mi dedo índice y lo puse sobre sus labios –una promesa sellada- sonriente tomo mi mano

-ahora… por favor deja de practicar con él, dale cualquier pretexto o finge haber perdido la capacidad de hacer ese tipo de magia… las practicas las haremos tu y yo…lo prometes?- de nuevo esa mirada que me derrite

-sabes que eres mi debilidad- susurre y el sonrio –te lo prometo- volví a poner mi índice en los labios y luego lo puse en los suyos, me dio un beso suave que me hizo sonreír –gracias-

-ahora, dime que has aprendido- negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos

-no… antes que eso, ahora tu debes hacerme una promesa- abrí los ojos y el sonreía, esperando –quiero que me prometas que no le dirás nada de esto a Albus- frunció el ceño –ni lo pienses, no puedes negarme una promesa cuando te hice dos-

-esta bien- gruño sin pensarlo mas, tome su mano y puse su índice en sus labios, luego lo puse en los míos y lo bese –esta promesa es mas fuerte que un juramento inquebrantable, entendido?- no contesto, solo me miraba así que respire profundo y comencé –he practicado en… animales- pensaba que mi confesión le asquearía, pero creo que esperaba algo peor porque respiro aliviado –además del redemptio aqua, aprendí a manejar el redemptio ignis… a veces esa voz me susurra nuevos conjuros, pero cuando investigamos en libros no encontramos algunos, como Ireth Coamenel- encogí los hombros –no se que signifique o que idioma sea

-es elfico, ignoro de que se trate -contesto a mi duda –ahora se porque tu tío no quería que te ayudara a buscarlo, creo que él desea que tu lo encuentres-

-entonces voy a buscarlo, necesito saber que significa ese conjuro, aunque algo me dice que voy a averiguarlo pronto- me dio escalofríos tan solo pensar en ello

-creo que hubieras sido una gran campeona de Hogwarts- afirmo orgulloso

-de Hogwarts?, no lo creo- conteste burlona –mi hogar es Beauxbatons, así que por mi Academia pelearía con todas mis fuerzas- me levante de tan cómoda posición –ahora si me disculpas, debo dormir, mañana tengo muchos deberes pendientes

-Entonces duerme bien... sabes que puedo firmar un documento como tu tutor que te prohíbo seguir en el comité y que exijo tu regreso a Hogwarts- lo mire aterrada –pero no lo haré, solo te pido que seas cuidadosa- asentí

-entendido, me voy a cuidar hasta de mi sombra – eso significaba dejar de confiar en muchos de mis amigos, me acerque a la puerta con él detrás mío, tome la manija –entonces creo que es hora de dormir-

-buenas noches- tomo mi mano y beso la palma

-buenas noches- lo bese en la mejilla, nos miramos a los ojos estuve a punto de decir algo, pero sello mis labios con su mano

-no digas nada- susurro y abrió la puerta suavemente saliendo tan rápido y dejándome tan perpleja que solo atine a cerrar con llave.

O hablamos hasta muy tarde o el sol salió mas temprano; pero solo sentí que dormí un par de horas, desperté con media hora de retraso y me vestí tan rápido como pude, llegue corriendo al carruaje escolar; Erick y Fleur me miraron extrañados ante las prisas que llevaba, perdí una cita con otro grupo a audicionar, con la profesora… Merlín soy una desobligada.

-donde estabas?- Erick me recrimino molesto –estuve tocando la puerta de tu dormitorio desde temprano, me preocupaste… -

-lo siento…me dormí hasta tarde - un momento, por que me reclama!?- además no quedamos de vernos hoy-

-eso ya lo se- me gruño molesto –pero Fleur te necesita desde anoche…ya sabe cual es la primera prueba-

-como? Pero eso está prohibido!- molesta lo mire y luego a mi amiga –como te enteraste?-

-la directora me dijo…anoche lo supo –sollozo –dragones- susurro aterrada –nos enfrentaremos a dragones-

-que!- era injusto, un perro de tres cabezas era entendible, pero…dragones?

-no se como se enteró la profesora- susurro mi amiga, estaba pálida, ojerosa y temblaba –anoche llego después de la una de la mañana, me despertó y me trajo fuera del carruaje, me llevo hacia aquellos árboles –señalo hacia el bosque prohibido –y ahí estaban, cuatro monstruosos dragones, furiosos, escupiendo fuego…Mina que voy a hacer?- sus ojos azules se veían ahora grises, quizás una cualidad veela cuando estaban asustadas

-tranquilízate vamos a ayudarte, verdad Erick?- mi novio asintió – no te vamos a dejar sola, yo voy a investigar con mi tutor alguna poción que te haga inmune a los dragones, que eviten verte o algo así, tu sigue investigando en la biblioteca –indique a Erick que se ponía de pie y salía disparado al castillo, y tu por favor duerme- la ayude a levantarse –creo que lo mas conveniente es que pases unas horas en mi dormitorio- la tome del brazo y comenzamos a caminar al colegio –pero trata de controlarte- le sugerí pues temblaba toda y casi no podía andar –no queremos llamar la atención- susurre y se esforzó por caminar mas natural, llegamos a mi dormitorio y la deje acostada, pedí a Jumble un te y de inmediato fui con mi tutor que estaba en clase.

-Disculpe profesor Snape?- me miro molesto, sus apabullados alumnos ni siquiera levantaron la cabeza mientras que copiaban de un libro – se que le es molesto que importunemos su clase, pero es algo urgente- extrañado se levanto de su lugar, señalo el pizarrón con la varita y se escribieron algunas instrucciones

-vuelvo en cinco minutos, para entonces quiero que hayan avanzado su trabajo- salio y cerro la puerta con cuidado a sus espaldas –que sucede?- susurro algo molesto

-discúlpame pero… te necesitamos… son dragones- susurre y me miro confundido –los campeones se van a enfrentar a dragones- su gesto no pude definirlo entre sorpresa u horror –lo se, creo que se extralimitaron en la primera prueba, Fleur se enteró anoche y esta muy mal, no quiero ir a la enfermería para no despertar sospechas sobre el nerviosismo de mi amiga-

-esta en su carruaje?- negué suavemente con la cabeza

-no…está en mi dormitorio, podrías darme algo para tranquilizarla?- susurre mirando hacia todos lados –no quiero hacer trampa y pedirte algo que no quieras, como una poción para…-´

-no hay poción que te ayude a vencer un dragón- me interrumpió mientras entrábamos a la habitación –son seres con más magia que cualquier otro- vio a Fleur hecha ovillo en mi cama, temblando –te sientes bien?- le pregunto con evidente preocupación

Mi amiga no pudo ya ni contestar, miraba fijamente un punto en el vacío, temblaba sin poder hacer nada mas, fue cuando noté a Jumble de pie con una taza de te humeante, la tome y Severus ayudo a la rubia a sentarse, reviso el te y dio su consentimiento para que lo bebiera

-dáselo en cucharadas, voy por algo – y salio rápidamente, con una cucharita daba pequeñas probadas del te a Fleur, Severus volvió en unos segundos y vertió un par de gotas de un frasco en la bebida caliente, seguí con el procedimiento de darle cucharaditas a Fleur mientras él revisaba los libros heredados de Jeb, saco unos y los dejo en mi escritorio –es todo lo que puedo hacer- susurro –quiero verte antes de la comida- y salio sin mas de la habitación.

Minutos después Fleur dejaba de temblar y dormitaba tranquila, la cubrí con una frazada y mandé a Jumble con mi directora, avisándole que estaba en mi dormitorio por si quería verla, y comencé a leer los libros que mi tutor separo del estante.

En el primer vistazo no encontré nada, pero es obvio que él encontró algo útil en ellos, comencé a leer detenidamente, había pociones para todo, excepto para que un dragón no te viera, no te oliera, no te comiera, no te pisara, no te pegara con su cola, no te hiciera jirones con sus garras o no te quemara.

Comencé a hacer anotaciones, una poción antifuego, una poción desvanecedora, un conjuro para confundir, así redacte una lista de veinte opciones, revise como se elaboraba cada una de las pociones, algunas tardaban dos semanas, las mas rápidas dos días... tocaron la puerta y rápido cerré los libros, oculté mi lista y abrí la puerta con un gesto fingido de despreocupación, era la directora.

-que sucedió?- extrañada entro a la habitación, miro a Fleur dormida y me miro alarmada

-solo duerme- susurre –le prepare una poción sedante- sonrió y me aplasto la cabeza en un gesto de caricia, si… mentí, pero no le diría que mi tutor fue el que le dio la poción, la alarmaría que un exmortífago amigo de Albus y profesor de Hogwarts le quisiera hacer daño a su alumna estrella.

-gracias- dijo en voz baja –ya te dijo?- asentí –y que van a hacer?- realmente me extraño su pregunta

-profesora, con todo respeto… el reglamento dice que no podemos ayudarle a nuestro campeón… - sonreí cómplice –pero antes que nada ella es mas mi amiga, y por mi amiga soy capaz de muchas cosas- satisfecha con mi respuesta no quiso saber mas

-esta bien, solo cuídenla y sean cautelosos entendido?- miro a Fleur con ternura – tan pequeña e indefensa-

-es pequeña si, pero no indefensa, además no esta sola profesora… Fleur va a lograrlo- confirme orgullosa

-lo se… hablaré con Albus sobre la posibilidad de que duerma en tu habitación, apelaré a la gran amistad que las une…- asentí

-puede decirle que paso por una crisis emocional por mi reciente compromiso con Erick- así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, hago del conocimiento oficial del anciano que no me intereso en Severus, también que Fleur y yo somos amigas inseparables y dará por entendido que no se sabe nada de los dragones por la tranquilidad reflejada en la campeona, mas preocupada en cuidarme que en ver como librarse de un dragón, Erick tendrá mas tiempo de investigar sin distracciones de niñas histéricas a quienes cuidar – entonces el director no pensara que ayudo a Fleur, el sabe que durante mis arranques no puedo concentrarme en nada- aprobó la idea

- si te parece bien- susurro cómplice y salio con cuidado de mi cuarto, saque la lista y mis libros y de nuevo puse manos a la obra.

De no ser porque Jumble tenia ordenes de llevarme la comida media hora antes de que se sirviera en el comedor perdía la cita con Severus, dejé una notita a Fleur que aun dormía, diciéndole que comiera lo que se encontraba en la mesa, que estábamos trabajando en ayudarla, que se tranquilizara y durmiera al menos el resto del día. Me monté una capa larga y fui al comedor, mi tutor llegaba acompañado de Sybill y Aurora, tenia mucho de no verlas, las salude con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un frío "hola" a mi tutor, que hábilmente se deshizo de las profesoras pretextando un regaño hacia mi persona, lo miraron enojadas y con unas palmaditas solidarias en mi brazo se despidieron de nosotros, sin decirnos nada salimos del castillo condirección al bosque prohibido.

-donde están?- pregunto mientras avanzábamos entre los árboles, voltee a verlo sin entender –los dragones- ah eso

-por allá- señale en dirección donde Fleur señalo en la mañana, comenzamos a caminar, los animales del bosque curiosos hacían un tipo de valla sin acercarse al lugar, los gruñidos y rugidos se escuchaban con fuerza y algunos magos batallaban por mantenerlos controlados, fue la primera vez en mi vida que veía un dragón en persona.

-son hermosos- susurre maravillada

-ese es un hocicorto sueco- señalo Snape a un dragón, ese es un Galés verde, ese otro es un bola de fuego chino y ese de allá un colacuerno húngaro- los cuatro dragones lucían hermosos, majestuosos…los observaba embobada cuando un pelirrojo se nos acerco

-buenas tardes profesor Snape- saludo respetuosamente – señorita –se dirigió a mi con una caravana de saludo –me apena decirle que esta prohibido que… - mi tutor lo interrumpió con su tono característico.

-si mi entenada me acompaña, es obvio que es porque confío en su discreción- susurro y el pelirrojo se puso rojo como tomate, le veo ciertos rasgos conocidos…no ubico bien de donde

-cierto profesor, lo siento- a pesar de ser ya un adulto, no ocultó que aun le provocaba pánico mi tutor, nos permitió pasar a ver mas de cerca a los hermosos ejemplares.

-idiota Weasley- susurro molesto –creo que todos ellos son idiotas- sonreí ante su comentario despectivo

-solo esta asustado de ti y cumpliendo con su trabajo, no seas tan duro con el- dije sin dejar de mirar a los dragones –son tan bellos- susurre extasiada, nos acercamos al que había señalado como el bola de fuego chino, desestime los avisos de precaución y avance lentamente hacia el precioso animal… no…no era un animal irracional, no era un tigre o un león enjaulado…algo, no se como describir la sensación en mi interior, mi pequeño "pepe grillo" susurro en mi mente "es una dragona, esta cuidando sus huevos, por eso esta furiosa", e imprudentemente di un paso mas allá de la línea donde se marcaban ya señales de fuego, seguí avanzando mirando fijamente a la dragona, nadie gritaba para no alarmar al animal o a mi, extendí mi mano

–tranquila preciosa no voy a dañarte- susurre y la hembra solo dio un ligero gruñido, me miraba curiosa –nadie va a hacerte nada mi sabia amiga- le sonreí y ella parpadeo –se que tienes miedo a que estos humanos dañen a tus bebes, no te preocupes- cuando decía esto tenia una mano apoyada en su hocico y otra agarrada en uno de los barrotes –si dejas de forcejear todo estará mucho mejor- le sonreí y suavemente la acaricie –ellos nos han hecho dudar de su honestidad verdad?- volvió a gruñir ligeramente y parpadeo provocándome una sonrisa amistosa –tienes unos ojos muy lindos, toda tu eres majestuosa y no son solo halagos, eres tan antigua como mis hermanos elfos verdad?- volvió a parpadear – dialogaré con esos humanos, voy a decirles lo que te molesta y veras que te dejaran tranquila, solo debes jugar con un humano en un día o dos, posiblemente la paciencia no es una de tus cualidades, pero si ello significa la seguridad de tus pequeños te vas a controlar verdad?- parpadeo nuevamente –gracias - susurre y di un beso en la rugosa piel, extasiada volví con mi tutor y el resto de los magos que me miraban aterrados

-dejen de jalarla y amenazarla, ha prometido estarse tranquila si ustedes se comprometen a que no le va a pasar nada a su nidada- lo dije en un tono que no permitía duda o quejas, los magos asintieron, fue cuando el chico Weasley se fijo en mis ojos, se agacho de inmediato y contesto por todos sus compañeros.

-si ella deja de lanzarnos fuego y de revolverse en su jaula estará libre en unos días-

-eso fue lo que le prometí, espero que no me hagan quedar mal con mi amiga- use el mismo tono de voz, Severus disimulaba en su rostro lo que sus ojos expresaban, un asombro total.

-podrías… hablar con los otros tres?- el chico Weasley balbuceo apenado

-por supuesto!- acepte feliz, cambiando totalmente mi tono tajante por uno mas relajado y afín a mi edad

Al final me acerque a la Galés verde, mas pequeña pero no por ello menos hermosa, su corona craneal no era tan vistosa como la de las otras dragonas, su largo hocico terminaba en un tipo pico curveado que al abrir mostraba sus enormes dientes, el cuerpo delgado y estético despedía reflejos verdes con la luz del sol, los ojos serpentinos eran naranjas y sus alas amplias con una membrana delgada unida por fuertes articulaciones, la cola terminada en punta de flecha estaba enrollada, protegiendo su nidada, sus ojos reflejaban una inteligente curiosidad cuando me acerque.

-escuchaste lo que le dije a tus compañeras?- susurre, para mi sorpresa asintió y un eco independiente al de mi "conciencia" resonó en mi mente tan claro como el trinar de las aves

-no eres una bruja normal verdad?- la voz era femenina y muy dulce

-no…no lo soy- contesté en voz baja –mi madre era una elfa del bosque-

-hace años que no vemos ninguna tribu de tu clase- la voz volvió a sonar en mi cabeza –debes tener cuidado- miraba fijamente a los humanos detrás mío –ellos no son confiables, los humanos destruyen todo lo que tocan-

-lo se- susurre apoyándome en su hocico, cubriéndome para que no me vieran hablar –están muy sorprendidos porque puedo comunicarme con ustedes-

-la sorpresa esta a un paso del terror- al escuchar eso una cantidad enorme de imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza, magos usando mascara y túnicas negras manchadas de sangre daban cacería a un grupo de dragones, del que sobresalía un enorme dragón ya no verde sino negro –el era el patriarca de mi clan- continuo la voz mientras las imágenes seguían – esos magos nos dieron cacería hace un mes, por eso pudieron atraparme estos inútiles- las imágenes eran desgarradoras, los magos destrozaban los huevos, los usaban como escudos para que las dragonas no los atacaran, usando armas filosas que brillaban a la luz de la luna desgarraron vientres, extrajeron corazones, despellejaron cuerpos –me salve porque mi nido estaba más arriba en la montaña, pero pude ver todo…aun así debo de estar tranquila ahora?- la voz reflejaba rabia y dolor al mismo tiempo

-me encargare de hacerles saber lo sucedido, por ahora tranquilízate que aquí estarás protegida de esos magos oscuros- susurre acariciándola suavemente –vendré a verlas mas tarde si ustedes me lo permiten-

-por supuesto- susurro la voz –hablare con mis hermanas- levanto su enorme cabeza y dio un par de gruñidos que fueron respondidos por las otras tres, y dócilmente se enrollaron sobre los nidos dispuestas a dormir tranquilas

-listo!- sonriente volví ante los magos –no se asusten- busque la sonrisa mas humana y confiable de mi repertorio –soy hija de elfos, ellos se comunican con los animales mágicos- algunos magos respiraron aliviados, otros me veían desconfiados –señor…Weasley?- mire al pelirrojo que si lucia mas tranquilo –cuando será la primera prueba?-

-el 24 de noviembre-

-ya mañana?- confirmó con un movimiento –ellas quieren que sus nidadas estén seguras, así que les sugeriría que al momento de hacer las pruebas pongan a salvo los huevos reales y pongan unos falsos- Severus no decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente – podría visitarlas antes del torneo?-

-antes no será posible señorita- contesto respetuoso Weasley –hoy las llevaremos a las cercanías del estadio, al terminar la prueba estarán todavía unas horas y en la noche las devolveremos a su hábitat- hm no es tan idiota el pelirrojo después de todo, sabe hacer su trabajo

-sobre la Gales verde… tiene algunas heridas, al parecer su manada fue atacada antes que ustedes fueran- comente al mago caminando en dirección al castillo –deberían investigar mas al respecto-

-tenemos reportes de cazadores furtivos en esa zona, ella estaba sola y pensábamos devolverla a alguna reserva protegida-

-suena bien, de todas formas podría charlar con usted en otra ocasión sobre el tema?- no quería sonar ansiosa o preocupada, de hacerlo se daría cuenta de que mi contacto con la Gales fue mas que una caricia y una deducción, y como ella dijo "la sorpresa esta a un paso del terror" –me fascinan los dragones, creo que cambiare mi opción de medimago por protectora- sonreí, se que a algunos hombres les halaga que se hable bien sobre su trabajo

-los protectores necesitamos muchos medimagos, puede trabajar en alguna de nuestras reservas- sonriente me ofreció su mano – es un placer haberla conocido Señorita Snape, profesor- y con una ligera inclinación se despidió dejándonos cerca del camino al castillo

-que fue todo eso?, los elfos no se comunican con los dra…- entrecerró los ojos interrumpiéndose –hablaste parsel?-

-supongo…las escuchaste sisear?-

-no…gruñían muy suave, casi como el ronroneo de un felino- nos detuvimos un momento, me recargue en un tronco seco y el no paraba de dar vueltas –por que tardaste tanto con la ultima, que te dijo?-

-unos mortifagos atacaron a su manada- conteste en voz baja, cuidándome de que nadie mas que el me escuchara –mataron al macho alfa, a muchas hembras y jóvenes, robaron y destruyeron muchos huevos-

-están en temporada de cría-

-si… ella se salvo porque su nido estaba mas lejos y no lo encontraron, pero bajo a defender a sus hermanos y fue herida, después de todo creo que la mayoría tiene razón, mi padre trama algo-

-si tu padre ha dado ordenes de matar dragones es porque los necesita para algo…-suspiro nervioso –no dudes que en poco tiempo deberé presentarme ante él- apretó el brazo tatuado, su rostro estaba pálido y las manos le temblaban un poco

-tranquilízate, por ahora no sirve de nada ponernos nerviosos- si, ya con Fleur tengo suficiente histeria, no quiero otro histérico en mi cuarto

-no lo entiendes… ocultarle a tu padre que ahora lo espío para Albus además del asunto de la madre de Potter… ahora debo esconderle tu existencia…-

-como puedo ayudarte?- me acerque deteniéndolo en su nervioso ir y venir

-por ahora no lo se…debemos pensar en algo y pronto- temblaba mucho, lo abrace muy fuerte

-si es necesario entregarme no dudes en hacerlo- susurre –prefiero que el me encuentre a que te haga algún daño- en ese momento dejo de temblar, me abrazo tan fuerte como yo a el

-no sabes lo que dices- contesto tambien en voz baja –no sabemos si te matará o planee algo peor contigo-

-si para salvar tu cuello debo entregar el mío… lo haré- pensar en lo que mi padre seria capaz de hacerle borraba en mi cualquier idea de sobrevivir, me separó un poco, sin soltar el abrazo

-no sabemos para que te quiere- me miraba fijamente – y yo no podría vivir con la culpa de que …- sonreí viéndolo a los ojos

-Severus, deja de sentir culpas innecesarias, si es mi destino estar al lado de mi padre así será, que él quiera darme un uso oscuro esta por verse… - volví a pegarme a el, a sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón –sabes lo que siento por ti, y la mayor muestra que puedo darte es entregándome a papá-

-no…lo merezco- susurro y beso mi frente –debo pagar tanto daño que hice- su voz no temblaba, no había temor en lo que le podría suceder

-entonces tu temor es por mi?- sonreí sin que lo notara, sin dejar de aferrarme a su pecho –gracias-

-no… gracias a ti- levante el rostro y me miraba fijamente…ya caía la noche y reflejos naranja iluminaban las nubes que avanzaban lentamente, el viento hacia notar su presencia en las hojas de los árboles…y el tiempo se detuvo cuando a pesar de lo que se dijo en el pasado, lo que se aparentaba en el presente y se suponía del futuro… Severus Snape, la mano derecha de mi padre y Albus Dumbledore, Severus el traidor, Severus el mortífago, Severus el terrorífico profesor de pociones…Severus Snape el dueño de mi alma me daba un primer beso en los labios, un beso apasionado y conciente reprimido durante mucho tiempo.

**COMENTARIOS**

Por fin! se ha roto el hielo... pero esto ahora si apenas empieza!

Quiero pedir disculpas por los errores de tiempo continuo dentro de la historia, es dificil encontrar datos mas o menos precisos de los sucesos en el mundo potter "real", encontre la potterwiki o wikipotter, no me acuerdo como se llama!, pero bueno de ahi voy a sacar los datos.

Algunos conjuros o maldiciones los he puesto en latín (usando un traductor en linea) y otras frases en frances (igual usando traductor en linea), el lenguaje elfico que voy a usar me lo estará corrigiendo un amigo de la familia...segun él es fan del señor de los anillos, tiene un diccionario elfico y algunas veces contaré con su ayuda. aunque me sugirio usar Klingon (que habla como segunda lengua) pero esos gruñidos no me agradan... con que gente me reuno!

Espero sus comentarios y ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, por cierto sorry si es muy extenso, pero de repente se me va el tiempo y cuando me doy cuenta ya es un mega capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews!.


	29. Chapter 29

**-Disclaimer mundo Potter pertenece a Jo, Mina y otros locochones son mios**

Capítulo 29

Al separarnos solo nos miramos a los ojos, no teníamos que decir absolutamente nada, para que preguntarle sobre el rechazo de semanas atrás, para que preguntarme sobre mi reciente novíazgo, o que sucedería después de este increible minuto? El mundo mágico, el mundo muggle, Erick y mi padre, todo desapareció por ese maravilloso momento.

Caminamos en silencio al castillo, yo con la mirada baja y él sujetando con fuerza mi brazo, para otros parecía que me había atrapado en algún problema, pero esa mano presionando me decía que cuidaría de una u otra forma de mí.

Frente a mi dormitorio me soltó, la máscara fría e indiferente cambio ligeramente, un brillo especíal se reflejaba en sus ojos, en sus labios, incluso su característica palidez había desaparecido, tomó mi mano suavemente

-buenas noches- susurro sonriendo discretamente

-que descanses- conteste de la misma forma, entré a mi habitación sin darle la espalda, cerré suavemente la puerta y al hacerlo pegue el grito mas agudo lleno de alegría, ahora si estaba completa, ahora si me sentía bien conmigo misma.

-que pasa?- alarmada Fleur me miraba desde el escritorio, rodeada de libros, papeles arrugados, con tinta en el rostro, la había olvidado por completo

-nada… yo -demonios que le diré? - vengo del bosque, vi a las dragonas -era verdad- son hermosas- me miro escéptica -debes saber de belleza para poderlas aprecíar- sonreí y me senté frente a ella

-que tienen de hermosos esos animales escamosos, asesinos - eso si que no me gusto

-estas equivocada Fleur, si te tranquilizas frente a alguna de ellas puedes llegar a un entendimiento- chasqueo los labios

-por quien me tomas- susurro volviendo a los libros -no se que hacer para la prueba- dijo sin mirarme

- …me dijeron que mañana es la primera prueba- levanto el rostro pálida y aterrada -tranquila!- no quiero que se ponga histérica de nuevo -estas a buen tiempo, que has encontrado?-

-cosas muy básicas, tus libros son tan simples- ese era el problema de Fleur, no sabía trabajar con presión y su lado presuntuoso salía a flote -en casa tenemos mejores libros…y mas actualizados- dijo mientras hojeaba el mohoso volumen, por un momento pensé en mandarla al cuerno, pero es mi amiga…respire rogando a Merlín paciencía para una larga noche.

A las dos de la mañana la mandé a dormir, con la promesa de que si encontraba algo efectivo la despertaría, así lo hice a las cinco de la mañana.

-puedes usar un hechizo sencillo- le enseñé la lista que había elaborado -todos estos los conoces, le entregue el pergamino -y es todo lo que por ahora puedo hacer- suspire ante su gesto de enojo

-crees que esto me sirva?- asentí

-en lo sencillo puedes encontrar lo que te ayude -sonreí -eres muy buena en conjuros y encantamientos, te será fácil dominar a la dragona- leía la lista sin creerse aun que pudiera funcionar

-como sea, es lo mejor que has encontrado- me miro e intento sonreír pero los nervios nuevamente la rondaban -gracías - la abracé

-para eso somos amigas no?, ahora date una ducha, voy por tu equipaje para que te prepares.-

La primera prueba se efectuaría pasado el medio día, el estadio estaba casi lleno y llegue temprano de la mano de Erick, aunque había tratado de evitarlo me encontró llevando la ropa a Fleur y no pude deshacerme de el.

-no quiero estar aquí- rezongue, no toleraría ver como dañan a las dragonas… o como las dragonas dañaran a mis amigos, mi corazón estaba dividido en Fleur y Víktor… y para que negarlo, la pequeña sabandijilla Potter también me preocupaba.

-es un evento único!- Erick al contrario estaba emocionado -te imaginas si el dragón se come a Víktor?- lo mire torciendo los labios molesta -por favor, es un torneo controlado, no creerás que hablo en serio verdad -no cambie mi gesto -esta bien- susurro apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo la barbilla con ambas manos -me aburriré como ostra, te parece bien así?- me levante

-lo siento, pero no soy buena compañía para este evento- vi a mi tutor en el palco de profesores, me miraba fijamente, pensé en saludarle pero Albus lo distrajo en ese momento -voy a ver si me permiten ir a Hogsmeade, iré a ver a ultima opción para animar el baile- ahora me miro con mas reproche

-yo quiero ir contigo- gruño como niño caprichudo -tenemos semanas de novios y no hemos podido pasar un solo día juntos- tenía razón y con muchísima culpa recordé la noche anterior.

-lo se, pero tengo el compromiso y no puedo fallarle ni a la profesora Maxime, ni a ustedes - me senté de nuevo y me abrace a su brazo derecho… -vamos a hacer algo… te prometo que mañana aprovechamos el sábado y nos vamos al lago de día de campo, te parece?- le hice un guiño y esa sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios

-de… día de campo?, todo el día vas a estar para mi solo?- asentí -esta bien, solo por eso te doy permiso- respondió jugando, le di una suave palmada en el brazo

-oye! No creo que eso de "te doy permiso" te quede bien… es mas, voy a Hogsmeade, te doy permiso de ver las pruebas- y me levante antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas… es un chico tan lindo, no se merece que lo engañe como lo estoy haciendo, le di un beso en la mejilla y subí los escalones hasta el palco de honor donde ya estaban todos los profesor, fui directamente con mi tutor

-profesor Snape, podría autorizarme salir del colegio?- ni buenos días ni nada que pudiera traicionarme y ponerme en evidencía ante Albus -tengo una cita para decidir quien podría amenizar el baile -me miro fríamente, luego busco a Erick entre el publico -mi novio se queda, quiere ver el evento… pero por lo que he leído no me gustaría ver a mi mejor amiga o a mis otros amigos enfrentarse a algún basilisco- si mencionaba a los dragones frente a Albus estaba frita mi confíanza ante Severus.

-vas a ir tu sola?- levanto la ceja - donde es la cita?-

-en el Cabeza de Puerco, me parece que es un dj algo oscuro- conteste con la verdad

-vas…tu sola…al Cabeza de Puerco?...olvídalo, vuelve a tu asiento - ordeno

-pero…- me miro con esos ojos que no admitían replica alguna

-quien te cito ahí?- pregunto interesado Albus

-es un ambientador de fiestas, musicalizador al estilo muggle, es como un folk gòtico dark- conteste en voz alta, intentando hacerme escuchar entre la creciente algarabía prevía a la prueba. Uno de los alumnos detrás mio volteo interesado

- como se llama al que vas a ver?-

- Herumor - contesté sacando una tarjeta de mi túnica y leyéndola, el chico pego un brinco y casi me la arrebato

-puedes conseguir que venga?- asentí -sería el mejor de los bailes! - bingo!

-me gustaría mucho complacerles pero…- mire con la carita de cachorro numero 16 (ojos enormes y brillantes agitando mis pestañas, un suspiro y gesto de pena) - mi tutor no me da permiso de ir sola- al decir esto una bandada como de 20 o 30 alumnos saltaron de sus lugares hablando al mismo tiempo, no con mi tutor, sino directamente con Albus, apenas y se entendía nada de lo que alegaban, suplicaban, pedían, exigían o rogaban

-Basta!- grito Albus fastidíado, todos dieron un paso atrás, me miro y luego se dirigio a mi tutor - llevala- que?... no lo creo, y creo que Severus tampoco porque lo miro extañado e incredulo -no escuchaste?...llevatela antes que estos jóvenes acaben con la prueba antes de que está inicie- los chicos gritaron felices y volvían a su lugar no sin antes hacerme peticiones

-pidele un autografo para nosotras!- grito una

-si el ministerio no lo paga organizamos una colecta -me susurro un chico al pasar a mi lado

-no importa lo que cobre, tu contratalo- grito Draco, todos volteamos a verlo extrañados - supongo que mi padre estará de acuerdo con invitarnos la musica para el baile -Draco haciendo una buena accion?, aunque no me la crei al principio todos los chicos ahí presentes lo ovacionaron, sus gorilas lo levantaron en hombros y muchos le gritaban hurras y vivas, harto de tanto escandalo Severus me tomo de la mano y me saco literalmente corriendo.

-que fue todo eso?- pregunto mientras salíamos del estadio rumbo a Hogsmeade

-que de todo?, estaba tan confundida y extrañada como él -el que los chicos le pidieran a Albus que me dejara ir, que Draco comprometiese a su padre para que él pague la música, o que Albus te dejara acompañarme?-

-todo eso… que hiciste?- vamos de nuevo con la desconfianza?

-nada, simplemente quería salir de ahí, no quería ver a Fleur, Víktor o Harry enfrentandose a su dragón-

-al menos no te preocupas por Cedric- sonrío -supongo que no lo conoces, porque ya le habrías organizado un club de fans- lo mire extrañada

-no recuerdo haberte hecho un club…- me miro de reojo -soy muy egoísta y te quiero solo para mi- como sea, como tutor, como profesor… y en lo demas aun soy mas egoísta!

-niña egoísta… mimada… caprichuda… dime que hice bien contigo- ya caminabamos con calma, casi dejabamos los terrenos del colegio - porque supongo algo habré hecho bien-

-muchas cosas- sonreía feliz, nos dirigíamos a un bar, a ver a un musico, solos y casi con la bendicion de Albus, no habría mucha gente en el pueblo por lo del torneo, todo era perfecto

-dime una- se detuvo -"muchas cosas" es muy vago- me planté frente a él

-ok, una sola?- fingi pensar mucho -tal vez…esto- y sin previo aviso me abracé a el y le plante un beso en los labios, aunque creo que ya se lo esperaba porque me sujeto fuerte por la cintura levantándome un poco…por Merlín besa delicioso!, me bajó despacio y ahora tomada de su brazo retomamos nuestro camino al pueblo

-esto lo hago bien entonces- sonreía, nunca lo había visto asi, disfrutábamos del paisaje, del clima fresco y sobre todo de la compañía mutua.

Hogsmeade estaba mas que solitario, parecía un pueblo fantasma, al entrar le solté el brazo, lo que menos quería es que alguien del lugar fuera de chismoso con Albus; pasamos frente a donde estaba la librería de Jeb, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con gruesas cortinas y un letrero de "se renta, informes en las Tres Escobas "..

-en cuanto los hijos supieron que Terrence había muerto, llegaron a revisar su …herencía- me comento Severus algo molesto -aun no lo enterraban y ya buscaban sus galeones…- suspiro -afortunadamente tuve tiempo de rescatar el testamento original…te había dejado todo- lo mire sorprendida -pero medíante ciertos tramites legales invalidaron tu posesion del local, y al invalidarlo se echaron encima una cantidad enorme de acreedores, supongo que Jeb ya tenía todo planeado, te dejó algunos galeones que ya deposité en Gringotts, era un viejo astuto-

Llegamos al Cabeza de Puerco, nunca me ha gustado, huele mal y esta sucio, subi la capucha de mi tunica y entramos, caballerosamente me abrio la puerta y acomodó la silla antes de que me sentara

-algo de beber profesor?- el encargado se acerco a limpíar la mesa con un trapo aun más sucio

-nada por el momento…buscamos a una persona -me miro y solo saque la tarjeta de mi tunica y se la di - Herumor…- el encargado le señalo a un chico muy atractivo con cabello largo y lacio sentado en otra mesa al que le hizo una señal con la mano, el muchacho se levanto desgarbado, acerco una silla y se sento con nosotros

-supe que tendrán una fiesta- la voz del chico era grave, suave y con un forzado tono indolente

-será el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, esta navidad- respondi, al oir mi voz me miro curioso

-eres elfa?- asentí -de que clan?- alce los hombros

-eso no es de tu incumbencia y estamos aquí para hablar de ti…no de mi- retomé el tema muy sería, y como supo que era una elfa tan solo con escuchar mi voz?, una hora después salimos del lugar, el chico feliz con un contrato firmado y muy bien pagado, yo feliz porque por fin teníamos todo lo de la fiesta, y Severus con un fastidio tremendo

-a donde ahora?- como?, resultaba que yo podía decidir?...wow

-ya terminé con lo de la fiesta, si quieres podemos ahora si tomar algo con Rosmerta - nego suavemente

-no…ya no quiero estar encerrado- miro hacía el castillo -vamos entonces de vuelta, quiza ya comenzo la prueba -mire mi reloj

-aun no es medio día, tenemos tiempo libre…-

-pero a donde quieres ir?- cierto, supuestamente solo iríamos al pueblo

-vamos al bosque- susurre -quiero mostrarte como hago los conjuros sin varita- sonreí y sin decir nada mas salimos del pueblo, Herumor ya estaba entrando a la estacion del tren y nos dijo adios con la mano, tomamos el camino principal y después nos fuimos desvíando hacía el bosque fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no había tanto peligro como en el bosque prohibido pero debíamos ser cautelosos, caminamos mas de treinta minutos hasta que estuvimos seguros de que nadie nos vería.

El lugar no lo elegimos, nos detuvimos porque necesitaba con que demostrarle lo que podía hacer, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, con un rapido movimiento de varita desmayo a un grupo de ciervos que pastaban tranquilos.

Reanimó a uno de ellos, hice lo mio… levante el brazo derecho, contraje mi mano en forma de garra, le hice una señal con la cabeza y soltó al animal…- dum mortuus - ya no necesitaba gritar, el pobre animalito cayó rigido, la imagen se repitio en mi mente, ahora no era Erick, era Severus sosteniendo curioso la cabeza del ciervo , pero la revisaba con curiosidad profesional, no con morbosidad que tanto reflejába mi novio en cada práctica que tuvimos, no baje el brazo ni relaje la mano, lo soltó y me indico que continuara, trague saliva…- redemptio aqua- susurre y de nuevo el ruido de borbotones saliendo del pobre animal, no me detuve hasta que murio, Severus estaba serio y concentrado, revisando cada cambio en el ciervo..

-ignis funciona igual?- susurro dandose golpecitos con un dedo en los labios sin dejar de revisar a mi pobre victima.

-si…incluso si bajo el brazo antes, el hechizo continúa, intentamos hacer un conjuro para deshacer esto pero fue peor… dejan de sacar agua y comienzan a inflarse como globo hasta estallar, si es el de fuego, aparentemente se han apagado, incluso caminan tranquilamente unos pasos, se detienen en seco y la cabeza explota como caldero tapado-

-guarda la presion del liquido que evapora en el craneo- asentí…eso daba miedo -ademas de con la bruja, lo has hecho con algun otro humano?- negue de inmedíato sacudiendo la cabeza -que otro conjuro o maldición puedes hacer sin varita?-

-encontramos unos en los libros, "animus felix " pero los animales solo comienzan a brincar como locos-

-alma feliz?, lo encontraron?- su rostro reflejo tal sorpresa que me causo risa

-no es tan comun como yo crei entonces verdad?-

-esta prohibido…desde hace mas de cien años, necesito que me des el libro que están usando- oh oh…comenzamos con problemas, lo tiene Erick bajo el colchón de su cama.

-va a ser un poco difícil… vere que hacer- suspire y me tumbe en la hojarasca -podríamos liberarlos?- los pobres ciervos estaban aun desmayados

-quiero ver el ignis- como? Resulta ser tan morboso como mi novio?!, no se que gesto hice pero se hinco a mi lado, hablando tan suave que de nuevo las mariposas armaron revolución en mi estomago -ese hechizo es tan viejo como la humanidad…pocos lo han visto… podrías darme ese gusto?-

-te aprovechas que no puedo negarte nada- susurre y me levante -pero no despiertes al pobre animal- el mismo procedimiento pero ahora a un ciervo que estaba desmayado, alejado de los otros -redemptio ignis- susurre… Severus se acerco peligrosamente al cuerpo que sacaba fuego por todas sus hendiduras, el ciervo no se movía nada, entre el silencio del bosque el crepitar del fuego en las entrañas del animal sonaba lúgubre, no deje que quedara nada, solo un montón de cenizas.

-imagino lo que esto valdrá para tu padre- susurro, solo moví la cabeza

-algo me dice que esto no es todo- tome sus manos, las mías temblaban y estaban heladas, me rodeo con sus brazos y pego sus labios en mi oído

-solo piensa que no estás sola, voy a estar a tu lado todo momento- eso me tranquilizaba un poco… matar teniéndolo a mi lado? Ser la verdugo de inocentes mientras el me amara?... curiosamente no sonaba tan mal después de todo

-necesito que me enseñes mas… a evitar que puedan ver lo que pienso, quiero aprender occlumancía, legeremancia…técnicas de combate con varita…todo lo que pueda servirme para defenderme ya sea de papá o de Dumbledore- me separe de el un poco -quiero aprender todo aquello que me sirva para protegernos-

-soy un maestro muy exigente- contesto -no quiero dañarte-

-prefieres que le pida a Erick que practiquemos juntos?, arriesgarte a que lo mate?-

-lo que me preocupa es que te lastime, un solo rasguño y con placer podría matarlo yo mismo- el abrazo se volvio mas fuerte -traes tu varita?- negue - entonces primero debemos probar encantamientos conocidos, no sabemos si podras hacerlo sin herramienta -asentí, le di un tierno beso desembarazandome de sus brazos, camine tres pasos y gire, ahora solo extendi el brazo y señale la rama seca de un arbol cercano - Cistem Aperio - al principio nada sucedió… voltee a mirar a Snape pero gire de nuevo cuando note que no quitaba la vista detrás de mi. La rama se sacudía como si algo la jalara, llego a sacudirse de tal forma que crujio y cayó al piso, aun así no se quedo quieta, la volvi a señalar -Finite!- y la rama se quedo quieta…

-vaya!- susurro sorprendido, nervioso paso los dedos entre su cabello mirandome fijamente -afortunadamente no necesitaremos una varita del mercado negro-

-debo considerarme afortunada entonces- comenté sarcastica - ahora que hago?-

-te han enseñado algo de duelo?- asentí -entonces vamos a comenzar con algo de práctica… la occlumancía en terminos sencillos es… limpíar tu mente de sentimientos y pensamientos que puedan ligarte a algo o a alguien, asi cuando alguien intente hacerte legeremancia, no va a encontrar nada salvo pensamientos contrarios a lo que tu contrincante busque… es una practica mas mental que mágica - asentí de nuevo, no entiendo ni pio de lo que dice -tu rostro es muy expresivo- sonrío -obvíamente no entiendes nada y…- fingio sopresa -en que estas pensando?!- me tape la boca como si hubiera dicho algo -Mina!- por Merlín hasta donde esta llegando?, me aterre!

-yo…yo…- demonios vería lo que he soñado últimamente de el?, la imagen salto de inmedíato a mi mente… traté de pensar en otra cosa… fue peor, ahora fue una de mis fantasías con él! … me miro fijamente y evite sus ojos -no me veas!- chille… piensa piensa Mina… pastelillos pastelillos…si, él y un poco de chocolate liquido…Nooo, pobre de mi, estaba nerviosa y apenada mientras el no paraba de reir divertido, le costo un poco controlarse

-vaya que tienes muchas cosas que ocultar!- respiraba con dificultad por el ataque de risa que le había provocado -eso les enseñan en Beauxbatons?- sentía mi rostro mas que ardiente, las mejillas me quemaban y me lloraban los ojos, negué rotundamente pero no hable -tranquila- intento tocarme y me quite -Mina?-

-no me hables…me muero de la pena- susurre sin descubrirme la cara escondida tras las manos

-te da pena todo lo que vi?- asentí -por un momento creí que deseabas que todo eso sucediera- asentí por reflejo…luego negue con fuerza, se acerco y me rodeo de nuevo su abrazo calido -tranquila, eso es normal…- poco a poco me descubrí el rostro- eso lo has imaginado con Erick?- negue de nuevo - solo…conmigo?- asentí sin hablar, donde estaba mi voz? -eso es lo que sientes? Eso es lo que quieres de mi?- su voz se enronqueció un poco, asentí

-si…- susurre, por fin había vuelto mi voz -has de pensar lo peor de mi- limpio las lagrimas de pena que aun brotaban de mis ojos

-por que?...al contrario, eso me halaga- su respuesta me parecio extraña, asi que me atrevi a mirarlo a los ojos -que una chiquilla como tu, con el "novio perfecto"- susurro sarcástico pero con la voz aun ronca -sienta eso por mi…es muy halagador-

-vaya- susurre…al menos no había visto lo demas…no Mina ni lo recuerdes ahora, piensa en las dragonas, piensa en muñecas, piensa en vestidos

-muy bien- dijo, lo mire confundida -lograste cerrar esos pensamientos que no quisiste que yo viera -

-lo dices en serio?- asintio -no es tan difícil- sonrei confíada, note que entrecerro los ojos

-no… no soy alergico al chocolate- de nuevo lo hizo?... me olvide de la magía y le di un par de golpes suaves, sujeto mis manos y sin dejar de reir volvio a besarme… juro por Merlín que si aprendo un conjuro para el beso eterno lo practico con él!.

A nuestro pesar volvimos temprano al colegio, antes de la comida para evitar que Albus pensara mal o comenzara a deducir; en cuanto llegamos a los viveros nos separamos, fue algo tan simple pero tan romantico, tomo mi mano y con una caricía comenzo a soltarla, las puntas de nuestros dedos se rozaron lentamente, haciendome sentir pequeñas descargas electricas, lo mire fijamente y le hice un guiño, en mi mente una imagen rapida…él diciendo algo.

-también te amo- susurre y di la medía vuelta corriendo hacía el carruaje de mi colegio, sin volver la mirada atrás pero segura de que estaba de pie, viendo como me alejaba corriendo de la tentacion que era él para mi.

Mis compañeros de colegio y amigos ya estaban en la carroza, Fleur tenía una gasa pegada en el rostro, su falda estaba mojada y en partes quemada, y el resto miraba en silencio un enorme huevo dorado.

-que tal te fue- pregunte tomandola por las manos y sentandome frente a ella

-me toco la Galés Verde, pude ponerla en trance- contesto orgullosa -pero dio un resoplido y lanzo algo de fuego- toque suavemente su mejilla- no te preocupes, la enfermera me curó y dice que no quedarán marcas- la abrace y solto un quejido leve

-lo siento amiga, no quise quedarme… no hubiera soportado verte frente a frente con la dragona- ella sonrío como solo las veelas lo hacen

-no te preocupes, has estado conmigo desde que toda esta locura comenzo, eso es lo importante, yo tampoco aguantaría verte en la misma situación-

-amiga!- conmovidas nos volvimos a abrazar, en eso llego Erick con un par de vasos, le dio uno a Fleur y el otro lo miro y luego me miro, asi que se lo quité

-gracías amor, vengo sedienta- si soy una novía muy mala, bebi un sorbo y se lo devolvi, el lo tomo de un golpe -y tu que tienes? Te veo tan raro-

-cuando me llevaron a la enfermería estaba muy asustado- contesto mi amiga -le dieron un poco de pocion tranquilizante- pobrecito, de nuevo esa sensación de bicho comenzo a invadirme

-pero ya estas bien?- asintio dejando su vaso en una mesa cercana y abrazandose fuerte de mi -que pasa?-

-no me vuelvas a dejar solo para las proximas pruebas- susurro -tenías razon, no fue nada agradable ver a Fleur o a Víktor en peligro- lo abrace mas como una mamá que como una novía, acaricíandole el cabello

-y que tal salio Víktor?-

- bien me lo habías dicho Mina- contesto Fleur a mi pregunta mientras Erick se dejaba mimar -uso un "conjuntivitis" , la dragona cayò sobre la falsa nidada y rompio unos huevos, asi que lo penalizaron-

-hmm, ya hablaron con el?- Erick nego sin soltarme ni verme a la cara siquiera

-no…lo llevaron directo a su barco- se me acurruco aun más -me hiciste falta- ok ya soy excremento de bichito de nuevo…llegaremos a nivel bactería otra vez?

-a ti que tal te fue?- pregunto curiosa, me miraba de forma extraña, asi que hice lo mismo que me enseño Severus, me concentre en el chico que conocí

-conocí a Herumor- si había silencio en el lugar, ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre mi -acepto la oferta y va a trabajar en el baile- del silencio paso de nuevo a la explosion de alegría por parte de mis compañeros de colegio, Erick se olvido de mi pasado abandono y salto de su lugar llevandome en brazos -tranquilo!- me sujeté lo mejor que pude de su cuello, solto mis piernas para ponerme de pie y ahora me tenía por la cintura

-sabía que lo lograrías- susurro inclinandose para besarme, inconcientemente gire un poco el rostro asi que me beso en la comisura de los labios, trague saliva…acababa de besar al hombre de mi vida y dos horas después…tenía que besar a este chico para evitar que nos descubrieran? -que pasa?- pregunto extrañado

-es que…yo…- piensa! –Herumor insistio en que bebiera algo, tome un par de cervezas muy a disgusto de mi tutor… detesto el sabor que deja la cerveza del Cabeza de Puerco…- sonrei-solo deja que me lave los dientes si?- le hice un guiño y bese su mejilla –los veo en el comedor?- Erick asintio extrañado- no… mejor tu ve por mi a mi dormitorio quieres?- ahora si sonrío abiertamente, me solto y sali corriendo… como ser su novía normal? …

Camino al castillo me encontre con Krum, literalmente perseguido por un grupo de chicas tontas que reían caminando a cierta distancía de él, me saludó con la mano y aproveche para felicitarlo

-estas bien?- asintio –puedo…?- abri los brazos, hizo lo mismo y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo –tenía tanto tiempo de no verte- auch me esta sacando el aire, es muy fuerte

-Desde que llegamos he querido visitarte- contesto con ese acento tan exotico –Djan te envía sus saludos – nos separamos, las chicas tontas me miraban tan mal que si pudieran lanzar maldiciones estaría muerta

-no pudo venir?- nego

-Mi Director no aprobo que fuera candidato a campeón- sonrío –incendio uno de los viveros…no me mires asi, ni el mismo se explica que hizo mal- recordé al atolondrado pero simpático búlgaro –quiere verlos, imagino que vendrá para la ultima prueba –

-supongo, ya estarán de vacaciones también allá- nuestros periodos escolares eran distintos a los de Hogwarts, lo que daba oportunidad de convivir más entre nosotros que con el colegio escocés.

-puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo en tono confidencial, las chicas intentaron acercarse, asentí y de golpe voltee a gritarles a las niñas

-ustedes…largo! Vayan a jugar a las muñecas … niñas bobas!- se quedaron de una pieza, Víktor me tomo del brazo

-conoces a todos los alumnos? –negue –podrías investigarme sobre … una chica?- sonrei amplíamente, sabía que Víktor era un chico guapisimo, super cotizado y popular, pero también era un niño timido y sencillo, hablarle a una niña le costaba mucho trabajo

-quien es ella?- mire hacía el grupo que nos seguía a una distancia mas prudente

-no…no esta con esas- dijo despectivo –ella es especial, muy bella – mmm, considerando que había salido un tiempo con Fleur, hice memoria mas no recordé a ninguna tan bella como mi amiga – esta chica es amiga del otro campeón de Hogwarts- susurro

-una chica con razgos orientales?- pregunte…esa niña no es bonita; nego violentamente

-no…esa esta muy gorda- si, también tiene muy poco tacto como buen búlgaro –es pequeña, delgada y tiene una cabellera rizada castaña muy hermosa –

-te refieres a la amiga de Potter?- asintió –pero Víktor, es una nena aun! Podrías ir a prisión por pervertir menores de edad!- sonrío ruborizándose

-sabes que no es común en mi, pero esa chica me gusta y la respeto mucho – traducción "creo que me estoy enamorando" –podrías ayudarme a hablar con ella?-

-pero Víktor…- dude

-por favor? Quiero que sea mi pareja para el baile- ahora me la ha puesto mas difícil, casi llegábamos a la escalera del castillo –Mina? – me tomo ambas manos..

-esta bien- suspire resignada –voy a hablar con ella- me dio un abrazo tan fuerte y sorpresivo que me dejo sin aire –tranquilo! No es garantía de que ella acepte… haré lo que pueda ok?-

-eres una gran amiga-

-soy una celestina- conteste y antes de recibir otro abrazo constrictor, salte los escalones para entrar al castillo y llegar a mi dormitorio, cambiarme el uniforme y esperar a mi "novio" … luego buscar a Granger y hablar con ella, buscar al Sr. Crouch para avisarle sobre el pago a Herumor, sacar el presupuesto para la cena del baile así como de la decoración… a eso de las nueve de la noche estaría libre.

Terminaba de acicalarme cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Erick que sonriente y en pose de gran galán me esperaba apoyado en el muro frente a mi dormitorio

-gusta acompañarme a comer señorita? –siempre logra hacerme reír, me colgue del brazo que ofrecía y asi llegamos al comedor, algo me decía que me provoco una risa un poco mas alta, miré hacía la mesa de profesores y ahí estaba mi tutor, ignorándome por completo, supongo que por la presencía del Director, asi que hice lo mismo, me concentre en el momento que estaba pasando y llegamos con Fleur que ya nos esperaba, rodeada de chicos de los tres colegios.

-voy a ir al baile con Davies- nos dijo y el chico nos saludo, no se de donde lo saco, no lo había visto nunca, lo salude y seguí concentrándome en mi acompañante

-y con quien vas a ir al baile- pregunto viéndome con ojos penetrantes

-aun no lo se- sonreí –nadie me ha invitado- Fleur volteo de inmediato

-no se lo has pedido?- yo contesté antes que él

-Fleur, así son los novios, cuando son días aburridos están tras de ti, cuando hay un evento importante te olvidan de inmediato- dije en fingido tono sufrido

-esta bien- dijo poniéndose de pie, salto la banca y tomando mi mano puso una rodilla al piso mirándome tiernamente –sería usted tan gentil de aceptarme como pareja para el baile de navidad? – awww que lindo!... eso lo dijeron en voz alta las chicas que nos rodeaban, el murmullo fue tan alto que los profesores voltearon curiosos, eso no me lo esperaba

-Erick por favor- susurre –no asi…- no debi decirle eso

-eso significa un no?- lo dijo mas alto… las chicas del "aww" reprobaron que me apenara

-ya quisiera que mi novio me pidiera de esa forma que lo acompañara al baile- dijo la mas cercana a mi

-Erick… ya sabes que si- susurre

-dilo- me contesto en voz baja –dilo o te lo pido mas fuerte- no! Mas bochornos ya no

-esta bien, acepto ser tu pareja en el baile- dije mas alto, sonriendo nerviosa… me beso la mano

-gracias preciosa- susurro y se volvió a sentar a mi lado, sin soltarme…y yo poniéndome de mil colores; terminaba de comer cuando Granger llego acompañada de sus amigos, me disculpe con mis amigos y la alcance

-Hermione?- le llame y volteo extrañada de que me dirigiera a ella solamente –puedo hablar contigo?- curiosa se separo de sus amigos a los que solo salude a distancia con una señal

-que sucede?- pregunto curiosa

-quiero presentarte a un amigo- hizo un gesto muy simpático, la tome de la mano y salimos del castillo ante la mirada atónita de Harry y el pelirrojo

-que amigo?- la curiosidad la estaba matando…alcancé a ver a Víktor corriendo por entre los viveros, traía una playera sin mangas y un short con el que lucía sus piernas musculosas… -Krum!?- quedo paralizada, tuve que jalarla de nuevo

-Víktor!- le grite, se quedo de pie, primero mirándonos extrañado, de inmediato se puso visiblemente nervioso, cuando llegamos con él secaba el sudor de sus manos en el short –te presento a mi amiga, Hermione- sonriente lo mire y luego a la niña que estaba también nerviosisima

-Hermione, te presento a Víktor Krum… ok chicos los dejo tengo cosas que hacer- y sin mas los dejé de pie, mudos uno frente al otro… soy mala celestina, lo admito.

Afortunadamente en ese momento el sr. Crouch salía del castillo, pude interceptarlo y hablé con él sobre el músico, al principio le pareció excesivo el costo de la contratación, pero algunos alumnos se fueron acercando y le expusieron sus opiniones, logramos convencerlo, ya tenía la música, y solo me faltaba hablar con el resto del comité, nos encontramos en la biblioteca, Erick ya me esperaba con ellos y después de dos horas de deliberación, logramos coincidir con los gastos, lo escribí en un papel, subí a la lechuceria acompañada de mi semigigante y envié a Leeloo con Crouch, por fin había terminado y apenas eran las ocho de la noche.

-que te gustaría hacer?- pregunto mientras bajábamos de la torre de lechuzas tomados de la mano

-la verdad?- lo mire fijamente –dormir- sonrío, llegamos al pie de la escalera y caminamos sin rumbo, hasta la entrada del carruaje

-podrías quedarte con nosotros hoy- sugirió

-no… gracias, pero si las chicas del dormitorio comienzan a preguntarme detalles del baile no terminaríamos nunca… mejor me voy a mi cuarto y nos vemos mañana, tenemos una cita recuerdas? –su sonrisa se marcó aun mas

-llevo algún vino en especial?-

-solo quiero que vayas, ok?- me atrajo dándome un rico abrazo

-por fin vamos a estar juntos un día entero- susurro, se inclino hacía mi, pensé en evitarlo… pero debía guardar ese recuerdo por si Dumbledore estaba de entrometido en mi cabeza… acepte el beso sintiéndome la peor de las personas, comenzó siendo un beso suave y tierno… sin embargo poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, así como las caricias que me hacía… tuve que separarlo para detenerlo

-Erick…aquí no!- susurre nerviosa

-por que?- confundido me miraba fijamente –somos novios no?-

-recuerda que no oficialmente- buscaba un pretexto para detenerlo –mi tutor no está de acuerdo y que quiere conocer a tus padres- chasqueo los labios y soltó su abrazo –Severus es quien lo pide, no yo- reclame

-pero el no se va a enterar de nada- susurro enojado, dándome la espalda –que pasa Mina?- suspire y lo hice voltear para tenerlo de frente, me abrace a su torso acurrucándome

-que no quiero que Severus me separe de ti –maldita mentirosa –no te enojes conmigo si?- levante el rostro y lo mire de frente, se inclino y de nuevo me abrazo retomando el beso interrumpido

-eres mi novia… eres mi chica y no quiero perderte –susurro entre besos que yo intentaba corresponder –si tu tutor se interpone…- apretó mas el abrazo y las caricias se hacían mas posesivas, de alguna manera habíamos llegado a la parte trasera del carruaje, donde unos arbustos nos cubrían

-tranquilo…no nos van a separar- me separe un poco , con la respiración entrecortada –pero debemos ser pacientes si?- puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo un poco, fue mas fuerte que yo porque me atrapo entre un árbol con su cuerpo –Erick contrólate por favor- susurre ya más nerviosa

-por que?- sin separarse ni soltarme separo un poco su rostro del mío

-porque… yo no soy como las chicas con quienes salías –trague saliva –yo quiero que me tomes en serio- susurre, fue suficiente para que se alejara un paso

-te tomo en serio princesa… pero sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado poder decir que eres mi novia, mi chica?- según mis cuentas desde mi primer año en Beauxbatons, es decir desde que teníamos trece o catorce años de edad – además…ellas solo eran un desahogo –como?! –cada una de ellas no estaba en mi mente…eras tu a quien poseía, eras tu a quien tomaba, eras tu a quien sentía y deseaba – hay Merlín esto se me esta yendo de las manos!

-Erick… yo…- intente fingir que lo que decía me halagaba… pero no era así…- como puedes decirme eso?, que te acostaste con muchas solo porque no lograbas llevarme a tu cama?- lo mire algo dolida –no se suponía que debías lograr convencerme, luchar para obtenerme?... era mas fácil irte con cualquiera y fantasear conmigo?- intento acercarse pero me hice a un lado evitando chocar con el árbol que me tenía acorralada –yo creí que era algo mas que sexo para ti- haciéndome la ofendida di medía vuelta y salí de entre los arbustos, caminando enojada hacía el castillo.

-Mina- me grito alcanzándome corriendo –perdóname princesa…lo siento- susurro deteniéndome del brazo –te quiero … y no puedo negar que te deseo…es tan malo eso?- trague saliva…ese mismo día había pasado por lo mismo…pero estaba en el lugar donde él estaba ahora…suspire y lo mire de frente

-si no controlamos lo que sentimos físicamente, esto se va a ir al demonio muy rápido, quiero que dure… por favor… ayúdame a que dure esta relación si?- hice que se inclinara y ahora yo le di un beso tierno que subió de tono un poco –por ahora solo esto, entendido?- dije con voz entrecortada, asintió parpadeando suavemente –buenas noches- me despedí y seguí mi camino al dormitorio…

Cerré la puerta con cuidado, tratando de evitar que mi tutor notara que llegaba ya noche. Después de ducharme y preprarme para dormir me acosté dispuesta a descansar… pero el amanecer llego encontrándome despierta, ojerosa y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

**COMENTARIOS**

Las cosas comienzan a ponerse mas y mas fuertes y candentes muajaja... novia del hijo de un sátiro... ademas de estar mas que enamorada del hombre mas sexi de todo Hogwarts... creo que en poco tiempo este fic será clasificación M++

Odille, eres un amor gracias por tus mensajes y comentarios... ya tome una decision sobre la asesoria de mi amigo friki... voy a corregir ese error en un proximo capitulo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: mundo de Harry es de Jo, Mina es mi niña**

Capitulo 30

La jaqueca era insoportable, la luz mortecina del amanecer dañaba mis ojos y me vestí a tientas; salí descalza y en vez de dirigirme al salón de pociones, que hubiera sido lo mas lógico, comencé a caminar a tientas en dirección a la enfermería, los pasillos a esta hora de la madrugada lucen abandonados, húmedos y helados, pero el dolor es insoportable, es como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, a un costado de la puerta principal pierdo el sentido.

El olor a tierra mojada me reanimó un poco, el dolor sigue ahí taladrando mi cerebro, la luz ahora ha disminuido, miro a mi alrededor, no se donde estoy aunque a la vez me parece conocido, es un lugar abandonado y en ruinas, intento levantarme pero una nueva punzada me noquea.

Hace mucho frío, despierto tiritando y hambrienta, imagino que ha de ser muy noche pues no escucho los ruidos de los animales como antes de volver a desvanecerme, me siento con cuidado y un mareo fuerte me hace vomitar, mi ropa esta empapada y llena de lodo, sujeto mi cabello para no ensuciarlo con la sustancia amarga que lucha por salir de mi estomago; limpio con el dorso de la mano mis labios, deseo un vaso de agua helada y busco a mi alrededor, aunque es noche y no hay luna puedo ver un poco entre las penumbras que me envuelven, no hay mucho, tablones que en el pasado fueron muebles, jirones que en algún momento fueron cortinas, me arrastro a uno de los rincones jalando pedazos de tela enmohecidos y apestosos a humedad y orina de animales, logro cubrir mis pies desnudos, me acurruco y un sueño pesado me invade.

Ahora el calor sofocante del mediodía me despierta, es un bochorno asfixiante, necesito agua con urgencia pero el dolor no me permite levantarme y debilitada me dejo resbalar por el carcomido muro de madera, no se que me pasa, no se donde estoy o si alguien me busca ya, los ojos se cierran lentamente.

¡Agua! Siento como su revitalizante frescura escurre por mis labios, busco la fuente que me provee de tan valioso elixir, poco a poco puedo abrir los ojos y mis oídos dejan de zumbar, es cuando me percato de que llueve y el agua que llego a mi entra por una de tantas hendiduras en la pared, me conformo con beber un poco, vuelvo a acurrucarme en mi rincón, ahora la lluvia provoca un golpeteo taladrante en mi cabeza, Merlín cuando parará esto?

Tengo hambre, mi estomago ruge y vuelve a despertarme; cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? Por que nadie llega?, creo que el papel de doncella en aprietos no va conmigo, decido hacer la prueba y trato de ponerme de pie, un mareo me devolvió al piso, y la desvencijada puerta se ve tan lejana, me encuentro tirada en un charco que se formó después de la lluvia que me hidrato, pero ahora el agua es fría y molesta, ahora intento gatear, despacio y sin movimientos bruscos, al parecer funciona y salgo del charco, todo el piso esta lodoso, mis dedos se hunden en la tierra pastosa haciendo brotar algunas lombrices de tierra, asqueada quito la mano… pero quien soy para negarme a este banquete? Maldición desfallezco de hambre y por ser una niña remilgada podría morir hoy mismo de inanición o quizá gracias a estas pequeñas lombricitas pueda vivir un día mas en lo que me rescatan o pueda rescatarme a mi misma.

Dos lombrices provocaron arcadas, pero tengo que tragarlas para sobrevivir, para ganar fuerzas aunque el dolor de cabeza me reviente, quince lombrices después ya las considero un delicioso manjar, no se diga del escarabajo que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con mi mano, un crujiente postre picante. La lluvia regreso y busque un lugar mejor ubicado para obtener agua y llegar a un espacio mas protegido en ese lugar, no se cuanto duraré aquí, o si al menos alguien me busca.

No se que día es este, ya perdí la cuenta más ahora despierto un poco mejor, el dolor continua y me estoy habituando a el, al despertar me siento con mas energías, me incorporo un poco y siento pegajosas mis manos, tengo la vista borrosa y tallo mis ojos para tratar de ver que tengo, una sustancia marrón en mis manos y en la ropa, extrañada miro a mi alrededor y un ciervo con la cornamenta mas grande que haya visto en mi vida yace desmembrado a mi lado, la sangre aun fresca mana de la multitud de heridas y desgarres que marcan su piel y dejan a la luz su carne y entrañas, de nuevo me atacan las arcadas y la oscuridad me envuelve otra vez.

Finalmente termine por aceptar el hecho de que me estoy volviendo loca, sigo esperando un rescate de quien sabe quien, la carne del ciervo me ha fortalecido y aunque huele mal sigo comiéndola, tal vez sea una alucinación y me encuentro en San Mungo o peor, recluida en algún calabozo húmedo, oscuro y abandonado de Hogwarts, encadenada por el tobillo y comiendo como animal, esto que veo es solo una alucinación.

Alguien susurro mi nombre, pero cuando abrí los ojos no vi a nadie, ya no están los restos del ciervo, posiblemente entraron algunos lobos o animales carroñeros atraídos por la peste, no me importa ser su proxima victima, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y la inconciencia cae sobre mi.

Escucho el trinar de los pájaros pero no puedo ver nada, ni siquiera puedo moverme, el sonido llega apagado como si atravesara un muro, trato de moverme pero algo pesado me tiene prisionera, definitivamente estoy recluida en un sanatorio y debo estar atada con una camisa de fuerza.

Ha disminuido el dolor de cabeza, la prisión resulto ser un cumulo de tierra que algún simpático tomándome por un cadáver puso sobre mi, pude liberarme cuando volvió a llover y el agua debilito la tierra. Salía de la porosa prisión cuando el rechinido de la desvencijada puerta me hizo pegar un salto

-quien es?- la vista seguía borrosa, no podía enfocar a quien invadía mi escondite… sería un medimago psiquiatra?

-tranquila Mina- una voz masculina susurrante broto de esa figura, era delgado, con piernas muy largas, pero no le reconocí

-quien eres?- nerviosa y con las manos temblando le señale, dispuesta a lanzarle el conjuro que viniera a mi mente en ese momento.

-soy tu tío Mina- contesto acercándose cautelosamente –soy el hermano de tu madre- sonreí como tonta

-no puede ser- solté una carcajada –estas mintiendo- no baje la mano que temblaba incontrolada, traté de levantarme pero quede en cuclillas manteniendo el equilibrio con una mano en el piso y con la otra mano dispuesta a soltar una maldición imperdonable pero el dolor volvió inmisericorde a retorcer de nuevo mi cerebro.

-Mina tranquilízate, estas en tu ultima transición- volvió a hablar el intruso, como demonios sabia de eso

-aléjate- mi voz sonaba gutural, amenazante –no sabes de que soy capaz, vete- por fin el intruso llego a mi lado y suavemente bajo mi mano

-no quieres hacerlo- la voz suave y varonil invadió el ambiente tranquilizándome, acaricio mis cabellos y me atreví a mirarlo fijamente, era un hombre muy atractivo, era el hombre de los recuerdos…era mi tío, las piernas se me aflojaron y caí de costado mas alcanzó a sujetarme, cuando desperté nuevamente estaba dentro del túmulo terroso.

La tierra se aflojo bajo mi tacto, ya no supe cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí metida, pero cuando el dolor de cabeza desapareció supuse que era el momento de abandonar mi extraña morada. Al salir de la tierra abrí la boca buscando desesperadamente aire fresco, me ardían los dedos de tanto mover la tierra, mi vista se encontraba afectada, aun permanecí medio enterrada pero unos brazos fuertes me arrastraron hasta liberarme totalmente. Las piernas estaban adormecidas, no las sentía, pero mi liberador me levanto en vilo, llevándome fuera de las ruinas donde me había refugiado. El agua fría del rio que corría no lejos de ahí me hizo gritar, por fin volvía en mi y gritaba como el recién nacido al recibir la fría caricia fuera del calido útero.

Por instinto de sobrevivencia me aferre al cuerpo de quien ahora acariciaba con delicadeza mi rostro, quitando el lodo y suciedad de días anteriores, no quise abrir los ojos pues ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Con una paciencia infinita, mi salvador me ayudaba a lavar mi cabello, con algo froto mi espalda ayudando con ello a relajarme, con ternura me quitaba las prendas sucias y desgarradas, manteniéndome pegada a su cuerpo con una mano mientras que con la otra me mimaba y me ayudaba a volver al mundo de los vivos.

Me sacó del rio en brazos, me aferre a su cuello y acurruque el rostro en su cuello, su aroma me envolvió y me deje llevar hasta una tienda de campaña ubicada fuera de las ruinas donde me oculté, me ayudo a entrar cubriéndome a la vez con su túnica y ya dentro encendió una lámpara.

-no me abandones de nuevo- susurro Severus a mi oído mientras me ayudaba a secar mi cabello

-cuanto tiempo fue- atine a preguntar, temblaba de frio, estaba débil y me sentía muy enferma

-en una semana es el baile de navidad- contesto con sus labios pegados a mi oído, abrazándome fuerte para darme un poco de calor

-que paso?- gire un poco para mirarlo de frente, sonrió y me abrazo como si temiera que todo fuera una ilusión y estuviese a punto de desaparecer de nuevo.

-después te explico, ahora debes descansar- me miraba fascinado, sonreía tranquilo, aunque pude notar que estaba mas delgado y unas ojeras enmarcaban esos ojos que me gustaban; me dio unos pantalones, una sudadera que olía a él, me acostó en las mantas cubriéndome con otras, se acostó a mi lado y dormimos abrazados hasta que el sol indiscreto se coló en la tienda.

Por fin desperté, como ser humano o como elfa?, no lo se, pero me sentía viva y el dolor había pasado, Severus seguía dormido, a mis espaldas, abrazándome por la cintura y con una pierna sobre las mías, no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir; me moví un poco y logre revisar mis manos, estaban hechas una desgracia, algunas uñas estaban rotas mas debajo de lo normal, tenia sangre seca en los dedos, mis manos estaban resecas y marcas de grietas sangrantes en ellas, traté de levantarme pero el abrazo cobro fuerza, atrayéndome hacia él.

-vas a algún lado?- susurro adormilado, me soltó un poco y pude moverme para quedar de frente a él, que ni siquiera abrió los ojos de tan relajado y cómodo que estaba.

-estoy entumecida- susurre –quiero moverme un poco-

-eso será después de que comas algo- abrió los ojos lentamente y sonriéndome, es tan hermoso despertar de esta forma, le devolví la sonrisa

-mejor me duermo otro rato- conteste abrazándolo y acomodando mi cabeza en su brazo, pegando mi nariz a su pecho, inhalando su olor, absorbiendo su calor.

-como quieras- susurro y el abrazo fue mutuo, volvimos a dormir profundamente.

Nunca había despertado tan tranquila y con tanta paz, me desperece contenta de no ser prisionera de dolores de cabeza o montañitas de tierra… mi tío!, el recuerdo volvió de golpe y salí de inmediato de la tienda de campaña, estaba sola y ni un ruido perturbaba la quietud del lugar, una fogata agonizaba y entre sus rescoldos se calentaba algo en un pequeño caldero, lo destape y el aroma de café recién hecho invadió mis sentidos…pero con que tomarlo?, volví a entrar en la tienda de campaña y no encontré nada, salí y descalza camine alrededor del campamento… nada! Eso era una tortura! Definitivamente estaba loca, en un hospital psiquiátrico, lo de Severus lo había alucinado y ahora deliraba por una taza de café.

-buscas algo?- mi tutor salió de la casucha en ruinas, llevaba una mochila en el hombro, tan atractivo vistiendo unos jeans y una playera que lucia un desgastado "Slytherin 1977", ya a mi lado abrió la mochila y me dio una taza metálica, saco el caldero de la fogata y sirvió en ambas el delicioso elixir que saboree extasiada

-nada es tan delicioso como esto- sonreí detrás de la taza, me refería a dormir con el abrazados, despertar y seguir abrazados, verlo vestido tan casual y guapo, y compartir en la soledad del campo un café caliente después de que me rescato del infierno.

-lo se- sonrió, estoy segura que pudo ver mis pensamientos –te sientes mejor?-

-si- bebí un poco – que sucedió?- lo mire fijamente, esperando respuesta, pero solo me miraba sonriente –que pasa?

-creciste- suspiro…suspiro?, no puede ser – la Wilhemina flacucha que conoci hace que? Siete, ocho años…ahora es una mujer…- se interrumpió con una sonrisa pícara

-pues que tanto he cambiado?- parpadee sin entender, me tomó de la mano y me llevo al rio, a ver mi reflejo… efectivamente creci y cambie…mucho, el rostro era el mismo sin embargo no era el de una chica de 17 o 18 años, aparentemente rondaba por los 20 años, el cabello estaba un poco mas lacio y la raya que tenia por pupila casi desaparecia, eran unos ojos normales.

-eso no es todo- sonrio de una forma que no puedo interpretar mas que lasciva, sorpresivamente me abrazo y me apretó fuerte a su cuerpo, estaba un poco más alta, no mucho en realidad –digamos que, las curvas ahora son mas peligrosas- se inclino para besarme, primero de una forma delicada, después era un reclamo o exigencia, delimitaba con sus labios donde iniciaba su propiedad y sus manos marcaban poco a poco cada parte de mi que le pertenecía, tras unos minutos de reconocer su territorio me liberó del abrazo, jadeante y tembloroso

-que sucede?- crei que en ese momento nuestra relación pasaría a segundo nivel, no puedo negar que me decepciono el hecho de que me soltara y se arrodillara a un lado del rio para mojarse el rostro y el cabello, esperé por un rato su respuesta, de pie y expectante

-aun no podemos ir mas alla- sus ojos brillaban y era obvio que tampoco el quería que nos detuviésemos –primero hay que averiguar mas sobre esto que te sucedió –me tomo de la mano y con desgano lo segui hacia la tienda de campaña, me senté a un lado de la hoguera mientras él revisaba la mochila, saco un poco de carne seca, pan y queso, me lo ofreció y no pude evitar demostrarle que me moria de hambre.

-que pasó?- le pregunte mientras él se preparaba un emparedado y yo comia un poco de queso.

-el día que desapareciste no lo notamos de inmediato…- mordió su almuerzo…

Flashback

Unos golpes violentos me despertaron antes de que mi pesadilla habitual me provocara despertar sudoroso y agitado; cubriéndome con la túnica del día anterior salí a ver quien se atrevía a sacarme tan temprano de mi cama.

-profesor Snape – hmm el noviecito de Mina –disculpe que lo moleste pero llevo ya un rato tocando a la puerta de Mina y no contesta- trago saliva, vaya que puede ser un buen actor –estoy muy preocupado por ella, quedamos en salir hoy temprano y no acostumbra quedar mal en sus compromisos –en eso tiene razón –podria ver que ella se encuentre bien?-

-aun es temprano, supongo que se durmió tarde- me encogí de hombros, lo que menos haria es entregarle en charola de plata la mujer que me interesa –buscala mas tarde- y cerre la puerta en sus narices, y segui con mi rutina sabatina.

Casi a las seis de la tarde me di cuenta que era extraño que Mina no saliera de su dormitorio, llame a Jumble y me confirmó que no se encontraba en su dormitorio, entré ya más alarmado, ahí estaban todos sus pares de zapatos, solo faltaban un conjuto deportivo, salí a buscarla a enfermería, nadie sabia nada de ella, no quise avisarle a Albus, comencé a buscar a los alrededores, ni una huella, ni una pista.

A media noche volví al colegio, agotado pero extremadamente preocupado, donde esta?, antes de llegar a mi habitación para cambiarme, comer algo y seguir con mi búsqueda, Erick el indeseable me interceptò

-profesor…sabe algo?- negué sin decirle nada, sin detenerme, no puedo perder tiempo… entro en mi habitación, tomo una mochila y guardo algo de ropa, Jumble conoce bien a mi Mina, dejo un paquete con alimentos en la mesa y tambien la meto en la mochila… si necesito algo ya improvisaré, empaco un botiquín básico de pociones y calándome mi capa de viaje salgo sin avisar a nadie.

Por donde comenzar?, de pie ante la enorme puerta de hierro bordeada de cerdos alados, miro de un lado a otro…hacia donde caminar?, siempre he sido pésimo para desenvolverme en el campo, eso de buscar huellas no se me da… saco mi varita y la pongo en la palma de mi mano –guiame a ella- susurre, no se movio –maldicion porquería…señala hacia donde fue mi Wilhemina- ahora si, la varita titubeo un poco, señalándome por un costado del camino, se interno en el bosque…guardo la varita y comienzo a correr en la dirección indicada.

El amanecer me sorprendió caminando lentamente, buscando una señal o algo que dijera hacia donde pudo dirigirse, ronco de tanto llamarla, estoy ya lejos del castillo, pasé cerca de un pueblo muggle, pero dudo que se encuentre ahí, vuelvo a sacar la varita, ya sabe la pregunta asi que señala hacia el noroeste… seria posible? Una idea por fin me ilumino y sin importarme el cansancio comencé a trotar, no podría aparecerme ahí o hacer uso de un transporte, debia ser cauteloso y el camino debía hacerlo a pie, sería un camino de dos semanas.

Caminando desde el amanecer hasta pasada la media noche, logré llegar en semana y media, agotado y hambriento por fín estoy en el terraplen donde se aprecian las ruinas de una cabaña, una cerca semi derruida y un silencio perturbador que envuelve al lugar.

-Mina!- la llamo pero no contesta, me dirijo hacia las ruinas de la cabaña, la puerta rechina movida por el viento, abro lentamente y no la veo, hay un túmulo de tierra de mediana altura en un rincón, el lugar está lleno de moscas y apesta a sangre seca; saco la varita y vuelvo a hacer la pregunta, no se mueve… vuelvo a preguntar y no se mueve, ella debe estar cerca.

Instalo mi precario campamento…-accio tienda de acampar- en cinco minutos cae una maleta de campismo a mi lado, bien surtida por cierto y con una pequeña tienda, muchas mantas y alimento fresco, armo la tienda y entro para descansar, duermo sin descansar ni soñar, pero mi cuerpo no da más, la energía se agoto.

Ya con luz de día reviso con calma el sitio, entro a la cabaña nuevamente, el abandono hizo estragos en el lugar que la vio nacer, donde nació ese sentimiento que ahora me invade, como fantasmas las imágenes del pasado desfilan ante mi, realizando sus actividades cotidianas, pero son solo eso, fantasmas del pasado.

En las cercanías hay un rio, preparo algunas trampas, nunca he sido bueno para pescar pero conozco algunos trucos que aprendí en mi infancia, reviso la mochila que me llego "caída del cielo" supongo perteneció a algun muggle experto en campismo, preparo la pequeña carpa para instalar a Mina en cuanto la encuentre, por si requiere cuidados especiales, por si solo necesita descansar… o por si… no! Ella estará bien.

Han pasado dos semanas, aprendí a pescar pero no puedo evitar la tentación de solicitar mágicamente alimentos, llenarme las manos de tripas de pescado y escamas me provoca asco, no tocaría a mi Mina con las manos asi; el clima es terrible, llueve a cantaros y el agua anega continuamente la cabaña, ella no llega, no la encuentro en las cercanías pero la maldita varita dice que ahí esta; si no la localizo en dos días levanto mi campamento y sigo buscándola como sea.

Un gemido me despierta durante la noche, no es un animal, es ella!, salgo al frio de la noche buscándola, iluminando el lugar solo con mi varita, el ruido proviene de la cabaña y entro precipitadamente, la puerta se rompe ante la fuerza que imprimí al azotarla y ahí esta ella, mi Mina… saliendo del túmulo lodoso, apenas y respira y la saco, la llevo al rio y entro con ella, el agua esta helada y logro hacerla reaccionar, apenas y respiraba pero ahora inhala con fuerza, respira! Comienzo a limpiarla, no abre los ojos pero me abraza, sabe que estoy aquí, poco a poco la ayudo a recuperarse, quito el lodo que la cubre, enjuago su melena, le quito las prendas sucias que medio la cubren y me doy cuenta que no es mas esa niña, esta fase la paso sola, creció sola, renació sola; no voy a permitir que esto vuelva a pasarle.

-no vuelvas a abandonarme- susurre a su oído, ella se ajusto a mi silueta adhiriéndose a mí.

Fin flashback

-es decir que no sabes mucho de lo que sucedió?-

-no…pero me gusta lo que veo- sonrió de nuevo haciendo ese gesto que me hacia sentir escalofríos

-basta- susurre, me sentía algo incomoda con esa mirada, ese gesto –debemos volver al colegio, Albus debe tener muchas preguntas-

-si… olvide dejarle alguna nota o mandarle un mensaje- se encogió de hombros –podemos aparecernos- me extendió sus brazos, dejé la taza y me acurruque

-solo dame un par de minutos- susurre acariciando suavemente sus brazos –en cuanto volvamos nos tendremos que separar- beso mi frente y levante el rostro – tendré que retomar mi papel de "novia" normal-

-cierto- suspiro –debo entonces conformarme con el papel del…amante?- lo dijo en una forma que solo atine a sonreírle y darle un beso – eso es un si?- asentí

-solo por un tiempo, mi tutor lo recomendó- continúe la broma –pero te prometo que serás mi único amante- le atraje acariciando su mejilla, dándole un beso mas profundo, abrió la boca y tomo con sus dientes mi labio superior, mordiéndolo con fuerza, el dolor no me molestó, al contrario fue muy placentero, la piel estaba tan reseca que comenzó a sangrar y ahora succionaba la sangre fresca, sus manos me acarician de forma mas exigente, sus uñas se clavan en mi piel, es una necesidad de que me tome, de tomarlo, de pertenecernos, es algo mas que solo carne, sexo… va mas allá…pero de nuevo tenemos que controlarnos, nos separamos jadeando otra vez, trago saliva con dificultad y sus ojos me traspasan, me desnudan… se que me desea tanto como yo a el, sin embargo no podemos ir mas allá, aun no…y eso me duele mas que esas semanas de agonía que acababa de vivir.

-te necesito- susurre –ahora-

-mi princesa- contesto con voz ronca, no podía ocultar que estaba exitado, su voz lo traicionaba, sus manos temblaban …lo delataba descaradamente el bulto en su pantalón –te deseo ahora, aquí…- se levantó, me puse de pie y lo abrace

-Sev…por favor… maldición te deseo con la misma intensidad!- susurre tome sus manos, las bese –no podemos hacer nada mas- me acaricio la mejilla

-pronto mi princesa… pronto- volvió a darme un beso tierno, me tomo de la mano… y aparecimos en la entrada del colegio, soltamos nuestras manos y ahora debí usar esa mascara que para el era habitual.

-exponer nuestros sentimientos nos hace débiles ante los demás- susurro –pero sabes que te amo, que te deseo, que eres la única mujer en mi vida- lo mire de reojo

-pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas… siempre estas en mi mente, en mi corazón… no me juzgues por lo que llegue a suceder, por lo que escuches… te juro que soy tuya aun sin que me hayas tomado todavia- respire profundamente y sin decir mas comenzamos a caminar en dirección al colegio.

No se quien dio la alerta que llegábamos, la Directora nos atajo antes de llegar siquiera a los viveros, me abrazo levantándome como si fuera una muñeca

-Mina…estas bien?- me revisaba asustada –fue otra transición?-

-asi fue profesora- contesto mi tutor–la encontré en un valle lejos de aquí- para que darle mas detalles?

-pero estas bien? Esta bien profesor Snape?- preocupada me deposito con cuidado en el piso, después de estrujarme por unos minutos

-esta bien profesora, ahora solo necesita dormir, comer bien y descansar; le sugiero que busque quien puede encargarse de los últimos detalles del baile, no me gustaría que mi…entenada sufra una crisis de agotamiento-

-como usted diga profesor-

-pero…- lo mire molesta –llevo casi todo en orden, solo debo ajustar un par de detalles, por favor, no me saques del comité!-

-Mina, tu tutor solo quiere tu bienestar- intervino la profesora

-no!- reclame –profesor por favor!- lo mire pero la mascara ya estaba en su rostro

-ya decidi- susurro –tu salud antes que cualquier otra cosa-

-no es justo!- grite y corri al castillo, choque con Albus, con Sinistra y Sybill, con muchos alumnos, incluso mi novio me esperaba en la puerta del dormitorio, lo hice a un lado y entré azotando la puerta… por que? Que planeaba?... una prueba al dominio de mis emociones?... no se… solo entiendo que me siento frustrada.

Me pase el día entero encerrada en la habitación, muy enojada con Severus, como podia hacerme eso? casi anochecia cuando Poppy tocó a la puerta, la acompañaba Minerva.

-que sucede?- las mire extrañada mientras entraban y cerraban la puerta cuidadosamente

-Albus ordenó que te hiciera un chequeo- contesot Poppy sonriendo amablemente -le preocupa tu salud- hice un gesto de extrañeza y escepticismo

-que no te visite o hable contigo frecuentemente, no significa que le seas indiferente - Minerva intervino, tomando asiento en la silla de mi escritorio

-me permites?- Poppy saco de su maletin algunos objetos, me sente obediente en la cama y comenzo a revisarme, signos basicos, reviso mis ojos, curo mis manos de las que me habia olvidado por completo

-recuerdas algo?- Minerva intentaba sonar casual, pero la conozco y es pesima para fingir, ese era el punto de su "cordial visita"

-nada- conteste y me miro fijamente... asi que invente en mi mente una escena bastante candente con Erick, se sonrojo y dejo de analizarme -estoy bien Poppy- me dirigí a ella con mas respeto -solo fueron unos dias dificiles- mire mis manos ya vendadas

-pues tienes una edad fisiologica distinta a tu edad real - hizo un par de anotaciones en una carpeta -parece ser que tu desarrollo se acelero hasta los 20 o 21 años humanos-

-y...entonces?- suena extraño, en dos semanas creci tres años... será que por eso no entiendo nada?

-ya eres una adulta, tienes la capacidad fisica que corresponde -Poppy contestaba evasivamente, Minerva fingia estar muy concentrada en uno de mis frascos de tinta

-Poppy... ya sabes que debes hablarme claro- insisti

-pues... tus capacidades mágicas estan ya despiertas, no tuviste el tiempo que una bruja normal tiene para descubrir y adaptarse a sus poderes... y en caso de desearlo ya puedes ser madre -como? ...

-los elfos tienen un organismo distinto al nuestro - intervino Minerva mirandome duramente, acercandose a despectivo - ahora tienes tambien la responsabilidad de ... evitar algun embarazo indeseado - como?... no... en serio

-o sea que... soy adulta en todo lo que eso significa? - wow - hmm creo Poppy que necesitare orientacion profesional al respecto- sonrei - no quiero un bebé antes de tiempo -la enfermera me devolvio la sonrisa y Minerva al contrario me miro muy molesta

-no es un juego Wilhemina!, y menos contigo... debes tener mucho cuidado, recuerda que no sabemos la utilidad que podria encontrarte tu padre - si, ya estoy harta del asunto.

-si papá sabe o no que existo no lo tenemos ya como un hecho, si papá quiere un nieto que herede su reino... no lo sabemos - Minerva estaba escandalizada - o acaso tienes pruebas de que mi padre sabe algo de mi?- nego sin quitar el gesto autoritario - y por que debo darle un nieto, no han dicho que soy tan poderosa como una bruja y que estoy en la edad adulta de un elfo?, no sera que pueda usarme como un arma? -me miraba echando chispas por el atrevimiento de echarle en cara sus temores - no será que Albus me quiere como esa arma?- bingo, con eso tuvo para explotar

-Albus es incapaz de utilizar a alguien para su propio beneficio!- estaba palida y le temblaban los labios, apretaba los puños y sus ojos eran dos carbones encendidos

-podria decir lo mismo de papá -el caso es hacerla rabiar no? - asi que mis poderes magicos y mi vida sexual esta fuera de toda discusion o interes tanto por parte de Dumbledore como de Riddle ... esta claro?- wow, yo dije eso?

Minerva estaba a punto de tomar su varita de tan furiosa que estaba, y Poppy nos miraba un poco asustada, pero yo trate de mantener la actitud que mi Severus me enseñara, frialdad, falta de sentimientos.

-Creo profesora que Mina necesita descansar, ya hablaré con ella en un momento mas apropiado - la enfermera buscaba relajar la situacion pero Minerva estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-nunca debi permitir que te acogieran en el colegio, insistirle a Severus que te adoptara- asi que fuiste tu? ... la mire con todo el desprecio que podia...

-como siempre, jugando con las vidas ajenas - susurre en un tono desconocido hasta entonces en mi, comencé a caminar lentamente hacia ella, mirandola con odio y desprecio - juegan con la vida de Harry, juegan con la vida de Severus, juegan con mi vida ... son identicos a mi padre, por eso luchan dia a dia en contra de su recuerdo, porque el es el reflejo de lo que llevan dentro- me detuve frente a ella, ahora soy un poco más alta que ella y puedo verla de frente, retandola -no se de quien debe cuidarse el mundo magico entonces... si de mi padre que abiertamente ha demostrado sus planes... o de ustedes que son unos hipocritas - si... me gane la bofetada que me dio.

-Minerva!- Poppy de inmediato sujeto mis manos, acaso sabe de lo que soy capaz? - Minerva por favor retirate- le ordeno mientras seguia deteniendome, la profesora Mcgonagall avanzo hacia la puerta, altiva y orgullosa, pero las manos le temblaban, al salir la cerro con tal fuerza que algunas cosas de mi escritorio cayeron

-sueltame Poppy- susurre, me siento muy cansada

- no debiste decir todo eso- la enfermera se dejo caer en la silla que dejara libre la profesora - no puedes juzgar a Albus ni los motivos que le llevan a hacer todo...- la interrumpi con calma

-tampoco puedo juzgar a mi padre -si... sigo de necia -ambos han llevado sus ambiciones mas alla de lo que podria considerarse como normal... papá quiere gobernar el mundo magico y esclavizar el mundo muggle... Albus quiere unir a ambos mundos y quieras o no...actualmente gobierna ya que Fudge o Crouch o algun otro representante del ministerio no dan un paso si no lo aprueba Dumbledore, no es asi?- no me contesto - dime... no es mucho meterse hasta en mi vida privada? no es mucho cobrarle a Severus sus errores aun a costa de su vida? arriesgar a un niño como Harry?... ambos estan mal... ambos estan enfermos de poder- Poppy no dijo nada, guardo su equipo medico en su maletin sin mirarme

-debes pensar mas las cosas... verlas desde el cristal apropiado- fue todo lo que me dijo antes de salir.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Odille, estamos sincronizadas, apenas mandas los mensajes a mi bandeja y ya estoy checandolos, el ultimo no he podido contestarlo via mp, pero ojala te inspires para seguir con tu fic y te animes a publicarlo.**

**Mi niña ha crecido! ahora si ya viene lo bueno!, es rebelde, es viceral, es... es hija de Voldie que puedo hacer mas que quererla mucho?**

**Las cosas con Sev estan como la nitroglicerina... con una leve sacudida y todo explota ... woooow**

**ojalá les guste el capi, lo escribi antes de que iniciara la clausura de las olimpiadas asi que estoy corriendo para ver el evento.**

**Espero sus reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**disclaimer... Jo dueña de mundo Potter, Mina es mi bebita**

Capitulo 31

En vez de descansar como me habían ordenado, me dedique a arreglar mi habitación, a tirar, desechar y empacar… si, empacar pues no dudo que con la respuesta que le di a Minerva o mi discurso dirigido a Poppy , Albus me pondría de patitas en la calle al menos al amanecer. Cuando el sol luchaba por salir a calentar un poco el día nublado, tocaron a mi puerta; dedique una buena parte de la madrugada en arreglarme para lucir mas civilizada que cuando Severus me saco del túmulo, mi vanidad es fuerte, y mas cuando se trata de salir con la frente en alto cuando se me humille de nuevo con el exilio.

Era mi tutor, bendito seas Merlín, abri la puerta y ahí estaba… serio y frio como siempre, mirándome fijamente, no hablo solo hizo un gesto para que le permitiera pasar, me hice a un lado y cerre la puerta en cuanto entro, movio la silla de mi escritorio y la monto colocando ambas manos sobre el respaldo, apoyando su barbilla en ellas, no me miro, no hablo… me senté en la cama esperando, respetando su silencio.

-Minerva me dijo todo lo que sucedió – si, ya sabia que era una chismosa – que sucede?-

-sucede que ya estoy harta- contesté sin pensarlo – se atrevió a meterse en mi vida privada como si esta le perteneciera… decirme cuando puedo embarazarme?, cuando evitarlo?... no le interesó en absoluto como la pase, que mas sentí, si tenia alguna capacidad distinta… al parecer es mas importante para ellos evitar que mi padre tenga mas decendientes-

-no es tan simple- poso su mirada en mi, ya no era fría o calculadora, pero eran esos pozos sin fondo, algo lo afectaba – en efecto, les preocupa que tu padre te utilice, no niego que conociendo tus poderes eres un arma importante –sonrei ante el elogio – más Albus no tiene idea de que capacidad tienes, no sabe ni una decima de lo que yo se, de lo que tu y yo sabemos… eso le preocupa, le molesta que no he pasado ni un solo informe sobre que puedes hacer, que no puedes hacer, que debilidades tienes… para él eres una bruja normal, tu sangre materna no tiene poderes, o al menos que sean notorios como tu sangre mágica, eso le pone alerta, que tu lado oscuro brote de un momento a otro-

-y...?- indolentemente cruce la pierna y espere respuesta

- recuerdas que quería enviarte lejos?- asentí –este año te graduas, recibí carta de la universidad de magia nativo-americana, se encuentra en Ohio – suspiro – te vas terminando el torneo, ni siquiera irás a Francia a graduarte, de aquí Kingsley se encargará de ponerte en el barco hacia América –

-eso lo decidió Albus –susurre, si… de nuevo mi sangre oscura hierve, es un maldito entrometido

- Albus en parte, Minerva me conto lo de anoche y pude convencerla de que no le dijera nada al director, por ahora al menos… con la condición de que hablara contigo, de hacerte entender los motivos que tiene Albus para detener a tu padre-

-estoy harta de ello- repetí – que ellos jueguen su partida de ajedrez… mientras que yo voy a vivir mi vi, eso deberías hacer, asi como Harry , Fudge, Crouch, Minerva… ve a Sybill, es feliz sin seguir las ordenes del director-

-Sybill … ella decidió si… pero me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Albus, de hecho le cobre un par de favores con tal de que la liberara, digo... que permitiera su matrimonio– admitió que tenia razón –pero nuestro caso es distinto, si no fuera por el, ya estaría en Azkaban o ya me hubieran ejecutado… tu? Ni de broma seguirías viva y Harry… bueno si, el niño ha pasado por cosas innecesarias y terribles para un chico de su edad, gracias a las malas decisiones del director.-

-que hago entonces?, finjo demencia y me comporto como si viviera en un mundo color de rosa, mientras me inclino ante Albus y sus decisiones?- seguía mirándome fijamente, pero ahora sus ojos reflejaban cierta intensidad

-tu mundo no es color de rosa?- negué suavemente

-no… aún no- le devolví la mirada –por eso me enoja la intervención del director-

-por ahora compórtate como antes, como la niña modelo que vivía al dia sus emociones, sin tantas preguntas, sin…- lo interrumpi

-sin tentaciones?-

-sin tentaciones –confirmo – por ahora ya tu profesora encargo tus pendientes a otra compañera tuya, asi que si quieres irte hoy a Diagon para descansar y encargar un nuevo vestido para el baile-

-recordaste ese detalle?- le sonreí, es increíble para mi que a una cosa tan insignificante le de importancia –puedes acompañarme?-

-no…tengo que retomar mis clases, no te imaginas de que forma me reprendió el haber abandonado por casi dos semanas a mis alumnos-

-pero…en mis condiciones de salud y emocionales…voy a ir sola?- hay si, soy tan dependiente y sobre todo tan vulnerable

-iras con tu novio- contesto de golpe, no noté que eso le molestara… habría alguien en la habitación espiándonos?

-con mi novio?... vaya al menos tengo permiso de salir con el?- asintió cerrando los ojos, que reflejarían siendo tan expresivos? –supongo que será solo el día de hoy- negó con los ojos todavía cerrados

-pueden ir dos días –que! – pueden quedarse en el Caldero o en mi… casa – ouch, esa orden debió molestarle bastante

-yo… creo que medio dia bastara- si, no puedo gritar que no quiero ir con Erick, que quiero ir con Severus y pasar no dos días, sino toda la vida encerrados en su casa de Londres.

-medio dia?- abrió los ojos, seguían siendo los pozos sin fondo, pero la comisura de los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-paso a Gringotts?-

-como gustes, entonces… si quieres ir a avisarle a … tu novio- la ultima palabra la dijo con ese desprecio que a tantos les aterraba, pero a mi me confirmo algo, que me amaba, que odiaba esa charada creada para ocultar lo que sentíamos.

-supongo que estarán desayunando- mientras me levantaba se puso de pie y me ofreció el brazo del que me colgue de inmediato.

-supongo, reintégrate a tu grupo- ejerció una presión leve que respondi apretando suavemente su brazo

Salimos hacia el comedor, los alumnos salian de sus casas comunes, los que no me conocían, los de primer grado me veian con miedo, al verme tan tranquila, tomada del brazo del profesor mas temido del colegio; llegamos al comedor y sin mirarnos cada uno tomo su camino, vi a mi amiga desayunando rodeada de algunos chicos de Hogwarts, Erick estaba sentado en la misma mesa, pero retirado… solo, tenia entre sus manos un vaso del que bebía desganado, aceleré el paso y me plante detrás de el.

-desea algo para acompañar su bebida señor?- volteo sorprendido –hola!-

-preciosa! Estas bien?- se levanto como impulsado por un resorte, saltó la banca y me abrazo efusivamente –wow que paso?- sorprendido me alejo un poco, sin soltar mis manos abriéndome los brazos para verme mejor

-creci un poco- conteste fingiendo un poco de vergüenza –deja ya!- me solté y me senté en la banca, Fleur me saludo desde su lugar y comencé a desayunar.

-que sucedió?- mi novio no soltaba mis manos, ni dejaba de mirarme fijamente

-según Madame Maxime fue mi ultima etapa de crecimiento- zafe una de mis manos para poder comer, realmente seguía hambrienta –que tal estuvo todo en mi ausencia- curiosamente evito mis ojos –Erick?-

-la directora envio por alguien de la academia para cubrir tu lugar- retiro sus manos y volvió a acunar el vaso con leche

-y… quien es?-

-quien mas que Nush- hmm bueno no le veo lo dramático…ella es mi amiga no?

-no le veo problema alguno- comente tomando un bocado de pastel

-Nush… tuvo un ataque de histeria, se puso a mover cielo y tierra para venir, cuando desapareciste, su padre ya habia comenzado una campaña para que asistiera al torneo, alegando que la habían discriminado… tonterías… se manejo que te habían designado coordinadora por ser hija del profesor Snape- oh… eso cambia las cosas

-entonces ya no puedo considerarla mi amiga?-

-no lo se… no se en que plan venga…llega hoy en la noche, a mas tardar mañana en la mañana- como?

-en fin…- finge Mina, finge… que no se note que temes que tu "amiga" se meta en la cama de tu Severus… -supongo que tendrá motivos muy fuertes para querer volver al colegio- aguanta niña que si Albus quiere ver tu mente, estas vulnerable en este momento

-quiere, según ella ver el torneo, supuestamente alega que se le tuvo mala voluntad por parte de la Directora, y como su padre hace continuas donaciones, el patronato que rige el colegio la comisiono para suplirte-

-al menos termine de organizar todo, ella solo va a coordinar el ultimo toque-

-ojalá no eche a perder tu trabajo – eso si no me gusta, que va a hacer caravana con sombrero ajeno!

-esperemos que no- saco de mi mente los sentimientos provocados por la llegada de la banshee, por un segundo veo a Erick… y no es el, es Severus – cariño? –ups! No … si es Erick que ahora me ve sorprendido – puedo decirte asi?-

-claro!- el pobre sonríe …soy una maldita

-bueno… es que me han dado permiso de ir a Diagon para arreglar lo de mi vestido del baile, como ya estamos avanzados en nuestras clases y pues… por obvias razones- encogi los hombros – necesito que le hagan arreglos… quieres acompañarme? –di que no di que no

-por supuesto preciosa!- sonrio feliz de escapar del colegio… y feliz de que pasaríamos tiempo juntos…ahora si.

-ok entonces… hay que avisarle a la profesora Maxime, yo…le diré a mi tutor –si… le voy a decir que me voy con otro de viaje, que voy a estar sola con otro… pero como decirle que me muero sin el!?

Erick salio disparado, mientras yo como condenada al patíbulo camine lentamente hacia la mesa de profesores.

-Profesor Snape? –llegue por la parte de atrás de la mesa, Sinistra charlaba sobre no se que cosa de natación con Sev… -disculpe que les interrumpa- Albus volteo a mirarnos desde su alta silla, de inmediato cambie mi talante de victima de sacrificio a novia lista para irse de parranda con el novio; mi tutor volteo ligeramente a verme, ni siquiera de frente, sino con su despectiva mirada de reojo

-que sucede?- asi…frio y distante

-quiero confirmarle mi salida a Diagon …- levanto la ceja… diablos no hagas eso!

-vas sola?- trague saliva… previniendo un regaño de campeonato en honor a Albus

-no…voy con mi novio- susurre esperando la tormenta

-tu profesora lo ha autorizado?- asentí –debo entonces apelar a tu buena conducta y a los valores de respeto que te he inculcado para confiar en que no haras algo inapropiado-

-voy a conducirme de la manera en que me ha educado… profesor – Mina piensa lindo por favor… Erick y yo tomando un helado, paseando por la ciudad…cosas lindas por favor!

-confio entonces que no cometas alguna tontería – suspire y asentí resignada – cuantos días te vas?-

-calculo que solo será esta tarde profesor- Albus sonriente intervino… el papel de celestina le queda al dedillo

-por que no van el resto de la semana? – perdón? Estamos a miércoles!

-hasta el…domingo?- lo miro incrédula –pero profesor debo preparar algunas cosas para el baile –

-Severus me ha dicho que una suplente cubrirá tu lugar como coordinadora – aprieto los labios para no soltar una grosería –pueden ir durante la semana y ya cuando vuelvas estaras lista para el baile-

-creo… profesor Dumbledore que … una tarde, a lo sumo hasta mañana al anochecer es tiempo mas que suficiente- susurre sonriendo enseñando los dientes, una sonrisa mas que falsa

-como gustes niña, pero por mi no hay problema – las uñas ya las tengo mas que lastimadas por apretar el puño

-le agradezco profesor Dumbledore su intervención para que mi tutor me de el permiso, pero…- lo mire con cara de sacame de esto por favor

-si Albus no tiene problema alguno, yo tampoco –maldicion maldición maldición!

-entonces… tomaré el tiempo necesario –si que mas da! –puedo quedarme en su casa de Londres profesor? – anda! Haber que dices

-supongo que Severus no tiene problema con ello – contesto de inmediato Albus sin dejar hablar a mi tutor –o si profesor?- lo miro de forma "inocente"

-ninguna Albus, ninguna- su respuesta es un siseo, con los dientes apretados… es hora de salir corriendo

-gracias profesor- que mas digo? –le voy a enviar a Leeloo en caso de que…-

-tu vete tranquila mi niña, disfruta tu paseo – Albus eres un maldito entrometido!

Di me dia vuelta, no mire hacia atras, pero sentía la mirada pesada de Severus... demonios con el viejo! meter su cuchara de plata!; Erick me esperaba ya en la puerta principal, con su mochila al hombro, no voy a hacer maletas, si vamos a la casa de Londres ahi tengo que ponerme, salimos tranquilos, hacia algo de frio y ajuste mi capa, mis manos cubiertas por las vendas lucen algo escandalosas pero no me importa mucho, me preocupa más que Severus esté dentro del colegio... con el anciano y la entrometida de Mcgonagall...

El paseo en el tren fue por un momento divertido a pesar de todo, entre más me alejo del castillo mas me libero de mis temores, de mis preocupaciones...excepto de uno... de "él"... miro por la ventana y me gustaria que "él" fuese quien estuviera a mi lado, abrazandome ... Erick parlotea sin parar, ni siquiera se de que habla... llega la señora del carrito y me pide algo... ha si! un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos que tomo lentamente, reteniendo ese calor en mi interior... sin "él" me siento tan vacia y fria... ok lo admito... no fue tan divertido despues de todo; Severus como haces para entrar asi en mi mente y vaciarme de todo deseo de divertirme lejos de ti!?

Londres lucia... navideño ... la gente portaba sus abrigos de lana, las niñas vestian colores alegres en sus trajecitos, enguantadas y con gorras, King Cross estaba decorado de acuerdo a la epoca, acebos, arboles, luces, guirnaldas, esferas, escarchas multicolores alegraban la vista a todos; algunos grupos de cantantes hacian aun mas vivo el espiritu navideño, no pude evitar sonreir y sentirme contagiada por la multitud.

Caminamos varias cuadras, admirando los aparadores; ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que pasamos dos veces frente al Caldero Chorreante de tan distraidos que ibamos, a la tercera vuelta chocamos con un tipo gordo y chaparro...con apariencia de rata... nos devolvio a la realidad cuando nos grito "muggles idiotas" sin mirarnos siquiera, mi acompañante y yo soltamos una carcajada y entramos tomados de la mano, el ambiente dentro del local era un poco menos alegre, la atencion estaba centrada en los resultados del torneo, algunos corrian apuestas, otros leian en el Profeta las idioteces de Rita, sin detenernos cruzamos hasta la parte trasera, hasta la entrada a Diagon.

El callejon ahora estaba doblemente animado, los muggles solo celebraban la navidad, pero en Diagon tambien celebraban el Torneo de los Tres Magos, habia enormes afiches con los rostros de Fleur, Viktor, Harry y el otro campeon de Hogwarts...el famoso Cedric Diggory... no se porque Severus me dijo lo del club, el niño mas bien lo vi algo desabrido, nada en especial, pero Fleur y Viktor lucian espectaculares, asi que Erick y yo decidimos comprar veinte afiches de cada uno, seria lindo que los firmaran y los obsequiaran de recuerdo, claro que nosotros nos quedariamos con los mejor firmados... tambien compre uno de Harry como recuerdo. En la boutique las cosas se pusieron algo pesadas, la dependienta no me creia que era la propietaria del lindo vestido color perla... me lo midio y fue un desastre, no es que hubiera engordado pero bien habia dicho Severus... las curvas eran más peligrosas, asi que opte por cambiar el modelo, uno negro con falda abierta, escote al frente y una espalda descubierta que a Erick le provoco hipo cuando me vio probarme un modelo; salimos a Gringotts donde hice un pequeño retiro al igual que mi novio, cambiamos a moneda muggle y ahora si, listos para comernos el mundo en ... cinco dias?... demonios eso es mucho tiempo!

Erick disfrutaba el viaje en taxi hacia el domicilio en Londres de mi tutor, veia como niño de cinco años por la ventanilla, sin embargo yo volvi a caer en mi estado melancolico... cuantas veces hice ese mismo recorrido con Snape a mi lado... riendo, comiendo un helado, revisando mis regalos, sus compras, haciendo planes... Merlin lo extraño tanto!

Despues de pasar segun yo horas en el auto, llegamos a la calle de la Hilandera, por fin! un lugar conocido; Erick sin embargo no luce tan feliz, hace un gesto de asco mientras desciende del carro de alquiler.

-aqui...viven en vacaciones?- o sea...casi vomitando

-si - una sonrisa brillante me ilumina el rostro -alla...es donde mate a la bruja -señalo hacia el callejon -mas tarde vamos si quieres- por que me siento orgullosa de ello?

-como quieras- alzo los hombros, al parecer no se siente muy comodo aqui, eso es bueno y posiblemente en un dia o dos maximo me esté suplicando volver al castillo.

Tan solo puse un pie en el primer escalon de la entrada cuando la puerta se abrio, la verdad me lleve un susto de campeonato, el enano cara de rata estaba ahi, mirandonos muy molesto.

-eres la hija del profesor Snape?- asenti -pasen pues- se hizo a un lado... iugh tambien huele a rata!

-quien es usted?- lo mire desconfiada de arriba a abajo, le faltaba un dedo y tenia los dientes amarillos y saltones, asco total.

-soy Petter, fui muy buen amigo de tu tutor en nuestros tiempos de estudiantes -aja y? a mi que me importa

- me refiero a que hace usted en casa de mi tutor?- creo que el gesto de Severus me sale bastante bien porque el enano me ve con algo de miedo y retrocede un paso

-Snape tuvo a bien recibirme, estoy pasando por momentos dificiles y... me ha permitido vivir en su casa un tiempo, me envio una carta informandome de tu llegada - extiende su mano gorda y temblorosa donde sostiene un pergamino sellado -este es para ti -se lo arrebate mientras mi novio curioseaba la multitud de libros en los muros, estuvo a punto de sentarse en el sofá preferido de mi tutor

- no!- grite al mismo tiempo que el "amigo" de Sev, Erick se quedo congelado, sin entender

-que pasa?- nos miro confundido

-sientate en el divan- le señale sin mirar -ese sofa es el de Severus...nadie...NADIE puede sentarse en el -si...casi casi es sagrado ok? mas que un trono de Faraon, mas que el asiento de la reina... - mejor quedate en el divan si?-

-como sea- se encogio de hombros y acomodo su enorme estatura en el pequeño divan, mientras hojeaba un volumen polvoso

Abri la carta un poco nerviosa...

"**_Petter se esta escondiendo en nuestra casa_**" ... hey! nuestra casa?...suena tan...aiiins mariposas en el estomago! que mas dice? " _**fue seguidor de tu padre... dice que Voldemort sigue vivo, asi que ten cuidado, no sabe nada sobre ti, le dije que eras hija de una sobrina de mi madre, que eres huerfana, va a ser tu sirviente estos dias que esten ahi, va a evitar que el semigigante quiera pasarse de listo**_" ... sabia que no me dejaria tan sola... " _**Erick va a quedarse en tu habitacion, tu en mi dormitorio** _" ... como debe de ser! ... en SU cama... " _**si no te gusta que Petter este con ustedes simplemente ordenale que se retire a su habitacion, sabe que si te desobedece ya no podrá quedarse en casa... te sugiero que solicites a Albus te envie a Jumble para que les prepare los alimentos**_" ... si bueno... la cocina no es mi fuerte ... " _**no quiero que incendies la cocina**_" ... aja ... "_**si el semigigante intenta entrar a mi dormitorio va a convertirse en cucaracha, es en serio yo nunca bromeo**_" ... debe enseñarme ese hechizo... "_**no llegues mas allá de las diez de la noche y si van de fiesta a algun lugar, mandame antes un mensaje, entendido?"** _... ok entendido ... "_**en mi dormitorio puedes encontrar el otro espejo, ya le pedi a Jumble el que tienes en tu mesa de noche**_" ...perfecto! ... "_**quiero que destruyas esta carta en cuanto termines de leerla**_" ... no! es un lindo recuerdo! ... " _**Desearia ser yo quien estuviera en casa contigo...ahora...por siempre... solos tu y yo**_" ... Merlin no quiero romperla! " _**S.S**_." es todo?... ni un te amo? te extraño? te deseo?... y debo romperla?... entiendo... ok! Severus no es un romantico ni nada por el estilo... su despedida debo considerarla lo mas romantico que obtendre de él por escrito.

Lentamente rompo la carta y arrojo los pedazos a la pequeña estufa encendida, miro al tal Petter con un poco de asquito

- Dice mi tutor que tiene ordenes de atendernos... sin embargo me gustaria que nos dejara...solos- anda Mina, date aires de grandeza - asi que podria pasar el dia en su habitacion...o donde no lo veamos?- hay si es que eres tan...iiugh y yo un pelín intolerante, pues como que hacemos corto circuito.

-como guste señorita- susurro muy molesto el tipo, dio media vuelta y salio a la calle azotando la puerta, tome un papelito y escribi "por favor podrian dejar que Jumble me cuide estos dias?" y convoque a Leeloo, en cuanto la pequeña llegue hago el envio a Albus para que permita a mi pequeño amigo asistirnos estos dias.

-que era eso?- señalo tambien con asco Erick hacia la puerta

-un excompañero de colegio de Severus- arruge la nariz, la verdad el tipo es horriblemente feo, pero sobre todo, algo pesado y oscuro lo envuelve... como permite Severus gente asi en su casa?

-que cosa!- fue todo lo que dijo, puso el libro a un lado del divan y se levanto -y ahora que hacemos linda?- se acerco jugando al galan conquistador, realmente me senti muy incomoda

-que te parece si te enseño tu habitacion- Mina... eso nunca se le dice a un chico que te coquetea, y menos si este es tu novio

-perfecto- sonrio y me dio la mano... subimos las escaleras y abri la puerta de mi cuarto, tan... tan... austero?... ahora lo veo asi! sin posters, sin fotografias, solo unos dibujos pegados en un muro, un ropero enorme casi reventando, la cama... pues... mi cama no? sencilla, eso si bien limpio todo, ni una telaraña, ni una pluma de Leeloo.

-es tu habitacion?- asenti -pareces ermitaña, creo que el espiritu minimalista de tu tutor te esta poseyendo - vaya! no crei que fuera tan obvio.

-no necesito de mucho- sonrei entrando -puedes poner tus cosas...- titubee un momento, mi armario estaba a punto de reventar, asi como la cajonera... tome su mochila y la deposite en la silla de mi escritorio -aqui!- jaja que linda soy

-aqui?- se encogio de hombros -bueno!- de nuevo su pose de galan... no por favor no me gusta sentirme acosada! -y que vamos a hacer estos dias?- sonrio mirando de reojo la cama

-hmmm... ya se! - piensa Mina que lo tienes casi encima de ti! - merengue -que!? eso es con Severus idiota ... y el medio satiro que tengo a centimetros de mi sonrie que da miedo...- merengue... dulces... VAMOS A COMER! MUERO DE HAMBRE!- no lo dije, no lo pense... literalmente lo grite mientras esquivaba su abrazo, el pobre cayó de bruces entre la cama y yo

-a comer?- se levanto completamente confundido -pero... -miro su reloj -estamos solos y... bueno yo crei que...-

-que...que?- finjo un ataque de dignidad exclusivo de alguna monja en clausura del vaticano -Erick...me ofendes- aja si Mina como no -apenas tenemos un mes de novios y ya me quieres en ... - trato de hacer un gesto de chica decente ofendida y doy media vuelta -al menos...- que le digo? - al menos seduceme como supuestamente me lo merezco - que? niña eres una imbecil.

-se...du...cirte?- por como lo dijo creo que no conoce bien el significado

-si... convenceme... no soy como todas esas ... locas que con solo verte ya se desnudaban... no... yo... soy distinta -si una loca idiota con el chico equivocado en un dormitorio con la cama perfecta

-y... - jaja el pobre esta en aprietos -como?- el libido se le congelo a unos 1000 grados bajo cero... lo puse a pensar!

-no lo se... pero asi como quieres que te demuestre cuanto te ... amo- casi salio como chillido de raton -quiero que me demuestres cuanto me amas, cuanto estas dispuesto a hacer por conseguirme - claro, si fueras Severus ya estarias atado a la cabecera con esposas, encadenado y cubierto con chocolate liquido... fresas tal vez y hmmm trocitos de chocolate!

- dame una pista entonces...- estaba pensando? realmente estaba buscando la manera de complacer mi capricho de ser conquistada? Merlin por favor lanzame un rayo soy una maldita

-no se... por ahora que te parece si, vamos a comer a la calle, damos un paseo y dejamos que las cosas vayan dandose?- como si yo fuera a poner de mi parte.

-bueno- susurro no muy convencido

-entonces descansa un poco, voy a arreglarme y a ver si ya llego Leeloo- cerre la puerta y en dos pasos entré al dormitorio de "él" tan austero pero tan lleno de el que me senti relajada en un segundo, cerre la puerta y respire aliviada, puse la llave para no ser interrumpida y me deje caer en la enorme cama que olia a MI Severus.

Mire mi reloj... a esta hora estarian comiendo apenas... Leeloo llego en ese momento a su ventana, volvi a garrapatear el mensaje que habia dejado en la parte baja de la casa, lo ate a su patita y la deje ir. Con total desgano me levante a buscar que ponerme... ahi solo habia ropa de mi tutor... asi que solo acomode lo que traia puesto, busque una gabardina que me encantaba verle puesta y me la puse... no lucia tan bien como en "él" pero... tampoco me veia tan mal. Ok, a seguir con el teatro... suspire con fuerza y sali al pasillo, en cuanto Erick escucho que salia tambien abrio la puerta, se habia mudado de ropa y me ofrecio su mano

-vamos a pasear pues- dijo sonriente y bajamos un poco incomodos el pequeño pasillo de las escaleras.

Afuera nevaba ligeramente, los copos no bien llegaban a nivel de nuestras manos y se convertian en una llovizna helada, paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo...bueno... yo si sabia hacia donde... al callejon de mi primer homicidio.

Unas tiras razgadas de plastico amarillo con la leyenda de "policia" ondeaban al viento, y una extraña mancha verde resaltaba entre las sombras del basurero, entramos con cuidado... no niego que me sorprendio mucho ver que lo que fue el charco de agua donde yacia el cadaver de la mujer ahora estaba cubierto de un suave musgo esponjoso, libre de nieve a pesar de las pasadas tormentas y unas pequeñas florecillas azules sobresalian del verde aterciopelado, la tentacion de tocarlo no fue tan fuerte como mi repulsion al recordar el cadaver empapado y chorreante de meses atras, pero Erick lo toco maravillado.

-no es agua comun- susurro -deberiamos ver en nuestro patio de juegos -asi habiamos designado el espacio boscoso que usabamos como campo de practicas

-esta lleno de pasto, dudo que se note algo - conteste tambien en voz baja, temerosa de que llegaran aurores, una patrulla ... o mi padre.

-debo llevar una muestra- busco nervioso a su alrededor una bolsa o algo para guardar un poco de ese musgo

-dejalo- di unos pasos hacia atras -ya no quiero ver nada de eso- y sali corriendo, si...me asusto que donde hubo una muerte ahora despertara la vida...debia decirle a mi tutor

Erick me alcanzo una calle mas adelante, volvio a pasar su brazo sobre mis hombros y trató de calmarme con un abrazo... no lo consiguio y me separe de el, solo tomamos nuestras manos y caminamos hasta una calle transitada, abordamos un taxi... yo totalmente dispuesta a buscar la manera de olvidar lo visto en el callejon.

El centro de la ciudad desbordaba alegria, muggles aqui y allá comprando, comiendo, bebiendo... comprando mas y bebiendo mucho mas, en un par de minutos me olvide del callejón y otra vez, eramos los adolescentes dispuestos a divertirnos y comernos medio Reino Unido.

Vimos un bar que llamó nuestra atención... mi novio muy caballeroso me cedio el paso... y el guardia me permitio pasar cerrandole el paso.

-disculpe... viene conmigo- molesta increpe al vigilante

-lo siento señorita, este lugar no está permitido a menores de edad- como? o sea que me veo mayor que el?!

-pero... pero somos de la misma edad!- digamos que era relativamente cierto -por favor señor dejelo pasar- suplique pero el hombre nego rotundamente

-no...lo siento- Erick lo miro furioso, metio la mano en su chamara y vi como realizó un movimiento con la mano...lei sus labios, no crei que se atreviera a hacerlo en un lugar lleno de muggles

-vas a dejarme pasar- murmuro con un tono que asustaba... no era ese chico tierno de un par de minutos antes ... el hombre relajo el rostro y tartamudeo un poco

-adelante señor- y abrio el paso, mi chico me tomo por el brazo y entro con mas garbo que el mismisimo Principe de Gales

-estupido muggle- gruño -negarme el paso-

-ya dejalo- aprete su mano -estamos dentro no?- sonrei, debo quitarle eso que anda rondando por su mente, de inmediato me miro sonriente

-esta bien preciosa- uf! -vamos, te invito un trago- y nos sumergimos en la marejada de chicos y chicas que saltaban en la pista del bar.

Cuatro horas mas tarde salimos riendo euforicos, las bebidas muggles no nos afectaban, era como tomar agua con sabor ... gracias a esa caracteristica mágica nos hicimos de una buena cantidad de dinero muggle apostando con los mayores bebedores del lugar.

-vamos a gastar nuestra pequeña fortuna- grito corriendo y jalandome entre las personas

-pero donde?- me sentia feliz, por ahora me siento bien, alegre y como una chica normal

-aqui!- se detuvo de golpe, haciendome chocar con el y quedando abrazados sin buscarlo a proposito -mira-

Señalo hacia una tienda de regalos... la cabeza me dio un tiron de recuerdos, ahi era donde Severus me compro varios de mis muñecos de felpa que me esperaban ansiosos en Beauxbatons, negue suavemente

-no...vamos mas alla- no quite mi sonrisa, no queria hacerlo sentir mal; deambulamos un buen rato y la noche nos cayò encima, caminabamos tomados de la mano ya hacia la casa de mi tutor, cuando a un par de metros vimos al vigilante del bar, Erick acelero el paso.

-ya a descansar escoria?- el vigilante lo miro por un momento, era un tipo alto y fuerte... se veia realmente rudo sin su uniforme

-que te sucede niño?- lo miro estrañado el enorme sujeto - ha! eres la mascotita de la señorita -sonrio burlon... no debio hacerlo

-no sabes quienes somos...no sabes quien soy- gruño amenazante, poco a poco iba acorralando al tipo que lo barrio con sus ojos azul acerado

-puedes ser quien seas imbecil, no me asustas... debilucho- y sin mas saco una pistola de entre sus ropas, Erick lo miro amenazante soltando una carcajada

-muggle asqueroso...- lentamente elevo su mano hasta señalar con sus finos dedos al tipo que lo miraba consternado -cruccio- una maldicion imperdonable! el tipo comenzo a retorcerse, a gritar de dolor, busque a nuestro alrededor que no hubiera nadie, la calle estaba solitaria, Erick no detenia el castigo... el hombre se retorcia y gritaba desgarradoramente

-Erick detente- suplique, giro su rostro hacia mi, estaba transfigurado,su piel brillaba a la luz artificial de un cartel neon cercano, un gesto malevolo que nunca le habia visto le daba un aspecto aterrador.

-claro preciosa- contesto en un siseo -pero ahora sigues tu...- yo?...

-no... olvidalo- respondi intentando retroceder

-si no lo haces, esta basura muggle va a tener la muerte mas lenta que haya tenido nadie - muerte por cruccio? ... se que quedan locos pero... muertos?

-no... no quiero- lloriquee

-en fin preciosa, tu te lo pierdes - su voz sonaba hueca...vacia - redemptio ignis- no! eso no!, el hombre comenzo a sacar humo de la nariz, la boca, los oidos, trataba de gritar pero al abrir la boca se escuchaba como crepitaba el fuego en su interior... pero eso no era todo -redemptio aqua- pero... esta loco? segun yo el no sabe hacer ese hechizo... pero el agua comenzo a brotar ahora del hombre, un vapor pestilente invadio el lugar, seguia vivo y los ojos casi se salian de sus orbitas, intentaba desgarrar su garganta en busca de aire fresco para sus pulmones, sus piernas pataleaban convulsivamente - redepmtio ignis -volvio a decir... es una locura... de nuevo vapor apestoso a carne quemada, los ojos comenzaron a secarse a convertirse en dos brasas rojas, el fuego brillo en ellos y el tipo se quedo quieto, saboreando su primer homicidio con mis conjuros, mi novio bajo la mano lentamente, con una sonrisa sadica en los labios -esto es solo el principio - no esperé mas y sali corriendo de ahi, huyendo del chico que decia que me amaba... le tengo mucho miedo ahora.

**comentarios**

**Mi nena anda asustada! que le pasa a Erick? esta sacando su verdadero yo? tal parece verdad? ... y Mina tan lejos de Severus y sola al lado de un satiro loco... puede que piensen que tiene muchos poderes, pero tambien tiene muchos limitantes, como los valores que su madre le ha dado... pasara sobre ellos? ganará su lado slytherin? ... por un lado esta orgullosa de como mato a la bruja loca, pero ahora, esta asustada como conejito por la muerte del muggle, esa niña es bipolar!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y plis disculpen la tardanza, he estado mucho muy ocupada y apenas hoy tuve tiempo para seguir escribiendo.**

**Odille, animate a escribir niña! ya me tienes con la duda de tu fic. Saludos linda!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer. Jo es dueña del mundo Potter, Mina es mi niña bipolar**

Caminé sin rumbo un tiempo, Erick no me seguía y pude tranquilizarme; realmente gocé de esa manera el matar a la bruja? no lo recuerdo, sin embargo mirar al que fue mi amigo durante años, que actualmente era mi "novio pantalla", no podia creer que tuviera tanta sangre fria, tanta magia oscura como para hacer ese daño.

Pensando y meditando me había internado sin querer en calles muy transitadas, llenas de muggles risueños, parejas enamoradas, niños jugando... y aun así me sentía totalmente abandonada a mi suerte; no pensaba en volver a casa de Severus, tal vez debería ir a King´s Cross y tomar el próximo tren a Hogsmeade... u hospedarme en el Caldero; opte por la ultima y tome un taxi, minutos después ya estaba en una habitación sencilla, sola y sin ninguna posibilidad de ser encontrada por mi tutor.

En la mañana ya mas tranquila bajé a tomar el desayuno, era muy temprano y los parroquianos madrugadores leian los primeros ejemplares del Profeta, otros escuchaban la radio mágica y los que menos tomaban una taza de café en silencio; me uni a ellos, necesitaba pensar, que hacer o que decir para volver al colegio y no volver a ver mas a Erick, pero realmente tengo el valor moral de juzgarlo cuando yo misma asesine a un humano con la misma saña?.

-supiste del muggle asesinado?- un mago calvo arrojo un ejemplar del profeta frente al cantinero

-si... nadie sabe que tipo de magia usaron-

-pues los aurores están buscando rastros de la varita que se uso... pero nada!- intervino una bruja desde otra mesa

-espero que no sean de nuevo mortifagos- susurro asustado un mago sentado detrás de mi

-si no usaron varita… puede que sea algo mas poderoso que un mortífago!- la joven mesera comento asustada mientras repartía un par de desayunos

-dicen que en Hogwarts se presentó elquenodebesernombrado- volvió a decir la bruja que menciono a los aurores

-por Merlín!- susurro otra bruja cercana a mi haciendo movimientos de protección mágica con sus manos frente a ella

-tu que piensas?- un desconocido encapuchado tomo asiento a mi lado, ni siquiera lo note cuando lo hizo, lo mire extrañada y sin intención alguna de responderle

-dime que piensas Narwë... será acaso que ha vuelto?- sabe quien soy? Entonces por que me llamó Narwë?, fingí estar muy ocupada viendo las moléculas de mi bebida

-sabes que ha vuelto- una sonrisa brillo entre las sombras que provocaba la capucha -no es así?-

-disculpe...no se de que me habla me ha confundido- ese fingido acento francés, Fleur donde estas?

-Narwë...- con sus manos pálidas y delgadas tomo una de mis manos, no fui capaz de evitarlo, estaba congelada

-disculpe- con ese acento francés casual intenté soltarme -no cree usted que es un truco muy vulgar para entablar conversación?- forcé una sonrisa

-Wilhemina no me engañas, no a tu propia sangre- retiro la capucha...los cabellos rojos, largos y lacios, sus ojos violetas y el rostro delgado y bien delineado

-lo conozco?- hay Mina ahora si no finges demencia, finges ceguera

-hace unas semanas... en la cabaña de tu madre -reviso mis manos con pequeños vendajes que cubrían lesiones que casi sanaban –fui yo quien te sepultó en el túmulo…hay muchas cosas al respecto que aun debemos platicar-

-que quieres?- bufe rindiéndome -no crees que es demasiado tarde entrar a mi vida?- sonrió sin contestar -dime que quieres- liberé mi mano y continué concentrándome en el liquido oscuro de mi taza, para cerrar mi mente, para que no viera mis temores, nada que comprometiera mi vida o la de Severus.

-no puedo visitar a mi única sobrina?- esa sonrisa seguía en los delgados labios, los clientes seguían en sus asuntos, nadie nos miraba.

-eso debiste pensar hace que?...cinco o seis años- di un trago y guarde silencio

-tenia que ocuparme de tus abuelos- susurro y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona

-ha si! ... pobrecillos... después de matar a mi madre y borrar mi mente debieron pasarla tan mal!-

-aunque no lo creas así fue- contesto mientras la joven mesera le dejaba una taza humeante -sufrieron por la muerte de Artanis, por tu partida mi querida Narwë... debo ser sincero... no sufrieron en lo absoluto-

-como me dijo?- parpadee ahora sin poder disimular mi interés

-tu verdadero nombre querida sobrina es Narwë, tu madre se llamaba Artanis; es importante para nosotros conocer nuestros verdaderos nombres- dio un trago a su bebida, disfrutando de mi confusión

-pero todos me llaman... bueno ya sabes-

-si... ese nombre te lo puso tu madre para ocultar el verdadero... pero te asigno ese nombre secreto... debías saberlo y por eso estoy aquí-

-Severus me dijo que no querías verme...que te dolía tanto lo de mi madre que preferías mantener tu distancia-

-sobrina mía, le dije que no te ayudara a buscarme, tenía que probarme a mi mismo, y poder encontrarte... la sangre llama a pesar de todo- sonrío y me entrego un atado de pergaminos

-y que es esto?- los tome curiosa, estaba a punto de abrir el delicado moño azul que los contenía, suavemente poso su mano en las mías deteniéndome

-esto mi querida Narwë... es lo que tu madre quería que supieras, la magia que puedes hacer, la magia que ella te heredo-

-por favor, deja de decirme así... soy Mina... Wilhemina... es lindo ese nombre pero no quiero oírlo mas... soy mas bruja que elfa, lo siento- le devolví el atado -no se que esperaba mamá de mi, pero ...- me miro de manera extraña, como si se mezclaran odio y tristeza al mismo tiempo

-ella dio su vida por ti, te dio lo mas valioso que tenemos los elfos... larga vida, salud y magia, nuestra magia, supongo que viste los recuerdos que me pidió tu tutor- asentí -al beber la poción que preparó con su sangre te transmitió aquello que te faltaba por ser mestiza... eres mas elfa que bruja, la prueba esta en tus ojos, ya no son como los de tu padre- ha! fue por eso!

-y según tu... que quería mamá?- di un sorbo a mi bebida, estaba helada e inconscientemente cubrí la taza con mis manos, al retirarla estaba de nuevo humeante y caliente, mi tío sonrió ante una simple muestra de magia inconciente.

-que la liberaras...- parpadee confundida -al momento en que tu padre pues... hizo lo que hizo, la convirtió en su prisionera, un par de hechizos y una parte del alma, de la energía que la hacia ser quien era quedo atada a él, por que crees que tiene capacidades distintas a las de los magos y brujas comunes?, el puede volar sin escoba, puede hacer conjuros antiguos sin siquiera usar la voz... todo eso se lo robo a tu madre, por eso debes enfrentarlo...- negué enérgicamente sacudiendo mi melena

-la profecía dice que ...-

-la profecía habla de matarlo... yo hablo de salvar a tu madre, arrebatarle la esencia que le robo, que le arrebato ese día-

-vengar a mamá...debilitándolo para su enemigo?- asintió -pero como puedo hacerlo?-

-tienes muchas dudas verdad? por eso estoy aqui-

-... he vivido estos años con magos y brujas, muchos son mis amigos, incluyendo el asesino de mi padre...- me interrumpió furioso dando un manotazo y derramando su bebida

-el no esta muerto Mina!- los demás voltearon a verlo asustado, la mesera se acerco de inmediato a limpiar el desastre, mi tío los miro con un gesto de confusión y apenado -lo siento...- y se volvió a sentar -Narwë- susurro - practica todos estos conjuros y encantamientos, no se los des ni siquiera a tu tutor...no confíes en el, es servidor de tu padre…- cerré mi mente, no debe ver nada

-eso debiste pensar antes de que tu padre me abandonara frente a Hogwarts… era lógico que alguien me encontraría, sobre todo algun profesor de ahí- y para desgracia familiar… era el hombre que amaba.

-no sabia los planes de tu abuelo- susurro nervioso – sinceramente creí que te asesinaría- que familia tan dulce! –apenas me encontro Snape supe que nuestros planes se complicarían un poco…- lo interrumpí furiosa tratando de no gritar

-sus planes? … se han unido entonces al juego de mesa de Dumbledore y mi padre?... – lo mire incrédula…furiosa

-Snape me juro protegerte… aun así no confío en el…- trato de tomar mi mano pero la retire de inmediato – Narwë lo siento.. se que no debemos meterte en este tipo de lios pero… no hay nada mas que podamos hacer- junto sus manos como concentrandose, mirando fijamente al vacio – Artanis decidio tenerte en cuanto se dio cuenta de su embarazo… no como arma sino como su hija… y como tal te fue criando… aunque al nacer nos percatamos que poseías ciertas facultades no creimos que llegarian a mas… la guerra acabo, pero tu madre tuvo el don de la videncia… supo que Voldemort regresaría… Artanis sabia que eras parte de un plan, así como ella…ambas eran victimas planificadas de tu padre – es decir que papá sabe de mi? Que sabe que existo?

-si mamá sabia todo eso… por que no permitio que acabaran conmigo?-

-una madre que ama a su hijo es capaz de todo… ella sabía que el futuro era difícil, pero que tambien formabas parte de la maquinaria que destruiria a tu padre -

-entonces… mamá dio su vida por mi… o por Harry?-

-por ambos…por el mundo élfico… aun en la decadencia de su orden, muchos hermanos fueron asesinados y muchas hermanas…- lo interrumpi

-si…se que hay magos oscuros que las tienen esclavizadas-

-por ellos dio la vida tu madre…ella supo que tan poderosa llegarias a ser…-

-no tanto como para matar a mi padre- susurre

-pero lo suficiente para liberar a los hermanos que han sido esclavizados, para vengar a los que han sido despojados o asesinados-

-no soy tan poderosa- sonrei de lado –a lo sumo intentaré liberar a mamá y después morire tranquila- suspire –a fin de cuentas entiendo el por que mi vida a sido tan…-

-triste?-

-no… al contrario… ha sido selectiva, me he quedado con quienes pueden ayudarme en esa empresa- entonces mi amor por Severus se iria directamente al drenaje?

-tu novio es mestizo como tu, su magia proviene de la naturaleza como nuestra magia, el puede ayudarte-

-pero el...- busque a mi alrededor y un abandonado ejemplar del profeta estaba a la mano, lo tome y se lo arroje sin decir mas

-Narwë... esta siendo quien es realmente, es un sátiro, no representa un buen ejemplo para tí, pero es lo mas cercano que tienes por ahora, un mestizo con sangre natural y salvaje como nosotros, no puedes confiar ni siquiera en tu tutor, ya sabes que es su seguidor y no dudes que es capaz de entregarte; por ahora debo ocultarme, tu padre ha comenzado a reunir a su ejercito y me quiere a su lado... sabe que sumando el poder que le robo a tu madre con el mio... será invencible- se levanto y arrojo unas monedas a la mesa -debes estar en movimiento - dio media vuelta y se ajustó la capucha, encaminandose hacia la calle, no lo detuve, no dije nada, solo tome el atado de pergaminos guardandolos en la gabardina y sali detrás de él.

A pesar de ser una hora temprana, la calle ya estaba llena de muggles que iban y venian, pero entre todos destacaba un chico altísimo, recargado en el poste que estaba cruzando la calle, mirando fijamente la entrada del Caldero Chorreante... casí sin precaución atravese corriendo, no sonreia solo me miraba con sus ojos cansados y ojerosos.

-lo siento- susurre e intente tomar su mano, que retiro de inmediato, estaba claro que paso la noche en vela buscándome…a pesar de todo me sentí mal por el.

-creo que tienes una cita a las once de la mañana con tu modista- recito de golpe enderezándose, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo

-si... yo... Erick por favor- busque mirarle los ojos, no me lo permitio, me quede de pie mientras el avanzaba hacia el Caldero

-no vienes entonces?- susurro sin girarse siquiera, me sentí pequeñita e insignificante

-lo siento- volví a decir y di media vuelta, no me detuvo ni me dio alcance como muchas veces vi en peliculas muggles... trague saliva y comencé a andar en direccion a King´s ´s Cross, el baile por mi podia irse al demonio, Hogwarts podia irse al demonio, todo el mundo podria explotar en ese momento... un barullo crecia en mi cabeza... Severus y Erick... mi tio...mamá...papá... comencé a caminar mas rápido, estaba por detener un taxi cuando Erick me detuvo con firmeza por el brazo

-a donde vas?- detuve el taxi y entre, el entró detras mio

-a casa -susurre y entregue al taxista un papel con la direccion de Snape, lo leyó atento y me lo devolvio

-puedo acompañarte?- su tono se habia suavizado, sin embargo aun era distante, encogí los hombros… ya no me importaba mucho que digamos si quería ir conmigo o no.

El carro comenzo a andar entre el trafico matutino, la gente hacia sus compras navideñas y me sentia tan lejana de todo, tan aislada del mundo real, Erick no hablaba, miraba al frente muy serio.

-supieron del hombre que murio anoche?- pregunto el operador mirandonos por el espejo retrovisor comenzando una charla casual

-si- contesto Erick -lo vi en las noticias- sentí como se llenaba de orgullo por escuchar a un muggle hablar de su "travesura"

-pues quien lo haya hecho tiene la bendición de muchos padres... salvó a la ciudad de un nuevo Jack - traté de no prestar atención, pero Erick ya charlaba con el hombre

-a que se refiere?- si... el unico Jack que conocemos es el de halloween

-El tipo trabajaba en un bar, como jefe de seguridad... abusaba de su posición y con favores especiales permitia a las menores de edad entrar al lugar- nos miro por el espejo -las hacia confiar en él y despues de dos o tres visitas al bar ellas entraban libremente, pero claro que... pagando su "cuota"... usted me entiende joven - su comentario me parecio asqueroso, segui fingiendo interes en los muggles y sus paquetes

-por que dices que el hombre era un nuevo Jack?- Erick no disimulaba su curiosidad

-alguien escucho sus alaridos, cuando llegó la policia estaba el cuerpo casí carbonizado y en su cartera encontraron los datos de su familia, que se presentó con los investigadores para abrir un departamento que tenia cercano al lugar... encontraron restos humanos... eso me lo acaba de comentar un detective que llevé al lugar- dijo con una especie de orgullo al tener información clasificada - eran restos como de tres muchachitas no mayores de quince años, una de ellas en una tina llena de acido, otro cuerpo colgado en el armario como si se tratase de un abrigo, y el mas espeluznante fue un caldero enorme, con huesos roidos, un craneo destrozado y carne hervida en la cocina...-

-señor por favor!- le espeté escandalizada - dejeme aqui quiere? si mi amigo quiere tener esa conversación tan morbosa no quiero que sea en mi presencia- estaba totalmente asqueada, le arroje un par de billetes y en el siguiente alto me baje, Erick me siguio hasta un pequeño parque donde me deje caer en el pasto, recargue mi espalda en un arbol y aspire profundo

-vez?, ahora resulta que hice un servicio a la comunidad- dijo orgulloso mientras se sentaba frente a mi

-cállate...que haces aquí?- susurre -hace unos minutos no me permitiste decir nada... me trataste con la punta de tu zapato... ahora resulta que quieres charlar? jactarte de lo de anoche?-

-jactarme?... no como tu quieres verlo, pero si...estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, y mas ahora que se el tipo de alimaña que retire de circulacion- arranco una hierbita y empezo a desmenuzarla -y pensar que anoche te sentiste mal por el... mientras tres familias o mas lloraban la ausencia de sus hijas...- me miro fijamente -y no dudo que tu serias su proxima victima...con eso que gracias a ti me permitio entrar al lugar-

-que quieres?- abri los ojos y lo mire intensamente, estaba enojada, asqueada...

-a ti... a mi lado...juntos para acabar con esa escoria muggle- susurro e intento tocarme, me hice a un lado

-supongo que hablaste con mi tio- sonrio complacido de que bajara un poco la guardia

-si... hable con tu tío antes de que entrara al Caldero-

-por que no entraste con el- le mantuve la mirada

-tenian que hablar de cosas familiares, asuntos que por lo que veo ya no me conciernen verdad? -

-que tienen que ver los asuntos de mi familia contigo?, desde cuando crees que te conciernen?-

-tan pronto olvidaste que... - levanto las cejas exasperado -esta bien! me he humillado bastante, te he aguantado de todo y ahora me sales con esto... perfecto!- se paró de un salto e hice lo mismo

-que fueramos novios no te daba el derecho de saber sobre mi familia, sobre mis padres... solo podia confiar en ti! pero que tu te entrometas es otra cosa!-

-fueramos?... es decir que ya no somos?- ahora si se enojó - me parece muy bien niña mimada!- mimada ... yo?, me mordí la lengua para no gritarle frente a los paseantes que preferia ser mimada a asesina... o juez o verdugo o lo que el quisiera -Wilhemina hice todo...todo lo posible por darte gusto, por hacerte sentir bien...amada y sobre todo, que vieras cuanto importas para mi, pero no es suficiente...un detalle y todo se acaba?-

-un detalle!- estuve a punto de gritarlo pero me contuve hasta que lo alcance y lo jale hacia mi rostro por las solapas de su chamarra para susurrarle de frente -asesinar no es un detalle!- estaba furioso, me sujeto por la nuca con una mano y con la otra por la cintura, me atrajo violentamente y mordio con fuerza mis labios, pego mi cadera a su cuerpo, forcejee pero no me soltaba, al contrario me mordia con mas fuerza, sangrando mis labios, clavando sus dedos en mi cadera... por fin me solto tras un minuto que me parecio una eternidad

-entonces aqui acaba todo- susurro sonriendo de lado... sonrisa que le quite dandole un puñetazo en la mandibula, derribandolo cual largo era

-todo se acaba ya!- le grite y sali disparada hacia la avenida, detuve un taxi y bien no se detenia cuando ya cerraba la puerta, le decia a donde dirigirnos cuando nos alcanzo, logro dar un par de palmadas a la ventanilla -no se detenga!- le grite al conductor y en silencio me llevo a las cercanias de la casa de mi tutor.

Entre como torbellino a la casa, Petter apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse en su habitación y azotando la puerta me escabulli a mi dormitorio... ahi estaban las cosas de mi exnovio... si... ya estaba harta de él, de todo el mundo... escuche como se azotó la puerta de entrada y las pisadas fuertes en la escalera, la puerta de mi dormitorio se abrio violentamente, y Erick entró como una tromba.

Intenté salir pero me cerró el paso y tomandome por los hombros me arrojo hasta la cama, donde rebote y perdí el equilibrio, sin poderme levantar traté de alejarme de él, con dos zancadas llegó hasta mi y me jalo el brazo para sentarme, apenas lograba levantarme cuando me abrazo con una fuerza tremenda.

-detengamos todo esto- murmuro en mi oido -princesa por favor detengamos todo esto- repitio apretandome fuerte hacia el, acariciando mi nuca y mi espalda -no quiero perderte... por favor Mina...detengamos todo esto- repitio

-sueltame- pedi tambien en un murmullo, no respondi al abrazo, no hice mas que quedarme quieta -por favor ... sueltame-

-Mina...es mucho escandalo por un simple muggle... mi princesa por favor...detengamos esto- repitio, libero mi nuca y con ternura recorrio mi mandibula, delineandola con dedos temblorosos, llegó a mis labios hinchados y heridos -perdoname princesa por favor...- parpadeo y sus ojos brillaban.

-Erick...detente- susurre -todo se acabo- nego y poco a poco se acerco a mi, ahora me beso tiernamente, acariciando mis labios, no me mordio, solo acariciaba mis labios con los suyos, traté de no responderle, pero fue tal la intensidad de la caricia que lentamente respondi a la misma... de manera tierna nos besamos, sus labios recorrian milimetro a milimetro los mios, volvio a atraparme entre sus brazos atrayendome un poco mas a él, pero ahora delicadamente, no como momentos antes, puse mis manos en su pecho para detenerlo, pero las cosas eran distintas... lo abracé... sentia mi pulso acelerarse, el beso ahora era mas intenso, nuestras lenguas se unian en una danza voluptuosa, poco a poco fui cediendo... que demonios me pasaba!? mi mente estaba en lucha con mi cuerpo... piensa en Severus...estas en su casa, lo amas...que haces?, pero mis manos, mis labios no hacian caso alguno... fue cuando un chispazo me ilumino... hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas, aprete los labios y despues de que mis manos le acariciaran el pecho y los hombros ahora hacian presion para que se alejara de mi.

-deja tus trucos de sátiro - musite sin aliento, con las manos temblorosas intentando separarlo de mi -no ... van a funcionar- tartamudee, me solto y se puso de pie

-Mina... -trago saliva -no sabes cuanto te amo...- lo mire esceptica -si...te amo, te amo mas que cualquiera podria hacerlo - volvo a sentarse a mi lado, tomo mi mano - no quiero perderte... si hice uso de... bueno... tu lo has dicho, de mis trucos... fue para tranquilizarte, para tranquilizarme- retire mi mano con suavidad

-estas conciente de todo? De esos cambios de humor?... – si! Ya somos muchos bipolares en mi vida!

-comenzó desde anoche- paso su brazo por mi espalda, acariciando suavemente –despues de salir del bar me sentia… lleno de energia, de fuerza… -sonrio apenado, no podia quitarle la vista de encima –me siento como los pavoreales cuando se exhiben ante las hembras, no tengo otro comparativo… quise que vieras que tan poderoso me he vuelto, que soy capaz de protegerte, cuidarte… – se acercaba un poco mas – disfrute el matar a ese tipo porque me hizo ver debil ante ti –

-nunca vi eso Erick –susurre -nunca te he visto debil ante nadie-

-si… entiendo, pero en ese momento me sentí tan poderoso, dueño de su destino…cuando saliste corriendo aun me entretuve lanzandole conjuros, después me percaté de que estaba solo… te busque durante toda la noche… casí amanecia cuando llegue al Caldero… no sabia donde más buscar… tu tio estaba tambien ahí, de pie tratando de decidirse si entrar o no al local… por su parecido fisico me anime a hablarle y me confirmó que estabas ahí desde la noche, me…explico cosas sobre ti, tus padres… se lo que eres princesa- me atrajo aun más –y entiendo que es mi deber y obligación de corazón protegerte-

-no necesito caballeros en brillante armadura o principes azules –conteste tratando de sonar amable –mi tio me ha comunicado todo lo que debo saber, ahora tengo que analizarlo –traté de alejarme un poco pero fue literalmente imposible, su abrazo era como estar en una caja de acero

-ahora te entiendo…pero cuando te vi salir del lugar… y me pediste perdon… Mina lo siento pero mi sangre salvaje fue mas fuerte… tuve la necesidad de hacerte sentir mal, castigada… por que? No lo se! Pero cuando me golpeaste en la mandibula fue como despertar de un mal sueño- inconcientemente mire el golpe, estaba morado pero se confundia con la barba mañanera

-fue tu lado salvaje el que …- no dije mas, me sentia mal por el hecho de que me habia besado y acariciado a la fuerza

-si princesa, lo siento- susurro pegando sus labios a mi mejilla –no se como corregir eso, como pedirte perdon… pero por favor … no me dejes – ahora sus ojos eran calidos, tiernos y me miraban dulcemente, como decirle que no a esos espejos verdes?

-estoy harta de tener dias así de complejos- contesté bajito, le acaricie la mejilla golpeada –me disculpas el golpe?-

-si tu me perdonas el haber matado al muggle-

-preferiria que nunca más volvieramos a mencionarlo- sonrio y volvio a besarme tiernamente, un par de minutos después salimos de la habitación, concientes de que pasaria algo mas si permaneciamos mas tiempo solos, y el momento no era propicio para ello.

Almorzamos en casa, hablamos poco y solo nos mirabamos de vez en vez a los ojos sonriendo tontamente, Jumble habia hecho un esplendido trabajo y me sentia tranquila con él en casa, llegue muy tarde a mi cita con la modista, el vestido estaba terminado, pasamos a otras boutiques por los complementos a mi vestuario y tambien pasamos por su traje… y uno que habia encargado expresamente para mi tutor. Llenos de bolsas comimos en la calle, y ya no hablamos del muggle o de poderes especiales ni nada por el estilo, solo eramos él y yo pasando una buena tarde navideña en Londres.

Llegamos a casa después del anochecer, cenamos y nos entretuvimos leyendo un rato y compartiendo palomitas, nos despedimos en el pasillo con un simple "buenas noches", entre tranquila al dormitorio de Snape y saque el espejo "Severus…Severus…." No necesité llamarlo por tercera vez, ahí estaba mirándome fijamente, le sonreí.

-hola!- le salude con voz baja y sonriéndole ampliamente

-que fue eso del muggle?- el que?... ha si! Hmmm ya comenzamos mal –ese…bueno… molestó a Erick y pues… le salio lo bestia y lo mato- asi nada mas…tan tan

-estabas ahí?- asentí –que hiciste?-

-le pedi que no lo matara, que lo dejara en paz, cuando el hombre estaba casi muerto, sali corriendo y pase la noche en el Caldero- recite de corrido, me miraba escrutador – en la mañana llego mi tio… necesito hablar del tema contigo, pero en persona, no asi- asintió –y bueno… terminé con Erick –sonrio –pero ya nos reconciliamos- volvió a ponerse serio –que quieres que haga? No dijiste que debía fingir un noviazgo normal?- volvió a asentir sin quitar su cara seria –pero no te preocupes… no ha pasado absolutamente nada entre nosotros- aguzo la vista, me sentí algo incomda –que pasa?-

-dime tu que paso? … por que tienes los labios lastimados?- suspire

-es obvio no?- me encogi de hombros –yo estoy representando un papel… el no… tuvimos una discusión como te dije y…esta fue su forma de castigarme- aun a la tenue luz que lo iluminaba me percaté que palideció –calmate, el se llevo un buen puñetazo en la mandibula- sonreí –puedo defenderme, no te preocupes- sonreí traviesa – necesito algo para aliviarlos- compartió mi sonrisa

-no se si pueda visitarles… necesito cosas de Knockturn y posiblemente Albus me permita ir a Londres estos días, aunque la navidad de acerca…-

-en serio?- no salte en la cama porque no quería dejar de verlo – vendrías mañana?-

-dejame terminar- susurro impaciente –te dije que posiblemente, como la navidad está cerca no es muy seguro que encuentre lo que necesito…- debi poner una cara triste y lastimera porque cambio sus argumentos de inmediato –de cualquier forma voy a intentarlo- me hizo un guiño –ahora duerme princesa-

-me gusta como lo dices…princesa- susurre acostándome de lado

-vas a dormirte asi?, sin pijama? Con la ropa del dia?-

-si quieres puedo quitármela- sonreí jugando con los botones de la blusa

-no… eso me corresponde- susurro…las mariposas en mi estomago no solo revolotearon, se pusieron en orbita por el tono que utilizo, por la mirada intensa que me otorgaba

-cuando?- conteste tragando saliva de los nervios –cuando Sev?-

-pronto mi princesa- susurro –ahora duerme si?- asentí

-te amo Sevi- de nuevo le llamo asi? Por un momento me mira extrañado pero finalmente sus ojos me sonríen

-yo a ti hermosa- glup…las mariposas pugnan por salir de mi estomago! La imagen desaparece y guardo reverencialmente el espejo, no me cubro, no me cambio, solo cierro los ojos deseando tener de nuevo el sueño donde Severus por fin reclama la posesión de mi cuerpo, y pienso que duermo en su cama, su aroma esta por todos lados...y fantaseo hasta quedarme dormida.

Amanece… demonios estaba soñando de lo lindo!... unos golpes en la puerta y salgo con la cabellera erizada, la ropa arrugada y el maquillaje corrido, arrastrando los pies y tallándome los ojos

-que pasa?- Erick esta ya listo para salir y me mira algo confundido

-crei que saldríamos hoy!- he? Cierto!

-lo siento pero me muero de sueño!- suspiré -esta bien, dame una hora si?- asintio obediente -mientras pide a Jumble el desayuno- bostezando cerré la puerta, y una hora mas tarde baje linda y radiante a enfrentar un nuevo dia... ahora que diatres iria a pasar?

**Comentarios**

**RochiiR.C.R... es algo más allá de un imperius! gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos.**

**Odille! acabo de re-adquirir elfen lied! pero no quiero verla para no influir mi historia... ademas renove mi soundtrack aturdidor... meti musica hindi! veremos a Mina hacer la danza de los 7 velos?**

**Tengo como 3 capis mature pero no puedo meterloooos! falta mucho para que se puedan agregar! no se si colgarlos en esta pagina o poner el link a slasheaven, son 100% heteros pero... estan bastante fuertes jojojo!**

**Los nombres élficos de Mina y su mamá salieron de un blog antiquisimo, actualmente congelado donde los integrantes daban clases de Quenya... ojala lo vuelva a abrir.**

**estoy planificando la publicacion de links para ambientar los capis...que les parece? usarian las ligas?**

**Gracias por leer mis locuras, les quiero mucho! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Por fin el mature en el proximo capitulo..wiiiiii... para este que esta medio temperamental les sugiero descargar el tema o ponerlo en youtube para que escuchen la musica, se llama "Por una cabeza", ese tango lo han utilizado en peliculas como "Mentiras Verdaderas" donde Arnold Gobernaitor chuachenager lo baila con ... hay! no me acuerdo del nombre del a actriz!, pero bueno , tambien lo baila Robert de Niro en "Perfume de Mujer"... la verdad me gusta mas como lo baila de Niro, en youtube podrian hasta encontrar videos editados con imagenes de Severus o Alan Rickman... asi que disfrutenlo mucho mucho! tanto como yo al escribirlo!**

**Dentro del texto puse una notita de donde poner el tema.**

**Disclaimer: no gano $ por esto, los persos de harry potter son de Jo, Mina y algunos persos son mios.**

Capitulo 33

Disfruté ese día como pocos, después de desayunar optamos por salir a conocer más la ciudad y nos confundimos entre los miles de turistas que recorren los puntos mas importantes de Londres.

Nuevamente llegamos después del anochecer a la casa, Jumble me esperaba nervioso y en cuanto abri la puerta hizo un esfuerzo enorme por señalar con sus enormes ojos… lentamente desvie mi mirada hacia el punto señalado… el sofá de Severus… y ahí estaba, leyendo un diario, o fingiendo leer un diario… Erick entro detrás de mí y con señas le señale las escaleras, entendio de inmediato y subio corriendo, sin decir nada, Jumble se refugio en la cocina…

-habiamos acordado que llegarias antes del anochecer- susurro sin mover el periodico que tapaba su rostro, pero por su tono no era necesario adivinar que estaba enojado

-si, lo siento…se me fue el tiempo muy rapido- amague avanzar pero una ligera señal de su mano hizo que me quedara en donde estaba

-sabes que no admito pretextos-

-lo se- trague saliva… a leguas se me notaba que habia pasado un dia bomba, llevaba bolsas con comida a medio terminar, un par de paquetes de un centro comercial, SU gabardina la habia vuelto a usar y estaba llena de nieve

-ve a mudarte de ropa- bajo el periodico y pude ver sus ojos, no estaba enojado, ni siquiera molesto… estaba decepcionado?; subi las escaleras de tres en tres, y cerré con cuidado la puerta de su dormitorio… se decepcionó de que pase un dia genial con mi novio pantalla? Que debia hacer entonces? Cortar a Erick y solo llamarlo cuando necesitara recuerdos para engañar a Albus? Cuando necesitara que los demas me vieran con un chico de mi edad, no un mortífago de papá?, me sente en la cama y me quite las botas, colgue con cuidado la gabardina y los pantalones cerca de la pequeña estufa que proporcionaba calor a esa habitación, botaba mi blusa al cesto de ropa sucia cuando sentí sus manos heladas en mi vientre… tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando entró y ahora me abrazaba por la espalda, su aliento calido me provoco escalofrios cuando susurro o más bien gruñó en mi oido.

-finges o disfrutas estar con Erick- trague saliva, sus manos no avanzaban, pero la caricia fria en mi vientre me congelo y me quede sin saber que hacer, temblando como una hoja

-me gusta salir con el, mas no disfruto tanto como cuando estoy contigo- contraje el estomago, no se si para que me apretara más o dejara de hacer eso que me turbaba de tal manera, no se como lo interpreto porque me solto y pude girar para verlo de frente y por reflejo crucé los brazos frente a mis senos, aunque traia puesto un sostén bastante coqueto… negro con listones verdes… si… muy slytherin y el no dejo de notarlo, sonrei apenada y me enfundé una camisa que encontré entre su ropa

-Slytherin….- volvio a gruñir sin dejar de mirar los detalles de mi ropa interior

-hasta los huesos- completé la frase sonriendo

-como estuvo tu dia?- pregunto después de carraspear para arreglar la voz que previamente era ronca y con un toque de pasion que nunca le habia notado

-cansado- suspire mientras buscaba un pantalón o algo para ponerme – me disculpas un momento…- no encontre nada y ni bien di un paso, el salio de la habitación, escuche la puerta de mi dormitorio y en un minuto volvio con una pijama completa –toma, no quiero que vea lo que yo con esa camisa que traes puesta –me arrojo la pijama, me la puse sin dejar de verlo

-cuanto tiempo te quedas?- pregunte mientras abrochaba la camisola de franela

-mañana volvemos al colegio- un "uhm" se me escapo –lo siento, no quiero que pases mas tiempo sola con "tu novio" –la forma en que lo dijo, mas el gesto de encomillar la palabra me hizo sonreir

-por que?, soy una chica decente, respetuosa a tu hogar y obediente a las indicaciones de mi tutor – no se en que forma lo dije, pero por un minuto un gesto que no puedo descifrar aun floto en su rostro, le divirtió lo que dije? Acaso fue ternura? … Merlín por que cuando este hombre se para frente a mi el cerebro se desconecta de toda funcion racional?

-confio en ti … - ahora su gesto cambio a uno frio –pero no confio en ese semigigante… es mas, esta noche tu duermes en tu habitación, yo en la mia y el en el diván- como?

-hmmm…- con pasitos felinos me acerque a él mimosa y suavemente pose mis manos en su pecho…subiendo lentamente a sus hombros y acurrucandome –y si mejor nos quedamos tu y yo aquí y pones un conjuro silenciador… o mandamos a Petter, Jumble y Erick por pizzas a Italia – pluf me tomó por las muñecas con una sola mano y me alejo un poco de él

-por ahora evita estos juegos quieres?- trague saliva un tanto confundida –no sabemos quien esta vigilandonos-

-en tu propia casa?, es mucha paranoia no crees?- sonrio de lado y me soltó

-no sabes de que es capaz Albus- dio media vuelta y salio… y me quede como fogata en verano… encendida y totalmente abandonada.

La mañana siguiente volvimos a Hogwarts via ferrocarril, el pobre de mi novio todo torcido y dolorido por pasar una pesima noche en el diván, yo con unas ojeras del demonio y mi tutor tan fresco como la mañana. La caminata de Hogsmeade hacia el castillo no tuvo nada novedoso… bueno si, la nieve estaba tan alta que llegamos empapados al colegio, así que tan solo entrar al colegio y me fui directa a mi habitación, a darme una ducha y mudarme antes de pescar un resfriado.

Durante la hora de la comida nos reunimos con Fleur, lucia agotada entre el estudio y prepararse para la prueba final, que sería después de la fiesta de navidad… e increíblemente la fiesta era lo que le quitaba el sueño, entre el vestido, accesorios, peinado, maquillaje… no era para menos, ella junto con los otros tres campeones abririan el baile, los ojos de muchos estarían sobre ellos, un detalle tambien le preocupaba, Anushka ya se encontraba en Hogwarts, y aparentemente buscaba deshacer todo mi trabajo, afortunadamente los demas organizadores estaban tan preocupados en otros asuntos que la mandaron a volar sin escoba. Cuando nos comentaba el tema, la susodicha entro al comedor, rodeada de tres chicos de distintas casas, paso con aires de diva a nuestro lado sin siquiera saludarnos a pesar de la amplia sonrisa de Erick, que se encogio de hombros y retomo su lugar pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros… marcando su territorio… diablos me chocan estos hibridos! Son tan… hmmm bueno yo soy lo mismo asi que mejor guardo silencio.

Los dias previos al baile pasaron como un suspiro, la tarde del baile todo Hogwarts parecía un panal de abejas zumbonas, no habia ruidos fuertes o entendibles, todos hablaban en murmullos, corrian de una sala a otra, algunas chicas salieron a Hogsmeade a peinarse y a maquillarse, Fleur invito a Hermione a que nos pusieramos guapas en mi dormitorio, y desde medio dia estabamos encerradas, con el pobre de Jumble yendo y viniendo por comida, bebidas, que a llevar a planchar algo, que buscar algo… pobrecillo, los ojos le giraban cada vez que alguna de nosotras salia con una ocurrencia; afortunadamente para el pequeño a las ocho en punto ya estabamos listas, habiamos quedado de vernos con nuestras respectivas parejas en la entrada del gran salon, asi que entaconadas, con vestidos y tunicas de gala salimos al pasillo que parecía back stage de un desfile de modas.

Primero llego la pareja de Fleur, que se la llevo de inmediato y sin dejarnos siquiera criticar… digo… admirar su traje de gala… después llegaron Harry y Ronald, y mientras Potter lucia guapisimo con su traje de gala, el pobre pelirrojo vestia con unos trapos que parecian sacados de la basura, pobre chico… no habian visto a Hermione y no la reconocieron sino hasta que Viktor fue por ella, nos dio un caballeroso y gentil beso en la mano a cada una, y tomando por la cintura a la chiquilla subieron la escalinata sin dejar de mirarse, la verdad crei que la niña caeria de un momento a otro porque le temblaban los tobillos. A Ronald se le cayó la mandibula.

Erick llego casi de inmediato, igual que Viktor me tomo la mano y la beso delicadamente, acomodo mi cabello que use suelto y me puso un primoroso broche de flores naturales muy pequeñitas, tomandolo del brazo comenzamos a subir las escaleras…sentia que tenia que estar afuera, para organizar la entrada de los campeones, pero ya no mas… era una espectadora como todos, y Anushka se encargo de dejarlo bien claro dando ordenes y gritos como si se le fuera la vida en ello, ahora mi novio y yo fuimos quienes la ignoramos y avanzamos hacia el salon que quedó decorado tal y como yo lo habia planeado, mis compañeros de equipo ya estaban dentro y tambien admiraban los resultados, nos saludamos de lejos sonriendo, estabamos satisfechos hasta ahora.

Por fin entraron los campeones y sus parejas, Fleur, Viktor y el chico Diggory lucian bastante bien con sus parejas… bueno Diggory no… la chinita realmente se veia muy gorda con el vestido que habia elegido.

Cada grupo ocupo las mesas asignadas desde hacia semanas atrás, asi habia logrado mantenerme en la mesa contigua a la de los profesores junto con Erick para que mi tutor vigilara mi buen comportamiento, solo algo salio distinto…Anushka tambien se sentaría ahí, Longbotton y su pareja habian sido reasignados a otra mesa.

Albus no dio un gran discurso, solo hablo sobre las dos pruebas pasadas, sobre las virtudes de cada campeon, y de que la cena aparentemente seria un agazajo a los sentidos… y con dos palmadas la comida aparecio en las mesas, suspire satisfecha, todo estaba exactamente como lo planee.

Una hora después la cena termino y las mesas fueron retiradas, quedando solo bancas y sillas para que los asistentes descansaran o charlaran si no deseaban bailar; Filius fue el encargado de dirigir al grupo de musica del colegio que comenzaron con un vals muy popular en el mundo magico, solo los campeones bailaron y al terminar les brindamos un aplauso caluroso… sobre todo a Fleur que parecia sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Lo complicado para mi comenzo en el segundo tema… habia notado a Sybill algo extraña, ya que no soltaba la mano de Alan y ambos me miraban de forma curiosa, entre emocionados, complices…en ese momento no supe descifrarlo…

-vamos Severus, saca a bailar a tu entenada- mi pobre tutor tenia una copa en la mano y vi como el contenido se agitaba ligeramente, levanto la mirada y traspaso a la pobre de Sybill por atreverse a insinuar que él bailaria, y ademas.. .conmigo en frente de todos sus alumnos y Albus

-si Snape, dejanos un grato recuerdo de ti en este baile –Aurora se unio a Sybill… parecian adolescentes!, disimule lo mas posible mientras Filius hacia armonizar al grupo que tocaba ya las primeras notas de lo que me temia era un tango.

-podria bailar contigo entonces Aurora- susurro con tono de amenaza, pero la profesora solto una carcajada de burla

-lo siento… tobillo lesionado- ahora la atención fue directo hacia mi –Mina ven por favor!- respire hondo y fingiendo no saber que se traian entre manos me levanté y camine hacia sus lugares, solo dos pasitos nos separaban –Wilhemina, demuestrale a Severus lo que es bailar- sonrio

-yo… no se bailar tango- susurre nerviosa sin mirarlo –ademas… no creo que bailar conmigo sea del agrado del profesor- uy no debi decir eso! No se como lo interpreto que de inmediato se puso de pie y me ofrecio su mano

-entonces…me concede esta pieza señorita?- diablos! Los violines comenzaron a afinar! Asenti y le di la mano –me gustaría que bailaras mas…ligera- susurro y me quitó la tunica… y a Erick , a las profesoras, a Albus y por supuesto a Severus les dio un ataque en ese momento!. Habia cambiado mi pasado modelito por un vestido de seda negro, lo largo no era problema pues llegaba hasta mis tobillos, el ataque les dio porque aprovechando mi "nuevo" cuerpo, decidí hacer caso de los consejos de la modista que aprovecho un momento en que Erick salia por un refresco… la falda mostraba una abertura que llegaba a un poco mas de medio muslo… no se veia nada pero era obvio que mis curvas habian crecido… el escote…Merlín el escote no se si fue lo mejor o lo peor, creo que dependia del punto de vista… los hombros estaban cubiertos por tela plisada que cerraba el escote como a diez centímetros arriba de mi ombligo, y la espalda estaba descubierta hasta un poquitito arriba de la baja espalda; cuando las chicas me lo vieron puesto fue un griterio en mi habitación.

-profesor? – susurre apanicada, me miraba de arriba abajo, Erick hizo el intento de levantarse pero Anushka se aprovecho y lo tomo del brazo literalmente arrastrandolo a la pista, Sybill dio un empujoncito a Alan para que cerrara la boca y Albus se atragantó con la copa de vino… Minerva apreto los labios tan fuerte que parecian sellados, recobrando la postura mi tutor tomo mi mano y la coloco suavemente en su brazo… el tango comenzaba …

(preparen su mp3)

-Mina vas a bailar, no a la hoguera!- grito Ginna un par de parejas mas delante de nosotros, nos veia sonriente

Llegamos a la pista y Filius dio unos golpesitos con su varita… Haaaay Merlin amparame!... la musica comenzo …. (denle play por favor)

Severus me tomo por la cintura y con su otra mano tomo mi mano mirandome fijamente a los ojos, rogaba por que no se me doblaran las piernas, por que mis manos no sudaran, trague saliva, y los violines comenzaron a tocar, respire profundamente y tímidamente comencé a dar mis pasos mientras Severus hábilmente me guiaba y en dos acordes llevamos el ritmo como si hubiéramos bailado toda la vida, me llevaba firme, pero tan suave que me sentia en una nube, su pose era la representación de la elegancia misma, comenzamos a recorrer poco a poco la pista de baile y todo desapareció…solo eramos "el" y yo, con manos expertas me guiaba y yo solo me dejaba llevar, el llanto de los violines definia los giros o pasos largos que me adherían mas y mas a Snape… el tango llego a un crechendo y me hizo girar y detuvo el giro quedando a mis espaldas por un segundo, me apreto hacia el y con la palma de su mano recorrió parte de mi estomago, doble la pierna un poco, no por habilidad dancística sino porque estaba a punto de desmayarme, los pasos eran mas apasionados, mas íntimos, a cada paso lo acompañaba con una caricia a mi brazo, a mi cintura… en un momento acaricio mi cuello con su nariz y escuche claramente como absorbio mi perfume, y un gemido casi inaudible salio de mi garganta, mi corazon ya no latia estaba en un suspenso erotico-emocional indescriptible, queria llorar mas comencé a reir nerviosa ante los juegos de Severus en sus pasos, pero ansiaba esos crechendos donde la pasion salia en forma de baile, su mano acariciando mi espalda, mi muslo levantando levemente la falda, mi espalda…mas abajo…deteniendose en el lugar preciso, nuevamente esa sensación de querer unirnos en uno solo… MERLIN AMO EL TANGO….hacia cada vez pasos complicados, mas pareciamos ya uno solo, le seguia ciegamente, las caidas las haciamos con plena confianza de no caer y no dejarme caer, una…dos cargadas para descender de frente a el, sujeta a su cuello, acariciando sus hombros mientras mis pies tocaban el suelo, adherida a su cuerpo… todo era silencio... esto es …hacer el amor?... los espacios suaves avanzabamos poco a poco, me hacia caminar graciosamente …pero nuevamente esos crechendos me volvian a encender, los violines y el acordeon sonaban y llegaban a mi interior, tenia un nudo en la garganta y no podia dejar de abrazarlo, mis labios ya estaban entreabiertos, para respirar su mismo aire gire…gire…gire….pasos largos donde su pierna quedaba entre las mias y me levantaba en vilo, mas giros, mas juegos de pasos y caricias dolorosamente insoportables y el tango termino con los dos abrazados, agitados, mirandonos fijamente yo ansiosa de recibir un beso apasionado….de repente se puso firme, me ofrecio su brazo y … caminamos a la mesa….HAYY QUE FRUSTRACION!

Poco a poco, comence a retomar conciencia de donde estabamos… la fila entera de los profesores nos miraban boquiabiertos, fue cuando note que muchos que comenzaron a bailar se quedaron de pie observando nuestro baile… al menos de mi parte sin intencion erotica…Filius y los musicos tambien nos miraban sorprendidos, quiza quisieron sacarnos del trance del baile pero no lo lograron, Alan aun tenia por la cintura a Sybill mas no habian comenzado a bailar, trague con dificultad mas Severus tan casual y serio como siempre, me llevó a mi mesa, acomodando mi silla y colocando mi tunica sobre mis hombros

-la proxima vez consultame que ponerte en un evento de este tipo- susurro

-pero…si…luce hermosa!- Sinistra estaba embobada, Minerva estaba mas que ruborizada … solo Albus tenia una mirada difícil de entender… estaba tan serio

-gracias Aurora- le sonrei y mire a mi tutor muy seria –ya casi soy mayor de edad, puedo vestirme como guste- ups salio la revolucionaria

-pues mientras ese "casi" permanezca antes de tu mayoria de edad, debes obedecer- susurro amenazador y giro de vuelta a su lugar; al minuto siguiente Erick se sentó a mi lado, obviamente estaba furioso.

-gracias por hacerme quedar como el idiota- susurro, le tome la mano y me apreto con fuerza

-no hubiera pasado si me sacabas tu primero a bailar, bien que escuchaste a las profesoras provocar a mi tutor-

-tu tutor?- torcio los labios mientras escupia con sarcasmo las palabras –de no conocerte juraria que de tutor no es nada…- lo mire asustada…se noto?!

-a que te refieres- conteste molesta pero en un murmullo

-Wilhemina por favor aparentabas tener un ataque multiorgasmico!- lo dijo apretando los dientes, trague saliva, no me atrevi a mirar el lugar de profesores pero sentia una mirada pesada en mi nuca, suspire tratando de calmarme

-imaginaciones tuyas- mi tono era mas conciliador –me aterre porque no se bailar tango… bueno no sabia-pensamientos lindos por favor! –entonces por cinco minutos de baile, nuestros paseos romanticos en Londres se van al drenaje?- piensa niña piensa! Que Albus vea cuando se besaron en el puente, o cuando pasaste tu mano por el trasero de tu novio jugando… los arrumacos frente a la neveria

-no significo nada ese baile?- volvio a susurrar pero ahora mas tranquilo, aflojo la presion en mi manita y entrelazó sus dedos con los mios –demuestramelo- que!

-demostrartelo?...como?- no me vaya a salir con la dichosa….

-dame una prueba de tu amor- carambajos lo dijo! –besame en los labios … aquí, frente a tu tutor, frente a nuestros amigos…- giro su rostro acercandolo… diablos!

-lo quieres como prueba de amor o para demostrarle a los demas que tu eres mi dueño?- si claro cambiandole las cosas para usarlas a mi favor! El pobre se quedo pensando un segundo

-como prueba de tu amor- susurro ya pegado a mis labios, no pude evitarlo… tuve que entreabrir mi boca, y aceptar el beso mas apasionado que recibiera de otro hombre aparte de Severus… lo peor que en la cara de mi tutor… aparentemente nadie nos hizo caso, ya habia pasado el impacto de la exhibición que hicimos mi tutor y yo, Erick ya me tenia por los hombros, acercandome mas y mas a él, acepte su beso y sus caricias… hasta que un demonio salido del infierno me vino a salvar.

-consigan una habitación chicos- era la "querida" Nush, mi novio se separo levemente, sin siquiera mirarla

-largate aguafiestas- aproveché el movimiento para librarme del ya candente beso de mi novio

-Erick, Nush tiene razon- la mire sobre el hombro de Erick –estamos dando todo un espectáculo-

-no tan grande como el que acabas de dar amiga- susurro mientras arrastraba una silla y se sentaba al lado de mi acompañante, un muchacho se paro a su lado –dejame a solas con ellos…largate- el pobrecillo dio media vuelta resignado a haber sido humillado antes de que la fiesta llegara a la mitad, Filius dirigia otro tema, algunos bailaban y unos pocos todavía me miraban extraño

-solo fue un baile- susurre apoyando mi mejilla en la mejilla de mi novio que ahora besaba mi cuello –Erick por favor controlate- me separé un poco de él y limpie el lapiz labial que se habia embarrado al besarme

-amor… por favor- volvi a solicitar y me dio un beso de piquito muy sonriente, se enderezo y tomo mi mano, nuevamente entrelazando los dedos

-solo un baile? Cariño… tu baile me demostro que soy una imbecil en la cama- vaya…que fina es mi amiga –crees que tu…tutor…quiera darme algunas clases?- vi como dirigio su mirada sobre mi hombro y guiño el ojo, ni siquiera voltee

-deberias pedirselo- conteste sin mostrarme afectada –por ahora este baile es para mi novio- y me levanté llevandolo a la pista, era un tema lento y algo romantico… por suerte salimos a la pista y un minuto después termino el tema, cuando volviamos a la mesa los chicos comenzaron a gritar

-HERUMOR- daban dos palmadas –HERUMOR- y asi siguieron por unos instantes… Filius y su grupo se retiraron… ahora si venia la fiesta!

-hice un par de peticiones especiales al bomboncito- peticiones? Mire extrañada a Nush, unos elfos colocaron los equipos del dj y mientras los gritos de los chicos aumentaban, Herumor salio detrás de unas cortinas… el castillo completo se cimbro hasta los calabozos cuando todos los asistentes gritaron emocionados.

-ya veras mi sorpresa- susurro y se puso de pie, en el acto el muchacho que se habia retirado humillado aparecio a su lado, mirandola embelezado –quita!- lo hizo bruscamente a un lado, subio al escenario y se colgo del cuello del dj que no se mostro nada molesto

-chicos… Herumor!- lo presento, cosa que ya era innecesaria, pero fue su preludio para plantarle tremendo beso al chico levantando una oleada de gritos de emocion… ya comenzaba a dolerme un poco la cabeza

Un tema electronico comenzó a sonar cuando el muchacho toco la tornamesa… fue la locura y todos los alumnos sin excepción comenzaron a bailar, haciendo una masa compacta en el centro del salon, los profesores ya no prestaban tanta atención y la verdad yo no tenia interes en pararme ahí a brincotear como grillo, mi novio no tenia intencion tampoco de levantarse ya que arremetia de nuevo contra mi cuello dando ligeras mordidas, succionando la piel suavemente

-nada de marcas- le susurre, y por respuesta mordio el lóbulo de mi oreja –Erick!- murmure exasperada

-dime princesa- no se tomo ni la atención de separar sus labios de mi piel, mucho menos de mirarme a los ojos, literalmente tuve que levantarlo de mi hombro

-basta- si, ya habian sido muchos sonrojos por una noche, pero creo que para el no fue suficiente y ahora me tomo de la cintura –Erick por favor ya!- le solte las manos y me levanté –te veo en cuanto se te pase – no dije mas, ajuste la tunica en mis hombros y sali del salon, mucho ruido, mucha gente… pero sobre todo queria huir de las sensaciones que mi tutor habia despertado ya una hora antes.

Salí al aire fresco del patio, algunas parejitas ya estaban escondiendose entre los rosales y los arbustos, disfrutando del lugar apacible, frio y casi solitario comencé a andar hasta que llegue a la cabaña de Hagrid, Fang me saludo con unos ladridos y segui avanzando… el ruido de pasos detrás de mi me hizo ponerme en guardia… los pasos cesaron y mejor desvie el camino que habia pensado anteriormente, busque un camino alterno de vuelta al castillo, pero debia pasar por un grupo de piedras enormes… aprete el paso, no sin dificultades por los tacones altos, al llegar a las rocas fui sorprendida por el abrazo de un desconocido… al segundo siguiente ya lo habia identificado.

-que haces?- susurre aferrandome al cuerpo que me cubria totalmente, para no caer… termine recargada en una roca que nos ocultaba de las vistas indiscretas

-lo que queria hacerte mientras bailabamos- susurro Severus…totalmente fuera de si atrapo mis labios con los suyos comenzando un beso apasionado, profundo y deliciosamente doloroso.

**Comentarios**

**Ojalá se hayan dado el tiempo de leer el fic con el tema del tango... al menos mientras mi niña bailaba en el cielo!**

**ahora si... chan chan chaaan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ... el primer mature, este será algo light y va a ser algo cortito ... pero muy sustancioso jajaja, voy a publicarlo aparte y con clasificacion M, por si lo borran, de ser borrado les pondre en donde lo localizan, ok?**


	34. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: ni en mis mejores sueños seria capaz de crear un mundo como el que creo Jo, Mina es mi niña adorada**

**Les aviso que el capitulo 34 mature lo encuentran en mi lista de publicados, se llama "mi primera leccion"**

Capitulo 35

Al mirarme al espejo me alegré de decidir volver a mi habitación, no disimulaba en absoluto estar en las nubes, tan solo recordar lo sucedido minutos atrás me provocaba cosquillitas en el vientre.

-felicidades Wilhemina- me dije mirándome a los ojos en el espejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que me ponia en evidencia, ahora a buscar que ponerme para volver al baile, aun no eran siquiera las doce de la noche, o usamos un giratiempo o los minutos se arrastraban lentamente?, el contrato con el DJ se concreto para concluir la fiesta a las 3 de la mañana, debía volver al gran salón, poner mi cara de niña buena y soportar al empalagoso de mi novio pantalla…que estaría haciendo Severus en estos momentos?... suspire tan solo evocando su nombre, y decidí tomar un baño rápido, ya vería que ponerme.

Diez minutos después, al salir del baño me encontré con que mi vestido estaba reparado… no como nuevo (realmente creen que la magia es para hacer y deshacer vestuario a nuestro antojo? Pues falso, pregúntenle a la pobre Molly Weasley que con el triste salario de hambre que gana su esposo deben vestir a toda la panda de pelirrojos) volviendo a lo mío… mire por la habitación y descubrí a Jumble oculto tras la mesa.

-que sucede? Por que te escondes?- tome el vestido y me lo volví a poner, estaba lavado, planchado y la rotura reparada, casi no se notaba

-el amo profesor Snape me solicitó que viniera a verla, que tuvo un accidente… se encuentra bien?- su voz rasposa mostraba cierta preocupación y me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos

-estoy bien Jumble, a veces el "amo profesor Snape" exagera, tuve una caída en los jardines y al levantarme pise el vestido y lo rasgue, pero lo has dejado como nuevo –el elfito sonrió como cada vez que le hacia halagos a su trabajo –no te preocupes, voy a volver al baile, ok?- mi pequeño amigo afirmó y en un pluf desapareció, considerando la hora y la cantidad de bebida ingerida por los asístentes no me preocupe en tener mi maquillaje como al principio, un ligero retoque, acomode nuevamente mi melena y salí en dirección al salón.

Muchas parejitas ya deambulaban por el castillo, no les presté mucha atención, en la puerta principal del salón me encontré con Ginna que ya salía del brazo de un chico de Durmstrang

-gran fiesta!- me alcanzó a gritar y la perdí entre el tumulto, llegar a mi asiento fue difícil por la cantidad de chicos que saltaban al ritmo alocado de Herumor, con sentimiento de culpa vi al pobre de Erick sentado en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, con el mismo vaso y una expresión de aburrimiento que se me clavaba como culpa.

-hola- le sonreí como si fuera un minuto atrás que lo deje

-hola- respondió sin mirarme

-perdóname si? –busque la mejor de mis expresiones faciales, ojitos de cachorro numero 12 –pero… me sentía mal…después de lo del tango y … Nush… y tu…- me miro y bostezo

-pero ya te piensas quedar?- asentí- a donde fuiste?- su mirada analizaba mis gestos

-salí a caminar, y unos chicos me jugaron una broma saliendo de repente de entre unos matorrales, me caí y tuve que volver a mi habitación para que Jumble me arreglara el vestido y retocar mi peinado y maquillaje –no niego mi sangre Slytherin… al menos se mentir con total descaro.

-no te lastimaste?- abrió mi túnica, y notó la costura que hizo el elfo

-no… pero cuando me levantaba pise el vestido y … lo rompí- suspire –me he perdido de algo?-

-Fleur salio a caminar con su pareja… Krum sigue bailando con su pareja… - ho si… recriminación…tu segundo nombre es Erick

-bueno, vamos a bailar, te parece?- acepto de mala gana y me dio la mano, como si el DJ esperara el momento, soltó un tema romántico muy lento, mi "novio" me tomo por la cintura, me pego a su cuerpo y apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho

-prométeme que si te digo algo no me vas a volver a dejar solo- susurro en mi oído

-te lo prometo- conteste disfrutando más del momento de paz que del baile

-hace veinte minutos te estaba buscando tu tutor- susurro, no me moví –la verdad creí que estabas con el cuando saliste- intenté separarme pero me detuvo –lo siento… pero soy muy celoso- afloje mi intento de irme

-por que suponías que estaba con el?, por lo del…-

-ni me recuerdes el bendito tango… han pedido que lo pongan como dos veces mas, Nush insistió en bailar conmigo pero la mande a volar… - suspire aliviada

-gracias- voltee a verlo y le di un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla –ya vez? Cuando quieres ser tierno y romántico lo logras- suspiro

-si, pero me estoy aburriendo como oso- fruncí el ceño –lo siento amor, pero… como sátiro necesito un…poquito de acción- entorne los ojos –claro que si tu quieres…- sonrió buscando provocarme algo… pero…

-amor… vamos a hacer algo…- por un segundo dejo de respirar –esta noche no… pero si quieres la próxima salida a Hogsmeade tenemos un…día de campo?- lo mire sugerente

-para los dos?-

-si-

-solos?-

-si-

-tu llevas el vino y yo la frazada- asentí –y … y … -

- y lo que haga falta corazón- aaaa que maldita falsa mentirosa soy!

-perfecto!- apretó su abrazo y seguimos bailando… hasta las dos de la mañana que Nush nos interrumpió

-Mina- trato de llamar mi atención, pero estaba muy relajada en brazos de Erick, bailando otro tema lento

-he?- no voltee a verla, ni me separe de mi chico

-te dije que te tenia una sorpresa- la música paro, las pocas parejas que bailaban se quedaron expectantes…

- Para Mina…de Nush!- grito Herumor y los ánimos reventaron… un grupo de chicos que no reconocí en ese momento eran recibidos con vítores y aplausos… se trataba de Djan y sus amigos del equipo de quiddich rumano… llegaban de un torneo realizado en Asía, aun portaban sus trajes de juego y Djan se plantó frente a Erick que me tenía de la mano… Djan es un chico alto, algo corpulento, no muy atractivo pero muy dulce conmigo

-mas te vale que la cuides mucho- dijo con voz gruesa a mi pareja

-y si no?- Erick sonrió socarronamente, mientras yo no podía creerlo, ahí estaba Djan! Creí que el muy cobarde dejaría de verme después de las amenazas de mi tutor

-si no… ella te lo hará saber- contesto Djan soltando una carcajada –deseo que este inútil te haga tan feliz como yo no pude- me miro con dulzura y beso mi mano, en un minuto se corrió la voz por todo el castillo, el equipo oficial de quiddich de Rumania estaba ahí… y la fiesta retomo fuerzas de manera increíble, el salón volvió a llenarse y Herumor nos concedió tres horas mas de música.

-te gustó tu regalo?- Nush se me acerco algo tímida raro en ella, jugando con una copa de cerezas cubiertas de chocolate.

-si, muchas gracias- le contesté sincera, mirando a mi chico y a mi ex chico platicando animadamente sobre el ultimo partido del equipo –creí que estabas furiosa conmigo- le tome una cereza

-realmente me enfurecí y perdí la cabeza, perdóname soy una niña mimada- susurro sin mirarme, muy atenta a sus cerezas –me dio mucha envidia que ustedes tres pudieran venir al torneo, que tu y Fleur estuvieran tan bien acompañadas por Víktor y Erick, que verías a tu tutor y a tus antiguos amigos, me sentí relegada y muy sola-

-estás acostumbrada a obtener hasta lo mas insignificante que llegues a desear, eso te hace daño- puse mi mano sobre su brazo –pero somos amigas no? –trate de sonar lo mas convincente posible –debemos confiar en nosotras y sobre todo, apoyarnos cuando metemos la pata-

-Cierto- sonrió con dulzura mostrando sus blancos y largos colmillos –amigas de nuevo?- respondí con un movimiento de cabeza y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte… y hasta las seis de la mañana nos despedimos después de horas de bailar, reír, y charlar toda la pandilla Beauxbatons/Durmstrang nuevamente reunida.

Apenas entré en mi dormitorio cuando un toc toc me hizo girar para abrir… Severus.

-buenos días- distante, frío y… enojado –bonitas horas de volver-

-tienes obsesión con los horarios- murmure entrando a mi habitación, el me siguió y cerro la puerta –podrías dejarme dormir un par de días?- lo mire lánguida, agotada… negó con la cabeza –porque?... es día de descanso!-

-tienes pendientes… - suspiro –recuerdas ese trato que hicimos cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade?- trato? Trato? Cual?... ha si!

-pero no crees que es el momento menos oportuno? Me muero de sueño!- me tire en mi cama cubriéndome con las mantas hasta la cabeza –por ahora no existo, no quiero tostar conejos ni ahogar palomas, ni sacudir árboles y mucho menos averiguar que otra maldición pueden hacer mis lindas y agotadas manitas-

-lo siento- tiro de las mantas dejándome destapada, aun con el vestido de la fiesta puesto –vaya! Que bien lo dejo Jumble- parpadee confundida… hum si…la reparación –levántate, date un baño y ponte ropa cómoda, vamos al bosque-

-no quiero!- rezongue tapándome la cabeza con la almohada –déjame dormir!- chille como niña de cinco años

-levántate o te levanto- ordeno con tono de amenaza

-oblígame- rezongue… un segundo después estaba flotando sobre mi cama –bájame!- patalee y … caí como fardo al piso

-ya que te obligue a levantarte no creo que te apetezca que te obligue a ducharte o a vestirte- ordeno sentándose muy cómodo en mi cama., me levante farfullando tonterías y entre al baño, medía hora después ya estaba bañada, vestida y muerta de sueño

-a donde vamos entonces?- la carita de furia que me cargaba no dejaba dudas que iba en contra de mi voluntad y si nos topábamos con Albus este no dudaría que detestaba a Snape, en realidad si fuéramos mas tarde, ya descansada y bien almorzadita iría saltando feliz a una salida con mi tutor.

-más allá de los bosques de Hogsmeade…a practicar- fue cuando me enseño un rollo de pergaminos con un listón azul

-oye! Eso es mío!- reclame pero los quito de mi alcance

-lo se… pero los dejaste en MI abrigo cuando te los dejo tu tío… así que no puedes reclamar nada- sonrió burlón

-pero eso es propiedad privada!- volví a chillar, definitivamente estar desvelada no saca lo mejor de mi –dámelo!- intenté arrebatárselo, los quito y trastabille, me detuvo por la cintura evitando que cayera como costal de papas

-no los he abierto… los vas a abrir tu… pero donde yo te diga- y sin mas se adelanto dejándome confundida un momento, cuando caí en la cuenta que estaba a punto de salir del castillo con MIS pergaminos corrí hasta alcanzarlo.

No hablamos durante el trayecto, el sol lastimaba mis ojitos, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de sacar unas gafas o una gorra, la resaca de desvelo me pasaba factura, me moría de sueño, de sed, me dolían mis pies por los tacones que use toda la noche y la garganta me raspaba por tanto reír y platicar con mis amigos, tosí un par de veces para llamar su atención, no sirvió de nada.

-si me muero vas a ser el culpable- gruñí cuando salíamos de Hogsmeade hacia sus bosques limítrofes

-una mas… una menos- contesto sin ponerme mucha atención, caminamos otra medía hora, el sol me estaba fulminando, moría por una bebida helada, con hielitos y quizás un poquitín de vodka, se detuvo en un claro silencioso, rodeado de altos árboles que proporcionaban una fresca y deliciosa sombra, busque el rincón mas oscuro y me tumbe en el suelo, dispuesta a reponer un poco de fuerzas.

-déjame al menos descansar lo que caminamos… por favor!- suplique y termine de tumbarme en la sombra, era hermoso!, olía a musgo fresco, a hierbas… fui relajándome hasta que…solté un ronquidito, abrí los ojos sorprendida por el ruido y mi tutor me miraba fijamente

-no imagine que tu roncaras- susurro burlón –has descansado lo suficiente?- suspire resignada y asentí, me enderecé sentándome con las piernas cruzadas, Severus se acerco con el atado de pergaminos sentándose a mi lado –ábrelos- lo mire confundida –que esperas? Ábrelos-

-quiere decir que tu no lo has hecho?- negó suavemente –por que?-

-inténtalo- fue su única respuesta, tire del listón…nada –tiene un conjuro- maldición! Mi tío no dijo nada!

-y ahora que hago?- se encogió de hombros

-no te dijo nada?- negué- nada importante?- mmm cerré los ojos concentrándome en ese día… solo…

-bueno me…dijo algo…- me miro intensamente, cerré la mente y sonrió

-bien hecho- le sonreí orgullosa –pero.. es el peor momento para guardarme secretos-

-es que… me dijo que no …- total debo decirlo – que no confiara en nadie…ni en ti- ladeo la cabeza de forma curiosa, sin dejar de verme

-y piensas obedecerlo?- me encogí de hombros –porque de ser así, esta de más que perdamos el tiempo en este lugar- creo que ni a el le gustaba la idea de salir… un nudo de culpa me apretó la garganta

-no … Severus espera- susurre cuando hizo el amago de levantarse –…me dijo algunas cosas que no me gustaron- se sentó de nuevo, esperando pacientemente mi relato- me pidió que no confiara en ti porque fuiste servidor de mi padre…. – y en unos cuantos minutos le puse al día sobre la pequeña entrevista que tuve con mi tío –recuerdas que te dije que hablaríamos del tema… pues bien…eso es todo- suspire con aprensión a que se disgustara por algo que mi tío haya dicho.

-entonces intenta abrirlo con tu nombre mágico- dijo sin más, al parecer ya esperaba eso de mi tío… no le dio importancia

-seguro?- me encogí de hombros…- Narwë- susurre tan bajo que ni yo misma me escuche… el atado no hizo nada

-que dijiste?-

-mi nombre-

-tal vez deberías decirlo más alto-

-mas alto?- diablos, pero mi tío dijo que nadie debía saberlo!, suspire resignada –bien, pero revisa que no haya algún curioso por aquí- asintió poniéndose de pie… sacó su varita y dijo en voz baja un conjuro que no conozco, volvió a sentarse

-tranquila, nadie va a vernos o escucharnos- miro de nuevo el atado –ábrelo-

-ay que necio eres!- rezongue y me miro feo –esta bien!... Narwë! –ahora grite mi nombre y el moño se desato por si solo dejando libres los pergaminos, mas ahora la atención de mi tutor estaba en mi, no en los viejos documentos

-Narwë?- me miraba curioso, asentí

-no te burles- susurre apenada, no me gusta ese nombre

-por que he de burlarme- tomo mi mejilla… Merlín! Ira a pasar lo de anoche? –es un nombre hermoso-

-te gusta?- asintió

-si… Narwë- y me dio un beso tierno en los labios cuando repitió mi nombre, vaya que es peligroso dar mi nombre secreto! En cuanto llegó la vibración de su voz a mis labios algo se cimbro dentro de mi… me sentí esclavizada, subyugada y supe que haría lo que fuera que me pidiera, fue un beso delicioso.

-wow- fue lo único que atine a decir cuando el beso termino, de no haber estado sentada me habría caído porque sentía mis piernas temblar –ya…-trague saliva –ya se abrió el moño verdad?- quise retomar la atención a los pergaminos, Snape me miraba de manera intensa y de inmediato me percate de su intención de repetir mi nombre, puse mis dedos en sus labios –ya estuvo bien… venimos por esto no?- mi voz temblorosa le causo una sonrisa

-como digas…- le tape de nuevo los labios, logro darme un mordisco para liberarse –Mina-

-así esta mejor- sonreí –por favor no me llames mucho con el otro nombre, quieres?- asintió obediente y retomamos los pergaminos

-diablos que dicen?- caracteres totalmente desconocidos para mi… aunque creo que el conoce algunos

-escritura élfica-

-vaya! Y como demontres quería mi madre que los leyera?- se encogió de hombros – seria muy estúpido ir repitiendo mi nombre con cada palabra!

-estupido…no… tu madre lo haría un poco más difícil para un mago, o un elfo… pero lo haría sencillo para ti- se encogió de hombros –creo que es mucho trabajo el que te espera-

-hmm claro… mas trabajo para mi- me deje caer de espaldas sobre el pasto mullido y fresco –lo que quería esta mañana!- suspire y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir un poco, sentí como Severus apoyaba su cabeza en mi vientre, acostándose también en el prado, algo raro en el, o al menos nunca lo percibí como alguien que disfrutara de la naturaleza, con la presión de su cabeza , el zumbar de los insectos, algunas aves trinando… me arrulle hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Cuando mi tutor se levanto, la ausencia del peso de su cabeza en mi estomago me despertó amodorrada, se inclino hacia mi

-ven- susurro y me dio la mano, trastabillando me levante y le di la mano, me guió hasta un grupo de árboles donde la sombra era mas fresca, el sol casi no entraba por lo frondoso de la copa de los árboles y la maleza, se sentó recargando su espalda en un tronco caído, me extendió sus brazos y me arrodille frente a el, me acomode sentada entre sus piernas, recargando mi espalda en su tórax, acurrucando mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad, de su calor y el abrazo tan calido que recibí en ese momento.

-es un lugar delicioso- susurre adormilada mientras con sus largos y delgados dedos separaba mechas de mi cabello, me relajaba tanto.

-la compañía también lo es- contesto igualmente en voz baja, sin dejar de acariciarme el cabello, volví a dormirme.

Abrí los ojos y ya era mas de medio día, Severus también dormía, con la cabeza recargada en mi, su mano derecha sobre mi cabello y la izquierda sobre su pierna que mantenía flexionada a manera de respaldo para mi, pocas veces he tenido despertares así, pero los que he tenido han sido con él.

No me moví, lo miraba fijamente, absorbía la imagen de un Severus tranquilo, durmiendo en paz y sin pesadillas, su pecho se levantaba con una suave respiración, pase así muchos minutos, hasta que comenzó a despertarse.

-dormilón- susurre, me devolvió una mirada dulce

-dormilona- sonreí y me enderecé –ya es tarde?- miro el cielo, el sol apenas pasaba del cenit

-no, apenas será la una de la tarde- me enderecé y sin salir de la protección de sus piernas apoye mi cabeza en su hombro

-quieres ir a comer al castillo?- paso su brazo por mi cintura, me abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en la mía

-no, estoy muy cómoda aquí- mi estomago gruño fuerte

-pero tienes hambre-

-un poco, pero quiero aprovechar que estamos aquí…así- me acurruque en su costado, metí nuevamente mi cara en la curva de su cuello –hmm me encanta tu olor- susurre y apretó el abrazo

-creo que deberíamos volver- susurro con voz ronca, con sus labios pegados en mi frente

-no creo- conteste –quiero quedarme así para siempre-

-Mina….- algo en su voz me hizo levantar la vista, me miraba con esa intensidad que me derretía, pero su expresión era mas bien…con algo de dolor –realmente tenemos que volver si no vamos a trabajar en tus pergaminos-

-pero…- puso su mano en mis labios

-ayer Albus me pregunto el motivo de mi desaparición a la par de que saliste del castillo al mismo tiempo que yo, creo que Karkarov sospecha algo porque me esperaba en la escalera principal, afortunadamente tomaste una ruta distinta pues nos hubiéramos encontrado…Minerva me reprocho el permitirte salir del salón, insinuando que nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir al mismo tiempo…-

-todo eso paso en unos minutos?- enarque las cejas –pero Erick me dijo que me estabas buscando-

-si…cuando dejaron de bombardearme tuve que fingir que no sabia donde estabas, pero ya había enviado a Jumble a tu habitación-

-entonces… de nuevo vas a poner una distancia kilométrica entre nosotros? –asintió y me dieron ganas de llorar –pero… no es justo!- lo abrace como si fuera suficiente para evitar que todo ese grupo de entrometidos nos dejaran en paz

-no… no es justo… pero por ahora así debe de ser- susurro tomando mis brazos, haciendo un poco de fuerza para que lo soltara

-no!- reclame… pero finalmente lo solté, estaba furiosa…deseaba ….

-depellejar vivos a Albus y a Minerva no va a solucionar nada- dijo en voz alta mis pensamientos, si… baje la guardia por un momento

-lo siento…pero…- lo mire suplicante, con dolor, con miedo –ahora menos que nunca quiero separarme de ti-

-recuerda que debemos guardar las apariencias-

-lo haces sonar tan fácil!- me levante, llorando y con las manos en puños –pero no lo es! Al menos para mi no lo es Severus!- mire el entonces ya olvidado rollo de pergaminos –y si eso es tu único interés…por mi pueden irse al demonio!- señale los pergaminos y conjure fuego… comenzaron a arder, no me importó, que se volvieran cenizas…que mas daba!

-Mina detente!- grito y a su vez conjuro aguamenti, pero lo que yo creía daño ya era destrucción, los pergaminos se retorcían… si… se volvían cenizas, pero al contacto con el agua las cenizas se fueron apelmazando, formaron un enorme charco negro humeante.

-que has hecho niña!- estaba furioso…no me importo, di dos pasos para pisotear las cenizas… sorpresa! Habían formado un enorme pergamino de piel negra, con trazos perfectamente legibles en color carmesí

-no…no se…- lo mire confundida, se acerco para ver el motivo de mi sorpresa

-eso era?- enarco las cejas, levanto el ahora enorme pergamino y lo enrollo –toma- extendió su mano y me lo ofreció

-no lo quiero – le di la espalda, si, soy muy testaruda

-Wilhemina toma el pergamino- ordeno

-no quiero!- me cruce de brazos… de tener cinco años de edad era creíble el berrinche, en este momento era ridículo

-no vas a perder esto solo porque…-di la media vuelta y se interrumpió por la forma en que lo miraba

-si… lo voy a perder…porque eso no lo quiero… te quiero a ti!- di medía vuelta y tome el camino de vuelta al colegio, no escuche cuando lanzo el hechizo, pero la sensación de ser atada por la cintura y luego un tirón tan fuerte que me levantó del piso fue casi inmediata a mi desplante –déjame!- chille tratando de levantarme, pero ya estaba frente a mi, con los ojos chispeando fuego

-vas a llevarte tu maldito pergamino, lo vas a leer, lo vas a memorizar y quieras o no señorita, vas a aprender a hacer lo que aquí dice… a nadie le interesa que quieres o que necesitas…eso no cabe en tu futuro!-

-yo decido mi futuro… yo quería que fueras mi futuro, pero si mi padre o si Albus te manejan a su antojo…allá tu!- niña tu bocota por favor –yo no voy a dejarme manejar por muertos, por asesinos y por manipuladores…olvídalo!- obvio… recibí una bofetada que casi hizo girar mi cabeza 360 grados

-tu padre te planeo, eres una pieza de su juego y como tal debes participar o estarás muerta mas pronto de lo que crees… si crees que los asesinos te manipulamos…cree lo que quieras…. Solo busco lo que es mejor para ti, lo que puede mantenerte viva y a salvo- me arrojo el pergamino y la sensación de la cuerda alrededor mío se esfumo cuando dio la vuelta y se alejaba de mi

-Severus no! Yo me refería a mi padre!- me levante corriendo, con el pergamino en la mano – Severus por favor!- no se detuvo –Severus si no me escuchas , si no te detienes en este momento voy a buscar a Voldemort!- funciono! Se detuvo y pude alcanzarlo, mas no volteo ni se movió

-si es tu deseo buscar a tu padre, hazlo- gruño

-no… no lo es, pero si me orillas a eso …-

-los chantajes no me afectan- susurro, camine para quedar frente a él

-no es chantaje… pero si para acabar con este maldito juego debo buscar a Tom…voy a hacerlo… si para estar contigo debo estar del lado de mi padre…voy a hacerlo-

-hablas sin pensar… de estar con tu padre nunca…entiéndelo, nunca vamos a estar juntos tu y yo- como? –no serás la niñita mimada de papá, no vas a ser su tesoro ni su joya mas preciada que cubrirá de regalos y cumplirá caprichos… entiéndelo eres un arma, un juguete-por el tono cáustico que uso me quede sin poder respirar –me esfuerzo por hacerte entender que debes defenderte de él, de Albus… de tu tío y quizá de ti misma… y lo hago porque me preocupo por ti…porque no quiero que caigas como Lily…- vamos de nuevo con la muerta

-y que interés puedo tener para sobrevivir… si para ellos soy un arma…y para quien realmente me importa soy nada, tan nada que fácilmente puedes darme la espalda?-

-no quiero darte la espalda, no quiero dejarte sola…quiero estar contigo, pero eso significara sacrificios, esfuerzos, peleas, dolor… de no tener la capacidad de aceptar toda esa responsabilidad entonces es imposible que estemos juntos alguna vez- baje la mirada –muchas veces me has dicho que me quieres…que me amas… esta es la prueba mas grande a todo eso… - me tomo por los hombros – crees que para mi es tan fácil? Pensar que tu padre puede en algún momento encontrarte y arrebatarte de mi lado, o que Albus abra su bocota y termines en prisión sin culpa alguna? O que tu tío te manipule al grado de arriesgar tu vida?- me quede sin palabras – Narwë – susurro mi nombre, levante la mirada – quiero estar contigo siempre, estar a tu lado bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero no creo sobrevivir si alguien busca acabarte… antes tendrán que matarme – es su forma de decir que me quiere? –pero no moriré tranquilo si se que no puedes protegerte, que no tienes la capacidad de defenderte – con suavidad me atrajo en un abrazo conciliador, recargue mi mejilla en su pecho

-no quiero ser quien soy- susurre

-pero ser quien eres te hace valiosa para mi- contesto mientras besaba mi cabello –no por ser elfa, o hija del señor Tenebroso – me levanto el rostro tomando mi barbilla – eres valiosa para mi por ser Mina… por ser Narwë- sonrió ligeramente –esta es la segunda vez en mi vida que siento algo por una persona… pero es la primera vez que puedo decírselo, que puedo demostrárselo… no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero perderte…lo entiendes? – asentí –recuerdas que te dije una vez que debíamos ocultar nuestros sentimientos porque estos nos hacen débiles?-

-te…hago débil?-

-mucho- lo abracé… para venir del hombre mas frío del planeta eso era una declaración apasionada, me acurruque

-tengo miedo- confesé sin dejar de abrazarlo

-yo también- apretó el abrazo –por eso debes aprender más…antes de que Albus nos vuelva a separar-

-hmm si…el entrometido- sonrió

-entonces…comenzamos?- lo mire interrogante

-ha si… el pergamino- de mala gana lo solté –como lo haces? – me miro curioso –si… eso de convencerme a hacer lo que no quiero- no se si sonó chistoso mi comentario, pero sonrió ampliamente

-conozco tus debilidades- contesto tomando mi mano –y eso igualmente es peligroso-

-como anoche?- uy me atreví a decirlo

-pues si…como anoche- su respuesta sonó…distinta… -aunque del mismo modo conociste una de mis debilidades-

-al menos coincidimos en ellas- cerré el tema y abrí el pergamino…olía a quemado y tenia aun cenizas que me ensuciaban las manos

-en que lengua esta escrito- pregunto curioso tumbándose en el prado que habíamos abandonado anteriormente, extendió el pergamino y le puso unas piedrecillas para evitar que se volviera a enrollar

-que no esta claro?- para mi era una lectura normal…palabras normales y perfectamente legibles

-no… no es elfico, no es ingles, español, francés o algún otro idioma conocido-

-Severus no juegues conmigo! Puedo leerlo claramente!- wow primer misterio! –no puedes leerlo? –negó mientras pasaba lentamente el dedo indice por cada carácter

-al menos yo no… lo entiendes?- me tire boca abajo con las mejillas apoyadas en las manos

-tan claro como el agua- miraba fijamente las letras, era raro pues las podía leer claramente –quieres que te lo lea o lo transcribo para que puedas leerlo después?-

-léemelo- se sentó con las piernas en flor de loto, las palmas de las manos sobre sus rodillas y con un gesto de atención total que me hizo reír –que pasa?-

-que te ha salido lo ñoño- solté una carcajada mas fuerte cuando hizo cara de no entenderme –me refiero a que el Snape estudiante matado ya salio a flote!- me arrojo un puñado de hierbas

-que leas!- ordeno fingiendo molestia –luego arreglamos ese detalle…ñoño yo- volví a reír y tosí un poco para aclararme la garganta y comenzar a leer.

"Mi bien amada Narwë , si mi hermano te ha entregado este pergamino y lo has logrado abrir, es porque ya has aceptado tu origen…" me interrumpió mi tutor

-o mejor dicho, porque eres una niña berrinchuda y mimada que destruye las cosas- lo mire feo –esta bien, continua- quien no lo conozca que le crea que es el tipo mas malvado del planeta.

"… Aunque tu tío no esta muy de acuerdo, es mi deseo que el profesor Severus Snape sea tu tutor, tu guía para que puedas adaptarte al mundo mágico que perteneces por parte de tu padre…"

-no dice que puedes ser mi pareja- susurre y una piña del pino cercano me golpeo en la cabeza –ok…-

" se que será difícil para ti aceptarte como quien eres, media elfa, media bruja… pero Snape me ha explicado mucho sobre su mundo, y a pesar de las enormes diferencias se que podrás adaptarte, eres una niña inteligente, fuerte y muy capaz… siempre logras lo que quieres…" a este grado tenia un nudo en la garganta, tosi para aclararme la voz "quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y se que siempre harás lo correcto para ti y nuestra gente…" mire a mi tutor… para entonces ya corrían unas lagrimas por mis mejillas

-ya no puedo seguir leyendo…- susurre, se me acerco y limpio las lagrimas

-ella sabe que si puedes- contesto y me regalo una de esas sonrisas torcidas que a otros asustaban

"Espero que el profesor Snape siga a tu lado, se que el se arriesga mucho al protegerte, mas me lo ha prometido, juro sobre su vida misma y si no lo hizo es porque quizás ya no este como yo, a tu lado" lo mire y me hizo un guiño

-tu madre sabia lo que hace un rato te dije…por ti doy mi vida- sonreí triste

"Dentro del texto vas a encontrar conjuros, hechizos, maldiciones, recetas de pociones y rituales que te van a ayudar a acrecentar tu poder, se que ya conoces tus facultades básicas, pues los pergaminos no se hubieran encendido con otra cosa, sino con el poder que emana de tu cuerpo, es un fuego distinto, mágico y poderoso, que tiene cualidades extras además de la destrucción, eso lo vas a descubrir poco a poco."

-vaya! Ten cuidado o el próximo montoncito de cenizas serás tu!- lo mire burlona, recibí otro puñado de pasto y hojarasca en la cara como respuesta –ok sigo leyendo…-

"todo mi legado lo podrás leer conforme vayas aprendiendo, ni yo misma se en que orden irán apareciendo, así que se previsora y escríbelos en un diario personal, evoca un conjuro protector para que nadie mas que tu lo puedas leer y cuídalo con tu vida"

-te dije que tenias que hacer apuntes- dijo burlón, lo mire con fastidio

-eres tan petulante, siempre crees tener la razón- le saque la lengua y seguí leyendo

-Wilhemina te amo, mi pequeña Narwë, eres quizá la única esperanza para la salvación de nuestra especie, para la liberación de nuestros hermanos; no le guardes rencor a tus abuelos ni a nuestro clan, protégelos y lucha por ellos, di la vida por ti porque se que no vas a decepcionarme. Mamá"

-es todo?- di vuelta al enorme trozo de piel, nada! –Severus no dice nada mas!-

-tu madre dice en el texto que irán apareciendo las cosas que necesites, tal vez por ahora solo necesitas razonar y digerir sus palabras- ooooh

-por eso te quiero…porque me explicas todo- dije burlona y enrolle el pergamino, busque la cinta azul y lo até…con un chispazo de nuevo los viejos pergaminos amarillentos reaparecieron –wow!- si… mamá era maravillosamente precavida.

**Comentarios**

**Despues del capitulo 34 M debia poner un remanso de paz, la tentacion de echar de corrido otros veinte M sigue vigente jajaja...**

**Mina sigue buscandose y encuentra sus distintas facetas, sigue siendo la niña de 17, pero tambien ya es la mujer de 21 que refleja su fisico, no confia mucho en los demás y ya se sabe capaz de dar la vida por "él" y la verdad... quien no?**

**Me he saltado de la primera prueba del torneo a la fiesta, no recuerdo si el baile fue antes o despues de la segunda prueba...creo que despues, pero no es importante... la tercera es la buena! asi que no dire nada de la prueba del lago.**

**Adoro a mi niña, es dicharachera, burlona...una chica normal a fin de cuentas a pesar de sus diferencias, eso hace mas dificil que acepte o admita las cosas que afectan su entorno, como el par de viejillos entrometidos si...albus y minerva...**

**Ojala les haya gustado, algunos misterios se están destapando jojojo... y destaparemos otros mas!**


	35. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** no gano $ por escribir esto, ni el mundo potter es mio, escribo por placer y por que amo a Severus jejeje (vaya disclaimer tan loco!)

Capítulo 36

Estaba mas que claro que los alumnos de Hogwarts e invitados disfrutamos de una fiesta apocalíptica, pasaba de media tarde y solo algunos compañeros de Beauxbatons deambulaban como zombis por el comedor, la enfermería rebosaba de chicos y chicas con resacas, migrañas y mareos, Jumble se fastidio de estar comisionando elfos para asear los baños, fue la mejor fiesta en siglos de existencia del lugar.

Después de mi excursión, pude dormir hasta el día siguiente, y aun un día después la gran mayoría teníamos una ojeras de miedo, pálidos y no parábamos de bostezar.

-Jóvenes, recibí un mensaje por parte del comité de l'éducation- la profesora Maxime ondeo un pergamino frente a la clase, muertos de sueño y cansancio la miramos sin mucha atención, al menos yo hacia trencitas con los cabellos de la chica sentada a mi lado, Olympe carraspeo molesta, logrando la atención en general –me han notificado que aquí serán evaluados sobre sus exámenes finales, para concluir con sus estudios – que! Nos pusimos mas que atentos, como si nos hubieran soltado un hechizo de shock eléctrico – Fleur, como campeona, no es necesario que presentes los exámenes, automáticamente has aprobado y solo esperamos tus documentos- la rubia suspiro aliviada –el resto tienen unas tres semana para prepararse, el comité ha designado personal del ministerio anfitrión para que les evalúen- maldición maldición!

-profesora…no creo que lo logremos- gimoteo Nush

-tienen que lograrlo, y mas usted señorita Lammar, se esforzaron por llegar hasta aquí, es hora de demostrarse que están preparados – claro es muy fácil decirlo!

-voy a reprobar todo!- lloriqueaba Nush colgada de mi brazo –me van a matar en casa!-

-en vez de llorar vamos a repasar- trataba de consolarla, pero yo misma tenia pánico –vamos Nushii! Si te das por vencida desde ahora entonces si no lo logras!- Merlín también estoy apanicada! – además en caso de reprobar yo caería primero…- coincidentemente paso mi tutor a un lado nuestro, mirándonos de reojo –vez? Una palabra y mi tutor me degolla!- se detuvo medio metro delante de nosotras… diablos!

-la profesora Maxime me ha dicho lo de los exámenes- dijo entre dientes cuando pasamos a su lado, me detuve y lo mire aterrada –no veo que te estés preparando-

-yo… yo… voy a eso!- conteste a media voz, Nush lo miro y soltó un "buaaaa" que le salió del alma por el sentimiento que reflejo

-llorar no te va a servir- Snape la riño, logro hacerla llorar mas fuerte, así que con un gesto de fastidio nos dejo ahí –no quiero verte vagando, te espero en mi oficina en cinco minutos – no!

-Nush tengo que irme!- mi amiga hizo un gesto de desesperanza

-estoy muerta!-

-no… pero yo si lo estaré si no voy inmediatamente con Snape- y como pude me zafe de su brazo y salí disparada hacia las mazmorras.

No se si fue el miedo o realmente estaba helado el lugar, pero entre a la oficina de pociones con la piel de gallina, cerré con cuidado y me acerque respetuosamente al escritorio principal.

-aquí estoy- susurre y mi tutor me miro muy serio

-es evidente que si...que ya estas aquí- aiins me choca! Es cuando necesito mas apoyo, comprensión y apapachos y me topo de frente con un muro de acero y concreto! –Quiero que repases esto…- señalo hacia el librero con su varita y un libro que no puedo describir mas que enorme, polvoso y viejo salió volando hasta el escritorio frente a él – medimagia exige un SE como calificación en pociones… sería una vergüenza que reprobaras u obtuvieras una calificación inferior-

-pero…- titubee –tengo mas materias que estudiar-

-eso lo harás en un par de horas, ya encargue a Jumble tus libros, supongo que estarán ya en mi dormitorio- contesto sin levantar la vista – no quiero que salgas de este salón, entendido?- sus ojos me traspasaban –aquí vas a estudiar, a comer y literalmente vivirás encerrada hasta terminar tus exámenes- moví la cabeza afirmativamente, que podía decir? –no quiero a tus amigas o a tu noviecito rondando y haciéndote perder el tiempo –respondí igual –alguna duda?-

-podría mejor estudiar en el diván de tu dormitorio?- psicológicamente me sentía mas segura en ese viejo mueble

-bien…mientras no te duermas- acepto sin decir más, si es buen tipo…solo que le tienen mala fe.

El grupo del ministerio llegó tres semanas después, una mañana de miércoles, Severus dictaba clase a un grupo de cuarto y yo seguía tumbada en el diván, había terminado el libro enorme y ahora me concentraba en las materias básicas, Jumble apareció de golpe haciéndome pegar un salto.

-ya llegaron!- chillo asustado, como si él fuera a presentar examen –traen plumas especiales, pergaminos…muchas cosas!- su nerviosismo se me contagio –amita tiene que ir al gran salón ahora!- me levante como impulsada por resorte, di un par de pasos sin saber que hacer y salí un poco apresurada, pasé detrás de mi tutor sin decir pio y cerré la puerta de golpe, corrí al comedor y ya se encontraban varios compañeros y compañeras de Beauxbatons ante las enormes puertas de madera que se encontraban cerradas, Nush llego con Erick, parecían hipnotizados y al principio no me vieron, hasta que tome a mi novio de la mano (seguiríamos siendo novios? Teníamos tres semanas de no vernos)

-estas bien?- le susurre, volteo a verme como si fuera un fantasma, sonrió débilmente

-no muy bien- trago saliva- y tu?-

-igual que tu- le contesté, una extraña sensación de compatibilidad me hizo abrazarlo por la cintura, teníamos el mismo miedo…el mismo terror por esos exámenes, al sentirme pegada a él paso su brazo por mi espalda, apretándome fuerte

-aunque repruebe vas a seguir queriéndome?- que niño tan tierno!

-claro!- le di un beso en los labios –y si yo repruebo?- me sonrió y me dio otro beso

-me caso contigo, porque seguro tu tutor es capaz de desheredarte- hmm lo ve tan malo?, seguimos tonteando cuando una de las hojas de la puerta se abrió lentamente, un mago ya mayor salió con un paquete de pergaminos, comenzó a llamarnos uno a uno, el silencio era sepulcral y el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo

-Carbajal, Erick- mi novio me soltó, tomo su pergamino y olvidándose de mi se recargo en el muro, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado, estaba tan asustada que no me moví de mi lugar.

-Lammar, Anushka- llamo a mi amiga, que tomo su documento y sin decirnos nada salió del pasillo leyéndolo atenta mientras otros alumnos pasaban por sus pergaminos.

-Snape, Wilhemina-por fin me llamo! Avance y recibí el pergamino abriéndolo ansiosa, eran los horarios de los exámenes?... eran individuales! Bueno tenia a mi favor que no me pondría nerviosa frente a mis compañeros, pero, que un experto del ministerio me hiciera el examen?... leí más abajo…"podrán estar presentes los padres o tutores del alumno", mis piernas se hicieron como la mantequilla en día soleado, tuve que buscar un muro para recargarme, mire hacia Erick que ya me miraba pálido, no se como lucia yo, pero se levanto de inmediato y fue a tomarme del brazo

-estas bien?- pregunto asustado levantándome

-solo…es…ataque…de…pánico- susurre hiperventilándome

-tranquila, solo respira- susurro más yo no podía controlarme, respiraba muy rápido y temblaba como hoja, me levanto en vilo y cuando me di cuenta estaba en la enfermería con el resto de alumnos de Beauxbatons, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts nos miraban curiosos desde el pasillo

-tiene ataque de pánico- le aviso a la enfermera

-si lo que dicen los pergaminos es verdad, entiendo el por que de su ataque- Poppy tan considerada! Me dio una cucharada de poción amarga y espesa de color naranja, hice un gesto –trágalo todo!- ordeno y así hice, un calorcito comenzó a llenarme desde la garganta, el estomago… al rato ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, mi novio y Nush, así como casi todos los compañeros de Beaux tuvimos que tomar esa poción

-Mis padres- susurraba Nush –me van a matar enfrente de todos!-

-tranquilízate- insistía la enfermera dándole otra cucharada –cálmate o tendré que sedarte y tus padres serán los primeros aquí, porque les voy a avisar que estas histérica- mi amiga la miro primero con enojo, luego con suplica

-no…no les llame!, mire ya me calme- hizo una mueca buscando una sonrisa, pero enseño los colmillos de más.

- solo quédate callada- le ordeno Poppy –estas mejor Mina?- a pesar del susto que le di cuando nos conocimos, siempre ha sido tierna y maternal conmigo

-si Poppy, gracias- ni siquiera intente sonreír –solo estoy algo nerviosa-

-por que?- una voz a mi espalda me hizo voltear… Snape

-por..que…- trague saliva, suspire y le di el pergamino-por esto-

-hmm- hmm? No va tan mal – perfecto, voy a programar mis clases para poder asistir a cada uno de tus exámenes –Merlín eso esta peor que mal! –entonces ya que tienes fechas dispuestas, creo que no es momento de perder el tiempo con histerias infantiles, te quiero estudiando ya!- parpadee asustada, mire a mis amigos y salí corriendo de nuevo a mi diván.

Día 1 DCAO

Mi primer examen fue DCAO, una vergüenza pasar con una calificación inferior a SE siendo hija de Voldemort y entenada-novia-amante o lo que sea de Snape…

Erick y Anushka presentaron antes que yo el examen, mi amiga vomitó apenas saliendo del aula, Erick salió temblando, no me acerque a preguntarles nada pues los padres de Nush salieron visiblemente molestos con ella, y mi novio presento su examen solo, nadie fue a apoyarlo, quise acercarme pero mi tutor no me soltó ni un segundo.

-Snape, Wilhemina- me llamo una anciana, nerviosa mire a Severus y entramos al aula.

El salón de la misma clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras se adaptó para el examen, una larga mesa para los aplicadores, un pequeño escritorio para los padres, un aro en el piso para los alumnos?.

-bien señorita…- un mago mas viejo que Albus se ajusto los lentes –Snape – me miro y luego miró a mi tutor –vaya profesor Snape, no creí que fuera padre tan joven- tosió e intento soltar una risita amistosa

-es mi entenada profesor- contesto cordialmente mi tutor –nunca he tenido hijos-

-entonces si has sido su tutor podemos esperar cosas interesantes- murmuro una ancianita que parecía sacada de una fotografía antigua –en tu expediente dice que eres mestiza?- asentí

-mi madre era elfa- Merlín que no pregunten por la identidad de papá –y mi padre fue mago-

-su padre murió durante las primeras incursiones del que no debe ser nombrado a las aldeas de elfos, la madre murió hace siete años- interrumpió mi tutor –fui amigo de su padre –pues…en cierta forma es verdad –y juré hacerme cargo de ella en caso de que los dos faltaran- los profesores me miraron como con cierta lastima, cosa que no me agrado…bloquee mi mente, no quiero pensar cosas que después me harían arrepentirme

-tienes conocimientos de la magia élfica?- negué suavemente –entonces todo lo que sabes es de nuestro mundo?- asentí –bien pequeña, este examen es muy sencillo, no te preocupes- me sonrió con dulzura

-según aquí quieres ser medimago o auror?-

-si- contesté orgullosa

-como auror debes saber defenderte- con un gesto señalo un espacio delimitado por el aro de metal con un polvo amarillento, posiblemente azufre –entra al circulo por favor- obedecí, una imagen borrosa se plantó delante mío –vamos a jugar un poco- murmuro la silueta y todo se oscureció, la figura borrosa comenzó a dar pasos largos y cautelosos, buscando un punto débil en mi guardia, no me moví de mi lugar, solo la miraba de reojo, su varita lanzo un chispazo y un viento fuerte se hizo escuchar, salté a un lado pero la maldición me pego en el brazo causándome una quemadura muy dolorosa , volvió a lanzar otro chispazo y me lance al piso girando, solo pensé "expeliarmus" y la chispa dio media vuelta, se desvaneció al chocar con un muro cercano a la figura, lanzó otro hechizo y volví a rodar murmurando "conjuntivitis" di en el blanco! La figura soltó la varita y soltando un grito apretó su rostro

-desmaius- susurre y la silueta se aflojó, como si estuviera dormida, patee la varita –incarcerous- terminé con lo que haya sido atado e inmovilizado a mis pies.

-cinco minutos- dijo un profesor que no había visto que tenía un reloj de arena en la mano –tu tiempo fue de tres Severus- el aludido afirmó –aunque usaste hechizos oscuros y te hizo perder puntos- no podría jurarlo, pero creo que Snape tenia ese gesto de satisfacción y burla

-bien señorita, en la simplicidad esta el éxito- dijo la ancianita –al final de los exámenes recibirás tus notas- indico amable –felicidades profesor Snape, esta cumpliendo con su palabra como siempre, ha hecho un esplendido trabajo con su entenada- la sonrisa no me cabía en el rostro, mi tutor se levantó y me ofreció su brazo, salimos del aula y entró otro alumno como condenado a sacrificio.

-que era esa cosa?- pregunte curiosa, Snape me miro sin entender –si! Esa cosa que me atacaba!-

-esa cosa que te atacaba era el profesor Moody, no te diste cuenta? te lanzo un hechizo confundidor…puede que te quiten puntos si notaron que no sabias quien era- me quede pensativa…

-no…no dije nada- sonreí –entonces pase?- asintió –con SE?-

-podría asegurarlo- llegamos al aula de pociones –lo hiciste bien, ahora prepárate para tu examen de la tarde- abrió la puerta y me fui directo al diván mientras el comenzaba a dictar su clase.

Día 1 Encantamientos

Severus seguía dando su clase, así que me adelante. Filius me recibió en la entrada de su aula.

-si quieres esperar…allá esta tu novio- señalo hacia donde estaba Erick –vino solo…eso le afecto, deberías hablar con él después de tu examen-

-gracias profesor- agradecí su preocupación y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el chico, recargado en un muro, totalmente metido en sus pensamientos.

-que pasa cariño?- busque sus ojos, pero evito mirarme –que tienes?- tome su mano y la apreté suavemente

-mis padres… no pudieron venir- dijo con voz quebrada

-se los impediría algo importante?- me miro como si estuviera loca, sacudió la cabeza suavemente e intento sonreírme

-si princesa… algo mas importante- trago saliva y con su mano libre limpio sus ojos –creo que apenas lograré pasar con un "suficiente"-

-no te preocupes por eso- lo abracé, se veía tan frágil a pesar de su estatura –se que haces lo mejor- dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro

-por que me pasa esto princesa?- a que se refiere? –por que a mi?-

-Mina?- me llamo el profesor Flitwick invitándome a entrar al aula, Snape llegaba en ese momento

-permíteme cariño…- lo retire con suavidad y entré a hacer mi examen.

Más tarde, cuando salí un poco temblorosa por según yo una serie de enormes y tremendos errores ya no lo vi, la verdad no tenia la intención de buscarlo, a pesar de que mi tutor decía que pasaba el examen con excelentes calificaciones un par de cosas que no me gustaron me acosaban mentalmente, así que fui directo a la habitación de mi tutor, me tumbe en el diván y comencé a estudiar para mis próximos exámenes.

Me quedé dormida con el volumen de pociones extra-avanzadas sobre el rostro, me desperté modorra cuando Severus lo retiro con suavidad, ya me había arropado

-duerme- dijo con voz suave, a pesar de no haber nada de luz pude ver sus ojos brillar cerca de mi, extendí los brazos y lo atraje -tienes que dormir- insistió y no lo solté -Mina por favor- susurro con los labios pegados en mi mejilla, me acurruque y lo solté, volví a dormir.

Era casi media noche cuando me desperté por frio, la manta se había resbalado y quede destapada, como sonámbula me levante tropezando y me metí en su cama, estaba despierto pues me abrazo atrayéndome y volví a quedarme dormida.

Día 2 POCIONES

El sol salió y me encontró en el baño mareada y temblando de pánico, este medio día presentaba mi examen de pociones...como seria?

-estas bien?- Snape me llamo por tercera vez

-si- conteste con voz temblorosa

-puedo pasar?-

-... ... ...-

- Mina?-

-... si-

En cuanto entró me lance a sus brazos

-tengo mucho miedo- susurre, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello

-tranquila- me abrazo -vas a pasar ese examen, estoy seguro-

-de verdad?- lo mire casi llorando

-...-

-Sevi?-

-...-

-Severus?-

-no pongo las manos en el fuego pero... espero que puedas aprobar- le di un manotazo que detuvo a tiempo -juegos de manos?- apretó suavemente, forcejee y apretó mas fuerte pero no me queje, me torció el brazo por la espalda y se inclino lentamente dándome sorpresivamente un fuerte mordisco en los labios -vas a pasar ese examen- y me soltó

-y si no?- lo rete acariciando mi labio

-no te doy tu sorpresa- susurro saliendo del baño... mi sorpresa?... salí corriendo detrás de el, ya no estaba en el dormitorio y escuché como cerro la puerta del salón, lo seguí y me encontré con que habían cambiado cosas del salón de pociones, la misma mesa larga estaba dispuesta en el frente, una mesa al centro del salón, el anaquel de ingredientes repleto de envases llenos (supongo que el ministerio se encargó de renovar el inventario), una serie de calderos en línea así como mecheros, navajas, tablas, morteros, etc.

Nush y Erick ya me esperaban en el pasillo, una línea de nerviosos alumnos detrás de ellos miraba hacia la entrada al pasillo, y casi como en película muggle, los examinadores aparecieron con sus capas ondeando tras ellos, de nuevo ese silencio de miedo nos invadió.

-bonito día chicos- saludo la bruja anciana -hola linda!- me saludo directamente

-esperen tranquilos, pasarán de uno en uno- dijo el mago que parecía tener casi doscientos años -sus padres no tardan-

Detrás de ellos venía una bruja más joven, vestida de manera ridículamente burócrata, nos miro con asco y entró al aula. Al cerrarse la pesada puerta todos soltamos la respiración contenida

-Mina me voy a morir!- chilló de nuevo Nush -no se nadita de pociones-

-si al menos hubieras estudiado- la regaño Erick que no soltaba un cuadernillo que habíamos armado desde que comenzamos a practicar en Francia con la poción transformadora

-te sientes muy seguro en pociones?- me extraño que tuviera tanta confianza -haz hecho algo a mis espaldas?-

-no princesa- contesto sospechosamente rápido, con ese tono de voz que trataba de sonar inocente, me encogí de hombros y lo abracé

-quieres que pase contigo?- sabia que no lo permitirían, pero quería que se sintiera apoyado, no puedo creer que sus padres lo dejaran solo.

-no, gracias- me miro curioso -que te paso en el labio?- mi labio? lo toque distraída...auch que me paso...?...?...!

-nada, he estado tan nerviosa que he mordido mas de cien veces, supongo que se nota muy irritado- asintió -...Nush tendrás un poco de crema labial?-

-déjame ver- abrió su inseparable bolsito -mira!- me entrego un pomito con un ungüento con aroma a fresas -este te sirve!- lo aplique y en un minuto mis labios estaban como si nada

-ahora si...hermosa como siempre!- sonriente mi novio me dio un besito de piquito

-señor Carbajal- le llamaron y entró casi corriendo al salón, cuarenta minutos después salió con una expresión de triunfo y una chica entraba temblorosa después de escuchar su nombre.

-pan comido!- anuncio y salté a sus brazos, Nush lo miro con desesperanza

-me voy a morir!- comenzó a gimotear pero dejo de hacerlo cuando dirigió su mirada al pasillo -papá!- intento sonreír

-Mina... Erick- nos saludo amablemente el mago vampiro

-señor Lammar- respondí -y la señora?-

-es un día muy soleado que le provoco una migraña y no le ha sido posible salir-

-podría haber usado bloqueador papi- gimoteo Nush -la necesito!-

-tranquila...te manda sus mejores deseos y ...aquí estoy no?- Nush se abrazó a su padre y en silencio esperamos hasta que la llamaron, entro y nos quedamos en la fila mi novio y yo hasta que llego Severus.

-están tomándose su tiempo- susurro mi tutor interponiéndose entre Erick y yo

-si...están tardando mucho- contesto Erick -profesor le permitiría a Mina ir a tomar un café a Hogsmeade después de su examen?-

-no- vaya...si que lo pensó!

-pero Severus...- insistí a pesar de que no me había dicho nada Erick, la verdad necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y sol

-aun te faltan siete exámenes, así que nada de salidas al menos hasta que termines y entreguen los resultados- dijo de corrido como si ya tuviera preparada la respuesta

-pero…- me miro feo –esta bien…- por seguridad emocional deje de insistir

Nush salió después de una hora y media, su padre la seguía muy serio, pasaron a nuestro lado sin decir nada, solo nuestra amiga nos dirigió una mirada pidiendo ayuda

-creo que te necesita- susurre a Erick

-esta bien?- esta bien? Que clase de pregunta es esa?... ha si! Que si esta bien que vaya a apoyarla aunque solo es su amiga

-claro! no soy celosa- le di un par de palmaditas en el brazo y salió detrás de la banshee, me recargue en el muro, impaciente por entrar al salón y terminar con ese examen, cuatro horas después por fin me llamaron y entramos mi tutor y yo.

-Hola!- me saludo desde su lugar la bruja ancianita

-buenas tardes profesora- le sonreí e hice una pequeña caravana en forma de saludo

-es una niña tan bien educada- le susurro la bruja a su compañera de mesa, la bruja vestida ridículamente burócrata.

-de verdad?- dijo mas mordaz que nada –señorita…Snape- torció los labios, le molestaba que llevara el apellido de mi tutor? – espero que su examen no sea una decepción- miro a mi tutor – hola Severus!- le sonrió… coqueta!? Él le contesto solo con una caravana similar a la que hice a la bruja anciana – estás seguro que quieres quedarte?- que?!

-muy seguro- dijo sin ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz, y yo que estoy a punto de explotar!

-bien mi niña- interrumpió la bruja anciana – después de tu desempeño en los anteriores exámenes se que este no será problema alguno para ti- sonrió con dulzura – toma un papel de esa urna por favor- señalo una urna de cristal negro que se encontraba ubicada frente a la bruja desconocida para mi, con total seguridad avance hacia la mesa y metí la mano, saque un rollito de pergamino y lo abrí

-felix felicis- leí en voz alta

-debes crear la poción, con ayuda de este giratiempo lo haremos madurar- indico la anciana y de inmediatamente di la vuelta para tomar los ingredientes, pero la desconocida me detuvo

-espera… disculpe profesora, puedo sugerir algo? – no espero respuesta – ya que la señorita…Snape- pero por que .le cuesta tanto decirlo?- es entenada de Severus, creo que podría demostrarnos sus capacidades… porque supongo que le has enseñado mejor que a la media de tus alumnos- torció los labios de lado, mi tutor no se inmuto ni se intimido

-en lo relacionado a pociones no le he dado favoritismos, si ella sabe un poco más de lo normal en alumnos de su nivel es por su gusto natural hacia la materia – sonreí como el gato del cuento muggle de Alicia, la bruja odiosa hizo un gesto de incredulidad –de hecho… mi entenada tomo la iniciativa de investigar y elaborar una poción que transforma al mago en animal – por fin todos los examinadores dieron señales de vida al soltar una exclamación de sorpresa

-sugieres que hizo la poción ella sola?- dijo entre dientes la antipática mujer

-no lo sugiero … lo afirmo- yo casi brincaba de emoción por su apoyo

-Wilhemina?- la bruja anciana por fin me tomo en cuenta –podrías explicarnos?-

-si…bueno yo supe de un mago que logró elaborarla-sonreí- después logré localizar un manuscrito original donde se daban las indicaciones, consulté con un mago ya fallecido, el señor Jebedahia Terrence –un murmullo en la mesa de profesores me hizo guardar silencio por un segundo -… me oriento, me facilito libros y algunos detalles los hice junto con el señor Carbajal, mi novio…que ya ha presentado su examen este mismo día- termine…la bruja odiosa tenia la cara tan tensa que se avejento mas de diez años

-entonces no la elaboraste tu sola- dijo

-en realidad si…-contesté – Erick me ayudo a recolectar algunos ingredientes, pero yo guarde siempre el manuscrito y trabaje personalmente en la poción, tardé mas de tres meses en hacerla madurar y la probé recién llegamos a Hogwarts-

-en que te convertiste?- bueno la bruja esa es inquisidora?

-delfín- sonreí –no he tenido oportunidad de usarla por las diversas responsabilidades que he tenido últimamente- conteste petulante… ya me fastidio que quiera fastidiarme

-podrías traerla querida?- por fin el profesor ancianito intervino

-claro!- ir caminando hasta mi habitación?... nahhhhhhh , moví discretamente mi varita y pensé "acción poción transformadora", se escucho la puerta de mi habitación y luego se abrió suavemente la del salón, entro flotando el pequeño frasquito a mis manos, lo tome y fui directamente con el profesor ancianito, dejándola en sus manos

-vaya!- la reviso a contraluz –no podría decirte si es correcta o no… es la primera vez que la veo- los demás la revisaron pero no dijeron nada

-puede ser cualquier cosa- Merlín voy a matarla!, Severus me hizo un gesto de "contrólate", creo que estoy pensando muy alto

-si gustan la pruebo frente a ustedes- sonreí y de nuevo convoque con un silencioso accio uno de los frascos de muestras, llego igual que la poción y saque un pequeño tubo de la mesa de exanimación, con total confianza me adelanté a la mesa de profesores y sin dejar de sonreírle a la vieja mald… a la bruja que ya me caía gord… bueno a esa! Le arrebate mi frasquito lo mas elegantemente posible y le di la espalda, un par de gotas sería suficiente… tomé una pequeña muestra del liquido rojo en el frasco de muestra con un gotero –esta sangre la obtuve de manera legal y sin lastimar al individuo muestra- y puse apenas un pequeño toque en el liquido… recogí la mezcla con otro gotero y sin dejar de mostrarles que no había trampa o cambio de líquidos, la puse en mi lengua frente a ellos… me transformé en un preciosos tigre de bengala ante sus ojos.

-Por Merlín!- grito la bruja ancianita subiéndose a la mesa, la mire y solté un ronroneo, mire a la bruja odiosa y le rugí con todas mis fuerzas, los otros profesores me miraban y el mas anciano de todos comenzó a aplaudirme…le siguió el resto, menos la odiosa

-felicidades señorita Snape!- es evidente que el resultado de este examen va mas allá de Excelente

Severus tomó el frasco con la poción y salimos del aula, cuando vi al resto de mis compañeros solté un rugido jugando haciéndolos saltar, seguí a mi tutor hasta mi dormitorio, como gato perezoso me trepe a la cama y me deje caer

-no fue muy teatral y dramático de tu parte?- me veía orgulloso, ronronee y se sentó a mi lado, rascándome la oreja –lo has hecho bastante bien- ahora ronronee mas fuerte y pegue mi cabeza a él empujándolo suavemente – me extraña que Dolores estuviera aquí…- Dolores? así se llama la bruja odiosa?, di un rugido de disgusto –si… no es una mujer muy agradable que digamos…- agradable?, salté de la cama y me planté frente a él, rugí mas fuerte –que pasa?- volví a rugir –hum…estas enojada?- volví a gruñir –ah! Por como me hablaba?- moví la cabeza diciendo que si y rugí muy fuerte- no debes ponerte así, ella… siempre me ha buscado y ni en mis peores momentos caí en sus redes- ha bueno! así me gusta! Volví a ronronear y me paré en dos patas, apoyando las patas delanteras en sus rodillas y pegando mi enorme cara de tigre a su cara –ya mas tranquila entonces?- ronronee y lo empuje tirándolo, de un salto trepe a la cama a su lado y me tumbe, apoye mi cabeza en su torso y ahora me rascaba el cuello, haaa que rico se siente! –gracias por esta satisfacción- susurro… nos quedamos así hasta que retome mi forma original, la habitación estaba en penumbras, calcule la transformación para un par de horas pero duro hasta avanzada la noche.

-debes comer algo- susurro y con la varita encendió algunas luces.

-no…-me acurruqué –quiero mi sorpresa- ojalá sea lo que estoy pensando

-hasta que terminen tus exámenes- contesto sin dejar de acariciarme el cuello… se siente tan agradable.

-no! Ahora!-

-debes terminar tus exámenes, quiero evitarte distractores- distracción? Entonces si es lo que estoy pensando!

-no…no lo es-

-deja de espiar mi pobre cerebro!- tome la mano con la que me acariciaba y besé la palma –entonces que es?-

-olvídalo, no te voy a decir- susurro burlón

-por favor!-

-mejor vamos a cenar, tengo hambre- se levanto, yo ni me moví –princesa?- el tono que uso me hizo mirarlo, me extendía su mano, así si me levanto con mucho gusto, tome su mano y me atrajo con suavidad

-dime!- insistí

-que te hiciste- me miraba fijamente

-no cambies la conversación… que es?- se inclino suavemente, mirándome directo a los ojos, paso con una delicada caricia su lengua sobre mis labios…escalofríos…cerré los ojos y esperé un delicioso beso… tres segundos después abrí de nuevo los ojos porque ni beso ni nada

-que pasa?-

-fresas?- he?... ha!

-si… me preguntaron sobre la lesión en mi labio…querías que dijera que me habías mordido?- no contesto –Nush me prestó un poco de ungüento para curarme- ahora el estaba un poco molesto, me soltó y tomó una prenda que estaba sobre una silla, limpio mis labios de toda señal de ungüento –que haces?- si que haces! Esa blusa es para mañana!

-no quiero que le aceptes nada a esa chica ok?- que?...

-esta bien- conteste sin protestar…ya me quitaste el ungüento no?, humedecí coqueta mis labios… y esperé

-vamos a cenar- ordeno separándose de mi

-pero…- ignorándome hizo sonar la campanilla que tenia para convocar a Jumble, que apareció en un segundo, le ordenó la cena y el pequeño desapareció, menos de un minuto después la mesa estaba repleta de ricos platillos

-me acompañas?- acomodó una silla y esperó galantemente a que me decidiera tomar asiento, lo hice enfurruñada

-no tengo mucha hambre- rezongue

-otra pataleta-

-si-

-bueno!- se sentó a mi lado, sirvió una copa con jugo de calabaza y me lo ofreció

-ya detesto ese jugo- grazne… me declaro en huelga de hambre si no me besas

-entonces dormirás en ayunas- contesto… lo mire enojada, ese juego de ver que pienso ya me enoja, no supe que decirle solo balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles –esta delicioso el pastel de carne- comento ignorándome, comió un trozo, partió otro y puso el tenedor con el trocito de carne frente a mi, sonrió –come-

-no-

-Mina-

-no quiero- apreté los labios

-que comas- dije no con la cabeza –Narwë te ordeno que comas- que paso?... obediente tome el bocado que me ofrecía –vaya! De haberlo sabido!- comento socarrón

-no es justo Severus!- reclame mientras masticaba

-quieres que repita el truco?- seguía burlándose! Negué enojada, me serví un poco de pastel de carne que la verdad estaba mas que delicioso, a los dos minutos ya charlaba animada y tranquila.

Pasaban de las once de la noche y había encendido la pequeña estufa de calefacción apagando el resto de luces, dando un ambiente cálido y muy romántico, bueno el ambiente sería mas romántico si las copas contuvieran vino en vez del cansino jugo de calabaza.

-por que hice lo que querías cuando dijiste mi nombre?- la verdad estaba intrigada

-es un poder que adquiero al saber tu nombre mágico- ha pues que malo!

-o sea que puedes controlarme- confirme lo obvio, asintió

-puedo ordenarte cualquier cosa, no puedes negarte- contestó en tono divertido

-vaya… eso me suena a reto- di un trago a la copa – ordéname algo fácil-

-segura?- asentí –hmm déjame ver, esta bien!- soltó un suspiro – Narwë…dame un masaje en los hombros –que? …bah ni loca… bueno eso dijo mi mente pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba detrás de el, obediente dándole el masaje solicitado, durante diez minutos fui su esclava masajista!-es suficiente princesa…digo…Narwë detente, es suficiente- me detuve! –te dije que podía controlarte… que buen masaje- murmuro, al parecer lo necesitaba después de todo.

-pero entonces significa que puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera?-

-quien sepa tu nombre mágico puede hacerlo, por eso debes protegerlo- tomo mi mano y me sentó frente a el –nadie más que yo lo debe saber…bueno tu tío también lo sabe y eso me preocupa-

-por que?-

-si tu padre lo atrapa tiene métodos que lo harán decirle lo que quiera…si hace de su conocimiento tu nombre, podrá convocarte desde cualquier lugar-

-que miedo- susurre, se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo de consuelo

-no debes tener miedo…vamos a hacer que puedas controlar esa debilidad- me dio un beso en la mejilla –ahora debemos descansar- asentí y lo acompañe a la puerta –buenas noches-

-buenas noches- susurre, me quede con ganas de ese beso, iría frustrada a la cama y de seguro no dormiría, pero se quedo ahí, de pie sin dejar de mirarme

-Narwë- susurro mirándome intensamente –dame un beso sensual y apasionado- que!?... ahora mi mente se adelanto a mi cuerpo!, camine cadenciosa hasta quedar frente a frente, posé mis manos en su pecho y con una suave caricia los fui subiendo hasta sus hombros, pase mis dedos entre sus cabellos y lo atraje lentamente, entreabrí los labios y no deje de mirarlo a los ojos, primero di una suave caricia con la lengua a su labio inferior que tomé entre mis labios y succione con delicadeza, hice lo mismo con su labio superior, me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo, adhiriéndome a su cuerpo, introduje la lengua en su boca con lentitud, saboreando, sintiendo desde sus dientes hasta su lengua que se trenzó con la mía en una caricia, mis labios hacían movimientos voluptuosos que no conocía sino hasta ese momento, succionaban, mordían, un par de veces hasta nuestros dientes chocaron, me separo con mucha fuerza de voluntad de su parte –Narwë, detente…es…suficiente- apenas podía hablar por la resistencia que puse para separarnos…ahora mi estúpido cuerpo fue el obediente y me quedé de pie, mirándolo con fingido reproche

-abusas de tu poder- reclame jugando

-disfrutas de mis ordenes- contesto muy serio, pero noté que le temblaban las manos…yes! (si, fue una expresión de triunfo)

-cuando descubra tu nombre mágico me las vas a pagar- dije sin pensar –por ahora es mejor que te vayas a tu habitación- a dormir? Lo dudo cariño!

-mi nombre mágico?- me miro extrañado – hablamos de eso mañana, después de tus exámenes…- acaricio mi mejilla, me encanta que lo haga –hasta mañana princesa- aiins ordéname otro beso por favor!

-hasta mañana- imite su caricia, me pare de puntillas y bese suavemente sus labios –descansa-

Tan solo salió del dormitorio me tumbé en la cama, me dormí cinco minutos después, repasando una y otra vez ese beso delicioso.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Tal vez vean mucha paja... pero hay un par de agujas escondidas...si no es que mas!, y creo que se nota que ya quiero meter otro capi M jejeje...pero mi niña lo dijo... se le va a hacer vicio jajaja...es una elfa muy sexuosa jo jo.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios :D**

**y disculpen las incongruencias de mis comentarios pero ya pasan de la una de la mañana y estoy medio dormida XD**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Rochii, Odille y "guest" gracias por sus comentarios... y si Rochii puede pasar como un one shot el capi 34 pero creo que si lo lees despues de conocer a Mina y todo lo que pasó para poder llegar hasta ese momento, como que se saborea aun más... saborea? jajajaja ya me puse en evidencia? jo jo jo... olviden ese ultimo comentario jejejeje.**

**Odille... Erick les va a dar una sorpresa... en unos veinte capis mas o menos.**

**Guest que bueno que disfrutas la historia!**


	36. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Jo es madre del mundo H.P. mina y esta historia loca es mia y no recibo $$**

Capítulo 37

Día 3 Herbología

El examen fue escrito…Gracias Merlín! Nos reunieron a todos en el aula de DCAO, repartieron una serie de pergaminos ya impresos y solo seleccionamos las respuestas, fue sencillísimo, los padres nos observaban de pie, rodeando los escritorios, Erick miraba su pergamino…luego veía hacia el frente como si esperara que las respuestas le llegara, Nush se mordía las uñas, veía a sus padres que la observaban fijamente y ella ni levantaba el rostro, los demás escribíamos con calma las respuestas, fui la tercera en terminar y entregue mi examen, mi tutor salio siguiéndome de cerca.

-facil?- susurro

-sencillisimo- conteste sin demostrar mi vanidosa satisfacción

-y por que demoraste en entregarlo?-

-no quise llamar la atención- conteste y fue todo, una sensación calida me envolvió, gire para mirarlo y aunque aparentaba su típica frialdad, la comisura de sus labios estaba ligeramente curvada… sonreía –voy a practicar para el examen de la tarde- asintió y sin mas nos separamos, el hacia el salón de profesores, yo hacia su oficina pensando en ese consejo que me habia dado meses atrás "exponer nuestros sentimientos nos hace débiles ante los demás", suspire y entré a su oficina, a practicar para los próximos exámenes.

Aparición

En uno de los pasillos del castillo seriamos evaluados, dispusieron un espacio donde Albus quitó el hechizo protector que envuelve el colegio y podíamos aparecernos dentro de ese pequeño espacio… afortunadamente hicimos muy buen papel mis amigos y yo…Nush por poquito se escindió pero finalmente logro una buena aparición, no esperamos a los demás y salimos a tomar el aire fresco del anochecer.

-ya hablaste con tus padres?- Erick caminaba llevándonos en un brazo a Nush y en el otro a mi, nuestra amiga le pregunto curiosa, supongo que porque ella si conocía a su familia.

-no- contesto sin más, sin mirarla y sin inflexión en su respuesta, fue cuando detecté en el esa sensación de vacio total que cuando conocí perfectamente a Severus supe que era occlumancia

-de cualquier forma te estas desempeñando muy bien cariño- susurre tomando su mano –estoy orgullosa de ti-

-gracias princesa- me miro y sonrio…intenté ver más alla pero no pude hacerlo, si…soy una novata en legeremancia, pero opté por algo mas humano, me detuve y le di un beso en la mejilla

-los exámenes que faltan son complicados- siguió hablando Nush, se habia soltado del brazo de mi novio y camino hasta estar a unos pasos de la entrada del bosque prohibido –ojalá terminen pronto!-

-durarán lo que tengan que durar- conteste sonriendo…que oculta Erick?-me debes una ida a Hogsmeade- murmure en tono travieso

-pues tu tutor esta decidido a que no vayas- gruño, me plante frente a el, estaba decidida a saber que diablos pasaba con sus padres como para usar la occlumancia

-y nunca es tarde para romper las reglas- sonreí traviesa y me pare de puntas para darle un beso

-segura?- entrecerró los ojos…concentrate niña! Recordé los breves momentos que pasamos a solas en Londres, paseando con su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, un beso frente al BigBen, etc.

-si- hice un guiño

-si! Vamos a Hogsmeade por unos tragos…- la miramos mal –bueno…especifiquen que quieren ir solos…total!- por el gesto que hizo soltamos una carcajada

-lo siento amiga mia, pero mi novio requiere de un poco de tiempo- lo abracé por la cintura

-bueno- arrugo la nariz –veré si consigo con quien entretenerme mientras ustedes me abandonan a mi triste suerte-

-podrias estudiar…- contesto burlon Erick

-si claro…como me fascina hacerlo-

-supongo que tu padre estará feliz de verte estudiar por un dia en tu vida- segui la burla de mi novio

-aja- sonrio enseñando los colmillos-o tambien podría chantajearlos y exigir que me lleven bajo la condición de que les guarde el secreto… para que tu querido profesor Snape no se entere de tu fuga- lo dijo en tal tono que por un segundo crei que ella sabia algo… pero sonreí

-puedes decirle, no va a pasar de un regaño para mi…- me interrumpió mi chico

-pero tu querida Anushka… podrías restar dos... o cinco nombres de tu lista de amistades- me miro – Mina…yo…Fleur…Djan y el multifamoso Víktor Krum…sabes lo que significaría eso?-

-popularidad y fiestas que te vas a perder querida- sonreí ampliamente –y no dudes que eso va a pasar, necesitas una lección y no creo que sea inteligente de tu parte darnos un buen motivo-

-serian capaces?- nos miro con gesto de niña desvalida –me dejarían sola?-

-si… en este mundo solo cinco personas te toleramos…piérdenos y te quedas sin un solo amigo- contesto fríamente mi acompañante

-obliganos y no tendras siquiera con quien pelearte… correremos la voz de que eres, quien eres y como eres… la gente correrá tan solo con saber que estas por llegar a algún sitio- continue en tono de amenaza

-pe…pe…- tartamudeo

-no es lindo recibir amenazas verdad?- siguió Erick

-no..no lo es- susurro a punto de llorar

-entonces no vuelvas a hacerlo quieres?- continue –te queremos mucho, pero tenemos un limite, no abuses de ese cariño-

-lo siento Mina- dijo en voz baja, con la mirada en el piso –lo siento giganton-

-que no vuelva a suceder ok?- respondió el aludido – te vamos a seguir compartiendo lo que hagamos, pero no queremos que te entrometas-

-no lo hare-

-perfecto!, te has ganado una caja de dulces- dije riéndome, olvidando el momento de cierta tensión anterior, después de media hora mas de charlas sin importancia volvimos al castillo y cada cual se dirigió a sus dormitorios.

Runas antiguas e Historia de la magia fueron los exámenes del siguiente día, igual que Herbolaria tambien fueron escritos, y por ende sencillísimos, tres exámenes mas y seriamos libres! Según los comentarios entre los alumnos al terminar con los exámenes solo sería esperar resultados, la ultima prueba del torneo y por fin nos graduaríamos, por un lado esperaba ansiosa ese momento, dejaría de ser una estudiante, estaría a poco tiempo de ser mayor de edad, podría hacer lo que me viniera en gana, sin limite… bueno…claro que después de estudiar medimagia que me llevaría un par de años, mas la especialización serian tres años fuera de Europa, pero eso lejos de Hogwarts, de Albus, de Minerva y de mi querido y adorado padre!... y tambien lejos de esa parte tan importante de mi corazón.

-puedo pasar?- después de mi examen de historia pasé a visitar a Severus a su oficina

-adelante- indico sin mirarme, sin dejar de revisar las eternas tareas de los tontos alumnos

-ya termine mis exámenes, supongo que tienes mucho trabajo- si, a pesar de su interés en esta ocasión me dejó sola

-no tienes idea- me senté en el piso, apoyando mi espalda en un costado de su silla –que sucede?- aun sin mirarme puso su mano en mi cabeza

-te informo que voy a escaparme una tarde para tomar un café con Erick en Hogsmeade- retiro la mano –lo siento! Debo hacerlo!-

-como quieras- Ni una pregunta?

-Erick sabe occlumancia- susurre levantándome con calma –algo me oculta-

-ese idiota sabe occlumancia?, es el peor de los pretextos Wilhemina!- ahora si me miro, pero estaba tan decepcionada de su forma de tomar mi informe que di media vuelta –Mina?- se levanto e impidió que saliera del aula

-ese "idiota" oculta algo relacionado con sus padres, por eso no han venido a sus exámenes- ahora si me tomo en serio, se acerco y me dio la mano, no me movi

-lo siento- parpadeo confundido –sientate y continua, por favor- me senté y respire profundo

-hace dos días estaba muy triste, sentí como que tenia miedo e incluso estuvo a punto de llorar cuando le pregunte por su familia, dijo algo como "por que a mi", al dia siguiente estaba mas fresco que una lechuga, sacó sus exámenes sin problema y hoy mismo detecte que podía hacer occlumancia- conclui sin otro comentario

-y por eso quieres salir con el? Para averiguar que pasa?- se habia sentado frente a mi, tomando mis manos e inclinado para hablar lo mas bajo posible

-no se si ocultar tus pensamientos sea exclusivo de mortifagos- susurre inocentemente

-princesa… es un ejercicio que solo magos hábiles pueden efectuar, no veo tan preparado a tu amigo- acaricio mis manos y antes de que pudiera replicar algo continuo –entiendo que estes preocupada por el, y acepto que vayas a Hogsmeade, pero el hecho que sientas que hay mortifagos detrás de todo eso me preocupa…- beso mis manos –dejame acompañarte-

-no, debo ir yo sola- sonreí –se supone que es para recuperar su confianza- asintió –no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada que pueda dañar…esto- puse su mano en mi pecho a la altura del corazón –esto es tuyo y nada mas- bese su mano

-se que no harás nada que dañe "eso"- sonrio de lado tomo mis manos y las beso –pero no se que pasará si tienes razón-

-no va a pasar nada- sonreí –solo iremos a Hogsmeade, no aceptaré siquiera dar una vuelta por el bosque… podría llevar a Gitano- si, el pobrecillo se la ha pasado sin jugar mucho tiempo

-no, Gitano es un regalo de la banshee y no confio en ellos, podrían ir en una carreta- sugirió mientras seguía acariciando mis manos

-en una carreta?- hablé mucho mas bajo –amor…se supone que me estoy escapando- me miro fijamente –que pasa?-

-que guardo en mi mente cada vez que me dices asi- se acerco y me dio un delicioso beso, lleno de amor, de ternura…woooow que feliz soy!

-entonces… tengo tu permiso?- asintió –sin que te enojes?- hizo su característico gesto de ceja levantada –debo actuar como… su novia- susurre y cambio ahora al gruñon terrorífico –pero no va a pasar nada que contemple… pues… Severus!- gruñi exasperada cuando note su mirada aterciopelada y esa sonrisa tan sensual

-este cuello es mio- susurro pasando sus dedos suavemente por mi piel, asentí –y estas preciosas orejas puntiagudas- suspire cerrando los ojos disfrutando esa caricia – los hombros… brazos- trague saliva cuando sentí de nuevo ascender los hábiles dedos – estos senos…- Merlín sentí desfallecer cuando los cubrió con sus manos, así que lo detuve

-todo esto es tuyo- hable entrecortadamente abriendo los ojos –nadie…nadie lo va a poseer mas que tu…entendido?- trague saliva y sonrio por mi respuesta

-entendido- perfecto! –mañana es el día?-

-si, después del examen de estudios muggles, para no regresar tarde, asi tendre el pretexto de regresar antes del examen de Transformaciones-

-mm no es mala idea después de todo- suspiro y se puso de pie –entonces cuidate mucho quieres?- asentí y tambien me levanté del lugar

-voy a estudiar, tienes mucho trabajo-

-si, te veo mas tarde- casi al mismo tiempo pusimos ese bloqueo que ya manejaba con más soltura, entré al dormitorio y me tumbe en el diván a estudiar, Jumble llegó con la cena y sin levantarme casi solo tome algo ligero, segui estudiando y me quede dormida, no me di cuenta de cuando Snape volvió a su habitación, y al despertar al dia siguiente ya no estaba.

Día 5 Estudios Muggles

Supuse que sería un examen muy sencillo, así que después de levantarme y confirmar que mi amado tutor salio muy temprano de sus habitaciones vagabundee un poco antes de presentarme en el aula; el castillo tenia su caracteristica afluencia de alumnos al comedor, Harry charlaba con Hermione y aparentemente buscaba a alguien con la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me saludo y la niña volteo para llamarme

-Hola Snape!- saludo sonriente, escucharla llamarme por "ese" apellido me gusto mucho -que tal los examenes, son muy dificiles?-

-en lo absoluto Granger, ya casi terminamos, hoy presentamos estudios muggles y en la tarde transformaciones, pero los anteriores no fueron tan complicados-

-nosotros queremos ya presentar los TIMO´S- comento Harry sin dejar de buscar con la mirada

-deja ya de hacer eso!- resoplo la chica molesta -Mina necesitamos una pocion para quitarle a Harry la obsesion por Cho-

-Cho?- gesto de total desconocimiento del tema

-Cho Chang - insistio la castaña, segui con cara de no saber -la pareja de Diggory en el baile-

-la gorda!- ups se me salio! Harry me miro molesto

-no esta gorda!- suspiro -esta gordisabrosa- solte una carcajada sin querer, por como me miro me tape la boca y deje de burlarme.

-ya vez? no solo yo la veo gorda- siguio Hermione -Harry esta obsesionado con ella, ya me tiene harta-

-no es obsesion, la amo-

-si claro- gruño la niña

y en su pequeña discusion me sentí publico de un partido de tenis, miraba a uno y luego al otro, hasta que vi a la susodicha bajar las escaleras

-no es necesaria una pocion Mione- susurre y ambos se quedaron callados -Harry ella no es para ti- la gordis bajaba las escaleras tomada del brazo de Cedric con aires de princesa -Harry ... hay niñas lindisimas que se mueren por ti y tu perdiendo energias en esa...- me miro horrible -en esa... niña que ademas es un año mayor que tu- Hermione asentia energicamente dandome la razon

-pero la amo!- susurro con ojitos llorosos defendiendo su punto

-y que pasó con la niña Patil?, tu pareja del baile- pregunté curiosa

-esta furiosa con Harry, sobre todo porque salio del salón con Ron dejandola plantada- Hermione me paso el chisme, se notó que me lo tenia guardado

-y si no me lo decias reventabas verdad? como pudiste guardarlo tantas semanas?- rei burlona haciendo que los dos rieran tambien -Harry, deja que la go... que esa niña disfrute su romance escolar con Diggory, y busca tambien con quien tener un romance, date una oportunidad, te la mereces!- me miro con ojitos de cachorro - no me veas asi!... yo ya tengo novio- abrio los ojos como plato y Hermione solto otra carcajada -ademas soy mayor que tu... me refiero a que busques a una niña de tu edad- la castaña no podia parar de reir -que te parece intentarlo con Hermione?- paro las carcajadas de inmediato

-pero pero pero... es mi mejor amigo!- susurro sonrojada la pobre chica

-solo bromeaba niños!- ahora yo era la que me burlaba -Harry, prueba salir con alguna compañerita, no como romance, solo para conocerla, y deja un rato a Cho, cuando pase el torneo y Diggory vuelva a ser un chico comun y corriente verás que se le pasa lo enamorada- Harry suspiro muy triste

-creo que no podre amar a nadie mas- Hermione y yo nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada -no se burlen!- reclamo el niño, no pude hacer nada mas que abrazarlo

-si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir un hermanito tu hubieras sido el afortunado!- lo solté y aprete sus mejillas como si fuera la tia ancianita y el un pequeño de cinco años -eres tan lindo!- Hermione de nuevo no podia parar de reir -ahora tengo que irme, presento mi examen en quince minutos- me despedi dandoles un beso en la mejilla, Fleur entraba al castillo y solo nos saludamos desde lejos, llegue al aula y ya habia algunos formados, menos mi novio y Nush.

A los pocos minutos llegó Erick, sonriendo dulcemente y plantandome un tierno beso en los labios

-hola princesa, buenos dias- sacó de su tunica una bonita flor de campo entregandomela

-hola guapo!- me conmovia con esos detalles, y me sentia peor que bacteria de acromantula -gracias!- acomodé la flor en mi oreja-que tal?

-preciosa- susurro y me dio otro beso -lista para el examen?-

-aja- asenti y me abracé a su brazo, llegaba Nush en ese momento

-hola tortolos- miro mi flor -hay que cursi eres Erick-

-envidiosa- susurre

-la verdad... ... ... si- confeso sonriendo timida

-y tus papás- preguntó mi novio sin dejar que me soltara de su brazo

-fueron a Diagon anoche, creo que los sorprendio el día y no van a poder venir- suspiro aliviada

-una presion menos- comenté

-por cierto, no veo por aqui a tu tutor- dijo Nush mirando por el pasillo -será que te deje libre?-

-tal vez- contesté y atraje hacia abajo a mi novio, por su estatura no podia decirle nada en total secreto

-que pasa?- susurro intrigado

-terminando el examen nos vamos a Hogsmeade- murmure pegada totalmente a su oido, ni Nush pudo escuchar lo que dije

-perfecto- contesto y me dio otro beso -es un buen incentivo para terminar pronto-

-perfecto? terminar pronto?- nos miraba intrigada -de que hablan?- Erick y yo nos miramos y sonreimos complices -diganme por favor!- ambos negamos -los odio-

-gracias- contesté, en ese momento se abrio la puerta y entramos al aula, estaba repleta de artefactos muggles, conocia la mayoria, nos dieron un pergamino y de los artefactos indicados en una lista debiamos describirlos y explicar su uso, y por puntos extras deberiamos decir como funcionaban.

Mi lista tenia cinco objetos, un ordenador, un radio despertador (muy similar al que habiamos conseguido años atras mis amigos y yo) un control remoto, un equipo de conmutador y una version reducida de un automovil... todo lo conocia gracias a mis visitas a Francine y mis amigos muggles! en menos de una hora habia terminado mi examen y esperaba impaciente a Erick que salio poco despues

-vamonos!- susurro y me tomo de la mano, salimos corriendo hasta los jardines, antes de bajar las escaleras miré de reojo, mi tutor estaba de pie recargado en el pasamanos mirandome fijamente, corri con mas fuerza.

No nos detuvimos sino hasta la entrada del pueblo, agitados, despeinados y riendo como tontos nos detuvimos a recuperar el aliento

-nunca dije que nos persiguiera nadie- apenas pude articular palabra tenia que convencerlo de que si queria estar ahi -pudimos disfrutar el paseo del colegio hasta aqui!-

-no queria que te arrepintieras- contesto igualmente casi sin aliento -ven!- me tomo de nuevo de la mano y ahora con calma entramos en las tres escobas

-Mina! se supone que estan en examenes!- me reprocho Rosmerta

-ya termine el de la mañana y necesitabamos tomar un receso- contesté mientras nos sentabamos en los banquitos de la barra -ademas necesitabamos tiempo a solas- hice un gesto de fingida tristeza -casi no podemos tener tiempo para nosotros- abracé a Erick y ella solo chasqueo los labios

-no la regañe- susurro mi chico - a mi digame lo que quiera, pero a ella no la haga sentir mal...- parpadeo coqueto y Rosmerta se sonrio

-esta bien! aun recuerdo lo que es tener su edad niños - limpio la seccion de la barra frente a nosotros y puso un platito con pretzels -que les sirvo? que examen presentaron?-

-acabamos de presentar el examen de estudios muggles... me caeria bien una bebida fuerte!- contesto mi novio, la encargada entorno los ojos -pero una cerveza de mantequilla estará bien- susurro docil

-otra para mi por favor!- intervine y nos las sirvio de inmediato

-brindo por este dia- Erick choco su botella con la mia -para que sea inolvidable-

-por que sea inolvidable- le segui la broma, intenté sondear su mente pero creo que debo practicar mas la legeremancia pues me topaba con un muro de recuerdos nuestros, especificamente nuestros, ni siquiera de Nush, Fleur o Djan y Viktor -que sucede?- me miro extrañado -pareciera que quisieras sacarme el cerebro y ver que hay dentro- diablos se dio cuenta!

-es que... me siento tan extraña, fugandome de la escuela, estar aqui a estas horas compartiendo un trago contigo... gracias por estar aqui- susurre y di otro sorbo a mi botella

-si, a fin de cuentas tenemos meses planeando algo asi... y ahora no tengo maldita idea de que podemos hacer!- rio y dio un largo trago

-hmmm, podriamos pasear, traigo algunos galeones- meti la mano en mi tunica para confirmar que si llevaba algo de dinero

-yo tambien!- pego en su tunica y tintinearon varias monedas -podemos comer aqui, ir a comprar algunos dulces y curiosear por ahi...- lo interrumpi

-pero debemos volver al colegio para el examen de transformaciones- tome un pretzel dandole un buen mordisco

-cierto!, el examen- suspiro y termino su botella -ya descansaste?- asenti y termine mi botella- aprovechemos el dia!- dejo un par de sickles y me dio la mano -gracias Madame Rosmerta- le dijimos adios con la mano y salimos, pasaba de medio dia y hacia un sol esplendoroso, ni una sola nube, comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo, curioseando los pequeños negocios, compramos dulces en Honeydukes y charlamos de todo y nada, a veces me jalaba suavemente y me besaba, tambien de repente me cargaba sorpresivamente haciendome reir nerviosa... confieso que por una hora me olvide de la finalidad de esa salida.

Casi era la hora del examen de transformaciones, llevabamos una dotacion de dulces y bromas de Zonko como para un año y caminabamos tranquilamente, tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos a las afueras del pueblo... no podia perder ese chance de saber que pasaba con sus padres.

-y ... por fin se han comunicado tus papás contigo?- su mano se puso rigida y se solto ligeramente, tuve que apretar mi mano para no soltarlo -que pasa cariño?- lo mire dulcemente, no intenté ver en sus pensamientos, solo queria saber que lo lastimaba tanto

- ellos tienen sus propios asuntos - susurro - por que te interesa tanto saber de ellos?- me miro inquisitivo, no enojado sino mas bien extrañado de mi insistencia

- te recuerdo que la condicion para que seamos novios oficiales por parte de mi tutor es conocer a tus padres- chasqueo la lengua molesto -y desde que empezamos los examenes te he visto en ocasiones distante, triste y preocupado por ellos, y tu me preocupas mucho -lo abracé, afortunadamente respondio a mi gesto y me rodeo con sus brazos

-gracias princesa- susurro -y creeme que pronto vas a conocerlos y podremos estar juntos siempre, sin que tu tutor tenga ya alguna oportunidad de separarnos - que quiere decir con eso?

-Severus no quiere separarnos, me quiere... feliz y segura, no quiere que sufra por nadie o que alguien me dañe- lo mire fijamente -no quiere separarnos-

-va a querer hacerlo mi princesa- sonrio de lado -va a querer hacerlo- aprete mi rostro en su pecho para que no notara mi gesto de extrañeza, mas lo interpreto de otra forma -se que no quieres que nos separemos y en un futuro así sera, y tendras una vida llena de satisfacciones, alegrias... tendras una familia completa y unida a tu lado- he?

-gracias cariño, pero solo te quiero a ti- susurre y me separe un poco -si hay algo que te moleste o te preocupe sabes que cuentas conmigo aunque sea para desahogarte- sonrei y le di un beso en la mejilla

-lo se- me devolvio el beso pero en los labios -ahora vamonos o no llegamos al examen- me dio la mano y caminamos tranquilamente hacia el castillo, no pude entrar en su mente, es realmente bueno para la occlumancia... pero tampoco hice un gran esfuerzo, no queria que notara ninguna intencion de averiguar nada en contra de su voluntad, solo que... percibi esa aura oscura de la que ya me habia advertido Severus... respire profundo y oculte mis temores en lo mas profundo de mi mente.

Transformaciones

Llegamos apenas a tiempo, tuvimos que entrar al examen cargando nuestra compra, fue muy penoso dejar mi bolso enorme, repleto de dulces y juegos de Zonko mientra el grupo de evaluadores, con la bruja odiosa de Dolores entre ellos me miraban extrañados

-al parecer no te es importante este examen- la ridicula bruja que ahora llevaba un conjunto fiucsha solto con la evidente intencion de que los demas profesores tuvieran una mala impresion de mi

-profesora, es muy importante, tanto que he pasado noches enteras practicando con la ayuda de mi tutor -si...bruja idiota! hizo un gesto como si tuviera jugo de bubotuberculo atorado en la boca

-si Severus te ha estado asesorando entonces el examen no te dará problemas- intervino la bruja ancianita

-querida -llamo mi atencion uno de los profesores que nunca me habia hablado directamente -a que nivel supones tu que te encuentras respecto a transformaciones-

-superior a mi grado actual profesor- conteste sin querer sonar petulante -el profesor Snape es muy exigente tanto con sus alumnos como conmigo como su hija adoptiva - suena horrible eso! en fin...Mina concentrate -he aprendido a como transformar ciertos objetos que a mis compañeros de curso aun se les dificulta-

-por ejemplo?- Dolores me miro como si quisiera asesinarme

Mire a mi alrededor, tenian diversos objetos del examen anterior y llamo mi atencion una larga manguera de bomberos, suspire e hice una serie de suaves movimientos con mi varita "Nagi ssa dhe" susurre, la manguera comenzo a moverse onduladamente, y se levantó como una serpiente, poco a poco se fueron marcando escamas amarillas, azules y rojas de la mitad hasta la boquilla de la manguera comenzo a formarse el cuerpo de una mujer, escamosa con largos colmillos y amarillentos ojos de serpiente, se movia cadenciosa, me veia fijamente ignorando a los profesores, la bruja burocrata miraba a mi ejercicio con panico total.

-finite- susurre y la manguera cayo pesadamente -una nagi indu- contesté a sus preguntas que aun no hacian -aprendí a hacerla cuando mi tutor me hablo sobre Salazar Slytherin, me apasiono su historia y este era uno de sus juegos cuando deseaba llamar la atención- dije todo esto de corrido, sonriendo y con mis manos sujetando la varita de manera inocente como si se tratara de un baston de dulce

-sabemos las malas costumbres de Slytherin niña- contestó Dolores -pero eso es magia oscura... hablaste parsel!- el mago ancianito intervino

-de hecho Dolores, no es parsel, puedes encontrar ese encantamiento en la biografia de Slytherin- siiii, el si sabe! -y la señorita Snape nos ha dado una excelente demostracion de conocimientos de historia y practica magica.

-no veo magia oscura en ello- comentó otro -en que libro dices que esta?-

-la biografía autorizada por el ministerio de magia de Salazar Slytherin, tercera edicion, 1863- contesté

-la biblioteca del colegio de Beauxbatons tiene el libro?- inquirio otro profesor

-no, el libro me lo heredó el señor Terrence, de quien les hablé en dias anteriores- contesté, fue todo, los profesores tomaban nota de lo que yo decia.

-muy bien señorita Snape, ha sido un examen muy interesante- dijo la anciana bruja amablemente -puede retirarse-

Hice una pequeña caravana y me retire sin darles la espalda, cerré la puerta y respire profundamente, ahora si... pude darme el lujo de sentir terror.

-que paso?- Erick me esperaba fuera del pasillo, me miraba nervioso

- nada... se me ocurrio aparecer una nagi- susurre -creo que no les gustó-

-una nagi? estas loca!?, sabes que tu padre tiene una como mascota!- susurro nervioso sacandome del pasillo

-no no sabia!- susurre igual, como si gritara en voz baja -igual ya lo hice, y no puedo dar marcha atras!- al voltear para ver por donde caminaba me di cuenta que mi tutor estaba al final del pasillo -Erick...me espera mi tutor- susurre bajito y me separé de mi novio -te veo en la cena?- no me contesto, se encogio de hombros y siguio por otro pasillo

-y bien?- pregunto mientras caminabamos a su oficina

-mañana presento el examen de Astronomia y ya termine- contesté evasiva.

-y sobre tu "mision de espionaje"- pregunto en tono de burla mientras cerraba la puerta y ponia un par de hechizos para evitar a algun entrometido.

-no pude sacarle mucho... solo que cuando aseguré que tu no tenias la intención de separarnos -rio burlon -el juro que desearás separarnos, mas cuando tenga a mi "familia"- lo mire intrigada... -ademas hace unos minutos dijo algo que no se que tan cierto sea o no-

-de que se trata?- ahora el era el intrigado

-la ultima vez que viste a papá...tenia algun tipo de mascota? o a una persona muy ligada a él?- entrecerro los ojos haciendo memoria

-si... una serpiente... y una mujer muy hermosa- susurro

-ella tenia los ojos...como yo?- nego

-no, ella tenía apariencia exotica...asiatica- tenia los ojos entrecerrados, concentrandose para recordar los mayores detalles

-una chica asiatica? morena?- asintio -de ojos bonitos?- respondio igual -tal vez de la India?- se encogio de hombros, me levanté y busqué rapido un volumen en su extensa coleccion - "seres mágicos del mundo, tradiciones, mitologia y realidades" -lei rapidamente, busqué en el índice - india... india... dioses... seres... aqui esta!- grite y se acerco - Nagi, diosa serpiente... Severus, al parecer Erick tiene contacto con papá!- lo mire asustada

-por que piensas eso?- pregunto sin dejar de leer

-dice que papá tiene una nagi de mascota... como demonios pudo saberlo...mira- comencé a leer - la nagi es un ser que puede transformarse en una mujer o una serpiente enorme cuyo veneno es mortal y no existe suero alguno, esta relacionada con seres oscuros y magia tenebrosa- lo mire asustada - Sevi, Erick ha visto a mi padre!-

**Comentarios**

**otra historia con muchos tips, ojalá les guste.**

**Yooyaa gracias por tu comentario, y pues...con Snape nos ponemos medio temperamentales no? jejeje**


	37. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer. no gano $ con esto, escribo por gusto y placer :D**

Capitulo 38

Erick tenia contacto con mi padre?... como? cuando? de que manera lo hacia sin que nos diéramos cuenta?, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año se la pasaba pegado a Fleur, Nush y a mi, no dejábamos de verlo en ningún momento... entonces como lo hacia, como logro ver a mi padre, como supo que Voldemort posee una nagi?

A pesar de que durante la noche intente estudiar astronomía no pude concentrarme, los mapas celestes perdieron toda coherencia, el cielo parecía estar en mi contra y las nubes cubrieron temprano las estrellas... mañana el examen podría ser desastroso para mi.

Severus tampoco podía creerlo, al menos durante el tiempo que sirvió a mi padre, inclusive después de la muerte de la sangre sucia, digo...de la madre de Harry no supo de que algún sátiro o una bruja esposa de uno de ellos estuviera relacionada con los mortifagos, también estaba en blanco.

Desde que amaneció procure evitar a mi novio, no quise que se diera cuenta de mi turbación, de que por un comentario hecho tan a la ligera yo no confiaba más en él; no desayuné en el comedor, mi pequeño amigo elfo fue quien me proveyó de alimento tanto en el desayuno como en la comida, el problema es que sabían donde encontrarme y a eso de las seis de la tarde tocaron a mi puerta, era Nush.

-que pasa matada?- fue su saludo mientras entraba a mi habitación -creí que astronomía era tu clase favorita y que no tendrías problemas con el examen- se sentó en mi cama, aplastando mis mapas.

-al menos sigo estudiando, tu que haces?- contesté molesta y la quite, doble los enormes pliegos y los guardé

-uy estamos de mal genio?- sonrío -ya estuve estudiando, ya me harté y como no te hemos visto durante el día quise ver como estabas...imagino que con un humor de perros-

-lo siento- procuré sonar normal -el examen me pone de malas, ya quiero terminar con todo esto-

-te entiendo- Nush me concedió la razón -en cuanto acabemos con esto podremos descansar y ver la final del torneo- se tumbo en mi cama -ya quiero felicitar a Víktor- guiño los ojos picara

-Víktor está saliendo con una amiguita mía- la mire mal -así que no te atrevas a provocarlo, entendido?-

-hmm- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se levantaba -creo que definitivamente es mal momento para charlar verdad?- avanzo hacia la puerta pesadamente -suerte en el examen- salio y cerro suavemente...demonios ya ni en ella puedo confiar! Erick hablaba mucho de salir con ella como amigos cuando no nos veíamos, acaso ella también estaba con mi padre?, un nudo en mi estomago me provocaba nauseas solo de pensarlo... los minutos pasaron lentos, casi arrastrándose, a las nueve de la noche por fin subí a la torre de astronomía, el grupo de profesores ya estaba ahí, me topé con Nush mientras ella bajaba las interminables escaleras, al llegar al pasillo que llevaba al salón no vi a Erick, esperé unos minutos y salio... sonriente.

-mas fácil no podía estar- dijo a manera de saludo, pero la sonrisa se helo en su rostro cuando me vio -que pasa princesa?-

-nada- fue todo, me era casi imposible hablar con él naturalmente cuando podría estar guardando todos esos recuerdos para mostrárselos a mi padre, para hacer mofa de mi supuesta relación con el, para reírse juntos de mi estupida inocencia.

-nada?- enarco las cejas -juraría que quieres desintegrarme, o al menos quieres que te deje sola-

-no...solo estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo- me disculpé, diablos por que tardan tanto en hacer los exámenes!

-tranquilízate, es muy sencillo- sonrió -para que yo diga que es sencillo, para ti va a ser regalado!- comento muy optimista...como diantres se atrevía a sonreírme así! -Mina?-

-he?- me pescó distraída mirando mis uñas que ya se comenzaban a recuperar y taconeando nerviosa con el pie derecho.

-en serio estas bien?- me miraba fijamente, bloquee mis pensamientos

-si...ya te dije, estoy nerviosa- temía que me preguntara mas, y que en un exabrupto le gritara lo que estaba pensando.

-espero que cuando termines tu examen ya te cambie el animo- susurro -creo que lo mejor será esperarte en otro sitio verdad?- me tomo las manos y me miraba fijamente...pensé en la bruja ahogada de Londres

-si...creo que seria mejor eso- le sonreí tratando de aparentar tranquilidad -ya se me pasará- me dio un beso ligero en los labios, me dio tanto asco que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo tremendamente fuerte para evitar el reflejo de limpiarme con la manga del uniforme

-te amo- susurro

-si...claro- sonreí de lado, en cuanto salio del pasillo me limpie los labios, no pude resistir el impulso.

En cuanto me llamaron entré al aula, quizá muy precipitadamente pues la ya conocida y fastidiosa Dolores me miro con repulsión, mi gesto le hizo saber que el sentimiento era mutuo; me entregaron un mapa y un par de plumas con un tintero.

-debes marcar las constelaciones, los planetas y lunas... así como los cuerpos celestes que están en constante movimiento- ordeno la bruja que ahora llevaba un ridículo conjunto a florecitas

-al decir cuerpos celestes en constante movimiento se refiere obviamente a meteoros y cometas verdad?- inquirí grosera, la bruja ancianita se sonrió

-es obvio niña- contesto la odiosa de florecitas

-no profesora... pues todo el universo está en constante movimiento, todo cambia y muestra diferentes rostros- el profesor que encabezaba al comité asintió levemente, aprobando mi comentario - el movimiento de los astros es eterno...continuo...tan variable o tan predecible como las emociones humanas- hmm eso no lo dije yo! lo juro que salio de mi cabecita loca!

-soy yo sobrina- la voz de "pepe grillo" hizo un suave eco... resulta que ni de el estoy a salvo!?, bufe discretamente y comencé el examen, efectivamente fue sencillo, y más con mi tío dándome las respuestas...termine en tiempo record, doble el mapa, guardé el telescopio, limpie el escritorio y entregue todo a la mesa de profesores, no dije nada, no dijeron nada... así que me salí directo a mi dormitorio, no quiero ver a nadie.

-ni a mi sobrina?- haaa que desesperante! es horrible escuchar una voz que no es tuya en la cabeza!

-no ... ni a ti querido tío- susurre azotando la pesada puerta de madera del dormitorio, me tiré en la cama y cerré los ojos

-tenemos que hablar- insistió

-no entiendes que no quiero hablar con nadie?- la sangre heredada de mi papito lindo comenzó a calentarse en muy mal plan

-es importante- replico, la verdad ya me estaba mas que hartando

-déjame o conjuro algo para que me dejes en paz!- dije casi gritando, la voz por fin guardó silencio, apague las luces y sin más intenté perderme en el mundo onírico para poder ordenar mis ideas.

El sol tardó mucho en aparecer en el horizonte, no logré dormir nada y mi rostro tenia señales de desvelo... tuve mucho en que pensar... mi mente ya no caminaba, ni volaba... iba tan rápido como una snitch en pleno torneo mundial.

Por fin habían terminado los exámenes, ahora solo esperar resultados, y largarme al demonio...directo a América sin escalas, no me levanté, ni la mínima intención de ir al carruaje a tomar clases, me quede tirada en la cama, memorizando el techo... gire levemente la cabeza y de nuevo me encontré con ellas, con las marcas talladas en el muro.

"Púdrete Sirius Black" decía uno, en otro los trazos infantiles de un cráneo con una serpiente, la cicatriz de Severus estaba ahí, trazada con mano temblorosa e inexperta, y otros enunciados mas que evidenciaban un total odio por parte de mi tutor hacia sus contemporáneos escolares, James Potter figuraba también en la lista, desde sus tiempos escolares ya lo tenia en su lista negra, y badabum, ahí estaba, un débil dibujo de un corazón mal trazado con el nombre de "Lily Evans", terminó de ponerme de malas, lancé un ligero "bombarda" y el muro se cimbro, el burdo trazo salio volando por los aires con parte de la mampostería, que mas da! papi llegara en un tiempo y todo el maldito castillo volara en pedazos con esos recuerdos dentro.

La ligera explosión llamó la atención de mi tutor, el muro dañado era el que daba directamente a su aula.

-Estas bien?- entro sin tocar, sin preguntar, nada; quizás algo preocupado?

-si- fue mi lacónica respuesta, era más de medio día, tenia puesta la pijama, ni señas de haber almorzado, desayunado o al menos dormido.

Severus vio el muro, obvio que recordaba lo que ahí estaba escrito mas no me dijo nada, se sentó a mi lado e intentó acariciarme el cabello, me hice a un lado

-que sucede?- me miro extrañado, nunca le había rechazado una caricia

-júrame que vas a contestarme con la verdad- susurre sin mirarlo, siseando como una serpiente

-Mina?- confundido volvió a cuestionarme, repetí como autómata

-júrame que vas a contestarme con la verdad- me incorpore no le quite la vista de encima -júramelo- asintió ante mi exigencia -cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a mi padre?- torció los labios, formulé la pregunta mirándolo fijamente, fría y sin mas expectativas que una respuesta creible.

-desconfías de ese imbecil y me corresponde pagar los platos rotos?-

-cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a mi padre?- insistí ignorando su reproche -cuando fue la ultima vez que te comunicaste con el?- extendí mi pregunta

-catorce años en ambas- contesto ya muy serio y en menos de un segundo ya se había levantado y puso tres metros de distancia entre nosotros, no le contesté, no lo mire y ni siquiera demostré que me sintiera mal por dudar de él -te he enseñado como protegerte de él, y ahora dudas de mi?- gruño enojado

-puedo confiar en tu sinceridad?- torcí los labios -todos pueden decirme que lo son pero... como creerles?-

-recuerdas aquella vez en que me dijiste que preferías que la gente te temiera?- asentí -estas igual en este momento-

-no...soy mas grande, he vivido mas-

-eso no es señal de madurez o inteligencia- susurro apoyándose en la mesa -debes elegir Wilhemina...en quien confiar y en quien no...Eso me va a decir que tan madura o inteligente eres, tu noviecito habló de mas y es obviamente quien te está engañando... - no hice ni un gesto -pero es obvio que no es importante para ti todo el tiempo que te he dedicado- dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación, en ese momento no me interesó, me puse lo primero que encontré y salí a caminar por entre los pasillos mas solitarios, no quería ver a nadie.

Simplemente estuve vagando sin rumbo fijo por las escaleras, subía y bajaba sin un lugar determinado al cual ir, buscaba cansarme físicamente, agotarme para no pensar más, llegue a un ala del colegio que desconocía, muchos salones vacíos, llenos de polvo, telarañas, y una vista impresionante de las montañas cercanas desde una de las ventanas polvorientas, me trepé en el quicio de una de ellas y colgué las piernas hacia el vacío, estaba muy alto, arriba del precipicio que separaba la construcción del castillo y el lago, rocas filosas apuntando hacia el cielo, hacia mi… fue tan atractiva la idea de saltar y terminar con todo.

El viento soplaba fuerte, tanto que tuve que sujetarme del ventanal, papá podía volar sin escoba según me dijo mi tío…podría hacerlo yo?, que mas daba si fallaba?, Severus por fin estaría tranquilo, repararía la mampostería que destruí y volvería a aparecer ese estupido dibujo adolescente, Albus se libraría del arma de Voldemort, mi padre se quedaría sin mi sin importar el uso que quisiera darme, Erick quedaría mal con mi papito al no llevarme mas que en simples despojos destrozados en las rocas, desangrada en mini pedacitos y bien muerta, en una sola palabra el mundo sería mas feliz y respiraría tranquilo sin mi existencia; me puse de pie sobre el resquicio del ventanal, poco a poco fui acercando los pies al filo de la caída, el viento azotaba fuerte haciéndome tambalear, el cabello se me enredaba en la cara, volaría o caería?

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar hincada en el piso del polvoso salón, sola…lloriqueando como una imbecil, abrazada a mis rodillas, no tengo el valor para acabar con todo! Además de que el mundo me usa a su gusto, soy una cobarde que no tiene fuerza para darle la vuelta a la historia y cerrarle la puerta a los planes de los demás!

-amita?- Jumble apareció a mi lado, miro la ventana y luego a mi, arrinconada en la pared con los ojos hinchados, adivino lo que intenté, se sentó cerca de mi sin tocarme y sin decir mas, sus enormes ojos no me miraban fijamente como acostumbraba, fue un compañero silencioso que estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

La noche cayó y solo el nocturno aire helado que entraba por la ventana hizo que mi pequeño acompañante se levantara y fuera a cerrar, se puso de pie frente a mi y extendió su manita, me levante y la tome… aparecimos en mi habitación.

-El Amo Director Dumbledore nos tiene permitido aparecernos dentro del mismo colegio- dijo sin que le preguntara, me llevo a la silla más cercana y me entrego un paquetito de pañuelos –amita tienes mucho polvo en la cara- susurro

-quien te envió?- si … quien fue el entrometido que no me deja en paz?

-nadie- contestó en el mismo tono confidencial –subí porque vi la ventana abierta, y sabemos que ahí no entra nadie… me asuste mucho cuando noté que estaba ahí - se encogió de hombros – no se si la amita quiera ya dejar este lugar, esta vida- encogí los hombros –no seria mas fácil aprender a luchar? Jumble la quiere mucho y que usted deje de estar aquí mataría a Jumble –al menos este pequeñito si me quiere – que sucedió amita?-

-no se en quien confiar- conteste y en un minuto le puse al día de mis dudas y temores –por eso no se que hacer Jumble- suspire –estoy enojada, furiosa con todos-

-hasta con Jumble?- su carita se entristeció por un segundo

-no…no contigo amiguito- volvió a sonreír

-mientras tenga una sola persona en quien confiar, entonces no piense en irse con su señora madre, no tenga miedo de vivir- caray que linda forma de decir que soy una maldita cobarde y además de todo posible suicida!

-no creo tener la suerte de ir con ella- suspire –que debo hacer entonces?- haber pequeño, dame una sola idea

-pelee-

-como?- parpadee, el elfito que creí pacifista hablando de pelear?

-si amita, pelee con todos ellos, su mejor arma es ser como es y en que ellos la creen tan debil…- sonrió malévolamente, un elfito domestico puede hacerlo?- ellos creen que la han engañado no es así?- asentí –entonces, hágales creer que todo sigue igual! – vaya con el enano! Resulta mas entendido en el arte de la guerra que yo! –deje que sigan creyendo en que usted es una damita inocente y hasta…exageradamente confiada –

-quieres decir estupidamente tonta- asintió y luego negó asustado

-no amita así no!- reí – deje que vean lo que quieren ver-

-todos?- sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente –hasta mi tutor?- se encogio de hombros

-usted ha favorecido a este sucio elfo domestico con su amistad y confianza, y por eso ofrezco a usted ayudarla – hmm

-no será que también tu quieres engañarme?- negó de nuevo enérgicamente

-amita, aunque soy elfo domestico de propiedad del colegio, con su confianza ha establecido un lazo entre nosotros…como si fuera de su propiedad, podría morir si usted lo ordenara-

-no es para tanto!- respondí asustada cuando lo dijo, tan seguro y firme

-si usted guarda secretos a sus amigos, cuente conmigo para protegerla amita- sonrió –si quiere llorar o desahogarse cuente conmigo también- hay que monada! Me provoco un gesto de ternura

-gracias amiguito- susurre

-pero ante los demás sea fuerte, poderosa… tal vez mas poderosa que su propio señor padre- dijo con un escalofrió

-se que eres uno de los que Jebedahia salvo cuando mi padre dio la orden de matarlos junto con sus amos –inclino su cabeza con tristeza- por ello agradezco aun mas tu disposición a ayudarme- le di un abrazo fuerte –en cuanto sea una adulta independiente le pediré a Albus que te permita irte a vivir conmigo!- si! Amigos como ese es lo que necesito; con una pequeña charla me dio muchas ideas.

Me arreglé un poco, cambie mi uniforme polvoso por ropa limpia, me recogí el cabello y me maquille como de costumbre, debía hacer todo ya, antes de que mis propios temores se volvieran en mi contra.

-puedo pasar?- entré al aula de pociones, Severus guardaba los pergaminos de sus alumnos, no volteo –Sev, quiero disculparme – Si…maldita sea, no importa nada, te amo maldito mortífago! Y no quiero que te enojes conmigo, solo dime si estas aun con papá o no! Eres el único ser humano que necesito a mi lado...suspire –Sevi?- no volteo carajo si esta muy enojado, avancé hasta el y lo abracé por la espalda –por favor amor, no estés enojado quieres? Lo siento soy una idiota- lo apreté fuerte, ni se movió –Severus?- nada, lo solté y di media vuelta, creo que debo esperar al menos un par de días para que se le pase el enojo.

-que te sucedió?- cuando hablo gire de inmediato, con mi hermosa sonrisa que se estrelló con el muro de acero inoxidable y concreto de su gesto

-yo…estuve pensando mucho…todo el día de hecho- susurre –perdóname, es que fue algo que no me esperaba y bueno… mi cabeza comenzó a dar mil vueltas sacando millones de conclusiones!- si, era cierto –y como te dije…no es tanto que me enoje que veas a papá o sigas siendo mortífago –en este momento adoraría el hecho –lo que no podría tragar es el que me engañaras jugándome el juego que le haces a Albus- suspire y me quede ahí, esperando o un abrazo y un beso o un avada kedabra… bueno al menos un cruccio.

Severus avanzó hasta donde yo me encontraba, me sujeto de los brazos y me miro fijamente… quería ver mis pensamientos y lo deje hacerlo...todo, hasta la charla en mi habitación

-que pensabas hacer?- me encogí de hombros –por que te arrepentiste?- repetí el movimiento

-porque soy una maldita cobarde supongo- susurre –creo que entiendes mi punto…no confiar en nadie, sentirte traicionado o que han jugado contigo- asintió, al menos le atine a un punto débil –pues me siento de la misma manera…tu tuviste la suerte de contar con la orden de Walpurgis… y yo? –

-me tienes a tu lado- susurro atrayéndome, si necesito de su calor no puedo negarlo, con el no estoy tan enojada, y lo abracé.

-por eso quiero que me entrenes como mortífago- ahora no solo me soltó, me empujo con algo de fuerza y afortunadamente un escritorio a mis espaldas evito que cayera sobre mi trasero.

-estas loca?-

-tal vez… pero necesito conocer los movimientos del enemigo para poder pelear contra el-

-contra o con el enemigo-

-depende de la situación- me senté en el escritorio, ni caso de hacerle rabieta por su empujón

-quieres decir que…- levanto la ceja, Merlín sabes que me mata cuando lo hace!

-creo que debo aprender mas antes de irme a América, para defenderme en caso de que mi padre haga algún movimiento en mi contra, o para defenderme de un posible loco fanático, recuerda a la bruja que maté – si! Ahora enarcó las cejas incredulo, tengo posibilidades de convencerlo –y la verdad…- lo mire agudamente –no creo que quieras rechazar la idea de…- sonreí traviesa

-volver a…?- es tan curioso no terminar las frases pero saber a lo que nos referimos! Asentí

-realmente te gusta ser el osito de felpa de Albus?- me miro feo –en serio Sevi…olvídate de la madre de Harry – me costó mucho no referirme a ella como "la muerta" o "la sangre sucia" –si mi padre busca volver, no creo justo que mueras al lado de Albus…en realidad no te ha dado nada, ni paz, ni tranquilidad, es más ni siquiera el respeto que mereces por haber traicionado a mi padre! Deja que el resto del mundo mágico te trate como un traidor!- gancho al hígado?, no lo se! De nuevo el muro de concreto y acero

-hablas en serio?- asentí con firmeza –sabes lo que eso significa?- repetí mi respuesta

-Severus, papá quiere una utopía donde los magos manden, pero entonces cual fue su finalidad al crearme? Eso debo averiguarlo, debo sacarle la información a Erick y la única forma es que se de cuenta que tiendo a estar del lado de papá! Aun con riesgo de que éste me lleve a su lado, y de ser así quiero que estés conmigo!- noté como tragó saliva y respiró profundamente –quiero vivir, no sobrevivir! Y esa vida la quiero contigo a mi lado… rosa o negra? … no lo se! El tiempo lo dirá, al lado de mi padre o solos?... como sea! Y si para ello debo aprender a matar lo haré, el ser una chica buena y dulce no ha servido de nada, debo admitirlo… mi madre se equivoco y antes de que otra cosa suceda…debo ir al menos cinco pasos delante de los demás, de Erick, de Albus, de mi padre… mas quiero ir a la par contigo – hay que linda declaración de amor! –no voy a serle fiel a papá o a los ideales de mamá o a los planes de mi tío…mi fidelidad es contigo y hacia donde tu avances yo iré, sea donde sea- concluí…si, estoy mas loca que una cabra pero que hacer, estoy en momentos de confusión tremendos, y si Jumble tiene razón debo pelear, pero debo tener un buen comandante para mi batallón, y Severus es el hombre perfecto, conoce a papá, a Dumbledore y a muchos mortifagos y aurores.

-necesitamos el libro que tiene tu novio- cual? Ha si! El que guarda bajo su cama –después de la final del torneo te graduarás, y en seis meses comienzas tus estudios en América, esos seis meses van a ser difíciles y muy duros

-a tu lado?- me senté en el escritorio

-si- contestó apoyándose en otro escritorio, frente a mi

- y en caso de no querer ir a América, conseguiría rebelarme, apelar a mi mayoría de edad?- si! Ya tengo 17 años, casi 18!

-puede ser, pero creo que lo mejor es que vayas, que sigas con los planes originales, estar preparada para lo que venga en el futuro-

-y… en tal caso…- sonreí nerviosa –seria posible solicitar al ministerio que retire tu tutoría de mi persona? Podrías solicitarlo?- me miro extrañado, pero mi sonrisa dijo todo sin necesidad de hablar

-estas segura?-

-totalmente, no quiero ningún tipo de obstáculo legal entre tu y yo; no quiero que digan que aprovechaste tu tutoría para prepararme como mortífago, o que quieran mandarte a prisión por …- acentué mi sonrisa, creo que hasta me ruborice un poco

-es interesante tu propuesta- se acerco lentamente y se plantó frente a mi –crees entonces que el retirar mis obligaciones paternas hacia ti, puedan darme algún tipo de beneficio?- haay que lindo sonríe cuando se pone travieso!

-bueno, la noche del baile no escuche algún tipo de queja- caray donde esta la niña tímida? – escuche de todo tipo de gemidos mas…ninguna queja- haaa soy una pesada! La Wilhemina inocente que aun existía dentro de mi se ruborizo al máximo casi metía la cabeza en la tierra como avestruz

-es un buen punto a tu favor, aunque no creo que al ministerio le parezca bien- se acerca se acerca…Merlín que le den la autorización de mandarme al diablo lo mas pronto posible por favor!

-a algún Riddle le ha parecido importante lo que piense el ministerio o la ley?- seeeee me declaro totalmente Riddle o Voldemort, lo que sea con tal de sentirme bien conmigo misma! Lo abrazo por el cuello, me envuelve su aroma y su tibia respiración, definitivamente este hombre puede hacer de mi lo que quiera, nunca voy a enojarme con el, nunca nunca nunca!

-entonces tenemos mucho que hacer- hizo el amago de besarme mas apenas entreabrí los labios y se quito! Dejo escapar una pequeña risita burlona mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio

-te odio cuando haces eso- murmure –pero me las vas a pagar… en cuanto el ministerio te deje libre!- me baje del escritorio y lo seguí, abrió un cajón y sacó mis pergaminos

-quiero que los revises, entendido?-

-si- me puse firme como soldado

-transcribe todo lo que aparezca-

-si señor!-

-voy a hablar con Olympe para que ya no asistas a las clases al carruaje-

-Entendido señor!- seguí con mi juego

-y por favor… no pierdas de vista a tu noviecito –eso lo dijo con cierto fastidio

-pero…- perdí la pose militar

-necesitas… necesitamos saber que trama, saber que medidas tomar- soltó los pergaminos y tomo mis manos –detesto que ese hibrido te toque, pero es mas importante saber que tanto sabe tu padre de ti, y por que eligió a un niño imbecil para algo que supongo es muy importante- ahora asentí obediente

-esta bien Sevi- dude un poco –y … además quiero pedirte perdón por los destrozos que hice- sonrió

-tranquila, todo eso esta en el pasado…esto es lo importante- ahora si, otro pikito delicioso cortesía del profesor de pociones mas guapo, sexy, sensualon, cuerisimo y papacito de todo el universo

-si…esto es lo mas importante- susurre aun pegada a sus labios, me separé de el con desgano –entonces…voy a ver a mi adorado novio- informé sarcástica

-ya sabes- dijo antes de que lo dejara solo, con la mano que no llevaba los pergaminos señale mi pecho y señalé mi corazón

-esto es tuyo- dije en voz muy baja –y nada va a cambiar- salí de su oficina, contenta y serena, al menos se que hay dos personas confiables para mi en todo el universo.

De vuelta en mi dormitorio, escondí los pergaminos entre mi ropa, ahora a buscar al novio del año, al sufrido Erick que no tardé mucho en encontrar, charlando con una perfecta desconocida!

-Mina!- me saludo el muy cínico como si fuera su amiga, de mano y beso en la mejilla!, ok ok Niña, aguanta…un momento, por que me puse celosa? –te presento a Geraldine, es de Ravenclaw, una niña muy inteligente y simpática- la niña aparenta unos quince años, delgada y de cabellos negros largos, que tanto? No lo supe pues estaba sentada y una larga trenza colgaba hasta casi la mitad de sus muslos, una sonrisita nerviosa flotaba en sus labios y nos miraba alternativamente a Erick y a mi

-hola!- salude con un tono confiado, aunque por dentro ya casi le arrancaba el cuero cabelludo –mucho gusto!- le di la mano, Erick sonrió satisfecho, tarado crees que me engañas?

-Le decía a Geraldine que eres la novia mas inteligente que pudo tener cualquier chico en Beauxbatons o en Hogwarts- un momento! Le dijo que era su novia?

-no le creas, es un exagerado- conteste algo confundida, entonces no se la estaba ligando?

-le comentaba a tu novio que me sorprende que puedas con los exámenes después de haber organizado el baile y animar a la campeona de tu colegio – la chica tenia un timbre suave en su voz, algo dulzón pero no desagradable, sonreí tratando de no lucir hipócrita

-cuando te rodea tanta gente linda, todo es sencillo, Erick también es un novio modelo- lo quieres? Te lo regalo! Ejem – ha tenido que soportar mis cambios de humor por tanto estrés verdad cariño?- acaricie su mano –pero es un chico maravilloso, ojala tengas la suerte que tuve y encuentres a un muchacho como él- mi querido novio me abrazo fuerte, y yo quise aventarlo lejos, me sigue costando trabajo actuar así!

-exageras porque me amas- susurro – te dejamos Gery, quiero disfrutar a mi novia, desde el baile casi no he podido pasar tiempo con ella- la niña se despidio y nos dejó solos –crei que te molestaria verme con ella- dijo en cuanto la chica desaparecio del pasillo

-por que? Acaso hay motivos para que desconfie de ti?- si, dime, anda, desembucha, canta, suelta la sopa!

-no..no creo- contesto de inmediato, acaso tenia lista la respuesta? –pero dime, ya se te paso el enojo con el mundo?-

-no mucho- me miro confundido –creo que si me invitas un café en Hogsmeade servirá de algo-

-perfecto, entonces…vamos!-

**comentarios**

**un capitulo confuso? algo, me meti en camisa de once varas y me hice nudos, pero creo que ya los estoy desatando, solo falta la final del torneo y ahora si, todo se volvera mas confuso jajaja , no ... mas dark (por ahi una pequeña dragoncita me lo esta pidiendo a gritos) y una linda succubo pide escenas sexualonas, asi que tambien voy a buscar darle gusto jajaja... me ponen en aprietos!**

**Nah no es cierto, la verdad la historia sigue tal cual la idea original, pero creo que superare los cien capitulos!**

**Mina se ira al dark side?... no lo se, seria lindo no? verla con papá trabajar ambos de la mano... no se! Voldie no es paternal ni lindo... creo que Darth Vader es mas lindo de hecho jejeje**

**de que mi niña se pasa a América un rato eso es un hecho, serán pocos capis y va a conocer a más personas importantes para su vida, para su futuro, porque aunque no lo crean, Mina tiene un futuro :D**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y bueno, trabajo este finde en el capi 39.**


	38. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: mundo Harry Potter es de Jo, Mina es mi niña y los conjuros atribuidos a la madre de Wilhemina pertenecen a la pagina triple w punto oocities** **punto org diagonal moro guion bajo villar diagonal documentos diagonal adyd diagonal conjlatin punto htm**

Capitulo 39

A partir de esa noche, mi transformación fue rápida, más tuve que ser discreta y seguir aparentando ser la chica dulce, tierna y sobre todo confiada de medio mundo.

Después de ir a cenar con Erick a Hogsmeade, no dormí mas que dos horas desde esa noche, Severus me ponía trabajos, estudiar, repasar, leer y practicar pociones; memorizar hechizos con y sin varita, transcribir los pergaminos de mamá, aprender magia oscura, investigar magia élfica... y todo eso durante la noche, con la compañía de Jumble que me atendía como una princesa, nunca faltó café para despertarme y seguir trabajando, o quien buscara por mi los libros, pergaminos, tintas, ingredientes o equipo limpio para practicar pociones, el pequeño elfito aprendiz también a minimortifago estaba a mi lado con la total aprobación de mi futuro ex tutor.

Obviamente adelgacé por la falta de sueño y el aumento de actividad, solía quedarme dormida en mis citas con Erick con quien charlaba de asuntos vánales, pero dedicando una o dos horas al anochecer en el pensadero, analizando junto con el elfito mis recuerdos; y aunque terminábamos aburridos por una cita, la siguiente noche seguíamos revisando los encuentros mas recientes.

El día de la última prueba llego sin que me diera cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, no fue sino hasta que Fleur nos encontró a mi novio y a mi sentados en la rocosa playa sur del castillo, alimentando al calamar como era nuestra costumbre.

-sigues viva amiga- saludo de forma sarcástica, extrañamente me hirió un poco con su tono

-Fleur lo siento! he tenido tanto trabajo que no he podido verte!- contesté de corazón a su frio saludo, me acerque e intente abrazarla mas me rechazó -Fleur por favor!- aunque desconfiaba de todo el mundo, su alma y su corazón eran tan transparentes que después de mis dudas, ella era la tercer persona en el planeta que sabia nunca me podría traicionar, sin embargo era tan limpia y pura su alma que no podía involucrarla en mi transformación interna.

-vamos no seas así con ella, la tienen a trabajos forzados!- intervino Erick -en unos meses se va a América y su tutor quiere que vaya bien preparada, mira que ojeras tiene y que delgadita esta!- ojeras? delgadita? eso no me lo menciono en ningún momento.

-en serio es por tu tutor?- asentí -por que no me dijiste nada?- me encogí de hombros

-no quería distraerte, la ultima prueba va a ser muy difícil y se que Nush te ha estado ayudando- sonrió burlona

-pues no ha sido de mucha ayuda... ahora sale con Davies-

-quien?- si, soy una desmemoriada

-el niño que me acompaño al baile- ha ese!

- Nush nunca va a entender!- comenté tomándola de la mano y jalándola para que se sentara a mi lado -no se por que Erick no ha caído en sus garras- lo mire y el se hizo el que no escucho -o si cariño?-

-yo...con Nush?- soltó una carcajada fingida -para nada princesa, no es mi tipo- lo mire fijamente -te lo juro! lo que pudo haber existido entre ella y yo se termino cuando llegaste a mi vida-

-hm si, suena muy romántico, pero del dicho al hecho...- Fleur me miro y soltó una carcajada

-tampoco le crees?- mire a la rubia y reí al mismo tiempo -como sea, me gustaría mucho ayudarte a estudiar Fleur, pero mi tutor me tiene con los horarios tremendamente apretados, se supone que en estos momentos debería estar...- zas, me interrumpe una voz profunda a mi espalda

-deberías estar recolectando hongos venenosos y pelo de unicornio del bosque prohibido- gire lentamente y ahí estaba, majestuoso, guapo, sexi... Merlín que hombre...parpadee y oculte de inmediato el impacto que había tenido ver a mi tutor de pie... con la luz del atardecer a sus espaldas... el viento moviendo su melena...awww

-creo que deberías ir Mina- susurro Fleur -y quita la cara que traes, no se si es terror o que...- cara? que cara hice?

-si...tienes razón Fleur- me levante de un salto -te mando a Leeloo para vernos mañana amor- me despedí de mi amiga con un beso en la mejilla, Erick se levanto mirando retadoramente a mi tutor, me jaló del brazo y plantó un beso brusco en mis labios...incómodamente húmedo y rudo -Erick por favor!- intenté sonreírle y me aleje casi corriendo hacia el bosque, seguida por Severus.

-el día menos pensado tu noviecito sabrá lo que es un cruccio- gruño mi tutor a mis espaldas mientras entrabamos al bosque

-como quieras- contesté, buscaba entre los troncos caídos lo que necesitaba para mi trabajo de pociones en la noche -pero hazlo... no solo me lo prometas- seguí buscando por el piso cuando escuche que se detuvo...por reflejo me oculté entre los troncos caídos y una milésima de segundo después escuche "desmaius" haciendo saltar astillas de las cortezas secas

-expeliarmus- grite pero esquivo mi tiro, una lluvia de hojas lo envolvió cuando el árbol fue sacudido

-muy lenta!- grito ocultándose tras un árbol mas grande, salí de mi escondite, tenia que dejarlo fuera de combate si quería dormir esa noche, anhelaba poder dormir una noche completa y no desvelarme estudiando defensa, no escuche el conjuro pero se escucho un chasquido y la manga de mi uniforme se rasgó en una delgada línea, mi brazo comenzó a sangrar de inmediato

-bombarda- grite y el árbol que lo ocultaba se despedazo tras una explosión, una sombra negra similar a una columna de humo salto hacia otro árbol, luego a otro y se oculto entre unos arbustos -fiendfire- grite y los arbustos ardieron como si estuvieran empapados en combustible, de nuevo la sombra negra salió disparada, abalanzándose a mi, me tire de lado y los huesos de mi mano crujieron al quedar aprisionados entre mi cuerpo y unos troncos secos haciéndome gritar de dolor

-aresto momentum- alcancé a oír pero no moví ni un musculo y no pude hacer más, mi mano rota me hacia ver nublado del dolor, intenté zafarme -repulso- grito innecesariamente y salí disparada sobre los mismos troncos caídos, llenos de astillas que arañaron mi piel haciéndome gritar de nuevo al sentir como mi tobillo se fracturaba.

-maldición Severus ya detente!- grite pero al parecer no le importo

-con tu padre puedes suplicar por horas, por días y tu tortura será mas intensa- un brillo en los ojos me dijo que para nada se detendría -cruccio- fue como si las astillas se multiplicaran por mil, entrando en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, cada nervio dolía como si fuera jalado por alambres helados, y en mi interior un fuego quemaba ... detuvo la tortura - eso preciosa... es ser un mortífago- me dio la mano y me levanto de golpe, trastabille y me apoye con la mano rota en los troncos, acalle un nuevo grito de dolor y caí -maldición Narwë debes ser mas fuerte, tolerar mas el dolor!- grito exasperado y me levanto en vilo, volvió a convertirse en una nube negra y llegamos en un tris a la parte trasera de los viveros, la verdad ya lloraba por el dolor en mi tobillo, en la mano, por los cortes de las astillas y no se que mas tenia pero me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo

-déjame aquí, entra tu primero- susurre tratando de tolerar el dolor –en cuanto pase el maldito dolor entro-

-de hecho esa es la idea, pero niña debes hacerte fuerte, ningún tipo de lesión debe restarte energía o rendimiento en batalla- ordenó furioso y fastidiado -es más...Narwë te ordeno dejar de sentir dolor, caminarás directamente a tu dormitorio sin quejarte, olvida tus huesos rotos- plim se me quito el dolor y una nube tibia me rodeo, y sin más obedecí su orden, cojeando ligeramente entré al castillo, la pinta que traía atrajo la mirada de muchos, los ignoré y entre hasta las mazmorras, hasta mi dormitorio, donde tan solo al entrar me derrumbé por el dolor, Jumble ya me esperaba y con su ayuda pude trepar a mi cama, le pedí que me dejara a solas y me puse a llorar como un bebe, el dolor era tremendo, el clic de la puerta me hizo contenerme, Severus llegaba después de darme un tiempo razonable para entrar y no despertar sospechas de que estábamos juntos en esto.

-quítate la ropa- ordeno fríamente, sacó el equipo de primeros auxilios que yo misma organicé y del cual todas las pociones eran parte de mi entrenamiento -veremos que tal funcionan- susurro sacando la poción para reparar huesos, la sirvió en un vaso de cristal y lo revisó a trasluz -un poco turbio, espero que no sea tan inexacta como para desaparecer los huesos rotos - lo miré asustada mientras que con mucha dificultad me quitaba la blusa blanca manchada con infinidad de puntitos rojos, tierra y algo de color verde, supongo que del musgo de los troncos.

-creo que lo mejor será que me des una poción hecha por ti mismo- sugerí pero solo me vio de reojo

-toma- puso el vaso frente a mi, lo sujete y sin pensar más di un trago, nunca la había tomado así que el sabor amargo me hizo intentar vomitar, Snape me tapo la boca y me acostó de golpe, obligándome a tragar todo

-tranquilízate, debes estar relajada para que la poción actúe, en caso de estar en una pelea el tiempo es importante, no puedes perderlo llorando como una niñita- lo dijo tan cruel, trague la bilis que regresaba por la garganta -bien hecho- miro directamente mis ojos -ahora...vas a curar tus heridas- reviso una a una los arañazos de las astillas -esto no es de peligro, incluso la de tu brazo no es grave -la mire... era una lesión profunda y larga, ya no manaba sangre y una costra fea comenzaba a secarse - si no tienes agua a la mano, que vas a hacer?- se alejo de mi y pude sentarme mas cómoda

-aguamenti- conjure y un chorro de agua fresca salió de mi varita directo a la herida, ardió pero la sangre reseca se cayó de inmediato, la sangre volvió a fluir y lo mire

-mueve ligeramente la varita, de esta forma- me enseño moviendo el dedo índice -y dices "episkey" tocando ligeramente la lesión- entrecerró los ojos -inténtalo primero sin tu varita, tienes a tu favor el hecho de que si llegas a perderla, no necesitas herramientas para sobrevivir-

Con mucho cuidado dejé la varita a un lado, suspire aguantando el dolor de la muñeca rota para hacer el conjuro -episkey- murmure tocando con el dedo índice la herida, cerro suavemente mientras un calor relajante la envolvía, lo mire sonriente -lo logré!-

-muy bien princesa- por fin su tono se dulcifico -tienes muchas heridas que curar- señalo las decenas de lesiones en mi torso -después date un baño y te preparas para ir a cenar- tomo suavemente la mano lesionada -ya esta mejor verdad?- abrí y cerré los dedos en puño

-si- wow mi poción no es tan mala después de todo, me levanté y pise fuerte con el pie del tobillo lesionado…nada!

-debes ser más ágil... creo que podríamos hacer uso de algunas técnicas muggles- muggles? lo mire extrañada -en cuanto te hagan entrega de los documentos escolares te vas a Londres, quiero que en estos días te pongas en contacto con Francine, quiero que te busque a los mejores entrenadores en diversas técnicas de defensa personal -como? - los meses previos a tu viaje quiero que entrenes sin descanso para preparar tu cuerpo, para que aprendas a defenderte sin magia, para que seas más ágil, es increíble que siendo una elfa tengas la agilidad de un rinoceronte - vaya! que gentil!

-como ordenes- conteste seria, me levanté de la cama sin prestar atención a las heridas pequeñas, tomé mi bata de baño y me encerré, quería llorar pero tenia que aguantarme, así que me metí de golpe en la tina que Jumble previamente dejó llena con agua caliente, misma que mordió las heridas abiertas, apreté los dientes y me sumergí completamente hasta que el dolor cedió. Al salir del baño ya no encontré a mi tutor, aparentemente la cordialidad entre nosotros desapareció desde el momento en que comenzamos con todo esto del entrenamiento, no hubo ni buenos días, o buenas noches, entraba a mi habitación sin avisar, daba sus ordenes y se iba de la misma forma; "eso pasa cuando se asegura una relación?" mi cerebro no dejaba de darme la lata, termine de arreglarme y salí, sorpresa! Mi tutor estaba en el pasillo, esperándome.

-luces como un ser vivo- susurro sonriendo de lado –me ofreció su mano –me acompañas?- le di la mano sin decir nada, me guio caballerosamente hasta su oficina, donde la mesa se encontraba lista para una cena formal, con velas, vino y un delicioso asado esperándonos; acomodo mi silla y se sentó a mi lado.

-te sientes mejor?- pregunto con tono preocupado

-si, ya me siento mejor- sonreí tomando su mano –pero me temo que van a quedar cicatrices- le mostré la cortada del brazo, la piel lucia sonrosada, irritada y una protuberancia alargada señalaba la longitud de la lesión

-tranquila, va a desaparecer- me ofreció una copa ya servida… un momento…tan pronto cambio de actitud?

-que tramas profesor Snape?- susurre mirándolo agudamente

-nada princesa- no borro esa sonrisa seductora –creo que te mereces esta cena, como premio a tu… desempeño- premio? Después de que me dijo rinoceronte?, me levanté de golpe sin quitarle la vista de encima y sacando mi varita

-no cambias tan fácilmente de actitud amor- susurre sarcástica –algo planeas- siguió sonriendo, mirándome fijamente y me alejé de él poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta, me distraje buscando la perilla…

-legeremens!- alcancé a escuchar como caía su silla, el conjuro me golpeo por la espalda, algunas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, me esforcé por ponerme de pie

-mens purus- susurre y aunque me seguía lanzando el hechizo hizo un gesto de confusión –duplicare magnum- otro regalo de mamá, de golpe tres Wilheminas se pararon a mi lado, nos miro sorprendido sin saber a cual atacar -Scandere ex aranea- frente a sus sorprendidos ojos, las cuatro elfas trepamos el muro como arañas, rodeándolo… ya pensándolo creo que fue una imagen impactante o hasta repulsiva…odio a las arañas -Murus ex caligo- mis copias y yo señalamos hacia mi tutor, una niebla espesa se arremolino cubriendo toda la habitación, salté del techo al piso con gracia y mis copias desaparecieron –sorpresa amor…regalo de mami-

-finite- susurro y la niebla se desvaneció –impresionante- ahora sonreía abiertamente, sin pose alguna

-te gusto?- me acerque coqueta y lo abracé

-Mucho- acaricio mi cabello –como supiste que te tendía una trampa?- volvimos a sentarnos a la mesa, ahora más tranquilos

-no sonríes tanto – le hice un guiño –además la más reciente lección que me diste, estaba relacionada con el imperius, papá o cualquier otro podría hechizar a alguien cercano a mi, intentar atacarme por medio de alguien a quien amo- beso mi mano

-vaya! Aprendes rápido- comentó, Jumble mientras tanto servía la cena

-gracias!- acepte el plato, mire alternativamente a Snape y al elfito, señalé la mesa -Evolvere mágica- por un segundo todo parecía normal, pero de mi índice salió una suave neblina verdosa, recorrió todos los alimentos deteniéndose en un plato de fresas cubiertas con chocolate, el vapor paso de verde a rosa tenue, lo mismo paso con el chocolate y miré de reojo a Severus, sonriendo

-te dije que no soy alérgico al chocolate- tomo una fresa y la puso en mis labios

-Deliciosa- susurre –poción afrodisiaca?- asintió, saque un pomito de mi túnica y di un trago –mamá me enseñó como hacer una poción anuladora- sonreí burlona – ahora no tengo mas intenciones que irme a dormir-

-me sorprendes- de nuevo me dio la mano –pero insisto princesa, quédate a cenar-

-sin trucos?

-ni uno solo- puso la mano en el pecho

-sin jugarretas?-

-tampoco jugarretas, solo quiero que cenemos tranquilos, sin otra cosa en mente mas que eso, estar juntos-

-mmm- lo pensé –esta bien, pero un solo truco más y no querrás averiguar que otras cosas he aprendido de mamá- asintió

-como ordenes princesa- de nuevo tomamos asiento- el punto principal es que tu padre o algún mortífago puede tenderte una trampa, debes aprender a elegir los hechizos o los conjuros para descubrir trampas, pero tampoco debes "ofender" a tu anfitrión, por ahora pasaré por alto el detalle de tu evidente desconfianza, y hasta esa amenaza – sonreí tierna –pero es de vital importancia que aprendas conjuros discretos, para descubrir venenos, hechizos o algo que sea para provocarte un daño-

-por lo que dices papá no es un anfitrión muy cordial- asintió mientras Jumble nos servía los alimentos –debo idear otras formas de descubrir trampas?- pensé rápidamente y con el dedo índice toque los cubiertos - Dispellere magica- los objetos brillaron tenuemente –podrías pasarme las fresas cubiertas?- Severus no me quito la vista de encima en ningún momento, sin embargo no escucho el conjuro, puso el platón a mi alcance y clave el tenedor en una de las fresas, el tenedor se heló como si estuviera sobre la nieve, llevé la fresa a mis labios, quite el chocolate con la lengua y mordí sugestivamente la fruta… lo miré triunfante –la magia élfica a fin de cuentas es tan poderosa como se rumora- ladeo su cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad – Dispellere magica, dispersa la magia, tus fresas no son mas que un fruto rojo delicioso-

-no creí que en pocas semanas aprendieras tanto de los pergaminos- reconoció mi esfuerzo! –ahora, a cenar pues muero de hambre- y al ataque! Fueron las tres horas mas tranquilas, una cena relajada, sin cursilerías ni arrumacos, y aunque si hubiera preferido algo de acción un poco mas… para adultos, el hecho de que el ministerio aun no resolviera lo de la tutoría nos detenía bastante. Casi a media noche me acompañó a la puerta de mi habitación

-fue una cena deliciosa- susurre sin soltarme de su brazo –y la compañía fue perfecta-

-sobre la compañía no me quejo- dijo en voz baja –espero que pronto podamos estar así de tranquilos-

-ojalá- susurre –hasta mañana- besé rápidamente su mejilla

-hasta mañana- por fin! Al menos esta noche se comporta como un ser humano! Y me trata como tal!, tan solo cerré la puerta me tumbé en la cama y no desperté sino hasta la madrugada del día siguiente.

-Mañana es la ultima prueba!- Fleur lo grito a mi oído cuando llegó al comedor – mañana es la ultima prueba!- fue cuando noté que Harry, Diggory y Víktor tenían un grupo de admiradores rodeándolos, Fleur recién llegaba al comedor y también comenzaban a rodearla

-sabes de que trata?- Erick la interrogó de inmediato

-eso es lo que me aterra, no sabemos nada! Nos dijeron que por los puntos alcanzados en las otras tres pruebas tendríamos o no ventaja en esta ultima-

-o sea que no les dijeron nada- gruñí –entonces cálmate Fleur, no creo que sea algo tan peligroso si no tenemos noticias de que han traído animales peligrosos o que los profesores estén preparando algo terrible- trate de tranquilizarla pero fue inútil

-no Mina! Estoy que me muero de pánico!-

-pero Fleur…- mi querida Nush irrumpió en el comedor como posesa interrumpiéndome

-chicos tengo noticias!- chillo frente al grupo que rodeaba a Fleur

-si se trata del torneo…- Intentó decir algo Erick pero la banshee lo calló

-no! Las calificaciones las dan hoy!-

-que!- ahora si, oficialmente estoy aterrada

-van a pegarlas de un momento a otro en el pasillo principal, ya llegaron los pergaminos con las listas!- chillo asustada, reventando algunas copas por la intensidad de su voz

-cálmate!- ordeno Erick pero el mismo era un manojo de nervios –princesa?- me miro con pánico –que hacemos?-

-pues…pues… - me levante sin decir mas, tome a mi novio del brazo y lo jale, salimos hasta el pasillo donde ya habían algunos listados pegados, un profesor nos impedía el paso

-dejen terminar a los profesores- ordenaba a la creciente multitud de alumnos con uniforme celeste –chicos esperen un momento-

-me van a matar mis padres- susurro Nush

-ya lo sabemos- contestamos a la par mi novio y yo, el ultimo pergamino fue colocado en su lugar, desde donde estábamos no se veía nada, los profesores se retiraron a una distancia segura y nos abalanzamos hasta el muro… estaban en blanco

-de que se trata esto?- reclamo una chica que fue como candidata a campeona

-revelio- grito el profesor, los nombres comenzaron a aparecer

-ya me encontré!- grito Erick- … … … … - pego un salto de triunfo –logre pasar los exámenes, pase todos! No con las calificaciones que esperaba pero…pase!- me cargó feliz

-suéltame!- grite exasperada –deja que busque mis calificaciones!- me soltó y revise los listados, me quede fría y salí de la turba nerviosa que revisaba los listados, llegue al aula de pociones donde los alumnos ya terminaban su clase, pacientemente esperé a que el ultimo saliera para poder acceder.

-ya tengo mis calificaciones Severus-

-y bien…-

-Excelentes y Supera las expectativas- susurre sonriendo triunfalmente –podré hacer mis estudios en medimagia y hasta para especializarme en alguna rama medica!- salte a sus brazos –lo logre! Lo logre!- gritaba feliz sin soltarlo, me levanto unos centímetros del piso–lo logre! Gracias!- por un segundo tuve el impulso de besarlo pero no, me acurruque en el abrazo, quería integrarme a su persona, ser una con el, no se como expresarlo pero en pocas palabras quería que a partir de ese momento fuéramos una sola entidad.

-gracias a ti princesa- susurro en mi oído –gracias por esta satisfacción- me puse de pie sin soltar los brazos y pegue la punta de mi nariz a su nariz

-soy muy feliz- le hice carita tierna y me separé lentamente –no tendré problemas para la universidad-

-ni uno solo- se veía satisfecho, contento quizá?

-quiero celebrar!, vamos a Londres, si? Vamos… por favor!-

-Mina…no podemos, ya sabes que debes seguir entrenándote-

-pero es un día especial Severus, por favor!-

-princesa no me gusta negarte nada pero, no tienes mucho tiempo- ese escudo que usaba continuamente desapareció por esos momentos, a leguas se veía que quería darme gusto, cumplir mis caprichos como cuando era una nena, - tu seguridad es lo primordial princesa-

-pero Severus, solo un día!- insistí

-lo siento- me tomo por los hombros –esto también es parte de tu formación, y por ahora se que has tenido un logro muy importante, sin embargo no puede interferir en nuestros planes-

-pero Sevi- insistí necia

-no- fue todo, me soltó y volvió a su escritorio –me siento muy orgulloso de que tus exámenes tuvieran tan satisfactorios resultados, sin embargo aun no terminas con tu entrenamiento básico, no puedes decir siquiera que eres aprendiz del señor tenebroso- trague saliva para no llorar, semanas atrás me había prometido dejar de lado los sentimientos, pero era tan difícil hacerlo.

-yo creí que…- si estaba triste, decepcionada y enojada –podríamos celebrar-

-celebrar que niña- perfecto, logre molestarlo con mi exasperante necedad –celebrar una calificación?, siento mucho romper tu castillo de cristal, pero una calificación no te hará sobrevivir, no te mantendrá viva en una pelea, no evitara que tu padre te controle o me mate-respiro profundo –Wilhemina, a tu edad ya tenia dominada la mayoría de los conjuros oscuros existentes y había inventado muchos más, pociones era un juego de niños para mi cuando para ti es difícil distinguir una planta de un hongo, curaba heridas mortales propias cuando tu lloras por una pequeña lesión… te falta mucho y tus excelentes y supera las expectativas no son nada en comparación con lo que te espera- que paso con eso de que estaba orgulloso de mi?

-ya me parecía extraño que me trataras como un ser humano- rezongue –y por favor no vuelvas a mentirme, si para ti soy una niña estúpida entonces no vuelvas a decir que estas orgulloso de mi!- grite antes de azotar la puerta del salón de pociones, y en vez de ir a mi dormitorio fui directo al bosque prohibido, me interné tanto que no parecía que aun fuera de mañana por lo cerrado de los matorrales que impedían la entrada de la luz solar y me senté furiosa en un montón de raíces anudadas de los enormes arboles que me rodeaban.

-de nuevo enojada Mina?- era Firenze, pero ahora venia acompañado por un par de centauros

-mjm- respondí

-te sugiero entonces que hagas tu berrinche en otro lado- ordeno uno de los acompañantes de mi amigo –no queremos en este momento a brujas y magos rondando nuestro campamento

-no me interesa nada Bane- respondí sin mirarlo –no tengo nada contra de ustedes, y tampoco quiero a brujas y magos rondándome, por eso me escondí aquí-

-Wilhemina, vuelve al castillo, mi pueblo esta nervioso, tu padre ronda las cercanías- levante el rostro asustada

-Voldemort, cerca?- al escuchar el nombre de mi padre los centauros patearon nerviosos el piso

-Wilhemina, vete con los tuyos- insistió Bane

-los míos están muertos- no me dejaría amilanar por un viejo poni

-Mina, por favor- insistió ahora Firenze, me puse de pie

-esta bien, solo por que tu me lo pides… pero, sabes donde esta papá?-

-solo podemos sentir su influencia en el ambiente- contesto y una lúgubre ráfaga de viento sacudió la copa de los arboles –mañana ten mucho cuidado, no te alejes de los tuyos- dio media vuelta y me dejo ahí parada, no por mucho porque la verdad me asusto con sus palabras y en menos de la mitad de tiempo que perdí en huir de Severus, ya estaba de vuelta en mi habitación, encerrada bajo llave y temblando bajo las mantas de mi cama. No salí sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Mina ábreme!- Nush golpeaba insistentemente la gruesa puerta de madera, después de pensarlo mucho y de ver en el reloj que pasaban de las diez de la mañana me animé a abrirle

-que pasa?- trate de ocultar mis temores y fingí estar adormilada

-que ya casi es medio día y tu aquí dormida!- entro como torbellino a mi cuarto, saco un uniforme limpio –anda! Báñate y vístete que Erick y Fleur nos esperan en el comedor!- no quería llamar la atención sobre lo que me tenia tan inquieta, así que hice lo que me indico, veinte minutos mas tarde mi novio me tenia literalmente aprisionada y sin posibilidad de escape en su abrazo.

-ya tenemos lugares apartados en las gradas- me dijo contento –Nush no va a poder acompañarnos, papi y mami la han castigado- el tono burlón que utilizó le gano un golpe con el puño de la banshee

-me las vas a pagar, estúpido sátiro- Anushka trato de insultarlo y solo encontró una carcajada burlona

-eso es todo, bebita?- me abrazo mas fuerte –aprende a MI novia, ella es toda una señorita inteligente…verdad amor?- sonreí condescendiente –ves? Es tan madura que ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de presumirte sus calificaciones- beso escandalosamente mi mejilla –por eso te amo preciosa!- Merlín por favor que se caiga el castillo para poder huir!

-ya déjala Erick- susurre por falta de aire- me dejas respirar cariño?- aflojo un poco el abrazo –gracias!, y a que hora tenemos que llegar a las gradas?-

-en un par de horas, si no van a ganarnos nuestros lugares- recito Erick –Víktor logro esos lugares con la condición de apoyarlo – Fleur le dedico una mirada asesina –lo siento Delacourt pero tu no nos ofreciste nada y desde el principio fuimos parte de tus animadores oficiales-

-no sabes como me enorgullece que me lo digas Ericksito- gruño la rubia

-dejen de pelear, por favor- los mire con ternura –Fleur sabes que te queremos mucho, pero también queremos a Víktor, así que solo esfuérzate por ganar y ya!, que esa satisfacción sea para ti- hmm niña cállate, te ven raro

-que madura- se burlo Nush

-que rara- siguió Fleur

-no es adorable?- concluyo mi novio apretando de nuevo el abrazo

Al terminar Fleur su desayuno salimos disparados hasta las gradas, ya nos esperaba Víktor con algunos chicos de su colegio.

-Víktor!- lo salude emocionada, desde que era famoso casi no nos veíamos, me lancé a darle un abrazo fuerte –todo bien?-

-todo- contesto sonriente –gracias por presentarme a Hermione- susurro- es una niña adorable-

-lo se!, hacen linda pareja- conteste también a media voz –y que tal? Listo para ganar el torneo?- Fleur por un segundo me hizo cara fea, al minuto siguiente todo el grupo pasaba el tiempo de espera riendo, bromeando y olvidándose que Fleur y Víktor arriesgarían todo por ganar la Copa de los Tres Magos.

**Comentarios**

**Odille, gracias por seguir aquí! Gracias por los reviews!**

**Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, Mina ya no quiere ser la nena llorona de mamá, sabe que vienen tiempos difíciles y que hay gente que sería feliz viéndola morir o coronada como la hija única de Tom Riddle.**

**Espero que este fic sea de su agrado! Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Agrego un pequeño descriptor de los conjuros que Mina aduce a la autoría de su madre, fueron tomados prestados de una pagina de rol chilena, mil gracias a ellos! El link de acceso está en la parte del Disclaimer**

**Fiendfire : Fuego infernal**

**Mens purus: Mente pura**

**Duplicare magnum: clonar a quien se toca con la herramienta mágica, en caso de Mina, su propia mano**

**Scandere ex aranea: Escalada de araña**

**Murus ex caligo: Muro de niebla**

**Evolvere mágica: Leer mágia**

**Dispellere magica: Dispersar magia**


	39. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: ya saben….**

Capítulo 40

Una serie de enormes muros de enredaderas y arbustos gigantes se alzaba frente a las gradas, casi anochecía cuando por fin llamaron a los campeones, Harry tímidamente me saludo desde la distancia… para fastidiarlo lancé un hechizo de fuegos artificiales que escribían un "Te amo Harry Potter" con chispas rojas y verdes que fue recibido por gritos y aplausos de las chicas, el pobre se puso de mil colores y Víktor le dio un coscorrón amistoso, todo era risas, emoción y expectativa.

Albus daba sus indicaciones y aproveché para ir por un par de cervezas de mantequilla para Erick y para mi, al bajar de las gradas pase "casualmente" por las gradas de honor, donde profesores y empleados del ministerio de alto rango esperaban ver la ultima prueba, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy y su esposa, la paliducha Narcisa, Draco era idéntico a su madre pero era obvio que buscaban de una u otra hacer que luciera mas como su padre, orgulloso, petulante y despreciable, al menos era evidente el haber logrado esa meta; me acerque a mi tutor que estaba sentado cerca de Sinistra y Sybill

-voy por bebidas, quieren algo?- pregunte en general

-Nada para nosotras Mina- contesto Aurora-ya vi tus resultados, felicidades!, espero que Snape se comportara como un tutor decente y te haya premiado como mereces-

-Aurora…tristemente mi tutor dice que soy casi como un rinoceronte… no me merecí ni un caramelo- lo mire entrecerrando los ojos pero enviándole a Severus claramente el mensaje sobre que tipo de "caramelo" era el que quería, de inmediato dejo de verme sin quitar su mascara fría, distante y bastante odiosa

-es increíble Snape- regaño Sybill –lo que daríamos Alan y yo por tener una niña como ella- tomo mi mano – cariño, Alan tuvo que ir a la ciudad por asunto de negocios, pero Severus nos dijo sobre los deportes que quieres practicar, el va a ayudarte a contratar los mejores entrenadores- sonrío –felicidades por tus exámenes-

-gracias Sybill- la abracé –entonces no necesitan nada?-

-quizá un poco de silencio- gruño mi tutor, me puse en cuclillas frente a el – y que dejes de hacer tanto escandalo- sonreí

-seguro?- de nuevo la imagen de mi deseado "caramelo", y me dio un zape como le gustaba dar a los Griffindor –auch!ok como quieras! Tu te lo pierdes- y riendo discretamente salí del area de gradas, hacia las mesas de bebidas…topándome con Malfoy Sr.

-vaya, la misteriosa hija adoptiva de Severus- siseo, pude verlo perfectamente, no me gusto su cabello idéntico en el tono al de Draco, pero su persona emanaba tal energía que me sentí mareada y con nauseas –y de que tugurio saliste pequeña?- instintivamente puse mi capucha para cubrir mis orejas –no es necesario que te ocultes niña, se que eres una hibrida, eres noticia no solo en Hogwarts, sino en muchos lugares…se ha hablado de ti –muchos lugares? Donde está papá tal vez?

-pues que triste que la gente no tenga una vida propia como para perder el tiempo con una simple hibrida como yo- conteste sin más –y si me disculpa, mi novio hibrido me espera- tome dos botellas de cerveza, di la media vuelta y sentí un tirón en mi hombro, al segundo siguiente el aliento de Lucius me hacia tener escalofríos de miedo

-si pongo los ojos en una elfita, ten por seguro que mas temprano que tarde, estará en mi poder- lo mire de reojo, me dio asco

-esta hibrida de elfo, señor Malfoy no está sola- susurre tratando de no demostrarle miedo

-lo dices por Severus?- rio bajito –si hablo con él de la manera correcta… esa misma noche serías mía- trague saliva

-entonces…hable con él- contesté mostrando firmeza, jale mi hombro y seguí mi camino, procurando evitar que se notara el temblor en mis piernas…llegue a las gradas y me senté de inmediato junto a Erick

-gracias preciosa- dijo cuando tomo su botella, fue cuando rozo mi mano y la sintió helada- estas bien?- asentí sin mirarlo, pero mis manos estaban heladas y temblaba como una hoja –que sucede?-

-nada cariño- gemí mas que contesté, busqué con la mirada a Snape, efectivamente Malfoy cumplió su amenaza y hablaba con él, me miraban de una forma extraña, algo contesto Severus que hizo enojar al señor Lucius porque ahora lo veía con un odio tremendo, Snape lo atrajo para decirle algo al oído, Malfoy escuchó, me miro y sin decirle nada mas a mi tutor dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar en el graderío de honor.

-estas bien?- Erick me abrazo –preciosa estas temblando!- se quitó la capa y me cubrió la espalda, volvió a abrazarme –todo esta bien?-

-si… solo estoy nerviosa por los chicos- contesté en un susurro –podrías abrazarme mas fuerte?- no era de quien esperaba sentirme protegida, pero era lo más discreto y apropiado en ese momento, no podía correr a los brazos de Severus y arrebujarme entre los pliegues de su túnica.

La ultima prueba dio inicio, todos gritaban vítores, un narrador sobrevolaba el laberinto y narraba la acción, no lograba sentirme tranquila y pretextando querer una botana deje nuevamente las gradas, caminé hacia la cercana cabaña de Hagrid y entré, Fang me recibió con un alegre ladrido.

-hola perrito- acaricie su cabeza evitando ser salpicada por sus babas eternas –puedo quedarme un ratito?- repitió el fuerte ladrido, me acerque a la chimenea para obtener algo de calor… la puerta se abrió de golpe

-Señorita Snape!- sorprendido el profesor Moody me veía con su ojo chistoso –que hace aquí?-

-me sentí indispuesta profesor- procuré sonreír –pero ya iba de vuelta- tome la capa de mi novio y me la abroché bien

-quiere usted que la escolte?- escoltarme? Me encogí de hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde se escuchaba el zumbido de la multitud –es peligroso este sitio señorita- susurro mientras hacia los pasos más lentos –se dice que quien usted sabe esta por volver- un tono extraño en su voz me hizo verlo fijamente, ese feo tic de pasar rápidamente la lengua sobre sus labios hizo que dejara de mirarlo

-no sabia nada de ese rumor profesor Moody- conteste cerrándome –de ser así, creo que lo mejor es que me adelante para no distraerlo de un posible ataque- este tipo me da miedo

-debes ayudar a Potter, esta en peligro- gruño agarrando con fuerza mi brazo

-como dice!- alarmada voltee, me dolía la presión de su mano –profesor me lastima!- no hizo nada –profesor por favor!-

-el te necesita-

-el? Potter?- lo veía confundida, tratando de zafarme de su mano

-no…-me soltó por fin –sabe que estás aquí- sonrió –te quiere a su lado- no espere a escuchar mas y comencé a correr de vuelta a las gradas, una serie de chispas rojas llamó mi atención, y si Harry necesitaba realmente mi ayuda?, desvié mi camino y ocultándome entre las sombras llegue a uno de los muros del laberinto, ubique las chispas rojas y con el uso de la magia fui abriéndome paso entre las espesas ramas, me encontré con Víktor tirado en el piso, los pasos de alguien mas me hizo esconderme, fue cuando vi a Harry que corría junto con Diggory y los seguí.

Al dar una vuelta quise alcanzarlos, prevenirlos sobre lo que Moody me había dicho, sin embargo apenas alcancé a ver como indecisos sujetaban al mismo tiempo la enorme copa… y desaparecieron en un chispazo…que demonios pasaba!? Los pasos a mis espaldas aumentaban, no se si era algo normal en el torneo o que, pero comencé a correr evitando ser encontrada, con conjuros explosivos ligeros logre salir minutos después por un ala oculta en la oscuridad del bosque, y tras dar una vuelta enorme volví a las gradas, estaba por subirlas cuando apareció de golpe Harry y llevaba la copa en la mano, y Diggory a su lado, inmóvil… todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar, pero el ojiverde no se movía, al contrario parecía estar en shock, los profesores se levantaron de inmediato y bajaron por el lado donde yo estaba, Severus me sujeto de los hombros

-no se que sucede, pero ve de inmediato a tu habitación- parpadee confundida ante su orden, estaba pálido y apretaba con fuerza su muñeca tatuada, todos comenzaron a gritar, Harry gritaba algo sobre mi padre, sobre que Cedric estaba muerto, Moody paso a mi lado empujándome, trastabillé y logre aferrarme a un pasamanos, fue cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y un brillo maligno lo iluminaba, una sonrisa sádica flotaba en sus labios cicatrizados; comencé a correr hasta el castillo, me senté a recuperar el aliento en los escalones, el ruido de voces que se acercaban me hicieron pensar en mi tutor y me oculté tras una estatua, no quería que me riñera en ese momento, pero no era Severus, de nuevo Moody, jalando a Harry hacia su oficina, y el pobre niño dejándose guiar confundido y asustado. Quise obedecer a mi tutor, meterme a mi dormitorio, bajo la protección de mis mantas y no moverme sino hasta que él lo ordenara, un halo oscuro envolvía el lugar, murmullos, gritos, fantasmas y vivos lo repetían una y otra vez

_**VOLDEMORT HA VUELTO.**_

Tras Moody y Harry, entraron Albus y Minerva guiados por Severus, los seguí, que me hizo desobedecer a mi tutor?, que sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza? Que la expresión en su rostro era de total confusión…miedo tal vez?, no lo se, pero fui tras ellos, ocultándome entre las estatuas, tratando de no ser el rinoceronte que dijo mi tutor… concentrada en caminar, trasladarme y moverme como el viento, como un elfo.

Cuando entraron a la oficina de DCAO espere unos segundos, escuché como azotaban la puerta de la oficina del profesor y entré, ocultándome en el enorme ropero que albergaba al boggart que Lupin dejo olvidado… después de pegar un salto y evitar un grito de terror fue muy incomodo para mi toparme con una versión de mi misma, con la carne desgarrada, las vísceras brotando verdosas de mi vientre, y esos ojos agusanados, vacíos de vida mirándome fijamente con la boca en O emitiendo un sonido terrorífico, gutural… un gemido de muerte.

De nuevo pasos y voces, revise por una hendidura que había entre el espejo y la madera, Albus y Minerva salían presurosamente de la oficina llevando con ellos a Harry, salí de mi escondite dejando a mi versión muerta encerrada, y confundida por mi falta de reacción ante su presencia… pero esto era mas importante que morirme de miedo… subí rápidamente los escalones y abrí la puerta, en una silla, atado y semi inconciente estaba un hombre joven, con el rostro lleno de cicatrices y el cabello castaño claro enmarañado y sucio como paja vieja, sus ropas eran de Alastor, pero el ojo había caído rodando hasta un rincón y la pierna falsa estaba tirada a un costado de la silla, Severus salía de un baúl pero eso no me extrañó, lo que me sorprendió fue que ayudaba a salir a un Alastor Moody sucio, semi desnudo y doliéndose tremendamente a cada paso.

-que haces aquí!- me miro furioso, mire a Moody e ignore su regaño

-déjame ayudarte- susurre y di la mano al pobre hombre, tuerto y sin una pierna, con harapos en lugar de ropas, el hombre en la silla balbuceaba mientras Severus ayudaba al anciano acostarse en la cama que se suponía era del profesor de DCAO, me acerque a la silla curiosa, no era posible entender nada mas que "Señor Tenebroso" "de vuelta"

-quien eres?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente, no me contesto pero sus ojos enrojecidos estaban fijos en mi, una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en sus labios torciendo el rostro sobre la cicatriz, este tipo es espeluznante –quien eres?- volví a preguntar

-un servidor suyo mi señora- contesto y soltó una carcajada –pronto reinaras a su lado mi ama- en dos pasos Snape ya estaba a nuestro lado –la has cuidado bien y mi señor te recompensara- gruño el hombre dirigiéndose a mi tutor –pero no aceptara nunca que basura como tu se revuelque con ella- me miro sonriendo ampliamente mientras un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de los labios torcidos –tu padre te tiene mejores planes mi señora- puede decir de mi lo que quiera, pero decirle basura a Severus nunca!, me levante y tomándolo por la solapa de sus prendas acerque su asqueroso rostro al mío

-quien demonios eres!- grite –que planes tiene Voldemort!- al escuchar su nombre soltó un chillido y luego volvió a reír – la única basura aquí eres tu!- sentí el tirón del brazo por parte de Severus pero estaba mas que furiosa, mire fijamente al hombre – _repercussus ex intueri_- no moví la mirada de sus ojos, comenzaron a abrirse y pude notar como temblaba, como se encogía ante un dolor que solo existía en su mente, balbuceaba nombres, reía como loco, sus ojos primero se secaron como un par de canicas viejas, luego del centro de sus ojos salio un brillo rojo que pronto envolvió a todo el globo ocular, el hombre grito de dolor, gimió y pedía perdón, luego volvía a reír, a maldecir, lo solté cuando solo reía bajito, no se movía, solo reía y respiraba mientras sus ojos lucían como carbones a punto de apagarse.

-que hiciste!?- mi tutor no estaba furioso, estaba encolerizado tenia la varita en la mano apuntando directamente hacia mi pecho –Wilhemina que hiciste?- solté al hombre y mire tranquilamente a Severus

-un conjuro de castigo… vio sus pecados, sus errores… los vivió en carne propia, sigue vivo, solo que …esta ciego y más loco que de costumbre- susurre, pasos en las escaleras me pusieron de nuevo en alerta, cerré los ojos del hombre y busque donde meterme

-el baúl es buen lugar- dijo el maltrecho Moody, sin esperar otra invitación entré y Severus lo cerro de golpe, no escuche nada mas, el lugar era enorme, unas escaleras bajaban hasta donde el pobre profesor había estado escondido, cuanto tiempo? No lo sabia en ese momento, tras algunos minutos la entrada se abrió y mi tutor se veía como si estuviera veinte metros arriba de mi, subí corriendo las escaleras, ahora los pasos se alejaban y él se notaba nervioso, ansioso por salir de esa oficina..

-Narwë te ordeno ir a tu habitación, usa una ruta donde nadie te vea- uso mi nombre mágico? Pero estoy tan asustada que realmente no era necesario!, bueno… obediente salí por una ventana, ya no vi al viejo profesor, baje sujetándome entre tuberías, ladrillos, salientes… mi habitación no estaba tan lejos, entré por la ventana… Jumble ya estaba ahí y ahora si lo conocí enojado.

-el amo profesor Snape le dio una orden- me riño… ME RIÑO!

-si… pero tenia cosas que hacer- contesté y tomé de inmediato mi cuaderno de notas, busque la pagina indicada y comencé a escribir mi experiencia al usar el nuevo hechizo.

Cuatro horas después Severus entró a mi habitación, vestía prendas que nunca note que tuviera, una túnica con una pechera elaborada en piezas de cuero y metal adheridas de tal forma que no se veían las uniones, esta túnica le cubría casi hasta las rodillas, pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo material que la pechera, la capa era negra azulosa, mas gruesa que la lana, pero dúctil y ligera como la seda, en la mano llevaba una mascara de metal con el rostro de un demonio con dos hendiduras para los ojos y algo que simulaba una boca, también con hendiduras para poder respirar. Era la imagen misma de un demonio, un monstruo devorador de vida… un devorador de muerte, pero también lucia agotado, sus ojos cansados me miraron y apenas tuve tiempo para detener su caída, Jumble me ayudó a llevarlo a la cama, donde se sentó mientras le quitaba esa extraña indumentaria.

-estas bien?- fue su primer pregunta, a pesar de que sabia que estaba encerrada en mi habitación desde hacia horas se preocupo mucho por mi, gimió cuando quité la pechera, respiro profundamente e hizo un gesto de dolor –pregunte…si estabas bien-

-si, pero tu me preocupas!- le quité completamente la capa, palpe sus brazos y aunque hizo un gesto de dolor no refirió nada más, solo cuando toque su pecho me di cuenta de que tenia rotas algunas costillas –que te paso!- lo miré alarmada y saque de inmediato mi botiquín personal, le serví algo para sus huesos fracturados y lo tomo sin decir nada, toque suavemente su estomago, revise si tenia otro hueso roto, me dejo hacer de enfermera –creo que solo eran unas costillas- susurre y termine de sacarle la camisa, su torso estaba amoratado, unas pequeñas heridas ya estaban secas y parecía que una manada de toros paseo sobre el –quien te hizo esto?- pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, Jumble me acerco un cuenco donde vacié un poco de poción curativa y con un paño húmedo en ella limpie sus lesiones, que poco a poco cerraban

-mi querido suegro- gruño intentando reír

-papá hizo esto?... pero por que!?- demonios que mi padre atacara a Severus no estaba en mis planes!

-tu padre actúa y después pregunta- susurro sujetando una venda que le colocaba sobre las costillas rotas –al no responder de inmediato a su llamado… llegue un par de horas mas tarde, y antes que otra cosa…un cruccio me dio la bienvenida- respiro con fuerza –media hora mas tarde tuvo a bien escucharme y afortunadamente quedo complacido con mi informe- termine de ajustar las vendas y lo acosté sobre el blanco edredón con cuidado le quité las botas y estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón cuando me detuvo

-no pienses otra cosa, tienes suerte de estar vivo y eso es todo… - sonreí –no me gustaría volver a romperte una costilla- soltó mi mano y el mismo desabrocho su ropa, quitándola y lo arrope acomodando las mantas y almohadas

-por ahora tu padre esta de acuerdo en que sigas a mi cuidado- susurro extendiéndome su mano para que me acostara con él –me pregunto sobre lo que sabes, cuanto has crecido- sonrió –de hecho, me ha felicitado por cuidarte tanto-

-no sabe que tan bien me cuidas?- negó suavemente

-sigo vivo… no sabe nada- quiso reír pero un acceso de tos se lo impidió –creo que me perforé un pulmón- me incorporé de inmediato y lo revisé

-no…solo es dolor y cansancio, duerme que yo te cuido- acaricie su cabello –cuando querrá mi padre conocerme?-

-esta de acuerdo en que vayas a América, dejar que crezcas un poco mas mientras el recupera fuerzas y nos reagrupa- susurro adormilado por la poción relajante con la que le daba un suave masaje en la espalda

-algo mas?- susurre sin querer sacarlo de su amodorramiento

-si… esta orgulloso de que hayas matado a la bruja…era una piedra en su zapato… - y lo escuche respirar suavemente, ya estaba dormido..

Comencé a levantar su ropa, en un compartimiento de mi ropero guarde su "uniforme" no sin antes modelar ante el espejo como se me vería la pechera, la verdad era genial! Me puse la mascara y no me gustó, guardé todo y tocaron la puerta, abrí con cuidado de no despertar a mi tutor.

-como se encuentra?- era Albus –lo busque en su dormitorio pero Jumble me dijo que estaba aquí- con la mirada buscaba a mis espaldas, así que lo dejé pasar haciéndole señas de que no hiciera ruido

-traía costillas rotas, pero ya lo atendí- susurre, algo intentó decirme pero lo calle –shht… se que Poppy es la enfermera, pero creo que no se vería bien que el profesor de pociones recorriera el castillo mal herido- asintió –no te preocupes… yo me hago cargo –en eso apareció Jumble con mi diván acompañante de noches de estudio, desvelos y charlas con mi tutor –aquí voy a dormir ok?- volvió a asentir –en cuanto se sienta mejor le digo que te vea en tu oficina-

-veo que Severus esta muy bien atendido- susurro mientras salía

-mejor que bien atendido… nadie lo va a molestar, ni tu Albus- susurre –si algo aprendí de Poppy es cuidar celosamente de mis pacientes-

-serás buena medimaga- como? Un dejo de buena voluntad y amabilidad de Albus hacia mi?

-gracias- sonreí –como esta Potter?-

-muy alterado, y lo peor de todo es que nadie quiere creerle- suspiro

-consideras que quiera charlar conmigo?-

-con la hija de su peor enemigo?- entrecerró los ojos

-con la hija de la elfa que violo su peor enemigo- contesté –tengo motivos para detestar a mi padre- me miro inquisitivo –si, se que dudas de mi, pero lo que menos quiero es tener encima al ministerio por matar al niño de oro de Hogwarts- suspire –y pese a todos los vaticinios, predicciones y profecías, el niño me cae muy bien, podría decirse que hasta siento algo de afinidad con él-

-si el quiere entonces, puedes intentar hablar sobre este asunto con Harry-

-gracias- dije de nuevo –y la familia de Diggory?-

-ya te imaginarás- suspiro –pero tu amiga Fleur y el señor Krum están bien…aunque al joven Víktor hay que darle un poco de tiempo, estuvo bajo el influjo del imperius-

-el farsante que se hizo pasar por Alastor?- asintió –y ese quien es?-

-es una historia muy larga, que supongo Severus te contará en otro momento- tomo la perilla de la puerta- por ahora, cuídalo mucho, mañana hablaras con Potter y tus amigos buenas noches señorita Snape- sonrió mientras cerraba

-amita?- Jumble me miraba confundido

-cinco pasos Jumble, cinco pasos- fue todo lo que contesté, acomode unos almohadones en el diván y me dispuse a pasar una noche en vela, cuidando a mi tutor.

Severus despertó casi a la una de la tarde, claro que logre que durmiera tanto después de algunas sesiones de masaje con poción relajante, era difícil aplicarla y evitar caer dormida, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo, se sentó en la cama completamente recuperado.

-buenos días- susurre desde mi diván, con un montón de libros, pergaminos y toallas rodeándome

-que es todo eso?- miro todo curioso poniéndose de pie

-estudiaba, repasaba y limpiaba mis manos para no dormirme- vio el frasco de poción relajante en la mesa

-no has dormido- negué suavemente haciendo ojitos tiernos –princesa- se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla

-esto hace que valga la pena el desvelo- sonrió y me atrajo para besarme, pero me resistí un poco –no por ahora, no se si Albus nos este vigilando- de inmediato me soltó y volvió a la cama –estuvo aquí anoche, no quise despertarte y no deje que lo hiciera, si tienes algún reporte que dar, será en las mejores condiciones- sonreí y en eso apareció Jumble con un servicio para almorzar –eres un paciente callado y eso me gusta- sonrió –toma-le serví un poco de café y me senté a su lado

-me mimas demasiado- susurró en un tono desconocido hasta ese momento para mi…estaba apenado?

-lo que te mereces- acomodé sus cabellos con mucho cariño – después de todo, mi padre te puso en el estado que llegaste- bese su hombro – me apena que la familia te trate tan mal-

-no te preocupes, conozco a tu padre- no hablamos mientras bebía su café, fui a su dormitorio por ropa en buen estado, cuando estaba de vuelta lo escuche ducharse, deje todo en la cama y levante todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar, verlo salir de repente del baño, con el cabello escurriendo sobre su piel blanca y fresca, cubierto solo por una toalla… Merlín que visión tan maravillosa!, trague saliva y mejor regrese a mi trabajo.

-gracias- susurro y voltee a mirarlo, era extraño verlo así, casi tímido cuando todo mundo lo sabíamos y lo conocíamos como el hombre mas frío y cruel al menos del colegio.

-deja de decirlo quieres?- contesté – Albus te espera en su oficina en cuanto te sientas mejor- me senté en la cama mientras se terminaba de vestir –ya te sientes bien-

-si, mejor que nunca- no me miraba, hablaba muy bajito

-que te pasa?- tome su mano y dejó de abrochar la camisa

-solo … - carraspeo –no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de atenciones- acaricie su mejilla

-deberías acostumbrarte, al menos por ahora- seguí abotonándole la camisa –voy a cuidarte, aun sobre lo que diga papá, entiendes?-

-aunque te mate por ello?-

-vale la pena- le acomodé el cuello de la camisa y le ayude a ponerse la túnica –por todo esto vale la pena- repetí

-Mina- sujeto mis manos pegándolas a su pecho –si soy exigente contigo cuando practicas, cuando te hago estudiar…- lo interrumpí parándome de puntillas y besándolo suavemente

-se por que lo haces- hice un guiño –y aunque me fastidies como profesor nunca voy a dejar de sentir esto por ti, eres mi hombre perfecto- me soltó y peino sus cabellos con los dedos –luces muy bien-

-claro- susurro –eso dices porque me quieres- recordé cuando le dije lo mismo cuando curioseaba mi mesa de maquillajes

-con el alma, pero eso no me hace ciega- suspire –es hora de que vayas con Albus- lo acompañe a la puerta

-no salgas quieres?- de nuevo la preocupación salio a flote

-tranquilo, aquí te espero- cerré la puerta, me distraje arreglando el lugar, horas mas tarde mis amigos llegaron como tromba.

-sabes que tu padre ha vuelto?- Nush lo grito mientras los demás entraban intempestivamente, azotamos la puerta.

-creo que en Uruguay no te escucharon!- la regaño Fleur –estas bien Mina?- me miro preocupada

-si, solo un poco nerviosa- sonreí –de cualquier forma si papá me busca que mas podría hacer? Esconderme? Díganme donde-

-solo llegará a ti sobre mi cadáver- afirmo Erick abrazándome

-eso no será problema- contesto Nush –que te dijo Potter?-

-nada, aun no hablo con él- de nuevo tocan la puerta, es Víktor

-podemos hablar?- abrí la puerta para que pasara, notó a los demás y de detuvo –preferiría que a solas Mina-

-chicos, estorbamos- gruño Erick y salieron, no sin antes dar de su parte un empujón al húngaro

-no es lo que piensas Carvajal- le grito Krum y entro –anoche, alguien me hizo un imperius-

-lo se Víktor, no viste nada, no recuerdas?-

-me han preguntado si fue el profesor Alastor, pero no… no fue él… no he querido decírselo a nadie mas pero… fue un hombre alto y delgado, cabellos largos, pálido..-

-Lucius Malfoy?-

-el padre del enano de Slytherin?- asentí- no… por eso estoy aquí, Mina creo que era tu tío, del que nos has platicado, alcancé a ver que tiene el cabello como tú-

-mi tío?- arrugue la nariz –no lo creo, debiste ver mal Vík-

-tal vez, por eso no quise decir nada, pero por favor cuídate quieres?- tomo mi mano, temblaba y estaba helado

-tranquilo, voy a cuidarme-

-hoy volvemos a Durmstrang – suspiro –seguimos en contacto?-

-claro- sonreí –de eso no tengas dudas, y si recuerdas algo mas…-

-te aviso de inmediato-

-muchas gracias Víktor, cuídate mucho- nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y me quede sola, si Víktor regresa a su colegio, entonces su director iría con ellos? Salí de la habitación, no llegue muy lejos, Severus me encontró a medio pasillo

-te dije que no salieras- gruño, creo que Albus lo puso de malas

-Durmstrang vuelve a Hungría- contesté a modo de defensa –no se supone que si su director fue mortífago…-

-el muy cobarde escapo- respondió –prepara tus cosas, hoy mismo nos vamos a Londres-

-ya?- balbucee- pero mi diploma, la graduación…-

-preciosa- susurro acorralándome entre una armadura y un pilar –el mundo es peligroso ahora, todo eso ha pasado a segundo término, tu colegio vuelve hoy a Francia y tu te quedas conmigo, nos vamos a Londres, espero que Petter ya no se encuentre en casa-

-y Jumble?-

-cierto!- se dio un golpe en la frente –ve a empacar, vuelvo en un momento- y regresó a la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando regreso ya tenia mis cosas listas, lo bueno de ser minimalista

-y?- lo mire preocupada, no podríamos dejar a Jumble después de lo que ha pasado

-se va con nosotros, Albus hablo con él y quiso seguir a tu lado- miro mis cosas –lista entonces?-

-si- sonreí –creo que este deja de ser mi dormitorio en este momento

-si- suspiro –ya no eres estudiante…- se acerco y me abrazo – pero ahora estarás mas tiempo conmigo en Londres- sacó un pergamino de su túnica- me lo acaba de entregar Albus- lo abrí

-el fallo del ministerio!- lo leí ávidamente –ya no soy Snape!-

-no por ahora… pero te han otorgado el apellido de tu padre – leí mas abajo…

-Wilhemina Riddle?-

-tan mal suena?- pregunto por la expresión en mi rostro

-me gusta mas Snape- doble el pergamino

-eso tiene remedio- susurro a mi oído

-como?- si sigo siendo una boba, me confundí mas cuando sonrió ampliamente

-cuando dejes tu apellido de soltera- que?...QUE? eso era una declaración?

-ha…es…solo…- comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-no ahora niña!... cuando todo esto termine-

-hmm si, era muy bello para ser real- rezongue –si eso va a ser cuando todo esto termine… vuelvo en un minuto- fingí intentar salir del cuarto, me detuvo

-que vas a hacer?-

-matar a papá!- contesté de la manera mas inocente que se me ocurrió, enarbolando mi varita.

-olvídalo!- ordeno serio, pero de inmediato cambio el semblante –además no es importante un papel cuando te sientes bien con alguien-

-cierto!- si, los papeles no importan, importa mas lo que sienta él por mi.

Esa noche llegamos a Londres, nadie en casa, aparentemente Petter se fue con papá, me sentía nerviosa, por fin era Riddle, no se interponía nada entre Severus y yo… cuando traspasé el umbral detrás de él mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-nerviosa?- pregunto en un susurro mientras me ayudaba a quitarme la capa

-un... poco- conteste, beso mis labios con ternura

-no debes estarlo- contesto –no te sientas presionada por nada, todo va a suceder a su tiempo-

-seguro?- lo mire fijamente

-al menos me darás tiempo para cenar y descansar un poco del viaje-

-hmm… durante la batalla lo que menos tienes es tiempo para descansar- repetí de una lección anterior, dictada por el mismo

-me declaras la guerra?- Merlín de nuevo su voz esta tan ronca, tan sexy, tan..tan! y tal vez me hizo el conjuro de piernas de gelatina cuando me tomo por la cintura

-no… solo será un poco de entrenamiento- susurre colgándome a su cuello y acurrucándome melosa a su silueta.

**Comentarios**

**Un poco dark, un poco horny… proximo capitulo no recomendado para piromaniacas jajaja, sorry Odille, pero bien me dijiste… quiero meter muchos M! y ya mi niña se muere de ganas, ha pasado mas de un par de meses después de lo del baile, dime…tu aguantarías teniendo a ese ejemplar de hombre a tu lado? Antes que brujas, dragonas, homicidas o piromaniacas… tenemos nuestro corazoncito jijiji eso si… procure no meter muchos arcoiris melosos, pero…es que estos se adoran! Como negarles un ratito de conejitos rosas y caramelos y toodo eso… bueno el proximo capitulo tendra caramelos jejeje… aiiin ya quiero detallarlo, porque escrito ya esta, solo detalles y unas correcciones.**

**Les aviso cuando ponga el otro Mature, ya saben, en cuanto avise lo buscan en mi perfil.**

**Repercussus ex intueri :****reflejo de la mirada:**

**aunque el conjuro es sacado de la misma pagina que menciono en el capitulo anterior, adapte su efecto y es identico a la capacidad que tiene el personaje del corredor fantasma, hace ver a los otros sus errores y pecados, quemandoles el alma, Mina no quema el alma pero si los vuelve locos de terror, asi que el alma de Crouch esta aprisionada en una mente aun mas enferma que la de él mismo.**


	40. Chapter 42

HE SUBIDO EL SEGUNDO CAPI MATURE... ESTA BASTANTE INTERESANTE A MI PARECER!

ya saben, busquenlo en mi guia de publicados... se llama

**Mi segunda leccion: tu tacto**

Es previo a este capitulo

ojalá les guste!

**Disclaimer: Jo creo al mundo potter, yo lo tome prestado tantito para que mi niña se pasee en él y de a Sevie lo que tanta falta le hizo en los 7 libros.**

Capitulo 42

Al salir del baño noté que la habitación estaba en perfecto orden

-volvió Jumble?- pregunte sacando prendas limpias de mi equipaje

- no aquí- susurro serio dándome la espalda mientras también se vestía –tuve que quemar algunas cosas- quemar? Como que quemar?, fue cuando me percaté del calor mas intenso, la estufa que proveía de calor durante el invierno estaba encendida, algunos pétalos aun chasqueaban por su contacto con el fuego

-quemaste todo?- lo mire sorprendida terminando de acicalarme

-si… cualquiera de nuestros fluidos en las manos erróneas pueden ser un arma - se puso de pie acomodando su cabello –una gota de saliva, sangre… y demás… pueden ser ingredientes potentes para una poción controladora o algún tipo de veneno- lo mire sorprendida, después de una noche como la pasada, tenia cabeza para pensar en pociones y todo eso?

-eso lo aprendí con el tiempo –maldición de nuevo metiéndose en mi cabeza –lo siento princesa, pero siempre debes mantener tu mente cerrada, y siempre debes estar alerta ante un posible ataque o una traición-

-no confías en Jumble?-

-no - se acercó y acaricio mi mejilla

-es difícil estar siempre en guardia- lo mire con una sensación de aprehensión –siempre has vivido así?- asintió –y… esas precauciones las tienes conmigo?- volvió a responder que si con un movimiento

-no es que desconfié de ti princesa- contesto abrazándome –tu inexperiencia y sobre todo tu extrema confianza en los demás me hace vulnerable… por eso aun te oculto cosas- lo abrace con mas fuerza –pero eso no significa que dude de ti o que crea que vayas a traicionarme- beso mi frente –antes tenia la responsabilidad de cuidarte, ahora…debemos cuidarnos mutuamente- apretó más el abrazo –entendido?-

-si- suspire con el rostro pegado a su pecho –lo que sea con tal de que estés a salvo- mi estomago rugió

-creo que tienes un poco de hambre- susurro divertido

-mucha- su estomago respondió a mi estomago –y creo que tu también- nos separamos sin soltar el abrazo –Sevie…- no me dejo terminar de hablar, cubrió con sus dedos mis labios

-lo se…-sonrió –y yo a ti también… con el alma- sus ojos me miraban de una forma tan calida, tan dulce… creía que no era capaz de eso pero… este hombre tiene mucho mas en su corazón que mil bondadosos Dumbledores.

Bajamos al comedor, Jumble ya nos tenia el desayuno listo, al sentarnos a la mesa Severus sacó del maletín que dejamos en la planta baja un pequeño frasco con un liquido ambarino y sirvió unas gotas en mi jugo

-bébelo entero- susurro, lo mire extrañada sin tocar el vaso -Mina por favor bébelo ya- sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente tome el vaso y moví el contenido observándolo

-que es?- no me convencía de llevarlo a los labios, podría ser una poción para olvidar todo? borrarme la mente en cuanto terminara su contenido y volviera a ser el distante Severus Snape y no aquel que elegí como mi dueño?

-es...- bajo la voz hasta que fue un murmullo -Mina por como está la situación con tu padre, lo que menos podemos hacer es...- Jumble se encargaba de servir el almuerzo y aparentemente no nos escuchaba - por ahora no podemos...tu sabes- yo se?... si, digamos que no capto el mensaje...

-no podemos...- lo mire interrogante, hizo un cómico movimiento de ojos, fue cuando entendí - ha! eso! – ya! se trata de un bebe? -pero Sevi...- lo mire suplicante -a mi me encantaría que...- y sonreí

-princesa...no sabemos que quiere tu padre contigo... si llevas a... alguien más, quieres arriesgarlo a tu destino? - hay que feo suena eso! -y sobre todo, si tiene planes contigo...estará de acuerdo que sea mío?- hice un gesto mientras bebía el contenido del vaso

-si esta de acuerdo o no...- me interrumpió

-ya se que te importa un comino... pero que va a pasar conmigo... con...- no podía decirlo, y entendí perfectamente, papá sería capaz de matarlo, matar a nuestro bebe o algo peor... suspire y termine el contenido

Acabábamos de arrasar con los hotcakes, pan tostado con jamón, huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja (por fin un jugo distinto!) café por litros y unas galletas cuando tocaron a la puerta, mire a Severus asustada, pero el hizo un gesto que me indico que no había problema, Jumble se encargo de recibir a la visita que entro al comedor…eran Sybill y su esposo.

-mi niña!- saludo Sybill ofreciéndome un abrazo, salte de mi silla y la abrace con fuerza –todo bien mi niña?-pregunto preocupada

-si … todo bien- sonreí – al menos esta noche papá no dio señales de interesarse en mi- conteste abrazada a ella… me hacia tanta falta un apoyo materno… ella lo era en este momento

-profesor Snape, buenos días- saludo muy cortés Alan

-Alan- respondió a su vez muy caballeroso Severus, Sybill y yo los vimos por un segundo y nos reímos como tontas

-te digo que son idénticos- comente bajito y volvimos a reír

-Alan no es tan… tan…- soltamos una carcajada por la forma en que la profesora dudo continuar la frase

-Creo que será mejor dejar a las damas solas- refunfuño Snape –me acompañas a la biblioteca?- Alan siguió el camino que le indico Severus… y no… no eran idénticos… Sev es mucho mas atractivo, más alto y más delgado… bueno eso creo yo!.

-como esta Mina, como tomo lo de su padre?- Alan sujetaba una taza de café que Jumble le había servido, Severus sentado en el escritorio daba un trago a una novena taza de café

-esta bien- contestó lacónicamente… - al menos desde la muerte de Cedric la he mantenido distraída con otras cosas- dio otro trago

-si, vaya manera de distraerla, supe que fue tu enfermera… ya estas mejor?- Alan tomo asiento en el sofá preferido de Severus que no le dijo nada.

-un par de costillas rotas y músculos adoloridos gracias a un cruccio… pero ya estoy mejor, gracias- la formalidad se podía cortar en el ambiente

-Severus puedo hablar libremente?, no quiero que te ofendas…. Pero hay algo que me inquieta-

-dime- Snape miro fijamente a su interlocutor

-la quieres?- los ojos marrones de Alan le sostenían la mirada –disculpa que te lo pregunte de esta manera, pero a Sybill y a mi nos preocupa mucho, la queremos casi como si fuera una hija…no queremos que sufra, y menos algo tan doloroso como que… tu sabes-

-nuestros asuntos personales no son de incumbencia externa- contesto fríamente

-lo se Snape, pero entiende, ella no tiene a nadie mas…-

-me tiene a mi!- comenzaba a enojarse

-si, lo sabemos… -respondió Alan conciliador -pero que tanto te tiene, que tanto puedes decir que le perteneces… Severus esta mañana la niña brilla como el sol mismo y no soy tan ciego como para desconocer el motivo! Se que desde siempre ella ha sido capaz de dar su vida por ti, de morir por ti o vivir por ti… matar por ti… pero tu?- Alan suspiro tratando de controlarse –eres mucho mayor que ella, y por años te has cerrado a los demás…crees que es correcto todo esto?-

-no, no se si sea correcto- musito Severus, sopesando el punto que tocaba Alan –como has dicho, ella es capaz de muchas cosas por mi… - los ojos negros se posaron ahora en los marrones, pero no había expresión fría o distante, ni siquiera un bloqueo –y yo soy capaz de ser lo que ella quiera- dio un nuevo trago al café –ella llego a cambiar todo, mi vida no ha girado, se estremeció y muchos muros se derrumbaron…-

-lo se, por como te conocí y como te describe Sybill, entiendo que en en otros tiempos disfrutarías haberme pulverizado por ser un entrometido- Alan sonrió y dejo su taza en la mesilla – como sea Severus, quiero pedirte que la cuides mucho, y que cualquier cosa que necesiten tengas la plena confianza de pedírnoslo-

Cosa? A que cosa se refería este muggle? Severus no contesto, solo lo miro fijamente… como era posible que en ocho años la presencia de esa niña le mutara la vida de tal manera que hasta un simple muggle tuviera la posibilidad de ofrecerle un apoyo moral.

-Sybill te dijo que quiero a Mina entrenada…físicamente- Snape trato de cambiar un poco el giro del tema

-algo me comento… pero por que?- demonios ese muggle era psicoterapeuta o que?

-como ya hablamos antes, el padre de Mina ha vuelto –Alan asintió sin interrumpirlo – la abandono por 18 años, y la noche de la final del torneo hizo algo para poder encarnar nuevamente… en lo mas parecido a un humano- enarco la cejas como dudando de que Voldemort luciera como humano –después de la bienvenida a mi persona… me pregunto sobre la niña, sobre como había sobrevivido a su infancia y como logró llegar a la fecha, entera y sin repercusiones de ser hija de quien es- carraspeo –le explique que me hice cargo de ella, que me encargue de su educación y bueno, un reporte mas de tutor que de sirviente, el problema en si es que a Wilhemina se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de conocer a su padre, incluso de ser lo que yo…-

-mortífago?- Snape asintió –ella sabe lo que son? Lo que hacen?-

-tu lo has dicho hace un momento, ella es capaz de matar por mi, me ha pedido volver al camino que me llevo a su madre sin importarle que sufrió tanto por causa nuestra-

-esta muy confundida entonces- susurro Alan –tu que piensas-

-cuando se trata de ella, mi capacidad de pensar o razonar se nulifican totalmente.- por fin admitió Severus soltando un fuerte respiro –quiero complacerla en todo… en todo lo que ella quiera, pero también me preocupa el hecho de que su padre va a utilizarla o al menos dañarla mucho mas de lo que ya le hizo, ese entrenamiento no es para volverla mortífago o para incluirla en la orden del fénix… es simplemente para que pueda sobrevivir-

En el comedor Jumble atendía a Sybill con un servicio de almuerzo mientras yo hablaba sin parar

-que paso en el colegio, como esta Harry?- no deje que ella contestara -me preocupo el hecho de que pudieran suplantar a un profesor, ahora que medidas tomará Albus para protegerlos?- Sybill estuvo a punto de hablar -vas a volver a dar clases? seguirá abierto el colegio?-

-tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, Albus esta trabajando con todos para proteger a los alumnos-

-los alumnos me importan un cuerno... ustedes Sybill, tú, Aurora, Filius, Alan mismo corre peligro al ser tu esposo- la profesora sonrió triste

-eso lo tenemos muy claro mi niña, por eso vamos a separarnos un tiempo-

-que!- no puede ser, se adoran, se aman! no van a sobrevivir mucho así! no Sy!- me vi reflejada en su respuesta, Severus y yo deberíamos separarnos, en seis meses o menos quizás, pero a fin de cuentas nos separaríamos un tiempo, y al menos en este momento me siento incapaz de poder respirar lejos de él.

-Albus hablo con nosotros, de hecho venimos por Snape, tienen que hablar sobre la protección del colegio y los alumnos-

-pero Sevie corre más peligro que todos ustedes!-

-lo se!... pero es un riesgo que el acepto-

-pero fue hace años Sy! ahora es distinto!- ups! mi interlocutora me dirigió una mirada escrutadora

-por que va a ser distinto en esta ocasión?-

-el fue mi tutor, me crío desde los once años y lo que soy es gracias a el - eso si, Bendito seas Merlín por darme esa oportunidad - papá va a buscarlo...-

-ya lo hizo-

-si, y apenas sobrevivió!... si mi padre le pide cuentas exactas de mi educación y sobre todo, si estoy preparada para ser... lo que Voldemort quiera... Severus siempre estará en la mira! no creo justo que Albus además de todo le ponga mas carga en los hombros!- me dividía el sentimiento de furia en contra de Albus y el pánico de que algo le sucediera a Severus… algo que por un momento me asusto pero si… prefería miles de veces ver muerto a Albus, incluso ser su ejecutora mientras Severus se encontrara a salvo.

-mi niña, esa decision entonces corresponde solo a Severus y nadie mas… tengo mas tiempo que tu de conocerlo- intentó sonreír –y te soy sincera al reconocer que desde que cruzaste las puertas del colegio, le has cambiado un poco la vida… no todos lo han notado, Albus mismo se niega a creer que su espía estrella ahora sea un hombre normal…con algo de sentimientos-

-el no tiene sentimientos- afirmé enojada –es una debilidad que quiere enseñarme a eliminar de mi vida…- ahora resulta que el vejete se ha dado cuenta de que mi amado es vulnerable

-todos tenemos sentimientos mi niña- tomo mi mano suavemente –pero él los oculta, intenta negarlos- sonrió –pero cuando Lily Evans brillaba en su vida, el era un chico tan normal como tu y yo- me quede callada, ellos creen que sigue enamorado de la muerta? De la asquerosa sangre sucia? Ja ja ja, me rio de ellos… por que no es así, porque el me ama, me ama y quiero gritarlo al mundo… pero no puedo… deje escapar unas lagrimas de enojo

-me preocupa mucho… - susurre y mi amiga limpio mis lagrimas

-eso lo tengo claro mi niña, y se lo que sientes por él, pero pase lo que pase, lo que sintió por Evans no podrá borrarse tan fácilmente…ella era una chica muy especial-

-si… yo no soy mas que una estupida hibrida, hija del peor asesino del planeta –por que me siento tan mal? Por que escucho todo eso? Hace no menos de doce horas Severus me amó, me hizo suya y no negó sentir algo por mi… ya no ha mencionado a la sangre sucia, pero con las palabras de Sybill me siento mal, devastada… y si realmente la muerta sigue ahí, en su corazón? Y si su corazón sigue muerto con ella? Si a lo único que puedo aspirar es a tener su carne? Si lo de anoche solo fue… nada? … Merlín que mal me siento!

-Mina no es para que te lo tomes así… se lo que sientes por él, me lo confesaste y como tal ha quedado entre nosotras, pero tu corazón late tan fuerte cada vez que estás a su lado que es imposible negarlo ante los demás… y… temo que solo llegue a jugar con tus sentimientos, que te utilice para protegerse de tu padre-

-el no seria capaz de hacerme eso- susurre tragando las lagrimas… recuerda Mina que exponer tus sentimientos te hace mas débil ante los demás! –de hecho Sy- trague las lagrimas y el enorme nudo en la garganta que me ahogaba –si Snape me usa para evitar que mi padre le haga algo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en ello… le debo la vida, y eso es mucho mas que cualquier cosa- la mire fijamente, ni una lagrima en los ojos, ni un gesto de dolor.

-estas aprendiendo a ser como el- susurro –eso me dolería mucho mi niña… porque esa no es tu personalidad- dio un trago a su jugo

-pero ello me mantendrá viva –quise decir "nos mantendrá vivos" pero por ahora quiero hablar solo sobre mi… quiero mucho a Sy pero no puedo arriesgarla a llevar información que mi padre busque y la dañe por mi causa

-señoritas- Alan salio de la biblioteca seguido por Severus, que lucia algo extraño… pensé "legeremens" y discretamente usé mi mano como herramienta mágica, Sev se tambaleo un poco, pude verlo hablar con Alan, pero no entendí mas y de nuevo el bloqueo, la mirada que me dirigió hizo que desistiera de un segundo intento

-Jumble sirve algo de almorzar al Señor Alan- ordene al elfo, el esposo de mi amiga se nego

-gracias, pero tenemos que retirarnos… Albus no sabe que estamos aquí ordeno buscarte...pero supuestamente nadie sabe tu ubicación– giro para hablar con Sev –entonces seguimos con lo planeado?-

-ya esta acordado- respondió con voz muy profunda, al parecer Sy estaba enterada de todo, yo era la única a dos luces –Sybill?- mi amiga se levanto de su lugar.

-Jumble, serias tan amable de dejarnos solos?- ordeno Sy a mi elfito que me miro extrañado, le hice un gesto sustentando la orden de mi amiga, tan solo desapareció, Severus saco su varita y murmuro un conjuro protector, las ventanas se cerraron de golpe y Alan dio un respingo

-creo que nunca voy a acostumbrarme- susurro nervioso

-que es todo esto?- pregunte y todos me ignoraron, Severus y Sybill se sujetaron por las muñecas y Alan se acerco a mi

-Mina, podrías ser testigo?- lo miré extrañada –van a hacer un juramento inquebrantable, participaría yo pero…soy muggle- se encogió de hombros

-pero…no se hacerlo!- ahora si estaba mas que extrañada

-no te preocupes…te indicaremos paso a paso sobre que hacer…- contestó mi ex tutor

Trague saliva y me puse a un lado de ambos, Alan nos miraba curioso y analítico

-cuando Sybill conteste a mis preguntas, toca con tu varita donde se unen nuestras manos, entendido? –asentí –Sybill Trelawney juras guardar celosamente lo que veas, escuches o te sea confiado de parte de Severus Snape y Wilhemina Riddle?- miro fijamente a Sy

-lo juro- susurro y toque la unión de sus manos con la varita, una luz dorada salio en forma de hebra envolviendo los brazos de ambos

-Sybill Trelawney juras proteger a Wilhemina si algo me llegara a pasar?- que?!

-lo juro- contesto de nuevo y repetí el movimiento, una segunda hebra se unió a la primera, cuando ambas se disolvieron soltaron sus brazos

-que hicieron?- los mire desconfiada

-nada mi niña- sonrió Sy y me abrazo –tenemos que retirarnos- beso mi mejilla –esperamos tu lechuza- y yo sin contestar porque no sabia maldita la cosa de que hablaban

-Alan…- Sev llamó a nuestro amigo… quien hizo un suave movimiento

-no tienes que decir nada Severus- y le ofreció su mano, Sev respondió al gesto y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos –Mina, cuídate mucho quieres?- asentí - y pórtate bien- me beso en la mejilla y tomando a Sybill de la mano salieron de casa.

-que demonios fue todo eso?- lo mire extrañada

-acaso no pudiste ver nada?- me devolvió la mirada burlón –pero claramente sentí tu legeremen-

-lo detuviste… solo vi que hablabas con Alan pero no supe de que!- si, no era justo!

-entonces debes practicar mas- hm si que gracioso –por cierto…es casi medio día y no has hecho ni uno solo de tus deberes-

-pero…- me quede callada, ya se que no hay días especiales, y menos ahora que papi anda rondando por la ciudad –me das permiso de escribirle a Erick para que me mande el libro?-

-no-

-pero…-

-Sy se va a encargar de ello, ya le di un pergamino que hará llegar al semigigante-

-que no es semigigante, es un sátiro superdesarrollado- reí por mi absurda defensa

-lo que sea… no quiero que se entere- uy que serio se lo tomo y me hizo sentir estúpida –todos tus mensajes van a ir por parte de tu amiga- mi amiga? Creí que era de ambos –y Alan me ha confirmado al menos dos entrenadores, así que mañana comenzamos…- giro dirigiéndose a nuestra? Su?... a la habitación principal –prepárate, vamos a salir-

-salir?- siii eso si me gusto!, subí corriendo detrás de él, mi equipaje ya estaba en mi dormitorio, creo que esta noche pasaré frío!, me cambie de inmediato a ropas muggles, bajé y ya me esperaba…tan guapo! Jeans, sweater negro y cuello alto, chamarra de cuero negro, botas negras de medio tacón…Merlín no se que hice en mi vida pasada, pero este premio dice mucho!

-lleva algo para cubrirte, vamos a tardar- me arrojo su gabardina de piel, se me había ocurrido ponerme pantalones ajustados y una blusa de licra, tela muy fría para la temporada, me ajuste la prenda y quise darle la mano, sin embargo se alejo un par de pasos… Sy tendría razón y solo me uso?, procuré guardar bien ese pensamiento.

Por fin usamos la magia fuera del colegio, ya soy mayor y nadie…NADIE va a controlar mis idas y venidas… bueno si, Severus me ordenó no hacer uso de la aparición sin su consentimiento…un pequeño detalle que en un futuro arreglaré, me dio la mano tan solo a una calle de casa, y aparecimos primero en la entrada a San Mungo, lo miré confundida.

-vas a convivir mucho con muggles, debemos hacer algo con…- señalo mis orejitas

-que piensas hacer?- me asuste un poco cuando entramos directo al área de cirugía mágica reconstructiva, -no quiero que me hagan lo que a los perros finos y me corten las orejas!-

-un simple hechizo- contestó –pero quiero que un medico lo haga – acaso duda de sus capacidades? Entramos a una sala de espera y la enfermera nos recibió de inmediato, pasamos con un joven médico y se le explico la verdad, por estudios conviviría con muggles… no pregunto más y saco un frasco con un ungüento, puso su varita en guardia… untando la grasosa crema susurraba algo que no entendí, mis orejas se volvieron humanas…asco!

-ya no es necesario el conjuro- indico el medico –solo aplica un poco de ungüento cada mañana-

-va a soportar el agua?-

-si, solo puedes retirarlo con esto- me entrego otro envase –no dejes de limpiarlo, pueden quedarte para siempre asi- no! Amo mis orejitas!, sali casi huyendo del lugar y Sev me alcanzo una calle mas adelante.

-cobarde- susurro fingiendo malestar revisando mis orejas –lucen …bien- dijo no muy convencido y me paré frente a un aparador, efectivamente eran las orejas mas normales, comunes y corrientes que haya visto jamás, casi me puse a llorar.

-no me gustan!- gemí

-tranquila, solo no olvides las indicaciones del medico- comentó divertido –te has ganado un premio-

-wii gracias- conteste sarcástica, me dio la mano y de nuevo nos aparecimos, ahora en un estacionamiento, subimos la rampa y me di cuenta que estábamos en la zona comercial mas grande de Londres.

- de compras?- lo mire extrañada, pensé que estudiaríamos

-Alan me confirmo las clases que tomarás mañana, debo comprarte lo necesario- pasamos frente al banco que llevaba su cuenta y entramos, una hora más tarde salíamos con una tarjeta plástica que la encimosa ejecutiva enseño usar a Severus… que fue convencido por la misma que no me sacara una de esas cosas.

-su hija es muy joven y tienden a vaciar las cuentas en menos de un día profesor- arguyo la condenada… va directito a mi lista negra… papi estará feliz de que me deshaga de una muggle que trato mal a su nenita; después de verificar las firmas y todo ese tramite engorroso salimos, pasamos por una enorme tienda deportiva y se quedo mirando los aparadores

-necesitas ropa para natación- susurro y era obvio que no tenia mucha idea del tema, lo malo es que yo tampoco, así que decidí entrar a preguntarle a un joven encargado muy buen mozo, que sonriente se acerco… sus dientes eran muy blancos y parejos… serian reales?

-puedo servirte en algo?- le devolví la sonrisa

-busco un uniforme para clase de natación- conteste muy segura de mi misma

-de que color?- color? Tienes negro? Estaba a punto de soltar mi pregunta cuando intervino Sev

-verde por favor- verde? Verde! Por favor ya no soy Slytherin, al menos en este mundo

-lo quiero negro- rezongue

-Alan dijo verde- contestó

-que tono de verde solicitó el entrenador- de nuevo pregunto el chico…que? Acaso no tienes de un solo verde? Esto va a ser un lío…todo esto lo pensé mientras lo seguíamos a la sección de deportes acuáticos

-verde musgo- respondió Sev

-y dale con verde- susurre, comencé a curiosear y encontré un escaparate con varas largas, algunas de metal y punta filosa –y que es todo esto?-

-equipos de pesca con caña y submarina- contesto el muchacho muy atento –ese arpón con garfio se usa con peces de mas de sesenta kilos-

-wow- me hice la interesada en eso…aunque no entendía ni pío –me compras uno?- mire suplicante a Sev, ese arpón me gusta! Podría cazar un par de feas sirenas del lago de Hogwarts y hacer una sopa de pescado con ellas jijiji

-no, ni siquiera sabes nadar- contesto muy serio –venimos únicamente por tu uniforme-

-hm… aguafiestas- gruñí, el encargado se detuvo frente a un stand lleno de trajes de baño

-y lo quieres de una pieza o dos?- me miro de pies a cabeza –creo que uno de dos piezas te vendría bastante bien- saco un… un… haber era una tanga y un sostén pequeñitos! –con este lucirás muy bien tu bronceado-

-es lindo- sonreí y a mi acompañante se le crisparon las manos

-una pieza, es para clases de natación- me miro –es alérgica al sol-

-este es muy solicitado para las clases- sacó uno entero, con un feo color verde musgo

-puedo probármelo?-

-claro, en el vestidor te darán indicaciones de cómo – contestó

-quiero llevar mas para ver cual me queda mejor- solicite… no mas bien exigí a Severus, el muchacho sin esperar más me eligió unos diez y me guío al vestidor.

-bikini no- por cuarta vez gruño mi tutor cuando salí con un minikini brasileño (según el encargado)

-menos arriba- ahora refunfuño por un traje de una pieza, pero el escote de la pierna llegaba casi a la cintura

-menos abajo- ahora el escote superior no le gusto

-separa ese- curiosamente se le paso el enojo cuando modele un trikini –llévalo en negro –siii

-ese es perfecto- dijo sonriendo cuando modele otro

-olvídalo! Parece de abuelita!- era un medio traje de submarinismo que me puse por jugar, incluía short y un la parte superior era con manga corta y el cierre me ahogaba, sin mas entre a mudarme

-ese luce bien- por fin! Un modelo ni corto, ni largo, ni escotado… lo justito

-empaco entonces esos dos señor?- el pobre encargado ya se moría de aburrimiento, Snape dio su aprobación –necesitan algo mas?- pude ver en el rostro del chico un "ya no!"

-si- respondió Sev y el pobre chico oculto un gesto de cansancio –necesita… un arco tradicional recurvo monobloque de Shakespeare Archery; modelo Yukon x-24 de 45 libras-recitó de corrido haciendo gala de excelente memoria y el chico sonrió, por fin el día mejoraba para él.

-síganme por favor- a unos metros un stand enorme con múltiples modelos de arcos, sacó de un empaque un arco muy sencillo –este es señor- se lo entregó y Sev lo reviso como si supiera que demonios era… pero se que solo fingía jajaja –algo mas?-

-un carcaj de cuero…montador, dactilera guante, protector de brazo de cuero… el muchacho sacaba sonriente modelos y colores –elige los que te gusten- me miro fijamente…si claro, como con esto no enseño nada!, total tomé los de color oscuro, el arco me pareció lindo pero muy anticuado para lo que tenían en exhibición.

-quiero ese- señale un complicado arco hecho con decenas de piezas de metal

-ya es para nivel profesional señorita, pero con gusto estaré esperándola cuando tenga la licencia para usarlo- hmm vaya extraña forma de coquetear

-créeme que va a ser muy pronto- sonreí devolviendo el coqueteo, me aburro como mosca entiéndanme!

Nos extendió la nota, y Sev entrego la dichosa tarjeta, la verdad dudé que el chico la aceptara, pero el color dorado de la misma lo hizo tartamudear

-en un momento se la devuelvo!- y salio corriendo en dirección a las ventanillas de pago

-y ahora que le paso?-

-no lo se- Sev se encogió de hombros divertido- creo que nunca voy a entender a estos muggles- el chico volvió casi de inmediato y me guiño el ojo –listo señorita, vuelva cuando guste- después de estampar su firma en un papel Sev le arrebato las cosas mientras yo le devolvía al muchacho el guiño con una sonrisita coqueta, después un jalón en mi brazo me hizo correr detrás de Snape

-oye!- reclame sobando mi hombro mientras caminábamos por los pasillos casi vacíos

-detesto que hagas eso- eso? Que?

-que?- Pregunte inocente –solo fui amable-

-amable?- me miro muy serio, muy de miedo

-si… creo que se te ha olvidado ser amable conmigo- supongo que lo dicho por Sy me afectó más de lo que creía… y zaz la respuesta a mis reclamos, soltó los paquetes y me tomo por sorpresa en un abrazo extremadamente posesivo

-así quieres que sea de amable?- susurro dándome un delicioso beso que me dejo sin aliento, me soltó y volvió a cargar con mis cosas… de que se trata?

Dimos algunas vueltas mas por el lugar, tomamos un café y me compró algunas cosas mas para mis clases del día siguiente, y aunque exigí comida italiana se decidió por comida rápida… no se por que le gustan las papas fritas!

Volvimos a casa antes de las diez de la noche, Jumble ya nos tenía lista la cena, que literalmente desaparecí de mi plato, Sev solo me miraba.

-estoy rendida- susurre adormilada- voy a darme una ducha y a dormir- él asintió sin decir nada, así que me dirigí a mi habitación, tan solo termine de secarme y ponerme la pijama cuando ya roncaba entre mis mantas.

Aun no amanecía y ya estaban tocando a mi puerta, no me moví… y la puerta se abrió

-debes ir a tu primer clase- susurro Severus a mi oído

-hmm- fue mi única respuesta tapándome la cabeza con la almohada

-Mina…levántate- volvió a susurrar acostándose a mi lado y abrazándome, ni decir que me acurruque en sus brazos –princesa…-

-no quiero, es muy temprano- balbucee metiendo mi nariz entre los pliegues de su camisa, olía tan rico!

-tengo que irme princesa… debo volver al colegio- ahora si, me desperté de inmediato

-pero… se supone que estarías cuidándome!- me senté de un golpe, casi lo tire de la cama

-Albus me mando un tercer mensaje, urge mi presencia en el colegio- repitió sentándose también

-papá?- se encogió de hombros

-no lo creo, no me ha llamado- movió el brazo con la marca –tal vez sea para tomar medidas de seguridad en el castillo-

-no es justo- susurre mientras me vestía

-lo se- contesto –ya sabes como están tus horarios?-

-no, ayer no me dijiste nada ni Sy menciono algo de ello-

-natación… ocho de la mañana, arquería una de la tarde, Jumble ya tiene instrucciones para tener tus cosas listas y tienes permiso de aparecerte para evitar transportes innecesarios- hm vaya!

-esta bien… cuando vuelves?-

-no lo se… Alan vendrá a verte hoy en la tarde-

-Alan?- mfff, me parece un muggle lindo, pero algo aburrido… que en efecto constate por los siguientes meses, pasaba por mi a las clases, me encargaba de aparecerlo y desaparecerlo de donde estuviéramos, aumento mis clases de dos: natación y arquería a muchas más, entre ellas, gimnasia olímpica, tae kwon do, esgrima, karate, capoeira, atletismo y equitación … si consideramos que atletismo incluye carreras de velocidad, de vallas, de medio fondo, de fondo, de relevos, marcha, salto de altura, salto de longitud, triple salto, lanzamiento de peso, lanzamiento de jabalina, disco y martillo, mis semanas pasaron rapidísimo… ni tiempo de extrañar la ausencia de Sev, o al menos tener un rato para charlar con él vía espejo, saltábamos de un deportivo a otro, de un centro de entrenamiento a otro… Jumble se hacia líos con las listas de alimentos que debía consumir… a los seis meses Alan me trataba como a su hija, con la misma confianza, cuidado y cariño que podría haber dado a una propia.

-me hubiera gustado conocerte de niña- dijo un día que acepto quedarse a cenar después de un pesado día de entrenamiento

-nada especial- contesté –gruñona, caprichosa, algo voluble quizá- me serví más ensalada mientras me miraba con sus ojos marrones… tan calidos… llenos de humanidad

-Sy dice que te metías en líos continuamente- solté una risita –pero aun así ella te quiere mucho-

-y yo a ella- suspire –y … cuando se decidirán a tener hijos?- su gesto se enfrío por un segundo, pero volvió a sonreírme

-queremos hacerlo cuando tu padre haya muerto- vaya que sincero

-pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo falte para ello- contesté –deberían intentarlo… ya sabes… podrían hacer un viaje y ocultarse sin decirle a nadie donde van a vivir-

-ya se lo he sugerido a Sy pero siempre responde lo mismo-

-miedo a Voldemort?- asintió – lo siento tanto Alan- tome su mano –serias un padre maravilloso, me siento afortunada de tener a personas como tu y Sy a mi lado- paternalmente acaricio mi mejilla

-y nosotros de tenerte Mina- suspiro y vio su reloj –ya es tarde, debo volver a casa… podrías?- se refería a la costumbre de que nos apareciéramos en su casa y yo volviera de inmediato a la de Sev, así lo hicimos, dos minutos mas tarde me acosté muerta de cansancio.

-hola – una voz conocida me despertó de repente, mi habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz de un pequeño despertador digital que había adaptado con magia para que funcionara en casa y pude distinguir su silueta

-que paso?- me preocupó un poco su presencia tan de repente a esas horas

-tu padre me mandó llamar- contestó sentándose a mi lado –quiere verte en acción antes de que viajes a América- había preocupación en su voz –si no queda satisfecho…-

-nos mata?- afirmó –que debo hacer?-

-sabe de las clases que has estado tomando estos meses, me interroga sobre ello continuamente…y le gusta lo que haces, pero no tiene un concepto exacto de lo que esas capacidades te van a servir o no en un evento real-

-debo matar o… me van a perseguir?- me levante y buscaba algo cómodo para ponerme

-ambas- escapar y matar? … Merlín mi padre piensa siempre en grande?

-no tengo oportunidad de un examen y luego otro?- negó sonriendo

-tú siempre buscando una broma entre las peores cosas-

-de que me serviría llorar Sevie?- me senté a su lado –tranquilo, voy a estar bien… que debo hacer?-

-hay una prisión muggle en un pequeño pueblo cercano al mar, es de alta seguridad y tienen muchos presos por homicidio…etcétera- trato de no darme muchas explicaciones –debes matarlos a todos, con todos los trucos y habilidades posibles, salir sin un rasguño y al final de todo vas a enfrentarte a un hombre lobo… Fenrir Greyback-

-hombre lobo… ok- mi mente ya repasaba formas de destruirlo

-no es un hombre lobo común, es seguidor de tu padre, evidentemente solo tienes que evitar que te muerda y reducirlo… pero debes tener cuidado, es muy salvaje, su única meta es convertir a la mayor cantidad de magos en lobos, resultas una presa bastante apetecible- mire hacia la ventana, luna llena.

-entendido… que no me muerda-

-has entendido entonces?- Sev me miraba preocupado

-matar muggles malos, defenderme de Fenrir y entregárselo vivo a papá… lo tengo- susurre, la verdad tenia miedo, pero no deseo que él se de cuenta… salimos al recibidor, tomo mi capa y mi varita… Snape vuelve a mirarme intensamente, sus manos temblaban cuando sujeto mis brazos

-cuídate princesa- asentí… lentamente acerco su rostro al mío y me dio un beso tierno –no quiero que esto sea una despedida- percibí la típica sacudida de la aparición… el viento soplaba frío y sacudía violentamente las ramas de los árboles y arbustos, mi capa se enredaba en mis piernas, Severus me señalo una oscura construcción iluminada solo por sus esquinas… era la prisión.

**Comentarios**

**Odille no te enojes conmigo! Se que estos dos ultimos fics te haran desear mandarme un firefiend! Pero el proximo te va a encantar!**

**Chicasexy… quise enviarte un mp pero lo tienes bloqueado, bueno te platico que si…es muy ambicioso un fic de 100 capis, pero si te das cuenta vamos en el 40 y soy realista, no llevo ni la mitad de lo que quiero contar de Mina!, creo que no hay mucha oportunidad de poner una vida en cinco capitulos… y Severus junto con Wilhemina se merecen detalles, cosas que nos hagan imaginar más… quiza algunos lectores se cansen… otros me han pedido que cumpla con los cien capis! O sea que les gusta leer y eso me halaga! En lo personal adoro los fics largo, detallistas… hay unos que en cinco capitulos le resuelven la vida a Sev con una Mary Sue y termino frustrada buscando algo mejor… si tenemos el foro creo que debemos aprovecharlo no creen?**

**Este capi es algo flojon, igual tiene sus agujas en la paja… no digo cuantas! El proximo capi viene lleno de sangre, tripas y cosas asi… traigan guantes plasticos e impermeables! Y botitas para la lluvia roja!**


	41. Chapter 43

**capitulo extremadamente violento, no recomendado para personas sensibles (si, a veces me trauman textos mas que imagenes)**

**Disclaimer: ya saben XD**

Capitulo 43

Aparecimos en una pequeña loma que dominaba la vista de un valle colindante a un alto barranco a la orilla del mar, el viento soplaba casi como si fuera un huracán haciendo silbar las hojas de los escasos árboles y olía a pasto fresco, la luna sin embargo brillaba apacible en el cielo, sin embargo no se encontraba en el cenit, así que deduje encontrarnos cerca de casa, al menos a un par de horas de distancia.

-debes matar solo a los presos- ordeno Severus, con su característico tono distante e impersonal -atrapar a Fenrir y traerlo-

Traerlo? entonces seria un pequeño lobo para poder moverlo?

-entendido- contesté, ajuste el broche de mi túnica y me puse una mascada negra cubriendo la mitad de mi rostro

-esa es la heredera de mi Señor?- la chillante y despectiva voz de una mujer me hizo saltar, aparentemente Severus no se la esperaba pues dirigió su mirada con fastidio hacia un área cubierta de altos matorrales que provocaban la mas profunda oscuridad, de entre las sombras salio una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada y cabello rizado crespo, la verdad me pareció bonita... pero en sus ojos la chispa de la locura brillaba casi como un incendio y de inmediato me puse en guardia.

-ella es Bellatrix Lestrange, mano derecha de tu padre... por ahora- susurro Snape apenas moviendo los labios y sin quitarle la vista de encima -que haces aquí?- miro insistentemente hacia las sombras -se suponía que el Señor Tenebroso en persona vendría a calificar las habilidades de su hija- la mujer hizo un gesto de fastidio, y en ese momento una enorme serpiente negra salio de las sombras

-mi Señor nos envió a vigilarte, y calificar tus habilidades, está muy ocupado como para perder el tiempo en tonterias- contestó mientras me evaluaba con la mirada, la serpiente siseaba y sus ojillos me miraban con desconfianza -Nagini va a acompañarla para que mi Señor pueda ver-

-puede ver mi padre a través de ti?- pregunte a la serpiente que me miro fijamente y movió su cabeza afirmativamente, me sentí como muggle ante alguna cámara televisiva y sonreí...boba tengo puesta la mascada

-niña, queremos que queden testigos... que mañana se hable de tu proeza- escupió las palabras con sarcasmo y burla

-Entendido- conteste dócilmente -empiezo entonces?- espere la indicación de Severus

-antes que otra cosa... querida- susurro Bellatrix -vamos a ponerle un toque interesante a tu prueba- soltó una carcajada y tomó del brazo a Severus que frunció el ceño sin entender mirándola con desprecio -dentro de dos horas exactamente, debes cumplir tu orden, de lo contrario en dos horas y un minuto, ese alguien especial en tu corazón sufrirá un cruccio continuo...hasta que llegues, pero si tu impuntualidad rebasa los treinta minutos, Fenrir gustosamente convertirá o devorará a este alguien- soltó una carcajada y desapareció junto con Severus.

Maldita sea, debo darme prisa...aseguré mi varita en su funda y comencé a bajar la pequeña loma, la luna iluminaba mi camino, pero también podía descubrirme ante los muggles, así que corrí lo más veloz que pude...

"-Más rápido Wilhemina!- me grito mi entrenador de atletismo por centésima vez, mis pulmones estaban a punto de explotar, ardía mi pecho...solo una vez en mi vida me vi obligada a correr tanto, al terminar el circuito no me derrumbé... comencé a correr más despacio, me detuve pero no deje de mover las piernas

-cual fue mi tiempo?- pregunté agitada al entrenador

-Mejoraste por diez segundos tu marca- contesto sonriente..."

Corrí con más ímpetu y en un par de minutos estaba ya frente a la primera cerca de alambre, no me detuve y di mas impulso a las piernas, apoyé en la alambrada un pie y me impulse sujetándome con ambas manos de la alambrada, salte los dos metros restantes de la cerca, estiré mi cuerpo lo mas posible y caí dando un giro para amortiguar el golpe, mi profesora de gimnasia olímpica definitivamente nunca estaría orgullosa de ese salto.

Mire de reojo a mis espaldas, un par de ojillos rojos se acercaban rápidamente, Nagini se encargaba de hacer una transmisión en vivo y en glorioso blanco y negro de mi prueba para ser digna hija de... pues de ya saben quien.

No la esperé mas, corría el riesgo de ser detectada pues algunos perros guardianes comenzaron a ladrar, me escabullí entre las sombras que hacia el alto muro entre la segunda alta alambrada, un zumbido me distraía... alcancé a atrapar un pequeño ratón de campo que desafortunadamente vagabundeaba en el sitio equivocado y lo arroje a la reja, chisporroteo ... la reja estaba electrificada... busque con la mirada y un enorme árbol extendía sus largas y delgadas ramas por sobre esa trampa, de un salto alcance la mas gruesa y trepe, sujetándome con piernas y brazos avancé lo mas posible y cuando la rama crujió me impulsé, caí de nuevo rodando para amortiguar el golpe, por fin estaba en el muro.

Tenia dos opciones, entrar majestuosamente por la entrada principal o escabullirme por una de las torres, dejar fuera de combate al guardia y entrar... pero las ordenes de mi padre es que fuera todo un suceso... baje la pañoleta de mi rostro y la capucha de la túnica, mi roja melena contrastaba y se resaltaba, y con pasos felinos me acerque a la puerta principal, con un movimiento de varita la enorme puerta chirrió, se encendieron luces rojas y una alarma comenzó a sonar, cinco policías equipados con armas de grueso calibre se plantaron frente a mi...

"scutum" conjure con un movimiento de varita un escudo invisible (obsequio de mamá), los pobres muggles comenzaron a disparar y aterrados veían como las balas ni siquiera se me acercaban en un metro, cayendo aplastadas a mi alrededor "imperius" convoque y se quedaron congelados, mirándome sin expresión alguna.

-llamen a sus compañeros, reúnanse en la sala más segura de este edificio- ordene y ellos obedientes dieron media vuelta y los seguí, para llegar al área de control principal; los oficiales se sentaron ante una enorme mesa, toque a uno de ellos en el hombro y me miro con ojos vacíos.

-abre las celdas, asegura la salida...nadie debe escapar- ordene y di media vuelta dejándolos en la seguridad de su oficina, sellé la entrada con un hechizo de fuego y trotando me interné en la enorme prisión. Al centro de la edificación un patio enorme rodeado por las celdas de gruesas puertas de plomo, los presos salían gritando insultos, extrañados a que a esas horas se les permitiera salir a tomar un poco de "aire fresco" ya los esperaba de pie, sobre una de las mesas de concreto.

-buenas noches señores- grite para llamar su atención -les tengo una muy buena noticia... esta noche dejarán la prisión- algunos comenzaron a burlarse, otros me gritaban piropos muy groseros -aunque como suele ser costumbre... igualmente les tengo una mala noticia...-

-viniendo de ti no hay malas noticias muñeca- grito el mas cercano a mi

-puedo convertirte las malas noticias en buenas...muy buenas noticias!-otro grito soltando una carcajada

-no importa la noticia! hace mucho que no me divierto y con ese cuerpo creeme que la pasarias muy bien perra!- respondió otro y una salva de carcajadas exploto en el patio, estos idiotas me están haciendo perder el tiempo!

-la mala noticia señores... es que saldrán libres... para rendirle cuentas al dios de su credo...pagarán sus faltas como siempre ha debido ser... ojo por ojo y diente por diente- todos rieron burlones y un gigante musculoso apestoso a sudor trepo la mesa agarrándome por la cintura

-y quien va a hacer eso ?- me obligo a mirarlo de frente jalando el cabello de mi nuca, casi era medio metro mas alto que yo -acaso tu zorra?-

le dedique la mas sarcástica de mis sonrisas, tome suavemente su cicatrizado y sudado rostro con las manos y lo mire fijamente "Repercussus ex intueri" susurre... imágenes de mujeres de todas las edades ultrajadas, asesinadas, mutiladas pasaron por mi mente en una fracción de segundo... el tipo cayó de rodillas ante mi, echando humo por las cuencas oculares, chillando como un cerdo.

-otro que desee hacerse el valiente?- por un segundo el silencio invadió el lugar... después una gritería salvaje me hizo saltar de la mesa de concreto hasta una de las rejas que coronaban el patio, dos saltos más y llegue hasta el primer nivel de la construcción mientras la horda de presos rugía y buscaban cualquier tipo de objetos para atacarme

-me buscaban caballeros?- grite y salté hasta una segunda mesa alejada de ellos... Lacarnum Inflamarae! gritaba una y otra vez, y de manera selectiva las prendas de los presos comenzaban a arder dejando en el piso hombres gimiendo y chillando de dolor, los que se habían salvado de mi primer hechizo me miraban aterrados.

-y eso no es todo! ... tu!- señale a un hombre pequeñito, aparentemente muy joven que temblaba ocultándose entre los aparatos de ejercicios -cual fue tu falta?- no contesto -maldito seas te ordeno que me digas cual es tu falta!-

-le gustan los niños!- desesperado grito otro, buscando mi simpatía

-detesto a los chismosos- le grite señalándole con la varita -accio lengua traidora!- el tipo comenzó a gritar desesperado su lengua luchaba por salir de su boca, la que cubrió con las manos, pero fue inútil, la lengua le rompió los dientes y salio disparada, arrancada de raíz cayendo a mis pies y haciéndole gritar de dolor, ahogándose con su propia sangre, los que aun podían caminar ahora buscaban por donde salir, al menos donde ocultarse de este demonio encarnado, mire despectiva al hombrecillo -ha dicho la verdad?- temblando asintió

-redemptio ignis- susurre y comenzó a arder -finite- ordene al conjuro detenerse, a sabiendas de lo que sucedería... el hombre comenzó a respirar aliviado y se levantaba cuando exploto su cabeza convertida en fuego y carbón mientras el cuerpo caía de rodillas, expulsando flamas por el cuello cercenado, los presos sobrevivientes gritaron aterrados, algunos se hincaron y comenzaron a orar

-nunca escucharon a sus victimas- grite furiosa, disfrutaba realmente estar haciendo ese tipo de justicia, pero sobre todo, debía darme prisa, el tiempo corría y aun debo salvar a ... quien la loca de Bellatrix tuviera en su poder -por que debe alguien escucharlos?- bajé de la mesa y camine entre ellos que buscaban protegerse de mi ya sea con un objeto o adoptando posiciones fetales -cual es tu falta?- tome a uno por el cuello, clavándole las uñas en la traquea

-asesine...a ... unas monjas- gimió intentando respirar, cerré con fuerza el puño hasta que mis uñas se encontraron, jale hacia mi y logre arrancarle un trozo de la garganta, la sangre salía a borbotones, comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre

-tu asesinaste- grite a uno -bombarda!- el tipo exploto como petardo -tu robaste a los que confiaron en ti- cruccio!- por fin me decidí a usarlo, la sensación era maravillosa, el placer de ver al tipo retorcerse y gritar, romper sus dientes en una convulsión, verle sangrar, arañarse y hasta sacarse un ojo con las uñas me dio tanto placer que se me ocurrió una locura... algunos conjuros podían maximizarse fácilmente... que pasaría si... subí al primer piso trepando por las rejas y alambradas, desde un punto donde los podía dominar a todos grite -cruccio máximo!- fue delicioso escucharlos gritar al mismo tiempo, suplicar terminar con ese dolor agonico que los torturaba, sabia ahora lo que mi padre sentía... saboreaba lo que él saboreaba, entendí lo que el quería... poder... fuerza... ser casi como un dios! Tener a todos esos muggles que habían sido el terror de sus congéneres a mis pies, suplicando la muerte, pidiéndome perdón por algo que no me interesaba a fin de cuentas cobrarles... si! eso era! eso es el poder!

Otro conjuro vino a mi mente, uno que un joven ambicioso estudiante de magia creo unos años atrás...

-Sectumsempra!- uno! dos... veinte muggles gritando, desangrándose! Es maravilloso, no llueve y sin embargo mis pasos suenan cuando piso esa sustancia pegajosa que se ha mezclado con la tierra del patio... la sensación de poder es embriagadora! Otro hechizo vino a mi mente y elegí un preso tatuado en toda la piel que hasta ese momento se había ocultado de mis conjuros era perfecto para ejecutarlo –vermillius!, comenzó a toser, a hacer arcadas… y puños de blancos gusanos comenzaron a salir de su boca, oídos, nariz, cayó de rodillas intentando sacar todo pero así como salían se trepaban en su piel y con una velocidad sobrenatural comenzaban a comer su carne… ver como entraban bajo la piel haciendo agujeros sangrantes me dejo absorta un par de segundos, disfrutando sus gritos ahogados por los animales que seguían brotando de su interior... un aullido me saca del éxtasis... me quedo quieta y miro hacia las sombras que me rodean...

-realmente apetitosa- el gruñido sonó a mis espaldas, perfectamente entendible

-lumos máxima!- lance una esfera luminosa, esperando iluminar el lugar, sin embargo las sombras aparentemente no eran naturales, había mano mortifaga en esto.

-Vamos Fenrir... resulta que te ocultas perrito roñoso?- rete al licántropo, un hombre grito ahora a mi izquierda, el crujido de huesos lo acallo, el resto de hombres que aun agonizaba gimió lastimeramente, arrastrándose entre el fango sanguinolento buscando donde ocultarse, donde encontrar una esperanza de sobrevivir

-la sangre de mi amo- escuche como olfateaba el aire -por fin tendré la oportunidad de probarla...servida en bandeja de oro!- un nuevo grito y una cabeza pegada a un pedazo de torso cayo a mis pies, el gesto del tipo al momento de morir era de terror total

-fiendfyre!- la varita asemejaba un poderoso lanzallamas, me rodee de un circulo de fuego... los gritos agónicos de los muggles quemándose vivos invadió el lugar, buscaba iluminar de una u otra forma ese maldito patio, ni el lumus ni el fiendfyre lograban mostrarme al licántropo -sal maldito perro!- volví a retarle -si tanto deseas probar mi sangre ven!- unos pasos a mi derecha -levicorpus!- señalaba uno a uno los cuerpos que me rodeaban, encendidos o sangrantes, los dejaba uno o dos segundos "expulsión de entrañas" pensé, los cuerpos explotaban en el aire, provocando una lluvia de vísceras, sangre, carne mutilada o quemada, mas lo importante era que debía atrapar al maldito antes de que se me acercara...un cuerpo fue lanzado hacia mi y me hizo trastabillar, rodé entre la sangre y fango... recupere el equilibrio y busque la seguridad de las alturas...trepe hasta el segundo piso ayudándome con pies y manos, sujetando la varita entre los dientes... por ahora no quería que papá viera que podía "jugar" sin ella.

-corres muñequita de papá?- burlón el lobo aulló -sabes que tengo tu preciado tesoro aquí... a tres metros?- maldición lo había olvidado! -tienes poco tiempo...Bexie esta preparándose para ejecutar la orden de mi Señor... y ella es experta en torturas!- la risotada de la loca de Bellatrix resonó en la prisión, a este momento solo una decena de muggles aun respiran, y unos cuantos son concientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor... el infierno abrio sus puertas y ellos eran los primeros en entrar de la mano de dos terribles monstruos... uno de cabellos rojos y otro, el legendario lobo que de niños los asustaba.

Sin perder el control busque con la mirada que podría utilizar, primero para ver y después para detener a Fenrir sin resultar lesionada, pegadas alrededor del patio, varias vigas delgadas que supuse para colgar banderines me daban una ruta para balancearme, saltar o al menos para mantenerme fuera del alcance del licántropo... al otro extremo del patio los tubos para las pesas, las cuerdas de acero para los ejercitadores me serían útiles... sopesé la situación, casi pasaban las dos horas...tenia que salvar a quien estuviera en peligro...sin pensar en nombres.

Medí la distancia y salte rogando que mi profesora de gimnasia no se hubiera equivocado...curvé mi cuerpo y logre sujetarme con las manos, di un giro y salté a la siguiente asta, di un giro pensando" soy liviana, soy un elfo, soy viento" y pude ponerme de pie sin problema alguno, el fuego seguía ardiendo, el lumos seguía iluminando, la silueta de Bellatrix era más clara desde esta altura y en una silla a su lado el cuerpo de alguien atado y con un saco en la cabeza, busque con la mirada y ese segundo de distracción le permitió al lobo ponerse bajo mi observatorio, dio un salto y arranco la varilla, logré saltar a otra y perdí el equilibrio, rodé y resbalando torpemente logre escapar de sus garras por milímetros... el cuerpo de uno de los presos me sirvió de escudo y pude levantarme... no podía usar la magia contra este rival...debía ser inteligente, ágil y mas astuta... corrí hasta donde localicé las pesas y cuerdas... de un salto logre atrapar una de las cuerdas y la arranque del aparato, con velocidad la enrolle y ahora si me sentía un poco mas segura de poder atrapar al monstruo

-un cordelito niña?- la carcajada sonó como rugido -necesitaras algo mas que eso...- cuatro patas chapotearon en el lodo sangriento, esa fracción de segundo fue suficiente para mí… salté hacia el lado contrario de donde lo escuche, y como los chicos que en Minos saltaban en los rituales sobre las grupas de los toros, tomé impulso atando la cuerda metálica en el cuello del lobo, rodé encima de la peluda espalda y todavía pude dar una vuelta con mi improvisada arma en una de las patas traseras, di un tirón y el monstruo me arrastro un par de metros, llevándome directamente hasta uno de los aparatos ejercitadotes clavados en la tierra, donde aproveche con mucho esfuerzo sujetarme con una mano que ya sangraba por la fuerza con que mi oponente tiraba del cable mientras que con las piernas hacia fuerza para detener al enorme Fenrir, el tirón lo confundió un poco, até la cuerda metálica al aparato y de un salto me incorpore, un par de las varillas que el mismo derribo para bajarme me sirvieron como armas, di un salto con todas mis fuerzas, apunté a uno de los muslos de Greyback y la clavé tan profundo como pude, soltó un aullido de dolor que hizo gritar débilmente a los heridos aterrorizados… me levanté y señale con la varita hacia la ventana de la oficina donde puse en resguardo a los policías –finite!- casi de inmediato los confundidos vigilantes se fueron acercando a las ventanas que daban al patio, tomé otra de las varillas y antes de que Fenrir lograra soltarse pude clavársela en el costado, aulló de dolor mientras la clavaba con todas mis fuerzas, no podía atravesarla y con una pesa de aproximadamente veinte kilos la golpee hasta que la varilla toco tierra, se clavo en ella dejando al lobo como mariposa, inmovilizado por un alfiler, con la misma pesa le rompí los huesos de una pierna y lo noquee pegándole en la nuca con el filo del pesado objeto… los pocos presos sobrevivientes gemían clamando piedad… debía darme prisa ya que el tiempo estaba por concluir… mi primer avada kedabra fue un éxito… con cinco más aniquilé a la población del lugar y respirando tranquila señale a la luna y grite –morsmordre!- la señal de mi padre.

-cruccio!- grito Bellatrix y alarmada corrí al sitio donde se encontraba

-déjalo en paz!- reclamé furiosa –repulso!- evito con facilidad mi ataque pero al menos tampoco torturaba al encapuchado que mantenía la cabeza gacha, aparentemente perdió el conocimiento –maldita!- aceleré el paso mientras ella reía burlona, a un paso de poder romperle la nariz una mano fuerte detuvo mi puño

-Wilhemina detente!- la profunda voz de Severus me detuvo

-maldita psicópata! Ya había terminado…termine justo a tiempo- aunque Snape sabia perfectamente que no necesitaba de la varita para soltar una maldición me la arrebato

-Wilhemina contrólate!- volvió a ordenar mi ex tutor mientras Bellatrix me miraba con asco, con odio.

-pero ella!- grite impotente mientras la bruja ahora reía a carcajadas feliz por lograr hacernos pelear a Snape y a mi –desobedeció las ordenes de mi padre! –di un paso y le quite el saco a la victima…era Erick, perdió el conocimiento afortunadamente –maldita infeliz!- con renovada furia me lance sobre ella, mi cuerpo sucio de lodo y sangre resultó muy resbaloso para que Severus me detuviera nuevamente, y de un salto me encontraba montada a horcajadas sobre ella, clavando mis uñas en su garganta y ella intentaba soltarse, pataleando y con los ojos desorbitados

-Mina!- de nuevo grito Snape, me jalo por los hombros derribándome y liberando a la bruja, apenas caí de espaldas cuando ya buscaba de nuevo levantarme, Nagini se interpuso ahora siseando amenazante, bufé enojada y mi atención fue directo a Erick al que desaté y revisé el pulso, estaba bien, con odio mire alternativamente a Bellatrix y a Severus… y desaparecí para llevar a un lugar seguro a mi amigo.

Cuando Snape llegó a casa ya me había duchado, y de nuevo lucia como una chica normal, Erick dormía placidamente en mi cama, y yo hecha una furia daba vueltas como león enjaulado por la sala.

-muy impresionante- dijo a manera de saludo –pero tu falta de control molestó bastante a tu padre-

-ya sabes- gruñí mirándolo mal

-que te importa un comino?, si…- se sentó con cansancio masajeando los costados de su cabeza –fue una noche pesada, pero al menos te has ganado el respeto de Fenrir-

-el perro?- volví a gruñir, estaba realmente furiosa –a mi me interesa la sangre de Bellatrix- resople sentándome de golpe frente a el –por que la defendiste?- reclame… lo sentía como afrenta personal, como si prefiriera a esa mujer que a mí.

-te dije que era la mano derecha de tu padre… no tienes que pelear por ese puesto todavía - contesto sin dejar de darse masaje –y te repito, tu falta de control lo molestó mucho-

-pero por que la defendiste?- reclame

-entiende que tenia ordenes- obviamente no tenia ánimos de pelear, por como lo veía su cabeza explotaría de un momento a otro

-pero…defenderla!- enojada salí del lugar y subí corriendo a mi habitación, debía verificar que Erick estuviera bien, lo revisaba cuando escuche voces en la sala y que me llamaban por mi nombre, tratando de relajarme regrese… ahí estaba esa maldita.

-vengo por tu noviecito lindo- dijo burlona, orgullosa note la marca de mis uñas en su garganta –tu padre ordenó que lo devolviera al lugar de donde lo saque-

-olvídalo, ni loca voy a dejarlo en tus manos- resople

-Wilhemina!- de nuevo Severus defendiendo a la loca esa

-que!?- lo mire retadora –y si a esta se le ocurre matarlo? Hacerle algo?...olvídalo!- alcancé a ver como daba dos largos pasos mi ex tutor y me soltó una bofetada que me tiro al piso, abriéndome el labio

-tu padre dio una orden y debes acatarla!- siseo furioso –ve por el muchacho…esta en la primera habitación- señalo a Bellatrix el camino y ella subió como niña saltando y cantando orgullosa de llevar el caos a esa casa antes tranquila y llena de … de algo que en ese momento ya no sentía, escuche como chirrió la puerta y luego…nada, subí corriendo y mi novio ya no se encontraba ahí…

-las ordenes que da tu padre deben ser obedecidas al instante si quieres vivir- Severus llegó silenciosamente tras de mi mientras yo miraba la cama vacía, sinceramente preocupada por la vida o seguridad de Erick

-pero ella…- susurre

-no le va a hacer nada si tu padre no lo ha ordenado… y no ordenará nada en su contra pues se dio cuenta que por medio de él puede controlarte- contesto con voz cansada –Mina lo mejor es que vayas a dormir quieres? Fue una larga noche- intento tocar mi hombro pero me hice a un lado rapidamente.

-no estoy cansada- siempre llevándole la contraria cuando estoy enojada –tengo media hora para llegar a mi primer clase del día- saque mis cosas para natación y sin ordenarlas las metí a la fuerza en una mochila, al mirarme al espejo noté mi labio hinchado y sangrante, solo me pasé la manga de la chamarra para limpiarme –nos vemos mas tarde- susurre y salí de casa… me moría de cansancio pero después de una noche tan violenta, lo que menos quería era dormir.

Apenas di dos pasos fuera de la casa y me aparecí en el deportivo, mi profesor de natacion no llegaba aun y entré a los vestidores para ponerme el traje de baño, una television encendida en la sala de estar de los vestidores daba las noticias.

"De nuevo despues de más de trece años, el terror invade una pequeña comunidad al norte de la capital, cuando hoy en la mañana, guardias apostados en la prision federal de alta seguridad llamaron a emergencias para dar al país una noticia devastadora; la muerte ronda nuestros hogares y en esta ocasion las primeras victimas son los internos de esta prision que fueron masacrados de formas innenarrables durante la noche pasada... notificamos a nuestros televidentes que las imagenes que a continuacion seran presentadas pueden herir la suceptibilidad de algunos, por lo que les sugerimos discreción." como polilla atraida a la luz me acerque para ver la noticia... los cuerpos apilados unos sobre otros, calcinados, mutilados, cabezas cercenadas... desde el punto de vista de alguien sano de sus facultades mentales la masacre debia ser obra de un monstruo... uno de orejas puntiagudas y cabello rojo.

-que horror- dijo mi entrenador haciendome saltar de susto pues no me di cuenta del momento en que entro al lugar -a pesar de que por sus actos merecian la muerte...creo que ningun ser humano debe morir de esa forma- señalo la pantalla... a cuadro la lengua que arranque era enfocada en primer plano

-hace trece años paso lo mismo?- pregunté para distraerlo

-si... las imagenes como estas eran de todos los días, pero de repente dejo de pasar!- sonrio -crei que ya no se repetiría- suspiro -bueno Mina estas lista?-

-lista entrenador- contesté tratando de sacar esas imagenes de mi mente... y a una señal comencé mi día de entrenamiento habitual.

**Comentario**

**Odille espero que te agrade... dedicado a ti niña!**

**asi o mas hemoglobina?... algo fuerte si... pero no es el ultimo capi asi, Mina sigue entrenando, trae pleito casado con Bellatrix, asi que esperen nuevas pruebas.**


	42. Chapter 44

**Aviso Capitulo GORE no lo vean si son sensibles, altamente descriptivo **

**Disclaimer: mundo Harry Potter Jo, Mina es mi bebita**

Capitulo 44

El día transcurrió como todos, natación-desayuno ligero, yoga-aparición-esgrima-aparición-taekwondo-comida, aparición-capoeira-ducha-casa, nada fuera de mi rutina.

Después de mi gran "hazaña" no sentí la necesidad de acudir a Alan como chaperón, me sentía poderosa y autosuficiente así que al principio no me preocupé por nada, sino hasta que volví a casa siguiendo las instrucciones de Severus, aparecí un par de calles antes del domicilio, y fue cuando por fin se acercó un hombre que me seguía desde el amanecer.

-hola Mina- Pepe grillo en persona

-que hay tío- no lo mire siquiera, no tenia cara después de haber matado en dos horas a al menos un centenar de muggles, contra lo que dictaban las enseñanzas de mamá.

-te divertiste mucho por lo que supe- no había recriminación en su tono, solo charlaba.

-¿a que te refieres?- inocencia pura, una mascara que llevó amasando desde unas semanas antes de terminar el colegio, me eché la mochila al hombro, así como el equipo de artes marciales, sin dar importancia a esa hebra que metía para sacar hilo –¡ah si! Capoeira, te vi cuando entraste al salón- le dirigí una mirada tan dulce y llena de ternura que cualquiera pensaría que fui incapaz de matar a una mosca.

-te delató el conjuro de escudo – con eso dijo todo… pero claro no voy a bajar mi guardia

-¿conjuro escudo?- lo mire extrañada –no se a que te refieres-

-¿no te lo enseñó mi hermana?- si intentaba revisar mis recuerdos se encontraría con imágenes de la ultima película que vimos Erick y yo, vería a Jumble riñéndome por comerme sus muffins, a Severus dándome en la cabeza con un enorme volumen de "pociones curativas para principiantes"

–¿mamá?, para nada tío- me encogí de hombros y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a unos metros de la puerta de la casa –¿quieres acompañarnos a cenar?- ¡sonreí tan dulce! ¡Merlín si fuera actriz merecería el premio Oscar! –Jumby va a preparar alitas de pollo a la barbacoa- ahora mi adorado tío hizo cara de asco –o si prefieres puede prepararte algo menos condimentado- solté mi cargamento y lo tomé de la mano –¡anda tío una cena como familia!- insistí e incluso jale un poco su brazo, hizo lo que planee, lo retiró con energía y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-lo siento, tengo miles de cosas pendientes- arguyó y puse mi mejor cara de pena y tristeza –pero próximamente podemos ir a tu antigua casa, se que tu elfo domestico está trabajando en ella- entrecerró los ojos

-¿Jumby?- no sabia nada –no lo se, creo que has arruinado su regalo, lleva días diciéndome que va a sorprenderme antes de partir a la Uni- me encogí de hombros – en fin tío, ya será en otra ocasión- levanté mi tiradero – nos vemos después, debo entrar si no me van a reñir por llegar tan tarde- y con la mas linda sonrisa, casi de comercial de dentífrico di media vuelta, subí los escalones, abrí la puerta y le dije adiós con la mano, al cerrar tire todo a un lado y suspire con fuerza.

-¡amita!- el elfito ya me esperaba muy sonriente, pero al ver mi cara de fastidio me miro extrañado –¿le pasa algo a la amita?-

-nada Jumby, nada- saque una pequeña bolsa plástica de mi chamarra –ten- al tomarla de mis manos la abrió ansioso

-¡nuevos guantes!- llevaba semanas queriendo comprarle unos nuevos guantes de cocina que me habían gustado cuando los vi, con un decorado de pequeños duendes jardineros –¡gracias amita!- y feliz volvió a la cocina, supuse que a estrenarlos.

-¡buenas noches!- grite al quedarme sola –¡hola!- nadie –¡si Ya estoy de vuelta Severus!- silencio

-¡amita perdone!- Jumble volvió de la cocina –el amo profesor Snape tuvo que salir, pero la profesora Sybill la ha estado buscando, ha enviado algunos paquetes a su dormitorio- y regresó a la cocina, al llegar a media escalera percibí un penetrante aroma a rosas, abro mi habitación y esta repleta de empaques de rosas, arreglos de rosas enormes, notitas aquí y allá, y un bonito pergamino atado con una cinta verde… la clave de que era de Sy, que tenia un truco para que solo yo pudiera leerlo y que era importante. Pasé suavemente la mano sobre el pergamino, y el texto apareció resaltado en tonos verdes, letras acomodadas en forma especial dentro del escrito, una clave simple pero en su simpleza estaba el truco… a nadie se le ocurriría que hiciera algo tan sencillo.

"Mi niña, Erick no deja de buscarte, me ha enviado todas esas rosas para ti, ¡como la primera vez!, así como las notas de cada una de ellas, ¿podrías contestarle lo mas pronto posible? Alan no puede más con su alergia. Sy."

Tomé las tarjetas, y en general era un "te extraño", "te tengo buenas noticias", "necesito verte", etc, así que en un pergamino simple escribí una carta sencilla pero busque las palabras más emotivas para mi "novio"… la até a la patita de Leeloo y le di instrucciones de ir con Sy, obediente y feliz de poder salir mi lechucita salio disfrutando de tener algo que hacer.

-¿ahora que hago con todo esto?- seguían apareciendo empaques… al minuto de haber salido Leeloo dejaron de llegar, afortunadamente porque unos minutos mas tarde ya no tendría espacio para dormir en mi cama!, me gruño el estomago y baje a buscar algo a las cocinas, Severus entraba a la casa en ese momento.

-hola- salude sonriente, no me mostré enojada, no hice reclamo, pero tampoco hice el intento de abrazarlo, tocarlo o… si ,no lo niego quería algo más que un abrazo, pero el hecho de que me partiera la boca por culpa de la maldita Bellatrix aun me tenia molesta con él.

No contestó, solo hizo un gesto y fue directo a su habitación, creo que es uno de esos días, Jumble ya me espera en el comedor.

-¿no va a comer el amo Profesor Snape?- preguntó curioso

-no lo se Jumby- ¡ya me estaba saboreando el estofado! Mi estomago gruño de nuevo y el elfito me miraba curioso

-amita, ¿podría preguntarle usted si va a comer aquí o si quiere que le lleve la comida a su habitación?- pobre elfo, le temía a Severus cuando se percataba de que no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, cuando gruñía o usaba monosílabos, en una ocasión se atrevió a acercarse a el en esas circunstancias y no se aun que le diría el "amo profesor" pero desde entonces el pequeñín evitaba estar cerca de él cuando lo veía tan distante.

-¡esta bien!- suspire resignada a esperar unos minutos más para comer, subí las escaleras corriendo y toque suavecito –¿Severus?- nada –¿Sev?- volví a tocar y el silencio fue la respuesta –¿Sevie estas bien?- ok me declaro oficialmente preocupada, la puerta se abrió con un clic y me atreví a entrar; Severus estaba sentado en su cama, con un gesto tremendo de cansancio –¿estas bien?- si, ya me olvide que estaba enojada con él.

-en un par de días te vas a América- extendió su mano entregándome un sobre –Albus ya se encargó de los detalles- me hinque frente a el, buscando mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el cabello le cubría el rostro agachado y quité los mechones para verlo bien

-ya sabíamos que tendría que irme- susurre –¿cual es el problema?- levanto un poco el rostro –¿Sevie?-

-tu padre va a comenzar una guerra- dijo en voz muy baja –ahora no está de acuerdo en que te vayas, mucho menos a que estudies medimagia-

-¿y por que no me lo dice directamente?- ¡si claro! ¡Como me muero de ganas de verlo!

-Bellatrix ha intervenido para que te vayas- ¿esa de nuevo? Comienzo a sentir como se me perfora el estomago solo de escuchar su nombre –teme que le arrebates el sitio que ocupa al lado de tu padre- respiró suavemente –sin embargo ha hablado amores de mi trabajo contigo-

-¿y eso que significa?-

-que voy a entrenar novatos-

-¿tu?- hay no ahora si Bexie querida te has ganado el mejor de mis esfuerzos para hacerte un cruccio –¡pero tienes la paciencia del tamaño de un ajonjolí!, ¡vas a matarlos!- sonrió de lado

-al menos he descargado mi frustración en ellos- suspiro –cuando uno se equivoca, mentalizo la imagen de Harry… deberías ver como se retuercen- por fin una chispita brillo en sus ojos

-me imagino- susurre no muy convencida de querer ver al pobre enano retorciéndose ante un cruccio de Sev –¿quienes son los aspirantes?-

-unos perfectos imbéciles… ¿recuerdas a Draco?- asentí –debo adiestrarlo en hechizos oscuros, a él y a los dos gorilas que lo acompañan-

-al menos no te vas a aburrir- sonreí –y sobre Albus, ¿piensas decirle?- negó suavemente

-tu preferiste tomar el camino de tu padre, y te dije que te acompañaría en cualquier decision que tomaras- seguí hincada frente a él, recosté la cabeza en sus piernas

-no tienes que hacerlo- me encogí de hombros –ya eres suficientemente grandecito para escoger-

-cuando expresaste que Albus no me había dado esa paz que necesito, ese respeto por parte de los demás y el que ayudara a limpiar mi nombre… me puse a pensar en ello, realmente no le debo mucho, de haber caído en Azkaban ya estaría libre, o estarían por liberarme, vamos a atacar la prisión en estos días, tu padre quiere liberar al resto que no pudo salir con los Lestrange-

-¡quiero ir!- susurre emocionada, y acaricio mi mejilla

-te dije que tienes que irte, Albus sospecha algo porque a ti ya te programó para salir del Reino Unido, Draco y algunos de mis nuevos alumnos han sido designados en ridículas actividades extraescolares para evitar que se entrometan, además tu padre decidió que el ataque a la prisión es solo para mortifagos-

-solo para mortifagos, ¿o sea que ni Draco ni sus amiguitos lo son?- ya me picó la curiosidad

-tu padre no acepta tan fácilmente a sus adeptos-

-¿o sea que ni yo puedo llamarme mortifaga? ¿Ni porque soy su niña adorada?- reclame en tono de burla

-no, debes ganarte el lugar- mi estomago me recordó el delicioso asado que nos esperaba en el comedor

-¿ podrías darme más detalles mientras comemos?- me levanté de golpe y esperé a que se decidiera, me dio la mano para salir juntos de la habitación y en silencio llegamos al comedor, Jumble lo miro un poco preocupado, sirvió la cena y desapareció de inmediato.

-entonces, ¿cuales son los requisitos para ser mortífago?- insistí, me pareció un tema muy interesante

-para ser mortífago no es necesario redactar un currículo- sonrió –naces con la maldad para serlo-

-o sea, ¿tu naciste malo?, no lo creo- mi comentario le hizo guardar silencio, a pesar de estar ahí, sentado frente a mi, partiendo su cena en minúsculos pedacitos, su mente estaba a años luz de distancia –¿Sevie?- me atreví a interrumpirlo después de que termino de descuartizar su cena convirtiéndola casi en puré, suspiro como añorando tiempos pasados

-no, no naci con la maldad necesaria para ser mortífago, sin embargo, los hechos, las personas y el ambiente en si me fue orillando a serlo- wow que interesante

-según por lo que me han platicado, lo que tu mismo dices, la sang…, perdón- me interrumpí de inmediato –la madre de Harry era tan buena como un panque de nata con miel, no la considero una mala influencia para tí-

-Lily era una persona muy especial desde que era niña, al contrario de Petunia, su hermana-

-¿Petunia?, ¿que clase de nombre es ese?- una niña en mi Academia tenia a su gata que se llamaba Petunia, así que no podía pensar en un humano con ese nombre

-raro, si- sonrió –de haber tenido un gramo de magia en su interior, la hermana de Lily podría haber sido una excelente mortifaga-

-¿era muy mala?- Sev asintió –¿pero entonces Lily por que era tan distinta?- él se encogió de hombros –seria de suponerse que Petunia tendría inclinaciones a amigarse contigo-

-como te dije en un principio, las situaciones me fueron orillando; un padre muggle golpeador, mi madre una bruja sumisa, lo único rescatable de mi infancia fue Lily- de nuevo su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos, más ahora no le di tanto tiempo

-¿y que sucedió?-

-el hecho de que durante mi niñez Lily fuera el único anclaje al, digamos lado bueno de la vida, no fue suficiente, desde que aprendí a leer me aficione por las pociones, por los conjuros y hechizos oscuros, cuando ambos recibimos nuestras invitaciones al colegio mis conocimientos eran superiores a los de cualquier chiquillo-

-debiste ser el orgullo de los profesores- sonreí encantada de escuchar mas su historia que la de Evans

-en cierta forma lo fui, así como Lily –y dale con la muerta –ambos pertenecimos al grupo selecto del profesor de pociones-

-¿un club?-

-si, un club pero el padre de Harry, James ya le había puesto el ojo a Lily, el y sus amigos…- lo interrumpí

-¿Sirius Black el prófugo y Remus Lupin el licántropo?- enarque las cejas sorprendida

-y Petter – añadió

- ¿Pettigrew?... pero ¿No que eran buenas personas?-

-finalmente Sirius resultó ser inocente, Petter ya trabajaba para tu padre sin que lo supieran, y Lupin desde su ingreso al colegio ya se sabia que era un niño extraño, cuando salimos del colegio fue que me enteré que Greyback lo había mordido cuando pequeño-

-¿pero la familia Black no es una de las familias de más tradición oscura?- algo llegue a leer en algún lado

-de hecho Bellatrix es prima de Sirius, aunque hay otros descendientes de la familia que no fueron mortifagos y trabajan en la orden del Fénix- lo mire sin preguntar –y no te voy a decir quienes para que tu padre no te quiera sacar la información con tortura-

-ok como quieras, pero regresemos a ti… ¿como te volviste mortífago?-

-como te dije, Lily era mi única ancla a la cordura, a las buenas decisiones por así decirlo, pero mi inclinación y gusto por las artes oscuras era más fuerte, al ingresar al colegio fui seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin, sin embargo no era tan popular, al contrario muchos me temían o me molestaban, y más cuando Potter se dedicó a …- se interrumpió molesto

-entiendo – maldito James me gustaría volver en el tiempo y torcerle el gaznate –¿fue cuando te graduaste cuando dejaste de ver a Evans?-

-dejamos de hablarnos mucho antes; cuando me gradué vagabundee un tiempo, perfeccione mis conocimientos y trabaje al lado de tu padre, cuando éste se entero de la ubicación de los Potter y dio la orden de matarlos suplique por ella, pero era obvio que no tendría oportunidad de salvarla perteneciendo a la orden, así que acudí a Albus-

-y el resto de la historia es la que ya sabemos- asintió terminando su plato – ok esa es tu historia, pero resumiendo, tu Severus Snape, ¿te convertiste en mortífago por gusto a las artes oscuras ó por no ser aceptado como eras?- hizo una cara de extrañeza

-no lo había pensado así-

-si Potter no te hubiera molestado, si tus inclinaciones a las artes oscuras no hubiesen sido tan evidentes… ¡habrías terminado casado con Evans!- chille sorprendida –¡para siempre felices comiendo perdices!¡ Y Harry seria tu hijo!- canturrie y si, me pase, lo admito

-¿entonces James sería el mortífago?- me miro analítico

-¿la historia hubiera cambiado?

-y dime entonces niña metida a detective, si la historia hubiera cambiado, Potter hubiera sido tu tutor- sonrió burlón

-entonces yo… yo- no sabia que decir –¡touche!-

-afortunadamente te has decidido por la medimagia y no por la psicología-

-¡mundo puedes respirar tranquilo!- declare dando un mordisco a mi postre, un rico panquecillo de zarzamoras

-creo que las cosas siguieron su curso correcto- siguió en voz baja –sinceramente no me arrepiento de nada.

-es que no tienes que arrepentirte de nada, tu no entregaste a los Potter, lo hizo Pettigrew- asintió –y las muertes que ocasionaste en tus misiones con papá tuvieron una meta determinada- ahora me miro extrañado –bueno,¿supongo no?- me encogí de hombros –por ejemplo, papá me envió a matar a muggles malos-

-si-

-¿por que?- la pregunta del millón, por fin me atreví a hacerla

-para que perdieras el miedo de matar a un ser humano-

-¿así de fácil?- vaya! Creí que la respuesta sería mas profunda –entonces… ¿las próximas misiones?-

-la meta va ser hacer polvo tus valores morales-

-es decir, ¿borrar de mi las enseñanzas de mamá?-

-asi es- uf va a ser algo difícil pensé- no, no será tan difícil-aseguro mirándome fijamente

-¡Severus!-

-¡lo siento pero es que piensas a gritos mujer!-

-ok, continua-

-has aceptado matar -sacudí la cabeza imposibilitada de responder por el tercer panquecillo de saboreaba –y lo haces…- me miro esperando respuesta

-¡obviamente por ti!- si maravilloso hombre, dejemos que crezca tu ego, es por ti.

-entonces, tienes motivos-

-si-

-no muy lógicos-

-y de cuando a la fecha se dice que los mortifagos o mi propio padre son personas que se dejan conducir por la lógica o la coherencia- Severus sonrió –¡ha! Entonces ¿otro requisito para ser mortífago es estar mas loco que una cabra?- hey no me gusta eso –¡pero yo no estoy loca! Loca tu amiguita Bellatrix-

-la locura tiene niveles, obsesiones, paranoias, etc., todo ello te puede llevar a buscar ser un mortífago-

-tu obsesión es ¿que?, digo, al morir James tu sed de venganza quedo satisfecha ¿no?- ahora negó, si, definitivamente esta tan loco como su amiga.

-antes de que James muriera así lo pensé, pero cuando el niño quedo solo, me di cuenta de mi error-

-entonces ¿estas arrepentido de ser mortífago?-

-no, porque he obtenido bonos extras-

-¿como es eso?-

-habrás escuchado o leído sobre Gilderoy y sus aventuras –

-si, sus cuentos chinos-

-ni tan chinos, el afamado aventurero- dijo en tono de burla haciéndome reír –robaba las experiencias a los magos, lo dijo a Harry y esté le contó a Albus-

-y el boca floja de Albus te contó- sonreí –¡hombres! ¡Son tan chismosos!-

-niña, el asunto es que Gilderoy robaba las memorias de los magos y brujas, robaba sus conocimientos de una manera burda- ahora esa sonrisa maquiavélica flota en sus delgados labios.

-¿te refieres a que has hecho lo mismo?- wow –¿pero como? En un ataque no tienes tiempo de hacerlo- si, es muy tardado pensé –recolectar recuerdo por recuerdo, ¡te llevaría horas tan solo en una persona!-

-así es, pero no por nada soy el mejor pocionista del mundo-

-¡ya salio el señor ego!- me burle –y digame eminencia ¿como hace tal maravilla?, un cuerpo muerto no tiene capacidad de…- la expresión en sus ojos me interrumpió –¡dime que haces!-si quiero saber más

-¿segura?- miro mi plato vació –no creo que tu estomago este listo para ello- mire mi plato, lo mire a el, sopesé la situación

-¿mi estomago? ¿Que tiene que ver?- otra sonrisa enigmática –¡Severus por favor dime!-

Sin responderme se levantó de su lugar, era obvio que le encantaba tenerme en ascuas, y mas sobre asuntos intelectuales o al menos sobre conocimientos de pociones, lo seguí y al llegar a la sala vi que se calaba la capa gruesa

-¿vas a salir?- me decepcione, creí que iríamos a trabajar al laboratorio

-vamos a salir por un elemento importante que debe ser muy fresco, trae tu varita y la capa de viaje- no terminaba de darme la orden cuando ya subía por lo que me pidió, en menos de un minuto ya me encontraba lista

-¿que te apetece aprender?- ¿como? ¿Así nada mas?

-más medimagia-

-¿a que nivel?-¿nivel? Pues por mi un especialista

-no… que tal medicina muggle- me corregí pues también me interesaba pero era obvio que por las escuelas donde me gradué no entraría a un colegio muggle

-¿segura?- dijo mientras abría la puerta

-¡si!, medicina muggle, hmm ¿que tal cirugía cosmética?- sonrió complaciente y me ofreció la mano, aparecimos en un barrio residencial solitario, las casas a pesar de ser hermosas lucían vacías, apenas algunas luces en una que otra ventana.

-cirugía cosmética muggle- susurro, caminamos frente a las casas, leyendo las placas de identificación de los propietarios, abogados, odontólogos, ginecólogos, hasta que dimos tras diez minutos de paseo con una residencia enorme, con un jardín precioso al frente, sin decir palabra dio un golpecito en la reja de entrada que se abrió lentamente –esta casa pertenece a un cirujano afamado- dijo mientras tocaba la placa, hice un gesto de desagrado –no te preocupes, el que sea conocido no significa que sea muy querido por los demás –ok así si me gusta – en el pasado fue uno de los mejores médicos, sus conocimientos eran superiores a los de la mayoría, pero el dinero lo corrompió- siguió explicándome sin dejar de tocar la dichosa plaquita

-¿qué estas haciendo?- todos los días me topo con algo nuevo

-los objetos guardan muchos recuerdos de sus propietarios- contestó –esta placa significó mucho para este médico durante un tiempo, al parecer hace un par de años ya no es lo mismo –soltó la placa, ajusto la capucha de la túnica y entro al enorme jardín, imité sus precauciones y movimientos, y emocionada lo seguí.

El primer obstáculo fue un enorme perro negro, de dientes blancos y afilados que escupía espumarajos al ladrar, Severus me miró y decidí hacer gala de mis capacidades, trague saliva y sin decir el conjuro señalé al pobre animal, al minuto siguiente lo dejamos atrás, convulsionando mientras borbotones de agua salían de su cuerpo. Subimos unas escaleras y de nuevo con un toque de varita logro que la puerta se abriera en silencio, ¡por fin lo veía en acción!, con agilidad felina subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ni un solo ruido, pero la torpe de yo tuve que concentrarme mucho para evitar ser descubiertos, cuando le di alcance ya estaba frente a una puerta, la tocó con la varita abriéndola, se trataba de una recamara moderna, con una cama enorme al centro, un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta y tantos roncaba en ella, una botella vacía de un vino carísimo se encontraba tirada a un lado, la copa yacía rota a un costado de la puerta, periódicos regados aquí y allá mostraban su fotografía inmóvil, titulares de demandas millonarias, pies de foto describiendo al médico y su vida personal, una pistola en la mesilla y los frascos vacíos de medicamentos me dieron la idea general de lo que sucedía.

-está a punto de suicidarse- susurro Snape señalando la pistola - no te preocupes, solo le vas a ayudar- ¡yo! Wow

-y como se supone que lo voy a hacer- gruñí en voz bajísima

-córtale la cabeza-

-no en serio- susurre, en la prisión logre desmembrar a unos cuantos, pero separar limpiamente la cabeza del tronco me provocaba escalofríos –no voy a poder- no, el tipo respiraba, estaba vivo y no me sentía capaz de hacerlo solo porque una diva cinematográfica lo demando por dejarle el trasero mas pequeño que sus pechos.

-córtale la cabeza- volvió a ordenar, por un segundo recordé a la reina roja de Alicia y estuve a punto de soltar una risita –Wilhemina, córtale ya la maldita cabeza- pobre, tenia que aguantar a Draco y compañía y ahora su querida niña le fallaba por una crisis nerviosa

-¡¿quienes son ustedes, que quieren?!- demonios el tipo despertó, Severus hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando el hombre tomó la pistola y le apunto –no crean que por sus disfraces de halloween van a espantarme- ¿no? ¡Pero si el pobre casi se orina del susto!

-desmaius- susurre sin que se diera cuenta y cayó como tabla en su cama –insisto no voy a degollarlo-

-niña no vas a degollarlo, vas a decapitarlo –oh vaya ¿que diferencia verdad? –¡tienes que hacerlo tu!-

-¡pero el tipo no me ha hecho nada!-

-¡Mina por favor deja de tontear! ¡Céntrate en lo que debes hacer!- hm si claro mi primer clase y ya me esta presionando, y creo que si no pongo de mi parte la cabeza que va a rodar es la mía-centrate en tu ambición principal, quieres robarle sus conocimientos- Merlín por la forma en que lo plantea parece que voy a tramitar la licencia de manejo muggle.

-¿cual conjuro debo usar?- al menos ya dejé de temblar y aparentemente estoy lista para obedecerlo, creo.

-no uses un conjuro- ¿¡no!? ¡Oye!, sacó de sus ropas una daga muy bonita –para el uso que vamos a darle a la cabeza necesitamos que sea un corte limpio, sin señales de magia, sobre todo por ser un muggle- puso la filosa daga en mi mano –adelante, es todo tuyo- y se sentó en una silla, a un lado de la cama, tomó un periódico y comenzó a leerlo aparentemente interesado.

-y…¿por donde empiezo?- si, mi precaria educación medica decía que no se puede decapitar tan fácilmente

-clava en la vena yugular, de un movimiento rápido jala hacia ti la daga, la traquea va ha crujir pero no sueltes ni dejes de cortar, que sea un corte limpio por favor- si, como si se tratara de elegir un delicioso corte argentino, ¿quieres papas y aderezo?

-ok- contesté no muy convencida, clavé la filosa punta y por los latidos del corazón la yugular comenzó a sacar chorros de sangre –¡demonios detén eso!- me miro de reojo

-lo estas haciendo bien- ¿fue todo?, bueno entonces sigo cortando, clavo mas el cuchillo y siento como atravieso parte de la traquea, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde Severus lee el diario pero me ignora completamente, respiro profundo y soltando aire con un sonido gutural de asco me hago de fuerzas para cortar, la traquea del pobre médico sibila con el aire que sus pulmones contienen, doy otro tirón y termino de separar la parte blanda, ahora quedó como Nick Casi Decapitado, la sangre borbotea manchando la almohada y la finísima ropa de cama, sostengo la cabeza por los cabellos sin poder separarla

-demonios Severus necesito ayuda- reclame, pero solo contestó desde la silla

-corta los tendones, busca no romper los huesos del cuello, debes separarlos- ¡como si fuera tan fácil –rodea poco a poco, no cortes la medula ósea- ¿la cual?, al cortar los tendones y nervaduras que unen los huesos de la columna a la nuca la cabeza se desprendió fácilmente, incluso pude jalar un poco de la mentada medula

-creo que ya está- susurre agitada, asqueada y bañada en sangre que seguía saliendo a chorros, ahora si, mi profesor voluntario se levantó de su silla y sacó un bolso de cuero de entre sus ropas

-métela aquí- ordeno- bien, creo que es todo, vámonos- ordeno y lo seguí obediente, aunque deseosa de darme un baño o al menos lavarme las manos

-¿y ahora?- pregunté al salir, por lo que pude ver el médico vivía solo, con su perro y ni la servidumbre lo acompañaba durante la noche

-nada, vámonos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de darme la mano y aparecernos frente a casa.

-¡quiero ducharme!- exigí pero Severus ya había entrado al laboratorio –¡demonios quiero ducharme!- insistia siguiéndolo, al entrar noté que el saco de cuero colgaba de un garfio, la sangre goteaba a un plato y Sev me esperaba recargado en la larga mesa de trabajo

-esto debes hacerlo tu sola, aunque la poción sea mía-

-pero estoy pegajosa- rezongue

-ya sabes que no acepto lloriqueos- gruño ya un poco molesto.

-ok voy a trabajar- contesté de mala gana, cuando llegue a su lado ya tenía unos frascos vacíos a la mano, una charola y una poción pastosa y negra.

-mañana comienzas a hacer esto- me enseño la poción- es para que la cabeza siga viva en cierta forma

-¿va a darse cuenta que esta muerto?-

-no, la cabeza mantendrá la función básica que nos interesa que es recordar- aclaro con paciencia –vas a hacer un corte circular, quitando la parte superior del cráneo y retirando el hueso, con ello tendrás acceso fácil a las diferentes partes del cerebro, vas a ubicar con esto –saco un diagrama que lucia muy usado, además de tener salpicaduras de lo que parecía sangre vieja – las zonas donde se guardan los conocimientos intelectuales, no queremos recuerdos de su vida como niño, adolescente o estudiante, queremos los conocimientos adquiridos-

-iuugh- susurre – ¿y luego cuando lo encuentre?- preguntaba mientras sacaba la cabeza del bolso, no se si por reflejo o por que maldita causa los ojos estaban abiertos provocándome un escalofrío

-vas a sacar los recuerdos- ¿es todo? Supongo que de ahí vamos al pensadero, sonreí confiada y me di manos a la obra. Sev puso en mis manos una pequeña sierra metálica, después de cortar la piel del cráneo y retirándola como si se tratara de una máscara, comencé a serruchar, fue un poco cansado y tardado pues no debía dañar la masa encefálica, al terminar retire la tapa y corté la delgada piel que protege al cerebro, tome los diagramas y comencé a hurgar un poco acelerada.

-debes ser mas paciente, hazlo con calma o vas a destruir todo- gruño mientras no dejaba de verme trabajar, por fin encontré lo que buscaba, un pequeño espacio rosado, saqué mi varita y zaz el primer castigo físico de la noche, un doloroso manazo en la nuca.

-nunca debes hacer magia oscura con tu varita- gruño –costó mucho trabajo limpiar tu varita escolar de lo que hiciste en el penal- y ahora me va diciendo.

-¿entonces?- lo mire sin saber que hacer.

-¡tienes diez varitas en las manos! Tienes de donde elegir- dijo exasperado.

-¡cierto!- sonreí algo boba, y usando mis manos extraje decenas de largos hilos plateados, depositándolos todos en los frascos que ya tenia listo Snape.

Afortunadamente la cabeza no revivió como en las historias de terror muggle, solo el cerebro pulsaba y a veces mandaba señales como pequeños chispazos eléctricos, termine de extraer toda la información, Severus ya tenía listo un cuenco con una poción distinta, turbia y rojiza, tomó uno a uno los frascos, los revisaba a contraluz, y los vaciaba en el cuenco.

-es un pensadero muy raro- me atreví a comentar, solo me miro despectivo y siguió vaciando los frascos.

-Toma- me lo entrego y sin saber que hacer sostuve en mis manos el cuenco –¿que esperas? Bébelo-

-¿qué?- mi estomago dio un vuelco –¡olvídalo!-

-a veces no es posible aprender todo de golpe- su voz sonaba mas profunda que lo normal –ese es un elixir de conocimientos-

-¿así has aprendido?- asintió y estuve a punto de vomitar, ¿con esa boquita me besaba? iuuuuuuu.

-si, algunas cosas- sonrió de lado –no es tan malo ni tan desagradable como aparenta- me guiño el ojo tratando de ser mas convincente –ya lo he hecho, nada te va a pasar- suspire y retuve el aire en mis pulmones, acerque el cuenco a los labios y antes de beber Sev me detuvo.

-debes beberlo de golpe, sin detenerte- ahora retire desconfiada el envase.

-¡pero es mucho!- gemí reteniendo las nauseas.

-puedes hacerlo- sonrió y soltó mi mano, acerque mis labios y el liquido los toco, era tibio, desagradablemente tibio con un fuerte sabor metálico, comencé beberlo, buscándole un símil menos desagradable.

* es la sopa de Nush * pensé recordando el día que la banshee preparo una sopa de setas espesa y desagradable, las nauseas volvieron, mire de reojo y el cuenco estaba a la mitad, aceleré los tragos, no saboreando, por fin lo termine y caí mareada sobre una silla, el cuenco lo pudo detener Severus a tiempo.

-estoy muy mareada- susurre.

-es porque todo lo que bebiste esta dirigiéndose a tu cerebro- lo dijo tan casual que casi me hace ahora si vomitar –tranquila, respira profundo –lo obedecí –bien hecho princesa- susurro poniéndose de pie frente a mi y acariciando mi cabello –solo son unos minutos de malestar-

-es tan desagradable- conteste a media voz, pero si, poco a poco me sentía mejor, con más energía, pero mi cerebro ni luces de poder hacer una cirugía para implantarle un bonito trasero a Narcisa Malfoy.

-debes dejar que la poción haga efecto- susurro –pero ahora mi querida alumna, debes desaparecer la evidencia de tu "afán de aprendizaje" –¿que?, lo mire confundida sin decir nada –vamos, que debes aprender a desaparecer la cabeza.

-¿eso es fácil no?- negó enérgicamente.

-no debe quedar ni una molécula, no puedes transformarla porque tu varita y en este caso tus manos han dejado una huella mágica en la cabeza, en el cerebro, debes desaparecerla o los aurores cuando la encuentren sabrán exactamente quien hizo este trabajo.

-entonces…¿la quemo?-

-no exactamente-

-¿pues que puedo hacer?- me miro como cuando Neville erraba sus trabajos –¡dices que no puedo quemarla!- reclame enojada.

-no solo quemarla, niña ¿conoces el mejor conjuro para quemar cosas y se te olvidan sus aplicaciones?- me regaño exasperado, y me quede pensando… ¿a cual se refiere? Y mentalmente comencé a repasar mis conocimientos de hechizos de fuego.

-¡claro!- si gritaba eureka me vería muy extraña –¡Fiendfyre!- asintió satisfecho –ese puede quemar hasta objetos protegidos con magia negra!-

-¡por fin!- suspiro aliviado –mételo en ese horno- de dos hornos no había entendido por que solo utilizaba uno, en el que regularmente estaba apagado metimos la cabeza y pedaceria resultante de mi experimento- ahora simplemente quémalo.

Así lo hice y de la cabeza del pobre muggle no quedaron ni cenizas.

-ve a dormir, mañana ya tendrás resultados de tu experimento- me ordeno, no me negué, la verdad estaba más que cansada, pero de nuevo mis sueños se vieron invadidos por pesadillas, ahora de cabezas flotantes que recitaban velozmente sus conocimientos. ¿Como es posible que Severus pueda dormir después de hacer todo eso?

Tan cansada me encontraba que no me percaté de cuando Snape entro a mi habitación, tomando asiento en un costado de mi cama, mirándome preocupado.

**Comentarios:**

**Odille, ojalá te guste el capi, no muy rosa, no muy dark, un pelin gore, solo para pasar un ratito agradable ;D**

**Lolitobunny, me alegra recibir noticias tuyas! gracias por el review**

**Rossy04 gracias por los comentarios!... Erick violable? jajaja suena bien! y veras lo que viene del pobre niño!por mucho lado oscuro que le creamos, le vienen muchas cosas fuertes.**

**Lunarisita mil gracias por el extenso review, me has devuelto los pies a la tierra y ya verás que en estos capis voy a corregir mas esos errorsotes!, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para esa critica que considero constructiva y sobre todo, para mejorar la calidad de este fic.**

**Sexychica te lo juro por el osito Bimbo que no compito con el codigo da vinci! :D gracias por el comentario**


	43. Chapter 45

**A pesar de algunos parrafos, este capitulo no tiene escenas M.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes del Mundo Potter son de Jo, Mina y sus cuates son míos.**

Me despertó el picor de la sangre seca sobre la piel, primero me sobresaltó el hecho de que mi cama regularmente perfectamente blanca, se encontrara ahora llena de manchones marrones y que incluso se adhiriera a mi piel, segundos después, bien despierta, recordé mi aventura nocturna, el mareo y los malestares habían desaparecido, y un tanto asqueada me di una ducha exageradamente meticulosa.

Terminaba de vestirme y pensaba en que sorpresa me daría Severus, estaría al menos dos o tres años en otro país, era mi ultimo día y mi ultima noche en su casa, en el país, en este estupido continente, mañana a esta hora me encontraría abordando un transporte que me llevaría lejos de él y necesitaba urgentemente algo que me hiciera dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Sy, él no me usaba de eso estaba segura, no era un salvoconducto para quedar bien con papá, el hecho de que la princesa Riddle estuviera enamorada de un mago mestizo no creo que sea algo que mi padre tomara muy a su gusto.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos- de pie, recargado y con los brazos cruzados en mi puerta, ¿como es posible que no lo sintiera llegar?

-¿Pagas por ver?- sonreí sin girar, viéndolo a través de su reflejo en mi espejo –siempre entras gratis- seguí peinándome.

-No niego que lo intenté, más el lugar estaba cerrado- entro con calma, tomo mi cabello entre sus manos y lo acomodó como una coleta –no me gusta así- gruño y lo soltó -¿en que pensabas?- acarició mi cabello.

-En serio ¿no pudiste ver nada?- gire sorprendida, dejando el peine en la mesilla –es extraño porque no estaba concentrada en cerrar mi mente- sonrió – ¿y esa sonrisa perversa?-

-Creo que el ejercicio de anoche funciono para cerrar tu mente- levanté la ceja –no es un efecto común, pero supongo entonces que en ello se basa también mi facilidad para la occlumancía-

-Vaya- suspire –al menos sirvió para eso, porque sigo sin saber como ponerle un trasero decente a la mamá de Draco- comente decepcionada

-Narcisa no necesita un nuevo trasero- gruño acercándose para darme un delicioso beso que no correspondí- ¿qué sucede?-

-No me agrada recibir un beso cuando hablas del trasero de otra- rezongue provocando esa curva en sus labios tan sensuales.

-Es que es verdad, Narcisa no requiere un nuevo trasero, creo que lo que ella necesita es un cambio integral- comenzó a pasar suavemente sus manos por mis brazos –le falta tanto que tu tienes en la medida perfecta- otro beso, ahora si respondí, creo que ya se que me espera este día con su noche, ¡Merlín habrá fuegos pirotécnicos por mas de 20 horas!

-Vamos a quedarnos en casa- sugerí mientras Sev ronroneaba en mi oído

-Muy buena idea- las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono, y la campanilla de la entrada sonó

-¿esperas visitas?- pregunté algo incomoda, un sonido gutural entre gruñido y "no" salio cerca de mi cuello, ahora se escuchaban pasos y la tímida voz de Jumble detrás de la puerta

-¿Amo profesor Snape?- por como llamaba el pequeño, creo que también sabia de los planes de pasar un día libre de nosotros, o al menos descansando en su habitación mientras en el segundo piso de la casa estallaba todo.

-¿que demonios quieres?- Respondió Sev apenas separándose de mi, al menos yo ni me moví, me quede quieta, bueno eso de quieta es relativo, peleaba con uno de los botones de su camisa.

-Amo Profesor Snape, lo busca la señora Lestrange - ¿señora? ¿Lestrange?, como impulsado por un resorte se separo de mi, ajustó su ropa y acomodó su cabello.

-¿se encuentra sola Jumble?- por el ruido en la planta baja al menos serían unas cuatro personas, pero si esas cuatro personas se estaban entrometiendo en MI día con MI Severus, tendrían a una enemiga muy enojada.

-No amo profesor- susurro Jumby, Severus le abrió la puerta y el pequeño se veía asustado, estrujaba sus manos y sus ojitos nos miraban alternativamente –creo Amo que se trata de…- primero me miro, luego miro a Sev, específicamente a su brazo izquierdo

-¿quién Jumby?- insistí preocupada ahora acomodándome la ropa y el cabello.

-Su padre Amita- el pequeño trago saliva y un grito se escucho desde el recibidor.

-Estupido elfo, tardas demasiado- una voz femenina, ¡maldición la "señora Lestrange" no era nada menos que la loca de Bellatrix!.

-espera aquí –ordeno Snape, asentí nerviosa, ¿Bellatrix y papá aquí? –Jumble ofréceles el mejor de mis vinos, atiéndelos – ahora me miró nervioso –no salgas, a menos de que te llamé no bajes- y salio cerrando la puerta apresurado, ¿sería posible que mi padre viniera por mi?

Traté de controlar mis nervios, fingir que mi padre no era el Amadísimo Líder de los Mortifagos, el ser mas temido del mundo, el terrible mago asesino de muggles y traidores a la sangre, un hombre con una sed insaciable de poder y sangre.

Comencé a guardar mi equipaje, tarareando al principio un tema muggle que escuche en algún concierto al que Erick me llevará en los tiempos de la Academia; cinco minutos después me descubrí cantando a voz de cuello un poco desafinada y unos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron, ¿Severus vendría por mi? ¿Me llevaría a mi padre y dejaría que me fuera con él?, nerviosa me aproximé a la puerta y abrí lentamente, no vi a nadie sino hasta que un siseo me hizo bajar la vista, la enorme Nagini me miraba curiosa.

-¿quieres pasar?- asintió y le deje el paso libre –hola- puse mi mejor sonrisa, si se que es ridículo sonreírle a una serpiente aterradoramente grande y venenosa, además de ser una diosa hindú eternamente hambrienta, pero además sus ojos son los ojos de mi padre, debo ser al menos amigable ¿o no? –Ponte cómoda- le señale mi cama y subió con gusto, se metió entre las sabanas y sacó la cabeza con un silbido de sorpresa -¿qué pasa? – vi la sangre seca -¡ha eso!- sonríe Mina sonríe –anoche tuve una clase extra con Severus, y pues aun no se decapitar con pulcritud- la serpiente movió su cabeza de manera curiosa, inclinándola de lado –debo saber defenderme si voy a estar en el otro lado el mundo, lejos de todos ustedes –me senté a su lado – Nagini, ¿conseguirías hacer algo para que mi padre no me envié a América?- la serpiente negó amistosamente, posando su cabeza en mis piernas, comencé a acariciarla con suavidad –no quiero irme, menos ahora que se quién soy en realidad- la serpiente alzó su enorme cabeza, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos amarillos –si, se que debo cumplir, aprender a obedecer pero, ¡Nagini voy a estar tan sola! – ahora si estoy necesitada de mis amigos, confesar mis temores a una Nagi, definitivamente ya estoy mal.

-Nunca vas a estar sola –siseo la enorme serpiente, esperen ¿siseo?, abrí los ojos que había cerrado para evitar llorar y frente a mi, Nagini seguía con su grueso cuerpo viperino, pero ahora poseía la cabeza de una hermosa mujer –tu padre tiene seguidores en todo el mundo, siempre habrá un mortífago que siguiendo las ordenes de Tom va a estar pendiente de ti y tus necesidades- parpadee sorprendida y ella bajo de la cama, sonriéndome con ternura –no soy tan terrible como me pintan- termino de transformarse en una bella, escultural y preciosa mujer de rasgos hindúes.

-¿Papá esta de acuerdo en que tu…?- no pude terminar de preguntarle y ella negó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Definitivamente no le gusta verme como mujer, pero a veces lo hago, no soy seguidora de tu padre a fin de cuentas somos algo así como socios- camino por mi habitación curioseando, abrió mi ropero y tomo uno de mis vestidos -¿puedo?- asentí, fue cuando note que no traía prenda alguna encima, que su piel se encontraba cubierta por finas y brillantes escamas amarillas y verdes que en vez de afearla, le daban un toque exótico a su ya exótica belleza.

-¡claro!- suspire para controlar los latidos de mi corazón que corría un tanto asustado –toma lo que te guste- abrí mi otro contenedor de ropa y la Nagi se acerco como una chiquilla, con pasos cortitos, graciosos y ágiles.

-Te consiente mucho Severus- su voz era suave, un susurro sibilante que lejos de ser amedrentador me relajaba y daba confianza.

-Bastante- sonreí –soy la hija que nunca quiso tener- Nagi me miro curiosa, sus ojos seguían siendo viperinos, amarillos y alargados.

-Severus es extraño- fue todo lo que dijo, ok mi amado es extraño hasta para una diosa, ¿cómo debo tomar eso? –Pero Tom también lo es, y aún así estoy a su lado- ahora la que tenia dudas era yo.

-Tu y papá ¿son?- no dije mas, la preciosa chica soltó una carcajada que sonó traviesa y cantarina como de una chiquitina, termino de probarse otro de mis vestidos.

-No Mina, tu padre y yo no somos nada mas que socios – me modeló el vestido – ¿qué tal?-

-Todo te queda perfecto, si quieres puedes llevarlos- sonrió feliz.

-Voldemort no me deja estar en esta forma por mucho tiempo- ahora peinaba una negra y rizada melena que le cubría hasta casi las rodillas.

-¿Por qué?, eres hermosa, además eres una diosa, no puede dañarte nadie- afirme sin ocultar que ahora la respetaba sinceramente.

-Gracias pequeña elfa, pero… tu padre es diferente a todos los magos y humanos – suspiro maquillándose a la costumbre de su país de origen –lo que mas le falta es paciencia, es testarudo, impulsivo y sobre todo, se deja llevar por…- un grito desde la salita de estar la interrumpió.

-¿¡Nagini podrías dejar de charlar y venir de inmediato?! – la chica me miro con fastidio.

-¿Lo ves?- se levantó y antes de abrir la puerta se giro mirándome fijamente –nunca cedas ante ningún hombre, hasta las diosas cometemos esa estupidez; y cuando estés en América no te aísles, déjanos saber de ti- salio sin decirme más, me quedé parada, mirando la puerta cerrada.

-Nagini, deja eso ¿quieres? – el temible Señor Tenebroso, sentado majestuosamente en el sofá preferido de Severus, sujetando una copa de vino, dedico una mirada despectiva a la preciosa mujer que entró en la habitación –a eso me refiero Severus, Wilhemina es todavía una niña muy …- buscó la palabra apropiada – inocente y confiada, su sangre elfa la domina, ni siquiera a Nagini ha respetado como merece- estaba molesto, asqueado de que su única hija, la posible heredera del Trono Mortífago fuera una chica con valores y con sentimientos.

-Wilhemina es una chica perfectamente normal Tom- Nagi sin dejar su forma humana se sentó en el reposa brazos del sofá ocupado por su amo –ella no está aún comprometida con tu causa, aunque por lo que pude ver, Severus se ha esforzado por enseñarle el camino- el aludido no hizo un solo gesto a pesar de que la Nagi le dedico una mirada de aprobación –me dice que anoche la llevaste a una clase extra- Voldemort miro a su seguidor mientras Bellatrix procuraba no reír a carcajadas por la situación y los Malfoy miraban la escena procurando no ser notados.

-Efectivamente, la llevé a que aprendiera a hacer una decapitación manual, como pudiste notar en su misión de la cárcel muggle, su corazón es muy tierno aun, debe cubrirse totalmente con sangre para endurecerlo- no dejo de mirar fijamente a su amo – mi Señor, su hija será una mortifaga perfecta, su mente es clara y no se obnubila por sed de sangre, es cautelosa e inteligente- Bellatrix ahora si soltó una risotada.

-Pero Snape ¿tratas de engañar a mi Señor?- con ojos llorosos se dirigió a Tom –Mi Señor, la chica es torpe, su sangre de elfo la domina, nunca podrá llegar a ser ni siquiera como su más humilde servidora- se inclino hasta casi tocar el piso en una reverencia exagerada.

-Mi querida Bellatrix, te recuerdo que hablamos de mi hija, mi propia sangre y si buscara tu opinión, que nunca lo he necesitado, te hubiera preguntado desde semanas atrás, además si desde años atrás tu vientre no estuviera seco gracias a tu violenta impulsividad podrías haber sido candidata a madre de mi heredero, así que de ninguna de las dos formas me eres útil –miró despectivamente a la mujer – no hables si no te lo ordeno- la voz nunca vario, fue en un solo tono, una sola línea fría y distante que no consentía interrupciones o alegatas, la mortifaga ahogo un gemido de reclamo, trago las lagrimas y se sentó al lado de su esposo, humillados los dos ante los Malfoy y Snape.

-Wilhemina se va a América- continúo el señor Tenebroso –en aquel continente tengo ya algunos grupos de seguidores- sonrió de lado con su boca sin labios –solo, "amigos por correspondencia" –dejo escapar una suave risita – quiero que la niña entre en contacto con ellos-

-Tú hija ya no es una niña Tom- siseo dulcemente Nagi, entornando sus alargados ojos –es una mujer, tiene muchas capacidades, muchas mas que cualquiera de tus seguidores, no la subestimes ¿quieres?- y dejó de hablar, volviendo su atención a sus delgadas manos, como si temiera dejar de verlas de nuevo en un largo tiempo.

-¿Snape?- Voldemort miró ahora a su seguidor, a ese hombre que desde su adolescencia le juró lealtad, lealtad que se confirmo al aceptar fríamente el hecho de que su amo mato de propia mano a la mujer que sabia su amada; no podía dudar ahora que confiaba en sus manos a su propia sangre.

-Nagini es sabia mi Señor- dio un sorbo al vino de su copa sin perder la calma del buen anfitrión – Wilhemina es una semi elfa poderosa, lo lleva en su sangre de por si, ahora sume el poder Slytherin que le ha otorgado mi Señor- Voldemort se arrellano orgulloso en el sofá –los poderes de Wilhemina no son comunes, y no tenemos idea de cuales o cuantos son, ni siquiera en su familia lograron saberlo pues como sabe, la dejaron abandonada apenas y cuando comienzan a manifestarse los poderes mágicos determinantes en nuestros niños –miro a los Malfoy –pero creo que, relacionado con poderes elficos, Lucius podría alúmbranos más con su sapiencia sobre el tema- miro al platinado sin sonreír, pero con una agudeza en los negros ojos que hizo agachar la mirada a Narcisa.

-¿Lucius?- Voldemort no lo invito, le ordeno que hablara sobre todo lo que sabía de los elfos, que aunque dominaba el tema, le causaba deleite ver sufrir a sus servidores tratando de evitar caer en alguna contradicción o error sobre los informes que les exigia.

-yo, mi Señor – balbuceo el millonario, aterrado ante su Amo – en realidad no…-

Por más que intentaba escuchar lo que se hablaba en la salita de estar, no pude bajar, solté un par de maldiciones ante mi imposibilidad física de bajar las escaleras, que supuse hechizadas por Jumby para evitarme tentaciones, así que volví a mi trabajo de empacar, de desechar mis viejos libros, elegir los que me servirían, decidir si me llevaría a Leeloo o no, pasaron horas y horas y la visita no se largaba, Jumble me llevó el almuerzo a la habitación, jugamos un par de manos de poker y luego comimos, y la visita seguía ahí.

-¿No piensan largarse nunca?- gruñí fastidiada después de perder 23 knuts con mi elfo.

-el Amo Profesor Snape me ordeno prepararles la comida, y a su padre le agrado amita- susurro mientras contaba sus monedas y las guardaba en un morralito atado a su cinturón de cuerda.

-¿Que escuchaste?- pregunté mas por aburrimiento que por curiosidad.

-Lo siento amita, pero el Amo Profesor me prohibió contarle nada- dijo tajante.

-Maldita sea la fidelidad de los elfos domésticos- rezongué enojada –al menos dime una cosita, por favor Jumby- hice mi carita de cachorro.

-Amita, no me hagas faltar a mi palabra- ahora el elfito me hizo carita, ¿entonces de eso se trataba, concurso de caritas tiernas?

-Solo dime quien vino, además de Nagi, papá y la fastidiosa de Bellatrix…- lo mire expectante, sonrió el elfito.

-Si me gana la próxima mano de poker le digo hasta que traen puesto- lo mire sin poder creer que saliera con ese tipo de cosas –y si le gano, duplica la cantidad de la apuesta-

-¡Hecho!- y jugamos otro rato, interrumpiéndonos cuando escuchamos las campanitas de la puerta – tramposo- le dedique un gesto de enojo y salí de la habitación, Severus subía las escaleras, en cuanto estuve a su alcance me tomo por el brazo, jalándome a su recamara.

-¿Qué paso?- expectante me senté en su cama, esperando saber los planes de papá.

-En realidad no mucho- por fin se relajó –tu padre solo necesitaba saber si eras capaz de irte sola a América-

-¿Le preocupo que algo me pasara? – Negó con suavidad - ¿entonces?-

-Vas a tener que contactar a un grupo de mortifagos Americanos- soltó de golpe, lo mire sorprendida.

-Pero, no soy mortifaga aun- balbucee sin entender el por que papá me tendría ahora esa misión – ¿y si meto la pata?- Sev se encogió de hombros

-No lo se, Nagini te ha defendido bastante aun sobre lo que dijo Bellatrix-

-Por favor evita hablarme de esa loca- gruñí –¿y por que me ha defendido Nagi?-

-Creo que le agradas-respondió tomando mi mano –Mina, lo siento, no era así como planeaba que pasaras tu ultimo día en casa-

-Pero no fue culpa tuya- acaricie su mejilla –que mi padre y compañía se les ocurriera llegar sin invitación es cosa de ellos- suspire –aunque deseaba no salir de casa- me abrazo con ternura

-¿De casa?- pregunto en tono travieso, apretando el abrazo

-¿De mi habitación? – susurre buscando sus labios, mirando fijamente como cerraba sus ojos con suavidad mientras entreabría los labios para besarme… cuando de nuevo sonaron las malditas campanitas de la puerta.

-¿Y ahora?-gruñí, ni siquiera nos movimos, ni para concluir el beso o para separarnos, escuchamos voces y los pasitos de Jumble subiendo las escaleras.

-Amita la buscan- Jumble fingió tocar en mi puerta, era obvio para él que estaba en la otra habitación – su novio y su amiga la srita. Lammar-

-¿Les digo que no puedo atenderlos?- seguí sin moverme, susurrando con suavidad, absorbiendo el aliento de Severus.

-No creo que sea conveniente- contesto aflojando el abrazo, y si, me declaro furiosa contra quien interrumpió mi despedida por segunda vez –atiéndelos, todavía faltan horas para que te vayas- soltó el abrazo y se puso de pie.

-Pero…- quise reclamar pero ya estaba decidido, suspire –ok vamos a ver que quieren- y salí de su cuarto, dejando dentro mis sueños y fantasías de una noche apasionada.

-Que hay- salude con claro tono de fastidio y cansancio bajando las escaleras, Erick y Nush me esperaban sonrientes.

-¡Mina!- Nush se arrojo a darme un fuerte abrazo –creímos que no alcanzaba a despedirme de ti- haber ¿primero me habla en plural y luego en singular?

-Le dije que mañana partíamos para Nueva York- Erick sonriente no abandono su lugar, ahora entiendo menos.

-¿Partimos? –Mi gesto era de total incredulidad -¿quiénes?- mi novio sonrió abiertamente.

-Pues tu y yo tontita- me dijo ¿tontita?, si estaba enojada por las interrupciones, pasé a la confusión y ahora esto y mas que furiosa.

-Primero no me digas tontita, taradito- gruñí y el pobre solo quito la sonrisa – en segunda "¿partimos?" ¿Tu y yo?- asintió –pero, tu, no estudiarías medimagia- tartamudee al contestarle, pero el me corrigió.

-Recuerda que juré seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, y si por ello debo ir contra la voluntad de mi familia lo haré, ellos no quieren que estudie medimagia, pero acuérdate que al principio del sexto curso decidí estudiar lo mismo que tu – ¡Es cierto! – ¿Crees que te dejaría ir sola?- ahora si se acerco a abrazarme –pues no va a ser tan fácil librarte de mi- los pasos de Severus resonaron en las escaleras, me sentí tremendamente incomoda, después de que me separaron de sus brazos ahora estaba completamente atada a la enredadera de las extremidades superiores de mi novio pantalla.

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape- saludo Anushka con su tono mas sexy y provocador- tanto tiempo de no verlo- creo que voy a practicar mi segunda decapitación si ella no se calla.

-Señorita Lammar, Señor Carvajal- susurro fríamente a manera de saludo

-Profesor- Erick le saludo con una discreta reverencia, ¡ahora me resulta muy educado! – Nush quiso venir a despedirse de Mina- informó.

-¿Solamente la señorita Lammar?- la miró y ella pestañeo coqueta

-Si profesor- susurre buscando como darle la noticia –Erick logró entrar a mi misma universidad, también parte mañana para Nueva York- no sabia si abrir mi mente para que notara lo confundida que estaba, o cerrarme para que Erick o Nush no intentaran ver que estaba muy confundida y contrariara tanto por su visita como por la noticia.

-Interesante- dijo Snape y dio media vuelta –si planeas salir, ya sabes a que hora volver- y subió las escaleras –buenas noches- se despidió mirando sobre el hombro a mis amigos, ¿así nada mas?

-¿Cuál es la hora para volver?- interesada en la información Nush me acribillo con preguntas -¿se queda solo? ¿Crees que quiera acompañarnos? ¿Y si me quedo te enojas?- a cada pregunta me enojaba más y mas, sobre todo porque no me dejaba contestarle, sino hasta que le hice un gesto de que se callara.

-Mi hora para volver está a punto de cumplirse –efectivamente el reloj apuntaba casi a las once de la noche –si se queda solo- contesté y a la chica le brillaron los ojos –no creo que quiera acompañarnos porque no vamos a ir a ningún lado- conforme le contestaba mi novio soltaba también su abrazo –si te quedas no me enojo, no tengo por que, pero no te lo sugiero si quieres evitar recibir una maldición imperdonable- Nush abrió los ojos sorprendida –la maldición es hipotética, a Severus no le gusta la gente como tu- ahora hizo cara de no entender, cosa que no quise cambiar.

-Pero princesa, quiero que vayamos a festejar- Erick empalagoso buscaba convencerme de salir.

-No quiero cariño- finge Mina, finge porque él no es tu "cariño" –además mañana salimos muy temprano –"salimos" eso no me está gustando nada –quiero acostarme temprano – entiéndelo "acostarme" no dormir y no acostarme contigo exactamente.

-Pero amiga- si la banshee intentara fingir el tono de hipocresía le habría creído más ese puchero – ¿hasta cuando te veré de nuevo? – ahora lagrimas de cocodrilo, como si no la conociera.

-Vamos a escribirnos, además ahora si pienso venir en las vacaciones- procure sonar afectada por la futura separación –anímate- y sobre todo durante mi ausencia procura no entrar en mi territorio porque te degüello, lo juro.

-¿Entonces?- miro alternativamente hacia mi novio y hacia mí.

-Entonces nada- confirmé rotundamente que me negaba a salir –debo terminar de empacar, revisar todo, Erick mi amor ya me conoces- Wilhemina eres toda una actriz

-Tiene razón en ello Nush- contestó el chico –si se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea de no salir y terminar con sus cosas, créeme, no la haremos cambiar de planes- Nush bufo frustrada, y yo respiré aliviada.

-Ok, entiendo cuando no se me quiere- quiso hacerse la sufrida, pero no le seguí el juego –¿mañana puedo ir a despedirte? –me miro fijamente, cerré mi mente, diablos es muy molesto tomar todo este tipo de precauciones.

-Claro Nush, Erick tiene los horarios ¿no es así cariño?- si, ya dijiste que nos íbamos, ahora cargas con la banshee resbalosa.

-Si princesa- contestó no muy convencido.

-¡Perfecto!- exclame encantada jalando a mi novio hacia la puerta –entonces nos vemos mañana en la estación, buenas noches, no se desvelen, revisa bien tu equipaje cariño –los chicos se quedaron parados en la escalerilla de la entrada muy confundidos –¡que tengan dulces sueños!- y cerré la puerta sin mirar mas, escuche sus pasos alejarse y luego silencio, supongo que usaron la magia para desaparecer del barrio, suspire aliviada y subí las escaleras saltando de tres en tres los escalones, respire profundo y toqué la puerta del dormitorio de Severus, no hubo respuesta.

-El amo salio amita- Jumble me miraba apesadumbrado desde la parte media de las escaleras –no quiso molestarla y se desapareció desde su habitación- un nudo apretó mi estomago, enojada, frustrada, triste, decepcionada y a punto de gritar histérica entré a mi habitación en penumbras, patee las maletas que Jumby ya había terminado de hacer y cerrar, que me recordaban que mañana a estas horas me encontraría lejos de Severus.

**Comentarios:**

**Listo Odille, calma esos nervios, aquí esta el capitulo un poco sencillo pero ya nos da pistas de lo que te comente en el m.p. Voldie por fin sufrirá la terrible maldición imperdonable… de tener una hija joven rebelde.**

**Cardiel gracias por tu comentario, y si, mi deseo es que Mina termine de contarles su historia con Sev hasta el final.**

**Rossy04, Albus juega con todas sus piezas, hasta con las del contrincante, es un tramposo, y ello incluye a su propia hija. Se nota que no soy fan de Dumbledore verdad?**

**Lunarisita, aquí seguimos esforzándonos!**

**Lolitobunny y Yooyaa se me van a morir en el proximo capi, va a ser un M, búsquenlo en un par de días en mi perfil, ojalá que este capi les agrade.**

**Y a mis demás lectores y lectoras, gracias por estar aquí, dándole tiempo a mi niña de contarles su historia.**


	44. Chapter 46

**El capitulo 45 lo encuentran en mi lista de publicados, se titula "Mi tercera lección: Entrega Total" es clasificación M.**

**Disclaimer Mundo Potter de Jo, Mina es mi niña que se metio a jugar un rato.**

**Capítulo 46**

La casa en penumbras nos recibió, escuchamos los pasos apresurados de nuestros otros yo, subimos con calma, sin hablar y sin soltarnos las manos, alcanzamos a ver como entré en la habitación de Severus, él me apretó con fuerza la mano y entramos a mi recamara.

Ver las maletas al pie de la cama me provoco un vuelco en el estomago, Snape no soltaba mi mano, la apretaba y gire un poco para mirarlo con mucha tristeza, no hable ni el hablo, me atrajo para abrazarme y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.

-¡No quiero irme!- gemí entre sollozos, me consolaba sin hablar, acariciando mi cabello, mi espalda, con un calido abrazo al que me aferraba –¡por favor, no me obligues a ir!-

-Sabes que yo no te obligo, fue decision de Albus- susurro provocándome un llanto mas fuerte –solo son un par de años- ahora llore con más fuerza.

-Un día, ni siquiera sobreviviría un día lejos de ti- seguí llorando aferrándome a su torso, su respiración estaba un tanto acelerada y su corazón latía apresurado, pero ni sus manos temblaban y sus ojos no reflejaban más que ese pozo vacío y negro con el que lo conocí años atrás.

-Es importante que vayas, no solo por tu educación, es…- lo interrumpí controlando el llanto

-¿Porque soy un peón de Albus? ¿Por qué papá necesita agentes allá?- trague el nudo en mi garganta - ¿quién piensa en ti, en mi?- me senté en mi cama con la mirada baja, las lagrimas rodando por mis pómulos y cayendo en la falda de mi vestido rasgado por sus manos ansiosas, recordar las horas pasadas en la cabaña ahora me punzaban como heridas abiertas –fue una despedida muy hermosa la que me diste- intenté sonreír, se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mejilla, con pequeños roces de sus labios limpio las lagrimas que empapaban mi rostro.

-Solo tu y yo podemos pensar en nosotros mismos- susurro, su autocontrol es increíble o definitivamente no siente nada por mi partida – Wilhemina, es necesario que cumplamos con lo que tenemos ya encomendado- lo mire dolida, como si para él fuera tan fácil separarse de mi –pero te lo dije en el rio, has logrado borrar de mi mente la visión de una Lily endiosada, solo te tengo a ti- trago saliva, supongo que se estaba controlando terriblemente pues sus ojos comenzaban a brillar tristes –reviviste a mi corazón, renovaste en mi las ganas de vivir por alguien más, creo que con Evans me sentía culpable y triste pero sabia que estaba muerta y sepultada –me atrajo suavemente apoyando su mejilla en mi frente –pero contigo, saber que estarás en constante movimiento, posiblemente en peligro por ser la hija de Tom, esa angustia va a estar día a día atormentándome- apreté el abrazo –júrame que vas a ser muy cuidadosa, ¿quieres?- suspire y moví la cabeza afirmativamente –tenemos el espejo para estar en contacto…-

-¿Todas las noches?- le interrumpí.

-En la hora que quieras- tomó mi barbilla y la levanto con suavidad –siempre voy a estar ahí para ti- intentó sonreír, fue un gesto tan forzado que de nuevo me puse a llorar escondiéndome en su cuello.

-Quiero estar contigo- susurre –¡me voy a morir sin ti!-

-Los muertos no sienten Mina, yo ya lo estuve- contesto en voz muy baja – y quiero que cuando vuelvas de la universidad sientas tantas cosas que aun tengo para ti-

-¿Ahora si te veré en vacaciones?- pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto- paso suavemente sus labios sobre los míos

-¿Vas a acompañarme al muelle?- de nuevo afirmó.

-Estaré a tu lado hasta el ultimo momento en que permanezcas en este país- volvió a besarme con suavidad – y cuando estés lejos, vas a estar en mi mente cada segundo- repitió el beso – y seré la primer persona que verás el momento que desees volver- pego su frente a mi frente – nadie, entiéndelo bien, nadie esta ya aquí- señalo su corazón –y aquí- señalo su frente – más que tú-

-Te juro que voy a romper con Erick en cuanto subamos al barco- susurre.

-No es necesario –suspiro resignado –princesa, necesitarás a alguien conocido al menos las primeras semanas de estar allá- tomo mis manos –se que no vas ha hacer nada que comprometa lo que comenzamos a formar- sonrió –y aunque así sea, voy a entenderlo-

-Me juraste que matarías por mi- susurre –y Erick me cae muy bien, como para hacer que lo mates- busque torcer los labios como si estuviera sonriendo.

-Lo se- volvió a besarme, logro tranquilizarme y ahora me besaba como si estuviéramos aun en la cabaña –en tus próximas vacaciones te prometo estar la mayor cantidad de días en casa de tu madre- me hizo un guiño cómplice.

-¿Vas a llevar chocolate liquido?- murmure mientras delineaba con el pulgar sus delgados labios, tratando de ya no llorar.

-Chocolate- me besa suave de nuevo –crema batida- otro beso –fresas- otro beso- ¿que más se te puede antojar?-

-solo tu- respondí, me atrajo a un nuevo abrazo, calido y lleno de… ¿amor, emociones, sentimientos?, es un hombre tan introvertido que ahora esa oleada de sensaciones provenientes de él me marea y lo desconozco totalmente.

-Debes prepararte- asentí y me puse de pie –te espero en veinte minutos abajo- se levanto y salio de mi habitación, y aun con el consuelo de ese juramento y la afirmación de haber olvidado a Evans, mientras me duchaba y me encontraba con algún moretón, mordida, rasguño, el recuerdo de la tarde que se desvanecía de nuevo hizo saltar lagrimas de mis ojos.

Bajé solo diez minutos después de él, mi intención es estar juntos hasta que subiera al barco, mis valijas ya no estaban siquiera en la casa, también se había duchado y su cabello húmedo mojaba un poco la gabardina de piel, algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por la espalda, giro para decirme algo pero guardo silencio, yo seguía sin moverme, con un pie en el ultimo escalón y otro ya en el piso de la estancia, decidí usar jeans y sweater de cuello alto negros, el cabello suelto, me quede sin moverme.

-Voy a extrañar ese paisaje- dijo en voz baja, los ojos tristes; tomó su vieja gabardina del perchero entregándomela -¿quieres llevártela?- avance hasta él tomando su mano.

-Por mi te llevo en mi valija- susurre tomando la gabardina –gracias, sabes que me gusta mucho- comencé a ponérmela y Severus me ayudo a acomodármela

-¿Amita?- la tímida voz de Jumble me saco por un momento de ese bloqueo que estaba imponiéndome para no seguir llorando, estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, con sus ojitos tristes y sus manitas entrelazadas

-¡Jumby!- me arrodille a su lado –voy a extrañarte pequeño- procuré no llorar mas –cuida mucho a Severus ¿quieres?- afirmo con fuerza sacudiendo sus orejas –y además cuida a Leeloo, y sobre todo, cuídate mucho- el elfito abrió sus manitas entregándome una caja pequeña forrada en papel estraza, la tome curiosa.

-Es para que la amita no olvide su hogar- mi hogar, no hay mejor palabra, definitivamente si, este es mi hogar –Jumble va a cuidar al Amo Profesor Snape- respondió a mi encargo – igualmente a la mascota de la amita- agradecida le sonreí –pero amita- ahora susurro para evitar que Severus nos escuchara –si el Amo Profesor Snape me manda al demonio ¿qué hago?- su pregunta me hizo reír con fuerza, tosí por su carita de confusión.

-Si el amo se pone necio y te quiere mandar al demonio, escríbeme de inmediato- mire de reojo a Severus que nos miraba curioso, con los brazos cruzados y recargado en una mesita –en cuanto me avises que se pone necio o que no se cuida vendré de inmediato ¿cuento contigo Jumby?- el elfo de nuevo sacudió su cabeza, tímido se acerco para darme un abrazo y como si fuera un muñeco lo abrace y lo levanté un poco del piso a pesar de estar de rodillas.

-Mina lamento interrumpirte, pero tu barco zarpa en unas tres horas- suspire soltando a mi pequeño amigo.

-Hasta pronto Jumby- susurre soltándolo y poniéndome de pie, Snape me entrego un fajo de documentos que guardé en la gabardina.

-Cuida todo eso, son tus papeles para abordar, los documentos escolares están en tu equipaje y ten- me dio un bolsito pesado –algunos galeones para el viaje –me entregó ahora una carterita –y una tarjeta para dinero muggle- lo mire sorprendida –no gastes innecesariamente- recomendó y dio un paso hacia la puerta de salida.

-Sev- susurre, giro para ver que quería y me lancé a sus brazos, adhiriéndome a su cuerpo y dándole un beso fuerte, profundo y apasionado, que reunía a muchos de los que no podría darle en todo ese tiempo, respondió de la misma manera, apretándome por la cintura, mordiéndonos y acariciándonos, nos separamos para poder respirar –voy a extrañarte- dije casi sin aliento, volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad, tras unos segundos me soltó.

-Es hora de partir princesa- susurro sin decir más, salimos a la calle oscura y helada; me dio la mano y me miro fijamente –al muelle- dijo en voz baja y asentí, nos desaparecimos de ese lugar que ahora ya sabia mi hogar.

La zona de muelles no me era desconocida, la exasperante negación por parte de los "mágicos" o sea brujas y magos, de hacer uso de los inventos muggles modernos, retrasaban tanto los viajes lejanos que cuando supe que iría a Nueva York en barco casi me dio un ataque, un viaje letárgico de dos días mataría hasta a un inferí de papá, se que el viaje en barco muggle tarda mas, pero volar en un avión muggle tardaría solo un día, Severus me dijo mil y un motivos por el cual no quería que usara sola un avión, me convenció y ahora estaba por subirme a un modelo antiquísimo de algo que aparentaba ser un barco crucero. La marca del constructor me pareció conocida, White Star Line

-¿No es de la línea del Titanic?- pregunte a Severus pegándome a él para hacerme escuchar por sobre el extremado ambiente ruidoso que nos impedía hablar normal

-Si- contesto parcamente, ¿entonces ese barquito podría irse al fondo?, me puse a hacer memoria si había guardado mi poción para transformarme en delfín, creo que entrando a mi cabina la voy a tener a la mano.

-Cuando lleguemos a América voy a tener cien años de edad- rezongue cuando vi las oxidadas escaleras

-Es un hechizo por si se cruza con un guardacostas muggle, recuerda cuantas historias existen sobre barcos fantasma- contesto Severus a mi comentario, ahora era el frío y distante profesor de Hogwarts, ni una sola emoción en su rostro, parecía otro..

Caminamos un pequeño tramo, él reviso en la oficina de embarques y confirmo que mi equipaje ya estaba a bordo, la noche estaba helada y el viento no ayudaba a eliminar ese toque lúgubre de un barco oxidado, primo del Titanic, iluminado por una luz amarillenta que brotaba de las luminarias de la calle.

-¿Cómo es que los muggles no lo notan? Es enorme- pregunte mientras Severus me compraba un café en un puesto ambulante.

-Lo mismo que en los colegios, estadios de quiddich, un conjuro anti muggles- contesto dando un sorbo a su vaso –para ellos es un astillero abandonado- ¡vaya!, lo que aprende una todos los días, sin más preguntas seguí tomando mi café, me antojaba colgarme de su brazo y pensar que ese viaje lo haríamos juntos, y que esperábamos abordar para entrar a la cabina y encerrarnos durante todo el viaje para dedicarnos a la tarea de amarnos desenfrenadamente.

-Los barcos me marean princesa- susurro Sev a mi oído –preferiría ir en avión y aprovechar esas horas en un lugar alejado de la civilización-

-Creí que ya no podías leer mi mente- reclamé con fingido enojo.

-Las capacidades que adquieres con lo que te enseñé no se mantienen por arte de magia- sonreí ante la contradicción –debes ejercitarlas, practicar continuamente-

-Un extracto de cerebelo todos los días entonces- afirme buscando un lugar donde esperar la llamada a abordar –¿podemos sentarnos ahí? – señale una rampa cercana, se encogió de hombros y me siguió, nos sentamos mirando a la gente pasar.

-No es necesario un extracto como tu lo llamas- continuo con la clase –debes practicar más la occlumancía, sobre todo porque vamos a estar distanciados- sorbí mi café mirándolo atenta –ya sabes que no puedes confiar en nadie, sobretodo ahora que tu padre te ha encomendado encontrarte con algunos de sus seguidores- sacó un sobre de su bolsillo –lee esto en el barco, sola y destrúyelo de inmediato-

-¿un fyrefiend?- levante la ceja incrédula.

-no exageres ¿quieres destruir todo el barco? solo rómpelo y lánzalo al mar- sonrió –voy a extrañarte tanto- una pequeña grieta en su mascara, que recompuso de inmediato –dices tantas barbaridades por segundo, creo que ordenare a Jumble que diga tonterías para no añorarte-

-Jumby no las dice tan lindas como yo- sonreí acercándome más a su oído –también voy a extrañarte gruñón- susurre, algo estaba por decirme cuando frente a nosotros se planto alguien que para nada deseaba la noche de mi partida.

-Severus, Mina, una noche agradable para iniciar una nueva aventura, ¿no es así?- Sev y yo lo miramos como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Albus el viento es terrible- contestó Snape – creo que van a cancelar la salida por las condiciones del clima- miro hacia el cielo densamente nublado que reflejaba las grises luces de la ciudad.

-No lo creo – afirmo sonriente -¿lista jovencita?- me miro fijamente, quieres escarbar mi mente anciano, entonces una bonita escena xxx de una película que pasaban por un canal muggle cuando por descuido me dejo el control remoto a la mano Francine y que vi curiosa de principio a fin; el pobre director se sonrojo y parpadeo apenado.

-Nunca se está listo para dejar el hogar Albus- contesté con una expresión que cualquiera juraría que me encontraba feliz de largarme –aun así no sabes que agradecida estoy contigo, lograste que ingresara a una universidad muy prestigiada- mi sonrisa fingida era tan real que hasta Snape me miro extrañado.

-Todo lo mejor para la entenada de mi mejor profesor- en serio ¿nadie le ha dicho a este hombre que es insoportable?

-De hecho Albus- Severus medito un poco antes de continuar, lo miré expectante –Wilhemina ya no es mi entenada, creí que ya lo sabias-

-¿Es verdad Mina?- asentí ante la ahora si muy mal fingida sorpresa de Albus –no Severus no sabia nada- nota mental, inventar un hechizo Pinocho para delatar a los mentirosos.

-En realidad fue hace poco- comenté –al menos en el ministerio si apareció mi verdadero apellido- traté de darle la menor importancia posible.

-¡Si, ya recuerdo, el ministerio envió la notificación por error a mi oficina, que memoria la mía! Y dime ¿Qué piensas al respecto?- ahora si el aire casual de Albus desapareció, el mago poderoso, vencedor de magos oscuros, enemigo de mi papito hermoso buscaba algo en mi, un sentimiento, un reflejo de magia oscura, ¿qué buscas Albus?

-Pienso que Tom Riddle pudo ser un hombre excepcional, que cometió un error tremendo de decision, y que ahora esta tan muerto como mi madre- claro Dumbledorsito no te voy a decir que creo que el error de papá fue enfrentar un conjuro de amor maternal, que yo creo que primero debió separar a la madre del enano, matar al enano y luego matar a la sangre sucia, pero contradictoriamente el enano ahora me caía bien y por fin gané mi batalla con la sangre sucia, o sea que lo que mi padre hiciera quince años atrás me importaba un reverendo cacahuate. –Soy tan Riddle como podría ser Weasley – Merlín me libre – o Smith o hasta Potter- sonreí dulcemente - ¿no es así profesor Snape?- Albus lo miro confundido.

-Hablamos de la posibilidad de haber sido hija de James si su madre lo hubiera conocido y éste la acosara como lo hizo con la pobrecilla de Evans- ¡hablo de ella! Hablo de Lily como si se tratara de alguien sin importancia, ¡Merlín soy tan feliz!, Albus no ha entendido ni jota de nuestra teoría, se encogió de hombros y ahora dedico su atención al barco enorme.

-Recuerdo cuando lo sacaron del fondo del mar- dijo como si supiéramos de que diablos hablaba –estuve ahí ¿sabes?- lo mire con cara de "de que me hablas Albus" –este es el Cedric, pariente del Titanic- mire a Severus preocupada.

-Empacaste mi poción para convertirme en delfín ¿verdad?- el anciano soltó una risita.

-no va a pasar nada niña- niña, entiendan que por donde me busquen, ya no soy una niña, pregúntenle a Severus.

-¡Mina!- la voz varonil que gritaba mi nombre a la distancia fue la cerecita del pastel, Erick dando pasos enormes se acercó a nosotros, capturándome de nuevo en sus brazos como la noche anterior –princesa por fin ¡a la uni!- busque soltarme del abrazo, mire a Albus con gesto de auxilio pero solo sonrió guiñándome un ojo, ahora miré a Severus que fingió una atención tremenda a su vaso desechable de café.

-Erick me ahogas- susurre logrando que me soltara –si, por fin a la uni ¡wii!- ¿quieren que demuestre alegría?, lo siento pero no puedo fingir tanto –creí que Nush nos acompañaría- buscaba a mi "querida amiga" para lanzarle un conjuro repelente para que no se acercara a MI Severus.

-Nush está enferma- contestó sin mirarme –anoche después de dejarte quiso ir a festejar, tomó un par de tragos muggles que le descompusieron el estomago – ok mi contrincante estaba fuera por ahora –pero tu ¿estas lista?-

-Si, solo esperamos la llamada a abordar- me abracé cerrando más la larga gabardina.

-¿Quieres que te la ajuste?- Albus muy acomedido busco quitar la talla original de la gabardina ya con la varita en mano.

-¡NO!- lo siento pero si, solté un grito, como si estuvieran arrancándome un brazo o la cabeza, Erick y el director me miraron extrañados –no, gracias pero, así me gusta Albus- el anciano me miro raro y guardo su varita, en ese momento una voz magnificada llamó para abordar a los de segunda clase.

-¿Qué tipo de pase tienes Mina?- ¿Albus ahora finge no saber de que tipo de pase sacó?, le entregue los papeles de abordar.

De nuevo la voz indicando el lugar por donde abordarían los de primera clase y cabinas.

-Cuídate mucho niña- Albus me abrazo con cierta ternura, en serio que si no fuera tan entrometido creo que me caería muy bien, me soltó y ahora abrazo a mi novio –cuídala mucho y no quiero que de un viaje de dos vuelvan tres, ¿entendido muchacho?- Erick lo miro con una expresión tan tonta que me hizo reír, trague saliva y mire fijamente a Severus.

-Profesor Snape- tuve que cerrar la boca, sentí de inmediato las lagrimas en los ojos, pero no podía llorar, no ahí frente a Albus y Erick; un momento ¿por qué no? –Gracias- y me solté a llorar –de no haber sido por usted, no se que habría sido de mi- en mi mente las imágenes de él llevándome al parque de niña, jugando en la feria, los helados del paseo del rio –te quiero mucho profesor Severus Snape- susurre dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Mina- no dijo más, tomo mis manos y con un gesto me indico que subiera al barco.

Erick se despidió de él con un fuerte apretón de manos, le prometió cuidar de mi y me tomo con suavidad del brazo, avanzamos un poco cuando escuchamos a una mujer gritándome por mi nombre, era Sy.

-¡Mina! ¡Mi niña espera!- corría ágilmente evitando chocar con personas, equipajes y carretillas, Alan su esposo, la seguía de cerca, disculpándose con los que Sy derribaba a su paso, y detrás de ellos Aurora Sinistra, Angelina y Ginna, mis amigas del colegio Hogwarts.

-Albus no nos dijo la hora exacta de tu salida- agitada Aurora me abrazo –cuídate mucho por favor- beso mi mejilla, Ginna y Angelina me abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-No nos olvides ¿quieres?- Angelina hablaba con un tono agudo, con lagrimas en los ojos, Ginna solo moqueaba, pudo articular un –si me olvidas te maldigo- Slytherin tenia que ser, sonreí y las abracé fuerte, al final Sy se acerco y me abrazo, creo que una madre abraza así de lindo.

-Cuídate mi niña- asentí a punto de volver a llorar, Alan se acerco y nos abrazo a las dos.

-Termina pronto tu especialización, quiero que seas tú la que traiga a nuestro bebe a este mundo- susurro a mi oído, conmovido por la emoción del momento.

-Va a ser un honor Alan- conteste besando a ambos en la mejilla, Erick nos miraba un poco nervioso.

-Mina, están abordando- me apresuro y me dio su mano, dude en tomarla y mire hacia atrás, amigos y enemigos juntos despidiéndome, diablos no creí tener a tanta gente cerca de mi, así…queriéndome. Trague saliva y les dije adiós con la mano, comenzamos a subir la rampa cuando una mujer se acerco y me tomo por un segundo del brazo.

-Cuídate pequeña elfa- esa voz ¡la conozco!, busque entre la gente y alcancé a divisar a la Nagi que se perdía en sentido contrario al grupo que me despedía, subí corriendo la rampa y Erick nos busco un sitio para poder verlos desde la barandilla donde muchos magos y brujas se despedían de sus amigos y familiares agitando pañuelos al aire, comencé a decirles adiós cuando los marinos comenzaron a gritar "suelten amarras" el barco comenzó a moverse lento, el griterío de los pasajeros aumento y una chica a mi lado comenzó a gritarle a un joven mago que la miraba con rostro desencajado.

-¡Te amo Michael, volveré pronto!- con los ojos anegados en lagrimas pero una sonrisa de esperanza en los labios.

-Me alegra no tener que despedirme de ti- susurro a mi oído Erick, sonreí tomando su mano pero sin retirar mi vista de los ojos de Severus, ni un gesto o expresión en ellos, pero sabia que por dentro también ansiaba gritarme algo, prometer un sueño o jurarme una ilusión como esa chica a su novio Michael.

No quise dejar la barandilla sino hasta que perdimos de vista el muelle, fue cuando noté el cambio en el barco, no estaba oxidado, viejo o abandonado, un hermoso crucero de viaje adaptado para un viaje cómodo, pero ¿qué interés tendría en tantas comodidades sin él a mi lado?

**COMENTARIOS**

**Después del horny capi anterior que pueden encontrar en mi directorio, ahora escribir este me hizo llorar, en serio estoy asi como que deprimida. SNIF**

**Tatoo Snape gracias por tu review en la tercera lección, muchas gracias por lo que dices. :)**

**Ojalá que este capi les agrade, en el proximo tendremos un narrador diferente, sorpresa!.**


	45. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer. ya saben que con esto no gano $**

El barco se alejo, por mas que esforcé la vista deje de verla mucho antes de lo que deseaba, Albus y el resto charlaba animadamente, pero sus voces, las voces que me rodeaban eran sonidos sin sentido, ecos distorsionados, ella se fue y eso era lo único que mi cerebro procesaba en ese momento.

Caminamos unos metros juntos, Alan y Sy a mi lado sin decir nada, al menos respetan mi silencio, son los únicos en este mundo que entienden mi dolor, la profesora aun derramaba lagrimas de tristeza, al llegar a una calle amplia Alan me dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Son solo un par de años Severus- suspiro -ánimo- lo mire sin entender la forma que tenia para animarme, ¿solo un par de años?, maldición esa es una endemoniada eternidad. Suspiré y no dije nada, levante la mano para despedirme, Albus me dio alcance antes de poder desaparecerme.

-Severus, vamos a Hogwarts ¿piensas quedarte el resto del fin de semana en tu casa? ¿Solo?- es increíble que después de tantos años quiera hacerme una jugada tan vulgar, intentar ver mi reacción, ¿y el dice conocerme? Mina tiene tanta razón.

-Hogwarts, Londres, siempre he estado solo Albus, Wilhemina como todo alumno, terminó su tiempo en mi vida.- contesté sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz, ya tendría tiempo para maldecir, destruir y torturar para apagar lo que siento en este momento.

-Sabes que tus alumnos te esperan- insistió pero Sy salio al rescate.

-Albus déjalo, siempre está pendiente de sus chicos, se merece al menos una semana para ordenar sus asuntos, aun hay pendientes sobre los documentos de Mina, ¿no es así Snape?- con un leve movimiento confirme su comentario.

-Debo ir a Gringotts, hacer transferencias a su cuenta universitaria, en fin muchos pendientes, sobre todo después de que dejó de ser mi entenada.- Sy me dio un beso en la mejilla, Sinistra hizo lo mismo ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-Ve a casa Severus, mereces tomar un descanso- Aurora me abrazo con suavidad, demostrándome su solidaridad, Sy presiono mi hombro como muestra de cariño y Alan apretó amistosamente mi mano al despedirnos, todo ello por Wilhemina, gracias a que esa flacucha pelirroja, necia empedernida la unica que logró romper la coraza que tarde años en forjar, desaparecí antes de que mis pensamientos me traicionaran, y aparecí directamente en la sala de estar de mi casa, Jumble salio de la cocina inmediatamente después de que escucho mis pasos, me sirvió un vaso grande de whiskey.

-¿la amita se fue?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, asentí sin hablar y dando pequeños pasos con su enorme cabeza agachada regresó a la cocina, la puerta se cerró lentamente y pude escuchar como comenzaba a llorar.

Termine mi vaso y serví otro, finalmente la botella dejo de intentar darme un tipo de alivio, estaba mas seca que el cerebro de algún Weasley y yo seguía sobrio, es extraño pues cuando Lily murió, el alcohol fue un buen sedante por un tiempo, ¿necesitaría descargar mi furia con algún muggle trasnochador?, no me apetecía salir, la ultima noche que salí de cacería fue con ella, verla degollar a un muggle, con sus ojos temerosos, pulso irregular, pero decidida a cumplir mis ordenes, verla cubierta por la sangre de su víctima fue excitante, la chispa que termino de dar de nuevo vida a mi ya desahuciada existencia. miré el vaso vació, quise llamar al elfo para que me trajera otras diez botellas, pero se que de inmediato escribiría a Wilhemina, mi pequeña necia se preocupa por todo y buscaría la manera de retornar; sería bueno que volviera, que entrara por esa puerta haciendo sonar las campanillas, que me viera furiosa con sus preciosos ojos violeta, torciendo sus deliciosos labios, regañándome con un "eres un imbecil" arrebatándome la botella, arrojándola a la chimenea y llevándome a rastras a mi cuarto, acostándome como niño pequeño y acurrucándose a mi lado para pasar la noche velándome, y al despertar hacer el amor como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho; si definitivamente seria bueno hacerla venir.

Pero no pienso molestarla por mucho que la desee de vuelta, su padre planea aun muchas cosas para ella y para la orden, primero debo averiguar de que se trata, no quiero arriesgarla y para ello debo estar en mis seis sentidos, ¿seis? maldición creo que ya estoy ebrio.

-Amo profesor- la chillona voz de Jumble me despierta, soñaba que ella entraba y se sentaba a mis pies, apoyando su cabeza en mis rodillas, no quise abrir los ojos, en mi mente estaba tan clara su imagen que no quise perderla, sin embargo por reflejo abrí los ojos y me topo con la fea cara del elfo -disculpe amo profesor, el desayuno está listo- y este enano se toma en serio las ordenes de Mina, era en serio eso de que me va a cuidar, suspiro resignado y me levanto, la luz matutina es tan molesta, algo martillea dentro de mi cabeza y el cuerpo me duele endemoniadamente, un calorcillo interno comienza a recordarme el por que me duele sobre todo la cadera, respiro profundamente evocando la tarde pasada con ella y el recuerdo de su partida me enfria de nuevo, camino tropezando hasta la mesa de la cocina -¿no va a tomar su desayuno en el comedor señor?-

-no, quiero desayunar en la cocina, está menos iluminada ...- me quedo callado, es obvio que en el comedor tan grande voy a sentirme más solo, tomo asiento y Jumble me sirve jugo y unos huevos con tocino y jamón, los veo con asco- solo un café- murmure molesto.

-Profesor, la amita me dijo que lo cuidara- Jumble respondió en voz queda, casi con terror, tomé el tenedor resignado y comencé a picotear el plato.

-al menos ven y desayuna conmigo Jum- invite al enano que me miro primero aterrado, luego con un signo de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza -¡anda que se enfria!- insistí tomando otro plato y sirviéndole del mío.

-Pero, pero- balbuceo sin entender, ¿este podría ser otro de los cambios provocados por ella?, ¿la igualdad entre magos y elfos domésticos? y comenzó en el sitio mas improbable del mundo, en el hogar de un mortífago que sintiéndose miserablemente solo, invita a su sirviente a desayunar en la misma mesa.

Durante el resto de la mañana todo se percibía tan silencioso, después de tener en casa a una niña inquieta, a una adolescente rebelde y a una joven apasionada, me sentía dentro de una tumba, las habitaciones en silencio, su recamara en penumbras y sin sus gritos desaforados cuando le daba por cantar, sus pasos a mis espaldas repitiendo cien veces mi nombre cuando no obtenía una autorización a algo que no me parecía adecuado para ella, su risa traviesa, su tarareo en la ducha, el eterno parloteo con el elfo en la cocina, su respiración al leer, sus gemidos en mis brazos, ese aroma que destila su piel cuando se me entrega. ¡tengo que hacer algo o voy a volverme más loco!

Tras darme una ducha helada, decidí ir al banco a arreglar sus asuntos monetarios, no sería agradable que llegara a la universidad sin un sickle, invité a Jumble a acompañarme, llevaría una pequeña maleta para aparentar que ayudaba a cargar las compras, pasamos a Gringotts y después de unas horas todo quedó listo, aproveché para ir a Knockturn por ingredientes, el día pasó velozmente y ya era casi de noche cuando llegamos a casa, un pedido de whisky de fuego hecho directamente en el Caldero Chorreante ya me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, el elfo me miro acusador.

-Una palabra a Mina y me vas a conocer realmente enojado- le amenace sin mucha convicción que este detecto de inmediato mirándome fijamente con sus enormes ojos verde amarillentos –esta bien, te dejo una botella-

-Dos- negocio el enano.

-¿Has aprendido bien de ella verdad?- lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si tarda en decidirse van a ser tres- entrecerró sus ojillos.

-Puedo declinar a mi oferta y amenazarte con una maldición imperdonable-

-Cuatro y si tarda más le digo a la amita que me quiere lastimar-

-Una-

-Cinco-

-¡Jumble!-

-Seis-

-¡Maldito elfo vas a dejarme sin nada!-

-Siete-

-Dos-

-Siete-

-Tres y permiso para hablar con Mina cuando se ponga en contacto conmigo- ¡touche! Ahora estaba indeciso.

-Cuatro y el permiso-

-Una y el permiso-

-¡Pero amo!-

-El permiso-

-¡Amo!-

-¿Jumble?-

-¿Voy a poder hablar con la amita?-

-Sin decirle nada de nuestro secreto- susurre señalándole con la cabeza la treintena de botellas de vino embaladas en tres cajas.

-¿Me dejaría una botella?-

-Hecho, pero si le dices una sola palabra, vas de vuelta a Hogwarts-

-¡No amo! ¡Prometo no decirle nada a la amita!- Una de dos, o Albus trata terriblemente a sus elfos cocineros, o éste ya le encontró el gusto a vivir con nosotros.

-Brindemos por eso- susurre y serví dos vasos, al primer trago el pobre elfo quedó mareado y tambaleándose se refugio en la cocina, me imagino que al pequeño cuarto que ella le acondicionó; respire aliviado de haber recuperado mi intimidad, subí unas botellas a mi habitación y cerré con llave… ahora me quede dormido cuando me sentía con ocho sentidos en vez de cinco y dos vidas mas que los gatos, desgraciadamente sin poder quitarme esa necesidad de tener a mi lado a esa media elfa invasora.

Severus, Severus, Severus… ahora escucho voces, de nuevo escucho mi nombre, ¿un total de cuantas?... estoy tan mareado que no se donde demonios estoy, un reflejo sale de uno de los cajones, de donde sale la voz que dice mi nombre, vaya que cosa tan curiosa, tropezando con muchas botellas vacias al pie de mi cama me levanto, tomo el espejo y a tientas busco de nuevo donde dejarme caer, no por cansancio sino porque mis piernas no responden absolutamente.

-¿Sev estas bien?- ¿su voz? ¿Es ella? No… he de estar delirando, pero seamos educados con las alucinaciones.

-mjm-

–¿Severus?- ¿insiste?, ¿como funciona esto? ¡Ha es que lo tengo al revés!, como puedo lo giro para ver el lado que brilla.

–Severus Snape dime que demonios esta pasando-

-Nada- susurre en el tono más inocente que pude, la señal esta fallando, solo veo medio espejo, ¿habrá tormenta solar?.

-Te escuchas raro-

-¿Raro?- mfffmm… no Snape tu no te ríes –raro- afirme muy serio.

-¿estas tomando?- que alucinación tan linda, ya se preocupo por mi.

-un poquito- conteste sin dejarla verme, moví un poco la cabeza para bajar mas cabello a mi cara, si a Canuto le funcionaba con las chicas, ¿por que a mi no? Con suerte logro que la alucinación se presente en mi dormitorio.

-Tú no eres ese Severus que conozco-

-Claro que no, acabaste con el pobre infeliz- si, pobrecito era tan malo, tan temido.

-Severus por favor llama a Jumble-

-No puedo- maldito vino, no puedo mover la lengua, quizá si tomo otro poco…

-Cariño ¿por que no puedes?- Es una alucinación tan linda y paciente, creo que me quedo con ella en lo que la niña deja de torturarme con su ausencia.

-Porque el no puede contestarte- su carita se crispo asustada, pego un grito que me bajo medio grado de alcohol en la sangre.

-¡¿que le hiciste?!- hm creo que la tengo que calmar o es capaz de saltar de su barquito, así gruñona creo que es la que me dejo, no es una alucinación.

-Solo de di a probar un trago- si, solo uno, no hice nada malo, pero no me toma en serio y se pone a reír –¡no es gracioso!- reclame –el pobre no sabe tomar- ella se burla mientras defiendo los derechos de los elfos domésticos por tener libertad para brindar con sus amos –Wilhemina no te burles de la desgracia del pobre elfito-

-Amor por favor deja ese vaso ¿quieres?- insisto que si doy un trago la lengua va a funcionar mejor, aunque la garganta no tanto, miro mi vaso.

-¿Este vaso?-

-si mi amor ese vaso-

-Tengo más- soy mas listo que tú elfa abandona hombres.

-En serio Severus, deja ya de tomar o en menos de una hora vuelvo a casa, ¿como? No lo se, aunque sea nadando, pero desobedezco a papá y a Albus para ver que te pasa-

-Ok dejo de tomar- pongo de mi parte, aclaro la voz y me pongo derecho y serio y se ríe –¿para eso me llamas? ¿Para burlarte de mi?-

-Es que… nunca te había visto así, cariño perdón pero te ves tan cómico-

-Pues las cosas aquí no están tan cómicas- rezongue –maldita seas Mina, te extraño, todos te extrañamos, pero mas yo- me mira con ese gesto tan dulce, un momento esa cara la hace cuando el imbecil de su novio hace alguna estupidez.

-También te extraño- susurro –y me duele ver la forma en que tratas de no hacerlo-

-¿Lo dices por esto?- levante una botella vacía de whiskey.

-Si, por eso… ¿tienes alguna poción para quitarte ese estado?- suspire mirando a mi alrededor.

-Wilhemina si en este momento busco una poción puedo terminar envenenado- estoy tomado no soy idiota –¿te parece bien si me doy una ducha rápida y vuelves a llamarme?- de nuevo esa sonrisita, no me conviene estar borracho, definitivamente termino estupido.

-Ok, pero no tardes, es mas, aquí te espero- mm si ya se que la pobre no puede vivir sin mi, mejor me apuro.

-Ni cinco minutos- deje el espejo sobre la mesita, apenas pude levantarme, creo que alguien me lanzo un conjuro de piernas de gelatina, me pongo debajo de la regadera, ¿cual llave era? -¡maldición esto quema!- ha de ser la otra -¡Maldito sistema muggle ahora esta helada!- si no me muero de congestión alcohólica, me muero de una pulmonía, salgo lo más rápido posible, ¿cómo me metí con ropa?, me quito todo, ¡diablos hace frió! Saco lo primero que encuentro y me visto, tomo de inmediato el espejo, sigo viendo mal la señal, hm es mi cabello.

-Creo que te llamo en otro momento, no quiero que te enfermes, ¿duérmete quieres?-

-No- por fin puedo articular palabra

-Ok, por favor Severus, prométeme que ya no vas a tomar-

-Entonces que quieres que haga?, me aburro como ostra, te extraño como un condenado, tu padre me tiene en espera de ordenes, Albus me quiere en el colegio cuidando a su niño adorado-quite mi cabello de la cara, no puedo verla bien –dime que no estas como yo-

-Estoy peor, a punto de saltar por la borda- la veo suspirar, ¡si me extraña! –¿era en serio eso de Jumby?-

-¿que esta ebrio?- sonreí recordando al pobre enano –si-

-¡Severus!- ¿me va a reñir? –por favor deja de hacerle eso a Jumble ¿quieres prometérmelo?- no, no puede reñirme, definitivamente me extraña.

-Esta bien- rezongue, es divertido ver ebrio al elfo.

-Si dejas de tomar y te comportas, en mis primeros días libres tomo un vuelo a casa y te doy una sorpresa-

-Suena interesante- creo que se me esta pasando lo borracho, de hecho debo obligarme a lucir sobrio, ¿que demonios paso?

-Te lo prometo, ¿ok?- ¿me prometió que?, ha si, que si no tomo viene a verme,¡perfecto!

-Y dime, ¿que haces en tu cabina a esta hora?- si, por mas que busco no veo al semigigante.

-hay una fiesta y Erick fue acompañando a una chica que conocimos recién zarpamos, adivina… la hijastra de Bellatrix- ¿Mallika Lestrange? La creí muerta como a su madre.

-la hija de Rodolphus, ¿vaya! Y que hace ahí?- no me gusta eso, ¿una candidata a mortifaga tal vez?

-No lo se, por eso quise avisarte, no se si papá le obligo a enviar a Malli a Ohio, ya que va a estudiar una especialización en DCAO-

-¿Eso te dijo?- DCAO ¿Mas extraño aun? Creo que mi Señor no sabe de esto entonces; ¿quizá un plan de Bellatrix?.

-Sip, así que ten cuidado, no se que planee Bellatrix o si sean ordenes directas de papá-

-Entendido- debo despabilarme, estar atento a lo que dice, esta literalmente sola… ahora me mira con sus ojos entornados –¿que pasa?-

-Que ya has vuelto- contesto, pero si no me he ido a ningún lado –prométeme que ya no…- ah eso.

-Te lo prometo, no mas tragos- sonreí –lo siento, me deje llevar por…-

-Si me dejara llevar y el océano fuera de alcohol ya me lo hubiera terminado Sev- sonrió dulcemente –pero mejor cuido mi imagen, no quiero que mi nombre esté en entredicho cuando pueda estar a tu lado- suspiro como añorando ese futuro, creo que ese futuro es interesante después de todo –así que voy a ser la damita que mi señor se merece-

-¿Damita?- arrugue la nariz –¿así de aburrida? vestidos largos, corsés? ¿Cero jugueteos en el rio o en la cabaña?-

-si- afirmo divertida ante mi expresión

-¿hasta conmigo?- no la creo capaz

-sip-

-hm- si va a ser capaz

-hm que?-

-nada- si nada, afortunadamente no moriré virgen, pero después de tantos años de no tocar una chica, tenerla y posteriormente no tocarla, creo que la muerte es preferible a ese tipo de vida.

-dime- me mira curiosa.

-no…nada- ahora me hago el interesante, damita conmigo, esta loca.

-¡Severus!-

-¡que!-

-dime-

-¿decirte que?- sonreí, es obvio su juego… un juego tonto en el que caímos los dos, diablos Severus pareces un adolescente.

-si te digo yo… ¿me dices tu?-

-¡decir que niña!-no tengo nada que decir, solo estoy alargando los minutos para poder seguir viéndote aunque sea así.

-¿que estoy muriéndome por ti?- ¡si! ¡Eso es! Toma eso James Potter y compañía, ¿no que nunca tendría a una chica a mis pies? Y vean que mujer… ¡para nada las gárgolas con las que salían! –y no te hagas el interesante Snape- sonrió, es tan hermosa, nada que ver con las acromantulas que salían con ese cuarteto –eres un mortífago excepcional, puedes torturar a distancia y sin ningún esfuerzo-

-¿tortura?, hablas de tortura cuando me amenazas en portarte "como una damita"- hice un gesto que la hizo reír –sabes que detesto eso- si… ya sabes como me gusta que seas –no quiero que seas una damita conmigo-

-a otro ya le hubiera dado una buena bofetada- susurro, tal vez se enojo, no me conviene charlar con ella medio ebrio.

-no tendrías oportunidad princesa- sonrei imaginando la escena, levante la ceja como se que a ella le provoca escalofríos, ya me lo confesó –además una simple bofetada solo me enardecería más- si solo nos falta practicar un poco de sado.

-Pero a mi no me gusta –ok Severus guarda los látigos y las tiras de cuero.

-será como quieras- si, ya baje la guardia, pero que mas puedo hacer, ya está a miles de millas de distancia, y solo me queda platicar tonterías para seguirla viendo.

-casi estás aquí- ¿se refiere a que estoy dejando de decir estupideces? –pero no me gusta eso de que será como yo digo- haber ya me perdí.

-y te refieres a…- aclárame eso niña.

-pues…- habla, no, espera no juegues con ese mechoncito de cabello, dime –pues si quieres, digo… jugar un poco pesado cuando nos veamos…estoy, dispuesta a- esa sonrojada, ¡se apeno! otro punto para Snape, ¡Potter te estoy destronando!

-¿te refieres a que estas dispuesta a probar?- ¿donde diablos dejé la llave del baúl de mis juguetes?

-si no me lastimas mucho- creo que hasta me crecieron los colmillos cuando dijo eso, debo preparar todo en la cabaña, llevar los látigos, las cuerdas, palmetas… ¿dijo que si no la lastimaba mucho?.

-Mina, soy incapaz de hacer algo que te lastime- si, solo te voy a lastimar poquito, casi nada.

-pero Sev, no por ello quiero que dejes de enseñarme… quiero decir- la pobre no puede ni hablar, creí que teníamos más confianza sobre el tema.

-no te voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quieras, todo se va a seguir dando como hasta ahora –vuelvo a tragarme la llave de mi baúl.

-por eso te amo- su rostro se relajó, espero que en persona podamos hablar del asunto látigos, palmetas, cadenas y demás juguetes.

-quien nos escuche va a vomitar con tanta miel princesa-

-pero tu también mereces tener momentos tiernos ¿no?- yo, ¿merecer? Caray nunca me lo había planteado de esta manera.

-realmente nunca lo pensé-

-aunque los niegues tienes sentimientos, y vaya que los tienes- totalmente de acuerdo –que lo ocultes a los demás es otra cosa- sigo de acuerdo –pero que no necesites expresarlos es distinto-

-el que sea cauteloso para demostrarlos no significa que no lo haga- tengo que defenderme –¿o ya se te olvido el rio?- ese lugar fue inolvidable para ambos.

-no, no se me olvida- sonriente evito mi mirada.

-¿lo que te dije?- me toca torturarla y la veo directamente a los ojos, de nuevo evita verme a los ojos.

-tampoco lo olvido- sigue sonriendo, vaya que deje huella –pero no es para que te sientas tanto Severus-

-¿sentirme que?-

-orgulloso de tus… logros- ¡aja! ¡Si! Lo reconoció.

-también tienes meritos- sonrió abiertamente –nunca creí que me olvidaría del rostro de Evans – ¿por que la nombro por su apellido? –intento recordarla y cuando comienzo a pensar que era pelirroja apareces, intento concentrarme en sus ojos y veo los tuyos, ya ni con los ojos de Harry puedo recordarla- de hecho la ultima clase con el chiquillo salio aterrado cuando lo vi fijamente, extrañado de no recordar siquiera que eran verdes.

-te puede acusar de acoso si insistes en mirarlo a los ojos-

-no te preocupes que ya desistí de hacerlo- sonrió, creo que tenia una guerra silenciosa con mis recuerdos –lo importante es que tu te des cuenta sobre esos cambios tan fuertes que has hecho en mi vida, los demás no me importan-

-pero debes ser cuidadoso, no quiero que te dañen por estar distraído-

-siempre seré cuidadoso- diablos quiero tocarla, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo porque posa su dedo índice en el espejo.

-quiero tocarte- susurro, con eso me hace recordar las veces que hemos tenido juntos, solos.

-y yo a ti- trague saliva con dificultad –pero voy a esperarte, ¿entendido?-

-si- dejo escapar un suspiro.

-creo que es mejor que descanses- mi corazón late de nuevo acelerado, ese calor que ella me provoca comienza a dejarse sentir.

-es lo mejor, tu también descansa- me dirigió una mirada como las que me regala cuando hacemos el amor –te necesito- susurro girando el espejo.

-y yo a ti- creo que no alcanzo escucharme.

**COMENTARIOS**

**OK si quieren apedrearme por poner en esta situacion tan ridicula a Sevie estoy de acuerdo, yo lo haria! pero que creen?, como dije al principio del fic, Severus se merece muchas cosas que doña Jo no le dio, asi que este es uno de los pocos capis donde lo veremos bajar tanto la guardia... ademas no seria lindo verlo asi?**

**Agradezco a R. su ayuda para este fic, es un compañero de ofi al que le dicen que es igual de sangron que Sevie, pero para nada, en serio para mi que soy conocedora, nadita que ver con Sev, de cualquier forma me lee y sabe que lo kero muxho, dedicado a ti mi querido R., es que se pone igual cuando anda medio tomado jajaja.**

**Alwayseverus, gracias por tu comentario en "mi tercera leccion" la idea es esa, hacer mas matures jaja... me encantan!**

**Odille, gracias tambien por tu comentario en la tercera leccion de mi nena, y pues... yo no te pervierto, yo solo escribo jijiji... y me encantaría leer un M en tu fic!**

**Rochiir, por que odias al pobre de Erick?, la verdad nos va a dar una sorpresa más adelante, y gracias por las sugerencias sobre el fic jaja, investigue sobre la compañia que construyó al Titanic y me encontré con un barco que se llamaba Cedric, por eso le puse, no tenia la intencion de poner a cantar a Celine Dion y darle un baño de agua helada al pobre sátiro, aunque se la merece jijiji**

**Gracias a mis lector s y ojalá puedan ponerme sus opiniones, son muy valiosas y las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**


	46. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer. los personajes son de Jo, Mina es mi nena y la historia brotó de mis neuronas**

**Aviso. capitulo con tortura, un simple cruccio pero les aviso.**

Capitulo 48

Desperté un poco más relajado, hablar con ella y verla en cierta forma tranquila me permitió dormir el resto de la noche, una ducha caliente, una poción contra la resaca y un buen desayuno hizo que el ánimo se elevara un poco; todo lo contrario a Jumble que parecía fantasma, arrastrando los pies haciendo sus labores diarias.

—Buen día amo profesor— saludó en voz queda mientras me servía el desayuno.

—Buen día Jumble— contesté atento —¿me acompañas con un poco de jugo?— aunque ya no me encontraba tan deprimido, el hecho de tener a alguien comiendo conmigo me hacia sentir menos solo, aunque fuera este enano.

—Lo siento amo profesor— contestó apretándose el estomago —pero el whisky de fuego es malo para los elfos domésticos —ya viéndolo bien si, lucia algo pálido y descompuesto

—¿te sientes muy mal?— lo que menos quiero es que este se me muera en la ausencia de Mina, el pobre asintió, me levanté a revisar que tenía para ayudarlo, en un vaso con agua le serví un par de gotas de un analgésico —toma, bébelo todo y vete a descansar— si, me sentía culpable de su dolor, yo fui quien le sirvió el alcohol.

—Gracias amo profesor— agradecido apuró el vaso y dudando me miro y luego miró hacia la cocina.

—Ve a descansar, anda— insistí y lentamente se dirigió a la cocina murmurando agradecimientos.

El que estuviera enfermo no me dejó opción más que dedicarme a arreglar mis cosas por mi mismo para volver al colegio, tenía que impartir mis clases, y no creo que al Señor Tenebroso le hiciera gracia que dejara mis obligaciones para con sus candidatos solo porque me sentía peor que una cucaracha. Antes de medio día tenia listas mis cosas, llamé a Jumble que subió mas repuesto y le ordené que se preparara para volver a Hogwarts, envié una nota a Albus, revise todo, hasta ya tenía lista a Leeloo; llamé al elfo y aparecimos en las rejas de entrada al colegio y lentamente nos adentramos en los terrenos.

—¡Me alegra tenerte de vuelta Severus!— vaya recibimiento, nada menos que Minerva en la entrada principal, exultante, radiante y brillando de alegría, ¿tendrá encima un imperius?

—Minerva— la salude sin un gesto en especifico, Jumble volvió a dolerse —¿que te ocurre?— lo mire sin demostrar preocupación.

—Creo amo profesor que...debo...— el pobre desapareció de inmediato, supongo que el alcohol causa estragos en el estomago de un elfo domestico, afortunadamente Poppy podrá atenderlo bien.

—Pensábamos que no volverías sino hasta la próxima semana— ignorando al pobre sirviente enfermo, Minerva platica como loro, blah blah blah, ¿no podría callarse? —¿estas de acuerdo con ello?— ¿de acuerdo? ¿Con que?, la mire con la clara expresión de no entender nada.

—Lo siento Minerva ¿decías?— giro los ojos y torció los labios.

—Te decía que para cuando termine el curso tenemos planeado hacer grupos para clases extracurriculares— suspiró —Albus cree que quientusabes trama enrolar a la mayor cantidad de chicos en sus filas— no negué, no afirme —por ello quiere tenerlos a todos a la vista, ¿que opinas?—

—No podrá forzarlos, si sus padres niegan el permiso, sus planes se van al demonio— Ahora sacude la cabeza desaprobando mi comentario.

—Siempre hablando así—

—Así soy Minerva— la mire retándola, no pienso cambiar, y ella bien lo sabe.

—Lo se, por eso estas...— se quedo callada.

—¿como?, quieres decir ¿que estoy solo?— no contesto pero creo que di en el clavo —tal vez tengas razón Minerva, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, mis metas no son tener una linda esposa rubia y tonta, un niño y una niña primorosos, un perro como mascota y una casita pintada de blanco con enredaderas de rosales en flor— punto final, apretó los labios y siguió caminando.

—Retomando, quientusabes no ha dicho nada entonces de reclutar chicos ¿verdad?— ahora me mira sobre sus anteojos.

—Nada, todo lo que les he informado es lo que el Señor Tenebroso ha planeado— chasqueo los labios y volvió a sonreírme, hipócrita.

—En fin, bueno Severus espero que lo que resta del curso podamos tenerte para nosotros— ¿que insinúas gárgola? —eso de ser padre adoptivo hizo que te perdiéramos por muchos días—

—Al parecer no estabas muy contenta con Mina después de todo— sonreí sarcástico —y pensar que por un momento la niña llego a pensar en ti como alguien en quien confiar— suspire dando un toque dramático a mi comentario —me pregunto entonces, si para ti fue fácil engañar a una niña inocente necesitada de afecto, ¿que va a pasar cuando su padre decida abrir sus brazos y la llame hija?— Minerva palideció, era justo lo que quería.

—¿Crees que la busque?— comenzó a temblar —la niña no es tan poderosa —claro, la negación ante todo.

—No por ahora, desgraciadamente Albus la alejó de nosotros justo cuando sus capacidades se están desarrollando; no es como nuestros niños después de todo, su magia combinada pudo tardar más en salir a flote— me encanta manipularla, es tan crédula, el nerviosismo la invade y las arrugas que cubren su rostro se acentúan.

—Debimos seguirla vigilando— susurro, como siempre logré hacerla dudar de su adorado Albus — ¿El director sabe todo eso?—

—Intenté persuadirlo de mandar a la niña a otro continente— me encogí de hombros —expuse mis teorías, no quiso escucharlas, no soy responsable de lo que suceda en un futuro— de reojo noté que se estrujaba las manos nerviosa —al momento en que ella subió al barco, quedo a merced del Señor Tenebroso o alguno de sus seguidores—

—Hay que decirle a Albus—

—Y dime ¿que caso tendría?, ¿crees que enviará de inmediato por ella?— mi característico gesto de incredulidad acentuado con mi sarcasmo — lo dudo— llegamos a la puerta de mi salón, a un lado la puerta de su dormitorio cerrada.

—Voy a plantearle a Albus tu teoría— el roce de sus faldas en el piso me hizo saber que casi volaba al lado de su querido Director, pobrecilla.

Mi aula seguía como siempre, atravesé entre los escritorios, mire por unos segundos el lugar preferido de Mina y los recuerdos me hicieron verla de nuevo, una niña de doce años, atenta a mi clase, aislada de su grupo pero disfrutando de mis enseñanzas; entré a mi despacho, ahí estaba su diván favorito, donde la adolescente pasaba horas tiraba boca abajo, balanceando su brazo mientras leía atenta un libro. Entrar a mi habitación fue evocar esos maravillosos días en que la paso estudiando para sus exámenes, ese labio delicioso que mordí antes de su examen. Respiré profundo y deje mi equipaje a un lado, más tarde lo guardaría, me tumbé en la cama y decidí tomar una siesta, al menos este día será para descansar.

Durante la semana Albus busco sacarme información sobre planes de Voldemort con los chicos, su intento de cursos extracurriculares fracasó tal y como lo predije, era ridículo que pensara convencer a padres mortífagos en dejar a sus chicos encerrados en el colegio cuando podían estar practicando magia oscura; sobre todo cuando el Señor Tenebroso les ordenó que los llevarán a su mansión cada tercer noche, además de los fines de semana.

Salir del colegio sin llamar la atención fue todo un reto, Jumble resultó ser un buen cómplice usando parte de su magia para cubrir mis escapadas, dije a Albus que pasaría los fines de semana en casa, alegando descansos o fingiendo enfermedades, después de hablar con Mina me vestía para la ocasión y desde la media noche hasta casi amanecer me dedicaba a mis jóvenes pupilos.

—¿Cuando nos vas a enseñar el avada padrino?— Draco siempre terminaba exigiendo esa maldición

—Ya hemos hablado de eso Draco— respondí por enésima vez, la necedad no era tan atractiva si no era Mina la exigente, suspire pidiendo más paciencia —¡Crabble deja de jugar con eso!— el gordo idiota intentaba hacer un simple hechizo de fuego, ni pensar en enseñarles una maldición imperdonable o un conjuro antiguo.

—¿Quieres aprender una maldición Draco?— el chiquillo sonrió diabólicamente, feliz de poder aprender algo que sirviera para lastimar de verdad — para hacer un cruccio debes sentir el deseo de lastimar realmente—

—Eso es fácil— contestó autosuficiente.

—¿Estas seguro?— asintió petulante, dirigió su varita hacia Crabble que seguía intentando encender un leño, susurro la maldición, lo único que logró fue crear una suave brisa que ni siquiera hizo voltear a su supuesta víctima.

—Tan patético como tu padre— aseguré sin temor a represalias, ¿como temerlas cuando el Señor Tenebroso depositó en mis manos su confianza de educar a estos inútiles? —el deseo de lastimar debe ser real... cruccio— lo señale con la varita y apenas moví los labios, de inmediato quedo tirado en el suelo, gimiendo, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar o gritar pero gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, detuve el castigo —espero que hayas entendido—

—Si padrino— contestó agitado y tragando las lágrimas con el labio inferior inflamado y sangrante, evitando mirarme, por fin logré lo que sus padres no, domar a ese pequeño monstruo que tienen por hijo.

—Veo que eres un profesor muy exigente— Voldemort hablo a mis espaldas, tenía rato observando y esos chiquillos ridículos ni siquiera lo habían notado.

—Cumplo con tus ordenes mi Señor— respondí sin mirarlo, Nagini se arrastró hasta mis pies y trepo con suavidad por mis piernas, sus músculos presionaban de manera sinuosa, respiré profundo para no arrojarla lejos.

—Nagi nunca te dañaría Severus— obviamente Voldemort se percató de mi nerviosismo —me atrevería afirmar que hasta le agradas— sonrió con cierta burla.

—Me halaga— contesté, la Nagi ahora estaba sobre mis hombros siseando en mi oído, mirando a los novatos practicar nerviosos la clase de esa noche bajo el ojo clínico de Voldemort.

—¿Que sabes de mi hija?— soltó de golpe, ¿curiosidad paterna?

—Como le informé, llegó a la Universidad dos días después de partir, de Nueva York un transporte del ministerio Norteamericano la llevó con otros alumnos—

—¿Solo sabes eso?— sentí esa presión en mi cabeza, la que ejercía Voldemort cada vez que quería entrar.

—Wilhemina habla poco, aunque me comentó algo más mi Señor— me miro fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis gestos y movimientos —conoció en el barco a la hijastra de Bellatrix, eso la inquieto un poco por el sentimiento de rechazo que existe entre ambas después de su prueba en la prisión muggle—

—Bellatrix...— susurro molesto, entonces él no sabía —bien Severus termina tu clase y te espero en la sala de reuniones— y desapareció tal y como llegó.

—¡Padrino mira!— Draco orgulloso había logrado torturar a Goyle, que chillaba y se retorcía bajo un cruccio muy débil.

La sala de reuniones de la mansión se encontraba repleta, financiado por algunos de sus seguidores, entre ellos los Malfoy, la habitación lucía amueblada de una manera recargada, una mesa enorme de obsidiana negra tallada, las sillas tapizadas en piel de oso negro, muy excéntrico pero Voldemort así lo había ordenado, no por gusto personal o una total ignorancia en asuntos de decoración, simplemente por el placer de que sus adeptos mas inútiles se esforzaran por cumplir sus ordenes.

Una silla a su derecha permanecía libre, Bellatrix que llegó un poco después de mi, avanzo con largos pasos, dejando incluso a su inútil esposo atrás, y sin esperar invitación tomó asiento en el lugar de honor, Rodolphus y yo nos quedamos de pie, a un lado de la mesa, Lucius me dirigió una mirada burlona al mismo tiempo que su esposa.

—Dime mi querida Bellatrix— la aludida lo miro como si se tratara de un dios —¿acaso te invité a sentarte aquí? ¿Recibiste alguna orden? ¿haz hecho algo a nuestra causa que te permita ser mi mano derecha?— la mujer se puso pálida, todos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo —Severus, ven aquí— Voldemort me miró fijamente y me ofreció su mano, avancé y me puse de pie a su lado —siéntate aquí mi querido amigo, mi único seguidor que cumple las ordenes que le doy al pie de la letra— Bellatrix me miro furiosa, con ojos brillantes de lagrimas — ¡Pettigrew! trae ese par de bancos de madera para los distinguidos Lestrange— el Señor Tenebroso disfrutaba mucho humillando a los ricos y poderosos, en eso nos parecíamos un poco; al venir de familias humildes o el mismo de la orfandad, pisar esas orgullosas cabezas nos proporcionaba una insana satisfacción.

—Ya que estamos todos, quiero felicitar a Severus por su excelente trabajo como instructor de sus inútiles hijos, como mi espía con Albus y sobre todo, como guardián de mi preciosa hija— ¡vaya! si piensa en ella, Bellatrix tuvo que guardarse un gesto despectivo —Severus entrenó de una manera excepcional a mi pequeña heredera, que a pesar de llevar sangre de elfo, ha cometido ya sus primeros asesinatos y ataques a muggles, algo no tan fácil de hacer para esos seres llenos de prejuicios y valores morales— ¿a que vendrá todo esto?— por ahora le he encomendado reeducar a sus hijos, pequeños mimados y torpes sobrevalorados, que no tienen ni una pizca de interés por nuestra lucha, y todo ello gracias a ustedes mismos— miro a todos que se encogieron en sus asientos —dime Lucius, ¿que le has inculcado a tu hijo sobre nuestra filosofía?—

—Mi Señor— Lucius tartamudeaba —lo he enseñado a despreciar a los que no tienen en sus venas la sangre pura de Salazar Slytherin —un comentario muy apropiado para quien habla con un mestizo como Voldemort — le he inculcado el respeto a nuestra sangre y linaje— Voldemort sonrió no muy convencido.

—Y tu mi estimado Rodolphus, cuéntanos ¿que hay de tu pequeña Mallika?— el mortífago lo miro asustado, luego desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia Bellatrix, el mismo condeno a su esposa a un castigo.

—Yo, mi Señor...Mallika— no pudo decir más, Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y apoyo su mano en mi hombro

—Severus, castígalo— con mucho gusto descargue un cruccio en el pobre infeliz.

—Dime querida Bellatrix— pálida lo miro mientras los gritos de su esposo inundaban el salón —¿por que tu preciosa hijastra se encuentra en América? coincidentemente con mi hija— Tom posó su mano en mi hombro de nuevo y detuve el castigo, con suavidad fue dirigiendo mi brazo para apuntar a Bellatrix que tartamudeaba y apretaba sus manos nerviosa.

—Mi amo y señor yo— trago saliva —pedí a Rodolphus que la niña fuera a estudiar a otro país porque su buen corazón no latía a la par de su padre y mío, que laten por usted— vaya con la zalamera, mi amo presiono con suavidad mi antebrazo y con todo el odio de mi alma lance el mejor cruccio de mi vida.

Recordé cada palabra, cada insulto que dirigió a Mina, las miradas despectivas y burlonas, todo ello se reflejo en mi cruccio, el orgullo de Bellatrix al principio la obligó a mantenerse de pie, recibió el impacto tambaleándose solo un poco, su piel comenzó a ponerse pálida y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, sin dejar de mirarme, apretó los labios para no gritar y por el impulso había abierto los brazos y echado la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, como disfrute que fuera tan orgullosa, sentía crujir cada uno de sus nervios bajo mi maldición, apretó los puños, mordió su lengua, sus rodillas temblaban pero no gritaba, un sudor grueso goteaba por la frente ya blanca, los ojos inyectados en sangre no dejaban de mirarme fijamente, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna suplica de terminar el castigo, era odio lo que reflejaban; los que se encontraban sentados a la mesa se revolvieron nerviosos, solo una persona tenia la fuerza suficiente para aguantar un cruccio prolongado lanzado por el Señor tenebroso y ese era yo; ahora Bellatrix soportaba uno mío, que a decir de algunos era tan poderoso y potente como los del amo.

Narcisa se cubrió los labios, pálida y llorosa veía sufrir a su hermana, las uñas de Bellatrix se clavaban en la palma de sus manos y comenzaba a gotear sangre, de la comisura de los labios también comenzó a manar un hilillo de sangre, pero la maldita no cedía, imprimí mas furia a mi conjuro, sus cabellos ondearon y mi amo suspiro satisfecho pero sin intención en ese momento de detener el castigo, Rodolphus gimió un "detente por favor Severus", pero no lo obedezco a él, por ahora me obedezco a mi mismo y no deseo parar.

Draco entró a la sala seguido por sus amigos cuando Bellatrix se derrumbo de rodillas pero sin tocar con sus manos el piso, seguía mirándome retadora; los chicos asustados se quedaron paralizados.

—no…te…daré gusto— suspiró Bellatrix

—me agrada oír eso— susurré e imprimí más fuerza, un sonido de viento de tormenta invadió el salón, mi maestro sonreía y pasaba la lengua por donde debía tener labios; Bellatrix gimió al recibir el impacto y se retorció hacia atrás, como contorsionista buscaba la manera de mantenerse erguida pero el dolor era tremendo.

—Severus la vas a matar— susurro Lucius más guardó silencio ante la mirada furiosa de Voldemort.

—Dinos que ordenes lleva Mallika— gruño nuestro amo, sacando lentamente su varita, Rodolphus aterrado se puso de pie.

—¡Mi Señor por favor!— se encogió al recibir el impacto de otra maldición

—Saca tu varita Rodolphus— ordeno y el mago no tuvo más que obedecer –ataca a Bellatrix— un cruccio menos potente la golpeo tirándola completamente –detente— susurro el amo y el esclavo tiro su varita –¡Bexie!— aterrado miró a su mujer inmóvil en el piso, recibiendo completamente mi maldición.

—¡Que va a hacer Mallika! ¿Para que la enviaron?— —siseo Voldemort y Nagini se abalanzó hacia Rodolphus amenazadora

—¡Para demostrarte que tu hija y Severus te van a traicionar mi Señor!— gritó Bellatrix antes de convulsionarse y retorcerse de dolor.

—y dime ¿en que forma me traicionarían?— Voldemort ni siquiera se inmuto, Bellatrix ya no podía contestar, gimoteaba y gritaba, se retorcía y pataleaba, tiraba de sus cabellos y arañaba sus brazos –Rodolphus ¿de donde sacaron esa brillante idea?—

—Mi señor— gimió – Bellatrix me dijo que un elfo pariente de la niña le puso sobre aviso— balbuceaba temblando.

—Severus, detente— ordeno tomando con delicadeza mi mano –dime ¿a que se refieren?— no moví mi mano, solo deje de lanzar la maldición, lo miré directamente a sus ojos rasgados.

—Existe un pariente de la niña, hermano de la madre que se convirtió en un errante— ni siquiera me atreví a parpadear –hablé con el para pedirle sus recuerdos hace algunos años para ayudarle a la niña a recuperar su memoria— Voldemort hizo un gesto de interés en el tema, se sentó y sin soltar mi mano me invito a seguir explicándole –lo encontré y me dio esos recuerdos, Wilhemina los vio y no niego que me sorprendió la madurez con la que digirió la información, no se enfadó siquiera por el hecho de que usted, bueno, la manera en que fue concebida— torció la boca como si fuera una sonrisa –ella está tan orgullosa de ser su hija como ser hija de la elfa—

—pero ¿a que se refieren con la traición?—

—su hija me comentó que hace un tiempo la contactó su tío, exigiéndole que le ayudara a rescatar a cierto grupo de elfas esclavizadas por algún mago tenebroso— oh si querido Lucius, tiembla.

—¿Y quien de mis fieles sirvientes se ha atrevido ocultar la existencia de esas exquisiteces mí querido Severus?—

—Yo mi señor— de inmediato Lucius se puso de pie, Narcisa lo miro confundida –las he guardado en secreto para usted mi señor, para su goce y disfrute en cuanto su cuerpo esté listo para ello— respiraba con dificultad, las manos le temblaban y sudaba copiosamente.

—eres tan considerado mi Lucius— siseo girando su rostro para verlo de frente –entonces, ¿existe algún tipo de traición Severus?— apretó mi mano clavando sus gruesas garras en ella

—ninguna mi señor, en lo absoluto – Rodolphus temblaba aterrado, por hablar de mas ahora tenía como enemigos a los dos favoritos de Lord Voldemort – su hija se siente orgullosa de llevar su sangre, ha retado al mismo Albus Dumbledore y a sus incondicionales, ha aceptado sin chistar obedecerle – sentí su mirada taladrando mi mente – y créame mi señor, Wilhemina es rebelde, no permite que la controlen o que se intente dirigir de alguna manera su vida—

—¿quieres decir entonces que fue a la universidad por su gusto?—

—Si mi señor

—¿y que aceptó cumplir con mis órdenes, reunirse con mis seguidores de aquel continente?—

—Así es—

—¿Entonces dime, por que asegura Bellatrix que tu y mi hija van a traicionarme?—

—lo ignoro— mire el fardo que era la bruja, respirando con dificultad, babeando y murmurando incoherencias –podríamos esperar a que despierte—

—no— chasqueo la lengua el Lord —¡todos, fuera!— ordenó y salieron en desbandada, incluyendo a Lestrange dejando abandonada a su mujer, cuando nos quedamos solos cerró la puerta con llave y se puso de pie a un lado de Bellatrix –enervate— susurro y con torpes movimientos el fláccido cuerpo comenzó a levantarse –Severus, un legeremens sería interesante— pasó sus largas uñas por la pálida mejilla –al ser el ofendido, tienes todo derecho de saber que piensa—

—gracias mi señor— contesté respetuoso**—**pero me gustaría que Bellatrix nos lo dijera de propia voz—

—Adelante pues— displicente me cedió el paso, tomé mi varita y la mantuve flotando, sus cabellos se movían suavemente –imperius— susurre y su rostro se relajó, dejo de lucir como una psicópata y un rostro de niña de labios turgentes apareció ante nosotros –dinos tu nombre de soltera—

—Bellatrix Black— su voz sonaba distante, sensual.

—¿Por qué te convertiste en mortífago?—

—n...n…no— balbuceo

—¿Por qué te convertiste en mortífago?— insistí forzando la maldición.

—Porque lo amo— susurro

—¿A quién amas tanto para ser mortífago?—

—Al Señor Tenebroso— contesto, un sonido extraño salió de la garganta de mi amo.

—¿Eres capaz de mentir e injuriar a tus hermanos de la orden por lograr que el Señor Tenebroso te mire?—

—h...h…h…haaa— suspiró

—Responde ¿mientes para ser agradable a la vista de tu Señor?—

—si—susurro

—¿Mientes sobre lo que dijiste de Severus Snape y Wilhemina Riddle?—

—si— ladeo su cabeza y sus rizos ondularon, a mis espaldas la respiración del Lord se escuchaba agitada.

—¿Buscas acaso inventar alguna prueba para que Lord Voldemort desconozca a su hija?—

—si— susurro, inesperadamente siguió hablando

**—**ella quiere robarme la atención de mi Señor, quiere quitármelo— su voz salia como un delicado aliento de sus labios rojos.

—Es suficiente Severus— la mano huesuda de mi amo tomó mi mano bajándola con cuidado –ordénale que olvide todo lo sucedido— la voz enronquecida me hizo sospechar que ya tenia planes para ella

—Vas a olvidar todo lo sucedido, vas a traer de vuelta a Mallika, dejarás de incordiar a tus hermanos de la orden, y dejarás en paz a Wilhemina, aceptándola como heredera del Señor Tenebroso—

—si— su voz en suave murmullo contesto, la hice descender con delicadeza, recostándola en la enorme mesa de obsidiana.

—Retírate— ordeno mi Señor, hice una leve inclinación y salí del salón.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Por fin tenemos de vuelta a nuestro profe, ahora viene la pregunta del millón… ¿quieren un super M Voldie—Bexie? Dejamos las votaciones abiertas y en caso de haber suficientes votos a favor, lo subimos el día martes, lo interesante es que ese capitulo nunca existió en mi fic original, por lo que pueden hacer sugerencias… aunque ya me imagino que quisieran leer algunas… verdad Yooyaa? Jajaja.**

**Y a mis queridas amigas gracias por sus comentarios, correcciones, sugerencias y demases.**

**Como lei en slasheaven, los comentarios son el piso del escritor, les agradezco mucho sus palabras y aqui seguiremos alucinando un rato más.**


	47. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer... el mundo potter lo creo Jo, Mina es mi bebita y le gusta visitar ese lugar, la historia salio de mis locas neuronas.**

**Advertencia, se usan algunas palabras y terminos fuertes.**

Capitulo 49

–¿Estas seguro?– Wilhemina me miraba curiosa a través del espejo, asentí parpadeando lentamente –Se me hace un motivo muy estupido que Bellatrix hiciera todo este movimiento solo para intentar probar que quiero traicionar a papá–

–Bellatrix es salvaje y estupida, puedes esperar cualquier cosa de ella, menos un plan brillante– respondí en voz baja, aunque las clases aun no concluyen y debo mantenerme dentro del circulo de Albus, un circulo que poco a poco comienza a desmoronarse cada noche prefiero la rutina de volver a casa, por seguridad de Albus y sus alumnos, por seguridad personal y por seguridad de ella –además estamos... como dirían los muggles, en alerta amarilla–

–¿sigue con la idea de atacar Azkaban?– la preocupación es evidente en sus ojos violetas, su gesto se pone tenso y nerviosa trenza un mechoncito de cabello.

–Si, hay muchos que fueron atrapados por los aurores los últimos años, les tiene valía por que prefirieron caer en Azkaban que traicionarlo, si libera a los que están en prisión, ten por seguro que pronto habrá guerra–

–¿Albus está enterado?– habló tan bajo que apenas entendí su pregunta, solo negué suavemente –debes tener mucho cuidado– sonreí de lado, el tener a alguien a tu lado preocupándose es algo que recientemente descubrí interesante y ¿por que no? Agradable.

–Lo tengo, las cosas ya las tengo claras en mi mente, he puesto mil y un motivos para no asistir a las reuniones de la orden del Fénix – suspire agotado –me imagino que sospecha algo pues ya no ha insistido en que les acompañe, ha puesto un cerco alrededor de Harry y me tiene continuamente vigilado, por ello todas las noches prefiero estar en casa–

–Y Jumby ¿está bien?–

–No te preocupes por él, después de su aventura con el whiskey ha evitado beber cualquier cosa más fuerte que el zumo de zanahoria– soltó una risita, me encanta cuando lo hace –aunque Albus ha insistido en que lo deje en el castillo, el enano prefiere hacer los viajes nocturnos a mi lado todos los días, es muy fiel–

–Solo es agradecido, no eres tan mal amo después de todo– suspiró –te extraño tanto–

–¿tienes tiempo para ello?–

–La uni es muy absorbente, tengo materias desde que amanece hasta el anochecer, debo tomar un lunch durante las clases, y aun así pienso en ti cada segundo–

–Comienza a salirte el lado rosa– susurre en tono burlón – guárdalo para cuando vuelvas–

–No se si pueda visitarte pronto– contestó algo molesta –nos han pedido hacer un proyecto de investigación, medicina mágica tradicional de México, Argentina y Brasil, apenas nos estamos organizando–

–Un proyecto muy ambicioso– si, demasiado ambicioso que durará uno año más talvez

–Por ahora estamos pensando en hacerlo por separado para terminarlo antes, Mallika recibió carta de su padre y a pesar de que hicimos una amistad interesante debió escribirle alguna orden pues nos propuso que cada uno de nosotros se dedicara por separado a cada país, ella quiere ir a Brasil, Erick a México y me gustaría conocer Argentina, supongo que hay mucho material de investigación por allá, pero existe mucho hermetismo al respecto, además... creo que papá tiene conocidos ahí–

–No me ha dicho exactamente en donde debes contactar con su gente, supongo que voy a preguntarle para que puedas elegir el país que más te convenga–

–Eso sería perfecto, así le damos el gusto de decidir mis pasos, confiaría más en ti y sobre todo, me vería como la nena obediente de papá– sonrió dulcemente, diablos esos labios como los extraño.

–Tenemos reunión esta noche, quiere que examinemos a los novatos–

–¿Otra incursión al mundo muggle ahora para Draco y sus amigotes?–

–No lo se, creo que quiere que seamos nosotros mismos quienes los probemos–

–Esa sonrisita tuya me da miedo, no vayas a matarlos o dejas a papi sin carne fresca– la forma de llamar a su padre tan burlona acentúa mi sonrisa.

–¿sonrisa? ¿es tan obvio?–

–Al menos si eres tan duro con ellos como lo fuiste conmigo... no van a durar mucho– algo extraño en mi interior me hace sentir... ¿culpa?

–Siento mucho haberte lastimado princesa–

–¡Oh vamos Sev, no es para tanto! si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría aterrada aquí sola– trago saliva nerviosa, ¿que sucede?

–¿Mina?– la insté a seguir hablando

–El apellido de papá aquí es tan mal recibido como allá, mis únicas relaciones sociales son Erick y Mallika– sonrió triste –como cuando entré a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas?– como olvidarlo, fueron tiempos muy duros.

–Al menos tienes al semigigante– si, por mucho que me molestara prefería que ese estuviera a su lado –y la chica Lestrange ¿qué te ha dicho sobre la carta de su padre?–

–nada, es buena para acallar sus pensamientos, jugando hemos practicado occlumancía y legeremancia, no te preocupes, aprendí a llenar mi mente de viejos recuerdos con Erick y nuestros paseos a Londres cuando era niña– eso de viejos recuerdos no me agrada en lo absoluto

–solo son ¿viejos recuerdos?– busqué sus ojos, no evito mi mirada, sonrió y noté un brillo especial en ellos.

–Viejos recuerdos con el son paseos de novios de manita – ¿manita?– Sev, ¡no ha pasado nada con él!, te digo que apenas tengo tiempo para mí, y ese tiempo prefiero dedicártelo–

–¿Que hora es allá?– si me esta dedicando un tiempo no quiero que sea el de su descanso.

–Van a ser las seis de la mañana, debo ducharme para tomar mi primera clase–

–Tenemos más de una hora hablando, ¿cuanto has dormido?– busque ojeras en su rostro, algún signo de cansancio, nada.

–Duermo un poco cuando tenemos clase libre, de hecho hoy tengo dos horas libres, no te preocupes, voy a dormir– sonrió cansada –quiero terminar pronto con esto, por eso me apuro–

–Entiendo que estás tomando materias de más–

–Si, ya te dije el por que– sonrió y bostezo discreta –voy a ducharme– asentí, besó su dedo índice y lo puso en el espejo –te extraño– susurro girándolo lentamente.

–Yo igual princesa– contesté y la luz se apagó, fastidiado de esa rutina, harto de estar de nuevo solo como antes de conocerla, pero extrañando a alguien vivo; ¡es tan frustrante!.

–Amo Profesor– Jumble en la puerta me mira tímido –le recuerdo que debe asistir a la reunión con…– no lo dijo, le teme demasiado como para nombrarlo.

–Lo se Jum– me pongo de pie cansado, con deseos de dejarlo todo, mandar a medio mundo al cuerno y salir por ella, y llevarla lejos, olvidarnos de su padre, de Albus, de Potter y todo el maldito mundo que nos rodea, un mundo que está a punto de estallar en una guerra de enormes dimensiones.

La sala de reuniones está a reventar, la mesa de obsidiana y las sillas han sido retiradas, todos esperamos de pie, frente a la chimenea cinco sillas dominan la vista de todo el salón, mortifagos de localidades lejanas se hacen presentes, adolescentes encapuchados y con la mascara de novatos esperan a un costado, formados como si estuvieran a punto de entrar al colegio, Bellatrix extrañamente silenciosa nos mira con algo de temor, nuestras miradas se encuentran y noto un sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas, se gira de inmediato tomándose del brazo de Rodolphus, como buscando algún tipo de protección, ¿habrá recordado mis cruccios y el interrogatorio?, cambio de pensamientos en cuanto Lord Voldemort entra al salón, plantándose frente a la enorme silla central que asemeja el trono de un rey, Nagini transformada en la bella mujer hindú se queda de pie a su derecha, sujetando su mano posesivamente Voldemort nos mira sonriendo, ese gesto desagradable que a muchos nos provoca escalofríos.

–La guerra esta por comenzar– declaró en voz alta, todos guardamos silencio expectantes – esta noche calificaremos a los novatos pero sobre todo, voy a designar a mis generales, aquellos que de alguna forma me han demostrado su fidelidad, su deseo de mejorar nuestro mundo mágico, extirpando de el a los sangre sucia, esclavizando a los muggles, instaurando nuestro imperio– me guarde de unirme a los vítores y gritos que los más salvajes de sus seguidores comenzaron a clamar, los hombres lobo encabezados por Fenrir aullaban gustosos de poner pronto en acción sus poderes, algunos de ellos recientemente adquiridos, magos que ofrecieron su carne al servicio de Voldemort y al licántropo por un erróneo concepto de poder; en otro extremo de la sala, un grupo de magos que solo podía describir como hermosos, aplaudían elegantemente, un mortífago con mascara de segundo nivel los encabezaba, mas por el momento no pude reconocerlo.

–Muchos de sus hijos –continuo nuestro líder –se han adherido a nuestra lucha, a esa búsqueda de limpieza y ensalzamiento de nuestra raza, a ellos les digo que pronto serán los adanes y las evas de un nuevo paraíso– ahora los novatos gritaron eufóricos, sigo sin entender mucho de su discurso, pero suele suceder cuando está ebrio de poder.

–Nuestro primer movimiento, será liberar a mis fieles seguidores encarcelados, presos en Azkaban, para ello necesito que los jóvenes que han sido adiestrados por aquel que incondicionalmente me ha sido fiel, demuestren lo que han aprendido– me sentí ¿perro fiel?– Severus, trae a tus aprendices– di un paso al frente y con una discreta señal llamé a mi grupo, que seleccioné en los dos meses que llevaba entrenándolos, dos meses que pasaron volando después de la partida de… concéntrate Snape.

–Mi señor… estos son los candidatos que considero serán de utilidad a su causa… Draco Malfoy, Cliona Lovegood, Penélope Rozier, Agatha Bones, Michael Fischer, Nathan Schwartz– los seis chicos dieron un paso al frente, Lucían nerviosos y miraban la punta de sus zapatos, sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.

–Vaya, al menos un heredero de linaje pasó las primeras pruebas– burlón el Señor Tenebroso comentó sobre cada uno de ellos– ¿Cliona?– la chica dio un paso –sobrina del editor del Quisquilloso, ¿tu prima sigue tan loca como siempre?, que pena que no hizo honor a su madre y tiene la estupida idea de que murió en un experimento de laboratorio; era una excelente servidora, una guerrera insaciable de sangre y murió como debe morir un guerrero, de pie, mirando a su enemigo frente a frente. Es una falta a su memoria restarle honor a su muerte por el temor de ser juzgados por el ministerio– escupió de lado molesto– espero señorita Lovegood que devuelva a su apellido el valor que su tía le dio– la chica asintió temblorosa y dio un paso atrás a la señal de Voldemort.

– Penélope, traidora a tu familia por lo que veo– sonrió complacido ante la chiquilla de apenas catorce años – me han dicho que eres experta en tortura– la niña asintió –espero que ello no te convierta en una descuidada como a mi Bellatrix, ¿no es así querida?– la aludida asintió sin levantar la mirada del piso –aprende de los errores ajenos mi pequeñita– la niña asintió de nuevo sonriente, no le demostraba temor mirándolo fijamente –pero también me dijeron que eres una niña presuntuosa, que se jacta de ser la mejor– el Lord sonrió paternal sacando su varita – tengo en mis filas a un excelente mago, que a tu edad ya tenia conjuros y maldiciones que a la fecha hacen temblar al ministerio, por ser nuestra candidata más pequeña, dime ¿que puedes ofrecernos para considerarte valiosa?– la niña borro la sonrisa de sus labios, durante los dos meses la insté a experimentar, pero se había bloqueado en solo practicar, ahora le cobraban esa falta de iniciativa –sectusempra– susurro el Lord mi mejor conjuro y la niña salio disparada hacia un muro, con la túnica hecha jirones y sangrando profusamente; sus gemidos de dolor se escuchaban en toda la sala –¿lo ves?, esta maldición la hizo tu profesor a los doce años de edad – me miro dándome la orden silenciosa de curarla –la cura es también de su creación por lo que debes estar agradecida – continuo mientras yo auxiliaba a la chiquilla que se desangraba.

–No solo quiero soldados sin cerebro, quiero magos y brujas creativos, con inventiva– rugió dándonos la espalda y dirigiéndose a la siguiente novata.

– Agatha querida, tu tía la señora Bones podría estar orgullosa de tu decision a seguirme– la niña de casi dieciocho años temblaba de pies a cabeza –vas a ser una pieza importante de mi ejercito, Severus me ha dicho que eres buena para espiar – como no notarlo, la chica cuenta con un ojo clínico y analiza a quien se le antoje, me puso en un par de aprietos cuando bajé la guardia buscando pretextos para no acudir a las reuniones de la orden del Fénix – pero aquí mi preciosa, los traidores pagan con mucho dolor, lagrimas y sangre; ¿no es así Bexie adorada?– Siseaba empalagoso, la pobre esposa de Lestrange termino resquebrajándose y cayó de rodillas llorando como una niña.

–¡Mi señor ya le he pedido perdón, he recibido mi castigo pero no me ha favorecido con su gracia!– sollozaba cubriendo el rostro con las manos.

Voldemort no le dio importancia, giro dándole la espalda y siguió hablando con la niña – tu serás parte de nuestros ojos y oídos en el ministerio, al lado de Albus en el colegio espiarás a los alumnos sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre – la chica no se movió – tu rostro tan lindo, es tan engañoso– susurro pasando con suavidad sus garras por la suave mejilla –quien podría pensar que una chiquilla tan linda está en mis filas– la tomo bruscamente por el pelo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –no quiero que dejes pasar un solo día sin traerme noticias de Albus y su gente, del ministerio o incluso de las familias traidoras a la sangre que frecuentan a tus padres– Agatha murmuro un tembloroso "si", el Lord la soltó –pregunta a tu profesor cual es el castigo a una sola falla en los informes; Agatha me miro asustada, permanecí de pie al lado de Penélope sin hacer un solo gesto, supongo que terminando la reunión la niña no va a dejarme en paz.

–Michael, ¿que puedo decirte?, Rodolphus me ha puesto al día sobre tus motivos para unirte a mi, solo puedo decirte que el…amor– dijo la palabra con burla y desprecio –no es un buen motivo para estar aquí, sin embargo Severus ha sido benevolente contigo, le has demostrado que puedes ser un fiel seguidor, tienes buenas capacidades como soldado y si pones empeño en ser un mortífago eficaz, no dudo que pronto puedas adherirte a la familia Lestrange– la burla bailaba en su gesto – Nathan, hijo de mi querido sirviente, ahora preso en Azkaban, tus esfuerzos no han pasado desapercibidos, necesito jóvenes como tú, con ímpetu, con deseos de ser algo más que un simple mago, un numero más en el ministerio, se que te has esforzado más allá de los limites para lograr estar aquí, frente a mi– el chico hizo una caravana elegante y respetuosa –dime hijo, diles a todos estos necios, por que estas aquí–

–Desde pequeño ha sido mi deseo servirle, mi madre dio su vida por usted, mi padre le ofrendó su libertad, como heredero de ambos mi señor, dígame ¿que puedo hacer para demostrarle mi veneración?– vaya con el zalamero, no se ha amilanado con los ejemplos que los demás han dado, ¿las heridas de Penélope al menos?.

–Podrás demostrarla esta misma noche pequeño– sonrió satisfecho retornando a su trono – Severus, de nuevo frente a todos mis seguidores, quiero felicitarte, has demostrado como siempre, ser el mejor de todos mis mortifagos –Pettigrew se retorció molesto y curiosamente la Nagi sonrió complacida ante el comentario –por ello, en este momento te nombro oficialmente mi mano derecha, tú comandaras mi ejercito por tierra, magos y brujas seguirán tus ordenes para invadir Azkaban– un murmullo recorrió el enorme salón, las piernas quisieron fallarme y no se de donde saque fuerzas.

– ¡Fenrir!– grito y el licántropo avanzó hasta el frente, a mi lado –tu serás quien dirija mi ejercito de licántropos y bestias, se que un grupo de gigantes se nos han adherido, así que tu vas a comandarlos– creo que si el tipo estuviese transformado en lobo, movería el rabo contento.

– Lammar– volvió a gritar, me sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera retomado la mascara y la túnica que entonces reconocí, el mago vampiro avanzo a mi lado retirándose la mascara –tu comandaras a mi ejercito aéreo, controlaras a nuestros hermanos vampiros, controlaras a los dementores, y cubrirás el ataque que se efectuará por tierra– Lammar asintió sin decir nada.

–Mi mano izquierda será quien ha estado a mi lado desde hace mucho tiempo – mire confundido a nuestro alrededor, hasta que noto como le ha ofrecido la mano a la Nagi y ella avanza, sentándose a su izquierda – Ella es mi segunda al mando, si al momento de la batalla no me localizan, ella será quien de las ordenes– la guapa mujer no hizo ningún gesto ni expresión, un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, Voldemort nos indico tomar asiento en los tres lugares restantes.

–Esto, mis fieles seguidores, es solo el principio –ahora se dirigió a nosotros –ustedes tres, al final de la guerra, recibirán en recompensa territorios, riquezas y esclavos, no obedecerán a nadie mas que a mi– asentimos, ¿que mas nos quedaba? –por ahora, los demás retírense– ordenó a la masa que nos miraba con odio y temor, destilando envida o miedo – ¿no escucharon? Largo! Pronto serán convocados– salieron presurosos, tanto bestias como magos, brujas, vampiros.

–¡Ustedes no!– grito a los novatos, fue cuando noté otros dos grupos integrados por igual número que mis aprendices, seis licántropos y seis chicos y chicas por parte del grupo de Lammar, los adolescentes se quedaron de pie mientras Draco y Agatha atendían a Penélope ayudándola a recuperarse –ustedes todavía tienen cosas por hacer– los chicos se sentaron en el piso, en silencio y obedientes esperando ordenes.

– Greyback, susurro Voldemort –tu trabajo será atacar la primera línea de defensa, abrirás camino con tus lobos y gigantes para que Severus y su grupo puedan entrar a Azkaban, Lammar guiaras a los magos y brujas que se te han entregado, usarán sus capacidades vampíricas para atacar a los aurores que se encuentren en las almenas, con tus capacidades mentales vas a evitar que los dementores ataquen al grupo invasor, no quiero un solo dementor cerca de ellos, ¿entiendes?– Lammar cabeceo un si sin decir nada –un solo fallo y me responderás con tu sangre– amenazo haciéndonos sentir un escalofrío.

– Severus, en cuanto tomes Azkaban, van a recorrerlo desde la más alta almena hasta el ultimo de los calabozos –asentí obediente –debes obtener los planos de la prisión y planificar la manera en que revisarán celda por celda, no quiero uno solo de mis sirvientes preso después de nuestro ataque–

–Los planos pueden obtenerse mediante nuestros contactos en el ministerio – intervino la Nagi –no queremos que Dumbledore sospeche nada, así que vamos a liberar un virus para justificar sus ausencias en los sitios donde habitualmente se les localiza, Severus– me entregó un pequeño envase –que tu sirviente mezcle el contenido en el jugo de los chicos, dos días previos al ataque – ¿ataque bacteriológico? Que interesante – eviten contagiarse –me entregó un pergamino doblado –este es el antídoto contra ese virus, prepara cantidades suficientes para nuestros soldados en caso de caer enfermos; ten mucho cuidado y no te vayas a contagiar ya que es muy agresivo– asentí de nuevo tomando el documento y guardándolo de inmediato.

–Así será– contesté, tenia millones de preguntas, pero no quise formularlas frente a los otros dos magos.

Voldemort se dirigió a su otro general –Fenrir, serás punta de flecha, van a atacar a los aurores que se encuentren de guardia, espero que el contagio sea suficientemente amplio como para que muchos de ellos estén enfermos–

Me atreví a pedir la palabra –¿si Severus?– interesado clavo en mi los ojos amarillos.

–Si el contagio sale de Hogwarts, será difícil provocar un contagio en masa, sobre todo si su deseo es que los aurores caigan ante el virus– Tom guardó silencio complacido por mi comentario – ¿por que no contaminar directamente las tomas de agua del ministerio?– la reacción de Voldemort nos tomo por sorpresa haciéndonos saltar en nuestros asientos.

–¡Me encanta Severus, me encanta!– palmoteo divertido – ¡por ello eres mi favorito!– eso puede ser peligroso, algún envidioso como Malfoy o Bellatrix pondrían precio a mi cabeza con tal de obtener mi lugar al lado del Señor Tenebroso, pero tengo mis motivos para ganarme totalmente su confianza; efectivamente, un motivo de melena roja.

– Es muy atrevida tu sugerencia Snape– siseo la Nagi – últimamente has estado muy inspirado –creo que sospecha algo ¿será? – dinos querido, ¿como vas a llevar a cabo tal proeza?– me miro agudamente.

–Albus aún confía un poco en mi, tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar continuamente en el Ministerio– ahora todos me dirigían miradas curiosas – mi Señor recuerde que al haber sido tutor de su hija, es mi deber moral de estar pendiente sobre sus progresos escolares, tramites migratorios y asuntos monetarios – creo que mi futuro suegro está a punto de darme un abrazo –aunado a que aún me consideran un espía a su favor, algunos aurores me reciben con las puertas abiertas en sus oficinas, contagiando a uno solo de ellos, el ministerio caerá enfermo en menos de tres días– procuré no sonar orgulloso de mi propuesta –solo debemos evitar frecuentar el lugar después del día de mi visita–

–Es arriesgado Snape– susurro Lammar buscando errores en mi plan –pueden ligarte al hecho si un solo auror recuerda haberte visto antes de su enfermedad–

–No solo puedo contagiar a un auror. Mi Señora– con respeto me dirigí a la Nagi –este virus puede contagiarse por contacto, ¿sobrevive en cualquier situación?– ella asintió –puedo contaminar legajos de pergaminos limpios, quizá sobres o timbres postales, la misma agua de la fuente, cualquier cosa entonces– ¡si! Con esto mi señor me da la mano de su hija de inmediato.

–Un plan atrevido y sobre todo muy arriesgado Severus– contesto meditabundo Voldemort –pero ¡me agrada!– me dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro –mañana mismo contamina el ministerio, ¿te será suficiente esa cantidad de suero?– revise el pequeño tubo de ensaye, asentí –perfecto, durante los tres días de incubación manténganse fuera de rango, enciérrense en sus casas, en sus mansiones de campo, ya les llamaré para nuestro siguiente paso– emocionado se revolvía en su lugar – Severus, ponte en contacto con mi hija, busca la manera de traerla después de nuestro ataque a Azkaban– creo que se está dejando llevar por la emoción.

–Precisamente de ella tengo un mensaje mi señor– murmuré discreto, se puso de pie de inmediato y me indico seguirlo a una habitación aledaña, pequeña y austeramente amueblada, tomamos asiento y un elfo domestico nos sirvió vino

–Que dice mi pequeña– interesado me dio pie para continuar.

–Por parte de la universidad van a realizar un viaje de investigación, los lugares a visitar son Argentina, México y Brasil, son tres estudiantes que se van a designar los lugares a investigar– asintió realmente interesado – Wilhemina me ha pedido preguntarle sobre el destino que debe tomar, sobre todo porque usted tiene contacto con más mortifagos en América– satisfecho juntó sus manos frotándolas

–Dile que tiene que visitar Argentina y México principalmente, el grupo de Sudamérica ya casi está listo para ser examinado por nosotros, y el de México tiene algunas curiosidades que me gustaría que la niña investigara y nos envié un reporte sobre lo que encuentre– de momento su personalidad cambia, y a pesar de que físicamente es el mismo, su actitud es como la de cualquier padre con el que tengo una charla sobre sus hijos –¿te ha hablado de otras cosas?– mi gesto de duda le respondió que no –necesito saber si se ha…relacionado con alguien– ¿con alguien?

–Se refiere a… un noviazgo?– asintió molesto – no por ahora señor– respira Severus respira.

–Debo proteger mis intereses, mi hija no debe, no puede unirse a cualquier mago, a algún hibrido o mestizo, ella fue creada para algo sublime– ¿pensó en voz alta o fue una amenaza?.

–En cuanto sepa algo se lo comunico mi Señor– contesté obediente, cerrando totalmente mi mente, mi corazón, todo lo que pudiera traicionarme, no nos habíamos equivocado, Mina formaba parte de un plan preestablecido, un plan diseñado para favorecer a Voldemort, ahora debíamos averiguar de que se trataba.

–¿Tienes la suficiente confianza con ella para ordenarle que se abstenga totalmente de mantener relaciones intimas?– Demonios falta que quiera que la pobre siga virgen, respiré profundo tratando de no evidenciar mi nerviosismo.

–Ese es un tema muy difícil de manejar con una chica, sobre todo tan impulsiva como ella, si llego a decirle algo, créame que es capaz de contravenir sus ordenes y …– no dije más, el lado paternal de Voldemort le hizo negarse a saber algo sobre la vida sexual de su hija.

–Por ahora solo sugiérele que evite cualquier contacto intimo con…– no dijo nada, vaya que la paternidad es difícil hasta para el mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo – creo que lo mejor es que Nagini hable con ella–

–Como mujeres creo que será lo mejor, es más factible que la escuche a ella que a usted o a mi– vaya que me pone en aprietos –pero creo que finalmente Wilhemina no es de esas chicas que con cualquiera…– guardo silencio respetando el lado que acabo de ver en mi Señor, el padre aterrado por la virtud de su hija.

–Aun es…ella no?– ahora resulta que no puede ni siquiera preguntarme si la chica es virgen o no.

–¿Como saberlo mi Señor?, ese no es tópico de nuestras cartas, charlas o comentarios de sobremesa– quise gritarle "no no es virgen ya se me entrego, es mía y de nadie mas" pero por salud preferí callarme.

–Espero que Nagi pueda hablar con ella en cuanto vuelva– repitió masajeándose la sien izquierda; no se que planee con ella, pero el hecho de cuidar la virtud de su hija recae pesadamente en sus hombros, sobre todo después de tantas mujeres que el mismo ataco, niñas que siendo vírgenes conocieron de la peor forma sobre asuntos sexuales.

–¿Es todo Señor?– me atreví a preguntar después de un prolongado silencio de parte de Voldemort, murmuro un "si, retírate" y salí sin respirar hasta el jardín, donde por fin pude exhalar el aire retenido en mis pulmones.

–¿Nervioso?– no me había percatado de la presencia de la Nagi

–tal vez– susurre –además de planificar la contaminación del ministerio, mi Señor me encargó hablar con su hija–

–Lo se, yo misma le propuse que tratara el tema si quería seguir con sus planes originales – demonios ella sabe que trama Tom con su hija.

–Creo que acudió a la persona equivocada– busque un tono casual, ella sonrió.

–Supongo, nada peor para un hombre hablar del tema con una bella jovencita– acentuó su gesto pícaro –no negaras que es muy linda– sus ojos viperinos me taladraron.

–Es linda lo admito, no muy a mi gusto debo aclarar– sonrió burlona.

–No te preocupes, su secreto está a salvo conmigo– ¿un comentario casual para sacar algo? Negué suavemente.

–¿Que esperanzas tiene un viejo amargado como yo con una joven alegre, llena de energía y vibrante como ella?, ninguna mi Señora, prefiero seguir rememorando tiempos pasados y personas muertas– vaya que soné dramático.

–Ni viejo ni amargado diría yo Snape – susurro confidencial – el problema es que los planes de Tom no dicen nada sobre la felicidad futura de la niña, está condenada a dolor, tristeza, soledad y abandono, abuso y humillaciones – los rasgados ojos de la Nagi reflejaron tristeza – que puedo decirte Snape, la misma vida que pasé está destinada a ella– suspiro –ojala que esta guerra la gane Tom para que la niña pueda ser feliz a tu lado, como ambos lo merecen– y sin mas me dio la espalda, alejándose de mi con un andar cadencioso y ondulante, dejándome con un mar de interrogantes en la mente; no duré mucho perdido en mis pensamientos, la quemadura de mi marca me volvió a la realidad, me aparecí de inmediato frente a mi amo, en un calabozo que no conocía, amplio, húmedo y frío, donde mis novatos se encontraban ya alineados frente a los novatos de Lammar, flanqueados a la izquierda por tres chicas de Fenrir y a la derecha por tres chicos del mismo grupo.

–Solo tres podrán obtener su primer máscara esta misma noche– siseo Voldemort apenas dándome tiempo de sentarme a su lado – ¡peleen!– ordeno y el centro del enorme calabozo se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

**Comentarios**

**Está es la primera parte de este capitulo, el enfrentamiento de los novatos viene en el proximo, Draco va a lucirse o a hacer el ridiculo, ¿ustedes que dicen?**

**Rossy, me halaga mucho leer un comentario tuyo por cada capitulo, ¡gracias por tomarte ese tiempo!**

**Odille, este capi está medio equilibrado, miel, limon... salsa tabasco o ketchup jejeje, el capitulo extra del lemmon voldy y bexie proximamente.**

**Gracias por leerme y dejarme un pequeño comentario, que no echo en saco roto, por ejemplo los comentarios de Lunarisita los tomo en serio, ¿se nota verdad?**


	48. Chapter 50

_Este capi me costo muucho trabajo, ahora si le sufrí, verdad Odille?, quise que fuera un belico, pero nah... solo puse a los más importantes y algunos detalles que sirven para proximos capitulos, ojalá les agrade_

**Disclaimer: no gano $ con escribir esto, solo es para distraerme y soñaaar y soñaar**

Capitulo 50

Lord Voldemort es un experto para crear la ambientación perfecta para un combate, el calabozo tenía el tamaño aproximado de una cancha de fútbol muggle, bordeado por un alto muro de rocas, con piedras, árboles, en fin, con todas aquellas cosas que se encontrarían en un espacio abierto de pelea. Draco y mis cinco alumnos portaban al igual que sus contrincantes las simples mascaras de novatos, una careta sin rostro, solo las rendijas para ver y unas más pequeñas para respirar; el tiempo sumado a sus habilidades y personalidades daría a cada una de sus máscaras la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, sus túnicas negras ondeaban movidas por un viento falso, mi señor tiene un concepto de teatralidad extremo.

Los contendientes pertenecían a los tres grupos más importantes de seguidores de Lord Voldemort, en primer lugar los magos y brujas que buscábamos la limpieza de la sangre, irónicamente la mayoría de nosotros siendo mestizos; aun así el trabajo de selección fue difícil ya que de un grupo de veinte tuve que seleccionar solo a los seis presentes.

Lammar representa al segundo grupo; magos y muggles convertidos en vampiros por el vano deseo de permanecer eternamente jóvenes, bellos y sentirse dentro de una casta especial; pobres infelices vacíos de expectativas ¿que es la vida sin el toque del temor a morir en cualquier momento?,¿tener una falsa vida con una falsa expectativa? ¿O quizás esperar pacientemente el momento de la liberación del espíritu con la muerte corpórea?, ¿de morir y dejar lo que se ama? ¿Al menos tener la capacidad de amar a otro?, eso afortunadamente lo acabo de redescubrir y me llevó más de la mitad de mi vida; sin embargo esas pobres criaturas vacías, sin deseos más allá de belleza y carne, huecos en conocimientos y faltos de inteligencia, por ahora lo que menos esperaban era tener que lidiar con su mortalidad. Son pocos los de su especie que aprovechan ese efímero tiempo de vida que consideran una eternidad.

Y el tercer grupo, el más desagradable, aquellos que se dejaron llevar por el lado salvaje de su naturaleza, aquellos magos que olvidándose de la pureza de la sangre aceptaron mezclarla de la peor forma con los seres más sanguinarios de nuestra pléyade de castas.

Los licántropos representan nuestro lado animal y salvaje; pero ¿que deleite existe en ello? La entrega total a la pasión y el desenfreno sin conciencia alguna no nos lleva a nada, ¿de que sirve cumplir nuestros caprichos si no los recordamos y revivimos como humanos? Vivir una pasión desenfrenada como animal es lo mismo que disfrutar un sueño erótico, todo queda en la nebulosa subconciencia, no hay aromas ni sabores; el placer de la venganza queda relevado al simple hecho de matar, sin vivir, saborear y paladear esa deliciosa sensación de poder, de destrucción, de control sobre tus enemigos.

Miro con desprecio a los grupos contrincantes al lado de mis alumnos, y por ahora veo a dieciocho chiquillos mimados, sin sueños ni ambiciones, buscando reconocimientos, queriendo forjar una personalidad que no les pertenece.

La orden de mi Lord me saca de mis pensamientos, "ataquen" gritó y los niños, formados como párvulos en tres líneas no se mueven, solo después de un par de segundos y por indicaciones de uno de los seguidores de Voldemort que hace funciones de árbitro un licántropo y un vampiro dan un paso al frente, ambos enarbolando sus varitas torpemente, confundidos ante el hecho de que es un duelo de magia, no de poderes supernaturales, su fuerza descomunal, sus sentidos finamente desarrollados se ven desperdiciados en el hecho que de magia no saben maldita la cosa. Los rivales se miran confundidos, tras un minuto de dudas mi Señor mira furioso a Lammar y a Fenrir.

— ¿de que se trata esto?— los aludidos balbucearon palabras ininteligibles —¿acaso no les quedaron claras mis ordenes?— nuestro amo se puso de pie y con un limpio vuelo entro al campo de batalla, los chicos lo miraron aterrados y sin embargo después del pánico inicial mis alumnos hicieron el movimiento más inteligente de esta noche, postraron una rodilla al piso, agacharon la mirada y procurando no evidenciar su terror esperaban el castigo de su futuro Amo.

—Fenrir— rugió Voldemort – ¡te ordené que los prepararas en la magia, si mi deseo hubiese sido tener perros de caza podría haberlos obtenido de otra manera!— con un movimiento veloz de su mano las mascaras de los alumnos del licántropo salieron disparadas.

—¿alguno de ustedes maneja la magia?— los chicos no contestaron, una niña de cabellos dorados y rostro pecoso asintió temblando –entonces demuéstralo— siseo Voldemort —¡y ustedes largo de mi vista!— los restantes cinco lobeznos salieron huyendo del calabozo; Fenrir temblaba de miedo y furia, evitaba mirar a los ojos a Lammar que se revolvía satisfecho en su asiento.

Lord Voldemort tornó a su asiento, bufando enfurecido –tenemos mucho de que hablar Greyback— era obvio que el reciente error del hombre lobo significaba cambios importantes en los planes de ataque a la prisión.

—si amo— susurro Fenrir temblando, sin saber que le esperaba.

—¡si ya terminaron de charlar como niñas, me gustaría verles combatir!— grito Lammar a los contrincantes, sin embargo fue un duelo muy corto, el joven vampiro con un buen movimiento de varita, fino y elegante, descargó un conjuro explosivo; la niña salió disparada unos tres metros quedando inconciente, por unos segundos el vampiro espero aplausos que nunca llegaron y apenado se replegó a un muro que le indico el árbitro del combate.

Dos nuevos duelistas se presentaron al frente, uno de ellos mi alumno Michael, contra un vampiro delgado, de piernas largas y manos tan delicadas que parecía una chica, el cabello negro azabache cayó por sobre sus hombros cuando se quito con un elegante movimiento su túnica.

—¡expeliarmus!— grito Michael pero su conjuro fue evitado con un rápido movimiento del vampiro, mi alumno reacciono veloz lanzando un carpe retractum hacia el lugar donde se movió el vampiro, que quedo rígido en su sitio.

—crucio!— soltó el inocente aspirante a pertenecer a la familia Lestrange, con esa fallida maldición libero del carpe al vampiro, quien de un rápido giro de varita esquivo la maldición imperdonable, rebotándola hacia mi alumno que trastabillo hacia atrás con una expresión de espanto y pánico en su rostro.

—grave error— susurro el aprendiz de Lammar –un crucio debe sentirse desde lo más profundo de ti— al menos ese chupasangre sabe de maldiciones para desgracia de mi alumno, que recibió de lleno la maldición sin que esta hubiera sido dicha en voz alta, Lammar me miraba con suficiencia que tomé con un gesto de indiferencia; Michael gimió un par de segundos y de pronto algo se apoderó del muchacho, se levanto aún sollozando de dolor, susurrando palabras que no entendíamos desde nuestra perspectiva.

—eres fuerte para ser un simple mestizo— gruño el vampiro, enardeciendo con sus comentarios no solo a Michael sino a sus compañeros y a mi mismo, más tuve que controlar ese enojo que posteriormente cobraría a Lammar, solo uno de sus alumnos se atrevería a despreciar a los mestizos, solo Lammar es tan imbecil de no prevenirlos sobre ese tipo de comentarios, ignorando que el mismo Señor Tenebroso es un mestizo.

—¿es tu mejor tiro chupasangre?— furioso Michael lo encaraba, aun con el rostro tenso por el dolor –lumos— susurro, ¡si! Un toque de inspiración en ese estupido y enclenque enamorado, la luz emanada por su varita replegó unos pasos no solo a su contrincante sino también a sus compañeros y obligo al mismo Lammar intentar cubrirse –¿te rindes sanguijuela?— la antes aniñada voz del muchacho sonaba ahora fuerte y varonil; realmente deseaba estar al nivel de los Lestrange.

—¡no!— chillo el vampiro que ahora tenía unas asquerosas ampollas en sus manos, metió la mano derecha a su bolsillo arrojando al rostro de mi alumno un polvo oscuro que por segundos invadió el lugar.

—¡lumos máxima!— grito Michael, los demás alumnos de Lammar chillaron, el contrincante de mi alumno dejo escapar un grito de suplica que palideció a su maestro.

—¡no, por favor no! Te lo suplico detente— cuando el polvo lanzado por el vampiro se dispersó, presenciamos una escena dantesca, el muchacho sangraba por todo el cuerpo, de sus lagrimales escurría sangre espesa y oscura, pústulas reventadas mojaban su ropa antes elegante y pulcra, manchándola de agua sanguinolenta.

—¿te rindes?— Michael aun tuvo la decencia de preguntar a su contrincante, eso le va a restar puntos.

—si, por favor apaga tu varita— chillo el muchacho, obediente Michael bajo su varita disminuyendo el brillo de su conjuro.

—¡bombarda!— grito el vampiro mal herido lanzando a mi alumno varios metros lejos de él, sin embargo haciendo una pirueta digna del mejor gimnasta se sujetó de un árbol seco de la estenografía y pudo caer limpiamente de pie.

—sanguijuela traidora— gruño apuntando hacia el herido que trataba de ponerse de pie – lumos Solaris— siseo de una forma que por un momento me sentí orgulloso de él.

Un rayo de luz solar se proyectó desde su varita pegando de lleno en la pierna izquierda del oponente, Lammar aterrado se puso de pie.

—¡Solo es un duelo, no deben morir!— grito angustiado el líder de los jóvenes vampiros mientras el muchacho se retorcía gritando de dolor, mientras la piel carbonizada por la luz solar proveniente de la varita del novato quemaba músculos y huesos.

—Severus— susurro pausadamente mi Lord, obviamente disfrutando del show –detén a tu joven aprendiz— ordenó y de inmediato me puse de pie.

—Michael es suficiente— el chico obedientemente bajó su varita y giro su rostro para mirarme, de nuevo esa inocencia reflejada desde el inicio del evento.

—Luce tan frágil— susurro la Nagi detrás de mi –puede ser un buen espía mi señor— comentó a Voldemort que no contestó.

—Mi señor, ese imbecil lastimó a mi alumno— reclamaba Lammar mientras Fenrir por fin disfrutaba un minuto de humillación del vampiro.

—es un duelo Lammar— contestó sarcástico nuestro amo –en los duelos suelen salir lastimados con suerte; agradece a Severus que tenga tan bien aleccionados a sus alumnos que le obedecen en un instante, el joven Michael pudo bien desobedecer y terminar con tu estupido alumno— fin de la discusión. Voldemort se volvió hacia el campo de batalla haciendo una señal con la mano para que el tercer duelo diera inicio.

Draco avanzo dos pasos con una pose altiva y orgullosa, comienza tan mal los duelos como su padre; por parte de Lammar una chica encapuchada y cubierta con la mascara avanzo con el mismo porte, ¿existe la posibilidad de un empate por confianza extrema?

La vampiro hizo una inclinación como saludo hacia donde nos encontrábamos, Lammar respondió de manera discreta y Draco confundido la miro y luego nos dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¡Es un duelo, no un baile!— grito Fenrir muerto de la risa, mi alumno se puso en guardia de inmediato, muy forzado y tieso como su padre, que pena que lo incluyera en el grupo de seleccionados únicamente por petición expresa de Narcisa.

—por fin vas a bailar conmigo Draquito— la voz de la muchacha salio apagada por la mascara, pero encontré un tono conocido en ella.

—solo muerto maldita hibrida— contesto Draco olvidándose de la caballerosidad haciéndome sonreír por un momento.

—¡repulso!— grito la muchacha, el platinado con un ágil movimiento de varita evitó el conjuro con un protego, rebotando a la chica su propio hechizo haciéndola caer de espaldas.

—¡ráfaga!— grito la muchacha un tanto desconcentrada mientras intentaba levantarse, logrando un débil conjuro que golpeo sin mucho efecto a Draco.

—serpersortia— siseo con satisfacción mi ahijado, ya una ocasión logró convocar una serpiente enorme y en este momento no fue la excepción, un animal de aproximadamente cinco metros de largo cayo de golpe a un lado de la vampiro, siseo amenazante y en un segundo la tenia presa entre sus anillos, la chica apenas podía respirar y su poco aliento lo utilizó para dar un grito aterrador que nos sorprendió de momento, aturdiendo a todos en el lugar.

En un movimiento muy inteligente Draco haciendo gala de fuerza y coraje se acerco a la chica mientras esta perdía su poco aliento en ese grito, la varita de mi alumno se pego literalmente a la garganta de la muchacha y el silencio se hizo.

—libérala— ordeno Voldemort a Draco, obediente desapareció a la enorme serpiente y la chica cayo de rodillas sollozando

—lo siento padre… lo siento— mire de reojo a Lammar, entonces reconocí la voz, era Anushka, la amiga de Mina… ¿entonces mi Lord supo de muchas de las actividades de su hija antes de que siquiera pudiera yo decir nada?

—te hubieras ahorrado la humillación Lammar— susurre buscando enterarme más – tu hija esta muy por debajo del nivel de la hija de nuestro amo, lo vi en las calificaciones finales—

—¿a que te refieres Severus?— ahora mi Lord nos miraba sin entender.

—Creí mi señor que usted sabría que la Srita. Lammar fue compañera de academia de su hija— el padre de la banshee palideció tremendamente –no se porque no le dijo nada— mire fijamente al vampiro que evito mis ojos –cuidaste muy bien tus espaldas Lammar, nos engañaste con el cuento del mortífago redimido—

—mi juego fue idéntico al tuyo Snape— respondió furioso el vampiro.

—mi juego…como le llamas, fue una misión que tomé para mi Señor— debo mover las aguas para evitar que Voldemort se entere de cosas que no debe –desde siempre le he sido fiel a nuestra causa—

—¿qué sucede Snape?— furioso Voldemort nos miraba a uno y a otro.

—Creo que deben salir del salón— sugirió con voz dulce y conciliadora la Nagi ante la creciente discusión y el nerviosismo de los novatos que nos miraban fijamente –yo me encargo de evaluar a los chicos Tom— nuestro Amo le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su compañera y tomando al vampiro por el brazo y haciéndome una seña salimos del lugar, volviendo a la sala de reuniones.

Haciendo gala de fuerza y puntería lanzó al vampiro una distancia de ocho metros, aterrizando el aterrado hombre sobre una de las sillas rompiéndola por el impacto; por precaución me mantuve un par de metros detrás del Lord.

—¿quiere alguien explicarme que fue todo lo que dijeron?—

—Amo… mi hija… en la Academia…— Lammar casi sin aliento y asustado hasta la medula tartamudeaba, respire hondo y le hice un gesto para que se callara.

—Wilhemina y Anushka fueron compañeras de colegio, por un tiempo fueron tan buenas amigas que la invitaron a pasar las vacaciones en una de sus residencias, por precaución la acompañe y resulto que reconocí a Lammar, sin embargo solo hablamos de tiempos pasados…—

—yo también te reconocí y creí que eras un traidor, por eso no te dije nada de…— un muy bien logrado conjuro paralizante sin varita por parte de mi amo lo hizo callar.

—Continua Snape— me ordeno masajeándose las sienes.

—Como le decía mi Señor; la señorita Lammar se hizo por un tiempo la mejor amiga de su hija, incluso le obsequiaron un caballo, un ejemplar del cual desconfió bastante— Lammar me miro furioso –ignoraba las pretensiones de la joven en convertirse en mortífago— no dije más, al Lord no le gustan las historias largas.

—Lammar…— lo miro casi destazándolo por la intensidad en sus ojos de serpiente.

—Amo, sabíamos que ella era su hija, por ello no es nuestra intención lastimarla— gimoteo –mi esposa la quiere mucho; ¡mas que a mi pequeña Nush!— un chispazo de odio brillo por un segundo en sus ojos

—Entonces tu esposa demuestra más inteligencia que tu mi estimado Lammar— ahora mi Lord clavó en mi su mirada —¿y Wilhemina que te ha dicho Severus?—

—Después de algunas situaciones muy comunes entre adolescentes, se dio cuenta que no podía contar con ella como amiga, que no debía confiar en las personas tan fácilmente— me interrumpió mirando con asco al vampiro.

—Hay que agradecer a tu hija la enorme lección que dio a mi pequeña— por un segundo nuevamente veo al Tom Riddle padre, molesto con quienes lastiman a su progenie –tu niña mimada le enseñó a no confiar en nadie, lastimo a mi hija, a la hija de tu amo— Lammar se encogía más y más, creo que si esto se lo cuento a Albus no me creería sobre la existencia de un Voldemort paternal.

—Mi Señor…— me atreví a interrumpirlo –de cualquier forma su hija supero esa situación, como le dije, muy común en la vida de los adolescentes— ahora a halagarla para que su recién encontrado lado humano no explote de golpe –es buena duelista y excelente bruja, tonterías banales como esta no le hacen mella—

—Severus, ¿debo reevaluar los planes de atacar a Azkaban? Si Lammar me ha guardado secretos ¿confiarías en él o lo ejecutarías de inmediato?— ¿me pidió opinión sobre algo tan importante?

—Creo que solo usted y Nagini pueden discutir sobre ese tema Señor— hice una ligera reverencia

—pero tu ¿qué me sugieres?— achico los ojos mirándome fijamente

—la fidelidad de Lammar no está en juego, simplemente cometió la estupidez de no mencionarle nada sobre el asunto de las niñas – sonreí de lado, ahora si me la pagaba la niña mimada –por otro lado, creo que si la joven Lammar esta ansiosa de pertenecer a la orden, sería buena oportunidad para ella quedarse en su compañía en la mansión, hasta el día del ataque—

—¿tenerla aquí, en custodia del Lord?— ahora Lammar además de temblar de pies a cabeza estaba a punto de llorar.

—me parece bien Snape— Voldemort sonrió de lado –es una buena garantía para evitar traiciones—

—¡Amo no pienso traicionarlo!— grito Lammar más nuestro amo lo ignoro poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón.

—tenemos unos duelos que calificar— dijo y salí detrás de el, dejando al atribulado padre solo. lloriqueando en el salón.

Al entrar al calabozo me percaté que ya solo quedaban cuatro duelistas, Draco y Michael de mi grupo, y dos vampiros que aparentemente no aguantarían un minuto más de combate.

—Nagi, quiero que saquen a esos dos – señalo a los vampiros que lo miraron extrañados –Draco, Michael y la señorita Lammar serán los afortunados en obtener sus primeras máscaras— Nagini lo miro extrañada – además la señorita será nuestra huésped, así que haz los arreglos para que le sea asignada la habitación más soleada y calida de la mansión— vaya, es un padre que piensa vengar la afrenta hecha a su hija, es interesante que él tenga esos sentimientos, es más es interesante saber que puede tener algún tipo de sentimientos que involucren a alguien además que a él.

Por fin abandonamos la mansión Riddle mis alumnos y yo, sus padres los esperaban en el cementerio cercano, tener dos de ellos dentro de la orden me permitió sentirme satisfecho de su desempeño y al menos ahora se que de veintitantos, dos me pusieron la atención suficiente.

Cuando todos los padres ya se habían desaparecido con sus hijos, y después de rechazar amablemente la invitación de Narcisa para celebrar el triunfo de mi ahijado, me sentí lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dar un paseo por el cementerio, un lugar muy relajante para mi gusto; tras unos minutos de caminata me percaté de la presencia de una silueta sentada precisamente en la tumba del padre de Voldemort, al acercarme fue cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de Michael.

—¿sabes donde estás sentado?— si el Lord lo encuentra, no se que le haría; el chico me miro confundido y luego miró la tumba – ahí se encuentran los huesos del padre del Señor Tenebroso— susurre y el pobre se levantó como impulsado por un resorte —¿qué haces aquí?—

—solo pensaba profesor— susurro

—¿tus padres?— comenzamos a caminar alejándonos de la tumba Riddle.

—en casa— se encogió de hombros –no saben que estoy haciendo esto— suspiró— creen que estoy en casa de unos amigos, estudiando para presentar nuestra solicitud para trabajar en el ministerio—

—entonces ¿qué haces aquí?— el hecho de ser un muchacho atractivo, estudioso y respetuoso hasta cierta medida de sus padres me confundió un poco.

—estoy aquí por Mallika profesor— susurro deteniéndose –el señor Lestrange ha hablado conmigo, no quiere que su hija quede en manos de un vulgar mago— sonrió –debo hacerme de fortuna, de prestigio, de un maldito nombre que mis padres no han podido darme— metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—y solo lo conseguirás…— guardé silencio.

—siendo un mortífago profesor, como usted— sonrió haciéndome sentir incomodo, ¿soy un ejemplo para este niño? –Es reconocido por todo el mundo mágico como el mejor pocionista, es un mago excepcional y siempre le he admirado –no puedo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa.

—tal vez solo tengas una impresión errónea de mi persona— traté de no sonreír –no es fácil ser yo—

—lo se profesor— susurro –Malli me ha platicado sobre el trabajo que hizo al cuidar a la hija del Señor Tenebroso— mi corazón salta por un segundo, ¿que pudo averiguar la niña Lestrange?

—¿te refieres a Wilhemina?— a cual otra imbecil –simplemente me dediqué a cuidar los intereses de nuestro Amo— Merlín haz que por favor se trague este cuento.

—Malli me ha platicado sobre las capacidades de la señorita Riddle— susurro con mucho respeto, tomamos asiento en un par de tumbas –en la universidad ha obtenido calificaciones perfectas, encabeza un par de grupos de estudio y le reconocen el hecho de haber sido una de las mejores aprendices de usted profesor—

—El merito es del estudiante, no del maestro— me agache procurando que el cabello me ocultara el rostro, el hecho de saber eso de ella por otra persona me lleno de orgullo, no podía esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Me hubiera gustado estudiar con usted— susurro Michael

—¿qué lo evito?, te corresponde Hogwarts mas nunca te vi— el chico se levantó molesto y se recargó en un viejo monumento, un angel con las alas rotas.

—mis padres, al igual que con los padres de Malli me pagaron un profesor particular, aprendí poco con él y sin embargo se acabaron los ahorros y la fortuna familiar, debo de buscar trabajo para comenzar de nuevo— suspiro molesto.

—Nagi esta interesada en ti— murmure –si hablo con ella tal vez pueda convencer al Señor Tenebroso para que te infiltren en un buen puesto del ministerio— sentí su mirada haciéndome voltear, me veía ilusionado y sonriente.

—¿en serio profesor?— no contesté –perdón señor, soy un idiota, usted nunca bromea— sonrió abiertamente –no sabe cuanto le agradecería que…— comenzó a tartamudear.

—tranquilo, no te prometo nada, solo déjame hablar con ella en estos días, mientras tanto sigue practicando, me gusto mucho lo que hiciste en tu primera prueba— el pobre abre los ojos sorprendido, supongo que si sobrevive a tantas emociones en un día va a sobrevivir un simple ataque a Azkaban.

—¿usted cree profesor?— asentí.

—encontraste el punto débil de tu contrincante y lo usaste al máximo, el hecho de aguantar el crucio me llamó la atención, en nuestras practicas creí que tus compañeros lanzaban crucios débiles— sonrió tímido y sacudió la cabeza

—de hecho, si son muy débiles los crucios que me lanzaron— trago saliva –pero mi padre cree en la mano firme y un buen maleficio para corregir a los hijos— ¿quiere decir que su padre lo castiga así?

—al menos te ha servido para salir adelante— susurre, se lo que es tener un padre abusador.

—como a todos profesor— murmuro; nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, no se que pensaba el muchacho, pero yo recordaba cada momento familiar; si en un futuro pudiera tener mi propia familia, definitivamente mi hijo no pasaría por lo que Michael o yo.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Dedicado a Odille, a su paciencia infinita! y sobre todo a sus sabios consejos :D**

**Ojalá les haya gustado!**


	49. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer. Mundo Harry Potter es de Jo, esta historia es mia y algunos persos son de mi creación.**

**Capitulo 51.**

Liberar un virus en el ministerio implica muchas precauciones, y peor aun debo lidiar con algo que no me molestaba hacia años, el hecho de que no quiero que caigan inocentes ¿qué demonios me pasa? Años atrás podía matar desde hombres fuertes y jóvenes hasta mujeres, niños, ancianos… pero ahora no quiero que salgan dañados al menos los niños.

Al volver a casa y encontrarme de nuevo solo, mi primer impulso fue llamarla, decirle los planes de su padre, mis nuevas ordenes, prevenirla sobre el virus, pero veo la hora, son casi las siete de la mañana de un sábado, no se si esté en clase sabatina o descansando y prefiero no molestarla al menos por ahora.

En el laboratorio reviso el contenido del pequeño tubo de ensaye, un virus letal según entendí y sin embargo tan simple en su estructura, será fácil reproducirlo con una simple poción nutritiva. Mientras preparo el líquido que alimentará a nuestra arma pienso en el antídoto, necesito ayuda para conseguir especimenes de muestra, doy indicaciones a Jumble para que lleve un mensaje a Michael y a Draco, son jóvenes y están entusiasmados por su nuevo papel dentro de la orden, podrán conseguir al menos tres o cuatro personas para experimentar.

-¿Profesor?- la voz de Michael en la puerta del laboratorio me hace voltear, sostengo con mucha precaución el tubo que Nagini me entrego y lo vacío con cuidado en un enorme envase de cristal lleno de la pócima que alimentará al virus.

-Pasa Michael- susurre mientras vertía con cuidado el liquido –tengo trabajo para ti- terminé de vaciar el envase y de inmediato tape la burbujeante sustancia, el chico no hizo ruido alguno así que lo miré de reojo, tenia un gesto de sorpresa ridículo –quita esa cara, ¿no querías ser mortífago?- deje lo que estaba haciendo y sumergí los brazos en una poción desinfectante, no quiero contraer ninguna enfermedad por el virus.

-si señor- susurro y escuché voces en el pasillo.

-¿Draco?- al escuchar su nombre mi ahijado corrió hasta la entrada del laboratorio mirándome interrogante- pasa, te estábamos esperando- Draco bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y saludó con un gesto a su compañero –necesito probar una poción y requiero al menos cinco magos y cinco muggles, de edades variables y de ambos sexos- los muchachos me miraban sin mover un músculo –los quiero para ya, ¡muévanse!-

Al mismo tiempo soltaron un "si profesor" y Draco subió corriendo las escaleras, se detuvo impidiéndole el paso a Michael.

-Disculpe profesor- lo mire con cierto fastidio -¿los traemos aquí o…?- soy un idiota, no les di bien la orden

-Llévenlos a Falcon Clints, en un momento salgo para allá, así que voy a dejar señales para que me encuentren ¿entendido?- comencé a guardar el equipo que necesitaría.

-si profesor- contestaron al unísono y salieron, Jumble entró con la mochila de camping de Mina ya colgada en su espalda y tambaleándose.

-Amo profesor- susurro -¿puedo acompañarlo?- sonrió ampliamente –puedo ayudarle a mantener el lugar limpio y prepararle sus alimentos-

-¿estas seguro?- no quiero arriesgarlo, si algo le pasa Wilhemina me mata o peor aun, me deja.

-la amita me ordeno que lo cuidara y… - volvió a sonreír, asentí y seguí guardando cosas.

-bien, entonces si quieres ser de utilidad empaca equipo para acampar en una cueva, necesitaré víveres y mi botiquín de pociones- escuche como soltó la enorme maleta y comenzó a guardar cosas en ella, en un minuto ya tenia todo listo.

-¿le llevo su uniforme amo profesor?- ¿mi uniforme?, le puse más atención y me di cuenta que ya tenia perfectamente doblado y empacado la armadura que usaba bajo la túnica.

-no es necesario Jum, gracias- susurre y terminé de revisar lo que llevaba, con mucho cuidado tomé el envase donde seguía burbujeando la poción con el virus –ponte la mochila y sujétate de mi túnica, para que lleguemos al mismo sitio- ordene y el enano me obedeció; llegamos a un valle rodeado por una barranca escarpada, busque con la vista y encontré la cueva que ya tenia pensada para trabajar; debo instalarme rápido y preparar todo para recibir a mis cobayas.

Tener a Jumble como mi pequeño Igor fue de gran ayuda, en cuanto ubicó el sitio desapareció y apareció varias veces, llevando unas mesas y bancos para trabajar mas cómodamente, instaló el campamento y preparo una comida mientras seguía yo trabajando en posibles antídotos.

-¡Profesor!- la voz de Draco resonó en la cueva, sujetaba a un hombre joven desmayado y una chica que obviamente estaba bajo el influjo del imperius lo tomaba de la mano -¿dónde los dejo?- señalé un rincón donde Jumble armaba unos camastros, mi alumno guió a la chica que se acostó, sin esfuerzo llevaba al muchacho inconciente y lo depositó en otro de los camastros –ambos son magos, voy por un par de muggles- y desapareció en la entrada de la cueva.

Minutos después el elfo ya tenia preparados a mis primeras cobayas, Michael apareció con un anciano del consejo del ministerio en los brazos, el hombre parecía mas un cadáver que un ser humano inconciente.

-¿qué diantres?- lo miré sorprendido.

-estaba de visita con mis padres, cuando se despidió fue a buscarme a mi dormitorio y … aquí estamos- sonriente lo acostó en otro camastro –voy por otros profesor- y como Draco, desapareció en la entrada de la cueva.

-Jumble, borra los restos de las apariciones de los chicos- ordené mientras separaba porciones del virus y tomaba muestras de las cobayas; el elfo trabajaba diligentemente limpiando rastros de magia, sacando escombros para instalar mas camastros, atendía el fogón para la cena, llevaba agua para las pociones y para lavar instrumental, fue muy acertada mi decision de aceptarlo como compañía esta noche. Nos tomamos unos minutos de respiro sentados fuera de la cueva, esperando a mis alumnos, la noche caía y algunas estrellas brillaban.

-a la amita le gustaría mucho estar aquí- susurro sin mirarme -¿puedo hacerle una pregunta amo profesor?- asentí sin dejar de ver las estrellas -¿por qué no trae a la amita de vuelta si tanto la extraña?-

-porque debemos obedecer ordenes Jum- contesté secamente, escuché como se acomodo en su sitio

-ya han pasado tres meses amo profesor- susurro el enano –también la extraño mucho-

-ambos la extrañamos enano- contesté

-ella estaría feliz trabajando en esta misión con usted amo profesor- afirmo en voz baja, a lo lejos los ladridos de lobos hicieron eco, me sentí mucho más solo que de costumbre.

-si –sonreí imaginándola corriendo por la cueva con los frascos de pociones, revisando a las cobayas –pero ella está muy ocupada-

-¿cuándo la volveremos a ver amo profesor?- creo que el pobre enano la añora mucho más, la conoce desde pequeñita y ha sido su único amigo verdadero.

-espero que en sus vacaciones, tal vez cuando pueda tomarme unos días vayamos a visitarla - ¿por qué no? El enano y yo necesitamos cambiar de aires.

-nunca he salido del país amo profesor- susurro un poco asustado.

-ya es tiempo de que conozcas otros lugares- contesté –por ejemplo este lugar no lo conocías ¿qué te parece?-

-hay muchas estrellas, aire fresco e insectos – respondió –creo que a la amita le gustaría mucho-

-olvida por un segundo lo que a ella pueda gustarle o no, dime lo que realmente piensas de este sitio- lo miré de lado, es increíble lo que hace la soledad, no entraba en mis planes tener una charla tan casual con el elfo.

-me da miedo amo- contesto con una voz apenas audible –me da miedo porque podría quedarme solo aquí, y me moriría-

-nunca te vas a quedar solo, nos tienes a nosotros –contesté tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero ¿que garantía teníamos de ello?, por un lado lo "nuestro" no era oficial, no sabíamos que planes tenia para ella su padre e ignoro si salga bien librado del ataque a Azkaban –Mina nunca te va a abandonar, por ahora solo es una pequeña separación – mm no se si lo estoy tranquilizando o me estoy consolando en voz alta.

-¿quiere hablar con la amita?- me miro sonriente, buscando cambiar el tema –si gusta puedo vigilar a sus cobayas mientras habla con ella-

-pero no hay forma de…- me interrumpió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente de forma exagerada.

-traje el espejo amo profesor- sonrió cómplice y de un salto se puso de pie, corrió con sus cortas piernas hasta la cueva, escuche como revolvía algunas cosas, en un minuto estaba frente a mi con el espejo en sus manos como si fuera un articulo sagrado –dígale que la extraño mucho amo profesor- sonrió.

-voy a alejarme un poco, si vuelven mis alumnos diles que dejen a las cobayas en los camastros libres y me avisas, les dices que me esperen- ordené al pequeño que asintió obediente.

Decidí aparecerme en la parte superior de la montaña que nos cobijaba.

-Wilhemina- susurre, estuve a punto de volverla a llamar cuando la vi reflejada, sonriente y quizás algo ansiosa –hola princesa, ¿qué haces?-

-hola- susurro –estaba a punto de llamarte- sus ojos algo enrojecidos y ahora si con marcadas ojeras que me preocupan.

-¿todo bien?- movió la cabeza ligeramente y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, me sentí angustiado y terriblemente inútil –¿qué pasa Mina?- limpio apresuradamente las lagrimas e intento sonreír.

-que te extraño- susurro –ya no quiero estar aquí- gimió y volvió a derramar más lagrimas.

-algo paso- afirme –¿Erick?- asintió y luego negó apenada –dime que demonios paso- esa sensación de enojo comenzó a invadirme.

-no es nada Sev- susurro mirando nerviosa la puerta –tuvimos una discusión, es todo- respiró profundo, le noto algo distinto.

-te quiero de vuelta- esa necesidad de tenerla a mi lado creció al verla en ese estado –debes regresar-

-no puedo, estos tres meses han sido difíciles pero creo que no pueden ser peor- trago saliva e intento sonreír –pero dime, ¿todo bien allá?-

-tengo un encargo de tu padre para mañana, estoy trabajando en ello- sonrió muy tierna –no estoy en casa- si idiota como si ella no lo hubiera notado.

-veo que tu cabello esta revoloteando- parpadeo suavemente –me gusta verte así, estas…diferente-

-¿diferente?, querrás decir agotado- me miró con interés- quiero pedirte algo princesa- puso más atención – a partir de mañana no recibas ni toques nada procedente del ministerio, si llegan personas a tu colegio de nuestro ministerio evita acercarte –torció la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad –tu padre se ha modernizado, desarrollaron un virus y estoy trabajando en el antídoto, mañana voy a liberarlo en el ministerio-

-es peligroso- susurro –cuídate mucho por favor- sus palabras tuvieron un efecto relajante en mi, solo atiné a mirarla fijamente.

-tengo mis precauciones y una de ellas era avisarte- Jumble apareció a mis espaldas –¿qué pasa enano?- Mina busco mirar a mis espaldas y su rostro se ilumino.

-¡Jumby!- lo llamó emocionada y el elfo la saludó asomándose por mi hombro – ¿cómo te trata el profesor?-

-¡muy bien amita!- contesto detrás de mí –¡y yo estoy cuidándolo como usted me ordeno!-

-disculpa Jum, tengo una charla privada- susurre y el pobre se encogió.

-lo siento amo profesor, pero venia a avisarle que los jóvenes Michael y Draco han traído las cobayas que les solicitó y lo esperan en el laboratorio- y desapareció.

-no lo regañes- susurro Mina –es mío-

-¿y tu?- pregunté, esa respuesta la obtuve hace tanto tiempo.

-tuya- contesto muy bajito con una hermosa sonrisa curvando sus labios; alguien toco la puerta de su dormitorio –debo irme también- giro un poco y noté algo en su cabello.

-Mina, ¿qué te paso?- la vi extrañado, sorprendido y muy molesto.

-me… yo… te refieres a mi cabello ¿verdad?- asentí ante su gesto contrariado –tuve que cortarlo, un accidente en el laboratorio-

-hablamos de eso después- si, me molestó el hecho de verla con el cabello corto – te llamo en cuanto pueda- me dedico una larga y triste mirada -¿quieres que vaya por ti?- sus ojos brillaron, estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

-no Sev, termina tus asuntos con papá, todo esta bien- golpearon de nuevo su puerta –nos vemos- guardó el espejo, por un minuto me quede ahí, viendo mi reflejo y sin entender que diablos le pasaba, decidí terminar pronto con todo lo relacionado con su padre para poder viajar al lado de Mina.

Tan pronto aparecí en la caverna, Draco y Michael se pusieron de pie esperando nuevas órdenes, el elfo ya tenía a las personas listas para tomarles muestras e inocularles el virus.

-Saben que esto esta relacionado con la misión de Azkaban- ambos asintieron – y los tres sabemos que sus capacidades occlumanticas están muy inmaduras –de nuevo asintieron, ahora con una expresión de no entender que pasaba – voy a tener que borrarles la memoria, solo en esta ocasión, pero no se preocupen que hablaré con Lord Voldemort sobre su excelente desempeño- Draco sonrió y Michael dudo un poco pidiéndome la palabra.

-Profesor, esta gente ¿va a morir?- asentí –entonces si, bórreme la memoria- susurro dando un paso.

El primer efecto del obliviate es confusión, así que Jumble los llevó hasta la puerta de sus casas, con Michael tuvo que decir que era elfo de una estudiante y que Michael jugando se había lesionado con un conjuro lanzado por el mismo, con Draco no hubo tanto problema, afortunadamente para el elfo Narcisa fue quien le recibió al muchacho, según mi sirviente la madre de mi ahijado estaba orgullosa por haber hecho su primer trabajo para la orden.

El virus se había reproducido a una velocidad impresionante, contaba ya con casi cinco litros de él, solo una gota mataría en un mes a toda la población de Hogwarts, así que tenia una bomba de tiempo en la mano, y rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que no me explotara en las manos.

Con las muestras obtenidas de los abducidos por mis alumnos comencé a buscar antídotos, cuatro horas después ya tenia algunos resultados, tome una muestra del virus con una pipeta y lo introduje en la boca del primer mago; no tuve que esperar mucho, se trataba de un virus extremadamente agresivo, afortunadamente previamente tome mis precauciones y envolví a cada uno de los individuos con un conjuro burbuja y un poco de poción purificadora a su lado para renovar el aire y matar al virus que saliera de su organismo.

El mago comenzó a toser como si la boca y garganta estuvieran secas, a los veinte minutos ya tosía una mucosidad sanguinolenta, a la media hora su temperatura en grados centígrados era de cuarenta y cinco, en una hora su estomago estaba literalmente licuado y sufría evacuaciones muy dolorosas, el hombre ya estaba despierto mas deliraba por la fiebre; decidí dejar que muriera por efecto del virus para saber hasta donde podía llegar, tres horas después de la infección y por el efecto de la fiebre le reventaron los ojos, siguió respirando todavía cinco horas después de la infección y murió a causa de un paro cardiaco, tras revisarlo descubrí que el cerebro tenia múltiples hemorragias y el corazón había estallado como los ojos del pobre infeliz.

Todo el día me llevo tomar nota de los efectos del virus en cada persona, la velocidad de maduración en el organismo, rango de acción y por ultimo, pruebas con el antídoto; cerca de media noche, mi ultimo individuo muestra dio señales de recuperación, tan rápido como cayó por el virus, el antídoto le hacia recuperarse, amanecía cuando con un avada kedabra terminaba con la ultima cobaya mientras Jumble guardaba todo el equipo y lo llevaba poco a poco a casa; tome un par de cabellos de mi víctima y desaparecí.

Al volver a Londres tuve que aguantar el impulso de tumbarme en la cama y dormir una semana seguida, tenia ordenes explicitas de liberar el virus ese mismo día, solo me di un baño y guardé una cantidad de poción virulenta en mis ropas, el saber sus efectos me ponía nervioso, así que entre más pronto terminara con esto, mejor para mi; ya tenía lista una poción multijugos, solo agregue los cabellos del mago que suplantaría y lo tome de golpe, transformándome casi de inmediato, cambie mis prendas por algo más casual y menos distintivo a mi personalidad, Jumble se llevó a la caverna un paquete con ropas que usaría más tarde; comencé mi trabajo apareciéndome fuera del ministerio, entré en la cabina telefónica y el tiempo comenzó a correr.

-Buen día Jimmy- una anciana que empujaba un carrito con papeles me saludo sonriente, la miré confundida –de nuevo de fiesta- hizo un gesto de reproche –así no vas a progresar mucho hijo- y siguió su camino.

Avance hacia un pasillo distinto al que ella se dirigía, con un gesto de su mano se despidió y pude respirar tranquilo… primero debo contaminar papelería general. Cerca de la fuente habían apostado una mesilla de informes, muchos se perdían en el intrincado laberinto de oficinas, pisos, pasillos y dependencias, así que en esa mesa se podían tomar mapas, folletos informativos y volantes que ofertaban artículos de segunda mano; con mucha precaución destape el envase con el virus y procurando no tocarlo derrame algunas gotas entre la papelería y la mesa con un movimiento tan sutil y casual que nadie noto.

Tomé un mapa para despistar por si alguna persona llego a notar algo sospechoso, limpie mis manos corroborando que estuvieran secas y avance hacia el elevador tirando el mapa en un cesto; fingí distracción y bajé por el ascensor y luego las escaleras hasta las oficinas del Wizengamot, esos viejos jueces me debían muchos tragos amargos durante el tiempo de la post guerra, acoso y vigilancias extremas, llamados a declarar sin motivo alguno, obviamente eran mi primer blanco.

Por un momento dudé, pero lo más sencillo resultaba lo mas efectivo, derrame unas gotas de poción sobre el pasamanos de la escalera, el virulento liquido escurrió un tramo, la pequeña línea se secó de inmediato; guarde el frasco y regrese al ascensor, que se encontraba vacío, tratando de ser rápido y cuidadoso mojé algunos botones del tablero con la poción, el calor insoportable hizo que se secara tan rápido que cuando un mozo subió en el piso siguiente y presiono el botón no se dio cuenta de nada, el era mi primer victima.

Salí en el siguiente piso y me topé con una caja llena de pergaminos nuevos, dejé caer otras gotas en la misma y subí de inmediato a otro ascensor, donde por "descuido" derramé unas gotas en la túnica de una joven y presuntuosa bruja rubia que con gesto de asco miraba a cada uno de los empleados que corrían de aquí para allá.

Terminé el contenido del frasco en al fuente de la Hermandad que siempre me ha parecido sobrecargada y ridícula, cuando el frasco esta completamente vacío, una chiquilla castaña de aproximadamente nueve años corre hasta la fuente y mete sus manitas, solo hasta ese momento percibí de nuevo esa sensación de "culpa"; recordé la primer visita de Mina al ministerio y ella hizo ese mismo movimiento, parpadee aturdido ante el recuerdo y un hombre joven y sonriente se acerco a la niña.

-No vayas a caerte Nahla- llamo a la criatura que salpicaba feliz, mojo al hombre que intentaba atraparla, mojo a una bruja secretaria gruñona, tuve que retroceder para no recibir ni una gota de esa agua… la niña y su padre estaban condenados.

Sin mas busque la salida de la cabina telefónica, salí a la calle y no volví a casa, me aparecí directamente en la caverna, donde el cuerpo frío y rígido del mago me esperaba, cambie mis ropas y usando un conjuro vaporizador cree una nube de poción desinfectante, envolviéndome en esa especie de baño de vapor respire profundamente para acabar con cualquier posibilidad de contagio, me puse mis ropas y con una serie de conjuros provoque un incendio dentro de la caverna, y con algunas explosiones derribe el lugar, sin dejar señales o pruebas de que ahí comenzaba el Apocalipsis para el mundo mágico.

**Comentarios:**

**¿les está gustando? ¿lo detengo? ¿será que ya les aburrieron tantos capitulos?, sus comentarios son importantes. (no digo que quiero halagos o criticas destructivas, simplemente me gustaría saber que opinan)**


	50. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: personajes de H.P. son de Jo, Mina es mi niña y la historia esta saliendo de mis locas neuronas sin recibir $ a cambio.**

**Capitulo 52**

El Lord recibió mi informe minutos después de que volví a casa, Jumble me ha resultado un excelente sirviente y poco a poco se ha ganado tanto mi confianza como mi simpatía; llevó un pergamino con un "está hecho", el Señor Tenebroso se puso tan feliz que le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, el pobre elfo apareció en casa temblando aun impactado por la impresión.

Ahora solo bastaba esperar, el agente infeccioso actuaba a los veinte minutos en los más débiles y según mis cálculos las primeras victimas estarían ya hospitalizadas; el virus era tan simple que nunca se les ocurriría buscar algo tan sencillo. La radio mágica aun no mencionaba nada sobre el hecho, pero pequeños detalles, como el invitar a las familias a no salir por una supuesta tormenta que se avecinaba o del supuesto escape de un hombre lobo no registrado del ministerio me hizo pensar que las cosas comenzarían a crecer en poco tiempo.

La lechuza del colegio llegó pasando ya la una de la mañana casi seis horas después de que el virus fuese sido liberado; Albus requería mi presencia de inmediato y en el pasado eso significaba tomar mi capa y salir de inmediato, esta vez fue distinto, le respondí que mi elfo se encontraba enfermo después de haber salido para cumplir algunas diligencias, que en cuanto lo atendiera y estuviera en buen estado me presentaría en el colegio; media hora después un nuevo mensaje:

"Te necesitamos, varios alumnos han enfermado de gravedad"

¿Qué debo hacer?, por un lado me importa un comino si Hagrid o Minerva caen hechos pedazos por la enfermedad, pero Sybill, Alan o Aurora me preocupaban lo suficiente como para dejar de ayudarles, reenvié a Jumble con Lord Voldemort pidiendo instrucciones sin mencionar mis temores, me dio su permiso para fingir preocupación por mis compañeros, hacer un poco de poción para unos cuantos y mantener la confianza del viejo director, pero si su mano derecha o sus más fieles seguidores estaban enfermos las ordenes eran dejarlos morir.

Salí de casa tomando las debidas precauciones para evitar enfermar, en un minuto ya estaba fuera del colegio y avance hacia las puertas principales. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, al parecer los alumnos ya tenían que haber sido evacuados y estaban en sus casas, las puertas principales estaban abiertas y sin vigilancia; enfile directamente hacia la enfermería pensando encontrarla abarrotada, más no encontré a nadie ¿estarían ya muertos todos?

Mis pasos resonaban intimidantes en los pasillos abandonados, al acercarme al gran comedor escuche murmullos y entre, se encontraba acondicionado el lugar para una enorme sala de enfermería; los enfermos resultaron ser alumnos en gran porcentaje, los profesores que no daban sintomas de la enfermedad seguían las indicaciones de Poppy.

-¿cómo está tu elfo Severus?- preocupada Aurora se acercó a mi lado, cubría su rostro con un hechizo casco burbuja y unos guantes de látex le protegían las manos.

-le di un par de pociones de antibióticos, espero que sirva- miré a mi alrededor -¿qué sucedió?-

-no lo sabemos Snape- contestó Filius desde una mesa donde revisaba a un alumno de primer grado -los chicos salieron a Hogsmeade y cuando volvieron ya estaban enfermos, el contagio es muy rápido y comenzaron a enfermar los chicos que no salieron-

-por eso te pedí que vinieras - Albus de pie a mis espaldas, que maldita costumbre de llegar de esa manera - Sybill cayó enferma hace un par de horas, Aurora comienza a tener síntomas así como Hagrid- por fin se digno a mirarme de frente -¿sabes que sucede?- negué muy serio.

-en lo absoluto Albus, mi elfo al parecer tiene los mismos síntomas que creí un fuerte resfriado, no pensé en la posibilidad de una epidemia -si claro, por eso traigo mi antídoto a la mano, suficiente para cinco personas, bueno cuatro en caso de caer enfermo yo -¿ya consultaste con San Mungo?-

-Están saturados- dejo escapar un suspiro -y no saben de que se trata, me han enviado reportes continuamente, los primeros enfermos fueron un padre y su pequeña hija- se inclino para que solo yo lo escuchara -ambos ya murieron- fingí un gesto de contrariedad.

-pero no saben que los mato- susurre y el negó suavemente.

-me preocupa el hecho de que esta enfermedad nos esté atacando solo a nosotros- lo mire interrogante -en los diarios muggles no se ha dicho nada sobre una plaga o algo similar-

-Los muggles tardan más en percatarse de las situaciones peligrosas- contesté -pero si los nuestros están enfermos debemos buscar una solución- me enrolle las mangas de la túnica y caminé hacia mi salón -quiero que me lleven muestras de saliva de los enfermos, etiquétenlas y me las llevan de inmediato, voy a preparar todo para buscar una cura- avance unos pasos y el Director me detuvo del brazo.

-no se que ha sucedido Severus, pero me alegro tenerte de nuestro lado- hmm si claro -en lo que pueda voy a ayudarte-

-entonces déjame ir ya a trabajar- gruñí y me soltó; en su rostro un gesto de pesar se reflejaba, estaba extremadamente preocupado y no pude entender el por que no estaba enfermo.

Antes que cualquier cosa, separé una dosis de antídoto para mí y lo puse en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, separé otras cuatro dosis y fingí comenzar a prepararme para una larga noche de investigaciones, pruebas, defunciones y necropsias.

-Este es de Aurora y este de Sybill- Alan entró con gesto cansado a mi despacho, donde me encontró leyendo unos pergaminos, simulé de inmediato interés sobre lo que leía, me puse de pie y comencé a mezclar pociones, a extraer la saliva de mis compañeras de las torundas de algodón, hice una simple poción relajante y ante la compungida mirada de Alan hice una buena representación de un alquimista enfrascado en su trabajo, el muggle salio en silencio para evitar molestarme; mientras tanto yo me devanaba el cerebro buscando la forma de darles el antídoto a Sinistra y a Trewlaney sin que nadie se percatara, tal vez …

Subí de vuelta al salón y deposité en los labios de Sy una dosis de la medicina, inmediatamente después una dosis de poción relajante, eso la dejaría dormir unas horas, aparentemente tendría fiebre muy alta y podría salvarla sin tener que preocuparme de salvar a alguien más mientras ella dormía.

Aurora trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras atendía a un alumno de sexto grado, el chico temblaba y sus ojos inyectados me recordaron al primer mago con quien probé el virus, los ojos estallarían de un momento a otro y preferí hacerla a un lado con una simple distracción.

-¿estas bien?- pregunte en un susurro y pase la mano por su frente, ardía en fiebre y no tardaría en caer inconciente -tomate un descanso- ella no contesto, deliraba ya cuando intentó volver con su paciente, trastabilló y la sostuve justo antes de que al pobre chico le comenzaran a sangrar los ojos, poco a poco los globos oculares se inflamaron y estallaron como si un petardo hiciera explosión dentro de ellos.

-¡Merlín!- grito Aurora y comenzó a llorar, las piernas le temblaban y se apoyo en mi, tuve que cargarla y depositarla en otra camilla, de inmediato le di las mismas dosis de medicamento que a Sy.

-trata de descansar- le susurre acomodando sus brazos sobre su estomago, pero ya no me escuchaba, dormía profundamente.

-¿encontraste algo?- Albus se me acerco mirando con preocupación a sus dos profesoras.

-solo es una combinación de antibióticos y un relajante, no se si funcione- contesté y mire a mi alrededor -no se si podamos salvarlos a todos, voy a emplear distintos métodos, es un trabajo de meses lograr saber que esta atacándolos- sentí la boca seca y un acceso de tos me hizo callar.

-¿estas bien?- preocupado Albus me sostuvo por un momento, asentí -debes cuidarte, contamos contigo- busco a alguien con la mirada - vuelve a tu despacho, voy a enviarte a alguien para que te ayude- de nuevo me dio un ataque de tos y sin decir nada regresé a mi despacho, debía tomar el antídoto en caso de haberme contagiado.

Afortunadamente tomé el medicamento a tiempo, seguí fingiendo trabajar arduamente, esperando que enfermaran las personas suficientes para justificar un porcentaje de fallos y aciertos en mis supuestos experimentos.

Alan entro de nuevo a mi despacho, lucia pálido y afiebrado.

-ten- le di de inmediato un envase, lo miro dudando -¿qué esperas?-

-ya tienes la cura- susurro afirmando mientras revisaba el liquido

-¡no, solo son pruebas!- lo miré fijamente, no debía morir, el era la felicidad de Sy, como Mina era mi propia luz -¡demonios bébelo ya!- gruñí y tragó de un solo golpe el contenido, cayó de inmediato desvanecido, creo que las pociones curativa y relajante trabajan mejor juntas.

De las cinco dosis ya había hecho uso de cuatro, extrañamente Albus y otros profesores no enfermaron, caí en la cuenta de que se trataban de los más viejos, sería interesante conocer el por que entonces el anciano que me llevara Michael cayó enfermo, al menos los mayores de setenta años se encontraban más que bien.

Paso la noche y mis tres pacientes dormían apaciblemente, sin embargo diez alumnos habían sucumbido hasta ese momento, otros tres se debatían entre la vida y la muerte gracias a una nueva poción que improvisé durante la noche, para pasar el rato aparentando preocupación e interés por el problema, dedique el resto de ese segundo día de contingencia a experimentar una vacuna con los anticuerpos de la sangre de Albus, al aplicarla en los alumnos enfermos caían en un profundo sueño pero los síntomas se detenían, a los que no habían enfermado les aplique la misma vacuna y al tercer día aparentemente la enfermedad se logró detener en el colegio.

-San Mungo encontró una cura- me informó Albus en uno de mis breves descansos –al parecer el virus es solo un tipo de resfriado exótico-

-uno muy agresivo entonces- contesté desperezándome en el diván de Mina –tuve que hacer mezclas muy potentes para lograr salvar a algunos-

-eso mismo me dijeron- susurro sentándose frente a mí –creen haber detectado el sitio donde comenzó todo- no me miraba, tomó un pergamino arrugado y distraído lo alisaba sobre su pierna.

-y…- lo miré interrogante -¿dónde?-

-por un lado se cree que fue en el ministerio, aunque algunas personas cayeron enfermas en Diagon-

-ambos son lugares muy concurridos, ¿quizás algún viajero?-me levanté adolorido de la espalda, cansado y tenso, pero debo seguir con la charada.

-eso creen, suponen que llegó primero al ministerio- seguía sin mirarme de frente –el problema es que detectaron restos del virus cerca de las salas del Wizengamot, un par de jueces murieron – procuré no sonreír satisfecho – la fuente también tenía restos del virus, de ahí fue de donde se enfermaron los primeros-

-dijiste que una niña y su padre- asintió –¿no serian ellos los portadores?-

-el departamento de salud no cree eso-

-¿departamento de salud?- lo mire curioso –¿se creo un departamento de salud?-

-si… la epidemia resultó ser muy agresiva- suspiro compungido –muchas personas jóvenes fueron víctimas mortales, el ministerio designo un departamento para investigar la situación, más de la mitad de los empleados del ministerio cayeron enfermos, muchos magos y brujas murieron antes de que San Mungo encontrara una cura, incluso la encontraron unas horas antes que tú pero…- volvió a suspirar –por no usar lechuzas o la aparición para evitar nuevos contagios no fuimos notificados sino hasta hoy –

-pudieron salvarse más alumnos- gruñí fingiendo molestia -¿qué ha declarado Fudge a la comunidad?-

-¿Fudge?- Albus me miro como si fuera un bicho alienígena –el niega todo ya lo sabes, culpa a los muggles-

-¿y por que a ellos?- ahora resulta que nuestro querido ministro tiene ideas racistas

-Alan y Sy no son la única pareja muggle mágica- suspiro – culpa a todos los muggles casados con magos y brujas de haber traído el virus – vaya, un bonus a mi trabajo.

-¿qué medidas va a tomar?- pregunté curioso, espero que no quiera meterse con ellos, apenas comienzo a escribir nombres de amigos en mi agenda, si les hace algo, mi agenda queda de nuevo en blanco.

-por ahora se ha guardado bien de hacer otros comentarios- seguía enfrascado con el pergamino que ya no estaba tan arrugado – muchos le han acusado de seguir las ideas de Voldemort-

-que Fudge… ¿sea mortífago?- no pude evitar un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿seria muy raro Severus?- ahora si Albus me miro fijamente, no tuve que mentir sobre mi respuesta.

-el Señor Tenebroso no está tan desesperado en conseguir seguidores, si quisiera al ministerio lo haría de otra manera, no enrolando a inútiles cobardes como Fudge- tuve que contener una risa burlona –además después de lo sucedido en el torneo no se ha escuchado nada más de él-

-¿no les ha convocado?- me mira con más intensidad y me bloqueo todo lo que el cansancio me permite.

-Albus, ni siquiera me ha llamado para preguntarme más sobre su hija - me encogí de hombros –me imagino que algo habrá salido mal en su intento por volver a encarnarse-

-Harry dice que…- lo interrumpí de inmediato.

-Potter estaba aterrado Albus, salio de ahí por pura suerte, la suerte que su madre le dio lo tiene bien librado hasta ahora de los intentos por parte del Señor Tenebroso para aniquilarlo- hice un ademán de fastidio –tiendes a creerle todo al chiquillo, pero entiende que si a un mago adulto y medianamente fuerte le aterra encontrarse con el Lord, ¿que va a pasar en la psique de un chiquillo de catorce años? – por la expresión de Dumbledore creo que lo estoy convenciendo – Potter se aterro, vio de frente al asesino de sus padres transfigurado en el eterno monstruo de sus pesadillas, vivió su propia pesadilla Albus, es obvio que le daría una capacidad sobrehumana, que exageraría los poderes del Señor Oscuro cuando éste no es ni una octava parte de lo que fue- creo que lo estoy convenciendo más.

-pero mato a Cedric- susurro como buscando un argumento para sostener lo que Potter declaro esa noche.

-pude matarlo yo mismo de haberlo querido hacer- respondí sin darle tanta importancia al hecho –el avada kedabra no es tan difícil cuando ya sabes hacerlo- me encogí de hombros –pudo haberlo matado cualquiera de los que ya estaban ahí y Potter en su situación pudo interpretar que "él" lo había matado-

-entonces para ti, Harry miente- suspiro como si esperara al menos mi apoyo moral.

-te repito que el niño estaba aterrado, tu mismo supiste como volví esa noche, los poderes del Lord no estaban completos, si su finalidad era matarme por supuesta traición se contuvo porque solo podía hacerme un simple crucio- creo que lo he convencido porque se pone de pie y avanza cansinamente hasta la puerta.

Salí junto con el para revisar la situación que se vivía en la improvisada enfermería, ya no se escuchaban lamentos o llantos ahogados, los sobrevivientes dormían apaciblemente en sus camillas. No se si por su media sangre de gigante, Hagrid sin necesidad del antídoto ya se encontraba en perfecto estado.

-vuelve a tu casa- me dijo con gesto agotado, Poppy trastabillaba revisando a los enfermos, las fiebres ya habían desaparecido y los cuerpos de los que fallecieron, en total veinticuatro alumnos y un profesor se encontraban aislados en otro salón, protegidos con conjuros y hechizos aislantes para que el Ministerio dispusiera que hacer con los cuerpos.

-¿estas seguro que quieres que me vaya?- estaba más que agotado, la presión de seis días atrás ya me pasaba factura y aunque con el antídoto logre salir avante del contagio, parecía que me recuperaba de la enfermedad, con un gesto Albus me libero de permanecer más tiempo en el colegio.

Una hora después ya estaba en casa, Jumble estaba más que histérico y dedico esos tres días a pasar y repasar el aseo de la casa, al menos lucia perfectamente limpia.

-La amita le ha estado buscando - fue lo primero que me dijo con el reproche de la preocupación en sus enormes ojos; no le contesté y subí de inmediato a mi dormitorio, el espejo yacía en la mesita de noche y sin más la llamé.

No me contestó, supuse que estaría ocupada en sus estudios o descansando, así que me di una ducha relajante, tan solo poner la cabeza en la almohada y caí profundamente dormido.

-Severus- la voz de Wilhemina me despertó de golpe, la intensidad de la luz del día era como de media tarde y me encontraba desorientado, hambriento y preocupado por ella.

-Mina- levanté de golpe el espejo, pero su reflejo no estaba; confundido talle mis ojos y me senté en la cama.

-Creo que no deberías levantarte- la voz clara de Mina me hizo levantar la mirada, de pie recargada en el dintel de la puerta de la habitación y sus brazos cruzados, con sus ojos violetas clavados en mi y un gesto de preocupación marcado en su rostro- has dormido poco en realidad, Jumby me dijo que llegaste poco antes de mediodía y apenas son las cinco de la tarde- ni señales de que estuvo fuera tres largos meses, solo estaba ahí, de pie y mirándome fijamente.

-¿eres una alucinación?- no quise moverme, no quise que por un gesto mío desapareciera.

-eso quisieras profesor- ahora más seria dio unos pasos y se sentó a mi lado -vine a cuidarte porque Jumby me dijo que no habías vuelto en varios días- con una suave caricia me hizo volver a la cama -trata de descansar, voy por algo para que comas- el crujido del colchón al levantarse me confirmo que no era una alucinación.

Desde que ella llegó a mi vida comíamos el en colegio o algo de comida rápida, cuando Jumble vino a vivir con nosotros, el preparaba los alimentos; pero ahora fue ella quien preparo mi cena, el sabor era distinto, intenso y agradable, contraria a su costumbre ahora estaba silenciosa, partía la comida y la depositaba con ternura en mi boca.

-estoy cansado, no lisiado- rezongue y ella solo sonrió dándome otro bocado para callarme.

-estas extenuado, fueron muchos días de trabajo, el enano ya me lo dijo todo- susurro mientras partía un poco de carne asada -creí que habías enfermado y pedí permiso en la facultad, me dieron unos días, afortunadamente la alerta médica no afectó el ingreso a Londres- no sonreía ahora, se veía preocupada, unas ojeras marcaban sus ojos y estaba mucho más delgada.

-ya viste que estoy bien- susurre deteniendo su mano que estaba a punto de darme otro bocado -ahora dime como estás- tome su mejilla y la hice mirarme de frente.

-ahora me encuentro mejor- intento sonreír -te extrañe tanto- con cuidado bajó la charola con comida que tenia en las piernas y me abrazo con fuerza, como si quisiera ocultarse de algo… o alguien.

-dime ¿qué paso?- buscaba mirarla de frente pero ella lo evitaba, refugio su rostro en mi cuello y claramente sentía como evitaba llorar.

-no me sueltes ¿quieres?- susurro -nunca me dejes- acaricie sus cabellos ahora cortos hasta sus hombros, bese su mejilla y ella poco a poco movió su rostro para besarnos suavemente en los labios.

-te extrañe- susurre sin soltarla y sin dejar de saborear el calor que nos unía, no fue un beso apasionado, ni un arranque violento nos hizo reencontrarnos, ella estaba dolida, herida y por ahora solo necesitaba estar en paz.

-gracias- susurro después de permanecer largo tiempo abrazados, sus labios ya no estaban fríos o temblorosos, sonreían confiadamente mientras se mantenía refugiada en mi abrazo.

-¿de que?- la mire fijamente, acomodando mechones rebeldes del cabello rojo que tanto extrañaba.

-por estar aquí- volvió a acurrucarse -creí que con las ordenes de papá estarías por más tiempo en el colegio o en otro lado-

-de hecho así fue- conteste acariciándole la mejilla -y estoy esperando el llamado de tu padre-

-¿por lo del virus?- pregunto curiosa tomando mi brazo y delineando con ternura la marca que su padre me había puesto muchos años atrás.

-eso ya terminó, fue la primera parte de su plan- susurre - la verdadera guerra está por comenzar- la abrace con fuerza -en estos días atacamos Azkaban-

-no vayas- haciendo un puchero me abrazo tan fuerte que entendí su temor -quédate conmigo, hazme el amor, párteme en miles de pedazos, pero no vayas-

-lo siento princesa, no voy a prometértelo- la atraje con más fuerza y ya no insistió, solo se dejo abrazar, volví a dormir ahora más tranquilo, sintiendo su calor cerca de mi.

Cayó la noche y me levanté para prepararme, sabia que esa noche se llevaba a cabo el ataque a la prisión, Mina dormía tranquila abrazando una almohada; mientras me vestía para salir a la primera batalla de esta nueva guerra no pude dejar de verla menos de un minuto, era difícil saber si volvería o no esa noche.

La quemadura en mi brazo me hizo estremecer más de lo normal, no fue miedo a resultar herido o morir, fue temor de no volver a casa, dejarla sola, en ese estado de tristeza y sobre todo desamparada.

-princesa, debo irme- susurre a su oído, hizo un ruidito y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-llévame- murmuro mirándome con ojos tristes, negué sin decir nada más. Como sonámbula se levantó de la cama, me tendió los brazos y nos abrazamos con fuerza -por favor, ten mucho cuidado-

-lo tendré, no te preocupes- contesté en voz baja con los labios pegados a su oído.

-no… no te vayas a morir- la voz le temblaba y sentí la humedad de sus lagrimas en mi cuello, acaricie su cabello sin decidirme a soltarla, Era la primera vez en más de veinte años que me negaba a salir a cumplir una misión.

-tranquilízate, no va a pasarme nada- afloje el abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo -voy a volver- la boca seca y un cosquilleo en el estomago me recordó esa sensación de temor de mis primeras misiones; antes era por el miedo natural a morir, ahora el motivo era distinto, la sensación que por años viví después de la muerte de Lily, tener una muerte rápida y desaparecer en la nada mientras alguien llora tu perdida por toda una vida; un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda… ¡maldición me estoy ablandando!

-Debo irme- la tomé por los hombros y la alejé de mi –en caso de que no vuelva…- intentó interrumpirme pero no se lo permití –Entiende que no voy a ningún duelo de niños, es una guerra la que vamos a comenzar- lagrimas gruesas recorrían sus mejillas y tuve que reprimir el impulso de secarlas – si no vuelvo quiero que entiendas algo, mi muerte no va a ser culpa de nadie, ni siquiera de tu padre, es mi decision salir en este momento, no es tu culpa que lleguen a lastimarme porque en el momento en que salga por esa puerta mis pensamientos sobre ti van a quedar cerrados, voy a concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer y tu quedas fuera de mi mente- un gesto de angustia se reflejo ahora en su pálida piel pero no dijo nada, apretó los labios –pero también quiero decirte que estos años que has estado a mi lado han sido los mejores de toda mi vida – la imagen debió resultar algo extraña, con mi túnica de mortífago, tieso por la armadura que portaba, con mi mascara de demonio en una mano –gracias princesa- ahora si, le di un beso profundo y apasionado que recibió sin más, me abrazo y una suave presión en mi espalda me hizo saber que buscaba abrazarme lo mas fuerte que sus delgados brazos le permitían.

- si alguien te toca, si llegas con un solo rasguño… lo mato- prometió dulcemente, pegada a mis labios mejor despedida no pudo haber recibido un soldado que sale a pelear – y si te mueres créeme que no voy a dejarte descansar- intentó sonreír – te lo juro- nos envolvimos en otro fuerte abrazo y en ese momento la marca en mi brazo quemo con más intensidad.

-debo irme- susurre separándola con suavidad.

-cuídate- murmuro mirándome fijamente, la última imagen que tuve de ella antes de salir de casa fue esa, hincada en nuestra cama mirandome preocupada, con su cabello alborotado, abrazándose a ella misma.

.

.

.

.

.

**Comentarios:**

**Sevsnape, gracias por tu comentario; me gusta poner a más de uno de narrador, a veces las historias cambian desde el punto de vista del quien te cuenta las cosas ¿no crees?, sobre el gore, me encanta, soy gorefan jaja, y es a veces difícil de describirlo en palabras pero creo que me esta funcionando, vienen más escenas, el virus no solo hizo daño estos días donde apenas se hizo conocer… quise modernizar el asunto de la guerra mágica, creo que alguien como Voldie no se va a quedar unicamente con las herramientas conocidas, como en capitulos atrás dijo uno de mis persos, debes ir cinco pasos adelante del enemigo, el Ministerio ni siquiera cuenta con un Departamento de Salud, se creen intocables y este virus les está demostrando que aunque son mas longevos, son tan mortales como los muggles y un bichito microscopico se los ha mostrado.**

**Hola Cardiel, gracias por tu comentario!.****Como bien recuerdas, les he comentado que los capis a veces no tendrán hilo con la historia, pero ya solté algo de sopa con Sevsnape, el virus es la ultima arma de Voldie, o sea que por ahora Mina no lo es, Nagini proviene de un país que continuamente crece en el asunto belico y ella no esta exenta como buena mortifaga de conocer esos avances, no veremos rifles o armas de alta tecnología porque la magia no les permite funcionar, pero los bichitos son un buen medio de ataque.**

**Sev menos sarcastico… si, creo que el pobre ya está cambiando, si recuerdas el capi donde se nos puso hasta las manitas se lo dijo a Mina "-el pobrecito era tan malo-" algo en él esta cambiando, claro que para su entorno no debe ser tan notorio y por ahora se lo ha dejado claro a Albus con sus respuestas frias y sobre todo que no le importa decir que él mataría fácilmente con un avada a cualquiera, pero el hecho de que Sy (antes Emma thompson ahora Uma T.) sea feliz y el en cierta forma haya participado en unirla con Alan demuestra que si esta cambiando, que valora a sus amigos que le apoyan aun sabiendo quien es y que hace aunque no estén muy de acuerdo; pero tampoco niega que quiere ver rodar las cabezas del jurado que lo ha acosado por años, o el ministerio que estorba para sus fines tanto como mortífago como mago ambicioso que es.**

**Atabik-San… Erick por ahora no sabemos que está haciendo, como pudiste leer, Mina sufre por algo que le sucedió en América, ¿qué fue?, paciencia para que ella misma nos lo cuente.**

**Sobre el sado voldie-bella lo estoy trabajando con mucha calma y creciente detalle como a ustedes les gusta, no me acelero para hacerlo super y bueno como va por otro lado de la historia central no hay mucho problema con publicarlo mas adelante, va a ser casi un one-shot independiente a nuestra historia.**


	51. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Mundo Harry Potter de Jo, Mina es mi chica linda y la historia sale de mis locas neuronas…y no recibo $ por ella, así que sus comentarios son una paga excelente.**

**AVISO. algunas escenas gore o sangrientas, si tu imaginacion vuela y esto te quita el sueño, mejor no sigas adelante.**

**Capitulo 53**

La isla cercana a Azkaban fue el punto de reunión, la escasa población de la pequeña comunidad pesquera no se dio cuenta de que cientos de hombres y mujeres se apostaban en el lado poniente de su pequeño paraíso; al aparecerme aun faltaban muchos de los magos y brujas que estaban bajo mis ordenes, Lord Voldemort de pie e inmóvil en la orilla de un precipicio miraba impasible hacia la oscura silueta de la prisión, su túnica ondeaba con furia al viento.

—Mi Señor— susurre poniendo una rodilla al piso –cuando usted ordene—

—Severus, mi querido Severus— giro lentamente sonriendo – estoy tan orgulloso de tu trabajo en la primera parte de nuestro plan –me indico que me pusiera de pie y camine a su lado hasta donde unas hogueras eran el punto de reunión de los mortifagos convocados, puso en mis manos un pergamino enrollado mientras hablaba sobre los efectos de la epidemia – murieron nada menos que setenta y tres aurores, jóvenes prometedores según el tierno discurso de Fudge en sus funerales— rio con burla por lo bajo – además de cinco jueces del Wizengamot – lo miré sorprendido –si mi querido Snape, cinco… el ministerio no quiso manejar las cifras reales—

—son excelentes noticias mi señor— susurre metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica –además le tengo un pequeño presente— saque el mismo tubo de ensaye que Nagini me diera días atrás, ahora conteniendo unos pocos mililitros de sustancia roja y espesa, Lord lo tomo con cuidado, sus largos y finos dedos manipularon curiosos el envase de cristal y me miro interrogante –sangre de Albus Dumbledore, fue inmune al virus y me permitió revisar su sangre para salvar a otros— sonreí de lado, satisfecho al ver su expresión.

—no puede ser— siseo y después soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar a los demás mortifagos —¡ no puede ser, sangre del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore!— todos lo miraron confundidos y luego me miraron entendiendo la situación —¡vean, partida de mediocres zalameros!— triunfante levantaba en lo alto el pequeño tubo, yo solo lo miraba sin decir palabra –¡esta…esta es la respuesta a todas sus intrigas!— encaró directamente a Lucius Malfoy plantándole la muestra en el rostro —¡mira esto Lucius! – el rubio abrió los ojos en un gesto de miedo y luego me miro sin saber que hacer o decir –eras el primero en injuriarlo, en decir que me estaba traicionando, pero no… ¡sangre de Albus Dumbledore! –y de nuevo dejo escuchar esa carcajada propia de él, un psicópata, un asesino sin corazón.

—pídeme lo que sea Severus… ¡hazlo!— apreté los labios, no podía cometer ningún error en este momento.

—lo hice solo para servirle amo— susurre –por ahora creo que lo principal es atacar Azkaban y salir triunfantes en ello— me puse la mascara de demonio, solo podía escuchar mi respiración, los ruidos externos llegaban un poco apagados, el Lord de nuevo me sonrió, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sus ojos viperinos entrecerrados como rendijas me miraron fijamente.

—eres un diamante enorme entre mis tesoros Severus, has servido bien a nuestra causa, a mi sangre misma la has cuidado con esmero, y te juro que serás el mejor recompensado de todos mis fieles seguidores— puso su mano en mi hombro, un peso enorme, una responsabilidad tremenda más desde ahora.

Los licántropos comenzaron a aullar y la luna salio de entre las nubes, pude entonces apreciar el tamaño de nuestro ejercito; al menos una treintena de gigantes, varones en su totalidad ya avanzaban atravesando el pequeño estrecho marino que separaba a la isla principal de la isla donde se encontraba la prisión, la profundidad del agua no era suficiente para cubrirles hasta el pecho y en sus hombros y brazos llevaban licántropos, algunos ya convertidos, otros todavía con forma humana.

—Fenrir va a atacar primero, algunos de los lobos son magos y tienen la tarea de debilitar los escudos protectores, Lammar por su lado va a atacar para eliminar a los vigías— Voldemort me señalo hacia la parte superior de la construcción y yo revisaba el pergamino que resultó ser el plano del lugar con los nombres de los presos marcados –los dementores se unirán a los vampiros en cuanto inicie el ataque— siseo extasiado – y tu mi querido Severus, junto con tu contingente van a entrar directamente a Azkaban—

—como acordamos mi señor— contesté, mire a mis espaldas y un grupo de aproximadamente doscientos magos y brujas oscuros me miraban tras sus mascaras —¡Lucius!— grité y dio un paso al frente –toma a cincuenta de los nuestros, ustedes encabezarán el ataque, selecciona a los más diestros y ágiles para matar y destruir; Bellatrix, tu lleva a veinticinco y comienzas a destruir las puertas que se te pongan enfrente, ¿entendido?— la bruja hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza — ¡Rodolphus!— el esposo de Bellatrix se alejo de ella a mi señal parándose a mi lado –tu llevarás a cincuenta de los mejores en maldiciones imperdonables, van directamente sobre los aurores y las defensas que aún sigan en pie— Lestrange asintió y avanzo para organizar a su contingente.

—¡El resto de ustedes van a seguirme; revisaremos concienzudamente cada celda, cada habitación utilizando nuestras varitas para localizar a los prisioneros— desenfunde la varita que elegí para ese momento, la primer varita de un mago con quien tuve un duelo a mis escasos doce años y afortunadamente para mi, el pobre infeliz no conocía tantos hechizos oscuros como yo; esa varita era de excelente calidad y muy poderosa, apropiada para este momento.

–Al llegar al cementerio, quiero que cada uno de ustedes convoque un ataúd, Lord dio la orden de llevarnos hasta nuestros muertos— todos gritaron entusiasmados por este primer ataque, por esa fuerza que nos movía a ir en contra de las reglas ministeriales, de las aparentes falacias de nuestro mundo, no podíamos dar marcha atrás.

Un rugido lejano, proveniente de las costas de la pequeña isla que albergaba la prisión nos hizo callar, ansiosos dirigimos la mirada hacia el sitio y la luna ilumino la escena.

Volando por la parte superior de Azkaban, Lammar y los vampiros magos lanzaban hechizos y conjuros a los que guardaban almenas y torres, los cuerpos caían y los chupasangre los atrapaban al vuelo, desgarrándoles gargantas y acallando con eso sus gritos de espanto, en ese momento los dementores se agruparon y comenzaron a volar rodeando la prisión, cuando detectaban a algún guardia entraban de inmediato y dos o tres sombras sacaban volando al pobre desdichado dando alaridos de terror, la cima rocosa en el sureste de la pequeña isla en pocos minutos quedo cubierta de cadáveres destrozados que eran lanzados contra la costa y decenas de tiburones comenzaron a llegar atraídos por el sabor de la sangre en el agua salada, dando cuenta de los que se encontraban casi flotando en el fuerte oleaje; Fenrir dio un fuerte aullido, era nuestra señal para entrar en acción.

Lucius grito un "adelante" y su contingente lo siguió en forma de gruesas volutas de humo negro, en segundos llegaron a la playa principal de la isla y los disparos de las varitas iluminaban las secciones que invadían, los gritos fueron disminuyendo y esa fue la señal para que Bellatrix avanzara con su grupo, los estallidos del conjuro bombarda máxima hacían cimbrar hasta el farallón donde nos encontrábamos.

Rodolphus siguió casi de inmediato a su mujer, de la que escuchábamos sus carcajadas histéricas al destruir la construcción, el grupo que limpiaría nuestro camino ya estaba ubicado en su sitio, pocos aurores y guardias mantenían aún sus puestos, luces verdes de decenas de avadas iluminaban pasillos y ventanas, entonces di una señal con la varita y mi grupo de inmediato se movilizó.

Aparecimos frente a las destruidas puertas principales, Bellatrix es buena cuando hace lo que le gusta, las murallas se encontraban cuarteadas y los repentinos conjuros explosivos las hacían vibrar con fuerza.

Entramos y los cuerpos sin vida de algunos aurores fueron lo primero que vimos, cuerpos destazados por las garras de los licántropos, aplastados y desmembrados por los gigantes salvajes; pasamos algunas puertas de madera vieja y apolillada, la seguridad física no era tan importante para el estúpido ministro teniendo el efímero control sobre los dementores y sobre todo, a los magos sin varitas y disminuidos emocionalmente para realizar cualquier conjuro sencillo.

Ordené a tres grupos subir hasta las almenas, mientras yo me dirigí al patio central donde se encontraban varias puertas de acero según los planos que Nagini obtuvo con uno de sus espías en el ministerio, ahí debían encontrarse los mortifagos más valiosos.

Alecto y Amycus Carrow se encontraban en las primeras celdas según el plano que me entregó Lord Voldemort al principio del ataque.

Un viejo auror gemía adolorido por el ataque recibido por parte de Bellatrix, sus piernas habían desaparecido y un charco sanguinolento corría desde sus miembros mutilados hasta la puerta donde se encontraba presa Alecto.

—¡a un lado!— grite y la puerta salio disparada hecha trizas después de mi conjuro, Alecto se encontraba encadenada, sucia y rodeada de insectos y roedores.

—¡por fin!— grito con voz afónica —¡por fin mi Señor!— uno de los magos de mi grupo entro a la apestosa celda y la libero, la saco casi arrastrando mientras una bruja destruía la puerta de la celda de Amycus.

—¡mi varita!— chillo Alecto, revise de inmediato el mapa, las varitas habían sido destruidas y sus astillas se encontraban almacenadas en los sótanos del lugar.

—¡ustedes tres!— señalé a unos magos que esperaban ordenes –¡bajen a los sótanos, llévense a Alecto y a Amycus para que localicen los restos de sus varitas y tráiganlos a este patio de inmediato!— las explosiones provocadas por Bellatrix eran ensordecedoras, dudo que después de este ataque el lugar pueda ser habitado de nuevo.

—encontramos el cementerio Severus— Lucius se acercó a mí discretamente –hemos intentado sacar a muchos de los que han sido enterrados pero el ministerio incineró muchos cuerpos—

—dispersen las cenizas en el mar, que no quede ni uno solo de nosotros en este sitio— gruñí mientras destruía otra de las enormes puertas haciendo saltar el metal fundido.

—¿qué demonios?— un hombre delgado y tan sucio como sus compañeros presos colgaba de unas cadenas

—¡eres libre Gibbons!— grite mientras destrozaba las cadenas y el hombre caía pesadamente –¡libérenlo y llévenlo con los Carrow a buscar los restos de sus varitas!—

Estaba a punto de abrir una cuarta celda cuando la puerta explotó de adentro hacia fuera; un hombre enorme que solo puedo describir como un semigigante salio enarbolando una varita.

—¡malditos mortifagos!— gritaba con voz ronca, lucia confundido y se tambaleaba, pude esquivar un golpe de su enorme rodilla y le lance un hechizo petrificador, cayó cual largo era y ordené que lo tuvieran vigilado, se trataba de un viejo auror que se escondió en las cámaras.

Entre a otras dos celdas donde desgraciadamente los presos murieron semanas atrás y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta los guardianes, los restos resecos y momificados de un hombre y una adolescente colgaban de las cadenas empotradas en la pared; al abrir la puerta de la celda de la joven una corriente de aire movió sus restos, desintegrándolos casi por completo.

—¡Jugson!— llame a uno recién liberado que mataba con sus manos al auror mutilado para robarle su varita –toma los restos de esta niña y llévalos a tierra firme— éste obedeció de inmediato mis ordenes y salimos del circulo del patio.

El ataque aéreo comandado por Lammar continuaba, se podían escuchar gemir a los dementores extasiados en la orgía de almas que succionaban de los aurores que aún daban pelea en la parte superior de la prisión; los vampiros atrapaban a los infortunados que caían ya sin alma y terminaban el trabajo de los dementores, clavando sus afilados dientes en los cuellos tibios, el sonido de la traquea al romperse, el chorro de sangre en sus bocas les provocaban risas, gritos de triunfo, algunos saboreaban lentamente a sus victimas, tomando tierra cerca de nosotros, sujetando en intimo abrazo a sus victimas agonizantes.

Por parte del contingente de Fenrir, los licántropos se daban su propio festín; no tenían permiso de convertir a nadie, así que debían aniquilar a quien se pusiera frente a ellos, su trabajo termino mucho antes que el nuestro y muchos estaban echados tranquilamente, saboreando entrañas o extremidades como perros callejeros que se han robado un trozo de res en la carnicería. Otros disputaban pedazos de cuerpos con los gigantes, que de un bocado quitaban piernas y brazos a los cadáveres que yacían en las orillas del mar, algunos incluso se atrevían a tomar a los tiburones que se acercaron para robar su botín, la costa ya no tenia cadáveres completos, solo pedazos mutilados, restos irreconocibles, ni siquiera podía decirse que pertenecieron alguna vez a un ser humano.

Las explosiones causadas por los grupos de Malfoy y los Lestrange eran ensordecedoras, mientras atravesábamos el patio, restos de paredes y mampostería caían amenazando con lesionarnos, así que entramos de nuevo y ordené a un grupo de brujas jóvenes que se llevaran a los recién rescatados a la playa para atenderlos, revisarlos y sobre todo, que en el montón de cajas que sacaban de los sótanos fueran buscando los restos de sus varitas.

Fui subiendo con un grupo que poco a poco disminuía hasta que me encontré totalmente solo, faltaban de ese lado solo ocho celdas, según el mapa vacías, cosa que constate con hechizos sencillos para volar las puertas, la última sin embargo estaba más que protegida, intenté derribar parte del muro para poder revisarla, lo peor era que el mapa no decía quien se encontraba ahí.

La puerta comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, gritos apagados salían de la celda, así que primero intente abrirla con un conjuro explosivo sencillo que fue rebotado y me impacto directamente, lanzándome un par de metros haciéndome chocar con el muro detrás de mi.

Aturdido me puse de pie, debía buscar la manera de abrir la celda, eran mis órdenes y si fallaba bien podía despedirme de mi racha de buena suerte con el Señor Tenebroso.

Ni siquiera bombardas máximas pudieron hacer ceder un poco la puerta, ni un rasguño mostraba mis esfuerzos por abrirla. Aunque una vocecilla en mi cabeza me hizo acercarme a la puerta "lo mas sencillo puede ser lo mas acertado"… tome el pomo de la puerta y esta dejo de sacudirse, la voz en el interior dejo de gritar, gire poco a poco la esfera de metal helado y un clic me indico que no tenia llave; ¡vaya! Que simple… pensaba eso cuando un viento fortísimo volvió a dispararme hacia el muro contrario.

Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años y dos metros de estatura me miraba furioso desde el interior de la celda, dos jóvenes aterrados se encontraban acurrucados en uno de los rincones hechos un ovillo.

—¡no te atrevas maldito asesino!— grito el hombre, enarbolaba su varita rabioso y sin gritar el conjuro me lanzó haciéndome golpear con fuerza el muro, sacando el aire de mis pulmones, actué rápido y gire en el piso levantándome fuera de su rango de tiro, un liquido tibio humedeció mi costado derecho.

No dije nada, solo dispare una y otra vez hacia el hombre que como una enorme mole salio de la celda, los impactos de mis conjuros solo lo hacían trastabillar mas no caía, un reducto hizo añicos el muro a su lado y parte del techo cayo sobre él, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos, aproveche y lancé un sectusempra que logro mutilarle parte del rostro, más no hizo un gesto de dolor, ni un solo ruido, solo siguió avanzando hacia mi, perdió la varita cuando el techo lo golpeo y ahora buscaba detenerme con sus propias manos.

—avada kedabra— susurre casi sin aliento, retrocediendo ante el enorme hombretón, el conjuro golpeo directamente en su cabeza, los ojos quedaron en blanco más no cayo, lance un bombarda y su brazo derecho quedo destrozado, un muñón sangrante se extendía hacia mi, ¿qué demonios era eso?

El tipo estaba ya a unos pasos de mi, solo se me ocurrió lanzar un fyrefiend, el cuerpo se encendió de inmediato, pedazos de piel carbonizada comenzaron a dejar un rastro más no se detenía, tuve que moverme rápidamente para salir de su camino, giro ágilmente y comenzó a seguirme, pedazos de ropa y carne quemados quedaban tras el, sus órganos internos comenzaban a quemarse y goteaban como cera liquida más el cuerpo no caía, fue cuando me percaté de que no eran dos, sino tres personas las que se ocultaban en la celda; una mujer joven guiaba con su varita los movimientos del cadáver que poco a poco me daba alcance, logré mediante un conjuro lanzarle un enorme trozo de muro distrayéndola, en cuanto bajo su varita el esqueleto incendiado cayó al suelo convertido en una hoguera pestilente.

—¡no te atrevas!— grito, fue lo ultimo ya que con un imperius pude contenerla de inmediato, tuve que aguantar el impulso de hacer un buen crucio con ella, el costado me dolía tremendamente, pero no había tiempo para nada más; mire al interior de la celda y los jóvenes solo se abrazaban temblando.

—¡arrojen sus varitas!— ordene y obedientes me lanzaron no solo sus varitas, uno de ellos era una chica que se puso de pie y lanzó también un objeto plano y plateado, el trozo de un espejo de doble cara.

—el ministerio ha sido notificado, en poco tiempo vendrán— susurro con voz temblorosa; no me tomé la molestia de responderle, con un gesto les indique que salieran al pasillo y con la auror bajo mi influjo los hice bajar hasta el patio donde Alecto y su hermano me esperaban, ya armados.

—no van a funcionar bien esas varas— les dije sin soltar el conjuro sobre la auror –ellos tenían estas, así que acabemos pronto con esto— arroje a sus pies las varitas de los tres prisioneros.

Alecto sonriente dio un paso, tomo el rostro del muchacho que ahora temblaba, las manos sucias de la mortífago acariciaron las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas del auror.

—¿ahora lloras?— susurro pegando sus labios resecos en las tersas mejillas – anoche todavía me llamabas perra asesina mientras te divertías— con la otra mano presiono con fuerza la entrepierna del chico –te burlabas de que yo no me divertía como tu, ¿recuerdas maldito sangre sucia? –apretó con más fuerza, otros mortifagos ya se reunían con nosotros y miraban la escena sin interrumpirla.

—suéltame asquerosa asesina— más que una exigencia, el chico suplicaba con un llanto apagado.

—claro que voy a soltarte cariño— ronroneo Alecto divertida –pero voy a llevarme un par de recuerditos de ti— pego sus labios a los labios suaves del chico, mordiéndolos hasta hacerlos sangrar —¿recuerdas el día que llegue aquí?— la mujer ahora se regodeaba en nuestro triunfo, los hechizos explosivos eran cada vez menos, vampiros y dementores comenzaban a abrir más su rango de ataque y no dudo que la población pesquera cercana comenzara ya a perder gente.

—la basura llega cualquier día— gimió la chica que hasta ahora no había dicho nada, la manteníamos hincada junto con la otra mujer, supongo que ambos eran aurores principiantes y tanto el montón de cenizas en que se convirtió el tipo que me ataco, como la que ahora tenia bajo el imperius eran sus entrenadores.

—¡shht!— Amycus la hizo callar con un chistido y una fuerte bofetada –es cosa de mi hermanita y tu noviecito— sonrió torcidamente –tú y yo nos divertiremos mas tarde muñequita—

—¿ya escuchaste? A mi hermanito le gusta tu novia, es una chica con tanta suerte— Alecto no soltaba a su presa, una mancha húmeda marcaba ahora la entrepierna del muchacho –hmm, esto no es lo que pienso… ¿duele mucho cariño?— él no contesto, sudaba copiosamente y apretaba los ojos y los labios conteniendo un grito de dolor –a ti no te importó si me dolía o no— susurro y apretó con fuerza clavando sus uñas haciendo que su victima se retorciera y gritara con fuerza.

—Alecto date prisa— ordené, teníamos que volver pronto a la playa.

—como digas— contesto algo molesta –ya viste cariño, me están apresurando— soltó al auror y dio un paso atrás, cinco marcas sanguinolentas comenzaron a manchar los pantalones del chico donde antes se clavaron las garras de la bruja –¿podría alguien prestarme una varita?— le lanzaron una y ella la tomo de inmediato –veamos cariño, ¿recuerdas tus clases de duelo?— el muchacho apenas y pudo ponerse de pie.

—no voy a caer en tu juego— contesto soltando su varita.

—¡se ha rendido!— grito el hermano de la mortifaga, levantó la varita y se la arrojo a Alecto.

—no ha terminado aquí cariñito— siseo la bruja levantando su trofeo y dando un grito de triunfo.

—maldita sea Alecto tenemos que irnos— gruño Lucius. Cada uno de nosotros nos fuimos desapareciendo ya fuera con un preso herido, un auror prisionero o los restos de alguno de nuestros compañeros.

Lord Voldemort ya nos esperaba en su mansión, los liberados eran llevados de inmediato a las habitaciones que se prepararon anticipadamente para recibirlos; quienes llevaban los huesos de quienes murieron en prisión los acomodaban respetuosamente en una enorme plancha de concreto que Petter había armado mientras se desarrollaba la batalla, los que llevábamos prisioneros los encadenábamos en los sótanos, la diversión apenas comenzaba para algunos.

—veo que ha sido un rotundo éxito— Nagini nos miraba satisfecha sometiendo a los prisioneros.

—gracias a usted mi señora— susurre quitándome la mascara mortifaga, el costado me dolía bastante y respiraba con dificultad –el mapa fue de gran ayuda—

—¿qué te sucedió?— no era preocupación lo que la hacia preguntar por mi estado, sonreía y miraba morbosa la mancha húmeda en mi túnica.

—un auror me dio una paliza antes de convertirlo en fogata— susurre –pero no es tan grave como para perderme la fiesta— respire profundo y salí del sótano.

—¡Severus!— la chica Carrow me grito desde las escaleras, bajo corriendo a mi encuentro y me abrazó con fuerza, creo que en ese momento fue cuando se me rompió la cuarta costilla —¡me ha dicho el Señor Tenebroso que tu dirigiste parte de nuestro rescate!— ahora era una joven y guapa mujer emocionada por ser de nuevo libre, nada que ver con la bruja sedienta de sangre y venganza de minutos atrás.

—te falta romperle las costillas a Fenrir y a Lammar, ellos también tuvieron mucho que ver— gemí adolorido zafándome de su abrazo.

—lo se— sonrió divertida –pero si de abrazar a un hombre lobo a un vampiro o a ti, eres la mejor opción— me guiño el ojo –debo agradecerte apropiadamente— demonios, ¿no tuvo bastante con la continua violación por parte del muchacho que ahora lloriqueaba en el sótano?

—agradezco tu oferta— afortunadamente mi mascara fría no ha cambiado en lo absoluto –pero por ahora solo quiero una poción para reparar mis costillas— la chica torció los labios molesta –quizás en otro momento— apreté mi costado y la deje parada frente a las escaleras, el dolor era insoportable.

Casi amanecía cuando el efecto de las pociones curativas que tomé quito totalmente el dolor; el Señor Tenebroso entró en ese momento a la habitación que se acondiciono como enfermería, muchos resultaron heridos más no tuvimos bajas como los aurores, Voldemort sonreía satisfecho.

—mis fieles seguidores— siseo mirándonos desde la puerta –su sangre ha borrado del mapa uno de los sitios más infames del mundo mágico— comenzó a caminar entre los heridos y los que fueron rescatados –ustedes fueron nuestros mártires y recibirán los honores que merecen— dijo a Amycus que se dejaba asear por una bruja joven que coqueteaba con él desde su llegada a la mansión.

—ustedes— se dirigió a los que curábamos nuestras heridas –su sangre los convierte en héroes a nuestra causa— me miró fijamente –mis comandantes reafirmaron su lealtad hacia mi, y serán recompensados ampliamente— avanzó directamente hacia mi –Severus, voy a encomendarte una nueva misión, se que la cumplirás sin chistar— bajo la voz hasta un nivel en que solo yo podía escucharlo.

—trae a mi pequeña— sonrió entrecerrando los ojos –quiero conocerla y que ella me conozca—

—¿aunque ella se encuentre en…? – pregunté confundido.

—donde se encuentre, ve y tráemela ahora pues quiero compartir con ella el triunfo de anoche— y dio media vuelta sin darme oportunidad de decir nada más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMENTARIOS**

**Sexy chica… ¡no seas cruel! ¡Trato de actualizar al menos dos veces por semana!... XD voy a ver si puedo hacerlo tres veces… pero eso significaría que tal vez no queden tan a lo que Mina nos cuenta… mejor ármate de paciencia jejeje.**

**Mi compromiso con ustedes es actualizar lo mas continuo posible (he visto fics que actualizan cada año!) y sobre todo, terminar la historia, no hay nada mas frustrante que comenzar a leer algo que no se tuvo la gentileza de terminar por respeto a los lectores; me he topado con perfiles llenos de historias inconclusas, eso no se vale, se me hace una grosería para quienes se toman su tiempo de leer nuestras locuras.**

**Ha! Y te aviso que viene un M… pero por ahora este sencillo gore espero sea de tu agrado, viene uno súper gore creo que en dos capis más.**

**Atabik—San, Dumbledore es un… hmm no digo que es porque sonaría muy grosero de mi parte y las respeto mucho… pero no lo quiero nadita y bueno como esta historia ya no tiene nada que ver con la de Row… Albusito la va a pasar algo difícil ÑACA ÑACAAA**

**Y ¿cómo supiste que Sev va a untarle miel a Mina?... bueno no solo miel… va a ser un M muy goloso jejeje, tendrá algunos carbohidratos, pero eso si, con muchísimo ejercicio jajaja**

**Tatoo… aquí esta el capi, ojala te guste! Habrá un M, don't worry!**

**ACTUALIZACION EN LA NOCHE DEL DÍA DE PUBLICACIÓN.**

**Atabik me dejo un comentario que me hizo dar cuenta que mi comentario se lee como si fuera en mal plan, se que quienes escribimos aqui tenemos una vida fuera del ciberespacio, pero creo que si nos metemos en el ajo de escribir, al menos debemos tomar una historia y poco a poco irla actualizando, es una responsabilidad ya no solo con nosotras como escritoras o escritores, o con nuestros personajes, hay gente detras de los monitores que se toma su tiempo para leernos y debemos darles el respeto de terminar algo que comenzamos, poco a poco pero hacerlo. Y como le dije a Atabik-San, no hay que dar explicaciones, cada quien tiene sus motivos para detener sus fics o para no publicar... solo hay que estar concientes de que tenemos un pequeño pendiente en nuestro mundo de fantasia.**

**Les mando un beso.**


	52. Chapter 54

¿**Qué harían ustedes si Severus las deja en su casa, esperando que vuelva de la primera batalla?**

**Disclaimer: mundo de h.p. es de Jo, esta historia y algunos persos son míos.**

**Capitulo 54**

ELLA…

Ver por primera vez a Severus como mortífago activo me provoco escalofríos; después de nuestro primer encuentro con Lucius Malfoy en las afueras del callejón Knockturn cuando era niña, esos temores que despertaron en mi mente infantil renacieron aunque con menor intensidad; debo ser realista, Severus era un asesino, un mago oscuro, un seguidor de mi padre; sin embargo era el hombre de mi vida, lo conocía apenas nueve años atrás y era capaz de dejar mi vida en sus manos; él obedecía ordenes del que violó a mi madre, más era su seguidor por decision propia al menos al principio de esa historia, en estos momentos dejar de ser mortífago era solo viable mediante la muerte, no había nada más que decir.

Por ahora se iniciaba una segunda guerra por parte de Voldemort; mi padre en su locura genocida comenzaba un nuevo desorden en el mundo mágico buscando un orden mundial, restablecer el poder a los sangre limpia, esclavizar a los muggles, acabar con los sangre sucia.

¿Papá se olvidaba de la historia? ¿Ignoraba acaso como terminaron Hitler y su ejército?

¿Nagini sería la nueva Eva Brown de finales de siglo?, entonces ¿en que lugar quedaríamos Severus y yo?; según los historiadores muggles Hitler no tuvo hijos y la única sobrina que salio a la luz sufrió de abusos y acoso por parte de su tío ¿mi destino pues se resume en pasar por lo mismo?

Creí que ya eran horas desde que Severus dejó la habitación, sin embargo escuche la puerta de la calle cerrarse tras él, a lo mucho en treinta minutos estará en juego su vida, solo por un deseo loco de mi padre, un sueño que muchos magos comparten pero que ni siquiera su líder comprende.

Permanezco hincada en la cama sin moverme por un buen rato hasta que las piernas me hormiguean, bajo a la cocina y Jumby me tiene lista una aromática taza de café, no hablamos, solo me siento y el se sienta a mi lado mirándome fijamente, termino mi café y salgo de la cocina, debo salir de ahí, el ambiente me asfixia, tengo miedo de que él no vuelva.

¿Y si no volviera que voy a hacer?, un vacío en el estomago me hace sentir nauseas, el simple pensamiento me aterra, es obvio que lo seguiría de inmediato, una poción y lo alcanzaría a donde fuera que su alma sea enviada, vivir no tiene caso si no lo tengo a él, y menos con lo que ha pasado en la Uni.

Los pasados días en la universidad reviven en mi memoria muy a mi pesar, no se aun si hablar con él sobre lo que ha sucedido, o tal vez lidiar yo sola, para que meterlo en cosas que solo provocarán una enorme bola de nieve. Papá ha comenzado una guerra, posiblemente esa guerra sirva además para borrar eso que me molesta, que acribilla mis memorias y me hace desear arrancarme pedazos de memoria para exorcizar los recuerdos.

-"no es para tanto"-me dijo Erick respaldado por sus nuevos amigos. -"no exageres"- un imbecil sangre sucia sonríe burlón a espaldas de mi "querido novio"; Malli ha sido un gran respaldo, un apoyo incondicional a pesar de que le he confesado mis temores acerca de los motivos que la llevaron a Ohio, a pesar de su confesión sobre la verdadera finalidad de su estancia en la Universidad, nos hemos hecho si no amigas, al menos buenas compañeras. En este caso las ideas de holocaustos muggles y sangre sucias de mi padre me parecen más coherentes.

Sin darme cuenta abrí la puerta y estoy de pie mirando las oscuras calles que rodean la casa, un zorro pasa apresuradamente la banqueta y se oculta entre unos escombros; el rio chapalea a lo lejos y un gato me mira curioso desde una puerta cercana, le arrojo un pedazo de adoquín que levanto del piso y le doy en la cabeza, el pobre animalejo paga mis enojos internos; hace un viento frío y deseo terriblemente que el tiempo vuele, que él esté ya de regreso y vuelva a arroparme entre sus brazos, Jumble se para a mi lado tomando con suavidad mi mano.

-amita, se va a enfermar- susurra preocupado tirando de mi mano para que entre a la casa, ¿quién o que soy yo para preocupar a este pequeñajo tan bueno?, obediente entro al recibidor.

Me tiro boca abajo en mi viejo diván, compañero de alegrías, presiones escolares, berrinches y juegos con Sev; de manera dramática dejo colgando los brazos a los lados, con el rostro pegado en el reposa brazos, ¿por qué tarda tanto en volver?, el tic tac del reloj solo me pone más nerviosa, del tic pasan horas para un tac y me desespero; de nuevo voy a su habitación, busco pociones curativas, saco algunas vendas pidiendo a alguna divinidad que se digne a escucharme no tener que hacer uso del botiquín; ropa limpia, ¡que mas da! cambio las ropas de la cama y bajo a la cocina, me pongo a lavar compulsivamente, debo obligar al tiempo pasar más rápido.

El reloj no avanza, ¿funcionará aun?, Jumby me mira preocupado mientras busco que más hacer, nada está fuera de su lugar, ya acomodé los envases de las pociones según el tamaño, no me convence y las acomodo por su color, tampoco me gusta, las acomodo por sus funciones, no quedo conforme y pongo los frascos para huesos rotos cerca de la cama, cambio de opinión y pongo los que son para cerrar heridas y guardo los de huesos rotos, al final dejo todo junto en la mesilla de noche, esperando ansiosa y aterrada el retorno de mi soldado.

Permanezco un momento tumbada en la cama de Severus, ni un solo ruido en la calle, solo el maldito tic -pasa una hora - tac del reloj; paso al baño a mojarme la cara y me quedo ahí, mirándome fijamente al espejo, he cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que entre a ese lugar, aun era una chiquilla tonta que sentía cosas raras por su profesor, por su tutor y protector; algo era seguro, tanto ahora como en el pasado seguía siendo capaz de dar la vida por él, ¿papá no comprendía entonces que si algo le pasaba me perdería como hija y como arma?, era un reverendo idiota si era su decision poner en riesgo la vida de quien me cuidaba.

¡Merlín el tiempo pasa tan lentamente!, Jumby se ha quedado sentado en el pasillo vigilándome, sabe que soy capaz de hacer alguna estupidez en mi estado sicótico actual, ¿por qué Severus tarda tanto en volver?

Jumble toca la puerta de la habitación y le abro molesta, me distrae mientras apurada reviso por millonésima ocasión el paquete de pociones y vendajes, lleva otro café en sus manos, sonrío agradecida y sujeto la taza cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Me siento en la cama, miro el espejo donde nos hemos reflejado amándonos, ¿habrá alguna manera de extraer esas imágenes? Podría sorprenderlo con un álbum preparado con esas escenas; sonrío de lado y sorbo un trago de café, los parpados me pesan, apenas tengo fuerza para poner la taza en la mesilla y todo se pone negro.

-amita, ¿se encuentra bien?- no puedo abrir los ojos, siento un poco de calor en el ambiente, ruido en la calle y una ligera luminosidad atraviesa mis parpados pesados.

-amita despierte por favor- susurra asustado el pobre elfo, fuerzo mis ojos para que se abran los parpados que pesan como plomo y lo veo frente a mi con gesto de preocupación.

-perdóneme amita- gimió el pobre, un enorme chipote vendado resalta en su calva cabeza -tuve que sedarla-

-¿qué tu que?- lo miré sorprendida, pero ya se había castigado, no solo tenia un chipote vendado sino sus dedos largos exhibían igualmente blancos vendajes.

-estaba al borde de un colapso amita- gimió el pobrecillo -pero solo durmió lo suficiente para descansar- creo que hice un gesto terrorífico porque abrió los ojos muy asustado- lo hice para que estuviera fresca para atender al amo profesor- de inmediato me cambio la expresión.

-¿ha vuelto ya?- negó con suavidad y me levante parsimoniosamente de la cama, debía agradecerle la intención de ayudarme a descansar, me sentía si, mas fresca y relajada.

-aun no vuelve amita- contestó preocupado -pero creo que le gustaría encontrar un desayuno preparado por usted- sonrió conciliatoriamente

-tienes razón- bostece y me levante de inmediato, una ducha de cinco minutos y ya estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno apropiado para un cansado, desvelado y tal vez fastidiado y malhumorado mortífago.

EL…

Apenas terminaba de materializarme fuera de la casa cuando ya subia las escaleras, no quise preocuparla por lo que de inmediato subí a cambiarme las ropas ya tiesas de sangre seca; la escuche subir las escaleras y cerré con llave la puerta, solo el tiempo justo para encerrarme en el baño, al entrar quité el cerrojo y la escuché entrar y sentarse en mi cama.

La piel se adhirió a la pegajosa tela, al momento de quitarla el ardor sobre la carne recién curada de la herida fue tremendo, ahogue el gemido de dolor y de inmediato me puse bajo el calido chorro de agua.

Decidí salir vestido, las heridas lucían rosadas y no debo dejarla verlas; no puedo verla a los ojos, llevo horas pensando en que forma exponerle la petición de su padre, que debo llevarla ante él.

Se ve cansada y es obvio que durmió muy poco, la casa huele a comida recien preparada pero el nudo en el estomago me quita el apetito, me siento frente a ella más no puedo verla a los ojos, maldición nunca crei que fuera tan difícil.

-¿todo bien?- preguntó con voz trémula y solo asentí - ¿No estas herido?- ¿qué le contesto?, sacudí la cabeza.

-me ha dado la orden de llevarte con el- le dije en voz baja, apenas vi sus delgadas y blancas manos apoyadas en mis rodillas, pude aspirar el aroma de su cabello -quiere conocerte-

-¿sabe que estoy aquí?- preguntó en un murmullo, tomo mis manos, ambos estamos helados.

-no… me ordeno ir por ti a la universidad- por fin levanté el rostro para mirarnos fijamente -no se que planee-

-lo que sea- trago saliva con dificultad -tendrá que pasar- su respiración estaba agitada, la palidez en su rostro la hacia casi fluorescente y le temblaban los labios, para mi era obvio que trataba de controlar sus nervios, de no caer en un ataque de panico.

-voy a mandarle un mensaje, que mañana llegamos- se encogió de hombros y tome su mejilla.

-debes hacerlo Sev- intentó sonreír pero lucia muy nerviosa -por ahora, necesitas descansar y comer algo para que puedas pensar con claridad- puso sus manos en mi rostro -te necesito-

Suspire con fuerza y me puse de pie, la ayude a levantarse, tomados de la mano nos dirigimos al comedor; comí en silencio, despaché un mensaje a su padre y me dejé caer pesadamente en el sofá, me quedé dormido de inmediato.

No duré mucho tiempo en el sofá, tenia un frío extraño que nacía en mi interior, subí a mi habitación donde la encontré, me tumbé en la cama extendiéndole los brazos, se acurrucó a mi lado, su calor me dio más tranquilidad dejándome dormir profundamente.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, curiosamente a su lado las horas pasan volando, ya casi era de noche cuando abri los ojos, me sentí más relajado, sobre todo cuando la vi sonreir a mi lado.

-hola- susurre

-no me dijiste que estabas herido- no era un reproche, simplemente quería que me diera cuenta de que estaba al pendiente de mí.

-no fue nada- contesté en voz muy baja, desperezándome la abrace atrayendola con fuerza -ya estoy bien- apoye mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando el tranquilizante latido de su corazón, acariciaba suavemente mi cabello -no quiero llevarte con tu padre- declaré sin mas -podemos ir a la cabaña y ocultarnos ahí-

-¿y esperar a un Voldemort furioso?- suspiro, gire un poco el rostro para verla a los ojos -lo que tenga que pasar, solo pasará- a pesar de que intentó fingir una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejaban el verdadero temor que sentía.

-entonces mañana en la mañana…- no me dejó terminar, puso con suavidad su mano en mis labios.

-por ahora estamos juntos, no pienses en nada mas ¿ok?- poso calidamente sus labios en mi frente, creo que solo un par de veces he tenido esa sensación de paz en toda mi vida -relájate, debes descansar- me abrazo con mucha mas fuerza

-mate a algunos- quise confesarme con ella, decirle que soy realmente -fue una masacre- contrariamente no se asqueo, no me soltó y ni siquiera hubo reproche en su voz.

-así son las guerras- susurro -solo espero que no le salga el tiro por la culata a mi padre- se apoyó un poco en los codos buscando mi mirada-¿quién te hirió ha muerto?- me confundió un poco con su pregunta.

-no, el dolor ya no me permitió hacer mucho- volvió a abrazarme -por un segundo temí no poder regresar a casa-

-pero ya estas aquí, eso es lo importante- hace muchos años, tantos que perdí la cuenta, le confesé a Lily que había torturado a unos muggles…su respuesta silenciosa fue de asco y repulsión, tal vez deseo que fuera descubierto y me mataran los aurores, ella y Wilhemina eran tan distintas.

Pasamos una noche tranquila abrazándonos, yo disipando esos fantasmas de la noche anterior, ella pensando que haría el día de mañana frente a su padre.

Tan solo se comenzaba a iluminar el cielo y ya estábamos de pie, listos para salir.

-¿qué me pongo?- vanidosa antes que otra cosa, tendría un primer encuentro con su padre.

-nada muggle- ordené desde su habitación.

-¿debo vestir harapos?- molesta soltó un bufido y se internó en las profundidades del superpoblado vestidor sacando un vestido largo color lila y de tela aterciopelada, cerro la puerta en mis narices, nervioso me quedé de pie en el pasillo, esperando a que saliera; cinco minutos después toque la puerta y abrí lentamente.

-¿lista?- me asome nervioso a la habitación, el vestido era de obvio diseño francés -luces bien-

-y si no quitas ese gesto, papi va a darse cuenta- parpadee confundido y sacudí la cabeza, por un segundo quise tomarla en brazos y llevarla a pasear a los Campos Eliseos.

-esta bien niña- susurré en un gruñido y salí, bajando con rapidez las escaleras y di algunas ordenes al enano -¿¡que demonios esperas?!- un minuto después ya estaba frente a mí, en la sala.

-¿ahora?- Asentí y la tomé del brazo, deposito un beso en mi mejilla –pase lo que pase…- la mire fijamente.

-lo se princesa- susurre y sentí como le temblaban los brazos, me concentré en el lugar donde debíamos llegar y desaparecimos de la Calle de la hilandera.

ELLA…

Sentí el típico jalón en el vientre y aparecimos en un cementerio sombrío, las nubes se desplazaban en el cielo empujadas por un viento terriblemente fuerte, me ajusté la capa y sin tomarlo del brazo o la mano comencé a seguirlo hasta una mansión que se veía a lo lejos.

No le pedí detalles de la batalla, sin embargo el ambiente era festivo, me resultaba curioso ver magos y brujas cantando sentados en las tumbas que circundaban la mansión, otros reían a carcajadas, supuse que recordando anécdotas de la noche pasada; a nuestro paso las charlas y risas se acallaban, todos me miraban con curiosidad, mas de un par de ojos me miro con odio.

La mansión Riddle no era lujosa, ni siquiera estaba en buenas condiciones, lucia abandonada y endeble; sin hablar seguí los pasos de Severus que caminaba rápido, sin mirar atrás, pasamos un par de salas y llegamos al frente de las puertas de madera mas grandes y decoradas que jamás hubiese visto, me miro fríamente y con una suave señal me indico que lo siguiera, asentí y empujo ambas hojas abriendo las puertas y entrando a la enorme sala, un comedor negro, la mayoría de las sillas se encontraban ocupadas por varios magos y brujas, al fondo de la sala, en la cabecera de la mesa distinguí la silueta de mi padre, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, sentí nauseas, ganas de llorar, quise salir corriendo, pero enfoque mi mirada en la nuca de Severus, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Mi Señor- al momento de estar al lado del asiento de mi padre, Severus posó una rodilla en el piso, agacho la mirada y evito los ojos de mi padre, que se levanto con calma, yo solo respiraba aceleradamente, no levante el rostro, no quería verlo, de reojo vi como Severus se puso de pie y quedaba firme como una estatua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMENTARIOS:**

**SEVSNAPE… gracias por tu comentario! Este fic creo que es distinto a muchos, al menos aquí Voldie no es el inocente credulo que nos han presentado… ojala pueda mantener su personalidad que es muy compleja.**

**ATABIK-SAN… gracias por tu comentario, y bueno ya te he enviado un mp, y como ahí te dije, no tienes xk dar explicaciones a nadie nena!.**

**Un capitulo algo corto, Mina tenia que decir lo que sentía al esperar a Severus esa noche, la noche de la primer batalla, pero también Severus trae cosas dentro, llevar a la chica con su padre… ¿volverá a la universidad? ¿Podrán estar juntos de nuevo? Espero que les guste este capitulo, el fin de semana me la pase ideando la manera de plantearlo, quedo cortito pero resume lo que debía contar para seguir con la historia… lo de la uni no queda en el aire.**


	53. Chapter 55

**Aviso. Un poco de contenido gore… estamos en el mes de Halloween que esperan? Jejeje, si no aguantan leer sobre desmembramientos, tortura y sangre pues ya les avise, para que no lo lean… a quien engaño? Van a buscar los parrafos gore verdad? Jejeje**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Jo, Mina y la historia son mios y no gano $ por esto.**

Capitulo 55

Después de saber quien era mi padre, tomé tan a ligera el termino "papi" que el pensar en el día que lo conocería lo visualizaba lejano y quizá hasta imposible; el día llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, ese mañana era un hoy ineludible, un presente que nunca temí porque simplemente nunca lo considere una posibilidad… sin embargo aquí estamos, en la mansión Riddle, frente a los favoritos de mi padre, con Severus de pie tras él, y el Señor Tenebroso en persona, en toda su terrorífica majestad analizándome como si me tratara de mercancía.

—Eres tan hermosa como tu madre— siseo pasando una afilada garra por mi mejilla, con calma acaricio mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello y de un suave movimiento bajó la capucha descubriendo mi rostro, trague saliva y apreté los labios para que no se notara mi temblor nervioso en ellos –tan hermosa, tan inocente— siseo lascivamente pegando su rostro frente al mío, inclinándose para unir su frente a la mía, para tener sus ojos a un par de centímetros.

—no puedo decir que tanto me parezco a mamá, pues no tuve mucho tiempo para conocerla— conteste muy a pesar de mi cerebro –gracias a ti y a mi la mataron— apreté los labios, los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, nadie se atrevía a alegar nada al Señor Tenebroso, al menos hasta ahora. Papá se separó de mi riendo por lo bajo.

—vaya con mi pequeña –sonrío pasando su mano por mis hombros y guiándome a la mesa, hacia su silla –eres tan rebelde como me ha dicho Severus— de inmediato busque los ojos de Snape que eran los siempre, fríos e inexpresivos pozos oscuros.

—no te ha dicho cuan rebelde puedo ser…— la palabra se atoro en mi lengua, tantas veces repetidas en juego pero ahora me ahogaba intentar decirla — … padre— la solté como si fuera un conjuro mal hecho.

—¿padre? ¿tan fácil lo has aceptado? –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y tomando con fuerza el hombro de un mago sentado cerca de él lo levantó y liberó la silla –mi pequeña heredera debe estar a mi lado— siseo y sin dar otra indicación me hizo sentar bruscamente –Severus, por favor— le señalo el lugar a su derecha, Sev tomó su lugar de inmediato, sin decir nada y ni siquiera mirarme.

—eres muy dependiente de tu ex tutor mi pequeña— hizo notar Voldemort, ¡demonios!

—me dio protección desde que mi madre murió y mis abuelos me abandonaron en el bosque prohibido, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé sobre el mundo mágico – sonreí dulcemente, escondiendo en lo más profundo de mi el asco que sentía por tener mis manos aprisionadas entre las garras de mi padre –ha tenido que lidiar mucho con mi carácter, ¿no es así profesor Snape?— asintió sin mirarme de frente, sus ojos evitaban a toda costa posarse en mi.

—ahora parece que te han arrancado la lengua mi querido Severus— murmuro divertido mi padre, los magos y brujas a la mesa nos miraban como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

—por ahora no tengo nada que decir Mi Señor— contestó Snape mirando algo detrás de mi –es más un momento de reunión entre usted y su hija— mi padre tomó con fuerza mis manos entre sus garras.

—un momento de reunión y celebración, coincido contigo en ello Severus— la presión de las frías garras de Voldemort creció lastimando mis manos –tenemos de igual manera que celebrar el triunfo sobre el ministerio, dos ataques de los que salimos triunfantes— los sentados a la mesa aplaudieron, por lo que veo mi padre tiende mucho a ser teatral –¿supiste lo de la epidemia hija mía? – moví ligeramente la cabeza para verlo de frente

—algo de información llegó a América padre— conteste respetuosamente –nadie pudo asegurar sobre quien creó o libero la enfermedad, que hasta donde pude enterarme, se cobro más de mil vidas entre magos, brujas y muggles, las victimas siguen aumentando— papi sonrió complacido, ¿debo callarme o darle mas elogios? –cuando el profesor Snape fue por mí a la universidad, ya entre mis compañeros se localizaron a un par de enfermos que llegaron dos días antes de que lograra hacer algo el ministerio – trague saliva un poco contrariada por el recuerdo – y en los noticieros muggles se habla de una pandemia a niveles incontrolables, Norteamérica ya tiene contabilizados muchos enfermos muggles, no han encontrado una cura y solo utilizan los medicamentos conocidos, sin embargo los más débiles están cayendo como moscas— cerré el pico.

Entre los asistentes se encontraba un mago delgado, desgarbado pero con un aire conocido para mí, dirigio una nerviosa mirada a mi padre y tras una silenciosa autorización para hablar, me preguntó con aire preocupado.

— Mi lady— su voz era apenas audible —¿sabe algo sobre Mallika?— así que ese es su padre, agache la mirada como sopesando mi respuesta, papá apretó ahora con suavidad mi mano y levante el rostro para mirar al señor Lestrange directo a los ojos.

—Mally se encuentra en perfecto estado Sr. Lestrange— dije en el tono mas amable que pude fingir – debo decirles tanto a usted como a mi padre que entre la Srita. Lestrange y yo se ha forjado una amistad solida, contrario a las indicaciones de Madame Lestrange— la aludida solo siguió con el rostro agachado, la barbilla pegada al pecho sin decir palabra.

—debo pedir disculpas por esa orden absurda; pero sobre todo, agradecer su comprensión y tratar a mi hija sin rencores— sonrió temeroso, le devolví la sonrisa y como pude liberé una de mis manos de las tenazas de mi padre, posándola calidamente sobre su fria y reseca mano.

—padre, quiero saber todo sobre la batalla de Azkaban…en privado— susurre sonriéndole, necesitaba alejar a esa parvada de buitres que no me dejaban de mirar como si me tratara de un fenómeno de circo… un momento, soy la hija de su Amo y Señor, parida por una elfa perfecta… si, soy un fenómeno de circo.

—por supuesto mi niña— siseo el Lord y haciendo una seña les ordenó que nos dejarán solos –Severus, prepara la zona de duelo, quiero a tus prisioneros ahí, que mi preciosa sea testigo de lo que somos capaces— Snape solo hizo una leve inclinación, me dejaba sola con papá y mis manos temblaron –¿algún problema pequeña? – sus ojos se entrecerraron como dos rendijas.

—solo que me intimida tu presencia padre— contesté de corazón –el que mi ex tutor se vaya me provoca un poco de inseguridad— ¡cierto, muy cierto!

—solo serán unos minutos hija mía— sonrió burlón –no sabia que eras tan insegura—

—padre solo estás viendo la punta del iceberg, mi personalidad es muy compleja— susurre viendo de reojo como Severus salía del lugar, Nagini sin embargo se presento por fin y subió reptando a mis piernas.

—entonces expón ante mi ese iceberg del que hablas, déjame conocerte— sonrió sentándose indolentemente en la enorme silla, Nagi se quedo en mis piernas impidiéndome con su peso moverme.

—primero tengo tantas preguntas padre— lo miré fijamente —¿por qué mamá?— si, la pregunta del millón en tres míseras palabras.

—¿por qué tu madre?— tamborileó suavemente sus labios con los largos y huesudos dedos fingiendo pensar o fingiendo tratar de recordar – Severus te ha dicho entonces que las mujeres que tomaba eran sacrificadas de inmediato— asentí –y que supe desde el primer momento que tu querido tutor intentaría liberarla, ¿te dijo eso?— negué y le puse más atención.

—si sabias que ella quedaba preñada de ti, ¿por que entonces mi origen no fue dado a conocer sino hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad?— de nuevo su aguda mirada traspasando mi cabeza.

—eres aún muy inmadura para comprenderlo— contesto sin dejar de taladrarme con los ojos –no entenderías la trascendencia de ese acto—

—pretendías un varón ¿no es así?— para mi sorpresa sacudió su calva cabeza negando mi aseveración

—desde un principio planee que fueras hembra— siseo divertido – es más sencillo de controlar a una mujer— sonreí ahora si escéptica.

—papá ¿en serio crees eso?— no pude evitarlo, me burlaba sonriendo en su cara –las mujeres somos los seres más volátiles e impredecibles de la creación— no me percaté de cuando sacó su varita, o si lo hizo o … el punto era que un dolor terrible nacía en mi interior, un crucio me partía en millones de dolorosos pedacitos, aguante soltar un grito y Nagini se bajó de inmediato de mis piernas, clavé las uñas en la madera de la silla, no debo gritar, no debo gemir, ni una señal de debilidad.

—la nena de papá debe entender una cosa— siseo con sarcasmo sin dejar el castigo que se me antojaba ya de horas –a papá no le gusta que sean irrespetuosos o mordaces con él— eso lo dijo pegado a mi rostro, si hubiera tenido nariz la habría pegado a la mía, el caso es que no paraba el castigo, sentí el sudor recorrer mi frente, pero no lloraría, no suplicaría piedad, no le diría nada.

—veo que mi nena hermosa esta bien entrenada –comentó complacido –no por nada corre sangre de la mas pura en tus venas, la sangre de Salazar Slytherin— continuaba hablando, ¿acaso nunca dejaría de torturarme?— debes comprender que aunque seas mi hija, no voy a permitir tus arranques ¿entendido?— me sangraban los labios por morderlos, los oídos zumbaban y la vista poco a poco se comenzó a nublar, me concentré en contener el dolor, en aguantarlo…era mucho más poderoso que un crucio de mi tutor, mas poderoso que los crucios de mi "amado novio" y sus amigotes sangre sucia juntos… y así como llego ese pensamiento a mi mente, el dolor desapareció, papá me veía curioso.

—¿alguien se ha atrevido a torturarte?— busque tragar saliva pero mi boca estaba seca, a excepción de la sangre que manaba de mis labios –yo mismo le di la orden a Severus de entrenarte, pero dime ¿quién más se ha atrevido a lastimarte?— lo mire confundida, pasé la lengua por los labios sangrantes y traté de sonreír pero me dolió estirar los labios.

—ser tu hija no es fácil, llevar tu apellido en un país extraño es llevar un estigma querido papá, sobre todo cuando representas una amenaza lejana, casi quimérica — no quité ese tono indolente de mi voz, debía acostumbrarse a mi manera de ser, sin embargo el hecho de que se atrevieran a faltarle el respeto no a mi, sino a su apellido lo tenia furibundo.

—dime ¿quienes fueron?— gruño en voz baja, Nagi me miraba detrás de papá, ya convertida en mujer y asintió, dándome con ello la orden de hablar.

—en la universidad, unos compañeros— fue todo lo que dije pero una sonora bofetada me dio a entender que no era todo lo que mi padre quería escuchar —¡ya te dije lo importante!— grite sobando mi mejilla y poniéndome de pie –¡no esperes que el primer día de conocernos voy a rendirte respeto y honores !— y di tres largos pasos antes de que apareciera frente a mi, cuando este menos enojado voy a pedirle que me enseñe el truco.

—el primer día y el ultimo de tu vida, me debes respeto y honores — gruño sujetándome por el cuello, apretando con fuerza con los delgados y fríos dedos, clavando sus garras cerca de mi yugular.

—mi Lord, por favor— susurro Nagi tomando su brazo con suavidad, me miró con reproche –y tu, debes controlar más tu actitud niña— ahora hasta la serpiente me regaña, vaya que este es mi día.

—ve a que Severus cure tus heridas, que te lleve al área de duelo y no olvides tu varita— ordenó Voldemort soltándome de golpe y dejándome caer como muñeca de trapo al suelo, tosí tratando de meter algo de aire a mis pulmones, aun sentía palpitar la piel que segundos antes se encontraba aprisionada en la fuerte mano del mago tenebroso.

—ya se de donde saque lo bipolar— susurre mientras Sev me curaba el labio mordido, hizo más presión de la necesaria con la mano mientras aplicaba la poción curativa provocándome mucho dolor, ahora si pude liberar mis lagrimas de impotencia, rabia y dolor.

—debes controlar mas tu carácter Mina— susurro preocupado, sus ojos me miraron fijamente, había una mezcla de dulzura y preocupación, y muy al fondo estaba enojado conmigo.

—pero…no voy a mentir, no voy a serle hipócrita— reclame y quité el trozo de gasa empapada que contenía el sangrado que ya se había detenido, Severus se alejó mientras guardaba su botiquín –Sev ¿estas enojado conmigo?—

—te debería preocupar más que tu padre esté enojado contigo— contestó sin siquiera voltear a verme, eso si que me dolió y tontamente mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

—a mi me importa que tu no te enojes conmigo – contesté en un puchero y me encerré en el baño, estaba hecha un desastre, no recuerdo nada del castigo pero mi cabello está alborotado, una fea marca en mi cuello amoratado y el labio ya menos hinchado, me arreglé lo mejor que pude, cuando salí a la recamara me esperaba de pie en la puerta, avancé hacia él buscando un abrazo, me evito abriendo y cediéndome el paso, con pasos rápidos me hizo seguirlo hasta unos pasillos fríos y húmedos, entramos por una puerta de madera y un enorme calabozo adecuado como área de combate domino mi perspectiva, al lado izquierdo, unas gradas, y más al fondo unas jaulas con personas dentro; sin tocarme me indico que camino seguir, ahí estaban Nagi y papá como si nada hubiera pasado, me senté al lado de Nagi todavía enojada con mi padre que me miro e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—¿siempre es así Severus?— pregunto a mi ex tutor

—por ahora está tranquila mi Señor— contestó con su típico tono fastidiado –a veces es peor— Voldemort volteo a mirarme incrédulo.

—te lo dije— susurre arriesgándome a otro crucio pero en ese momento no pasó nada.

Las gradas poco a poco se fueron ocupando, magos y brujas que vi en el comedor o en los jardines entraron, muchos de ellos emocionados, sin duda sabían de que se trataba pero yo seguía sin entender nada.

—Estos son sus prisioneros— dijo en voz alta mi padre cuando las gradas se encontraban ocupadas en su totalidad –esos traidores a la sangre se atrevieron a levantar sus varitas en contra de ustedes, de nuestra causa— la jaula que mantenía a los prisioneros encerrados comenzó a avanzar quedando frente a las gradas, los seguidores de mi padre comenzaron a arrojarles cosas que no supe de donde sacaron –la vida de esos traidores está en sus manos… Bellatrix— siseo papá y la bruja se levantó de inmediato –dime quien de ellos te pertenece—

—esa traidora— grito la mujer señalando a una chica como de mi edad que la miraba aterrada –se atrevió a levantar su varita en mi contra cuando por ordenes de usted y de Severus destruía barricadas y celdas de seguridad—

—¡mataste a mi hermana!— grito desgarradoramente la muchacha –¡la mataste aunque ella te pedía piedad!— papá miro a Bellatrix.

—su gemela mi Amo y Señor, la probaba con un crucio pero esta traidora intervino— los negros ojos de la sra. Lestrange centelleaban –la hermana me pidió clemencia, que pidiera por ella ante usted…— señalo furiosa a la chica –pero esta maldita intervino, por ella tuve que matar a una servidora potencial mi señor—

—haz lo que debas hacer mi querida— siseo mi padre y Bellatrix bajo casi de un salto, un par de mortifagos sacaron a tirones a la chica y la arrojaron al piso.

—mira y aprende— siseo mi padre en mi dirección, ahora resulta que quiere como mi ejemplo a esa loca, bufe y me desparramé en el asiento con gesto de fastidio.

Era obvio que la bruja pretendía lucirse frente a mi padre, primero hizo levitar a la chica, la pobrecilla daba gritos desgarradores mientras giraba velozmente en el aire como si estuviera atada a las aspas de un ventilador, su verdugo la detuvo repentinamente y la muchacha se retorcía como queriendo zafarse de unas cuerdas invisibles que la ataban por la cintura, un golpe invisible la pego contra el techo del calabozo, el hechizo usado por Bellatrix la hizo abrir piernas y brazos como si se encontrara encadenada, por el lugar donde estábamos no podía escuchar los conjuros usados, pero hubiera sido inútil, la turba de seguidores de papá gritaban enardecidos, a excepción de Severus y otros dos magos que solo miraban la dantesca imagen, Nagi sonreía discreta y papá miraba todo en silencio, con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos de serpiente.

El ruido de tela rasgada nos llego a los oídos y trozos de tela cayeron sobre varios presentes, la muchacha ahora estaba totalmente desnuda y con movimientos de su varita, Bellatrix guiaba al petrificado cuerpo arrastrándolo por el techo irregular, provocándole a la muchacha gemidos de dolor; un rugido por parte de los mortifagos mas jóvenes distrajo mi mirada, cuando volví a ver la escena, la muchacha se encontraba de pie sobre el techo, sus pechos y el cabello colgaban por efecto de la gravedad, sus brazos también colgaban y el llanto era conmovedor, algo goteaba pero no pude apreciar bien sino hasta que enfoque la mirada, una gran cantidad de clavos tenia a la muchacha pegada al techo, sus pies sangraban atravesados por decenas de clavos oxidados que Bellatrix conjuró de algún sitio insalubre.

—¡piedad!— grito la muchacha con la garganta desgarrada, colgando como lámpara del techo, con sangre escurriendo desde sus pies, dejando un camino color carmesí por sus piernas, muslos, vientre, goteaba el rojo liquido por los senos, por los brazos y la sanguinaria bruja abría la boca atrapando algunas de las rojas gotas en sus labios, paladeándolos, degustando como si fuera un vampiro.

El grupo de mortifagos jóvenes comenzó a gritar "crucio", maldición por la cual era famosa Bellatrix, y no dudó en complacer a su publico… la pobre muchacha comenzó a retorcerse, clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos, en sus pálidos pechos haciéndolos sangrar, arranco trozos de piel de sus muslos, en una de esas convulsiones agonizantes arranco uno de sus pies del techo, dejando pedazos de hueso y carne, colgando del techo como muñeca en posición obscena, sangrando a chorros, gritando y pidiendo piedad… mordió su lengua y el trozo cayó a los pies de la mujer que la castigaba, de pronto la muchacha comenzó a convulsionar con más fuerza, apretó ambas manos en su pecho, su piel se tornó de pálida a azulosa y sus ojos comenzaron a salirse de sus orbitas, abrió la boca buscando meter mas aire a sus pulmones, y sin más se quedo pendiendo de su lastimado pie, con los brazos colgando laxos, muerta; fastidiada Bellatrix la hizo caer zafando los clavos que la mantenían en el techo, el cuerpo cayó haciendo un ruido sordo.

—mucho teatro— susurre y Nagi me dio un pellizco para que me callara, más mi padre alcanzó a escuchar mi critica.

—¿teatro?— me miro fijamente —¿qué es lo que prefieres mi nena?— sonrió burlón, todas las miradas, incluida la de Severus estaban posadas en mí.

—Es muy fácil abusar de un indefenso— mire con asco a la pelinegra – no hay nada como un buen duelo, medir sus capacidades, demostrarle al enemigo que eres más poderoso que él— diablos, Severus entornó la mirada, creo que hablé de más.

—un duelo…¿un duelo?— mi padre susurraba, Nagi me dirigió una mirada de burla y los mortifagos comenzaron a gritar en una voz —¡duelo!— suspire con fastidio y esperé la orden de mi padre.

—¿has tenido un duelo para salvar tu vida?— negué –entonces mi pequeña, esta es tu primera vez, aquí perderás tu virginidad duelística— torcí los labios ante su comentario con doble sentido, él sonrió y se puso de pie –traigan a la auror— ordeno y sacaron a una mujer como de treinta y tantos años, que se revolvía furiosa, era obvio que no le temía nada a mi padre o a sus seguidores –ese precioso ejemplar, mi nenita… hirió a tu querido tutor— mire a Sev que asintió y luego vi a la mujer que forcejeaba con sus captores –mátala o muere— una sonrisa torva floto en los labios de mi padre, suspiré y baje al campo de duelo, el cuerpo de la chica lo retiraban en ese momento y sentí el piso pegajoso por la sangre vertida.

—así que tu heriste a mi tutor— aseguré mirando de frente a la auror que me devolvía la mirada con asco mientras levantaba una varita que le habían arrojado –no sabes con quien te metiste basura traidora— la señale con mi varita, no me decidía entre darle un buen show a papá o terminar pronto con el asunto.

—niña imbecil— gruño y me señalo con su varita, no dijo el conjuro, así que tuve que moverme rápido, una serie de cortes hicieron brotar un poco de sangre de mi brazo.

— comenzamos a jugar rudo traidora— susurre sonriendo, no dije el conjuro en voz alta, mas cuatro Minas salieron detrás de mi –veamos como juegas con nosotras— sisee y mis clones la rodearon, lanzó un hechizo que hizo a una de mis dobles caer, segmentó su rodilla y la auror confundida vio como mi doble se desvanecía en el aire mientras yo le llegue por la espalda y la derribe con un fuerte golpe en la espalda al mejor estilo del fútbol americano, cayo de frente y rodó mientras le lanzaba un silencioso sectusempra, mis tres clones restantes convocaron un serpensortia cada una, tres enormes serpientes rodearon a la aurora y una de ellas la aprisiono de las piernas, la pobre mujer se defendía furiosa, primero desvaneció a una de mis serpientes, a otra la degolló y a la ultima le clavó la varita en el ojo, mis clones y yo atamos a la mujer con un simple carpe retractum, separamos sus brazos y piernas dejándola indefensa, grite crucio y ella comenzó a retorcerse, pero su espíritu fuerte y combativo la hizo aguantar un par de minutos, tiró con fuerza de uno de sus brazos haciendo tambalear a mi copia, derribándola y tomándola por el cabello logro zafar su otro brazo, con un accio recuperó su varita y desapareció a mis replicas.

—no juegas nada mal— dijo con voz entre cortada, escupió un poco de sangre –pero es hora de ponernos serias— sonreí satisfecha y pensé en darle a mi padre una demostración de mis primeros poderes.

—me parece bien querida— grite— por ahora dime… ¿cuales son tus pecados?— la bruja me miro confundida y aproveche para lanzarle un conjuro para desarmarla, bueno, mas bien… fue un pequeño bombarda que le destrozo la mano y la varita saltó aun sujetada por la mano mutilada a un buen par de metros de nosotras.

—¡maldita!— grito la mujer pero ya me tenia encima de ella, la mire a los ojos y convoque todos sus errores… para ser auror tenia un pasado oscuro y truculento que la hizo gritar y revolverse entre mis brazos tratando de zafarse, caímos al piso y la monté a horcajadas evitando que se liberara, mis ojos fijos en los de ella… comenzó a quemarse por dentro; me puse de inmediato de pie –aqua redemptio— grite y la bruja comenzó con el ya conocido regurgitar de agua, no perdió la razón completamente por mi primer hechizo, ya que se revolcaba y estiraba buscando aire, como un murmullo sordo escuchaba los gritos en la tribuna –finite— me detuve y ella se quedo quieta, sentada en el piso esperando su muerte.

—te atreviste a lastimar a Severus Snape, y por él soy capaz de todo— murmure tan bajo que solo ella podía escucharme, su cabeza comenzó a hincharse, a llenarse del agua que no podía sacar, dio un grito agudo clavando sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo buscando aliviar esa presión.

—redemptio ignis— susurre y ahora era un vapor maloliente que salía de ella, se retorcía, gritaba palabras ininteligibles, comenzó a salir una flama de sus orejas; se convirtió en un montón de cenizas.

—y esto, querido padre… es un duelo para mi— avancé sacudiendo las pocas cenizas de la mujer que se adhirieron a la parte baja de la larga falda de mi vestido – se que eres un gran duelista, y deseo nunca tener que comprobarlo— sonreí ante el gesto de los presentes –y si eso lo hice porque esta maldita se atrevió a lastimar a mi ex tutor… imagina que haré a quien se atreva intentar lastimarte… papá— dulcifique mi gesto y como una chica que recién cantó en el recital escolar, me senté al lado de Nagi que me miraba sonriente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Comentarios.**

**"aprendiendoespañol". Thanks by the review, my English is so terrific …well I hope you understand me jaja… im so glad to read you comment…**

**Atabik—San… voy a leerte esta misma noche, como puedes darte cuenta, este capitulo lo saque en un día…ya lo tenia pensado y fue en cierta forma facil (no le digas a nadie pero me moria por escribir este capitulo)… gracias por tu comentario.**

**Tatoo—Snape gracias por tus palabras! Todos sus comentarios son la gasolina que me hace seguir adelante… y no te comas el teclado!**


	54. Chapter 56

**Aviso: pensé en colocar este capitulo aparte, pero va directo con la historia, asi que les notifico que a partir de este capitulo convierto el fic de T a M, es un capitulo tal vez fuerte para algunas personas, contiene S no consentido, violencia y tortura, tambien lenguaje fuerte, el que lo escriba no significa que esté a favor de ello, al contrario, entiendo que es una situación dolorosa y expreso desde aquí mi respeto a quien haya sufrido este tipo de abuso.**

**Disclaimer: no gano $ con esto, los persos del mundo potter son de Jo.**

Capitulo 56

El vuelo 549 con destino al aeropuerto JFK surcaba tranquilamente el cielo sobre el Océano.

Snape miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla; recargada en su hombro intentaba dormitar, el recuerdo de las últimas horas me mantenía inquieta.

**Flash back**

—Tu padre quedo muy complacido— comento Severus mientras caminábamos atravesando Hogsmeade para llegar a Hogwarts.

—Al menos me permitió volver— sonreí, vería de nuevo a mis amigos, Sy, Aurora, Firenze.

Antes de entrar a los terrenos del colegio, Sev se detuvo y me tomo del brazo, sacándome del camino principal, entramos a una pequeña arboleda y me acorraló entre un árbol y su cuerpo, su gesto se ensombreció y me miro fijamente.

—¿Que pasó en la universidad?— preguntó tajante y era obvio que no nos moveríamos de ahí sin que le diera la respuesta que quería, la verdad.

—Nada— susurre tratando de sonar casual —cosa de novatadas— al parecer no me creyó pues torció los labios cuando evité su mirada.

—No quiero hacer esto— sacó su varita, más algo vio en mis ojos que se detuvo – princesa, por favor…— espero, yo apreté los labios, no diría nada en ese momento.

—Lo diré cuando sea apropiado— susurre –por ahora déjame…—forcejee un poco, cosa que le extrañó mucho más –quiero ir al castillo— se hizo a un lado y retomé el camino principal.

A pesar de la pandemia, los alumnos desarrollaban sus horarios habituales, los viveros estaban siendo ocupados por los pequeños de primero, por los pasillos algunos despistados corrían con sus libros en el brazo y otros caminaban resignados a sus clases menos favoritas.

La frescura del salón de pociones me regresó a tiempos pasados, el salón se encontraba solo y silencioso, pasé la mano por el escritorio de mi antiguo profesor y lo miré sonriente.

—Añoro tanto esos días— dije en voz muy baja.

—¿Qué te pasa?— avanzó unos pasos cerrando la puerta tras él, me tomo de los hombros buscando mi mirada –desde que volviste estas…— la puerta se abrió sin aviso, no me soltó, giro la cabeza molesto y a punto de mandar al demonio a quien le hubiera interrumpido; Albus, Minerva y Sybill nos miraban confundidos… pero él siguió apretando mis brazos sin intención de soltarme.

—¡Mina!— Sy rompió el silencio y se abalanzo a darme un abrazo, hice a un lado a Sev y la apreté tan fuerte que me miro sorprendida —¿qué tienes mi niña?— no pude contestar, de inmediato las lagrimas se dejaron correr por mis ojos, un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar, ya había callado por mucho tiempo.

—Wilhemina— susurro Minerva acercándose, Sy como una buena madre protegiendo a su cachorro la miró seria, era obvio que no me soltaría.

—Ha estado así desde que llegó— gruño Severus –algo le hicieron en la universidad y se niega a hablar de ello— Albus intentó decir algo y Minerva lo miro duramente.

—Sabia que no era una buena idea— farfullo la profesora de transformaciones –Wilhemina por favor— susurro –dinos que ha pasado— no era una petición, era una orden; trague saliva y me liberé del maternal abrazo de Sy, me paré firme y retadora frente a Minerva y Albus, Sev y mi amiga me miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Estas seguro Albus que quieres que hable del tema?— lo mire fijamente, fría y con un odio que se sentía en cada palabra, el viejo profesor negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—¿Director?— Sy lo miró extrañada, Minerva y Severus se quedaron en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

—Nunca creí que eso…— Balbuceo el director, por un segundo cien años de edad cayeron sobre sus hombros.

—¿Nunca lo creíste?— lo mire con odio creciente, di un par de pasos –y dime Albus ¿si lo ves eres capaz de creerlo?— trague saliva, sabia lo que vendría y tuve que hacer acopio de fuerza, no puedo derrumbarme, ya no.

—Severus— si, lo llamé por su nombre ante la sorpresa de todos —¿podrías prestarme tu pensadero?— Albus palideció, un gesto de horror quedó marcado en sus cientos de arrugas –no quieres que ellos vean ¿verdad?— sisee –no quieres que se den cuenta de lo que hiciste, de que sabias desde hace semanas lo que me ocurrió y que te callaste hasta ahora—

—Albus ¿qué sucede?— al menos la extrañeza en Minerva me demostró que ella estaba fuera de toda esa escenografía, Sy no dijo una sola palabra.

Severus volvió en un minuto al aula con el pensadero, el director apretaba los labios y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero lo interrumpí.

—Demasiado tiempo profesor Dumbledore, tardó mucho en decidirse a hablar, ahora todos verán lo que usted sabia y que guardó en secreto, verán a lo que me envío a la universidad— tomé mi varita y saque un largo hilo plateado de mi sien derecha, lo deposité en el pensadero, tomé la mano de Severus y aunque el Director se resistió, la dura expresión de Minerva lo obligo a entrar con todos a mi recuerdo.

**_Universidad Mágica de Ohio, Facultad de Medimagia_**

**_un mes antes de la epidemia._**

—Detesto la clase de pociones— susurro Erick arrastrando una valija –nos hacen cargar demasiados libros— lo mire tratando de aguantar la risa, sabía que el se inscribió en la materia solo para estar conmigo.

—hoy no veremos nada importante, ¿por qué no vas con tus amigos del equipo de deportes?— un grupo de sangre sucias habían organizado un equipo multidisciplinario de deportes muggles, muy desagradable para mi gusto, sin embargo mi "novio" se sentía feliz pateando balones, golpeando con guantes y derribando a los chicos en tacleadas violentas.

—¿quieres que mate clase?— asentí riendo —¿segura?— respondí de nuevo que si, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo —¡Eres la mejor novia de todo el universo conocido!—

El aula de pociones de la universidad se encuentra en el punto mas lejano del campus; debían atravesarse jardines y edificios diversos, muchos de ellos en remodelación.

Me encontraba a unos pasos de la escalinata que me llevaría a mi clase cuando caí de rodillas por un golpe fuerte recibido en la cabeza que fue cubierta por un objeto suave, tal vez un sweater que olía a loción de hombre.

Perdí el conocimiento mientras pataleaba para evitar ser levantada en brazos de un desconocido, aun así escuché muchos pasos y murmullos, debieron lanzarme un hechizo porque todo se puso negro y en silencio de repente.

La característica sensación de un enervate me hizo volver en mi, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y de inmediato me percaté estar en un sitio oscuro y frío, alejado de todos pues se escuchaba el trinar de las aves y el viento pasar por las hojas de unos árboles lejanos, el ruido de agua gotear y hacer eco me hizo pensar en una cueva, sobre todo por la humedad ambiental y el frío helado; estaba desnuda y esposada de manos y pies, por lo que sentí estaba colgando de mis ataduras como si fuera una hamaca, escuchaba respiraciones más no voces y los ojos los tenía vendados.

—¿Quién te envió?— la fingida voz de un chico resonó en la cueva —¿por qué estás en nuestra escuela?— sentí miedo, si eran más de dos y estaba desnuda…

—¿Quién me enviaría?— pregunté ocultando mis temores –estoy en la universidad como todos ustedes—

—La envió su padre, el mestizo asesino— dijo otra voz, ¿el mestizo asesino? – ¿te envió a reclutar mas mortifagos sucia hibrida?— y yo que creía a mi padre xenofóbico.

—¡No se de que demonios hablan, para ser una maldita broma ya se pasaron de la raya!— un fuerte chasquido precedió al dolor que me hizo intentar soltarme, un "algo" delgado y flexible golpeo mi estomago, nada mágico por cierto, fue algo muy físico.

—Sabes perfectamente de que hablamos Wilhemina Snape… o deberíamos decirte Riddle— gruño otro –sabemos que tu padre mató a muchos en tu país, sabemos que quiere volver y sabemos que tu apellido es prestado, que eres la zorra de uno de sus seguidores— este tipo sabe demasiado de mi padre y de mi vida por lo que escuche, busco mover mis manos para usar magia, es cuando me percato que están envueltas en algo.

—No intentes usar tus poderes de perra elfa— la voz de una muchacha hizo eco en la cueva –tu noviecito soltó la sopa de lo que eres y lo que haces— ¡¿cómo?! Erick sabia de esto.

—Miren ya es suficiente, han dejado claro su punto, ¡terminen con su estupida broma!— forcejee y de nuevo el chasquido y el dolor ahora en mis muslos, sentí resbalar un poco de sangre.

—Vamos a darle un mensaje muy claro a los asesinos que te enviaron, a tu padre y a tu amante— dijo el chico que habló primero.

Fue impactante darme cuenta de cómo podía visualizar ese recuerdo, ahí estaba yo, flotando en un espacio oscuro, medianamente estructurado como una caverna por mis recuerdos, siluetas de hombres y mujeres según les había escuchado, y lo peor, ver como me retorcía herida y golpeada por artefactos desconocidos, pero que abrían heridas sangrantes, hundían la piel, mi cuerpo se retorcía ante el castigo que le era inflingido.

—Mina— susurró Severus tomándome por la cintura, tratando de evitar que siguiera viendo, mas me resistí sin separarme de él.

—Esto no acaba aquí— hable dirigiéndome a Albus que miraba la escena sin hablar, los brazos le colgaban a los lados y las manos le temblaban, Minerva y Sy veían aterradas la escena.

La golpiza se detuvo por un momento, creí que era todo, que me soltarían y me dejarían a mi suerte, hacer el ridículo recorriendo el campus desnuda y herida… creí mal.

—Por ahora puedes descansar perra— dijo la muchacha.

—Y si crees que alguien va a notar tu ausencia, estas equivocada— dijo otra voz femenina, sentí como tiraban de mi cabello y con un objeto filoso lo cortaban.

—¿Ese fue el accidente del laboratorio?— los ojos de Severus me miraban dolido, sufría el dolor que en ese momento me estaban inflingiendo pero sobre todo, el que callara el por que mi cabello era ahora corto, que no le dijera nada, solo asentí a su pregunta.

Con la varita hice un movimiento que hizo pasar el tiempo rápido, más era obvio que estaba cansada, colgando de mis muñecas y tobillos llagados por las esposas, con heridas abiertas y contusiones. El frío aumento, no podía parar de temblar cuando escuché voces y pasos entrar al lugar, una mano tosca arranco la venda de mis ojos, no pude enfocar bien la vista de momento, sentí como separaban mis piernas y de nuevo una golpiza, ahora si pude ver la punta afilada de un clavo atado a un látigo antes de que este golpeara mi hombro.

—Si ya te borraron la memoria una vez, se que podrán hacerlo una segunda, ¡maldita!— la muchacha que hablo estaba borrosa en mi recuerdo, la oscuridad del lugar, el cansancio, el aturdimiento me impedían ver claramente; ella se encontraba a mi lado, pegando con fuerza con el látigo.

—¡Apestas!— un muchacho afro americano descargó sobre mi un balde de agua helada, algo debía contener porque mis heridas comenzaron a arder y punzar terriblemente.

—Hicimos una apuesta— otro chico entró en escena –yo digo que aguantas cien azotes antes de desmayarte, pero tu noviecito dice que eres más fuerte— de nuevo Erick, ¿sabia de esto entonces?— gire la cabeza buscándolo… ahí estaba, de pie a mi lado izquierdo, mirándome impasible y sin expresión alguna.

—Erick ¿qué pasa?— gemí asustada, vi como tensó el látigo con sus manos, sabía que era él por sus rasgos mas mi vista seguía borrosa, y se nublo totalmente cuando comenzó a descargar de nuevo fuertes latigazos sin parar, mientras los demás contaban divertidos, cerré los ojos esperando bloquearme y perder el sentido.

—Princesa— la voz de Severus se ahogo en su garganta, apretó el abrazo y una mirada de odio profundo se reflejó en sus hermosos ojos negros —¿sabias todo eso Albus?— preguntó con reproche al anciano, éste no le contestó.

Cuando recupere de nuevo la conciencia me encontraba en una posición distinta, por la luz que se colaba a la caverna supe que estaba amaneciendo, la piel entumecida ya no sentía dolor pero el frío me hacia estremecer, no se cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí, pero si se robaron mi cabello para hacer poción multijugos debía despedirme de este plano existencial, era seguro que tenían planeado matarme.

—¿Cómo has evitado que tu noviecito se revuelque contigo?— dijo uno de los sangre sucia que me vigilaba –estas deliciosa, ¿o te reservas para alguien?— soltó una carcajada.

—Si tanto se te antoja ¿por qué no te la tiras? – otro de los muchachos le preguntó morboso, tocándose la entrepierna.

—¿Cogerme a la hibrida?— pregunto carcajeándose – preferiría a la prostituta del parque— ambos siguieron burlándose, más se acercaron poco a poco a mi, trague saliva y apreté los ojos.

—¿Seguira siendo virgen?— preguntó el primero mientras pellizcaba con rudeza uno de mis pezones, mordí los labios para no gritar de dolor.

—Supongo— susurro otro que me toqueteaba el pubis –si no esta nada mal la zorrita hibrida— introdujo con violencia los dedos entre mis piernas –lastima que sea frígida, está más seca que el cadáver de su madre— soltó una carcajada, me esforzaba por cerrar los muslos pero la forma en que me encontraba pendiendo de las esposas en los brazos y como habían colocado grilletes en mis tobillos separando las piernas, exponiéndome totalmente a la vista de los sangre sucia, era imposible zafarme de sus garras.

—¿frígida?— gruño el otro, ya excitado por lo que hacían –¿y si traemos a su noviecito para que la cure?— el que tenía su mano en mi entrepierna rio divertido y me soltó, dejándome sola con el otro.

—Me pregunto que tan buena eres con la boquita zorrita— siseo pegando sus labios a mi oído sin tocarme – ¿ya se la has chupado a alguien?— apreté los labios, no lo miré ni le contesté – estas hecha un caramelito muñequita – acariciaba violentamente mis senos, clavaba sus dedos en mi vientre y nalgas, no podía defenderme, no podía hacer nada.

—Ya no— gimió Albus, tenía sus manos en los oídos, apretaba los ojos y gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus arrugadas mejillas.

—¿Sabes cuantas veces dije esas palabras Albus?— gruñí sin soltarme de Severus que me apretaba ya furioso, a punto de descargar su furia con quien se le plantara al frente, Minerva y Sy temblaban y lloraban ya sin ver la escena.

—Wilhemina yo no sabia…— gimió el anciano, la atención de todos estaba en el grupo que invadía mis recuerdos.

—Pero…tu la enviaste— susurro Minerva – tu les dijiste quien era— soltó un llanto ahogado.

—No… yo evite que… no quise que ella…— el viejo balbuceaba, más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito agudo, un grito de dolor salido de mi garganta, todos excepto yo dirigieron la mirada al recuerdo; el sangre sucia me sodomizaba con un objeto que no pude precisar que era, me había bajado del muro, me tenia a cuatro patas frente a él y se masturbaba violentamente mientras yo intentaba zafarme del objeto que me penetraba, el muchacho eyaculó en mi espalda, gimió con voz profunda y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora quiero que veas todo Albus— sentencie sin ningún tipo de emoción en mi voz –supiste lo que me hicieron, ahora estas viendo como me lo hicieron, trata de vivir con ello—

Minerva desapareció de mi recuerdo dando un gemido de llanto que nunca le había escuchado, Sy se acercó dándome un abrazo, rodeando también el brazo de Severus, ambos me protegían de ese recuerdo; Albus sin embargo estaba de pie, temblando mientras veía como el sangre sucia volvía a encadenarme a la pared, sacando el objeto de mi esfínter manchado de sangre.

—¿Sabes?— entró el segundo sangre sucia seguido de algunos individuos andrajosos –he pensado en sacar algunos dólares muggles de provecho— sonrió al verme escurrir semen por los muslos —¡veo que te diviertes!— se carcajeo dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo – pero es hora de hacer negocios— le señalo a los hombres que lo seguían –un dólar por cada uno—

—¿Cuánto tiempo?, acuérdate que va a venir su noviecito también—

—Si, pobre Erick, años de conocer a esta perra y la maldita dándose aires de pureza— se carcajeo –está bien señores— hablo a los tipos que a duras penas se mantenían en pie, que me miraban babeando, algunos ya retirándose los pantalones sucios –este día no habrá postre, pero vengan mañana temprano, el que llegue primero es gratis— los muggles salieron del lugar refunfuñando.

—Es lo práctico de un imperius, los idiotas se olvidan en un momento de lo que vieron— dijo a su amigo que bebía de una botella –veo que te dejó seco – y volvió a carcajearse.

De nuevo aceleré el tiempo de mi recuerdo, estaba de más que vieran los abusos a detalle, sobre todo porque ahí estaba Severus… me sentí tan sucia ante él.

— Fue una semana Albus— le dije mientras en el recuerdo un grupo de sanadores entraban a la caverna encabezados por Mallika –una semana fui suplantada por una sangre sucia, si… de esas que tanto defiendes— salimos del recuerdo –y las honorables autoridades escolares me habían expulsado— dije con furia –además de todo lo que me hicieron físicamente, fui ridiculizada en el campus, mi honor fue pisoteado cuando la sangre sucia se revolcó con casi todo el profesorado— ahora Severus difícilmente se contiene, Minerva sigue llorando sentada en uno de los escritorios del aula de pociones, Sy no me suelta de su abrazo maternal y Severus me abraza, pero es obvio que lo hace para no irse sobre el cuello del viejo.

—No jugué las cartas como quisiste… y me llevaste lejos de quienes me quieren y me cuidan, este fue tu castigo ante mi rebeldía— sisee –tu solo hiciste todo eso— señalé el pensadero – tu me heriste a través de sus manos, tu me violaste, tu me escupiste, tu me golpeaste, tu me torturaste... ¿qué tan diferente eres de mi padre?— por un momento creí que el viejo se derrumbaría como en el recuerdo, pero tal vez el no ver como era lastimada le renovó el coraje hacia mi, hacia mi padre.

—Hice lo que creí correcto— murmuró –soy solo un ser humano que puede cometer errores—

—¿Cometer errores?— grito Sy furiosa —¡tu ya sabias todo esto! Y aun así la dejaste en ese lugar!—

—Hablé con las autoridades del campus, quedó claro que ella no había sido quien transgredió los reglamentos – susurro sin verme a la cara.

—¡Vaya que amable!— grité –¡al menos les dejaste claro que no soy una prostituta barata!—

—Debo alejarte de tu padre, el te está buscando— dijo más firme y convencido.

—¿Y que vas a hacer si yo lo busco?— me miro retador, ahora era el mago poderoso y guerrero –dime ¿por qué no te pusiste así cuando los sanadores te dijeron por lo que pasé?, por que no fuiste el mago salvador del mundo cuando te dijeron que tuvieron que hacerme reconstrucción quirúrgica –Sev me miró aterrado, apretó con fuerza mi mano —¿por qué permitiste que siguieran libres?—

—Porque el mundo mágico es más importante que tu o que yo— contestó

—El mundo mágico no Albus— espeté liberándome del abrazo de Sev y Sybill – Tu ego, tu ego es mas importante que yo, que ellos, que Harry— sisee plantándome frente a él –y si quieres evitar que haga algo en contra de tus maravillosos sangre sucia, hazlo— lo rete – ¡saca tu varita y ten el valor de terminar con todo! ¡matame!— mi voz se hizo un poco más grave, un odio que nacía en mi corazón transfiguro totalmente mi ser –mátame en este momento, porque te juro que si no lo haces yo seré quien libre al mundo mágico de tu pútrida presencia—

—Harás lo que tengas que hacer— susurro dando la media vuelta, ignorándonos salio del aula.

—¿Mi niña?— Sy me miro apesadumbrada, Minerva hipaba y no se decidía si seguir al director o quedarse, Severus temblaba de furia en su lugar.

—Vete del colegio Sy, ocúltense— me refería a ella y a Alan – lo mío no son solo palabras— suspire y la abrace, había descargado todo lo que traía desde mes y medio cargando en los hombros, noches sin dormir por las pesadillas, heridas que aun me dolian.

—Wilhemina…— Minerva no pudo decir más, agachó la mirada y siguió llorando amargamente.

—Se que tu no estabas enterada de todo esto— susurre acariciándole la espalda –pero también te sugiero que te vayas, llévate a Harry y a quienes quieran escucharte— hipo y se sonó la nariz, di media vuelta y me abracé de la cintura de Severus.

—Si no quieres seguir más a mi lado, entenderé el porque— me sentía asquerosa, sucia, podrida y sobre todo, ya no era digna de él, de sus besos, caricias… era solo un trapo usado.

—Minerva— dijo Snape soltándose de mi abrazo, por un segundo mi mundo se derrumbo –renuncio— lo miramos confundidas las tres mujeres –no puedo seguir en este lugar—

La subdirectora asintió y con pasos temblorosos salio del aula, Sy me miro e intentó sonreír.

—Mi niña, sabes que Alan y yo te amamos—

—lo se Sy, lo se— susurre mientras ambas salían del aula, temía este momento, lo que sucedería después de que él se enterará de que ya no era suya, de que me habían usado no uno sino varios hombres, que sucios muggles jugaron conmigo, que los malditos sangre sucias me hirieron… que Erick estaba entre los que me habían lastimado.

Quedamos solos, en silencio y sin poder mirarlo al rostro, solo el bum bum de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?— susurro

—Tenias mucho que hacer— contesté a media voz – la noche en que estabas trabajando el virus…— no dije más.

—Debiste decirme algo— no podía levantar mi rostro, no era capaz de verlo, deseaba caer muerta en ese momento.

—¿Decirte que?— suspire –todo eso…¿describírtelo?— me encogí de hombros –que más da antes o ahora, el hecho es que ya todo se daño— me senté en un escritorio manchado con una poción verdosa.

—Para matarlos— escuché como avanzó hacia mi, la calidez de sus brazos me rodeo –debo hablar con tu padre— susurro pegando sus labios a mi cabello.

—No, todavía no Sev— contesté con voz ahogada –déjame tener mi venganza personal—

—Si eso deseas— por como el abrazo cambio de posición me percaté que ahora estaba frente a mi, con el dorso de su mano levanto mi barbilla para mirarnos de frente.

—Tendrás tu venganza princesa, pero no vas a estar sola— pegó su frente a la mía –vamos a estar juntos en esto, como siempre debió ser— en su mirada había desaparecido el frío habitual, ahora brillaban, el fuego de la venganza refulgía en ellos.

**Fin flash back**.

—¿Falta mucho?— susurré acurrucándome en su torso, acariciaba mi cabello más no me miraba, sus pensamientos estaban más allá del horizonte.

—Duerme— contestó, la encargada de nuestra sección le ofreció una frazada que aceptó y me cubrió con ella sin soltarme.

—No, no tengo sueño— contesté —¿qué va a pasar Sev?— pregunté en voz muy baja, aunque nos encontrábamos casi solos en la sección Ejecutiva no me sentía como para hablar normal.

—Necesito sus rostros y nombres para… ya sabes— contestó apretándome con fuerza.

—No los recuerdo, algo hicieron para que no les reconociera; y el comité universitario los protege— contesté.

—Es lo que menos entiendo, ¿por qué?— me miro enderezándose un poco –supongo que temen a la reacción de tu padre— parpadee como única respuesta –entonces ya los ocultaron—

—Tenlo por seguro— mis acostumbradas contestaciones de más de cien palabras habían desaparecido, no tenia ganas de hablar, de no ser porque él me había perdonado preferiría estar muerta.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte— dijo en voz muy baja, obligándome a mirarlo de frente –lo siento princesa, pero si no hablas, debo encontrar la manera de saber que hay aquí— señaló mi frente

—Pero yo…ni siquiera me merezco estar así, contigo— las lagrimas quisieron brotar de nuevo, no las dejé.

—Lo que pasó no te hace menos de la mujer que…— ahora me obligo a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –no te hace menos a la mujer que amo princesa— pff no lo hubiera dicho… me solté a llorar como Magdalena.

La sobrecargo se acercó a nosotros para saber si todo estaba bien, Sev le dijo algo sobre mis hormonas y que por fin se había decidido a declararme su amor, enternecida la chica nos sirvió un par de copas de champaña.

—Te va a hacer bien— susurro acercando la copa a mis labios, di un pequeño trago y las burbujas me hicieron toser.

El resto del vuelo nos quedamos en silencio, con sus labios pegados a mi frente, arrullándome, diciéndome palabras tiernas y reconfortantes, asegurándome que pronto tendría la sartén por el mango, con los sangre sucia friéndose lentamente, prometiéndome un futuro juntos y lejos de todo eso que recordaría como una pesadilla.

Mi Severus Snape, mi asesino personal fraguaba su venganza, sin olvidarse de que le necesitaba a mi lado, que teníamos que estar juntos para fortalecerse y pelear unidos contra lo que viniera.

.

.

.

.

.

**COMENTARIOS**

Increíblemente este capitulo ya lo tenía pensado, por eso salio rápido, me dolió escribirlo pero da pie a lo que sigue en la historia. Mi nena ha sufrido mucho en un solo capi.

Les juro que me gustaría en este momento dar respuestas personalizadas, mas me he quedado en blanco, creerán que es exageración mía, pero si me costo mucho escribir esta parte del fic, y visualizar a mi nena herida…lo he releido y les juro que quiero llorar.


	55. Chapter 57

**Después del capitulo tan pesado que acabo de pasar, me costó un poco sacar éste. Espero de corazón sea de su agrado.**

**Contiene un poco de violencia.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de H.P. de Jo, Mina y sus amigos son míos, así como esta loca y bizarra historia.**

**Capitulo 57**

-¡Profesor Snape que agradable sorpresa!- Al pie de la escalinata principal de la Rectoría de la Universidad Mágica de Ohio me esperaba un individuo vestido al más rebuscado estilo inglés. Un traje a cuadros café con coderas de gamuza, anteojos con una impresionante graduación y el cabello literalmente pegado al cráneo con cantidades industriales de poción alaciadora.

-Si me estaba esperando es obvio que no es una sorpresa- murmuré bajando del elegante automóvil muggle negro que me esperaba en el aeropuerto de Ohio, un agotador vuelo Londres/Nueva York y Nueva York/Ohio de casi veinte horas me era preferible que navegar dos días.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos notificó de su viaje y no quisimos dejar pasar está oportunidad de tenerlo en nuestro país- sonriente y servil el Decano me ofreció su mano - Decano Wellers, Doctor en historia de magia tradicional americana - le miré despectivo sin tomar su mano.

-Usted ya sabe quien soy, y si fuera tan amable de ponerme al corriente sobre la "agradable" intervención del profesor Dumbledore en mi año sabático...- esperé la respuesta, no toque su mano, de reojo observé que mi acompañante bajara del auto y evitara alejarse de mi, no bajó la capucha de su túnica y afortunadamente en ese momento el Decano no le prestó atención.

-Si...como le decía, el profesor Dumbledore nos comunicó sobre su viaje a este país- suspire fastidiado entornando los ojos.

-¿Y?- esperé que continuara.

-Le invitamos a hospedarse en nuestras instalaciones- continuo ya medianamente ofendido por mi actitud, a la que por cierto debe acostumbrarse.

-Eso no fue lo que dijo Albus en el mensaje que me envió apenas llegué a Nueva York- susurre subiendo las escaleras, extendiéndole el pequeño sobre.

-A eso iba profesor- contestó el hombrecillo -Tener a un mago con sus conocimientos sobre pociones y magia avanzada en nuestro país no debe pasar desapercibido- ¿más zalamerías?, un gesto de fastidio de mi parte y el hombre continúo hablando -al Comité Universitario le interesa que usted imparta algunas sesiones, charlas... incluso está dispuesto a pagar un Diplomado sobre pociones avanzadas en caso de que usted acepte...- me miró expectante -¿Profesor?-

-¿Como llegó a ser Decano?- mi pregunta le confundió, sin embargo para mi su ineptitud era tan evidente; sonreí burlón y entré al edificio - Si el profesor Albus le informó claramente, me encuentro en un viaje de placer, comienzo un año sabático que bien merezco- el Decano me guió hacia una oficina dentro del fresco edificio, mi acompañante nos seguía pero no se separaba ni medio metro de distancia.

-Lo entiendo profesor- contestó abriendo la puerta de la oficina e invitándome a entrar - solo le pido por mucho dos meses -me miró fijamente -solo establezca usted sus términos-

-¿Cree usted que tomo un viaje de placer y un año sabático sin estar prevenido?- abrió los ojos como platos - no necesito trabajar en este momento, no necesito soportar a una partida de alumnos inútiles y perezosos que para eso están los chiquillos de Hogwarts, requiero de tiempo para actividades personales - mi acompañante ahora estaba de pie a mi lado, sin hacer un solo ruido.

-Entiendo profesor, sin embargo como le decía, al Comité le interesa mucho que usted imparta algunas clases, al menos... ¿dos meses?- se sentó tras el elegante escritorio de madera con sus gafas fijas en mi, pero los ojos buscando entre los pliegues de la capucha de mi acompañante.

-Si tanto les interesa, mis honorarios por Diplomado de dos semanas es de ciento cincuenta mil galeones, por una semana de seminario quinientos galeones... por dos horas de lunes a viernes- contesté sin más, espero que las cifras le asustaran pues no quiero perder más tiempo del planeado en este basurero.

-¿ciento cincuenta mil por el diplomado? profesor creo que...- le interrumpí al ponerme de pie.

-Decano, al regatear conocimientos se degrada al nivel de mercachifle, cosa que yo no hago...así que buenas tardes- y di media vuelta dispuesto a salir

-¡Profesor!- gritó el contrariado director- pensaría entonces que sus honorarios estratosféricos son un pretexto para no aceptar nuestra petición- ahora quería poner un poco de carácter a su voz, demasiado tarde.

-¡que suspicaz!- repliqué en tono de burla -Al inicio de la charla expuse mi total negativa a aceptar- contesté sin girarme -si es realmente de su interés que imparta tales clases...- no dije más.

-Está bien profesor- susurró derrotado el Decano, escuché como abrió un cajón -¿quiere facilitarme su numero de cuenta bancaria para hacer el deposito correspondiente?- guardé silencio unos segundos y entonces sí me gire para verlo fijamente.

-Mi asistente le proporcionará tanto los datos que requiere como los exámenes que acostumbro aplicar para aceptar estudiantes...de niveles superiores- un gesto de desprecio lo terminó de desanimar, mi acompañante dio un paso y sacó de entre la túnica unos documentos...era obvio que venia preparado.

-Por cierto - dije antes de salir - Quiero saber que han averiguado sobre los que atacaron a la Señorita Riddle- la pregunta lo hizo palidecer, apretó las manos sobre el papel que tenía en ese momento en el escritorio, mi acompañante dio media vuelta y se paró a un lado de la puerta.

-El caso ya fue turnado a las autoridades- contestó balbuceando -pero he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore sobre el tema, la Srita ha vuelto a su domicilio ¿no es así?- camine lentamente hacia su escritorio, puse ambas manos sobre éste y me incline para verlo lo más amenazante que me apetecía... de hecho me antojaba descargar un par de maldiciones imperdonables pero...sería más tarde.

-la Srita. Riddle está en casa, si...bajo tratamiento medico- tenia unas ganas tremendas de sujetarlo por el ridículo cuello de su saco - y si no quiere que el Sr. Riddle se entere de su apatía para resolver este penoso atentado...lo mejor es que resuelvan el caso lo más pronto posible-

-Ella puede volver al colegio cuando guste, tenemos los medios y podemos proporcionarle la atención necesaria- tratando de recuperar su papel de Decano intentó alzar la voz.

-¿y cree usted que seremos tan crédulos como para volverla a traer?- sonreí de lado alejándome de su escritorio sin dejar de verlo amenazante con los ojos entrecerrados -como profesor voy a impartir las clases que usted ha suplicado que imparta ... más como ex tutor de la señorita Riddle...- no dije más, di media vuelta, mi acompañante abrió la puerta.

-¡Profesor!- llamó el hombrecillo -¿su acompañante requerirá otro dormitorio?- lo mire extrañado y luego mire a la figura a mi lado retirándole la capucha.

-Michael tiene plena libertad de quedarse donde le plazca, no le sorprenda encontrarlo en algún dormitorio de las alumnas- Michael salio detrás de mí procurando llevarme el paso.

Avanzamos de prisa por el pasillo, al salir abordamos de nuevo el elegante auto, el conductor entró apresurado a la Rectoría, salio con un legajo de pergaminos leyéndolos velozmente.

-¿Desea quedarse en alguna de las posadas de la aldea nativa?- supongo que se refería al equivalente a nuestro "Caldero Chorreante".

-No, lléveme a Akron, algo decente tendrán - respondí molesto, no tuve tiempo de consultar con los muggles amigos de Mina en Londres, Francine podía haberme dado buenas ideas para hospedarnos en este lugar.

-Tenemos el Radisson profesor- sugirió el chofer -según leo aquí, la universidad corre con todos los gastos- sonrió -al Decano le daría mucho gusto que usted se encuentre cómodo durante su visita- pobre Decano, creo que no soy el único que lo detesta.

-El Radisson será entonces- contesté mirando por la ventana el paisaje, era casi media tarde...

-¿Profesor?- tímido, Michael seguía sin entender que pasaba - ¿La srita. Riddle está bien?- sacudí la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

-No... y temo que deberemos sacar de ese sitio a Mallika- Rodolphus no era uno de mis mortifagos favoritos, sin embargo el hecho de que Bellatrix odiaba a la niña me hacia pensar en ayudar a la chiquilla -en cuanto estemos hospedados quiero que vuelvas a la universidad, búscala y la llevas de vuelta a Akron,¿entendido?- asintió -y nada de presumirle tu posición con... el padre de Mina- respondió como me esperaba, su fidelidad al menos hacia mi era segura.

Tan solo nos registramos, solicité para uso personal la suite y una sencilla para el muchacho... no voy a desperdiciar el momento de disfrutar a expensas de un comité que protegía a quienes dañaron a la pelirroja.

-¿Mina?- ya a solas podía hacer uso del espejo ahora inseparable, de inmediato se reflejo el rostro cansado y adelgazado del retoño de mi Amo -¿estas mejor?- sonrió débilmente -ya estamos en Akron, gracias a la costumbre de Albus voy a quedarme dos meses en la universidad ¿te basta ese tiempo?-

-Supongo que debe de ser suficiente- contestó -¿donde te quedaste?- miraba curiosa

-Un hotel muggle, nada especial - ¿tu?-

-me gusta el campo, ya sabes- si, la carpa de campaña estaba armada y ella bien resguardada dentro - va a llover - sonrió.

-¿vas a salir esta noche?- se encogió de hombros -¿quieres que te envié algo?-

-tal vez algo de café- hizo un gesto con los ojos que me provocó escalofríos y el deseo de estar con ella -no te preocupes, voy a estar bien-

-¿ya tienes tu plan entonces?- asintió - ¿como piensas llevar...?- me interrumpió

-todo esta listo profesor -susurró -en cuanto tenga todo para volver a casa te aviso-

-Solo ten cuidado- creo que se arriesga demasiado, pero es su venganza, es su plan y debo dejarla tranquila.

-Voy a tenerlo, deja de preocuparte – su mirada curiosa busca a mis espaldas -por el reflejo veo que tienes tina de hidromasaje en la habitación- entornó los ojos violetas, tal vez soñando despierta sobre tiempos tranquilos.

-Pasa esta noche aquí... ¿prefieres bichos y frío a esto?- retiré el espejo y le mostré la enorme tina de masaje a mi espalda -servicio a la habitación ¡demonios un maldito techo fijo!- dije exasperado cuando la endeble tienda se sacudió por un golpe de viento.

-Estoy bien profesor- contestó -ya tendré tiempo para tinas de masaje y mimos- incomoda ya no sabía que mas decir -debo descansar... mañana... tu sabes-

-Como quieras- contesté un tanto enojado por su decision de quedarse al aire libre -mañana me dices como van las cosas-

-Serás el primero en enterarte -sonrió - te extraño mucho- guardó el espejo, hice lo mismo... el daño en ella fue profundo, ni siquiera se sentía cómoda hablando conmigo

Michael llegó un poco después de la media noche, la Srita. Lestrange venia con el, aun sin creer que el muchacho era mi ayudante, que se encontraba en América y acababa de sacarla del campus.

-Nadie me ha amenazado profesor Snape- contesto por tercera vez a mi tercera pregunta de la noche -se han cuidado mucho de dar una sola señal de sus identidades-

-¿Erick?- insistí

-Según lo que nos dijeron recibió un aviso por parte de sus tíos en Texas, fue de noche y no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a Mina, fue cuando aprovecharon para suplantarlo...poción multijugos otra vez-

-¿saben de donde salieron los ingredientes?- Malli negó -No es algo tan fácil de ocultar, la piel de serpiente arbórea no se compra en cualquier lugar-

-El comité negó el extravío de ingredientes, el mismo ministerio se presentó para hacer un inventario pero alegando autonomía, el Decano les impidió trabajar-

-¿La que suplantó a Mina?- la chica negó de nuevo -entonces estamos en un punto ciego- gruñí molesto -Michael, solicita una habitación para la Srita. y esta es tu llave- le di la tarjeta de su habitación -mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

El día siguiente desperté temprano, un baño rápido y bajar a tomar un rápido desayuno; el lugar luce tranquilo, el que tenga la ahora obligación de impartir clases en el lugar no me era sorpresivo, Albus me envió una nota que recibí apenas llegando a N.Y. pensando en mi "bienestar" decidió contactarme con la universidad para instalarme y descansar un tiempo...claro y mañana voy de día de campo con el Señor Tenebroso y le pido la mano de su hija, es obvio que quiere tenerme bajo vigilancia.

Un par de patrullas pasan a mi lado con las sirenas encendidas, la ciudad es tan pequeña que puedo ver en que calle entran y las luces señalan claramente el domicilio al que se dirigieron; sin nada más que hacer voy a curiosear un poco y camino con calma hacia el lugar.

-Fue hace unos minutos oficial- lloriqueaba una adolescente en la puerta de la casa, uno de los oficiales salió de la pequeña casa y vomitó en el recortado pasto del jardín.

-Es algo asqueroso James- gimió mientras otro ataque de nauseas lo arrodillaba.

-Mutilaron a sus padres- una vecina le contó a otra que curioseaba en el lugar - un asesinato terrible-

-¿Y la hermana de Hanna?- la mujer la escuchaba con ávida morbosidad.

-Sigue en el colegio de interna, no le han dicho... al parecer salio de viaje para hacer una especialización-

-Lo peor es que es el tercer ataque en este mes- opinó una tercera mientras se alejaban para cumplir con sus actividades.

Para mí no fue difícil de deducir: hermana mayor más ausencia por estudios más viaje de especialización, suena a una alumna de la universidad; ella me dirá algo si encontró lo que buscaba.

De vuelta en el hotel, Michael y su chica me esperan en el lobby, aparentemente están nerviosos y sin embargo esperan a que esté cerca de ellos para hablar.

-Algo pasó profesor- susurro Mallika -el Decano le ha escrito a mi padre, exige que me lleven de vuelta a Londres-

-Me imagino el por que, no te niegues... es lo mejor- contesté mientras las puertas del ascensor cerraban detrás de mi.

-¡Profesor, Madame Bellatrix puede tener planeado algo!...- miré a Michael seriamente y de inmediato se quedó callado.

-Haz lo que te ordené niña; y tu Michael, ten listos los exámenes que te entregue en el avión antes de aterrizar en Ohio- ambos asintieron y entré a mi habitación...debo hablar con ella.

-Hola profesor- ¿la niña sonríe? - te sienta bien el aire del campo- ella al contrario luce más cansada.

-¿Visitaste el barrio muggle anoche?- mostró su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Era una visita de cortesía cariño- susurro, un tono distinto se escuchaba en su voz- no quisieron cooperar y decirme donde se encontraba Dalia- me enseñó un mechón de sus cabellos –lo encontré en su dormitorio del campus-

-¿Cuándo hiciste eso?- se que mi pregunta es inútil, últimamente no me dice mucho.

-Mientras distraías al rector – soltó una risita burlona –causaste tanta expectación que los alumnos rondaban la oficina de ese idiota para poder verte en persona, aproveche para revisar dormitorios, basureros… -

-¿Restos de poción multijugos?- negó con enojo.

-¡Nada, ni una estupida gota o envase!- entiendo el por que hablaban de una masacre, la niña esta enojada.

-¿qué hiciste?- ahora a prevenir que dejara rastros o pistas.

Flash Back

El padre de la familia se encontraba en la ducha cuando Wilhemina entró por la puerta de servicio, la madre de Dalia preparaba el desayuno y Hanna, la niña de doce años salía a comprar algunos encargos.

-Buenos días señora- con total desfachatez se planto en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sobresaltando a la muggle mientras jugaba con una varita moviéndola entre sus delgados dedos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿cómo entraste?- asustada la mujer pegó un salto y se apoyó temblorosa en la mesa, sabía que algo hizo su hija pues el comité de la universidad donde Dalia estudiaba le permitió participar en un viaje que no tenían planeado, su hija mayor era una chica especial, hacia cosas distintas que a veces le asustaban, aun así su esposo y ella accedieron a que recibiera educación en esas escuelas, invisibles para el resto de las familias, inventar que Dalia estudiaba en un colegio privado gracias a una beca levanto un poco de sospechas, que fueron olvidadas con el transcurso de los años.

-¿Dónde encuentro a Dalia?- la extraña encapuchada avanzo amenazante, ignorando sus preguntas.

-Está de viaje, no se a donde.- respondió casi gritando, orando por que su esposo escuchara y saliera pronto de la ducha, para salvarla de esa extraña mujer rodeada de un aura negra y tenebrosa.

-Muggle de mierda… dime donde está tu hija- furiosa la chica avanzo amenazante, la mujer tomo un cuchillo de la encimera provocando a la muchacha una carcajada que se le antojo propia de un demonio.

-¡Salga de inmediato o llamo a la policía!- la voz temblorosa de la muggle solo provoco una nueva carcajada.

-Llama a quien tu quieras…si es que puedes –la señaló con la varita y no pudo moverse, sus pensamientos estaban claros, esa persona no era normal, era como Dalia, como sus compañeros de colegio, tan raros que la asustaban. –ahora tienes dos opciones- continuo la invasora –o me dices a donde demonios enviaron a la perra de tu hija, o tal vez tu pequeña Hanna quiera colaborar- una sonrisa brillo entre las sombras de la capucha –créeme, si no hablas, tengo métodos que harán cantar a tu hija o a tu maravilloso esposo- la muchacha retiró la capucha de su cabeza, una hermosa melena corta de color rojo la aterro, sabia que esa mujer era mala, Dalia se lo dijo en una de sus visitas, esa era hija de un hombre terrible.

Dalia y otros chicos se habían encargado de enviarle un ultimátum para que la hija de ese hombre se fuera de la universidad; ella no estuvo de acuerdo, trató de convencer a su hija para que no se involucrara, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, Dalia encontró apoyo en su padre, un ex combatiente de la guerra del golfo, un hombre duro de corazón, de ideas extremistas.

-veo que comienzas a recordar- siseo la muchacha, no pudo sorprenderse pues su hija a veces le hacia el mismo juego –ahora tienes que pensar a donde mandaron a tu preciosa Dalia- su amor de madre le hizo proyectar un enorme no en su mente, haciendo enfurecer a la extraña pelirroja.

-¡Tú lo has querido!- respondió la chica, la puerta del baño se escucho y los pasos de su esposo indicaron que se acercaba a la cocina – tal vez tu valiente marine quiera colaborar- dejó caer la túnica que resbalo por su espalda, portaba un ajustado traje de licra de un rojo semejante a la sangre, con la delicadeza de un felino trepó a la mesa de la cocina tirando con gracia los trastos haciendo mucho ruido, un hombre alto y de corte militar se plantó frente a la puerta, miró desconcertado a su esposa y sus ojos azul acerado quedaron fijos en la bella chica de cabellos rojos que lo miraba sonriente desde la mesa.

-¡tú!- gruñó el hombre –¡eres el monstruo que mi nena intentó destruir!- rugió dando dos pasos largos, buscando atraparla con sus manos enormes.

-te dije que hablaría- Mina se dirigió a la mujer paralizada, un tono de burla infantil tintineaba en su voz –¡El único monstruo es tu pequeña bastarda maldito infeliz!- gruño ahora amenazante –dime donde está y me largo-

-¡nunca!- respondió lanzando un golpe que ella evitó fácilmente.

-tal vez Hanna diga algo- la voz de Mina era firme, provocaba miedo y la certeza de que ese encuentro terminaría mal se clavó en la mente de la muggle paralizada.

-¡no mi Hanna!- un nuevo golpe fallido hizo trastabillar al furioso marine, la chica lo veía burlona en cuclillas desde la parte alta del refrigerador, como gato acechando a un ratón.

-habla entonces- siseo la pelirroja, el hombre se le quedo viendo, apretando los puños, un sudor grueso corría por su frente.

-Comuna de Tolhuin, en Argentina- gruñó el hombre provocando en la muchacha una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿ves como no fue difícil?- un gesto travieso flotó en su blanco rostro –sin embargo no confío en lo que dices, puedes estarme enviando lejos de tu nenita- de un salto bajó del frigorífico y se plantó a un lado de la mujer aun paralizada -¿sabes que le hice?- el hombre negó mirando a su esposa con preocupación –es un conjuro llamado dum mortuus- caminó como si dictara una clase –este conjuro detiene el tiempo, sin embargo ella ve, piensa y siente todo- ahora miro con odio al hombre –tal y como yo sentí cuando tu hija y los demás me lastimaron- bajó lentamente el traje de licra, quedando desnuda ante el hombre y la mujer, su cuerpo mostraba si no cientos, decenas de líneas delgadas, cicatrices de los golpes recibidos – tu nena hizo esto- el padre de Dalia no se inmutó –se que eso no te importa ahora, pero… tengo la solución para borrar todo esto- Mina sonrió siniestra y lo señaló con el dedo índice – dum mortuus- siseo y el marine no pudo moverse.

Fin flash back.

-Los colgué del techo, tal como lo hizo Bellatrix, papi dijo que la tomara como ejemplo- ronroneo burlona, no pude evitar sonreírle; solo los decapité, primero a ella y luego a él, al final me inspiré y jugando con algunos conjuros elaboré unas hermosas esculturas "alas muggles" les llamé –sonrió tan tierna y sin embargo me describía no solo un homicidio sino un juego necrófilo…algo que a su padre le pondría orgulloso – tengo algunas fotos para papá- ahora hasta fotógrafa snuff resultó.

-Borraste lo que pudiera delatarte ¿verdad?- asintió aunque no me sentí nada tranquilo –sabes que no puedes dejar pistas-

-Utilicé guantes, entre las cosas de Dalia encontré su varita, así que ni mis lindas manos quedaron marcadas- sonreía orgullosa, tal vez un poco tranquila –en cuanto le avisen a esa maldita la tendré al alcance de mi varita- susurro.

-¿Y después?- si, necesito saber que va a hacer después de esa futura masacre que ya se saborea.

-¿Estar tranquila?- se encogió de hombros – no lo se profesor, por ahora no puedo pensar más que en destripar a esos infelices- sonrió de nuevo dulcemente –necesito lavarme de tanta suciedad para volver contigo- de nuevo ahí estaba, mi princesa pelirroja, la chica que detestaba practicar una maldición con un conejito.

-Ven… por favor- susurre esperando conmoverla, negó con suavidad y de nuevo ese gesto duro y frío me miraba desde el otro lado del espejo.

-Todavía no es el momento profesor- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla –aun no-

.

.

.

.

**Comentarios**

**¡Mucha hemoglobina!**

**Rossy04, Mina la pasó realmente mal, quedo marcada y ahora quiere borrar toda huella de esa semana de pesadilla; papaito Voldie se va a enterar… ¡y vaya sorpresa se va a llevar! Gracias por leer**

**Tatoo, mi nena es fuerte, pronto dirá por que aguanto tanto. ¡Gracias por el piropo, la verdad no creo ser tan buena relatando!**

**Kuka, gracias por postear, no sabes que gusto me da el que le tomaran cariño a mi nena.**

**Rochii, tomalo con calma jeje… poco a poco mi nena nos va a dar el gusto de ver su venganza… mucha sangre!**

**Sevsnap … tardé en decidir como relataría Mina su experiencia, quería que Dumbledore lo viviera y lo sintiera para sacar su verdadero yo… creo que por ahí vamos jeje. Gracias por el post!**

**Guest… habrá venganza! Ya lo estas viendo!**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Saludos a mis lectores de México, España, Argentina, EEUU, Venezuela, Perú, Ecuador, Chile, Republica Dominicana, Iceland, Brasil, Uruguay, Portugal, Líbano, Republica Checa, Bolivia, Colombia, Suiza y Paquistan … tal cual me muestra la lista de visitantes la sección de estadísticas, les agradezco sus lecturas, mil gracias.**


	56. Chapter 58

**Más descripciones sangrientas… es Halloween! Pero si no les gusta ese tipo de cosas cuidado he?... no estan tan feas si su imaginación no vuela mucho jijiji**

**Disclaimer. No gano $ con esto, los persos de H. P. no son mios, solo Mina y otros poquitos, la historia es original de mis locas neuronas.**

Capitulo 58

—¡Seis asesinatos en un solo día!— el jefe de policía muggle estalló ante el Decano Wellers —¡usted me dijo que sus alumnos se encontrarían lejos del condado!—

—Y así es oficial, ninguno de mis alumnos ha intervenido en… esos terribles actos— Wellers lo miraba tranquilo desde su sillón ejecutivo tras el elegante escritorio —¿por qué culpar a uno de nosotros? Hay muggles que tienen la sangre fría para hacer ese tipo de barbaridades—

—¡Créame que no! ¿Acaso no ha visto las fotografías de la prensa?— le arrojó un legajo de fotografías donde el rojo y el negro sobresalían – mutilaciones sin marca de cuchillos o navajas, cortes perfectos, ni una sola huella— se sentó con aire derrotado en la silla frente al profesor –no sabemos a quien acudir – lo miró fijamente –y las tres parejas asesinadas son padres de los alumnos…— guardo silencio pues la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin aviso.

—Le traigo los exámenes para las sesiones de pociones Decano— Michael entró a la oficina con porte altivo, ignorando al muggle uniformado que lo miraba curioso.

—¿No le han enseñado a tocar las puertas joven?— Wellers lo vio con enojo, el muchacho solo sonrió y con sumo cuidado dejó la gruesa carpeta en el escritorio.

—En cuanto los candidatos los resuelvan, los envía a la suite del profesor Snape— contestó dejando una tarjeta del hotel con el numero de habitación y dio media vuelta.

—Disculpe ¿es nuevo en el campus?— el oficial no quitó la vista del joven, Michael ni siquiera se inmuto ante la pregunta.

—¿Decano?— los ojos castaños del muchacho quedaron fijos en el profesor que parpadeo confundido e intervino de inmediato.

—El joven es asistente de uno de los mejores profesores del mundo sobre pociones…— el oficial hizo cara de no entender.

—Soy secretario particular del profesor de pociones, lo que para ustedes sería un químico o algo parecido— intervino Michael con burla –¿algún problema?— las manos del decano sudaban a raudales, si el oficial se atrevía a dudar de Snape no solo perdería lo invertido en contratarlo, la universidad se vería envuelta en otro escándalo, una posible demanda por parte del profesor al hacer sospechoso a su secretario y la obvia relación de algun estudiante de la universidad con el séxtuple homicidio.

—¡Ningún problema!— Wellers casi brincó de su asiento –le enviaremos los exámenes al profesor en cuanto los resuelvan— tomó el grueso paquete y lo dejó en la papelera de pendientes.

Michael salio de la oficina, guardó algo en el bolsillo de la chamarra y sin prisas abandonó la rectoría.

—Un alguacil muggle estaba discutiendo con Wellers— informó de inmediato a Severus vía teléfono movil, a pesar del rechazo por parte del pelinegro por hacer uso de artefactos muggles, el tiempo le demostraba que era más sencillo para pasar desapercibido… la modernidad acababa poco a poco con el uso de la magia para comunicarse.

—Hablamos en el hotel— respondió lacónicamente Snape cortando la comunicación, se encontraba en la cafetería del aeropuerto de Akron, Mallika salía en dirección Nueva York y de ahí un barco hasta los brazos de su preocupado padre.

—¿Puedo?— una hermosa mujer mulata lo miraba desde otra mesa, sonriendo y bebiendo coquetamente una soda señalándole el asiento vacío frente a él.

Severus se encogió de hombros y la chica se acercó haciendo gala de coquetería y femineidad en cada paso, al sentarse al lado del profesor solo le faltaba ronronear.

—Estas muy solo— susurro acariciándole la mano, él no contestó, solo la miraba fijamente —¿te comió la lengua el ratón?— preguntó acercando lentamente su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios de Snape que no parpadeaba ni siquiera movía un músculo –¡vaya! eres todo un témpano de hielo— susurro la muchacha y se adelantó como para besarlo en los labios, el hombre la detuvo con suavidad tomándola por el mentón.

—No comiences si no vas a terminarlo— siseo Snape con voz ronca mirándola con intensidad, la morena se replegó a su asiento.

—Como siempre quitándole lo divertido a las cosas— gruño y volvió a sonreírle —¿luzco linda?— parpadeo coqueta haciendo un gesto arrugando de manera símpatica la nariz.

—Preciosa… pero prefiero verte sin el collar— respondió Snape dando un trago a su bebida –te arriesgas mucho al venir— preocupado observo su entorno, algunos oficiales hacían su ronda por los pasillos, tomaban nota de personas sospechosas y en algunos casos hasta revisaban equipajes o maletas.

—¡Pero con esto nadie me va a reconocer!— susurro divertida Mina jugando con la pajilla de su refresco — ¿se fue Malli?— Snape asintió y tomó su mano —¿qué pasa?—

—Ten cuidado— susurro Severus sin casi mover los labios –Me acaban de informar que la policía visitó a Wellers— la chica miró curiosa el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa, a un lado de la taza de té del profesor provocándole una sonrisa.

—¡tu con un aparato muggle!— susurró burlona –¡no puedo creerlo!— acallo con una mano el gritito burlón que estaba por salir de su boca, Snape la miró serio y lo guardó en la bolsa interior de su saco.

—Niña…guarda silencio— siseo preocupado cuando los dos vigilantes repararon en la chica que no podía dejar de reír –Mina por favor— cuchicheo antes de que uno de los uniformados se plantara al lado de él.

—¿todo en orden?— con una pose bastante estudiada el hombre miraba a la chica que seguía sin contener la risa.

—por mi parte si— contestó Snape –sin embargo algo le habrá parecido muy simpático a la señorita porque no puede parar de reir— ahora le dirigió a la chica una mirada seria y con un poco de enojo.

—¡no pasa nada!— pudo articular entre risas –todo esta bien oficial— siguió riendo –solo que mi novio es muy serio y no entiende de que me rio— ahora si pudo soltar una sonora carcajada, el oficial y Snape la miraron interrogantes.

—un chiste personal…perdón— susurro ya más controlada –pero todo está bien— sonrió dulcemente tomando la mano de Severus – perdóname amor… ¿si?— los ojos castaños de la falsa imagen de Mina guiñaron coquetos y con delicadeza atrajo la mano de Severus hacia su mejilla.

—¿están de visita?— el policía no se iría así nada más, esta pareja le pareció extraña y ahora quería saber más.

—estoy aquí por trabajo— contestó fríamente Severus.

—y yo caí de sorpresa— Mina entre coqueta y traviesa curvó los turgentes labios rojos –amor hiciste tal cara de espanto— miro al policía —¿le ha visto con alguna mujer oficial?— quitando su pose televisiva, el alguacil sonrió.

—al parecer no señorita— la chica le hizo un guiño poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

—Ok, le creeré— contestó ella siguiendo el juego –por ahora voy a quedarme contigo y no te voy a soltar ni a sol ni a sombra, ¿entendido?— con un claro gesto de fastidio Severus asintió y termino su bebida.

—¿cuándo llegaron a la ciudad?— Mina no contestó, Severus lo miro fríamente.

—¿a que se debe este interrogatorio?— ofendido se puso de pie, Mina divertida los observaba

—Solo es una pregunta de rutina señor— contestó el oficial, Mina se puso de pie y puso delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro del uniformado.

—Si están buscando al homicida de las tres parejas… lo confieso fui yo— sonreía de una manera extraña, el alguacil se quedó de una pieza, sin poder hablar, mirándola fijamente –yo los maté, yo los descuartice y tal vez hasta bebí su sangre— la sonrisa diabólica en sus labios se acentuó –¿y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?— el hombre temblaba y no atinaba si a llamar a sus compañeros o arrestar a la mujer que fríamente confesaba algunos detalles de los homicidios.

—Cállate por favor— susurró Snape, ella le hizo un guiño.

—¿Qué?— se animo a balbucear el policía, Wilhemina hizo un imperceptible movimiento con sus dedos cerca de la nuca del nervioso oficial.

—Que en este momento vas a olvidar mi confesión… obliviate— susurro con voz dulce y el tipo se quedo de pie, sin moverse, con un gesto de confusión en el rostro.

—Has enloquecido— gruño Snape tomándola de la mano alejándola del policía que miraba confundido hacia todos lados.

—Solo es un juego— resoplo enojada dejándose llevar.

Durante el trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel no hablaron, ella haciendo su típico berrinche y él enojado por el atrevimiento de la chica a jugar tan abiertamente con los muggles.

Apenas llegaban al hotel cuando Michael les dio alcance —profesor…— comenzó a hablar, más Severus le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y el trío entró al lugar.

—Tome esto del escritorio del decano, me pareció importante profesor— Michael le entregó una fotografía un poco arrugada que sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra, en ella se distinguían dos cuerpos colgando por los pies del techo, la piel del pecho y la espalda había sido abierta y ajustada a piernas y brazos como si fueran alas de murciélago, los músculos permanecían intactos y las cabezas de ambos estaban servidas como lechón al horno sobre la mesa, ni una gota de sangre en el piso, solo una jarra donde aparentemente se había recuperado la mayoría del rojo liquido.

—¿te gusta?— Severus miro boquiabierto a la chica, ella sonreía dulcemente mientras miraba la fotografía tomando su brazo –ese es "alas muggles" – dirigió los ojos castaños al joven ayudante –¿no tenían otras?— el muchacho la miró asustado, esa dulce chica que viajó con ellos en avión, que se paso casi todo el vuelo llorando, literalmente adherida al brazo del profesor, era la asesina sin corazón que buscaba por ahora la policía del condado.

—te…tenían otras— tartamudeo –pero creo que eran del mismo lugar— Mina hizo una mueca de fastidio y se sentó en la cama jugando con el control remoto.

—Deberían de haber visto "pasión" , esa la hice con los padres de Herbert, el chico afro americano— sonrió como si fuera un dulce recuerdo – al final el muggle salio de mi conjuro e intentó correr, pero pude abrirlo a tiempo, la pose es maravillosa, el sosteniendo el corazón de ella mientras le entrega el suyo…¡tan romántico! Esa obra es un poema, le encantaría a papá.— Severus y su ayudante se miraron contrariados, al parecer esa semana afectó a la muchacha mucho más de lo que suponían .

—Creo que ahora sí debo hablar con tu padre— sugirió Snape sentándose a su lado, tomando la delgada mano y acariciando la crispada melena castaña.

—¡No!— Mina se levantó de golpe –¡dijiste que era mi momento, y así debe de ser hasta que atrape a esos infelices!— la mirada brillante de la chica asustó a Michael que retrocedió un paso –entiéndeme…por favor… necesito hacerlo para… para recuperar lo que fui— susurro dócilmente, se quitó el collar y ahora transformada en ella misma se arrodillo ante Snape, sujetó con suavidad ambas manos mirándolo suplicante— dame solo un par de semanas más, después me iré de la ciudad, voy a cazarlos y terminando regresamos a casa, regreso limpia para ti— un par de lagrimas rodaron por las pálidas mejillas.

—Mina… te entiendo pero…— la miraba confundido, la amaba y sabía que ella necesitaba hacer esto, pero también sabía que con cada homicidio, cada ataque a muggles se convertiría más y más en otra Bellatrix, y no quería perderla de esa manera.

La muchacha se levantó con lentitud y sin tomar en cuenta a Michael comenzó a desnudarse frente a los dos hombres que ahora estaban un poco nerviosos, Snape no entendió lo que pretendía la pelirroja sino hasta que quedo frente a él mostrándole la red de cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo.

—Si quiero estar a tu lado de nuevo…debo quitarme todo esto— susurro, Severus intentó tocarla más ella se retiró —¡No! No ahora… para mi seria hacerte la peor de las ofensas— tragó saliva –déjame hacerlo si realmente te he hecho olvidar a Lily—

—No quiero que seas otra Bellatrix— confesó Snape en voz baja.

—Descuida— sonrió ella tomando de nuevo su ropa y colocándosela con calma –no voy a caer tan bajo— terminó de vestirse y se puso de nuevo el collar.

—Pero la policía la busca señorita— por fin se atrevió a hablar el aprendiz de Snape.

—Lo se Michael, solo me falta averiguar un par de datos, si no me equivoco la misma policía me va a llevar a mis siguientes victimas— sonrió – pero no me van a atrapar— se miro al espejo y acomodo su cabello.

—¿te veré pronto?— preguntó el profesor en tono preocupado, temía por la salud mental de la joven.

—No lo se— una mueca de tristeza flotó por el rostro de la chica –pero cuando volvamos a encontrarnos voy a ser digna de estar de nuevo contigo— miró fijamente los delgados labios – ¡maldito seas Snape, deseo tanto besarte!— le acaricio el cabello acomodándole un negro mechón tras el oído –te amo mortífago— Severus no contestó mientras ella daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

—Tu dices algo y te juro que serás otra obra maestra de ella— amenazo a Michael que atino a asentir asustado.

El Decano no tardó mucho en enviarle los exámenes a Severus, un par de grupos de veinte alumnos cada uno para seminario y un grupo de diez para diplomado, tres semanas de trabajo, si no es que al "misterioso" comité se le ocurría hacerle una nueva oferta.

Por dos semanas no hubo noticias de Mina, lo que le tuvo un tanto preocupado, su aprendiz por otro lado, se mantenía en comunicación diaria con Mallika, mientras el Señor Tenebroso les exigía informes utilizando lechuzas mensajeras, pero Mina no se comunicaba ni por medio del espejo; un par de semanas tuvieron que lidiar con los enojos y exigencias del Lord, hasta que a Michael se le ocurrió enviar los recortes de las notas periodísticas sobre los asesinatos perpetrados por la "dulce" hija de su Señor, que al parecer satisfecho solo con eso, les dejo tranquilos por un tiempo.

Casi al finalizar la tercera semana de estancia en Akron, Snape de nuevo notó actividad policíaca, ahora en mayor medida.

Mientras el Lincoln plata que el Decano puso a su disposición transitaba del hotel hacia la universidad, fue detenido en un cruce donde seis automóviles negros evidentemente del gobierno federal muggle atravesaron a alta velocidad en dirección a una zona residencial fuera de la ciudad.

—Ahora entra la CIA o el FBI— susurró el chofer, Severus no contestó – creo que fue de nuevo el psicópata— y piso el acelerador, al parecer al profesor no le interesaba el mundo exterior y menos el muggle.

Las sesiones de Diplomado eran un poco más interesantes de impartir que las estúpidas clases para los enanos de Hogwarts, por fin tenia alumnos de verdad interesados, aunque el interés no compensaba su inutilidad en el delicado arte de elaborar pociones.

Durante el descanso prefería estar encerrado en la enorme biblioteca, consultar libros en vez de estar pensando que estaría haciendo la pelirroja en ese momento; por la alta ventana de la biblioteca vio entrar a uno de los alguaciles a la rectoría, acompañado por cuatro muggles vestidos de traje negro, con gafas oscuras y un claro entrenamiento militar.

—¡Ahora que!— gritó Wellers mientras el alguacil irrumpía en su oficina.

—Otro doble homicidio— el alguacil entro furioso arrojándole un nuevo juego de fotografías –de nuevo los padres de uno de sus alumnos— los cuatro agentes que lo acompañaban se apostaron frente a la puerta, amenazantes.

—¡ya le dije que mis alumnos se encuentran de viaje!— resoplo el decano –y me he mantenido en contacto tanto con el Ministerio de Gran Bretaña como con su principal consejero el profesor Albus Dumbledore, la niña está en casa de una profesora, encerrada y sin querer ver a nadie— le arrojó un par de pergaminos, uno de los gorilas vestido de negro se adelantó y leyó un pergamino.

"Muy apreciado Doctor Wellers:

Como me ha solicitado en su carta previa, le notifico que la Srita. Wilhemina Riddle se encuentra en un terrible estado de salud derivado al incidente ocurrido hace ya unos meses.

A pesar de que por razones conocidas entre el Ministerio y el Sr. Riddle no puede haber intercambio de información o comunicación mínima, por ordenes de él una de las profesoras y amiga personal de la joven, la Sra. Sybill Trelawney R. se ha encargado de cuidar y atender en su domicilio a la joven, reportándome continuamente que se encuentra postrada en cama, casi sin probar alimento y dentro de un cuadro depresivo profundo por lo que no pueden dejarla sola ni un solo momento para evitar que intente algún tipo de atentado contra su vida.

Familiares y amigos de la señorita Riddle exigen que lo más pronto posible sea esclarecido su caso y los culpables sean castigados con todo el rigor de la ley.

Atte.

Cornelius Fudge

Ministro de Magia

G.B."

—Insisto que hay gente de ustedes metida en este asunto— furioso el alguacil siseo clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del rector –en cuanto descubramos quien es, no tendrán cara para exigir nada sobre la zorrita pelirroja que tantos problemas nos ha traído—

—Por lo que pudimos averiguar antes de llegar a la ciudad, sus alumnos secuestraron y torturaron a una chica… a "esa" chica— la voz profunda de uno de los agentes hizo voltear al Decano que asintió.

—¿Qué posibilidades existen de que el padre de la afectada sea el probable autor de todos estos homicidios?— Wellers se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decirle con certeza, según nos han informado, hace casi un año intentó volver a tomar forma física, después de once años de vagar como entidad etérea— uno de los agentes sonrió escéptico –se que para ustedes es algo imposible, más para nosotros es ahora una negra posibilidad— apesadumbrado se dejó caer en el mullido sillón.

—¿Existe posibilidad alguna de que ese…ser, aparezca en nuestra ciudad?— el alguacil parecía un poco asustado.

—Solo con ayuda, por ahora esta débil… no tiene al máximo su poder por lo que nos han informado— contestó el rector – ahora no puedo negar que es lógica la secuencia de estos desagradables eventos – tomó con cuidado y asco las fotografías, de nuevo negro y rojo, cuerpos mutilados dispuestos en poses extrañas.

—¿Alguien más involucrado con la chica que se encuentre en el país?— otro de los hombretones de negro pregunto mientras abría la ventana, una simpática ardillita se detuvo curiosa esperando tal vez un poco de alimento, el tipo sacó una bolsita de semillas de girasol y comenzó a alimentarla.

—El profesor que ahora está impartiendo un Diplomado fue su guardián unos años, más lo tenemos estrechamente vigilado, en este momento se encuentra en la biblioteca— consultó en un mapa de la universidad donde nombres y huellas se movían constantemente.

—¿Entonces?— el alguacil le miraba furioso —¿debemos dejar esto impune?—

—Ya le dije que aunque puede ser una casualidad…—

—No hay casualidades Doctor Wellers— gruñó un agente que hasta entonces permaneció en silencio e inmóvil a un lado de la puerta –nuestros especialistas han descubierto que los ocho homicidios los hizo la misma persona, con evidente afán de venganza, con odio y un claro problema mental— sonrió petulante –un problema mental causado por experimentar un trauma recientemente—

—Les he dicho que la Srita Riddle no se encuentra en el país, esta encerrada a canto y lodo…— el agente le interrumpió

—Por lo que nos ha dicho, el novio de la muchacha se vio involucrado en cierta forma—

—El joven Carbajal no se encontraba en la universidad, un problema familiar requirió su presencia en la casa de unos tíos que fungen como tutores del muchacho— replico cansado – miren, nosotros estamos tan confundidos como ustedes – la ardillita se quedo quieta mirando con curiosidad a los cinco humanos que hablaban frente a ella – pero no tenemos ni una pista sobre de quien pueda tratarse—

—Vamos a dejar agentes en la universidad –informó el que alimentaba a la ardilla –dos por edificio, de ser necesario vamos a revisar hasta por debajo de las camas—

—Como gusten— Wellers suspiro derrotado, no podía replicar nada el puesto obtenido por ser el cuñado de uno de los más destacados integrantes de Comité ahora le quedaba inmensamente grande.

La ardillita arrebató la semilla de manos del muggle y saltó hacia el jardín, perdiéndose entre los matorrales.

Severus retomando su juvenil costumbre de leer al aire libre, tomo asiento bajo un árbol frondoso, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer con rápidos movimientos oculares, cuando algo se puso frente a él, una pequeña bola peluda que lo miraba atenta.

—Shu— le gruño al animalito que no se inmutó, seguía mirándolo fijamente con sus pequeños ojos negros –que te largues— le lanzo un manotazo, la ardillita no se movió, al contrario, trepó sobre el libro y le ofreció una semilla de girasol.

—¿Wilhemina?— susurró y la ardillita asintió —¡estas loca!— bajó lo mas que pudo la voz y oculto al animalito con el enorme libro –Los muggles se están metiendo en tus asuntos, más vale que tengas cuidado— de nuevo la ardillita asintió dejando la semillita de girasol en el libro y corriendo desapareció entre los edificios de la universidad.

Al día siguiente un nuevo escándalo dio los buenos días a la comunidad mágica, el departamento de archivo de la universidad sufrió una intrusión nocturna, un desconocido salio del lugar con los expedientes de muchos alumnos, todos ellos comisionados a viajes de investigación y especialización.

—¿Pero por donde entro?— Wellers ya fuera de sus casillas, con el mismo traje del día anterior, desaliñado y con barba de veinticuatro horas discutía con el encargado del departamento.

—No sabemos Decano— contestó asustado, sabía que su puesto pendía de un hilo –la puerta no fue forzada, ni las ventanas, salio por uno de los conductos de aire, se llevó los expedientes de…— el Doctor Wellers le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—¡Se perfectamente de que alumnos!— gruño furioso saliendo del edificio.

En los turnos de clase de Snape, Michael se dedicaba a estudiar las costumbres muggles, no tanto por gusto sino más bien para descubrir sus puntos débiles, quería ser uno de los mejores mortifagos para ser el mago que exigía el señor Lestrange para darle la mano de Mallika.

Caminaba distraído por una transitada calle cuando la hermosa mulata se plantó frente a él tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Hola— le saludó sonriente

—Señorita…— la chica le tapo los labios con un dedo.

—Tengo lo que necesito, dile a Severus que he terminado aquí. Salgo del país en un par de horas— sonrió triste –voy a extrañarlo— dio la media vuelta y detuvo un taxi; Michael la miro hasta que el carro dio vuelta en una esquina.

El sonido de un timbre telefónico hizo saltar a medio grupo de la clase que impartía Snape en ese momento, el profesor contestó su móvil de inmediato y tras escuchar a su interlocutor arrojó el aparato que se hizo añicos en la pared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Rochii… no se si esa ciudad quede de paso!, aunque tengo ya una idea de que hacer jejeje!**

**Rossy04, Malli y Michael son una pareja linda, ya los iran conociendo… papi se va a enterar ¡y de que forma! Ni tiempo tendrá para hacer su masacre.**

**Atabik… creo que se nota que Albus es mi perso menos favorito de la zaga jiji… todo va a ir lindo de bonito con Mina…ya veraaas**

**Guest… la venganza en pleno! Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Tatoo… me haces tan feliz! Gracias por ese comentario tan lindo! … no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar… ains estoy llorando te mando un abrazo enorme!**


	57. Chapter 59

**Aviso: un poco de violencia...y malas palabras, bueno no tan malas ;)**

**Disclaimer: mundo harry potter de Jo, Mina y la historia salen de mi loca neurona**

Capitulo 59

Tras descender del taxi en las afueras de Akron, Wilhemina consultó un enorme mapa para ubicar una carretera en específico, una vía muggle que fuera usada por "su" gente... la enorme ruta panamericana que cubre desde Alaska hasta Tierra de Fuego, el Autobús Mágico Panamericano pasaba por ahí.

Aparecerse fue sencillo, al menos hasta que se percató de que se encontraba parada en medio de la vía rápida, apenas tuvo tiempo para evitar el impacto de un enorme tráiler que avanzaba veloz hacia ella, el aterrado camionero sonaba insistentemente su bocina, Mina alcanzó a saltar a la valla protectora, saltó ágilmente un carril y tras impulsarse sobre el toldo de un viejo Valiant 1976 negro rodo por la pedregosa zanja lateral.

Revisó que su viejo collar disfrazado con una pañoleta a colores siguiera en su sitio, no podía viajar como la pelirroja ya que posiblemente estaría siendo buscada tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, así que seguiría siendo la hermosa mulata de piel suave y oscura como el chocolate con leche; levantó la varita que tomó del cuarto de Dalia y de inmediato un enorme autobús plateado con azul frenó a su lado, el letrero "Argentina" la hizo sonreír y subió al abrirse las puertas.

El interior era distinto al viejo bus mágico de Londres, aquí los asientos convertibles a camas estaban atornillados al piso y unas redes de seguridad mantenían a los pasajeros en su sitio, donde podían dormir apaciblemente.

—¿su destino?— un atractivo moreno de casi dos metros de alto vestido de uniforme azul y plata le sonreía amable.

—voy a la...comuna de Tolhuin— Mina depositó suavemente un galeón en la mano del joven conductor.

—¿Tierra de Fuego?— el muchacho se puso de pie para indicarle a la falsa morena su lugar — muy lejos para una chica que viaja sola y sin equipaje—

—soy un alma viajera— contestó —me voy adaptando al momento y al lugar— sonrió —no suelo echar raíces, no me considero un árbol— recibió el boleto y las monedas restantes al pago.

—son tres días de viaje, espero que no te sea aburrido—

—no lo creo— se estiró como gata en la cama, por fin un lugar mullido para dormir después de tres semanas en el vil suelo —por ahora quiero descan...— se interrumpió cuando una joven entró de golpe al autobús, el operador se interpuso entre la chica y el área de pasajeros.

—es un autobús de servicio particular— dijo con voz firme a la niña que sollozaba, Mina se levantó curiosa y el muchacho la detuvo con un brazo —yo me encargo de los muggles—

—no...Permíteme... soy empática y esta niña es como nosotros... ¿que te pasa peque?—

La niña levanto el rostro, una bonita cara apiñonada se ocultaba tras la melena castaña, los ojos marrones brillaban a causa de las lagrimas y las mejillas ruborizadas por contener las emociones reflejaban las luces del autobús en los regueros marcados por el llanto.

—yo...vuelvo a casa— susurro pagando al muchacho —voy a Trelew— susurró, el muchacho estuvo a punto de arrancar de nuevo el enorme transporte pero Mina posando su mano en el hombro le pidió un segundo, bajó con la chica y caminaron por la pedregosa lateral de la autopista.

—¿que te pasa?— buscaba mirarla fijamente, más la niña lo evitaba.

—yo... papá me envió a tomar el diplomado que esta ofreciendo la uni de Ohio... sobre pociones que dicta un famoso profesor europeo—

—ha ya... pociones con el profesor Snape— contestó Mina sonriendo —y ¿que paso?—

—el... imbécil del decano... dijo que los exámenes de admisión habían terminado, que el costo era muy elevado... ¡mil pretextos! — el acento claramente sur americano de la niña y su confianza al explicarle su enojo ganó la simpatía de Mina —yo quería asistir pero el infeliz me ...— se soltó a llorar.

—¿te rechazó el decano?— la niña asintió haciendo bufar de enojo a Wilhemina —ok... ¿cuando es el diplomado?—

—en...una...semana...pero...— balbuceo la niña

—¡pero nada!— gruñó enojada —¡accio Leeloo!— grito a la oscuridad mientras entraba al bus de forma intempestiva —necesito un pedazo de pergamino, papel, lápiz, pluma... ¡anda!— urgió al conductor que la miró fastidiado entregándole medio pergamino y un lápiz.

—¿que haces?— la chiquilla la miro extrañada

—lo que sea con tal de fastidiar al imbécil del decano— susurro mientras garrapateaba algo en el pergamino, Leeloo apareció entre las sombras posándose tranquila a un lado de las chicas —toma— partió el medio pergamino a la mitad entregando una parte a la niña y escribiendo en la otra para que Leeloo la llevara.

—¿y esto?— la niña la miró curiosa mientras la lechuza parda se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro esperando su mensaje.

—mira... ¿como te llamas a todo esto?— Wilhemina la miró fijamente, buscando algún rastro de mentira en la respuesta; a fin de cuentas no puede confiar en nadie.

—Rocío— susurro tímida la niña

—ok Rocío... soy amiga de... una amiga de la entenada del profesor Snape, el me conoce y mi lechuza le va a llevar una nota hablándole de tí... llévale tu pedazo de pergamino, vas a tomar el diplomado gratis— la chiquilla abrió sus ojos castaños como platos, sorprendida por la actitud de la extraña bruja que la ayudaba y que en ese momento terminaba de escribir en el pergamino que entregó al ave que de inmediato levantó el vuelo.

—pero ¿por que?— murmuro mirando el documento doblado.

—necesito contactos en Argentina... por tu acento creo que eres oriunda de ese país— contestó Mina sonriendo.

—si... algo así— Tímida la brujita doblaba el pergamino mirando al piso.

—bien, creo estar por allá en unas semanas y necesito una amiga que conozca el lugar, ¿puedo contar contigo?— Rocío asintió emocionada —perfecto, ahora aparécete en Akron, en el hotel Radisson, busca al profesor Snape que está instalado en el hotel muggle... ¿entendido?—

—eso creo— la dulce vocecita de la niña temblaba de emoción.

—nos vemos entonces— Wilhemina beso la mejilla de la chiquilla y la despidió con la mano mientras subía al bus —gracias Rocío— en un parpadeo la pequeña había desaparecido.

—¿podemos irnos su majestad?— el joven conductor miraba molesto a Mina mientras ella subía al transporte.

—¡oh vamos!— replicó con una radiante sonrisa —solo demoramos un par de minutos— el chico gruño algo y ella se atrevió a darle una palmadita en la espalda —no te enojes, yo invito el desayuno ¿vale?— las llantas del autobús noctambulo panamericano chirriaron en la oscuridad de la noche, internándose hacia el sur del continente.

En Akron...

—¿Profesor Snape ?— Michael golpeo tímidamente la puerta de la habitación, un "adelante" le animó a pasar llevando a Rocío de la mano.

—¿que quieres?— gruñó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

—esta niña...trae una nota para usted— la jovencita se adelanto temblando de emoción, un fuerte golpe en la ventana la hizo pegar un salto y un gritito, Snape la ignoró y abrió la ventana dejando entrar a una atarantada Leeloo que no se recuperaba del choque con el vidrio.

—¿profesor?— tímidamente Michael intento llamar de nuevo su atención, un "shtt" lo hizo guardar silencio mientras Severus leía ávidamente la pequeña nota, Leeloo ya recuperada del golpe dio un par de saltitos mirándolo atenta.

—¿Rocío?— la voz profunda del profesor de pociones sacó de sus pensamientos a la niña que volvió a dar un saltito.

—¡soy yo!— contestó como si se encontrara pasando lista en el colegio, Michael sonrió enternecido por los evidentes nervios de la niña —¡perdón!— la gélida mirada de Snape la tenia hipnotizada.

—Me dicen que quisiste ingresar al diplomado más Wellers no te admitió— la chiquilla asintió —¿sabes que exijo un nivel muy alto para mis estudiantes? — la niña respondió de nuevo con un movimiento afirmativo sacudiendo su cabello — la dama que te recomienda es... — carraspeó — ¿sabes a donde se dirigía?—

—a mi país profesor, a Argentina— contestó ahora si seria y atenta a cada una de las palabras de su interlocutor

—¿te dijo a que iba?— ahora la niña negó, fue obvio que Snape se molestó por esa respuesta —está bien, Michael te aplicará un examen para que veamos que tanto puedes aprender conmigo— de nuevo el odioso y obsesionado profesor de pociones salía a flote —aunque el hecho de que al admitirte en mi clase le damos un revés a Wellers me provoca a no hacerte examen alguno—

—quiero hacer el examen profesor— contestó ahora ya con mucha seguridad en su aniñada voz

—está bien...Rocío— respondió Snape mirándola fijamente —Michael, las instrucciones que me trajo la lechuza son el conseguirle una habitación a esta niña, así que resérvale una y llévala a cenar, los gastos corren también por cuenta de nuestro queridísimo Decano Wellers— murmuró y dio media vuelta de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—¿Profesor Snape?— minutos más tarde Michael volvió solo, Severus no había cambiado su posición frente a la enorme ventana — ¿se encuentra bien?— silencio absoluto — ¿profesor?—

—Exponer nuestros sentimientos nos hacen débiles Michael— susurró Snape sin girarse — tu afán por servirme, por servir al Señor Tenebroso puede ser tu perdición— continuo hablando, el muchacho en ese momento no entendió a que se refería.

—Solo quiero evitar cometer un error— contestó cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Ese es tu principal error niño— contesto el profesor mirándolo por el reflejo en la ventana —aunque recientemente he cometido también muchos errores...imperdonables—

—¿se refiere a que la Srita. Wilhemina y usted...?— demasiado tarde... la fría mirada de Severus estaba fija en él, la punta de la varita del mortífago sobre su garganta, clavada sin herir pero causando dolor.

—Te dije que de eso ni una palabra... estoy tentado a borrarte la memoria— gruño el pelinegro sin alejarse ni dejar de apuntarle — podría arrancarte la lengua, más el Lord es experto en legeremancia... ni borrando tu memoria estaríamos a salvo de alguna indiscreción tuya— siseaba cada palabra —dame un solo motivo por el cual no deba matarte— los negros ojos lo miraban fijamente, como fríos puñales le traspasaban; Michael respiró profundamente, pidiendo a los dioses dar la respuesta acertada.

—porque en cierta forma...señor... usted y yo somos iguales, tenemos las mismas metas— Severus lo soltó de un empellón derribándolo y sin dejar de apuntarle — usted... y la Srita Riddle... Malli y yo...— gimió temblando, Snape torció los labios de lado sin moverse un milímetro.

—¿te atreves a comparar tu infantil sentimiento físico hacia la niña Lestrange... te atreves a compararla con ella, con la hija del señor tenebroso?— Michael tragó saliva

—no señor...— susurro — se que a mi el Señor Lestrange no va a matarme como lo haría el Señor Tenebroso con usted en caso de enterarse...— el pobre muchacho ya no sabía ni que decir, conocía los arranques de furia del profesor pero era la primera vez que era victima y testigo de un arranque de esos — si va a borrarme la memoria hágalo, si va a matarme hágalo... pero entonces se volverá a quedar solo en esto... solos usted y la Señorita Riddle... no soy malo en occlumancia y puedo perfeccionarme, y si lo desea hago un juramento inquebrantable para morir antes de solo pensar en descubrirlo ante el Lord antes de ayudarles — temblaba de pies a cabeza, no podía controlarse y sin embargo su mente luchaba por dar un buen argumento para salvar su vida — nos necesitamos profesor... —de nuevo trago saliva y respiro profundamente — usted me necesita allá fuera, entre los muggles para conseguir información de ella, y yo lo necesito para llegar a mi meta— suspiro y apretó los ojos esperando la ultima luz que vería, la brillante luz verde de un avada kedabra.

—lárgate— la voz de Severus se escuchaba un poco alejada, de nuevo en la ventana mirando hacia la oscura noche, olvidándose del por que entró a la habitación Michael salió corriendo.

La suave luz que se filtraba por la ventana apenas le iluminaba, los negros ojos fijos más allá del horizonte, donde el sol se había ocultado ya horas atrás; sobre una cajonera el espejo y a un lado de la misma la mochila de campismo con todos sus implementos; por lo que pudo revisar, ella viajaba solo con lo puesto, su varita y el collar de ojo de dragón.

El que la niña le llevara una nota de Mina no le tranquilizó en lo absoluto, posiblemente el enviarla era para entretenerlo, para confirmar que cumpliría los dos meses acordados con Wellers, que tendría el tiempo suficiente para ejecutar a sus víctimas y hacer lo que ella llamaba "purificarse", era lo que menos entendía y lo que menos le importaba, más para ella era lo primordial.

Una corriente de aire helado se coló por un resquicio de la ventana provocándole escalofríos más no movió ni un musculo, respiró profundo y con ambas manos cerro la cortina con un violento movimiento.

En el bus...

—¿tienes amigos en Argentina?— Roger, el operador del bus panamericano intentaba hacer conversación con la morena que llevaba más de dos horas en silencio con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla.

—no— contestó –solo quiero conocer el lugar— su voz no tenia señal alguna de emociones, solo era un sonido hueco salido de su garganta con la respiración.

Roger detuvo el bus de golpe, una pareja de magos le hizo la parada, cargaban una cantidad de valijas enorme, tantas que el musculoso conductor tuvo que ayudarlas a guardarlas en la parte baja del transporte; Mina aprovecho el momento para acomodarse en su cama, cerrar la red de seguridad y fingir que dormía plácidamente.

El autobús freno con violencia haciéndola despertar, amanecía y el frío la hizo cubrirse con la suave manta.

—¡Es hora de desayunar, dos horas!— anunció Roger y la pareja de magos bajaron, ella se tomó su tiempo y cuando entró al pequeño restaurante ya sus compañeros de viaje daban cuenta del jugo y hotcakes.

—¡Te guardé sitio!— llamó el muchacho, Mina sonrió agradecida por la atención y se sentó a su lado, ahora con la luz matutina pudo apreciar mejor los rasgos del chico; de piel morena y cabellos rizados y oscuros, más los ojos eran de un azul claro increíble.

—¡buenos días!— saludo tratando de disimular el que le mirara tan detenidamente —¿Qué me sugieres?— sonrió ampliamente, vio su reflejo en la laminada superficie del servilletero de aluminio, su melena castaña crispada, los labios rojos y turgentes… visualmente no era ella.

—jugo y hotcakes— contestó Roger llevándose a la boca un gran trozo de cake chorreante de maple.

—pues pediré eso— la camarera hizo su anotación y al minuto siguiente le llevo un vaso enorme de jugo de naranja y un plato con tres piezas de cake más grandes que el plato.

—malo para la figura— susurró tomando un bocado pequeño… el desayuno paso en silencio.

Veinte minutos más tarde caminaba por un sendero de gravilla que rodeaba el pequeño restaurante a la orilla de la autopista, el letrero le anunciaba que ya se encontraban en México, pensó haciendo memoria de los archivos robados y si, uno de los grupos se encontraba en ese país, entró al autobús en ese momento solitario y de su chamarra sacó un pergamino en blanco.

—Revelio— susurro y una lista con los nombres de sus victimas apareció, al lado de cada nombre el grupo al que se habían adherido para trabajar y la localidad donde se instalarían.

—Dalia está aquí— susurró revisando la lista, en total cuatro de sus agresores se encontraban realizando su trabajo de investigación en el país.

—¿una amiga?— ¡Demonios! Estaba tan concentrada en la lista que la media elfa no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Roger.

—compañera de estudios— contestó sonriendo tan dulce y linda como pudo –mientras tomo mi año sabatico ella se quema las pestañas—

—mi ruta pasa lejos de ella, si quieres puedes irla a visitar, tendrías cuatro días, cuando venga de vuelta puedo recogerte— Roger exhibió sus blancos y parejos dientes en una sonrisa de conquistador.

—no lo se, por ahora prefiero hacer mi ruta normal— fingió dudar un poco –aunque… seria lindo darle una sorpresa— le hizo un guiño que hizo sonreir más al muchacho.

—animate— insistió –paso en cuatro días por este mismo lugar.

—¡esta bien!— fingió aceptar de manera espontanea –me has convencido— le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla –pero vuelves por mi ¿ok?—

—¿Cómo abandonarte en medio del desierto?— Roger le tomó la mano y ella la retiró de inmediato, nada de conquistas, nada de nada… ella ya tenia dueño.

—entonces aquí me quedo, te veo en cuatro días— y sin más bajo del transporte, en un segundo el enorme autobús ya habia desaparecido, sacó la varita que tomó del dormitorio de su próxima victima –orientame, llevame a Dalia— susurro y la vara señaló hacia el sur—poniente.

Un llano arido se abria frente a Wilhemina, dando pasos firmes avanzó casi durante cuatro horas seguidas, no sentía sed ni hambre, su ansia de venganza le daba fuerzas, sacaba energía de flaqueza.

Casi al anochecer, aparentemente en medio de la nada distinguió a lo lejos luces de un campamento, voces animadas de al menos siete personas jóvenes pasándola en grande; se quitó el collar y se quitó los jeans, la chamarra de mezclilla y la playera quedando únicamente en un ajustado conjunto de lickra, guardó la varita y una sonrisa maléfica brillo en sus delgados labios.

—¿ya guardaron las muestras?— una de las estudiantes daba vueltas nerviosa entre las tiendas mientras el resto de los chicos bebían y bromeaban en torno a la fogata.

—ven a divertirte— con un claro acento ebrio, Dalia jalaba del brazo a la chica que se zafó y enojada entro a una de las tiendas.

—¡Eres tan aburrida!— Dalia trastabillo y cayó de rodillas a un costado de la tienda, la vista borrosa por el alcohol le impidió por un segundo identificar la silueta que se encontraba frente a ella, en cuanto distinguió los rojos cabellos intentó levantarse alarmada pero una acertada patada en la cara le hizo perder el sentido.

Cuando la universitaria recuperó el sentido no abrió los ojos de inmediato, se sentía relajada y hasta que intentó mover los brazos se dio cuenta que la imagen previa a perder el sentido no fue una alucinacion alcoholica.

Se encontraba atada a cuatro estacas, de hecho los gemidos apagados a su alrededor le hizo caer en cuenta de que sus seis compañeros de campamento e investigación se encontraban atados de la misma manera; intento hablar más al hacerlo un poco de arena entró a su garganta, tuvo que tragarla pues la boca la tenia amordazada con cinta, abrio los ojos y las estrellas refulgian como unos minutos antes, mientras las miraba al destapar su octava cerveza.

—Dalia hermosa...hola— la cantarina voz de Mina le hizo girar el rostro sobresaltada, a su lado se encontraba sentada la pelirroja —vaya que el mundo es algo pequeñito ¿no es asi?— la muchacha amordazada se dio cuenta de que sus tres compañeros de... broma se encontraban inconcientes, abrio los ojos aterrada más no se atrevio a gemir o intentar gritar.

—¿tus amigos?— sonrio dulce Wilhemina —ya están empacados y listos... les tengo una hermosa sorpresa...¡van a conocer a papá!— los ojos violetas brillaban con un extraño reflejo causado por la hoguera —y tú vas incluida en el paquete cariño— siseo levantandola con un ligero movimiento de su mano.

Los dos integrantes del equipo se encontraban también atados a cuatro estacas cada uno, la chica que buscaba guardar los implementos de la investigación y el novio de Dalia, que no sabía nada sobre los hechos acaecidos en la Universidad semanas atrás.

—¿que pasa linda?— sonrio señalando a la pareja que les miraba aterrados —tu amiguita y tu noviecito... hmm son ¡tan lindos!— la fingida voz dulcificada era lo que mas asustaba a Dalia — por cierto querida...te tengo noticias de papá y mamá— Dalia abrió los ojos como platos cuando Mina le enseño la fotografía de "alas muggles" con las cabezas de sus padres en charolas, no pudo reprimir un grito de angustia que le hizo tragar más arena.

—tsh tsh tsh cariño— susurro dulcemente Mina —la arena te va a hacer mucho daño— papi y mami te mandan sus cariños... ¡ha si! Hanna quedo al cuidado del estado... los asilos para huérfanos son tan requeridos— sonrio diabólicamente —pero ahora...me apetece jugar con tus amigos— caminando a saltitos juguetones se acercó al novio que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, le arrancó la mordaza y puso con suavidad sus dedos en los labios del muchacho.

—shhh guapo— susurró —¿sabes por que hago esto?— el novio de Dalia no hablo, la miraba con dureza y odio — hmm creo que tu noviecita no te ha platicado nada de lo que hizo...¿o si?— sonrio de lado —¿sabias que tu novia santa junto con esos tres me sodomizó? oh si... una nena muy mala nuestra Dali linda —el joven sonrió incrédulo — ¿no me crees?— se dirigió a Dalia — anda...confiesale— Dalia no se movió.

—eres una perra mentirosa— escupio el muchacho — ¿crees que no se todo sobre ti, híbrida de mierda?— Mina sonrió satisfecha — todos sabemos que eres una...— la pelirroja lo silencio con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—¿perra mentirosa?— siseo la pelirroja — cariño...no sabes que tan perra puedo ser...—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Comentarios.**

**Ok ok , mucha paja, pero es que es necesaria para introducir a los hechos! me perdonan?**

**Y un aplauso para mi perso invitado... Rocio! ... una pequeña que va a darnos un par de sorpresitas.**

**Gracias por sus lecturas por sus reviews... mil gracias!**

**Proximo capitulo es un poco violento, gore y sangriento... preparense!**


	58. Chapter 60

**Aviso: Para que no digan que no les aviso… este capitulo contiene relato de sexo y violencia… es en serio, si no les gusta leer del tema o si son muy sensibles mejor pasen de este capi.**

**Disclaimer: Mundo Potter de Jo, esta loca historia … tan bizarra y sanguinolenta es mía. ¿alguien seria capaz de pagar por publicar algo así? Creo que no.**

Capitulo 60

Dalia gimió aterrada cuando el puño de Wilhemina se estrelló contra la mandíbula perfectamente afeitada de su novio, la cabeza del capitán de quiddicht de la U.O. colgó laxa sobre su pecho mientras la otra estudiante trataba de controlar sus nervios ya alterados por la negra aura que rodeaba a la pelirroja.

—Se que te gusta mirar— un gesto macabro bailaba en el rostro de Mina, remarcado por los juegos de luz y sombra provocadas por la fogata, Dalia negó enérgicamente –Te voy a dar gusto querida— siseo mientras retiraba las ataduras mágicas que contenían al jugador universitario, un buen sectusempra rasgo únicamente las prendas del chico dejándolo completamente desnudo y utilizando un hechizo lo ató uniendo las muñecas con los tobillos por la espalda, dejándolo en una posición bastante expuesta y vulnerable.

—Ahora querida Dalia… podrás ser espectadora de lo que tu novio es capaz de disfrutar ¡sin ti!— la histérica risotada de la hija de Voldemort hizo eco por la inmensidad del desierto que les rodeaba, gruesas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Dalia y la otra estudiante lloriqueaba sin moverse murmurando en voz muy queda.

—Yo no te hice nada— gemía sorbiendo la nariz y temblando como una hoja, Wilhemina se acerco dedicándole una mirada compasiva –Suéltame, por piedad suéltame— suplico la chica –No se que te hayan hecho Dalia o su novio, pero… yo ni te conozco— gimió llorando con más ímpetu.

—Tu no me conoces linda— susurro dulcemente Mina arrodillándose cerca de la cabeza de su presa, acariciando con ternura los sucios cabellos –Pero yo a ti si…formas parte del comité que desestimó por un tiempo mi defensa cuando esta perra hizo y deshizo en mi nombre dentro del campus, o sea que si sabes que me hizo esta perra— sonrió limpiando las lagrimas que corrían abundantemente —¿pero sabes? Tengo algo especial para ti— chaqueo los dedos teatralmente y las ataduras de la chica desaparecieron –conoces el imperius ¿verdad?—

—Es una maldición imperdonable— respondió asustada masajeando los tobillos la recién liberada, temblando como una hoja.

—¡Y papá es buenísimo con ella!— en una inesperada explosión de animosidad Mina se puso de pie –Pero hay una pequeña variante, muy sutil… donde tu cuerpo actúa pero tu mente esta totalmente conciente— sonrió en torcido gesto –Imperio conciente— susurro señalándola, el típico gesto de relajación no apareció en el rostro de la joven, sin embargo el cuerpo se relajó totalmente en espera de las ordenes.

Como un director de orquesta, con la mano derecha Wilhemina controlaba los movimientos de la joven mientras que señalaba con la izquierda al muchacho.

—Enervate— susurró más para informarle a Dalia que el show estaba por iniciar que para hacer el conjuro.

—¿Qué diab…?— el cuerpo musculoso del muchacho se tenso al percatarse de la manera en que se hallaba atado y sin prenda alguna encima, buscó con la mirada a su agresora encontrándose con un cruel reflejo violeta acentuado por la hoguera que crepitaba, su novia le miraba con un gesto de pánico mientras que su captora guiaba a la inocente compañera de viaje con la otra mano.

—Sabias que no necesitaba varita, ¿no es así Dalia?, sin embargo nunca me viste en acción…hasta ahora— sonrió mostrando los dientes y con voz clara y fuerte dio las órdenes a la chica que mantenía esclavizada con el imperius.

—Excítalo, provócale una erección— ordenó y la sorprendida estudiante hizo cara de no entender. —¿eres virgen, no sabes como excitarlo?— la muchacha negó y Mina dio un bufido de fastidio.

—Ok, acarícialo… no negarás que siempre te ha dado curiosidad ver a un chico como este… así… a tu disposición— la prisionera solo apretó los ojos, sus pasos la acercaron hasta el muchacho y comenzó a acariciarlo, las manos se movían con suavidad pero el prisionero solo apretaba los ojos y los labios.

—Hm creo que va a costarte un poco de trabajo— susurro sonriente la elfa – pasa tu lengua por su pecho, muérdele los pezones, ¡niña ingéniatelas!— fastidiada mando un par de ordenes mentales disfrutando los gimoteos y las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de su enemiga.

La inexperta joven comenzó a acariciar de nuevo la blanca y tersa piel de chico, poco a poco recorría milímetro a milímetro degustando la salada piel, delineando los músculos con lengua y dedos; al llegar al pecho dirigió sus labios a uno de los pezones, jugó con el con la lengua, lo chupo y mordisqueo de manera tan eficiente que una ligera excitación hizo gemir un poco al deportista mientras ambos pezones ya estaban rígidos.

—Baja mas— ordenó su captora con un tono lascivo en la voz, las delgadas manos comenzaron a acariciar los músculos del vientre, bajaron inexpertas hasta los muslos mientras los labios bajaban con más lentitud, jugando con los pliegues del bien constituido estomago, deteniéndose a explorar el ombligo, la pareja respiraba con un poco más de dificultad, él jadeaba mientras la muchacha se despojaba de sus prendas.

—¿Te digo algo Dalia linda?— risueña la pelirroja pegó sus labios al oído de su victima –tu amiguita ya no está controlada por ningún conjuro… disfruta como se deleitan con tu novio…y como se divierte él— y se levantó para sacar una cerveza del pequeño enfriador a un costado de la hoguera.

Las antes inexpertas caricias se volvieron más atrevidas, tomó al chico por las caderas quedando sobre él que se retorcía ligeramente buscando una posición más cómoda para deleitarse de ese momento, la otrora tímida estudiante comenzó a besar el pubis del chico, metiendo la nariz entre la abundante y rizada mata de vello, lengüeteado los pliegues de la ingle, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos que ya no podía ocultar el ahora excitado prisionero.

—Te dije que de perra a perra… yo ladro más fuerte — Mina sonrió dando un largo trago a su bebida, hurgó en una mochila y agradablemente sorprendida por su hallazgo sacó una cámara fotográfica – ¡estoy de suerte!— y de inmediato comenzó a tomar fotografías, la pareja en este momento era incapaz de hacerle caso, el muchacho mordía sus labios, gemía y retorcía su cuerpo ofreciéndole las caderas a su compañera imposibilitado de mover brazos o piernas, mientras ella lamía y besaba cada milímetro de piel de su erecto miembro.

—Trágalo todo— susurro la pelirroja enfocando la cámara y al momento en que la obediente prisionera metió todo el trozo de carne en sus labios disparó el obturador –es un lindo recuerdo— sonrió alejándose de la pareja.

—Viene lo mejor querida— de nuevo sentada al lado de la llorosa Dalia señaló al muchacho que gemía y se retorcía dejándose llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que le invadían – mordaza— susurró, aparentemente no sucedió nada, hasta que llegaron a sus oídos los fuertes gemidos del muchacho, que en su excitación buscaba respirar con fuerza más algo en su rostro le impedía llevar mas aire a sus pulmones.

—¿No es divertido?— sonriente dejó que pasaran unos segundos, cuando el muchacho estaba ya con los labios azules quitó el conjuro, en ese momento la prisionera se detuvo. –¡no te detengas!— Grito el muchacho y la felación retomó fuerzas, Mina reía divertida mas no por el show que daba la pareja sino por la expresión de Dalia, frente a ella su novio exigía satisfacción sexual, no le importaba de quien eran los labios…el quería más.

—Casi todos son iguales Dalia… ¿o creías que por ser la gran prostituta de la universidad eras algo especial?— Mina se carcajeo, la estudiante se esmeraba en satisfacer al chico, le acariciaba las nalgas, chupaba con fuerza los testículos, le besaba ansiosa el glande para después meter todo el falo en su boca.

—Ahora lo mejor nena— siseo Wilhemina y señaló a la chica –imperio conciente— susurro, por un segundo la muchacha se quedó quieta esperando ordenes –sigue… no te detengas— ordeno la pelirroja y obediente su victima continuo, la sonrisa de Mina comenzó a acentuarse cuando la piel del muchacho estaba sonrojada, era obvio que de un momento a otro llegaría al clímax.

—Con todo cariño para ti mi querida Dalia— susurro y cuando el muchacho comenzó a jadear y gemir con más fuerza dio la orden a su prisionera.

—¡Muerde! ¡Cierra tu mandíbula con toda la fuerza que tengas! ¡Muerde con furia!— gritó extasiada, por un segundo todo pareció detenerse, Dalia miraba sin parpadear, el muchacho se tenso entre el orgasmo y el pánico al escuchar la orden, y obediente la controlada prisionera mordió con fuerza el tronco que antes degustaba, clavó los dientes, sintió como abrían la piel; el grito de dolor del muchacho taladró sus oídos, resonó en cada recoveco de su cabeza, el sabor a sangre y semen se mezclo en su boca provocándole nauseas.

Por más que la mente de la estudiante le exigía soltar a su presa, los músculos le desobedecían, los dientes se clavaban con más fuerza, sentían como se desgarraba la esponjosa carne entre ellos, como brotaba sangre y orina mientras el muchacho gritaba, se desgarraba la garganta en aullidos de dolor.

—¿Duele?— riendo como niña Mina miraba a Dalia, no le interesaba ver como era castrado el muchacho con los dientes de la asqueada chica que no podía separarse de él, que no podía dejar de morder, que sentía como se juntaban cada vez más su mandíbula inferior con los dientes superiores.

—¡Ya no!— por fin un par de palabras que se entendieron del grito del novio de Dalia antes de caer inconciente, Mina sin dejar de sonreír y en una orden silenciosa separo a la chica de cuyos labios escurría sangre mezclada con el blanquecino liquido seminal.

—Una foto más por favor— sonriente le enfoco con la cámara y dio un disparo –ahora— violentamente arrancó la mordaza de los labios de Dalia –Bésala—

—n..n..no— gimió una mientras la otra daba pasos tambaleantes extendiéndole los brazos, con el terror reflejado en los ojos, la atrajo con suavidad por los hombros y por más que Dalia se retorcía y forcejeaba, pego los labios empapados en sangre y jugos del muchacho a los suyos, Mina tomó otra foto.

Durante tres delirantes días, Wilhemina torturó a sus víctimas, no directamente a quienes le habían dañado que ya se encontraban en un sitio indeterminado a donde ella los envió mágicamente y en secreto, sin embargo Dalia era su victima en ese momento, ella fue la que usó la poción multijugos y se divirtió de lo lindo saltando de cama en cama ya fuera profesorado, intendencia o alumnado.

El muchacho ya estaba al borde de la muerte al atardecer del tercer día, insolado, con la piel resquebrajada por el sol y la arena, con el amoratado y gangrenado miembro colgando muerto entre sus piernas, sin más bebida que su propia sangre espesa brotando de las múltiples mordidas auto inflingidas en su lengua.

La joven alumna que les acompañaba también sufría las últimas horas de su vida, su alimento fue la piel y carne putrefacta que lograba arrancar cuando Mina le obligaba a morder al muchacho, bebía la sangre que brotaba de esas heridas compartiéndola con una ausente Dalia.

Cuando a la sangre sucia le propusieron el juego que ahora la tenía atrapada en esta situación, nunca le pasó por la mente vivir una pesadilla así, en manos de la pelirroja; fue divertido conocer íntimamente a profesores y profesoras, incluso revolcarse con el squib encargado de la jardinería y que padecía un fuerte problema mental le divirtió.

Ahora llevaba tres días con el sabor metálico de sangre en su boca, la sangre y pus de su novio, en cierta forma ella también era culpable de lo que él estaba viviendo, el era un inocente como lo había sido la pelirroja, cuyo pecado era ser hija del temible Lord Voldemort, el pecado de su novio era ese, haber puesto sus ojos en ella, en la sangre sucia.

Sin embargo Dalia estaba bien hidratada, algo planeaba la media elfa con ella y eso la aterraba, por ello se mantenía ausente de la realidad; fue testigo de cómo desaparecieron los tres compañeros que directamente torturaron a la chica, ellos se fueron limpios aparentemente, ni una lesión o herida, solo inconcientes y atados desaparecieron de su vista.

—Es hora de irnos— Mina ahora ya con signos de cansancio sacudía la arena de su conjunto de licra –despídete— susurro a Dalia mientras la liberaba.

Los músculos entumecidos no le dejaron otra opción más que arrastrarse a los pies de la pelirroja, lentamente y clavando los dedos en la arena pudo acercarse al lastimado cuerpo de su chico.

—¿Qué me hiciste?— susurro apenas con un soplo de voz su novio mirándola con reproche, los ojos irritados inyectados en sangre, la lengua con costras negras por la sangre y blancas por la deshidratación apenas le permitió articular sus ultimas palabras.

—Perdóname— respondió Dalia gimiendo de dolor y arrepentimiento –no era mi intención…— no pudo decir más, frente a ellos se había arrodillado su verdugo y les miraba burlona, realmente divertida.

—Claro que no era tu intención— siseo entrometiéndose en la triste despedida –pero lo hiciste linda— se levantó y tomo de los cabellos a Dalia –disfruta las consecuencias… sangre sucia— gruñó mientras la arrojaba a un lado, de donde no se movió y comenzó a llorar convulsivamente.

—Sectusempra— con pulso firme, Wilhemina señaló al muchacho, el ruido de piel rasgándose hizo llorar con más fuerza a Dalia, el muchacho no gimió, ni siquiera se quejó; un espeso hilo de sangre rezumaba por las múltiples heridas, una de ellas muy profunda en el estómago ahora flácido y un poco inflamado.

El joven capitán de quiddicht, el chico más guapo de la universidad tosió levemente… el esfuerzo desgarro los pocos hilos musculares de su estomago y con un largo estertor murió con las entrañas al sol.

La otra chica temblaba aterrada, hecha ovillo a unos pasos del cadáver fresco, mirando fijamente a su ejecutora.

—Para ti tengo otros planes— sonrió Wilhemina señalándola, al instante la sensación de ataduras o control mágico desapareció y por reflejo la muchacha comenzó a correr histérica y sin rumbo fijo hacia el desierto.

—Por ahora ha sido todo querida Dalia— sonriente aunque algo fatigada Mina se plantó frente a ella –nos vemos pronto… dum mortuus— susurró dejando estancada en el tiempo a la universitaria, con otro movimiento de su mano está desapareció y la pelirroja comenzó a andar hacia donde había dejado su ropa tres días atrás, llevando los rollos fotográficos donde se encontraban impresas las imágenes de la segunda etapa de su venganza.

En cuanto desempolvo sus jeans, botas, playera y chamarra convocó aguamenti para lavarse un poco y también hidratarse, la reserva de alimentos del campamento se había terminado y comenzaba a sentir los estragos de estar bajo el sol del desierto.

Se vistió y colgó en su cuello la pañoleta que envolvía el valioso collar de ojo de dragón; en otros tiempos sirvió para ocultarla de los enemigos de su padre y mantenerla al lado de Severus, ahora la ayudaba para cumplir con su venganza.

Concentró sus recuerdos en una pequeña población cercana al sitio donde días atrás le dejara Roger y ahí se apareció; del campamento llevaba únicamente los rollos, dinero muggle y mágico… nada más.

Pago en la pequeña fonda comida y una habitación, modificó la memoria del muggle que la atendió para que recordara la estancia de la chica desde tres días atrás y charlando como viejos amigos, el dueño del local y la ahora morena Mina se sentaron en las mecedoras del recibidor a disfrutar del fresco de la tarde.

—¡Por fin!— con un teatral gesto de fastidio Mina saludó a Roger en cuanto este abrió la puerta del enorme bus y entraba al pequeño restaurante buscando algo que tomar.

—Quedamos que cuatro días— se defendió extrañado, lucia limpia y nada cansada —¿encontraste a tu amiga?— preguntó curioso

—¡Que ocurrencias joven!— le regañó el dueño del local —¡dejar a la señorita en medio de la nada, con tantas bandas y peligros!— meneo la cabeza reprobando la supuesta mala acción del operador del bus.

—¡Pero tu me dijiste que…!— confundido la miró un tanto apenado mientras destapaba una coca cola.

—Te dije, pero no estaba segura… tuve que ir y regresar todo un día— se encogió de hombros –afortunadamente don Pascual me vio cuando volvía de hacer sus compras— el muggle asintió sin dejar de mover un asado que preparaba en ese momento.

—Pues…¡gracias Don!— Roger no sabia ni que decir.

—¡Es peligroso acampar por estos rumbos, hay muchos mal vivientes que buscan a quienes molestar!— respondió Don Pascual agregando un poco de sal a su guisado –no es tan fácil vivir aquí— sirvió tres platos y le dio uno a cada uno –sus amigos deben encontrarse a muchos kilómetros de aquí—

—hmm— saboreo Mina olfateando el platillo –me está mal acostumbrando— mintió –todos los días se luce con la comida— cambió totalmente la conversación y se sentó a comer tranquilamente.

—Que bueno que te guste— respondió don Pascual –pero coma joven, que se le enfria— urgió a Roger, los tres pasaron una hora charlando y "recordando" las situaciones que pasó Wilhemina en su compañía durante esos tres días.

En cuanto terminaron de comer pagaron y con una actuación excelente, Mina se despidió de Don Pascual como si realmente hubiera pasado tres días en su compañía y cuidados, apenas subía al bus y Roger giraba la llave para arrancar el motor cuando una imagen dantesca llamó su atención.

Una muchacha sucia y llena de tierra corría aterrada frente a ellos, sin fijarse pasó la carretera y continuo con su loca carrera derrumbándose unos metros más adelante, Mina hizo el amago de bajar del autobús, sin embargo Don Pascual le hizo señales de que no lo hiciera mientras él se encerraba en su local, bloqueando las ventanas con los protectores laminados y echando un candado a la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos?— miro a Roger fingiendo preocupación, éste solo sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, cerró la puerta del enorme camión y arrancó dejando en un segundo el lugar donde la universitaria se convulsionaba en un llanto seco, recordando a su primer y ultimo amante, su víctima a fin de cuentas, mientras su corazón latía cada vez mas despacio, agotado bajo el sol de plomo.

—¿Qué fue eso?— frotándose las manos Roger no dejaba de mirar por el espejo retrovisor.

—No lo se— contesto Mina sin siquiera voltear –voy a dormir un rato ¿te molesta?— el conductor no le respondió y ella se acomodó en uno de los asientos, todo el transporte se encontraba vació.

—¿Siempre viajas tan solo?— curiosa preguntó mientras se quitaba las pesadas botas mineras.

—Es una ruta enorme, a veces tramos como éste los paso solo o con poco pasaje— respondió –donde llego a tener mucho es en los lugares cercanos a las ciudades— pisó el acelerador e hizo un cambio de velocidades –en una hora llegamos a la ciudad de México, te sugiero acomodarte bien porque es un trayecto un tanto accidentado— indicó y ella miro curiosa por la ventana, efectivamente conforme se acercaban a la capital del país, la circulación de transportes muggles aumentaba.

Guardó el pergamino después de marcar los nombres de Dalia y sus tres compinches, también escondió en su chamarra los rollos fotográficos y apoyó su cabeza en la ventanilla dejándose llevar por el adormecimiento que le causaba el movimiento del transporte.

En Akron

—¿Aun no hay noticias?— preocupado Wellers encendía el tercer habano en menos de una hora, su secretaria consultaba un bloc de pergaminos mientras negaba suavemente.

—Ninguna profesor, al parecer los dos grupos que le interesan están trabajando bien— consultó un fajo de pergaminos aparte –el grupo que se encuentra en México sigue enviando sus reportes, el último fue hace… ¡por los dioses!— susurró asustada, Wellers se levantó y le arrebató los pergaminos.

—¿Cuándo llegó este?— manoteo frente a la secretaria que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Hoy profesor, por eso… por eso considere que estaban en tiempo y forma— ese error podría costarle mucho.

—¡Pero tiene fecha de hace cuatro días!— resopló furioso —¿no ha llegado nada mas?— la secretaria negó ahora asustada –comuníqueme con el alguacil muggle… ¡ahora!— la secretaria corrió hasta su escritorio y pulsando las teclas de un teléfono muggle cumplió con sus ordenes.

En el bus

—Pasajeros a El Salvador pueden bajar su equipaje, los demás pueden descansar en la posada o en el autobús, la cena se servirá en el comedor de la posada en cinco minutos— anuncio Roger tocando en el hombro a Mina –ven a cenar— le invito, la chica abrió los ojos amodorrada.

—¿Dónde estamos?— pregunto tallándose los ojos

—El Salvador— contestó Roger tomándola de la mano –vamos a cenar, además necesito dormir un rato—

Durante la cena charlaron como los jóvenes que eran, él hablo de sus sueños y anhelos, de que estudiaría en cuanto tuviera los ahorros necesarios y que tras graduarse sería el mejor encargado de la red de transportes del ministerio de Canadá; ella no dijo mucho, lo miraba atenta y sonreía cuando la charla lo requería.

Roger alquiló una habitación de la posada, mientras Mina decidía si dormía en el bus o alquilaba otro dormitorio, salio a caminar al pequeño jardín que rodeaba la posada y convocó a Leeloo, rogando internamente por que no tardara nada en llegar.

Escribió algo en un pergamino en blanco que llevaba consigo, arranco unos cabellos que al separarse de ella se tornaron rojos y lacios; diez minutos después Leeloo aparecía en el jardín, un tanto fatigada y acalorada; Mina la tomo con cuidado entre sus brazos, le entrego la carta y la despidió no sin darle un tierno beso en la cabeza.

…

Casa de la familia Rickman Trewlaney

"Querida Ginna, todo esta muy bien y las cosas marchan como lo planee; no sabes cuan agradecida estoy contigo, el favor que me estas haciendo voy a pagártelo con creces; no dudes que mi padre va a hacer algo para gratificarte por esto.

Me apena mucho estar engañando a mi querida amiga Sy, pero es necesario; te envió más cabello para la poción y ya sabes que puedes usar lo que quieras de mi cuarto; me imagino que no ha de ser fácil para ti llorar todo el día y fingirte yo al mismo tiempo.

Eres una gran amiga, ¡ah! Ten cuidado con el pergamino, en cuanto termines de leerlo va a sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Te quiere mucho W."

.

.

.

.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Waaaa primer venganza… vendetta vendetta!...**

**Debo dejar claro que no estoy de acuerdo con asuntos de tortura y venganzas y cosas asi; el hecho que escriba sobre ello no significa que lo apruebe.**

**y si a algun despistado se le fue la historia... Sybill esta casada nada mas y nada menos que con el hombre mas guapo y sexi de toda Bretaña... Alan Rickman jejeje (recuerden que mi Sy es Uma Truman) jaja estoy bien loca jajaja**

**Rochii… hola! Y si… Rocio va a dar unas sorpresas muy lindas, por ahora es protegida de Sev ante Wellers… pero no te aproveches de la ausencia de Mina ¿oki? .**

**Rossy04… Rocio es una niña linda que nos visita, veras que no solo va a ayudar a Mina, sino que espero que en un futuro nos sorprenda con una historia de ella misma. ¿te parecio corto el capi? … omg.**

**Guest… mil gracias por postear! Prometo ya no demorar tanto en poner capis… ahorita van a salir muy fluidos jeje**

**Tatoo x fin actualizo! A veces me cuesta un poco desenrollar la historia, pero cuando lo logro no hay quien me detenga jejee**

**Y mil gracias a mis lectores y lectoras! Aunque no me dejan review veo su visita en los graficos y eso me hace feliz!**

**Aunque ya saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones**


	59. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: el mundo H.P. es de Ro, Mina y esta historia es miiiiaaa y de mis neuronas locas.**

Capitulo 61

Severus tomaba su acostumbrado café matutino en la oficina que el Decano Wellers le facilitó mientras el Diplomado y las Sesiones fueran impartidas. Para algún otro profesor el lugar sería fantástico, lleno de libros, amueblado de manera sobria y elegante, con todo un equipo moderno para trabajar en pociones (digamos que moderno es igual a nuevos, nada más).

Sin embargo al pelinegro nunca le llegó a interesar nada de ese tipo de banalidades, el conocimiento lo traía en su cerebro, la habilidad era nata en él y ni con todos los laboratorios modernos muggles o mágicos podrían igualar su experiencia.

La pequeña Rocío trabajaba en su examen frente a su escritorio, llamaba la curiosidad del profesor el hecho de que una niña tan pequeña fuera tan hábil como él lo fue a su edad, la facilidad de cortar, picar y desmenuzar los ingredientes eran poco comunes en los niños de su edad.

Michael por otro lado, organizaba los pergaminos para la sesión del medio día, por ordenes de Severus tenía que transcribir personalmente cada uno de los manuscritos que paraban en manos de los alumnos, no quería perder el tiempo dictándole a un grupo de retrasados, solo quería terminar con el compromiso y salir pitando en dirección a donde la hija del Señor Tenebroso se encontrara.

-¿Profesor?- Rocío lo miraba desde su lugar, mostrándole que ya había terminado, Snape se levantó con calma, sin quitar la vista del caldero... un burbujeo de más y saldría bañado en una poción extraña como las que acostumbraba el idiota de Longbottom.

-¿Seguiste las instrucciones del libro?- pregunto el profesor apenas moviendo los labios, mirando la poción y la mesa perfectamente limpia donde previamente la niña estuvo trabajado.

-No... Eran instrucciones erróneas profesor- contesto sin pena la niña, se atrevía a cuestionar décadas de prácticas sobre ese libro que años atrás el mismo corrigió para uso personal.

-Mmm, tienes iniciativa- susurro y vació un poco de la poción en un frasco, algo turbia pero no lucia nada mal; en su vida solo dos personas lograron seguir sus instrucciones o hacer algo cercano a lo que el buscaba, la pequeña Rocío y...

-¿Es correcta profesor?- Snape asintió sin mirarla, los recuerdos luchaban por perforar el grueso muro de hormigón y acero que los retenían.

-Michael- llamó a su ayudante que saltó asustado, después del episodio vivido con un violento y furioso profesor Snape, escuchar su nombre con esa voz profunda le provocaba pánico –¡deja de mirarme como rata asustada!- el muchacho parpadeo despabilandose – lleva a Wellers los datos de la niña, se queda tanto en sesiones como en diplomado, le dejas bien claro que exijo para ella trato idéntico a los zoquetes universitarios; un dormitorio, alimentos y material para estudiar- Rocío lo miraba extasiada, era tal cual le conto su padre -¿tu equipaje?- la niña parpadeo sin entender por un segundo, luego sonrió.

-Lo dejé en el autobús panamericano profesor, pero puedo enviarles una nota para que me lo devuelvan-

-Hazlo- ordenó -¿qué esperan ustedes dos?¿una invitación a moverse?- sus acompañantes lo miraban esperando alguna orden más -¡tienen cosas que hacer, largo!-

Michael abrió la puerta a la niña y salieron charlando animosamente a pesar de la diferencia de edades, la puerta se cerró y por un momento un silencio tranquilizante invadió el lugar, poco tiempo en realidad pues los golpes en la puerta anunciando a un visitante le hicieron entornar los ojos con fastidio.

-Adelante- susurro sin quitar la vista de los documentos que daría a Michael para transcribir, la puerta se abrió sin hacer un solo ruido más que el clic de la chapa, escucho como se cerro suavemente y unos pasos ligeros pero firmes se acercaron a él, cuando detectó a su visitante frente al enorme escritorio de nogal levanto el rostro, para encontrarse con su antiguo jefe, Albus Dumbledore en persona lo miraba de pie, intentando forzar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-También me da gusto verte Severus ¿puedo tomar asiento?- Snape lo miro despectivo.

-¿Eso significa que tienes un tema a desarrollar? ¿Crees tener algo de que hablar que pueda interesarme?, lo siento no tengo tiempo- siseo sin dejar de revisar los pergaminos.

-Supondré entonces que sigues molesto- ignorando el tono de Severus, Albus se sentó cómodamente en la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Molesto?- el profesor levanto la mirada furioso, un brillo maligno reflejado en los ojos y siseando peligrosamente mostrando los dientes -¿¡Te atreves a asegurar que estoy molesto!?- se puso de pie lentamente, como un enorme murciélago amenazante –¿debo exigirte que te retires de mi oficina, echarte a patadas para que entiendas que no tengo absolutamente nada de que hablar contigo?- la gélida mirada se poso en los ojos del anciano que se levanto con calma y gesto triste.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado querido amigo?- susurró apoyándose en la silla

-¿querido amigo?... tu trajiste aquí a Wilhemina, tu la engañaste todo el tiempo, tu la intentaste manipular y cuando ella te mando al demonio decidiste enviarla al infierno- respondió Snape con un susurro que destilaba odio puro - y lo hiciste a pesar de que sabías cuanto me preocupaba por ella, por que se encontrara bien y tranquila por todo lo que le ha tocado vivir-

-Solo la separé de ti- Dumbledore se retiró los lentes y los limpiaba cuando hizo su declaración –no es bueno para ti… tener una relación con la mismísima hija de Voldemort- se ajustó los lentes para encontrarse con el rostro de Severus mirándolo con tal odio y desprecio que por reflejo buscó su antigua varita guardada en la túnica azul chispeante.

-Albus- gruño Snape apretando los dientes –tienes tres segundos para salir de esta oficina, y más vale que tengas cuidado porque… la próxima vez que nos encontremos…- los puños del pelinegro golpearon con fuerza el escritorio haciéndolo crujir.

-Es una pena querido amigo- susurro apesadumbrado Dumbledore –esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera hacerte entrar en razón- dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Por fin Albus había hablado, por fin Severus escuchaba la confesión que el entrometido del Director de Hogwarts era indirectamente el culpable de lo que le hicieron a la pelirroja; el problema ahora radicaba en que si Albus sabía de su relación con la chica, era muy probable que el Señor Tenebroso supiera ya también algo, o al menos tuviera una vaga idea de lo que sucedía entre ellos dos.

-¿Profesor Snape?- Michael asomaba tímidamente la cabeza por un hueco de la puerta entreabierta –sus alumnos le esperan- susurró cerrando de inmediato.

La sesión de dos horas se le antojó eterna, el rasgar de las plumas en los pergaminos mientras los alumnos escribían veloces lo que se encontraba escrito en la pizarra le aumentaba el dolor de cabeza, terminó el tiempo para que copiaran y les dio indicaciones para realizar sus practicas mientras abría una ventana y se asomaba para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Debía encontrar una manera de avisarle a la chica, de decirle que Albus sabia lo que existía entre ellos…¿o seria una trampa de Albus para ver que tanto podría sacarle?, suspiro molesto y cerró la ventana, sus alumnos seguían muy concentrados y solo la pequeña Rocío lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó a la niña que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Ya termine profesor- susurró tímida y le entregó un pequeño cajón con varios envases –identifique estos ingredientes señor- uno de los alumnos soltó una risita.

-Eso pasa cuando admite niños de guardería, se ponen a jugar con cosas de adultos- susurró, Snape dio dos pasos y se planto frente al muchacho que saltó sorprendido, derramando uno de los frascos.

-Supongo que has identificado al cien por ciento los ingredientes- le arrebató el pergamino, un par de anotaciones erróneas le hicieron torcer los labios –lo supuse –le arrojó el pergamino –además le recuerdo que el que pase o no mi examen final será lo que le de o no la constancia que tanto anhela- dio media vuelta –Y … la niña de guardería ha identificado más ingredientes en menos tiempo que usted en todo el tiempo que lleva la práctica-

-No es justo- murmuró el muchacho haciendo pedazos el pergamino –solo porque ella es recomendada…- un manotazo de Snape en la mesa donde trabajaba le hizo callar.

-¡Lo que menos necesito en este momento es un cretino como usted buscando molestar a los que si trabajan y tienen la dedicación suficiente para aprovechar esta oportunidad…! - le arrebató la pluma y un pergamino, algo escribió y se lo entregó –vaya con el Decano-

-Ya estoy algo grandecito para una nota de detención- reclamo con burla el muchacho, ahora toda la clase los miraba atentos

-No es una detención- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo –esta usted fuera de mi clase – volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a recoger los pergaminos de quienes ya terminaban.

**En el Bus**.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegues a la comuna de Tolhuin?- Roger y Mina charlaban mientras él conducía, estaban ya por llegar a su destino.

-Descansar, pasear… lo de costumbre- respondió la muchacha mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas… Severus disfrutaba comer papas fritas con ella, y ella disfrutaba darle de comer en la boca las papitas, sentir como crujían cuando él las mordía… era casi un rito entre los dos que terminaba en una deliciosa sesión de caricias y besos sabor papitas.

-¡Hey despierta!- la voz del conductor la hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¡Lo siento!- respondió sonriendo -¿decías?-

-Precisamente te preguntaba si no existía en tu vida alguien especial que te hiciera echar raíces- comentó riendo Roger – pero creo que si… hay alguien especial-

-Si… podría decirse- contestó un poco apenada, esos dos días que llevaba viajando con el joven operador del Autobús Mágico Panamericano le fueron divertidos, relajantes y le gustaba la compañía del moreno de ojos zafiro.

-Que pena- susurro él mientras hacia un cambio de velocidades, ella lo miro confundida –no lo mal interpretes- continuo mientras mantenía fija la vista en el camino –pero es que mi trabajo es… tu lo has visto, tan solitario- Mina asintió, el estomago se le contrajo en un puño, sabia lo que Roger diría – cuando sea ministro de transporte en Canadá… voy a buscarte y si tengo suerte me caso contigo-

-¡Oye pero si apenas nos conocemos!- respondió con una risa nerviosa –ni siquiera sabes mi nombre- él volteo a verla rápidamente para no descuidar su trabajo, ella sonrió –y no te lo voy a decir… no acostumbro hacerlo-

-Y si en un futuro quiero volverte a ver ¿qué puedo hacer?- respondió Roger animado

-Nada… ni yo misma se donde estaré en una semana- suspiro –se donde quiero estar en este momento, se donde quisiera amanecer mañana… pero es tan distinto querer y tener-

-Quieres amanecer en los brazos de tu novio- afirmo de golpe el muchacho –quieres en estos momentos estar con él- sonrió –¡vaya tipo con suerte!-

-Ni tanta Ro… no creas que es suerte lo que nos tiene separados- volvió a suspirar, añorando los brazos de Severus, sus labios delgados… trago saliva con dificultad - ¿falta mucho para Tolhuin?- el conductor negó con la cabeza.

-Si trajeras equipaje te diría que fueras preparándote para descender- le señalo una cordillera montañosa no muy lejana, apenas visible por la luz crepuscular –es bajo esas montañas, hay un lago hermoso- sonrió –si tienes tiempo podría…- Mina lo interrumpió muy seria.

-Lo siento Ro, pero no…gracias- fue todo, el resto del camino no hablaron nada.

El enorme autobús se detuvo frente a una pequeña iglesia, la noche ya estaba entrada y además de Mina, otros cinco pasajeros descendieron.

-¿Tienes donde dormir?- era obvio que no, pero Roger no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar a la morena que le hiciera tan grato el viaje.

-Evidentemente no- susurro Mina frotándose los brazos, el viento helado soplaba con fuerza.

-De aquel lado- señalo a su izquierda –hay un par de hoteles muggles, muy económicos y perfectos para una chica que viaja sola, son muy seguros- sonriente señaló hacia el lado contrario –por allá hay una posada mágica , la casa de las serpientes- la chica lo miró sorprendida, parecía una señal divina, una epifanía sobre su estancia en el lugar.

-¿Casa de las serpientes?- curiosa miraba en la dirección que Roger le indicaba.

-Para los muggles es la sede del equipo regional de Jockey- respondió sonriendo –pero para nosotros hay posada, hospedaje y … amigos- le ofreció su mano, Wilhemina dudo un poco y le dio su mano helada.

-Mil gracias Roger, fue un viaje maravilloso pero… aquí es donde nuestros caminos son distintos- susurró –si supieras quien soy realmente creo que ni siquiera me hubieras traído- sonrió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla –eres un chico muy lindo y bueno, se que tus sueños se van a cumplir y habrá una muchacha especial para ti – soltó con suavidad la fuerte mano y camino en sentido totalmente distinto al que él le señaló, saliendo del pequeño poblado, adentrándose en la helada zona boscosa con una sola idea.. Encontrar al resto de sus captores, ejecutar su plan y ya limpia volver con Severus.

**En Akron**

-¿Esta usted seguro que la srita Riddle se encuentra en Londres?- Wellers literalmente interrogaba a Albus mientras éste degustaba una taza de te.

-Como que yo mismo la he visto- respondió extrañado –no entiendo el por que insisten en que ella ha sido la causante de… tales atrocidades- Efectivamente, el habia hablado con Sybill y descubrió a Mina mirandolo desde la parte alta de la escalera una semana antes de su viaje a América; aunque algo en su interior le decía que la chica era culpable de tan viles asesinatos, no tenia prueba alguna de lo contrario, incluso era testigo ocular de que la muchacha no se encontraba en ese país cuando los muggles murieron.

-Es la única con motivos suficientes para hacer esto- gruño el alguacil muggle lanzándole un enorme folio de fotografías, mutilaciones, cuerpos en posiciones bizarras y lo más reciente, el capitán del equipo de quiddicht o lo que quedaba de él después de que los animales carroñeros hicieran un festín con su musculoso cuerpo y una chica de lentes, sucia de arena y sangre que murió de sed, hambre y una tremenda infección frente a una ranchería muggle.

-Wilhemina nunca ha dado señales de ser tan…- prefirió no decir nada mas, estaba asqueado, ya sabia que los Riddle tendían a ser tan sádicos en sus juegos, ahora con venganza de por medio no dudaba que Mina ya era dominada totalmente por la sangre de Voldemort.

-Necesitamos pruebas de que la tal Wilhemina se encuentra en custodia- un agente de negro miraba por la ventana, no quitaba la vista de Michael y Rocío que charlaban animadamente sentados bajo un árbol.

-Si gustan puedo llevarlos con la persona que esta a cargo de cuidarla- respondió Albus – no tengo problema con ello-

-Me gustaría acompañarle- contestó el alguacil –nada como verla con mis propios ojos-

-Tenemos entonces que pedir permiso en el ministerio… entiéndanos alguacil que no es tan fácil que uno de ustedes pueda…visitar nuestro mundo o viajar a nuestro modo- Wellers con el rostro pálido y ojeroso no le quitaba la vista a Albus de encima –cree usted profesor Dumbledore ¿qué el ministerio lo permita?-

-Supongo que si, sobre todo tratándose de algo tan grave que concierne tanto a nuestro mundo como al de ellos- mientras respondía se puso de pie –tengo algunos privilegios por ser… consejero del ministerio de magia en Gran Bretaña –aliso su túnica -¿alguacil?- le llamó ofreciéndole el brazo –debo decirle que será un viaje corto pero muy incomodo para usted- el hombre del traje negro lo miro molesto.

-¿Y que hay de mi agencia?- dio un paso y quitó de un golpe al alguacil –nosotros tenemos prioridad sobre las autoridades locales.

-Si gustan ambos pueden ir- respondió cansado Albus –pero la vuelta tendrán que hacerla con sus medios-

-No importa- el agente se encogió de hombros –podemos volver hablando con nuestra embajada-

-Entonces, me despido profesor Wellers, y por favor no olvide mantenerme al tanto sobre las actividades del joven Michael- le hizo un guiño mientras el alguacil y el agente le tomaban del brazo.

-No se preocupe Dumbledore, le tendré informado- apenas termino de hablar, el trío había desaparecido de su oficina.

Albus apareció frente a la pequeña casa de campo donde Alan y Sybill vivían desde que ella abandonara el colegio; ambos muggles cayeron de rodillas en cuanto sintieron piso firme bajo sus pies, el alguacil no pudo contener la nausea y descargó escandalosamente su contenido gástrico, el agente de traje (aun no sabemos si es de la CIA o FBI) trató de mantener mejor la pose y solo tosió un poco, ajustando su corbata y sacudiendo el polvo de sus rodillas.

La casa, rodeada de un bonito jardín daba una impresión tan sencilla y normal que nadie pensaría que ahí vivía una bruja con su esposo no mágico, los rosales florecían en ramilletes multicolores, Albus entró como si se tratara de su propiedad por el pequeño sendero marcado por rocas de rio que llevaba hasta la puerta principal, pulsó el timbre y le hizo una seña al alguacil para que arreglara su uniforme.

-¡Albus!- Alan abrió la puerta, miró sorprendido primero al director y luego con un gesto de extrañeza miró a los hombres que le acompañaban, decidió no abrir totalmente la puerta -¿de que se trata?-

-Es obvio que no es usted bienvenido- susurró el alguacil, Albus solo sonrió.

-Venimos a visitar a Mina- contestó –estos caballeros tienen un especial interés en saber si la niña se encuentra en casa y desde cuando-

-¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente Albus?- molesta, Sybill asomo la cabeza por sobre el hombro de su esposo –mi ahijada no es un bicho que puedes exhibir o manejar a tu antojo-

-La "niña" esta acusada de multihomicidios señora- rezongo el alguacil en un claro acento americano.

-Pero… ¡pero!... – Sybill estalló furiosa, Alan les hizo una señal de que esperaran un momento y cerró la puerta, solo murmullos entrecortados podían escucharse desde afuera.

-¡Es increíble que ellos la acusen!-

-Lo se Sybill, pero si es necesario que la vean para que la dejen tranquila y fuera de esto, es lo mejor-

-Lo mejor… ¿¡lo mejor?!- vocifero Trewlaney –lo mejor para ella es que la dejen descansar, apenas logre que se durmiera-

-Si entiendo que lleva varios días mal, cariño yo mismo he tenido que velar su sueño; pero mejor déjalos pasar, no creo que se vayan convencidos solo con que les juremos que Wilhemina duerme en su habitación-

-¡Pero Al!- gimió Sybill, luego unos ruidos indefinibles y el propietario les abrió la puerta, permitiéndoles el paso.

Sy los miraba furiosa con los brazos cruzados y su varita en la mano, custodiando la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios en la planta alta, Albus intentó sonreírle pero su gesto chocó con un muro glacial, el alguacil y el agente le siguieron mientras Alan encabezaba la comitiva, ya en la planta alta tocó suavemente en una de las puertas.

-¿minina?- susurró, se escucharon pasos rápidos y el chirrido del colchón cuando alguien se deja caer de golpe -¿minina puedo pasar?-

-Si- la voz suave de Wilhemina se escucho un poco acallada, Alan entró y encendió la luz, la pelirroja lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sentada en la cama y envuelta en un chal viejo de Sy , con rápidos movimientos sus ojos evaluaron de inmediato a los que acompañaban a su padrino, a Albus le dirigió una mirada de odio, mientras que a los muggles los miro con curiosidad.

-¿Convencido Albus?- Alan tomo asiento a un lado de la chica que se acurrucó en su torso, Sybill entró empujando al alguacil y se sentó al otro lado, custodiando a la muchacha.

-¿Desde cuando está con ustedes?- preguntó sin presentarse el agente.

-Un día después de que mi esposa renuncio a su trabajo en Hogwarts- respondió Alan sin soltar a la chica.

-De eso ya son casi cuatro semanas- murmuró Albus, dolido por la fría recepción de su antigua compañera de trabajo.

-Los homicidios apenas fueron hace dos o tres semanas- intervino el alguacil sin tiento alguno –¿ha dejado el domicilio señorita Riddle?- la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza negándolo, las lagrimas comenzaron a anegar sus ojos y se refugio en los brazos de Sybill.

-Wilhemina no ha abandonado la habitación señores, desde que sufrió ese asqueroso ataque en la universidad- la ex profesora de adivinación los miraba hecha una furia –¿por que la acusan de algo que sucedió cuando ella ha permanecido encerrada casi un mes?-

-tiene motivos para… bueno- el agente no sabía ni que decir, el alguacil barajaba el expediente distraído y Wilhemina se levantó de golpe arrebatándole el folio de fotografías regresando a los brazos de sus protectores.

-¡Albus! ¿Crees que ella es capaz de esto?- Sybill entre furiosa y aterrada miraba las fotografías, Mina no decía nada, solo gimoteaba y veía las fotos con calma, sin embargo nada más que lagrimas en su rostro, según pudo notar el agente de traje, ni un signo de alegría o satisfacción, o la chica era inocente o era el ser con la sangre más fría y nada de humanidad que el hubiese conocido jamás.

-No, solo quise que estos caballeros constataran que ella no ha sido la perpetradora- la voz del viejo director sonaba cansada, con fastidio y hartazgo.

-Entonces caballeros- Alan se puso de pie tomando el folio y arrojándoselo al alguacil –ya se dieron cuenta que la señorita esta aquí, con nosotros, que no sale y no tiene la mas remota idea de lo que le están hablando- y sacó a empujones al agente y al alguacil de su casa, Albus apenas pudo decir un "hasta luego" pues la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

Después de que los invasores dejaran su casa, Alan subió las escaleras para ver como estaba la pelirroja, Sy le daba un beso en la mejilla a la chica y él alcanzo a entrar y darle un abrazo, ella volvió a quedarse ausente, mirando por la ventana con las pesadas cortinas cerradas, no veía nada del exterior y aparentemente no le interesaba en lo absoluto, la pareja salio de la habitación en silencio cerrando con cuidado.

En cuanto sus cuidadores salieron, la muchacha saltó de la cama y puso el seguro, escribió en una hoja blanca una nota rápida y convoco a Leeloo, atisbó por una orilla de la ventana y vio como Albus desaparecía mientras los muggles detenían un taxi y se alejaban de la casa.

Leeloo llegó media hora más tarde, le dio la nota y con cuidado la ayudo a salir por un hueco de la ventana, casi imperceptible.

Comuna de Tolhuin, Argentina

Amanecía y la morena se estiró despertando de un sueño incomodo en el campo, de nuevo como en Akron, convocó una tienda de campaña y sus implementos, sin embargo el frío era extremo y tenia que buscar la manera de sobrevivirlo en tanto localizaba al grupo que le hacia falta.

Leeloo la esperaba parada en una rama, en cuanto la vio se arrojo sobre ella parándose en su enmarañada cabeza.

-¡Hey tranquila!- reclamo sonriente mientras le quitaba la carta y acomodaba a la lechuza dentro de la tienda para que no se helara.

"Querida amiga:

Hoy vino el director "D" con dos policías muggles para verificar tu presencia en Londres; tu padrino y tu madrina te han defendido a capa y espada, me sorprende que Sy no golpeara al vejete en su enorme nariz ja ja ja.

¡Linda que vi tus obras y son geniales!, tu padre va a estar orgulloso, sin embargo no encontré en ellas a ninguno de los que me has comentado… ¿qué te guardas bajo el sombrero bruja?, por ahora solo puedo decirte que tus fotografías son buenísimas.

Ya odio la poción, por cierto, pregúntale a tu profe si no me hace daño tomar tanta poción multijugos, no me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida con la apariencia de un árbol navideño, con el cabello rojo y los ojos violetas.

Aun así te quiero mucho, por cierto gracias por escribirles a mis padres diciendo que estoy tomando las clases de tu profe en la universidad.

Con mucho cariño Ginna"

.

.

.

**Comentarios**

**¡Guest! Obrigado por sua mensagem, como você não consegue entender o meu espanhol ruim (embora o meu lol língua oficial), mas sabendo que você leia a fic me enche de orgulho, especialmente porque eu vejo que você gosta um pouco com a minha menina.**

**muitos muitos, mas muito obrigado, eu mando muitos abraços e continuar a escrever essas pessoas bonitas como você.**

**é claro que eu tinha que usar o tradutor do google para escrever hehehe.**

**Hermanita de Sevsnape… no me imagino como te cuenta la historia tu hermana jejeje, pero que bueno que te gusta :D , Mina ya anda por la bella Argentina, me he enamorado de Tolhuin por lo que he leido, creo que va a quedarse por ahí un rato jaja… hmmm eso de que te ayude para ser la heredera… veremos que dice mi niña jajaja**

**Rochii… ¡ay si la defiende sev! Jaja espero que te guste este capi… y bueno en cuanto esté por terminar el fic nos ponemos en platicas para escribir juntas el de Rocio, que te parece?**

**Rossy04 … no recuerdas a Ginna? … es de sus primeras amigas, aparece en los capitulos donde aun pertenece a Hogwarts, tambien se hizo amiga de una leona cuando era niña, ya cuando vuelve de Beauxbatons se hace amiga de dos leoncitos.**

**Les cuento que mientras afinaba un poco el capi, ¡que comienza a temblar! Pero tan metida estaba que ni cuenta me di jajaja, tuvieron que pegarme dos gritos para que me diera cuenta de que estaba temblando jajajaja… aun asi, aquí esta el capi, contra viento y marea, contra sismos y consejo viperino griton jaajajaja**

**No se como puede leerme una personita desde Islandia, pero gracias a google traductor le dejo tambien un mensajito.**

**Kveðjur til ráðgáta lesandi minn eða lesandi Íslandi, ég sendi þér faðmlag og ég eins og að lesa álit þitt um stöku.**

**takk Google þýðandi**


	60. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: no gano $ con esto, el mundo potter pertenece a Jo y la historia y Mina son de mis neuronas.**

Capitulo 62

Wilhemina revisaba con paciencia un par de mochilas campistas que convocó durante la noche, a pesar de hacer una buena fogata y cambiar su chamarra de mezclilla por un enorme abrigo rompevientos que se encontraba en una de las mochilas, el frío causaba estragos en su organismo provocándole temblores casi incontrolables.

—Aquí los hombres son gigantes— susurro sacando más prendas, eran obviamente de hombres rudos y fuertes que acostumbraban realizar deportes extremos, pantalones térmicos, calcetines de lana, sudaderas y chamarras que le quedaban enormes, practicó un sencillo conjuro para reducir el tamaño de un pantalón que le gustó dejándolo del tamaño exacto para un Ken o una Barbie campista; intentó de nuevo con una sudadera más su mano tembló cuando la golpeo una fuerte racha de viento helado y una de las mangas quedó talla 4 y la otra talla 16, furiosa gruño y realizo de nuevo el truco con un par de calcetines de lana, quedaron un poco más grandes de lo que usaba pero con eso se conformó y se los puso de inmediato, supliendo las delgadas calcetas.

Una hora después menos helada y nada elegante ataba con un cinturón improvisado de un trozo de tela los pantalones para nieve que encontró doblándolos un poco para no pisarlos por el talón, una sudadera le quedo tan justa como un top y así la utilizó bajo la camisa de franela verde que decidió dejar del tamaño original, el dueño era talla 2xg, un hombre enorme que esperó no encontrarse para que no reconociera sus prendas, el pobre debería estar pasando frío en ese momento; pero mejor él y no ella.

Seleccionó únicamente lo que le sería útil y redujo todo su equipaje a una sola mochila, la colgó a su espalda y de nuevo sacó la varita de Dalia.

—Guíame— susurró —llévame con Erick— no quería verlo, no quería encontrarse con él, pero cuando robó los expedientes leyó que el tiempo que fue retenida su novio se encontraba de visita con los parientes de Texas, y que posteriormente fue designado al grupo que desarrollaba un tema de herbolaria nativa entre Tolhuin y Ushuaia. Era conciente de que él no formó parte del grupo pero el hecho de que usaran poción multijugos y su imagen se plantara frente a ella y le hiciera tanto daño no era un recuerdo sencillo de borrar.

Tras revisar su mapa decidió tomar la ruta alejada de los caminos muggles, atravesaría más tarde el lago Fagnano de alguna manera, por ahora deseaba hacer la atractiva ruta a pie, rodeada por árboles y escuchando únicamente los sonidos naturales.

En Akron.

Faltaba una hora para amanecer, sin embargo Severus no se encontraba nada tranquilo, la visita de Albus con la supuesta declaración de que decidió separarlos…porque no podía haber nada entre ellos, más una nota llegada a la media noche notificándole por parte de Sybill que Albus les visitó junto con el alguacil y el agente muggles ese mismo día, un poco de culpa le hacia sentir mal al aprovecharse de la confianza de la pareja de amigos; la llegada de la niña sudamericana con la nota de Mina, y ni una sola noticia de ella.

Afortunadamente el Señor Tenebroso se mantenía tranquilo con las noticias que recibió de su heredera por parte de Michael, hacia honor a su apellido y sangre matando sangres sucias con tortura y burla a las autoridades no mágicas incluidas.

Durante un par de minutos logro dormir un poco, sin embargo una extraña sensación de soledad y frío extremo le hizo despertar de nuevo; era curioso que a pesar de estar dentro del lujoso hotel, con las ventanas cerradas y la calefacción puesta, una corriente de aire helado se colara por entre las mantas, el aroma del bosque nevado le hizo asomarse por la ventana, era imposible tal olor ya que el hotel se encuentra alejado de la zona boscosa.

Sin entender mucho sobre lo que percibió regresó a la cama, necesitaba dormir para reforzar sus escudos mentales y emocionales, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, no sabía que era de Mina, no sabía que tanto sabía Albus, y además con ello la duda, si Albus se enteró de algo ¿cómo lo hizo?, y si él sospechaba algo, tal vez Voldemort también ya imaginaba algunas cosas considerando que era más paranoico que Dumbledore.

Se cubrió acostándose de lado, evitando mirar la ventana oscura que filtraba algo de luz amarilla proveniente del alumbrado publico; cerró los ojos y suspiro intentando dormir de nuevo, y ahí estaba otra vez el aroma a bosque, a madera húmeda, a tierra mojada, a hielo y nieve, de nuevo el frío clavándose como agujas en su piel bajo las mantas le hicieron estremecerse y una imagen borrosa llegó a su mente.

Primero solo vio hacia el piso, unas botas llenas de lodo y nieve trastabillaban evitando resbalar por la hojarasca pastosa y las piedras mohosas, sin entender que sucedía se esforzó, quiso ver un poco más y ahora se encontraba de pie al lado de una persona delgada, cubierta por una enorme chamarra, vistiendo como si la ropa no fuera de ella; la mujer respiraba con dificultad y se detuvo bajando una mochila enorme de campismo, se quitó la gorra tejida dejando caer una corta melena roja sobre sus hombros y Severus aguantó la respiración.

La pelirroja miro a su alrededor, revisó un mapa y sacó una varita, solo podía escuchar el agitado respirar y algunas aves que se atrevían a retar el helado y fuerte viento.

—Maldita vara del demonio, dime donde están— gimió mirando la varita inmóvil en su mano, con gesto de niña desamparada miro hacia todos lados como buscando un punto de referencia.

—Wilhemina— quiso gritar Snape más solo salio de su garganta un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que la chica alertara sus sentidos, algo había escuchado pero no podía definir que.

—¡Maldición ahora estoy más loca!— susurró sentándose sobre la enorme mochila —vara estupida dime donde están— exigió y la varita no se movió —por favor— susurró y unas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos violetas, se le veía cansada, no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente, había cansancio, desesperación y hartazgo en su rostro— ¡varita por favor!— suplico.

—Mina vuelve — susurro de nuevo Snape en su sueño, alertando de nuevo a la muchacha.

—¡Merlín ahora hasta lo escucho!— gimió llorando como una pequeña, levantando los ojos llorosos al cielo —Severus te extraño— susurro limpiando con violencia sus mejillas —quiero terminar con esto; quiero volver a ti antes de enloquecer más— sollozado recogió sus cabellos con la gorra y cargó de nuevo la maleta haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

Con impotencia Snape vio como la chica trastabillaba intentando retomar el camino, como se tropezaba y golpeaba su rodilla con una piedra filosa abriendo una rasgadura en el pantalón y provocándole un grito de dolor.

—¡Demonios!—dejandose caer sentada en la enlodada nieve se retiró los guantes de lana y abrió la rotura en la rodilla, una fea herida manaba sangre de manera abundante —episkey— susurro y la herida se cerro dejando una línea rosada, Mina no se levantó, con evidente frustración se quedó sentada en el frío, entre algunos árboles que apenas tenían follaje; Severus intentó acercarse a ella y de inmediato se encontró de nuevo en la calida y oscura habitación.

Apenas despuntaba el sol y el profesor de pociones ya se encontraba en la solitaria biblioteca, algo pasó esa mañana y no entendía que; Michael lo encontró en medio de una torre de viejos y gastados libros casi al medio día.

—Tiene quince minutos para comer algo profesor— susurró a su lado, era obvio que estaba preocupado —dígame que esta buscando para ayudarle— Severus le miro como si el muchacho fuera un extraño monstruo alienígena.

—No creo— respondió y siguió buscando —tienes el temario de hoy, encárgate de la clase— y volvió a meter la nariz en el enorme volumen de "Humanoides mágicos, fisiología mágica".

—Sabe que no puedo hacer eso profesor— con mucha paciencia Michael se sentó junto a el —¿se trata de la Srita Riddle?— guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta o una maldición imperdonable.

—Se trata de un mago estupido y entrometido llamado Michael que está a punto de ser pulverizado— gruñó Snape cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie —vamos pues a la clase— salio señalándole a la encargada de la biblioteca que se llevaba el polvoso volumen.

Se dirigía hacia el salón de clases cuando se encontró con Rocío acompañada de un muchacho de aproximadamente veinticinco años, cuerpo atlético, tez morena y ojos extremadamente azules.

—¡Ya me trajeron mis cosas profesor!— grito la niña señalándole su equipaje, Snape hizo su típico gesto de "¿acaso me importa?" —¡Roger lo trajo!— ¿en serio la niña creía que esos detalles eran de su interés?

Sin embargo Michael si se adelantó tomando una de las pesadas maletas y ofreciendo su mano al enorme muchacho.

—Hola soy Michael, gracias por traerle sus cosas—

—Bueno, llegó su nota con sello de urgente y tuve que regresar de Argentina anoche mismo—

—¿Y donde dejaste a mi amiga?— Rocío soltó la pregunta cuando Severus había avanzado un poco para alejarse de ellos, ahora desacelero el paso para escuchar la conversación.

—Se quedó en Tolhuin— contestó el joven operador del Autobús con un tono de preocupación.

—¿No te dijo cuanto tiempo?— la niña seguía preguntando y Severus seguía atento la charla.

—No, y eligió una epoca pésima para acampar, anunciaron tormentas de nieve y ventiscas para esta semana— suspiró preocupado —al menos debí insistir en que se quedara con mis padres—

—Ojala este bien— respondió la chiquilla arrastrando la pesada maleta —gracias a ella estoy aquí— se sentó en los escalones que la llevaban al área de dormitorios —¿cuando vuelves?—

—¿A la comuna?— Roger se encogió de hombros —no lo sé, debo ir a la central para reportar que te he entregado tu equipaje, tal vez estoy en casa en una semana a lo mucho—

—¿La vas a buscar?— Rocío en su impertinencia infantil buscaba enterarse de todo, Severus descaradamente se recargó en una gárgola de piedra a los pies de la escalera donde la niña y el conductor charlaban, Michael entraba y salía del edificio dormitorio llevando las cosas de la pequeña.

—¿Para que?— sonrió con un gesto de resignación —me atreví a ser sincero y me mando directo al diablo—se encogió de hombros — una chica como ella no es para un tipo como yo—

—¿Qué le dijiste?— la niña emocionada quería saber más, eso del romance entre adultos le parecía tan misterioso y a la vez tan interesante.

—Pues que cuando terminara mis estudios la buscaría y le pediría que fuera mi esposa— el ruido de un pedazo de piedra cayendo al piso les hizo voltear, la gárgola donde Severus se encontraba recargado estaba resquebrajada y un buen trozo aun se balanceaba en el piso.

—¿Esta bien profesor?— preocupada la chiquilla se levantó y se plantó frente a su héroe académico mirándolo fijamente.

—Si…pero estas instalaciones de porquería no— gruño furioso —y si ya terminaste de meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen tienes cinco minutos para estar en clase — y sin decir más se alejó de la pareja que siguió charlando.

Entonces estaba en Argentina… Tierra de Fuego para ser precisos… ¿y ese cretino se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué tenia para ofrecerle? Wilhemina no era una chica fácil, y claramente lo mando a freír espárragos; es obvio que el dulce carácter de su chica atraía a las moscas ¡Atreverse a proponerle matrimonio con solo tres días de conocerla! El tenía casi nueve años a su lado y no se atrevía aun a hablar del tema.

Cuando cerró la puerta del salón lo hizo con tal fuerza que los presentes saltaron asustados en sus asientos, en el pizarrón aparecieron algunas instrucciones.

Su mente trabajaba como siempre, con dos o tres cosas a la vez, por un lado estaba impartiendo su clase, por otro buscaba en sus recuerdos alguna señal de que su "suegro" tuviera la mínima idea sobre su relación con la pelirroja y además pensaba en como se había logrado la conexión mental entre ella y él en la madrugada; al terminar la clase un bum bum taladraba inmisericorde su cerebro.

**En Tolhuin**

La noche cayó tan rápido que Mina apenas tuvo tiempo de montar su campamento; se sentía cansada pero algo le decía que estaba cerca de sus presas, una sensación que despertó cuando atrapó a Dalia y los otros tres sangre sucias.

Aunque el viento soplaba helado haciendo tambalear la endeble tienda de campaña no encendió fogata alguna, ni siquiera utilizó un lumos arriesgándose a que algún bicho venenoso escondido la atacara; debían estar cerca y no quería prevenirlos.

Conforme las sombras nocturnas se hacían mas profundas sus sentidos fueron aguzándose, las hojas de los árboles chocando entre sí provocaban un sonido distinto al de un paso entre la espesura, los pasos de un cuadrúpedo entre la hojarasca sonaba distinto a una persona trastabillando entre la oscuridad.

Calculó que era media noche y estaba a punto de dormir un rato en el mullido sleeping cuando sonidos traídos por el viento hicieron eco por un segundo en sus oídos.

Eran voces, estaba segura de ello, voces jóvenes que cantaban, no definía si eran sus presas o un grupo de campistas despistados, pero cerca de ahí había alguien más.

Guardó su varita y la que encontró en la casa de Dalia y muy a su pesar se quitó las calidas prendas, necesitaba estar ligera para moverse con agilidad durante el ataque.

Después de caminar casi veinte minutos en total sigilo, divisó una enorme hoguera y seis tiendas de campaña armadas sacudiéndose al viento; las voces llegaban más claras a sus oídos.

—¿Recibieron mensaje de la uni?— pregunto un chico afro americano, de inmediato reconoció la voz aunque no podía verlo de frente.

—Dalia y su equipo desaparecieron— respondió otro con un tono un poco tembloroso en la voz.

—Si fue con Armand júrenlo que están de orgifiesta— la voz grave de Erick resonó acompañada por carcajadas generales; ahí estaba… ¡conviviendo con los que la hirieron! ¡Con los malditos sangre sucia que la habían…! Inhalo con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de aire helado, no era el momento de ponerse iracunda, el control ante todo le daría un final feliz a su venganza.

El viento parecía lleno de filosos alfileres que se clavaban en su piel, aun así aguantaba los temblores, apretaba los dientes para que no castañearan, tenía que alejar a Erick del grupo, ponerlo fuera de combate y capturar al resto de sus ofensores, el afro americano y un latino y el trío de amigas que fingían ser tontas porristas, de haber sido mestizas su padre las habría enlistado con gusto por la facilidad innata de las chicas para torturar.

Wilhemina convocó primero un banco de niebla, Erick desconocía que ella manejara ese truco pues lo practico con Severus; un grueso banco de niebla invadió el campamento inutilizando hasta la luz de la enorme hoguera.

—¿Qué pasa?— chillo una de ellas.

—¡Tranquilas solo es niebla!— Erick reía burlándose pues para él era incomprensible que de repente sus compañeros de trabajo se pusieran tan nerviosos.

Todo fue sucediendo de manera rápida, con tres rápidos carpe retractum Mina ato y amordazo a las tres chicas para evitar que sus gritos alertaran a los demás, dejándolas fuera del campamento.

—Anna— llamó en voz trémula el latino —¿Annabelle?— el silencio le contestó.

—Déjalas, deben estar jugándonos una broma— Erick seguía sin tener idea alguna sobre lo que sucedía.

—¿Edith, Karina?— Herbert, el chico afro americano susurraba con temor llamando a sus amigas.

Entre la espesa niebla solo se escuchaban los pasos de los tres muchachos que caminaban tanteando, buscando a sus compañeras; el chillido aterrado del latino los paró en seco.

—¡Daniel!— grito histérico Herber —¡Erick donde esta Daniel!— avanzaba a tientas, el medio mago medio sátiro no le contestó.

—¡Erick, Daniel…chicas!— chillo asustado y se encerró en una de las endebles tiendas —no… no es ella, nos juraron que la detendrían— sollozó, el día le resultó eterno y la soledad junto con el ruido habitual de un bosque le crisparon los nervios, cuando comenzaba a anochecer lloraba como un niño pequeño.

El sonido de pasos suaves le alertaron, abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido con el zipper de la tienda de campaña más la densa niebla seguía ahí, la hoguera era solo un montón de cenizas rojizas y los pasos ya no se escuchaban.

La noche llegó y con ella los horrores propios de quien tiene la conciencia llena de culpas; Herbert temblaba como una hoja, de nuevo los pasos ahora a un costado de su tienda más no se movió.

El zipper de la entrada se deslizó lentamente, abriendo poco a poco el acceso, y cuando terminó de abrirse la tela cayó delicadamente, no había nadie fuera de ella.

Herber busco mil y un formas de salir de su pequeño refugio, buscó una navaja entre las cosas revueltas y la encontró, ignorando que la entrada estaba ya abierta clavó la navaja y con veloz movimiento rasgo la tela, como pudo se deslizó por el espacio abierto y la oscuridad nocturna lo recibió de lleno.

—¿chicos?— gimió y el silencio le respondió con un suave movimiento de hojas causado por el viento haciéndolo saltar.

—Si…si es una broma salgan ya por favor— su voz era una broma, la voz de una chica sonaría mas grave que la de él en estos momentos.

—¿Esperas a alguien Herbie?— una voz resonó en el campamento, la voz de una mujer, la voz que temía escuchar desde que les avisaron que el grupo de Dalia había desaparecido.

—¿¡Que haces aquí!?— chillo buscando desesperado el punto de donde provenía la voz —¡yo no te hice nada!— grito —¡lo que recuerdas son implantes, solo eso!—

—Claro cariño, como no creerte— la ondulante silueta de Wilhemina caminaba hacia él, parecía salida de los rescoldos de la fogata –sin embargo, tienes tanto miedo como lo tendría una persona con culpas— Herbert cayó de espaldas sobre la tienda, protegió sus ojos con el brazo y todo se puso oscuro.

**En Akron, dos días después.**

—Ni una sola noticia del grupo de Argentina— Wellers revisaba preocupado los pergaminos en su escritorio.

—¡Profesor le necesitamos en la enfermería!— la alarmada voz de su secretaria llamó su atención, la mujer lo esperaba en la puerta de su oficina, salieron corriendo hasta el edificio medico del campus.

Erick se encontraba sentado en una camilla, con la mirada perdida, desaliñado y con muestras de haber estado extraviado por varios días, deshidratado y totalmente desorientado.

—¿Qué paso sanador?— el Decano se dirigió de inmediato al medimago en turno que revisaba los signos del joven.

—Apareció en el campus hace un rato, un par de alumnos lo trajeron, tiene unas cuantas contusiones y aparentemente estuvo atado de manos y pies – le mostró marcas de ligaduras en las muñecas del chico.

—¿Señor Carbajal?— susurró el Decano frente al despistado paciente, éste parpadeo y lo miro fijamente —¿me reconoce?— Erick asintió —¿sabe que fue lo que paso?—

—No— contesto con una sonrisa tonta –solo se que nos pusimos una borrachera de campeonato y Karina nos hacia un strip tease— Wellers no se esperaba tal respuesta.

—Los análisis muestran una altísima cantidad de alcohol y mezcalina natural… y restos de cactácea en su estomago, peyote Decano— Wellers torció el gesto, no debía saberse esto fuera del consultorio, menos cuando ocho alumnos de la universidad se encontraban desaparecidos, entre ellos la hija de un integrante importante del comité.

—¿Quién llevó la droga muchacho?— Erick sonrió como tonto y arrastrando la voz siseo el nombre que menos deseaba escuchar el Decano.

—Anna, Annabelle nos dio unas probaditas cuando bailaba desnuda frente a la fogata— Wellers salio hecho una furia del lugar, nunca en toda la historia del colegio se había organizado una expedición de investigación y el año que lo hacen, la hija del mayor proveedor económico del colegio arma todo un escándalo y además de todo se encuentra desaparecida.

El regreso del fallido expedicionario fue todo un suceso en el campus, los integrantes del comité, enfundados en sus finas y serias túnicas entraban y salían todo el tiempo de la enfermería, algunas clases se habían cancelado y las que continuaban funcionando tenían prohibido tocar una sola silaba del tema bajo un hechizo tabú.

Al cabo de dos semanas más, Erick por fin abandono el edificio, con la memoria más que modificada y apaleada, sin recordar a ninguno de sus compañeros de universidad o el penoso evento en Tolhuin, apenas y por su mente bailaba el recuerdo de una pelirroja de ojos violetas que según él, en algún tiempo pasado fue algo así como su mejor amiga.

**Tolhuin, dos semanas después de la desaparición de los campistas.**

El enorme autobús se estacionaba frente a la pequeña iglesia de la comuna, Roger descendió y auxilio a una anciana bruja a bajar sus paquetes, la mujer vestía la ropa tradicional peruana.

—¿Quiere que la lleve con su familia abuela?— preguntó atento el muchacho y la señora negó con una desdentada sonrisa calida, le acaricio la mejilla y apoyando sus años en un bastón de nudosa madera comenzó a andar dejando en la esquina los paquetes que desaparecieron tras una señal hecha por la mujer ya lejos del transporte.

Pasaban ya de las once de la noche, no hacia viento y aunque la nieve se amontonaba en las orillas de la banqueta, con un movimiento de varita Roger cerró el autobús y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar hacia el club de jockey del equipo local.

Tan solo al entrar el ambiente era totalmente distinto al oscuro y pacifico ritmo que se vivía en la calle; chicos y chicas de diferentes edades charlaban en la barra del bar mientras en la pista helada el equipo practicaba y las porras de sus simpatizantes hacían eco en el lugar.

Roger se sentó en una pequeña mesa con vista a las oscuras montañas, en su mente hacia cuentas de sus ahorros, un par de meses y tendría el dinero para estudiar en Canadá, podría hacer la carrera en un par de años y por fin un trabajo estable y de oficina le permitiría establecerse con su familia.

—¿Te sirvo algo?— la cantarina voz de la mesera le hizo voltear, se encontró de frente con la morena tez de la chica del autobús –te veo algo cansado—

—Un té estaría bien— respondió el muchacho sonriendo, Mina se lo entregó en menos de un minuto y se sentó frente a él –¿finalmente te quisiste quedar?— susurró mirándola fijamente.

—Tuve un inconveniente— sonriente le contestó –me quede sin fondos— encogió los hombros –en un mes a lo sumo podré volver al camino— sin dejar de sonreír se puso de pie cuando entraron otros clientes al lugar.

Roger la esperó hasta la una de la mañana, Mina dobló el delantal con la marca del local estampada y se calo una chamarra rosa que le quedaba algo justa; el muchacho le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó sin quitar esa sonrisa que parecía grabada en sus labios.

—Te veo muy contenta— comentó mientras caminaban por la oscura calle.

—Lo estoy— respondió –necesitaba la paz de un lugar así para reencontrarme— suspiro con fuerza el aire helado.

—¿Puedo saber donde te hospedas?— un poco tímido Roger fue directamente al grano.

—Me alquilan un cuarto en la panadería— respondió señalándole el cercano local –la propietaria es muy buena persona—

—Para ser muggle lo es— ahora él suspiro – si quieres puedo llevarte con mis padres, tienen un par de habitaciones libres y tu compañía les haría bien—

—Gracias, pero … no quiero causar molestias— respondió Mina un poco turbada –si me encariño con ellos voy a sufrir mucho cuando me vaya— y sin más comentarios siguieron caminando, Roger la dejó en la puerta trasera de la panadería, le beso la mano y espero a que la chica entrara y cerrara la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

**Comentarios.**

**Como dice Mina, necesitamos un remanso de paz no creen? Un capi algo tranquilo, dramatico para algunos pero tranquilo en general.**

**Tatoo cuidate mucho, el clima anda super loco, y aun asi me dedicas un ratito, mil gracias!**

**Rochii… Rocio tiene como 12, peroooo le tengo algo especial jejeje**

**Rossy04 esos de la uni la van a pasar muuy mal muajaja**


	61. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: Persos H.P. de Jo, historia y algunos persos son míos y de mi neurona.**

Capitulo 63.

Por fin se cumplieron los dos meses de clases especiales de Severus en la Universidad Mágica de Ohio; Rocío incrédula leía y releía sus certificados, dos especializaciones y un diplomado, su padre la recibiría con fiesta popular en Trelew.

Durante la entrega de documentos, Severus se notó más que ansioso, deseaba ya salir corriendo aunque no tenia idea sobre si Wilhemina continuaba en el sur de Argentina o ya se encontraba camino a Londres.

—¿Ahora que profesor?— Michael expresó en voz alta lo que el pelinegro se debatía desde la noche anterior; no tuvo mas enlaces mentales o emocionales con la hija del Lord, las autoridades no tenían pista sobre los nueve alumnos desaparecidos y Erick regresó a Londres con una confusión mental tremenda.

—¿Tú? a donde quieras— le gruño a su aprendiz — yo lo decidiré sobre la marcha—Tímida, Rocío se acercó a los magos.

—¿Profesor?— Snape la miró por sobre el hombro, la niña le simpatizaba tanto como lograrían simpatizarle Crabble, Goyle o incluso Hermione Granger; sumando el hecho de que tuviera una idea más aproximada que él sobre el paradero de Wilhemina le hacia tratarla con un poco más de tiento; la niña carraspeó y se animó a seguir hablando —Se que usted es una persona muy ocupada, pero le envió este mensaje mi padre— extendió su manita con un sobre naranja dirigido a él.

"Excelentísimo Profesor Severus Snape:

No tengo palabras para agradecerle las atenciones otorgadas de su parte a con mi pequeña; hemos sido seguidores de su trabajo desde hace muchos años, incluyendo los años oscuros en Gran Bretaña; además los experimentos realizados por el Señor Tenebroso me han inspirado para realizar mi obra maestra del que me sentiría muy honrado mostrarle y hablar sobre ella, pues estoy seguro que sería de gran utilidad como para el Señor Tenebroso como para la H. Orden que representa.

Sería para mi pequeña y para mí un gran honor tenerlo de visita en nuestro domicilio particular ubicado en Trelew, en caso de que le sea posible tomarse unos días de descanso, como agradecimiento a las atenciones que ha tenido con Rocío.

Atentamente

Director Administrativo Mauricio R."

Severus no podía creer la suerte que tenía en ese momento... ¿sería oportuno comprar un ticket de lotería mágica?... releyó la carta e internamente esbozo una sonrisa, muy internamente pues su rostro seguía frío e imperturbable.

—Creo que aceptaré la invitación— susurró y Rocío casi se va de espaldas, Michael le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza pero no dijo nada más —Vuelve a casa, te extrañarán tus padres; llévale al señor Lestrange mis saludos— y dio media vuelta, procurando ocultar la ansiedad de partir en ese momento hacia Argentina.

La paciencia generalmente era un atributo del que Severus podía hacer gala, sin embargo en ciertas ocasiones como esta la paciencia desaparecía de su vocabulario; aún a sabiendas de que el autobús panamericano tiene su ruta y horarios establecidos, a las tres de la tarde ya tenía listo su equipaje y a Rocío sentada sobre las mochilas verdes de la niña.

—¿Tienes todo listo?— era la vigésimo octava vez que le preguntaba lo mismo a la niña que torció la mirada fastidiada.

—Si profesor— susurró, tenia hambre y no sabía como decirle al apurado profesor que sobraba tiempo para ir a comer, descansar y salir cómodamente a las diez de la noche y abordar con toda calma el bus.

—Bien...— suspiró, era obvio que faltaban horas para salir —puedes ir a comprar algo para el camino— la miró duramente— ¡pero si te tardas te dejo!— Rocío le sonrió divertida preguntándose ¿que cara pondría su padre si llegara Snape sin la niña?, o ¿como llegaría el profesor al pequeño colegio?, más no quiso polemizar y echó a correr saliendo de la habitación del hotel, tocó como posesa la puerta de la habitación de Michael para que la acompañara a comer.

Severus se extendió cual largo era sobre la cama, estirando los brazos y mirando fijamente el techo "pronto voy a verte" era el pensamiento constante que flotaba en su mente y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa recordando a la pelirroja.

**En Tolhuin.**

El trabajo de Mina era divertido a fin de cuentas; los dos meses que ya llevaba viviendo en la pequeña recamara que la dueña de la panadería pasaron como agua, conocía a todos los habitantes de la comuna, y a pesar de que en contadas ocasiones se llegaron a dar brotes de delincuencia, la unidad de los habitantes imponía el respeto por la ley, a sus vecinos y sus visitantes.

—¡Buenos días Ximena!— la panadera saludo animosa a la chica morena que bajaba las escaleras tarareando una canción —te veo muy alegre—

—Buenos días— respondió sonriendo —estoy alegre— y salio sin decir más; usó el nombre de Ximena cuando tuvo que presentarse tanto con el dueño del local de "Las Serpientes" como con la amable casera.

Tan solo al despuntar el amanecer, los vecinos le veían salir con ropas deportivas a correr a campo traviesa, algunos jóvenes se animaron a acompañarla pero en pocos minutos desistían de sus planes al no poder seguir el ritmo de la despampanante morena.

Sin embargo no era el deporte o su salud lo que la motivaba a salir todas las mañanas a correr a través del campo y el helado bosque; en una caverna ubicada en las faldas mas escarpadas de los cerros cercanos guardaba su hasta ahora valioso tesoro.

Nueve paquetes rígidos se encontraban en la parte más oscura y profunda de la cueva, Wilhemina le dedicaba unas horas al trabajo artístico de modelar las esculturas que planeaba regalar a su padre. Por otro lado, revisaba a la luz de las varitas ganadas en sus ataques los pergaminos que dejara su madre como herencia buscando, leyendo y elaborando una poción... la poción que la libraría definitivamente de la pesadilla vivida meses atrás.

**En el Autobús Mágico Panamericano**

—¿No puedes ir mas rápido?— gruñó Severus desde su asiento, molesto por la aparente lentitud de Roger al conducir, el muchacho solo esbozo una tenue sonrisa, ya estaba acostumbrado a que los pasajeros se impacientaran en viajes tan prolongados.

—Lo siento profesor, es lo permitido por el ministerio de transporte— respondió sin mirarlo, la pobre Rocío ya estaba al borde de perder la calma; una cosa es que su acompañante fuera una eminencia en pociones en todo el mundo y otra un viejo estirado, creído y petulante además de gruñón.

— ¿Y va a ir directo a Trelew profesor? – su vocecita ocultaba sus pensamientos "que diga que no… que diga que no", Snape la miró sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza, Rocío tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír aliviada.

—¿Bajas entonces en Trelew?— Rocío asintió — Es un lindo lugar—

—¡Lo es!— respondió animada – aunque no me gusta mucho vivir ahí, la población de magos y brujas de mi edad es casi nula—

—¿Pues cuantos años tienes?— Roger disfrutaba charlar, al contrario que Snape que para ese momento reclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su asiento tapándose el rostro con una almohada en evidente gesto de fastidio.

—No me vas a creer— susurró la niña y Roger guardó silencio para que ella continuara –tengo doce, pero los chicos de mi edad me aburren, ¡son tan bobos!— manoteo acentuando su comentario y provocándole una risa al moreno que conducía.

—Las chicas maduran antes que nosotros, debes ser paciente—

—No soy una "chica" normal— susurró Rocío –no es un tema que me desagrade, de hecho papá me dice que debo sentirme orgullosa por lo que soy… pero a veces es un fastidio—

—¿Y te refieres a…?— picado por la curiosidad el muchacho la miraba por el espejo retrovisor sin parpadear.

—¡Mira!— espontáneamente se puso de pie y levanto sin pudor su playera frente al chico, a la altura donde comenzaban sus costillas, su vientre plano y blanco por un segundo no le pareció extraño al muchacho, hasta que abrió los ojos zafiro con sorpresa sin poder evitar exclamar su descubrimiento.

—¡No tienes…pero…demonios!— tuvo que detener el autobús dando un bandazo haciendo que la almohada que cubría el rostro de Snape saliera volando — ¡no tienes ombligo!— la niña negó y Severus abrió los ojos, ahora interesado un poco por el tema, siendo discreto analizó a la niña que para él era una chiquilla normal como los chiquillos de Hogwarts y todo el mundo.

—Soy… algo así como la primer bruja hada del planeta que nace sin necesidad de una madre— Confesó la niña como si fuera una necesidad interna gritarlo al mundo.

—Pero eso es imposible— susurro el joven operador retomando el camino –todos necesitamos…— Snape lo interrumpió.

—¿Tu padre aun conserva el caldero? – la niña asintió mientras volvía a su asiento —¿plata?—

—Platino con algunas aleaciones que no me ha dicho— respondió la niña –soy el resultado de más de diez años de experimentos, realmente tengo ocho años de haber sido creada, seis hermanas fallidas y uno pendiente, papá no me ha notificado si mi hermano se logró o no— susurró un tanto preocupada.

—¿Sabes cual es la finalidad de crearte? ¿tienes algún tipo de misión?— visiblemente interesado se sentó a la orilla de su lugar, la miraba escrutador, fascinado por la idea de estar frente a la primer niña/hada/bruja de probeta, bueno literalmente de caldero… su padre se trataba entonces de todo un genio.

—No en realidad, y aunque tengo ocho años de creada, mi cuerpo crece velozmente y mi madurez mental y mágica es aun más avanzada, supongo que sigue en etapa de prueba su experimento— contesto la niña portándose más seria, ese era el porque las pociones se le facilitaban tanto, tendría la madurez mental de una joven de 17 o tal vez hasta 18 años.

—¿Qué paso con tus hermanas?— Picado por la curiosidad profesional buscaba detalles… algo de eso podría servirle.

—Murieron…no se desarrollaron— contesto sin emoción alguna la chiquilla – en el ático guarda muchos calderos rotos o disueltos durante los experimentos.

—¿Sabes como obtuvo las muestras?— Snape la miraba como un erudito mira un libro incunable y lejos del alcance de sus manos, una ambición sana de conocimientos, mezclada con la maldad propia de un mortífago buscando "eso" que le haría escalar un peldaño frente a su amo… o una liberación para su vida personal, fue cuando entendió las palabras del padre de la niña en su carta…algo que serviría al Lord o a la Orden.

—Trelew tiene raíces celtas profesor— respondió Rocío sin quitarle los ojos castaños de encima –muchas hadas se trasladaron al nuevo mundo cuando los colonizadores se hicieron a la mar, se multiplicaron gracias al clima y medio ambiente… no son tan difíciles de atrapar—

—Entonces tu padre no es un simple administrador de una escuela superior ubicada en el fin del mundo— siseo Snape, sabia la respuesta.

—No— susurró la chica – Tiene contacto con algún tipo de grupo u orden a la que pertenece, se cartea con gente de Gran Bretaña y Europa— ¿cartas? ¿Acaso es el contacto del que le habló el Lord cuando Mina fue exiliada a Ohio? No era casualidad que un candidato a mortífago le invitara a su casa a pasar unos días.

—¿Has visto las cartas?— Rocío asintió, ahora un poco incomoda, sabia que hablo de más y que tal vez su padre se encontraba metido en algo gordo —¿las cartas tienen algún tipo de sello o ilustración?— asintió de nuevo la chica sacudiendo suavemente su melena; Severus miró de reojo al conductor y giro su rostro hacia la ventanilla, acercó sus labios dejando con una suave exhalación un poco de vaho en la ventana, rápidamente trazo un dibujo que le señaló a la niña.

—¿Es este el símbolo en las cartas de tu padre?— la serpiente parecía enroscarse en el cráneo con movimientos sinuosos, Rocío miró la marca y luego miró directamente a los ojos al profesor que tallaba la imagen para borrar la impresión en el vidrio.

—Por eso sabe tanto de usted mi padre— susurró sonriendo discreta –por eso me envió con usted, para contactar directamente—

—El que se escribe con tu padre ¿ha dicho su nombre?— Rocío negó y respondió en un cuchicheo casi inaudible.

—No, pero le dijo en una carta a mi padre que su hija le visitaría pronto… algo paso que no fue así y nos enteramos de su visita a la universidad, por eso me envió—

—¿Sabes algo sobre la hija del "amigo" de tu padre?— es lógico que el Lord no es amigo de nadie, pero tampoco tenia que alarmar a la niña.

—Que es en parte como yo, pero ella si nació de una elfa— torció los labios –ella es normal—

—No te creas, no es tan normal como quieres imaginarte… — dio una palmada en el brazo de la niña y dirigió su mirada a la parte de enfrente del bus, un desierto enorme se extendía frente a ellos, la noche caía y los asientos libres se convirtieron en camas, Rocío saltó a una y pronto roncaba ligeramente, Snape tomó otra y se acostó mirando hacia el techo, con los brazos sobre su pecho… tal vez el Lord buscaba la forma de… ¿Sería esta niña la clave para librarse de los planes de Voldemort y poder disfrutar de una vida normal con Mina? Se quedó dormido pensando en ello.

Fueron los tres días mas aburridos, cansados y odiosos que Snape viviera jamás; pero por fin, después de dejar a su pequeña alumna, presentarse ante el padre de la niña y quedar formalmente de visitarles y pasar unos días con ellos, continuo su camino hacia Tolhuin.

El autobús llegó pasando el mediodía, dejándolo exactamente frente a un bonito hotel muggle que le recomendó ampliamente, Snape no quiso perder tiempo buscando algo más a su gusto, se registró y de inmediato puso manos a la obra para buscar a Mina.

Paseo abrigado con una simple chamarra muggle por las heladas y concurridas calles; a pesar de ser una comuna pequeña, el turismo resultaba ser su principal fuente de ingresos, grupos de hombres y mujeres listos para retar a la naturaleza se movían de aquí a allá disfrutando de la aparente tranquilidad provinciana.

Decidió no preguntarle a nadie, ni siquiera salir del pequeño poblado, solo caminaba con calma, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando atentamente a las personas que pasaban a su lado.

—¡Te digo que la mesera es una tía que está buenísima— susurraba un adolescente a sus amigos sentados en una banca por donde paso.

—Una mulata con todo lo que debe tener— susurró otro riendo nervioso dibujando con sus manos en el aire un cuerpo femenino bien contorneado.

—¿Saben donde vive?— todos negaron y Severus puso un poco de atención ¿una mujer morena?, tal vez sería ella.

—Solo se que trabaja como mesera en el club de las Serpientes— dijo otro chico.

¿Club de las serpientes? Snape sonrió de lado y siguió su camino, no tardó en toparse con el lugar.

No creía encontrarla en ese momento por lo que decían los adolescentes, podría incluso no ser ella, pero algo le decía muy dentro de él que si, que era Mina.

La mesera que le atendió se trataba una bonita chica local que no hablaba su idioma, se limitó a pedir una soda y dejar pasar el tiempo, a pensar en su siguiente movimiento por si "esa" morena no era "su" morena.

La luz vespertina anunciaba una noche despejada y fresca, la mesera que le atendió se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y salio, pocos minutos después se le acerco Roger.

—No creí encontrarlo aquí profesor— dijo a modo de saludo –este lugar tiene el mejor te de la zona— su sonrisa chocó con el gesto frío de Severus.

—Si, ya lo probé— contestó y en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió dejando escuchar como entraba alguien con pasos apresurados.

—¡Siento mucho el retraso!— Severus volteó lentamente…miró la silueta de la chica que se ajustaba el delantal y apresurada tomaba las jarras de te y los tarros de cerveza que esperaban ser entregados.

—¡Ximena!— gritó a manera de saludo Roger, la chica no lo miro de inmediato, hizo sus entregas y se acerco veloz dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, fue cuando reparó en Snape.

—Profesor, le presento a mi adorado tormento, la dama que se resiste a mis suplicas— dijo Roger en tono juguetón, la morena extendió su mano hacia Severus, ambos se miraban fijamente sin parpadear.

—Ximena— susurró controlando el temblor en su voz y en su mano extendida, Severus se puso de pie como todo un caballero, tomo la mano y la beso con suavidad.

—Profesor Severus Snape— susurró mirándola con intensidad.

—wow— Roger rompió el silencio —¿sabe cuanto tiempo pasó para que ella me permitiera besarle la mano?— dijo en tono juguetón, pero la pareja no le hizo caso, no dejaban de verse, incluso parecía haberse detenido el tiempo.

El muchacho carraspeo incomodo pero no logro nada, ni una mínima reacción por la pareja que ni soltaban sus manos ni dejaban de mirarse fijamente; así que dio media vuelta y saludó a otros amigos.

—Vámonos, en este momento— susurró el pelinegro con mirada aterciopelada, ella salto como saliendo de un trance hipnótico y retiró su mano.

—¡No, aun no!— susurró como respuesta y recogió la taza vacía que estaba en la mesa de Snape –debo terminar algo— y dio media vuelta atendiendo a la creciente clientela del local.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, el bullicio del local llegaba a los oídos del profesor como un sonido hueco, Mina le llevó una taza de café, tal como le gustaba tomarlo, acaricio con la punta de sus dedos la mano de la chica al recibir la taza humeante; no se dirigieron la palabra y sin embargo muchas veces se cruzaron sus miradas.

Al terminar su turno, Mina guardó como siempre su delantal, acomodó el crispado cabello castaño y se caló una gruesa chamarra, se puso sus guantes y sin llamar a Snape que obviamente la estaba esperando, salio del local despidiéndose de los presentes con su mejor sonrisa.

Apenas había caminado unas calles cuando los pasos de Severus a su espalda la hicieron detenerse.

—¿Es todo?— susurró él en un tono de voz que casi no se le oía.

—Por ahora, es todo— contestó ella, dio un paso más el la detuvo del brazo con un poco de violencia –¡Severus por favor!— suplico intentando soltarse.

—¿Hasta cuando?— la obligó a mirarlo de frente, sus voces eran apenas murmullos audibles.

—Pronto— contestó ella con los ojos llorosos –pronto amor— y de un rápido movimiento se libero de las manos delgadas y frías de Snape que eran como tenazas ardientes en su piel.

Los días subsecuentes no volvieron a hablarse, él la miraba desde lejos, estudiaba sus rutinas, la seguía ciertos tramos; ella por el contrario buscaba estar más que ocupada, salía a su acostumbrado paseo matinal, llegaba pasando el mediodía, se duchaba y comenzaba su trabajo; al terminar su jornada le permitió a Roger acompañarla para evitar que Severus insistiera en hablar con ella de nuevo.

En su acostumbrada visita nocturna al Club, Snape se enteró de que la joven mesera solicitó un día o mas bien una noche libre pues el escandalizado encargado le gritoneo un par de palabras a la chica que enfadada le lanzó el delantal, saliendo del local azotando la puerta.

Severus no entendió al principio que planeaba la chica, sino hasta que esa noche encendió el televisor de su habitación, cosa que casi nunca hacia… los brillantes colores naranjas y morados abundaban en la escenografía de un programa de noticias, fue cuando se le ilumino la mente y se asomó a la calle, todo estaba decorado con calabazas talladas, calaveras y brujas en las ventanas, la noche que solicito libre la chica era Samhain, halloween para los muggles.

Sacó su abrigo mas grueso y con la varita en el bolsillo salio al campo; la noche estaba entrando y la luna estaba casi llena, Mina tenia planeado un conjuro o hechizo para esa fecha tan especial; debía ubicar en que lugar tendría efecto.

Usando el conjuro localizador, pronto se vio en medio de la espesura del helado bosque, caminaba siguiendo el sendero que le señalaba la varita y después de una agotadora y accidentada caminata llegó a la entrada de la cueva.

Memorizó la ruta, retomó el camino de vuelta y casi al amanecer ya se encontraba de nuevo en su dormitorio, planeo entonces salir mas temprano esa tarde, ubicarse cerca de la cueva y vigilar a la chica; no sabia que planeaba y temía que hiciera algún conjuro que la dañara o hasta la destruyera y era su deber estar ahí para cuidarla.

El camino durante el día no fue tan sencillo como pensó, se encontró en la entrada de la cueva antes del anochecer y se resguardo en su interior, oculto entre las sombras.

Las tenues luces del atardecer desaparecían dando paso a la noche, la luna iluminaba el bosque dando un aire tétrico al lugar, los pasos ligeros de una persona lo alertaron, Mina entraba a la caverna.

Esta era la noche de Samhain, la noche mágica y más poderosa para realizar algún conjuro, las pociones importantes se debían terminar de madurar esta noche, los conjuros y encantamientos eran considerablemente más fuertes.

Mina lo sabía perfectamente, y cargando una pesada mochila se internó en la caverna iluminándose con la varita; Snape tuvo que moverse con cuidado para evitar que las sombras lo traicionaran, que la brillante luz le descubriera.

Por unos minutos la siguió procurando no tropezar, llegaron al fondo de la caverna, el gotear del agua en un pequeño charco entre las rocas era el único ruido audible.

La chica se retiró el collar sin antes echar un vistazo a sus espaldas, lo guardó en una bolsa de la mochila y comenzó a sacar lo que llevaba.

—Es mejor que salgas, voy a necesitar ayuda— susurró Mina sonriendo de lado, Severus salio de su escondite con la varita en la mano –haces mucho ruido profesor— se burlo la chica girando su rostro para mirarlo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué tramas?— la curiosidad y la preocupación lo mataban, alcanzaba a vislumbrar unas figuras amorfas al fondo de la caverna, la muchacha sacaba en ese momento un atado de hierbas frescas de la maleta, las ato y depositó a un lado de ella.

—Limpiarme— contestó sin mas –y si vas a estar aquí, debes ayudarme— se levanto sacudiéndose las manos –voy a hacer cosas asquerosas, no se si te parezca o no pero es necesario— susurró mirándolo fijamente, de nuevo se reflejaba en esos ojos negros que tanto amaba.

—Dime entonces— respondió Snape con voz decidida concentrado en las minimas expresiones de los ojos violeta que le miraban de nuevo tras meses de separación.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios

Rochii, ahí vamos con la historia! Te estoy dando datos de la pequeña Rocio y espero que mi interpretación a tu personaje sea de tu agrado; cualquier metida de pata la arreglo haciendole su propia historia jijiji

Tatoo, cuidate mucho niña! Caldito de pollo y camita ok? Voy a escribir más capis para que te la pases en reposo leyendo.

Tengo problemas con la lap y mucho trabajo en la ofi, asi que tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, tenganme paciencia plis.

Proximo capitulo GOOOREEE… sangre, sangre, tripas y muchas cosas lindas jejee… ya les avisé desde ahora he? Pero después tendremos mucho amor apapachos y demases cosas tiernas, asi que mis lectores sensibles a la sangre ya les estoy avisando, a mis lectores sensibles a los capis super adultos, explicitos y calentones, tambien les estoy avisando jejeje


	62. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: Mundo Harry Potter de Jo, Mina es mi nena, Rocio no aparece aquí pero es de Rochii, no gano $ con escribir esto, solo confirmo al mundo que mis neuronas no funcionan muy bien que digamos jajaja.**

**Capitulo 64**

Fuera de la caverna, a pesar de encontrarse el cielo despejado, un fuerte viento comenzó a agitar las ramas de los árboles haciéndolas aullar.

Mientras Wilhemina sacaba algunos frascos y paquetes de su mochila, Severus colocaba un hechizo repelente en la entrada de la cueva, la disfrazó como si estuviera bloqueada por un derrumbe y se dedico a aparecer velas y encenderlas dejándolas flotar sobre sus cabezas, al puro estilo Hogwarts.

Ya con mejor iluminación pudo estudiar el lugar; al centro de la cueva un pequeño cráter cincelado a base de hechizos explosivos, rodeándolo, nueve figuras cubiertas por una tela plástica y a los pies de cada una, canaletas que se dirigían al centro del cráter.

Mina sacó una libreta escolar y se la entrego a Snape, abrió donde una cinta negra marcaba las hojas y comenzó a leer… un conjuro renovador, una poción que incluía sangre, lagrimas y partes humanas. Dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a la chica que trabajaba sin detenerse, conciente de tener el tiempo justo para preparar todo, antes de que la media noche le diera alcance.

-¿Posees todos los ingredientes?- la voz grave de Severus resonó en la caverna, Mina lo miro y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Todos, no me falta ni uno solo- y arrojó a un lado la mochila vacía, un total de 18 frascos oscuros, nueve frascos pequeños con un liquido transparente, una pequeña caja blanca plástica, las hierbas frescas y las nueve varitas ordenadas yacían a un costado del pequeño cráter.

-¿Qué hago entonces?- preguntó confundido, al parecer todo lo tenía preparado para trabajar sola.

-Sinceramente no te esperaba, aunque debí imaginarme que vendrías – lo miró con dulzura - eres un entrometido- respondió sin afán de ofenderlo, al contrario, no borraba esa sonrisa que ahora le hacia lucir un tanto amenazante – tardé mucho en descifrar los ingredientes, y cuando lo logré ya tenia todo organizado- señalo la oquedad en el piso –necesitaba un caldero gigante, pero…que mejor matriz para renacer que la tierra misma –comenzó a acomodar las ramas y las hierbas en el fondo del pozo artificial.

-Entonces voy a ser un simple espectador- decidió Severus sentándose en una roca, Mina se acercó a él, llevando con ella el aroma de las hierbas frescas y lo tomó de la mano.

-¡na na na profesor!- lo acercó a uno de los bultos que rodeaban la improvisada piscina arrancando la tela que le cubría, Snape salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa de lo que vio.

-Necesito que les hagas unas incisiones cariño- le dijo señalando a la figura; se trataba de David, el chico latino que capturara días atrás.

Con el cuerpo petrificado atado de cabeza o mejor dicho, pegado a una larga roca de los pies al pecho, ofrecía sus manos como recogiendo agua de un abrevadero – córtales las venas de las muñecas, ¿podrías?- parecía que le pedía llevarla al cine por el tono usado.

-¿Solo eso?- se sintió decepcionado, rebajado a simple ayudante de la que fuera su alumna.

-No…- con un movimiento de su varita descubrió las ocho figuras restantes, ahí estaban los cuerpos de sus atacantes, de quienes la dañaron tanto en tan solo una semana, todos en la misma posición que David –todos ellos ¿por favor?- Severus asintió y se quito el pesado y estorboso abrigo.

-Bombarda- susurro la chica y una pequeña explosión en el centro del cráter hizo saltar pedazos de piedra negra; poco a poco comenzó a brotar agua y vapor con un sonido sibilante.

-Tuviste tiempo para buscar fuentes termales- Severus la miró satisfecho, la chica llegó al nivel de mezclar magia elemental con la magia que él conocía, al menos aprendió algo de su terrible experiencia.

-Como te dije, necesitaba un caldero, esto es mas fácil- contestó mientras destapaba los frascos –lo más difícil fue hacer el conjuro, así que si me quedo raro no te rías ¿entendido?-

-¿Raro? Si viene de ti no dudo que sea extraño- contesto serio –no se te da la rima- Mina le hizo un gesto gracioso arrugando la nariz y sacándole la lengua y siguió destapando sus frascos.

-Necesito que cuando comience a entrar a la piscina, las nueve heridas sangren al mismo tiempo, las gotas deben caer casi al mismo tiempo- susurró comenzando a quitarse las calidas prendas y revisando su reloj –me quedan veinte minutos-

-Por la precisión no te preocupes- contestó mientras terminaba de hacer el último corte y un hechizo contenedor detenía la sangre en las manos ahuecadas de las victimas.

-Sev- susurró y él giro para ver que quería, Mina completamente desnuda lo miraba triste, abrió los brazos y le enseño la encrucijada de cicatrices –no quería que vieras o tocaras esto- cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho lacerado, una larga cicatriz producto de una cirugía corria desde el pezón de su seno izquierdo hasta casi llegar al pezon derecho.

-¡Sabias que eso no me importaba!- respondió molesto y a la vez dolido, no sabia a que nivel le habían reconstruido las lesiones, nunca le dijeron en que situación la habian encontrado.

-A ti no… pero a mi si- susurró y se arrodillo frente a los frascos –cuando comience a entrar en el agua, debes dejar caer la sangre- le recordó y destapo uno de los frascos vaciando su contenido sobre ella, Severus puso atención, el conjuro comenzaba y no seria propicio interrumpirla.

-"_Por la sangre de tus padres, por la fuerza y el orgullo, por el veneno y la hiel que te inculcaron_"- uno a uno vació sobre su cabeza los nueve frascos, tiñéndose completamente de rojo carmesí; un olor metálico y nauseabundo invadió el lugar y bajo sus muslos, sobre la piedra negra comenzaron a formarse gruesos coágulos.

-"_La sangre de tu progenitor cubre las heridas que me hiciste, cada una de ellas es reconocida, sabe que las creaste con tu mano, con tu fuerza, con tu odio y con magia que no mereces tener_"- la sangre se encharco bajo el cuerpo de Mina, y éste comenzó a absorber el sanguinolento liquido.

-"_Tu ofensa tiene un precio, tu ofensa será pagada en este momento, tu magia será mía_"- en ese instante los cinco muchachos salieron de su estado petrificado, al menos sus cabezas, giraron el rostro hacia donde la chica hacia su ritual y la miraron aterrados, intentaron moverse mas no pudieron, la voz no salía de sus bocas y solo respiraban trabajosamente.

-"_Tu padre ha pagado tu deuda con su sangre_"- Mina se levanto mirándolos fijamente, con los ojos brillando, con la piel de su rostro cubierta cada milímetro por sangre que comenzaba a secarse, dejando negros mechones colgando del cabello empapado.

Las muchachas despertaron también inmovilizadas, solo podían girar un poco su cabeza y era claro que de sus gargantas saldrían gritos de angustia y terror más solo boqueaban como peces a punto de ser destazados por el pescador.

-"_Tus ofensas fueron grandes, más la sangre de tu padre las ha lavado, has pagado parte de tu afrenta_"- susurró mirando a Dalia quien ya derramaba lagrimas; Wilhemina señaló la caja de plástico abriéndola de golpe, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre se acerco y uno a uno fue sacando dieciocho corazones dejando dos sobre las manos de los inmóviles y aterrados jóvenes.

-"_El corazón todo lo guarda, el cofre que contiene nuestros poderes, tus padres te lo entregan; es la hora de que cuentas a aquellos quienes te criaron_"- para los muchachos fue obvio, los corazones eran de sus padres, la sangre correspondía a los jefes de familia.

-"_Mira como laten con fuerza, como bombean desesperados al reconocer tus manos en tan viles actos_"- al mismo tiempo los corazones comenzaron a latir, primero con lentitud, poco a poco absorbieron la sangre que acumulaban en sus manos y la hacían circular, en ese momento las voces dolientes de los padres hicieron eco en la caverna.

-"_sus voces te recriminan_"- susurró y los espectros de los nueve padres aparecieron al lado de sus hijos –"_Su presencia te torturará hasta la eternidad_"- las etéreas figuras entraron a los cuerpos de sus hijos, provocándoles un dolor ardiente en el interior, sus gargantas seguían sin poder proferir grito alguno, pero sus rostros se contraían en dolorosos gestos, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, caían en los brazos y se mezclaban con la sangre en sus manos.

-"_El amor de una madre es infinito_"- susurró y por un momento se le ahogó la voz, Severus la miró fijamente, notó como apretaba los ojos para no llorar – "_La madre todo perdona, también sufre y es capaz de todo por sus hijos, aunque con dolor también reconoce cuando de su vientre solo brotaron monstruos_"- sacó los frascos con liquido transparente, con un hechizo sencillo las hizo flotar sobre ellos y de repente explotaron esparciendo vidrios y el liquido que salpico los cuerpos petrificados.

-"_Las lagrimas de una madre son puras, son limpias y perdonan todo; que sean sus lagrimas y su sangre la que me lave por completo de los horrores que me hicieron vivir_"- ahora los frascos con la sangre de las progenitoras flotaron sobre ellos, y de igual manera explotaron haciendo un reguero de sangre que salpicó hasta a Snape que no se movió, fascinado por la escena.

-" _Tus errores están por borrarse, gracias a la sangre de tus padres… sin embargo tu deuda va mas allá_"- susurró mientras entraba a la piscina, Severus hizo un suave movimiento con la varita y el viscoso liquido contenido en las manos de los jóvenes comenzó a gotear al mismo tiempo, enturbiando de un rojo carmesí el agua que manaba de la tierra en la que flotaban las hierbas frescas.

_-"¡Reclamo tu magia como pago a mi dolor!_"- gritó Mina parada en medio de la piscina, el agua le cubría hasta los hombros y era obvio que estaba a altas temperaturas pues el vapor invadía ya casi todo el lugar, haciendo que la respiración se dificultara.

Al momento de dar su último conjuro, los chicos por fin pudieron dar un grito, un aullido de dolor que resonó por toda la cueva, las paredes se cimbraron y pedazos de roca cayeron.

_-"¡Exijo su magia como pago!"-_ volvió a gritar, fue cuando las gargantas de los nueve magos y brujas fueron acalladas como si se estuviesen ahogando; Herbert fue el primero a quien se escapo algo de su boca, una especie de carnosidad brotaba de su garganta, ahogándolo.

Un bramido salido de un lugar indeterminado hizo cimbrar de nuevo a la cueva cuando de las gargantas salieron disparados nueve apéndices carnosos, de un rosa pálido marcado con pequeñas venas y arterias que pulsaban mientras flotaban sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-¡Sectusempra!- gritó la chica y los apéndices se segmentaron, dejando a la vista una especie de burbujas brillantes flotando en el aire mientras los pedazos de carne caían chapaleado en la poción.

-Accio- susurro, ante la mirada aterrada de los chicos, las pequeñas burbujas se unieron en una y formando una especie de larga cinta, fue entrando por la garganta de la pelirroja, ahogándola por unos segundos; un viento soplo dentro del lugar apagando las velas que Severus dispuso una hora antes, siendo la única fuente de luz el largo listón que entraba al cuerpo de Wilhemina.

Todo quedó en penumbras y solo los sollozos de los muchachos resonaban en el lugar, Snape no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento, no sabia que pasaría a continuación según los planes de la chica; las velas se fueron encendiendo solas, una a una y entonces se percató de que el cuerpo inerte de la joven flotaba boca arriba en la ya hirviente poción.

Con sumo cuidado la saco, cubierta de pedazos de carne, coágulos, hierbas y una sustancia blanca pegada a su piel que comenzó a limpiar con suavidad usando su propio abrigo.

El rostro de la chica fue lo primero que limpio, reviso que respirara y así era, una suave respiración le hacia subir y bajar el pecho, los labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar un aliento calido y suave.

Le llamó la atención que la sustancia blanca que cubría el cuerpo se resecara como la piel de una serpiente y comenzó a retirarla con suavidad, sin querer dañar a la muchacha que continuaba inconciente, esa falsa piel se despegaba con facilidad por lo que depositó con cuidado el cuerpo sobre su abrigo y usando ambas manos comenzó a retirarla con delicados movimientos.

Giro el cuerpo e hizo lo mismo con la espalda, piernas, todo el cuerpo fue cubierto por esa extraña piel, que se amontonó a su lado, cuando termino conjuro un poco de agua con su varita, enjuagando el cuerpo, al contacto con el agua fresca Mina abrió los ojos levantándose nerviosa.

-¿funciono?- pregunto mirando sus brazos, revisando lo que sus ojos tenían al alcance más un acceso de tos la hizo caer de rodillas –aun no…- susurró y de nuevo entró a la fuente.

-¡Ya estas bien, sal de ahí!- le ordenó Snape pero la chica se sumergió totalmente en el agua que burbujeaba, al salir a respirar un nuevo acceso de tos la hizo vomitar, primero un liquido negro, después, algo similar a la bola de pelo que suelen desechar los gatos.

Después de unos minutos, salio por su propio pie, arrancó algunos trozos de piel reseca que colgaban de sus muslos y entrepierna mientras Severus le cubría con el abrigo para secarla.

-¿Todo esta bien?- preguntó Snape a su oído, sin soltarla de los hombros, Mina giro lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si… todo esta bien ahora- susurró abrazándolo, después de más de seis meses de no sentir su calor, su respiración por fin era digna para sentir de nuevo al hombre que amaba.

No se besaron, ni siquiera se acariciaron simplemente fue un abrazo largo, tierno y calido que buscaba llenar meses de separación, de tristeza, de angustias, fue un "de nuevo estamos juntos".

-Debo terminar- susurró la chica tomando la mejilla de Snape –aun faltan unas cositas- sonrió y se soltó del abrazo.

Sin ningun tipo de miramiento, a una señal de su varita los cuerpos se desprendieron de sus pedestales, cayendo de cabeza a la hirviente poza, chapaleando intentaron salir y de nuevo Mina los petrifico, haciendolos levitar fuera del agua.

Sin importarle encontrarse desnuda, camino hacia un rincón, donde Severus notó una canaleta tallada en la piedra, la pelirroja quito algunas rocas y el agua comenzó a salir por ese improvisado drenaje, toda el agua salio dejando la piscina llena con un liquido transparente, caliente y un cargado olor a minerales.

Los cuerpos los envolvio como si se trataran de fardos, y los desaparecio como si ya fuera habitual ese conjuro en ella; cuando ambos se encontraban ya solos en la caverna, Mina solto un gritito de emocion y saltó a la fuente.

-¿Quieres entrar?- sugirió sonriente al pelinegro que se negó muy serio –ok, entonces dame un minuto- su voz hizo un eco en la cueva y por unos minutos se dedico a dar brazadas, enjuagar su cuerpo y su cabello, a jugar en el agua, Snape la miraba satisfecho, tranquilo de que volviera a ser su pequeña bipolar.

-¿Debería cerrarlo?- pregunto ella mientras salía y se secaba con una toalla que sacó de su maleta.

-No, a tu padre le gustará conocer el lugar- susurró mientras le acercaba ropas limpias – ahora si ¿podrías explicarme a que fue todo esto?- pregunto con los pocos miligramos de paciencia que aun le restaban; Mina sonrió y abrió la toalla que la cubría, mostrándose de nuevo desnuda ante el.

-Estoy limpia- susurro, Severus tuvo que conjurar un lumos para iluminar bien el lugar, efectivamente las cicatrices habían desaparecido, la marca de sus pechos ya no estaba, la piel blanca casi transparente de la chica no mostraba señal alguna de daño previo.

-Después de lo que me hicieron lloré mucho sobre los pergaminos- explico ella mientras se vestía –las palabras del pergamino comenzaron a cambiar… algo me dice que mamá sigue viva- guardó silencio por un momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- intrigado su compañero no dejaba de prestarle atención.

-Fue raro- torció los labios pensativa –pero mamá comenzó a consolarme, me dijo que este conjuro lo hizo para limpiarse de lo que papá le había hecho, más como nunca pudo atraparlo…-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Fue un experimento de tu madre?- Mina asintió.

-Si, aunque no creo que ella fuera capaz de destazarlos a mi padre y a ustedes… ella no era como yo- sonrió triste.

-¿Y que fue eso de sacar la magia de…?- hasta para él resultaba increíble, sin embargo fue testigo de cómo la chica sacó el elemento mágico de los cuerpos vivos.

-Retribución… ese me lo inventé- sonrió orgullosa –no se en que pueda servirme pero lo tengo bien almacenadito- dio un golpecito en su estomago como si se encontrara llena de alimento-

-¿Y los cuerpos?- ahora estaba muy picado por la curiosidad.

-Un regalo para papi, junto con las fotos- contestó ella mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la maleta –por ahora no debo dejar huellas de nada- susurro y la mochila comenzó a arder reduciéndose a cenizas en unos segundos.

-Entonces has terminado aquí, supongo- Snape se encontraba aliviado de que esa pesadilla se terminara, lo difícil sería entonces regresar a su país con la Mina original cuando la policía tenia informes de que se encontraba en casa de sus padrinos.

-Algo así- susurró colocándose el collar y retomando la imagen de la mulata –podemos pasear y descansar, mis prisioneros están en animación suspendida, así que no necesito alimentarlos o cuidarlos, y donde los dejé nadie los va a encontrar- sonrió burlona.

-Y se trata de…- le exasperaban esos clichés teatrales de la pelirroja.

-Se encuentran en una bodega muggle, a un lado de las oficinas del ministerio de Gran Bretaña- Snape le hizo un gesto de fastidio y enojo –tranquilo no los van a encontrar- le ofreció su mano –¿nos vamos?-

Al salir de la cueva, Mina hizo un ultimo conjuro, protegiendo la entrada para que ningún muggle pudiera localizarla por mas que buscara el nacimiento del agua y tomados de la mano comenzaron el camino de vuelta, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir iluminando tenuemente el paisaje.

-¿Te quedas conmigo?- A la entrada del hotel donde se hospedaba, Snape formuló la pregunta como si le pidiera matrimonio, Mina sonrio y nego con suavidad.

-No cariño, tengo que ir por mis cosas, prepararme para el viaje de vuelta a casa- acaricio con suavidad la mejilla helada y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-Deja ya de usar ese maldito collar entonces- gruño –detesto como te miran- susurro, en ese momento unos de los adolescentes admiradores de la mulata pasaron a su lado y a ella le dirigieron una mirada de admiración y mientras caminaban alcanzó a escucharles decir algo sobre "el viejo que la acompaña".

-Si eso quieres, eso hare- respondió obediente –solo dejame desperdirme de mis amigos ¿puedo?- Snape chasqueo los labios y de mala gana acepto.

-Te quiero aquí antes del anochecer, tenemos lugares a donde ir- fingió enojo, ella le guiño con ternura y se colgó de su cuello.

-Voy a ser puntual- susurró pegada a los finos labios del profesor, dio media vuelta y echo a correr hacia su pequeña vivienda.

En su lista mental, Mina ya había tachado los nombres de la casera y su jefe del Club de las Serpientes, a Roger no lo localizó y en cierta forma sintió un poco de pena, el muchacho la cuido y procuró durante los primeros días en Tolhuin, le enseño el lugar y le consiguió casa y trabajo; dejarlo sin despedirse le provocaba un sentimiento molesto.

Con sus ahorros compro un pequeño obsequio en una de las tiendas, lo envolvió y le puso una nota de despedida, era lo más que podría hacer si el chico seguía trabajando, fue con los padres de Roger y se despidió de ellos dejándoles el pequeño paquete, entró a una tienda de ropa, compro un par de prendas y después pasó al baño de club donde trabajaba, mudo sus prendas y se quito el collar, volvía a ser Wilhemina Riddle.

Al salir a la calle se sentía distinta, la gente la miraba curiosa, sobre todo por la sonrisa abierta que mantenía en su rostro y el largo cabello rojo que después del conjuro comenzó a crecer y en ese momento ya estaba al nivel de sus caderas; estaba feliz, limpia de todo daño, el hombre de su vida esperándola, un regalo para su padre, la posibilidad de que su madre estuviese viva… ¡La vida es perfecta!

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco comenzó a acelerar el paso, en unos minutos corría hacia el hotel donde Severus se encontraba hospedado, entró y casi sin aliento preguntó por la habitación, la encargada la miró extrañada mientras revisaba la base de datos.

-Si, el profesor Snape se encuentra hospedado aquí- respondió con tono cansado - ¿a quien anuncio?- la miró mal, como si se tratara de una… bueno, de alguien mal visto en un sitio familiar.

-El me espera- respondió sin ocultar su alegría –soy su… dígale que Mina ha vuelto- respondió casi riendo de contenta.

La encargada presiono un botón y levanto la bocina de un teléfono, susurro el mensaje y una voz del otro lado de la línea la riño furioso, con cara de confusión le indico el número de la habitación y hacia donde se encontraba.

Mina literalmente voló, los pasillos le parecían eternos, larguisímos… entre los turistas cuchicheaban algo sobre un rio de sangre y que muchos irían a visitarlo; a ella no le importó que su juego fuera visto por los muggles, en este momento él era más importante, se plantó frente a la puerta que estaba entreabierta, ésta se abrió con un leve empujón y Mina entro, cerró y frente a ella se encontraba Severus, se miraron fijamente, la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola con fuerza y después de meses por fin sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso desesperado.

.

.

.

.

.

**Comentarios**

**Perdón por la tardanza! La musa se puso de huelga, la laptop trono y tengo muchisimo trabajo en la oficina, además como que me puse algo enfermita y la cabeza no me daba para mucho…PERDOOOOONNN**

**Se que este capi no es tan mutilation stile que esperaban, eso es con papi voldie, me costo mucho trabajo sacar la idea del conjuro y todo eso, ya saben, cuando nos sentimos mal,nada nos gusta y no queda como queremos.**

**Eso si, el proximo es super hot, con eso que hace frio jejeje, nos va a caer super bien.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Y bueno, les debo eso de tripas y sangre, a mi gusto faltaron algunos litritos.**


	63. Chapter 65

**Aviso… capitulo super hot y descriptivo, si eres menor de edad sabes que no debes leerlo.**

**Disclaimer. Mundo Potter de Jo, Mina y estas locas alucinaciones salen de mi neurona y no gano $ por ello… que cruel es la vida!**

Capitulo 65

El primer beso, después de meses de separación fue como lo esperaban ambos, violento, ansioso y arrebatado que dejaba claro que uno tenia hambre del otro. Los minutos pasaron mientras sus labios se enfrentaban en un salvaje choque, las lenguas furiosas danzaban una contra otra, reclamando el tiempo de ausencia, de caricias y sabores.

—Te extrañe— susurró Wilhemina sin separar los labios de su amante, sin dejar de mirar los profundos y aterciopelados negros ojos que la reflejaban brillando apasionados; no recibió otra respuesta mas que un segundo beso menos violento y exigente, ahora era una caricia de reconocimiento, un explorador reclamando su territorio.

Esta seria la tercera vez que yacería en sus brazos, que se entregaría plenamente y el delgado cuerpo de la heredera Riddle se estremeció al sentir las tibias manos del profesor de pociones recorrer con suavidad su cintura, acariciando tiernamente de la espalda a sus caderas, delineando la curva de sus glúteos, aferrarlos y atraerlos hacia su cuerpo delgado y firme, haciéndola gemir recordando las caricias del pasado.

—disfrútalo— susurró Snape en su oído –tenemos todo el tiempo— y dando un suspiro la retiró un poco de él, le tomó los brazos y con una lenta y desesperante caricia volvió a atraerla para besar de nuevo los rojos labios, las mejillas blancas, el cuello donde palpitaba agitada la vena carótida. Mina gimió de nuevo cuando Severus mordió ligeramente la piel que latía en el cuello; sonrió al sentir como la levantó en brazos y cerró los ojos aferrándose a su amante, aspirando su aroma que creía perdido para siempre.

—Desde Akron tenemos pendiente una tina de hidromasaje— los labios de Severus apenas rozaron el oído de la chica, provocándole un escalofrío, poco a poco comenzó a despojarla de su ropa mientras la guiaba hasta la entrada al enorme baño, una tina ya activada burbujeaba esperando a la pareja.

Se desnudaron mutuamente, con calma y paciencia disfrutando el reencuentro de sus pieles; besando cada milimetro de la pálida tez de su antiguo tutor le desnudo casi reverencialmente, provocando un gemido de placer en él cuando rozo con sus labios la pronunciada erección.

Severus la tomó en brazos y con suavidad la depositó dentro del burbujeante líquido, tan normal y tan muggle, la única magia en el ambiente era la creada por ellos por la pasión que a cada segundo era más difícil de contener.

Con una esponja en la mano y sentando a la pelirroja entre sus piernas, comenzó a frotar la nuca y los hombros, relajándola y a la vez despertando más la excitación de la chica, que percibía en su baja espalda la dura presión del falo ansioso por poseerla.

Sin embargo, Severus se tomó su tiempo, beso el cuello, la nuca y los hombros mientras con suaves caricias masajeaba los senos de la chica, pasaba con ternura sus dedos sobre los rígidos pezones y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de las pequeñas orejas… ¿pequeñas?, se detuvo y Mina giro curiosa, sin entender el por que se había detenido la deliciosa exploración.

—¿Sevie?— susurró arrodillándose frente a él, con los senos flotando ingravidos en el agua que borboteaba —¿qué pasa?—

—Tus… — gruño un tanto molesto, la joven pasó sus manos acariciando sus orejas y sonrió un tanto apenada.

—Creí que no lo notarias— le acaricio el mentón –cuando estuve hospitalizada, tomaron la decision de hacerlas normales—

—¿tomaron?— de nuevo alguien se metía con ella, decidía por ella y dañaba lo único que le importaba en este mundo, delineo con el pulgar el labio inferior de la chica sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Los cirujanos, yo…estaba inconciente— susurro buscando sus labios, más el estaba un tanto confundido y un poco de su habitual frialdad se comenzaba a sentir –entonces… ¿ya no me deseas por tener orejas normales?— hizo un gesto de incredulidad entornando los ojos, un chispazo en la violeta mirada lo volvió a la realidad.

—Solo me confundí un poco— confesó atrayéndola de nuevo, besándola con calma, saboreando los rojos labios, pegándola a su pecho.

Besó de nuevo los lóbulos, el cuello y los hombros… por fin acepto la invitación de los pezones a morderlos y chuparlos, con una calma casi desesperante sus manos recorrían la piel femenina, reconociendo su territorio, marcando de nuevo con sus dedos las redondas nalgas, acariciando los muslos, abriéndola lentamente para retomar su propiedad.

Por ahora ella permaneció casi sumisa, dejándose llevar y hacer, disfrutaba el sentir las manos masculinas acariciándola, venerándola, quemándola.

Wilhemina se giro completamente para quedar frente a Snape, que se quedó inmóvil, esperando el siguiente movimiento que adivinaba ya en el gesto apasionado de la joven.

Ella se arrodillo abriendo sus piernas, atrapándolo entre ellas buscando la penetración que ansiaba meses atrás. Una, dos veces acaricio el glande la entrada palpitante, con la tercera caricia entro de un golpe, haciéndoles gemir de placer por haber encontrado de nuevo a su contraparte.

Más ahora no había fuego intenso, pasión desenfrenada, rasguños o mordidas; un balanceo suave, un ligero movimiento de arriba abajo, un mete saca apenas perceptible, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, de besarse o acariciar la piel, necesitaban confirmar que el momento era real, que estaban ahí juntos de nuevo.

—Te amo— gimió Mina cuando minutos después de la penetración comenzó a sentir como su carne se contraía, como convulsionaba apretando la deliciosa pieza de carne de Severus, sintiendo como bombeaba con calma, tomándola de las caderas, mordisqueando sus pechos –Sev… Sev…— alcanzó a gemir clavando las uñas en los hombros de su pareja, el movimiento se incrementó, el agua chapaleaba ya con fuerza, él gemía y no trataba de ocultarlo, ahora se entregaba totalmente, como solo lo hacia con ella, subió sus manos atrayéndola en un fuerte abrazo, jalando del cabello y besándola apasionadamente mientras un sonido gutural salía de su garganta.

—También te amo princesa— suspiro sin soltar el abrazo, sin salir del cuerpo femenino que lo aprisionaba en calidas contracciones; Mina le miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios.

Salieron con desgano de la tina, pero necesitaban más comodidad y temblando de frío se cubrieron con las mantas calidas en la cama.

—Me estas convirtiendo en un blandengue— rezongo él cuando tomaban un respiro de besos y caricias.

—Tu me estas convirtiendo en una adicta al sexo— susurro en un ronroneo la chica que no dejaba de besarle el cuello.

Y de nuevo las palabras no tuvieron cabida, solo los gemidos de Severus, Mina estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sentir de nuevo su piel, su calor y esa necesidad de estar siempre unidos.

Como voluptuosa serpiente trepó sobre él, pasando la lengua por su cuello, por los oídos; beso y chupo la piel de los hombros y el pecho, mordisqueo los pezones mientras Snape respiraba agitado con una renovada erección que presionaba la piel del vientre de la pelirroja, sin embargo ella no tuvo piedad no buscó darle alivio ni salida a tantos meses de abstinencia y se tomó su tiempo besando, lamiendo y chupando la blanca piel sudorosa, por unos minutos se entretuvo besando el plano vientre del profesor que contuvo la respiración cuando por fin la joven llego al punto de placer.

La respiración tibia acariciaba su pelvis, la lengua jugueteaba con el rizado vello y su pene se hinchaba en una exigencia de satisfacción, buscando la calidez de los labios femeninos… pero Mina se desvió y siguió besando y lamiendo la piel de los muslos, le abrió las piernas acurrucándose entre ellas, besándole por dentro de los muslos, la corva de las rodillas, haciéndole gemir de placer.

—¿Qué haces?— suspiró acariciándole el cabello, tirando suavemente de ella para que retornara a su eje, para que bebiera de los ya abundantes líquidos que brotaban del enrojecido miembro.

—Te demuestro cuanto te amo— susurró ella –cuanto me gusta tu cuerpo, tu piel— seguía hablando en murmullos sin detenerse.

—¡Me estás matando!— exclamó retorciéndose cuando la chica paso su lengua por un punto indeterminado en el muslo haciéndola sonreír satisfecha.

—Eso quiero amor— gruño ella subiendo lentamente, concentrando sus caricias en la entrepierna de Severus, recorriendo con la tibia y tersa lengua la piel circundante al perineo, provocándole más suspiros.

—¡Demonios no te detengas!— suspiró de nuevo el pelinegro, aprisionándola con fuerza, apretando sus muslos a los hombros de la chica que continuaba con las caricias que le torturaban deliciosamente.

—haaa…no…te… detengas— la respiración era difícil, sentir ahora a sus testículos prisioneros de la tibia humedad, mordisqueados, acariciados por la aterciopelada lengua… le llevó a un nivel de excitación que pocas veces logró en toda su vida, apoyó sus codos en el colchón y se levantó un poco, la roja cabellera le cubría la pelvis casi por completo mientras las blancas manos acariciaban los costados de su cuerpo reptando como sensuales serpientes sobre la sensible piel, la visión era totalmente de ensueño y derrotado por la hábil lengua de Mina se dejó caer de espaldas abandonándose totalmente a las sensaciones, solo moviendo su cadera acoplándose al ritmo de la pelirroja.

—¿Me detengo?— susurró juguetona, besando tiernamente el glande que amenazaba con hacer erupción, los ojos negros la miraron furiosos, apasionados… y decidió castigarlo por no contestarle metiendo de lleno el caliente y carnoso caramelo a la boca, provocando en su ex tutor un grito de placer que debió escucharse al menos a las afueras de la comuna.

—¡Sigue…sigue!— exigía moviendo la cadera furiosamente, clavando su estaca en la garganta de la chica que no se inmutaba, que seguía disfrutando su sabor, un calor ardiente salio de su vientre, le cubrió por completo, sudaba y estaba agitado con la vista borrosa, busco a la chica que tierna y con dulces besos limpiaba de su enhiesto miembro la abundante miel derramada en el delicioso y potente orgasmo.

—Por lo visto también me extrañaste— murmuro relamiendo restos de los varoniles jugos que aun permanecían en la comisura de sus labios.

Sin contestarle, Severus la tomó por debajo de los brazos arrastrándola sobre su cuerpo hasta tener frente a sus ojos la brillante mirada de su joven amante, aprisiono los labios aun pegajosos de semen, saboreo su salada esencia directamente de ella y eso nuevamente le encendió.

—¿Y tu a mi?— gruño Snape con un tono salvaje, con una mueca torcida, sus labios esbozando una sonrisa lasciva que amenazaba a Mina.

Ella no contestó, devolvió el beso con furia mordiendo los finos labios; rodeando la estrecha cintura la giro quedando sobre ella, ahora el era el verdugo y era su turno para torturarla.

Montó sobre ella a horcajadas y ato mágicamente sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, ahora el besaba y lamía con suavidad la tersa y blanca piel, libre de cicatrices y marcas.

—Este juego ya lo conozco— dijo ella más se interrumpió con un fuerte suspiro cuando Severus comenzó a juguetear y mordisquear uno de sus pezones.

—¿Segura?— la voz de barítono la hizo estremecer mientras él se enderezaba y con ambas manos sujetaba sus pechos, aprisionando a la restablecida erección, con cada movimiento de vaivén la inflamada punta del glande llegaba a la barbilla de la muchacha que luchaba por alcanzar a rozarlo con los labios.

—Ahora es mi turno princesa— gruño Severus sin dejar de masturbarse con los pechos de la chica, se detuvo cuando sintió de nuevo deseos de explotar y bañarla con sus jugos y volvió al ataque con labios y dientes, mordisqueando la piel blanca y tersa que temblaba con cada caricia.

—Entra— suplico ella ofreciendo sus caderas con las piernas abiertas más Snape la atrapo con sus muslos cerrándole la entrada a la tentación.

—Aun no— gruñó mordisqueándole un costado, se arrodilló a su lado y haciendo el 69 acaricio con la punta brillante del pene los labios ansiosos de Wilhemina que buscaba atraparlo, cuando lo logró le hizo gemir y mordió con un poco de fuerza la piel del lampiño pubis, con los dedos separó los empapados labios vaginales descubriendo el hinchado y enrojecido clítoris atrapándolo con los labios provocó en ella un respingo y un suspiro.

La lengua no dejó espacio sin caricias, mordía los labios y sus dedos entraban y salían de la vagina que latía empapada en preludio a un nuevo orgasmo que no tardó en llegar haciéndola ahogar un grito mientras seguía chupando ansiosa el delicioso miembro de Severus.

Este se levantó previniendo una nueva eyaculación, se arrodillo frente a ella y la libero de las mágicas ataduras.

—Tócate— gruño excitado mientras él masajeaba la ya dolorosa erección, ella le obedeció y con el dedo corazón sobre el clítoris hizo lo que le ordenó, con la mano libre pellizcaba sus pechos y comenzó a gemir, en ese momento Severus la tomo por las piernas colocándoselas en los hombros y de una sola embestida la penetro.

Mina grito por el placer que le proporcionaba sentir el grueso falo en su vagina hambrienta, él gritó al sentir la estrechez ardiente del cuerpo femenino al acoplarse a su fuerza, percibió la punta del glande pegar en la cerviz de ella y de nuevo un violento mete saca que les cortaba la respiración.

La gran cantidad de jugos de ambos provocaba un ruido húmedo con cada movimiento, acentuando el ambiente altamente sexual del momento, sus jadeos y palabras entrecortadas era todo lo que se podía captar.

Ambos explotaron al mismo tiempo, ambos gritaron sus nombres más no se detuvieron, la batalla había comenzado y no se detendría hasta que el otro pidiera reposo; Mina lo aprisiono con sus piernas impidiéndole salir de su cuerpo, Snape se aferro a la inquieta cadera para evitar que ella se alejara y minutos después un nuevo orgasmo los derrumbo casi inconcientes, empapados de sudor se quedaron dormidos sin separar sus piernas entrelazadas.

El primero en despertar fue Severus; por unos minutos no se movió, al menos esta era la tercera vez que despertaba con ella tras una deliciosa sesión sexual.

Le acaricio los rojos cabellos y se levantó para darse una ducha rápida; estaba por terminar cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

—¿Por qué me dejas sola?— la dulce voz de la chica le reprochaba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—No quise despertarte— contestó extendiéndole los brazos y ella aceptó acurrucándose en su pecho bajo el calido golpeteo del agua de la regadera.

La ayudo a ducharse y con delicados movimientos la enjabono, con el cuerpo aun cubierto de espuma comenzaron de nuevo a besarse.

—¿Estas segura?— preguntó mientras acariciaba el muslo femenino que comenzaba a rodearlo por la cintura.

—Tenemos mucho que recuperar— contestó ella dando un pequeño salto para permitirle atrapar su redondo trasero y rodearlo con las piernas apoyada en sus hombros con los brazos –Creo que estás de acuerdo— dijo riendo traviesa al sentir de nuevo la excitación de él buscando la entrada a su cuerpo.

—No sabes cuan de acuerdo estoy— susurro a su oído penetrándola con suavidad.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo era alucinante, no solo era físico sino que era algo más se complementaban en todos los sentidos, aumentaba "algo" que ella no comprendía pero que era tangible en el ambiente, sin embargo no tuvo mucha cabeza para meditar en el hecho ya que un nuevo orgasmo la hacia ver luces de colores mientras sentía palpitar dentro de ella al hombre más maravilloso del universo.

De nuevo en la cama, rendidos y abrazados se miraban fijamente mientras él le acariciaba con suavidad la tersa piel del brazo.

—Un galeón por tus pensamientos— musitó ella acomodándole un negro y rebelde mechón de cabello.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto?— respondió besándole la mano —¿cómo después de tanto tiempo llegaste a mi vida?—

—No lo se— contestó ella –pero no me quejo— sonrió con ternura.

—Si en el pasado me dijera alguien que tendría este futuro, lo habría pulverizado de inmediato por burlarse— Snape sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia –gracias por hacer mi vida diferente—

—No empieces— la voz ahogada de la chica expreso las emociones que al invadían –además, creí que nunca más…— guardó silencio.

—Deja el pasado atrás— susurro Severus dándole un beso tierno en los labios –además esta fiesta aun no termina— amenazo fingiendo su gesto más cruel.

—Pero me duele todo…— sonrió traviesa y puntualizo –TODO—

—Dijiste que había que recuperar tiempo ¿no?— le arrebató las mantas descubriendo el delgado cuerpo femenino arrojándose sobre ella como león hambriento mientras Mina intentaba respirar entre risas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Por fin! Se encontraron, quise hacer el relato un tanto romanticon, un tanto calenton, pero con Sevie en la mente, es tan difícil! (si claro!)**

**Espero le haya gustado y vamos a seguir con la historia… falta un buen gore, aunque mi cabecita loca anda medio bloqueada (estoy leyendo un libro y además estoy escuchando el audiolibro "eterna" asi que me es difícil no dejarme influenciar…pero estoy picada con la historia!)**

**Gracias mil por sus reviews!**


	64. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: Mundo HARRY POTTER es de Jo… Mina es mía, Rocio y Mauricio son de ROCHII**

Capitulo 66

—Debo ir a Londres— susurró tímidamente Mina a Severus mientras se sentaba a su lado, después de dos días encerrados en la habitación las necesidades básicas ganaron y se presentaron famélicos al restaurante del hotel. Sus rostros demacrados y cansados contradecían la expresión de satisfacción y felicidad que brillaba en los ojos de la pareja.

—¿Ginna?— Snape la miró de lado levantado la ceja mientras acercaba la taza de café a sus labios –por lo que me he enterado la pasa muy bien— sorbió un poco haciendo un gesto de disgusto –creí que estaríamos más tiempo juntos—

—Y así va a ser— respondió ella picando un pedazo de fruta y ofreciéndoselo directamente en los labios–pero no puedo pasearme tranquilamente como pelirroja en Tolhuin mientras mi doble diabólico sufre y llora en Londres arriesgándome a que las autoridades mágicas me boletinen o algo parecido– Snape mordió el pedazo de fruta y ella comió el trocito restante –y no quiero usar el collar, Ximena es muy conocida en el pueblo, y si de buenas a primeras me ven contigo…en el hotel…— torció los labios –no quiero que comiencen a hablar—

—¿Tanto te importa?— la miró intensamente tomando su mano

—Aunque no lo creas, si… tuve que darme mi lugar, hacerme respetar y… rechazar a algunos chicos— murmuró apenada

—El chofercito del bus— resoplo molesto entornando los ojos

—Roger, si…— suspiro – además estoy harta de usar el collar – acomodó una larga mecha roja que caía sobre sus ojos— me encanta mi cabello, Ximena lo tiene anudado y crespo, lo odio—

— ¿Cuándo partes entonces?— Snape la miro fijamente –apenas tenemos un par de días juntos…— ella lo interrumpió riendo

—Dos días encerrados – cubrió los labios con la servilleta para que solo el la escuchara –con la energía que estamos recuperando… al menos creo irme hasta dentro de dos días o tres más—

—Que sean cinco— Severus apuro su desayuno y la tomo de la mano, literalmente arrastrándola fuera del comedor e interceptando a un mesero – servicio a la habitación en tres horas— anoto el numero de cuarto y marco en un menú varios platillos –toquen y déjenlo fuera— el muchacho apenas terminaba de entender cuando la pareja ya se había alejado.

En Londres seis días después

— ¿No piensas salir minina?— Alan preguntó preocupado tocando la puerta de la recamara asignada a su ahijada.

—Estoy bien padrino— contestó Ginna fingiendo la voz –solo quiero estar sola un rato—

—Sybill y yo vamos a salir, queríamos que nos acompañaras al teatro— susurró pegado a la puerta, intentando escuchar que pasaba tras la puerta atrancada por dentro.

—Bien, yo comeré algo en un rato ustedes diviértanse— Gina se quedo quieta, esperando escuchar como se retiraban, unos murmullos preocupados y luego la puerta de la calle cerrándose, suspiro aliviada dejando resbalar su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Desde la madrugada había enviado una carta a Mina, se le agotó la poción multijugos y estaba por recuperar su imagen original, no tenia muestras del cabello de la pelirroja y ya no sabia como contener a la preocupada pareja fuera de la habitación; unos golpecitos en la ventana la hicieron saltar y gateando sobre la mullida cama se acercó asomándose, Leeloo brincaba por el resquicio de la ventana impaciente por entrar.

—¡Vaya, por fin!— bufo y metió a la pobre lechuza arrebatándole el sobre que sacudió buscando muestras de cabello mas solo salió una notita manuscrita.

"estoy abajo"

Ginna pegó un grito de emoción y salió disparada, casi tropezando con los escalones de la escalera, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se toparon con la figura de una morena de cabello crespo.

— ¡Bruja estúpida!— le grito soltándose a llorar y abrazándola con fuerza —¡me hiciste sufrir de lo lindo!—

— ¡Yo también te extrañe mucho amiga!— respondió la recién llegada riendo y entrando a la casa.

—Tus pobres padrinos están preocupados por ti – subían con calma por la escalera –vaya pinta— Ginna la miro algo despectiva.

— ¿Qué tiene?— Mina reviso su ropa, estaba limpia y a pesar del largo viaje lucia presentable.

—Sabes que…— gruño Ginna entrando a la habitación sentándose por fin relajada en el banquito del tocador haciéndole un gesto con los negros ojos entornados...

—Eres una racista, lo se pero esta imagen no la elegí, salió por azar— se retiro el collar y de inmediato recuperó su imagen pelirroja y pálida –además como mulata de fuego levanté pasiones en donde me escondí— sonrió satisfecha tendiéndose en la cama – tenemos poco tiempo, así que ponme al día— se estiro esperando el reporte de su amiga.

Tres horas más tarde, Ginna se despedía de su amiga, con una carpeta conteniendo las constancias falsas otorgadas por Severus en sus cursos, Mina la observo desde la puerta y un taxi se detuvo frente a la casa, Sy y Alan descendieron mirando a la chica alejarse de la casa mientras Mina la despedía desde la puerta.

— ¿Minina?— Alan saltó la valla del jardín y llegó a la puerta antes que su esposa, Mina le miro sonriendo tímidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?— respondió

— ¡Por fin saliste de tu cuarto mi niña!— contento Sy llegó hasta ella dándole un fuerte abrazo —¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello?— curiosa la hizo girar, la longitud era más de la que recordaba.

—Ese era el motivo por el que no salía Sy— contesto la chica entrando a la casa –estuve jugando un poco con magia y no paraba de crecer—

— ¿Era eso?— sorprendido Alan la abrazo –yo pensando mil cosas— la soltó para que la chica respirara – ¿de animo como te has sentido?—

—Mejor— respondió –necesitaba charlar con Ginna— tomo las manos de sus guardianes –ella me ha ayudado mucho con una sola visita—

— ¡Hay que avisarle a Severus!— Sy nerviosa buscó un pergamino y una pluma.

—No Sybill, quiero darle la sorpresa, solo díganme donde puedo encontrarlo— respondió tratando de ocultar su ansiedad por volver a verlo.

—Olvídalo— respondió Alan – ¿crees que simplemente vamos a dejarte ir?— miro a su esposa – vamos a pasar unos días como familia, necesitas comprar cosas, salir y divertirte—

— ¡Pero…!— la chica no esperaba esa reacción –no es necesario, quiero ver a Severus—

—primero necesitamos confirmar que estas bien— secundo Sy a su esposo –puedes mandarle una carta, se que está en Sudamérica… avísale que en una semana o dos estarás con él—

— ¡Dos semanas!— Mina palideció y le fallaron las piernas, Sy apenas alcanzo a sostenerla

— ¿Lo ves mi niña? Aun no estas bien— asustado su padrino la ayudo a llegar a la sala para sentarse mientras Sy convocaba con su varita a un sanador de San Mungo.

Los días pasaron lentamente, si tenia que fingir depresión los primeros días de estar con la pareja, ahora definitivamente se encontraba deprimida; Sy la llevaba diariamente a caminar al parque aprovechando que la chica aceptaba tomar el sol, compraban un helado y esperaban en una banca mientras Alan atendía sus negocios personales.

El cuarto día de paseo, Mina percibió la presencia de alguien conocido y desde la banca buscó con la vista, más nadie que ella reconociera se encontró con su mirada; Sy le dejo sola un momento y fue a perseguir al carrito de los helados y un hombre de largo abrigo y el rostro cubierto por la sombra de un negro sombrero de fieltro, incongruentes para esa tarde soleada y calurosa apareció sentado a su lado.

—Hola preciosa— susurro más la chica no lo miró siquiera, fastidiada estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la fría y pálida mano la retuvo con una ligera presión.

—Creí que te daría gusto ver a tu padre— siseo el hombre levantándose un poco el ala del sombrero, mostrándole los ojos viperinos y una torcida sonrisa en sus labios delgados.

— ¿Papá?— no podía creerlo, ahí estaba el mago tenebroso mas temido en todo el planeta, sentado a su lado en una banca del parque rodeados de muggles —¡papá!— grito emocionada abrazándolo, Sybill volvía con dos conos de helado y se detuvo a una distancia prudente, de inmediato reconoció al que no debe ser nombrado que devolvía discretamente el abrazo a su hija quizá un poco forzado pensó ella.

—¿Todo bien mi preciosa?— a pesar de la pregunta, era evidente que no le interesaba mucho su estado después de lo vivido casi un año atrás, sin embargo Mina asintió obediente –arreglaste entonces tus asuntos—

—Si… necesito volver a América para afinar detalles… te tengo una sorpresa— contestó ella tomando la mano de su padre, acariciándola con cariño –se que te vas a sentir orgulloso de mi— le sonrió con verdadero amor filial, Tom tuvo que voltear la mirada, era una sensación extraña recibir ese tipo de afecto.

—Eso espero— sentencio y dirigió una mirada de desprecio hacia Sybill – ¿qué tal te trata esa traidora a la sangre?— el despectivo calificativo otorgado a su querida amiga le dolió, sin embargo tuvo que tragarse el sapo que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca a manera de defensa de su amiga contra el intransigente de su padre.

—Me trata muy bien papá— respondió sumisa – me siento muy a gusto con ellos— murmuró sin dejar de sostener la helada mano.

—Lo tendré en consideración para un futuro entonces— Tom por un momento se comporto lo mas humano que podía dentro de la monstruosidad en la que se encontraba convertido, la reseca piel de su mano acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de su hija – te necesito en casa mi pequeña, debemos llevar a cabo muchas cosas juntos—

—¿Cosas?— Wilhemina sostuvo con su mano la de su padre, sin quitarla de su mejilla —¿a que te refieres?—

—Eres mi pequeño tesoro, debo protegerte y a cambio…— Voldemort se interrumpió retirando la mano –no es prudente hablar aquí mi preciosa, ve a donde tengas que ir, cumple lo que tengas pendiente y vuelve antes de que termine el año— ordenó poniéndose de pie.

—Papá a que te refieres con…— ella se interrumpió, una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo cubrirse los ojos, al poder abrirlos de nuevo, su padre había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué quería?— sin ocultar una especie de celos maternos, Sybill se acercó avanzando furiosa mirando hacia todos lados, como si tuviera la intención de coronar al Señor Tenebroso con el cono de helado de fresa que escurría ya por su mano.

—Solo preguntó como seguía, es todo— contestó Mina confundida, pensando en lo que su padre no termino de decirle, en ese momento Alan llegó sonriente, con la gabardina colgando sobre su hombro mientras echaba una corta carrerita hasta donde las chicas se encontraban —¡Alan!— grito la pelirroja buscando cambiar el tema y se lanzo a los brazos de su padrino dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Minina!— le saludo devolviendo el abrazo y como si fuera un mago de circo, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño ramillete de flores que entregó a su esposa –madame— Sy sonrió de mala gana confundiendo a su atractivo marido —¿qué pasa?—

—Tom vino a ver a la niña— gruño como pocas veces la bruja

—Pero Sy… a fin de cuentas es mi papá— farfullo Mina apenada por la pesada situación

—Me temo estar de acuerdo con la minina— respondió Alan –además si quisiera llevársela, ya estarían lejos de nosotros, así que sigue confiándotela— abrazo a la rubia besándola sonoramente –además chicas tenemos que festejar—

— ¿Festejar?— Sy aun no perdía el mal trago pero intentó concentrarse en su pareja

—Me dieron el estelar— susurró –una temporada completa— gritó feliz y el trió festejo dándose un fuerte abrazo colectivo, olvidando por un momento al oscuro personaje que miraba a la pareja con odio desde un kiosco cercano.

Apenas se cumplió la semana de que Wilhemina había vuelto a Londres cuando ya desesperada se despedía de sus padrinos en el aeropuerto.

—Quería que te quedaras al estreno— Alan fingió un tono de recriminación mientras se despedían.

—Te prometo estar de vuelta antes— ansiosa ya buscaba la manera de librarse de ellos y subir al avión, no era que no les quisiera o se tratara de una chica mal agradecida, pero una semana lejos de Severus era demasiado.

—Y traes a Severus, ya tiene mucho tiempo lejos de quienes le estimamos— pidió Sy dándole un abrazo, en el sistema de voceo anunciaban el vuelo hacia Argentina.

—¡Por supuesto!— respondió la chica dando a cada uno un sonoro beso en la mejilla y echando a correr hacia la sala de espera; la larga fila para abordar su vuelo avanzaba con cierta lentitud, pero estar ya a punto de abordar la tranquilizó.

—¿De nuevo te vas?— la melosa voz de Tom la hizo voltear bruscamente, su padre la miraba sonriente, tomado del brazo de Nagi que no ocultaba un gesto de incomodidad al encontrarse rodeada de tantos muggles. Tom vestía un elegante traje color negro y el infaltable sombrero para ocultar un poco sus rasgos extraños.

— ¡Si!— respondió entusiasmada –Severus localizó a tu "amigo" por correspondencia y quiero conocerlo— dijo sin quitar el tono de emoción en su voz –no quiero fallarte en la primer misión que me das…encontrarme con tus amigos por correspondencia— Tom torció el gesto y Nagi no pudo evitar sonreír burlona.

—Debes admitir que tu hija es obediente y perseverante— siseo la chica riendo por lo bajo —¿vuelves pronto?—

—Tal vez en una semana— Mina se encogió de hombros y la fila avanzo, giró para entregar sus documentos y cuando se volvió para seguir charlado con su padre y Nagini, estos habían desaparecido.

Después de horas interminables de vuelo, dos bolsitas para el mareo y seis copas de vino, Wilhemina descendió del avión reprimiendo la intención de besar el piso tras cinco horas continuas de turbulencias, mareada y cansada salio del aeropuerto tras realizar sus trámites migratorios.

Su primer impulso fue tomar un taxi y costara lo que costara, pagarle la llevada hasta Trelew, más se trataba de un viaje largo que soportaría y levantó su varita, en el acto un autobús blanco con amarillo y azul se detuvo frente a ella.

—Bienvenida a…!— con un gesto la chica pidió al operador que guardara silencio.

—ya se me todo el protocolo, si tu no dices nada más yo digo que me trataron de súper lujo –pago su ticket –voy a Trelew— y sin esperar indicaciones tomó asiento en uno de los lugares libres; el conductor se encogió de hombros y cerrando la puerta arrancó con una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¿Y el otro conductor?— pregunto curiosa al hombre barbón que conducía

—¿Roger?— la miro por el retrovisor –eres la decimo octava chica que pregunta por él— sonrió sin dejar de mirarla –está de vacaciones—

—oh— susurró, dieciocho chicas preguntando por él y ella como Ximena lo despreciaba, entonces o Roger quería jugar con ella o era la única a la que le rogaba; sonrió para sus adentros y apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla, en poco tiempo ya estaría de vuelta con Severus.

Tolhuin días atrás…

Al partir Mina, Severus todavía permaneció unos días en su hotel, recuperando energías y rogando a los dioses que el tiempo pasara rápido para volver a estar juntos.

Su ya conocida frialdad comenzaba a desvanecerse, al menos en la intimidad de una habitación, se pasaba el tiempo sentado frente a la terraza, tomando café y mirando el horizonte con gesto totalmente relajado y en un estado de paz del que nunca había disfrutado.

Tener a alguien en quien pensar y por quien vivir, era distinto a tener alguien a quien recordar y llorar en su muerte; como personas Evans y la joven Riddle eran distintas como el agua y el aceite.

Antes de que se cumpliera la semana de la partida de Wilhemina decidió ir a Trelew, con un movimiento de varita su equipaje quedo hecho, llamó al botones para que bajara sus cosas al hall y cerro su cuenta, tomo un taxi muggle, no tenia prisa por llegar y mirando la montaña donde se había cumplido la venganza de su pelirroja, salio del pueblo.

Llegó a Trelew y fue directamente al domicilio del Administrador de la pequeña universidad mágica local; la pequeña Rocío se columpiaba distraída en una alta rama del vetusto árbol del jardín principal y solo le dedico una sonrisita y un discreto saludo con la mano; Severus pagó el taxi y el conductor llevó su equipaje hasta la puerta de la hermosa mansión campirana.

—¡Profesor Snape!— saludo efusivo Mauricio dándole un fuerte apretón de manos mientras un sirviente hacia levitar el equipaje para llevarlo a la planta superior – ¡que gusto tenerle de vuelta!—

—Le di mi palabra de volver— susurró en su típico tono el profesor de pociones –además he quedado de encontrarme aquí con la hija del Señor Tenebroso— no le miraba directamente a su anfitrión, analizaba cada punto del hogar, descubrió protecciones mágicas en las ventanas y un pasillo de madera desgastado por los años llevaba a un sitio indeterminado de la mansión, manchas de líquidos y solventes salpicados tanto en el piso como en los muebles y muros le dijeron que se trataba del camino hacia donde realizaba sus experimentos.

—¿La hija del Señor?— el mago abrió los ojos sorprendido —¿vendrá la hibrida?— hizo el comentario sin pensar, sin notar siquiera el tono que utilizó, hablando de la pelirroja como si se tratara de un ser monstruoso, o un simple experimento de laboratorio, Snape se volvió hacia el mago con una velocidad increíble, le tomo por la solapa de la túnica acercándolo a su rostro, peligrosamente pálido y con el gesto de furia reflejado en cada milímetro.

—No vuelva a expresarse así de la hija del Lord— siseo furioso –que no vuelva a escucharle hablar así de la Srita. Riddle o tendrá que rendir cuentas directamente con nuestro amo— el mago americano por un segundo no supo que hacer, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la forma en que sin querer había insultado el linaje del Mago Tenebroso.

—Yo… lo siento… profesor Snape, me deje llevar por mi entusiasmo científico— respondió sin amilanarse a pesar de sentir el tibio aliento del pelinegro a milímetros de su rostro y la punta de la varita clavándosele en el cuello; en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos miraron al mismo tiempo quien era el intruso, Rocío los miraba atenta como esperando algo más; Snape soltó al mago y se acomodo la túnica.

—Espero que en un futuro sepa manejar su lenguaje— siseo mirándolo fijamente.

—Reitero mis disculpas profesor Snape— respondió sin temblor en su voz, aunque el extranjero estuviese de paso, no le demostraría miedo alguno o quizá una señal de debilidad – Rocío… disculpa esta escena, mas tu padre cometió un error de expresión—

—ah— fue todo lo que la niña respondió ante la situación que presencio segundos atrás –yo solo venia a avisarte que esta a punto de madurar tu poción padre— Rocío ahora dirigió sus castaña mirada hacia el profesor –debe disculpar a papá, a veces se olvida de que a pesar de ser un experimento, me hiere con ciertas palabras— sonrió –pero no es un mal investigador, ¿papá?— ahora daba pie a que su padre retomara la conversación, le sorprendía cuan torpe era para los menesteres sociales, a la par de su genialidad mágica y científica.

—Si... profesor, Rocío, si gustan acompañarme— caminó por el pasillo que Snape notara minutos atrás –esta por nacer mi pequeño benjamín, mi más reciente creación— parloteaba con la seguridad de que llamaba el interés de sus acompañantes.

—hoy nace mi hermano— susurró Rocío traduciendo la cháchara paterna, Severus asintió y siguieron al hombre hasta un sótano que para nada semejaba un sótano slytherin o europeo, se trataba de una habitación cómoda, con pequeñas ventilas que permitían el acceso de la luz del día, el trinar de las aves y el ruido de una ciudad mediana activa.

—podría retrasarlo unos días— intervino Mauricio – me gustaría compartir el evento con la…Srita Riddle.

Severus asintió aprobando la decisión, Rocío torció los labios molesta pues ya quería a su hermano ya fuera para jugar o para molestarlo.

Para Snape, la estancia en la casa del administrador fue algo menos que tediosa, las mañanas las pasaba platicando con el mago paseando por el jardín, donde le mostraba la enorme colección de hierbas mágicas, las tardes leía en la biblioteca y durante las veladas les ponía al tanto sobre las actividades mortificas apropiadas para principiantes como esa extraña familia.

Cierta tarde, después de la comida sonó el timbre de la puerta, Severus ni siquiera se movió del sofá donde leía un enorme libro de medicina natural local; el sirviente pasó a su lado sin hacer casi ruido y susurró al oído de su patrón que se puso de pie de inmediato.

—Profesor… la Srita Riddle ha llegado— y con un andar nervioso se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por un tranquilo y muy bien controlado Severus Snape.

El pelinegro tuvo que contener una exclamación, así como el impulso de acercarse a la pelirroja para darle un beso apasionado; la luz de la tarde a su espalda en conjunto con el viento le profería un aire casi etéreo, los reflejos del cabello rojo y el movimiento de su túnica la hacían parecer un hermoso ángel caído, un demonio con túnica disfrazado de ángel.

—Madeimoselle Riddle— susurró dando un paso al frente tomando la mano pálida y delgada entre sus dedos, dándole un tierno beso –permítame presentarle al Sr. Mauricio, administrador de la universidad local… y su pequeña Rocío— la atrajo haciéndola entrar, la chica sonrió dulcemente haciendo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza – les presento a Wilhemina Riddle, hija de Lord Voldemort—

—A sus pies madame— saludo pomposamente el administrador haciendo una caravana, la niña le imito con una reverencia exagerada que a luces se veía ensayada mil veces.

—Mucho gusto— respondió –mi padre me ha enviado a con usted para conocerle más—

Durante el resto del día la pasaron en la sala, tomando el té y charlando sobre las novedades mortifagas ocurridas en América, una notificación de alarma en los ministerios del continente ponían a los magos y brujas sobre aviso de un mata sangre sucias, Rocío demostró mucho animo en la conversación hasta que su padre la mandó a dormir.

—Pero padre— gimió la niña —¿debo?—

—la obediencia es uno de los requisitos en la orden de mi padre, y créeme que me costó mucho aprenderla— intervino Mina –sin embargo si quieres y tu padre lo permite, te acompañaré a tu habitación para contarte mas anécdotas en lo que te duermes— el mago asintió y las chicas subieron directo al dormitorio dejando a los hombres solos.

—Es una dama en todos los sentidos— dijo un poco contrariado Mauricio

—Su frase es la correcta más sin embargo el tono no me parece el apropiado— respondió Snape.

—Disculpe, me refiero a que nadie creería que ella lleva sangre del Lord— meditó un poco lo que diría a continuación – supongo que se trata de un disfraz—

—Así es… en realidad no sabe usted de lo que ella es capaz— concluyó el tema Snape poniéndose de pie y sin decir más se retiró a su dormitorio.

—Creí que serias mas salvaje— dijo sin pensar Rocío mientras se mudaba de ropa tras un biombo de seda, Mina había tomado asiento en una silla cercana a la ventana por donde entraba la pálida luz de la luna.

—El ser hija de… quien tu sabes… no es para que pasee de aquí a allá bañada en sangre— respondió sonriente

—Lo entiendo pero… tampoco percibo en ti nada, ni una sola emoción— la chiquilla salió con su bata de dormir puesta – ¿realmente has matado a muchos?— Mina asintió –pero… no lo se… — Rocío dudo un poco, sabia que no podía faltarle el respeto a la pelirroja mas la duda era aun más fuerte – creo que te estas ablandando— susurró y Mina tuvo que aguantarle la mirada –si…— continuo la niña –hay en ti algo más fuerte que te hace ser así…dulce y Hm— gruño molesta –no te enfades pero no eres lo que esperaba—

—¿y que esperabas?— Wilhemina forzó aun más una sonrisa que para nada reflejaba su interior

—Que fueras la asesina perfecta… pero… eres mas blanda que yo— suspiro acurrucándose en su cama –no dudo sobre lo que nos has relatado – bostezo –pero el amor te esta haciendo mucho daño— y comenzó a roncar.

Mina se levantó cuidando de no hacer ruido, salió de la habitación y se encerró en la que le habían asignado, pensando seriamente en lo que la niña le dijo… si esa pequeña había detectado esa fractura en su mascara tal vez su padres ya sabría lo de ella y … se tapo los labios como si esto sirviera para ocultar sus pensamientos, un escalofrío la recorrió y por un segundo quiso llamar a Severus y expresarle sus temores; no lo haría… no más, debía volver a ser la chica fría, la asesina de su padre… y guardar todo lo que sentía en su corazón por el pelinegro, o le costaría la vida a ambos una indiscreción de este tipo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**COMENTARIOS**

**Primero y antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa, mucho trabajo, estress me enfermaron, sumando un problema con la muñeca por culpa del mouse (compren mouse pad con almohadilla para muñeca) apenas pude teclear para subir la historia, si… esta algo floja pero bueno se han dado cuenta de a donde quería llegar… mucha miel para la niña como que no le fue favorecedora.**

**Tatoo mil gracias por tu mp, tkm!**


	65. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer Escribo por diversion, por escape y no recibo $ por ello... Mundo potter es de Jo, Rocio y Mauricio son de Rochii, Mina y demas persos son mios.**

Capitulo 67

La declaración de la somnolienta pequeña turbó a Mina lo suficiente como para quedarse hasta las tres de la mañana pensando en el asunto, ¿realmente se le notaba tanto lo que sentía por su antiguo tutor?, era obvio sobre todo cuando se sabia plenamente correspondida, sin embargo él no tenia problema alguno; tenia que averiguar por sí misma el como o el por que Severus Snape, su apasionado amante, el hombre que en la intimidad le confesaba que tan loco lo volvía, cuando se encontraba a la vista de todos era el mismo desagradable, odioso e insoportable profesor de pociones.

Algo recordó de su ultima salida con Severus en Londres, el asunto de medico decapitado y su habilidad de occlumancía aumentada con el desagradable jugo de hipotálamo.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, comenzó a vestirse para salir, trenzó su cabello ajustándolo en su cabeza y colocándose una gorra de lana cubriendo hasta el mas insignificante mechón, la pañoleta de su antigua incursión a la prisión muggle envolvía el collar de ojo de dragón, lo desenredo y la ato a su cuello, una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color negro, unos ajustados pantalones negros, ambas prendas de licra y unas botas tipo industrial completaron su extraña vestimenta, en vez de túnica decidió usar la gabardina negra que ya tenia rato guardada en el fondo de su baúl y vestida como un ladrón, salio por la ventana procurando evitar ruidos que alertaran a sus anfitriones, saltó la reja y como una sombra se deslizo por las oscuras y solitarias calles buscando un donador de cerebelo tan despistado e inocente que sirviera para demostrarse que era la fría y calculadora asesina que todos esperaban que fuera.

Rocío la observó desde su ventana, su primer impulso fue vestirse y alcanzarla, más desestimo la idea al recordar que el ministerio de Argentina tenía el ojo puesto sobre su padre y que además interceptaban su correspondencia al sospechar contactos con Riddle padre, suspiro decepcionada y volvió a la cama.

Aun no amanecía y un casi imperceptible crujido alertó a Severus que abrió los ojos sin moverse un solo milímetro bajo sus mantas, la varita bajo su almohada ya se encontraba presta para la defensa y se incorporó de un salto cuando un segundo crujido más cerca de él delato la ubicación de su visitante.

–Soy yo– la inconfundible voz de Mina se escuchó y al mismo tiempo la luz de la mesilla de noche se encendió –no quería despertarte– susurró y salio completamente de las sombras.

–¿Qué pasa?– gruñó un tanto contrariado Severus dejando su varita en la mesita al alcance de la mano, observó a la chica que lucia extrañamente desvalida, triste o confundida, era muy temprano como para sacar una conclusión tan rápida sobre lo que la multiemocional muchacha sentía en ese momento.

–No pude– respondió ella –intenté… sin embargo no tuve motivos suficientes como para matar a una estupida muggle– gimió Wilhemina dejándose caer sentada en la cama – se que tú o papá han matado a gente sin motivo alguno, sin necesidad de un pretexto, simplemente pueden hacerlo… yo no– lo miro con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos violetas.

–Tu padre, muchos mortifagos y yo mismo tenemos nuestros motivos, pretextos o justificaciones para poder matar… desde muggles a sangres sucias, magos, hombres, mujeres, niños, recién nacidos lo que sea– respondió con voz inflexible el profesor mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica y la tomaba de la mano –nuestro odio por la humanidad en general es lo que nos permite hacerlo–

–Sociopatas– susurró ella – pero te juro que intenté hacerlo–

–Lo se, me imagino cuanto te debió costar tan solo pensar en que hacerle a una persona que nada te ha hecho… lo vi cuando mataste al cirujano–

–¿Tanto se notó?– el asintió –pero finalmente pude hacerlo–

–Viste los diarios, te diste cuenta del daño que le había hecho a muchas personas, te percataste de que él mismo no deseaba vivir, así que solo diste un pequeño empujón, lo ayudaste– Le hablaba como si fuera la niña pequeña que años atrás no comprendía el por que los niños y niñas de Hogwarts la trataban tan mal, había consuelo y comprensión en su voz.

–¿Qué hago entonces?– lo miro con tanta tristeza que le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

–¿Es tan importante para ti lograr matar a un inocente?– la chica asintió y él tomó las pequeñas, pálidas y suaves manos de la pelirroja –eso puede acabar con mucho de lo que me ha salvado– respondió y ella hizo cara de no entender –eso que quieres destruir para ser como tu padre, como yo… me sacó del abismo donde estaba–

–No creo tener tanta influencia en ti– contesto Mina y una tímida sonrisa brillo en sus labios por un momento.

–Influencia no… es algo mas que ni yo mismo puedo definir – suspiro y la obligo a mirarlo de frente – Al convertirte en una asesina pura, como yo… sin sentimientos, sin remordimientos… caeremos ambos en ese abismo del que me has sacado–

–¿Debo entonces quedarme así, siendo la inútil hija del Señor Tenebroso?– susurro la chica – ¿ocultar mi inutilidad matando a quienes me dañen, a quienes se atrevan a dañarte?–

–Tu tienes una finalidad en tus actos ya sea venganza o justicia, yo no– concluyó el – no quiero perderte en el mismo lugar donde me perdí– la chica se alejó de el retirando sus manos del calido contacto.

–Pero yo quiero ser como tu– concluyó ella – algo que va a ser casi imposible– se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta –gracias…– se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza y abatida salio de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Por un momento pensó en seguirla, más la chica estaba creciendo, madurando y eso tenia que hacerlo ella sola; se acostó pero no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño y permaneció en la cama sin moverse, mirando fijamente el techo pensando en lo confundida que podía estar su chica en ese momento.

Al amanecer se levantó tan solo brillaron las primeras luces del día, una ducha rápida y en menos de una hora ya se encontraba en la salita de estar tomando una taza de café, todavía pensando en lo que Mina le dijo en la madrugada.

–Siempre de pie tan temprano profesor– le saludo Mauricio mientras se servia también un poco de café–

–Este día es diferente– respondió sin mirarlo –ha surgido una situación que me obliga a volver de inmediato a Londres– se giro para verlo de frente – me temo que esta misma tarde; ha sido un excelente anfitrión, afortunadamente hemos tratado los temas que tanto le interesan al Señor Tenebroso y creo que es conveniente que me reúna con él para concertar a su vez una cita entre ustedes dos–

–¿Cree usted profesor?– un poco nervioso Mauricio no creía su suerte – me imagine que podrían pulirse algunos detalles, de hecho esperaba que se quedaran al nacimiento de mi primer varón–

–Lo importante es compartir con nuestro amo lo relacionado con Rocío– respondió ocultando que le interesaba también ver el nacimiento del pequeño hermano de la niña

–Pero, acaba de llegar la Srita Riddle y…– Snape lo interrumpió procurando evitar ser grosero.

–La srita Riddle acaba de pasar por una situación muy difícil de superar, creo que es importante para ella reunirse con su padre– cerró el tema – le agradezco las atenciones que ha tenido con nosotros, pero esta misma tarde nos marchamos–

–Si ya lo ha decidió profesor, que mas puedo yo hacer– respondió con una sonrisa amable – de cualquier forma sabe usted que puede visitarnos y quedarse todo el tiempo que desee–

–Entonces debo comunicarle a la Srita Riddle que se prepare para el viaje– y haciendo una ligera inclinación Severus se dirigió a la habitación de la chica; toco con suavidad la puerta y la cerradura hizo clic abriéndose con delicadeza, entró y vio a la chica sentada frente al enorme ventanal.

–Volvemos a casa– susurró de manera casi inaudible, ella le miro apenas moviendo la cabeza para asentir y de nuevo se concentro en el ventanal.

–Es por mi culpa ¿verdad?– la dulce voz se quebró haciéndola carraspear.

–No– respondió acercándose y tomando sus hombros mirándola fijamente acerco su rostro al de ella –es por mi culpa– pego su frente a la de la muchacha y acaricio la mejilla pálida –tenemos mucho por hacer– le dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios que se asemejó más a una caricia y se levantó saliendo de prisa de la recamara.

Cuando Rocío salio de su habitación las valijas de Snape y Mina ya estaban en el automóvil, no se despidieron mas que con un apretón de manos y un "hasta pronto" por parte de Severus, la pelirroja ya se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera del elegante automóvil, con la vista fija en ninguna parte.

Mauricio hizo entrega a Severus de un sobre, dándole la indicación de hablar con determinado personaje en un pequeño puerto cercano se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y no dejaron de decirles adiós con la mano hasta que les perdieron de vista.

–El señor me ordeno llevarles al muelle– dijo el sirviente mientras conducía –¿podría usted permitirme el sobre para conocer el destino exacto?– Snape le alcanzo el sobre, el hombre lo leyó rápido y se lo devolvió –espero que no le incomode viajar en barco– Severus se quedó sin habla.

Menos de una hora más tarde, se encontraban frente a un muelle exclusivo, yates de todos los tipos, tamaños y modelos se encontraban anclados en el lugar y un hombre regordete y bronceado vestido pulcramente de blanco se acercó para saludarles con la amplia sonrisa cubierta por un tupido y platinado bigote.

–¿Profesor Snape?– el aludido asintió y le dio la mano –Mauricio me ha llamado y me pidió que les llevara a Londres –Severus se quedo frío, mirándolo sin saber que decir y el hombre siguió hablando mientras caminaban por el delgado y bamboleante pasillo de madera – Soy Raúl Esper, mi hijo estudia con Mauricio y somos grandes amigos– como Severus siguiera en silencio Raúl siguió hablando– se que son invitados especiales y me ha pedido que les lleve a Londres, mi pequeña "Naina" es uno de los yates mágicos más veloces, estarán en casa a mas tardar en dos días– Severus tragó saliva, ¿dos días en alta mar? Vomitaría antes su estomago, intestinos y demás órganos blandos.

–No queremos causarle molestias– Mina intervino percatándose del ligero temblor y sudor frío en las manos de Snape –Nos conformamos con conseguir un vuelo–

–¿Volar?– Raúl la miro sonriendo amable –no somos aves señorita, nada como mi "Naina"– insistió –además no hay vuelos directos a Londres, y si quieren tomar el barco mágico tendrán que ir hasta Norteamérica–

–¿Pero no echará de menos a su yate?– por fin Snape podía armar una frase.

–Un poco profesor, pero le debo mucho a Mauricio; unos días lejos de "Naina" no me harán daño–

–Es que no sabemos pilotar un yate– insistió Severus.

–De eso no se preocupe– respondió el hombre con una carcajada –Joel es el capitán de mi niña– señaló hacia un yate donde ya estaban sus valijas –aunque es joven es muy experimentado y les llevara a salvo, sabe como tratar a mi consentida–

–Creo que entonces nos tiene atrapados– dijo con una bien fingida sonrisa Mina – muchas gracias– le dio la mano y el hombre en ese momento le habló serio y con cierto temblor en su voz.

–Se quien es su padre señorita, le ruego que hable bien de mi con él, se que soy un simple sangre sucia y reniego de mi lado muggle, seré un servicial esclavo con tal de que pueda seguir viviendo, por favor–

–No se preocupe– respondió la chica muy incomoda por la situación, pero en cuanto soltaron las manos, de nuevo el hombre sonreía y brillaba como el sol mismo.

–Las despensas están llenas, el equipo de pesca completo y pueden disponer de todo lo que encuentren a bordo– Severus muy a su pesar subió de un salto y dio a Mina su mano para ayudarla a subir.

–Gracias– respondió la chica y el hombre desató las amarras, el yate comenzó de inmediato su travesía.

Snape en cuanto percibió el movimiento del pequeño yate se atrincheró en una de las tres minúsculas cabinas y ella previendo lo que el pobre estaría sintiendo se puso a preparar de su maletín una serie de pociones relajantes y curativas para que él disfrutara un poco más del imprevisto paseo.

Joel era un hombre de mediana estatura, delgado y simpático, de poco hablar pero hábil en su trabajo pues él solo se apañaba en las actividades necesarias para mantener a "Naina" flotando, avanzando y acercándose poco a poco a su destino.

–¿Sev?– preocupada Mina permanecía fuera de la cabina del mareado profesor –ábreme por favor–

–no– gruñó desde el interior –no quiero que me veas así–

–ábreme Sevi– susurro ella y el silencio le respondió –¿Sevi?– nada, solo el inconfundible sonido de un profesor mareado.

–vete– gruñó de nuevo él después de un fuerte acceso de tos.

–Severus Snape ábreme en este momento– ordenó ella –o te juro que tiro la puerta– de inmediato le abrió preocupandola por su aspecto, lucia ojeroso, con la piel en un tono pálido verdoso, el cabello apelmazado y los labios resecos –¡Sev!– exclamo ella entrando de inmediato y tirándolo en el pequeño camastro, le dio un frasquito que llevaba en la mano –tómalo todo–

–No quiero nada– respondió y apretó los labios.

–Severus Snape Prince no seas caprichudo ni necio, debes beberlo todo– ¿en que tono lo dijo Mina? ¿Qué recuerdo chispeo por un momento en la memoria del profesor que suavizo el gesto y la miró con ternura?

–Ok– respondió y de un trago acabo con el contenido – ¿contenta?– la miraba fijamente al grado de incomodarla.

–A medias– ahora la rezongona era ella, tapo el frasco y lo dejo bajo el camastro.

–Me recordaste a alguien de mi pasado– susurró Snape tomando su mano acariciándola, sin que ella le dijera que "ese recuerdo" era lo que la molestaba un poco.

–¿En serio?– trato de sonar como si no le interesara, pero le interesaba mucho.

–Antes de entrar al colegio, hubo una epidemia entre los niños mágicos, un virus o algo así que nos ponía tan mal como estoy ahora… mamá preparo esa misma poción que me diste, y me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu– suspiro acostándose –creo que ella te ha enviado– se acomodó de lado sin dejar de verla.

–¿tu mami?– ups la culpa, para ella el recuerdo de Evans había vuelto por un segundo, pero que ahora el le dijera que le había recordado a su madre, sus atenciones, su cariño… wow.

–Gracias– murmuró él antes de quedarse dormido.

Dos días en alta mar, el tiempo suficiente para pensar en que hacer, en decidir si convertirse en la asesina fría que todo mundo esperaba, o ser la mujer calida y amorosa que Severus esperaba; la marea como ella se encontraba alterada, el yate se elevaba ante la fuerte marejada, el viento llevaba hasta ella la brisa de las olas al romperse, el mar rugía como rugía su cabeza.

Casi anochecía cuando Joel se acercó a ella, obviamente cansado le pidió permiso de anclar por unas horas para dormir y comer algo, ella le dio su aprobación quedándose sola en la cubierta mientras una tupida llovizna calida la empapaba.

–¿Y nuestro flamante capitán?– Mina saltó sorprendida por la profunda voz de Snape, no se lo esperaba fuera de la cabina, sin embargo el hombre lucia repuesto, descansado y sobre todo con un humor accesible.

–Fue a dormir y comer algo– respondió ella – ¿cómo te sientes?– lo miro curiosa mientras él se sujetaba del pasamanos y miraba hacia el horizonte donde las nubes ocultaban totalmente al astro rey.

–Detesto los barcos– respondió –odio el mar– se giró para verla de frente –sin embargo has logrado hacerme sentir menos enfermo y eso es un punto a tu favor– le sonrió extendiéndole la mano, ella la tomo y se dejo abrazar, era un momento casi de ensueño.

–Te falta gritar que eres el rey del mundo– le dijo Mina risueña más él hizo cara de no entender –una peli muggle muy empalagosa que vi con mis amigas de la academia, el protagonista se pone así– Mina se sitúa en la misma posición que DiCaprio en Titanic, abre los brazos y grita– "Soy el rey del mundo"– al dar media vuelta Joel la mira sorprendido mientras sube las escalerillas y suelta una carcajada haciéndola bajar de inmediato de la barandilla.

–Solo decía al profesor sobre la película muggle– se justifico abochornada con el hombre que no podía dejar de reír mientras volvía a sus deberes – ok hice el ridículo…gracias– y dio media vuelta ofendida, entrando a su cabina seguida por Severus.

El resto del viaje se dedicaron a charlar, sobre lo que él pasó en la universidad de Ohio, hablaron de Wellers, de los muertos, de la policía muggle, de Tolhuin y su gente, de Roger, de Rocío y su padre… les parecía increíble que todo eso hubiera pasado tan solo durante un año.

Llegaron a Londres en el tiempo convenido, la bahía solitaria los recibió y el chapoteo del agua contra el muelle era el único sonido que perturbaba la noche.

Tras bajar el equipaje se despidieron del joven capitán y esperaron a que "Naina" desapareciera en el horizonte, se tomaron del brazo y cargando sus maletas desaparecieron, apareciendo de inmediato fuera del domicilio de Snape.

–¡Por fin en casa!– de nuevo la melancolía en la voz de la chica, que se precipito a la puerta y Jumble la abrió en el mismo momento que ella empujaba –Jumby– suspiro la muchacha dando un abrazo al pequeño elfo domestico – ¡Te extrañe tanto!– lo cargaba como si fuera un pequeño juguete, lo abrazaba como a un oso de felpa y el pobre Jum solo buscaba aire para sus pulmones.

–Mina lo estas ahogando– le señalo cansinamente Snape mientras terminaba de meter las valijas a la casa, el pobre elfo por fin se libero del mortal y cariñoso abrazo y ella se arrodillo para verlo fijamente.

–Jumble también extraño a la amita– dijo entre sollozos el elfito –su habitación esta tal cual la dejó–

–Gracias amiguito– respondió ella y se puso de pie después de darle un tierno beso en la frente – Sev…¿puedo retirarme a mi habitación?–

–Claro…no tienes que…– Severus no término la frase, la puerta del cuarto de Mina se azotó y claramente se escuchó la llave cerrando la chapa.– …pedirme permiso–

–Amo profesor, si gusta puedo guardar su equipaje– Severus asintió y por fin se dejo caer en su sofá consentido –¿el Amo profesor gusta una copa de whisky?–

–Una sola– respondió mirando de reojo hacia la segunda planta – no queremos que la "amita" nos regañe ¿verdad?– le guiñó el ojo al bichejo que sonreía feliz, por fin su familia, sus amos estaban con él y ya no se sentiría abandonado.

Severus decidió no importunar a la chica y le permitió quedarse encerrada en su habitación, esa pequeña charla inconclusa en Trelew la tenia perturbada, pero era algo que solo ella podría aclarar y de nada le serviría aconsejarla, tal vez decirle que la amaba la confundiría más, o decirle que debería hacer lo que su padre esperaba de ella terminaría volviéndola más loca; no… era un asunto donde él solo tenia que esperar a que ella tomara una decision, así fuera dejarlo o seguir a su lado.

El primer día en casa pasó tranquilo, Jumby subió una charola de comida al cuarto de la pelirroja mientras él leía tranquilamente en su sofá; al anochecer la chica bajó a cenar con él, con una pijama de franela y zapatillas de descanso se sentó a los pies del cómodo sofá donde ahora dormitaba Snape cansado del viaje, la calidez que emanaba la chica recostada en sus piernas lo hizo abrir los ojos, una escena que meses visualizo tras la niebla del alcohol ahora era real, ahí estaba ella, sentada en el piso y abrazada a sus piernas, con la mejilla en su muslo mirándolo fijamente, con la ternura emanando de los ojos violetas.

–Hola– le susurro ella, Snape no contestó solo le acaricio el cabello lacio y rojo –extrañaba estar en casa–

–Fue un año difícil– respondió el y ella asintió –pero estamos en casa– reafirmo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse –¿vamos a cenar?– la invito tomándola del brazo.

Cenaron casi en silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarse, Jumby suspiraba feliz cada vez que les servia o retiraba un plato, la casa ahora era más un hogar.

Al terminar la cena, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, dieron las buenas noches al pequeño elfo y subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios sin siquiera tocarse, Mina dio las buenas noches y entró a su habitación, Snape sin más entro a la suya.

–"Tal vez ya decidió"– murmuraba para si mientras se cepillaba los dientes tras darse una ducha relajante –"ha decidido seguir a su padre…dejarme"– casi rompió el vaso cuando lo depositó con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el lavabo; salio del baño con la cara cubierta con la toalla mientras se secaba y al descubrirse vio una mata roja desparramada sobre una de las almohadas.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo?– preguntó Mina con un hilo de voz, sin saber que pensar él asintió y en silencio se acostó al lado de la chica que le daba la espalda, la abrazó atrayéndola a su cuerpo, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

–¿Estas bien?– le preguntó preocupado, la chica solo le tomo la mano e hizo que le acariciara la mejilla, no preguntó nada más.

–¿Sev?– susurró ella minutos después, el le hizo un poco de presión en el abrazo para indicarle que estaba escuchándola – no voy a matar por mi padre… ni por mi– suspiró con fuerza –voy a ser la asesina que todos esperan que sea solo por ti– apretó con fuerza la mano masculina.

–Princesa…– susurró confuso más ella le interrumpió.

–Voy a pedirle a papá que deje quedarme contigo, cada misión tuya va a ser mía, quien se atreva a amenazarte, quien se atreva a tocarte… voy a matarle sin consideración alguna ni miramientos, si papá te ordena terminar con familias enteras voy a estar ahí para ayudarte– suspiro – así papá va a estar contento, y yo voy a estar contigo–.

Severus no dijo nada más, en ese momento no podía decirse nada, solo la abrazo y sintió como ella se quedó dormida poco después también el dormía, tranquilos y juntos sin saber que deparaba el mañana.

Pasaba de la una de la madrugada, mientras la pareja dormía tranquila en una confortable casa ubicada en la calle de la Hilandera, en una mansión antigua, semi derruida a cientos de kilómetros de distancia; un ser de aspecto humano, un hombre de aspecto diabólico, caminaba de un lado a otro furioso.

–Ni una noticia, ni un reporte…¡Nada!– una figura de alabastro estalló al reflejar la siniestra mirada, Nagini lo miraba impasible desde la escalinata.

–Debes ser paciente Tom, tu hija no va a fallarte–

–¡Mas le vale! – las paredes se cimbraron ante la atronadora voz – ¡Mas le vale si quiere seguir con vida!–

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

De vuelta a casa, de vuelta a la vida cotidiana... Tom se impacienta, Sev le tiene una sorpresa con los experimentos de Mauricio, Mina ha decidido por fin ser quien quieren que sea... ¡vaya lio!

Prometo ponerme al corriente, he estado llena de trabajo y sobre todo sin inter en la oficina.

Besos!


	66. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: personajes y mundo potter de Jo, la historia sale de mi unineurona obsesionada.**

**Advertencia: gore gore gore y sangreeee es mi regalo de navidad...FELICES FIESTAS jijiji (Santa me regaló una figura de Snape y su varita WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)**

Capitulo 68

Severus despertó completamente descansado, en ese estado total de relajación y paz que solo disfrutaba desde que "ella" apareciera en su vida, no como la pequeña semi elfa desvalida, sino ya la mujer que era capaz de dar su vida por él sin pensarlo un segundo.

Estiró con pereza los brazos y piernas dando un largo bostezo, fue cuando se percató de que la chica no estaba en cama; se levantó de un salto y vio la pijama perfectamente doblada sobre la almohada, eso lo tranquilizó pues si Mina tuvo la paciencia de recoger su ropa era que estaba también relajada.

Bajó a desayunar ya vestido informalmente, incluso tarareando una tonadita que escucharía en algún lugar indeterminado, se sentía fresco, relajado, alegre, saltando de dos en dos los escalones entró en un minuto al comedor donde suponía se encontraba la pelirroja, el servicio ya estaba servido pero ni luces de la muchacha.

–Buen día amo profesor– saludo Jumble con una sonrisa de dientes chuecos y amarillos llena de amabilidad –la amita me ordenó que le avisara que saldría por un momento, que no se preocupara por ella y estará de vuelta antes de la hora de comer– recito de golpe.

–¿salio?– incrédulo le dedico una mirada de desconfianza al elfito –¿dijo a donde iba?– Jumble rodó los ojos como si le pareciera que su amo profesor fuera un tonto.

–Solo me dijo lo que acabo de informarle– respondió con un tonito que rayaba en lo indolente –le sirvo ya su desayuno amo profesor– no le pedía su opinión, le avisaba que ya le daba sus alimentos y no tenia opción de negarse, otra orden de la amita.

Después de tomar un pesado desayuno y ni una seña de la muchacha decidió salir a caminar un poco, tal vez a Diagon o mejor aun, dejarse ver por el callejón Knockturn sería una buena oportunidad de ponerse al día sobre las novedades mágicas y mortífagas de la ciudad.

Cuando volvió de su paseo, Mina ya lo esperaba a la mesa; al verlo se levantó de un salto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Perdón por salir sin avisarte– fue su saludo mientras volvía a su lugar y Jumble les servia la comida –tuve un par de cosas que hacer–

–¿cosas? Apenas volvimos ayer– Snape permaneció serio e impasible ante la extraña emoción que reflejaba la pelirroja.

–Si, me urgía terminar con ello– respondió ella sin inmutarse ante la frialdad del hombre –necesito ver a papá, ya está lista su sorpresa– hablaba rápido, un poco nerviosa y aparentemente desfallecía de hambre pues terminó su primer plato mucho antes que él.

–Entonces vamos a verlo terminando de comer, me enteré que está furioso con tu falta de reportes– Las noticias que corrían en Knockturn no eran de que su amo estaba furioso, el rumor oficial era que una amenaza de muerte pendía sobre la cabeza pelirroja pero no se decidía si decirlo antes del plato fuerte o después del postre.

–Me imagino– ahora la chica devoraba el plato fuerte como si fuera la ultima comida de su vida –pero no te preocupes, mi regalo va a ponerlo si no exultante, al menos un poco contento– dio por terminado su plato y Jumble le sirvió el postre, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate la hizo sonreír como niña pequeña y de inmediato comenzó a atacar a la dulce pieza.

–Me imagino que se trata sobre tus victimarios de Ohio– ella asintió sin dejar de comer, cosa que le extrañó bastante, ella nunca, pero realmente nunca comía de esa manera –una exposición fotográfica no creo que sea capaz de hacer sonreír a tu padre– escéptico termino con su plato y rechazo el postre que Mina tomo para ella de inmediato –y si sigues comiendo así dudo que puedas acompañarme a alguna misión como dijiste anoche–

–No lo entiendo, me he sentido extraña desde hace tiempo, cuando volví a Londres y me quede unos días con Sy y Alan comencé a tener necesidad de dulces…¿será una enfermedad muggle?– el negó con suavidad.

–Supongo que tendrás otra mutación– ella lo miro mal provocándole una sonrisa burlona –esta bien, tal vez tendrás otra fase de crecimiento… pero insisto que si sigues comiendo así, crecerás hacia los lados–

–Ahora si voy a parecer rinoceronte– murmuró ella dando un trago de café y levantándose veloz –como sea, espero sigas queriéndome por quien soy, no por como luzco– sonrió y le beso la mejilla –dame un momento para arreglarme y vamos con papá– desapareció por las escaleras dejándolo pensativo.

–¿todo bien amo profesor?– Jumble se acercó tímido –veo muy extraña a la amita–

–Yo también aunque no entiendo el motivo…– respondió mientras Jumb le servia un vaso de vino.

–Cuando la acompañe en su primer fase de crecimiento no me pidió dulces amo profesor– comento el elfito –me pidió cosas frescas como fruta y vegetales–

–En la segunda no supimos que comió porque fue en Beauxbatons– pensó Severus en voz alta – y en la tercera comió carne cruda por lo que pude ver en la cabaña de su madre– Jumble se estremeció, recordó como encontró el lugar cuando Severus le ordenó que lo reparara, huesos de animales, incluso restos de las uñas de la chica, algo muy desagradable.

–Quizás en esta fase necesite dulces– medito el elfito –cuídela mucho amo profesor– murmuro mientras recogía la mesa, Severus se levanto en silencio y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras se acicalaba para visitar a su amo la escuchaba de nuevo cantar tras la puerta de su recamara, la escuchaba feliz y tranquila… pensó que nada podía estar mal entonces.

–¿Papá contratará alguna vez a un equipo para remodelar la mansión?– Mina y Severus caminaban por entre las viejas tumbas del cementerio aledaño a la mansión Riddle, a la luz rojiza del atardecer lucia derruida y abandonada.

–Lo dudo, además por dentro no está tan mal– respondió solo por seguir charlando, se sentía algo nervioso como siempre que veía al Lord, sumando que en este momento llegaban sin invitación no sabia que esperar –¿puedo saber como darás su sorpresa a tu padre?–

–Ya lo sabrá profesor curioso– respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa… ¿qué demonios pasaba por su loquita cabeza? Snape no entendía como días atrás la chica estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas e indecisión, pero desde esa mañana lucia distinta, alegre e incluso brillaba feliz.

Entraron a la solitaria mansión, ni uno solo de los mortifagos se encontraban presentes, el silencio era abrumador y solo sus pasos se escucharon haciendo eco mientras pasaban del recibidor a la enorme sala de reuniones.

Nagini en su forma viperina salio a su paso, se detuvo frente a ellos por un segundo y salio disparada hacia la segunda planta, no se movieron de su lugar y esperaron pacientemente, tras un par de minutos una delgada silueta comenzó a bajar las escaleras de manera majestuosa; Severus puso una rodilla al piso inclinándose, Mina lo imito.

–Vaya sorpresa, la pareja desaparecida– sarcástico Tom paso a su lado sin tocarlos siquiera, tras un par de metros les llamó –entren– ordenó mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la enorme sala.

–Padre, siento mucho el haber guardado silencio tanto tiempo– Mina se adelantó a Severus, le temblaban un poco las manos–las pocas veces que nos vimos en Londres yo…– la glacial mirada de su padre la hizo callar.

–No te ordene que hablaras niña…– sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en Severus –¿Qué encontraste en Trelew?– siseo sin dejarlo de mirar fijamente.

–El mago que me ordeno visitar ha creado a una hibrida nacida en caldero– respondió Snape de inmediato –Ha logrado crear un ser vivo utilizando medios mágicos y muggles, la niña tiene…– Tom lo interrumpió.

–"La niña"– suspiro –¿quieres decir que el imbecil creó a una niña?– Severus asintió un poco confundido –creo que es un error al que debemos poner fin, ¿no lo crees así Severus?– el pelinegro tragó saliva.

–Si mi señor cree que se trata de un error, entonces debe de serlo– respondió un tanto frió – ya que si lo que usted desea es crear un ejercito de seres híbridos, la técnica utilizada por él es muy apropiada y rápida– guardó silencio por un segundo esperando que Lord dijera algo, como no fue así continuo con su reporte.

–La niña en cuestión mi señor, es una chiquilla de ocho años de creada, con una evolución de doce años humanos físicos más una mentalidad de una joven de 17 o 18 años; sin embargo en esta semana tiene programado el nacimiento de su primer experimento con un varón, en un par de días me pondré en contacto con él si usted esta de acuerdo, para conocer los resultados–

–El que la niña tenga tantas variables no me convence– susurró Tom dando unos golpecitos con el dedo en sus delgados labios –cuando conociste a Wilhemina ¿qué edad tenía?–

–Once mi señor, y era una chiquilla normal, su madurez física, emocional y mental correspondía fielmente, sin embargo cuando cumplió los doce años tuvo su primer maduración y físicamente aparentaba quince, mas su mentalidad era de una chica también ya mayor–

–Es un pequeño problema entonces…definitivamente el usar hembras como sujetos de experimento es un error– pensó en voz alta ignorando a su hija que lo miraba ya con cierto rencor.

–Imagino entonces que tendrá un plan B, como acostumbra mi señor – Severus necesitaba saber más, ¿que demonios tenían que ver Rocío y Mina en sus planes?

–Mi plan B también se ha estado ejecutando querido sirviente– respondió con una sonrisa diabólica Tom –por ahora aprovecharemos a mi hija y a la pequeña Rocío, informa a Mauricio que tiene una semana para presentarse ante mi con sus dos ejemplares– Eso ultimo si molestó a Mina que solo se mordió la lengua, pero sabia que su padre detectaba esa pequeña furia que nacía en su interior.

–Como ordene mi señor– respondió Severus haciendo una ligera caravana y quedando de pie como un soldado, esperando otra indicación.

–¿tu que tienes que decirme?– por fin Tom se digno a mirar a su hija, con desprecio y enojo… pero al menos la tomaba ya en cuenta.

–Con riesgo de que me lances un cruccio…– lo miró seria, esperando realmente la maldición –detesto que me llames ejemplar y me alegro que siendo tu experimento haya salido contra tus deseos– apretó los ojos y espero… nada de dolor o muerte, suspiro y encaro de nuevo a su padre que le hizo una señal de silencio.

–Nunca dije que estuvieras tan defectuosa– respondió con una sonrisa de burla –tienes ciertos detalles que procurare corregir con el tiempo…– le indico que siguiera hablando.

–Ok… sobre lo que tengo que informarte, primero… Tolhuin es una ciudad perfecta para instalar un grupo de mortifagos, hay mucha población flotante, la violencia entre muggles es tolerable y existen muchas montañas y cuevas donde ubicarnos, de hecho hay una serie de campamentos abandonados de gigantes, así que te sugiero envíes un destacamento para buscar sobrevivientes o en su caso destinar unas parejas de gigantes para que repueblen el lugar– suspiro y guardó silencio.

–Es una buena idea, la tendré en cuenta– al menos comenzaba a borrarse la arruga de enojo que se formaba en la frente lisa de su padre, era una buena señal.

–Por otro lado, sobre los que me… molestaron en la universidad– Tom se inclinó hacia delante, muestra de que el tema le interesaba –debo decirte que he matado a sus padres y bueno… te tengo un regalo sorpresa que me gustaría entregarte esta misma noche frente a todos tus seguidores– sonrió satisfecha, sabia que la curiosidad llamaría la atención de su padre.

–¿un regalo?– Tom le devolvió la sonrisa –me parece bien entonces que esta noche nos reunamos– la miro fijamente –mi "regalo" ¿donde debo recibirlo?–

–Existe una bodega, cercana a la casa de mi ex tutor, es un lugar especial para mí pues fue donde maté a mi primer bruja–

–¡Cierto!– Tom dio una palmada –recuerdo tu primer asesinato, más no he visitado el lugar–

–Bien, a un lado de donde la maté hay una bodega enorme, ahí te entregaré tu regalo padre– susurró la chica sonriendo.

–Entonces vamos– Tom se levantó de la silla y chasqueo los dedos, Nagini entró por la enorme puerta siseando –Nagi, vístete apropiadamente, mi hija nos ha hecho una invitación–

–Entonces padre, ¿puedo retirarme? Tengo un par de cosas que detallar– Tom asintió y la tomo por el hombro.

–Ve y termina tus detalles, Severus tu espera un momento en lo que Nagi está lista– tomo ambos hombros de su hija –Se que no vas a decepcionarme como hija pero entiende… como experimento resultaste todo un desastre– lo dijo con tanto sentimiento y sinceridad que la chica solo atino a sonreírle mientras le acariciaba la fría mejilla.

–No todo sale como queremos papá– se encogió de hombros y estaba a punto de salir cuando se giro como si hubiera recordado algo importante –¡por cierto!– Tom le puso atención –papá, me gustaría ser considerada totalmente mortifaga… necesito que Severus me enseñe pues es lógico que aun desconozco mucho de debo hacer – su padre asintió curioso –¿podría entonces acompañar a Severus en sus misiones y él acompañarme cuando me designes alguna?–

–Déjame pensarlo… no se si sobrevivas a esta semana– Tom se encogió de hombros y a Mina le dio un escalofrió, sin embargo sonrió y se despidió agitando la mano, corrió hasta el patio y desapareció.

Severus y Voldemort aparecieron al mismo tiempo, con Nagi colgada del brazo de Tom luciendo como una reina oriental, brillando en oro y diamantes de la cabeza a los pies, su acompañante vestía un elegante traje sastre completamente negro y Snape su acostumbrada vestimenta también en negro, un trío elegante que en cualquier sitio muggle hubiera asegurado sitio preferencial VIP.

El Lord convocó a sus seguidores tras tocar con su varita el tatuaje de Snape que debió contener un gesto de dolor ante la quemante sensación, minutos más tarde se encontraban rodeados de la mayoría de los seguidores de Tom, curiosos ante la repentina llamada.

–¿Mi señor?– curiosa Bellatrix se acercó a su amo, mirando hacia todos lados confundida como sus compañeros. En ese momento Wilhemina abrió las enormes puertas de la bodega que daban hacia el callejón, en el lugar donde muriera la bruja ahora un verde musgo esponjoso cubría casi todo el asfalto, la muchacha portaba un modelo idéntico a su escotado vestido de gala navideño pero ahora en tono rojo que acentuaba sus rasgos y figura provocando que algunos mortifagos contuvieran la respiración, Snape tuvo que bloquear su mente con una imagen asquerosa de Dolores Umbridge en tanga bailando frente a él para no descubrir su perturbación frente a Voldemort.

–Padre, bienvenido– le saludo como buena anfitriona – Nagi– la saludo con una sonrisa – como primer regalo padre, es la muestra de los poderes que mi madre me heredó, al usar el redemptio aqua que causa la muerte a mis victimas, provoca el crecimiento de vida – sonriente le señaló el musgo, Tom asintió como si no le sorprendiera mucho el asunto y Mina lo invitó a entrar.

La bodega maltrecha del exterior solo era una pantalla para evitar curiosos, el interior de la misma decorado como la más elegante sala de exposiciones artísticas muggle, presentaba nueve cuadros gigantes, todos ellos cubiertos por una cortina, un cuarteto de cuerdas ambientaba el lugar, muggles controlados por un imperius y el pequeño Jumble vestido con un saco negro y una camisa blanca repartía bebidas en una charola.

–En Ohio viví una de mis peores experiencias, y sin embargo busqué entre ellas el aprendizaje– su padre y demás acompañantes la miraban curiosos, solo Tom y por supuesto Severus sabían a lo que se refería.

–¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste?– le siguió el juego Tom mirando fijamente el cuadro.

–El placer de la venganza padre– respondió sonriente la chica mientras señalaba el primer cuadro – mi primer regalo …"Furia" – descubrió de golpe una primer fotografía ampliada de manera que doblaba en tamaño la estatura de su padre, una pareja se movía en la imagen como en todas las fotos mágicas, la mujer arrancaba con las largas uñas jirones de músculos a su contraparte masculina que mordía y arrancaba también jirones de carne femenina; los cuerpos bañados en sangre no emitían ruido alguno, la piel había sido retirada de los mismos exponiendo directamente los trozos musculares arrancados o mordidos, la piel de ambos cuerpos como testigos colgaban pegadas extendidas en un muro tras los combatientes, las esposas de algunos mortifagos, Narcisa entre ellas cubrieron sus labios con blancos pañuelos para evitar vomitar.

–Ellos son los padres de Annabelle, una de las que me torturaron, son muggles mas ella resulto tener un poco de magia – señalo hacia una serie de objetos ubicados en la parte central de la bodega cubiertos por una blanca seda, al movimiento un paño fue retirado y la chica en una extraña posición respiraba con dificultad, aterrada y con lagrimas corriendo por la comisura de los ojos.

Poco a poco fue develando cada una de las enormes fotografías, todas ellas llenas de sangre demostraban la sed de venganza de la chica, los cuerpos ya fueran inertes o en movimiento, exponían heridas, masa muscular, decapitaciones, castración o mutilaciones extremas, el ultimo cuadro sin embargo lucia aparentemente vacío.

–Este ultimo cuadro padre, voy a realizarlo frente a ti, para que no dudes de mis habilidades como torturadora y así dejes de ponerme ejemplos que evidentemente están por muy debajo de mi nivel– sonrió burlona mirando a Bellatrix que le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

Tom no dijo nada, Severus guardó cualquier comentario y Nagi estaba completamente atenta a sus movimientos; una plataforma comenzó a moverse debajo de un pequeño escenario, una pareja de muggles vestidos a la moda y con joyería de diseñador gemían aterrados observando a un público bastante extraño que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

–Kari preciosa– susurró Mina y el ultimo de los cuerpos cubiertos por la seda blanca fue descubierto, la mencionada apretó los ojos –sabes cuanto hiciste, sobre todo cuanto hizo tu padre para acallar todo ¿no es así linda?– en un tono empalagoso la elfa se dirigió a su presa– ahora mi preciosa compañera, verás lo que me hicieron tu y tus amigos… y nuestro estimado benefactor escolar– miro con odio al hombre en el escenario– … sentirá en carne propia lo que yo– sonrió y liberó a David y a Herbert –Padre, me imagino que conocerás este conjuro– susurró imperio conciente– chicos, ¿recuerdan todo lo que me hicieron?– el par de jóvenes asintieron temblando –ahora háganselo a ese par– señalo a la pareja en el escenario.

El show fue resumido a solo veinte minutos de tortura, violación, sodomización y un poco de canibalismo; fue cuando Snape se dio cuenta del por que la enorme cicatriz en el pecho de la joven, Narcisa y un grupo de brujas esposas de mortifagos no soportaron mas que dos minutos de espectáculo, Nagi sin embargo disfrutaba segundo a segundo del show, y no se diga de los seguidores de Tom, que aplaudían y vitoreaban a los protagonistas a cada movimiento que realizaban.

–Padre, yo viví todo eso en una semana entera– los ojos de Voldemort chispeaban de furia, los mortifagos que minutos antes clamaban por mas violencia guardaron silencio, la pareja en el escenario agonizaba dolorosamente – pero ese dolor me hizo renacer– Mina sonreía dulcemente, ni una señal de locura o una incontrolable necesidad de torturar como Bellatrix – vuelvan a su sitio– ordeno a los chicos bañados en sangre y obedientes regresaron –ahora padre… mi segundo obsequio – con una floritura elegante hizo levitar a los cuerpos.

Por fin los torturados estudiantes pudieron gritar de dolor, los cuerpos sangrantes se retorcieron flotando sobre la mampara central de tan extraño museo y la piel de los que torturaron a la chica comenzó a abrirse, a separarse de la carne y los músculos abriéndose como pétalos de rosas floreciendo; lentamente bajaron al piso y tiñeron de rojo la blanca alfombra.

Los pechos de las chicas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, como si realmente fueran botones de rosa abriéndose al amanecer, tibios regueros de sangre comenzaron a fluir mojando la piel, las gargantas soltaban chillidos agudos con cada corte y abertura, los falos de los chicos también comenzaron a abrirse como si tuvieran pétalos, las esponjosas masas quedaron expuestas al aire helado sangrantes, palpitando dolorosamente.

–¿Dónde estudio escultura?– curioso Tom preguntó a Severus, ambos miraban con gesto culto tal espectáculo audiovisual.

–En Beauxbatons mi señor– respondió fascinado de cómo la habilidad de la chica creaba un arte visual sangriento con hechizos sencillos como segmenta o sectusempra –pero no creí que tuviera un toque tan…– no encontró la palabra, Nagi fue quien completó su frase.

–Es fabulosa– siseo, no podía negar su procedencia, era una diosa hindú terrible y era famosa por su sed de sangre, y en ese momento un banquete literalmente estaba por mojar sus caros zapatos.

Mientras hablaban, los mortifagos la miraban aterrados, ellos se sabían capaces de hacer mil y un cosas, pero esto escapaba de sus deseos más enfermos y febriles, Bellatrix observaba todo sin moverse ni decir palabra, pero lucia pálida y enferma.

–Además– satisfecha por la reacción en general, Mina estaba por cerrar su demostración – he aprendido a retirar el núcleo mágico de los sangre sucia, y utilizarlo como alimento para nuestro propio núcleo– dio un paso frente a su padre –te parecerá grotesco lo que voy a hacer en este momento, pero en un par de minutos estarás complacido– susurró y comenzó a toser en cuanto su varita toco su plexo solar, cayó de rodillas y Tom estuvo a punto de inclinarse para levantarla más Snape le detuvo.

–Tenga paciencia mi señor– susurró procurando evitar sentir preocupación por la chica, sabia que era lo que seguía.

Un delgado listón brillante comenzó a salir por la boca de la muchacha, ella tiro suavemente de la punta y en un par de segundos la plateada cinta flotaba frente a su padre.

–Esta es la magia que saqué de sus inmundos cuerpos– señaló a los agonizantes –y es para ti– sonrió y con un movimiento de varita la acercó a su padre –puedes comerla–.

Tom dudo un segundo y con su propia varita fue envolviendo la cinta hasta compactarla en una pequeña masa que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano, y como si fuera una capsula o pastilla la ingirió.

–Mamá me enseño a hacerlo padre– susurro la chica en el momento en que su padre ponía los ojos en blanco y caía desvanecido, todo sucedió rápidamente, Nagi literalmente arrojó a Mina un par de metros con un movimiento de su mano y se arrodillo a un lado de Voldemort, los mortifagos sujetaron a la chica por los brazos y Bellatrix furibunda se aprestaba para descargar en la chica el crucio más importante de su vida.

–¡Detente, nuestro amo ya despierta!– grito Nagi y Tom se incorporaba en ese momento, se veía algo extraño y su esclava serpiente no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta –tu…nariz, tu cabello– gimió emocionada.

Mina se soltó de sus captores con un movimiento de lucha que aprendiese un año atrás en sus entrenamientos y veloz se acercó a su padre con un pequeño espejo en la mano.

–Este es mi regalo principal padre– susurró mientras Voldemort se revisaba en el reflejo, su nariz perfecta, sus ojos y su negro cabello habían vuelto, después de que la sangre sucia destrozara su cuerpo.

–Frívolo, pero me agrada tu obsequio niña mía– sonriendo con sus nuevos labios carnosos y rosados acaricio la mejilla de su hija.

–No solo es frívolo padre– respondió Mina –lánzame un cruccio sin varita– Tom dudo un poco pero así lo hizo, la chica voló ahora tres metros y cayó retorciéndose y gritando del dolor, su padre de inmediato detuvo el castigo sonriendo satisfecho.

–Han aumentado tus poderes, ahora si tienes un motivo para acabar con los sangre sucia papá– gimió Mina mientras un par de novatos encapuchados la ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios.

Mil gracias a mis nuevos lectores, espero les guste este capitulo...nada mas navideño que un regalo para papá ¿no creen?


	67. Chapter 69

disclaimer. mundo potter de Jo, Mina es mi niña

Capitulo 68

Tom no dejó de admirar sus bellos rasgos lo que quedó de la velada, aprovechaba cualquier superficie reflejante para admirar de nuevo su nariz perfecta, sus ojos negros y el rebelde cabello largo que enmarcaba su delgado y bien delineado rostro.

-¡Luces maravilloso!- Nagi no era capaz de ocultar su sorpresa, el ver de nuevo la cara del joven mago con quien decadas atrás hiciera un pacto le provocaba ese cosquilleo nervioso que nacia en su vientre.

-Supongo que esto fue lo que tanto tiempo te mantuvo lejos de nosotros- sonriente caminaba por la galeria abrazando a su hija por la cintura, los mortifagos presentes no ocultaban su curiosidad y le miraban fijamente, algunos sin las mascaras puestas, los novatos con disimulo lo observaban por las delgadas rendijas de sus mascaras.

-Algo asi- sonriente la pelirroja le sostenía la mano helada posada en su hombro -mis estudios de la magia elfica me enseñaron ese conjuro o mas bien... hechizo- Tom la miro interrogante - ¿Acaso nunca te has preguntado el por que no tienen cicatrices algunos? ¿o por que son tan hermosos y siempre lucen jovenes?- sonrio de lado ante el gesto de su padre -tienen algunos rituales donde comparten su magia, a veces llegan a obtenerla de magos o muggles, dependiendo el caso... por ello las leyendas de desapariciones en los circulos de las hadas-

-Has creado un monstruo Severus- Nagi sorprendida interrumpio a la chica -¿puedo saber de donde ha emanado tanta sapiencia?-

-De los libros Nagi, de años de investigacion por parte de magos y muggles, gente que por separado estudio un mismo evento y nunca tuvieron la vision de atar cabos- respondio la chica sonriente mientras tomaba una copa de la bandeja que ofrecia Jumble.

-Pues brindo por tu exagerado gusto por la investigación- Tom la imito tomando otra copa y chocandola con la de su hija brindo sonriente.

El resto de la velada Mina deambulo por entre los mortifagos, atendiendolos como toda una dama de sociedad charlaba con sus invitados, bromeaba con los jovenes que la trataban con admiración y respeto, mantuvo a raya el reguero de sangre de su escultura y pasadas las tres de la mañana despidio al ultimo de sus invitados, no sin sonreirle socarrona a Bellatrix cuando ahora su padre la puso como ejemplo ante todos antes de partir.

-¡Estoy muerta!- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de Snape sacandose los altos zapatos rojos; Jumble cerraba la puerta detras del amo profesor que entró al domicilio con un claro gesto de cansancio.

-Detesto las reuniones- fue todo lo que dijo y despacio comenzo a subir hacia las habitaciones, extrañada Mina lo siguio llevando los zapatos en la mano y entró detras de él al dormitorio principal.

-¿que pasa?- preocupada lo alcanzó tomandolo del brazo con suavidad para hacerlo mirarla de frente.

-¿por que no me dijiste nada sobre lo que le darías a tu padre?- el reproche se reflejo en los bellos ojos negros del ex profesor de pociones -crei que me tenias confianza, crei que me decias todo- Mina intentó acariciarle la mejilla más la rechazo.

-A veces debo guardarme cosas...para que resulten sorpresas- murmuro la chica retrocediendo un par de pasos, dolida por el rechazo.

-¿Quieres decir que me guardas secretos?- la miro escrutador, buscando un resquicio en su mente más no encontro nada, Mina habia perfeccionado su manejo en occlumancia.

-Tal vez- susurró dando media vuelta -solo te pido que confies en mi- suspiró y salio del dormitorio principal cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Aun no amanecia cuando el escozor en la marca tenebrosa desperto con sobresalto a Snape, en un minuto se encontraba vestido y desaparecio olvidando que la noche anterior él y Mina habian sufrido un distanciamiento.

Se aparecio en un sitio desconocido, llevado por la señal mortifaga a un valle sombrio, el viento de la madrugada le llenó el cabello de rocio matinal y a unos pasos de él vislumbró la silueta de su amo.

-Mi señor- susurro docil a las espaldas de Tom, que dejaba ondear el recuperado cabello al viento.

-Necesito que me entregues a mi hija- siseo el señor Tenebroso -Esta misma mañana la quiero en mi mansion- las palabras le hicieron tambalearse, dejarla en manos de su padre era perderla.

-Si mi señor- susurró debilmente, sin poder objetar nada contra la paterna orden, Tom percibio esa sutil emocion en su voz y giro el rostro mirandolo despectivo

-Ella es mi hija, ella me pertenece y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera- gruñó -tu fuiste unicamente mi esclavo protegiendola, no te une a ella absolutamente nada-

-Como usted ordene- respondio y se desaparecio instantaneamente, debia preparar el equipaje de la chica y sobre todo prepararse él para de nuevo vivir solo, abandonado y sobre todo añorando a la pelirroja que le rescató del infierno en el que vivio por años.

Mina servia el desayuno ayudada por Jumble, aun no amanecia pero ella tenia esa costumbre, inundaba el hogar con aroma a panqueques con miel y pasas, a leche caliente y café fresco, llenaba cada rincon con sol y sonrisas y esa madrugada no era la excepcion.

-Prepara tus cosas- susurró tragando el dolor mientras la devoraba con la vista, grabando en su memoria su delgada figura vestida de jeans y una playera, usando un tierno delantal rojo y blanco, ajetreada corriendo de aqui a alla con un mechon rojo que habia escapado de la larga coleta provisional que se hacia despues de darse una ducha.

-que prepare...¿que?- respondio ella consternada -Sev no crei que lo de anoche te molestara tanto... yo...- la interrumpio con un suave parpadeo.

-Tu padre te quiere en su mansion en este momento- fue todo lo que pudo decir, con el puño cerrado golpeo con fuerza el marco de madera haciendolo crujir, Mina lo miro asustada y lo abrazó ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿porque?-gimio ella más Severus la separo con un poco de violencia -¿tu?- el nego -¿entonces?-

-me llamó hace un momento, te quiere en la mansion Riddle antes del amanecer- y dio media vuelta -asi que prepara tus cosas, nos vamos en cinco minutos- Wilhemina se quedo de pie sujetandose del marco de la puerta, con las piernas temblando y lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Jumble se acercó y tomo su mano.

-Voy a preparar mis cosas amita- dijo en voz baja y chillona mientras se perdia veloz en direccion a su pequeña habitacion.

De nuevo fuera de lo que llamaba hogar, lejos de quien amaba y que ella sabia que le amaba, sus valijas listas para partir y nada más que decir, suspiraba ahogando el llanto y Jumble estrujaba sus manos nervioso, Severus descendio de las escaleras sin un solo gesto que indicara cuanto le dolia perderla, chasqueo los dedos y las maletas junto con el elfo desaparecieron.

-¿Tan facil me dejas partir?- murmuro ella el triste reproche, él no contestó y solo atino a intentar acariciarle la mejilla pero ahora ella lo rechazó -es mejor que nos vayamos- ajustó la capucha de la tunica cubriendo la roja melena y se colocó unas gafas muggles oscuras.

-Tu padre...- Snape no sabia que decir, ¿era demasiada su cobardia como para enfrentarlo? -lo siento- le tomó la mano y desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

El viento helado se colaba por las ventanas rotas de la otrora orgullosa y elegante mansion muggle, los pasos de la pareja resonaban por los pasillos, las escaleras de madera rechinaban bajo el peso de los cuerpos.

-¿Padre?- Mina no ocultó su tristeza, con ojos brillantes enfrentó cara a cara a su progenitor que no le importo el dolor en el gesto de su hija.

-Como siempre a tiempo mi querido Snape- sonriente dio una palmada en el hombro del pelinegro -Nagi muestrale a mi pequeña su nueva habitacion- Nagi tambien estaba triste y con un cabeceo indico a la pelirroja que la siguiera.

-Has cumplido con tu cometido y es el momento de liberarte de esa carga- continúo Tom -has ganado tu premio, dime que quieres ¿propiedades en America o Europa?- Snape nego con suavidad - Siempre tan sencillo y humilde mi querido amigo, pero vamos, dime que quieres- Tom sonreia mirando por la ventana, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por entre las raidas cortinas y los sucios y rotos cristales.

-Mi señor- comenzó a decir un poco acobardado - solo necesito saber una cosa- ahora su voz reflejaba un poco más de valor, Tom lo notó y sonrio de lado permitiendole seguir hablando -¿para que quiere a Mina?-

-Tengo planes mi querido Severus, está lista para darme una estirpe de guerreros- sonrio -para eso la quiero-

-Pero mi señor, el metodo del caldero de Mauricio...- Voldemort le interrumpio.

-Esa linea que me dará Mina llevarán la sangre de Slytherin - los ojos de Riddle se achicaron, Snape sintio el golpe del legeremen no declarado en voz alta - asi que te preocupa el destino de mi hija-

-La he cuidado por años mi señor- de nuevo se acobardó, de nuevo el miedo de que sus palabras le hicieran peligrar, que ella peligrara.

-¿Y por que ha de peligrar ella por algo que tu digas amigo mio?- Demonios pudo penetrar en su mente, era ahora o nunca.

-Mi Señor yo...- no pudo decir más, un crucio le hizo caer de rodillas y las carcajadas burlonas de Voldemort hicieron eco en el lugar.

-El patetico Severus Snape, ni mas ni menos- era todo lo que decia Tom cuando Mina entró a la habitacion perseguida por Nagi, Mina se interpuso entre su padre y Severus recibiendo de lleno el castigo.

-¡Dejalo!- chillo con fuerza -dejalo te digo- Tom furioso detuvo el crucio cuando la pelirroja comenzó a sangrar del labio que mordia por soportar el castigo, avanzo furioso hacia ella y al mas puro estilo muggle descargo sobre ella una lluvia de golpes en el rostro.

-Tu eres mia- gruñia mientras seguia con la lluvia de golpes -tu vas a hacer lo que te diga, y nada que quieras me parece importante- Nagi intentó detenerlo más un puñetazo la hizo caer, Tom tomo a Mina por el cuello y la levantó con facilidad -entre Severus y tu no puede haber nada- la miró fijamente, y luego con asco miro a Severus -asi que querias darme otra sorpresa mi niña- siseo escupiendo espuma y la arrojó provocandole un fuerte golpe en el costado, se escucharon crujir sus costillas.

-Padre- gimio Mina, Severus la miraba preocupado, aun paralizado por la furia del ataque de su amo.

-Lo siento mi niña- con una falsa sonrisa de pesar le señalo con la varita el vientre -Avada Kedabra-

Comentarios:

Perdon por el retraso, han pasado miles de cosas que no me he podido concentrar, sorry por este pequeño capitulo, ya saben bien bipolares jejeje.

Gracias por seguir aqui, voy retomando la historia.


	68. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Mundo harry potter de Jo, Mina y la historia rezuman de mis locas neuronas.**

Capitulo 70

Al momento en que la enceguecedora luz verde le hizo cerrar con fuerza los parpados despertó agitado y sudoroso, sentandose de golpe en la helada cama. Tardó unos segundos en reubicarse y recordó donde estaba, su habitación en casa la calle de la Hilandera, revisó el reloj de la mesilla y solo habian pasado diez minutos después de haberse acostado, toco su marca que no tenia señal alguna de llamado de Voldemort, respiró aliviado y procurando no hacer ruido alguno abandono el lecho y salio en direccion al cuarto de Mina.

Abrio la puerta con cuidado, la luz de las lamparas de la calle iluminaban vagamente el lugar por lo que pudo ver claramente al cuerpo que dormia placidamente, hecha un ovillo bajo las mantas abrazando una almohada y respirando con suavidad.

Severus se sentó con cuidado a su lado, acariciando con ternura los cabellos que enmarcaban el palido rostro se sintio un poco màs tranquilo; "secretos" penso y por un segundo tuvo la tentación de revisar la mente de la chica pero se detuvo, ella le guardaba secretos más no ninguno que le hiciera sentir que la perderia, lo importante es que estaba ahí con él y para él de manera incondicional, eso no era un secreto.

Con mucho tiento retiró la almohada que Mina abrazaba y ella solto un suave gruñido, más la soltó y se quedo de nuevo quieta, Snape se acosto a su lado y Mina al sentir la calida presencia se acurrucó sin despertarse, amoldandose a la delgada figura que la protegia.

—¿Qué secretos me guardas?— susurró Severus con los delgados labios pegados a la frente de la chica, ella solo se abrazó con más fuerza como respuesta.

Llegó el amanecer descubriendolos dormidos y tranquilos, la pelirroja por un momento se sorprendio al sentirse y verse abrazada por él cuando la noche previa aparentemente estaba disgustado con ella, más no se separo al contrario. se abrazó con más fuerza despertandolo.

—Buenos dias— ronroneo ella con el rostro oculto en el hueco del cuello de su pareja.

—Hola preciosa— contestó él —¿tienes planes para hoy?— ella nego con un movimiento de cabeza – entonces no tenemos por que levantarnos— sonrio Severus apretandola fuerte a su cuerpo y se volvieron a dormir, tranquilos y en paz.

Por un par de semanas vivieron la dulce tranquilidad de una no planeada luna de miel, se levantaban tarde, almorzaban y salian a caminar o se quedaban en casa leyendo, mimandose y haciendo el amor ya no con pasion desenfrenada, sino mas bien de manera tranquila, disfrutandose mutuamente.

Más como siempre sucede, lo bueno dura poco y la mañana de un miércoles mientras almorzaban tocaron a la puerta, extrañados se miraron sin decir nada y Jumble de inmediato atendio a las inesperadas visitas.

Nagi lucia cansada y un poco maltrecha en su forma serpentina, ingreso a la casa arrastrandose lentamente enroscandose en el sofá de Snape donde por unos minutos se quedo quieta, como recuperando fuerzas. Wilhemina ordenó a Jumble le acercara agua tibia y un paño y se sentó a un lado de la enorme serpiente limpiandole tierra y fango que la cubria, con lentitud Nagini comenzó a convertirse en humana.

—Debes huir— susurro con un hilo de voz –tu padre…— murmuró y la pelirroja le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Me imagino que es importante lo que vienes a decirme, pero descansa…Jumble— llamó al pequeño sirviente que aparecio de inmediato –organiza de inmediato mis cosas, voy a salir de viaje— Severus salío por fin del comedor y confundido se acercó a la visitante.

—¿Qué va a hacer?— pregunto preocupado levantando con ternura el rostro de Nagi por la mejilla.

—No lo se, esta mañana daba ordenes a Malfoy para que la reuniera con su clan— su voz era apenas audible – en ese momento salí para prevenirla—

—Debo irme entonces— la voz de Mina no demostró ningun tipo de inflexión –supongo que ya comienza a echar a andar sus planes sobre mi— se puso de pie en el momento que Jumble aparecia con su equipaje –Severus…— no dijo nada, solo le dirigio una sonrisa –me temo que no podré decirte donde estaré— él nego con un parpadeo, ni una palaba de despedida, un abrazo o un simple toque de manos, esa mañana se separaban ahora a un futuro incierto.

—Jumble, cuida a Severus— el elfito asintio y Mina desapareció sus valijas –gracias Nagi— dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y miro a Severus con dulzura, no dijo más y desaparecio en una nube negra.

Sin esperar ordenes, el pequeño elfo comenzó a limpiar las huellas magicas dejadas por su querida ama, Nagi aguardo menos de un minuto y ya convertida en la hermosa mujer desaparecio sin decir nada, su mision habia sido completada y Snape comenzó a mover los objetos de la casa, nada debia indicar que Mina hubiese permanecido en casa al menos la ultima semana.

De nuevo un golpeteo en la puerta firme y exigente hizo que el pequeño Jumble abriera de inmediato, Snape en su sofá rodeado de libros abiertos y marcados en diferentes paginas tomando una taza de café y el rostro tranquilo era la escenografia que cubria la fuga de la chica.

—Muy temprano y ya con la nariz en tus libros— gruño socarronamente Malfoy, Severus ni siquiera le contestó y solo le señaló un sofa libre de objetos para que tomara asiento –debes disculpar mis malos modales querido amigo— siseo con hipocresía Lucius –pero vengo en una mision importante— sonrio con suficiencia –El Señor Tenebroso me ha enviado a recoger a su hija— paladeo cada palabra, guardaba un acido rencor hacia su compañero de homicidios cuando durante el torneo le habia pedido, o más bien exigido que le entregara a la chica, Severus le despacho a freir espárragos argumentando que la chica era propiedad de Tom, ahora tenia ordenes directas de su amo de llevarla a su mansión privada y resguardarla ahí hasta nuevas ordenes.

—¿En serio?— los negros ojos de Snape se posaron en los grises e inexpresivos ojos del platinado –¿la chica fue informada?— Lucius torcio los labios molesto –porque ella no está en casa desde hace casi una semana, ya sabes que los elfos son volatiles, un dia están en casa y al siguiente en Afganistan— afirmo torciendo tambien los labios, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Y no informaste de ello al amo?!— escandalizado Malfoy dio un manotazo en una de las torres de libros haciendolas bambolear —¿¡el sabe donde se encuentra?!—

—es obvio que no Malfoy— susurro Snape arrastrando las palabras – o en tal caso ¿por qué te enviaria a mi casa? Supuse que ella le mantendría informado— le miró de mala manera –como mensajero eres un desastre, la chica no se encuentra aquí y debes comunicarle al amo— se puso de pie señalandole la puerta de salida –asi que si eres tan amable, me encuentro extremadamente ocupado—

—¡El Señor Tenebroso tomará cartas en el asunto, te exigira una explicación!— amenazo Lucius apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de su bastón donde todos sabían ocultaba su varita.

—Entonces como siempre, hablare del asunto de manera directa con él, sin mandaderos o intermediarios— respondio Severus acercandose a la puerta y abriendola de par en par, Malfoy salio hecho una furia y antes de pisar el segundo escalon ya se habia convertido en una vaporosa nube negra.

—Jumble, debo ir…— no dijo más, la quemadura en su muñeca era insoportable, el elfito lo miro asustado y asintio comprendiendo la situación –si no vuelvo pronto y ella se pone en contacto, dile lo que ha sucedido— y salio esfumándose de inmediato.

Mina caminaba de manera distraida por el aeropuerto Muggle, debia ponerse en movimiento o su padre se pondría a buscarla, anulando cualquier manera de fuga, revisó el tablero de vuelos y sonrio con tristeza, durante los pocos meses en America siempre habia deseado vivir un tiempo en México con Severus, disfrutar de las playas y los paisajes de ese país, se encogío de hombros y entró al servicio de damas tomando antes una serie de folletos de un mostrador, ya en un privado señalando con su varita los papeles, los convirtió en pasaporte y permiso de visa falsos, sacó de su bolso el viejo collar de ojo de dragón y de nuevo la mulata se ponia en movimiento, escapando ahora de las garras del señor Tenebroso.

Al salir del servicio se acomodó el crispado cabello y una coqueta sonrisa curvo los gruesos labios, cuando el toque de una mano firme que la detuvo por el antebrazo la hizo saltar.

—¿De viaje Mina?— no pudo ocultar su gesto de espanto al escuchar su nombre al oido con la fuerte mano sosteniendola, volteo lentamente y ahí estaba Erick, con una sonrisa torcida identica a la que esbozó la noche que mató al muggle.

—¿Erick?— intento ocultar su nerviosismo, sonrio y giro tomandole la mano, fue cuando vio a otros dos chicos que acompañaban a su ex novio.

—Desapareciste de la Uni— susurro sonriendo pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos –te he extrañado— la voz del chico era hueca, vacia de emociones.

—Me escapo del país, estoy harta de ser tratada como un bicho experimental— gruño molesta –¿cómo me reconociste?— evadio el reclamo.

—No cambiaste de ropa, solo tu fisico— con ternura acaricio la morena mejilla –entonces…¿huyes?... supongo que de tu tutor—

—De todos— contestó mirando de reojo a los acompañantes del mago —¿y esos?— Erick los miro por sobre el hombro.

—Aprendices princesa— susurro, Mina no tuvo tiempo de comprender esa simple respuesta cuando el fuerte tirón de ser desaparecida y aparecer de golpe la mareo.

La habitación le era desconocida, sin embargo el olor a viejo, a humedad y abandono era inconfundible, se encontraba en la mansión Riddle; al parecer su padre tenia fiesta pues se escuchaban murmullos, risas y el crujir de maldiciones en algun punto del lugar.

Miro interrogante al chico que ya se habia alejado de ella, los acompañantes salieron de la habitación y Erick cerró con cuidado, con un gesto asesino grabado en el rostro.

—¿Cariño?— murmuro ella con voz temblorosa, quitandose el collar y recuperando su verdadera apariencia, caminó hacia atrás sin darle la espalda al muchacho que lentamente se le acercaba sin dejar de mirarla, sin parpadear siquiera —¿Eres entonces seguidor de mi padre?— las piernas le temblaban y un sudor frio resbalaba por su espalda, Erick asintio sonriendo, extendio su mano y tomo por el brazo a la muchacha y la atrajo hacia el lentamente, Mina ni siquiera se resistio, en casa de su padre debia ser un poco más dócil.

—Debes prepararte princesa— susurro el muchacho tomandola de los brazos –Tu padre tiene planes para nosotros— y con dulzura la atrajo hacia el dandole un beso que al principio fue tierno y dulce, acariciando los labios femeninos más poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza, rodeo con sus poderosos brazos la cintura de la chica y la beso con una pasion desenfrenada, mordio los rojos labios y con su lengua mantenia una lucha desenfrenada con la lengua de la pelirroja que no pudo resistirse, el mago habia desplegado sus capacidades magicas naturales, el sátiro usaba sus poderes.

En el salon de reuniones se encontraba Tom acompañado de Malfoy, Fenrir y Lammar, un cuerpo femenino aparentemente inconciente tirado a un lado del salón, mientras Severus Snape sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza aguantando lo más posible las maldiciones de tortura que los tres ultimos le lanzaban por ordenes de su amo, sin ocultar el placer que les causaba lastimar al otrora favorito del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Dónde esta?— por enesima vez Voldemort cuestionaba a Snape por el paradero de su hija.

—Le digo mi señor que lo ignoro— gimio sin dejar de apretar los dientes, en ese momento la puerta principal se abrio y los dos acompañantes de Erick entraron, dijeron algo al oido del Señor Tenebroso y salieron sin hacer otra cosa.

—Dejenlo— ordeno y con cierta reserva los tres magos dejaron de torturar a Snape – afortunadamente mis novatos están mejor entrenados querido Severus— con paso majestuoso Tom se acercó a Severus que temblaba de pies a cabeza por el dolor más no se dejaba derribar – uno de mis queridos niños la ha encontrado— un golpe en la mente de Severus le obligo a cerrar sus pensamientos.

—Debo llevarla junto con su clan entonces— Lucius se adelanto ansioso, de alguna manera lograria tener para sí a la chica, Tom lo miro con asco y burla al mismo tiempo.

—Ella está donde debe Malfoy— respondio el amo y con una señal les ordeno que salieran, Severus por fin se derrumbo y cayó de rodillas – Mina esta con quien debe— siseo y un escalofrío recorrio la espalda de Snape.

—¿Su plan mi señor?— era la pregunta jamas deseada pero obligada en realizar.

—Asi es mi querido y descuidado sirviente— suspiro –esta tarde mi pequeña se encontrará encinta, bajo mis cuidados y los de su esposo— un vacio en el pecho mareo por un segundo al pelinegro.

—¿Esposo?— incredulo miro al amo, con el corazon latiendole a mil, Voldemort solo sonrio de lado con un diabolico gesto de burla.

La mente de la pelirroja luchaba contra lo que su cuerpo hacia, Erick la besaba con ternura en los labios, mordisqueaba sensual su cuello, chupaba los hombros marcandolos con moretones, la mente de la chica le gritaba pero el cuerpo era incapaz de detenerlo, los poderes del chico la tenian atrapada y su mente fue testigo de ello.

—Hoy no lo disfrutas mucho mi princesa— gimio el muchacho mientras la terminaba de desvestir –pero tenemos la bendicion de tu padre, desde que nacimos estamos destinados el uno para el otro— gruño mientras se desnudaba – y ese es nuestro destino— se tendio al lado de la chica que solo lo miraba fijamente, la tomo entre los brazos y siguió besandola.

—¡pero yo no quiero!— alcanzó a decir la pelirroja pero se rindio a un nuevo beso tierno rodeando el torso del muchacho con sus brazos, acariciando con suavidad la espalda fuerte.

—Eso no le importa a tu padre— gimio el muchacho abriendo las piernas a la muchacha y acomodandose entre ellas –debemos…— gimio al penetrarla y comenzar un lento movimiento –darle nietos— el vaiven tomo fuerza, Mina comenzó a gemir y unas lagrimas rodaron por la comisura de sus ojos, esto no era asi y no recordaba haber sentido nunca ese terror en medio del placer, nunca Severus la habia hecho sentir asi, tenia miedo y a la vez disfrutaba del momento apuñalandola con la culpa de traicionar aunque fuera de manera involuntaria a Severus, de nuevo la sensacion que creia borrada despues del ataque en la Universidad la envolvio.

—Erick, por favor— susurro más su cuerpo le falló totalmente comenzando a convulsionarse en un fuerte orgasmo mientras el muchacho aceleraba la fuerza y velocidad de la penetración, llegando al climax casi al mismo tiempo llenandola de su fértil simiente.

Se separó de ella minutos después, retirando poco a poco su magica influencia erotica, entonces ella comenzó a sollozar y el se tendio a su lado, la abrazo sin que le rechazara sino al contrario, se acurrucó al torso del chico.

—Era nuestro destino pequeña— susurro él sonriendo tiernamente –de alguna u otra forma debiamos estar juntos— Mina le dirigio una llorosa mirada.

—Pero yo no te quiero— repitio convirtiendose en un torrente de lagrimas.

—Lo se, noté que ya te entregaste a alguien y supongo quien es— ahora la voz de Erick tenia un tono amenazador –y creo que para protegerlo deberas mentirle más a tu padre, mostrandote satisfecha con su decision—

—¿y si no lo hago?— suspiro levantando la mirada hacia los castaños ojos.

—Se va a enterar que te has acostado con Severus, entonces va a matarlo y de cualquier manera vas a quedarte conmigo— ella nunca lo habia visto asi, le dio miedo por Snape, por…

—Esta bien— intento sonreir –di entonces a papá que no puse resistencia, que estoy aquí por mi voluntad y que estoy de acuerdo en ser la madre de tus hijos—

—¿Tanto lo amas?— pregunto con dolor y ella asintio –trataré de hacer tu vida lo más soportable posible, sin embargo voy a pedirte que entonces dejes de ver a Snape para siempre— Mina de nuevo asintio, ya tendría tiempo para hacer un plan y zafarse de las ordenes de su padre.

Tom dejó a Severus en la enorme sala, en cuantó el amo cerró la enorme puerta el antiguo profesor de pociones camino trastabillando hacia la figura femenina que ahora daba unos suaves gemidos de dolor, Nagi estaba terriblemente herida, su piel estaba abierta en delgados jirones y era obvio que un sectusempra los habia causado; cerro las lesiones y comenzó a curar las suyas cuando la enorme puerta volvio a abrirse, los chicos que algo habian murmurado al amo entraron y comenzaron a aparecer sillas, uno de ellos levantó mágicamente a Nagi y le señalo a Snape una puerta oculta.

—Profesor, ahí puede seguir atendiendo sus lesiones, el Señor Tenebroso espera verlo en perfectas condiciones en quince minutos— dijo con respeto, sin embargo Severus no lo reconocio como algun ex alumno; entró a la habitación y encontro unas tunicas suyas, imaginó que el amo envio por ellas a su domicilio, se mudó de ropa y procuró lucir lo mas presentable posible, no darle gusto a Malfoy, Fenrir y Lammar de verlo minimamente dañado.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta anunciaron al joven estudiante que entró con gesto solemne.

—Profesor, el amo requiere su presencia— dijo y salio de inmediato, Severus salio detrás de él y se encontró con una nueva decoración en la enorme sala.

El aire estaba impregnado del fuerte perfume de las rosas que cubrian una mesa ubicada al fondo del lugar, los mortifagos comenzaban a llegar sin comprender mucho sobre lo que sucedia y un juez civil del ministerio aliado a Tom revisaba unos documentos en la mesa.

Severus siguió al joven hasta un salon secundario, Tom vestia de gala y Nagi ahora conciente, se arreglaba sin decir palabra con sus preciosos ojos orientales derramando lagrimas.

—¿Mi Señor?— Snape tragó saliva, no sabia si seguiria siendo torturado o definitivamente le mataria, pero la escenografia montada en el enorme salon no correspondia a ninguna de esas dos posibilidades.

—Te necesito como testigo de sangre— fue todo lo que dijo el amo y salio sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Señora?— Snape miro confundido a Nagi que nego con suavidad esperando a que Tom terminara de cerrar las puertas.

—La encontró— dijo y volvio a sollozar cubriendo su hermoso rostro con las delgadas manos.

Entonces Tom encontró a Mina, pero… ¿testigo de sangre?, eso solo ocurria en uniones magicas importantes, para marcar una estirpe…¿testigo de sangre en la boda de Mina? ¿con quien? Su corazon comenzó a bombear con fuerza y los oidos le zumbaron, las piernas le fallaron al grado de tener que apoyarse en un mueble.

—Erick— Nagi respondio a la pregunta no realizada –el chico de Beauxbatons—

—El sátiro— confirmo él y ella asintio

—Erick es un hibrido como Mina, fue concebido secuestrando a un ejemplar de Grecia y preñando a una bruja que enloqueció al nacer el niño… la mujer que Mina mató— suspiro –el niño fue entregado a una bruja que lo recibio y lo crio como si fuera su madre, bajo los preceptos de la magia oscura, siempre velado por Tom—

—¿Y él muchacho sabe todo esto?—

—No todo Severus, no sabe que su madre es la primer victima de Mina, sin embargo él no queria dañar a tu querida pelirroja, habia aceptado alejarse de ella, realmente no se que medios utilizó Tom para convencerlo—

El plan comenzaba a andar, Mina se uniria a Erick, tendrian hijos hibridos, con poderes de magias naturales como las de los elfos y los sátiros, seres pacificos y seres violentos, controlados ambos por la sangre mágica, parte de ella magia de Salazar Slytherin, con el tiempo Tom tendría un grupo de comandantes, sus nietos le darian el triunfo definitivo en unos años.

Tocaron a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró de nuevo con el joven mortífago.

—Mi amo solicita la presencia de ambos— dijo y dio media vuelta, Snape ofrecio su brazo a la Nagi, ambos temblaban y ambos se daban la fuerza necesaria para soportar estos momentos tan difíciles para el pelinegro.

El salon se encontraba atestado, Tom precidia el acto y de pie a un lado del juez sonreia complacido, Erick con un elegante traje negro sonreia nervioso a una dulce anciana sentada frente a él que lo miraba con cierto temor, su padre tampoco podia ocultar su nerviosismo y miraba asustado de un lado a otro, como si estuviera a punto de emprender la huida a todo galope.

Severus se plantó a un lado de Tom, Nagi tomó asiento en la primera fila y en ese momento las luces se atenuaron, la puerta principal se abrio lentamente y un angel resplandeciente deslumbro la vista de Snape.

Más no era una vision eterea, Wilhemina llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia que refulgia por si mismo, Bellatrix ayudaba a que la cauda del vestido no se atorara entre las sillas y burlona miraba a la joven que no disimulaba tristeza en su sonrisa y el esfuerzo para no mirar a Severus era obvio.

Las palabras no fueron escuchadas, un zumbido constante aturdia la mente de Mina y Snape, no se miraban y la muchacha repetia como automata lo que el juez le dictaba, Tom sacó una plateada daga de un bello cajon de madera y se lo ofrecio a Nagi.

En ese momento la hermosa diosa se transfiguró frente a todos, la tez morena y los ojos orientales cambiaron y de repente, de pie frente a todo se encontraba una elfa pelirroja identica a Wilhemina, sin decir palabra cortó la palma de su mano y la tendio hacia su hija que sorprendida estaba al punto del desmayo.

Severus miró sorprendido a la elfa, ¿entonces estaba oculta dentro del cuerpo de Nagi? Aunque tambien podría tratarse de una mala broma de Tom; dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando la daga le fue entregada, corto su palma y la extendió hacia la pareja, Tom, Wilhemina, Erick y el padre del chico hicieron lo mismo, la sangre goteo hasta un caliz de cristal que contenia un liquido plateado, el Juez mezcló con las varitas de Mina y Erick los liquidos y ofrecio la copa, el joven mago bebio sin dejar de mirar a la chica a los ojos, llegó su turno a la muchacha y llevó la delicada copa a sus labios, bebio sin dejar de mirar de reojo su entorno, tragó el desagradable liquido que quemó su garganta y bien se guardo de externar la dolorosa sensación pues en ese momento Tom hizo el anuncio.

—Presento a ustedes a mi nuevo hijo, que se encargará ahora de mano de mi hija a darnos fuertes guerreros, fieles seguidores a la causa, este dia comienza el ocaso a los traidores de la sangre, mis hijos me daran guerreros— y sonriente abrazo a la pareja.

Una salva de aplausos y hurras recibio tan extraño discurso, Nagi habia recuperado su imagen original y sin previo aviso Erick tomó a su ahora esposa por la cintura dando un dulce beso en los labios cerrados de la pelirroja.

Tom sonriente poso sus manos en los hombros de la joven pareja, Nagi temblaba de pies a cabeza y Snape sentia que se encontraba en la peor de las pesadillas, poco a poco comenzó a alejarse del grupo principal buscando la salida, más Bellatrix le cerro el paso.

—Felicidades— dijo burlona –es como si vieras la boda de una hija ¿no es asi?— Severus deseo clavar su varita en los ojos de la psicopata, más bloqueo todo deseo y pensamiento mirandola indiferente.

—Es el momento del Lord— se encogio de hombros y tomó una copa de vino que le ofrecio un sirviente –por fin ha echado a andar su plan— continuo hablando evitando dejar escapar cualquier signo de dolor o contrariedad cuando a unos pasos de ellos Erick tomó a su flamante esposa por la cintura y la sacó de la fiesta por las escaleras principales.

—Luce tan linda— la burla de Bellatrix podia palparse–espero que pronto den hijos al amo—

—Si— Severus apreto el puño dentro del bolsillo de la tunica –que sea pronto—

—¡Severus!— ahora Tom sonreia ampliamente, al parecer la furia de las primeras horas del dia desaparecieron con la inesperada boda –Bellatrix ¿podrias disculparnos?— la mujer sonrio complaciente y se alejo llamando a gritos a su esposo.

Snape miraba fijamente a Tom, esperando ordenes, más su amo no decia nada, solo le devolvia la mirada sin dejar de sonreir, ambos carraspearon y el amo se decidio a hablar.

—¿Por qué escapo mi hija?— la vista aguda de Voldemort intento penetrar la mente del profesor –Nagini fue a ponerla sobre aviso, ella lo confeso—

—Cuando ellas hablaban yo me encontraba en otra parte de la casa— contestó sin titubear.

—Pero le mentiste a Malfoy, le dijiste que la niña habia partido una semana atrás— siseo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Malfoy me exigia a la chica desde que la conocio en el torneo en Hogwarts amo— carraspeo forzando su mente para protegerla y dejarle ver solo lo necesario, sus recuerdos de ese dia –Lucius la queria para él mi señor, me exigio entregarsela y dudo que fuera para algo bueno—

—Debiste decirme eso antes— Tom achico los ojos –para no comisionarle ir por ella—

—Usted simplemente tenia que enviarme un mensaje— curiosamente Severus se sintio tranquilo y comenzó a hablar más relajado –Mina confia en mi y no hubiera tratado de escapar—

—Si, debi dejarme llevar por las intrigas de Malfoy y Lammar— Tom se encogio de hombros y tomo una copa de una charola – pero lo importante es que mi plan ha comenzado a andar, el mundo magico recibe poco a poco ataques de los nuestros, ataques tan discretos que no se imaginan lo que viene mas adelante—

—sus…nietos— susurró Severus y Tom sonrio ampliamente

—si, mis pequeños al nacer van a recibir un tratamiento mágico especial, Mauricio y su hibrida llegarán pronto y tendran lo necesario para que con su experiencia mis chiquillos crezcan para que en al menos dos años, cuente con tres o cuatro despiadados nietos capaces de entregarme el mundo en charola de plata—

—¡Es una locura!— un gesto de asco en su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo mientras se retiraba el maquillaje, Erick sentado sobre una mesita a su lado terminaba de contarle los planes de Voldemort.

—La existencia de la niña dio ideas al Lord— continúo Erick –siguió en contacto con ellos y han conseguido en menos de medio año que el hermanito de la chiquilla ahora sea el hermano mayor, con quince años fisicos y veinte años de madurez mental— encogio los hombros –no se si pueda aplicarse en…— carraspeo –nuestros hijos—

—Me temo que al menos al primogenito voy a ocultarlo— siseo Mina— ¡Me parece imposible pensar que estés de acuerdo!—

—No lo estoy— susurró quitando por un momento su aparente concordancia con los planes del Lord –pero tambien estoy amenazado…como tu— confesó y Mina se giró para mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Amenazado?— entornó los ojos –no te creo—

—Mis padres, ya los has conocido— ella asintio y él se arrodilló apoyandose en las rodillas de la chica –desde el primer año que estuve en Beauxbatons tenia ordenes de irme adaptando para que cuando llegaras tuvieras ya personas esperandote— Mina reprimio el impulso de acariciarle el cabello – tu padre tiene contactos dentro de Hogwarts por mucho que su director se jacte de tenerlos seguros— sonrio de lado –Sinistra manejo muy bien los hilos—

—¿Aurora?— un escalofrio cimbro a la pelirroja, ella sabia de que amaba a Severus más no sabia más…ella entonces era la que prevenia a Albus fingiendo estar del lado de la pareja.

—Por ella llegaste a Beauxbatons, para entonces ya teniamos el grupo armado y me encargué de integrarte, aunque Anushka no queria, Fleur tuvo mucho que ver—

—¿Entonces Fleur tambien?— la decepcion en su voz lo hizo mirarla y sonreirle con ternura

—No, ella es tu amiga de corazon— tomo las delgadas manos –y conforme paso el tiempo yo… pase de sentir esa obligación por un verdadero sentimiento, no podia estar sin ti, sin verte, y me dolia el hecho de que tenia que llegar a esto—

—¿Qué te hizo entonces cumplir con tu mision?— Mina trataba de controlarse, una ira terrible nacia en su interior mas no contra Erick sino contra su padre.

—Lord amenazo a mis padres, los retuvo hasta el dia de hoy aquí en la mansión— la voz le temblaba de miedo –cuando fue el ataque a Azkaban ya los tenia secuestrados—

—Entonces, cuando me llevaron a matar a los muggles de la prision…— con ternura le levanto el rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

—yo sabia que era lo que tenias que hacer, como me alegré que derrotaste a Fenrir Bellatrix me hizo un cruccio— intento sonreir pero logro un gesto de tristeza –lo siento Mina, no quise mentirte ni…— le cubrio los labios con un dedo y le sonrio con dulzura.

—Ambos estamos atados entonces contra nuestra voluntad— afirmo y el nego sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Mina aprendí a amarte y valorarte, realmente estoy enamorado de ti desde el colegio y el tomarte por la fuerza fue por ordenes de tu padre, sabes que si me dices no lo respeto y te dejo en paz, pero mis padres…—

—Ellos siguen en la mansión— Wilhemina le comenzo a acariciar el cabello distraidamente –y si intento escapar o me ayudas a huir los mata—

—No, a mi madre la entrega al ministerio y a mi padre lo va a dejar en una ciudad muggle para que lo atrapen y lo consideren un fenómeno con todo lo que eso conlleva—

—Tortura, estudios y humillación— recito ella –como no saberlo— acaricio sus ya cortas y "normales"orejas

—Asi es— suspiro el muchacho cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su esposa —me duele mucho lastimarte de esta manera— Mina suspiro y trago saliva con dificultad.

—Creo que entonces debo confesarte algo, antes de que pase mas tiempo y si realmente sientes algo por mi, deberás ayudarme— Erick levanto el rostro para mirarla fijamente —es obvio que si, pertenezco a Severus totalmente— una sonrisa triste floto en los labios del muchacho.

—Me fue obvio—

—Eso no es todo— Mina inhaló con fuerza llenando sus pulmones como para tomar valor y decir algo que nadie más sabía — Mi primogénito no es tuyo— Erick parpadeo un tanto confundido — estoy esperando un bebe de Severus, y papá no debe saberlo o va a matarlo — su esposo estuvo a punto de decir algo mas con un gesto le pidio continuar — ayudame a salvar a mi bebe y te juro por mi vida, te juro por el amor que siento por Severus que si mi pequeño se salva, voy a entregarme totalmente a ti, voy a cumplir los deseos de mi padre y sobre todo voy a aprender a amarte olvidandome de lo que siento ahora por Sev—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios.

Perdon, en serio perdon por la tardanza, ahora si les cuento que paso...

La personita que me inspiro para el mago hibrido de mi historia ha reaparecido, bueno al menos via facebook y telefono, mi queridisimo Erick ha vuelto de las sombras y eso me ha tenido muy pero muy distraida, la verdad no crei que todavia me moviera el tapete jijiji (No lo he visto asi que no podria decirles si sigue tan guapo como lo recuerdo, aunque creo que si jijiji)

Como sea mi querido amigo ha vuelto y eso me tiene en la luna, pero prometo seguir escribiendo, y trato de saldar mi deuda con ustedes con este capi extenso que ojalá les haya gustado.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	69. Chapter 71

Disclaimer mundo potter de Jo y mina es mi nena

Capitulo 70

Sin tener la mas remota idea de lo que en contra de su voluntad Mina hacia o sufría en ese momento, Severus debió por su propia salud mental abandonar la mansión Riddle, las risas y el chocar de copas brindando por la fertilidad de la novia, el éxito de los planes del Lord y el deseado poder oscuro de los pequeños herederos ya lo tenían harto, a punto de querer explotar lanzando un magnus avada sin importarle siquiera matar a Mina y morir junto con todos en la mansión.

Jumble como siempre que la amita tenia un predicamento, les esperaba ansioso en la puerta de la cocina, Severus entró en la solitaria casa y no dijo nada, solo miro al pequeño sirviente y sacudió la cabeza con un triste movimiento negativo, Jum volvió a su cocina arrastrando los enormes pies y con la vista en el suelo.

Wilhemina casada con Erick, era una realidad que le taladraba inmisericorde, un dolor mas fuerte que el sufrido cuando Evans contrajo nupcias con Potter, una sensación mas poderosa que la noche en que la sangre sucia murió pues al menos ella dejo de hablarle cuando la llamo sangre sucia, ella nunca le dijo amarlo o que le pertenecía totalmente como lo hacia Mina todos los días, a todas horas y en cualquier oportunidad; como autómata Snape entro a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, su cerebro era un nido de abejas que zumbaban, no podía pensar claramente y solo repasaba una y otra vez en su mente el recuerdo de la pelirroja vestida de novia, con la sonrisa triste evitando su mirada.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—¿Me vas a ayudar entonces?— los ojos violetas miraban suplicantes y con temor a su esposo que no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada con enojo, pero también confundido y sin saber que hacer –Necesito que me ayudes a que el pequeño llegue a su padre, entonces tendremos los hijos que Tom quiera, y será… sin el uso de tu magia— agacho la mirada apenada.

—Sabes que con tu confesión puedo ir con el Lord para que mate al pequeño— la voz del muchacho sonó amenazante y ella asintió temblando –¿y aun así me pides ayuda? – ella volvió a asentir en silencio— ¿por qué crees que voy a ayudarte a que el niño sobreviva?—

—Porque no eres malo, te conozco y eres una buena persona— susurró ella sin levantar la mirada –a final de cuentas creo que eres el único en quien puedo confiar—

—¡Acabo de tomarte por la fuerza, acabamos de casarnos en contra de tu voluntad!— la voz del muchacho se suavizo –podría jurarte que puedo salvar a tu bebe, pero matarlo sin que te dieras cuenta—

—Pero no vas a hacerlo ¿verdad?— lo miro ahora con intensidad, con un brillo en los ojos que pocas veces le había notado en los años del colegio.

—Sabes que no princesa— sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó –te prometo salvar a tu bebe y hacerlo llegar a su padre— tragó saliva con dificultad –lo siento pequeña, realmente deseaba algo mejor para nosotros –

—Gracias— musitó ella, le devolvió el abrazo y tuvo que aceptar que si no existiera un Severus Snape en su vida, sería la primera en alegrarse por la unión que ese día tuvo con el joven mago.

—Vi tu exposición – el castaño carraspeo y la alejo un poco –nunca supe sobre lo que te harían esos infelices— Mina parpadeo sin comprender mucho –ellos, bueno las chicas en realidad me fueron envolviendo y sin Fleur para ayudarte a cuidarme y tu tan metida en tus estudios…— sonrió apenado y ella sonriente le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Eres un chico fácil— susurró juguetona y se alejo sentándose en la cama invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

—Con tantos "no" de tu parte— respondió sonriendo –me engatusaron y prepararon una multijugos— se encogió de hombros –después extrañamente llamaron mis tíos de Texas y tuve que partir … me despedí de ti, bueno creí despedirme de ti—

—Era Dalila— suspiro Mina y se acurrucó en el brazo de su forzado flamante esposo –lo confesó todo cuando la atrape—

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti— le tomo la mano y la miro fijamente –no creía que fueras tan buena cazadora— ella sonrió –sin embargo, quiero saber que me hiciste en Tolhuin, lo ultimo que recuerdo es una silueta en la niebla y después me encontraba en la enfermería de la uni— la miro interrogante, fingiendo molestia.

—Yo… solo hice un obliviate… pero creo que estaba muy enojada y pues…lo hice con mis manos, no use varita, no creí que te dañara tanto— titubeaba y a la vez sonreía nerviosa, comenzaba a relajarse un poco.

—Dos meses en San Mungo ¡Dos meses!— fingió estar furioso y la hizo saltar, la atrapó en un abrazo y la tumbó en la cama –así que me debes dos meses princesa— comenzaron a reír, él le hacia cosquillas y ella gritaba entre risas; Tom les escucho desde la puerta donde los espiaba y satisfecho con los resultados se alejó de la habitación.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Sin embargo para Severus la situación no fue nada sencilla de soportar conforme pasaban los días, ni un solo mensaje de la pelirroja, Nagini era retenida en la mansión y ningún mortífago era confiable como para pedir información… excepto.

—¡Jumble!— llamó al pequeño elfo que apareció de inmediato frente a él –quiero que visites a Michael— el elfito no comprendió de inmediato –mi alumno, el que me ayudo con lo del virus— resoplo furioso tratando de hacer comprender al enano.

—¡Ha si!— exclamo Jum –el joven alumno, no el platinado sino el otro— asintió –el que no le ha dicho a sus padres—

—Exacto, tráelo de inmediato— Jum desapareció y en menos de tres minutos aparecía de nuevo llevando casi a rastras al pobre muchacho que no comprendía lo que pasaba.

—Michael, pon mucha atención— Severus no se compadeció del chico que llegó en pijama, con cara de sueño y espanto –necesito que te pongas en contacto con Mina—

—¿Profesor Snape?— balbuceo el chico –ella…Mina— no comprendía ni pio, Jumble le sirvió una taza de café y Snape tuvo que hacer acopio de extrema paciencia, hasta que cinco minutos más tarde el chico ya mostraba señales de estar bien despierto.

—Pero la señorita esta recluida en la mansión del Lord— a pesar de que el profesor le explico su plan el muchacho aun no entendía que podría hacer.

—Tu novia es su amiga, es una Lestrange y no creo que Lord le prohíba recibir visitas de sus amigas—

—No, claro que no profesor, incluso la srita. Lammar ha insistido en verla, pero la señorita Riddle se niega a recibirla— por fin las neuronas adormiladas de Michael hacían clic.

—Pero a Mallika no debe rechazarla, debe hacer lo posible por entrar a verla, averiguar como se encuentra y si necesita que la ayudemos— por mucho que Severus se intentara controlar, estaba nervioso y tenso, ansioso por encontrar la manera de rescatar a su pelirroja.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—. .—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La mañana llegó brillante de sol, Erick dormía abrazando a la chica como ya varios amaneceres atrás, sin embargo no era más que el abrazo protector de un amigo que la amaba.

—¡Hola!— la saludo tan solo noto que la respiración de la chica cambiaba —¿dormiste bien?— Mina se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño –hmm creo que no— se respondió el muchacho mientras se levantaba.

—Son horribles estas molestias— pálida y temblorosa la chica salió del baño minutos después –mareada y vomitando eternamente…y papá quiere que haga esto una vez al año— se sirvió un vaso con agua y lo bebió lentamente.

—Al menos cinco nietos princesa, sin contar a…— incomodo el mago cambio de tema –¿deberíamos decirle a tu padre no crees?—

—Si…creo que ya es momento— suspiro acariciando su vientre levemente abultado –el asunto será sacarlo de la mansión antes de que mi padre se de cuenta de que está vivo— aseguro como si ya tuviera a la criatura en los brazos.

—Necesitaremos un cuerpo— suspiro el castaño –un pequeño sangre limpia— matar a un recién nacido no entraba en sus planes.

—No lo se, tal vez si me pongo histérica y le decimos a papá que lo incineré en un arranque de dolor— le miro levantando la ceja al puro estilo Snape, apática, seria e insensible.

—Entonces un cuerpo de un bebe cualquiera, eso seria lo mas sencillo— Erick se levantó de la cama y atento le acerco a su esposa un platito con galletas saladas de la mesita donde los elfos ya habían dejado el desayuno –según mamá esto va a ayudarte con los ascos matutinos— Mina sonrió y tomo una galletita mordiéndola poco a poco.

—Tu mami es un amor— susurró –por cierto, tengo una duda— lo miro fijamente mientras el joven se preparaba para darse una ducha –cuando nuestra unión, Nagini se transformo en una elfa, en mi madre—

—De eso nadie sabe nada, quedamos tan sorprendidos como tú, al menos yo no conocí a tu madre pero tú y…— suspiro controlando la molestia en su voz –y Snape de inmediato la reconocieron por lo que me di cuenta—

—Era mamá, de eso no tengo duda— Mina se sentó en el borde de la cama peinando su cabello –tengo que hablar con Nagi—

—Tu padre la tiene recluida en una de las alas abandonadas de la mansión— la miro fijamente –nadie ha podido hablar con ella, mucho menos verla—

—¿Crees que si se lo pido?— los ojos violeta quedaron fijos en el, interrogantes y expectantes.

—lo dudo— negó con suavidad mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Casi era medio día cuando Mina y Erick bajaban las enormes escaleras de la derruida mansión, ella tomada del brazo del alto muchacho lucia tan pequeña y frágil; Tom los esperaba en la puerta principal, con un exasperante gesto de orgullo en su hermoso rostro.

—¡Por fin te dignas a salir hija!— la saludo con un beso en la mejilla –me imagino que han pasado una excelente semana de luna de miel— una sonrisa curvo sus labios –¿para que fecha puedo esperar un nieto?—

—En los nueve meses reglamentarios padre— gruño la chica sin mirarlo –al menos que ahora tengas un conjuro para convertir mi vientre en una olla express y hagas nacer antes a tu nieto— le miro feamente, como esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Tu padre sabe lo que hace princesa— Erick la abrazo con ternura hablándole en tono conciliador –mi Lord, en nueve meses nacerá nuestro primogénito— aseguró sonriente –y esperamos que sea varón—

—Claro, le tienen miedo a las mujeres— rezongó molesta la pelirroja y los hombres solo contestaron con una risita burlona –por cierto padre, ¿cuándo podré salir de la mansión?, me muero de aburrimiento, quiero ver a mis amigas, a Severus, a Jumble— procuro no demostrar ansiedad en su voz o en sus movimientos, sin embargo el Lord negó con la cabeza.

—A Severus por ahora no mi pequeña, extrañamente le ha dolido mucho tu unión con mi querido yerno y literalmente se ha desvanecido — el corazón de la chica se contrajo con dolor –tus amigas pueden visitarte cuando deseen, de hecho Mallika ha insistido mucho en visitarte—

—¿Malli?— a la joven pareja le extraño, no habían sido grandes amigas aunque la joven heredera Lestrange apoyo mucho a la pelirroja cuando su terrible experiencia en la universidad.

—Entonces ella si puede visitarme, ¿cuándo podré verla?— Si la hija de Rodolphus la buscaba era para algo relacionado con Severus, ella y Michael fueron en cierta forma sus cómplices en América y un rayito de ilusión brillo en su corazón.

Lord no dijo nada, solo pidió al castaño que le extendiera su brazo izquierdo, la marca mortifaga lucia fresca e irritaba la blanca y suave piel de su yerno, simplemente al tacto de la fría mano del líder de los mortifagos la marca se volvió negra y Erick contuvo un gesto de dolor, Tom murmuró algo y soltó al chico que apretó con la otra mano la adolorida marca.

—¿Mi señor?— el Señor Lestrange apareció de inmediato mientras Mina revisaba el brazo del muchacho preocupada y con un mal disimulado odio reflejado en sus ojos dirigido hacia su padre.

—Trae a tu hija inmediatamente— siseo Voldemort y minutos más tarde las chicas paseaban solas por entre las derruidas y abandonadas lapidas del cementerio que rodeaba la mansión.

—¿Lo has visto?— procurando ocultar su ansiedad Mina interrogaba a Malli.

—Michael es quien lo visita –susurró –aunque me ha dicho que luce agotado y triste— apenada bajo la vista –le haces mucha falta—

—Y él a mi— un dolor agudo se clavo en la conciencia y el corazón de Mina –sin embargo si digo cualquier cosa, mi padre puede hacerle algo—

—Ese es el argumento que usa Michael diariamente para evitar que cometa una tontería— Malli se sentó en una lapida y Mina se sentó a su lado –quiere sacarte de aquí a como de lugar—

—Debo pedirte un favor— susurró la pelirroja con un tono que provocó escalofríos a la joven Lestrange.

—Dime— expectante la chica aguardo un par de minutos, vigilando que nadie les escuchara.

—Dile de mi parte, que evite cualquier intento de rescate, voy a quedarme aquí por nuestra seguridad— Malli no pudo creerlo y la miró incrédula con los labios entreabiertos y temblando.

—¡Mina!— pudo decir a media voz –¿tu padre sabe algo?— la pelirroja sonrió tristemente y negó con suavidad sacudiendo su melena.

—Nada afortunadamente, sin embargo dile a Severus que he accedido a cumplir los deseos de mi padre, que evite a toda costa buscarme o tratar de sacarme de la mansión— suspiró mirando sus manos –dile que sea paciente y si no lo acepta, dile que…—

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—¡¿Paciente?!— como fiera enjaulada Snape escuchó el mensaje de la chica transmitido directamente por Michael —¿qué no haga nada y la deje ahí?—

—Profesor la señorita…— Michael guardó silencio al percibir la mirada de rencor por parte del pelinegro.

—Debo sacarla de ahí, a cualquier costo— amenazo Severus olvidándose de la presencia del mensajero.

—Mina ha sido clara profesor, ha aceptado al joven como su esposo, ha decidido tener los hijos que el Lord le ha exigido y no quiere que usted haga nada para evitarlo— recito Michael temiendo un avada – Profesor, con nada la hará cambiar de opinión—

—¿Y si eso lo dijo bajo el influjo de un imperius?— gruñó furioso Severus –¿si el semigigante la está controlando?—

—La señora esta en cinta profesor— respondió de golpe Michael dejando helado a Snape – se va a cumplir un mes del embarazo y por su condición hibrida el bebé se está desarrollando más rápido que un bebé normal—

La repentina declaración del muchacho detuvo a Severus sin que éste supiera que decir o que hacer, ella la que le prometía amor eterno, la que juraba amarlo sobre todas las cosas ¿ya estaba embarazada? ¿Acaso no había magia élfica que podía evitar que la tocara el sátiro?, entonces ella estuvo de acuerdo, ella acepto a Erick de una u otra forma, ella estaba a favor de los planes de Voldemort, ella le mintió descaradamente todos y cada uno de los días que estuvieron juntos.

—Largo— gruñó después de un par de segundos, las piernas le fallaban y sentía nauseas —¡lárgate te digo!— Michael salio corriendo azotando la puerta, mientras Snape le lanzaba un conjuro explosivo que destruyó un montón de libros cercanos a donde se encontraba.

Un par de semanas después, Severus citó de nuevo al muchacho, so pretexto de disculparse, de justificar su actitud el día en que se decepcionó de la pelirroja, cinco minutos duró la reunión y Michael llegó a casa de sus padres desorientado, con la memoria modificada tres años atrás y sin siquiera el recuerdo de Mallika en su corazón.

Snape volvió a tener contacto con el amo la misma tarde que desmemorio al joven; llegó a la mansión Riddle con tres jóvenes torturados y mal heridos rogando la liberación de ese sufrimiento.

—Que sorpresa Severus— sarcástico Tom le recibió en la sala de reuniones custodiado por dos mortifagos, solos los cuatro y las tres victimas —¿a que debo tan inesperado obsequio?— señalo los ensangrentados cuerpos.

—Traidores a la sangre mi señor— siseo Severus tras la mascara mortifaga salpicada en sangre –protectores de secretos que son muy interesantes— arrojó los cuerpos a los pies de Tom.

—¿Y que secretos pueden ser tan valiosos?— incrédulo Voldemort no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Magia élfica, la existencia de unos pergaminos— la voz de Snape sonaba agitada, era un gruñido furioso, dio un par de pasos y pateo uno de los cuerpos –este es el tío de Wilhemina—

El tío de Mina yacía inconciente a los pies de Tom, su rostro surcado por profundos cortes sangrantes deformaba su otrora belleza, respiraba con dificultad y de sus delgados labios manaba abundantemente sangre.

—Vaya, por fin alguien pudo darte caza— feliz como niño con dulces Voldemort se puso de pie y apoyó la suela de su zapato en la mejilla del elfo –llévenlo con un sanador, lo quiero vivo y que mi pequeña no se entere de que esta basura se encuentra aquí.—

El par de mortifagos levanto sin esfuerzo el delgado cuerpo llevándolo a rastras, Tom miró a los otros dos heridos, una pareja que no reconoció de momento.

—Amigos de Potter— gruño Snape y tomando con fuerza el cabello rosado de la mujer levanto violentamente la cabeza para que le viera el rostro –la auror Ninphadora Tonks— le soltó el cabello provocando que la cabeza de la muchacha pegara el piso y se rompiera la nariz.

—¡Tonks querida!— Ahora si Tom se encontraba mas que feliz –hacia tanto tiempo que deseaba tenerte de visita en mi humilde mansión.

Tonks no contesto, no podía siquiera respirar pues el encuentro con Severus le había destrozado todas las costillas.

— Y el querido profesor Remus Lupin— con una violencia innecesaria Snape levantó el cuerpo del licántropo que lucia cansado y débil –aunque anoche era todavía un perro sarnoso— Tom tomó a Lupin por el cuello de la rasgada chamarra que le cubría.

—Creo que Fenrir tendrá mucho interés en verte de nuevo— a una señal del amo, los mortifagos que se llevaran previamente al elfo, sacaron a rastras los cuerpos de los magos dejando solos al mortífago y a su señor.

—Dime Snape ¿a que se debe esta vuelta repentina a tus orígenes oscuros?— Tom entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a su seguidor.

—Simplemente que he dejado de lado lo que me detenía mi señor— respondió sin dudar –Cuidar a su hija me convirtió en un asqueroso padre responsable— su voz era acido puro –necesitaba retomar mis actividades, ser quien soy realmente—

—Y eso me place mi querido Severus, aunque no con ello ganarás algo para ver a mi pequeña— una sonrisa astuta flotó en los delgados y rojos labios del amo.

—No es mi afán verla mi señor— Snape se retiró la mascara –juré lealtad a usted, no a ella— con una rodilla al piso reforzó su juramento –la limpieza de la sangre es lo único que importa, el poder y el control sobre los muggles y traidores a la pureza de nuestra estirpe—

—Al fin tengo de nuevo a mi lado a mi excelente general— satisfecho Tom se levanto e indico a Snape levantarse –has estado muy alejado de nosotros y debes ponerte al corriente, hemos estado haciendo ataques pequeños a pequeños lugares, sembrando el miedo a nuestra causa—

—¿Tiene alguna orden para mí amo?— Tom aguardó un segundo para contestar a la pregunta de su sirviente, sonrió satisfecho y le dio una palmada en el antebrazo.

—Ya que con suma facilidad me trajiste a un auror, un licántropo y un elfo, la tarea que voy a encomendarte será pan comido— Snape le miro sin decir nada, esperando que continuara –Quiero la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore—

—Entonces Albus está muerto— respondió obediente más Tom le detuvo.

—Literalmente mi querido Severus, quiero en mis manos la cabeza chorreante de sangre fresca de Albus Dumbledore— la sádica sonrisa de Tom no dejaba duda alguna, tenia planes para la cabeza.

—Como ordene amo— respondió Snape y colocándose la mascara dio media vuelta, dio un par de pasos y en ese momento se abrió la enorme puerta del salón de reuniones, Wilhemina entró como acostumbraba en la casa de Snape leyendo pergaminos, llena de energía, un vestido de maternidad cien por ciento brujeril lleno de pliegues y pinzas acentuaban volumen de su vientre dando la apariencia de un embarazo más avanzado, lucia rozagante, feliz y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

—¡Papá necesitamos que la ala oriente sea reparada más rapido! –Demandaba en un tono petulante —¿sabes que es peligroso para que lo habitemos con el bebe?— pasó a un lado del mortífago enmascarado, sin embargo el aroma de hierbas mezclado con sangre le fue familiar, giro para fijarse bien en él y por una milésima de segundo sus ojos se encontraron y un dolor agudo traspaso su corazón, respiró con fuerza para evitar que su padre notara esa pequeña vibración en el ambiente y de nuevo volcó su atención hacia su padre.

—Erick te ha dicho mil veces que necesitamos remodelar antes de que nazca el bebé— siguió hablando y su voz la escuchó Severus hasta que las enormes puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas.

Lucia hermosa, feliz y el embarazo le sentaba muy bien, aunque aparentaba un par de meses más que el mes y medio que llevaba viviendo en la mansión con su padre y su…esposo.

Snape no desapareció de inmediato, siguió caminando por entre las tumbas, ya en un punto donde la mansión era una pequeña casita a lo lejos se sentó en la lapida abandonada donde un resquebrajado angel oraba mirando al cielo.

—Al menos se ve feliz— murmuró quitándose lentamente la mascara –es lógico que ahora su mundo sea el pequeño que lleva— trataba de convencerse pero no podía, ella estaba ahí, viva y alegre mientras él dejaba escapar poco a poco esa furia asesinando muggles a diestra y siniestra, sobre todo cuando tenia la suerte de encontrarse con algún auror y deseando de corazón que fuera mejor duelista que él, podía sacar ese odio profundo que había renacido en su alma, sin embargo no podía definir si era odio o dolor.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Tratando de controlar el temblor en sus manos, Mina entró a la habitación conyugal donde su esposo revisaba algunos planos de la mansión.

—¿Qué dijo tu padre?— distraído el muchacho no se percato del nerviosismo de la chica.

—Estuvo aquí— gimió ella dejando escapar un sollozo apoyándose en la puerta cerrada— estuvo aquí y no me habló, no me dirigió una sola palabra o un solo gesto— gemía llorando ante la confundida mirada de su esposo.

—¿Snape, aquí?— ella asintió —¿a que vino?— ella encogió los hombros –tranquila princesa, es obvio que este furioso, cree que le has dejado por mi—

Ella no contestó, solo levanto el rostro y lo ocultó en el cuello del muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza y dejando escapar un llanto doloroso que le desgarraba por dentro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

comentarios

capitulos acelerados tal vez, asi que sugiero que lean con calma para entenderles

y para guest, te sugiero leer de nuevo el capi pasado, ahi explico que paso con lo del avada que lanzo voldemort a mina en el vientre

Erick te amoooooooooo


	70. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer mundo potter de Jo mina y sus amigos mios**

**Aviso... un poco de gore y violencia**

Tonks, Lupin y el elfo se convirtieron en los primeros prisioneros vivos de la guerra que con paciencia y destreza quirurgica planeaba Tom.

Por un lado el Ministerio no tenia pista alguna de la desorientada auror y la orden del fénix comandada por Albus buscaba a la muchacha por cielo, mar y tierra sin encontrar señal alguna.

Lupin sin embargo, a pesar de formar parte activa de la misma orden nadie le buscaba, recién salía de una transformación y daban por hecho que se encontraba oculto curando sus heridas y recuperando fuerzas.

Al elfo definitivamente nadie le extrañaba o lo buscaba; colgaba atado por las muñecas con una soga hechizada para evitar que utilizara su magia natural, unas pesadas botas de hierro lo mantenían colgando lastimándole más de lo necesario, para evitar que pensara en alguna manera de escaparse.

Tras el efímero encuentro entre la pelirroja y Snape la chica no pudo recuperar la paz y fingía diariamente ante su padre esa turbación, no podía delatarse y mucho menos llevando en su vientre al pequeño que la alentaba a vivir y seguir con la farsa para que ambos sobrevivieran.

Severus por su parte, regresó a la orden del fénix, trazaba un plan para poder asesinar a Dumbledore, ganas no le faltaban y tenía motivos suficientes acumulados décadas atrás como para volar la cabeza del anciano con un simple movimiento.

—Me han dicho que regresaste con Tom— mientras Albus tomaba el te en la casa de los Black donde se encontraba el cuartel de la orden, soltó su comentario esperando la reacción del ex profesor de pociones –se que has asesinado algunos muggles y mestizos, el ministerio me ha preguntado sobre tus actividades—

—Tus ordenes eran vigilarlo de cerca, no puedo hacerlo solo llevando saludos y buenos deseos— respondió en un tono que rebasaba su antigua amargura.

—Es por ella ¿verdad?— los ojos del anciano le escrutaron haciendo que Snape se bloqueara totalmente y le dedicara un gesto de asco.

—¿Y que si así fuera? A fin de cuentas siempre quisiste separarnos— contestó dando un trago a su tercer vaso de whiskey.

—Tenia mis motivos querido amigo — susurró el anciano— ustedes no pueden ni deben estar juntos, mucho menos tener descendencia— ante el comentario Severus sonrió sarcástico y termino de golpe su bebida.

—De eso no te preocupes, que el Señor Tenebroso se ha encargado de encerrarla a piedra y canto en su guarida— se sirvió un cuarto vaso más no bebió, se concentro en una gotita que resbalaba lentamente por la parte externa de la botella.

—Debo suponer que no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que planea para ella— Era obvio que ya no confiaba en lo que Snape le diría, su ex espía ahora era un ente lleno de odio y rencor, evidentemente las buenas intenciones de detener a Voldemort en venganza por la muerte de Evans habían quedado sepultadas por algo mucho más poderoso.

—Es su padre— encogió los hombros y dio un pequeño trago –puede hacer con ella lo que le plazca—

—Hasta casarla con otro engendro, creo que quien no debe ser nombrado ahora le ha dado por la genética— Sirius Black le miraba burlon desde la puerta.

—Es su hija, puede hacer con ella lo que quiera— repitio con fastidio Snape terminando su bebida y levantandose apretó su muñeca fingiendo dolor –al parecer ahora me requiere más que otras veces— y dio un par de pasos hasta que Sirius lo interceptó.

—Debes matar a la hibrida— susurró Sirius –y es obvio que deseas hacerlo— sonrio burlon— la zorra te ha causado más daño que los merodeadores y Evans juntos…—durante unos segundos el ambiente quedo estatico, como cuando una fuerte tormenta está a punto de desatarse, los magos se miraban directamente a los ojos con un odio reprimido por años.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver Albus fue el puño cerrado de Severus pegando con fuerza la parte baja de la afilada mandibula del animago, provocando un chasquido y trozos de dientes saliendo de su boca, otro puñetazo en el pomulo alcanzó tambien a rozar la nariz haciendola crujir.

—¡Severus detente!— Albus intento detenerlo más Snape habia llegado a su limite y con un simple empujon lanzo al anciano un par de metros lejos de él, Sirius mareado por el golpe intentaba mantenerse en pie, cosa que aprovechó Snape y tomandolo por el cabello de la nuca le estampó el rostro en la dura mesa de madera de la cocina y ahora el hueso del pomulo crujio, una lluvia de puñetazos ablandó el estomago del petulante heredero Black y Severus no se detuvo sino hasta que lo vio inconciente en el piso, sangrando de nariz y boca; con un rapido movimiento se acomodo el cabello y secó el sudor que perlaba su frente, ajustó su tunica y sin más salio ante la mirada atonita de los demás integrantes de la orden.

Un par de horas más tarde, Albus y Harry salian de la casa de los Black, aun impactados por la según ellos, sobrereacción de Severus hacia Sirius que permanecia en cama atendido por su malhumorado elfo, aun doliendose por la golpiza recibida.

—Debio detenerlos— reclamo el pequeño ojiverde ajustandose la tunica y levantando su escoba para salir en direccion desconocida.

—Severus fue mas rapido— admitio el anciano –de cualquier forma mañana hablaré con el— Harry solo asintio y se elevó perdiendose en el cielo nocturno.

—Albus— la profunda voz de Severus sobresaltó al anciano que se preparaba para desaparecerse.

—¿qué te sucede?— el anciano lo observo con curiosidad –has estado muy alterado—

Snape por un segundo dudó, más el recuerdo de los días en que el anciano lo manipulaba y posteriormente los pretextos con los que le separaba de la pelirroja pudo más.

—Dum mortuus— susurró antes de que el viejo pudiera reconocer el antiguo conjuro.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La remodelación en la vieja mansión Riddle estaba en su apogeo, Mina habia insistido tanto a su padre que fastidiado de ser perseguido dia y noche por su hija, y preocupado por que ese capricho dañara a su primer nieto decidio darle gusto.

—Estará listo al menos en dos meses— el mago contratista daba el informe a Erick que en pocos meses de casado ya habia cambiado mucho; la delgadez de su cuerpo inmaduro desaparecio mostrando ahora el cuerpo de un hombre adulto y fuerte, su estatura llegaba al metro noventa y cinco y el cabello lo usaba con un corte casi militar; desistió en dejarse la barba de candado y sus manos antes casi manos de infante ahora eran fuertes y grandes.

Mina ya con ocho meses de embarazo real también había cambiado mucho, el cabello lacio lo usaba hasta los hombros y se habia olvidado de la moda muggle utilizando vestidos de moda brujeril, seguia delgada más el vientre anunciaba un crecido bebe en su interior, aun asi casi corria de un lado a otro persiguiendo a los obreros, revisando los materiales y afinando los detalles del diseño de la habitación del bebe.

—¡Erick!— llamo a su esposo que de inmediato se acercó a ella –necesito hablar contigo— susurró y se alejaron un poco del ruidoso grupo de obreros.

—¿qué pasa?— los ojos castaños seguian mirandola con dulzura, transmitiendo esa paz que ella tanto necesitaba.

—El bebe, creo que llega hoy— respondio en voz baja apretando un poco los labios.

—Pero solo tienes ocho meses— preocupado la tomo en sus brazos y con paso tranquilo y firme la llevó hacia la mansión.

—Recuerda que puede adelantarse, no es muy normal que un mago y una …— no dijo más pues una dolorosa contracción la hizo gemir.

Erick debia moverse rapido y sin llamar la atención, dejó a su esposa en la habitación conyugal y salio sin decir nada, Mina debia aguantar el mayor tiempo posible sin que su padre notara que ya estaba en labor de parto.

El muchacho se desaparecio después de alejarse mucho de la mansión, reaparecio en un pequeño hospital de los barrios pobres de una ciudad cercana donde la mortalidad neonatal era la mas alta y seria sencillo encontrar el cadáver de un recien nacido.

Seria un trabajo facil, simplemente entrar a la morgue y elegir un cuerpecito lo más parecido a ellos, envolverlo y desaparecer para reaparecer cerca de la mansión, guardarlo e informar a todos sobre que su esposa estaba en labor, el bebe naceria y se lo llevaria lejos mientras Mina utilizando un conjuro de fuego convertia en cenizas los despojos del bebe desconocido.

Al entrar en la morgue un frio anormal le hizo estremecerse, la enorme sala se encontraba solitaria y algunos cuerpos sobre las planchas cubiertos por sabanas eran los unicos habitantes del lugubre lugar. Temblando de frio buscó la relación de defunciones del pequeño hospital y tras una rapida revision encontró lo que buscaba.

Con agilidad se movio entre las planchas ocupadas, revisando los numeros en las gavetas hasta que dio con la indicada, abrio con cuidado y la charola deslizante chirrio cuando la atrajo hacia el para sacar el cuerpo amortajado.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que era muy pequeño, lo desenvolvio y se encontro con el cuerpecito de una niña prematura de piel blanca y una pelusa castaña coronaba su cabecita, las pequeñas manos rigidas llamaron su atención y no pudo evitar tocarlas con una tierna caricia.

Las voces de los empleados que regresaban de su almuerzo lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y se desaparecio en un segundo, reapareciendo cerca de la mansión a la que se dirigio corriendo con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Apenas cerraba la puerta de la habitación cuando Mina por fin pudo soltar un grito de dolor, se aferraba a los postes de la cama y sudaba copiosamente.

—Llama a papá— gimio y de nuevo una contracción la hizo gritar, Erick colocó al pequeño cuerpo bajo la cama y salio de nuevo corriendo ahora buscando a su suegro.

Se topo de frente con el Lord que caminaba charlando con un par de seguidores enmascarados a los que no dirigio mucha atención, Tom lo miro un poco contrariado por la interrupción.

—Señor…el bebé— fue todo lo que dijo y volvio corriendo a la habitación, debia evitar que Tom entrara con algun sanador, Mina tenia planeado exigir la presencia de la Nagi.

Entro al cuarto y cerró con llave, agitado y a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—¡Quiero a Nagini!— por fin grito Mina desesperada, Erick con cuidado la acomodó en la cama, la cubrio con una suave sabana y abrio con cuidado la puerta que era aporreada por el nervioso abuelo.

—¡Dejame entrar!— exigio y un agudo no se escucho en la habitación –Wilhemina debo estar ahí— riñó a su hija desde la puerta que no podia traspasar.

—¡No!— grito la chica —¡quiero a Nagi!— reclamó —¡puse un conjuro para que no entraras y no vas a entrar!— la muchacha hacia acopio de fuerzas para discutir con su padre.

Sin otra opcion Tom envio a uno de sus acompañantes por la serpiente que veloz cruzó el umbral mientras se convertia en mujer.

—Dejennos solos— fue todo lo que la nagi dijo cerrandoles la puerta en las narices.

El parto duraria mucho tiempo, Mina a pesar de su fortaleza gritaba de dolor, clavaba sus uñas en las mantas, preocupado su esposo solo podia sostenerla por la espalda mientras la Nagi revisaba el estado de dilatación del cuerpo de la elfa.

—Todo va bien mi niña— susurró con voz dulce cubriendola con una manta limpia.

—¿Mamá?— aguantando el dolor Mina tenia que saber sobre el extraño evento en su boda meses atrás.

—Una parte — respondio la nagi –la esencia suficiente para haber logrado la union, pero ella esta muerta— afirmo con un poco de dolor en la voz.

—Necesito que nos ayudes— gimio la pelirroja –mi padre no debe ver al bebe— susurró aguantando el dolor –no es de Erick— confesó y soltó un nuevo grito al sentir la contracción.

Primero nagi miró a Erick que asintio, luego a la chica y se sonrio satisfecha.

—¿a dónde lo van a llevar?— preguntó en voz baja, segura de que Tom trataría de escuchar lo que sucedia dentro.

—Eso lo decido en el ultimo momento— respondio el muchacho abrazando a su esposa –Mina debe sufrir un ataque de histeria poco después de que yo salga, va a quemar un cuerpo que acabo de traer—

—que astutos— sonrio ahora mas satisfecha la nagi –cuenten conmigo— afirmo y a partir de ese momento todos guardaron silencio, solo los desgarradores gritos de la semielfa hacian cimbrar los muros.

La labor de parto les parecio eterna, la muchacha gritaba de dolor desgarrandose la garganta, su cuerpo poco a poco cedia espacio para que el pequeño naciera, seis horas pasaron cuando por fin la fuente se rompio y un reguero de liquido sanguinolento empapo las sabanas blancas.

—Necesito que empujes— guio Nagi a la pareja –hijo— se dirigio al muchacho –sujetala por la espalda rodeando su vientre a la altura del estomago y ayudala cuando haga presion— Erick obedecio y de nuevo las horas comenzaron a pasar.

Casi daban las tres de la mañana cuando la cabecita de un pequeño comenzó a salir, Nagini le recibio con calma y murmullos en su antiguo idioma, Mina procuraba no gritar para que el bebe no se asustara y Erick a pesar de no ser el padre sonreia dulcemente observando el nacimiento.

En cuanto el pequeño salio, la agotada madre puso un conjuro para evitar que escucharan el llanto del bebe fuera de la habitación, Erick sacó el cuerpo de la muggle muerta y Nagini limpio y vistio al pequeño recien nacido.

Por un minuto Mina sostuvo en brazos a su hijo, el cabello rizado y negro enmarcaba la carita blanca, las manitas regordetas buscaban de donde afianzarse, ella las tomo con ternura y les dio un beso.

—Te voy a extrañar— susurro dandole un beso en la mejilla, Erick nervioso miraba la puerta, Mina le entregó a su bebe y él salio abriendo la ventana y disipandose como una nube.

Mina espero todavía un poco, Nagi la miraba expectante y nerviosa, el muchacho regreso al minuto siguiente y fue la señal para comenzar con la charada.

—¡Mina detente!— gritó histerica Nagi y la pelirroja dando un desgarrador grito de dolor nacido de la separacion reciente de su pequeño lanzó un fyrefiend al cuerpo del bebe muggle, Erick quitó el conjuro de la puerta en el momento que el cuerpecito era ya irreconocible y Tom entró como torbellino, con la vista fija en el chorro de fuego que salia de la varita de su hija y que convertian en menos que cenizas a su primer nieto.

Aturdido el Señor Tenebroso miró primero a su hija, luego a Erick que devastado se sentaba al lado de la chica sosteniendo las manos para evitar otro conjuro y Nagi arrodillada a un lado de los restos del bebe.

—¿Nagini?— balbuceo el mago y ella nego con suavidad.

—Nacio muerto Tom— gimio ella –al parecer la pocion de la union le hizo daño, tal y como te habia advertido—

Voldemort negaba con la cabeza aturdido, sin saber que decir.

—¿Papá?— la voz de Mina sonaba infantil, como si tuviera de nuevo once años.-¿sabias que dañaria a mi bebé?-

—Le dije a tu padre que Severus debia hacer la pocion, le dije a tu padre que si ese mismo dia quedabas en cinta, podia afectar a tu hijo— resopló furiosa Nagi.

—Mataste a mi bebe— gimio Mina y él no le contestó.

—En cuanto te recuperes podrás intentar tener otro, voy a ordenarle a Severus que haga pociones fortificantes, que te haga mas fuerte, tienes que darme nietos— necio Tom no dijo nada más y salio azotando la puerta.

En el momento que el Lord abandonaba la habitación de su hija, las voces de los mortifagos instalados en la mansión se escucharon nerviosas, gritaban al amo llamandolo con urgencia hasta que Bellatrix le dio alcance tropezando con las alfombras y los bajos olanes de su vestido.

—¿qué sucede?— intrigado la miro achicando los ojos, no seria posible que se enteraran tan pronto de la desgracia familiar, de la muerte del primogenito de su hija.

—Es Snape mi amado señor— gimio aterrada— trae… trae a Albus Dumbledore, no se si prisionero o sea una trampa de ese maldito traidor— asustada veia hacia atrás como si esperara un bombarda por parte del anciano director.

Tom no espero mas y corrio hasta el vestíbulo donde los insultos dirigidos hacia el anciano se escuchaban mas fuertes. Desde lo alto de la escalera observo como sus seguidores rodeaban a Snape como una jauría rabiosa, y atado de las manos y con una pesada cadena atandole los tobillos, un derrotado Albus permanecia impasible, sin mover un solo músculo.

—¡de que demonios se trata todo esto!— vociferó furioso, ya tenia suficiente presion con la reciente muerte de su nieto, si Snape planeaba introducir a Albus en su escondite para traicionarlo lo pagaria muy caro.

—Me pidio la cabeza de Dumbledore— respondio Severus mientras Tom descendia por la escalera sin quitarle la vista de encima –pero creo que el honor de decapitar a su viejo contrincante debe ser de usted— reacio Tom no quitaba la vista del anciano.

—¿no piensas pelear?— pregunto al viejo que no le contestó —¡habla maldito, antes no te cerraba el pico y ahora parece que el gato te ha arrancado la lengua!— sus seguidores exceptuando a Snape soltaron carcajadas burlonas.

—Esta bajo el influjo del dum mortuus mi señor— intervino Snape –escucha, ve y siente todo pero no se puede mover—

—¡se cual es ese conjuro!— furioso por la clase de encantamientos dirigio una mirada de odio a su sirviente –asi que… dum mortuus—

—Wilhemina conoce el conjuro— soltó Snape sin más –ademas de otros conjuros milenarios de tortura—

—traiganla— ordeno olvidandose o mas bien no dandole importancia a que acababa de parir y cremar a su hijo muerto.

Tras diez minutos de espera, Mina bajó del brazo de su esposo, temblorosa y palida como la muerte, con un gesto vacio en los ojos violetas, Erick evidentemente molesto la sostenia sin quitar la vista al grupo de asesinos que les esperaban al pie de la escalinata.

—Mi niña se que has pasado por un trance difícil, pero tus obligaciones para con la orden y sobre todo conmigo no pueden aplazarse— ronroneo Tom a su hija con un fingido amor paternal.

—Dime que demonios quieres.— gruño la chica y el circulo cerrado de mortifagos se abrio, en el centro sobresalia el rigido cuerpo del anciano y un delgado mortífago uniformado, la capucha de su uniforme se deslizo con lentitud dejando ver la larga y negra cabellera haciendo que Mina contuviera la respiración.

—Se que tienes la habilidad de manejar conjuros antiguos— siseo su padre en su oido— no entiendo por que nunca me lo dijiste—

—hice el ignis frente a ti padre— se defendio ella dirigiendo una mirada de contrariedad a Snape que la ignoro.

—pero sabes otros mi pequeña… quiero que acabes con Albus usando uno de ellos, pero quiero su cabeza completa y sin daño alguno— ordenó y un par de mortifagos sujetaron a Erick de los brazos alejandolo de su esposa.

Mina se tambaleo un poco al momento en que no sintio el apoyo del brazo del muchacho, respiró profundo y con paso lento se ubico frente a frente con el anciano.

—Te dije que me mataras cuando podias defenderte— le recordó el día que les mostro sus recuerdos –ahora es tarde anciano—

—matalo— comenzaron a corear los seguidores de su padre, Severus discretamente se alejó poco a poco de la pareja y Tom los miraba muy interesado.

—padre— llamó la chica extendiendole la mano –tu vas a matarlo, voy a decirte uno de mis secretos— curioso su padre se acerco y la chica le tomo de la mano acercando sus labios al oido de su padre.

Tom sacó su varita y Mina le indicó el movimiento a hacer, como si se tratara de una espada la hizo girar sin decir nada, después murmuro el conjuro al oido de su padre, todos esperaban expectantes con que novedad matarian al insoportable Albus Dumbledore.

—Sacalo de su paralisis— ordenó Mina a Severus con un puro estilo Riddle, Snape asintio y obediente liberó al anciano.

—Mina— susurró mirando a los mortifagos que lo rodeaban –Tom no voy a suplicar por mi, pero deten esta locura— los brillantes ojos del anciano se posaron sobre Riddle padre que sonrio sarcastico.

—Mi querido profesor, no está en mis planes detenerme— guiño sus ojos con un gesto infantil y una sonrisa dulce floto en sus labios –mi pequeña le advirtió que la matara y no lo hizo—

—Padre, no me siento con fuerzas…— Mina se tambaleo y justo a tiempo por reflejo natural Severus la sostuvo en sus brazos, por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Perdiste a tu bebe— susurró detrás de la mascara, ella no contestó y con gentileza se separó de él.

—Erick llevala a su dormitorio— Tom un tanto consternado no dejaba de apuntar al anciano con la varita –Severus en cuanto termine con este asunto, quiero verte en privado— Snape asintio mirando de reojo como el muchacho levantaba con delicadeza a la pelirroja y la llevaba en brazos hacia el dormitorio.

—Despues de este desafortunado instante de debilidad de mi niña… Albus Dumbledore, disfruta tus ultimos minutos de vida— y sin decir el conjuro, un rayo rojo salio de la varita de Voldemort impactando el cuerpo del viejo mago.

Tras la desconocida maldicion cada uno de los mortifagos descargó sobre el cuerpo del anciano una maldición imperdonable, un total de 28 crucios golpearon al mismo tiempo al manipulador mago, Severus en particular dirigio su crucio con más fuerza, con un odio acumulado por años.

La tortura duró casi toda la tarde, el maltrecho cuerpo del director se encontraba inmóvil en el piso, un leve estertor indicaba que seguia vivo pero era todo.

—Decapitalo Snape— ordeno Tom y con toda la naturalidad del mundo Severus sacó la hermosa daga de plata con la que enseñara a la pelirroja a mutilar sin magia, puso su rodilla sobre la espalda del anciano tirando del cabello y sin decir palabra clavo la brillante punta en la garganta del mago.

—Fue un placer tenerte de contrincante, pero ya sabes, unos ganan y otros como tu, pierden— fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Albus, la filosa daga atraveso su garganta limpiamente cercenando el cuello y separando la cabeza del cuerpo; cuando Snape se levantó enarbolando la cabeza que sujetaba por los cabellos un grito salvaje cimbró la mansión, los mortifagos ganaban poco a poco la guerra.

Mina observaba desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, Erick depositaba los restos de la pequeña en una urnita dejando la misma en una mesa, la nena habia quedado como abandonada en el hospital, sus restos ahora serian cuidados como la primer nieta de Voldemort, venerados hasta el fin del reinado del Señor Tenebroso por los seguidores de tan oscuros ideales.

—Albus esta muerto— susurró la pelirroja cerrando con cuidado la puerta y abrazando el torso de su esposo – Severus lo mató— la chica no podia asimilar la idea, a pesar de que en el pasado Snape le habia demostrado que era un asesino implacable, la transformación sufrida en la psique del hombre después de la cruel e inesperada separacion de ambos fue radical, no habia dia que no se mencionara algún asesinato o captura sangrienta realizada por Snape.

—Finalmente demuestra lo que es princesa— susurró Erick abrazandola protector –debes dejar de pensar en él como el tutor que tuviste, como… el hombre del que te enamoraste— la varonil voz del muchacho demostró cierto malestar – ya no vas a volver con él, al menos guarda esos recuerdos en ti, para heredárselos a su hijo—

—nuestro bebe— susurró la pelirroja —¿quién lo tiene?— levanto el rostro para mirar de frente a su esposo que le dirigio una tierna sonrisa.

—por ahora no voy a decirte, solo puedo pedirte que estés tranquila, el niño esta en buenas manos— apretó el abrazo –ahora estamos tu y yo princesa— estaba a punto de darle un tierno beso cuando la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a Tom seguido de Snape, la pareja no se separo y Erick hizo un gesto de malestar.

—Lord, Mina esta agotada, necesita descansar— no solto el abrazo y ella se aferró al chico con más fuerza.

—Severus, prepara para mi hija pociones revitalizantes, necesito que esté fuerte, que la proxima luna llena quede de nuevo encinta— la mirada de Snape era indescifrable, frio y distante como antaño, pero ahora una oscura sombra le rodeaba, un aura negra ensombrecia sus razgos aguileños.

—No es necesario padre— Mina evito perderse en los negros ojos y dio media vuelta volviendo a la cama— solo necesito dormir—

—Tu padre me dio una orden y voy a obedecerla— como automata la voz de Snape resonó en la habitación –si quieres o no obedecerlo es asunto tuyo— y salio de la recamara sin decir más.

Tom y Mina comenzaron a discutir sobre la negativa de la chica por tomar pociones extras, Erick aprovechó el momento para salir detrás de Snape dandole alcance en la puerta principal.

—¡Snape!— con voz autoritaria le llamo y el pelinegro se detuvo sin voltear a verlo — ¡eres un maldito insensible!— con largos pasos el muchacho dio alcance al mortífago que se giro lentamente, con un gesto de desprecio y asco en el rostro.

—¡tu menos que nadie debe arriesgarse a un duelo conmigo, y por lo que has dicho creeme que me das suficientes motivos— amenazo entre dientes

—Snape por favor— en tono conciliador Erick bajó la voz –Mina está haciendo un terrible sacrificio por ti… ¿acaso no puedes verlo?—

—Ahora ya es inútil cualquier palabreria— Severus hizo un amago de retirarse pero Erick le detuvo sujetando con fuerza el brazo del mortífago.

—Severus, Mina acaba de …— dudó en decirlo, el pelinegro le arrebató el brazo y apuntó con su varita directo a la cabeza del yerno del señor tenebroso.

—da gracias de ser pariente del amo— siseo Snape –no tengo nada que escuchar de ti—

—Mina acaba de dar a luz a tu hijo— dijo Erick de corrido y dio media vuelta –el niño esta sano y a salvo con una pareja que va a cuidar de él hasta que recobres la razon.

Las palabras del muchacho le impactaron como una bombarda maxima, mareado y aturdido Snape abandono la mansión para recoger su maletin en casa y proveer a la joven de pociones revitalizantes.

"Mina acaba de dar a luz a tu hijo", ¿un hijo? ¿pero cuando? ¡Claro, los síntomas de la chica! El cambio de su dieta antes de ser arrebatada por Tom, sus cambios de humor…¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota y estar tan ciego?

Aparecio en su casa temblando, la vista nublada y un zumbido en los oidos, tuvo que tomar asiento ante la mirada atonita de Jumble.

Un hijo, entonces fue varon…¿se pareceria a ella o a él? Ojalá a ella penso y sin querer dejó escapar una sonrisa, un pequeño e inesperado heredero Snape, ¿tendria ya nombre? ¿sería Severus? No… eso arriesgaria al pequeño; pero ¿por qué se lo dijo el ahora esposo de su pelirroja?.

La discusión entre Mina y su padre habia terminado cuando Erick volvio al dormitorio, Tom azotó la puerta tras él y el muchacho se sentó al lado de su esposa, acariciando la suave y delicada mano palida.

—Ya le dije— murmuró –ahora todo depende de él—

—¿Sabe quien cuida a Albert?— Erick negó —¿entonces?—

—Voy a decirselo cuando deje de lado todo ese odio hacia ti— sonrio y se recostó al lado de la chica –ahora descansa, he cumplido con mi parte del trato—

—Lo se— murmuro ella –ahora me corresponde cumplir a mi – suspiro con tristeza –voy a ser una esposa ejemplar y fiel—

—No vas al cadalso princesa— respondio el muchacho al escuchar el tono usado por la pelirroja.

—Va a ser un poco difícil para mi, pero voy a cumplir— susurro ella— difícil en el aspecto de sacar de una vez por todas y para siempre a Severus de mi, aunque quererte no va a ser tan difícil— sonrio y le acaricio el cabello – de no existir Snape creeme que seria feliz con esta situación—

—¿casada conmigo? ¿darme un hijo cada año?— esceptico se giro para verla de frente

—los hijos que Merlin nos mande— respondio ella sonriendo – por ahora necesito descansar… dame algo de tiempo ¿si? – Erick asintio y Mina le envolvio en un calido y dulce abrazo, por un lado triste al tener que olvidar de una vez por todas a Snape, pero por otro lado, feliz de tener a su lado a un hombre tan bueno y gentil como Erick, que a pesar de ser mortífago, con ella era el esposo amoroso, paciente y detallista con el que cualquier mujer sueña para pasar juntos toda la vida.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Mientras tanto, Nagi trabajaba en el laboratorio de pociones de Tom, elaborando una vieja receta indú removia un caldero donde de vez en vez flotaba la macerada cabeza de Albus, cocida y recocida en la repugnante pocion.

Tras un tiempo Tom entro al pequeño calabozo acompañado por Bellatrix que arrastraba a Tonks por los cabellos y un brazo, la joven no emitia un solo sonido y al estar a un lado de Nagini la obligaron a sentarse en una desvencijada silla.

—Bebelo— ordeno Nagi que terminaba de servir la asquerosa pocima en una copa de plata, Tonks se revolvio asqueada cuando acercaron la copa llenando su boca con la pestilente pocion y Bellatrix le sostuvo el rostro para obligarla a beber.

—¡terminalo todo primita!— burlona le cubrio los labios con la mano y la nariz con la mano libre, la joven Black intento escupir la pocima pero no pudo y paso de golpe lo que tenia en su boca.

A los pocos segundos, Nimphadora se encontraba en estado de trance, murmurando palabras ininteligibles, con el rostro mutando continuamente a diferentes razgos, su magia estaba fuera de todo control.

—¿qué necesito para ganar la guerra?— ansioso Tom se plantó frente a ella que detuvo su jerigonza.

—nunca— dijo Tonks y Bellatrix la abofeteo

—¿qué necesito para ganar la guerra?— insistio Tom

—No podras ganar, tu sangre se volvera en tu contra, tu sangre derramara la sangre que corre por tus venas— respondio Tonks ante la mirada atónita de los presentes –el primogenito de tu hija hará correr tu sangre, el primer varon parido por tu hija va a ser tu verdugo— Nimphadora jadeaba, comenzo a brotar sangre de su nariz y un hilo de baba negra comenzó a correr por la comisura de sus labios resecos.

—Mi primer nieto esta muerto— siseo Tom y la improvisada vidente soltó una carcajada repitiendo su profecía cada vez más rapido, hasta que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y un sonido gutural vacio sus pulmones; Tonks murio de envenenamiento o de un infarto, nunca se sabria porque Voldemort lanzo el cuerpo a un pozo lleno de insectos que devoraron el cuerpo en menos de dos horas.

Comentarios

Ando depre el angel que inspiro al esposo de Mina ahora es un mortífago, ha perdido las alas y creanme no es tan cute o hermoso como Snape... espero que les haya gustado este capi.


	71. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer mundo potter de jo, mina es mia asi como esta loca historia**

**Advertencia, violencia y asesinatos asi como un pelin de mature.**

El hecho de que Tom viera el pequeño cuerpo calcinado sobre la fina alfombra de la habitación de los chicos le dio confianza sobre lo erróneo en la profecía de Tonks.

Un par de días conservó el cadáver mutilado de Albus, los jóvenes aspirantes lo utilizaban como blanco de sus practicas en ataques, el cuerpo colgaba de un gancho en uno de los árboles del cementerio y esos dos días unos cuervos se alimentaron del cuello cercenado, después disfruto mucho verlo arder hasta convertirse en nada.

Snape no respondió directamente al llamado de su amo cuando este exigió su presencia en la mansión para atender a Mina como había ordenado originalmente; más no dejo de cumplir con su palabra enviando a su pequeño sirviente. Jumble se apareció en las afueras del cementerio, llevando un morralito de cuero con sumo cuidado, a cada paso tintineaban los frascos con pociones en su interior.

-El amo profesor Snape me ha enviado amo Señor Tenebroso- dijo en un hilito de voz cuando por fin Tom se digno recibirlo – el ministerio lo ha estado siguiendo por la desaparición del profesor Dumbledore- trago saliva y espero el castigo del poderoso padre de su amita.

-¿Te envió con las pociones?- la voz profunda de Voldemort hizo estremecer al pequeñajo que asintió agitando exageradamente las orejas –sube entonces con mi hija- el elfito hizo una caravana y sin darle la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, hasta que el llamado de Tom lo sobresalto de nuevo -¡espera!- Jumble se detuvo con un pie en el aire -¿Severus te ha dado otra orden?-

-Me dijo como debe tomar las pociones mi amita- contesto sonriendo y bajando poco a poco el pie –El amo profesor esta muy preocupado por la reciente perdida de la amita ¡y desea que pronto le llene de nietos!- la sincera sonrisa de Jumble provoco un poco de gracia en el frío señor que con una señal le indico que se retirara.

El reencuentro de Mina y el pequeño elfo fue conmovedora, Erick abrió la puerta al escuchar los tímidos golpes y cedió el paso al pequeño que entró sin hacer ruido; ella dormitaba y el ruido de una silla a un lado de la cama le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose de frente con su pequeño cómplice.

-¡Jumby!- suspiro débil e intento sentarse pero no pudo, lucia pálida y ojerosa.

-¡Amita!- susurró el elfito tomando la mano de la chica mirándola con ternura –descanse, el amo profesor le envía su medicamento- retiro la mochilita de su hombro entregándosela al muchacho que lo veía con desconfianza.

-¿Te ha dicho como debe tomarla?- el elfito asintió.

-El amo profesor esta ocultándose por la desaparición del profesor Dumbledore- murmuro el enano –¡me ha dado ordenes de quedarme a cuidarla amita!- soltó con una sonrisa alegre, contento de tener la misión más importante para un elfo domestico, cuidar a su ama consentida.

Al joven mago no le pareció tan genial la orden, pero la sonrisa de Mina le hizo aceptar de inmediato, él tenia asuntos que arreglar respecto a la remodelación de la mansión, debía encargarse de los asuntos de sus padres y sobre todo, estar al pendiente de las ordenes de su suegro; que el elfo domestico le ayudara a cuidar a su esposa era un regalo del cielo, que un indeseable angel vestido de negro le enviaba.

-¡La señora tiene prohibido hablar con el profesor Snape!- gruño molesto y el pequeño lo miro serio.

-¡El amo profesor me dio ordenes explicitas!- rezongo sin dejar lugar a dudas o contraordenes- debo cuidar de la amita, darle su medicamento, evitarle enojos o emociones fuertes, darle sus alimentos en orden y velar su sueño hasta que en unas tres semanas se encuentre en perfecto estado para…- y guardo silencio, era obvio que Snape había sido muy claro, hasta en los detalles mas privados de la pareja.

-Erick por favor- susurró Mina mirándolo con dulzura – si envió a Jum es porque no piensa venir, así que tranquilízate- sonrió y tomo la mano del elfito –que mi amigo esté a mi lado va a ayudarme a recuperar fuerzas pronto- estaba dicho, el esposo no podía hacer nada para separar al sirviente de su ama, ni a la ama de su sirviente.

-¡Bien!- gruño molesto -¡pero un solo detalle que no me agrade y te largas enano!- amenazo a Jumble que lo ignoro olímpicamente sirviéndole a Mina una poción azul con aroma a moras azules.

-Erick por favor- de nuevo ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras observaba la poción –ya puedes encargarte de tus cosas sin tener que visitarme cada cinco minutos- le extendió la delgada mano que él tomo con cuidado –anda ve a trabajar que Jum siempre me ha cuidado muy bien-

Sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza al elfo, el muchacho beso la mano a su esposa y salio de la habitación.

-¿y bien?- susurró ella bajito mirando fijamente al elfito que hizo un gesto gracioso torciendo la cabeza de lado con una mueca de no entender -¿qué mas te dijo Severus?-

-Nada amita, fue todo- contesto sonriente.

-¿nada?- una sensación de abandono nació en su pecho, decepcionada se cubrió con las mantas y Jum le ayudo a arroparse.

-Debe dormir amita- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama, sin dejar de verla fijamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué contienen los pergaminos de los que habló Severus?- Tom torturaba al tío de Mina con una serie de conjuros que le abrían y cerraban la piel, que provocaban pústulas de quemaduras y las curaban con un siseo y una peste a carne quemada.

-¡No lo se!- gimió el elfo –mi hermana me los entrego la mañana en que fue sacrificada en la aldea- repitió por centésima vez –no supe como abrirlos, no me dijo-

-Pero ella los ha abierto- afirmo Tom sin retirar la varita de la cabeza del elfo, cuya roja melena se agitaba como si se encontrara bajo un fuerte golpe eléctrico.

-Eso creo… cuando ataco la prisión muggle identifique algunos hechizos de mi gente- gimió retorciéndose -¡es todo lo que se!- gritó revolviéndose de dolor.

-¿Qué hechizos fueron?- Lord no dejaba de torturarlo, gozaba escuchando los gritos, viendo como el cuerpo poco a poco perdía control de si mismo y cedía ante el dolor que le inflingida -¡nunca se los has enseñado a mi gente!-

-¡Mi señor por favor!- grito el elfo - ¡le he servido bien desde que mi hermana dio a luz, he vigilado a Wilhemina desde que era bebe!-

-Pero no me has dicho lo que quiero oír- siseo –de nada me sirves con verdades a medias- y dando media vuelta dejó al inconciente elfo colgando laxo de sus ataduras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El plazo para que las pociones de Snape hicieran efecto estaba por cumplirse, bajo los cuidados de Jumble, la amita había recuperado las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios de nuevo frescos y rojos como pétalos de rosa y la mirada brillante que iluminaba a su esposo cada vez que volvía cansado del trabajo diario.

Jum se despidió de la amita con una caravana y haciendo pluf desapareció dejando sola a la pareja la noche previa a la luna llena.

-¿Necesitas que yo…?- un tanto apenado el mago sugirió a su esposa desplegar sus poderes naturales, ella negó con suavidad y durante la noche se entregó a él, una esposa intachable, una mujer tierna y una amiga… más no hubo fuegos artificiales como las ocasiones en que la pelirroja se entregó a Snape.

Severus al contrario de su dulce pelirroja, pasaba los días y las noches oculto en las frías catacumbas medievales de un abandonado monasterio inglés; no hacia uso de su magia y sobrevivía como exiliado, a veces usando el fuego para calentarse, a veces ni eso cuando presentía que el ministerio y sus aurores rondaban por su escondite.

Esa noche la luna creciente casi se mostraba llena y sabia lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ella debía cumplir con su palabra de darle nietos al Señor Tenebroso, en ese momento recibía los mimos y las caricias de su esposo oficial, sin embargo ese pensamiento no lo hirió, al contrario sabia que era un sacrificio enorme por parte de la chica, que seguramente recreaba en su mente con los ojos cerrados su aroma, su piel y su calor; físicamente podía ser tomada por el mago hibrido, pero su corazón en ese momento latía acelerado, su cuerpo se contraía en un apacible orgasmo pensando en él.

-¿Todo bien princesa?- Erick se separó de su esposa con cuidado, ella miraba hacia la enorme ventana donde la luna brillaba, la mente de la elfa no estaba ahí -¿nena?-

-estoy bien- contesto con un susurro apenas audible –todo esta bien Se…- parpadeo nerviosa, a pesar de estar cuidando sus palabras durante todo el escarceo sexual ahora se mordió la lengua y los labios para evitar completar el nombre del que ahora se ocultaba en un lugar desconocido.

-pareciera que estás en otro sitio- el muchacho se caló una camisa y cerro las cortinas evitando que entrara la luz de la luna o que Mina pudiera admirarla desde su sitio, fingiendo que no había notado el error en el nombre.

-Aquí estoy- contestó con una sonrisa extendiéndole los brazos -¿acaso no me sentiste?-

-Sentí tu cuerpo, tu respiración- el reproche se reflejaba en los ojos castaños –pero no te sentí, no te escuche-

-Erick por favor…- resopló molesta cubriéndose con las mantas y sentándose en el lecho –no me dirás que estas celoso de…- la intensidad en los ojos castaños aumento -¡por Merlín eres ridículo!- gritó molesta levantándose de un salto y vistiéndose con el camisón de delicada seda oriental.

-¡Ahora soy ridículo!- respondió también con un grito el muchacho -¡no estas cumpliendo con tu palabra Wilhemina!¡Estuviste a punto de decir su nombre!-

-¿eso te parece?- el tono Riddle por fin salio de la furiosa elfa que trataba de cubrir su imperdonable error –pues entonces buenas noches, duerme bien- y azoto la puerta detrás de ella dejando a Erick con una extraña sensación de culpa y a la vez de celos.

El amanecer descubrió a Mina en la sala de audiencias de su padre, hecha ovillo en la enorme silla que precedía todas las reuniones cubriéndose del frío con una capa de su padre.

-Te vas a resfriar- Tom entró al lugar sorprendiéndose de la presencia de la muchacha –¿no me dirás que mi yerno y tu se han enfadado?-

-Entonces no te lo digo- resoplo furiosa.

-Mina, deja de ser una niña caprichosa, ese papel ya no te queda- la riño tratando de sonar como un padre tranquilo y normal, aunque por dentro veinte mil demonios rugían ante la necedad de su hija.

-No estoy enojada por capricho, me ha ofendido y eso no se lo perdono- lentamente se puso de pie, con movimientos delicados y gráciles que recordaron a Tom por un segundo los escasos momentos que estuvo con la elfa, ya casi veinte años atrás; su hija se envolvió en la enorme capa negra y con paso firme se plantó retadora frente a su padre.

-Quiero separarme de Erick- remarco claramente cada palabra, la frialdad en sus ojos era glacial – puedo quedar encinta mediante otro sistema… pero no quiero estar ya con él- Tom reprimió el impulso de descargar en la sonrosada mejilla un fuerte bofetón, suspiro y sin evitar los ojos violetas la cuestiono.

-¿No crees que es demasiado solo por que han tenido su primer pleito?- intentó sonreír, todo iba bien en su plan general, exceptuando a la necia de su hija y que hasta ahora había pasado casi un año y no tenia nieto o nieta alguno.

-Sabes que no lo quiero- respondió ella sin dejar de aguantar la pesada mirada asesina de su padre – sabes que quiero estar con…- Lord no soportó mas la rebeldía de su hija y descargo en el suave rostro no una bofetada, sino un puñetazo que la hizo caer tres metros mas allá de donde se encontraba originalmente.

-¡No vas a estar con un mestizo!- le gritó furioso -¡y si insistes en ello me veré obligado a matarlo para que de una vez por todas saques esas estúpidas ideas de tu cabeza!-

-Papá…- trastabillando la chica se levanto, ahora menos retadora –pueden inseminarme y puedo tener los hijos que quieras de quien tu quieras… pero quiero vivir con él... para vivir debo estar con él- suspiro y sendas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, el lado golpeado tenia una laceración sangrante que con las lagrimas tiñó de un rojo surco la mejilla amoratada.

-¡Nunca!- Lord perdía el control, desde siempre supo que este momento llegaría, pensó que cuando Snape retomara sus viejas ideas y costumbres su hija rechazaría estar con un asesino…¡pero era tan necia la maldita!

-¡Padre por favor!- suplico arrodillándose frente a él –aguante lo más que pude… pero…¡ya no puedo mas!- otra bofetada la hizo caer al piso, no se levanto solo se quedo ahí, llorando y gimoteando; Tom llamó a unos de sus hombres, Mina solo sintió como era llevada a rastras.

-Vas a quedarte en tu habitación, no saldrás ni veras a nadie… serás mi incubadora de soldados…solo eso- dictó su padre a la distancia, en su camino algunos mortifagos la miraban asustados, nadie había hablado así a su amo y salía vivo o al menos con los huesos completos… ella debía ser realmente importante como para sobrevivir a una discusión con el Señor Tenebroso.

-¡Estupida!- riendo a carcajadas Bellatrix le dio alcance – con eso solo has firmado la sentencia de muerte del traidor- chillo sin dejar de reír alejándose de la muchacha.

Mina fue encerrada de nuevo en la habitación marital, pero las cosas de su esposo habían sido removidas, le dejaron solo pijamas y lo básico para el aseo, las ventanas estaban tapiadas sin permitir siquiera que entrara un poco de luz de sol o de luna.

Tras un par de horas de estar en su prisión se animo aun llorosa a intentar escapar, un tímido fuego salio de su dedo índice, al momento una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la casa, Nagini entro arrastrándose y convirtiéndose al mismo tiempo en mujer, al parecer ella tenia permitido visitarla o al menos la vigilaba.

-¡Deja eso!- la riñó furiosa dándole un golpe en la mano, la alarma dejó de sonar y Bellatrix con otro mortífago entraron al cuarto.

-¡Que sucede aquí!- grito la mujer exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

-La alarma detecto mi transformación, es todo- respondió Nagini molesta por la actitud de la renovada mano derecha de Tom – yo me quedo con ella-

-¡Tengo ordenes directas de mi Lord de…!- Bellatrix intentó mantener su posición ofensiva mas Nagini ya la tenia al otro lado de la puerta.

-Se tus ordenes asesina, no te preocupes- y un blam de la puerta azotándose fue el punto final del tema.

-¿Ya dio ordenes papá de buscarlo?- tímida Mina no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a la diosa, ella asintió -¿y Erick?-

-Fue por tu bebé- suspiro Nagi abrazando a la chica que de nuevo comenzaba a llorar angustiada ahora por el destino de su pequeño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- el muchacho comenzaba a perder la paciencia, la mujer de uniforme color caqui lo miraba asustada, el ruido del ventilador de techo que giraba veloz hacia más tenso el silencio.

-¡Ya le dije que fue dado en adopción, usted mismo estuvo de acuerdo!- Aterrada presionaba un botón rojo que se encontraba oculto dentro de su cajón en el escritorio de metal, era común que padres jóvenes abandonaran a los recién nacidos en su hospicio y poco después volvieran arrepentidos, al ser dados en adopción, los padres enfurecían y debía solicitar el apoyo de las fuerzas del orden para hacerse respetar, no por nada llevaba mas de treinta años en la función de Directora del más respetable orfanato del norte de África.

-¡Señor usted estuvo de acuerdo en que el pequeño fuera dado en adopción!- alzó la voz rogando que pronto entraran los agentes a detener la violencia creciente en el joven gigante que la miraba furioso.

-¡Mis indicaciones fueron otras!- gritó Erick dando un puñetazo en el escritorio -¡dije claramente que pronto volvería por el niño, que debían resguardarlo!- otro puñetazo derribo el viejo monitor de computadora al piso, haciéndose añicos.

-¡Esto no es una guardería señor!- la mujer perdió la paciencia y justo en ese momento los agentes entraron, quedando ambos de una pieza al ver la estatura del hombre que debían someter.

-Dejé un generoso donativo para que se hicieran cargo- siseo furioso y en ese momento las ventanas y puertas de la pequeña oficina se cerraron de golpe sin que nadie las manipulara –le ordeno que me diga donde esta el niño- los ojos castaños brillaban amenazantes, los labios carnosos se curvaban en una sonrisa amenazante, el lugar donde se posaban las manos del muchacho en el viejo escritorio de metal comenzaba a echar humo y ponerse al rojo vivo.

-a… apenas volví de vacaciones…no…no se- balbuceo la mujer aterrada, ese no era un hombre normal, era uno de los demonios de los que las viejas de las aldeas mas alejadas hablaban –mi suplente debió cometer el error de…- el puño candente de Erick se cerro en el cuello de la mujer, la carne siseo y comenzó a echar humo, los aterrados agentes golpeaban la puerta gritando, suplicando por que alguien les ayudara a escapar.

-Muéstrame- ordeno soltándola, la mujer tosió con un sonido similar al cloqueo de una gallina y comenzó a revolver documentos en su escritorio, luego los de los archivos más no encontró nada.

-yo… ignoro… señor- suplico más al joven mago se le había terminado la paciencia.

-¡Crucio!- susurró paladeando cada palabra, la muggle cayó al piso, el dolor era insoportable – dime donde esta el niño o todo tu orfanato se va al demonio con todos adentro- siseo sonriendo y una de las ventanas se abrió de golpe, los niños ajenos al peligro que a unos metros de ellos se desataba, jugaban en el terroso y seco jardín con pelotas desinfladas y muñecos de acción mutilados.

-nnnooo- gimió ella- no lo se- con un rápido movimiento del brazo de Erick, entró por la ventana un pequeño de aproximadamente seis años, un niño de tantos que eran abandonados en medio de la seca estepa, su piel oscura y brillante empapada del sudor del juego, los ojos grandes y negros mirando aterrado y sin entender como en un momento se encontraba jugando con sus amigos y al siguiente un gigantesco hombre furioso lo señalaba con odio; los agentes de inmediato buscaron salir por la ventana y con un rápido movimiento de su mano ambos estallaron en una silenciosa bombarda bañando a la directora, al niño y al hombre con sangre y restos de carne humana.

-¡Nnnooo!- grito la mujer desesperada en su agónico dolor en la maldición imperdonable –no lo se señor- gimió –no dañe a mis niños por favor- suplico más Erick en su furia no escuchó más y lanzo al pequeño cuerpo hacia el ventilador del techo que giraba velozmente, destrozando por completo al inocente niño.

-Habla- fue todo lo que dijo

-¡no lo se!- gimió ella, Erick le quito por un momento la maldición y la directora pudo respirar un poco mejor, más no le duro mucho el aliento cuando se dio cuenta que el joven salía de su oficina con andar amenazante, ella lo siguió hasta el pórtico donde se dominaba con la vista todo el patio, con los chicos jugando y riendo.

-habla- la varonil voz sin emoción alguna insistió.

-pero señor yo…- ¡BUM! Un niño que corría feliz tras un perro flaco y roñoso exploto en pedazos -¡no!- grito de nuevo la directora y los chiquillos comenzaron a gritar aterrados, corriendo en su dirección, buscando la protección de la empleada ante una amenaza invisible.

-habla- insistió Erick

-no… mis niños no- gimió la directora abrazando a los niños que llorando aterrados se lanzaban sobre ella, buscando lo que para ellos era el abrazo materno.

Dos niños mas estallaron en pedazos, la gritería era insoportable, más el duro corazón del medio mago no se ablando, otros niños comenzaron a arder de la nada y la directora no podía ya ni suplicar, cuando el patio quedo lleno de cuerpecitos destrozados o carbonizados, el salón que correspondía a los recién nacidos comenzó a arder con las niñeras encerradas tratando de salvar a los chiquitines que lloraban desgarradoramente.

La orgía de sangre termino una hora mas tarde, un silencio de muerte flotaba en el ambiente, la directora ya no sollozaba siquiera, solo mantenía en sus manos un roto muñeco de acción y los perros callejeros se daban un festín con la tierna carne regada en el patio.

Erick tenía que encontrar al hijo de Wilhemina, para matarlo junto con Severus Snape frente a ella.

comments.

ese es el verdadero erick es real.


	72. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: personajes hp de Rowlin, mina y los demas son mios asi como esta historia loca**

-¿qué sucedió Mina?- Nagi con la paciencia de una madre se sentó al lado de la chica que no podía controlar el llanto –tu padre me dijo lo que paso- tomo con suavidad la palida y temblorosa mano de la heredera Riddle.

-Nagi lo intente- susurró la pelirroja – anoche yo… procuré fingir, ser realmente su mujer… pero no pude- le extendió las manos donde profundas mordidas marcaban nudillos y parte de las muñecas - ¡no se que paso! No pude moverme, me quede paralizada, no respondí como debía… lo intenté pero no pude- suspiró – me dio asco, mordí mis manos para contener el vomito, para no insultarlo o golpearlo-

-¿Erick lo notó?- Nagi revisaba las profundas mordeduras ya cerradas.

-Esto no- Mina se refirió a las heridas – algo me dijo sobre que noto mi frialdad, que no estaba aquí…el punto es que en determinado momento pensé en Sev… me concentre tanto en él que casi pude olerlo, verlo con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana- suspiró con los ojos cerrados- solo así pude fingir placer con mi "amado esposo"- susurró irónica – pero Nagi… no puedo mentir y menos en esto- Mina agacho la cabeza guardando silencio.

-Creíste poder con ello… pero eres un ser natural, tan distinto a los humanos que en algo tan importante como es la unión de dos seres que se aman no puedes mentir- La semi diosa acaricio los cabellos rojos –¿al menos crees que ahora…?- levantó la ceja intrigada.

-Por ahora no se como reaccione mi organismo, la idea clara de tener un hijo de "él" me llevó a un embarazo completo, ahora que rechazo a Erick y que rechazo al bebe no se que pueda pasar- La chica se tocaba el vientre no muy convencida de estar encinta.

-Por ahora debes estar tranquila ¿entendido?- Mina asintió - ¿sabes donde está Armand?- ahora la muchacha negó convirtiéndose en un renovado mar de lagrimas.

-¡Nunca me dijo a donde lo llevo!- sollozó angustiada –y ahora es capaz de matarlo- aun no terminaba la frase cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, dejando el paso a un furioso y transfigurado Erick, la mirada dulce y la ternura en su expresión habían desaparecido, de tres pasos ingresó al dormitorio.

-¡Nagini déjanos solos!- ordeno en tono amenazador mirándola fijamente con ojos furiosos.

-¡No te vayas!- gimió la chica cuando Nagi se levantó en silencio y salio de la habitación; al cerrarse la puerta no tuvo miedo de ser asesinada pues era valiosa para su padre, pero la expresión en su esposo la hacia temer mas por la seguridad de su hijo y de Severus.

-¿dónde está?- las palabras la asustaron más que cualquier otra amenaza.

-¿¡a que te refieres!?- preguntó ya nerviosa y alterada.

-¿dónde demonios esta Armand?- fue como si recibiera un golpe en la cabeza, como si cayera de golpe en una piscina con agua helada, Armand apenas cumpliría el mes de edad ¡y estaba desaparecido!

-¡pero tu te lo llevaste, nunca me dijiste donde!- chillo furiosa arrojándose sobre su esposo, con las manos en garras dispuesta a sacarle un ojo o marcar la perfecta y tersa piel del rostro del muchacho.

-¡tu maldito bastardo desapareció, no estaba con quien lo deje y nadie supo decirme su paradero!- respondió mientras trataba de controlar la furia de la madre desesperada.

-¡tu también mentiste, lo mataste y quieres engañarme!- el ser evidentemente mas bajita y débil que su esposo no la detuvo, buscaba golpearlo, morderlo, herirlo o con suerte matarlo.

-¡Yo cumplí mi palabra!- grito furioso lanzándola de un golpe hasta la cama que se sacudió como si se fuera a romper – lleve a tu hijo a cierto lugar… fui por el…¡si para matarlo!- gruño furioso sin dejar de mirarla fijamente –¡pero el maldito no estaba, nadie lo recordó y ni un solo dato de él quedo registrado, así que debiste ser tu!-

Mina no contestó, ni siquiera pudo llorar más, se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a mecerse tratando de controlar lo que sentía dentro de ella, era un sentimiento nuevo mezcla de culpa, de miedo, desesperanza.

-¡dime quien lo tiene!- exigió el muchacho tomándola por los hombros sacudiéndola furioso, desesperado y sobre todo herido en su orgullo.

-No lo se- contestó ella mirándolo fijamente, esperando un golpe o una maldición – tu te lo llevaste- trago saliva – no puedo creerte ahora que mi Armand haya sobrevivido al menos unos minutos fuera de esta habitación- susurró, mas recapacitaba en su mente…si debió llevarlo lejos, debía saber donde para buscarlo…debía fingir…mentir que estaba tan asustada como para interrogarlo inteligentemente.

-Nadie recuerda al niño, y me aseguré de hacer de todo para obligarlos a recordar- gruño jalando una silla y sentándose frente a ella; entonces Mina pensó… los obligo… ¿uso maldiciones? ¿a quienes obligo?

-Tal vez lo mataron, un simple crucio no hace que confiese un asesino- susurro mirando por lo bajo a su esposo… la ropa con muchas manchas de sangre, la piel del rostro y su ropa con tierra seca y parda.

-Maté, tuve que hacerlo para obligarles a hablar…- Erick la miró fijamente y ella bloqueo su mente sin dejar de mecerse y fingir que su mente estaba a punto de colapsar –¡ni siquiera con lo que hice la maldita hablo!- se levanto furioso de la silla –pero entonces voy a buscar a tu amante- Mina reforzó el bloqueo en su mente –voy a destazarlo frente a ti- y salio azotando la puerta… piensa Mina… piensa antes de que sea tarde.

En ese momento comenzó una carrera contra reloj, debía escapar para encontrar a su bebe y a Severus, ponerlos a salvo y acabar con los planes de su padre.

No le seria fácil al muchacho localizar a Snape, ella se sentía tranquila al respecto, él evitaría salir a la luz por lo de Albus, el ministerio y otras agencias incluso muggles ya lo buscaban, un estupido hibrido no lograría encontrarlo por mucho que su mismísimo padre deseara también destazar al mago.

Debía salir, escapar de la mansión pero no sabia como…¿o si?, tardaría meses en efectuar su plan, pero todo se vino abajo por su misma desesperación al estar lejos de su hombre y su hijo, todo lo arruino en un día y tenia que pagar las consecuencias.

En primer lugar decidió no volver a hablar con nadie, convenía aparentar una afección mental por el estrés de la unión forzosa y por mucho que lo detestara, le correspondía parir al menos un hijo para su esposo, un nieto para su padre.

Al anochecer, cuando Nagi le llevó la cena se encontró con la muchacha sentada en el piso, con un montoncito de rojos cabellos frente a ella.

-¿Mina por Merlín que haces?- preocupada la joven hindú se acerco, la muchacha le devolvió una sonrisa tonta sin contestar.

Al día siguiente Nagi llegó acompañada por Tom que con asco y desprecio miró a su hija, durante toda la noche Mina no durmió, paso el tiempo arrancando cabello por cabello, la mañana la ilumino totalmente calva.

-¿Por qué está así?- un poco preocupado por su descendencia guerrera, Tom hizo traer los mejores medimagos que trabajaron bajo amenaza de tortura y muerte.

-Un fuerte shock señor- respondió uno de ellos con voz temblorosa – los elfos son seres muy sensibles, algo la hizo sentir amenazada y se ha refugiado en su mente-

-Necesitamos llevarla a evaluar con un especialista- añadió el sanador mas anciano del grupo realmente preocupado por la salud de la chica –puede llegar al suicidio-

-¿Pero por que demonios esta así?- furioso Lord caminaba de un lado a otro, Erick sabia perfectamente que le pasaba a la chica según él, pero no diría nada sino hasta llevar frente a su suegro al traidor y al bastardo para destrozarlos frente a los Riddle, de precipitarse su suegro lo mataría por ocultar al pequeño vástago de Snape y su hija.

Una joven medimaga revisaba el iris violeta de la chica, fascinada por el tono brillante que reflejaban los ojos tristes, sonriente dio la buena nueva que Tom y Erick esperaban.

-Al parecer su cuerpo se ajusta para un embarazo mi Lord- la sanadora no ocultaba el gusto que le daba servir a tan oscura celebridad - ¡va a ser abuelo!-

-¿qué tan efectivas son tus predicciones niña?- algo nervioso el esposo de la pelirroja se acercó buscando ese algo que la sanadora encontró.

-Tengo varias especializaciones señor… unas de ellas son seres mágicos y otra es gineco obstetricia… felicidades va a ser padre- satisfecha se levanto dejando sola a Mina en la cama, que no hizo movimiento alguno, la noticia no la afecto ni para bien ni para mal.

Tras el diagnostico de la sanadora, Tom hizo salir a todos de la habitación quedando solo el y su yerno con la pelirroja en un estado ausente similar al autismo.

-No quiero al sirviente cerca de ella- ordenó refiriéndose a Jumble –solo tu vas a hacerte cargo de su alimentación y vas a vigilarla estrechamente, no quiero que haga nada en contra de mis planes…¿entendido?- el tono usado no daba pie a replicas, esto fastidiaba lo que Erick pretendía hacer, localizar a Snape y matarlo de manera dolorosa así como al pequeño que ahora ignoraba donde buscar.

Por otro lado Mina vivía sentimientos encontrados, si rechazaba a su nuevo bebe lo perdería y Erick tendría la oportunidad de tener el tiempo para buscar a sus dos hombres importantes… y si aceptaba al bebe debería resignarse a ser la incubadora que su padre deseaba; aceptó lo segundo bajo el riesgo de que algo le pasara al pequeño Armand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

Tras la desaparición de Albus, Severus tuvo que ocultarse en diversos sitios; el más socorrido era un monasterio medieval, unas ruinas abandonadas en un valle alejado de toda civilización ubicado en una pequeña isla casi inaccesible para los muggles.

Algo sin embargo, lo mantenía preocupado y era la sorpresiva declaración de Erick la noche en que Dumbledore fue asesinado… Mina le había dado un hijo… y rompiendo con sus costumbres, acudió a terceros para que le ayudaran a encontrar a su pequeño y ponerlo a salvo del salvaje abuelo que indudablemente lo trataría de matar.

El tiempo era crucial y aprovecho a Jumble lo más que pudo, el elfito debía vigilar a Mina, cuidarla y a la vez mantenerlo informado sobre las actividades en la mansión; acordó con el enano no mantener comunicación constante muy a su pesar.

Durante los días que Jum vigilaba a los Riddle, utilizó poción multijugos convirtiéndose en un mago recién asesinado por él mismo; nadie lo extrañaría y dudaba que alguien lo reconociera pues el hombre era un ermitaño que precisamente habitaba el viejo monasterio.

Su destino era una pequeña cabaña que al verla le provocó escalofríos, los centauros no vivían tan humanamente, Firenze sin embargo había cambiado sus costumbres al contraer nupcias con la centauro extranjera, la cabaña al menos en su exterior era muy muggle, más al entrar era toda una caballeriza con lujos humanos.

-¿En que puedo servirle?- la centauro de ojos hermosos le recibió sonriente, era obvio que no le reconocía y tratando de devolver la sonrisa hizo una mueca extraña al responder.

-Busco a Firenze – respondió enseñando los dientes en una terrorífica sonrisa.

La centauro un poco confundida entrecerró la puerta y casi de inmediato Firenze salio a la misma un tanto confundido.

-¿si?- curioso miraba al extraño hasta que detuvo su escrutinio en los negros ojos del visitante –Profe…- Snape hizo una señal de silencio muy discreta que el centauro entendió de inmediato –voy a salir un momento- aviso a su esposa cerrando con cuidado, caminaron en silencio hasta estar seguros de que nadie les seguía o escuchaba.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi- Severus fue al grano de inmediato –Mina y yo… - titubeo un poco- es decir ella…- carraspeo nervioso y Firenze sonrió ampliamente- ¡quita ese gesto estupido de tu cara pony!- rezongo Snape – ok… somos padres, a pesar de que ella se ha casado con otro tuvimos un hijo y el esposo de Mina lo oculto, necesito ayuda para localizarlo- soltó de golpe y Firenze no borro la sonrisa.

-Felicidades pues- dijo y de inmediato comenzó a pensar en soluciones- el esposo de Mina lo ocultó, ¿Albus lo sabe?- pregunto curioso, era obvio que en el bosque prohibido las noticias no llegaban tan rápido en tiempos tan oscuros y violentos.

-Albus esta muerto- declaró Snape de inmediato –el no supo nada del pequeño- por un momento Firenze guardo silencio más no pregunto otra cosa.

-¿ya intento seguir la huella mágica del bebé?-

-¿Cómo saberlo?- en realidad su mente era una mezcolanza de ideas, no podía pensar en nada ni concentrarse para lograr un plan inteligente.

-Deje todo en mis manos profesor- dijo Firenze y regreso lentamente a su cabaña sin mirar al hombre que esperaba saber algo más –si no le dijeron donde esta el niño, fue por algo, pero yo me encargo de encontrarlo- y echo a galopar alejándose veloz hasta su cabaña.

A pesar de no entender o imaginarse que podría hacer el centauro para localizar a su pequeño, retomo el camino de vuelta a uno de sus escondrijos, deseando de corazón que Firenze pudiera hacer algo para localizar al niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días transcurrían lentamente; Erick encerrado contra su voluntad atendiendo a la que aparentemente había perdido la razón, y no era que le preocupara el bienestar de la muchacha, simplemente era una orden y como un soldado o como un esclavo debía obedecer, ella estaba encinta y el bebé nacería pronto… o al menos eso esperaba.

Mina resultó una reclusa muy pasiva y tranquila, su cabello comenzó a crecer a los pocos días, mas rojo y de nuevo rizado como en sus tiempos de infancia, no comía nada mas que fruta fresca y en un arranque exigió que se le llevara directa del mercado del pueblo cercano, sin siquiera ser desempacada.

Cuando comía agredía a tal grado a su guardián que éste decidió dejarla comer sola, estaba harto de recibir impactos de frutas medio mordidas, aprovechando ese tiempo para comer tranquilo y a solas en el enorme comedor.

Esos minutos Mina los aprovechaba para revisar los envoltorios que llevaba la fruta, aguantando días sin comer, hizo que Nagini buscara por todo el lugar un proveedor que envolviera los productos mas frescos y para su esplendida suerte lo hacia con periódicos viejos tal y como ella lo deseaba, era la única forma por el momento en que podía buscar al menos un poco de información sobre actividad mortifaga, y a los cuatro meses de embarazo sus esfuerzos dieron frutos.

Mina desenvolvía unas manzanas cuando el encabezado de la arrugada pagina llamó su atención, haciéndola leer de inmediato.

"Masacre en Sudáfrica.

Tras la violenta oleada de homicidios que han bañado en sangre parte de Europa en países como Inglaterra, Escocia, España y Portugal, los extraños ataques se han presentado en una remota población sudafricana, exactamente en un humilde orfanato.

La directora del plantel fue encontrada deambulando por la árida estepa, casi enloquecida y farfullando frases ininteligibles; un comando del ejercito la acompaño cuando declaro que "mataron a todos".

Un periodista asentado en el lugar siguiendo al grupo de Médicos Sin Fronteras se enteró de la situación agregándose al equipo militar para cubrir la nota, sin saber lo que encontrarían.

La directora encabezaba un sencillo hogar para varones que recibía a los chicos cuyos padres no podían mantener, la población el día del ataque era de 168 niños cuyas edades fluctuaban entre los 2 meses de edad y los 16 años, todos ellos junto con los guardias que resguardaban las instalaciones de ladrones y mal vivientes, fueron asesinados con lujo de violencia y sadismo.

Los militares no encontraron mas que huesos diseminados por todo el terreno de la casa hogar, perros y aves de presa se disputaban la ya descompuesta carne que incluso colgaba de alambradas y ramas de árboles.

El área de cunas que en ese momento contaba con 25 niños de 2 meses a un año de edad instalados y vigilados por tres niñeras se incendio, nadie sobrevivió.

Richard O`Hara, el periodista que cubrió la nota ha enviado fotografías y videos a esta redacción sobre lo que encontraron, más considerando la susceptibilidad de nuestros lectores evitamos publicarlas, si desea ver el video puede visitar nuestra pagina web…."

Mina sabia sumar, orfatano de varones, homicidio sin explicar, cuerpos destrozados, incendios… la noche que Erick le exigió saber el paradero del niño… reviso la fecha y coincidían… Armand estuvo en Sudáfrica al menos dos semanas o tres, pero alguien debió adoptarlo… entonces ¡donde estaba ahora!.

Los fuertes pasos en el pasillo la previnieron, ese pedazo de periódico lo guardó en su zapato, ya tendría el momento para esconderlo apropiadamente, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a roer la manzana, fingiendo de nuevo el estado ausente y callado que llevaba ya casi cuatro meses actuando.

La noticia le dio renovadas ganas de luchar y seguir adelante; permitía a su esposo revisar el avance del embarazo y el estado de la criatura, comía bien y dormía bastante, ya no oponía resistencia a la hora de que él la tocaba del brazo para llevarla a la ducha; no tenia tiempo para perderlo así, Armand y Severus la necesitaban.

Los meses transcurrieron lentamente y Erick no se despegó de ella ese tiempo, la segunda semana del noveno mes de embarazo comenzaron los dolores del parto.

Ahora si Tom no permitiría que lo sacaran de la jugada, estaría presente en el momento en que su nieto naciera, vigilaría las atenciones que su hija recibiría y él dejaría al niño en manos de Nagini, ella lo cuidaría mientras Mauricio y la joven Rocío creaban las pociones y practicaban los conjuros para hacer que su nieto creciera lo mas pronto posible, los planes tenían un año de retraso y no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

Mina dio a luz a una niña pequeñita y frágil de apariencia enfermiza; su cabello rizado y castaño, las largas pestañas y los ojos color miel demostraban innegablemente la paternidad del muchacho.

-¡una niña!- furioso deposito a la niña en brazos de Nagini -¡solo eso me faltaba!- y salio azotando la puerta.

-Necesita cuidados especiales- susurró la mujer acunando a la niña –debes darle de comer- se dirigió a Mina que apenas y había soltado un quejido durante el parto, la muchacha no se movió ni respondió.

-Déjamela- Erick tomó con sumo cuidado a su hija, con rencor miró a su mujer y salio con la niña sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

Mina detestó a la niña desde su concepción, en el pasado le hubiera parecido una monstruosidad el sentir un odio tan profundo hacia un ser tan débil y vulnerable, pero ahora ni el suave llanto de la criatura la conmovió.

La pequeña Merope, nombrada así en honor a su bisabuela fue custodiada por su padre y por Nagini a quien le dolía que la pelirroja rechazara en tal forma a la niña, sin embargo sabia el por que, y quería dar a la pequeñita un poco de calor materno que le era negado.

Rocío creció más gracias a los conjuros y bebedizos que su padre creaba, ahora aparentaba casi los veintiún años, aunque su corazón y espíritu eran de una niña de quince, dedico tiempo para cuidar a Merope, la alimentaba de vez en cuando y a partir de la segunda semana de nacimiento comenzó a hacerla beber las pociones de crecimiento, no pudo evitar encariñarse de la nena que de inmediato comenzó a acelerar su crecimiento.

Wilhemina sin embargo, se recuperaba del embarazo y parto mas rápido de lo que aparentaba; debía escapar y buscar a su hijo, a Severus, reunir a su verdadera familia y esconderse para tratar de ser por fin felices.

Para la tercera semana después de su nacimiento, Merope comenzó a dar los primeros pasos, ya balbuceaba "mamá" "papá" "sio" "nini" y "belo", aun no daba señales de algún poder mágico en especial, aunque Tom no perdía las esperanzas.

Una mañana de esa semana, Mina salio al jardín renovado por su esposo, las lapidas estaban cubiertas por helechos y enredaderas en flor, unos juegos infantiles se movían impulsados por el viento y un musgo verde con flores azules tapizaba la mayor parte del lugar, era el musgo que crecía después de que alguien muriera victima del conjuro redemptio aqua.

-¿Te gusta?- la varonil voz de Erick la hizo saltar aunque se tomo su tiempo para girar y mirarlo en silencio, él traía a Merope en brazos y la niña sonrió buscando los brazos maternos -¿sigues empeñada en guardar silencio?- no contestó, se sentó en el musgo húmedo y comenzó a hacer un pequeño ramillete de flores.

-ma…ma- los balbuceos de Merope no tuvieron efecto alguno, los pasitos hicieron un suave ruido cuando titubeante se acercó a ella y al trastabillar un puñito se aferro al cabello que ahora le llegaba a los hombros dándole un doloroso tirón haciendo que la elfa se revolviera furiosa como una cobra poniéndose de pie sin considerar a la niña que en ese momento caía sentada en el mullido musgo.

-¡Llévatela!- gritó histérica, la niña no entendía el por que su madre la miraba furiosa, con odio chispeando, por que la voz que debía ser dulce era un gruñido que la asustaba.

-¡Es tu obligación estar con ella!- reclamo Erick tomando a la niña en brazos que ya lloraba a lagrima viva.

-El parirla no me obliga a amarla- gruñó Mina con mirada de fuego –cumplo con mi parte, no tengo por que quererla- y se alejo con paso lento, indiferente al llanto de la niña e ignorando el reproche en el gesto del muchacho.

Aun a distancia escuchaba el lloriquear de Merope, sin embargo el llanto que le apuñalaba el alma era aquel que solo escucho una vez en su vida, el de su primogénito, el pequeño Armand.

Caminó por el sendero hasta perder completamente de vista la mansión y los ruidos que de ella provenían; no dudaba que su padre saldría hecho una furia para llevarla a rastras de vuelta a la casa, encerrarla y esperar una semana o dos para que Erick de nuevo volviera a preñarla, ¡era urgente encontrar una vía de escape!.

Los dioses de los bosques le sonrieron a pesar de su duro corazón pues por entre la enramada logró divisar brillos y reflejos momentáneos, por la hora del día era posible que se tratara de alguna autopista o carretera muggle.

Miró hacia atrás, dejaría a su esposo, a su padre y a la pequeña para buscar a su verdadero amor así como al hijo deseado y amado.

Dio un par de pasos, atravesó la enramada y comenzó a correr como posesa dirigiéndose hacia la autopista; no sabia que haría al momento de llegar con los muggles, no llevaba dinero o ropa normal, llamaría de inmediato la atención más no le importo, siguió corriendo sin detenerse y por una décima de segundo sintió en su cuerpo la calidez del sol, esa fue la señal de que estaba fuera del limite mágico impuesto por su padre; cerro los ojos y siguió corriendo sintiendo de nuevo el calor vigorizante, giro hacia atrás y alarmada notó que la enramada se sacudía… sin pensarlo más se desapareció en una nube oscura que se alejo a una velocidad vertiginosa del campo soleado.

-¡¿a dónde fue?!- uno de los mortifagos salio de entre las ramas cubriendo sus ojos del brillo del sol, Nagini se le había adelantado un poco y alcanzó a ver cuando Mina desaparecía, sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-no lo se- fingió malestar al dirigirse al esclavo –supongo que el limite mágico se ha debilitado- comenzó a andar de vuelta a la mansión –difícil será dar esta noticia a mi señor- el mortífago ahogo un gemido de terror, Nagi sabia lo que había hecho, sabia que Tom encontraría en ella vestigios de que uso su magia para dejar escapar a la muchacha, pero no tenia opción, no quería que la joven viviera el mismo destino que Tom deparó para una joven semidiosa casi cien años atrás en una humilde aldea hindú.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios:

Pase por una etapa dificil y no pude escribir, la musa se nego rotundamente cuando vio en lo que se convirtio mi querido Erick.

Sin embargo Mina ya lo ha sobrellevado, ha madurado la idea y sigue adelante, nos tomamos unos tragos y mi nena ya esta lista para seguir con la historia


	73. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: personajes harry potter de Jo, Mina y la historia me pertenecen.**

**Habrá algunos saltos en la historia, listas para usar el giratiempo?**

Diez meses antes de la fuga de Mina.

Firenze tardó al menos dos semanas en lograr la carta estelar de Severus y Wilhemina, según los resultados ambos no tenían que haberse unido, sin embargo esa estrella doble en la constelación predominante de Severus había provocado una variación gravitacional en la estrella más débil, alterando por completo su destino. Los resultados obtenidos al terminar la carta de Snape le daba a Firenze un resultado extraño… el profesor estaba destinado a una vida prometedora, abundante y llena de alegrías y triunfos tanto profesionales como personales, sin embargo la variación en las estrellas se dio al momento de que un cometa extraño golpeo al sol mas grande, cuando el profesor era solo un recién nacido, y el cometa provenía aparentemente de la constelación que marcaba el nacimiento de una bruja en especifico, la madre de Harry Potter.

La carta de Mina sin embargo también contenía situaciones fuera de lugar, ya que la niña en primera instancia no debió haber nacido, La madre de Wilhemina rompió un designio mayor a las antiguas costumbres elfas de destruir al hijo producto de una violación sobre todo cuando es hijo de un ser tan oscuro como Lord Voldemort, el nacimiento de Mina no debió darse.

Consultando viejos mapas Firenze fue atando cabos, no era nada fácil y su esposa le ayudaba pacientemente, la tribu a la que ella pertenecía no se dedico con tanto esmero y sabiduría al estudio de las estrellas, pero estaba ahí lista para acercarle el tintero, las plumas, los telescopios y los viejos mapas.

Mina no tuvo como Severus dos estrellas predominantes al momento de nacer, su destino fue determinado de forma radical pues un agujero negro comenzó a absorber un grupo de estrellas exactamente al momento en que esta fue concebida, el centauro necesitaba saber si la niña respiro de inmediato o se había presentado alguna dificultad al momento de su nacimiento pues según las estrellas Wilhemina tuvo que haber muerto dentro de su madre, la luz no podía nacer de la oscuridad.

Elaborar la carta estelar de una persona que debería estar muerta resulto aun mas difícil; estudiar el sistema estelar resultante después de la desaparición de ciertos soles era agobiante, los cambios eran constantes y radicales.

Por fin, después de casi no dormir por dos semanas, tenia ambas cartas flamantes sobre la mesa, una al lado de la otra, y al pie de ambas un pergamino limpio con una fecha escrita en una esquina, ahora tenia que dedicar tiempo a la carta del pequeño, con ello podría dar con el paradero del niño si sacaba las conjeturas correctas.

Después de que se enteró de la existencia del hijo de Wilhemina y él, una sensación desconocida se apoderó de Severus, su mente no le permitía razonar inteligentemente, ser frío y calculador como acostumbraba. Su hijo estaba no sabía donde, en manos de solo Merlín sabe que tipo de magos, ¿lo cuidarían bien? ¿Lo ignorarían? ¡Demonios! Nunca había tenido un sentimiento de ese tipo, deseaba salir corriendo y utilizar todos los hechizos conocidos e inventar otros para llamar a su hijo, para llegar a el, para aparecerlo sobre la dura cama, enfrentarse al creciente ejercito mortífago para llegar al pequeño… definitivamente ese sentimiento era nuevo e incluso mas fuerte que lo llegado a sentir por la sangre sucia o por Mina.

Daba vueltas por el amplio salón de la catacumba que le servia de escondrijo, ni siquiera comió bien por días, el fuego no se había encendido y un cadáver se pudría en la habitación contigua, pero esto no le importaba, existían dos personas en su mente que necesitaba urgentemente ver, tocar… respirar.

Tres semanas después de acudir al centauro decidió volver a buscarle, el pony podría tener algún tipo de noticia o informe, todavía tragando la poción multijugos salio de la catacumba medio famélico pues solo se alimento lo minimamente necesario, sucio y apestoso a sudor y muerte; el sol hirió sus ojos pues era un día esplendido, mareado dio un par de pasos y se tropezó alcanzando a apoyarse en un viejo muro derruido, fue cuando vio su mano, sucia, reseca, la piel maltratada y las uñas sucias y rotas, parpadeo confundido y volvió a su escondite, sacó el viejo espejo de dos vistas pero ahora para mirar su reflejo, lucia asqueroso, flaco, ojeroso, con el cabello extremadamente sucio además de una barba desaliñada, con una mosca rondándole curiosa. Nunca en sus treinta y siete años había estado tan descuidado, volviendo a su escondite se internó un poco mas en las ruinas llegando a un pequeño pozo iluminado por un tragaluz en la superficie, el agua lo abrazo y gimió al sentir el filo helado cortando la suciedad en su piel, minutos mas tarde aun con los efectos de la poción multijugos, salio limpio y fresco, ahora si camino a la casa del centauro.

La esposa del astrólogo le recibió mal encarada, ignoraba la situación por la que su esposo se enfrasco durante tres semanas en un trabajo tan difícil, tres semanas en que durmió sola, comió sola y prácticamente no tuvo a su esposo para ella.

-¿qué encontraste?- preguntó ansioso al quedarse ambos solos en el patio de la cabaña

-¿quieres un informe completo o solo los resultados?- Firenze lo miro fijamente, era importante el informe pero Snape estaba tan ansioso que posiblemente no tendría oídos para tantos detalles.

-El niño...- susurró el hombre con la angustia reflejada en la mirada.

-¿quién ha sido como una madre para Mina?- la pregunta le confundió un poco, sin embargo respondió de inmediato.

-Mina confía solamente en una persona, en Sy- Snape entornó los ojos –pero el semigigante se llevo al niño, no creo que le dijera a Mina donde…-

-Solo confía en mi, ve de inmediato con Sybill- respondió sin más –y cuando tengas oídos y mente fría como antes, tienes que venir, aun tengo muchas cosas que decirte-

Snape asintió, dio un trago a la pequeña botella que contenía aun un poco de poción y sin dar las gracias desapareció de inmediato. Firenze volvió con paso calmo a su casa, meditando sobre todo lo que había descubierto.

La casa de Sy permanecía sin cambios, tal vez remozada en la pintura pero la construcción sencilla y muggle seguía igual, con sus jardines llenos de rosas en flor perfumando el ambiente, contrastando con los resecos y casi abandonados jardines muggles, era obvio que Sy adoraba usar la magia en sus flores.

Severus aun transformado en el viejo mago muerto entro con sigilo por el jardín, en ese momento Alan sacaba el automóvil del garaje y Snape aprovechó para entrar a la casa cuando la puerta eléctrica descendía lentamente.

Sybill estaba sentada en la sala, algo murmuraba y no notó su presencia de tan ensimismada que se encontraba, Severus carraspeo y ella lo miro alarmada a punto de gritarle a su esposo.

-Tranquila Sy, soy yo…Snape- susurró mientras escuchaba como se alejaba el automóvil.

-Severus- Sybill suspiro aliviada y sonriente –¿cómo supiste tan pronto?- lo miro un tanto contrariada.

-¿saber que?- ahora el era el confundido y fue cuando notó el bultito en sus brazos, su corazón latió con fuerza y un nudo en la garganta le cortó la respiración.

-ven- sonriente su antigua compañera de trabajo le invito a sentarse –anoche me lo entregaron; se parece tanto a ti- descubrió poco a poco una manita regordeta –ten cuidado porque esta dormidito, acabo de darle su biberón-

Severus tragó saliva y miro de reojo un biberón completamente vacío; había enfrentado miles de veces el temor de morir en un duelo, había participado en las batallas mas sangrientas, había destazado a tal vez cientos de miles de personas… sin embargo nada lo había preparado para esto. Tomó asiento en el lugar que Sy le indico, no se atrevía a hacer nada mas que mirar la manita que se encontraba fuera de las mantas, quería tocarla pero un miedo irracional de dañarle o corromperlo le impedía moverse, apenas y respiraba, la mirada se le había nublado y algo luchaba por salir de su estomago.

-¡anda! Aun no tiene dientes para morderte- susurro sonriendo con ternura la bruja extendiendole los brazos, ofreciendole el pequeño bultito que gimio un tanto molesto por el movimiento; Severus miró asustado a la mujer que le sonrio depositando en sus brazos al pequeñito que dormia placidamente.

Sentir el calor emanado del cuerpecito le provoco un cosquilleo en las manos y los brazos, un cosquilleo agradable que llevo ese calor a su interior, con mucho cuidado lo abrazo y acomodo al bebe en su brazo derecho acercandolo un poco a su rostro, con la mano izquierda destapo lentamente al niño, para ver por primera vez a su hijo.

El pequeñin habia despertado por tanto movimiento y abria con pereza sus ojitos parpadeando lentamente, Snape no pudo reprimir el impulso de tocar la suave mejilla sonrosada, la nariz era de ella ¡gracias a Merlin!, pero los ojos eran negros como los de él, el cabello rizado y suave pero negro como el de él, los labios eran de ella, las pestañas largas, rizadas y negras, la piel blanca y suave, el niño era un Snape sin duda.

-Se llama Armand- susurró Sy –no se porque Mina eligio ese nombre-

-lo ignoro- susurró él –pero le queda perfecto- dijo en un hilo de voz, embobado ante la personita que lo miraba fijamente desde su brazo –es… es…perfecto todo el- con dificultad trago saliva mientras su corazón latia acelerado amenazando con salirsele del pecho, un dulce aroma a leche y vainilla le invadio los sentidos.

-es hermoso- respondio ella en voz baja –felicidades papá- poso la mano en el brazo de su amigo que le miro un tanto confundido.

-ten- busco devolverle al pequeño que se habia apropiado de su dedo sujetandolo con las manitas regordetas e intentaba llevarlo a su boquita.

-no… Alan y yo dejamos el pais- respondio con tono triste – es posible que Erick nos busque para averiguar el paradero de Armand – era obvio que temian por sus vidas –toma- le entrego un pergamino doblado en cuatro –aquí se explican muchas cosas-

Severus tomó el pergamino y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su luida chamarra de mezclilla sin leerlo, Trewlaney sacó una mochila del pequeño closet bajo la escalera y se la entrego tambien.

-Son cosas que necesita el niño, leche, pañales, algo de ropa…tu sabes- sonrio y el hizo cara de no saber nada –no debes usar tu magia, te busca el ministerio, te busca el padre de Mina, asi como el psicopata de su esposo, ocultate bien y cuidalo mucho-

-Sybill no se que hacer- gimio sintiendo un peso terrible en sus hombros, Armand ahora jugaba con un cordel que salia del cuello de la chamarra de su padre, balbuceaba y hacia ruiditos con sus labios ajeno a lo que sucedia.

-Eres un genio en pociones, eres un excelente profesor, fuiste un padre maravilloso para Mina en su tiempo… sabras que hacer- sonrio triste –me duele no verlos juntos- trago saliva –ahora vete, quien me lo trajo dejó un rastro de magia y no quiero que los encuentren…vete- susurro dandole un tierno beso en los labios –cuidense mucho- abrio la puerta y en silencio le acompañó hasta la calle, detuvo un taxi y le dio algunos billetes muggles.

-no es necesario- intento rechazarlos

-tus cuentas estan vigiladas, te buscan- una sonrisa maternal ilumino el rostro de la exprofesora –aceptalos y buscate un buen empleo-

Severus abordó el automóvil de alquiler y el conductor esperó ordenes, su pasajero le hizo un gesto de que echara a andar sin rumbo fijo y el muggle obedecio encogiendose de hombros; acomodando sobre sus piernas al pequeño que de nuevo dormia placidamente, liberó su brazo y buscó la carta que Sybill le entregara antes de partir, nervioso y con manos temblorosas la abrio encontrandose con la redondeada y apretada caligrafia de Mina.

"¿Qué te puedo decir?, ¿qué te extraño y que preferiria estar muerta?... eso ya lo sabes… sin embargo las cosas no me permiten estar a tu lado y tampoco me permiten morir al menos por ahora.

En el momento en que recibes a nuestro bebe, sigo retenida en la mansión, en mi vientre se gesta el hijo de otro y por ello te pido perdón; fue en contra de mi voluntad pero por la seguridad de Armand y por salvar tu vida he aceptado.

Dentro de unos meses daré a luz a una niña, pasarán algunas cosas de las que te enterarás con el tiempo, y te ruego, te suplico que no intervengas. Ignoro cual será mi condena pues en un tiempo daré la espalda a mi padre y me encontraré presa en unos meses, no se si sobreviva o sea condenada al beso del dementor, sea cual fuere mi destino por favor alejate, ocultate con nuestro pequeño y no trates de rescatarme.

Voy a traicionar a mi padre, buscaré la muerte tanto de él como de sus seguidores y mis futuros engrendros en caso de que me obliguen a tener más, la guerra podrá ser sangrienta y escandalosa, o puede que termine con solo tres muertes, no lo se.

Sin embargo estoy tranquila, se que Armand estará en perfecto estado a tu lado y sobra pedirte que lo ames y lo cuides tanto como si yo me encontrara presente, se que lo haras en cuanto lo tengas en tus brazos.

En unos meses también serás absuelto sobre la muerte de Albus, Tonks y demas personas; podrás retomar en cierta manera tu vida aunque de nuevo te pido que te mantengas oculto hasta que al menos mi padre y Erick hayan muerto.

Te amo, los amo y desde el momento en que estoy lejos de ustedes me siento ya muerta, aunque aun tengo una ligera esperanza de reencontrarlos y poder estar juntos.

Nunca dejes de recordarle a nuestro hijo cuanto le amo, nunca dejes de recordar cuanto te amo.

Wilhemina."

Armand dormia tranquilo en el regazo de su padre, el taxi recorria las transitadas calles de Londres mientras Snape guardaba el pergamino, sin dejar de pensar en ella, controlando el nudo en la garganta que le hacia querer matar a medio Londres para encontrarla y liberarla, guardó el pergamino y comenzo a pensar en los pasos que daria.

-lleveme a King Cross- ordenó al chofer y el carro se mezclo con el abundante trafico de una indiferente ciudad que despertaba a un dia incierto, donde la cuenta regresiva hacia una guerra inesperada avanzaba segundo a segundo.

Comentarios

ok, espero que les agrade, sigo pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza pero ahora tengo casi listos otros dos capis.


	74. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer mundo potter de Jo, lo demas es mio y de mis neuronas y no gano $$$ por escribirlo**

Tras meditarlo por un momento y con el riesgo de que la poción dejara de hacer efecto de un momento a otro, Snape se acerco a un cajero automático ubicado en una esquina de la estación de trenes; el bebe seguía dormido en sus brazos y la mochila le servia en cierta forma como camuflaje pues era más difícil poder verle el rostro.

El cajero estaba disponible y los viajeros madrugadores caminaban en distintas direcciones a paso veloz, indiferentes al andrajoso anciano que cargaba a un bebe y llevaba una mochila en la espalda.

Un toque discreto de su varita echó a andar la maquina, sonidos electrónicos salían de ella como si el anciano hubiera insertado tarjeta y claves, la pantalla dejo ver la frase que Snape necesitaba "indique la cantidad a retirar", tecleo pensándose las necesidades a cubrir al menos hasta encontrar empleo, un lugar para vivir, comida y ropa para ambos… el dinero comenzó a salir veloz dándole apenas tiempo para tomar los billetes de alta denominacion y guardarlos en los bolsillos de la descolorida chamarra, repitió el movimiento en otros cinco cajeros.

Ahora la pregunta mas difícil, ¿a dónde ir? No podría hacer uso de su magia por lo que no existía la posibilidad de crear pociones por si el niño se enfermara y a tal caso lo preferible era un lugar cercano a médicos y especialistas pediatras, un lugar céntrico no es opción por lo dicho en la nota de Mina, reviso concienzudamente los nombres de las ciudades que se encontraban al paso de los trenes pero nada le pareció seguro.

Nervioso dio un trago largo al frasco con la poción multijugos y un policía le miro curioso al ver a un anciano beber de una botella mientras cargaba a un niño pequeño, Severus se sintió estupido al cometer ese error tan grande pero no podía cambiar lo hecho, sonrió amistoso al uniformado y tiro el frasco en el cesto de basura, abrazó con fuerza a Armand y salio de King Cross.

De nuevo tomo un taxi que cruzo velozmente la ciudad, dejándolo en la entrada de vuelos internacionales del aeropuerto de Londres, un ultimo par de hechizos y podría decirse que seria libre con su hijo.

Hacer documentos falsos con magia implicaría llamar la atención de algún auror cercano, sin embargo se arriesgó y mas tarde abordaba un avión aun disfrazado del anciano, aunque arreglo un poco sus prendas para lucir más como un abuelo conservador viajando con el nieto; al momento de abordar el niño dormía como un angel y ya en el avión solo debía procurarle alimento, tenerlo aseado y tranquilo para que no llamara la atención, algo difícil para un vuelo transcontinental de dieciséis horas.

Armand era un niño extrañamente tranquilo, miraba pacíficamente a su padre sin hacer ruido como si comprendiera que la vida de ambos corría un grave peligro y su seguridad dependiera de su pequeña persona, Severus miraba preocupado por la ventanilla, sujetando con un brazo al niño y con otra jugando con la regordeta mano de suaves deditos.

Casi diez horas de vuelo y Armand ya habia comido, dormía limpio y tranquilo después de que Severus se las ingeniara para entrar al baño con el biberón casi listo por cuarta vez, fue una odisea cambiarle el pañal cuidando de que el niño no se cayera del cambiador y se dejara vestir sin hacer ruido.

Al pisar suelo Americano Severus respiró aliviado, paso la aduana sin problemas y ya en la transitada sala del aeropuerto pudo descubrir al acalorado niño que manoteaba molesto buscando quitarse las mantas.

Tenía que decidir a donde ir, tendría que vivir como muggle y educar a su pequeño, trabajar para ambos mientras buscaba la manera de contactar a Mina… Mina, ¿qué tantas cosas haría para lograr unirlo con su pequeño?.

Pensando en todo ello busco en su ropa, un nuevo envase de cristal con un poco mas de la mitad de poción multijugos, la varita del mago que ahora era pasto de gusanos en la fría catacumba, fajos desordenados de libras y los documentos falsificados mágicamente para llegar como muggle al país del sueño americano.

Buscó un taxi libre y lo abordo, pidió que le llevara al hotel más sencillo de la ciudad para evitar encontrarse con algún conocido, unas horas de trafico después se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Denver, registrándose en un pequeño hostal campirano, ya sin la imagen del viejo mago.

Descansó un par de días aclimatándose al cambio de horario, cambiando sus libras en dólares, acostumbrándose a ser padre y planeando su siguiente paso.

Las mañanas eran tan distintas a su vida pasada, afortunadamente para él su hijo era mucho muy tranquilo, dormía toda la noche y a las siete en punto hacia ruiditos con la boquita para llamar la atención, sabia que era su forma de pedir alimento y cambio de pañal.

El día que abandono el hostal lo hizo ya como Severus Snape, profesor muggle de química, padre soltero viudo que se encontraba de viaje con su pequeño.

Utilizo su magia por última vez, apareciendo con la varita de su victima documentos oficializando su paternidad sobre el niño, actas de nacimiento, documentos de seguridad social y todo aquello con lo que los muggles se complican la vida pero que son necesarios.

Rompió la varita, desecho las gastadas prendas con las que arribó al país y estrenó ropa apropiada para un profesor y su hijo.

Encontrar trabajo no le fue difícil, un pequeño colegio particular elegido al azar le recibió con gusto, un profesor extranjero es una imagen perfecta para los melindrosos padres ricos.

Un buen empleo como le sugirió Sybill, un pequeño departamento donde dormir y la oportunidad de llevar al enano a una guardería muggle, pidiendo a todos los dioses que el niño no hiciera algún truco con los poderes heredados de sus padres.

Se diría que la vida era perfecta para ambos, el primer año Severus logró ascender rápidamente y controlaba los horarios de la materia a su gusto, se llevaba relativamente bien con sus compañeros que le respetaban por sus conocimientos y por supuesto las compañeras de trabajo adoraban ayudarle a cuidar a Armand cuando no podía dejarlo en la guardería.

Fue un año siendo muggle, un año sin magia, un año de tranquilidad sin persecuciones mortífagas o del ministerio, sin alusión a su pasado de estudiante lleno de dolor o el de asesino con una túnica empapada de sangre inocente.

Pero también fue el inicio de un año de añorar, de pensar en ella, sin saber que pasaba en su vida, sin poder imaginar siquiera lo que estaría haciendo; pero Armand no le permitía muchos momentos de estos, ya daba algunos pasitos y se daba a la travesura de abandonar su corralito para acercarse a su padre, tironearle el saco y cuando éste le miraba, hacerle una sonrisa con ojitos graciosos.

Un día como todos a casi dos años de iniciar su nueva vida, llego al trabajo con el niño en brazos, al ya casi segundo hogar que es el colegio privado

-Buenos días profesor Snape- sonriente la recepcionista del colegio le entrego la hoja de registro- como siempre temprano-

-El día es corto Eliza- respondió amablemente, bajó la pañalera y al niño para firmar su entrada, Armand luchaba con la correa de seguridad que le mantenía cerca de su padre.

-¡Ya camina solo!- entusiasmada Eliza abandono su lugar para levantar en brazos al niño que sonriente acepto el abrazo –¿cuándo es su cumpleaños profesor?- ahora el niño y la recepcionista tironeaban de la correa jalando el brazo de Severus.

-ya pasó Eliza, va a cumplir dos años en cinco meses- respondió recordando que nació exactamente el día que por ordenes de Tom, junto con Mina dio muerte a Albus-¿conoces algún lugar donde podría llevarlo?-

-Puede aprovechar y tomarse algunos días profesor- el director del colegio llegaba en ese momento –no ha tomado sus vacaciones como debe de ser y por unas semanas que deje a sus alumnos no se acaba el mundo- concluyo sonriente el jefe de Snape.

-Tal vez le guste Disney- sugirió la empleada y Severus hizo un gesto reprobatorio.

-Demasiado… comercial- respondió –pero gracias por la sugerencia- si, la amabilidad por fin se presentaba en su repertorio –tal vez vaya a conocer la capital-

-¿No ha ido a Washington?- Eliza lo miro sorprendida – puede entonces visitar los museos pero este muñeco se nos va a aburrir- concluyo besando escandalosamente las sonrosadas mejillas de Armand que jugaba entretenido con el brillante collar de piedras multicolores de la secretaria.

-Ya veremos en su momento a donde ir, ¿verdad enano?- Sev se adelanto tomando al niño en sus brazos, Armand se abrazo de inmediato al cuello de su padre –entonces director, ¿podría tomar mis vacaciones las próximas semanas?-

-Por supuesto- respondió su jefe dándole una palmada en la espalda –necesita tiempo con su hijo y necesita descansar, pase a firmar sus vacaciones con mi secretaria para que le autorice el pago de esas semanas- y entró a su oficina cerrando la puerta tarareando un tema desconocido.

-¡que suerte tiene con el jefe!- Eliza volvió a su sitio –será porque nunca falta, nunca llega tarde y nunca se enferma-

-principalmente porque nunca falto- añadió Severus con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, comentario al que la recepcionista respondió con un gesto simpático –bien, voy a llevar al niño a la guardería, vuelvo en un momento- salio luchando con la puerta, la maleta y un inquieto niño que deseaba volver a jugar con el collar de la secretaria.

La guardería se encontraba aledaña a las instalaciones del colegio donde trabajaba; este día lucia algo distinto, muchos adornos de colores, las cuidadoras y maestras arregladas para fiesta, las madres también muy guapas entraban al local acompañando a sus hijos, cosa que le extraño porque nunca había visto ese tipo de actividad.

-¡Buenos días profesor!- alegre una de las cuidadoras le recibió la maleta mientras Snape bajaba de sus brazos al inquieto pequeño -¡hola guapo!- sonriente la muchacha se arrodillo abriendo los brazos, tambaleando Armand riendo se arrojo a su cuidadora a darle un fuerte beso.

-¿qué van a festejar hoy Matilde?- curioso miraba entrar a las mujeres

-Es nuestro primer festival de día de las madres profesor- respondió la chica fingiendo estar distraída con Armand – por eso no le llego notificación-

-hmm- gruño Snape - ¿entonces sale más temprano?- metió las manos en los bolsillos, de repente comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-No profesor, a la misma hora- sonriendo Matilde entró a la guardería mientras Armand decía adiós con su manita y le mandaba besos con la otra, Severus permaneció en su sitio hasta perderlos de vista.

Con paso lento volvió a su trabajo, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada baja; era la primera vez que el recuerdo de Mina se clavaba como daga después del acelerado escape de Londres con el niño; no había tenido tiempo de sufrirla, si la recordaba y añoraba tenerla a su lado, pero este día era distinto, era su día y no lo festejaría como la madre de Armand, de hecho seguía sin saber donde y en que condiciones se hallaría.

Paso el resto de la jornada distraído, haciendo copiar a sus alumnos formulas para que no le molestaran, mirando por la ventana hacia la guardería de donde se escuchaba música y risas apagadas.

Antes de ir por el niño pasó a firmar sus vacaciones, dos días más y seria libre un par de semanas con el enano, ya planearía algo que hacer.

-¡Papá!- una vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos, Armand gritaba desde la puerta de la escuelita, tomado de la mano de Matilde que sonreía -¡Papá!- volvió a gritar el niño.

-¡por fin lo logramos profesor!- grito feliz la cuidadora –hoy comenzó a hablar - sonriente levanto al niño –dile a papá que aprendimos hoy-

-papá- repitió el niño lanzándose con fuerza hacia Snape –vamo´vamo´- nervioso se impulsaba señalando hacia el edificio donde Eliza y su collar brillante le esperaban.

-¿pero que hicieron?- sin ocultar su emoción miraba alternadamente a la muchacha y al niño.

-no se que paso profesor, dejé un momento a Armand con sus compañeritos, cuando volví estaba hablando como un loro- sonriente acariciaba los largos y rizados cabellos del niño.

-bien yo… entonces mañana reorganizamos el plan de estudios de Armand - un poco confundido se despidió y llevando al niño y la maleta se alejo del lugar.

-papá vamo´vamooooo- reclamaba el niño señalando hacia el colegio, sin embargo Snape no volvería esa tarde a trabajar

-lo siento jovencito, pero ya que comienzas a hablar necesito saber muchas cosas mas de ti- era la primera vez que por fin podía interactuar con el niño, siempre callado y tranquilo, le intrigaba el hecho que ese día el niño comenzara a hablar e inquietarse.

Las compras ahora si fueron una pesadilla, montar al niño en el carrito no fue problema, pero andar entre los pasillos le recordaron los días de la pequeña y rebelde Mina que quería todo para ella.

-´eche nnnooo- gimió el niño cuando vio la enorme botella plástica depositada en el carrito.

-¿leche no?, lo siento pero la necesitas- gruño Severus tratando de no perder el control y el imperceptible buen humor –si te portas bien podemos comprarte chocolate para la leche-

-¿´ate?- pregunto señalando un bote colorido que ya le era familiar

-si… con leche, ¿entendido enano?- tomo el bote mas grande de chocolate -¿este te parece bien?-

-siii- respondió con una enorme sonrisa golosa el niño –lletas papá- señalo el pasillo que identificaba ya –lleeeetaaaas- gritoneo pataleando

-¿qué te pasa?- extrañado por la rabieta Severus comenzó a andar por el pasillo tomando la caja de galletas favoritas del niño –estas muy nervioso-

-ameee- extendió la manita queriendo tomar la caja de galletas y haciendo un ruidito con los labios que su padre identifico de inmediato.

-¿hambre…tu? ¡Vaya sorpresas que me das!- sin mas saco un paquetito de galletas dándole una al niño para calmarlo, cosa que consiguió de inmediato –creo que lo mejor es que nos demos prisa para que comas en casa, por ahora contrólate – le ordeno en un tono que aterrorizaría a un niño, sin embargo Armand conocía cada gesto de su padre y algo en los ojos negros siempre tristes le hizo entender la intención de la instrucción.

-si papá- respondió dócil el niño, tan parecido a su madre en sus arranques y cambios de humor -¿lleta?- extendió la manita ofreciéndole la galleta medio mordida y llena de babas.

-no…gracias- respondió secamente pero el niño insistió y tuvo que fingir dar una mordidita –hmm que rica galleta- pensó en la cara que Sy haría de verlo jugar así con el niño y no pudo evitar una imperceptible mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-¡mía!- gruño Armand abrazando la galleta y ensuciando su uniforme, Snape solo suspiro pidiendo paciencia, ¿algún mago habrá ascendido a nivel divino para ser el patrono de los padres?

Durante el camino de vuelta a su pequeño departamento, mientras conducía el automóvil familiar, Severus analizaba la situación con el niño, le extrañaba que de momento se pusiera a hablar siendo que desde el año de edad le estimulaba para hacerlo, juegos, juguetes, actividades y nada funcionaba, Armand guardaba un silencio tremendo y era exasperantemente pasivo y tranquilo, llegó a pensar que el hecho de que Mina fuera hibrida de elfo y él fuera mestizo dañara al niño en alguna forma.

Por ahora Armand guardaba silencio y miraba atento el paisaje desde su sillita de seguridad mientras chupaba distraído otra galleta.

-un galeón por tus pensamientos- susurró Severus con un nudo en la garganta, con la imagen de Mina distraída… tantas veces le dijo esa frase; trató de tragar el nudo en la garganta que le provocaba el recuerdo.

-¡muuu papá muuu!- el niño lo volvió a la realidad, gritaba emocionado señalándole un grupo de vacas que pastaban en un parque granja cercano al poblado donde vivían.

-son vacas - respondió sonriendo, Armand tuvo el toque de regresarlo de los dolorosos recuerdos, percibía cuando su padre se ponía triste lo que haría del niño tal vez un poco psíquico o al menos empatico

.

En casa la rutina cambio desde ese día, el pequeño participaba más ayudando a su padre; dando traspiés le ayudó a llevar la bolsa con galletas, dejando medio paquete regado en el piso, o le ayudaba acomodando los libros de cuentos tapizando el piso con ellos.

Definitivamente el niño buscaba distraerlo o lo odiaba tremendamente pensaba Snape agotado, mientras lo miraba dormir tranquilo en su camita, respirando suavemente, solo entonces podía tomar un libro y poner algo de música relajante, para preparar su clase o simplemente abandonarse por un segundo a los recuerdos.

Las semanas de vacaciones comenzaron de una forma distinta a las semanas previas, Severus se dio el lujo de quedarse en cama cinco minutos más de lo acostumbrado, pero el despertador de rizos negros comenzó a pegar de gritos desde su habitación.

-¡quela papá!- reclamaba el niño arrojando juguetes al pasillo

-¡hoy no! - respondió cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cabeza, dos minutos después se levanto de un salto preocupado por el silencio repentino de Armand.

Salto los juguetes esquivando un librero, entró a la habitación infantil y el niño estaba jugando muy tranquilo con una enorme jirafa de felpa, jirafa que mantenía guardada en un estante muy alto.

-¿cómo la bajaste?- nervioso miro a su alrededor, Severus no se perdonaría si Armand se lastimara trepando por muebles o repisas -¡dime como la bajaste!- exasperado levanto la voz y el niño señalo a la jirafa.

-Pipa- dijo sonriente y la abrazo.

-si ya se que se llama Pipa, dime como bajaste a pipa de su camita- suspiro buscando paciencia que comenzaba a escasear.

-Pipa cayo papá, Pipa coco- dijo Armand acariciando la cabeza de la jirafa.

-¿se pego en la cabeza?- señalo la cabeza de la jirafa y el niño asintió –ok cúrala y vamos a almorzar-

¿Realmente Pipa cayo o Armand la hizo bajar? ¿Seria el momento de sacar al niño de la guardería en caso de que comenzara a dar muestra de sus capacidades mágicas? ¡Diablos de por si es difícil ser padre soltero muggle, ahora ser padre soltero de un pequeño y encantador hibrido en un mundo muggle va mas allá de lo que puede hacer un simple profesor de pociones en retiro!

Pero nada más ocurrió durante ese día, Severus no se separó ni un instante de Armand, cosa que el niño agradeció manteniendo un buen humor e interminables ánimos para jugar a todo y de todo con su papá.

Snape dedico muchos fines de semana para acondicionar la casa para la seguridad del niño, no quería dar un pésimo informe a Mina sobre el cuidado del pequeño tornado, por fin durante esas semanas de vacaciones tendría el tiempo para disfrutar el espacio creado para el niño.

Armand a sus casi dos años de edad mantenía el animo y la madurez de un niño muggle normal, salvo la excepción del lenguaje en el que se retrasó un poco, lo demás era normal y su padre le miraba orgulloso jugar con los aros plásticos sentadito en la afelpada manta.

Snape no se cansaba de mirarlo, sabia de memoria cada uno de los rasgos del niño; su cabello suave y rizado como el de Wilhemina, negro y hasta los hombros caía desordenado haciendo que el niño a veces lo retirara enojado de su carita; los ojitos almendrados con pestañas largas y rizadas, sobre los cuales reposaban unas cejas delgadas y negras, el iris de los ojitos eran negros, aunque a veces dependiendo de la luz recibida podían dar un reflejo violeta oscuro.

La carita ya tomaba forma ovalada y aunque su cuerpecito era el de un bebé regordete, con mejillas sonrosadas, la naricita respingada y pequeña, labios rojos y delgados como "ella", no negaba en lo absoluto que el serio profesor de química era su padre con quien compartía además del característico color de ojos y cabello, la piel cetrina y suave.

El niño siempre jugaba concentrado y en silencio, revisaba sus juguetes y los ordenaba, no gustaba de tirarlos aunque no dudaba en hacerlo si su padre no le hacia caso; sin embargo ahora murmura en voz bajita, casi no se le escucha pero su dulce vocecita murmura palabras truncas hasta que levanta los ojitos buscando a su padre que le mira embobado desde la puerta.

-ten papá- le ofrece el pequeñito sus aros y Severus se tira al piso para jugar con él, le toma las manitas aun regordetas y no puede evitar sonreír, si ella estuviera ahi su vida seria perfecta, aún sin magia… solo ellos tres.

-papá- por unos segundos Sev desconectó su mente, regresando de nuevo al pasado y la vocecita dulce del niño lo devuelve al presente –no tiste papá- de nuevo detectó a su padre muy lejos, lo vio en un lugar desconocido, y en ese lugar se encontraba mujer muy hermosa pero también triste, no entendió lo que su mente le mostraba, así que parpadeo varias veces y sus ojitos de nuevo enfocaron la delgada figura del hombre que rodaba distraído uno de sus aros –mua- sonriendo como si nada pasara lanzo un beso a su padre que no pudo contenerse y atrajo al pequeñito hasta su pecho, en un abrazo calido, conciente de la soledad de ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios

Las cartas que hizo Firenze son la vida que debio ser y que finalmente fue de Sev y Mina, la carta de Armand aun no la termina, pero ha encontrado detalles supuestamente importantes, sin embargo como han visto, a Sev le preocupa mas mantener seguro a su retoño... a poco no es lindo Armand?

Gracias por sus mensajes y visitas


	75. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: Personajes mundo Potter de Jo, Mina, la historia y algunos persos son míos, no gano $$ por escribir esta loca historia**

**aviso:**

**Violencia, muerte de un personaje, tortura ... si eres sensible no lo leas. Ha! tambien les aviso que es un capitulo EXTENSO... no aguante a publicar dos capis en uno, se los debia!**

**Regresamos al día de la fuga de Wilhemina, espero que hayan descansado de la pelirroja jijiji…**

Mina logró huir de los terrenos Riddle con el truco mas simple y común utilizado por los mortifagos; convertida en una negra nube atravesó veloz el valle que aun la separaba de la autopista muggle y aterrizo en la parte alta de un destartalado camión que llevaba ovejas hacia un punto indeterminado pero eso no le importaba, solo quería alejarse lo mas posible de su padre.

El sol antes agradablemente tibio ahora quemaba su piel y el calor agobiaba su cuerpo, tenia mucha sed, los berridos de las ovejas y el zumbido de miles de moscas le estaban provocando jaqueca y nauseas, pero debía aguantar, no podía usar su magia, no podía llamar la atención de nada o nadie.

Sin proponérselo dio inicio a sus planes de escape, ahora solo quedaba matar a su padre y a su esposo, reunirse con Severus para juntos encontrar a Armand y los tres tener una vida larga y feliz como en los cuentos de hadas.

De entre sus vestidos sacó los maltratados recortes de periódico que fue coleccionando desde meses atrás, desde que Erick le había dicho que no encontró a su pequeño.

Sudáfrica quedaba muy lejos, debía encontrar el punto exacto del lugar donde el niño había residido, tenia que rescatarlo ¿pero como hacerlo? Ya habían pasado casi diez meses desde que los separaran, Erick no lo encontró, algo había pasado.

Tal vez… su mente comenzó a urdir un plan, tenia que ejecutarlo de manera exacta, seria arriesgado pero podría salvar al niño, llevarlo a un sitio seguro, si fuera posible hacerlo llegar con Severus… con los dos juntos ella se encargaría de sobrevivir hasta poder reunirse con ellos.

La calurosa tarde caía como plomo fundido sobre la vieja casa que parecía ceder ante los rayos del sol, apuntalada de un lado y otro sostenida como un pastel mal hecho, unas gallinas picoteaban en el suelo terregoso y los cerdos chillaban en su chiquero, una cabra caminaba curiosa por el sendero y soltó un balido cuando Mina se le acerco.

-¡Arthur Weasley!- gritó sin acercarse a la casa -¡Arthur Weasley sal!- no le fue difícil encontrar la casa, en la mansión se fraguaba ya un ataque al domicilio de la familia traidora a la sangre; esperaba que su plan tuviera éxito, y para ello necesitaba a un mago débil como el padre de la camada pelirroja, a pesar de ser un sangre limpia, Arthur y su familia eran considerados de segunda clase por Voldemort y sus seguidores, sin embargo destruirlos seria dejar un mensaje claro a los demás traidores de la sangre.

-¡Por Merlín es la hija de…de…!- Molly había salido antes por la puerta de la cocina y en ese momento Arthur salía por la puerta principal, con la varita en mano listo para defenderse.

-¡que quieres?- pregunto deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de la chica.

-¡quiero entregarme al ministerio!- respondió ella –¡han acusado injustamente al profesor Snape!- grito levantando las manos, demostrando que no llevaba varita -¡Yo maté al profesor Dumbledore!-

-¡incarcero!- Molly no espero más comentarios, adelantándose a su esposo ato a la chica con cuerdas invisibles.

-¡Molly!- la riño su esposo –¡maldición mujer es mi trabajo!-

Arthur se acerco cauteloso hacia la muchacha, mirando a su alrededor como esperando la aparición de su padre o sus seguidores en cualquier momento.

-Señor Weasley vengo a entregarme, se que usted me escuchará- susurró ella –si me entrego a algún auror me va a matar antes de que pueda limpiarse el nombre del profesor Snape-

-Molly voy al ministerio- fue todo lo que el mago dijo sujetando a la chica de un brazo y desapareciendo del lugar. La señora Weasley volvió a su cocina con sentimientos encontrados, preocupada por las consecuencias que tendría el que su esposo detuviera a la hija del señor oscuro; por un lado tal vez el ministro le diera un premio, un buen ascenso en su trabajo y un par de puestos para los gemelos y Ronald que nada prometían en el colegio, y por otro lado, la cruel venganza del sangriento señor podría caer en su familia de un momento a otro.

Mina y su captor entraron por el ascensor de la calle muggle, Arthur no se percató pero la muchacha se había desecho del conjuro a los pocos segundos de que él la tomara del brazo, al ir descendiendo la miro fijamente.

-¿por qué te entregas a la justicia?- preguntó curioso.

-por esto- susurro ella y lo miro fijamente –imperius- sonrió y volvió a juntar sus manos como si estuviese atada –vas a llevarme ante el gran jurado, debo declarar mi culpabilidad por la muerte de Albus y aurores, después vas a robar un giratiempo mediano, para que pueda regresar algunos meses atrás- Arthur no se movió en lo absoluto -¿entendido?- el mago asintió al momento en que el ascensor se detenía –actúa natural-

El señor Weasley se comporto como si fuera una jornada cualquiera, con paso tranquilo y llevando a la chica del brazo entro al ascensor que le llevaría a los calabozos del ministerio no sin antes escribir una notita que convirtió en un avioncito de papel.

-ve con Kingsley- ordeno a la notita y cerro las puertas del ascensor.

El Wizengamot no se encontraba reunido, el calabozo de juicios estaba vacio y una jaula en el centro de la sala le provocó escalofríos a la pelirroja, más debía aguantar… como Severus reportara tras el ataque con virus, el jurado estaría formado a lo mucho por unos diez o quince magos y brujas viejos y débiles… podría con ellos.

Arthur se quedo de pie tras ella, sus manos le temblaban y de repente sujeto a la muchacha por el cabello de la nuca arrojándola dentro de la jaula cerrándola de un golpe, sorprendiéndola por completo.

-¡Maldición te ordeno que me dejes fuera de esto!- grito y le señalaba furiosa.

-esa jaula detiene la magia- suspiro agotado el hombre –debí imaginar que no necesitabas varita, eres buena con el imperius pero… estas muy distraída- se jacto sonriente secando el sudor de su frente.

-¡maldición Weasley suéltame!- furiosa golpeaba las rejas de la jaula y en ese momento las puertas del calabozo se abrieron acallando los gritos y reclamos de la sorprendida cautiva, poco a poco el jurado comenzó a entrar… Wilhemina dejo de contar cuando llego al veinticinco… era obvio que renovaron al jurado, ocuparon las plazas vacantes con gente joven y fuerte… sedienta de justicia y venganza, tras ellos el corpulento Kingsley cerró la puerta, mirando con odio contenido a la pelirroja.

El ministro entró al final con pose altiva de suficiencia, tenia enjaulada a nada menos que la bastarda de Riddle, con un gesto indico a Arthur que abandonara el lugar, orden silenciosa inmediatamente ejecutada.

-¡Wilhemina Riddle, se me notifica que te has entregado por propia voluntad!- siseo Fudge-¡ sin embargo no por ello tu condena será atenuada!-

-quiero- Mina trago saliva, buscando ordenar su mente para lograr escapar –¡quiero que el nombre del Profesor Severus Snape quede limpio!-

-¿y a cual de todos los cargos te refieres? Snape es acusado de ser mortífago-

-¡dejo de serlo antes de la caída de mi padre, fue cuando se unió a la orden del fénix!- respondió Mina con voz fuerte y segura, algunos jueces asintieron –¡me refiero a la acusación del asesinato de Albus Dumbledore!- la voz se le quebró un poco –también la muerte de Nimphadora Tonks y la tortura de Remus Lupin- apenas unos días atrás Tom ordenó liberar al licántropo, mal herido casi muerto pero hambriento en plena luna llena… solo para divertirse con la masacre realizada por el débil Lupin convertido en lobo en medio de un campamento juvenil.

-¿Solo esas muertes señorita?- una mujer que le pareció conocida intervino -¿Nos cree usted tan estupidos? la hija del innombrable culpable de dos muertes y una tortura ¡es ridículo!-

-¡También confieso haber matado en venganza a los ocho alumnos sangre sucia de la Universidad de Ohio, a sus padres, a los presos muggles del centro de alta seguridad hace mas o menos dos años, a una bruja loca en Londres y a un cirujano plástico muggle!- respondió Mina mirando arrogante a Dolores Umbridge -¡ha si! Y a una auror capturada por mi padre en el ataque que realizó a Azkaban…al que no me quiso llevar- lo último lo dijo en un tono de puchero.

-Tienes toda una declaración que hacer- un juez joven y atractivo la miraba desde su asiento –el ser hija de…- carraspeo nervioso –puedes obtener ciertos privilegios o indulgencias en caso de hablarnos sobre los planes de tu padre-

-¡No!- Fudge furioso intervino –puede mentirnos ¡tendernos una trampa!-

-Papá busca esclavizar a algunos muggles, matar a los sangre sucia, limpiar la casta mágica, lograr una utopía- recito de golpe la muchacha un tanto apenada -¡Lo se, Tom esta loco! Son los mismos planes de hace cien años- los jueces la observaron en silencio, algunos con escalofríos al escucharla hablar tan coloquialmente sobre el hombre mas temido en todos los tiempos.

-¡Sus planes siempre son los mismos!- respondió Fudge

-¡Pero ahora es más peligroso!- alegó Mina –quiere crear un ejercito de… de… -si continuaba pondría en jaque los planes de su padre, pero también condenaría a otras especies mágicas, condenaría a algunos amigos, a su misma hija…

-¿un nuevo ejercito?- Dolores no se quedaría con la duda, se levanto y bajo lentamente de la gradería, mirándola fijamente y con antipatía –¡sigue hablando!-

-Voldemort…- un murmullo de temor se escuchó por un momento –¡El Señor Oscuro me creo con un solo fin… hace trabajar a otros magos para madurar seres mágicos híbridos- "perdóname Rocío" pensó recordando a la brujita argentina.

-¿un ejercito de híbridos inútiles?- Umbridge soltó una carcajada burlona –¿y que van a hacer? ¿Sembrar arboles y pasto en las ciudades?- nadie festejo su estupida broma.

-Manejamos magia ancestral, no necesitamos varita, a algunos… no los detienen los valores morales… me… - tartamudeo y trago saliva –me obligo a darle una nieta, su padre es un hibrido hijo de la bruja loca que maté y un sátiro capturado en Grecia, Tom cree que cruzando especies el nivel de magia se incrementa, de hecho algunos pueden robar la energía mágica y absorberla para fortificarse- suspiro y nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Umbridge –papá va a hacer crecer con medios mágicos a mi hija para que ella comande a un ejercito de híbridos… quería que le diera mas hijos pero escape- se recargó cansada en la reja, ahora nada importaba, tenia que ganarse si no al Wizengamot, al menos a algunos de ellos, incluyendo a Fudge, solo diciendo la verdad existía una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo.

-¿un ejercito?- el joven juez temblaba

-si…un ejercito- respondió ella –como les dije no necesitamos varita, manejamos magia mucho más vieja de lo que ustedes conocen, maldiciones que ni siquiera aparecen en sus libros mas antiguos- suspiro –ignoro si mi padre tiene mas hijos o hijas con quienes continuar su experimento- era obvio por los cuidados y preferencias que recibió que ella era la única hija pero ellos no lo sabían, convenía manejar inteligentemente sus temores e ignorancia sobre los experimentos de Tom.

-el padre de tu hija…- Fudge la miraba cada vez con mas asco

-¡no, no es mi hermano como le dije ha reclutado, atacado o capturado seres naturales de todo el mundo!- respondió sin poder evitar una sonrisa burlona –¡ha si! también se ha unido un clan vampírico – sonrió, al menos echaría de cabeza a la familia de Anushka – ¡conocí a una hibrida banshee vampiro muy ambiciosa… Anushka Lammar!- con eso pagaría el estar buscando revolcarse con Severus.

-es un plan demasiado complejo, debió tomarle años organizarlo y ejecutarlo- el joven y atractivo juez estaba fascinado con la historia.

-Tom es paciente, no teme a la muerte- respondió con suficiencia –y preferiría matarme con sus manos como castigo a mi traición a dejar que ustedes me torturaran y mataran- sonrió –si me apresan el me va a rescatar, necesita a su incubadora, y si me matan… ya saben-

-si me permite el jurado- de nuevo la maldita de Umbridge – ¡sugiero que ya declarada por si misma culpable del cargo de asesinato sobre la persona de Albus Dumbledore, Nimphadora Tonks y unos mil muggles, así como la tortura de Remus Lupin, se le imponga la pena máxima ejecutándola de inmediato!- algunos jueces asintieron, aunque la mayoría solo murmuro algunas palabras con sus vecinos de asiento.

-¿y esperar a que su padre o sus seguidores te asesinen?- una joven juez miraba aterrada a Mina

-Con la venia del jurado, me gustaría pedir solamente un favor, y después de ello… aceptare sin chistar la condena, no trataré de escapar e incluso, me uniría en alguna batalla en contra de mi padre- esperaba que este giro le ayudara un poco en sus planes.

-¡habla!- Fudge intentaba recuperar el mando del juicio, toda vez que Umbridge se pavoneaba de aquí a allá por la sala como si fuese la ministra.

-no… me gustaría hablar solo con una persona –señalo a la joven juez que abrió la boca aterrada tratando de negarse sacudiendo la cabeza – puedo continuar en la jaula que no me limita para hablar, aquí no puedo hacer uso de mi magia- Fudge no le quito la vista de encima –expondré a la juez mi petición y a su vez ella se la expondrá Ministro- trato de sonar respetuosa –para su aprobación-

-pe..pe..- la pobre juez tartamudeaba de pánico, estar ella sola en esa enorme sala, con la hija del Señor Tenebroso, con una hibrida sin corazón que mato a mil muggles, a Albus Dumbledore y a dos aurores perfectamente calificadas.

-salgan- ordeno Fudge señalando a la chica, - menos tu- si le daba a la reclusa un poco de espacio tal vez lograría en esta ocasión acabar con el Lord: la pobre juez se desmadejo en su lugar y Dolores Umbridge buscaba la manera de quedarse –tu me acompañas Dolores- tomo el brazo de la bruja y salieron, dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

-ven…no voy a morderte, no soy tan estupida- Mina intento sonar amigable, sonreía dulce y se sentó incómodamente en el piso de la reducida jaula, evitando las afiladas puntas oxidadas que salían de las rejas.

-aquí te escucho perfectamente- respondió la muchacha, ahora Mina noto que era rubia y bonita.

-debes ser una gran bruja para estar en este puesto- sonrió con tristeza –tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti- la rubia le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y asintió.

-fue literalmente una batalla conseguir el lugar- se levanto tratando de atenuar su miedo –y tu…¿por qué hiciste todo eso?- la pelirroja sonrió triste mientras la juez se acercaba lentamente a la jaula.

-sabes bien lo que es querer agradar a los padres… pero también lo hice por una persona- la rubia se sentó frente a ella, en el piso.

-no entiendo-

-papá desde que me localizo quería utilizarme para sus planes, nunca quiso que me relacionara con un mago común-

-o sea que controlaba hasta a tus novios- la jovencita sonrió –se de que hablas, papá detesta a unos chicos que me rondan, dice que son simples y estupidos-

-siempre dicen eso ¿verdad?- ambas rieron bajito –el problema es que el mago del que me enamore…no era ni simple ni estupido- suspiro

-¡cuéntame!- ahora la rubia olvidaba hasta donde se encontraba, finalmente ambas eran casi de la misma edad, ambas tenían una responsabilidad enorme sobre sus espaldas y no contaban con momentos para portarse como lo que eran, simplemente chicas.

-cuando ingresé a Hogwarts, me adoptó el profesor Snape… con el tiempo me enamore de él-confeso bajito, sonriendo al recordar una imagen en especifico de su tutor, un atardecer en el lago, riñéndola, con el sol a sus espaldas y el viento jugando con su largo y negro cabello.

-wow…de Snape… pero su pelo…- la chica hizo una mueca graciosa.

-no se que diantres traen con su cabello- farfullo por fin Mina después de años de guardárselo –es un hombre maravilloso, no es el tipo agrio que todos ven… es algo mas- suspiro

-wow- repito la rubia- pero … ¿que tiene que ver con tu petición al Wizengamot?-

-él..Snape- suspiro tratando de sonar creíble – salía con una bruja meses antes de que mi padre me obligara a ser su incubadora- la rubia hizo un gesto de tristeza mas siguió atenta –mi corazón se quedó con él hecho pedazos- volvió a suspirar sin querer – papá ordeno a Severus que se reintegrara a sus filas y él se negó, así que Tom condeno a muerte a la bruja que Snape amaba- la juez abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Snape es capaz de sentir algo por alguien!- Mina chasqueo los labios –lo siento no quise burlarme, pero es que… fue mi profesor y …wow- la joven no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-la bruja antes de morir dio a luz a un bebito, al hijo de Snape, lo se porque yo…fui quien la mató- demonios tenia que ser creíble su mentira –ella me pidió que salvara a su bebe pero mi odio hacia ella me hizo matarla sin ayudarla- ahora miro con ternura a la chica –no puedo enfrentar mi destino sin hacer algo por el hijo del hombre a quien amo…¡ayúdame a salvarlo! -

-pero…¿cómo?- confundida la muchacha no entendía mucho del asunto.

-¡ayúdame a pedir tiempo al ministro, un giratiempo para ir a rescatar al bebe y dejarlo a salvo, donde pueda ir Snape a recogerlo!- la juez escuchaba analizando la petición –¡acompáñame, puedes incluso atarme o no se que tipo de control tengan ustedes con los de mi especie, pero solo ayúdame a salvar a ese bebe!-

-¿salvar?-

-hace tres semanas supe que lo buscaron para matarlo, , mi padre y mi… esposo lo buscan, solo necesito retroceder diez meses para rescatarlo- suspiro –ayúdame…por favor- suplico con lagrimas brotando de los ojos –¡y juro también entregar a los magos traidores que apoyan a papá! ¡Puedo darles mapas del escondite de mi padre y sus seguidores!- la desesperación afloró en su voz, en su rostro.

-debo exponérselo al ministro- respondió la joven retomando la postura y seriedad de su rango –no niego que es algo extraño pero… eso me dice que no tienes un corazón tan duro después de todo-

-por favor, convence al ministro- de nuevo suplico Mina mientras la rubia salía del calabozo.

Horas más tarde, Mina seguía en la jaula le dolían las piernas por la incomodidad del lugar, unos pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo exterior y la puerta chirrió dejando entrar a la joven juez acompañada de Fudge y el juez guapo.

-Manzur y Danielle irán por el niño- el juez guapo es decir, Manzur llevaba colgando en su pecho un giratiempo más grande que el que Severus había robado años atrás.

-Ministro muchas gracias- la voz se le ahogo en la garganta, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar que hacer y como hacerlo, no perdería el tiempo en rebeldías estupidas.

-Danielle no me ha explicado los motivos por el que ese niño deba ser rescatado, sin embargo es una vida que corre riesgo, y si tu padre busca su muerte es porque le resulta amenazante en algún sentido- Fudge actuaba como un juez firme pero compasivo, un papel que pocas veces actuaba, mas necesitaba conocer detalladamente los planes de Tom.

-Me dirás la fecha exacta a la cual debemos ir- intervino Manzur –yo controlaré el giratiempo y Danielle me acompañará al sitio exacto para recoger nosotros al niño- Mina asintió dócilmente –después serás encerrada en un calabozo donde tendrás la oportunidad de escribir a detalle los planes de tu padre y tu confesión sobre todos los asesinatos que cometiste-

-Si señor- nunca en su vida se vio tan dócil la semi elfa, sin embargo la sobrevivencia de su bebe era lo más importante –¿podría escribir una nota para que puedan entregarla junto con el bebe a un guardián?-

-por supuesto- la juez rubia de nombre Danielle le sonrió amistosa, la jaula se abrió y Mina titubeo para salir, Manzur le entregó un par de guantes de un metal extraño.

-póntelos y no intentes quitártelos- indico el mago mientras la bruja le daba un par de toques con la punta de su varita – si buscas quitarlos, por muy débil o discreta que sea tu intención de retirarlos te van a cercenar las manos- sonrió un tanto burlón –no será nada agradable y si muy doloroso-

-entiendo- la voz suave de Mina casi no se escuchaba –¿podría escribir la nota?- Danielle asintió entregándole un pergamino y un tintero con pluma, minutos después los jueces desaparecían en un brillo dorado causado por el giratiempo, llevando la nota, la ubicación del orfanato, la fecha en que el niño fue dejado ahí y finalmente a quien deberían entregarlo.

Llegaron a las afueras de la miserable aldea cercana al orfanato, los diarios guardados por Mina daban una ubicación casi exacta. La pareja comenzó a caminar hacia la construcción de adobe que era la casa hogar.

-al parecer los niños duermen la siesta- susurro Danielle al no escuchar nada.

-supongo que duermen temprano, no tienen ni para cenar- respondió en un murmullo Manzur sintiendo una opresión de lástima en el pecho.

Entraron saltando la débil reja, los guardias hacían su ronda por el otro extremo del patio y no los vieron, una luz en una choza les atrajo asomándose por una ventana con mucho cuidado.

La directora revisaba unos papeles, sin más Danielle entro.

-disculpe- susurró sobresaltando a la mujer vestida de uniforme caqui –vengo por un bebe- aviso señalándola con su varita.

-¿perdone?- la directora no entendió más una sensación calida la envolvió, era agradable y no podía sentirse mejor, sin resistirse dio unos pasos saliendo de la oficina siguiendo las ordenes de una voz en su mente que la hicieron buscar en el área de cuneros, al poco tiempo volvió con un bebito cubierto por una descolorida frazada, entregándoselo de inmediato a la rubia que abrazo al pequeño, antes de salir dio la orden a la Directora de borrar los registros del niño, así como olvidar su permanencia en el lugar.

Los jueces salieron desapareciendo de inmediato en otro chispazo dorado que ilumino por un segundo el triste y abandonado patio.

Ahora aparecieron en Londres, en un suburbio familiar frente a una bonita casa muggle con un jardín de rosales en flor. Danielle y Manzur se miraron mientras cubría mejor al pequeño y el hombre convocaba algo en silencio.

El juez Manzur levantó su varita y una mochila llegó de inmediato a sus pies, la reviso y sonriente la entrego a Danielle.

-mi regalo para el bebe- guiño un ojo retrocediendo, Danielle toco la puerta y Sybill salio un minuto después, atraída sobre todo por el llanto del pequeño.

-¡Mina!- llamo la ex profesora hacia la oscuridad más nadie le respondió, solo un gesto de negación por parte de Danielle, Sy mordió sus labios aguantando el llanto y tomo al bebe en brazos, la juez acomodó la mochila en la entrada y le dio el pergamino doblado, se despidió con una silenciosa caravana y avanzo hacia donde el juez le esperaba.

-listo- susurro un tanto conmovida la rubia mientras Manzur le colocaba la cadena del giratiempo y desaparecían de nuevo.

Fudge les esperaba en el calabozo, acompañando a la semi elfa que había vuelto a la jaula; Danielle y el juez aparecieron entregando al Ministro el giratiempo.

-Está hecho- informó el juez a la pelirroja –ahora debes cumplir con tu parte.-

-les di mi palabra- respondió y la jaula se abrió permitiéndole salir, aun traía puestos los guantes pero no intento retirarlos y con paso tranquilo mirando al piso les siguió dócilmente.

**Mansion Riddle, 5.42 pm, cinco horas despues de la fuga de la hija de Tom**

Nagini suspiro aburrida apoyando su cabeza sobre su enrollado cuerpo con todos los músculos adoloridos, desde medio día y después de una paliza otorgada por Tom se encontraba como serpiente recluida en una pequeña caja plástica reforzada contra magia; su castigo por dejar escapar a Mina.

-Rocío quiero que te encargues exclusivamente de cuidar a Merope- gruño Tom sus ordenes a la joven brujita argentina que llevaba en brazos a la nieta del Lord – solamente su padre y yo podemos acercarnos a ella ¿entendido?-

-Si señor- respondió la chica abrazando a la niña que hipaba llorosa -¿puedo llevarla a comer señor?-

Tom le hizo un gesto de aprobación y la chica salio del enorme salón, el mortífago que en el momento del escape de Mina acompañaba a Nagi pendía de una serie de ganchos invisibles, solamente los ensangrentados tendones lo sostenían en el aire como macabra marioneta.

-¿Hacia donde escapo?- Erick continuaba con el interrogatorio, un charco de sangre bajo el mortífago agonizante empapaba la alfombra.

-No vi señor- gimió el hombre –se lo juro-

-déjalo ya- ordeno Lord a su yerno –ve a buscar algún rastro- a un simple movimiento de su varita el hombre cayó al piso con un ruido de golpe seco, no se levantó ni se movió.

-Mi señor ya lo hice, como le dije no llega más allá de la autopista muggle, debió tomar un transporte- los ojos castaños estaban irritados, si… lloro de rabia y furia cuando se dio de frente con la autopista y perdió el rastro de su mujer, de no encontrarla pronto el Lord podría descargar su furia en la anciana bruja a la que llamaba madre o en el enfermo y apaleado sátiro que mantenía encadenado en uno de los calabozos de la mansión.

-Y Nagini no dice nada tampoco- furioso Tom se levanto –quiero que la encuentres, es posible que busque a Severus, localízalos pronto-

-si mi señor- con una leve inclinación y sin darse la vuelta, Erick abandono el salón, salio de los terrenos de la mansión y se desapareció, reapareciendo frente a la casa de Snape, en la solitaria calle de la Hilandera.

Primero giro el picaporte para abrir la puerta más esta no cedió, el alohomora ni siquiera hizo nada, un bombarda apenas astillo la pintura y solo un bombarda máxima hizo volar la puerta con parte del muro reventando los vidrios de las ventanas.

El polvo se disipo y pudo entrar a la casa, todo en su lugar salvo los libros que salieron volando por la explosión, Jumble lo miraba de pie desde la entrada a la cocina.

-Los amos no están- dijo con un extraño tono en su voz de elfo.

-Es inútil que les ocultes, te ordeno que me los entregues- respondió Erick sacudiendo su mano derecha, la mano mas fuerte para usar su magia.

-Los amos no están- repitió Jumble parándose firme –y usted no debería estar aquí- era obvio que defendería con todo el hogar que le confiaron los amos algunos años atrás.

-¡Dime donde esta Wilhemina!- gritó Erick señalando al elfito con la mano en garra, Jumble retrocedió doliéndose y cubriendo con sus manos el pecho.

-¡No se donde esta la amita!- respondió Jumble haciendo un gesto con el brazo, un movimiento amplio que barrio con todos los muebles y arrojando a Erick hasta un rincón –¡y usted no debería estar aquí!- repitió en un tono amenazante.

-¡Donde esta tu amo!- gritó el muchacho poniéndose de pie veloz y de nuevo con la mano en garra, del pecho de Jumble comenzó a manar sangre.

-usted…no…debe…estar… ¡aquí!- repitió el elfito intentando repetir su primer movimiento, más Erick lo previno y con un conjuro atrajo a Jumble como si fuera un trapo, golpeándolo con fuerza contra la estufa de hierro en la sala.

-Si no me dices donde están… - sentencio el yerno del Lord, Jumble se levanto con calma, su cabeza sangraba y el golpe con la estufa le abrió una herida en el parpado inflamando de inmediato el ojo.

-No se donde están los amos- repitió Jumble abriendo los brazos esperando el golpe de la maldición asesina, aun no terminaba la frase cuando el rayo de luz verde salió de la mano de Erick, un Avada tan violento que lanzo al elfo hasta el muro a sus espaldas, sus huesos crujieron secamente con el impacto, una bocanada de sangre brotó de la boca abierta salpicando el diván de Mina y los ojos aun brillantes se abrieron desmesuradamente por el dolor percibido, cuando Jumble toco el piso ya estaba muerto.

Sin una pizca de humanidad, Erick se acerco al cuerpo moviéndolo con la punta del pie confirmando que estaba muerto; subió las escaleras hasta los dormitorios, de una patada derribo la puerta del dormitorio de Severus.

La sobriedad en el decorado, la limpieza detallada y el orden prolijo le indico que esa habitación no había sido utilizada y que Jumble la cuido con devoción durante mucho tiempo.

Revisó cajones y el ropero tirando prendas al piso, reviso libros y pergaminos sin encontrar nada que le diera pistas sobre la ubicación del profesor o la pelirroja.

Furioso tironeo de los cajones de la cómoda, el espejo se movió y un trozo de papel cayó al piso, Erick lo levantó curioso observando la imagen.

Se trataba de una fotografía muggle, un Severus Snape de aproximadamente veintiséis años sostenía un enorme oso de felpa mientras una Mina de once abrazaba unos osos mas pequeños, la fotografía no tenia fecha y aparentemente se trataba de una feria ambulante, ella sonreía abiertamente, sus ojos chispeaban alegría y la mirada de su tutor fija en ella, con un brillo extrañamente calido, sin un solo gesto en los labios, una pareja rara sin duda.

Ahora entró a la habitación de Mina, sin un decorado definido, limpia y ordenada mas por trabajo del sirviente que por gusto de la semi elfa; ahora buscó con más calma, sin arrojar las cosas, encontró un grueso álbum en el escritorio y se sentó tranquilamente a hojearlo con curiosidad.

Un Londres muggle era el escenario en casi todas las imágenes, Mina con trajecito elegante del brazo de su tutor también elegantemente vestido saliendo del teatro, Severus con prendas muggles de mezclilla empapado acompañando a una niña pelirroja empapada en un parque de diversiones, Mina en traje de baño, Mina en vestido largo… todas y cada una de las fotos la mostraba radiante y feliz, sonreía iluminando su entorno, llenando de luz al hombre que la acompañaba, una pareja inusual pero que el destino ya había unido.

De repente los escenarios cambiaron, reconoció rostros y lugares, revivió momentos pasados; Mina en sus primeros días en el colegio, cuando el Lord había ordenado buscarla y atraerla, Mina en las clases de música con Erick a su lado, sonrisas débiles en ambos, sin brillo en la mirada, muecas apagadas fingidas para un momento especial.

Fleur y Wilhemina juntas, ambas radiantes de alegría; Anushka y Erick junto a la elfa, una nube tormentosa que ensombrecía los gestos naturales de la chica pelirroja.

Era evidente más el orgullo no le dejaba entenderlo, no quería verlo… siempre y desde un principio Mina era de Severus, y Erick era simplemente uno mas de los peones de Tom que engañado se creía el elegido para crear el ejercito oscuro al lado de la semi elfa.

La verdad le dio en las narices más la negó, cerro de golpe los álbumes fotográficos, revolvió entre papeles y encontró cartas, viejas notas con muchos "te quiero" "te extraño" "odio la academia" "necesito estar contigo" eran las frases constantes, de los cientos de notas que él le envió con flores y regalos ni rastro, ni uno solo de sus regalos, obsequios elegidos por el Lord entregados por el mensajero hibrido sin corazón, objetos vacios de significado que seguramente terminaron en el cesto de basura.

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel la maldita?! ¿¡Acaso no se dio cuenta que de ella dependía mucho!? ¿Tan insensible y egocéntrica era esa estupida que nunca se percató que los padres del chico que la buscaba estaban amenazados de muerte por su causa? Erick no podía comprender como la mujer de las imágenes fuera tan ciega y dura, como podía ella condenar a muerte a sus padres con el desden y el rechazo ¿acaso no veía en su rostro la angustia cuando presentaron los exámenes? Era increíble que ella se regodeara en la felicidad extrema mientras él cumplía ordenes, mientras buscaba conquistar su corazón caprichoso con tal de salvar la vida de la bruja que lo cuido como una madre, para salvar a su padre único en su especie de la muerte a manos del sanguinario Lord.

Fue cuando lo comprendió, él nunca había sido libre, siempre fue esclavo de las órdenes de Tom, primero para salvar la vida de sus padres, ahora… por el orgullo que representaba ser el padre del ejército oscuro naciente.

Wilhemina debía volver, era su destino real ser como él esclava y herramienta del renacimiento del Lord, no junto a un mediocre profesor de pociones decrepito y amargado, era obligación de ella estar al lado de Tom, era obligación de ella que los padres de Erick vivieran, y tenia que castigarla por su afrenta, por el atrevimiento de escapar… ¡encontraría a Armand y a Severus para desollarlos vivos frente a la maldita y dejar que Merope jugara con los huesos aun frescos del pequeño bastardo!.

Con furia renovada salio de la vivienda, dio unos pasos sobre la calle y giro violentamente, de sus manos salio un golpe de viento similar al de un tornado, haciendo eco un "maximus bombarda extrema" gutural flotando en el aire con voz varonil; segundos después no solo la casa de Snape voló totalmente destruida, toda la línea de casas desde la de Severus hasta la que daba al rio saltaron por los aires, destruidas desde los cimientos; muchas aun se encontraban habitadas por muggles, las abandonadas acogían a los vagabundos… en una fracción de segundo decenas de vidas fueron cegadas por la furia del yerno de Lord Voldemort.

Desapareció entre la nube de polvo mientras personas de barrios cercanos corrían en auxilio de los damnificados, reapareciendo en Londres, a unas calles del Ministerio.

Haciendo gala de habilidad mágica, desplegó las capacidades heredadas de su padre, nadie le reconocería aunque por ahora nadie le buscaba.

Entró al ministerio como cualquier visitante mágico, tomo algunos folletos y mapas comportándose como un turista, revisando la fuente de la Hermandad, olfateando en el aire como un sabueso.

La fragancia de Mina era inconfundible y podría localizarla sin problema alguno, aunque el no lo sabia, el detalle de pasar horas dentro de un camión atestado de ovejas sucias y mal olientes disfrazó el aroma de la semi elfa, su instinto le decía que estaba cerca, pero sus sentidos no le decían donde, sus habilidades naturales se encontraban totalmente cegadas por la furia que le embargaba.

Salio del Ministerio con la frustración a tope, caminó algunas calles hasta el Caldero Chorreante, pidió un vaso y una botella de whiskey de fuego, se sentó en un rincón y comenzó a beber rogando a los etílicos vapores la inspiración necesaria para buscar a la perra hibrida.

-Al amo no le va a gustar que pierda el tiempo de esta manera- la voz rasposa le hizo abrir los ojos, frente a él colagusano sonreía con sorna –me envió a ayudarle- siseo arrebatándole el vaso bebiéndolo de golpe.

-¡no estoy perdiendo el tiempo!- Exasperado Erick bebió directamente de la botella –busco, escucho – bebió de nuevo –es mi problema, ¡lárgate!-

-lo siento joven amo pero no puedo, son ordenes de mi Señor- respondió riendo Petter –puedo apostar que ni siquiera sabe donde comenzar a buscar, o a quien buscar primero- rio un poco mas fuerte.

-supongo que tu si lo sabes pedazo de mierda- respondió despectivo el muchacho.

-pues si joven amo- sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente Petter se burlo haciéndole una caravana y bajando tanto la voz que solo su acompañante podía escucharle con dificultad –los mortifagos tenemos escondites, alguno de nuestros hermanos podrá encontrar a Snape y con el a la joven ama- concluyo con una risita burlona.

-habla- ordeno Erick casi terminando la botella y subiendo los pies a la mesa extendiendo sus largas piernas.

-Fenrir puede ayudarnos joven amo, el puede oler a la ama, puede oler su miedo, puede oler la sangre de Snape- Petter tomó la botella sirviéndose el resto de whiskey en el vasito.

-Ella desapareció en la autopista muggle- gruñó Erick haciendo una seña al tabernero pidiendo otra botella.

-pero debió llegar a algún sitio joven amo- insistió el deforme sirviente.

-Podríamos recorrer la autopista utilizando a Fenrir- caviló el mortífago sirviéndose en un nuevo vaso y dejando fuera del alcance de Petter la botella.

-Así nos llevaría al lugar donde dejó el transporte muggle mi señor- zalamero Petter apretujaba con sus manos sudorosas el vaso vacío.

-Tráelo- ordeno Erick –los veré en la mansión- poniéndose de pie arrojó un galeón al tabernero y con pasos fuertes salio del lugar seguido por Petter –no tarden- desapareció dejando a colagusano de pie en medio de la transitada calle muggle.

Casi era media noche cuando colagusano apareció a su lado llevando a Fenrir gruñendo molesto, Erick reclutó a un grupo de cinco mortifagos, entre ellos al novato Malfoy que impaciente deseaba ya soltar algunas maldiciones.

-¿Recuerdas a Wilhemina?- con la varonil voz apenas audible se dirigio al licantropo.

-Como olvidarla joven amo- respondio en un gruñido Greyback – según me ha ordenado nuestro amo, debo localizarla-

-Solo eso roñoso- respondio Erick – ponte a trabajar entonces, los demas te seguimos- ordeno al grupo que estuviera atento y Fenrir comenzó a olisquear el aire, por un momento parecio mover las orejas y echó a correr a un costado de la autopista, los mortifagos se convirtieron en negras sombras y le siguieron sin detenerse.

Tras una hora de correr el licantropo se detuvo en una cuneta terregosa que salia de la autopista.

-por allá- señaló un tanto agitado, el corazon latia con fuerza y babeaba saboreando anticipadamente la sangre de su victima.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Draco y todos lo voltearon a mirar curiosos, pocas veces hablaba o hacia preguntas –Hacia allá esta la casa de los Weasley, mi padre planea junto al Lord el ataque a los traidores-

-¿Debemos entonces ir a investigar o esperamos a que Lucius ataque?- Colagusano dirigio una mirada burlona al lider del grupo.

-Tengo ordenes de encontrarla, a cualquier costo- respondio Erick de inmediato –te seguimos Fenrir, pero te detienes antes de que podamos ser descubiertos-

-Si amo- respondio el licantropo reanudando su carrera.

La madriguera lucia solitaria, las ventanas oscuras y los animales durmiendo en sus corrales, el repentino cloquear de alguna gallina con pesadillas era el unico ruido en el ambiente.

-Hasta aquí llega la pista señor- Fenrir señaló la vereda – no llega hasta la casa-

-Es curioso, considerando que a ella no le agradan los Weasley- pensó en voz alta Erick -¿detectas a alguien en casa?- preguntó a Draco que señalo con su varita hacia su frente y dirigio sus ojos claros hacia la casa.

-Estan… una mujer adulta… una niña…- forzó un poco sus ojos –solo ellas, la adulta parece ser la señora Weasley y la niña es la hija menor- retiró la varita – no están los hombres, posiblemente nos tengan lista una trampa señor-

-¿Fenrir?- de nuevo y por simpatia natural hacia el licantropo Erick lo interrogó con un gesto.

-Nadie señor, solo que se traten de ocultar entre el campo de maiz- señaló las altas plantas –aunque no huelo a nadie podrían estar bajo el cuidado de los aurores-

-ok…- sonrio malignamente el joven hibrido –convoquen un hechizo protector porque esto se va a poner bastante caluroso- siseo sacudiendo sus manos como si estuvieran entumecidas, los mortifagos se envolvieron en un conjuro escudo y al momento la voz profunda de Erick hizo eco en el silencio de la noche.

-¡Fyrefiend!- una enorme bola de fuego se formó en las manos del chico y salio disparada en forma de chorro incendiando el campo de maiz que rodeaba a la casa, dos aurores salieron de su escondite inmediatamente, quedando al descubierto frente al grupo de mortifagos que de inmediato los redujeron a cenizas.

-¡Arthur!- los gritos de Molly salian aterrados desde la casa, a la luz del incendio se le podia ver pegada a una ventana del segundo nivel, acompañada de la hija menor que miraban aterradas hacia un punto en el sembradío.

-¡Ahí!- gritó uno de los mortifagos del grupo, señalando una esfera que protegia a unos seis hombres del fuego destructor, al parecer tenian dificultades para mantener arriba el escudo.

-¡Son los Weasley!- gritó emocionado Draco sujetando con fuerza su varita -¡Dejeme a Ronald señor!- gimio sin retirar la acerada mirada del grupo de magos que luchaban por sobrevivir en medio del infierno.

-A su tiempo Draco- respondio Erick con una sonrisa torva – dejemos que se acaloren un poco- los ojos castaños se posaron en la casa – sin embargo podemos jugar un rato en casa ¿no crees que seria divertido Fenrir?- el aludido de haber estado convertido en lobo, hubiera movido feliz el rabo, pero optó por echar a correr hacia la casa, los hombres atrapados en el fuego miraron aterrados como el enorme hombretón derribaba la puerta de un solo golpe, Draco y otros mortifagos lo siguieron, Erick sin embargo se deleitaba mirando sufrir a los pelirrojos.

-¡Papaaaaaaaa!- el grito desgarrador de Ginny brotó de la casa, los hombres dentro del escudo forcejearon entre ellos, si intentaban salir moririan incinerados de inmediato, nada podian hacer por las mujeres atrapadas en la casa.

Erick comenzó a andar hacia la desvencijada construccion, la cabra lo miró desde su corral sin dejar de rumiar y dejo escapar un timido balido, al segundo siguiente la piel del animal colgaba de la alambrada y la carne estaba esparcida en la paja.

-¡Papaaaaa!- de nuevo el desgarrador de Ginny hacia eco, el chico entró en la casa exactamente cuando Fenrir lengueteaba una herida en el vientre de la chiquilla, Draco y los demas mantenian a raya a la madre mientras la pequeña manoteaba tratando de quitarse de encima al monstruoso ser.

-La quiero para mi señor, como pago- la voz ahogada de Fenrir salio de algun lugar del cuerpo de Ginny.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto me digan lo que quiero saber- Erick le dio una palmada en el hombro y de inmediato el licantropo se levanto sin soltar a la menor de los Weasley que parecia una muñeca frágil entre sus manos.

-¿Dónde esta mi esposa?- los ojos castaños miraban fijamente a Molly que temblaba asustada con lagrimas en los ojos y unos arañasos en las mejillas, no le contesto pues no podia quitar la vista de su hija en manos del hombre lobo; una fuerte bofetada la devolvio a la realidad.

-¡Ella vino a entregarse por la muerte de Albus!- respondio llorando –¡Arthur solo la acompaño al ministerio para que no la mataran!- el llanto ahogo su voz -¡por piedad suelta a mi nena!- suplico arrodillandose - ¡por favor sueltala!- Draco pateo uno de los brazos que sostenian a la mujer haciendola caer de bruces al piso, Molly no se levanto, solo comenzó a llorar convulsivamente.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa ahora?- insistio Erick más la mujer ya no contestó, Ginny se encontraba en estado de shock y tampoco lloraba, aun asi debia obligarlas a hablar -¡dime o en este momento tu esposo e hijos mueren carbonizados!- gritó exasperado, Molly de inmediato levanto el rostro lloroso -¡perra traidora, te ordeno que me digas donde esta mi esposa!-

-No lo sabemos- gimoteo –no lo sabemos…Arthur salio del ministerio cuando la juzgaban, ignoramos que decidio el Wizengamot- intentó alcanzar la tunica del muchacho más Draco de nuevo le pateo el brazo y piso con fuerza la regordeta mano.

-Draco examen sorpresa- siseo Erick burlon provocando en el platinado un salto – demuestrame que tan bueno eres con un cruccio- señaló a Molly –y Fenrir, tienes muñeca nueva- la madre de los Weasley intentó decir algo pero la maldición ya salia de los rosados y delgados labios del joven heredero Malfoy, la señora Weasley comenzó a retorcerce, a clavarse las uñas en la cara razgando las mejillas, contorsionaba las extremidades a puntos increíbles mientras gemidos guturales y chillidos agudos salian de su garganta, veinte minutos duró la tortura, minutos en los que Fenrir hizo lo que quiso con la pequeña Ginnevra, arranco sus prendas, manoseo la blanca y virginal piel, mordio los muslos y gluteos haciendola sangrar, rasgó los adolescentes senos, cuando por fin termino la tortura de la madre, la joven se encontraba en estado catatonico en el sofa, cubierta en su propia sangre, en sudor y saliva del hombre lobo, respiraba débilmente… no la dejarían morir.

-Llevala a tu cubil- señalo con asco a la muñeca ensangrentada –la quiero ver en luna llena- Erick sonrio complacido cuando Fenrir tomo a la chica y salia corriendo de la casa, el fuego en el sembradio bajaba ya de intensidad y el grupo salio de la casa dejando a la madre balbuceando totalmente desconectada de la realidad.

Uno de los mortifagos convocó agua para hacer un sendero desde la casa hasta el grupo de hombres que aun se protegían del fuego, Erick caminó hacia ellos con pasos fuertes y majestuosos, era la imagen perfecta del heredero de la estirpe Riddle -¿Qué paso con mi esposa?-.

-¡¿qué le hicieron a mi esposa y a mi hija?!- Arthur era contenido por los gemelos, Ronald y para sorpresa del yerno de Tom, habia confundido las delgadas siluetas de Fleur y la sangre sucia amiga de los Weasley con jóvenes aurores.

-Erick ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!- llorosa Fleur no bajaba el escudo que protegía a la familia

-¡¿Qué demonios paso con mi mujer?!- el muchacho ignoro a su antigua amiga, no quitó la vista del padre de los Weasley –dime o también me llevo a tus hijos-

-¡No se que decidió el tribunal!- gritó furioso -¡ella se vino a entregar por la muerte de Albus, para limpiar el nombre de Snape!- respiraba con dificultad, parecía que pronto sufriría un ataque.

-¿a dónde la llevo el ministerio?- insistió

-¡No lo se!- gimió Arthur dejándose caer de rodillas –no lo se, déjanos… por favor- lloriqueaba como un niño, sus hijos lo miraban asustados –deja a mi hija, a mis muchachos, a mi esposa… cóbrate conmigo, pero déjalos a ellos- suplico lloroso.

Con un movimiento de su mano Erick apago el fuego que les rodeaba, dio un paso y ahora si prestó atención a su vieja amiga.

-¡Vete!- gruño más ella le miro indolente, sin bajar la varita –sabes que soy mejor que tu, así que toma a tu mascota sangre sucia si no quieres que Fenrir se las lleve junto con la niña- señaló un punto en el sendero donde la silueta del enorme hombre cargando a la niña se perdía poco a poco.

-¡¿Ginny!?- gimoteo Ronald -¡Ginny!- grito desgarrándose la garganta, Draco le disparó con su varita un fuerte cruccio, los gemelos intentaron defender a su hermano más los otros mortifagos los atacaron también, dejándolos noqueados en el quemado y humeante piso.

-Erick- susurro Fleur abrazando a Hermione que luchaba por defender a Ron –por favor déjalos… no saben nada- suplico con voz dulce –Deja todo esto por favor-

- Llévatela, ahora- gruñó –o en serio se la entrego a Fenrir, no lo he hecho pues no quiero que te toque, no quiero que te vea por tu propia seguridad- los ojos castaños la miraban fríamente.

-¡Me alegro que Mina no pueda ver en el monstruo que te has convertido!- chillo Fleur y él la jalo con fuerza del brazo, con la otra mano le jalo los largos cabellos rubios atrayéndola hasta poder hablarle al oído.

-¡Ella es mi esposa, ella es también un monstruo como yo querida amiga!- siseo arrojándola al piso –¿Acaso no ves las noticias? Ella es un monstruo tan sediento de sangre como yo-.

Fleur no le creyó, los ojos azules se anegaron de lagrimas mientras se levantaba con calma, sacudió las cenizas que se pegaron en sus ropas y abrazó a Granger que a su vez seguía llorando por el castigo que Ron recibía de manos de Draco.

-¡No te creo!- gritó Fleur tomando la mano de Hermione y echando a correr hacia la casa.

-¡Por fin!- suspiró aliviado Erick al ver como se alejaba su antigua compañera de estudios –entonces ¿en que nos quedamos?- puso una rodilla al piso para mirar fijamente a Arthur que era controlado por dos fuertes mortifagos.

-Deja en paz a mis hijos- suplico Weasley Sr. –déjalos y en este momento te investigo que paso con la hija de…- guardó silencio pues uno de los mortifagos le apunto con su varita directamente en la garganta.

-y esperar a que no llames a los aurores…¿me crees imbecil?- sonrió burlón Erick, en ese momento llegó colagusano ajustándose los pantalones -¡¿dónde estabas?!- le riñó furioso poniéndose de pie.

-Me divertí un rato con la gorda, pero llegaron dos niñas y me obligaron a salir- se quejó el repugnante hombrecillo, Arthur lo miro asqueado y furioso -¿qué? ¿acaso te molesta?- los labios se le curvaron en una mueca asquerosa y burlona –pues ella no se quejó en lo absoluto traidor de mierda, tanto te dedicaste a traicionarnos que la descuidaste- soltó una risita perversa –pero por ahora esta satisfecha, debiste escucharla, parecía yegua- y cerro su nauseabundo comentario con una carcajada.

-¡Molly!- la voz de Arthur se apago con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ok, déjenlos- ordenó Erick –vámonos por ahora- los mortifagos soltaron a Arthur y Draco por fin libero a Ron del cruccio, el muchacho babeaba y sus miembros se sacudían espasmódicamente.

-¡Creo que se te paso la mano!- uno de los que noqueo a los gemelos reía a carcajadas señalando al pelirrojo que se convulsionaba –¡le provocaste daño cerebral!- los demás festejaron con risas la hazaña del joven Malfoy, menos su líder que mantenía a Arthur arrodillado sujetándolo por el cuello.

-Si me entero que la han dañado o que la están escondiendo de mi… - lo soltó y comenzó a andar hacia la arboleda -¡Vámonos!- ordeno y los demás le siguieron, a pocos pasos se transformaron en las nubes oscuras que ya aterrorizaban hasta en el mundo muggle y desaparecieron en el cielo donde ya despuntaban los primeros rayos de sol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentario... si, ese es el verdadero mago-sátiro... y si lo lees mi estimado MAGO-SATIRO... es mi desahogo sobre lo que paso, asi que ya te he perdonado al menos en parte jijijiji.

Rochii sorry x la traicioooon


	76. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: Personajes mundo Potter de Jo, Mina, la historia y algunos persos son míos, no gano $$ por escribir esta loca historia.**

La noticia del ataque a los Weasley corrió como reguero de pólvora aunque no se dijo el por que la saña o por que directamente los mortifagos fueron sobre la familia.

Bill a las pocas horas del ataque fue comisionado por Gringotts de emergencia, teniendo que dejar a su familia; Charlie se quedó con la familia mientras Molly y Ron permanecieron hospitalizados, pero la tortura inflingida a la matriarca de la familia dejó secuelas aún mas ás de tan dolorosa noticia, esa misma tarde el medimago informo a los sobrevivientes Weasley que Ronald se recuperaría lentamente, su cerebro sufrió daños por hemorragias y a pesar de los tratamientos con pociones y la rehabilitación no volvería a ser el mismo, un tic sacudiría su brazo derecho discapacitandolo por completo y tal vez perdería el habla; Hermione permaneció a su lado hasta que fue forzada por sus padres a volver al mundo muggle, no eran ajenos a las noticias y emigrarían a algún sitio tranquilo o al menos buscaría donde ocultarse y obligar a Hermione a comportarse como una chica normal olvidándose de la magia.

Los padres de Fleur también enviaron por ella, que a su pesar y con lagrimas en los ojos se despidió de los sobrevivientes de la familia.

Aunque eran muy apreciados por las familias mágicas vecinas nadie acudió al hospital, era mucho el miedo y las dudas sobre el porque fueron atacados de tal manera mantuvo a sus amistades encerradas en sus propias madrigueras.

A la mañana siguiente del ataque se publico en el Profeta la noticia del rapto de Ginevra; en cuanto Harry se enteró de ello, salio de la casa de sus tíos para buscarla, pero fue localizado rápidamente por Remus y su padrino quienes lo devolvieron al techo familiar, era estupido cualquier motivo que arriesgara a la única esperanza del mundo mágico para derrotar al señor tenebroso.

Aun con todo ello, el Ministerio tenia prohibido a los medios hablar sobre la celebre cautiva que mantenían oculta. Pocas noticias se lograron filtrar fuera del Wizengamot y eso poco se calló con dinero y amenazas, nadie debía relacionar el encarcelamiento de la joven Riddle con el ataque a los Weasley.

Tom por su parte felicitó a su joven yerno por su desempeño contra los pelirrojos, aunque le contrariaba el hecho de que no supieran nada de su hija, la noticia de que contaba con un sangriento comandante había llegado mas alla de las costas del Reino Unido en menos de doce horas; las familias sangre limpia huían despavoridas dejando atrás propiedades y amistades, solo los que confiaban plenamente en el ministerio o la agonizante y desorganizada orden del fénix permanecían en sus casas, encerrados a piedra y lodo.

-Poco a poco vamos cerrando el circulo- siseo al grupo de mortifagos que le acompañaban esa tarde para planear nuevos puntos de ataque – Erick te ha superado mi querido Lucius-

-Pues aun no encuentra a su hija mi señor- respondió ácidamente el platinado –y mucho menos al traidor de Snape-

-¿Eres capaz de encontrarlos tu?- altanero el yerno del Lord lo traspasaba con la mirada, llevaba a Merope en los brazos y aparentemente la pequeña entendía que el rubio era enemigo de su padre, por lo que también lo veía seria.

-Posiblemente- sonrió burlón Malfoy -¡déme un grupo de diez mortifagos Señor, y traeré a Snape encadenado para que pueda matarlo!-

-¡Si lo encadenas es para tu propio placer!- chillo riendo Bellatrix desde su lugar -¿crees que ignoramos cuanto deseas al traidor?- una carcajada de los asistentes provocó que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Erick va a traerme a Snape y tambien participará en el ataque al ministerio- sentencio Tom desde su asiento dejando claro que su nuevo favorito era obviamente, su yerno –Bellatrix, organiza junto con Lucius un ataque al ministerio, debemos saber donde tienen a mi hija-

-¡Me basto yo sola para guiar a tu ejercito mi señor!- grito furiosa olvidándose del respeto reverencial que debía a su amo –¡no necesito pusilánimes a mi lado!-

-¡Te dije que vas con Lucius!- gritó a su vez Tom con voz de trueno acallando los reclamos y rumores en la sala - ¡no quiero que quede piedra sobre piedra, deben desaparecer al Ministerio en su totalidad y traer viva a esa perra malagradecida!-

.

.

.

Estar presa bajo las ordenes de su padre era totalmente diferente a estar presa bajo las ordenes del ministerio, cambiaba el hecho de que no tendría que volver a preñarse en contra de su voluntad, el nombre de Severus estaba limpio y si sus planes resultaron, en estos momentos padre e hijo se encontrarían juntos y en un sitio seguro.

Pero aparte de ello y sin contar con los pesados guantes de cota de malla magicos, se encontraba encerrada en un sitio desconocido, una celda oscura, humeda y helada, un camastro con una manta era su lugar de descanso, una mesa desvencijada con una silla coja, una vela de cebo apestosa su escritorio y un hueco en el piso su sanitario, pero pensaba en el pequeño retoño cada vez que la carga emocional de estar en ese asqueroso rincón la apabullaba, Armand estaba con Severus, era todo lo que importaba.

Llegó a la celda la misma noche en que se entregó al ministerio, nunca se entero sobre a donde la habían llevado ya que Danielle la desmayo en cuanto salieron de la sala de juicios; despertó tumbada boca abajo en el catre y en el escritorio un plato de sopa helada con algunas moscas ahogadas le abrió el apetito.

Más tarde un auror encapuchado le llevo tintero, pergaminos y plumas suficientes para escribir un libro tan grueso como "historia de Hogwarts", no le dijo nada pero ella entendio que debia comenzar a escribir su declaracion.

¿pero como dar inicio a un relato tan bizarro? ¿desde donde comenzar a contar?... al ministerio le importaba todo lo relacionado con Tom y decidio comenzar a hablar de su padre desde el primer dia en la mansión.

Nombres, fechas, lugares, escondites… todo lo que pudo recordar fue la primera parte de su escrito, debido a que se encontraba en una celda sin ventanas y la puerta sellada herméticamente, no sabia si era de dia o de noche cuando la cerradura hizo un chirrido escandaloso abriendole paso a Danielle que entró a la celda temblando y blanca como la nieve.

-¡Ya atacaron a los Weasley!- le aviso asustada sentandose en el camastro.

-¿cómo estan? ¿si les dieron aurores para su proteccion?- por mucho que los despreciaba, el que su plan los involucrara la hacia sentir responsable de lo que les hubiera pasado.

-Molly en este momento está en San Mungo junto con su hijo menor, a la unica hija se la ha llevado Fenrir y los demas estan bien- susurró la juez mirando fijamente a la pelirroja -¡debes decirnos cual de los escondites es el de Fenrir! ¡antes de que sea luna llena!- la urgio nerviosa.

-Fenrir…maldito perro roñoso – dijo para si misma Mina - ¿tienes un mapa?- Danielle asintio y golpeo la puerta, el vigilante se asomo por una rejita que Wilhemina no habia detectado, algo murmuraron y la reja se cerró.

-¿qué hace Fenrir a sus victimas?- preguntó muy a su pesar la juez, se imaginaba pero necesitaba saber detalles para apresarlo y juzgarlo.

-¿Conoces a Remus?- la juez asintio –a Fenrir le gustan los niños, la pedofilia y el masoquismo es lo suyo, a Lupin lo transformo cuando era niño y mató a una niña que le acompañaba- respondio con asco – a veces mantiene a los chiquillos retenidos en su cubil hasta que es luna llena, si le han agradado los convierte, pero regularmente termina deborandolos –informó Mina –su cubil está muy bien oculto, pero papá me dijo donde estaba para que no me acercara…por seguridad de sus nietos- suspiró –espero que la chica no haya sido mordida-

-solo vieron cuando se la llevaba, la unica que podria haber visto el ataque era Molly- la voz de Danielle se ahogo –pero ella…- el temple de la joven se quebro y sin poder aguantar más comenzo a llorar.

-¿quién los ataco Dani?- Mina se arrodillo frente a la llorosa juez y tomo sus manos buscando mirarla fijamente.

-Arthur dice que fue tu esposo- la voz sonaba a recriminación –y tambien estaba el hijo de los Malfoy- los brillantes ojos de la rubia se clavaron en los de Mina –se que Snape entrenó a Draco, él se encargo de enseñarlo a torturar- habia reclamo y dolor en la voz de la juez.

-Todo fue por ordenes de mi padre- dijo Mina como unica defensa – Pero sabes que para torturar debes desear hacerlo, Draco es mala simiente, el tiene odio y envidia en la sangre- defender lo indefendible, si… Snape le enseño a Draco muchas maldiciones, las tres imperdonables las perfeccionó el niño.

No tenia que más decir y oportunamente tocaron a la puerta, Danielle abrio la rejilla y un enorme pergamino enrollado entró por el pequeño espacio, lo desplegaron sobre la mesa, iluminando con la vela humeante.

-¡aunque existe un conjuro de ocultamiento, aquí se encuentra el escondite de mi padre!- señaló un punto en el mapa, las letras eran borrosas pero Danielle tomo una pluma y pergamino tomando datos, nombres de pueblos y caminos asi como coordenadas, Mina comenzó a seguir con la punta del dedo una ruta invisible para Danielle – por aquí se llega a las montañas y Fenrir está… ¡aquí!- resolvio de inmediato la duda de la juez –deben tener mucho cuidado pues Fenrir tiene a muchos magos bajo su poder, deben llevar pocion mata lobos y atacar durante el día previo a la luna llena- indicó sin levantar la mirada – Fenrir deja a sus cautivos aquí- señalo otro punto un poco más alejado –es una casona abandonada, algunos de los que la habitan son adolescentes que se han entregado por propia voluntad al lobo…- Danielle la interrumpio sorprendida.

-¡¿pero quien en su sano juicio lo haria?!- Mina levanto la mirada lentamente al dar su respuesta.

-Ese es el problema principal, deben luchar con menores de edad que están mal de su cabeza, niños y jóvenes magos y brujas convertidos en licantropos, ellos son los que resguardan en la mansión a los cautivos, ellos son los que proporcionan a Fenrir victimas con tal de ser de los favoritos- la mirada sombria de la elfa provoco escalofrios en la juez –son niños peor que salvajes, son niños civilizados que se han entregado a su lado salvaje, conocen los movimientos del ministerio e inteligentemente pueden defenderse, pero nada… nada los detiene cuando comienzan a morder-

-Creo que será suficiente un grupo de treinta aurores para ir a la casona- dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos la rubia y Mina se echo a reir sin querer.

-¡Lo siento! Jajaja- trataba de disculparse -¡lo siento Dani!- repitio tratando de contener la risa –pero…un joven licantropo puede con cincuenta magos adultos preparados como aurores- retuvo la respiración para evitar otro ataque de risa –no me creas, pero necesitaran inefables, control de animales y muchas dosis de tranquilizantes muggles –

-¡No juegues conmigo!- molesta la rubia se dirigio hacia la puerta –cincuenta aurores con el jurado incluido- respondio retadora –¡termina tu informe fenomeno!- y salio de la celda furiosa azotando la puerta.

-¡Pues espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para no ser parte de los cincuenta!- respondio Mina a la puerta cerrada, se abrazó a si misma y retomo su trabajo.

.

.

.

Tom previno la traicion de su hija, imaginaba que ella buscaria mantenerle distraido para lograr que Snape escapara; asi que despachó por diferentes puntos geograficos a sus seguidores, los gigantes volvieron a sus montañas, los vampiros lidereados por Lammar regresaron a sus paises de origen sin demostraciones de poder o nada parecido, ahora deberían ser como fantasmas.

Solo quedaba su creciente grupo de seguidores y el de Fenrir y sus licantropos; estos ultimos no eran de su agrado mas era su obligación ocultarlos bien.

-Ella no conoce la ubicación del cubil- susurró Erick sin mirar a su amo mientras jugaba con su hija en las piernas, le asqueaba la idea de que los cachorros estuviesen cerca de la nena.

-¡Tiene pistas, estupidamente le dije para evitar que fuera o que llevara a mis nietos!- gruño Tom.

-¿Además que puede hacer el ministerio contra Fenrir Señor?- levanto la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su amo –Fenrir se basta por si solo para destruir al ministerio-

-¿Destruir?- susurró Tom, en ese momento Merope se lanzo sobre el castillo de barajas que hacia su padre.

-¡Tira!- grito contenta manoteando -¡lompe papa, lompe!- reia a gritos destrozando la baraja.

-¡Eso es!- dijo en voz baja Tom –Merope, no niegas llevar mi sangre- se levantó y cargo a la niña –esa es tu primera orden chiquilla del demonio-

-¿Señor?- Erick no entendía, miraba confundido a Tom y a la niña que posaba sus manitas en el rostro palido del Señor Oscuro sin entender por que estaba tan feliz su abuelito.

-¡Merope ha ordenado tirar, destruir, romper el ministerio!- sonrió lanzando a la niña hacia el techo provocándola gritar feliz -¿verdad Merope? Quieres que tu padre y yo rompamos al ministerio- la atrapo al vuelo dándole un susto de muerte al joven padre.

-¡Lompe casita!- grito la niña contenta de la atención que el daba su abuelo

-¡Si princesita, la vamos a romper!- respondió su abuelo – y tu vas a ir para que aprendas- Erick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no quería arriesgar aun a la niña, tenia casi los dos meses de nacida y por las pociones parecía tener cuatro años, pero no sabia si soportaría ser testigo de una batalla.

-Pero amo- chillo con voz aguda -¿no es peligroso?-

-No corre peligro si la lleva su abuelo- respondio Tom sin mirarlo –¡y vamos a encontrar a la imbecil de Wilhemina y vamos a torturarla!- canturreo bailando con la niña en brazos -¿verdad Merope? Vamos a encontrar a mamita y tu abuelo va ha hacer el mejor crucio de su vida-

-¡mami crucio mami crucio!- repitio la niña como lorito, feliz de la atención que le daba su abuelo a pesar de la cara de susto de su padre.

.

.

.

El ministerio se encuentra casi en penumbras, algunas luces amarillas iluminan el salon de la fuente y los elevadores silenciosos permanecen abiertos frente al solitario pasillo.

Sin embargo en una de las plantas inferiores un grupo grande de aurores se prepara, han planeado atacar el cubil de Fenrir, liberar a sus prisioneros y matar a sus seguidores.

-¿es segura tu información Danielle?- Manzur revisaba por decima vez las notas tomadas por la juez en la celda de Mina.

-Me señalo los puntos en los mapas, intenté hacer una marca pero no pude, esta protegido con magia- respondio ella ajustando la funda de su varita.

-Debemos rescatar a la pequeña Weasley- la profunda voz de Kingsley llamo la atención de los aurores y jueces que se preparaban para la batalla –se ha dado mucha publicidad a su rapto y debemos calmar a nuestros hermanos-

-¡yo voy a hacer un tapete con el pellejo de Fenrir!- grito entusiasta un juez mas joven que Danielle y los demas hicieron ruidos de asco que fueron seguidos por risas.

En grupos salieron del vestidor y abordaron los elevadores, en cinco minutos un contingente de los mejores cien aurores, cazadores, inefables y jueces del Wizengamot se encontraban en el salon de la fuente, a punto de salir a los terrenos de Fenrir.

Más sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosion e incontables nubes negras entraron por las casi extintas hogueras en las chimeneas de la red flu.

El ejercito del ministerio se replego hacia el centro de la sala, las carcajadas histericas de cientos de mortifagos se mezclaban con los aullidos y ladridos de Fenrir y sus cachorros como les llamaban.

-¡Ataquen!- gritó Kingsley encabezando la pelea, los hechizos silbaban de un lado a otro, los malditos mortifagos saltaban de aquí a alla y era casi imposible atinarles.

-¡Son muchos y muy rapidos!- temblando de miedo Danielle lanzaba hechizos de desarme a diestra y siniestra sin golpear a nadie, volteo para buscar a Manzur y aterrada vio como Bellatrix lo tenia tomado por la espalda a pesar de ser mas pequeña que él, clavandole la punta de la varita en el esternon.

-bombarda- susurró la loca mujer y Manzur exploto en miles de pedacitos, bañando con su sangre a amigos y enemigos.

-¡Noooo!- grito Danielle lanzandose sobre Bellatrix que reia a carcajadas -¡Desmaius!- nada –Avada Kedabra- ¡Si! La timida luz verde que salio de su varita golpeo a la mortifaga que salio proyectada un par de metros hacia atrás pero Bexie se levanto como si nada.

-¡nena!- se burlo de Danielle que la miraba asustada -¡debes desearlo…así!- la señalo con la varita y con furia grito -¡Avada Kedabra!- la rubia cayó lentamente al piso donde se encharcaba la sangre de Manzur.

Tom admiraba la batalla sentado en los hombros del petulante mago de la fuente central con Merope en sus brazos.

A los primeros estallidos la niña hizo el amago de llorar, pero su abuelo comenzó a reir y a jugar con ella, tras cada reflejo de luz verde el abuelo la levantaba en brazos, tras cada explosion de un cuerpo reia con la niña, hasta que la pequeña se involucro en la pelea.

-¡Tu papá tu!- señalaba hacia una anciana juez que se defendia con todas sus fuerzas, Erick obediente tomo a la anciana y susurró el temido conjuro ignis, Merope reia a carcajadas mirando al cuerpo consumirse en rojos carbones.

En menos de una hora, el selecto grupo de guerreros se encontraba diseminado por toda la sala principal del ministerio, el agua antes clara de la fuente ahora estaba teñida en rojo y partes humanas flotaban en ella.

Por fin le pertenecia el ministerio, por fin después de tantos años no debia salir corriendo perseguido por Albus o los aurores, por fin su sueño se lograba cumplir.

Tom deposito a la niña en los brazos de Erick que temblaban de cansancio, pegajosos en sangre y sudor más Merope no le rechazo, al contrario se abrazó a su cuello y dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Sin decir nada, Tom comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta uno de los ascensores seguido por Bellatrix, Erick y todo el contingente mortífago que no sufrió ni una sola baja.

Se repartieron entre los elevadores, sabían que buscar… la celda de la traidora.

.

.

.

Armand estaba a un día de cumplir los dos años de edad, un niño normal y parlanchín que hacia sufrir a su padre de la misma manera en que le hacia disfrutar de grandiosos momentos.

El chico dormía placidamente en su cuna la siesta de las cinco y Severus preparaba a conciencia sus clases. Daba cierre a uno de los temas guardando libros y carpetas, se sirvió una copa de vino, puso algo de música en el equipo de sonido, se sentó en el mullido sofá extendiendo sus piernas, dispuesto a descansar el resto de la tarde.

El sonido del timbre lo saco del amodorramiento, el disco habia terminado y la luz diurna desaparecia velozmente, se levanto encendiendo las luces y salio a atender a quien llamaba a su puerta.

Se quedó de una pieza, sin creer lo que sus ojos veian, intento mantenerse como siempre serio y distante, más la emocion pudo mas y recibio con un abrazo a la inesperada visita.

-¿cómo diste conmigo?- sonriente daba palmadas en la espalda a Alan que devolvía el gesto amistoso

-Eres el único Severus Snape que he encontrado en la guía telefónica… supuse que serias tu- respondió el muggle sonriente.

-¡Pero pasa!- le invito Snape esperando ver a alguien mas tras el –¿Y Sybill?- pregunto al no encontrarse con su amiga.

-En casa- respondió Alan sonriente – tenemos prohibidas las emociones fuertes- se sonrojo un poco.

-¡¿Quieres decir que Sybill y tu…?- Alan asintió y de nuevo Severus le dio un fuerte abrazo -¡que sorpresa, felicidades!- le invito a tomar asiento y señalo la botella de vino, el muggle declino discretamente a la invitación de una copa y Snape tampoco se sirvió.

-Te veo tan cambiado- confeso el castaño -¿cómo se te ocurrió venir a este pueblo perdido?-

-de la misma manera que a ustedes- respondió Snape ya mas tranquilo –convenía ocultar a Armand… ocultarme a mi mismo-

-¿quieres decir que no has usado magia?- sorprendido Alan lo miro fijamente –es tan difícil de imaginarlo en ti-

-Dejé mi varita en Londres, destrui la que traje conmigo… no quiero llamar la atención- respondio Severus –pero dime, ¿cómo les ha ido a ustedes?-

-El día que te llevaste a Armand salimos del pais, supusimos que Erick buscaria al niño, sobre todo por lo escrito en el pergamino por Mina- Alan guardó silencio como si mencionar a la pelirroja fuera convocar un dolor o pena.

-Si, yo tambien lo imaginé- susurró Snape con un tono de tristeza en la voz –Entonces no la han…- no termino la frase, Alan ya negaba con la cabeza.

-Llegamos a Brasil algunos días después, nos ocultamos de los magos y brujas viviendo como…muggles- sonrió –hace unos meses un medico nos recomendó una clínica y… aquí estamos-

¿Y estarán algún tiempo aquí? ¡Porque tienen que estar en el cumpleaños de su ahijado!- Alan conocía ya bien a Snape, sabia que aunque su rostro estuviera serio, sus ojos expresaban lo que sentía, y reflejaba orgullo en ellos.

-Por nada nos lo perderiamos- respondio y en ese momento una vocecita balbuceante desde la puerta los hizo voltear.

-papitoooo- gimio lastimeramente Armand tallandose los ojitos –el mostoo- Severus se levantó de inmediato y cargó a su retoño.

-ya te dije que no hay tal- respondio y el niño se le abrazo, la pielecita caliente y sudorosa le daba tanta paz que por un segundo se olvido del visitante –mira- carraspeo un tanto apenado –el es tu padrino Alan- el niño volteo la cabecita y le sonrio.

-¿nino?- murmuro, era obvio que no entendia lo que eso significaba.

-Hola pequeño- sonriente Alan le ofrecio los brazos y el niño se oculto en los brazos de su padre.

-Debes disculparlo, aun esta dormido- Snape abrazo al niño y volvio a su sofa – pensaba llevarlo a algun restaurant …- se interrumpio.

-A Mina le gustaban los de comida rapida- continuo Alan tratando de animar a Sev –hay juegos-

-Si…lo recuerdo- respondio en un murmullo, recordo a la pelirroja de once años corriendo en unos juegos plasticos, cayendo por la resbaladilla y saludandole por una de las tantas ventanitas del lugar.

-Conocemos un sitio perfecto- volvio a hablar Alan poniendose de pie –disculparas la visita de "medico"- sonrio aludiendo a la corta estancia –pero no me siento comodo dejando sola a Sy… queria visitarte y verlos, pero tambien prevenirte- la mirada castaña se ensombrecio.

-¿su padre?- pregunto Sev sin dejar de abrazar al niño que de nuevo roncaba en sus brazos.

-si…- sacó unos periodicos de un portafolios que Snape no habia visto –ten, debes ponerte al día- suspiro- el ministerio libero tus cuentas antes de ser destruido, eres libre de acceder a tu oro- la noticia de la destrucción del ministerio dejo al pelinegro con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿qué ha pasado?- fue todo lo que pudo decir, un frio comenzaba a estremecerle por toda la espalda.

-la guerra amigo mio… la guerra- Alan comenzo a andar hacia la salida –por ahora estamos a salvo en este país, aunque dicen los diarios que su abuelo- con la vista señalo al niño –tiene planes de invadir este continente-

Snape se quedo de una pieza, con su pequeño en brazos, un monton respetable de diarios en la mesita lo esperaba, sin poder articular palabra apretó el abrazo a su hijo.

-Venimos en unos dias Snape- se despidio Alan desde la puerta –y piensa que vas a hacer para proteger a este angel- cerro la puerta tras él.

Acostó a Armand en el sofá dejandole un par de cojines para evitar que cayera por algun movimiento, se sentó en el reclinable y tomó el pesado paquete de diarios, el Profeta, el Quisquilloso, Mandunga la bruja de Brasil tenia buenos articulos sobre mortifagos… de hecho parecia sonarle el nombre… sacudio la cabeza y se concentró en la lectura.

Los diarios del primer año con encabezados mutilados o censurados:

Desaparece Albus Dumbledore, se culpa al profesor Severus Snape, el Ministerio le busca.

Aparece Albus Dumbledore gravemente herido, se mantiene en secreto su estado de salud.

Eran los encabezados del Profeta.

Más los del Quisquilloso no decian mucho.

Desaparece Albus Dumbledore, un mago que cazaba pinkitrikles en la basura muggle asegura que el profesor Severus Snape lo raptó montado en un bola de fuego chino.

Aparece Dumbledore, vestido de mujer y desmemorizado en un prostíbulo de París, Minerva McGonagall ha recluido al anciano director en Hogwarts alegando una grave enfermedad.

Y los encabezados del Mandunga eran los mas certeros, tal vez por no estar influenciados por el ministerio y si, muy alentados por los seguidores de Tom.

Albus Dumbledore, atrapado y muerto por el Señor Tenebroso.

Y una larga exposición de los hechos, todos claros y veraces, como si alguien presente en el lugar hubiera hecho el reporte.

Decidio dedicar mas tiempo al ridiculo diario brasileño, aunque conforme fue leyendo… el nombre si era real… recordó que Mandunga era una poderosa bruja con raices afrocaribeñas, temida y respetada por muchos mortifagos, conocedora de los secretos de la eterna juventud y el control sobre la muerte.

Ordenó los diarios por fechas, recortó los articulos y fue acomodandolos por hechos hasta que se formó una idea perfecta de la situación, para su desgracia… toda la historia hasta la destrucción del ministerio.

- desaparición de Albus Dumbledore

- muerte de Dumbledore a manos de S.S. y Wilhemina Riddle, la naciente estrella mortifaga pierde a su primogenito, consternado el Señor Tenebroso acude a su mejor pocionista.

- el embarazo de la heredera oscura se anuncia entre los seguidores del Lord.

- Nacimiento de la pequeña hibrida Riddle.

- Desaparición de Wilhemina, por la depresion post parto se incrementa su enfermedad mental.

– Ante el ministerio, la heredera oscura se hace responsable sobre la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, dos aurores y miles de muggles y gente magica.

– El nombre del profesor Snape queda limpio, el ministerio pide disculpas al profesor y borra su apellido de la lista de mortifagos. (Molesto revisa la fecha, ¡pudo disponer de su oro año y meses atrás!)

– Destrucción en Londres, toda una manzana de la calle de la hilandera queda destruida, mueren decenas de muggles, se cree obra de mortifagos (por un segundo recordó al elfito domestico sintiendo una presión en su pecho) Ataque a la familia Weasley por parte de la reciente adquisición Riddle, el joven mortífago yerno del Lord.

- Ataque mortífago al ministerio de magia, no dejan piedra sobre piedra matando a mas de ciento cincuenta aurores, inefables y parte del jurado del wizengamot.

-El ministro de Reino Unido huye con rumbo desconocido, los equipos de medimagos rescatan cuerpos del ministerio imposibles de identificar.

-Muere Molly Weasley victima de ataque a su familia dejando a su esposo y a sus seis hijos, la hija menor desaparecida y el hijo varon menor con secuelas por ataque mortífago sin esperanzas de recuperar la salud

-Reaparece la joven Ginevra Weasley en funerales de su madre, ataca a sus hermanos los gemelos Fred y George quedan gravemente heridos, al parecer es concubina de Fenrir Greyback conocido licántropo mortífago.

-Festejos en grande por cumpleaños de la nieta del Señor Oscuro. La hermosa Merope Riddle llamada asi en honor a su bisabuela, festejó sus seis años acompañada de su fina familia y fieles seguidores de su señor abuelo.

-Londres en alerta roja después de festejos de la familia Riddle, es desconocida la cantidad de muertos y desaparecidos, hospitales no se dan abasto.

-Entrevista exclusiva con colaboradores del Señor Tenebroso, Mauricio "R" Y su hermosa hija Rocio creadores de la pocion para crecer, como la pequeña Merope de un año de edad es una dulce niña de seis años, habil en las artes oscuras.

Entonces la media hermana de Armand tenia seis años cuando el pequeño apenas cumpliria dos años de edad; trató de hacer un recuento de los reportes, ninguno de ellos mencionó a Mina después de su desaparición; alguien del bando de Tom mantenia bien informada a la tal Mandunga y debia saber quien era.

Guardó los recortes, tiró el resto de diarios tras revisarlos nuevamente… ¡nada!.

Potter tampoco era mencionado, asi que no sabia si estaba vivo o ya lo habian desaparecido, por lo que leia su pais natal era una total zona de desastre… tendría que reintegrarse a su mundo, dejar de lado al profesor de química y volver a ser el experto mago creador de pociones.

Primero redactó su carta de renuncia, asi como la carta de cancelacion en la guarderia de Armand, guardo en sobres ambos documentos y los dejó a la mano, revisó la hora… eran casi las siete de la noche, suspiro y fue a mudarse de ropa, sacó ropa para Armand y lo vistió medio dormido.

-¡no!- reclamaba el enano al no dejarse acomodar la chamarra –no fio- buscaba retirarla pero ahora luchaba con su padre por no dejarse peinar los rizos negros -¡no papi lele!- manoteaba y se movia de un lado a otro.

-¡Armand quedate quieto!- tronó la voz profunda de Snape, dos años de no usarla ni siquiera en el colegio muggle. El niño se quedo quieto y de una pieza sin entender el por que papá estaba tan enojado.

Termino de acicalar al niño y salio con él en brazos, lo acomodó en su sillita de seguridad y encendio el carro, era un viaje un poco largo que debia hacer.

Armand no volvio a hablar por un buen rato, miraba asustado a su padre.

-Debes comportarte mejor Armand- susurró papá sin voltear a verlo –tienes que ayudarme-

-¿papi nojado?- respondio con una vocecita el niño.

-No enano… no estoy enojado, pero necesito que me ayudes, que te portes bien- respondio en tono conciliador sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-¿nene lindo?- volvio a decir en voz bajita el niño.

-si… - Severus suspiro y detuvo el automóvil a un lado de la solitaria calle – Vas a aprender muchas cosas, vas a conocerte y vas a saber que somos en realidad mi niño-

Armand lo miro sin comprender pero sonrio abiertamente –papi busca mami- dijo enseñandole los dientitos en un dulce gesto.

-¿mami?- respondio Snape confundido -¿te enseñaron en el colegio esa palabra?-

Armand parpadeo sin dejar de sonreir, no entendio lo que papá le preguntaba.

-mami linda, papi busca a mami- repitio el niño, Severus no pudo reprimir el reflejo y tomo la manita de su pequeño tratando de sonreir.

-si enano, mami es muy linda y la vamos a buscar- afirmo con un nudo en la garganta –entonces…- trago con dificultad –ya es tiempo de platicar sobre mami-

El resto del camino Snape describio a Mina, le señalaba cosas como la manzana para describir sus labios, o el vaso entrenador con leche para hacerle una idea del color de la piel, la camisa del muñeco de felpa que llevaba el niño, rojo brillante como el cabello y Armand le escuchaba atento, dando la posibilidad de que entendiera mucho mas de lo que su padre creia, a pesar de su escasa edad.

Llegaron a una ciudad que no figuraba en el mapa muggle; ya en una ocasión Severus dio con ella por error y tuvo que evitarla dando vuelta en u, ahora era distinto, detuvo por un momento el automóvil, suspiró y arranco de nuevo buscando donde aparcar.

Descendio con el niño en brazos, mirando desconfiado a la multitud que caminaba por las calles que sin discreción le veían las curiosas prendas muggles que el hombre vestia, y atraidos por la sonrisa y belleza del pequeño que cargaba.

Preguntando se llega a Roma, y en este caso preguntando llegó al banco sucursal de Gringotts, carraspeo frente a una bonita duende de gafas que servicial comenzó a atenderle.

Tras verificar su persona, el banco le entregó cantidades de su cuenta; los años que permanecio cerrada rindio buenos intereses, al menos no volveria al colegio muggle.

Retiró una buena cantidad y comenzó a andar por las calles, necesitaba una varita, equipo de pociones, ingredientes, libros para actualizarse, algunos juguetes magicos para el niño.

Le sorprendio la gran cantidad de magos y brujas en el lugar, reconocio magos y brujas italianos, familias enteras de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, exiliados todos ellos de las tierras en conflicto y al parecer la ciudad crecia, por lo que deberia tener cuidado.

Era alarmante la cantidad de extranjeros en la pequeña ciudad, llamaban demasiado la atención y pronto si no es que en estos momentos ya se encontraban infiltrados algunos mortifagos.

Realizó sus compras lo mas rapido que pudo, no se resistio a comprar una pequeña escoba Nimbus a-b-c para el niño y una bola de cristal lila que el chiquillo reclamaba como una canica.

Meter los paquetes al carro, controlar al crío y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad le llevó menos tiempo de lo planeado, Armand al parecer habia entendido lo que su padre le dijo y se portó muy bien, Snape echo a andar el carro y se alejo de la ciudad, no volveria a ella ahora viajarian sin detenerse en cuanto terminara de arreglar sus asuntos muggles.

Al dia siguiente hacia el equipaje para salir a mas tardar en un par de días, por la mañana entregó su renuncia en el colegio, cancelo la guardería del niño y tuvo que aguantar una hora de "por que eres un gran compañero" cantado por sus desafinados amigos profesores.

Retiró todo su dinero muggle, canceló tarjetas y reviso sus cuentas bloqueadas por las autoridades muggles cuando el ministerio dio aviso de la muerte de Albus, afortunadamente ahora si contaba con una pequeña fortuna, no necesitaría trabajar o al menos quedarse de fijo en un sitio, sería lo mejor para Armand.

"Busca mami" resonaba en su mente con la dulce voz del niño que ahora se comportaba seriecito y casi no hacia ruido, lo dejaba sentado en un sitio y el niño acariciaba y sonreia a la bonita esfera que su padre le habia comprado, manteniendose absorto mirandola fijamente por horas.

Al anochecer llegaron Alan y Sybill, ella con un notable avance en su embarazo y Alan cuidandola como si fuera de frágil cristal, cenaron en un pequeño restaurante familiar donde el niño jugó con otros pequeños mientras los adultos platicaban, sopló a las velas mientras su padre, sus padrinos y los empleados del lugar le cantaban "cumpleaños feliz"; tres horas mas tarde no queria separarse de "nina si" como le llamaba, y "nina si" no queria separarse del enano llenandolo de besos y mimos.

-¿volverás a casa?- Refiriendose a Hogwarts Alan le interrogaba curioso mientras avanzaban hacia el estacionamiento.

-no por ahora, lei que su hermana ha crecido y prefiero no arriesgar al niño- respondio entre dientes Snape, en pocas horas habia vuelto el gruñon y amargado profesor.

-nos ofreceríamos a cuidarlo pero…- Sybill agacho la mirada hacia su vientre, el pequeño le tomo por las mejillas dandole un fuerte beso en la frente -¡es tan tierno!- gimio abrazandolo al grado de asfixiarlo pero Armand no reclamo, al contrario se apreto con fuerza a su madrina.

-No nos vamos a separar, ¿verdad hijo?- la voz le cambio por un segundo y el niño tendio sus bracitos hacia su padre.

-papi busca a mi mami linda- respondio mandando besos a sus padrinos –vamonos papi- le urgio –vamonos con mami-insistio.

-¡Creo que ya hay alguien mas demandante que ella!- dijo Alan entre risas, Snape acomodo al niño en el carro cargado con su equipaje, dio un abrazo a sus amigos y subió mientras el chico seguía diciendo adios con la manita.

-Supuse que Severus no le hablaba a Armand de Wilhemina- susurró Sybill mientras se acomodaba en el sitio del copiloto en el auto de Alan.

-Y asi fue, me comentó que el niño fue quien comenzó a hablar de ella, solo asi le ha descrito a su madre- Alan acomodó el cinturón de Sybill - ¿notaste la esfera que trae el niño?-

-si- respondio ella orgullosa –saco eso de mi- rio tontamente ajustando sus lentes –creo que va a ser un buen vidente-

A la distancia el automóvil de Severus se dirigio en sentido contrario al que tomaba Alan, de nuevo mago uno y muggles los otros.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comment.

espero les guste!


	77. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: Personajes mundo Potter de Jo, Mina, la historia y algunos persos son míos, no gano $$ por escribir esta loca historia.**

**Aviso: muerte de personaje y vamos a visitar al menos cuatro momentos distintos con cuatro grupos distintos...asi que atentos y no le pierdan la pista.**

El ministerio del Reino Unido se encontraba desmembrado en su totalidad, la anarquía gobernaba el mundo mágico y se comenzaba a sentir su influencia en el mundo muggle, diariamente desaparecían jóvenes muggles o encontraban cadáveres destrozados las noches de luna llena, ahora las zonas urbanas parecían sitio de guerra con toque de queda, apenas comenzaba a anochecer y los muggles se ocultaban en sus casas, tapiando ventanas, reforzando puertas, clausurando chimeneas y todos juntos a la luz de las velas intentaban dormir mientras las calles eran invadidas por seres monstruosos que helaban el aire con su presencia, la tristeza cobraba un nuevo significado ante la presencia de esos seres invisibles a la vista pero tangibles en el ambiente. Los aullidos de los cachorros de Fenrir obligaban a los muggles más sensibles a cubrirse los oídos para no escucharlos, para no dejarse llevar por el terror noche tras noche. Parte del mundo había vuelto a la espeluznante oscuridad de la edad media.

La isla que en el pasado fue un país orgulloso de su monarquía, de su gobierno, de su pujanza y crecimiento, ahora se encontraba aislado del mundo; la ONU junto con los ministerios mágicos de cada país hicieron convenios y tratos levantando murallas de cemento y magia para evitar que los monstruos invasores salieran, sin embargo la medida se tomó demasiado tarde, Voldemort movió sus piezas inteligentemente desde meses atrás y cada país ya contaba con células mortífagas que pronto crecerían desmesuradamente.

Severus no se dirigió de inmediato a su país natal, antes que nada debía prepararse de nuevo para la guerra, convertirse otra vez en un soldado pero ahora con el mejor de los propósitos, defender a su hijo, rescatar a su mujer y si encontraba a los magos y muggles suficientemente valerosos, acabar de una vez por todas con la pesadilla de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Sin embargo una idea rondaba su cabeza, una idea monstruosa pero necesaria, le dolía en el alma tan solo imaginar que debería efectuarla, pero de ello dependía mucho el triunfo de sus planes. Armand, al igual que su media hermana Merope, debería crecer artificialmente, tomando la poción del extravagante mago argentino.

Por ahora el pequeño de rizos negros era solo un pequeño indefenso, adorable y tierno, con la poción perdería los dulces años mágicos de su hijo, y ello le hacia pensar en mejor vivir ocultos, alejarse lo mas posible de las zonas habitadas, ser un ermitaño con su hijo, prepararlo con tiempo en un entrenamiento que le dispusiera a enfrentar a Merope, a su abuelo y al imbecil padre de su media hermana.

La idea le atormentaba día a día, kilómetro tras kilómetro que manejaba para alejarse de las ciudades mágicas americanas pero era notoria la influencia mortifaga casi en todos lados, el yugo de Voldemort se cerraba poco a poco en todo el mundo, y debía tomar la decision correcta… ¿salvar a Mina o salvar al niño?.

...

El tiempo para Harry también estaba por terminar, la magia que le mantenía a salvo en casa de sus tíos se debilitaba y era preciso ponerle a salvo, aun se creía que la profecía de Sybill Trewlaney continuaba vigente y la gente mágica oraba por el chico de ojos verdes y cabellos alborotados para que pronto se convirtiera en el verdugo del sangriento Señor Tenebroso.

Aurores y magos que por milagrosas circunstancias no se encontraban en el ministerio el "Día de la Aniquilación" como ahora se conocía esa triste matanza, formaron grupos de resistencia, pequeños grupos de magos y brujas que se defendían día y noche de los ataques mortifagos, capturaban y mataban a licántropos jóvenes, atacaban cementerios y criptas para aniquilar vampiros.

Harry se unió a uno de esos grupos, muy a disgusto de su padrino sin embargo Lupin estuvo de acuerdo, nadie mas que el niño que vivió inspiraría a los sobrevivientes a luchar un día mas para vencer al Lord.

Esta noche la luna llena se haría presente, el plan era complicado, visitar los restos derruidos del ministerio y buscar la mayor cantidad de artefactos mágicos rescatables y útiles, con riesgo de ser atacados por los licántropos que habían hecho de la ciudad su patio de recreos.

Harry seguido por un grupo de jóvenes magos, entre ellos Davies, Neville y Luna se escabullían sigilosamente por entre las oscuras calles de Londres; la presencia de los dementores era evidente y debían soportar lo más posible para no llamar la atención, para no descubrirse con un patronus.

Luna fue la primera en entrar a las ruinas del ministerio, algunas ratas salieron corriendo haciéndola sonreír, si había ratas significaba que los licántropos no estaban cerca.

El grupo de jóvenes se fue internando entre las oscuras y polvosas ruinas, nada de lo que veían les indicaba que ahí había sido la sede, el punto neurálgico del mundo mágico, peste a muerte y desolación les invadía los sentidos, la tristeza y el desanimo se apoderaba poco a poco de ellos, los dementores estaban muy cerca.

Con técnicas muggles de escalada y rapel, bajaron por los intrincados cubos de los elevadores, mas de una vez tuvieron que sostener a Neville y él en una ocasión detuvo la caída de Luna, Harry se percato que entre esos dos existía ya algo mas que amistad cuando se miraron a los ojos y Luna agradecida dio un beso en la mejilla a su salvador, el corazón de Harry se contrajo en un puño, Ginny… por lo que se sabia, perdió la oportunidad de tener a su lado a la única chica de todo el mundo que realmente valía la pena, aunque no dejaba de tener esperanzas en salvarla.

Llegaron al piso ultimo del edificio, enterrado a decenas de metros de la superficie, los muros mas viejos pero también mas resistentes por estar construidos de roca solida no habían sufrido muchos daños, las celdas se encontraban quemadas, las gruesas puertas de acero dobladas y en general destruidas, Tom y sus huestes ya habían pasado por ahí.

-¿Que buscamos Harry?- las penas no lograron quitarle a Luna el dulce timbre de su voz ni la inocencia en su mirada –aquí ya no hay nada-

-echemos un vistazo a las celdas… tal vez encontremos algo que nos sirva- Harry se encogió de hombros y entró a una de las celdas.

El grupo se disperso y en unos minutos Neville llamó a Harry, que acompañado del pequeño grupo corrieron hacia donde se había escuchado la voz del chico.

-¿estas bien Longbottom?- asustado Harry se abalanzó a la celda, el chico lo miro extrañado por su sobre reaccion y se encogió de hombros.

-si… pero encontré esto- señalo un par de guantes tirados en el piso, parecían de cota de malla –¿que será?-

-sirven para controlar a los elfos- susurro dulcemente Luna- creo que aquí tenían a tu amiga – miro a Harry con ojos tristes –¡lo siento!- la niña poso su mano en el hombro del niño que vivió.

-pero… solo están los guantes- susurro Harry –¿que le paso?- miro confundido a su alrededor pues algo dentro le hacia ansiar encontrar el putrefacto cuerpo de la hija de su enemigo deseaba llevarlo de trofeo y empalarlo en la colina donde antes se encontraba la madriguera, hogar de los Weasley; de repente el ruido de pasos los alerto, estaban atrapados en una celda y no sabían quien estaba en el pasillo.

La oscuridad era total y nadie hacia un solo ruido, los pasos se acercaban tambaleantes y una respiración agitada acompañaba a esos pasos.

-¿Harry?- una voz femenina hizo eco en los fríos muros –Harry se que estas aquí- repitió la voz –no es un lugar seguro, deben… deben irse- gimió la voz y el ruido de algo golpeando el piso resonó en la celda.

Haciendo una señal a sus amigos, el chico salio sigilosamente de la celda, la silueta de un bulto tirado en el piso que respiraba con dificultad, delgado y maltrecho el cuerpo se movió arrastrándose hacia los pies del niño que reconoció la voz y le había dejado congelado de ansiedad y miedo.

-¡por favor váyanse!- gimió el maltrecho fardo con voz conocida extendiendo su mano delgada, con los dedos terminados en largas, gruesas y amarillentas uñas sucias, Harry se dejo caer de rodillas cerca de la chica, levantándola con cuidado, atrayéndola con suavidad hacia su pecho.

-¡Ginny estas viva! Tenemos que irnos ¡vas con nosotros!- balbuceo el chico al borde de las lagrimas, la niña sonrió tiernamente dejándole ver unos dientes amarillentos y crecidos.

-vete, aunque encontré un poco de poción matalobos, no puedo controlarme mucho- gimió –¡vete por favor!- un gemido se ahogo en la garganta abultada de la chica Weasley, Harry apretó el abrazo.

-¡no! ¡te vas con nosotros!, Remus podría…- con suavidad Ginny poso unos dedos delgados, huesudos y apestosos a sangre sobre los labios del desesperado chico.

-lo siento pero no Harry no puedo controlarme… lastime a George y a Fred- murmuro intentando sonreír- además si me voy matan a mis hermanos y a papá, son lo único que me queda- de nuevo el dolor de la transformación contenida la hizo gemir –debes irte, llévate a las chicas… Fenrir- un nuevo bulto en la garganta la hizo retorcerse y aguantar dolor – quiere hacer lo mismo que el lord, quiere tener descendencia…- gruesas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chiquilla –vete por favor Harry, te imploro que te vayas- con evidente dolor se puso de pie, recargando un hombro en los fríos muros.

-Harry- Neville tomo el brazo del chico que miraba con profundo dolor a Ginevra, tanto tiempo perdido, tanto tiempo desperdiciado.

-¡Ginny!- Luna a su vez acaricio con ternura el hombro ya descoyuntado de la licántropo que se transformaba poco a poco –¿deseas que yo?- Harry no comprendió por un segundo, más la jovencita asintió con una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Luna?- chillo Harry mientras Neville y el grupo de magos lo guiaban firmemente hasta la salida -¡Ginny no!- grito forcejeando mientras daban vuelta en uno de los pasillos, el reflejo de la maldición asesina ilumino por un segundo el camino, el golpe seco de un cuerpo cayendo y la corta carrera de Luna Lovegood corriendo y llorando a mares le dijo todo.

-Déjala- murmuró Davies sujetándolo con un poco mas de fuerza –Ginny debía morir peleando, eso le da un poco más de tiempo a sus hermanos y a su padre –

Harry no contesto, se dejo llevar hasta un enorme boquete en el muro que subía hasta la pálida luz del atardecer nublado por el humo de los incendios cercanos.

Molly muerta, Ronald fuera de la realidad y Ginny… la chica dio mucho por su familia, sacrifico su vida, su honra, su amor.

Harry entró a la casa de los Black cabizbajo, aun con la varita en la mano, con surcos de lágrimas marcados en sus mejillas sucias de cenizas y polvo, el grupo le siguió en silencio.

Remus detecto de inmediato el aroma a Fenrir y Ginny en las prendas de Harry, bebía ya su tercer copa de poción mata lobos, no era tan buena como la que le hacia Severus pero era mejor que nada, se encontraba encadenado a una fuerte roca en los sótanos de la casa y quiso llamar al muchacho, un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta haciendo eco en las habitaciones.

Los jóvenes soldados se dispersaron cansados al pie de la escalera, Harry dio un par de pasos y miro hacia la puerta de la cocina, alguna vez visitaron a Sirius los Weasley, el y Hermione, fue una navidad maravillosa, con Albus … todos juntos, riendo y festejando… con Ginny a su lado en la mesa, rozando discretamente su rodilla con la pierna de la tímida chica, mirándose de reojo sonrojados y deseándose feliz navidad en un murmullo cuando todos dormían, dándose un beso rápido e inocente al pie de esa escalera.

-¿Harry?- el muchacho reconoció de inmediato la voz y un acido le quemo el estomago y la garganta, una furia irrefrenable le obligo a apretar los dedos en el pasamanos de la escalera pero no volteo –Harry… Luna me ha contado que…- la furiosa mirada de los ojos verdes llameantes interrumpió el comentario.

-¡no te atrevas a mencionarla!- grito con voz temblorosa girando la cabeza lentamente -¡tu menos que nadie puede mencionar el nombre de la mujer mas maravillosa que se ha perdido esta noche!- gruño avanzando lentamente, con la varita en el puño, no como un articulo mágico, sino mas bien como un puñal listo para ser enterrado en el pecho de la mujer que no se movió de su sitio.

-¡Harry lo siento!- repitió Mina sin moverse – si te hace mejor matarme adelante, hazlo… ¿crees que con ello Ginevra volverá a la vida?- no había reproche o regaño en su voz -¿crees que Ginny aprobaría tu actitud?- negó suavemente sacudiendo la roja y rizada melena –no eres el único que ha perdido algo o a alguien Harry, y tu mejor que nadie debería ya entenderlo-

-¿¡lo dices por mi familia que asesino tu padre?!- Grito furioso dando un puñetazo en el muro a un costado de la pelirroja cabeza-¿¡lo dices por Molly asesinada y Ronald maltrecho por tu esposo?!- los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica, que reflejaba locura, desesperación, odio.

-Lo digo por mi hijo, por su padre… por ellos- susurro ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente –lo digo por el padre de Luna, por la hermana de Fleur, por los abuelos de Hermione- continuo diciendo con voz calmada –lo digo por mi propia madre Harry ¡todos hemos perdido a alguien y el que comparta la sangre del peor asesino del mundo no significa que piense como el, que este de acuerdo o que sea responsable de lo que hace!-

-¿Qué diantres haces aquí maldito monstruo?- escupió el muchacho ignorando lo que ella dijo previamente

-Yo la deje entrar, yo la traje- Sirius dio un paso a un lado de la semi elfa- suspiro tomando el brazo del chico obligándolo a bajarlo –Kingsley la libero antes de que su padre atacara al ministerio- suspiro sin soltar a su ahijado – los aurores no tomaron en cuenta sus advertencias y por eso…- se encogió de hombros y Harry dejo escuchar una carcajada sarcástica.

-¡ahora resulta que le crees!- la risotada provoco un eco en la casa similar al gruñido de Remus –¡Seguramente les mintió! ¡seguro tiene una comunicación telepática con su padre y le aviso! ¡hicieron el plan de matar a los Weasley, de matar a los aurores fingiendo que ella se entregaba!- algunas puertas se abrieron y curiosas cabezas se asomaron desde diferentes pisos.

-¡Harry por favor!- susurro ella –no es así, no es como lo quieres ver-

-¿Cómo creerte?- respondió dándole la espalda y subiendo las escaleras, deteniéndose por un segundo –¡y cuida tus espaldas! no confío en ti como nunca confié en Snape… mas vale que seas buena en duelo, no dudes que en algún momento…- siguió subiendo las escaleras y la puerta de su habitación sonó con un fuerte golpe.

-Sirius, lo mejor es que me vaya- dijo Mina con la cabeza baja – ¡lo que menos necesitamos es que Harry deserte, soy nada en comparación con lo que él logra entre ustedes!-

-Harry es un necio y debe aceptarte, no estaríamos aquí sin ti… sin tu poción no podríamos controlar a lunático, fue muy inteligente de tu parte tener lista una dosis- respondió Sirius tomándola del brazo y guiándola hasta la cocina –no niego que en un principio te deteste tanto o mas que Harry, pero la carta de Kingsley, tus recuerdos-

-Si, supuse que eso te convencería- rió de lado acomodándose un mechón tras la oreja –aunque mi instinto es matarte por lo que le hiciste a Severus- Mina lo miraba intensamente, al grado de incomodarlo –a la fecha te odia a muerte y si se entera que finalmente me has salvado la vida…-

-se supone que eres mi mejor carta, además eso de mostrarme recuerdos tuyos con el sabelotodo no fue muy sano para mi mente- sonrió amistoso Sirius sirviéndose un te –si estas con nosotros dudo que quiera atacarme, por lo que dices ahora debe ser mas fuerte-

-un hombre lo es cuando se vuelve padre, cuando tiene un motivo para vivir- sonrió ella orgullosa –se que tiene a nuestro pequeño y que es su motor para seguir adelante –

-No puedo imaginarlo cambiando pañales y preparando biberones- sonrió con un dejo de tristeza –finalmente de los merodeadores nadie disfruto de una vida en familia, sin embargo nuestro némesis Quejicus…- se interrumpió al sentir la pesada mirada de la mujer del otro lado de la mesa -¡lo siento me acostumbre a llamarle de esa manera, no me mal interpretes!- se disculpo con una amplia sonrisa –pero entiéndeme, si ya me fastidiaba por sabelotodo, ahora teniendo a una mujer como tu y un hijo mientras que yo solo tengo el cuadro maldito de mi madre, un elfo que me odia, un amigo muerto, otro convirtiéndose en lobo y otro traidor mortífago…-

-¡te pudres de envidia!- siseo Mina sonriente y satisfecha, grabando ese recuerdo en su memoria, tenia esperanzas de poderlo mostrar a Severus en un futuro.

-si…- Acepto el atractivo mago agachando la mirada –finalmente mi familia esta a punto de desaparecer… Bellatrix loca, Cissy con Lucius y Draco que lleva sangre Black por sus venas no creo que dure mucho si las cosas siguen igual… y yo…- suspiro y dio un trago a la taza de tibia bebida –Snape al menos tiene un par de motivos para vivir y luchar-

-sobreviviste a Azkaban- respondió ella tratando de animarle –posiblemente tengas una misión importante en esta vida-

-si…dejar que los restos de un mundo agonizante se oculten en mi casa- dijo y con gesto agotado se levanto cuando un aullido se dejo escuchar cimbrando los muros –creo que Remus por fin se ha transformado –y convirtiéndose en perro dejó a Mina sola en la cocina.

Luna fijaba sus ojos en el fuego encendido en la chimenea, no se percibía ni siquiera su respiración, más sintió la presencia en la salita y su vocecita dulce sonó como un aletear de pajarillos.

-¿te vas?- los pasos se detuvieron detrás de ella -¿nos abandonas?-

-si quieren que Harry permanezca medianamente cuerdo y lucido, lo mejor es dejarlos- respondió Wilhemina sentándose al lado de la chiquilla.

-¡Mate a Ginny!- suspiro Luna y una lagrimita rodó por la pálida mejilla

-Todos hemos tenido que matar a alguien, es la guerra- respondió la pelirroja sin mirarla –pero ella necesitaba que la liberaras-

-Fenrir la tomo por la fuerza, abuso de ella varias veces- volvió a susurrar Luna –me lo confeso un poco antes de que la …- trago saliva y comenzó a sollozar -¡ella quería vivir con Harry , y él la amaba!- un gemido salio de su garganta –yo los separe… yo destruí sus vidas-

-Salvaste a Ginevra- Mina trataba de aguantar el llanto conmovedor –Harry no entiende aun lo que ella sufría- tomo la fría y pálida manita de la chica –debes continuar-

-¿cómo?- los ojos llorosos la miraron fijamente –no merezco ser feliz, no merezco a Neville, no merezco siquiera vivir- lloraba de dolor, de arrepentimiento, de rabia… y la pelirroja quiso morir en ese momento, su padre… ella misma eran los causantes de tanto dolor, era tiempo ya de poner un final a toda esa locura -¡Oh Mina estoy tan sola!- la chica por fin se deshizo en llanto.

-Neville tendrá a su lado a una mujer fuerte si no te cierras a él Lunita- cariñosa y maternal le acariciaba los platinados cabellos –tomaste una decision sabia, muy dolorosa pero sabia- suspiro -¿cómo seria la vida para Ginny si siguiera viva? ¿Para Harry?- Luna balbuceo algo ininteligible –debes llorar y sacar ese duelo que traes arrastrando- el llanto de la niña se avivó mientras la pelirroja la abrazaba contra su pecho como una hermana mayor o una madre –llora porque después de todo esto, vas a ser feliz y no vas a tener tiempo de llorar-

-¿estas bien Luna?-un par de minutos mas tarde, Neville asomo la cabeza tímidamente hacia la oscura estancia, Wilhemina se levanto ayudando a la chica y llevándola de la mano hasta el muchacho.

-¡Prométeme que vas a cuidarla y protegerla!- con la mirada fija en los ojos pardos Mina le hablo seria a Neville que asintió un tanto asustado –ámala, cuídala y dale todo lo que ella merece ¿entendido?- el chico volvió a asentir y Luna se arrojo a sus brazos, la pelirroja salio de la estancia en silencio, camino por el pasillo y dirigió una mirada de despedida a la casa, solo el clic de la puerta de la calle fue su único adiós.

...

Agotado y después de cuatro días de conducir casi sin descanso, Severus se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la mullida cama de un motel de autopista donde decidió parar tras revisar los alrededores y convencerse de que no se encontraría con mortifagos por un corto tiempo.

El sitio estaba más que alejado de la civilización, contaba con un viejo despachador de gasolina, una tienda con casi todos los productos caducados y un motelito de paso, limpio y que claramente era pocas veces visitado, seguro y apropiado para descansar un poco esa noche.

Armand también lucia agotado, sus ojitos se cerraban lentamente mientras permanecía acurrucado en su sillita de viaje, la incomodidad le hizo saltar levemente alertando a su padre.

-papi "teno seño"- murmuro el niño tallando sus ojitos –camita- extendió sus bracitos hacia el pelinegro que ya estaba frente a él, sintió la tierna caricia paterna levantándolo de la odiosa sillita y se acurruco como le gustaba, en el hueco del cuello delgado, escondiéndose en el cabello suave de su padre –quiero leche- susurro ya casi dormido.

Severus lo acomodo con mucho cuidado en la enorme cama, ya con la confianza de usar su magia nuevamente la utilizo para calentar el contenido de un termo y sirvió en un vaso entrenador un poco de leche tibia, hurgo entre una de las maletas y encontró un paquete de galletas, sentó al niño en sus piernas y le ayudo a tomar su cena.

-¡ten!- Armand extendió su manita ofreciéndole una galleta a su padre que esta vez si mordió de verdad, tenia hambre pero prefería dar de comer primero al niño y luego comer cualquier cosa mientras vigilaba su sueño-¡come papá!- insistió Armand dándole el resto de la galleta.

Agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, Snape tomo la galleta y comenzó a comerla ante la alegre y vigilante mirada de su pequeño.

-Eres idéntico a tu madre- suspiro y se sirvió un poco de leche –necio e impertinente- .

-¿mami triste?- la pregunta del niño fue repentina y natural como lo es en los niños de su edad –mami llora mucho papi- continuo.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- sin demostrarle inquietud ni ansiedad le pregunto de forma tranquila sobre su afirmación -¿has visto ya a mami? ¿Dónde?- mordió su galleta y espero la respuesta del pequeño que dudo en responder unos segundos.

-si- por fin respondió el niño señalando su esfera de cristal violeta –pelota-

Entonces el niño era vidente, tenia la capacidad ver el presente o el futuro… tal vez el pasado ¡vaya sorpresa!, sin embargo la afirmación del niño no le tranquilizaba pues no sabia que tiempo veía, la videncia no era su tema favorito.

-¿y puedes escuchar a mami?- pregunto de nuevo como si fuera cualquier cosa, tomando una galleta y remojándola en su leche -¿entiendes lo que dice?-

-no- respondió el niño jalando su mano para comer la galleta remojada – mami llora, mami tiene frío-

¿Frío? Tal vez este encerrada, prisionera o escondiéndose, finalmente no era buena idea interrogar al niño pues le inquietaban mas sus respuestas.

-el perrito la llevo a su casita- dijo sonriendo –el niño se enojo y el perrito se fue - ¡¿cómo?! Los comentarios del niño eran cada vez mas confusos y encriptados… ¿perros?¿niños? –¡mami ya no esta con el perrito!- siguió hablando Armand contento de tener la atención seria de papá.

-¿dónde está entonces?- pregunto y el niño negó con la cabecita.

- esta oscuro y hace frío- se encogió de hombros y bostezo profundamente –"teno seño" papi- repitió acurrucándose en los brazos de Severus y pronto se quedo dormido.

Perros, casitas, niños enojados, frío y oscuridad… eso no estaba muy marcado en el pasado de la chica pues nunca le permitió tener un perro… cabía entonces la posibilidad de que fuera el presente o el futuro entonces; un bostezo interrumpió sus pensamientos y sin soltar al niño se acostó en la cama mullida y pronto estaban profundamente dormidos, y soñó con perros negros con los burlones ojos de Sirius Black y lobos aullando encabezados por Lupin, casas abandonadas, además de un Harry furioso.

La mañana los encontró ya en camino, no decidía aun si dirigirse a algún puerto mágico y buscar la manera de llegar a casa, o viajar mas al sur para averiguar sobre la repugnante y descabellada poción que convirtió a Merope en una niña mayor en menos de cinco meses.

Harto de conducir se dirigió a un pequeño poblado ya casi en la frontera de Estados Unidos con México, vendió el automóvil y redujo su equipaje mágicamente guardando todo en una mochila, Armand se encontraba fascinado al ver como su padre guardaba y guardaba cosas en la pequeña maleta.

Casi a media noche salio del pueblo con el niño en brazos y camino hasta una abandonada vereda, el pequeño solo observaba en silencio, curioso por la extraña actitud de papá que ahora no soltaba un palito que compro días atrás. Armand pego un salto y estuvo a punto de llorar en el momento que papá levanto la varita y un enorme camión se detuvo escandalosamente frente a él.

-Tranquilo- susurro al niño que como gatito asustado buscaba ocultarse en su cuello –es un autobús mágico y debes acostumbrarte-

Armand no contesto, escondió su carita en el hombro de papá y solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió como se sentaba Severus abrazándolo con fuerza.

Un fuerte jalón lo sacudió y apretó sus puñitos sujetándose de la camisa de su padre que no dejaba de abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras tranquilizantes, poco a poco se atrevió a separar su cabeza del hombro protector y miro al frente, un muchacho manejaba y hablaba sin parar con una niña y una señora que estaban sentadas mas adelante que ellos.

-Tranquilo bebe- susurro Snape con un nudo en la garganta, ya había tomado la decision y la culpa le cerraba la garganta –se que tu madre no estará de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer, pero es para protegerte-

El niño no entendió, solo volvió a enterrar su carita en el pecho de su padre y se quedo dormido a pesar del fuerte vaivén del autobús.

...

-¡Quiero mi propio calabozo con juguetes abuelo!- Merope ya más crecida le hacia un berrinche de campeonato a su abuelo que fingía no escucharla mientras miraba el atardecer desde la ventana de la habitación de la nieta.

-Tienes todo el piso superior de la mansión Merope, ¿para que mas espacio?- por fin Erick intervino, fastidiado y harto de oírla chillar.

Las pociones que Rocío y Mauricio proporcionaban diariamente a la niña, la habían convertido en un monstruo preadolescente con las hormonas hirviendo todo el día, y solo contaba con cuatro meses de edad real.

-¡Voy a ir de cacería con Rosy!- respondió con fastidio – ¡y no quiero ensuciar mis cosas porque mi madrina va a enseñarme varias técnicas de caza y captura!- se planto frente a su abuelo tironeándole de la manga -¡anda abuelo! ¡Me dices que voy a ayudarte a acabar con el mundo muggle pero no puedo tener un maldito calabozo para entrenar! ¡Quiero además juguetes como los que usas con Bellatrix!-

-Ya sabes tortura… pero no tienes maldita idea sobre paciencia y planeacion- por fin gruño fastidiado el Lord –no tendrás tu calabozo si no me muestras antes lo que planeas hacer, y sobre los juguetes ni hablar, no tendrás ni siquiera una pica- la miro fijamente con ojos fríos y viperinos; aunque apenas habían pasado dos años desde que Mina le regalara la belleza varonil perdida, el tiempo y el estrés hacían estragos en la suave piel de su rostro y en su tupida melena; canas brillaban aquí y allá, las arrugas rodeaban sus ojos y la comisura de los labios ganando terreno y arruinando su atractivo rostro.

-¡Mi Lord he insistido con trabajar sobre el tema, pero Merope esta necia en no querer aprenderlo en teoría!- farfullo Erick cansado de su propia hija; finalmente con los tres, casi cuatro meses transcurridos había perdonado en cierta forma a Mina en su huida, lo que nunca le perdonaría era que le dejara a cargo de una chiquilla mimada y consentida, caprichosa y para su desgracia, una bruja excelente en tortura y asesina natural.

-Rosy me va a enseñar- insistió la chica de falsos doce años –Rosy me dijo que…-

Lord dio la orden en un tono imposible de ignorar o pasar de lado, su voz trono y resonó en la habitación cimbrando los cristales.

-¡Ni una vez mas voy a admitirte que menciones a tu nana!- la mirada terrible del Señor Oscuro se poso en su nieta –una vez mas que la menciones… y yo mismo voy a matarla ¿entendido? Tu madrina es Bellatrix, Rocío es tu sirvienta-

-Si no hubieran perdido la pista de mi madre no te fastidiaría- rezongo Merope retadora – así que ella es como mi madre y como tal la deben respetar, Bellatrix es una pobre loca enamorada de ti Tom- el ultimo comentario lo dejo salir ácidamente, con burla y sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡Merope… no presiones a tu abuelo!- Erick se levanto de su lugar tratando de lucir como un padre autoritario – ¡si tanto quieres a tu nana, mejor ya cállate! ¡Tu madrina puede enseñarte más cosas que esa principiante!- por un segundo recordó a Mina y su rechazo hacia la preferida y ahora, amante del Señor Tenebroso.

-¡No!- replico la muchachita -¡los odio, te odio abuelo!- y salio llorando a mares chocando con una Nagini cansada y con una cadena mágica al cuello.

-Llegaron noticias de Norteamérica Tom- susurro cansinamente –no encuentran a Severus- su cabeza humana unida al cuerpo viperino le daban una imagen irreal y horrible; sus cabellos en otros tiempos limpios y bien peinados ahora lucían sucios y descuidados, la piel humana sin maquillaje y los labios resecos. Su piel de serpiente también reseca y ajada por el descuido y el castigo impuesto por su Señor a la traición cuando dejo escapar a la semi elfa.

-¿Noticias de ella?- preguntó tímidamente Erick ante el silencio sepulcral de su suegro.

-Kingsley no dio información importante, ahora le están sacando los recuerdos para ver que encuentran- suspiro la Nagi y comenzó a reptar para salir de la habitación.

-Nagini- Tom la llamo en voz baja, la semi diosa repto de vuelta y se enrollo cerca de su amo – ¡Hazle una visita al tío de mi hija, tal vez los días que ha pasado en tortura y encierro hayan aflojado su lengua o reactivado su memoria!-

-Como ordenes- siseo Nagi y con mirada triste salio de la habitación.

-¿Alguna vez levantará el castigo hacia la señora?- Se atrevió a preguntar a su suegro que tardó en darle una respuesta.

-No la mate, debería estar mas agradecida- respondió finalmente y salio de la habitación de su nieta, dejando a su yerno solo, sentado en la cama de la jovencita caprichosa.

Ya casi cumplía los cuatro meses de edad, pero gracias al invento de Mauricio y la ayuda de Rocío, Merope aparentaba doce años de edad, con su debida explosión hormonal.

Era todavía una niña flaca y desgarbada que gustaba de vestir harapos negros y si apestaban a sangre se sentía mucho mejor, a pesar de los consejos de su nana que le instaba a vestir como lo que era, la nieta del conquistador del mundo mágico.

Los cortos cuatro meses de vida mimada, la convirtieron en un ser caprichoso y a su vez con rencor a la vida. Pocas veces oía hablar a su abuelo o a su padre sobre la pelirroja sin corazón que la había abandonado apenas naciera y y eso bastaba para que deseara encontrarse con ella para retarla a un duelo y matarla.

La opinión de Merope sobre su padre no era tampoco muy positiva, blandengue y títere de su abuelo no le imponía reglas o la controlaba, dejándola hacer su voluntad, podía manejarlo a su antojo, ya con lágrimas, ya con gritos y pataletas.

Nagini, la sucia serpiente no tenia importancia para la chica, su madrina Bellatrix que chillaba como cerdo cada vez que se encerraba con el abuelo en el calabozo prohibido para ella tampoco era nadie que le provocara respeto.

Otra cosa era el abuelito, el Señor Tenebroso que tanto temían los esclavos mortifagos, a veces era bueno con ella y le permitía salir a cazar con su nana y amiga de toda la vida, podía volver a la hora que quisiera y siempre le celebraba una fiesta cuando le entregaba cuerpos de muggles agonizantes, cabezas o corazones frescos.

La chiquilla sabia que no era un ser común o normal, estaba enterada de lo que era su madre la semi elfa, que su padre era un ser oscuro cruza de una bruja y un monstruo mitológico y que ambos poseían poderes mágicos que no controlaban o al menos no conocían muchos de los seguidores del abuelo.

Pero para furia y enojo de la caprichosa heredera, ella poseía simples poderes mágicos como una bruja cualquiera, al parecer su madre no quiso regalarle el don elfico y retuvo los poderes sátiros para que fuera una bruja común y corriente al crecer; era obvio para la jovencita que su madre la odio desde el momento en que fue concebida, entonces nada la unía a ella y tal vez en un futuro podría encontrarse con ella y matarla, tal vez eso haría feliz al abuelo.

Y resignada al no poder salir con su amiga, el resto del día lo paso Merope tumbada en el suave musgo de flores azules que su padre hacia crecer casi a diario en su jardín, con la mirada fija en los gruesos nubarrones que protegían a la mansión Riddle del sol de medio día, soñando con el momento en que pudiera retar a su madre a un duelo y lavar sus manos en la sangre de la traidora.

**Comentarios**

**un capitulo bastante movido, lo siento pero necesitaba darles la perspectiva de cada personaje, no me gusta dejar a la imaginacion mucho de lo que va pasando.**

**Dedicado a Rocchi**


	78. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: Personajes mundo Potter de Jo, Mina, la historia y algunos persos son míos, no gano $$ por escribir esta loca historia.**

Un viento fresco le hizo abrir los ojos castaños, en el cielo las negras nubes se revolvían furiosas por el fuerte viento que de repente hacia gemir a los árboles cercanos.

Merope se levanto con desgano, sacudio sus faldas del musgo y hojas soltando un suspiro aburrido, comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión cuando una voz conocida la hizo detenerse sin girar y provocandole una sonrisa nerviosa que procuro ocultar.

—¿Estará disponible el Señor Tenebroso?— el tiempo y la experiencia como heredero Malfoy maduraron a Draco y su porte a los 16 años era de un chico de alta sociedad, educado y a la vez prepotente aunque respetuoso y temeroso de sus superiores, por supuesto solo al Señor Tenebroso, a los demas podia darse el lujo de tratarlos con la punta del pie; esta tarde era el turno de Merope a ser sondeada por el chico platinado.

—¡Lo ignoro!— respondio ella sin volver el rostro sonrojado hacia el muchacho —¿por qué no lo averiguas tu mismo?— sonrio y respirando con fuerza giro el rostro ofreciendole la mejor de sus sonrisas, Draco imito la mueca y dando un par de pasos puso a su alcance el brazo para que la chica se tomara de el, sonrio a sus adentros…era muy facil de dominar la extraña nieta de su amo.

—Con tu compañía, por supuesto que voy a averiguarlo— respondio caballeroso y caminaron un tramo sin hablar, pero sentia la delgada mano de la chica temblar sobre su brazo, lo que le animo a ser mas audaz. —¿qué hacias tan sola en el jardín? Cualquier enemigo de tu abuelo podria haberte atacado—

—Hubiera sido divertido— respondio ella en tono de fastidio–¡me siento tan aburrida y un buen enfrentamiento tal vez me animara un poco!—

—Creo que hablas a la ligera, si tan solo Potter se te presentara…— la chica lo interrumpio deteniendose de golpe, con la mirada furiosa y hablando con los dientes apretados.

—¡Potter me da lo mismo, es un pobre bastardo sangre sucia que podria matar en un segundo!— Efectivamente, Tom habia inculcado en la chica un odio irrefrenable hacia su enemigo el niño que vivio –¡corrio con suerte al destruir por una vez a mi abuelo, pero creeme que conmigo no puede!—

—¡wow un momento!— la interrumpio con su sonrisa mas cautivadora –se que Potter no tiene oportunidad alguna si te enfrenta— de nuevo le ofrecio su brazo ahora acariciando la suave y palida mano, retomando el camino a la casa – sin embargo –suspiro y dio un tono aclaratorio a su voz – ¡y considerando que eres una señorita muy especial! – sonrio de nuevo y sintio como volvia a temblar la mano que sostenia – no deja de inquietarme el hecho de que ese bastardo se atreva intentar algo en tu contra—

—dudo que sea tan osado –respondio halagada, pocos muchachos se atrevian a dirigirle la palabra, sin embargo ese adonis le estaba dedicando no solo tiempo, sino que le expresaba abiertamente el que le preocupaba su bienestar –y aun asi, creo que mi abuelo no permitirá que me dañe—

—ni tu abuelo, y si me lo permites… tambien yo seria capaz de intervenir para defenderte— ¡bam! Fue todo, Merope se sintio en una nube esponjosa, de repente toda esa necesidad malsana de destruir fue reemplazada por los ojos del chico, por sus labios, las palidas mejillas… un calorcito comenzo a nacer en ella y no pudo evitar reir como una tonta soltandose del caballeroso brazo.

—¡Gracias, es extaño saber que le preocupo a otra persona!— y sin dejar de reir entro corriendo a la mansión, evidentemente sonrojada y con los ojos humedos de lagrimas emocionadas.

Draco poco a poco fue mutando el gesto sonriente a una mueca de asco, sacudio la manga de su chaqueta donde antes se habia posado la mano de la jovencita, suspiro profundamente y trago saliva concentrandose en ocultar ese pensamiento, su amo no debia conocer sus planes.

Merope entro agitada a la habitación de su amiga y niñera dando grititos y saltando como loca, Rocio la miro un tanto extrañada invitandola a sentarse con un gesto.

—¡Cío estoy enamorada!— chillo arrojandose a los brazos de su amiga que confundida le devolvio el apretón.

—Tranquilizate, va a darte un ataque— respondio la nana sonriente, como Merope aun era una niña, ella contaba ya con diez u once años reales, sin embargo al ser conejillo de indias de su padre, ahora parecia una jovencita de no mas de veintiun años –¿y quien es el afortunado?— la curiosidad le intrigaba, la niña tenia casi nulo contacto con el exterior, ella conocia a los pocos jóvenes que conocian a Merope y con ninguno de ellos habia demostrado algun tipo de interes.

—¡El joven Malfoy!— chillo de nuevo, un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de la joven bruja más oculto la extraña sensación, sonrio y tomo la mano de su amiga.

—¡tienes buenos gustos! Felicidades— la animo y de inmediato cambio el tema –tu padre habló conmigo, te espera en la mazmorra de tu tio—

—¿la del elfo apestoso?— era claro que le fastidiaba encerrarse con un par de amargados cuando ella se sentia volar feliz —¡escondeme!— sonrio picara –quiero ir con el abuelo un rato…— acentuo la sonrisa pero su nana se puso seria.

—Merope, sabes que conocí a tu madre ¿verdad?— la chica asintio –ella se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento que es nuevo para ti, ella se fue con otro hombre, dejo a tu padre y te abandono por irse con su antiguo profesor – ahora el gesto de la niña se congelo, era una mascara helada identica a la de su abuelo.

—¡si… se que la maldita me abandono por seguir a ese …!— se interrumpio furiosa, los cambios de emociones eran normal en ella y Rocío era habil para manejarla

— Nena, no cometas los errores de tu madre, ella se dejo llevar por el estupido sentimiento del amor y mirate…sola y sin calor materno –siseaba cada palabra con destreza psicologica –estos cuatro meses tu madre se ha perdido de tu desarrollo, se siente avergonzada por tu nacimiento—

—¡tampoco queria a papá!— gruño Merope apretando los palidos puños

—¡ni a ti, ni a tu padre y fue una desagradecida con tu abuelo!— Rocio acomodaba el largo cabello rizado y castaño de la jovencita siseando cada palabra a su oido –el amor te dejo sin mamá— sonrio sin que la niña se percatara –afortunadamente me tienes a mi—

—¡eres mas que ella!— afirmó la nieta Riddle girando bruscamente y abrazandose a la mortifaga que era su amiga, su nana, casi su madre –por eso le dije al abuelo que te quiero mucho, y que te respeto mas que a la maldita Bellatrix— Rocio se guardo muy bien de sonreir satisfecha fingiendo un gesto reprobatorio.

—Debes respetar lo que te dice el Amo— susurró –si él sabe que me quieres tanto es capaz de matarme… no quiere nada de sentimientos dulces bajo su techo –suspiro –sin embargo sabes tambien que te quiero como si fueras mi propio bebe— sonrió maternal y abrazo a Merope.

—¡Gracias Cío no se que haría sin ti!— gimió la niña acurrucándose en el abrazo.

.

.

.

.

El autobús magico panamericano hizo una parada en pleno desierto, solo un par de construcciones destartaladas les dieron la bienvenida.

—Esta no es la ruta normal— gruño molesto Snape sin soltar al niño que aun dormia y apretando con la otra mano la varita, mirando desconfiado a su alrededor.

—¡Tuvimos que cambiarla!— Respondio Roger que revisaba algo en el motor humeante –¡ahora con tanto mortífago suelto, cambiamos nuestras rutas diariamente para evitar encontrarlos!— suspiro sacando la cabeza del autobús y limpiando con un trapo la grasa que ensuciaba sus manos –¡no se preocupe!— sonrio amistoso –es una ruta tranquila y nada le va a pasar al niño, puede ir al comedor, un amigo nos recibe con buena comida y charla relajante, tal vez tendra un lugar comodo para que su hijo pueda dormir fresco—

¿En serio creeria el patancete que soltaria al pequeño? Tal vez el muchacho no lo reconoceria, pero él si, y no se le olvidaba que por un tiempo pretendio conquistar a Mina.

—No duerme si no es en mis brazos— fue todo lo que dijo Snape mientras se dirigia al comedor, un poco de comida casera le caeria bien a él y al enano.

Carne asada, ensaladas frescas, agua de frutas y una rebanada de pay de limon fue el menú que dejó por unos minutos somnoliento a Severus, Armand aun se hacia el remolon cerrando la boquita firmemente, detestaba la carne como su madre y ya habia terminado con su ensalada.

—come—

—no—

—que comas un poco de carne—

—no "guta"—

—Armand te ordeno que comas un poco de carne—

—¡No guta papá!— rezongo el niño dando un manotazo, la verdad la carne era un poco dura para el niño, pensó Severus y dandose por vencido comio el pequeño trozo que ofrecia al pequeño.

—¿papito me das "patel"?— Snape levanto la ceja incredulo, el enano sabia perfectamente que si no comia bien no recibiria postre, sin embargo ahora se le ocurria hacerle ojitos tiernos y sonreirle dulcemente.

—no—

—papi dame "patel"— insistio Armand acentuando su gesto dulce y tierno.

—come tu carne— insistio Severus cortando un trocito muy pequeño, el niño fruncio la nariz y abrio la boca masticando la carne molesto –muy bien, comes un poco mas y te doy postre—

—¡no "postle"!– respondio Armand con la carne aun en su boquita –¡dame "patel"!— insistio y la dama que les acompañaba en el autobús no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras la niña devoraba su rebanada de pay.

—¡Es tan lindo!— comento en voz lo suficientemente alta como para llamar la atención de Severus —¿qué edad tiene?—

—¡la suficiente para volverme loco!— respondio evitando más conversación, la mujer volvio a reir y en ese momento el viejo propietario de la posada—comedor se acerco al niño, dejandole un carrito muggle de juguete.

—¿me permite?— pregunto educadamente al profesor que asintio – pequeño, debes comer para crecer fuerte—

—¡no me "guta"!— volvio a resongar sacandose la carne medio masticada de la boquita –sabe feo— con un gestito de asco dejo la carne mascada en su platito viendola con repugnacia.

—te entiendo— sonrio el anciano –pero vamos a hacer un trato, te doy este carrito y una rebanada grandota de pastel si comes lo que te de tu papá— mientras hablaba le hacia la mimica de un pastel enorme —¿te parece bien?—

—¿mucho "patel"?— pregunto desconfiado el niño y el anciano asintio —¡papi mas "cane"!— ahora abria la boquita desesperado y masticaba veloz los pequeños trocitos de carne, Severus lo miro agradecido.

De vuelta en el autobús, Armand dormia tranquilo con el estomaguito lleno y el carrito seguro en su manita, una rebanada y media de pastel perfectamente envueltos lo esperaban para cuando despertara, Snape se distraia mirando el paisaje que pasaba veloz, contaba los minutos para llegar a su destino.

El salto del autobús que transitaba por un mal camino lo desperto con Armand bien abrazado a su pecho, el niño dormia tranquilo, aparentemente la mujer y la niña ya no estaban a bordo.

—¿falta mucho camino?— pregunto carraspeando, Roger movio la cabeza negativamente

—No, esta noche estará en su destino— algo raro habia en su voz, o tal vez era la paranoia resultante a casi tres años de estarse ocultando.

—Me parece que bajaremos antes, quisiera conocer un poco de estos lugares— Severus no tenia maldita idea de donde se encontraban, sin embargo ese instinto desarrollado como mortífago y acrecentado desde que tenia a su lado al niño le decia que algo no estaba bien.

—No se preocupe, esta noche estará en su destino— volvio a decir Roger sin mirarlo

—¿La dama bajo hace mucho?— pregunto mirando a su alrededor, estaba la luz de media mañana iluminando el interior del transporte, la mujer y la niña no estaban, pero su equipaje si estaba abordo.

—La dama bajo hace mucho— repitio Roger, demonios algo pasaba y no sabia que hacer, por un lado Armand dormia tranquilo, pero no podia dejarlo solo en el asiento, el conductor podria frenar repentinamente y el niño saldria lesionado.

—¿Podrias detenerte un segundo?— pregunto buscando una pista de lo que pasaba.

—Lo siento pero no— respondio el conductor con la misma voz llana y sin entonación alguna.

Debia detenerlo, el autobús saltaba cada vez mas y era obvio que el camino no era transitado continuamente, decidio soltar al niño, con cuidado lo acomodo en el asiento, le coloco la maleta como proteccion y lentamente se acerco al asiento de Roger, con la varita lista.

—finite— murmuro

—¿nada de lo que haga va a sacarlo del trance!— la voz femenina le hizo mirar hacia el asiento donde antes estaban la mujer y la niña, ahora solo estaba la niña y un bulto oscuro se sacudia a su lado, portaba las ropas de la mujer.

Con un movimiento de varita la niña descubrio su verdadera imagen, una mujer anciana y decrepita lo miraba con ojos hundidos, el fardo se desinflo dejando las ropas sobre el asiento.

—El Señor Tenebroso me va a dar una muy buena recompensa— dijo la mujer con voz chillona, levanto la manga de su tunica y descubrio una rosada marca mortifaga, tal vez tatuada un mes atrás, si alcanzaba a rozarla con la varita todos los mortifagos y el Señor Tenebroso sabrian en ese momento su ubicación exacta.

Severus tuvo que moverse rapido, la mujer evito el avada disparado por el exmortifago y le lanzo un petrificus que fácilmente rechazo Snape, Roger seguia conduciendo y el autobús avanzaba dando tumbos, un sectusempra sirvio para distraer a la mujer, para arrancar el trozo de carne vieja y colgante que llevaba la marca; Armand se desperto en el preciso momento en que un nuevo avada salia de la varita de papá y daba de lleno en la bruja, el imperius que dominaba a Roger se rompio en ese momento y en una fraccion de segundo Severus se lanzo para detener la caida del niño cuando el autobús se detuvo en seco.

Por unos segundos todo fue silencio, solo se escuchaba el pesado respirar de Roger que se mantenia inclinado, recargado sobre el volante inmovil.

—¿papi?— con voz llorosa Armand movia el rostro inmóvil de su padre que recibio un golpe en la espalda al lanzarse a detener la caida del niño — ¡papi!— gimio angustiado, asustado de que su padre no respondiera a la primera llamada.

—¿qué demonios sucedió?— Roger se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de entender la situación, fue cuando escucho al niño y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento, aparentemente el padre del chico solo estaba inconciente pero el niño estaba a punto de llorar aterrado –tranquilo niño, papá esta bien—

—¿papi?— balbuceo de nuevo Armand acariciando la mejilla de su padre que poco a poco comenzo a despertar y su primer movimiento fue aferrarse del pequeño que ya lloraba asustado.

—Tranquilo bebe, estoy bien— susurro Snape intentando no sucumbir ante la extraña sensación de nudo en la garganta, esa sensación que años atrás, muchos años atrás le hiciera aferrarse con una fuerza distinta a un cuerpo laxo y vacio.

—¡papi hizo "coco"!— lloraba el niño desconsolado

—no .. no tengo nada, estoy bien— esa estupida forma de hablar de la guarderia seguia presente en el niño –no estoy herido, ¡mira no tengo sangre!—

—¿no "sangle"?— pregunto con ojitos llorosos el niño y su padre nego con la cabeza y haciendo acopio de fuerzas se apoyo en Roger para ponerse de pie

–mira estoy bien—

—papi bien— repitio Armand y volvio a llorar angustiado, su padre lo abrazo con fuerza para consolarlo

—¿qué pasa bebe?—

—¡"pante"papi!— gimio el niño

—¿te espantaste?— Armand asintio y de nuevo volvio a llorar.

—Disculpe pero…¿podria explicarme que sucedió?— Roger no entendia nada

—Mortifagos— fue la unica palabra que dio como explicación Severus señalando el cuerpo de la bruja con el brazo mutilado y sangrante

—¡Debo reportarlo!— asustado el muchacho busco su equipo de emergencias mas Snape lo detuvo

—Por favor, reportalo cuando lleguemos a Trelew ¿quieres?— el niño lloraba aun –no quiero que aurores vengan a asustar mas al niño— el tono en su voz cambio, incluso su mirada… Roger lo percibio de inmediato, ese hombre era alguien importante, alguien a quien buscaban y era valioso para el Señor Tenebroso, alguien que tal vez en un futuro proximo podria detener esa pesadilla que poco a poco invadia su pacifico pais.

—Vamos a ir directo a Trelew señor— susurro el muchacho –sujetese bien y con suerte estaremos alla antes del anochecer—

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, Armand acariciaba las mejillas de su padre como queriendose convencer de que ya estaba bien, sin importarle el cuerpo de la bruja que rebotaba por el piso manchando todo de sangre, con sus ojitos negros fijos en los de su padre entendio que todo cambiaria, no sabia como, pero algo pasaba y él junto con papá tendrian que hacer cosas difíciles.

Llegaron a la pintoresca ciudad antes del anochecer, con el motor del autobús bufando como un toro agonizante, los neumaticos humeando y los brazos del conductor temblando como flanes.

—Voy a decir que mi pasajero desaparecio— murmuro Roger mientras ayudaba a Severus con la maleta – no se preocupe, no les voy a hablar de usted—

—Me harias un gran favor con ello— agradecido Severus tomo su maleta, Armand daba pasitos a su lado, con ojitos curiosos miraba las solitarias calles sin soltarse de la tunica de papá.

—Suerte— sonrio el muchacho al profesor y subio de nuevo al autobús, desapareciendo con las restantes luces del atardecer.

—¿no mas "bus" papi?— murmuro el niño mientras caminaban hacia la casa—escuela de Mauricio.

—No mas bus— respondio Severus dejando escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio.

El jardin lucia abandonado, los cinco meses que tenia Mauricio con sus hijos en compañía de Lord eras obvios, entro con cuidado a la propiedad, ninguna alarma se disparo asi que volvio sobre sus pasos y cargo al niño hasta la entrada principal.

Los ladridos de un perro lo alertaron un poco, pero recordo al pequeño caniche propiedad de la niña, abrio fácilmente la puerta y un flaco perrito les ladraba defendiendo su territorio que apestaba a comida putrefacta y desechos del animalito.

—¡ten, callate y dejanos en paz!— ordeno al animal lanzandole un trozo del pastel que llevaba, el animal desesperado se atraganto con la dulce pieza y en un minuto ya era el mejor amigo de Armand.

—Tiene "ame"— observo el niño –vamos "tiena"— sugirió el niño mientras revisaban la casa abandonada.

—todos tenemos hambre pero vamos a ir a la tienda mas tarde— susurró buscando evidencia de trampas o alarmas.

—vamos "tiena"— insistio el niño —¡papá vamos "tiena"!— ordeno el chiquillo al puro estilo Snape, haciendo que su padre volteara a verlo divertido.

—ok señor mandamas, vamos a la tienda, pero tu— se dirigio al perrito que le movia el rabo feliz de ya no estar solo –te quedas a cuidar—

Mas tarde, casi a media noche el niño roncaba satisfecho, limpio y sonriente en un mullido sofa con el perrito sobre sus piernas, ambos tranquilos y confiados del adulto que en ese momento revisaba detalladamente los papeles que encontró en la casa después de un par de hechizos de limpieza.

Aunque habian pasado años, Severus no perdio el toque profesional, revisaba los apuntes con ojo analitico, cada palabra, cada letra era analizada, remarcaba las palabras tachoneadas, subrayaba lo que le parecia importante.

Tras instalar alarmas de creación personal, se sintio tranquilo como para dejar solos al niño y a su nuevo amiguito en la sala mientras bajaba al laboratorio de Mauricio, afortunadamente no habia cargado con ingredientes y todo estaba ahí, hasta el ultimo de ellos, torcio el gesto abrumado por el conocido olor a carne putrefacta.

Espanto a las moscas y abrio la ventana, después de buscar un poco encotro el pequeño horno secreto de Mauricio, no era tan prolijo como él y habia restos oseos de diferentes especies y seres, una calavera a medio tostar lo miraba desde el centro del horno con sus alargadas cuencas vacias y le sonreia con dientes afilados y largos caninos… era el craneo de algun ser natural humanoide del lugar, devolvió su atención al lugar donde revoloteaban las moscas y con un levicorpus guio al cadáver hasta el horno y un fyrefiend fue suficiente para deshacerse de la peste.

Sin embargo todos los frascos estaban llenos, y una jaula se encontraba cubierta oculta en un rincon del laboratorio, se escuchaba la respiración de algo o alguien, tal vez una rata curiosa penso Snape y con un poco de descuido levanto la manta que cubria a la jaula, se sorprendio al encontrarse frente a frente con un humanoide de los bosques dormido, o mas bien en animacion suspendida.

Por la forma del craneo y los ojos, dedujo que era un ejemplar como el usado en el ultimo experimento, dejado de manera descuidada en el horno. Este no era el momento de ser curioso, no podria averiguar mas de lo que Mauricio ya habia hecho, la pocion existia, funcionaba y tendria que elaborarla, aunque se desconocieran los efectos secundarios de la misma.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Buenas tardes joven Malfoy!— con una sonrisa coqueta Rocio se dirigió al platinado que impaciente paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de reuniones. –Por el momento el Lord está muy ocupado, si gusta esperarlo puede ordenar algo de beber—

—¡Es urgente que lo vea!— insistió el chico —¡le tengo noticias importantes!—

—Me imagino que asi sera, sin embargo, como le he dicho el Lord se encuentra extremadamente ocupado, aunque— sonrio complice –si usted me dice que es tan importante podria insistirle…— suspiro con un ligero toque dramatico –aunque me arriesgaria a ser castigada por distraerlo—

—¡prefiero esperar!— bufo Draco

—que no le importe que me torture— Rocio acentuo su sonrisa coqueta

—no me refiero a eso— torcio los labios el chico – simplemente que no voy a decirte lo que tengo que informar al amo—

—¡como desee!— la chica tuvo que ocultar su enfado ante la actitud del chico –entonces debe tomar asiento, el Lord va a tardar— y sin quitar su encantadora sonrisa salio de la sala.

—¿Has visto a Merope?— Tom la intercepto en el segundo piso, distraida pego un saltito de sorpresa.

—La he llevado a la celda de su tio abuelo como me ha indicado Amo— respondio sumisa

—¿sola?—

—Segui sus ordenes al pie de la letra Amo— contesto Rocio como un soldado bien entrenado.

—Entonces creo que por fin podre tomarme un descanso— suspiro Tom y la muchacha sonrio

—¿quiere que le prepare algo Amo?—

—Nada, voy a estar en la biblioteca por si alguien me busca—

—si Amo— la muchacha hizo una caravana y Tom se alejo hasta desaparecer tras las puertas de la extensa biblioteca, sonriendo Rocio bajo las escaleras y volvio a entrar al enorme salon.

—¿y bien?— Draco ya estaba impaciente por ver a su amo

—Sigue ocupado— suspiro la muchacha –no se si desee esperarlo joven Malfoy o…—

—Creo que sigo esperando— gruño y se dejo caer pesadamente en un sofa. Rocio dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta con cuidado.

—Pues espera un siglo idiota— murmuro enojada y aguanto las ganas de echar llave a la puerta para encerrar al pesado joven toda la noche, asi le enseñaria a que a ella tambien debia respetarla y que ella era de mas confianza para el amo que el creido y guapo muchacho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que al padre de Rocio le llevaba semanas, a Severus le costo solamente una noche y medio dia; la pocion para hacer que los niños maduraran estaba lista pero antes de usarla en su hijo debia probarla en alguien mas, penso en el perrito pero no le parecio buena idea por su fisiologia, sin embargo un muggle no tenia para nada las mismas capacidades de un niño magico/hibridas como su pequeño vastago pero de algo le serviria.

No queria llamar la atención asi que prefirió esperar hasta muy avanzada la noche, asi que decidio pasar el dia completo con el enano que en esos momentos jugaba divertido con el perrito.

Vestidos de muggles paseaban por el parque tranquilos, llevando con una correa al perrito que ya aseado y bien peinado no lucia tan mal, Armand señalaba todo lo que veia feliz, exigio un par de globos y un helado para empezar; por accidente dejo caer el helado y el perrito se abalanzo para deborar el dulce, con ojitos tiernos el niño logro que su padre le diera el que apenas comenzaba a paladear.

Un juego con escaleras y rampas, un pequeño puente colgante y un tubo a manera de tunel atrajo la atención del niño, como resintió Snape no tener una camara a la mano para guardar esos momentos y con mucha suerte poderlos compartir con Mina.

La noche caia cuando volvieron a casa, el perro apenas y caminaba de lo agotado que estaba y Armand dormia en los brazos de papá tan profundamente que no se percato de cuando fue llevado a la cama y arropado tras un dulce beso paterno. Con dolor Snape fue conciente que esa noche tal vez seria la ultima del pequeño Armand como bebé si la pocion funcionaba.

Salio a eso de la media noche y a la una treinta de la mañana volvia con un chiquillo muggle de la edad de Armand y una curiosa brujita de diez años que se atravesó en su camino; aunque era padre sus sentimientos empaticos hacia los demas estaban totalmente anulados, importandole poco el dolor que estaba por causar a los padres de esos niños.

Con sumo cuidado dio a los dos niños unas gotas de la pocion realizada, en cuanto termino de darles el liquido transparente con aroma pestilente envolvió el calabozo laboratorio con un hechizo silenciador y desperto a sus cobayas.

El pequeño muggle abrio sus ojitos asustado, comenzo a toser y a llamar a su madre a gritos, no podia moverse pero su carita sonrojada y sudorosa mostraba que buscaba desesperadamente liberarse de eso que no lo dejaba moverse, en ese momento la niña comenzo a toser tambien aunque no forcejeo, se quedo inmóvil y gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Cinco minutos mas tarde el niño ya no respiraba, los ojitos fijos en el techo con una exprecion de panico en ellos.

Sin embargo la niña comenzo a sudar copiosamente, gemia de dolor y clavaba las uñitas en la mesa de exploracion donde estaba atada. Los cambios en ella eran casi imperceptibles, pero el ojo clinico de Severus le permitia notarlos. Al amanecer la niña de diez años era una jovencita de catorce, palida, delgada y ojerosa, la anemia hizo estragos pues el cuerpo no estaba preparado para un crecimiento tan acelerado y Snape no dudo en tomar nota de ello.

Tras suministrarle alimento y pociones vitaminadas y mineralizadas volvio a darle una nueva dosis de pocion, pero la hora de la comida era imperdonable para Armand que tocaba la puerta del laboratorio impaciente.

—¡papi mi sopa!— exigia primero con voz baja, como su padre no contestaba solto un grito fuerte que hizo saltar hasta a la niña — ¡Papi "teno hame"!— Severus suspiro y desmayo a la niña, al menos no sentiria la segunda etapa de la pocion.

—¡papi, papi, papi, papi!— repetia a gritos el niño llamando la atención de su cansado y desvelado padre que subia las escaleras sin dejar de verlo furioso.

—¡si no comes te juro que…!— Armand sonrio y le ofrecio sus brazos, Severus comprendio que el niño llevaba todo el dia solo cuando estaba acostumbrado a pasar horas enteras juntos, sonrio al levantarlo – conoces tus armas— murmuro abrazandolo —¿Qué quieres comer?—

—manzana— respondio el niño –y sopa con pollo— ¿de donde sacar sopa con pollo?— papi…sopita y pollito— insistio el niño, asi que subio al dormitorio a cambiarle de ropa y asearse un poco.

—ok enano, solo por hoy vamos a comer a la calle— Armand aplaudio feliz, eso significaba ir al parque tal vez

Hasta el anochecer volvieron a casa, el niño dormido y Severus aprovisionado para la cena y desayuno proximos, dio unas sobras al perrito y volvio a su trabajo después de dejar al niño dormido en la habitación de Rocio.

La brujita ahora lucia como de veinte años, la ropa le ajustaba tanto que tenia amoratados los brazos y la cintura por lo apretado de las prendas, dormia inquieta y Severus tuvo que razgar la ropa apretada, la cubrio con una manta y siguió esperando.

Al amanecer la chica ya no crecio mas, era lo que Severus esperaba y sin despertarla la dejo descansar con un avada kedabra desapareciendo los restos con un fyrefiend.

Este era el dia, amanecia nublado y frio, como condenado al patibulo subio las escaleras y tomo en brazos a Armand que dormia placidamente, lo abrazo con cuidado y bajo hasta la sala donde siguió admirandolo, absorbiendo los razgos del pequeño para no olvidarlos; esa noche el bebé ya no lo seria mas.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdon por el retraso y los errores de dedo, en la tarde/noche los corrijo pero me moria por subir el capi.


	79. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: Personajes mundo Potter de Jo, Mina, la historia y algunos persos son míos, no gano $$ por escribir esta loca historia.**

A pesar de lo planeado, vivir en un país extraño no resulto ser tan fácil como lo creía. Las primeras semanas se paso los días como la turista misteriosa, atractiva e imposible de seducir; los turistas que abarrotaban en ese momento los hoteles, bares, restaurantes y playas mediterráneas no dejaban pasar por alto su atractivo, y las mujeres no podían evitar torcer los labios ante la enigmática pelirroja que no sonreía.

Mina no podía hacer uso excesivo de su magia, la usaba para lo elemental…robar; sus habilidades adquiridas para la batalla como el sigilo y la paciencia ahora le eran útiles para convertirse en una hábil pero a la vez corriente carterista. Solo de esa manera podía comer dos veces al día y dormir en un pequeño y barato hostal en la parte menos atractiva de la ciudad.

Xilxes aun en temporada baja, se encontraba repleta de turistas, desde recién casados, familias con hijos pequeños, jóvenes que se fugaban por unos días del ajetreado ir y venir citadino; aparentemente Mina se encontraba a salvo de ser reconocida, las sombras mortifagas aun no ocultaban el brillante sol.

Por ser temporada de pocos visitantes, en algunos hoteles solicitaban empleados a entrenamiento, para tener su plantilla completa y preparada adecuadamente en el momento que las desbandadas ansiosas de reposo invadieran el lugar. En uno de esos hoteles solicitaban una ayudante de cocina, Mina no se lo pensó mucho y entro solicitando el empleo.

La manera en que Severus la entrenara para preparar las pociones le sirvió a fin de cuentas para obtener un trabajo decente, su minuciosidad al momento de picar y mezclar los ingredientes llamo la atención de su jefe, que decidió dejarla en manos de su chef vespertino para capacitarla como ayudante.

El sueldo era apenas suficiente para pagar sus gastos pero el sentirse útil la animaba, así que todas las tardes, pasando el medio día, se recogía el cabello cubriéndolo con una pañoleta blanca, se calaba los grandes lentes oscuros y vistiendo de la forma menos llamativa posible se mezclaba con la gente que se divertía a su alrededor.

-Vi en el noticiero que tu país está pasando por una crisis de salud- dijo por hacer platica Sara, la chef del turno vespertino mientras preparaba el menú de la comida.

-lo ignoro, llevo años de no pisar Londres, mucho menos el Reino Unido- respondió Mina lacónicamente, sin mirar a su jefa siquiera, atenta en como picaba unas zanahorias.

-¡Es una pena, me parece un lugar muy hermoso!- insistió la chef tratando de hacer hablar a la pelirroja que le entregaba en ese momento la cantidad exacta de zanahorias picadas de la manera exacta para el guiso vespertino.

-Si, lo es- respondió sin sonreír, sin brillo en los ojos, con un velo de tristeza empañando por un segundo su rostro.

-¿se puede saber por que estas aquí?- Sara insistió tras notar la nostalgia en su entenada.

-huí de mi pasado- respondió la pelirroja jalando con relativa facilidad un enorme costal de cebollas -¿pico todas?- era obvio que buscaba cambiar el tema, Sara asintió y Mina comenzó a sacar las cebollas, una por una, limpiándolas y lavándolas en silencio.

-¿no te preocupa como estarán tus amigos y familiares ahora que tu país es un caos?- una sonrisa amistosa floto en el rostro de la chef al momento en que las miradas se cruzaron cuando Mina le entrego una cacerola llena de cebollas picadas.

-no- parpadeo confundida como acallando recuerdos –es mejor así- suspiro y siguió picando las cebollas sin derramar una sola lágrima. Sara comprendió que lo mejor era dejarla en paz.

Casi a las dos de la mañana pudo tirarse cual larga era en su camastro, agotada busco el reposo, pero su mente volaba ya sobre la campiña inglesa y un dolor se clavo en su pecho "alerta de salud" pensó irónicamente, era la guerra, la muerte y destrucción; cerro los ojos buscando en su imaginación un recuerdo al cual aferrarse, pero solo los rostros de su padre, su esposo, el llanto de Armand invadieron sus sentidos y se durmió llorando amargamente.

El resto de la semana fue idéntico al primer día, recibir instrucciones, memorizarlas, llevarlas a cabo, la única diferencia es que recibiría su primer pago siendo lo único que la animara un poco. Recibió su sobre y lo guardo en el bolso, las calles solitarias a esa hora de la madrugada le parecían tranquilas y disfrutaba el largo recorrido de la zona de hoteles lujosos hasta el humilde hogar donde se hospedaba.

-hola guapa- la voz masculina la dejo congelada por un instante, momento que fue aprovechado por un par de hombres jóvenes para amagarla con un cuchillo en las costillas.

-se buenita y danos tu bolso sin gritar ¿vale?- el aliento de cerveza y cigarro la mareo un poco, seguía congelada, sin poderse mover.

Los rápidos pasos golpeando el pavimento a lo lejos la sacaron de su estado de pánico, eran unos muchachos, simples muggles que la asaltaron y ella, la hija del mago asesino no pudo hacer nada por defenderse, trago saliva con dificultad y llegó al hostal, en silencio entró a su habitación y se quedo sentada frente a una ventana esperando el amanecer.

-¡déme un par de semanas!- ahora suplicaba… suplicaba a la mujer muggle que con ojillos entrecerrados y gesto arisco la miraba arrogante – ¡le juro que es verdad, anoche me asaltaron!-

-¡eso te pasa por andar tan tarde en las calles, Dios sabe en que pasos estés!- la mujerona la miraba con asco, la condenaba sin saber nada de ella -¡lo siento necesito la habitación y la desocupas pero ya!-

-¡pero no tengo a donde ir!- tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, el impulso de su sangre oscura de lanzarle una maldición, escupirle en la cara cuando se retorciera en un prolongado crucio.

-¿y crees que eso me importa?- la mujerona entró a la pequeña habitación, limpia y ordenada como si Jumble se encargara aun de cuidarla -¿tienes algo de valor?- con ojos ambiciosos recorría cada centímetro del lugar, el camastro y la cajonera le pertenecían, ni una televisión o radio a la vista.

-nada- murmuro la chica con la cabeza baja

-¡entonces te me largas con lo que traes puesto!- la mujer señalo la salida furiosa –mira que no mantengo vividoras y callejeras, ¡necesito el dormitorio para quien pueda pagarme!- y uniendo las palabras a la acción tomo a la pelirroja por el hombro y la arrojó al patio -¡anda lárgate a otro lado con tus cuentos y tus mentiras! ¡Y cuando tengas para pagarme vienes por tu basura!- bufando se limpio las manos sudadas en el delantal y volvió a la cocina a preparar la comida para sus inquilinos.

Era una situación desesperada y humillante, fácilmente podía convertir a la delgada mujer en un poste o reducirla a cenizas, tal vez hacerla estallar como un globo o sepultarla bajo toneladas de tierra y piedra, más no lo hizo, no tenia caso hacerlo y sin mirar atrás salio a la calle en dirección a su trabajo.

-¡Niña que ese no es el uniforme!- de nuevo gritos y regaños, de nuevo la sensación de estar sola, que nadie te defienda o te proteja, que todos puedan pisotearte, gritarte o reñirte

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me acabo de quedar sin casa, me han quitado mis cosas y lo que menos pienso es en un maldito delantal y una red!- una pequeña explosión dirigida a Sara, la chef se quedo en silencio mirándola fijamente; cuando habló su voz tenia otro timbre, uno mas amable.

-Ve a mi locker, ahí tengo otro delantal y te presto también la redecilla, tomate cinco minutos y bebe un poco de café- sin decirle más Sara comenzó a trabajar y Mina fue a mudarse de ropa.

El día transcurrió lentamente, muchas veces la violeta mirada se concentraba en el filo del cuchillo, en su acerada punta que con facilidad se podría abrir paso hacia sus venas para liberar su sangre, para dejarla correr y por fin dormir tranquila; su jefa tal vez percibió sus oscuros pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó sin mirarla, sin buscar algo en su rostro.

-anoche un par me asalto y me quitaron mi sueldo, debía pagar a mi casera pero… – se interrumpió sonriendo de lado –ella no me creyó, se quedo con mis cosas para que vaya a pagarle el mes que le debo- siguió picando la interminable pila de apios lavados y desinfectados, odiaba el olor del apio, del cloro.

-¿tienes donde quedarte?- las manos de Sara tomaron el recipiente donde se acumulaban los trocitos de apio.

-no-

-¿quieres que le pida al jefe que te permita quedarte en la bodega?-

-no-

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-lo ignoro- la voz cansada de Mina se ahogo, quería llorar pero ya había llorado mucho por Severus y Armand, sus problemas no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para derramar lagrimas tan valiosas –tal vez deba dejar la ciudad-

-¡y con que ojos divina tuerta!- Sara usaba refranes internacionales, era su costumbre cuando no podía expresar las cosas sin tacto –niña que te has quedado con una mano detrás y otra delante-

Mina no comprendió de momento, pero el tono y el expresivo rostro de Sara la hicieron sonreír.

-¡Necesitas plata para viajar, para vestirte y comer- murmuro la chef –y eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar ayuda cuando la necesitas!-

-No es orgullo Sara- por fin Mina abrió un poco su caparazón –solo que debo ser precavida-

-¡tu y tus juegos de James Bond!- Sara intento aligerar el ambiente –como sea ¡hoy duermes en la bodega y te callas! ¿Entendido?-

Mina se encogió de hombros, no le apetecía pelear o discutir, esa noche dormiría bajo un techo y era suficiente para ella por ahora.

Soñó con Severus en la cabaña de su madre, amándose, comiendo, sonriendo, tocándose, era tan real y confortante para ella sentir ese calor cerca, su aroma y su voz profunda haciéndole vibrar con cada palabra. Despertó con una sensación de vacío y total abandono.

El resto de la semana vivió literalmente en el hotel donde trabajaba, las mañanas decidió aprovecharlas y cubría media plaza como doncella, limpiaba y arreglaba los dormitorios hasta las dos de la tarde, bajaba corriendo a las cocinas y a media noche volvía a su cama en un rincón de la bodega; Sara le presto dinero y compro ropa de segunda mano; bien podía aparecer ropa o traer la que se quedo en manos de su casera pero algo le hacia desistir en el uso de la magia, por ahora era tan muggle como su jefa.

Al cabo de tres semanas sin descanso, un domingo Sara la recibió como siempre con una sonrisa a medias y la mirada de una madre regañona.

-¡¿acaso no piensas tomar tu día de descanso?!-

-Gracias pero no lo necesito- respondió y comenzó a limpiar fruta, esa tarde habría un congreso y solicitaron barra de buffet de frutas.

-Estas loca- susurro Sara y comenzó a trabajar, los meseros llegaron en ese momento para preparar las mesas y llevarse los alimentos a la barra, al terminar de llevarse los platillos Mina se quedo mirando la mesa vacía, esperando mas ordenes.

-Por ahora es todo, tomate la tarde aunque sea para dormir- Sara se calaba el uniforme de chef para salir a atender a los asistentes.

-Déjame ayudarte, se que las meseras ganan buenas propinas- respondió Mina buscando un delantal limpio.

-Como quieras, es gente de tu gobierno, tal vez puedan convencerte de volver a casa y dejarte de caprichitos- sonriente Sara salio de la cocina dejando a la pelirroja fría y de pie, dudando ahora de mover un músculo.

¿Muggles ingleses ahí? Por un lado la curiosidad y por otro el temor, ¿Qué hacían ahí?, recogió su cabello en una red y lo cubrió con una pañoleta blanca, se puso el delantal y se asomo curiosa hacia la sala de juntas, la barra permanecía aun vacía y la puerta del auditorio estaba cerrada, pacientemente espero hasta que dando un salto se replegó hacia las cocinas, la puerta del auditorio se había abierto y un hombre conocido salio por ella.

Cornelius Fudge seguido por su ahora inseparable secretario Percy Weasley salieron con gesto contrariado de la sala principal, el ministro de magia se acerco a la barra y se sirvió una copa de vino, Percy lo miraba esperando ordenes.

-¡sabia que era inútil venir!- soltó por fin Cornelius a su asustado secretario –Portugal nos ha cerrado las fronteras, ahora España- suspiro –no se que podremos hacer ahora, Alemania nos ha decretado como "indeseables" y hay muchos de los nuestros en sus prisiones mágicas-

-Algo se podrá hacer Ministro- farfullo Percy

-¡Nada!- volvió a servirse vino vaciando la copa de inmediato –lo peor es que no podemos acudir a nadie para que nos ayuden, los mismos ministerios que antes eran nuestros amigos, ahora nos han cerrado las puertas- la puerta de la sala se abrió y un grupo de hombres y mujeres bien vestidos salieron charlando seriamente.

-¡Lo peor de todo es que Malfoy está moviéndose más rápido que nosotros Ministro!- rezongo Percy y Mina giro la mirada hacia donde salían los asistentes, su corazón dio un salto pues la rubia melena de Lucius sobresalía entre las cabezas canosas, calvas, pelirrojas o morenas.

-¡Es obvio que quien tu sabes lo ha enviado a espiarnos y a mal lograr nuestros encuentros políticos!- Fudge dijo esto casi sin mover los labios pero al parecer Malfoy escuchó el comentario, avanzó lentamente hacia el par sonriendo y apoyando elegantemente su bastón en el suelo alfombrado.

-¡Ministro!- saludo ignorando a Weasley –me apena saber que el ministerio de magia Español y portugués hayan rechazado su solicitud- su sonrisa se acentúo más – Sin embargo, no dudo que tendrá un as bajo la manga-

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- resoplo Fudge

-¡Claro, me imagino que sin Dumbledore aconsejándolo… no sabe que hacer!- la burla era obvia, los ojos del platinado brillaron por un momento –sabe lo que le conviene ministro, no lo haga mas difícil- susurro, a Mina le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y cerró la puerta de las cocinas con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?- Sara la miraba curiosa, no soltó el enorme bowl de plata donde llevaba la sopa

-nada, yo…voy a salir un momento- Mina se devolvió hacia las cocinas, se quito la pañoleta blanca y el delantal, entró a la bodega y sacó un sweater viejo y gastado que amarro a su cadera, salio del hotel buscando un lugar seguro donde ocultarse mientras Malfoy siguiera en el lugar.

.

.

.

Armand estaba agotado, no comprendía por que papá se dedico toda la tarde a jugar con él, era raro porque papi siempre que trabajaba le dejaba un rato a solas con sus juguetes, pero ahora era distinto; no quería dormir, no quería cerrar los ojitos y perderse de jugar con su padre y el perrito que también ya se encontraba desparramado en un cojín de la sala, con la lengua de fuera y durmiéndose poco a poco.

-papi "Teno seño"- murmuro el niño dando un largo bostezo.

-esta bien- susurró Severus levantando al niño y abrazándolo con cariño -¿quieres que te duerma aquí o en tu camita?- el maldito nudo en su garganta no desapareció durante el día, no quería soltar al bebe.

-así papi- murmuro el niño bostezando de nuevo rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos –"noches papi"- y fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

-buenas noches y perdóname bebe- gimió Severus levantándose con cuidado, acunando al niño, sintiendo su calorcito y un ronquidito leve que indico que ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Bajó con el niño en brazos al laboratorio y lo acostó en la mesilla de exploraciones que previamente acolcho con un edredón, el niño no se inmuto y quedo tendido en la improvisada cama, ni cuenta se dio cuando papá le quito la ropita y lo cubría con una gruesa manta.

-desmaius- susurro Snape tratando de contener sus alterados nervios, con un gotero coloco una pocas gotitas de la poción en la boca del niño que la trago sin problema alguno, la larga noche dio inicio.

Armand no sintió dolor, ni siquiera despertó alterado cuando papá hizo un "enervate", abrió los ojos tupidos de largas y rizadas pestañas negras, se sintió extraño pero no tanto como para dejar de dar una hermosa sonrisa a su padre que lo miraba extrañado.

-hola- murmuro y se asusto pues esa voz no era la suya, no entendía que pasaba y esa confusión se reflejo en su rostro pues papá lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-hola pequeño, ¿te sientes mal?- preocupado reviso los ojos y manos del niño -¿te duele algo?-

-no- de nuevo esa voz extraña -¿Qué me paso papá?- asustado encaro fijamente el rostro de Severus que no ocultaba un gesto de tristeza, de ¿culpa?

-lo siento, tuve que hacerlo- suspiro –tuve que hacerte crecer un poco mi pequeño- Armand no comprendió nada de nada, asustado se sentó en la camilla y extrañamente sus pies estaban menos lejos del suelo, bajo de golpe y sus rodillas se doblaron ante el inesperado impacto.

-¿crecer?- no supo de que le hablaba hasta que papá le enseño un espejo que no había notado, el reflejo que vio le pareció totalmente extraño, ahí estaban sus ojos, el cabello rizado y negro extremadamente largo, los mismos labios, la misma cara, pero ese era un niño mayor, no el niño que recordaba del día anterior.

-Tienes que aprender rápido, debo enseñarte mucho- susurro pacientemente Snape tomando por los hombros al chico que seguía envuelto en la gruesa manta –anoche…tenias casi tres años, hoy tienes once- trago saliva –debo enseñarte muchas cosas- repitió

-¡no te entiendo!- chillo con voz destemplada, no estaba acostumbrado a ella.

-Armand tranquilízate- susurro conciliador –eres un chico de once años, tienes que conocerte y aprender sobre tus poderes lo mas pronto posible-

El chico lo miro asustado, su escaso vocabulario le impedía expresar lo que sentía, lo que quería gritar, que estaba aterrado y que no entendía por que su padre había hecho esto.

-¿es para buscar a mamá?- una lucecita le ilumino de repente, Severus asintió.

-Si hijo, es para buscar a mamá, así que vamos a la habitación principal donde tengo algo de ropa que puedes usar y podamos largarnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible- el chico asintió y sin soltar la enorme manta intento dar un par de pasos, logró solamente tropezarse.

-¡no puedo!- murmuro viendo con ojos asustados a su padre

-me imagino que son muy largas tus piernas ahora- Snape sonrío de lado y lo cargo con facilidad llevándolo hasta el dormitorio principal y dejándolo solo con un montón de ropa nueva -elige la que te guste y vístete con calma- Armand asintió y comenzó a curiosear entre las prendas.

Al cabo de una hora Severus había terminado de asear el laboratorio, despertó a la criatura que estaba enjaulada y la dejó escapar por la puerta trasera, destruyo las notas de Mauricio y tenia listo un refrigerio, el pequeño caniche sacudía la cola suplicando por comida cuando los pesados pasos en la escalera alertaron al hombre y al perro.

Severus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona ante la pinta de su hijo, era obvio que no sabia abrocharse las cintas de los zapatos deportivos, el pantalón se lo había puesto bien pero no pudo subir el zipper, la playera estaba al revés y la melena rizada le tapaba buena parte de la cara.

-¿pa'?- la voz afónica del chico provoco una risotada en su padre -¡papá!- enojado Armand se sentó en un escalón, el perrito no entendía quien era ese niño, olía como su pequeño amigo pero… ¡era enorme!-

-lo siento hijo- Severus trató de dejar de reír y se acerco al muchacho –primero… las cintas- ato una de ellas –ahora practica con la otra- tras varios intentos el frustrado muchacho se dio por vencido –me temo que voy a comprarte deportivos con velcro- susurró Severus atando la otra cinta.

-papá se me caen- Armand señalo sus pantalones sin abrochar, de nuevo papá tuvo que acercarse para ponerle bien los pantalones y el cinturón, después de diez minutos el chico vestía apropiadamente.

-Déjame cortarte el cabello- Severus le señalo una silla y el chico tomo asiento, con dos segmenta le dejo el corte idéntico al suyo -¡perfecto!-

-no me gusta- gruño el muchachito viéndose en el espejo, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando vio los bocadillos y su estomago reclamo –papá tengo hambre-

-pues come lo que quieras- sonriente Snape le acercó un plato –en cuanto termines vamos a comenzar con tu enseñanza ¿entendido?-

-si papi- respondió Armand con la boca llena.

-primera lección, no se habla con la comida en la boca- gruño Severus tomando un trozo de pizza.

El resto de la mañana, Severus, Armand y el pequeño perrito salieron al patio trasero, ignoraba si su hijo tenia los mismos poderes de su madre o los de él, por ahora no podía ir a Ollivander's por una varita, así que sería una clase teórica al parecer.

-¿Entiendes que es magia?- Armand sacudió su cabello negando enérgicamente – ok, magia es algo que todos podemos hacer, pero que pocos manejamos y muchos menos controlamos- el chico levanto la ceja idéntico a su padre con cara de entender nada.

-¿magia?- pregunto en voz baja - ¿tu puedes ver a mamá en mi pelota?- torció de lado la cabeza esperando respuesta, Severus negó ligeramente -¿eso es magia?-

-si… es un tipo de magia que yo no manejo, se llama videncia y es la capacidad de ver en esa esfera de cristal algunas cosas que han pasado, que están pasando o que van a pasar- explico Snape de la manera mas sencilla que se le ocurrió –aunque creo que para esa materia sería bueno buscar a tu madrina Sy- Armand sonrío abiertamente.

-¿nina Sy?- Severus asintió -¿es madrina Sy?- de nuevo asintió su padre y Armand rió bajito.

- ignoro si puedas ver a tu madre en algo que ha pasado ya o que está sucediendo- suspiro –debemos dedicar tiempo a esa capacidad tuya, pero…con tu madrina Sy cerca, ¿entendido?- fijo su mirada en los ojos del chiquillo que asintió dócilmente

.¿Donde esta mamá?- pregunto de golpe el chico -¿Por qué no esta con nosotros?- curioso puso atención, esperando la respuesta.

-Mamá tuvo que huir, su padre quiere dañarnos a los tres, a ti… a mamá y a mi- suspiro y el niño abrió asustado los ojos –por eso te hice crecer, lo que te di se llama poción y la invento un mago que conozco y que originalmente vive aquí-

-vi unos dibujos pa'- respondió el chico –es el señor con la niña ¿verdad? Los dueños de perrito-

-si, los dueños de perrito- suspiro –debo prepararte para ser como un soldado y te puedas defender, tu abuelo el padre de mamá quiere destruirnos- el niño hizo cara de no entender –quiere…- nervioso buscó con la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño gorrión que despistado picoteaba una frutilla del árbol –avada kedabra- susurro señalándole con la varita y Armand pego un salto asustado por el repentino brillo verde y el gorrión dando un golpe seco en el pasto –eso nos quiere hacer tu abuelo- suspiro mientras el niño se arrodillaba frente al animalito inerte.

-¿esta dormido?- pregunto nervioso picando con un dedo la pancita del pajarillo, su padre negó -¿Qué tiene?-

-esta muerto, tu nunca has estado en contacto con la muerte y por eso no lo entiendes por ahora, lo que mantenía al gorrión cantando y volando se fue… ahora esta muerto- ¡era tan difícil explicarle algo tan natural a su hijo!

-la muerte… ¿es quedarte dormido y no despertar?- Severus asintió y el chico se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, busco a su alrededor y el perro correteaba unas hojas que el viento matutino arrastraba, lo señalo con el dedo índice y murmuro la maldición recién vista –avada kedabra- murmuró, al tiempo que Severus le dirigía una mirada de sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué quieres papá?- la aniñada voz de Merope resonó en el calabozo, Erick recargado en uno de los muros en silencio, veía como el cuerpo del tío de Mina se balanceaba como un péndulo, la chica estaba fastidiada pues Rocío no la dejó estar un rato charlando con Draco, tenia que bajar a la helada habitación que apestaba a rayos y lo peor, tener que soportar un rato a solas con el inútil de su padre.

-Es tío tuyo, hermano de tu abuela- gruño Erick -¿ves? No te mentí sobre ella- ahora se dirigía al elfo.

La antigua belleza del elfo nómada desapareció por completo durante los casi 4 años que tenia ya como prisionero del Señor Tenebroso, su rostro ajado y lleno de cicatrices, los ojos hundidos y rodeados de un color negro contrastando con la amarillenta esclerótica y el iris violeta, los labios partidos, resecos y sangrantes.

Parecía un espantapájaros mal cosido, sus brazos sostenían un cuerpo esquelético, las manos amoratadas ya sin algunos dedos que perdió por gangrena, los pies y sus piernas sucias de sus propios desechos orgánicos, la única prenda que le cubría era una mal atada tunica raída y apestosa llena de parásitos, su cabeza mostraba manchones donde la larga melena roja había desaparecido, una de sus orejas había sido mutilada y la nariz estaba anormalmente torcida.

-Refleja lo que es- susurro el elfo mirándola de reojo –es un bicho oscuro como tu- un golpe invisible sacudió su desnutrida humanidad.

-Merope es heredera de los pergaminos que menciono Snape, dime donde están- exigió Erick mientras su hija lo miraba sorprendida ¿una herencia? Eso sonaba interesante.

-Si pertenecen a mi madre, me toca guardarlos- intervino la niña, una risilla amarga broto de la garganta del elfo en un tono grave.

-Puede que Mina sea tu madre, pero tu no eres dueña de los pergaminos, ni merecedora de nuestros secretos- respondió apenas con aliento –tu abuelo me traiciono…no estoy obligado a responder sus preguntas- y volvo a cerrar la boca.

-¡Te exijo que me los entregues!- chillo Merope y su voz hizo eco en la celda, más el elfo no dijo nada mas -¡asqueroso monstruo!- volvió a chillar la chica sacando su varita -¡cruccio!- descargó su furia en una bien hecha maldición, el elfo comenzó a respirar con dificultad más no dijo nada hasta que la joven dejo de torturarlo.

-Cometí muchos errores y estoy pagándolos- suspiro –traicione a mi hermana, a mis padres y mi tribu- tosió y un poco de saliva escurrió por sus labios ensangrentados –me merezco esto-

-¡No salgas con sentimentalismos baratos!- grito fastidiado Erick, en ese momento entró Tom al calabozo y Merope, como si esperara lucirse con su abuelo señalo con profundo odio a su recién conocido tío.

-¡Avada Kedabra!- gritó sin piedad, señalando al despojo con quien compartía la sangre, el cuerpo se sacudió un par de veces y quedo colgando laxo, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios.

Gracias por el post Rossy


End file.
